My Second Life: The Original Story
by DuNamarSundavar
Summary: Coal has been trapped in his life with the reality that he cannot get another chance once his time is up. He is in for a shock when he is suddenly thrown into Equestria with little knowledge except that he was heavily injured in a car accident on his way home. A lifetime of thrilling adventures awaits as Coal realizes his greatest dream. The original story, no modifications. Enjoy.


/-  
/ Story: My Second Life / Author: Coal Buck /-

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 1: Introduction /-

Author's notes: Thanks for giving this monster of a story a try! I'm sure all of you know by the tags that this is going to have 'mature' content, so be ready for that! I don't much care for the intro, but it's necessary to introduce the mindset of the character I'm trying to portray. I hope everyone has a lot of fun with this, or at least it manages to kill some time!

I am a not-so-typical college student, but I consider myself to be normal in plenty of ways. I go to school, I go to work, and I love my family. That is where my normalcy ends. I am a hardcore brony. When I say hardcore, I do mean hard-fucking-core. Every moment I live where I do not have to focus on some kind of work, I am thinking of ponies. I would dare say that most bronies merely love the show and the characters and leave it at that. They go about their normal lives and simply enjoy their bronyism as a hobby. This is not the case with me. Every day, I fantasize about living in Equestria with the six ponies who have grabbed (can they do that? I mean hooves and all…) my heart and refuse to let go. So with that in mind, let us start the show.

Six a.m. rolls around and my alarm goes off. I jump out of bed and stop the alarm before the third beep. "Why do alarm clocks have to be so damn obnoxious!?" I swear under my breath. "Auuuugh! I really need to stop doing this! I don't have to work until 3:00 p.m. today! Why do I keep getting up so early!?"

I slide into my computer chair, getting comfortable, before turning on the monitor. Once the flash is over and my sight returns to me, the silhouette of Rainbow Dash as my desktop background graces my eyes. "Oh yeah, that's why."

The next several hours pass with my reading of fanfiction and checking Equestria Daily and My Little Brony Meme Base for new material. Currently, my desire for anything and everything pony is what solely gives me joy in life. You see, I have always been a bit introverted. I have had people I would call "buddies" in the past, but we were only close due to circumstance. We were friends because we went to the same school or worked the same job, but once life took over, each friendship would end without a single word being spoken about it. Those friendships simply ended as if they had never existed in the first place.

Also, due to an early exposure of "adult" material in my youth, I grew up simply being bored of the physical appearance of women. From the age of seven, I knew all about porn and had very easy access to the stuff. By fifteen, I had already seen the most attractive women this world had to offer. Therefore, I no longer desire the companionship of women based only upon their appearance. I tend to have a lot of trust issues with women as well. Even I can't say why, but I could never allow myself to love women in a romantic way.

To summarize: I have no friends, no lover, and basically no life, some would say. I wish I could say that it doesn't bother me, but there are days when it feels like the weight of the world rests solely upon my shoulders — if only because I don't have a soul in the world to hold it up with me.  
* * * *

"Shit!" I cursed, looking at the time. "It is already 2:16 p.m. I guess I better get ready for work…." I spent the next few minutes putting on my work attire and gathering the items I need to get through the day.

"At least it is only a seven hour shift today. Now that school is almost out for winter break, I'll be able to relax all day tomorrow. Oh, crap! There is that exam Thursday…once work gets out, I'll only have a day to study. *sigh* Well, at least there is only one more week for that class after then."

2:45 rolled around and I said goodbye to the desktop image of Rainbow Dash, half-heartedly descending my bedroom stairs as I headed for the front door. My mother stopped me for a hug on the way out. You see, even though I was twenty, I hadn't felt the need to move out yet. I loved my parents and got along fine with them for the most part, so why should I move out just to make life harder than it already was? I wish I could believe that, but the truth was that I merely used my parents for comfort. I used them both financially and emotionally. Living at home was cheaper by a long shot than living on my own, and my parents were the only people in my life who I feel love me regardless of my imperfections.

I made the same trek to work as I had hundreds of times before. I had gotten into the habit of singing 'I'm a brony now' every time I went to work. If I could keep my mind on the ponies I loved so much, the day would go so much more smoothly. I arrived at work and parked in the same spot I had every other time, sighing as I exited the vehicle.

"Here goes nothing," I groaned, walking through the sliding doors of the store.

It was "Holiday Madness" time again, and I work retail, so I don't have to tell anyone that it is not a fun time. Thankfully, though, the day was just like any other. There were a few difficult customers, but nobody was irate about anything. Closing time rolled around and I got very impatient waiting for the arrival of my relief. All I wanted was to get home, get a shower, enjoy some more pony, and go to bed. Not necessarily in that order, mind you. My relief finally arrived, and I hurriedly got all of my closing work accomplished and said goodbye to my co-workers. Upon exiting the building, I was hit with the freezing cold air that the colder seasons in the Midwest were known to give. I didn't mind too much, though. It was a nice way to liven up a bit after another dull day of work.

I made my way to my vehicle, already lost in thought over what kind of fanfiction might have come out during my time at work. I hoped there will be some more 'HiE' (Human in Equestria) shipping stories. I would never admit it to anyone, but when I say that I "love" ponies, I'm not kidding. I don't care if they are ponies; they are the kindest, sweetest, most loveable characters I have ever known. It was not difficult in the slightest to find myself attracted to them on a deeper level. At times I do feel bad about it, though. Not because I am ashamed to love them, but because they are so innocent and I feel myself to be an enormous pervert. After the first eight years of my porn-filled youth, I began to discover more and more kinds of porn. I went through a phase of hentai, followed by a phase of furryism. Furryism was the latest discovery, which I had made about four years earlier. I couldn't help but delve into the world of rule 34 even with ponies. I absolutely hated myself every single time for it, because I loved them so very much while there I was, using their likeness to satisfy my unnatural animalistic desires! After a particular session of rule 34 I found myself thinking, "If they were real and I ended up being with one of them, it wouldn't be bestiality because I'm with them…it would be because they are with me."

I pulled out of the lot and made the same turn I had made time and time again to get back home. Even though today had been a fine day by normal standards, I couldn't help but sigh and fight off my depression.

"Today wasn't a bad day! Why do I have to feel this way after every god-damn shift!? Every fucking day, it is the same stupid shit again and again!" I swore, hitting the steering wheel with enough force to make myself lose control of the vehicle slightly. "I don't have a bad life! I don't have a hard life! Yet every single day, I can only wish to be dead or fantasize about being in Equestria. I mean good fucking god! It is a fucking cartoon! It isn't real! I shouldn't take it so seriously, and yet, I do. All I can think about is living there, but what about my family? They would hate me if they knew I wanted so badly to give up my life here for something else. And not just something else, but a fictional world full of colorful ponies! It's like I'm turning my back on not only my family, my world, but even my species! The worst part is… I would do it if I ever got the chance…." My rant trailed off as I lost myself in my own mind. I didn't see the light turn red; nor did I see the truck coming the other way. All I saw was the world turn on its side as I lost myself in darkness.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 2: Where am I?  
/-

Authors note: You came back!? Well good on ya mate! Anyway, I'm just wanting to let you know: Everything in italics are mental quotes. I don't use them much in the future, but I didn't feel the need to change it here. Whelp that's all for now! Hope this chapter is more pleasant for ya than the last! Also...I swear a lot. Just a warning for ya!

"Auuugh! SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" I awoke violently screaming. I looked around only to see the most beautiful and colorful forest I had ever seen.

"What is going on!? One minute I'm driving wait...I got hit by a fucking truck…how did…when did…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? I swore to nobody particular. "Ok let's calm down here. Let's figure out what the situation is. I'm alone, in a forest, with no road, no vehicle, no people, god knows where, and the last thing I remember is being Hit. By. A. Truck…the flying FUCK is going on?" I could only sigh and hold my face in my hands as I fight back panic. This whole situation made no sense! How did I go from driving to waking up here!?

"Well, I know when you get lost you're supposed to stay where you are, but that was always assuming people knew where to generally look for you. I could be ten minutes away from a town and yet I decide to sit on my ass and wait, or I could get up and start walking…I think walking sounds pretty good."

I got up off the ground and dusted myself off. I took a few minutes to admire the forest around me before starting my search for civilization. The trees and flowers had a color to them that made them almost look artificial. If it were not for the smell wafting about my nose I may have thought somebody was merely playing a joke on me. Like I had woken up in some sort of stupid reality show.

I take in a deep breath, and let out a long sigh. "Ahhhhhh. I don't know where I am, but I don't think I have ever tasted cleaner air. Now I have a choice to make…which way do I flipping go?" I was in the middle of a light patch of trees, but it looked like regardless of the direction I choose the tree line only gets thicker.

"Isn't there some kind of rule like, if you're lost and you can't stay put always head north? Shit I can't remember…cause ya know…when would I ever need to know how to get out of a FUCKING FOREST!?" At that moment I heard a rustling followed by some muffled sounds. It was then I started to panic even more.

"Ok, maybe it is a person...but what if it isn't…fuck it…up a tree!" I ran to the nearest tree and forced my way up trying to hide myself the best I can. "If it IS a person I can just climb down, but if it isn't then I may get lucky and it won't see me…I really need to stop talking to myself in these fucking situations!"

I sat in the tree for what felt like hours. Every time I thought whatever it was decided to either go back or went around me, I would hear a noise that put the thing even closer to me!

"shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…" was all that was going through my mind as whatever had been making the noises finally emerged.

My heart dropped. Not ten yards away was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane. Her left wing was tucked in tightly against her body, but her right wing looked like she had crash landed on it. It was battered and bruised worse than the rest of her. Even though she looked like a wolf attack victim, I had to admit that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"…is that…no it can't be, but it is. I…I don't want to even think it! It isn't possible, but there she is! And she is hurt! Oh my fucking god in heaven Rainbow Dash is fucking hurt and I'm hiding in a tree like a little bitch! I have to help her…but what if she is scared of me and takes off? Fuck it!"

"Hel…lo?" Dash managed to get out. "Is some pony there? I was practicing some tricks over the Everfree forest when I lost control and crashed…hard. I'm pretty lost at the moment and I could use some directions, but don't get any weird ideas if you think I'm helpless!"

I couldn't move, I couldn't even breath. Seeing her was one thing, but I could understand her too. I always thought that there would be some kind of a language barrier if god willing something like this ever happened to me. I could hardly contain my enthusiasm, but I had to do or say something!

"Yeah, I'm here…" I finally manage to get out.

"Oh good! I thought that it may have been a manticore or something, and I just bucked up bad! So um…who are you, and more importantly…where are you?"

"Well, my name is Coal and I'm kinda in a tree at the moment, but I don't want to come out just yet."

"What!? Why not?" Dash says while starting to sound angry.

"Well…the thing of it is…if I come out you're probably going to A: scream and run off, or much more likely B: you're going to take my appearance as a threat and kick my ass." "I just swore to Rainbow Dash…bronies forgive me!"

"What are you weird looking or something? Listen, I don't know what kind of ponies you've been around, but ponies around here don't care too much what others look like. So will you please come out? You're kinda starting to freak me out…" she chuckles a bit at the end.

I laugh a bit too saying: "Alright I'll come out, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out and run away; or try and hurt me."

"I promise I promise, now get your flank out here." Dash says as I catch a smile forming.

Well...that's all I need to hear, so I slowly descend the tree while never taking my eyes off of Dash. I reach the ground before she finally sees me, but she definitely doesn't know what to think.

"Wha…what are you?" she asks as her face easily portrayed her shock.

"The short answer is that I'm a friend, and you look like you have seen better days." I say that while staring at Dash in awe. God...she is real, and...so amazing.

"Listen you! I don't buy for one second that something as weird looking as you would be willing to help me just like that!" she yells stomping the ground with her hoof. "Are you some kinda spy!?"

Even though she is yelling at me I can't help but lose myself in happiness. "Rainbow Dash….THE RAINBOW DASH is right in front of me. I can almost reach out and…better not"

Dash yells out again and breaks me from my mental stupor: "Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me! What are you, and why would you say you're my friend?"

"Listen I have a name you know. It is Coal, I already told you that, and I can't explain it to you while you're freaking out. You said ponies around here don't care what you look like. I look different, yes, but I wouldn't hurt any pony! Just the idea of doing such a thing makes my stomach wrench! So um…what is your name?" "As if I even have to ask…"

"Oh, well it is Rainbow Dash! Fastest flier in all of Equestria!" she exclaimed perking up a bit.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rainbow Dash (oh fuck yes). You said you crashed practicing some new tricks?"

"Yeah, I was distracted when this huge ball of light lit up the sky last night!"

"Wait…last night? How long have you been in the forest?"

"I fell in last night, and so I had to spend the night in a tree. Trying to climb a tree with my wing in the condition it is in was NOT fun!" Dash laughs at herself a bit. "It is really annoying, you know? I'm minding my own business, and all of a sudden FLASH and I lose control. Well, Fluttershy can't get mad at me for crashing this time. It was totally not my fault!"

"I guess crashing isn't all that uncommon for you then (I regret that instantly)?"

"HEY, it isn't because I'm a bad flier if that is what you are getting at!" Dash said snarling a bit. "I just do the really hard stuff that no pony else is brave enough to do!"

"Calm down Dashie! I wasn't judging you! I was just trying to figure out the situation better. So um…anyway who is this Fluttershy? Is she your mom or something (pfffft mom)?"

"Ok, first off, don't call me Dashie! Only my close friends get to call me that. I'm still not sure if I can trust you yet. Secondly, Fluttershy isn't my mom! She kinda acts like it sometimes, but she is my closest and oldest friend."

"Ok ok I won't call you Dashie again (I miss it already). Anyway um… not that it hasn't been nice meeting you and all, but I think it is way past time we try and get out of this forest. I don't like the look of that wing of yours. It looks really messed up."

"I've had worse, but it isn't fun. Well, I was kinda hoping you were another pony who could help me get out. You're just as lost as I am, aren't you?" Dash asked inquisitively.

"Yeah I am, but if you came this way on a straight path and didn't find a way out; that already eliminates one way we can go."

"Good point…which way should we go now?" Dash looked up at me with those big beautiful maroon eyes. She had so much pride that she would never say how hurt or scared she was, but those eyes couldn't lie to me. I had never wanted to hold someone or some pony so badly in all my life!

"Coal, you're really really starting to weird me out now!" Dash says while backing away a little.

"Oh! I'm sorry Dash! I have just never seen a…creature like you before. I didn't mean to be so rude and stare like that."

"What do you mean? Are there not ponies where you come from?"

"Is that what you are? A pony? (I am so full of shit) Well yes there are ponies where I am from, but they aren't nearly as colorful or smart as you are. Ponies where I'm from are smart for animals I guess, but they can't talk or make rational decisions on a grander scale." Hearing all that made Dash a little more nervous than she already was. She tilted her head back and eyed me up and down.

"That is horrible! What happened to those ponies that made them like that?" she asked while continually looking more than a little taken back.

"Nothing is wrong with them Dash. That is just how they are. There is another thing too. The ponies where I'm from don't have wings. I don't know what you're called here (yes I do), but where I'm from you would be called a Pegasus and those are just myths."

"WHAT!? Just myths? I mean that is what we are called, but…only myths?" Dash says looking hurt. "Do you at least have unicorns?"

"No Dash we don't. Those are myths too. I'll say this right now Dash, I don't think I'm in the same world anymore. That light that made you crash last night was probably whatever brought me here." No idea how I'm making that connection, but what the hell else could it be!?

Dash looks at me like I was a monster all over again and says: "Are you trying to tell me that there are other worlds out there, and you're something from them? That doesn't make any sense!"

"You're telling me Dash, but please can you stop yelling? I don't know what kind of things live in this forest, but I'm not confident that I could protect both of us if we were attacked."

"What do you mean protect the both of us? I don't need protection from anything! I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest flier in all of Equestria! I'm not scared of anything!" she exclaims as she throws her head up high.

"Dash, you are a very brave girl, but you are hurt. I'm sure you could kick the crap out of anything and everything if you were well, but you're grounded right now. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some beast hurt you!"

Dash just gawked at me. "Why would you do that? I mean I've just been yelling and distrusting you since you showed yourself to me. I wouldn't expect any pony to fight for me in this kind of a situation. Let alone whatever you are."

"Well Dash first off I'm a human, and secondly I don't need a reason. You are hurt and you're the only thing keeping me from going insane with uncertainty and loneliness in a world I've never been before! I think that makes you my benefactor. I don't know if I'm using that word right, but the point is; I will gladly fight for you if I have to!"

Dash just kept gawking for a few more seconds before hanging her head. "That...is so nice of you. I'm sorry I didn't trust you before, but I do now." She slowly looks up at me again and I swear I couldn't love this pony any more if I tried. That apologetic look made her so unbelievably cute I could just explode right there and be happy. A part of me is surprised she would trust me so soon, but damnit I don't care!

"Don't give it a second thought Dash. After all, that is what friends are for."

She smiles while looking away from me a bit. "Thanks Coal, and you can call me Dashie if you want…" Now it was my turn to gawk. Rainbow Dash THE ONE AND ONLY FUCKING RAINBOW DASH just inadvertently said that I am a close friend of hers! "My life is complete!"

"Thanks Dashie…" I say giving her the most sincere smile I have ever given anyone. After a minute she looks back up at me, and gives me a sweet smile of her own."Come on Dashie! Let's get out of this forest! I want to get you fixed up so you can show me how fast the fastest flier in Equestria really is!"

She just beams at me before responding. "Yeah, let's get outta here!"

Apparently Dash came up from the south so we both agree to head north (I fucking knew you were supposed to go north). After about two hours of walking Dash was looking very haggard.

"Dashie, are you alright?" I asked with more concern dripping out than I probably should have allowed.

"Yeah, I'm just really sore is all…"

"Hey um if you want...I wouldn't mind carrying you for a while…" She gawked at me again. (she has been doing that a lot)

"I couldn't let you do that, Coal. Besides I'm not that tired."

"Hey I'm not going to force you, Dashie, but if you think I'm offering because I think you're weak or something that is not the case at all. I don't know what your bones are made out of, or what you have been through before; but you are hurt twenty times more than I have ever been! You are a trooper and as a trooper if you want a little break I'll give you a free ride on my back." Either ponies are incredibly easy to manipulate (oh god I hope they aren't) or Dash really did trust me. I won't ever forget what happened next for the rest of my life.

Dash looks up at me with her face as red as a beet and raised her hooves up like how a child would if it wanted to be picked up. (She is sooo fucking cute! Aaaaugh my heart!) Not wanting to make her feel more embarrassed than she already was, so I quickly lifted her off the ground and gently slide her onto my back. She cringes just a bit as the friction irritates the bruises on her belly.

"Sorry Dashie! I hope that didn't hurt too badly..."

"No no, I'm fine Coal. Can we just get moving though please? I don't want to have to do this any longer than I have to." Dash throws her head up going wide-eyed as she realized how bad that sounded. "Not that I'm not thankful of course! It is just really uncool, and I take my coolness very seriously!"

Ha! That made me laugh a bit! "Think nothing of it Dashie! I know what you meant. I may not be too comfortable, but why don't you try and get some sleep? Hopefully we'll be out of this forest before you wake up."

Dash gives me a sheepish smile before resting her head on my back (YOU JELLY? I WOULD BE FUCKING JELLY!).

I try to walk as smoothly as I can so as to not disturb Dash sleeping on my back. Consequently though, I ended up going a lot slower. Now Dash couldn't have weighed more than fifty pounds, but I am about as scrawny as they come. So after another three hours of trekking through the forest floor with fifty or so pounds of pure awesome on my back; I am about ready to collapse! I couldn't stop though, if I stopped moving Dash could wake up and see how much I look like shit right now! Yeah, I know she isn't all that fixed up herself, but I am not going to look like a weak bitch in front of Rainbow Dash!

Finally after another twenty minutes of the most grueling physical activity I have ever done, I break through the tree line into what I'm sure everyone has guessed by now…yup…Fluttershy's property. I don't remember but I think I squealed a bit.

I gently nudge Dash a little to wake her up. I'm sure some of you are like 'Why the hell did you do that jerk? Let her sleep!'

Well I'm still playing the part like I don't know what is going on. So it would be really weird to go up to this cottage and be all "Hey I've got your friend here, Fluttershy! How do I know your name? I watch you when you sleep!" or some stupid shit like that.

Dash slowly wakes up and rubs her eyes (god she is so cute). She realizes where we are and jumps off my back stretching a bit.

"Sleep well, Dash?"

"Yeah I did, thanks! Hey! We made it out of the forest, and that over there is Fluttershy's cottage! You rock, Coal!" (Life is so very very good right now)

"Thanks Dashie! Can this Fluttershy of yours help out with your injuries? If not I don't mind taking you the rest of the way to a doctor or something. Hmmm I would still do it, but that may not be a good idea. You were pretty apprehensive when you first saw me, and I'm fairly certain any other ponies who see me may be a lot of the same."

"Yeah you're right about that Coal, and don't worry. Fluttershy has fixed me up plenty of times! I want you to meet her, but I need to warn you she is incredibly shy. I mean it is almost silly how shy she is. I have no idea how she will react when she sees you."

"If you want I could wait here at the tree line while you get fixed up. You could then tell her about me, and kinda prep her for what she will see. Besides, I've been here awake for over six hours now. I sort of need to take care of some business if you catch my drift."

She turns away blushing a bit. "Oh don't worry about it, Coal. That sounds fine to me. It shouldn't take too long, and then I'll bring her out here to meet you. I'll give a heads up when I do though."

"Thanks Dashie! You are the best!"

She then heads up the short winding path over the little bridge to Fluttershy's front door. I watch from the shadows as Dash knocks, and Fluttershy jumps out of the doorway moments later. She starts holding Dash while crying. I guess she must have been really worried, because I was a good several dozen yards away and I could still hear Fluttershy sob! It was not doing my heart any good, so I decided the best course of action is to give them their privacy while I search for some of my own.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 3: Meeting Fluttershy (and creepiness ensues)  
/-

After taking care of business (thankfully no taxes needed to be filed) I went back to the tree line and just took a much needed breather. "I wonder how long Dashie will be." I ask aloud. That was when it finally hit me. "I am in Equestria waiting on Rainbow Dash to be fixed up by Fluttershy, afterwards I'll be introduced to the latter." I hadn't had time to really consider everything that has happened. First I didn't know where I was; then Dashie shows up and I'm busy trying to make myself not look like a jerk; and then I spent five hours walking; three of them while Dashie was on my back! I probably should have been thinking about all that has happened during that time, but I was just so out of it. I spent the next several minutes thinking about my family, my job, my school, and my life. I thought about Twilight maybe being able to send me back, but I didn't want to go back. The only thing I had going for me back home were my parents, and I'm sure there would be some way to let them know that I was Ok. It was time I did something for myself. I am going to stay in Equestria till the day I die! I started thinking about whether or not I should see if ponification was an option, but was suddenly brought back to reality when I heard Dashie yell out to me.

"Hey Coal! You can come out now! I've given Fluttershy a fair warning!"

I look to the cottage and see Dash standing there looking like a million billion trillion bucks! She was pretty bandaged up, but she had cleaned up a bit and her coat had a shimmer to it. I couldn't see Fluttershy however. I figured she was probably hiding behind Dash.

"Ok Dashie! I'm coming out now. You sure Fluttershy isn't going to freak out too much? By the way…where is she?"

"She'll be fine Coal! Come on out Fluttershy. I want you to meet my new friend!"

As I emerge from behind the trees I see Fluttershy come out from behind Dash. 'Oh my god!' Doesn't even describe it! In the show the only other ponies that even come close to Fluttershy's cuteness are the CMC in my opinion, but seeing Fluttershy live made me question that. Any brony knows of her cuteness, but that doesn't even come close to how cute she is when she is looking right at you. She was hiding mostly behind Dash and I was only able to make out a small portion of her face, and that may be another reason why she looked so cute. But I didn't care. I just really really REALLY wanted to meet this pony!

"Hi Fluttershy." I say walking through the path and across the little bridge. "I'm Coal! it is a pleasure to meet you!" She just yelped and ducked behind Dash again. "You don't need to be scared of me. I know I may look weird to you, but you have my word that I would never harm a pony. Won't you please come out? I'd really like to see you."

Dash looked back at Fluttershy and gave her a sadistic grin. She jumped right next to me leaving Fluttershy completely exposed. Needless to say she didn't take too kindly to it and immediately cowered down and started whimpering. It was the most heart wrenching thing I had ever seen.

"Fluttershy" I cooed "I don't know how acceptable what I'm about to do is to ponies, but trust me when I say it is the only way for me to convey my feelings." I stepped right in front of Fluttershy and got onto my knees. I could feel Dash glaring at me, not entirely sure what it is I was about to do. She didn't stop me though, so I decided to go for it. I picked up Fluttershy and brought her to my chest and gave her the biggest, softest, but firmest hug I had ever given to anyone ever. I stroked her mane and whispered "It is alright Fluttershy. I won't ever hurt you. You don't need to fear me."

Fluttershy looked up at me with those sweet teal eyes of hers. She didn't say anything. She just looked at me intently with a bit of fear on her face. I kept stroking her for a few more seconds before I put my hand on her cheek and then leaned in giving her a small peck on her forehead. She went redder than then red could be. I was scared that maybe I went too far. Dash hadn't bucked me in the back of the head yet, so I figured I may be in some kind of luck. Then Fluttershy did then one thing I never in my life would have guessed. She put her hooves around me and pulled me into her embrace. I've said it before and I have no doubt I'll be saying this many times in the future: BEST! DAY! EVER! I wanted the moment to last forever, but sadly she eventually broke the embrace. It was all I could do not to cry a little missing the contact.

"Well that was unexpected!" Dash piped up. "It sure didn't take too much for you to get over your fear this time Fluttershy."

"Oh...well um... I just kind of pretended that Coal was a hairless bear, and it made it easier…I hope that is ok Coal. I don't want you to be mad at me…"

I started laughing like a fool. They both looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. I was on cloud nine, in heaven; insert analogy for being so fucking happy here! I just didn't care. I couldn't contain it anymore. I laughed for a good two minutes before finally calming down enough to say: "A hairless bear… that is really funny Fluttershy! And I honestly doubt there is anything you're capable of that could make me mad at you. You have got to be the sweetest thing I have ever seen in either of our worlds!"

She looked pleased through most of that, but at the comment about worlds she got a scared look on her face again.

"Uhhh Coal…I kinda didn't tell Fluttershy here about you being from another world just yet." Dash said rubbing the back of her head a bit.

"Oh well, I hope that doesn't concern you too much Fluttershy."

"It um…it is a little scary, but you're really nice Coal. I…I don't mind."

I reached out and rubbed Fluttershy's head for a moment before saying: "I'm really glad you feel that way. Today has been a really weird day for all of us, but you and Dashie have made this one the nicest days I've had in a long time."

"What? But you woke up in the forest a lone and had to put up with my being suspicious of you, and then you carried me for three hours through the forest. That sounds like a pretty awful day to me!" Dash protested.

"Haha oh Dashie…even if the circumstances left a lot to be desired it was more than worth it after meeting you and Fluttershy here. Besides life back home was much more difficult in its own way. (I instantly regret that comment)"

"Oh dear…was your life really that bad Coal?"

"The answer is complicated Fluttershy, but you don't need to worry about it." I get up off my knees and stretch a little before saying: "Well I guess I better build a tree house or something while there is still some light. I don't want to be sleeping on the ground tonight."

This comment horrified the girls. "Coal what in Equestria makes you think we would let you sleep outside? Fluttershy has offered to take me in tonight since I can't get up to my cloud house, but I'm sure one of our other friends would be more than happy to take you in after they meet you. Just maybe cut back on the hugging and kissing hehe. It worked out with Fluttershy, but stuff like that may give ponies the wrong idea around here."

"Oh um, thank you Dashie. I'll remember to contain myself next time, but I don't suppose one of your friends happens to be male? It is hardly proper for a man and a young lady to sleep under the same roof together (I am so full of shit)."

"What? Why? We aren't even the same species, and like you said; 'ponies where you come from are just simple animals'. It isn't like you're attracted to us or anything." Now it was my turn to turn red. I tried to hide my face, but with Dashie and Fluttershy on both sides of me I couldn't really pull it off.

"Wait…you're not attracted to us…are you?" Dash gave me a look that I couldn't put my finger on.

"*Sigh* Well girls if I want you to trust me, so I can't lie to you. Yes I am kind of attracted to you girls." They both gave me a very surprised look. Big eyes, small pupils, and mouths agape. "Now please let me explain before any trust or friendship I've earned is ruined before my second day here!" I crack my neck and knuckles to try and relax myself, but I think it only served to scare the girls more. "Ok first off, I would never take advantage or be with anybody...or err…any pony without their consent. As for the species thing, it is true that your appearances are different to say the least. You girls don't look like the ponies from my world. You have brighter coats, brighter eyes, nicer manes, and you're shaped differently. To give you an idea of what I mean: When I was carrying you back Dashie I took a few guesses as to how much you could possibly weigh. I don't know if being light is just a Pegasus thing or what, but it couldn't have been more than fifty pounds. Ponies where I come from range from 650-800 pounds I'd say." I didn't think the girls could look more surprised, but boy was I wrong. "They have feelings and spirits of course, but…there really isn't any other way to say this without it sounding bad….so I'm just going to have to say it! They are basically petit horses that can't do as much work as a normal horse and are really only around so young farm girls can have something cuter to enjoy as a pet. In the past they were really useful, but now a days in my world they aren't really needed. I can't in good consciousness compare you girls to the ponies in my world. You are much much smarter; you're a lot cuter and sweeter. You girls can talk and have personalities. In all honesty girls, I can't even compare you to the human girls where I'm from. There are some nice ones, but you two are light years nicer and more charming than the ones I've met. I know I've only met you two since I've been here, but something is telling me that most ponies are at least close to being as nice and friendly as you two are. So yes, I am attracted to you girls, because you're friendly, smart, sweet, charming, and in all honesty not hard on the eyes."

They were both just sitting there looking at the ground. There were no comments made; they just sat there looking dumbfounded. It stayed that way for several minutes and I was getting very concerned. "I hope I didn't just ruin my chances of being their friend after that…"

Finally Dashie tries to look at me, but just can't look at me in the eyes. It really hurt seeing her like that. All I could do was hang my head and say: "I'm sorry girls. I know these feelings are very unwanted, but you deserved to know why I couldn't accept your offer. I hope you can forgive me. I'll leave now. Don't worry I won't bother you two anymore." I walked past Dash not looking at her and made my way over the bridge and towards the forest. I was thinking about anything to try and keep myself from crying. I thought back to as many funny jokes as I could remember, I tried counting; I tried anything to keep the emotions locked up. All it ever came back to was "I just fucked up the best thing I ever had…" I was almost at the tree line when I heard Dash yell at me.

"Coal wait!"

I stopped and looked back. The pain must have been evident on my face because Dash had a look of shock as soon as she got close.

"I'm sorry about that Coal. We didn't….I didn't know what to say. No pony has ever said such nice things to us before. I guess I was just a little weirded out by it because of all those hugs and that kiss you gave Fluttershy. For a colt to do that it would be like he was confessing his love for her. I thought that since you were a different species that doing that stuff wasn't weird for you, but I guess it really was. You have a lot of guts to do that to a mare you just met ya know?"

I laughed again. Not a full hearty laugh like before, but a pleasantly pleased laugh. "I know Dashie. It made me pretty uncomfortable too. I just couldn't stand to see Fluttershy look so scared. If I had thought of any other way to express myself I would have done so. It just seemed like the only thing I could do ya know?"

"Yeah I know Coal, and you don't need to worry about it. I trust you when you say that you wouldn't take advantage of us."

"Thank…thank you Dashie…that means so much to me" I choked up a little. I managed to laugh it off before the water works started. That was when Fluttershy came flying over and hug tackled me into the ground…..wait…WHAT!?

"Fluttershy what on Earth are you doing!?"

"Oh I'm sorry Coal…please don't be mad…I just….I didn't like you being so sad. I don't mind how you feel either…it just took me by surprise is all. I hope that is ok."

"Fluttershy if you keep hugging me like this I don't think a kick to the back of my head would be enough to ever make me mad." She gave me a warm smile and broke the hug (DAMNIT).

"Even if you have those kinds of feelings for us Coal, there isn't any guarantee that you will for any other pony right?"

"Well you're right Dashie, it's just that I have never had these kinds of feelings for anyone back home before. If only because I didn't like anyone there in that way. Yet I've already met two beings here who actually make me feel something. I've met hundreds in my world and only two here. With that kind of track record it is very likely that your friends are going to be awesome too, and I may end up liking them just as quickly. Of course you don't have to worry about me doing anything. It would just make living under the same roof really uncomfortable for me."

"I can understand that, but no we don't have any colt friends you could bunk with. So either you bunk with one of our friends or we make you." Dash had a very sadistic smile on her face, but I loved it.

"HHAHAHA well when you put it like that I'll just take a cold shower before bed. (INSTANT REGRET)"

"A cold shower…..why would you want that?" Dash asked giving me a funny look.

"Ehahahaha…ehhhhh…errrrrrr…ummm well Dashie the thing is…..I'm sorry."

"What? Why do you keep apologizing!?" It was then that Fluttershy pulled Dash in close and whispered something in her ear that turned her redder than a stop light. She just looked at me.

"I'm so very sorry…sorry…sorry" She raised her hoof up at me and for a second I thought she was going to hit me, but then she just burst out laughing. It was a glorious laugh. It was like when she laughed at Twilight's eye muscles during the running of the leaves episode, but with fewer comments about eye muscles. Though that would have made it even funnier.

"Oh Coal that is too funny. I'm sure whoever you bunk with would appreciate that." She had the biggest knowing grin on her face. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad that this kind of talk didn't bother them too much. Well at least not on her end. It was at this moment I desperately needed to figure something out. In the show whenever someone got hurt they never bled. Dash had dried blood on her when I first saw her come out of the forest, so what else was different from the show? With all this talk about being attracted to what not and this latest boner joke (half joking(GET IT!?)) I was having a very hard time trying not to check out the girls….privates. I'M SORRY! I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE! BUT THEY DON'T WEAR CLOTHES! I'M CURIOUS ALRIGHT!?

I think Dash knew something was up because I was lost in my own head again. "Hey Coal? Equestria to Coal~ you in there?"

"Huh what!?…oh yeah yeah…sorry about that. I just kinda went blank for a minute. So um….who do you think would be the best choice for me to bunk with?"

"No worries Coal but let me think…" Dash tapped her hoof to her chin a few times before looking at Fluttershy and saying: "I'm thinking either Applejack and her barn, or Twilight. What do you think Fluttershy?"

"Oh um well….I think Twilight would be a good choice. She may even have a way to send Coal home." At that comment my whole world crashed around me. I think the girls noticed because I assume I went whiter than Rarity.

"Whoa Coal are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" I kicked at the ground a little before looking back up and saying: "Girls there is something I need to talk to you about, but if this Twilight is the one capable of sending me home…it would be better if she were there to hear it too." The girls looked at each other and then shot me a concerned look.

"Is everything alright Coal...you look a little worried." Fluttershy trotted over to me and put her hoof on my leg. "If anything is bothering you…you can tell us. We are your friends after all." She gave me a comforting smile and it was all I could do not to scoop her up and smother her with love. Thankfully I managed to control myself.

"Everything is going to be fine Fluttershy…I'm sure of it! It's just that what I am going to say may be a bit of a shock, and if this Twilight has the power to send me home then she is probably smart enough to know how to fix my errr…problem. Not that it is a big one! It is more of a concern than a problem, but anyway we aren't gonna get anything done standing here. So if one of you would be so kind as to show me the way I would be very thankful."

"I have to stay and take care of the animals. One of the beavers has a rather nasty tooth ache. He just wouldn't listen to me when I told him to give the maple trees a break." That has to be the funniest damn thing I have ever heard Fluttershy say, and she called me a hairless bear.

"Hehe alright Fluttershy, it was wonderful meeting you. I hope we'll get to see each other again soon."

She gave me a slightly confused look before saying: "Oh um alright Coal, I hope so too." She then said her byes to Dash and went back to her cottage. As she was walking back I couldn't help but take a glance or two at her posterior. I didn't want to ogle the poor dear I just wanted to know if I'm dealing with the undefined bodies or the defined bodies. Much to both my pleasure and horror a gust of wind blew Fluttershy's tail out of the way and even though there were a dozen or so yards between us I caught a glimpse of her mare hood, I'm not proud of it! I am a complete ass hat and I just invaded her privacy! I hate myself! I'm just glad Dash didn't notice. I would NOT be able to talk my way out of THAT!

Authors note: Heh! Can you believe this guy!? Also: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 4: Meeting Twilight (sob story ensues)  
/-

Dash and I left Fluttershy's property and were making our way down a beaten dirt path that led to Ponyville. When the town was in relative sight I turned to Dash and asked: "Should I really just be walking through the middle of town like this? I don't want to scare anybo….I mean any pony."

"Don't worry about it Coal. There is a side path up ahead we can take that will move us around Ponyville and put us near Twilight's house. If there is any pony around I'll just cause a distraction to give you enough time to slip inside."

"Won't Twilight be scared of me like Fluttershy?"

"Heheh naw. I'm sure she'll be plenty freaked out, but if you're as friendly with her as you've been with us it'll be fine."

"I certainly hope so Dash. If Twilight can make portals between worlds or what have you; I don't even want to know what she could do to me."

"She is a pretty tough pony, but she is also a bit…well...I don't know how to put it. She just doesn't have a lot of confidence is all. She has actually been pretty down on herself lately. She was actually trying out a new spell last night that was supposed to be really cool. I wonder if it worked…"

"I hope so. I don't like the thought of any pony being sad or depressed."

With that last comment we walked the rest of the way in silence. Thankfully there weren't any ponies using this side path as well, so we managed to get to Twilight's house with relative ease. I say relative because on the way I couldn't help but stop and look at the town. I only got to see the backs of most buildings, but even so they were so colorful. If I ever saw houses or buildings the same colors back on Earth, I would have thought they looked horrid. Here though, they looked just perfect.

We finally made it to Twilight's and managed to slip inside before any pony could see us. I'm glad Dash didn't have to leave. I don't think I could have handled this by myself without freaking out.

"Hey Twilight? I need to talk with you about some stuff, and uhhh I have a friend here I need you to meet."

After a couple moments I could hear the clip clop of hooves on wood heading down some stairs. "Rainbow? What is on your mind? And what do you mean I need to meet this friend of yours? Not that I'm against the idea; it's just that you sound so serious."

"Yeah Twilight it is kind of a long story, but I feel I need to warn you right now. This friend of mine is a really nice guy, but he is just very…different."

"Oh it's a colt. I didn't think you got along with colts all that well Rainbow."

"Now what is that supposed to mean!? Are you trying to call me a filly-fooler?"

"No! I'm not I was just….augh never mind! Will you two come out now? How am I supposed to meet this friend of yours if you're hiding from me?"

"Um Twilight…" I finally chime in. "Dashie wasn't kidding when she said that I'm…different. Before I come out I want you to promise me that you won't freak out."

"Dashie?" Twilight started to giggle. "I didn't know you two had THAT kind of a relationship." Dash just groaned. "But I'm sure that whatever you look like can't be all that bad. I promise I won't freak out."

"Alright Twilight…here goes nothing." I step around the bookcase that divides the front door to the main floor. Before I even make it fully around the corner I hear Twilight gasp and fall over. I look at her to find a mixed look of what I assume to be shock, terror, and curiosity.

"What…what are you!?"

"Twilight please calm down. I'm a human from Earth. I was brought to this world by I don't know what, and I promise you that I'm harmless. I would never hurt any pony."

Twilight seemed to calm down a little after my introduction. Dash trotted over to her and helped her up laughing a little.  
"That's what you get for making fun of me Twilight."

"I wasn't making fun of you Rainbow! I was just having some fun with you."

"I know Twilight, but that doesn't mean seeing you freak like that wasn't fun for me."

They both shared a warm laugh for a minute or so before turning their attention back to me. "Well you already know that I'm Twilight Sparkle. What is your name?"

"My name is Coal. It is a pleasure to meet you Twilight." I walked over to her and extended my hand as you would for a handshake. She understood the gesture and gave me her hoof. It was weird shaking hands…hooves…whatever, but it didn't make it any less enjoyable.

"So Coal…you said that you don't know how you got here?"

"No I don't. I was driving home from work last night when I must of run a red light and was hit by a truck. I honestly shouldn't even be alive right now. (why do I make all of these horrible comments to these sweet ponies!?)"

Dash and Twilight had a genuine look of concern on their faces upon hearing this, but after a moment Twilight's face lit up like she just had an epiphany. "I don't know what all that means, but you said last night? At what time would you say it was?"

"Well I usually get out of the store by about ten after 10:00 pm. I had only been driving for a minute when the accident happened. So it was anywhere from 10:10 - 10:15 I would guess."

Twilight looked like she was holding back the world's biggest freak out. It was like someone had just won the lottery and found out that their home and everything they have ever owned burnt down. It was a weird look.

"Twilight, what does the time matter? You're kinda missing the big point of the story. Coal says he should be dead! And you're worried about the time! Why?" Dash exclaimed.

"Because Rainbow, last night I cast that spell I had been working on all this time! The spell was supposed to bring me an object from another world so that I could study it. Coal must be the object I summoned!"

"Well at least that answers that question…" I chimed in.

"Oh Coal, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring you here like this! I'm sure you want to get back home as soon as possible. I'll get to work right away on finding a way to send you back!"

"There isn't any need for that Twilight. I want to stay here if it is all the same with you." God only knows how many times I have freaked out these ponies today, and only he knows how many more times it'll happen. My guess…well at this rate I would put it somewhere in the eleventh digit location. Give or take a couple thousand times. So yeah stupid jokes aside…they looked shocked…again!

"What do you mean you want to stay here? Don't you have a home to go back to?" Twilight asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes and no Twilight. Dashie this is the big news that I told you about earlier. I think you ladies need to take a seat, because this is going to take a little while."

They both looked at each other and then looked back at me. I'm sure they had a million questions, but to my relief they silently sat down and looked at me intently.

"First off girls I need you two to understand that I'm completely sane. A lot of what I'm about to say won't make a lot of sense. I just need you both to understand that there is simply no proper explanation and it is what it is." They both nodded.

"Good, well the truth is that I never got a long in my world very well. I've always been pretty introverted and openly disapproving of the way people in my world behave. There are plenty of wonderful people where I'm from, but they are not the norm. For as long as I can remember I have always had trouble trusting people. Probably because when I was a young child I was exposed to some really nasty things that I won't get into. I would like to say it didn't leave any emotional damage, but I would be a liar. Anyway, I grew up basically doing anything and everything wrong. On the outside I looked like any normal child, but on the inside I was full of all sorts of negative emotions. I managed to overcome most of my problems before my teenage years, but I couldn't get over my angst. I used to get sad and cry to make myself feel better, but that is a sign of weakness. So I changed those feelings into anger as I got older. I would see people and instantly hate them for being nothing more than a person. I was a stupid kid. I was like that for a solid three years. By the time I was sixteen I had gotten over my unnatural hate and now only had to deal with my depression. You see at that time I didn't have any friends, nor did I have what my people would call a lover. All I had in the world were my parents and my dog. There are some people who don't even have that and I really should have been appreciative of what I had, but I wasn't. At this point in time I didn't even want friends or a lover. I used to have friends, but as we got older we always drifted apart. As for a lover; which I guess I should just call a girl friend, didn't appeal to me either. At this time in my people's history the divorce rate is very high. People only got together because they wanted sex, or just anybody to be with. That's it! Plain and simple they only wanted the physical pleasure of a relationship and company. I didn't care about that. I wanted to find a lover who could also be my best friend. I wanted someone who I could hold and be held back. I wanted love. I didn't think it was asking too much, but I guess it was because I never found it. I couldn't stand the girls around me. They were all so selfish and hateful. They were immature and nasty. They were foul mouthed and dishonest." I take a deep breath and calm myself. Letting all of this out felt good, but really hurt to say.

"So to summarize; I didn't want friends or a relationship because I couldn't trust or bring myself to like anyone. For a few years I was simply content. I didn't want anything out of life, and life didn't ask anything of me. I went day by day doing the same things again and again, and I was Ok with that. However, a day came when I learned what I wanted in life, but it was something I could never have. I had given up all hope of ever finding love at this point, and all I wanted in life was an equal. Someone that I could be there for and they would be there for me. I wanted a family of my own, but was not willing to give up on my standards for the sake of just having someone. I didn't want just anyone, I wanted someone who would sincerely love me the way I would love them. What brought on these feelings I can't tell you girls yet, but I can tell you that it left me very confused. I spent the next five months getting slowly and slowly more and more depressed. I was no longer content. I was just sad, plain and simple. I was lonely, and there was no cure. That is basically where I was emotionally when you brought me here Twilight. I don't have anything to live for back on Earth. Except maybe for my parents, but I can't live my whole life for them. I love them for being the only ones to stand by me, but I can never confide in them. They honestly have no idea I've been feeling this way basically all my life. If there is a way to let them know that I'm safe then I would like to do that, but I won't go back to Earth. I simply refuse to." Each word was weighing heavily on my heart. I never told anyone any of this and yet I'm telling two ponies I just met...

"I feel like I can do well here. I feel like I can be happy here and maybe one day start a family. I don't care if I have to adopt, but for once in my life I have hope. Hope that I can make something more out of myself than just being a complete loser, and that is basically my story. Sorry I took as long as I did. I hope you girls don't think too poorly of me now…" I started trailing off as I looked up at their faces. They both had tears streaming down like you wouldn't believe. I was honestly at a loss for words. Not only did I make two ponies that I would die for cry, but they were crying for me. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad.

"Coal…that…that is the saddest thing I have ever heard!" Twilight chocked out. "I'm so sorry! Of course you can stay here! I wouldn't wish those feelings on the biggest jerk Equestria has to offer!"

Dash didn't say anything. She just stood up and trotted out of the library. She didn't look at me or Twilight, she just left.

"I hope Dashie doesn't hate me now…"

"I doubt it Coal. She just doesn't like any pony to see her cry, and that was a very sad story. I'm curious though, how could you say all that and not cry at least a little yourself?"

"There has been only one thing in my life that has been capable of making me cry. I don't have anymore tears to shed for myself. I honestly hate myself more than anything or anyone. I have made so many bad decisions in my life. I just need to make the right one now by staying here."

"Coal…you shouldn't hate yourself. I know we just met, but you don't seem bad to me."

"I promised Dashie that I wouldn't do this, but I don't think I can help it anymore." I walked over to Twilight and sat down right next to her. She looked at me with a little fear in her eyes not sure as to what I was about to do. I brought her into an embrace. It wasn't like with Fluttershy. I wasn't holding her to make her feel better. I was doing it to make myself feel better. She didn't fight it though. She was definitely surprised and even gasped a little when I pulled her in. After a moment she returned the gesture with a gentle almost nurturing hug. At the time I didn't know how old they were, but I felt like such a pathetic fool for being comforted by what I assumed to be just a child. After a few minutes I forced myself to let go. I could have gone on forever, but I didn't want Twilight to get uncomfortable.

"Thanks for that Twilight. I'm sorry that came out of nowhere. Hugs like that have always made me feel better when I'm feeling really down. You're a great friend Twilight."

"It was no big deal Coal. I'm glad I could make you feel better." She looked up at me with those eyes, oh god those eyes….NO! I need to get a hold of myself! I can't keep falling for every pony with really really beautiful eyes…and pretty manes…and…I am thoroughly fucked aren't I?

"Coal? are you alright?" Twilight asks snapping me out of it.

"Oh yes sorry about that Twilight. I got lost in thought for a second there."

"It happens to me all the time." she said smiling.

"Well Twilight…do you think I should go find Dashie? I don't want her feeling bad for me. That would only make me feel worse!"

"She'll be fine Coal. She is a really tough pony, but I have to ask…why do you call her Dashie? The only other pony I've ever heard call her that is our friend Pinkie Pie."

I spend the next few minutes telling Twilight about how I arrived and what happened between Dash and I. She seemed to get a clear understanding of the situation after I was done explaining. "So she just kind of accepted me. I've been calling her Dashie since."

"That's really sweet. Well anyway Coal I need to go pick up my assistant Spike from another one of our friends. Whenever he gets free time he always spends it with our friend Rarity. He has developed a bit of a thing for her."

"That is pretty cute. Does this Rarity feel the same way? (I am such a jerk)"

"No, she doesn't. I don't even think she knows though. She has a colt friend who takes up all of her attention. When Spike found out he took it pretty hard, but he still wants to be close to her."

I just about lost my shit right then and there! Ponies in relationships…if this world turns out to be a clop fic writer's wet dream I am going to punch something so hard…I don't even know what, but something is going to get broken!

"That's really sad. I hope he is taking it better now though."

"He is. I think his love for her is more platonic in nature though. He is still a baby after all."

"What!? He is old enough for these kind of feelings, but is still a baby? (You and I both know I'm not going to drop this act alright! So don't even moan about this shit!)"

"Well he is a baby for dragon standards. They live a very long time."

"Oh…I see…Twilight there is some stuff I'm kind of curious about. They are sort of personal in nature, but they aren't all about you specifically, but more about ponies in general. Would you be willing to answer a few?"

"Well I doubt you would ask anything inappropriate so I don' think I mind."

"I hope our definitions of inappropriate are the same. Hokay Twilight, how old are you and your friends?"

"Oh well I'm thirteen, Rainbowdash; Applejack; and Fluttershy are fourteen. Pinkie Pie just turned thirteen not too long ago, and Rarity is fifteen."

"Seriously!? I knew that you girls were young, but not that young!"

"Is that a problem Coal? Thinking back to your story you must be nineteen or twenty at this point. A fair amount older than the rest of us."

"I'm twenty yes, but what surprises me about your ages is just how mature you girls are. You girls don't still live with your parents? You already have jobs and take care of yourselves? It is just really weird at that age."

"All ponies are like this Coal. It is pretty uncommon for a filly or colt to stay with their parents past twelve. That is when we are mature enough to take care of ourselves. What's it like in your world?"

"Where I'm from the legal age for a child to leave home is eighteen. The parents could get in a lot of trouble if they let their child leave before then and they got into trouble."

"Eighteen!? That is so old though."

"I don't think our species mature at the same rate Twilight. Not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just weird is all."

"That's really interesting Coal. I'll have to write that down. In fact I should be writing most of this down!" Twilight levitates a roll of parchment and a quill from her desk and starts telekinetically writing at a very fast rate. I debate with myself for a moment if I should act surprised by this or not…may as well. I'm not dropping this charade until they really trust me or until I get caught.

"Whoa Twilight! How are you doing that!?"

"Doing what? You mean my magic? All unicorns can do at least this much. Don't you have magic where you are from?"

"No we don't. And not that I wouldn't like to keep talking, but aren't you forgetting something or should I say some dragon?"

"OHMYGOSHYOU'RERIGHT! I'M LATE!I'LL BE BACK SOON COAL! PLEASE WAIT HERE!" Twilight rushes out of the library with enough speed that would make Dash look twice.

I laugh a little to myself before inspecting the library more closely. I see all sorts of books. Books on history, fantasy books, how-to books, books on how to write books; you name it and Twilight probably has it. I decide to grab a history book and take a seat on the floor enjoying the peace. I'm sure Twilight will be back soon, may as well enjoy it while I can.

Author's note: The next chapter will be switching to the third person narrative style. It is pretty different compared to everything prior and hopefully everyone should be able to follow it easily enough. Also! I need to ask any readers out there a quick question. I have serious reservations with using asterisks to portray sounds or actions like 'gasp'. When this story was just being written for my own enjoyment I didn't care about using them that way. For something like this however, how do you readers feel about them? Yay! or Neigh! :D

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 5: Things get Fabulous!  
/-

Dash closed the library door behind her and quickly made her way to Sugarcube Corner. She couldn't stay in there. She was not expecting to have so much drama today. Right now she just needed some cheering up, and who is better than Pinkie Pie in that regard?

Dash makes it to Sugarcube Corner in just a few minutes and forces herself to calm down a little before entering. Dash opened the front door setting off the little door chime.

"Hello? Are you here Pinkie?"

Mr. Cake poked his head out from the back room and called out: "Oh hello Rainbow Dash! Looking for Pinkie? She is up in her room."

"Thanks Mr. Cake…"

Dash ascended the stairs up to Pinkie's room before stopping at her bedroom door.

"Ok, calm down Dash. You just need a little cheering up. You don't want to upset Pinkie."

"What!? Why do you need cheering up Dashie!? Did something really really super ultra megaly sad happen!?" Pinkie exclaimed coming very literally out of nowhere!

Thankfully Dash was used to Pinkie when she got like this and quickly recovered from the bombardment of questions.  
"Hi Pinkie, yeah something pretty sad happened. It isn't anything too serious, but I had to get away. I was kinda hoping we could hang out a bit to help take my mind off things."

"Oooooh I would love that Dashie! I know! Let's go prank the flower triplets! They've been grumby-goos all day!"

"Heheh, that sounds awesome Pinkie!"

Twilight ran all the way to Carousel Boutique and in her fear of being late burst through the front door.

"Wahaha~! Twilight dear you scared the heavens out of me!" Rarity screams.

"I'm...*pant* sorry Rarity…*pant* I just don't like to be late!" Twilight was gasping heavily.

"Dear it isn't that big of a deal. Spike is always such the gentle dragon when he is here. He is with Sweetie Belle in her bedroom. The poor dear was so tired I think he may have fallen asleep. He was a great help today!"

Twilight after finally catching her breath chuckles a little bit at hearing this. "That is very comforting to hear Rarity. I'll go get him out of your mane."

Twilight trots to Sweetie Belle's room and slowly opens the door. "Spike?…" Twilight cuts off as she sees a sight that makes her heart fill with 'd'awwwwww'. Spike and Sweetie Belle are both fast a sleep on the floor nuzzled up next to each other. Twilight thought they were so cute she almost couldn't bring herself to split up the two, but Coal was waiting back at the library and she didn't want to be long.

"Twilight darling why are you just stan..." Rarity looks inside the room and sees the two asleep. She looks at Twilight and they both share a small chuckle. Rarity levitates Sweetie Belle into bed and Twilight levitates spike onto her back.

"Thanks again Rarity!" Twilight exclaims forgetting that there are two sleeping children in the room.

"No problem at all darling! That little sight earlier was more than enough thanks for today. Such adorable children. I only hope when I have foals they'll be as cute as these two." Rarity nuzzles Sweetie Belle gently in her sleep.

"You're already giving thoughts to foals Rarity? Are you that serious with that mysterious colt friend of yours?"

"Oh no no no dear! Good heavens no! He is a wonderful stallion, but we aren't ready for such things. I was merely making an observation."

"Hehe, Ok Rarity. I was just surprised by the statement is all…OH! How could I forget!? Rarity I need to tell you something…"

"Is something the matter Twilight? You look like you're troubled."

"No Rarity nothing is the matter, but well…let's just say there is going to be a big change to Ponyville soon."

"Whatever do you mean dear?"

"Do you remember that spell I cast last night?"

"The one that was supposed to bring an object from another world? Yes Twilight I remember it."

"Well it worked! There is however one teensy tiny itty bitty problem."

"Well don't leave me in suspense darling what is it!?"

"The object I summoned wasn't an object at all. It was a living sentient creature called a human from that world."

Rarity nearly fainted on the spot. "Twilight darling are you alright!? It isn't dangerous is it? Oh my goodness dear that is so terrifying…"

Twilight raised her hoof up to calm Rarity down a little so she could speak.

"I'm fine Rarity, and no he isn't dangerous. He seems like a very nice human. I think, he is the only one I know so I can't compare him with much."

"He, darling?" Rarity put on a devilish grin "So you were a lone with a man in your library? Twilight do I need to tell Pinkie about this so that we may have a party for the new couple?" Rarity giggled at her own antics.

Twilight blushed profusely before getting out: "No no no! It isn't like that Rarity. I don't think he would even find us attractive. He is really different. I'm telling you this because he wants to stay in Ponyville and you will surely be meeting him soon!"

"He wishes to stay? He doesn't want to go home?"

"It is a long story Rarity, but it is best saved for another time. I need to get Spike home and into bed before it gets too late."

"And also get back to this Coal of yours hmhm"

Twilight just shot her an unamused look which only made Rarity laugh harder as Twilight was leaving the Boutique.

"Geez! When is Twilight getting back here!? I am sooo bored. Hehe! Oh Sweetie Belle. I'm always going to think of you when I say that." I droned out.

Twilight had only been gone twenty minutes, but after all the excitement of the day I just couldn't calm down. I had already looked at a couple of books. It isn't like I'm a fast reader or anything. It is just that the books I had picked up were unusually short. They were informative yes, but short all the same. I was never much for reading anyway. The only time I enjoyed reading was when a chapter to a fan fiction I followed came out. I wasn't too picky about those, so I always had something to read. My favorites being HiE stories, and if there was a romance tag that didn't hurt either. Fun fact time! When I get bored I like to talk to myself…a lot! I start singing the song "I Might Be a Brony Now". It was kind of my go to song for anything everything pony related. I sang the song a couple times before I decided to look out the window. It was the most amazing sight I had ever seen. There were ponies of all colors and shades going about their business. I was hoping I would catch a glimpse of a few of the more popular background ponies like Ditzy Doo, but no such luck. I really just wanted to go out there and mingle, but I knew Twilight would get pissed if I did. I'm not sure how I knew that…it just felt that way.

"Man I hope that girl gets back soon! Wait…what am I expecting to happen? I guess I just want to talk some more I don't know."

I kept going on and on about whatever came to mind for what felt like hours. Been in Equestria for nearly one day and already reverting to my old habits...this can't end well.

Twilight with Spike on her back slowly trotted up to her tree house. She was about to open the front door when she heard all this talking going on inside. She couldn't understand what was being said, but it was definitely Coal.

"Who is he talking to!?" she asked no pony particular. She slowly opened the door and as silently as she could closed it behind her. Coal apparently didn't hear anything because he was still off in his own little world. Twilight got a little bit closer and finally was able to hear what Coal was saying.

"…and then what!? They are ponies Coal! Innocent sweet little ponies! There is no way in either of our worlds you're going to find a pony to love you as anything more than a friend, and even if you did should you still pursue it? Let's take a look at some of the pros and cons here. Con: you're a different species and having children may be impossible. Pro: you can always adopt. Con: The child could be picked on for having such a weird parent. That basically applies to any mares I may find too. *Sigh* *groan* I am such a little bitch when it comes to this shit!"

Twilight was shocked to hear Coal talk this way. She had never heard swearing used so easily, or being directed at oneself. She didn't like it, but she just had to hear more.

"Geez Coal get a grip. You're in a world full of the most awesome creatures imaginable. They are beautiful, kind, sweet, smart, loving, generous, fun, and for whatever reason they seem to trust you. ARRRG! Do I even deserve their trust!? I'm probably the most evil thing this world has ever seen! It isn't like I would ever hurt any pony! I mean…how could anyone ever do that!? I would never be able to forgive myself, but it is still in my human nature to basically be a complete and total dick to anything that moves! *sigh* no it isn't…I'm just being a fool again." Coal collapses on the floor holding his face in his hands. "This would be so much easier if I weren't attracted to these ponies."

At that statement Twilight's heart skipped a beat.

"But how can I not be? I know I told Dashie and Fluttershy that I found them attractive, but there is so much more to it than that! Twilight is just as attractive too! They are shaped differently sure, but every time I'm with them all I can think about is how happy they make me."

Twilight's face was far past flushed at this point. She was at a loss for words. She desperately wanted to leave, she didn't want to hear all of this! But a part of her did, and there was no going back now.

"It would also be easier if they wore clothes. I swear I've been staring at more ass here in one day than I ever did back home! Maybe I should just get myself gelded…" Twilight had to fight every urge not to jump out and scream at him for saying something so stupid. "Naw…that is a dumb idea, but it is easier than the alternative. GROOOAAAANNN! I best just put it out of my mind for now. Hopefully I can get a decent job and a place of my own to stay. Then if I ever get too troubled by all these sexy ponies I can get it taken care of in a few minutes."

Twilight was in shock. She had never heard any pony say such things. It just wasn't normal to them, and here was this creature; basically rocking all her preconceived notions of him. She didn't know whether to be flattered or scared that he may do something.

"Well I feel better now! Getting all that out of my system really does the trick. I'm glad nobody errrr no pony heard all that though. They would probably freak out HAHAHA~!"

Twilight couldn't wait anymore, she needed to lay down for a while. She backed up slowly and after a couple of sighs and inner pep talks she opened the door and then closed it with a solid thud.

Author's note: If you guys haven't heard "I Might Be a Brony Now" by EdgeOfEverfree then check it out! I had something manly in my eye the first time I heard it...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 6: Awkwardness is awkward!  
/-

Authors note: I'm a very huggy kind of guy in real life; especially when I get emotional. I've given Coal that same trait. Just saying...*wink*

"Hmm? Oh hey Twilight you're back!"

Twilight was having a hard time looking at Coal. She just acted like she was really tired (she didn't have to act too hard). "Hi Coal, sorry that took so long. I had to walk back slowly so I didn't wake up Spike." She said matter-of-factly nodding towards the sleeping dragon on her back.

"So that is Spike huh? He is a pretty cute little guy I have to admit. He really doesn't look all that much like a baby though. He looks like he would be seven or eight if I had to guess."

"Wow Coal, that is rather impressive. I hatched him when I was five so yes. He is eight."

"Wait…you hatched him? Twilight, I'm sure there is a story behind that but….the way you put it sounds really…odd. (Do I just love messing with these ponies or what!?)"

"I hatched him with my magic. I don't know how long he was an egg, but I've had the little guy most of my life. I call him my assistant, but he is more like my little brother than anything." Twilight levitated spike into his little basket bed and planted a small peck on his forehead. I couldn't see Spike, but I'm sure even in his sleep he had a huge grin on his face.

"That is really sweet Twilight. I wish I had a big sister like you when I was his age."

"Do you not have any siblings Coal?"

"Oh no, I have two brothers and two sisters. I'm the fourth child of five. There is a ten year gap between myself and my younger older brother. So basically growing up all my siblings were long gone, with the exception of my little sister. We never got a long though. There is a two and one half year difference between us. So when I was younger and didn't really want a little sister because girls were gross hehehe; I couldn't really appreciate it. As I got older though I became more open to the idea, but she changed for the worse. She got a really bad attitude and basically did everything she could to make my parent's lives a living hell. So I basically never considered her more than blood. She is still my little sister and I love her for that, but I sure as heck don't like her any! As for my older siblings…they've all made really poor decisions in life, but I think they're good people now. They all have been married and divorced and then remarried, and they all have children. There really isn't any time in their lives for a stupid little brother who still lives with the folkies; ya know?"

"Not to be mean Coal, but if you keep telling me stories like that; I won't be able to talk to you anymore! Don't you have a single story you can share where anything good happens!?" Twilight cried out as she hid her face from him.

"I'm sorry Twilight….I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't be sad…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I made you sad. You and Dashie and Fluttershy you're all…..the best things that have ever happened to me. I…I mean I couldn't ask for better friends, and um Twilight…there is something I need to say to you. Something I should of said earlier."

Twilight didn't want to hear it. She was so scared that he was going to tell her his feelings about her. She didn't hate Coal, but she had just met him and didn't want that kind of a relationship. She also didn't want to hurt someone who seemed to have hurt enough as it is. She just slowly looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Twilight…I…I…I appreciate you bringing me here. I know our time together has been short, and I've basically done nothing but bum the life out of you, but…all of you have made me so very happy. Thank you Twilight! I sincerely thank you for bringing me here! I will do anything and everything I possibly can to repay this kindness! I know it wasn't on purpose, but that doesn't matter! All that matters is that you still did, and I owe my life to you!" Coal was starting to work himself into a fit with all the emotion he was pouring out. There is simply no getting over everything that has happened to him today easily.

"C-c-c-coal…you don't owe me anything…" Twilight was back peddling a bit. Coal was moving closer to her with almost every word.

"BUT I DO TWILIGHT! I believe you summoned me right before I was hit by that truck on my way home. If you hadn't summoned me I would be nothing more than a stain on the ground!"

Twilight didn't know what to say. Coal was looking at her with the most piercing of eyes. It was like he was looking into her very soul. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Coal kneeled down in front of Twilight and for the second time today he put his hands upon her. He didn't bring her into a hug this time, but put his hands upon her cheeks and made her look at him squarely in the eyes. They were an inch apart at best.

Twilight was so scared. She couldn't feel any strength in her body. It was like those eyes sucked out all her will to do anything. All she could do was stare at Coal as he slowly got closer and closer.

Coal rested his forehead upon Twilight's (yes, he did avoid that horn...just...just ow!) as he let out a content sigh and said: "Thank you so much Twilight. I know I'm weird to you, I know my actions are probably strange; but you and the others mean the world to me Twilight. No! more than that! I just want you to know that whenever you may need me, I'm going to be there for you." Coal rubbed Twilight's cheeks a little before backing up and letting go. "I'm sure you could use a good break from all this drama Twilight. I'm going to head back to the forest tree line and find a nice tree to sleep in."

Twilight was still in a small state of shock. She was both relieved and almost…pleased at the way the situation ended. However, Coal's statement brought her out of her daze and she knew she had to say something.

"Coal wait…you don't have to leave. I-I'm not mad at you or anything. It's just an awful lot to take in. I don't want you sleeping outside in the cold. You can stay here if you want. You can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch. I'm sure you're a lot more tired than you're putting on."

"Thank you Twilight I…I…I'll take you up on half of your offer. I'll take the couch and you sleep in your own bed. I won't accept any other deal. Besides…I'm probably waaay too big for your bed. Heck I'm too big for the couch, but I can sleep on the floor. In all honesty Twilight it wouldn't be the first time I have, so you don't need to worry about me."

"Are you sure Coal? I don't want you feeling like I…that we don't care about you."

"Ooooooh man! Twilight! That is so unbelievably sweet! AAUUGH!"

This statement caught Twilight completely off guard. She tensed up all over again.

"Sorry about that Twilight. It's just that you girls are so unbelievably awesome and nice and I'm just not used to it. It means a lot to me hearing you say that Twilight. Thank you, but I insist on sleeping down here. Speaking of which you are definitely right when you say I'm tired. This has been the longest but most fulfilling day of my life! As much as I don't want it to end…I'm basically half a sleep already. I'm going to follow Spike's lead and get some shut-eye."

Twilight calmed down immensely and gave Coal a small smile. "Happy to Coal. You have a good sleep, and tomorrow we can get some more stuff worked out. I'm sure you don't want to be sleeping on my floor every night."

"You too Twilight, and I could probably get used to it if it meant I got to talk to you more. *yawn* sleep tight Twilight."

Coal heads to the side of a bookcase and stretches out underneath it; finally calming down for the day.

Twilight on the other hoof had another blush attack from Coal's comment. She really wished he would stop handing (hoofing?) out these compliments. It definitely made her feel pretty weird. It was late though and she was tired. She thought about writing to the princess about Coal, but she decided sleep was more important for once. She climbed into her bed and quickly drifted off into a sweet slumber.

"*yawn* Oh man…that was not a comfortable night. It feels like I slept on my leg wrong or something." Coal got up and looked around the library for a few minutes. "I guess I'm the first one up. I wonder if there is anything I could do…hmmm. In fan fiction the first morning usually consists of the human making breakfast, but I can't cook to save my life. Hmmmm…"

Coal didn't hear the pitter patter of reptilian feet against the floor, nor was he prepared for what happened next.

"What are you!? Are you here to rob us? I won't let you! AUGH!" Spike jumped up on Coal's back trying to bite and claw at him desperately.

"Whoa whoa whoa Spike! Calm the hell down man!" Coal yelled trying to get the little dragon off of his back.

"You can talk?" Spike asked jumping to the floor and staring intently at Coal.

"Yes I can Spike, and I'm not a thief. I'm not here to hurt anyone either. Did Twilight tell you about her spell to summon an object from another world the other night?"

"Hmmm…yeah I kinda remember something like that."

"Well she accidentally summoned me instead of just some object. I've decided to stay in Ponyville and Twilight was kind enough to offer me a place to sleep for the night. Don't ask why I want to stay. It is a long story and I haven't eaten anything in…Oh god…it has to have been nearly forty hours now."

"Whoa dude! How are you still alive? I wouldn't be able to move if I went that long without food. I'm sorry for attacking you bro. We cool?" Spike raised his fist asking for a fist bump. Coal returned the gesture.

"No worries man. Honestly it does my heart good to see you would attack something literally several times your size to protect Twilight. I just wish it hadn't been me."

"Oh yeah hehe. Twilight is really important to me. I would do anything for her, she is like my big sister ya know?"

"Yeah I can understand that. Anyway, I hate to be a bother but…is there any way I could get some breakfast and then maybe do some chores or something to pay for it?"

"Hey Coal you don't need to pay for it. A free meal is the least I can do after attacking you like that. Besides I'm sure Twilight wouldn't want our guest to feel like a burden."

"Thanks Spike! You're a good guy; ya know that?"

"Thanks Coal! You too! So anyway what are you and what can you eat?"

"Oh well I'm a human, and we are omnivores so we can basically eat anything that technically counts as food (I should not have said that T.T)."

"Whoa…you…eat meat?"

"Yeah I do, but don't worry I don't eat ponies or anything sentient. I also don't have to eat meat in order to live, but I won't lie to you Spike…I'm gonna miss it. Since I know ponies are herbivores I'll be forgoing meat from now on in order to prevent any….unpleasant situations."

"Wow…that's really nice of you. I don't think I could give up eating something I really enjoy just to try and make others feel better like that."

"No offense buddy, but aren't you a dragon? Don't dragons eat meat?"

"We don't have to. I've never had it so I don't miss it or anything."

"Cool cool, so what do ya'll have on tap?"

"On what?"

"What do you have to eat I mean…"

"Oh well….we have hay, oats, barley, alfalfa, I have some gemstones…"

"I hate to interrupt you buddy, but do you have anything that isn't basically grass? And you eat gemstones? Man that has to get really expensive."

"Oh it isn't that bad. There is a gem mine a ways out of Ponyville. I go there sometimes to find a snack. It is usually pretty safe…unless Diamond Dogs show up."

"Diamond Dogs? (I think I'm getting good at this...)"

"Yeah they are kinda like you in how they can walk on two legs, but they aren't very smart. Plus they are really mean. They kidnapped a friend of mine once and we had to go save her. Turns out she didn't need saving after all. She was so awesome she took care of those dogs all by herself!"

Coal laughed a little thinking back to that episode. He enjoyed it because it actually gave Spike and Rarity a bit of character development, and it gave Rarity one of the best lines ever. 'I'm not whining! I am complaining!' And you all know the rest.

"That friend of yours wouldn't happen to be the pony named Rarity would it?"

Spike looked up at Coal shocked. "You know about Rarity?"

"Twilight told me a bit about you yesterday. Your relationship with Rarity came up at one point."

"Aww gees Twilight! She isn't supposed to tell any pony how I feel about Rarity! Geez, you must think I'm such a loser. Like….how is a pony ever gonna love a dragon?"

"Not at all Spike. Personally I think you're a pretty brave little guy. I know Rarity has a colt friend, but you put your feelings aside just so you can be close to her. That is the most selfless thing I have ever heard, and your apparently really young! I've got twelve years on you buddy and I couldn't do that. I would be too jealous or depressed."

"Thanks man, it isn't that bad though. Knowing that she is happy is enough, but enough of this talk. Lets get ourselves something to eat. Oh yeah you mentioned no grass hmmm…how about fruit?"

"That sounds awesome Spike! What are our options?"

"Well we've got some oranges, bananas, some apples from Sweet Apple Acres…"

"Those! (I'm such a loud mouth)"

"Whoa! What?"

"Sorry about that. Apples just sound really good right now."

"No worries bro. Apples it is."

Coal spent the next couple hours listening to Spike tell him about Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and a lot about Rarity. He couldn't help but respect the little guy. He knew who he wanted to be with, but couldn't and he was taking it in stride. Here's Coal basically torn between every mare he's met. Not that he didn't have feelings for them before, it's just that after the whole blood and defined body parts thing… all preconceived notions about this world were thrown out of the metaphorical window.

10:13 rolled around and they both finally heard Twilight waking up. She slowly came down the stairs and found them in the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Coal says jokingly.

"What?" Twilight and Spike asked at the same time.

"Hahaha don't worry about it. It is a joke from my world. I just can't help myself sometimes."

"Sal'cool bro" Spike said bumping fists again.

"I see you two are getting along well. I didn't even think about introducing Spike to you Coal. I'm sorry about that guys. I hope you weren't too weirded out Spike."

"He took it like a champ Twilight." Spike shot Coal a pleased grin and went back to munching on another apple.

"So Twilight…what's on the agenda for today?" Coal asks hoping she has given it some thought.

"I haven't really thought about it too much (shit!). What do you want to do Coal?"

"Well…I want a job…a place of my own. Not that I'm unhappy being here, I just don't like weighing others down. I want to get to know the community and in turn they'll get to know me. I hope they'll come to accept me as a town member and God willing a friend. So I guess I want a lot of things."

"I think we should tackle introducing you to every pony first. It will make getting a job easier, which you'll need for a home. But can I ask you something Coal?"

"Of course!"

"Who is this God you keep mentioning?"

"That is a very long and very thoroughly discussed question where I come from. My own beliefs aside; he is simply a very important being that created the universe and all life in it."

"That is amazing! We have princess here who can do soo much, but I can't say that they are the creators of all life. Does that mean that humans don't…well um…breed like normal creatures?"

"When I say he is the creator of all life I mean the original. He made the first humans who then had children and their children had children and so on and so forth. He doesn't necessarily play a direct hand in each birth. It is a miracle every time though, but humans are mammals that breed just like any other mammal. Not to be too risqué Twilight, but I'm pretty certain that male and female ponies have the same parts as male and female humans…if you know what I mean."

Twilight and Spike both looked like they had steam rising from their ears their faces were so hot.

"Please calm down. I'm sorry I keep doing this to you Twilight. It's just that there isn't any modesty left where I am from. Nobody is embarrassed about anything anymore. So talking about this kind of stuff just doesn't come across as being inappropriate. I'll try harder to remember that ponies and dragons are more sensitive to these topics in the future."

"It's alright Coal. I'm starting to get used to it."

"I don't know if that is a good thing Twilight." Spike chimed in.

"Spike, you can have the day off. I'm going to show off Coal to every pony."

"Woooooo! Later Coal! Bye Twilight! You know where to find me if you need me!" With that he rushed out the door making his way towards Rarity's Boutique.

Twilight and Coal shared a knowing laugh together. Twilight then went back upstairs after grabbing an apple to get cleaned up. It was at this point that nature was calling and Coal's biggest fear was about to come out in the open.

"Ummm Twilight?"

"Yes Coal?"

"Ponies have normal bathrooms right? You know, pluming and running water and all that?"

"Of course we do Coal, we aren't savages."

"Oh thank God! Could you point me to one, I need to take care of business."

Twilight giggled at the metaphor and pointed him down a corridor leading to the bathroom. He stepped inside and was very surprised to see it was just like a normal human bathroom. There was a toilet (YES!) a sink, a shower, a mirror, and basically anything you would expect to see in a normal restroom.

After overcoming that ordeal of awkwardness Coal stepped out to find Twilight looking prim and pristine. She had fixed up her mane and was looking well rested. "I take it you're all ready to go Twilight?"

"Yes I am. I'll be honest Coal I'm...a little nervous about how every pony is going to react to you."

"You and me both Twilight, but it needs to be done if I'm going to live here. Lets just get the hard part over with."

Twilight nodded and they made their way outside. It needs to be said now; I'm surprised I've gone this long without mentioning it. Twilight and the other mares are basically a little over three maybe about four feet tall. Coal is at six feet three inches tall. So he is probably about as tall if not a little taller than Celestia. Therefore he sticks out like a sore thumb, and has to duck underneath most doorways. They step outside and are immediately blinded by the late morning sun. It is so much brighter than the show makes it seem. It takes Coal a couple of minutes for his eyes to adjust after being in Twilight's low lit library.

"So how are we gonna go about this Twilight? Should we just walk around and mingle or would you rather introduce me to some ponies specifically?"

"I want you to meet my friends first. I think you'll like them."

"I'm sure I will, but that reminds me. Did you happen to see Dashie again last night?"

"No Coal I'm afraid I didn't, but again you don't need to worry. I'm sure she is more than fine by now. We'll probably run into her while we are going about our business anyway."

"Alright Twilight, I trust you. Spike already told me a bit about your other friends. He spoke a lot about Rarity she sounds really nice. Granted I don't think she'll like me very much. I'm not big into being OVERLY neat and tidy, and as you already know I can be pretty crude at times..."

"Don't worry about it Coal, she can be…difficult, but she is a good pony. I'm sure she can get over your personality differences. On the other hoof, I think you and Applejack will get a long great! She is a no nonsense kind of pony herself. I'll warn you ahead of time though, she can be pretty…forward at times."

"What do you mean forward? Like she is forward in an…adult sense (...I'm scared!), or in a not holding back anything she is thinking sense? (PICK ME!)"

"The latter, I don't think she is even interested in romance at the moment. She is far too busy with her farm."

"That's another thing I already like about her. She sounds like a really down to earth hard working kind of pony. Who knows, I may be able to convince her to give me a chance at a job on her farm."

"That isn't a bad idea Coal. We should see her last then. She is probably very busy working right now. I also need to warn you about Pinkie Pie…"

"No need Twilight. Spike already gave me a fair warning, and in all honesty…she sounds like a doll."

"What do you mean?"

"A pony that does nothing but try to make others laugh and smile sounds like the sweetest thing anyone or any pony could ever do!"

"Wow, when you put it like that I see what you mean."

"I think you're really lucky to have all these wonderful friends in your life Twilight. If I didn't have you as a friend I would be insanely jealous."

"You're doing it again Coal. I know you mean well, but when you say things like that I can't help but get the idea that you mean more than what you're saying."

"Oh sorry about that Twilight. But it is the truth. I don't feel the need to hide behind a mask here. I feel like as long as I'm not saying anything mean I can say anything without being judged. I guess it still makes others uncomfortable though…"

"I don't mind it too much myself Coal. It is actually pretty nice knowing I can make some pony or ummm…somebody happy. It's just that you lay it on pretty thick, and that could scare new friends. I'll be honest I was a little put off when I first met you. Your story made it sound like you would be a recluse and unable to confide in anything, and yet you were pouring your heart and soul out to Rainbow and I."

"It's cause I trust you Twilight. You don't seem like the judging type, nor does Dashie or Fluttershy for that matter. I feel like I can be myself with you girls. Sorry that I put you off when we first met, but I'm glad you're still my friend." Twilight smiled up at Coal. Warm feelings would be had for hours.

\- - First Person - -

Twilight gave me a little nuzzle on my thigh and just told me not to worry about it, and that she was glad to be my friend. If it were not for the fact that I am suddenly aware of all the ponies looking at me I would of probably glomped Twilight for some more huggy time. Realizing we were being watched this entire time Twilight and I looked at each other and silently made our way to anywhere but here. As we were walking I could of sworn I heard a pony scream 'The horror! The horror!' I would of laughed had I not known that it would really freak out every pony.

We came up on what I knew to be Sugarcube Corner, but I still let Twilight tell me about it. We stepped inside and were immediately greeted with a lot of gasping and shuffling of hooves. There were a few customers browsing and Mrs. Cake was working the counter. Every pony in there just stood in horror as they saw me.

"Um hi?" I manage to get out with a little wave.

Every pony just kind of looked at each other and waved back. Thankfully Twilight had given some thought as to how to introduce me the easy way.

"Every pony you don't need to be scared. This is Coal. He is a human from a different planet that I brought here by accident. He really likes it here and wants to stay. Don't worry he is completely harmless, and I can say from personal experience is very friendly."

Every pony in there lightened up a bit, but were still a little apprehensive. I decided I should probably say something.

"I know I look different, but I can't wait to get to know all of you. I hope you can get past my appearance and get to know me better, because I really do love it here. Ponyville is the nicest place I have ever seen, and every pony I have met has been more than hospitable. I will gladly do anything any pony wants to earn your trust!" With that little speech over I did a very over dramatisized bow. I think every pony lightened up a lot more after hearing that.

I spent the next few minutes being introduced to the ponies in the store before they went back about their business. I was so happy to be accepted so easily. I can't even describe how wonderful it felt to be a part of such a blessed community.

"So Mrs. Cake, have you seen Pinkie? I wanted to formally introduce Coal here to all of my friends."

"No dearie I'm afraid I haven't seen her since she left yesterday evening with Rainbow Dash."

"She was with Rainbow? Did they happen to say what they were doing?" I couldn't stop thinking about Dash. She is such a strong pony most of the time...

"No they didn't dear, but Rainbow Dash looked pretty down when they left. If I was a betting mare I would say they left to do some pranks. Probably because that's what they always do to cheer up."

"Thank you Mrs. Cake. I told you she would be fine Coal. I'm sure she is feeling like a million bits right now!"

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 7: Meeting Rarity (fabulosity ensues)  
/-

Authors notes: Confound my readers! You all make me so happy! Must...post...more...chapters...sooner! Here! HRRGGH!

Twilight and I said our goodbyes as we head out for Rarity's Boutique. We were way ahead of schedule since we didn't see Pinkie Pie, but you never know how long revealing myself to some pony as dramatic as Rarity may take.

When we arrived at Rarity's we could both hear all sorts of chaos going on inside. There was yelling and it sounded like a lot of stuff was getting broken. I rushed the door leaving Twilight gaping at my reaction. As soon as I opened the door a large grey stallion with a black and white mane was thrown out of the doorway right on top of me. He took one look at me and screamed like a little girl before taking off with enough speed to leave a dust trail in his wake. Rarity came stomping out completely exasperated.

"The nerve of that colt! I should of never dated him!"(Does that mean Rarity just chucked that guy!? DAMN GURL!) It was then she saw me on the ground looking confused and a little concerned. She let out a gasp and reared back falling over onto her side. I stood up and walked over to her. I figured I would at least be polite and help her up. She looked like she wanted to scream when I helped her, but when I started dusting her off she began to lighten up a little. That was when Twilight came over.

"What was that all about Rarity? Oh this is my friend by the way!"

"Huh wha?" She looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes (here I go again) and started sizing me up I would assume.

Now I had always imagined how I would introduce myself to Rarity, but I never thought I would have the balls to actually do it. I took a knee and with both hands lifted up one of her hooves and gently kissed it saying: "My name is Coal. It is a pleasure to finally get to meet you Miss Rarity."

Can anyone out there guess what happened next? I bet you can…..THAT'S RIGHT! MORE SHOCKED PONIES! Rarity regained her composure first and backed up a little looking a bit red.

"Oh my…um thank you…Coal. It is a pleasure to meet you as well!"

"What in Equestria Coal!?" Twilight exclaimed. "You didn't greet any other ponies like that!"

"Well Twilight I know from what Spike has told me that Miss Rarity here holds herself to a different standard. My world may not be as chivalrous as it used to be, but we still know how to treat a lady."

Rarity beamed at being called a lady. She walked over to Twilight and gave me a very delicate smile.

"Coal, what did we just get done talking about not a single hour ago about being too friendly?" Twilight did NOT look amused.

"Twilight please, he was just being a gentle...something. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I would dare say that it was quiet charming." The smile on her face got a little bigger. Which made me smile.

"Thank you Miss Rarity.(I am so very happy right now...)"

"So Rarity, what was the deal with that stallion?" Twilight interjected.

Rarity humphed. "You mean that colt! That WAS my colt friend, but he is definitely no gentle pony!"

"What happened? That is if you don't mind talking about it Miss Rarity."

"Not at all dear. The short answer is that he didn't much care for the way Spike comes over to help out. He started being very nasty to him and I merely told him to be nice to Spike. Spike is such a dear and definitely does not deserve to be treated so poorly! He didn't take it too well and started being very unkempt towards me. I lost my temper and told him off…with a few additional things occurring as well."

I took a look inside the Boutique to see that there was stuff thrown everywhere. I had never seen a bigger mess in all of my life.

"What happened to Spike?" Twilight asked with genuine concern.

"I sent him off with Sweetie Belle and her friends before the fight got too serious. I may have lost my temper, but I am still a lady and I know to look after the young ones."

The three of us entered the Boutique and got a better look at the damage done. Nothing looked to be broken at first glance, but there was definitely a lot of picking up to do.

"Oooh~ I don't have the patience for this! I have soo~ many orders that need filling, but I am too stressed out right now to do a proper job on any of them!"

Lord forgive me for what I am about to do, because he knows if Rarity accepts what I'm about to offer…I'm going to enjoy it a lot more than I should.

"Miss Rarity, if you're stressed...then I could help with that." Twilight and Rarity both gave me a look of curiosity eagerly awaiting my explanation. "I would be more than happy to help clean up this mess, and as for your stress well…I was known for being able to give amazing massages back home. Pony bodies are a bit different, but I think I can still do a good job at it."

Rarity's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh Coal that sounds wonderful, but I couldn't let you do all that for me. I don't have anything to offer you in return."

"Actually Rarity you do. You see unlike ponies, humans wear clothes all the time. I only have this one pair and I'm sure I stink right now. I know from what Spike has told me that you are an amazing tailor. I would be more than happy to help clean up this mess, and make you feel better for free, but if you absolutely have to pay me back; some clothes would be fantastic."

"Humans HAVE to wear clothes? Why is that?" Twilight asked.

"Eheheheh umm Twilight… you just gave me grief for being friendly. You have no idea how uncomfortable answering that is going to be, but you're my friend and I'll tell you. Miss Rarity this is going to be a little crude. I understand if you would have us step outside for this little talk."

"Well Coal, darling...I too am a little curious. If it wouldn't be too much of a bother I would like to be informed as well."

"Alright ladies here goes nothing." I clear my throat and compose myself a little before starting. "Humans have to wear clothes because humans are much more exposed than ponies, and we are also a fair bit more perverted in all honesty. Ponies being quadrupeds and having tails to hide themselves makes the option of being well…nude a little less obscene. If I weren't wearing clothes right now, my…ehem...I would basically be in plain sight for all to see. As for the being more perverted comment…I don't know if that is really fair. Humans are just a lot easier to titillate with nudity. I can say that because every male pony I've seen today has been…in control, if you know what I mean." The girls nodded blushing a bit. "Despite the fact that all the mares I've seen have been nude as well. Humans wouldn't be able to control themselves like that. So there are enforced laws in place that force people to wear clothes. If only to protect us from ourselves."

"I see…that makes sense, but I can't help but find it a bit silly. I never really gave much thought to other ponies being nude. It just never bothered me."

Rarity had a much different opinion all together. "Darling that sounds absolutely marvelous!" Twilight and I looked at her confused. "If humans have to wear clothes all the time then there must be thousands of fashions! I would love to see some. Are the clothes you're wearing now fashionable where you come from Coal?"

"Oh no…not really. These are my work clothes. I was just getting off of work when I was brought to this world. I've never actually been much into fashion myself. If only because it is very expensive and I didn't like going out much. I was a bit of a homebody."

"Oh that is a shame. I would of liked to of gotten some information on fashions from a different world." Rarity looked down a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Rarity, I may not be big into wearing fashion, but I know what is and is not fashionable in my world. I would be more than happy to answer any and all of questions about Earth fashion after I help you clean this place up. I'm not very tidy, but a mess of this caliber makes me feel a bit claustrophobic."

"Oh I know exactly what you mean darling! Well anyway Coal you have yourself a deal. I'll take you up on your offer of help and in return I'll make you some more clothes!"

"Thank you so much Rarity. It means a lot to me! I'm so happy right now I could just hug you! (me and my fucking mouth)"

Rarity blushed a little and turned her back to me before saying. "Well darling if you keep up that kind of talk I may just take you up on that." She then started cleaning up leaving Twilight and myself open mouthed and shocked.

We spent the next couple of hours cleaning up the Boutique. When 1:00 pm. came around we took a break for a late lunch. The girls had garden salads and I just had another apple. I had to explain to them that I didn't have what would be called 'healthy eating habits', and apples and other simple fruits were about all I could stand at the moment. They seemed to accept it without too much difficulty. After lunch we finished up the cleaning by three and we were exhausted!

"Oh Rarity" Twilight moaned (hawt). "I can't believe you have so much stuff! I'm sure glad it is all done and taken care of."

"Me too. Hey Twilight do you mind if I head back to the library for a shower? I'm sure I'm stinking you poor girls out."

"It isn't that bad darling. It sure isn't pleasant, but after all you've done I couldn't possibly give you a hard time about it. You may use my bathroom if you like darling."

"That is awfully nice of you Rarity. I think I'll take you up on your offer! Once I'm done and don't smell like an onion farm I'll give you that massage I owe ya." I said with a wink.

Rarity just laughed as I went towards the bathroom. I could hear Twilight make some kind of snarky comment, but didn't really catch it. I found the bathroom and quickly stripped, but before I could get in the shower I finally saw myself in the mirror. I didn't look anything like I did back on Earth. Well I kind of did, but…I was cartoonized is the only way to say it. I looked like I came from this world. I didn't have any skin problems and for whatever reason I was completely hairless from the nose down. I usually had to shave twice a day, but it didn't look like I had a single day's worth of growth. I wasn't sure what all the teleport spell did to me or if it was just how this world worked, but I didn't mind. I did still have the few moles I've had from birth which made me happy. I may not miss all the zits and hair, but something you've had since birth just up and disappearing is kind of sad. I got tired of checking myself out in the mirror and jumped in the shower. I started the water and all my cares slowly started to melt away.

"Oh Twilight! He is such a treat!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Shhhh keep it down. Coal is a pretty affectionate kind of guy. If he hears that he will probably start hugging you."

"Do you know this from experience darling?" Rarity gave Twilight a suggestive look. Twilight blushed beet red and turned her head. This only made Rarity all the more aggressive in her teasing. "Have you two gone further than hugging already Twilight? I had always thought that I would be the first to make it to mare hood, but my dear sweet innocent Twilight has been swept up off her hooves by a stranger from another world. Oh the excitement!" Twilight had stopped blushing and just gave Rarity a cold stare. "Oh come on Twilight! I'm just having some fun with you. If you can't tease your friends who can you?"

"*groan* I know Rarity. It's just that I'm already a little worried about how Coal looks at us as it is."

"Whatever do you mean Twilight?"

"The short answer is that Coal finds us attractive."

"What? He does? That is very nice of him, but that seems highly unusual! He is a different species after all."

"Yeah and he even talked to me about it. Apparently the females he has met are so unkind that when he started experiencing all this kindness from us he couldn't help himself. Something like that anyway."

"How dreadful! Well I for one am flattered that he thinks so highly of our character that he can overcome physical appearance with ease!"

"That's a really nice way to look at it Rarity. The only problem now though goes back to what he was saying about humans having to wear clothes. You know, to protect them from themselves..."

At Twilight reminding Rarity of this the two pieces of the puzzle were completed in her head. She took a deep breath and in almost a panicked voice completed Twilight's explanation. "So the problem is that Coal is attracted to us, and humans are very weak to well…nudity. And ponies being for the most part nude, you're worried he may lose himself and take advantage of you?"

"Something like that Rarity. I don't think Coal would do that, but I have only known him for a day now."

"I understand darling, but I don't think he would do that either. He has been nothing but pleasant since arriving here. Oh my! I just remembered! Coal said he only had one set of clothes. He won't want to get back in those dirty clothes of his. I better go up there and grab them so that I can clean them and get some rough measurements."

"Sounds like a plan Rarity. I'm going to take a little nap on your couch. I'm pooped!"

Rarity sauntered towards the bathroom, but stopped just outside the door. Coal was singing in the shower. Rarity couldn't understand the lyrics but the rhythm seemed nice enough. She tip hoofed (lol) into the bathroom and spotted Coal's clothes. She was about to grab them when the shower stopped. She looked in a mixture of horror and curiosity as the curtain swung open revealing Coal in all his...glory?

"Ahhhh that was a nice shower." Coal rubbing the water out of his eyes started feeling around for his towel. His hand gently brushed against Rarity's mane and he froze. Coal slowly opened his eyes revealing a very red very big eyed mare looking right at his…dangly parts. He immediately closed the curtain to the shower and choked out. "Could you hand me my towel Rarity?"

Rarity snapped out of her daze and quickly levitated the towel into the shower.  
"Thank you Rarity…and umm…please don't be mad."

"I…I-I'm not darling. I b-b-better get going!" Rarity quickly ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She had completely forgotten about getting Coal's clothes. She skidded to a stop right in front of Twilight at the bottom of the stairs who had heard the commotion.

"Rarity? What is the matter? You look really flushed."

"Twi-tw-Twilight! I-I-I-I…I walked in on Coal getting out of the shower!"

"YOU WHAT!?" Twilight's screamed with bulging eyes.

"It was an accident! I have never known any pony to take such quick showers!"

"So you…saw everything…didn't you?" Rarity just nodded. "I think I need to look up if there is a memory erase spell. Otherwise things are going to be really awkward."

"They don't need to be Twilight." Coal said coming down in his boxer shorts with the towel over his shoulders.

"Oh Coal I'm so sorry for walking in on you like that! I didn't mean to! I'm sure privacy is really important to you, but please don't be mad at me darling!"

"I'm not mad Rarity. Just a little embarrassed, and my pride is a little sore."

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about Coal." Rarity said immediately regretting it. (HA I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT DOES IT!)

For the first time in many years, Coal went red. A very hot, very deep red. If it were not for the fact that he didn't want to scare the girls, he would of probably passed out. Twilight during all of this was just holding her face in her hooves mortified.

"I'm sorry Coal! That came out absolutely awful!"

Coal raised his hand to silence Rarity. "It is alright Rarity. It definitely isn't an insult and it doesn't make me mad. It just makes me very embarrassed and that isn't anything new."

"*GROAN* The both of you are making this so~ much more awkward than it needs to be! Rarity would you please at least wash Coal's old clothes, so he doesn't have to walk around dirty all over again!"

"Oh right of course Twilight! I'll be done in a jiffy!"

Random Quote: "Oh I'll feed you baby birds!" ~ Daniel Tosh

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 8: Life is confusing...  
/-

Author's note: Writing for other characters is weird...that's all I got.

Twilight and I sat in silence for what felt like hours. I was a little uncomfortable being half naked and all, but Twilight wasn't paying me any mind. She was off in her own little world thinking about who knows what. The silence was getting to me and I had to say something…anything!

"So um Twilight…would you mind telling me about those marks you and all the other ponies I've seen have?" I asked pointing to her flank.

"Those are called cutie marks. They appear when a pony finds out their special talent."

"What does yours mean? (Like I even have to ask)"

"My special talent is magic. I assume my mark is a magic symbol. I've never seen it in my studies though."

"That is really interesting. I'm sure you've already guessed, but humans don't have those. We can get fake markings permanently engraved into our bodies called tattoos if we want though."

Twilight perked up hearing this. "I thought you said humans don't have magic. How can they do that?"

"We don't have magic, but we have technology. The science behind a tattoo is that you take a sharp mechanical needle filled with ink and it basically stabs the skin while the tattoo artist draws on you. The end result is a picture of your choice forever engraved into your skin."

"That sounds very painful. Why do humans go through that?"

"I'm told it hurts a bit, but nothing unbearable. Humans do it to either be rebellious and stupid or hopefully to express themselves. I have never wanted a tattoo myself. If only because I've never had anything important enough to carve into my body."

Twilight and I talked a little longer about tattoos and in the process she got curious about some of our technologies. I figured I should tell her about vehicles; because for whatever reason she hadn't asked me what a truck was during my story. She was very fascinated by it. I was about to start telling her about planes when Rarity came back with my clothes cleaned, dried, and pressed.

"Awww Rarity you didn't have to go through so much trouble, but I really do appreciate all this!"

"Not at all darling. It is the least I can do." after hoofing me my clothes Rarity sat down and started rubbing her neck. "I seem to have built up quiet a lot of stress with this latest incident. Poor Aloe and Lotus are going to have a nightmare of a time trying to get me relaxed!"

"Hey now! That reminds me! I still owe you the massage. Why don't you get comfortable Rarity and I'll get started!"

Twilight and Rarity gave each other a little look, but I couldn't tell what it meant.

"Is something the matter Rarity? I hope you're not still concerned over seeing me naked. It doesn't bother me anymore and I don't want it to bother you."

"No darling that isn't it at all…just let me get comfortable."

Rarity didn't have a massage table of her own, so she sprawled out on the newly cleaned floor. I would have never guessed Rarity to do that, but I guess it having just been cleaned was all Rarity needed.

"I'm experienced when it comes to humans Rarity, but please don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like it, or if you would like me to do it differently. Your criticism is the only way I'll get better!" (Hint to audience! 4th wall be dead now...)

Rarity gave a sheepish nod and looked up at me with pleading eyes. It was like she wanted me to do this, but at the same time was a little scared of the contact. I really wanted to do this though, so unless she said anything I was not going to hold back!

"Let me just prep myself Rarity." I cracked the joints in my knuckles, neck, back, shoulders, wrists, you name it. It is a really bad habit of mine, but it helps me relax and concentrate. I think it freaked the girls out a little. Just because after having done it for so long; they are really loud when I pop them. They didn't say anything though, so I got on my knees behind Rarity and laid my hands on her back.

"I'm going to take a moment to feel where the muscles in your back are Rarity. Then I'll move on to the real massage."

She just nodded and closed her eyes. I ran my hands gently over her shoulders and down her back. I moved them up a long her sides and then back down to her hips. I put my hands on the back of her neck and gently felt the muscles in them. She was definitely stressed to some degree. Her muscles were very tense and if she weren't so lean; she would probably look like she just got done doing some heavy lifting.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were stressed Rarity. I think I have an idea of what to do now. I'm going to start applying pressure. If it is too much or not enough just let me now."

She let out an 'alright' so quiet and timid it would of made Fluttershy seem loud.

I started at the base of her neck. I couldn't tell you how much psi I applied, but it was enough to start feeling the stress disperse. My favorite technique is the kneading dough style. Where you apply constant pressure, but move the muscles in several different directions. I think Rarity was liking it because she was letting out soft moans when I would move on to a different spot on her body. I had to think of the nastiest, grossest junk you could imagine to prevent myself from giving her a lower massage if you know what I mean (not touching her with my hands, but with my...I think you get the idea now). Thankfully with my arms being as long as they are; it made keeping my lower half away from Rarity a lot easier. Twilight was watching intently with a studious look. I assume she was curious what having a masseuse with fingers felt like. Since all Rarity was accustomed to was hooves. I went all over Rarity's back again and again. After a solid fifteen minutes I leaned in and asked her how she was feeling.

"I-I feel great Coal…this is wonderful." she said with a very sleepy voice.

With that compliment and boost to my ego I found the will and energy to turn it up a notch.

"Rarity, I'm going to switch to a deep tissue massage now. It is a lot slower and with a fair bit more pressure. If it starts to hurt please let me know."

"I will Coal…thank you so much."

I did a light run of my hands over her back to disperse the latest rubbings. I then started right above her tail with the deep pressure. I pushed in firmly, but evenly along her thighs slowly working my way up her back. As I moved up her spine she opened her mouth and let out the sexiest damn moan I have ever heard! I swear to god! Twilight was looking really uncomfortable. She was twitching a little as she watched us. I didn't pay her too much mind. This was time for Rarity, and I was going to make her feel good! I kept up the pressure moving up and around her shoulders and around her collar bone. I was slowly moving up her neck when she shot up! It was so sudden that I yelped falling back onto my ass. She gave me one horrified look and ran upstairs without saying a word.

"What just happened?" was all I could say.

"I think you should wait here Coal. I'll go see what's wrong with Rarity."

"Thanks Twilight, that's probably for the best. I really hope I didn't hurt her…"

"I don't think so Coal, but I can't say anything for sure yet."

"Hey Twilight I'm actually going to head back to the library now. It's already after six and I should probably give Rarity her space at the moment."

"I understand Coal. I'll let you know what happened when I get home tonight."

With that Coal left the Boutique and made his way back to the library. Twilight on the other hoof had to figure out what just happened. She wasn't looking forward to it for some reason. She made her way up the stairs and could hear Rarity whimpering in the bathroom.

"Rarity? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Please just leave, I don't want Coal to see me like this!"

"He left Rarity. He thought you probably wanted your space."

"Oh I hope I didn't offend him! I just couldn't take it anymore!"

Twilight opened the bathroom door to see Rarity sitting on the toilet with her face in her hooves. "Was the massage that bad Rarity? You seemed like you were enjoying it…"

"No Twilight it wasn't anything like that. I…I just….ooh it's soooo embarrassing Twilight! I don't think I can say it!"

"It's Ok Rarity, I won't force you to if you're uncomfortable. Its just that Coal was really concerned he did something wrong."

"Oh not at all darling. In fact he was doing everything right!"

"What?" Twilight was looking very confused now.

"That was the best massage I have ever gotten! That Coal could make a fortune selling his services!"

"Then why did you run off like that?"

Rarity looked away from Twilight and wiped a tear off that had formed at the corner of her eye. "Promise you won't laugh or judge me?"

"Oh Rarity of course I won't! You're my best friend!"

"Thank you Twilight you're mine too. *sigh*…I got excited."

"You what!?"

"I got excited, Twilight..."

Twilight fell on her flank looking at Rarity.

"Now please don't give me that look Twilight! He was doing everything right! I have never felt that good before. I started thinking about what it would feel like to have him...I just couldn't take it anymore! I didn't want Coal to realize how dirty I was being!" Rarity looked at Twilight with a pleading face. "Please don't tell Coal! I wouldn't be able to ever face him again!"

"I-I won't tell him Rarity. Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"Thank you darling. I should probably apologize to Coal…"

"It's alright Rarity. I'll just tell him that in your relaxed state you remembered something urgent you had to do. I don't think he'll ask anything further about it."

"Thank you Twilight *sniffle* you're the best."

Twilight and Rarity shared a warm hug before Twilight decided it was best to head home as well.

"Before I leave Rarity, do you know when Spike should be back?"

"I'm afraid I don't dear, but Sweetie Belle knows to be back before nine. So if Spike comes back with her I'll send him home."

"Thanks, I hope you have a good night Rarity!"

Twilight gave Rarity a wave goodbye which she returned. Twilight then made her way back to the library.

"What a day~!" I groaned. "Today was awesome up until I freaked out Rarity somehow. Sorry Spike, but she is supa hawt! Hell yeah hawtness! Can I get yo numba? What's that? Ya aint got no phones!? Why da hell not? Oooooh no fingers that's right…..what the hell just happened?" It had only been a couple of days since the last time I freaked out like that. It always used to make me laugh how I would just randomly go on a tangent every now and then, but now that I'm in Equestria it seriously weirded me out!

On my way back I passed several more ponies who all gave me curious stares. There didn't seem to be a lot of fear though. I figured that some of the other ponies that I met earlier may have gotten the word around that I'm living here and not dangerous. I was enjoying the lack of fear when I was suddenly tackled to the ground!

"OhmyGawd! What just happened!?" My vision clears and I see Dash right on top of me laughing her heart out. I would have been pissed if it weren't for the fact she looked so damn cute!

"Bwahahahaha Coal! You should of seen the look on your face!" Dash continued to laugh for a couple more minutes.  
I don't much care to be the punch line for jokes, so I decided to turn the tables on her. I grab her and pull her into the biggest hug I had ever given. My arms came back around to my back it was so big!

"Hey, come on Coal! You gotta stop hugging me like this! Let go!"

"I don't think I should Dashie. I haven't seen you since the other night and I was worried. I think you owe me this hug!"

Dash stopped fidgeting and looked at me. She had such a look of hurt and regret on her face. It made me go cold with just how sad it was. I also started to feel very guilty...

"Sorry about that Coal…I just don't like others to see me like that. It makes me feel weak and I don't like it. I'm supposed to be awesome! Not some vulnerable mare!"

"There isn't anything wrong with crying when you're sad Dashie. It didn't make you weak to cry, and honestly it made me kind of happy. I know that sounds bad, but you were crying for me! I've never had that before. I didn't like seeing you sad, but it really did make me feel cared about."

"Oh come on Coal; please don't get all mushy on me! *sniffle* You're gonna make me cry again…"

"Heheh sorry Dashie." I let her go and she flaps her wings a bit landing next to me.

"Your wings are already healed!? That is pretty stinking amazing! It has only been one day! How did that happen?"

"It wasn't that bad Coal. They were just bruised is all, and I know this zebra named Zecora who has plenty of healing potions and salves!"

"Wow! That is really awesome! I'm glad you're all better! I really want to see you fly!"

Dash gave me a huge smile and said: "You got it Coal! I'm going to blow you away! (fuck my dirty ass mind)"

Dash started going through what I assumed to be her routine. She did spins and flips, she rotated the clouds and broke through others. She kept going faster and faster almost to the point where I couldn't follow her anymore! I was really hoping she would end with a sonic rainboom, but it didn't happen. She made this huge flash of light appear by bucking at a cluster of clouds she grouped together. I wasn't sure, but I think that was the Buccaneer Blaze.

"Wow Dashie! You are awesome!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

I got a devilish smirk on my face. "You look really hot when you fly!" I yelled out.

"What!?" she fell about four feet to the ground with a soft thud. She landed on her flank not sure of what to say.

"Hahahahhahhaaahahahah!" I burst out laughing and couldn't contain myself. I laughed for a solid three minutes before finally calming down. Dash did not look pleased in the slightest. "Oh lighten up Dashie! I had to get you back for scaring me earlier!"

Dash sighed and started laughing a bit herself. "Yeah I guess you did! You've been so serious since you got here. I didn't know you could make jokes like that."

"Oh I wasn't joking Dashie." Her jaw dropped and I started laughing all over again! This time she wasn't having none of it. She jumped up on top of me and stuck her hoof in my mouth (kinky?).

"No more of that! Geez Coal! Once you start laughing it is really hard to get you to stop!"

I was still chuckling a bit, but had calmed down enough for Dash to remove her hoof from my mouth.

"Oh Dashie…you're really fun ya know that?" I looked deeply in her eyes as I said it. She went a little red and started to turn away, but looked back giving me a soft smile.

"Thanks Coal…you too. So tell me...what are you doing out of the library? I figured you'd be the kind of guy to try and lay low for a while. Don't tell me we snuck around Ponyville the other day for nothing!"

"I had Twilight with me earlier, we were going to lightly introduce me to the community by walking around a bit. The original plan was to have Twilight introduce me to your other three friends. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack in that order. And then seeing if I couldn't get a job at Applejack's farm. We couldn't find Pinkie and ended up getting caught up with Rarity all day! Spike filled me in about them pretty thoroughly though. I was really looking forward to meeting Pinkie. She sounds like a blast!"

"Haha yeah, Pinkie is something else." Dash had a beaming smile on her face when talking about Pinkie. I know that a lot of the fans think Dash is a lesbian, or just that they like to...but I really hope not! If she is then I don't stand a chance! What!? If you were in my position you would work for it too! Don't you judge me!

"Are you and Pinkie really close?" I ask hoping to have my fears of not having a chance with Dash put to rest.

"She is a good friend of mine. After I left the library yesterday I hooked up with her and we went out to pull some pranks! It was a great way to cheer up after that story of yours. She can cheer up any pony as long as they don't fight it."

"It must be nice to have a friend like that. Whelp…" I say getting up off the ground. "…hopefully she'll be my friend too."

Dash and I just let out a contented sigh. She stayed with me all the way to the library.

"Well I better get out of here Coal. It was nice seeing you again!"

"I feel the same way Dashie! We have to hang out some time. Anyway have a good evening!" I waved goodbye as Dash took off into the evening sky.

"Man I love that pony…" I turn to open the door, but find Spike giving me the biggest shit eating grin I had ever seen! "You heard that…didn't you?"

"Eeeeyup" The humor was not lost on me, but I was too mortified to care.

"You're not going to tell her I said that…are you?" I was actually pretty damn scared. If there is one thing I've learned since being here; it's that words have a lot more power here than they do on Earth.

"Naw man. Your secret is safe with me!"

Spike and I head inside and we start talking about how our days went. Spike told me about the fight Rarity had with her colt friend, and then about how he and the CMC spent the whole day trying different ways to get their cutie marks. He also told me a bit about Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom. He was going to tell me about cutie marks, but I stopped him explaining how Twilight already had. I then told him about my day at Rarity's. I left out the whole bathroom incident, but he still gave me a sour look at the massage part.

"I don't know what I did wrong Spike! I thought I was helping; she seemed to be enjoying it for the most part. Then just gets up and runs off! It was really disheartening."

Spike twirls a gemstone he has in his claws a few times before nodding in understanding. "I hear ya Coal. Mares ya know? Tough living with em, sucks to be without em."

"Is that a saying here Spike? Cause we have something similar on Earth."

"Well the normal saying is Mares: can't live with them, can't live without them. I just don't think that is too fair is all. What's Earth's saying?"

"Same thing, but with women instead of mares. I understand what you mean about the unfairness too. Let me tell you Spike…I'm very Ok with these feelings I have. It makes me feel LOADS BETTER knowing that I'm not the only guy to fall for a girl outside his own species." I gave Spike a playful nudge in the shoulder. Spike and I shared a good laugh.

"So Spike…what are dragons like here? They're just a myth in my world, but they are never very friendly."

"Just myths huh? Well in all honesty that is probably for the best. Dragons can be pretty mean! I once wound up in this dragon's cave on accident, and he totally tried to kill me!"

"That's messed up bro! (I'm getting into a bro bro relationship with an eight year old dragon…..oh fuck the hell yes!) How did you end up getting away?"

"Twilight and Owliscious saved me!"

"Owl…who? (still pretending remember? It ain't stopping so get used to it!)"

"Owliscious! He is Twilight's pet owl. I didn't like him at first, but he has grown on me. I'm not sure where he is though. He seems to come and go as he pleases."

"So he is kinda like a cat then…"

"NO WAY! Have you seen Rarity's cat? That thing is a menace! She is so stinking mean! Thankfully Fluttershy was grooming her today; otherwise I wouldn't of been able to stand the Boutique with the cat and that jerk of a colt. I'm glad Rarity broke it off with him. I hope she isn't sad about it."

"Don't worry about it Spike. Like I said earlier; she was stressed, but seemed to be taking it really well. I'm not sure how I would react if my special someone turned out to be a jerk!"

"Well lucky for you Rainbow stole your heart! She is a pretty awesome pony!"

"Ya mind keeping that down Spike!? I really don't want any pony to hear that! Besides I really meant that to be more platonic. I'm definitely attracted to her, but by that same token I'm attracted to all the other mares I've met. I haven't gotten to know a single nasty pony since I've been here. I can't count Rarity's ex-colt friend because I only saw him. I didn't get to talk with him."

"Platonic? What is that?"

"That is when you love someone or some pony in a non romantic way. I'm not saying I couldn't love Dashie in that way; I'm just saying that we don't know each other well enough for that. (BULLSHIT!)"

"Ooooh, that's cool. Nothing to be embarrassed about there really. You just really like her as friend right now. I can understand that."

"Has any pony ever told you that you're really unbelievably mature for your age? I swear I feel like you could be one of my old school chums from Junior High!"

"Heh thanks Coal, but it is really just a dragon thing. The same with ponies. We just mature faster I guess. I mean Twilight and the others are nearly full grown. I've got a few more years before I start growing a lot."

"They're nearly full grown!? Sheesh! I'm not even full grown yet! I'm close, but not quiet."

"What!? How much bigger are you going to get Coal!?"

"Not that much taller, but it runs in my family that the men are pretty scrawny until they get to be anywhere from twenty to twenty-five."

"Wow, not to be mean or anything Coal, but you seem like you're the same age as Twilight or her friends."

"No offense taken Spike. I honestly try pretty hard to hold onto my youthful ways. Life was hard enough back home as it was. I tried to keep myself pretty laid-back in order to deal with everything better. It helped a bit. Besides, age isn't all that important to me. You and Twilight and every pony I've met have been smart, and really nice. I don't care that I'm older as long as none of you don't."

"No way Coal! I'm glad you're my friend. It doesn't matter to me one bit!"

Twilight was on her way back to the library when she heard some pony calling to her. "Hey Twi'! Ah need ta' talk to ya'!"

"Oh hello Applejack! What seems to be the problem?"

"It's all over town Twi'! That you got some kinda creature livin' with ya'! Ah was mighty worried 'bout ya' is all!"

"Hehe, you don't need to be worried about it Applejack. If we hadn't gotten so busy with Rarity today you would of gotten to meet him this afternoon."

"We? him? Who is this feller?"

"His name is Coal and he is a human from Earth. He is really nice, and has been getting along great with every pony he has met. You and Pinkie Pie are the only friends of mine he has yet to be introduced to."

"Well Ah'll be. Ah don't know how Ah feel 'bout this feller yet, but iff'n ya'll say he is nice Ah'll believe ya'!"

"He was actually really looking forward to meeting you today Applejack. You see he is looking for work, and your farm peeked his interest. He also told me that Spike informed him about you. He says you sound a lot like the nice country girls that his planet used to have."

"That's mighty fine of him! Ah'm looking forward ta' meetin' him too! Ah can't say fer certain that Ah can hire em though...Ah'd have ta' get ah good look at em first!"

"I think he'll be more than happy to hear that! I can't say for sure what kind of a worker he is...he is a bit scrawny. If only because he is soo tall."

"Well how tall is he?"

"He is at least as tall as princess Celestia if not taller."

"Land sakes! Is that normal for his kind?"

"I don't know Applejack...I haven't really talked with him about his people all that much. He...what I mean is...what he has told me about humans only leads me to believe he doesn't like them very much."

"But ain't he ah human? Why would he not like his own kind?"

"He can explain that better than I can. I'm sure we'll be seeing you at the farm tomorrow. Coal doesn't seem to mind answering any question tossed his way. It is actually kind of refreshing really."

"Well alrighty Twi'! I'll be seein' ya tomorrow then!"

"Good night Applejack!"

With that Twilight and Applejack went their separate ways back to their respective homes. Twilight came home to find Coal fast a sleep with Spike on his belly. She giggled at the sight and levitated a blanket over the two. Tomorrow was going to be a great day; she could just feel it!

Author's note: I'm going to have to add a new tag for the next post...yeah...I'm not gonna say what, but...I think ya'll can figure it out...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 9: The Nightmare /-

Author's notes: Ok guys...this chapter...this damn chapter, it deserves a lot of explanation. Long story short, the following is a REAL dream I had once. When I decided to start writing a HiE story using myself as a template, I HAD to put this dream in there somewhere. It is...so very different from everything before it...just...just god, but don't worry. It does serve a purpose in the story.

"Wha?...Where am I?" I looked all around to find that I was not only a lone, but nowhere I had ever seen. "The fuuuuu? Did Twilight cast another spell? OH SHIT! I BETTER NOT BE IN TRANSITION BACK TO EARTH! That would suck sooo much ass!"

I was starting to freak out, and when I freak out I of course make smart decisions! I started running as fast as I could in any random direction. As I ran, parts of Ponyville kept coming into detail around me. It was like a pop-up book where every time you turn the page more is revealed. I didn't stop running though; everything looked dark and unnatural. I kept running until I saw Sugarcube Corner. I dashed straight through the front door nearly taking it off of it's hinges!

"Hello!? Is any pony there!" I yelled frantically trying to find anything! I hadn't seen a soul the entire run and I was scared out of my mind. It was then that I saw a little bit of movement coming from around an open doorway to the left of some stairs. Being the genius that I am, I decided it was best to investigate.

The doorway led to a staircase that looked like it went over a hundred feet under the surface. I really should of been questioning what the hell was going on, but I was just too scared to do something rational like think. I made my way down the dark staircase ever so slowly. It got darker and danker the further down I went. Before I even reached the bottom I felt something hit the back of me with great force and I'm thrown down the rest of the staircase into another room.

I groan with this new found pain in my back. I thankfully didn't land on my neck otherwise this little investigation would of ended rather prematurely. I stayed on the floor for several minutes with my eyes forced closed in the pain. I could hear movement, but I couldn't bring myself out of my own stupor to acknowledge it. Finally after a couple more minutes I worked up enough strength to open my eyes...I wish I hadn't!

Standing all around me were the girls. There was Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. I wanted to say something, but they were all looking at me like I was some horrible monster. I never thought I could be scared of such cute creatures in all my life, but boy was I wrong. Their faces were dripping of hate and malice. I was on the verge of tears at this point. Being hurt is one thing, being scared is one thing; but having the girls you love more than anything look at you with such hate is something else entirely.

"G-g-girls?" was all I could force out before they started attacking. Twilight used her magic to force me down and splayed me across the floor. Applejack and Rainbow Dash went to my legs, Fluttershy and Rarity went to my arms, and Pinkie Pie stood right on my chest. They had this wicked grin plastered onto their faces; I had never seen anything that looked so evil.

I was sweating furiously and couldn't get a single sound out. I couldn't whine, cry, groan, what have you. All I could do was stare as they each started stomping my limbs and chest into oblivion. They worked fast and in perfect unison. They would each rear back on their hind legs and come down hard with their fronts. It only took a single wave to completely shatter the bones they made contact with. When Pinkie came down she knocked all the wind out of me. I couldn't scream out even though I desperately tried. Twilight released her magic knowing that I couldn't resist at this point. She stood right behind me and leaned in so that our faces were inches apart. She didn't have a smile on her face, but a look of satisfaction. She started licking the tears off of my cheeks and seemed to be savoring them as if they were a fine candy.

I had completely given up any hope at this point. With what little mind I had left; I resigned myself to death. Thankfully I had gone into shock I think, because I wasn't in any physical pain at this point. I looked at each of the girls as they moved away from me leaving Twilight behind. She took Pinkie's place on my chest and looked at me intently. She leaned in and put her mouth right next to my ear and for the first time any of the girls spoke.

"You're mine now Coal...I'm going to enjoy our time together."

It was her same sweet if not a little overly critical voice. I couldn't help myself; I started crying all over again. The sweet ponies that I had fallen in love with were systematically breaking my will to resist and live. She lapped up each and every tear that fell with gusto. Her face was one of pure delight when the tears just kept coming. It was like each tear made her feel orgasmic. She started moaning as she continued to enjoy these salty treats before her. I couldn't take it anymore; I forced my tears to stop; much to her displeasure. I then said the only thing I could think of.

"Why? I loved you girls...please...p-please just end this!" Her smile grew ear to ear. She motioned for the other girls to return and she levitated my broken body onto a wooden board against the wall. My head fell low as I realized they weren't stopping any time soon. I was broken. I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was for death to take hold of me. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and with what little strength I had left; bit it clean off. Blood poured out of my mouth and pooled at my feet. The girls whined at the loss of their fun. As my vision began to fade, I looked up and saw each girl making their way towards me. Thankfully darkness took hold before I could see more.

"Aaaaugh! Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled

"Twilight! Hold him down!"

"He is thrashing too much Spike!"

"Don't you have some kind of spell to hold him in place!?"

"It takes too long to prepare; he is really going to hurt himself!"

"Huh? wha!?" I awoke violently to find myself surrounded by piles of fallen books, and to see Twilight and Spike looking at me with great deals of concern.

"Spike...Twilight...wha-what is going on? I w-was dieing and..." I trailed off as I realized to my horror that I had been dreaming this entire time. I looked up at my friends' worried faces. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" was all that came out.

Spike sighed and then calmly sat down beside me trying to cool off. Twilight on the other hand got right up to me and started nuzzling my chest with her cheek.

"Coal...are you alright?" She asked looking at me with such a tender expression.

"I think I'll leave you two a lone for a little bit. I'm going to go start on breakfast. "Spike said as he got up leaving us.

"I-I think so Twilight. I'm so sorry for this! I can't believe my dreaming could be so violent!" I had apparently been thrashing for some time now. I looked around the now horribly messy room and stopped when I realized that my entire body was covered in a cold sweat. It was a disgusting feeling. It was sticking to my clothes and felt like it had glued them to my skin. "I'll help clean up Twilight. I...I'm so sorry." I started to get up when Twilight forced me back down.

"You will do no such thing!" After that dream I just had; hearing Twilight yell like that really scared me. "I won't make you tell me what you were dreaming Coal, but you need your rest. I want you to go take a shower, and after that if you want to talk about it, we can." She said in a very nurturing, but at the same time demanding way.

I nodded in agreement and she got off of me. I stood up looking at the damage I had done. Nothing too serious, but there were so many books knocked off of their shelves. It would take hours to get them all sorted back properly. I thanked Twilight and went towards her bathroom for a much needed shower.

"Geez Twilight...what in Equestria do you think he was seeing?" Spike asked still working on breakfast.

"I have no idea Spike, but whatever it was really scared him." Twilight poured some water on her hooves and wiped her face. "I don't think I have ever seen some pony so scared. I told him that if he wanted to talk about it I would listen, but I'm not sure I want to know..."

"I hear you there Twilight! Who knows what it takes to scare a human!"

Spike and Twilight sat in silence for a few minutes until Coal came into the kitchen wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks again Twilight, Spike; sorry I've been such a horrid house guest." Coal said looking down trodden.

"Coal...you are not a horrid house guest. You had a nightmare...a really bad one from what I can tell." Twilight put her hoof on Coal to reassure him. Coal gave her a sincere but half hearted smile. "Do you want to talk about it Coal?"

"I-I don't think I should..." Coal pulled Twilight in close and held her tightly. "I know you're not too keen on hugs Twilight, but...it will make me feel worlds better...if you don't mind." Twilight buried her face into Coal's chest and returned the gesture seemingly unperturbed. After a minute Coal broke the embrace and rubbed Twilight's head saying: "Thanks Twilight...I couldn't ever ask for a better friend."

"Ok now that the mushy stuff is over; why don't you two get some food!" Spike interjected making Twilight turn a deep crimson.

The three friends spent the next hour slowly enjoying their meal. It then came time to clean up the mess that Coal had made through the night. "I really did a number on this place..." Coal remarked looking around. "I didn't accidentally hurt either of you did I?"

"No Coal, Spike and I are fine. It was pretty hard keeping you from thrashing around though. Whatever you were seeing must have been terrifying!"

"Yeah...yeah it was, but it's over now and I'm ready for a much better day to take my mind off of it!"

Twilight started levitating books back into their upright positions and directing Coal on what he could do. Spike already knew where everything went, so it was mostly Coal's job to just bring Spike whatever book he called for. With the three of them working on it the project was finished in just a couple hours.

"Whew! Glad that is done and over with!" Coal exclaimed with a new look of peace on his face.

"You're telling me!" Spike whined "It was a lot easier with you here though Coal. And again don't feel bad about it. Twilight makes bigger messes herself whenever she gets busy studying!"

Twilight shot him a dirty look, but quickly hid her face when she noticed Coal staring.

"Is there something on my face Coal?" Twilight asked looking a little uncomfortable.

"Huh? Oh! No! Sorry! I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

Twilight and Spike looked at each and then back to Coal like they were waiting for an explanation. Coal just laughed.

"You two are really funny you know that!? I swear every time I say something it demands an explanation! I'm lucky because one: Twilight saved my life, two: I have made let's see...one, two, three, four, five good friends in only two days. I have already made a jerk out of myself plenty of times and yet all of my new friends don't seem to mind too much. I've been given a temporary place to stay with said friends and despite the fact that I have probably scared the living day lights out of you two; you forgive me as if it never happened!" Coal couldn't contain himself anymore and scooped up Twilight and Spike bringing them into a big group hug. "You are the best friends a guy could ever want!"

"Augh Coal, you're kinda squishing me!" Spike forced out.

"Ooops sorry!" Coal set them both down and immediately started laughing. He couldn't take it; he was just so happy. It didn't take long before Twilight and Spike caught the chuckle bug and burst out laughing themselves. They laughed rolling on the floor for a good several minutes before finally calming down.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 10: Meeting the Apples /-

"Thanks guys! I really needed that!" I was feeling so much better already.

"Hey don't mention it bro! That's what friends are for! (man Spike is cool)"

"Well we better head out Coal. I ran into Applejack last night and she is expecting us."

"Seriously!? That is awesome! What are we waiting for? Let's do this! (I am very very sorry that I am not sorry for what I'm about to do) LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOY..." I screamed running out of the door! I didn't make it far before I was on the ground again laughing my ass off! I seriously tried, but I couldn't pull that off with a straight face! A couple minutes later Twilight walks out and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What was that!?" She asks looking slightly amused by my antics.

"That my dear Twilight is an Earth joke. It would take waaay too long to explain, so just trust me when I say it was really funny for me!" (I am such a nerd)

She and I share another laugh and made our way to Sweet Apple Acres. On the way we pass several more ponies that again stopped and stared, but didn't look all that scared. I did however hear 'The horror! The horror!' a second time and I couldn't help myself.

"I don't know who keeps saying that, but give me a break! I'm not THAT ugly!"

Twilight just chuckles and I think some of the other ponies did too. After that the ponies went back about their business not paying me much mind. I was happy that I was already being accepted, but I kinda missed the attention. Which is weird as hell for me!

We walk for a while (I was enjoying the scenery so I didn't pay much attention to time) before coming to the edge of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Here we are Coal! Do you think I should give Applejack another heads up before you head down?"

"Nawww, I'm fine Twilight. Better to get the hard part over with. Besides, I'm a little worried that with too much warning; you may end up overselling me!"

Twilight giggled a little (man I'm loving this so much!). We walked down the dirt path in search of Applejack. We decided to check the barn first. When we got close though we heard a soft gasp coming from inside. I saw a big red bow duck back inside the barn (I sense a cuteness in the force).

"Is that you Applebloom? You don't need to be scared. This is Coal. He is really nice! (awwww I love you so much Twilight!)

Applebloom stuck her head back out of the barn not too sure of what Twilight had said. She eyed me up and down before slowly shuffling out of the barn and up to Twilight. There is a heart attack in the near future if this level of cuteness doesn't fall soon!

"Hi...Ah'm Applebloom...it's nice ta' meet ya..." She was trying to be friendly, but was still hiding a little behind Twilight.

"It is absolutely wonderful to meet you too Applebloom. Forgive me for being so forward on our first meeting, but you have to be the cutest thing I have ever seen! And I've met Fluttershy!"

Applebloom giggled a little at the joke (I was only half joking. Fluttershy is the most adorable mare ever, but you can't compare her to a little filly. It is a whole different kind of cute)

"I don't know why I'm still surprised at you Coal." Twilight gave me an 'Oh you' kind of face. It made me smile.

I kneeled down beside Applebloom and patted her head a little before saying: "So Applebloom...have you seen Applejack around? I haven't gotten to meet her yet."

Applebloom had been rubbing my hand a little enjoying the touch (I think I just lost fifty years of my life. Words can not express the joy that I felt in my heart!); she then leaned back breaking the contact and said: "Ah think she's in the apple orchard somewhere. Ah haven't seen her since breakfast."

"Thank ya kindly Applebloom! Ah'll check it out!" I exclaimed standing up. A second later I realize what I've just done and face palmed.

Twilight and Applebloom were giving me a weird look.

"You didn't just make fun of Applebloom's accent...did you Coal?" Twilight asked not sure of what to think.

"What!? No of course not. It's just that I used to have a bit of an accent myself. Where I come from though you get made fun of a lot for having what we call a southern err maybe a western accent, I dunno. Anyway, I worked really hard to get it out of my system. Hearing it come from Applebloom just made me kind of lapse back into my old ways."

"That's awful! Ah couldn't handle being treated like that! There are ah couple ah fillies in mah class that make fun of me already! Ah know it ain't fun Coal."

"You're a sweetheart Applebloom, but don't do what I did. Your accent is so charming; it is a part of who you are. Even if they're mean to you, don't let them change you! Tell you what...I want you to think of me as your go to guy for anything that's bugging ya! I've got a lot of experience when it comes to that stuff and I know just what it takes to make ya feel better!"

Applebloom gave me a big smile and jumped up into my arms. She gave the sweetest little hug I have ever gotten. "Thank ya Coal! Ah'll remember ya said that!" She then hopped down and waved us goodbye as we set out in search for Applejack.

"You're pretty good with kids Coal."

"My mom ran a home day-care while I was growing up. There would be on any given day three to five children from the ages of two to five running about, so I got used to them. I don't know how old Applebloom is, but if I had to compare her to the developmental level of a human...she would probably be ten maybe older. It's kinda hard to say because as human children get older they tend to get a lot nastier and Applebloom was just a doll."

"Applebloom is seven if I'm remembering correctly and she is definitely a good filly. She is a bit of a hassle though. She and her friends get in a lot of trouble trying to get their cutie marks."

"Spike told me a bit about it. As long as they aren't getting hurt or putting themselves in danger I don't have a problem with it. If Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are as cute as Applebloom; they could probably break every bone in my body and I wouldn't even be able to look angrily at them. I would just be like OW! I am in so much pain! But you are all so cute! AAAUUUGHH MIXED EMOTIONS!"

Twilight giggled at my silliness (there are other forms of laughing, but Twilight's giggle is too cute; I am ok with this). We got back to searching for Applejack in the orchard for a little while. We eventually came up on some loud thumping noises. I assumed it was Applejack bucking, but I didn't say anything. I do have to keep up an act remember? Then it hit me. "Oh shit! Applejack is the element of honesty! What if she sees through my act! Play it cool Coal. She has no reason to suspect anything of you...except that you're a creature she has never seen before who doesn't want to go back to its original world, FUCK!"

"Hey Applejack! We're here!" Twilight was clearly excited. I'm sure what they talked about last night must of been good. This was the first time I had butterflies when meeting a new pony...well sort of new. Applejack and Rainbow Dash constantly struggled to be my favorite back home. This may sound bad, but I had to eventually compare them in every manner I could think. That includes the umm...physical attraction...I'm still not sure which I prefer. THEY ARE ALL JUST SO DAMN AWESOME! FUCK MY LIFE THEY ARE AWESOME!

"Howdy there Twi! Lemme just finish up this here tree and Ah'll meet this friend of yers!" Applejack expertly bucked a tree and all the apples fell neatly into their buckets. Applejack nodded in satisfaction before heading our way.

"Hopefully he'll be your friend too Applejack! (I certainly hope so)" Twilight yelled back.

Applejack was yawning a bit as she came up to us. She looked pretty tired. She brought a hoof to her eyes and rubbed them a bit before finally get a good look at me. She was surprised, that goes without saying; but she didn't look fearful like the others did their first time.

"Hi Applejack! It is very nice to meet you! My name is Coal!" I exclaim and reaching my hand out offering her a shake.

"Mighty fine ta' meetcha Coal!" Applejack grabs my hand with both hooves and shakes vigorously. It's a good thing I have long arms otherwise I would of been shaken up and down like a rag doll.

"Good heavens you're a strong girl AJ!...do you mind if I call you that?"

"Not at all Coal; only some of mah friends ever call me that. It's a mighty welcome nickname. And thank yah kindly for the compliment. I'm mighty proud of this strength of mine!" Applejack let go of my hand and gave me a big smirk.

"I can understand why! You're probably as strong as the ponies we have back in my world, yet you're so much smaller than they are. It is honestly very impressive!"

"Ya'll have ponies where yer from? What are they like?"

"Oh well ummm, they aren't anything like the ponies here. They are very lovely creatures, but they aren't nearly as smart as you are. There are also no unicorns or pegasus ponies where I'm from. They are all what you would call earth ponies I guess."

"I didn't know you knew about the different kinds of ponies here Coal. Did Spike tell you about them?" Twilight interjected.

"No he didn't...I just kinda took a guess. You wouldn't call earth ponies just ponies, cause that could refer to any pony. I thought of a few different things they could be called. Like ground ponies, dirt ponies, land ponies, but they all sounded a little...off. Then I thought back to what land creatures are called back home. They are called the 'creatures of the earth', so I settled on earth ponies. I thought it had a nice ring to it. (SAFE!)"

"Wow Coal...that is very impressive. Were you a scholar back home?" Twilight was looking at me with a bit of admiration. I felt so bad lying the way I was, but there was no going back now.

"Naw...I always felt I was smart enough. I just occasionally have moments of awesomeness like that you could say. No big deal really."

Twilight looked a little disappointed. "Well alright Coal, but that's not why we're here. You've gotten a good look at him now Applejack. Do you think he can be of any use here on your farm?"

Realizing that Twilight must of mentioned my potential employment to Applejack, I quickly put all of my focus on her. She was inspecting me up and down. She walked around me and poked at my legs a little bit. She then asked me to flex a little. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit...scared. She was inspecting me so intently. I felt like a piece of fruit someone is inspecting for bruises. She gives me a few more looks before sighing and shaking her head.

"Is something the matter AJ? I know I'm pretty scrawny, but I can definitely work!" I was a little bit insulted.

"It ain't nothing like that Coal. Ah just can't tell what kind of ah body ya have. Ah ain't ever seen ah human before. Would ya mind giving us ah look at yer strength?"

"I'll try. My arms are pretty weak compared to my legs. I guess if I was going to impress it would have to be something using those."

Applejack tapped her face with her hoof a bit before stating: "In that case, how 'bout ya kick ah few apple trees? That'll give me ah good idea of what ya can do."

"Sounds good to me AJ! Where should I start?"

She brought Twilight and I over to the trees next to the one she was working on when we found her. They had all of their apples hanging from their branches looking pristine and delicious! Now I'm definitely not the strongest wrench in the box, but I have taken a few Tae Kwon Do classes in my youth. So I at the very least know a few good kicks.

"There are three possible ways I can make this work AJ. If the first two don't work then I'm probably going to need a shoulder pad."

Twilight and Applejack gave me a curious look but didn't say anything. Applejack just nodded and wished me luck.

"Here goes nothing!" I started by going into the prep stance I was taught and did a step step behind side kick. It made a pleasant thud when connecting to the tree, but it only knocked out about half the apples. I was still plenty pleased with it.

"Hmmm...not good enough. Time for plan B!" I walked over to another tree that had all of it's apples; I stood with my back to it and was facing Twilight and Applejack. They were watching me intently. I yell out "Hiyut!" as I lift up my right leg and deliver a back kick to the base of the tree. More apples fell out this time, but there were still a few hanging there. "Drat! I was hoping that would work!" Applejack was about to say something when I stopped her. "No no AJ! I still have one more option. I can probably do it a few times without padding. Just to give you an idea of what it is."

Applejack closed her mouth and continued to watch me intently. I spotted a third tree a few yards away with some baskets under it. I did my usual cracking of joints ritual followed by some brief stretching. Twilight had a look of disgust on her face at the sound of all the popping. Applejack on the other hand seemed pretty disinterested in them. She was more concerned with what I was about to do. I locked onto the tree and charged at it. I had never played football, but my brother had shown me proper technique. I hunkered down in the run and slammed my shoulder into the tree whilst lifting up slightly. In hind sight that is supposed to knock the other person off balance. That doesn't really work with a tree, but it did the ticket. There was a solid thud and all of the apples fell off. I fell back holding my shoulder. I did not expect it to hurt that much (I am such a moron in hindsight!). I managed to hold back a yelp I felt grow inside of me, but it was pretty clear I was uncomfortable.

"Now why in the hay did ya' go and hurt yerself like that Coal!?" Applejack was not happy with me (shit!). "That second kick of yers woulda' worked fine iff'n ya had done it twice. Ya don't need to impress us or nothin'!"

"Sorry AJ...I do have some pride. Even if it does make me do stupid things from time to time." Applejack softened up and put her hoof on my back.

"Now don't fret too much over it. What's done is done. Do ya think ya'll could still work?"

I was on my ass at the moment so that puts me almost right at a standing pony's eye level. I looked straight at her with probably the most excited expression I had ever had.

"Does that mean...I'm hired?" the hope was evident in my voice.

"It sure does sugarcube (she called me sugarcube! *fan boy squee*)! Ah can pay ya ten bits an hour. How does that sound?"

"I honestly don't know how currency works here, but I trust that is a more than fair offer. I accept! Thank you so much AJ!" Can you guess what I did next? I think you can. I've only done it to just about every single pony I've met! This time was different though. Twilight stepped in between us blocking my hug!

"Awwww" I whined.

"Careful there Applejack! Coal is a hugger whenever he gets emotional like that." Twilight gave me a coy look.

Applejack just laughed. "That is pretty funny, but Ah don't mind none." She walked around Twilight and gave me the biggest hug I've ever had. I'm not kidding when I say this pony is strong. If I wasn't in a state of euphoria I would of been in immense pain!

"Ponies are the best things ever!" I yell out giving Applejack just as big a hug in return. I could hear Twilight laughing at me, but I didn't care. I had two armfuls of pure southern awesomeness. I think I'm even starting to get less perverted. Had this happened back on Earth the only thing I would be thinking about was how soft she was, or how good she smelt, or the way I could feel the heat coming off of her...FUCK! I JUST FUCKED MYSELF!

Applejack broke the hug (glad it wasn't me this time) and helped me up (how? I don't know! but she did). "Iff'n you and Twi' don't have anymore plans fer today; would ya mind helping me out now Coal?"

"I don't think Twilight and I had anything else planned. Did we Twilight?"

"Nope. I'm gonna head back to the library. I think it is about time I get around to some business I need to take care of (why does that scare me).

"Alrighty Twilight! Thanks for bringing me here! I'll see you tonight!"

"So long Twi'! Thanks fer bringing me ah new worker!"

Twilight waved goodbye as Applejack and I waved her off. We then got back to work. We stopped for about twenty minutes when lunch came around. We didn't have anything fancy like apple pie, apple fritters, or what have you. We just sat under the trees enjoying the cool breeze having a couple of apples. I offered to have them taken out of my pay, but Applejack wouldn't have none of it. I'm a really lucky guy...at least I was until about two hours later...

"YEOUCH!" Applejack fell forward holding onto her back leg.

"Oh my god! AJ what happened!? Are you alright!?" I ran over to her in a panic. I think she noticed how worried I was and put on a tough facade.

"Ah'm alright Coal...Ah just kicked the tree wrong and messed up my leg ah bit. It rarely ever happens, but it does hurt."

"Let me try something to make you feel better AJ!" I kneel over her and took her back leg into my hands. She must not be used to being touched there, because she turned a bit red and looked away. I started massaging the muscles in her leg gently. I could feel where the muscles had contracted from the strain. I couldn't help but admire her form. She was petit, but at the same time had such beautiful muscles. "Is this helping any AJ?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

Applejack moaned a little. (Fuck! Now I'm excited and worried!) "Yeah it is Coal...please don't stop." (OH LORD HAVE MERCY!)

That was all I needed to hear. I kept up rubbing her for a couple more minutes before we both started hearing this really rapid stomping sound.

"Well what in tar nation is that!?" Applejack queried.

Neither of us saw it in time, but it was Big Macintosh charging me like a bull. We saw him just in time for him to ram into me at full gallop. I yelped falling back ass over tea kettle. I probably flew a good six feet before hitting the ground rolling a bit. Needless to say, I was knocked out cold.

Authors note: Last update for the day! If I give you guys the next one...you'll hate me a lot more if I stop there!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 11: It Hurts to Laugh /-

"Macintosh! What the hay is wrong with ya!?"

"What do ya mean what's wrong with me? That thing was attackin' ya!"

"No he wasn't ya darn fool! Ah hurt mahself bucking ah tree and Coal was rubbin' mah leg to make me feel better!" Applejack was still in some pain and couldn't get up, but even on the ground her yelling was intimidating enough to make Big Mac back peddle a bit.

"Wha? Coal? It has ah name?" Big Mac was looking rather confused at the whole situation.

"Yer darn right he has a name! He is Twilight's new friend and she was introducen us today! He needed ah job and he does good work so ah hired him! Ah doubt he is gonna wanna stay after what ya did ta' him! Ya better pray to Celestia he isn't too hurt! Now get yer flank over there and help him!"

Big Mac hadn't seen Applejack this angry in a long time. The last time he could remember was when Applebloom got hurt trying to get her cutie mark. He walked over to Coal's almost lifeless body and poked at him a bit.

"What in sam hay are ya waiten fer!? Help him to!" Applejack was starting to turn red from all the yelling.

Big Mac rolled Coal onto his back and tried waking him up a bit. Nothing was working, so Big Mac put his hoof on Coal's chest and he screamed out in pain. Big Mac was startled by the outburst and fell back on his flank. Even though Applejack was still hurting she had put her own pain out of her mind and galloped over to Coal.

"Help me get this here shirt off of him!" Big Mac complied and got behind Coal. Applejack undid the buttons while Big Mac bit the collar and pulled it off. Applejack and Big Mac were horrified at what they saw. Coal's whole upper body was bruised. It was a sickeningly dark purple. It was darkest at the upper left pectoral muscle and got lighter the further away it went. The skin was broken in several areas and he was bleeding profusely. Coal was sweating bullets and was having a hard time breathing. Applejack started to panic.

"Oh no Oh no Oh no! Ah can't believe this! Celestia damnit Big Mac! What iff'n he dies!? Ah didn't get to know him that well yet, but he was ah really nice guy! Twilight is going to kill us iff'n we don't help him somehow!"

Big Mac was taken back by Applejack's swearing, but quickly regained what composure he could.

"Ah'll go get Twilight AJ! You just keep an eye on that feller. Ah'll be back with her as soon as Ah can!" Big Mac raced off out of Sweet Apple Acres leaving Applejack alone with Coal.

"Auuugh...where am I?...wh-what happened?" Coal awoke several minutes later with tears in his eyes.

"Don't move too much now sugarcube. Mah idiot brother thought ya were trying ta' hurt me and hit ya...hard."

"Hehe, ya got a good brother there AJ. Heheha AAUGH...it hurts to laugh..."

"Wha? What do ya mean Coal? He hurt ya bad!"

"Any brother who would protect his little sister from a creature he had never seen before like that obviously cares about her. Don't be too mad at him *cough* he was just trying to protect you." Coal was starting to look more and more pale.

"That's awful nice of ya to say Coal, but ya need ta' stop talken! Yer really badly hurt!"

"AJ...I think I have some internal damage...I-I'm not sure if I'm gonna live."

Applejack started to tear up. "Now don't ya'll start sayin' stuff like that! Yer gonna be fine! Big Mac left to go tell Twilight, she'll fix ya up nice and good!"

"You're a sweetheart AJ *cough* but I don't think it is going to do any good. I've never been very healthy for a human...my body can't handle this kind of strain."

"Don't say that Coal! You've been workin' out here all day! Yer tough, ya can get through this!"

Coal reached out and put his hand on Applejacks cheek. It was wet from the tears that were starting to flow out. "Thank you for crying for me AJ. I-I have to tell you something. If I pass before I say it...even in death I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Applejack just sobbed. She didn't know Coal that well, but seeing any creature hurt like this made her break down.

"AJ...I want you...if you wouldn't mind...to tell Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dashie, and Spike that I love them very much. Also please tell Pinkie Pie that I'm sorry *cough* I didn't get to meet her."

"Ya can tell em yerself Coal! Please please please please don't talk like this!" Applejack got on the ground right next to Coal and kept on crying.

"Hey AJ...I...have one other very selfish favor to ask of you. Please believe me when I say I would never ask this if I wasn't dying."

Applejack looked Coal right in the eyes. Her bright beautiful green eyes looking deep into his dark emerald eyes. "*sniffle* Anything Coal...I'll do anything to make ya feel better."

"AJ...would you...kiss me? I've never kissed a girl in all twenty years of my life. I don't want to die not knowing such a sweet thing."

Applejack's sobbing got all the more violent. She was starting to choke and hiccup on her own tears. She put on a forced smile and said: "It's going to be mighty salty Coal."

Coal just smiled. "If it's you AJ...I'll enjoy it." Coal closed his eyes and the tears that had pooled in them poured out all over his face.

Applejack leaned forward closing her eyes. She put her hoof on the side of Coal's face and leaned all the way in. It wasn't a deep kiss. It was very soft, but Coal loved every second of it. Ponies don't have lips like a human, they have muzzles that are firm and rough on Earth ponies. The muzzles on ponies in Equestria however; were firm but still a little soft and very smooth. An Earth pony wouldn't be able to pucker, but Equestria ponies could.

Applejack gently kissed Coal with tears falling from her eyes onto his face. She kissed him for several minutes until she could tell he had passed out. She leaned back to find Twilight and Big Mac staring at them. All Applejack could do was hang her head and sob.

Author's notes: Short chapter I know, but it needed to be that way. I've got to ask the readers something though...do you think my character went too far in that? Like...asking Applejack to do that...I can't decide myself...

/-  
/ Chapter: Bonus Chapter: Bitter Sweet /-

Author's note: When I was originally writing this part of the story (about 3 weeks ago); I actually almost ended it with the following. I'll explain more at the end.

Coal was hurriedly rushed to Ponyville Emergency Care by Twilight and Applejack. They burst through the front doors with Coal being levitated in behind them. Nurse Redheart was behind the front counter when they arrived. She was used to wounded ponies from all of her years of medical experience, but the sight of Coal made her uneasy.

Applejack explained everything that happened while Twilight let the doctors take Coal into the emergency room. Nurse Redheart did her best to calm the distraught two, but was failing miserably.

Applejack couldn't stop blaming herself and Twilight couldn't stop feeling helpless. They held onto each other for as much morale support as they could get.

The doctors worked on Coal for hours, but to no avail. He was simply too different from what they had been trained for. The best they could do was make him comfortable.

The lead doctor came out of the emergency room to speak with Twilight and Applejack. "Ladies...I'm very sorry, but...we can't save him. He has internal bleeding and his lungs are filling up. We have a couple of unicorns sustaining him, but he won't last long..."

The girls had been slowly calming themselves while waiting, but this news brought back their pain in greater force. "I'm so sorry...if...if you girls want; you can say goodbye..."

Twilight looked at the doctor with confusion evident in her eyes. "How is that possible!? *sniffle* You said he won't last..."

"We can wake him, but it will result in him passing sooner. I suggest if you wish to do this, you decide quickly."

Twilight and Applejack looked at each other briefly. Applejack nodded and Twilight let out a pained sigh. "Please...let us say goodbye..."

The doctor lead them inside the room Coal was being kept. He was hooked up to a heart rate monitor that filled the room with slow beeping. His face was all that was visible. There were two unicorns that were constantly feeding a spell of some sort into Coal's body. The spell took the form of a constant beam of wavering light shooting forth from each unicorn's horn and then into Coal.

*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep*

Twilight and Applejack each went to one side of Coal. They looked to the doctor with pleading eyes as he nodded to the unicorns sustaining him.

"We'll cast a spell to wake up Coal, and then leave to give you your privacy. He'll only live for a minute or two at most. Please say your peace as quickly as possible."

Twilight and Applejack both nodded choking back fresh tears. The two unicorns shot forth a blinding flash of red and white that glowed inside of Coal for a few seconds. They took this time to leave with the doctor. As the light faded Coal slowly began to come to.

*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep*

"Wh-wha..." Coal's eyes were glazed over and foggy. There were large dark bags under his eyes that stood out against his incredibly pale skin.

"Coal...I'm so sorry..." Twilight couldn't think of what to say. Saying goodbye simply hurts too much.

"Twilight?...where...what..." Coal trailed off as he used what senses he had left to look around the room. "I see..."

Applejack nuzzled up to Coal's left and buried her face into his side. The bed slowly began to collect her tears as they streamed silently from her face. Applejack forced herself to look up. Coal with half opened eyes was staring at her. She forced a smile and said: "Coal...did...did ya enjoy it? Was it...sweet enough?"

Coal smiled back and tried reaching out to Applejack. His whole body nearly seized up as he moved. Applejack noticed this and quickly brought Coal's hand onto her face. They looked deeply into each other for a moment that seemed to last an eternity.

"It was everything I could of ever wanted AJ...thank you..."

*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep*

Coal then turned his attention to Twilight. "Twilight...I...I'm glad I get to say this in person. I...love you Twilight. You...were my best friend that I ever had..."

Twilight's face contorted as she desperately tried to hold back her emotions. She was only able to hold it back for so long. The floodgates opened and she let out a long and very pained cry. She reached forward and held onto Coal's arm as she sobbed loudly.

"Twilight...Applejack..." Coal began as he would look back and forth at the two. "...I'm not sad...please don't be sad for me. You've both made me so happy...if I knew this would happen and could choose it or choose to have never come here...I would choose this fate every time. I love you both so much...thank you..."

*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~*

Author's notes: I tried my hand here at a slightly different writing style. I'm not sure how it holds up, but thankfully this is NOT the ending. The real ending is nowhere in sight. I had two reasons not to go this route. One: My original goal (that I'm still trying to follow) was to make a prolonged story; that could remain interesting and seem real. The second was that it was simply too sad, and way out of left field. The next update will be on a MUCH happier note.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 12: Hugs are awesome!  
/-

"Sh...it" Was the first thing I said as I came back to consciousness. I was in a hospital bed that was barely big enough to hold me. The walls were a pristine white. There were beds to the left and right of me, but they were all empty. To my left was a single window and to my right was a door. As I lay there studying the room; the memories of what had transpired earlier came flooding back.

My confusion was replaced with self loathing as I remembered what I made Applejack do. I couldn't believe myself! I don't care if I was dying! She couldn't refuse in that situation, and now that I realize I'm not dying; she probably isn't going to want anything to do with me! "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! How did I live anyway?"

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Twilight, Applejack, and Dash coming in behind a crimson red earth pony with a white mane. She had a white medical cross as her cutie mark. They were talking until they saw that I was awake. They immediately ran over to me.

"Oh thank Celestia you're awake!" Twilight yelled putting her hooves up onto my bed.

"I'm glad you're Ok Coal. You still owe me a day of hanging out you know!" Dash said trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled at them, but my attention was primarily on Applejack. I didn't want to say anything, I was so scared; but I'm a man damnit and I need to say something! "I'm sorry AJ...I-I'm...so very very sorry I did that to you. I understand if you hate me. I just hope I can earn your forgiveness someday."

I looked away from the girls trying my best not to start crying again. I've been doing that too much lately as it is.

Applejack walked around the bed and grabbed my face with her hooves. She made me look at her. "What in tar nation are ya apologizing fer Coal!? Ya didn't do anything wrong! What has gotten into ya?"

"AJ...I'm apologizing for...asking you to do...that." I tried to look away but she wouldn't let me. "Even if I thought I was dying...I shouldn't have put that upon you. I'm so sorry AJ. I'm a terrible friend..."

Applejack then did something I never would of expected. No she didn't kiss me (although I wish she did). She gave me a good punch in the jaw (OWW!).

"Applejack!" both Twilight and Dash yelled.

Applejack raised her hoof to silence them, and then turned her attention back to me. I was wide eyed and was rubbing the spot where she hit me. It didn't hurt too bad, but emotionally that was a blow that could destroy cities (yeah I'm a pretty big wuss; deal with it).

"I-I deserved that."

"No ya don't Coal!" I looked back at her confused. "Don't be sorry fer what ya did! Ya thought ya were dying and ya were! If Twilight hadn't levitated ya back here then Ah doubt we'd be talking right now! Ah ain't mad at ya fer that! Ah'm mad that ya would possibly think Ah'd be mad!" Applejack turned her head looking away from me. "Ah was mighty flattered Coal. It weren't my first time, so it didn't bug me."

I stared at her dumbfounded. I probably stared far longer than I should have, but when she turned around and I saw the look of hurt on her face; I just broke. Right then and there I broke. I leaned back into my bed and hung my head low and just let the tears flow. I didn't sob, I didn't whine. I just looked like I was deep in thought with my eyes open and crying. I've mentioned that I have been doing too much of that right? Cause I have. I broke the silence with "I don't understand you girls."

I was still looking down, but I could tell they were all looking at me. "I make Dashie, the first friend I made here cry from my stupid story. I wreck Twilight's house because of my stupid nightmare, and I ask AJ to kiss me because I thought I was dying and didn't want to die having never been kissed. I have been the most awful friend anyone could ever have, and you girls have forgiven me time and time again. What have I done to deserve this? I...I just don't understand." The tears had finally stopped, but I didn't look up.

The girls looked at each other a bit before sighing. Dash flew onto my bed and was staring me down. Applejack came up to my left and put her hooves on the bed pulling herself close to me; like how Twilight had done. They were all staring at me intently.

"Coal..." Twilight was the first one to start.

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up..."

I looked at her completely shocked. I did not expect that. It was so unexpected I laughed a little.

"Now don't ya'll start laughin yet Coal! We still got a bone to pick with ya!" Applejack stated almost growling.

I quickly shut up and started to sweat a bit. I had no idea what was about to happen.

"Yeah Coal, you have to stop being so hard on yourself!" Dash stated. "All those things you said aren't even your fault! I wanted to hear your story. It was just really sad and made me cry a little...just a little!"

"And you had a nightmare Coal. That isn't your fault. I already told you that it wasn't a big deal and forgave you for it, but you obviously haven't forgiven yourself."

"And ya didn't make me kiss ya! Ah didn't have ta'! Ah did it ta' not only make ya feel better, but ta' make me feel better!" Applejack blushed a bit. "It was awful sweet of ya to say what ya said. That if it was me it didn't matter if it was salty. Ya didn't want just any pony...ya wanted me. Ah...Ah'm just flattered is all..."

Twilight and Dash looked at Applejack for a moment and then they both leapt away from my bed laughing!

"Now what the hay has gotten inta ya'll!?"

"Oh Applejack, I've never seen you so embarrassed! It is really funny!"

"Yeah! What Twilight said! You're always so tough and proud, and here comes Coal making you go all soft on us!"

"Now that taint fair! He was hurt and Ah was really emotional!"

"Girls..." I finally spoke up.

They all silenced themselves quickly and looked up at me. "I love you girls so much." I don't think they were expecting that. They all nearly turned purple (well Twilight is always purple). "I mean it too. I have met thousands of people in my life, and only a handful of ponies. I have never in all of my time on Earth met people half as nice as any of you girls. I...I love you girls more than I'll ever be able to say. I honestly don't know how I managed to live without you now. If..if you girls don't mind...I want to be more than just your friend. I want to be your best friend! I want to be someone that you can rely on, and not have to take care of all the time. I'm pretty pathetic right now, but if it is you three...I'll make myself super human if I have to."

Yeah that was pretty cheesy, but I think it made the girls feel better...actually I know it did. All three of them hug tackled me. That's right! I was in a four-way hug between three of the most awesome ponies ever! I was so damn happy that I completely ignored the searing pain my chest.

"Ahem" The crimson pony finally spoke up. "I don't mean to break up this tender moment, but I think you girls are putting your friend there in a lot of pain. He hasn't healed yet you know."

They all immediately jumped back and each gave me a sheepish apologetic grin.

"It was soooo worth it nurse!" I was smiling ear to ear.

She just chuckled and said: "Yes I bet. You're a lucky man to have not one, but three mare friends." She looked at them and gives them a coy wink.

They all immediately went flushed and started denying it and correcting her with fervor. She just laughed during all of it. If it weren't for the fact that they denied it so adamantly I probably would of laughed too, but I was kinda disappointed. What? I love those girls! If they are OK with it then so am I!...yeah that is more than wishful thinking.

"Now, my name is Nurse Redheart. Your friends tell me that your name is Coal. Let me tell you Coal you're a very lucky...whatever you are."

"He's human" Twilight interjected.

"Yes thank you. You are a very lucky human. That blow you received did a huge number on your respiratory system. If it weren't for the fact that Twilight brought you here, and then went to a zebra named Zecora to get a restoring brew; well...you wouldn't have made it. You're still not 100% mind you. I don't know how long it takes humans to heal, but you need to take it easy for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks!? Are you serious!? Aww man...and I just got a job too."

"Don't worry about it sugarcube. No pony is going to take your spot. You're more than welcome back iff'n ya can forgive Big Macintosh."

"I already forgive him AJ. I better tell him though, if he is as kind as the rest of you I'm sure he is feeling pretty bad about it."

"Wow Coal! How can you forgive him that easily? He almost killed you!" Dash exclaimed. Applejack shot her a dirty look. "What? It's true..."

I chuckled a little. "I can forgive him the same way you girls forgive me. I know the situations are entirely different, and the degree of what happened was much more severe; but Big Mac only did what he thought he had to do to protect his sister. I could never stay mad at some pony as brave as that."

We spent the next few minutes talking and actually worked up a very pleasing deal. I would spend the next couple of weeks going to Sweet Apple Acres and learning about everything it takes to run a farm. When I mentioned to Applejack that I was pretty good with numbers; she asked if I wouldn't mind taking a look at some of the paperwork. Apparently running a farm is very difficult, and apparently again; she and Big Mac aren't great with numbers. Granny Smith still takes care of most of it, but she is getting on in years. Twilight got me signed out of the hospital and even got me a walking cane from the local wood smith.

The three of us chit chatted on our way back to the library. Once we arrived Applejack and Dash went their separate ways.

"Oh man it is good to be back! Oh hey Twilight?"

"Yes Coal?"

"How long was I out anyway? I had been meaning to ask, but it just slipped my mind."

"You were out for three days, which reminds me. Rarity got you some clothes made while you were out. She thought it would a fabulous way to welcome you back to the waking world." Twilight and I chuckled at her antics and word play.

"I'll have to thank her the next chance I get, but that needs to wait. I AM STARVING!"

"Hehe I bet! Spike had to go to Canterlot to talk to the princess for me since I didn't want to leave you. So it's just us for now (my heart skipped a beat...I was alone with Twilight Sparkle...one of the smartest most gorgeous ponies ever...and she said she didn't want to leave me...WOOOOOOOT!)."

"Thanks Twilight, I'm glad you stayed. I would of missed seeing you." She blushed a bit but didn't look away this time. "You said princess? I think you mentioned her...or was it them...before."

"Oh my goodness! We haven't told you about the princesses?"

"Not in detail anyway..."

"I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"It isn't that big of a deal Twilight. It isn't like I have to meet them or anything." Twilight laughed nervously. "Twilight...why are you in a position to just send messages to the princess like it was no big deal? Are you royalty or something? Have I been giving royalty a difficult time ever since I got here!?" (I must love giving these poor girls grief. I am such an ass!)

"No no Coal, I'm not royalty. I'm princess Celestia's personal student. She has taught me so much, and I like to think of her as some pony very special in my life. As for your earlier comment...well...I sent the princess a letter about you after I got back home from Sweet Apple Acres the other day."

"Should I be worried?"

"Oh no not at all Coal. She is the most wonderful pony you will ever meet. She just really wanted some detailed information about you. You are the first human Equestria has ever had after all. She wanted me to come down and inform her of all you've done since you arrived personally, but with you being hurt I couldn't bring myself to leave. I asked and she gave me permission to send Spike instead. She is probably going to want to meet you soon."

"Wow...a princess is going to want to meet me. That is really heavy..."

"Heavy? What does that mean?"

"Oh hahahah, it's a very dated expression from my world. You know when you get nervous you feel that weight in your chest? Well anything that makes you feel that way, humans used to call heavy."

"Ohh...that makes sense I guess, but anyway you said you were hungry. I can't cook as well as Spike, but there is plenty of fruit for you if you'd like."

"Hmmm...do you have any oranges?"

"I sure do! Let me grab you a couple."

"Thanks Twilight, you're awesome!"

Upon saying goodbye to Coal and Twilight, Applejack made her way back to Sweet Apple Acres. The trip was short thanks to no interruptions, but Applejack wasn't too thrilled to be making such good time. She was going to have to talk to Big Mac about Coal again; now that he had woken up. Big Mac was very defensive when they found out that Coal wasn't going to die. He also didn't trust him because of the kiss he saw. Applejack just couldn't seem to make Big Mac understand it wasn't anything sexual. It was more like a goodbye kiss than anything. He just wouldn't have any of it.

As Applejack arrived home, and she was greeted by Applebloom. "Howdy Applejack! Did ya check on Coal again?" Applebloom was distraught at hearing that her new friend had been hurt, and was even more so when she learned it was due to Big Mac.

"Heya sugarcube! Ah sure did, and ya'll be happy ta' know that he has woken up and been sent home with Twilight!"

"Yay!" Applebloom exclaimed jumping about a bit. "Ah'm sure glad he is better! How is he doin?"

"He is ah little banged up still, but he should be fine and dandy in ah couple ah weeks."

"Two weeks!? Does that mean he ain't coming round here till then? He was awful nice, and ah was kinda looken forward ta' seein him again.." Applebloom kicked at the ground a bit in disappointment.

"Now don't ya fret none! Coal will be stopping by tomorrow ta' start learning the way our farm works. He won't be able ta' do a lot of physical labor, but he'll learn everything he needs ta' know. So ya'll will be able to see him some. Ah suppose ya could teach him some stuff iff'n ya would like."

Applebloom nodded her head with a big smile on her face. "Ah'd like that sis! Ah'll be sure to teach him proper!"

Applejack laughed a little, but quickly lost her good mood when she saw Big Mac duck back into the house. He had apparently been eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Applebloom, Ah need ya ta' stay outta the house for ah little bit. Ah need to talk ta' Big Macintosh in private."

"Ya'll aren't gonna fight some more, are ya?

"Ah don't know sugarcube. Ah just know that Big Mac don't take too kindly ta' Coal right now. Ah need to make sure he won't do nothin when Coal gets here tomorrow."

"Ok sis...Ah understand. Ah'll be back in about an hour. Iff'n ya need me before then; Ah'll be at the clubhouse."

Applejack kissed her sisters forehead and waved her off. She now had to face a much bigger problem. Big Macintosh...  
Applejack stepped inside to find Big Mac working on dinner. He heard her come in, but didn't acknowledge her. Applejack took a seat at the dinner table and sat there for a couple of minutes before speaking up.

"Coal woke up today..." Applejack looked to Big Mac, he had stopped working and had turned to face her. He let out a grunt in acknowledgement and quickly got back to work.

"Now come on Big Macintosh! We are gonna havta' talk about this! Coal can't do any hard labor for ah couple of weeks, but he'll be here tomorrow ta' start learnen bout the farm. Ya need ta' be able to get a long."

"Ah don't understand why ya hired him AJ. Ah hit him pretty hard sure, but to be brought so close to death by that...Ah don't think he'll be able to do good enough work ta' afford keepen him on."

"BIG MACINTOSH! Ah'm surprised at you! Ah worked with Coal for hours before ya showed up and hurt em. He was doin mighty fine work! It took him ah couple ah kicks ta' knock all the apples down yes, but he was worken almost as fast as Ah was! And Ah've been doin this all mah life!"

Big Mac just grunted and went back to work.

"What is botheren you so much Mac? Ah just don't understand..."

Applejack was cut off by Big Mac stomping his hooves on the floor. "Ya know darn well what's bother me so much AJ!"

"The kiss!? Really!? It was his dying wish! He hadn't ever known that feeling before in his life! He just didn't want ta' die missing out on something like that! Ah know full well you've dated things other than ponies! And have done less than should we say noble things with them!"

"It was one griffon AJ! One bloody griffon! And at least griffons are from this world! We hardly know anything about him AJ! He could be ah filly-fooler or a colt-cuddler for all we know!"

"Now don't ya start bad mouthen him like that Big Mac! Applebloom really likes him and Ah don't want ya saying filth like that around her!" Applejack was trying to stay level headed, but a short fuse is very common amongst the Apple family.

"All the more reason we should be worried about it AJ! He had been here what?...two maybe three days when ya met him? How many mares has he got wrapped around his fingers in that time? Ah was at the hospital AJ! Ah saw ya'll huggen on him! Ya'll can't convince me that there ain't any feelings there!"

Applejack was taken back. She liked Coal well enough sure, but she hadn't thought of him in that way. She was just doing what felt right at the time. Coal was upset and hugs always made him feel better. That is what Twilight and Dash had told her. It wasn't like Coal had made any advances on any of them. All he wanted was to be their friend. Thinking about all of this, she found renewed vigor in fighting with Big Macintosh.

"Ah never knew ya could be this racist Mac. Ah'll tell ya right now that Ah don't have those kinds of feelings for him, but Ah also won't deny that it could happen!" Big Mac stopped moving altogether. If Applejack couldn't hear his exaggerated breathing he could of passed for a life like statue. "Coal is ah very friendly and hard worken guy! Did ya know that he hurt himself when we first met trying to knock all the apples outta the tree in one hit? He charged the tree much like how ya charged him. He hit the tree so hard it ended up brusien him up a bit. He did it cause he really wanted ta' work here and was worried that iff'n he couldn't do it in one hit; Ah wouldn't hire him."

Big Mac continued to stay silent, but he slowly turned to face his sister.

"He shook it off and worked hard for a few hours before lunch. He tried ta' get me ta' take the apples we ate outta his pay. He didn't want ta' be ah burden on any pony. We got back to work and he kept at it even though Ah could tell he was hot, sweaty, and tired. He never once complained. And when Ah hurt mahself he came runnen over ta' make sure Ah was Ok almost instantly. He calmed me down and tried very hard to let me keep mah pride. Ah wish ya coulda seen the look on his face when he was rubbing mah leg. He looked like he was concentrating so hard it would make Twi' envious. Did you know he has already forgiven you for nearly killing him? He said so in the hospital. He went so far as ta' say that he was worried ya might be feelin bad after what happened. He wanted ta' let you know that he was OK, and wasn't mad at ya for what happened...he stood up for ya Big Mac. He said he couldn't blame ya for doin what ya did. That ya thought you were just protectin yer sister..." Applejack trailed off looking away from Big Mac. "...He doesn't deserver ta' be treated like this Big Mac. And iff'n he keeps acting the way he does, and Ah get ta' know him better; why...Ah just may ask him out fer a drink!"

Big Mac stared at Applejack with a look of pain, regret, and anger. He closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. When he looked back at Applejack his eyes had softened up a bit. "AJ Ah...Ah'm sorry." Big Mac stopped working and walked over to Applejack. He stopped when he was right next to her. "Ah didn't know most ah that. Yer right AJ...he really doesn't deserve ta' be treated like this. Ah can't say Ah trust him completely yet, but...he at least deserves a chance. Ah'll apologize when Ah see him next."

Applejack reached out and embraced her big brother. "Ah'm so happy ta' hear ya say that Big Mac. Iff'n it makes ya feel better Ah don't mind being there when ya do."

"It's something Ah should probably do mahself AJ, but thank ya kindly fer the offer." Big Mac broke the hug and stepped back with a pondering look on his face. "But Ah would have ta' approve of him before Ah'd be ok with ya hooken up with him."

Applejack just laughed. "Don't worry bout it too much Big Mac. Ah doubt Coal would feel the same way. Ah was just trying ta' prove a point."

At this there came a knock at the door and Applebloom walked in. "Are ya'll done talken now? It is mighty cold out here."

Big Mac and Applejack shared a good laugh at that adorable little sister of theirs.

"Come on in sugarcube. We've had our talk and ya will be happy ta' know that Big Mac is going ta' give Coal a fair shot!"

"Yaaay!" Applebloom squealed in delight.

Big Mac and Applejack finished setting up dinner and Applebloom went to go wake Granny Smith up. There would be a lot to talk about over dinner that night with her.

Author's notes: I had a very hard time convincing myself to write Big Mac like that at first. I managed to justify it to myself by considering how important family is to the Apples. Big Mac may be quiet and calm when nothing serious is happening, but I always figured he would stand up and take charge in anything he felt strongly about. That includes protecting his sisters from...well...me.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 13: Time alone with Twilight (more awkwardness ensues)  
/-

Author's notes: Forget that my character is a perv? Here is a reminder in the first minute!

Coal and Twilight enjoyed their simple meal in relative silence. Things were a little awkward at the moment. Both Coal and Twilight weren't really sure how they should behave in this situation. Neither of them had any experience with the opposite genders in a romantic sense, so being alone together was more than a little uncomfortable.

"Calm down Coal! You have seen rule 34 of this pony...god that's fucked up...but you shouldn't be this intimidated to be alone with her! She isn't a child here. She is a young adult! You're an adult! Besides, after that kiss with Applejack...even if it wasn't anything sexual... it would be more than enough to turn off Twilight to thoughts of romance about me. So just calm down and talk. Hmmmmm...maybe I can pick up where I left off at Rarity's the other day..."

Coal's thoughts were interrupted by Twilight. "So um Coal...Applejack told me a bit about what had happened at the farm, but I want to hear it from you. If you don't mind that is..."

"Not at all Twilight. There really isn't all that much to tell." Coal then told Twilight everything that happened after she left. Work, lunch, more work, Applejack gets hurt, he gives her one of his infamous rubs, Big Mac thinks he is hurting her and knocks him out. He wakes up feeling like he is dying, and convinces Applejack to give him a kiss before he dies.

Twilight looked like she wanted to ask Coal a question, but just didn't know how to go about it. Coal picked up on this and said: "I can tell you want to say something Twilight. I don't mind, I'll listen to whatever it is."

Twilight looked up at him and let out a little sigh. "I don't really understand the whole...kiss thing. Do you...like Applejack in that way?"

"I'm not sure Twilight (yes I am and yes I do...I'm such an ASS!). It's just that my fondest wish is to have a big family. In order to have a big family I need to find a woman to love. A part of loving a woman is being...intimate. I have never had a girlfriend Twilight, and as I was dying; I couldn't help but think upon my life. I couldn't come up with a thought happy enough to ease the pain. So I did the only logical thing I could in that situation, I made one. I think Applejack knows that it wasn't a...sexual thing. It was more like I wanted to feel cared for in that way. To know that there was someone...some pony that cares enough about me to do that. That was all I really wanted..." Coal looks down with a look of pain spread across his face.

"Coal?...something is still bothering you, do you want to tell me?" Twilight had gotten a little closer to Coal and put her hoof on his arm reassuringly.

Coal looked up at her. He looked deeply into Twilight's eyes. He admired their beauty and the life he could see in them. They were so innocent and pure. He felt he could stare into them forever and never truly understand their full luster. He forcefully turned away from Twilight and stared off into space. He was thinking about an appropriate answer to give her.

"Well Twilight...the truth is...I'm still a little lonely."

It was Twilight's turn to have a pained expression. "Why? I'm here, and you have Spike and Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack. You'll get to meet Pinkie Pie soon...why are you lonely Coal?"

Coal let out a long hard sigh. He popped his joints again and just groaned. "It is hard to explain Twilight. I'm not lonely for friends anymore. I couldn't be even if I wanted to. You've all been amazing. What I'm lonely for is someone...some pony...any pony I can confide in. Believe it or not Twilight, but I haven't been...as open with you as you may think. There are...a lot of things bothering me; things I could never tell you or any of the others I've met. That isn't all though. Kissing Applejack made me realize just how lonely I am for...closer companionship. I don't honestly care too much about the physical part of a relationship like a lot of human guys are. All I want is some pony to hold and to hold me back. One I can care for and protect. I don't want to be this angsty kind of guy anymore. I want to have a reason to be stronger. I want to have a reason to make myself better than I am. A lover is a great way to do that. I just don't know where to start. I also worry that I won't find any pony who can love me back...in that way. Maybe I'm thinking about it too much, or maybe I'm still on some pain meds or something and they are messing with my head." Coal forced out a chuckle.

Twilight on the other hoof; didn't find any of it to be funny. "Coal...I had no idea you felt that way. If you can't tell me anything specific, do you want to give me a gist of things? That may help you. As for the um, other kind of loneliness...I can tell you that you don't need to worry about it."

Coal looked up at Twilight with a curious look.

"It's true that you look...different; that goes without saying. However, if you're as nice to some pony as nice as you've been to me and...well every pony else; then you shouldn't have any trouble finding some pony special. If they can't get over your appearance...then they probably aren't meant for you anyway." Twilight reached out and gave Coal a small hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled him a little. Coal turned his body and returned the gesture. He rested his head upon hers (avoiding the horn of course). They stayed that way for a few minutes before Coal started talking.

"I'm afraid I can't really talk about the darker things in my life Twilight. I trust you with my life, but I don't want to ruin yours. Hopefully once I start working, and all this stress of how different I am here passes...I won't be bothered by the past and all my mistakes. I'll be able to live for the future. Also, thanks Twilight. You're just...perfect...yeah, just perfect."

Coal and Twilight stayed in each others embrace for a few more minutes. Twilight then convinced Coal it was time for bed. They said their good-nights and Coal got comfortable in his usual spot. He hoped that this night would be better. It wasn't...

"Urrgh!" I awoke in a panic. I had the same dream again; it was taunting me. Thankfully after looking around I could see that I hadn't woken Twilight up or knocked anything down this time, but I was covered in sweat and tears. I couldn't remember having this dream whilst in the hospital. I figured it was because I was probably on some kind of medication. "Why do I keep having this dream?" I questioned to nothing.

It was at this time that I could hear Twilight walking down the stairs. "Coal? You had that nightmare again? We never did end up talking about it...do you want to?" I looked over to Twilight and...you know what? I have to say this. It is going to keep bugging me if I don't say it. Twilight is FUCKING GORGEOUS! I don't care if that is obscene or not. She walks down with a little bed mane and gently rubbing sleep from her eyes, and all I want to do is scoop her up and kiss and love her until the end of time. I wouldn't hate myself about it so much if I didn't feel that way about any of the others, but I do. Like a complete douche I can't decide who to spend my affections on. Hopefully some more time will make that decision easier. Not that I feel like I stand a chance, but still.

"It's best I don't Twilight. I trust you though, so I can tell you this: I think the dream is symbolizing my uncertainty with you and your friends. You know I have a hard time trusting...well anything, but I've been more open to you, Dashie, and Applejack than I have been with my own parents. I think a part of me is still not sure if that is a good idea or not, and it keeps showing me things in an attempt to keep me from trusting you girls. Don't worry though; whatever it is, it isn't going to succeed." I give Twilight as gentle a smile as I could find.

"I see...I don't know what you've been seeing, but I can assume that I'm in it. Hmmm.." Twilight trailed off as she appeared to be deep in thought. After a couple of minutes she smiled and shook herself out of it (literally). "I'm glad you're not worrying about it Coal. I found it so weird for a human to be here, but I didn't think about how much worse it was for you. Hopefully these dreams will pass, but if they don't; I'll always be here to talk about it."

Twilight gave me the most comforting smile I have ever seen. It made me go HNNNGGGRRRRGGGHHHHGHGHGHGH on the inside. "Does any pony have a defib unit? I think I'm having a heart attack!" I chuckled a little at my own silliness before getting up and dusting myself off. "I think I better take another shower. You did say Rarity made me some clothes yesterday right?" Twilight nodded. "Awesome, how did she end up getting the measurements; if you don't mind my asking. I was still in my normal clothes when I woke up..."

"Oh that was easy. I used a full body scan spell on you. It gives a vague amount of information, but all I really needed were your proportions." Twilight gave me an innocent smile clearly not aware of how violated I felt.

"Huh...that's pretty handy. Are they here somewhere? I don't want to have to get back into these things after a shower, again."

"Rarity still has them. She wanted to be here when you got them. Why don't you take a LONGER shower this time, and I'll be back with her soon. I can't believe how quickly you go about your showers Coal. Take some time to yourself and enjoy them a bit." Twilight laughed and went back upstairs to clean up.

I stood there a little dumbfounded. "Twilight is getting really comfortable around me...awesome!"

I head to the restroom and prep for the shower. Before I get in I hear Twilight yell to me: "I'm going to Rarity's now Coal! I'll be back in a little bit!"

"Ok Twilight! I'll see you soon!" It felt so good to be able to talk like that with someone. I had moments like that with my folks back home, but when it's a girl it definitely feels different. Not bad at all, but different.

Author's notes: Have I mentioned lately how awesome my readers are? No? I love you guys! *bro-hooves*

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 14: Don't leave Coal alone...seriously!  
/-

Author's notes: I am so dang weird sometimes! It just makes me laugh though!

Twilight was in a cheery mood. Sure there was more drama with Coal, but she always did enjoy his compliments. They felt sincere each and every time.

It was still fairly early when she arrived at the Boutique. Twilight wondered if she should be here so early. Before she could make up her mind to wait or knock; the door swung open and Twilight was tackled to the ground by Rarity.

"Augh! Rarity? What is going on?" Twilight asked picking herself up.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Twilight. I heard that Coal had woken up and I just couldn't wait to bring him his new clothes!" Rarity had been levitating several bags overhead before the accident. She quickly lifted them all back up and gave Twilight a shy grin.

"Heheh. I was actually on my way here to see if you could bring them over. Coal just jumped in the shower and is going to be needing some fresh clothes. He was really looking forward to them!"

"Oh fabulous darling!" Rarity's mood quickly soured. "I hope Coal isn't mad about what happened a few days ago. Did you ever get to talk with him about it?"

Twilight suddenly remembered the incident with the massage. She face hoofed and gave Rarity an apologetic look. "No Rarity I'm afraid I didn't. There was a bit of an incident that morning and neither Coal or myself were thinking about anything else. Then Coal got the job at Sweet Apple Acres and the misunderstanding with Big Mac followed. It just didn't come up. Sorry about that Rarity..."

"No need to fret darling. I've had plenty of time to cool down and if it comes up I'll talk to Coal about it myself. I hope he doesn't pry too much though. It would be dreadfully shameful to admit that he got me...excited."

Twilight tried to stifle a laugh, but ended up failing. "Trust me Rarity, he wouldn't mind one bit. I'm sure he would be a bit embarrassed, but not offended or turned off about your friendship."

Rarity gave Twilight a look that just screamed: How do you know this?

Twilight just laughed some more. "Don't worry about it Rarity. Just trust me when I say that I doubt Coal could ever be mad at any of us. He isn't even mad at Big Mac for what happened."

Rarity lightened up and let out a small gasp. "That is wonderful! Big Mac is such a dear; I would hate for them to not get along."

Twilight grew a mischievous smile. "Has our dear Rarity already found a new stallion to swoon after?" Twilight gave Rarity a playful shove.

Rarity went red and gave a small huff. "Now don't get me wrong Twilight. Big Mac is a very fine stallion, but he just isn't my type. He is just far too quiet most of the time. I would never know what he is thinking!"

"Well you probably wouldn't like Coal that much then. I thought he was telling me pretty much everything, but last night he admitted that he has kept the worst of what's bothering him from me. I think he was worried it would traumatize me or something...and it probably could."

"Oh the poor dear. I hope whatever it is isn't too serious."

"You and me both Rarity. Come on; I'm sure Coal is probably done with the shower by now."

"I wonder what kind of clothes Rarity made for me... I hope they aren't too frou-frou as Applejack would put it. I probably should of told her that I need some work clothes, but I didn't know I would get the job at Sweet Apple Acres at the time...man that is a mindful (heh)! I'll just call it S.A.A. for short. Anyway, I'm sure I'll really like them regardless."

I then finished up my shower and dried off. I didn't want to put back on my clothes because well...I've been having to wear the same underwear for five or so days now! That is really not cool. I should of asked for some, but...how can I ask that without it becoming weird!?

I stuck my head out of the bathroom and called out to see if Twilight was home. I didn't get an answer so I guess I got done too early again. I'm not proud of how I decided to spend my time alone, but it had been five days and my...'you know what' was really starting to hurt! It used to be an every other day thing, and sometimes several times a day. I'm not proud of it, but you do what you have to do. I'll be honest though...thinking back to seeing Fluttershy's...*whimper* made it pretty easy. Hers was the only that I have seen since I arrived. I don't know if I was at just the right angle or what, but they are much better hidden than one would think. Both to my personal relief and disappointment. What? Are you saying that you wouldn't take a look if given the chance? I love these ponies mind, body, and soul! Plus...I'm pretty weak to temptation. The internet has spoiled me rotten. Shortly after finishing that unpleasantness I heard the library door shut followed by voices.

"Coal? I'm back with Rarity! She has your new clothes with her!"

"Awesome!" I called out from behind the bathroom door. "Hey Rarity! Good to see you again!" I opened the door slightly and poked my head out.

Rarity levitated the bags down and started searching through them. "It is good to see you too Coal. Now I've made a few sets of clothes based off of what you've been wearing. I added my own little touch of style to them. I hope you like them."

"That sounds wonderful Rarity, but I'm curious; did you happen to make any clothes that I could work in? I got a job at Sweet Apple Acres and I would hate to ruin the clothes you made for me."

Rarity just beamed at me. "I certainly did Coal. While you were in the hospital Twilight informed me of your new job, and with that information I made you some clothes with functionality in mind!" Rarity then levitated a brown and green bag over to the bathroom door.

"Thanks Rarity! I'll be out in just a minute!" I grabbed the bag and pulled it into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I pulled out the contents and my heart skipped a beat. They were amazing! I couldn't tell you what they were made from, but they felt very strong.

There was a short sleeved green polo shirt that was stitched to look like a tree with leaves. There were red apples stitched throughout the shirt too. There were some light brown pants stitched to look like a tree trunk, with matching brown shoes stitched to look like roots. The shoes felt as firm and durable as leather, but were much more flexible. There was a cowboy hat inside that was the same light brown as the pants, and it had green trim the same color as the shirt. There were also some gloves made of the same material as the shoes. They were a matching light brown. And much to my delight, there were some cotton under shorts and socks at the bottom of the bag. I was so happy I couldn't even wait to get dressed to start thanking Rarity from behind the bathroom door.

"Oh my god Rarity! These are the most amazing clothes I have ever seen! You are an absolute genius and delight Rarity! I'm sorry, but you best prepare for a hug when I get out of here! I can hardly contain myself!"

I could hear Twilight and Rarity laughing at my reaction. After they calmed down I heard Rarity pipe up and say: "I'm so glad you like them darling. Those were so much fun to make!"

Twilight chimed in "I'm going to put your other clothes upstairs Coal."

"Thanks Twilight, but wait just a moment, I'm finished getting dressed. I want you to see how awesome these look!"

I stepped out of the bathroom with my head held high. "I have never felt so good looking in all my life! Rarity, you are...the best designer I have ever met! Your work would turn every head in my world. I doubt I could walk ten feet without people stopping me asking where I got such gorgeous clothes!"

Rarity was beaming and soaking in every word. I walked over to her and kneeled down ready to take my hug, but it was given to me. She literally jumped into my arms and held me tight.

"I'm so glad they are to your taste darling!" She pulled her head back a bit so that she could look me in the eye. "And I want to apologize for what happened the last time we saw each other. I'm not really comfortable telling you what happened, but I want you to know you didn't do anything wrong. I absolutely loved that massage of yours! Those hands of yours are magical in their own right! And if you wouldn't mind sometime, I would just die for another."

I couldn't contain myself. I managed to keep myself from kissing her, but I took off my hat (so that it wouldn't get in the way) and I rubbed my nose against hers. She turned red, but didn't resist. She closed her eyes and hummed a little.

"I would be honored to give you another Rarity. Just say the word and I'm yours for as long as you want me." I set Rarity down and it may just be wishful thinking, but she looked a little disappointed at the lose of contact.

"Do I need to leave, so you two can have your privacy?" Twilight said reminding us she was here.

We both turned red and looked away.

"Sorry about that Twilight. You know how I get when I'm really really happy." I was scratching my head looking a little ashamed.

Twilight giggled. "I know Coal. I'm just teasing you."

Rarity cleared her throat. "Yes well...I should probably get going. I know you're going back to Sweet Apple Acres for work Coal. I have some orders that need filling myself." Right before Rarity left she looked back and in almost a whisper said: "I think I could use one of your massages later; if you're not too busy that is."

"I seriously doubt it Rarity. I'll see you soon." I gave her a big smile.

She smiled back and then went along her way.

Twilight just sighed and shook her head. "I wonder if I should tell Pinkie Pie to make your welcome to Ponyville party a congratulations on the new couple party as well..."

I laughed nervously. "I wouldn't recommend it. Rarity just likes me as a friend. And I get a welcoming party?" (FUCK YEAH!)

Twilight gave me a raised eyebrow look and then nodded her head. "I'm sure you will. Pinkie Pie just loves to throw parties. She stopped by the hospital when she found out what had happened. She was really disappointed she hadn't gotten to meet you yet. I imagine she may stop by the farm today if she finds out you're awake."

"I would love that. Speaking of which I better get down there! Don't want to be too late for my first real day of work!"

Author's notes: While writing a certain part in this story (I'm not saying which, but I think ya'll know), I had to stop and walk outside. I stared at the sky and thought about my life for a few minutes, before finally coming to a decision. "Fuck it..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 15: Party Time /-

Twilight and I said our goodbyes and I made my way down to Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight offered to come with me, but I remembered the way. Plus I didn't want to make her go so far out of her own way each and every time I do something. I was by myself, and was feeling mighty snazzy in my duds by the way.

As I made the trip down to the farm I was getting the same curious stares, but this time they were more admiring my clothes than anything. I laughed a little inside and thought about how I couldn't blame them. These were some pretty darn impressive clothes. If I had stuff like this back home I would of been insanely popular.

I bragged about Rarity in my head the whole trip.

When I finally arrived I was greeted by Applebloom at the gate. "Howdy Coal! Wow~! ya look really fancy! Ah bet Rarity made ya those!"

"Haha thanks Applebloom! And you're right. Don't worry though; believe it or not these are work clothes. Rarity made them with my work on the farm in mind, so I'm sure this is strong material."

Applebloom and I walked to the barn to meet with Applejack. She was telling me about her latest attempt at a cutie mark. They ended up wrecking Roseluck's garden trying to get their cutie mark in gardening. Rose was nice about the whole thing, but still pretty upset. Applejack made Applebloom go back and loosen up all the soil so her next batch of flowers could grow more easily.

We got to the barn and Applebloom said goodbye having to get back to her chores. She apparently had more plans for today with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. As I waved her off I began regretting the fact that I haven't gotten to meet either one of them yet. I'm glad it hasn't been all at once though. My heart would probably explode from all the cute.

I step inside the barn and call out: "Hello? Applejack? It's me Coal. I'm here for my first real day!"

I hear muffled sounds and Applejack comes around from behind some barrels with a plow in her mouth. "Howdy there Coal!" Applejack stopped when she got a good look at what I was wearing. "Ain't ya kinda overdressed? Ah know ya can't do much hard stuff right now, but those look like really nice clothes."

I gave a small chuckle. "Rarity made these for me with working here in mind. They should be able to handle whatever I end up doing. I will probably have to end up commissioning a white T-shirt and some overalls though. Even if these clothes won't get damaged, I don't think I could wear them all the time. They are honestly just too nice!"

Applejack responded with a laugh of her own. "Yer right about that Coal. Ah really like the way she made ya look like an apple tree. Ah bet iff'n ya held still, ya could pass fer one!" She started laughing at her own joke. (I could pass for a tree huh?...I wonder what Fluttershy is doing later...I'm so fucking stupid sometimes it hurts!)

I just stood there and grinned at her. She has a cute laugh. As she was laughing I kept glancing at her lips (or muzzle...I'm just gonna call them lips alright!?). I was so out of it when she kissed me I couldn't enjoy it as much as I wanted. Thinking about it though didn't help my southern region any. "Darn it! I just took care of that!" I muttered under my breath berating myself for having so little control.

Applejack finally calmed down and we started off with a tour. She showed me where she kept the pigs, sheep, where the cows grazed. She showed me to the smaller fields where they grow other kinds of vegetables. Not to sell, but for themselves. Apples are great and all, but you can't eat just apples all the time. You would seriously start to hate them! The farm was huge, but there weren't a whole lot of things to show off. The most impressive being the actual apple orchard.

It wasn't quiet noon yet and I was realizing that I skipped out on breakfast this morning in my haste to get here. Back on Earth I never ate breakfast. I had gone so many years having never eaten then; that I couldn't eat breakfast even if I wanted to! I would get stomach aches and cramps. It was really kinda weird, but after coming to Equestria, I found that I needed breakfast. It was both a blessing and at this point in time a curse. I did my best not to let Applejack know I was uncomfortable though. One thing I learned back on Earth is that nobody likes it when people complain. If you don't have anything nice to say; then shut the hell up! Life is hard enough as it is without every person bitching about every little thing! Whoa...sorry about that. I lost my cool there.

Aaanyway...Applejack finished the tour of the farm and brought me up to her house. "And this is our house. Ma grandparents built this baby many years ago. Granny Smith is inside probably asleep. Poor granny has been awful tired lately. Ah'm hoping ya can figure out that dag blasted paperwork! It would make life a lot easier on her."

"I'll do my best Applejack. Now um...is Big Mac around? I want to let him know there are no hard feelings for what happened..."

Applejack looked to be contemplating for a moment before looking back up at me. "Ah think he has left fer the day. He should be in town runnen our apple cart. He'll be back before sun down though. Iff'n yer around till then' ya'll get a chance ta' talk with him."

"Alrighty then. Have you kept sale records and shipping records? If I'm going to be able to do a good job with the paper work; I need to know where everything is going and how much is going out."

Applejack nodded and asked me to take a seat inside. She went upstairs and came back down holding a cardboard box filled with papers. I used to do work at a photography studio and they had the worst filing system I had ever seen...this was worse! She set the boxes down on the table and then she was going back to work.

I spent the next several hours just trying to get everything sorted! I swear I have never seen so many loose papers in all my life! They weren't particularly hard to understand, but the fact that they weren't in any conceivable order made it impossible to get a clear picture of anything. My first task was to organize by date and then by location. Applejack wasn't kidding when she says they ship their apples to a lot of places. Thankfully only about a half dozen barrels or so went to each location. Canterlot was the biggest city being shipped to, but they didn't actually buy all that much. I guess rich snobs only eat apples when nobody is looking...did I just insult ponies?...I'm a horrible person!

I worked all day never stopping; not even for lunch. It wasn't like I was trying to impress any pony; I was just so busy! I wanted to at least get everything sorted before the first day was over. It would make life a hell of a lot easier tomorrow; when I would sit down and make sure nobody is underpaying or receiving too many apples. You wouldn't think that is possible, but with two very young ponies trying to run a whole farm, and their only guardian is too old to catch anything like that; it isn't impossible. I was hoping I wouldn't come across that though. Ponies taking advantage of my employers didn't sit well with me; especially when my employers are the Apple family...GOD THAT SOUNDS FUCKING AWESOME!

When seven rolled past Applejack came inside yawning a bit.

"Woo doggies! What ah d..." She saw me sitting at the table with piles of papers spread out. I hadn't really paid her any attention. I was too focused on what I was doing. "Coal?"

When I heard my name I looked up and realized Applejack came in. "Hey Applejack! How ya doing?"

"...Fine...have ya been worken in here this whole time? Ah thought ya went home hours ago." Applejack stepped into the kitchen and came out with two glasses of apple juice.

"Nope. I wanted to get all these papers sorted before I went home for the day. I haven't even gotten the chance to read them yet! Don't worry though; I'm almost done. I'll be able to sit down and read them starting tomorrow. By the way...do ponies have page binders? The clips that are used to hold a lot of loose pages together."

Applejack set the juice in front of me and took a long drink from hers. She lowered her head in contemplation before heading into the next room. She came back out in a few minutes with what I had asked for.

"Awesome Applejack! This will keep them from getting mixed up again." I grabbed my apple juice and downed it all in five seconds. "Bwaaa! That is some mighty fine juice ya got there AJ!"

Applejack chuckled at me. "It must be! Iff'n it gives ya ah country accent like mahself!" She gave me a playful nudge. I blushed a little realizing what I had done. I was about to explain myself when Applejack stopped me.

"Now don't start fretting about that sugarcube (that is still soo awesome!). Applebloom told me about what ya told her. Ah want ta' thank ya fer being so good to her."

"No need for thanks Applejack. Applebloom is an absolute sweetheart. I can only hope when I have a daughter someday; she'll be as well behaved and hard working as Applebloom."

Applejack beamed at the compliment. A look of surprise spread across her face as she glanced at the time. "Oh mai! It is almost time fer the..." She shoved her hoof in her mouth and looked away.

"You Ok there AJ?"

Applejack calmed herself and looked back at me. "Now Coal, ya have done ah mighty fantastic job today; but ah need ya ta' call it good. It don't feel right maken an injured...human...work so hard. Why don't ya let me help ya bind up these pages that ya already finished sortten, and Ah'll walk ya home."

"That is very kind of you AJ, but you don't need to go so far out of your way. I'm sure I can make it back just fine."

"No no! Ah insist!"

I just shrugged and complied. I didn't want to get into an argument about something so trivial with Applejack. I know she can be really stubborn when she wants to be. Besides, if she wants so badly to walk me home...maybe she likes me? OK that was wishful thinking if I ever heard it! Damnit brain! Stop losing out to Pinkie!...that was a very clever joke I must admit.

We bound up everything and put them neatly back into the boxes and set them to the side. I was sorry Applebloom wasn't around; I had wanted to say goodbye.

Applejack and I made our way out of the farm and through Ponyville. There was not a soul in sight. I was actually a little concerned and asked Applejack about it. She just said that they all probably went to bed early. She then hid her face from me...wait...oh my...now hold on just a second! Applejack wanted me to leave...there is no pony in Ponyville...and Applejack just lied to me...HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT IS A PINKIE PIE PARTY! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKK YEEEEEEEEES!

I could hardly keep my excitement hidden! I wasn't 100% on it, but everything fits. It was all I could think about, and before I knew it we were at the library. The lights were off...this is a good sign, but I had to play it cool.

"Huh...I guess Twilight went to bed early. Well thanks Applejack. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Applejack looked like she was thinking very hard. "Hey Coal...would ya'll mind iff'n Ah stopped inside ta freshen up ah bit?"

A smile spread across my face. I imagine it looked sinister as hell, but I didn't care. "Not at all AJ! Please do come in!"

We stepped into the pitch blackness. I could hear some very soft whispers and my excitement almost boiled over. Suddenly the lights flashed on and there were dozens of ponies! They all yelled out 'Surprise!', and even though I was expecting it...I was still a little off guard. I didn't expect soo many ponies! Whelp...better get back to my act.

"Wha...surprise? What? What is going on?" I was smiling like a fool.

Just then my favorite pink pony came bouncing out of literally nowhere. She got right in my face and started spouting off what would of come across as nonsense had I not known she was just talking really fast. She bounced around me just spewing what could of been her life story for all I could understand. I just smiled and took a seat right there. I kept smiling at her and she continued to bounce around me; she noticed that I wasn't saying or doing anything and stopped right in front of me.

"Hey! Mr. Coal human thing! Why are you sitting down? This is a party! Parties are supposed to be full of fun and sitting isn't fun! Well it could be fun if you're playing a sitting game, but we aren't doing thaaat; or are we? Are we playing a game every pony?" She looked back to every pony and they just shook their heads while not blinking. They had no idea what was going on, or what I was doing.

"I take it you're Pinkie Pie, am I to assume you made this party for me?" I speak up making Pinkie jump a little.

"Yes-sir-ree-bobbing-for-apples! You know, most of the ponies I throw parties for get surprised at their welcoming party. How come you aren't surprised? Oh no! Did I do a bad job?" Pinkie gave me a sad look with those bright blue eyes. I almost fainted it was so freaking cute.

"Not at all Pinkie; I've been told plenty of times that I should never expect anything but the unexpected with you. Not saying that is a bad thing of course, but now Pinkie...it is my turn to surprise you!" I could hear Twilight, Dash, and even Applejack next to me let out a groan. I think they knew what was about to happen.

"Surprise me? How are you gonna surpri..." I cut her off pulling her into a big hug. I couldn't help it! I nuzzled my face against hers enjoying the smell of her mane (it smelled like baked goods). She was indeed a little surprised at first, but she quickly returned the gesture. I have to say...Pinkie gives awesome hugs.

"Alright alright you two; break it up. You're kinda starting to weird every pony out." Dash said breaking through the crowd.

I let go of Pinkie and gave a sheepish smile...I heard the *squee* sound that happens occasionally in the show and quickly turned red. I couldn't believe that I had made that adorable sound. I wanted to try again, but I doubted it would happen.  
Pinkie gave me an adorable smile and then bounced off into the party. I got up and looked to Applejack.

"Just needed to freshen up a bit huh?"

Applejack blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Ah don't like fibbing like that, but ah wanted ta' be here for yer welcome party. Ah hope yer not mad at me..."

"Do you even have to worry AJ? From now on every time you think I'm mad at you for something silly I'll..." I stopped talking and gave Applejack a wicked grin. She went bug eyed and stared back at me. "...I'll take those lips of yours!" I did my patented evil laugh. She didn't find it so amusing and looked genuinely scared. I got weird looks from every pony. "What? I can't joke around at my own party?" Every pony just laughed and went back about their business. I turned to Applejack and leaned in close. "I was only half joking...you couldn't make me mad at you if you tried." She gave a little chuckle and patted my back.

"Good ta' know Coal! Ah'll have ta' work ya real hard when yer better then!" We both laughed and went to mingle.

I spent the better part of two hours talking with various ponies. They were all very friendly and kept complimenting my clothes. I told them Rarity made them for me and I wouldn't trust any pony else more than her when it comes to fashion. I hoped it would boost business for her some more. Only time will tell I suppose.

After a while most of the ponies were comfortable with me and went back to mingling amongst themselves. I started looking around for any of the other girls, but was having a hard time finding them. I left the main room and entered a different section of the library; there I found all six of them talking around a punch bowl. They didn't hear me come in and before I could get their attention I heard Twilight say my name. I ducked behind a bookshelf and decided to eaves drop a bit. I know it isn't polite and makes me seem less trustworthy, but when else am I going to hear what they honestly think of me?

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 16: Self Loathing /-

"He has been having nightmares the last couple of nights he has been here. I told him that if he wanted; we could talk about it. He hasn't been open about it to say the least." Twilight said matter of factly.

"What kind of nightmares has he been having darling?"

"Ooo-ooo-ooo! Is it about cakes deciding to eat me instead of me eating them? Cause that is a nightmare I have had before, and then there was this one time when I had a nightmare about..." Twilight shoved her hoof in Pinkie's mouth (hawt?).

"No Pinkie, it isn't anything like that."

"Well, did he tell ya anythen about it?" Applejack asked stifling a yawn.

"He told me what he thought it meant. Apparently he thinks his subconscious is telling him not to trust us. Coal told us a summary of his emotional growth when Rainbow first brought him to me. It was a horribly sad story, but it revealed to us that he has immense trust issues. The fact that he has been half as open to us as he has been...is actually rather amazing."

Dash nodded her head. "It was a tear jerker in my opinion. I won't lie...it got to me a bit, but Coal hasn't seemed all that sad to me. What would make him doubt us enough to have a dream like that?"

Fluttershy raised her hoof to get every pony's attention. "Well um...if you don't mind my saying; I think Coal is still getting adjusted to living here. If I was the only one of my kind in a place I never even knew existed before...I would be pretty scared and distrusting of others."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Oh I know! Coal is all grown up right? Well, maybe he should get a filly friend? That way he can have some pony to trust more than any pony!" Pinkie exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"That would be mighty fine and all, but Ah doubt Coal would like that. He is ah different species after all. He probably thinks we all look pretty funny." Applejack retorted.

"Ehehe" Twilight laughed nervously. "I haven't told all of you girls about what I overhead Coal talking to himself about...have I?" I went pale.

" . ! What did she hear!?" I was screaming at myself for ever having gotten into this stupid habit of talking to myself!

Dash tilted her head in contemplation. "No...you haven't told me anyway. Do any of you girls know what she is talking about?" The girls just shook their heads in unison.

My heart was beating faster than it ever had. I was so scared. What did she hear? How fucked am I? Is my life here over almost as soon as it began? I was near panic stricken, but all I could do was shut up and listen on.

Twilight gave a little sigh and blushed a bit before starting. "Well...on the day I first met Coal. I had to go pick up Spike from Rarity's. When I got back; I overheard Coal talking to himself. I know that is pretty rude, but I was far too curious to stop him. He was talking about how attractive he found us, and how he kept taking glances at our...flanks." Twilight was steaming after that last statement. The other girls weren't fairing much better. "He went on to talk about how he wanted a wife and kids, and how he felt that no pony would ever see him as more than a friend. Coal is actually very hard on himself. He swore a lot. Calling himself names and just being really pessimistic. So actually; Coal already thinks of us as being well...mares. He thinks of us like how a stallion would think of a mare."

The girls were slack jawed, and I was nearly on the verge of tears. There was no going back from this. My new life, my new friends, it all felt like it was being torn from me.

Rarity was the first to respond. "I remember you telling me that darling. I didn't know he was looking at us though. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Dash was the next to respond. "He told Fluttershy and me that he thought of us as mares...you know...romantically. It didn't bother us too much though, but I didn't think he was getting hot and bothered by us!"

"He has been awful huggy. Ah can't believe Ah trusted him. Ah wonder how much he has been enjoying those hugs and what not." Applejack turned red with a mixture of shame and anger. "And that kiss! Oh my stars Big Mac was right! He probably didn't even think he was dying! He just wanted ta' get something!"

All the girls except Twilight and Pinkie started looking real angry. I just wanted to curl up and die. I couldn't stop it anymore. I was crying. I had ruined my one chance at happiness here. I guess I could always leave Ponyville, but where would I go? Who would accept me? That is only assuming Twilight didn't send me back before I left. I just let the tears fall down my face and got up and left. I walked through the party goers and made my way outside. I didn't know where I was going, but I just needed some time to myself.

"Applejack calm down!" Twilight exclaimed. "What is wrong with Coal being attracted to us?"

All of them stopped fuming and looked at Twilight suggestively.

"What do ya mean 'what is wrong' with it!? He has been huggen us and rubbin on us ever since he got here! Ah bet he has been harboring a lot more dirty stuff in mind than that too!"

Twilight shook her head. "Even if he has been; he has still been an amazing friend. He forgave Big Mac before he even knew he was going to be OK didn't he?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"No buts! Coal has been kind and respectful to all of us! Yes he has been rather huggy, but he never once tried to take advantage of any of us; right?"

All the girls looked down and nodded.

"Now I told you all about that not so you would get mad and hate him! I knew about it since day one and it hasn't bothered me. I for one am going to continue to be his friend! I won't force you girls to still like or trust him after this, but...I think you'll be losing a good friend if you don't."

The girls looked at each other, and then they looked back down solemnly.

Applejack was the first to respond this time. "Yer right Twi'. It doesn't matter if Coal thinks we're purty or not. He has been ah really good friend...Ah feel bad now. Ah shouldn't of turned on him like that."

"You're right darling. I don't know why I was bothered by him looking at me. If anything I should be flattered! I can turn the heads of males even of a different species!" The girls gave Rarity a deadpanned expression. Rarity cleared her throat and said: "Oh yes well I mean...we all can turn the heads of...OH! You all know what I mean!" Rarity looked off flustered.

They all laughed a little at their friend's expense.

"Hey don't worry about it Rarity!" Dash voiced. "But I guess that means we should be a little more sensitive with Coal. I kinda teased him trying to scare him the other day, and ended up on top of him. Looking back...that probably put him in a weird position."

Pinkie started bouncing again. "Yay! Coal likes ponies too! He seems nice; maybe I should ask him to help me bake cupcakes sometime."

The others gawked at Pinkie; who just kept giggling.

"Do...do you like Coal...like that Pinkie? If you don't mind my asking...you don't have to answer...if you don't want to." Fluttershy said timidly.

"I don't know silly! I just met him a few hours ago, but I don't see any reason not to get to know him better! Who knows; maybe I will like him more."

The girls finished talking amongst themselves and went back to join the party.

"Ah feel like ah need to apologize to Coal now. Ah can't believe how angry Ah got...Ah don't even know why now." Applejack stated rather drearily.

"Don't worry about it AJ! If Coal can forgive Big Mac for hurting him the way he did; then Coal could probably forgive you for being put off by his feelings for us." Dash replied in high spirits.

"Could ya'll not bring that up anymore? Ah still feel bad enough about it as is."

The girls nodded and made a mental note not to mention it again.

They got to looking for Coal, but quickly found that he wasn't there. They started asking ponies if they had seen him and one such pony said they saw him leave the library about thirty minutes ago. They hadn't seen him since. This concerned the girls, but they didn't know why.

They quickly left the party and stepped outside. It was nearly winter in Equestria and the nights were pretty cold. Twilight was worried that Coal may get sick being out in this weather in his current condition. They started asking each other; 'Why would he leave like that?'

They started searching around town and quickly started to worry more as an almost freezing gust of air whipped through their manes. They picked up their pace starting to fear the worst.

"What if he ran off?" Dash asked

"Why would he do that though?" Twilight asked lifting her head from a bush.

"What if he heard us talking..." Fluttershy asked looking horrified.

The girls all went pale.

"Oh no..." Twilight was starting to hyperventilate. "He has a hard time trusting any pony as it is...if he heard us...oh Celestia..."

Applejack looked at Twilight with tears starting to pool in her eyes. "It's all mah fault! Ah bet he heard all those horrible things Ah said! He hates us now cause ah me! Ah just know it!" Applejack hung her head fighting back guilt.

"We don't know that darling! We may just be blowing this whole thing out of proportion! He could of just gone out for some air. We don't know what the weather is like where is from, maybe he likes the cold." Rarity stated trying to reassure Applejack.

Applejack looked up at her and nodded.

"You know what!? I'm tired of this lazy search! I'm taking this to max speed! I'm going to find him in ten seconds flat!" Dash yelled before taking off leaving large smoke flash in her wake.

The others decided it was best to get back to the party. When they got back Twilight decided it was time to wrap things up. Pinkie put on her 'it is time to leave music', every pony knew what it meant. They slowly shuffled their way out of the library and started heading home for the night.

"I guess we should clean this place up. When Rainbow finds Coal, I'm sure he won't want to come back to a dirty house." Twilight stated flatly.

The girls started cleaning half heartedly; their hearts going out to Dash in hope that she'll find Coal.

Shortly after they finished and were sitting around the fireplace enjoying some hot chocolate; Dash burst in through the front door panting. "I found him! Come on! Lets go!"

The girls quickly ran after Dash who had already started leading them towards the Everfree Forest. They ran past Fluttershy's cottage and quickly stopped at the edge of the forest when they heard singing. It was Coal. He was sitting in a tree looking to the moon. They stood silently listening to the lyrics Coal was passively singing.

"..when the call came down the line...up to the platform of surrender...I was brought, but I was kind...and sometimes I get nervous...when I see an open door...close your eyes, clear your heart...cut the cord...are we human...or are we dancer? My sign is vital, my hands are cold...and I'm on my knees looking for the answer...are we human or are we dancer?"

They waited patiently absorbing every word. When Coal finished he let out a long hard sigh.

"They know everything...they know my feelings...they know my weaknesses...they know my shame." Coal closed his eyes and looked to the ground. He sighed again and looked back up at the moon. He had a look of anger on his face that the girls had never seen. What the girls heard next...both shocked and scared them.

"Why in the name of almighty God am I such a worthless little bitch!?" Coal yelled out to nobody particular. "Why do I always fuck everything up!? Why can't I ever do anything right!?" Coal stood up on the tree's branch putting his hand on the trunk to keep his balance. Coal put his free hand on the top of his head and started yelling. He didn't yell words. He just yelled out until he coughed and choked.

The girls were shaking. They had never seen such a display of emotion. Their fears were realized. Coal had hear them; this they believed. If only they knew that he had heard all of it. Then their hearts may have been calmed, but for now; they could only stare and wait silently.

"This is so fucking stupid! Why do I bother!? I'm never going to amount to anything! I was a loser back home for good reason! I'm lazy, stupid, selfish, greedy, lustful, and pathetic! Should I even wonder why I didn't have any friends or love!? The answer is pretty clear to me! I. just. fuck. up. everything." Coal sat back down and groaned. "And here I am feeling sorry for myself. Again. Nothing new there. Old hat, been there done that, same old dog same old trick. I'm glad the girls don't trust me now...it is probably for the best. You know...I got in trouble in the first place for talking to myself, and here I am doing it all over again! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!? DO I NEVER LEARN MY LESSON!? AM I GOING TO MAKE THE SAME WORTHLESS MISTAKES AGAIN AND AGAIN!?" Coal continued to yell and scream pouring out every last drop of anger and depression he had in him.

The girls couldn't take it anymore. They left Coal. Sitting in the tree; just yelling to no pony, but himself.

They all went back to the library and warmed up by the fire. Not a word was spoken for several minutes. They all just couldn't comprehend what they had heard. Their new friend, was out there saying the most unbelievable things they could imagine. They all broke down...and cried. Cried for Coal and cried because they felt it was their fault.

After several minutes Twilight had calmed enough to start talking again. "*sniffle* So...yeah...Coal is harder on himself than any of us could ever be, but I guess you all know that now...*hiccup*"

"Ah can't believe what Ah just heard. Ah have never heard no pony ever cuss like that at anythin'. Ah...don't know what ta' think anymore." Applejack lowered her head in defeat.

"We shouldn't of left him there; he needs comfort right now...not that I'm mad at you girls for leaving. I left too...I was just too scared." Fluttershy said while twiddling her hooves.

Pinkie's hair had deflated a little and was looking a little sour. "Tonight was supposed to be a happy night. Not a super-ultra-mega-notcoolcauseCoalismad-night!"

"I think he is just being a baby!" Dash said in-between sniffles. "He is just feeling sorry for himself."

"Dash darling...you know that isn't fair. We...we are all Coal has in this world. He...he thinks he has lost us." Rarity said wiping away the dripping makeup from her face.

Dash looked at Rarity and tried to fight back the sob that was welling up inside. She couldn't hold it in and began to shake. "I know...I just...I don't know what to do! Coal looked like he was ready to kill something! I've never seen some pony look so angry before..."

"I think we need to give Coal some time. We shouldn't tell him we know about what he said and...we should treat him like we had never heard it." Twilight stated having regained most of her composure.

"That is probably fer the best sugarcube. Ah'll try, but Ah don't think Ah'll be able to look at Coal the same...fer ah while anyway."

"As long as you try Applejack; I'm sure that will be enough." Twilight put her hoof on Applejack reassuringly.

The others nodded in agreement. They sat there for another hour, and when Coal hadn't come back yet; they decided it was time they all went home.

"If I see Coal...I'll try and get him to come home Twilight. If it is really cold...I may ask him to spend the night at my cottage." Fluttershy said rather assertively.

"Thanks Fluttershy..." Twilight gave her a hug and waved her off. The others followed and Twilight was left alone to worry.

Author's notes: Not so Fun Fact: Pessimism and self doubt/loathing what have you, are couple more weakness of the character. I can't say I like him all that much...(if you get this dark joke...you guys are some kind of awesome) Also, the song is 'Human' by The Killers. I like it anyway.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 17: Mornings are Awkward /-

Authors notes: *sigh* I just...I just don't know sometimes guys. I know for a fact that at least one person out there is going to enjoy the following (you know who you are(but you're awesome for it)). The rest of you will probably be like: 'You self indulgent tool'. To which I will reply: 'I know, right!?'

"Well...I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel better." I was not happy. That much is pretty clear. I was a bit cold, but I didn't want to go back yet. I had no idea what time it was, but I didn't care. I know full well that the girls weren't gonna treat me much differently; but again, I didn't care. The fact that they knew now how I felt; was enough to piss me off. I wasn't mad at them though. They hadn't done a thing wrong. I was mad at myself for being such an ass. I would of probably kept on berating myself, but my throat was really starting to hurt and thinking hate at myself wasn't the same.

I sat there for a long while still. Eventually I got tired enough to make the trek back to the library. Hopefully the girls hadn't noticed I was gone and would still be enjoying the party. I was starting to head back when I saw a pink mane coming in the distance. It was Fluttershy (of course), and she looked pretty damn sad! She was looking down at the ground and didn't see me. She would of walked right into me if I hadn't spoken up.

"Fluttershy? What has got you so down?"

She jumped back startled. She looked at me with big eyes and looked like she was trying to scream, but couldn't. "C-c-c-coal! I d-d-didn't see you there! Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell."

"Not a problem Fluttershy, but still...are you alright? You look like you've been crying. Did something happen at the party? I left a while ago to get some air and some time to myself." I reached out to touch Fluttershy reassuringly, but she pulled back away from my touch. "F-Fluttershy? Yo-your starting to scare me..." She quickly put on an apologetic face and walked up to me. She looked into my eyes with a small smile on her face. She nuzzled my leg and looked back up at me.

"Sorry Coal, I didn't mean to. I just have a lot on my mind is all...I hope that is OK..."

"Of course!" Fluttershy cringed at my increased volume. "Oops...sorry. I just didn't want you sad Fluttershy. You're too important to me for me to let you be sad."

She gave me a big smile and said "I know Coal...and thank-you." A gust of wind whipped past and made Fluttershy shiver.

"We should probably get you home. Do you want me to walk with you?"

She thought for a moment and nodded. I turned around and walked with Fluttershy the short distance to her cottage. When we got to the door I was about to turn to leave when she grabbed my pants leg.

"D-don't leave Coal...that is...if you don't mind. I...I would like for you to stay here tonight." She gave me a sheepish smile and then hid her face.

"If you're worried about me...you don't need to be. I'll be fine. It was very windy where I grew up, so I'm used to it. Besides if you're out walking around then the party is probably over. I don't want Twilight to worry any."

Fluttershy nodded and waved me off before heading inside. I waved back and then quickly made my way back to the library. I hadn't run any since I got to Equestria, and even though I was still pretty hurt from what happened with Big Mac; I really enjoyed running. I never ran much back on Earth. I didn't have any place to run. The sidewalks where I lived were really broken and uneven. I would most likely fall and hurt myself if I tried to run on them. I wasn't about to run in the streets because I always hated that when others did it. But now I had an even (for the most part) dirt path to run on, and I enjoyed every second of it.

I'm not a fast runner, but I made pretty good time getting back to the library. I stopped at the door to catch my breath before heading inside. I found that the party must have been long since over. The library looked like a party had never happened. I found Twilight asleep on the hard floor near the fireplace. I couldn't bring myself to pick her up and move her to bed. If she was a light sleeper then I would potential wake her. I went upstairs and grabbed Twilight's blanket from her bed, and draped it over her. She looked like she was having a really rough night. She looked to be in some sort of pain; even in her sleep. I got down next to her and gently pulled myself in close. Being a lot bigger than her made it easy for me to basically envelope her. My stomach was to her back and we were basically spooning. Thankfully I didn't have anything remotely sexual on my mind. I was simply too tired and worried about Twilight to pay that kind of stuff any heed. I rested my head on my arm, and put my other one around her. I rubbed the end of her hoof while she slept. It seemed to relax her a little, but she still looked to be pained. I watched her sleep for a short while before sleep took hold of me.

Twilight was the first to wake up today. She opened her eyes and the memories of last night started slowly returning to her. She tried to stand up, but found that she was being slightly held down. She realized that Coal had come in the night and had gone to sleep right next to her. His arm was draped lazily over her and was gently pinning her in place. For once Coal seemed to be sleeping soundly, so Twilight decided to wait a little while before getting up.

She managed to roll over and get a good look at Coal. He looked peaceful with his mouth hanging open ever-so slightly. If last night hadn't been so traumatizing for her and the others; she probably would of thought it cute. She just couldn't help but look at Coal with pained eyes. She wanted to let him know that he didn't need to worry; that he was their friend whether he liked it or not. But she couldn't. She knew Coal would probably figure out that she had heard him last night if she tried. She could always try to lie, but doubted Coal would fall for it. Coal started mumbling in his sleep and Twilight strained her ears to hear it.

"mmm Tw-twilight mmnnnn...ah'm nnnhuh"

Twilight felt a tug at her heart. She knew Coal had some kind of feelings for her, but didn't know if they were more than physical. She thought back to the time they had spent together. There were several fun moments, and then she remembered what Pinkie had said. 'Maybe he just needs a filly friend' the thought made her blush. She wasn't sure if she had any feelings for Coal as being more than friend, but given everything that had happened...she wanted to make him feel better. She looked at his lips and thought back to what Applejack had told her when Coal was still in the hospital asleep.

'It was very soft. A lot softer then ya would think. Ah guess it is a human thing ta' have lips like that. Ah had kissed ah colt or two before, but they weren't as sweet as this one was. It tasted like apples. Ah guess cause we had been eaten 'em hehe.'

Twilight turned red realizing what she was about to do. She closed her eyes and ever-so slowly started leaning in. It felt like an eternity before their lips met. When they did; it was like a spark went through her body. Even though Coal was asleep; his body reacted to the contact. He pulled his arm in closer pulling her in. She was scared he had woken up and was going to take advantage of her, but calmed down when she realized he was still asleep. Shocked by his movement she had pulled back breaking the kiss. She licked her lips a little; not sure if it tasted like anything. She looked back at Coal and started to feel warm again.

She leaned in a second time; a little more quickly than the first. She pressed her lips softly onto his. She didn't expect to enjoy it as much as she was. Applejack was right; they were soft. She had been kissed once before back in Canterlot. The colt that had kissed her before had done it without her consent. She remembered it was hard and violating. She was put off of such things for the longest time, but now it felt...good. She couldn't taste anything though. She was about to pull back again when Coal's tongue found its way into her mouth. Her eyes went as-big-as saucers at the contact. It wasn't as big proportionally as a pony's, but Coal being so much bigger; it wasn't that small either. Coal's arm moved again holding her head in place. She couldn't pull back now without waking Coal up, and how would she explain this anyway? She was stuck there. Coal's tongue started to twitch a little reacting to the new environment it had found itself in. Twilight was panicking. She didn't know how to deal with what was happening. Her mind went blank, and her body started to react how it wanted.

She found her tongue was wrapping itself around Coal's. She could taste him now. He tasted like punch and maybe morning dew. Her tongue found its way into Coal's mouth. It was moving around slowly and with great delicacy. Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she found herself enjoying it more and more. Coal was starting to moan in his sleep. He didn't have them often, but has had sex dreams before. Being the deep sleeper that he is and with an imagination as big as his; he started caressing her cheek. She blinked in fear that he had woken up this time, but calmed again when knowing he hadn't. The touch was warm and soft and she was enjoying it. She started to kiss him deeper. It felt so good having his tongue rub against hers. His hand rubbing her so gently. Time started to slow. She put her hooves around him and pulled herself closer to him. She was loving this moment. She felt safe, she felt warm, she felt at peace. She started wishing the moment wouldn't end, but it soon did. Coal started to come to. Realizing this; Twilight forced herself out of his grasp and ran into the kitchen. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She had to calm down; Coal was waking up after all.

Author's notes: Fun fact! I have a poster in my room that depicts four of the main six done in 'steam-punk'. After having written this chapter the first time; I went to the picture of Twilight and apologized for like 5 minutes! I crack myself up sometimes!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 18: Getting down to Business /-

"Mmmm...what a pleasant dream for a change." It was nice to wake up without having a nightmare or finding out you had been asleep for days. "Huh?...did I eat fruit cake last night?" I licked my lips and found the slightest taste of a confection I didn't remember having. I soon remembered that I had fallen asleep next to Twilight, and that she wasn't there. "Twilight? Are you here?"

"Y-y-yes Coal...I'm here..." I heard Twilight say softly from the kitchen.

"You alright Twilight?"

"Yes! I-I mean yes. I'm fine Coal."

"Good...so um...about last night. Sorry about leaving like that. I had a lot of stuff on my mind, and needed some time to myself. I hope you didn't worry about me any."

Twilight came out of the kitchen looking a bit flustered. She had some water splashed on her face and her mane was a bit messy. "Well Coal...I did worry. I wish you had told me that you were stepping out. I know you're a big guy and can take care of yourself, but you're still getting over being hurt. It was also pretty cold last night. I didn't want you getting stuck somewhere or lost."

"I'm sorry Twilight...I didn't mean to make you worry. I promise I'll never do that again. Scouts honor!"

"What?"

"Heheh! I was a boy scout back on Earth when I was little. It doesn't really mean anything; I was just being silly."

Twilight chuckled a little and looked away. She looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"Are you really really sure nothing is bothering you? You look like you're really troubled."

Twilight quickly put her back to me and dropped her head. "No no Coal! I'm fine...really! I was just thinking about how I need to let the girls know that you're alright if I see them before you do."

"Oh...okay Twilight. I'll stop bothering you about it then."

The rest of the morning went by pretty peacefully in my opinion. We ate breakfast, I took a shower, and got back into my work clothes (after Twilight washed them for me of course. Magic is awesome...have I mentioned that yet?). I said my goodbyes to Twilight and made my way to 'work'.

The walk was peaceful and even after my 'freak out' last night; I was feeling awesome. I couldn't put my finger on as to why, but I did. When I got to the farm I saw Applebloom. She was busy sorting bruised apples into baskets. I didn't want to bother her so I just went on into the farm house. When I walked in I was greeted by Big Mac...Awwkwaaaaard!

"Hey Big Mac...good to see you."

"Howdy Coal...you too."

"Umm...about what happened before; I don't want you to worry about it." I reached my hand out for a hand/hoof shake. "No hard feelings?"

He took my hand and gave it a strong shake. "No hard feelings...and Ah'm sorry fer what Ah did."

"You're forgiven. I hope we can be friends from now on."

Big Mac put on a soft smile. "Eeeeyup"

After that pleasantness was over; I got back to work sorting the papers. I was wondering where Applejack was, but after last night I figured she would probably want to keep her distance. She may have changed her opinion, but the feelings are probably still there. I was enjoying the peace though. After another hour of sorting it was finally time to start going over each town's paperwork individually. I started with Ponyville's since I assumed it would be the easiest and most looked at. For the most part it made sense. There was the price of each apple, the price of buying by the barrel. The amount of apples used to make up a barrel. The amount received, and number of barrels sent out. It really wasn't hard at all to figure out. You just had to divide the number of barrels by the amount received and compare that to the price of a barrel. It should of been that easy, but there were some X factors. Not all barrels would have the same number of apples. The rates were different depending on the time of purchase. The Apple family had to refund money based off of bad apples. Which is actually where most of the problems were. The towns were asking for the money back for the price of individual apples. Not the discounted price for buying barrels. If you bought a barrel; it was 10% cheaper than if you bought a barrel's amount of apples individually. I'm not sure if the Mayor knew about this, or even if she had a hoof in it at all; but it left a bad taste in my mouth. I went over these numbers for each town's apple shipments (which took all damn day by the way! Again, no lunch! Damn I was fucking hungry!) and found that the Apples have lost thousands of bits by returning too much. You wouldn't think that, but when you deal tens of thousands of apples over the span of several years; it adds up. I hadn't looked at all of the other information yet, but this discovery alone would make a world of difference. It was at this time that Applejack finally made an appearance. It was almost 7 pm. again too.

"Hey Applejack...I got some news for ya."

Applejack gave me a little wave and a half hearted smile before walking over to me. "What didja find Coal?"

"I haven't gone over all the numbers, but I already found a huge problem with your return policy. You have been returning the money for bruised apples based on individual price. Not on the discounted price for buying by the barrel; which is what every town goes by. You've lost thousands of bits over the past five years because of this."

Applejack went slack jawed. "Ah can't believe this! How could we have been so stupid! Thank ya so much for findin this out Coal!" She gave me a big hug, but quickly pulled back with a shocked look on her face and an apologetic smile.

"Heheh, don't worry about it Applejack. There isn't going to be any way to get your money back, but as long as you aren't returning by individual price anymore; the farm should make more of a profit. I'm a little curious though...how do all these bad apples get in the barrels anyway? I saw Applebloom sorting them when I arrived today."

"Oh those are fer the applecart. It would take too long ta' sort fer all the apples that go through here. So we just have each town keep track and send us a report."

"That is another thing Applejack. I know this world isn't like mine, and that ponies are probably a lot more honest, but...how are you sure that they aren't fudging the numbers any?"

"We have them send back the bad apples with the report. We count em up and then send back their refund."

"Good thinking. Anyway Applejack that's all I've got for you today. I'm calling it good. I'll be back tomorrow to get back at it."

Applejack nodded and said her goodbyes. I was a little disappointed she didn't ask me to stay for dinner, but I guess I am just an employee. It was stupid of me to even consider anyway. Applejack may get used to me again with time, but it probably won't be soon. I made my way back to Twilight's thinking about what I should get to eat. I was thinking...apples. I could really go for an apple.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 19: Girl Time /-

Author's notes: What is the hardest part of writing for me? Trying to remember what characters know what. Occasionally I need to write a chapter like this. It makes life a lot easier on me. At least we get some nice interactions from the girls. :D

After Coal had left for work Twilight had to take a good long sit and think about what had happened. She had made out with him...and liked it. She felt both guilty and empty. She enjoyed it yes, but it was without Coal's consent and there was only half the emotion behind it. Coal may be attracted to them, but she didn't know if he loved her like that. She eventually had to force herself to put it out of her mind. The best way to do that is to have another get together with the girls.

Twilight wrote up a few invitations to a late lunch get together at a local cafe'. She sent them off with a spell and proceeded to make her way there. It was still a couple hours away, but she didn't want to stay in-doors at the moment. Some fresh, clean, crisp cool air would do her wonders. She made her way to the cafe' and much to her surprise Applejack was already there.

"Hi Applejack; not that I'm unhappy to see you, but...what are you doing here so early?"

"Howdy Twilight...Ah just couldn't stay at the farm knowin Coal was comin over. Ah saw him talken with Big Mac as Ah was leaven. Ah just couldn't face him after last night." Applejack looked away from Twilight letting her mind wander for a moment before returning her attention.

"I understand Applejack. Things got weird after you le..." Twilight stuck her hoof in her mouth stopping herself from talking. She was about to let Applejack know what had happened. She didn't think she could live it down if Applejack knew.

"After Ah left? Is that what ya were gonna say? What happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all happened ahahahah!" Twilight was starting to sweat she was so nervous.

Applejack gave her a piercing look and said flatly: "Ah know when yer lien ta' me Twi'. Yer not ah good liar. Now are ya gonna tell me what happened? or do ah need ta' ask Coal?"

Twilight sighed in defeat. She had screwed herself, and she knew it. All she could do now was buy time. May as well tell every pony. It would give her an excuse to prepare herself. "Coal doesn't know about it. I'll tell every pony when they get here. I should probably talk about it anyway. It isn't going to go away even if I hide it..." Twilight hung her head and took a seat at the same table as Applejack. She sighed and groaned in fear of telling her friends what had happened. She would of started to tear up if she thought they wouldn't understand. She was glad that she could trust her friends. They were the most important ponies she had ever known.

"Well alrighty Twi', but Ah'ma hold ya to it!" Applejack said firmly.

Twilight nodded and started going over in her head how she would break it to them.

A couple hours passed and one by one the others started showing up. They were waiting on Fluttershy now. They each had their own drinks and were sipping from them casually. After another fifteen minutes Fluttershy showed up and all attention was on Twilight.

"Alright Twilight! You have to tell us what happened now. All this waiting has been killing me! I hate waiting!" Dash exclaimed loudly.

"Keep your voice down Rainbow. I'm sure Twilight doesn't appreciate the forcefulness. Now all the same Twilight...I'm very curious too. What did happen dear?" Rarity asked with some gentleness.

"*groan* I can't believe I'm telling all of you this. It is so embarrassing!" Twilight held her face in her hooves shaking her head.

"Come on you silly-filly-willy-billy! We're your friends! We won't judge you! Please Twilight? Pretty please with sugar and frosting and sprinkles and cherries and hot sauce on top?" Pinkie begged.

"Ok ok, calm down Pinkie. I'm going to tell all of you...it's just really hard to admit."

"Twilight I don't mind leaving if it will make things easier on you...if you want." Fluttershy's voice was barely over a whisper. She actually really wanted to hear it too, but would do anything to make it easier on Twilight.

"No no Fluttershy, that isn't necessary." Twilight took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. "Now girls...I don't want to be interrupted. Please just let me finish and then you can all make your comments. I don't think I'll be able to start up again if I have to stop."

They all silently nodded eager to find out what had made Twilight so nervous.

"Ok...last night, well...this morning I should say. I woke up to find Coal sleeping right next to me." Every pony let out a small gasp, but Twilight ignored it. "He hadn't done anything! I don't want any pony thinking that. He was just sleeping there. If I had to guess; he probably got back to find me asleep and tried to make me more comfortable. I had fallen asleep on the floor and when I woke up there was a blanket that had been moved around a bit during the night. Coal probably only meant to rest for a moment, but ended up falling asleep. Anyway, I wake up and Coal has his arm over me. He looked like he was actually having a peaceful sleep for a change, so I didn't want to wake him. I rolled over to get a better look at him and well...I started thinking." The girls were hanging on Twilight's every word.

They weren't aware that other patrons were listening in as well (including the waitress). "I started thinking back to when Applejack...kissed Coal when she thought he was dying." All eyes went to Applejack who was blushing furiously and then back to Twilight. "I thought about Applejack telling me about it; how it was very soft and tasted like apples. I had only been kissed once before and it...it wasn't pleasant to say the least. So I got...curious and ended up kissing Coal." more gasps were heard, but again ignored. "That is basically it. No I don't think I love Coal and I really regret what I did. I guess my body just took control of me and I ended up taking advantage of him. Well that is it...you can all start making your comments and passing your judgments now." Twilight slowly looked up from her hooves and found five pairs of unblinking eyes just locked onto her. Their jaws as loose as can be.

They all wanted to say something, but all they could get out were incoherent noises and half-words. Twilight buried her face in her hooves again. She was ashamed, but didn't cry. They didn't look mad at her and she took some solace in that. The other patrons (and waitress) had since gone back about their business a little more sensitive to their surroundings. After several more minutes of just nonsense followed by silence, Dash managed to actually start talking.

"Th-that...that is really weird Twilight. You...you never really struck me as a mare THAT interested in...you know; contact." Dash was rubbing the back of her head worried that she wasn't wording it well.

"I'm really not! Honest! I normally would never even consider that sort of thing! I just felt so bad for Coal and-and-and..." Twilight pleaded shaking her head sporadically. With Twilight being very defensive; it was enough for Applejack to snap out of it.

"Well Twi' its just...a lot to take in. We've all had a colt friend at one time or another Ah think, but...Ah certainly didn't have anythen like that happen. Ah guess we didn't live in the same house either though. Maybe it is time ta' find Coal a place of his own. Ah believe ya when you say that you like, but not love him. Ah'll be honest...Ah feel the same way..." All eyes went to Applejack. "Now don't get me wrong alright! Ah just mean that Coal has been really easy ta' like...when he isn't by himself. Ah swear that was painful listening ta'." Every pony looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "But when he is with me, or any of us Ah would guess...he is always really nice. Ah think Ah got so mad about him thinking Ah were purty last night, cause a part me kinda like it." Applejack was managing to keep her cool; even though she was saying such things.

"I guess I can understand that. He was pretty awesome when he carried me out of the forest; back on his first day here. Looking back it was really weird though, and honestly...it was very stupid! At the time I didn't know anything about Coal, and yet he was able to talk me down and even convinced me to let him carry me back to Fluttershy's. I was really hurt yes, but no more so that usual. I could of probably made it back alright, but when he looked at me with those green eyes of his...I just kind of...didn't know what to think." Dash had troubled look on her face as she thought back to everything that had happened.

Rarity cleared her throat and took a long sip from the tea she had ordered. "Well darlings...I for one don't think this is too big of a deal." That statement snapped Dash and every other pony out of their mental stupors immediately. She was the center of attention of the whole table with a single sentence. "It wasn't like it was pre-meditated or anything. It was early morning and Twilight had just woken up to find herself in the arms of a male. We may be adults now, but we are still very young adults. I think I can make my point better understood if I tell the rest of you a little story." Even though Rarity hadn't asked a question, all heads were bobbing in anxiety for what she was about to say. "When I first met Coal; it was after my break up with that foal of a stallion. Coal was very kind and offered to help clean up my shop. It had gotten destroyed with my little tirade against that stallion. He didn't ask for anything in return, but I wouldn't stand for that. I offered to pay him something, and he said I could pay him in clothes for his help. I loved the idea, and after some more time together I remember throwing out the comment that I was stressed. Coal mentions that back where he is from...Earth...that he was really good at giving others massages."

Applejack gasped a little thinking back to when Coal had given her leg one. "After we finished cleaning and Coal takes a shower; he comes back down and has me get ready for it. Twilight already knows, but...it was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt. Those fingers of his were magical. They were soft and smooth, but firm. He applied pressure to all the right areas and was gentle with the rest. It wasn't anything suggestive, but it felt so good that I actually got...excited." Twilight blushed thinking back, but the others were way past just blushing. "Anyway, ending this long story short; I got excited and ran off. Coal still doesn't know what happened back then, but hasn't pried into it; much to my relief. The point is girls; even if Coal isn't a pony; he is still a male with several things going for him. If he wasn't so hard on himself when alone; he would probably be one of the nicest males I have ever met. He really still is, but...he is a lot scarier knowing that there is such vast amounts of unhappiness in him."

The others sat in silence for several more minutes; digesting all this new information. Fluttershy decided to voice her own concerns. "Well um...what is there to do now then? I don't think what happened was all that bad...as long as if Coal finds out he doesn't mind. I don't think we should tell him yet though...if you don't mind."

"Well that was a big surprise Twilight and Applejack and Rarity! When did you three get so good at surprises!?" Pinkie exclaimed as light heartedly as ever.

"Calm down Pinkie. I *sigh* I just needed to get that off of my chest. My reasoning for it is the same as last night. I didn't tell every pony that so that you'll freak out. I think you're right though Applejack. It is time that we find a place for Coal. I'll talk with him about it when he gets back from your place tonight. I hope he won't be offended though. I honestly enjoy his company, but for my own peace of mind it is probably time." Twilight stood up from the table and stretched herself before sitting back down. She had calmed down immensely.

"Where is he going to stay though? I wouldn't mind taking him off your hooves. This has all been pretty weird, but I think he is a nice enough guy. That is if it weren't impossible for him to get up to my house...clouds ya know?" Dash took a big drink from her soda and started stretched her wings.

"I wouldn't mind housing him for a while...if he didn't mind. I just hope he likes animals." Fluttershy stated while hiding her face.

"Girls...you're missing the point. The only reason I'm trying to get Coal out is because there is a lot of tension with us living together. Coal is a male and we are all female. We all know that he finds us attractive, and I think to some degree we aren't really turned off by his appearance either. I'm not anyway. It just isn't a good idea for a colt and filly to be living together alone like that. If Spike weren't still in Canterlot it may not be so bad, but he is...and it is..."

Dash interrupted Twilight's little speech to voice her own thoughts. "Coal actually said the same thing his first day here." All eyes were on Dash. "What? It isn't that surprising. Coal just said 'that a guy and a girl living together just isn't proper'. He wanted to know if we had any colt friends to bunk with."

"Well...he can stay in mah barn iff'n he likes. Ah'll have to talk with Big Mac about it though. Iff'n Big Mac isn't against the idea then we can try talkin Coal inta it. Ah think he better spend one last night at your place though Twi'. Ya might wanna make sure he knows that it isn't because ya don't like him none; that he is being asked to move."

Twilight nodded in agreement. The girls spent a few more hours together talking about whatever came to mind, but all of them couldn't get a certain human out of their heads for the rest of the day.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 20: Moving on /-

Have I mentioned how much I love the air in Equestria? It is so clean and refreshing. I've been cooped at a desk all day (wow!...de ja vu) and yet this air is all I need to feel like a million buck!...bits!

When I get back to the library I immediately knew something was up. Twilight wasn't reading or writing or anything. She was just sitting at her desk staring off into space.

"Hey Twilight...I'm back." She turns to face me and gives me a rather sad looking smile.

"Hi Coal...can we talk?"

"Words!" I burst out.

Twilight was startled at my outburst. "What?"

"Oh sorry Twilight. It's just that in my experience needing to 'talk' has never meant good news. As for my comment...long story (whenever I really want to swear, but can't for whatever reason; I just say 'words' instead). Don't worry about it, sooo...what is on your mind?"

Twilight seemed to accept it easily enough. "Well Coal...I've been thinking...about us...and our situation... (I was terrified) you...you're still getting over being hurt, and it probably isn't good for you to have to spend all day at the farm and then have to come all the way back here. So I was talking with Applejack and we decided that if it is Ok with you...Applejack would see if maybe you could stay at the farm from now on. J-just so you wouldn't have to keep wasting your time going back and forth!"

Twilight gave me a sheepish smile upon finishing. I was a little taken back...I didn't want to leave. I liked spending time with Twilight. Besides...after what I overheard the other night...I was pretty scared to be around Applejack. Which sucks because back on Earth it was between her and Rainbow Dash for which one was my favorite pony. How does this pertain to anything here? I'll just say it: Applejack is freaking hot in my eyes, and I find myself thinking about her sexually every time we are together. It is very disrespectful I know, but I am a guy damnit and I have needs! Lame excuse, but come on...give me a break! Twilight is beautiful and all, but she isn't as attractive as Dash or Applejack to me. That applies to the others as well. I could never explain why that is, but when I'm around Dash or Applejack...all I can think about is knowing them intimately. I don't have that problem with any pony else. So I had several reasons to not like this idea, but I couldn't refuse. I knew something was up; beyond what Twilight was telling me. I wasn't going to make this hard on her though and of course (like I even need to say this), I wasn't mad at Twilight for it either.

"I see...well...as long as the Apples don't mind; I don't either." Twilight looked to be both relieved and a little sad that this was so easy for me. Noticing this I had to back peddle a bit. "Not that I'm in any hurry to leave here or anything. I was actually starting to think of this place as...home, but I completely understand that you have my best interest at heart. It really isn't a bad idea either. I will miss our breakfasts together though. Those have definitely been one of the nicest times of my days here."

Twilight gave me a big smile this time. She trotted over to me and gave me a gentle hug.

"Thank you Coal, they...I really enjoyed them too." Just then my stomach let out a loud rumble, Twilight giggled at the noise.

"I guess that means it is time for dinner. What would you like tonight Coal?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "I would like an apple or two please."

After Coal had left, Applejack got busy thinking over the day. Twilight had dropped that bomb on every pony and now she needed to convince Big Mac to let Coal stay here. The nights aren't too cold in her opinion. The barn should be fine if he has a blanket...maybe two. She really just needed to come up with a way to bring it up and present it. In the middle of running the setup off to herself; Big Mac walked in looking very dirty and very tired.

"Howdy AJ...enjoy yer day off?"

"Ah sure did...uhh Big Mac? There...there is somethen Ah need ta' ask ya."

Big Mac grabbed an apple juice and took a seat at the table. "Alrighty AJ...what about Coal is it this time?"

Applejack went wide eyed and almost disbelievingly said: "Wha-why would ya think it had anythen ta' do with Coal?"

"Cause every time we have talked in the past several days it has been about him. Do Ah need ta' start guessen or are ya gonna tell me?"

Applejack shuffled her hooves nervously. "Well...the thing is...Twi' can't house Coal anymore. She uhh...please don't tell her Ah told ya this Big Mac! She kissed Coal in his sleep and now she doesn't think she can control herself around him no more if they're alone!"

Big Mac's eyed widened for a moment before returning to their normal passive nature. "Ah take it ya want him ta' stay here, but ya don't know iff'n Ah'm gonna be Ok with it. Ah'll tell ya now AJ...Ah...Ah don't see a problem with it."

Applejack stared dumbfounded at Big Mac. She couldn't comprehend the words just spoken. "Are-are ya being serious Big Mac?"

"Ah am. Ah ran inta' Coal this mornen. He is an awful nice feller. Ah trust him not to take advantage of ya, and iff'n something did happen between the both of ya...it would be consensual. Ah trust ya AJ...Ah know ya wouldn't do nothen ya weren't proud of."

"Tha-thank you... Big Mac. That means a lot ta' me. Ah'll let Coal know tomorra' mornen. Ah was thinken if ya weren't too keen on him stayen in the house; he could stay in the barn."

"Now don't ya'll start with that. Coal will stay in the guest room. Twilight doesn't have an extra bed after yer little tussle with Rarity that one night right? That means he has been sleepen on the floor every night he has been here. Excluding the time in the hospital ah course. It is about time the fella had a soft bed ta' sleep on."

Applejack grew a large smile and hugged her brother. "Thank ya Big Mac. Ah'm so glad yer starten ta' like Coal."

"Now don't ya be getting any weird ideas AJ. Ma' barn door swings the right way iff'n Ah need ta' remind ya."

Applejack and Big Mac shared a hearty laugh before Applejack started dinner and Big Mac went to shower off. It was going to be a peaceful night at the Apple household.

Author's note: The next chapter is going to be a game changer! HOO-AH! It will also make up for this one being so short!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 21: Meeting Scootaloo (pain ensues)  
/-

Twilight and I had finished dinner several hours ago. She went to bed, but I was wide awake. I was thinking about my talk with Twilight. The thought of leaving my 'comfort zone' and living with Applejack just freaked me the hell out! Especially now that she knew I was taking peeks at her...them...WHATEVER! I am not going to apologize for that crap anymore! Do you people have any idea how frustrating it is to be attracted to creatures that don't wear clothes!? I may not be seeing anything fun, but what you don't see drives you crazier then what you do see! It is true! You see a picture of a naked chick and you're like 'that is awesome'. You see a picture of a chick almost naked and you're like 'Fuck! So close!'. That is basically the deal with me and all~ the other ponies. Anyway, I decided that I should probably get some air.

I left the library and made my way through the deserted streets of Ponyville. I kept walking and eventually found myself at the market place. The carts had all been closed up except...the apple cart. "Whaaa" was all I could say as I looked at it. "Geez...talk about being trusting of others. Oh well, whatever floats their boats I guess..."

I started to walk away, but stopped when I heard a thud behind me. I turned around to see a little hoof sticking out of a bush reaching for an apple. It wasn't all that dark, but I couldn't make out the color, yet somehow I could tell it was a hoof...I don't even know. I stood there staring at it until the whole pony fell forward. It was Scootaloo. She stood up shaking herself off and quickly jumped up grabbing an apple. She looked at it and let out a sigh. She started to walk away, but stopped when she saw me. Her eyes went huge and her legs began to shake. She started to breath heavily and I could hear whimpers. I couldn't tell, but I think she started to cry. I didn't know if it was because she was scared, or because I had seen her steal an apple. I started walking towards her, and as soon as I started to move; she started to panic. She fell on her flank and curled up into a ball. She was shaking violently. She was sobbing and was murmuring to herself.

"Pleasedon'thurtme...pleasedon'thurtme...pleasedon'thurtme..." It was barely audible. The ground was getting wet where she was cowering from her tears. I looked at the sight with a feeling of guilt and sorrow that I had never known. I hadn't done anything. I was just standing there and it made this little filly tremble in terror. I guess the context of a first meeting sets the tone. Alone in the dead of night getting caught doing something bad must equal little filly panic mode.

I stood over her for a moment. I couldn't bring myself to speak for whatever reason. I think a part of my brain was d'awwwwing at the sight; while another part of my brain was crying at it. I kneeled down and scooped her into my arms. She started to thrash around. She couldn't scream...she was simply sobbing too hard. She never came across this weak and vulnerable in the show, but I guess she always had Applebloom or Sweetie Belle to comfort her and give her strength. I forcefully made her stop thrashing by sitting down and resting her on my lap. I then leaned over her holding her tightly. I had her head right against my cheek. She was trembling all the more now. I finally got enough control over myself to start talking.

"Please...calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not mad at you for trying to take something. Please...just calm down."

Her trembling slowed and she pulled herself back in order to look at me. Her light purple eyes were filled with tears and her coat was matted down from crying. She looked like the sweetest, but most pathetic little filly you had ever seen. I did the only thing I could do. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I rubbed the back of her head gently and kept whispering to her. "It's going to be alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

After a few minutes she calmed down considerably. Having calmed down enough myself I could now hear that her stomach was rumbling. I picked up the apple she had taken and rubbed it off. I then looked at her and said: "Don't worry about this apple sweetheart. I work with the Apple family; I'll just have them take this one out of my pay. You need to eat something." She gave me a gentle nod and took the apple. She looked at it for a moment before biting into it.

She looked so sweet in my embrace slowly eating an apple. Her cheeks were protruding from the big bites she was taking. I had a feeling of peace...and fulfillment. I just wanted to take care of her and protect her from the world. After she finished the apple (eating the core and all...damn) she gave me a small smile. I rubbed the top of her head some more with a look of empathy. While I was rubbing her head she finally worked up the courage to talk.

"Th-thank you m-mister. I was very hungry. I'm sorry I was going to steal it; I...I didn't want to, but I had to."

I looked at her with a feeling of dread creep up on me. You see...Scootaloo is almost always depicted as an orphan in fan-fiction. I had even fantasized about adopting her at some point. I loved her that much. So here I am...in the middle of the night...with Scootaloo...stealing an apple...because she 'had to'...FUCK!

"Why is that sweetheart? Oh I'm sorry...I don't even know your name."

"My name is Scootaloo...what is your name?"

"It's Coal."

"Coal!?" Scootaloo gasped and put her hooves to her mouth. She was staring at me with what looked like shock.

"Applebloom told me about you...she said you were really nice. S-she was right." Scootaloo gave me a much bigger smile and dug her face into my chest nuzzling in. "I...I don't have a home to go to...my mom got real mad at me...I broke some more stuff trying to get my cutie mark. She...she got tired of it. That is why I had to take the apple. I...I was so hungry. I thought I could maybe volunteer to help Applebloom with her chores to make up for it. Please don't be mad at me!"

Scootaloo was starting to cry again. She put her hooves around me and pushed her face into my chest harder still. I could feel her tears starting to soak into my clothes. I did the only thing I could; I held her. I pulled her up to my face and kissed her gently. I nuzzled her cheek and she in turn nuzzled mine. I leaned back to get a good look at her. She was so small. She looked so tired and sad. I knew I needed to get her home, but I didn't think Scootaloo would like it. I just had to do what I knew to be right.

"I could never be mad at you for anything Scootaloo. Spike has told me a fair amount about you and your friends. I know you're a very strong little filly. Seeing you like this...breaks my heart Scootaloo. We need to go talk to your mom. She has to be so worried about you. She loves you I'm sure. All moms love their children...and it is best for you."

Scootaloo looked away from me. She clearly was against the idea, but given the situation she couldn't really refuse. She nodded and told me where to go. She was only about five minutes away from home. It was actually kind of weird as I approached the door. The lights were off and there was a note on the door. As I read it...my heart broke and I was filled with an incredible anger.

'Scootaloo,  
If you're reading this then I have gone to bed. Go stay with one of your friends tonight. The nights aren't too cold so don't you dare try to guilt me! Don't bother trying to get in. I have my ear plugs in and won't hear you. If you're going to apologize and promise to stop hanging around with those girls I'll forgive you and take you back. Don't bother coming home otherwise.'

The vein in my neck was about to explode! I had never been so pissed in my entire life, and it was at a pony! Scootaloo took the note from me in my rage. I was about to rip it from her hooves, but she jumped out of my arms and ran off with it. I quickly punched the door will all of my strength. There was a pleasant wham as I left an indent in the door. I put on a satisfied grin seeing the damage I had done, but no time to enjoy it. I gave chase after Scootaloo.

I managed to keep up with her all the way to the CMC clubhouse. I was much too big to enter, so I had to call to her.

"Scootaloo! Please come out from there! Please don't read the note Scootaloo! I'm begging you! Please just come out of there and let me help you!" I was out of breath from all the stress I was put under. I could feel intense pain all along my body because of my injury. I had definitely managed to fuck myself on this one. I was about to start calling to Scootaloo again, but she slowly trotted out of the clubhouse. Her head was hung low and she was crying again. The wind blew and the note was lazily carried away.

She collapsed onto the balcony and cried. She yelled out with her sweet voice asking 'why'. 'Why didn't any pony lover her? Why didn't any pony care about her? Why did every pony leave her!?' Her cries turned into gasps as she started to choke on her own tears. I couldn't take it anymore. I got as close to her as I could and managed to get a hand around her. I pulled her down from the clubhouse and back into my embrace.

She beat my chest with her hooves and told me to let go. I was trying to comfort her, but seeing her like this made me break down. I couldn't be strong for her. I couldn't even be strong for myself. Tears started streaming down my face as I held her close. She stopped hitting me and we both just cried. We cried for what felt like hours. When the wind started to pick up more I had to make my way back to Twilight's. When we had gotten to the library I could already see signs of morning. I knew today was not going to be a fun day.

Scootaloo had finally fallen asleep in my arms. I walked into the library and silently made my way to my usual spot. This time however; I didn't lay down. I took a seat and leaned back against a bookcase. I saw my clothes had been set downstairs, so I grabbed the shirt I came here in and put it over Scootaloo. I held her so firmly. I could feel her little chest still heaving slightly as she gently sobbed in her sleep. I kissed her one last time; after which I quickly fell asleep. My last thought was: 'What will Scootaloo do now? How can I help some pony when I can't even help myself.'

Twilight awoke from a long night. The sun was peaking in through her window and she could hear the birds waking up. Their chirping started to fill the air in a seemingly unorganized fashion. Twilight climbed out of her bed begrudgingly. She made her way downstairs only to see Coal with one of his shirts draped over him.

He had slid off the bookcase in his sleep and was now on his side. She could see a little bit of what looked like purple sticking out from under his chin. Her curiosity got the better of her. She levitated the shirt off of him slowly, and immediately lost concentration dropping it onto the floor. There snuggled up into him was the pony she recognized as Scootaloo. Her mind immediately shut down and she didn't know what to think, but thankfully Coal woke up after his secondary source for warmth was removed.

"Hmmm?" Coal slowly opened his eyes, but didn't get up. He could feel Scootaloo still clinging to him. He remember what had happened and let out a contented sigh. "Oh Scootaloo...you poor sweetheart. How hard has your life been?" Coal asked not realizing Twilight was standing there staring at him dumbfounded.

"Coal..." Coal's eyes snapped open and he turned his head a little so he could see Twilight. "Wh-why is Scootaloo sleeping with you?"

"Don't get any funny ideas Twilight...what am I saying? I'm not on Earth anymore...I need to remember ponies are a lot more innocent. Ok Twilight, here is the deal..."

Coal went over everything that had happened last night with Twilight listening intently. In the middle of the story Twilight figured out what must of happened even before Coal finished. Her fear and concern was replaced by sadness and some pride directed at Coal for taking care of the little filly.

"After that I fell asleep on the bookcase. *sigh* What can I do about Scootaloo though? This child doesn't have a home to return to anymore. I doubt she would honestly give up Sweetie Belle or Applebloom. I-I wish I hadn't gotten hurt now. If I hadn't...I may of saved up enough to get a down payment on a house. I could take care of Scootaloo. But...but I can't right now. Just thinking about her being alone in the cold; hungry and tired...it just makes me sick."

Coal had been trying his hardest to keep his voice down, so that Scootaloo wouldn't wake up. She however had been awake as soon as Twilight took off the shirt. She was too comfortable and too scared to let go of Coal. It was difficult, but she managed to pull off the sleeping act very well.

"Coal...even if you did have a place of your own. I don't think it would be best for you to take care of Scootaloo. She needs a parent...not a friend. You're a wonderful friend Coal, but I don't think you are ready to be a parent yet."

Coal looked up at Twilight with a look of anger she had never seen him direct at any pony other than himself. She immediately regretted saying that and started to worry that she royally screwed up.

"Twilight."

"Y-y-yes Coal?"

"*sigh* You're probably right, but I would never accept that as an excuse." Twilight wasn't sure what to say in response. She just continued to look into Coal's eyes. "I may not be parent material right now, but that is only because there has never been a life that needed me. If it was for any pony...I would gladly make myself worthy of any title. That includes a father. Scootaloo...she...if it was for her...I would make myself into the best father Equestria had ever seen. This...poor, sweet, dear child...she deserves so much, but gets so little." Coal leaned forward and kissed the top of Scootaloo's head.

Scootaloo couldn't help herself, and found that she pulled into Coal more. She loved his words and she loved his warmth. He was so kind to her and she loved him for it. "But...I guess it doesn't matter what I WOULD do...the simple and honest truth is that I can't. If I thought it would help I would talk with that...THING that has been posing as Scootaloo's mother and try to sort things out, but I doubt that IT would care." Twilight was relieved that his anger wasn't directed at her, but the venom seeping from his words was still more than enough for her to doubt herself.

"C-coal...y-you shouldn't talk like that." Coal gave her a look of righteous fury. Twilight gulped as she continued. "I...I know that the pony taking care of Scootaloo isn't her real mother. Every pony knows that...Ponyville isn't that big after all. We all care bout Scootaloo, but her surrogate mother was the only one willing to take her in when Scootaloo found her way here. She was never willing to talk about what happened before, but after making friends with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom...I for one didn't think it mattered. Scootaloo seemed happy and I was happy for her, but Coal...if you knew how much trouble and damage Scootaloo and her friends have caused...I don't think you would be so quick to pass judgment on her mother."

Scootaloo almost let out a whimper as she feared the direction this conversation was going. She couldn't say anything because if she did; they would know she had been listening in this entire time. She didn't want Coal to stop liking her...she needed him. Needed him more than anything else right now.

"Honestly Twilight...I don't give a flying fuck about how much damage they have done." Twilight jumped back at the end of that sentence. Coal was drilling daggers through her that sent chills down her spine. He had never sworn like that in-front of another pony and she was absolutely terrified. Scootaloo on the other hand couldn't see the face Coal was wearing, but she was a little frightened by his choice of words and the anger she was picking up from his tone.

"Last night I saw the emotional break down of an innocent child who only wants to be loved, but deserves a hundred times more than that. You are a very smart girl Twilight and I appreciate your input in this, but you need to understand that it doesn't matter worth shit how much these girls have done. I would gladly bet my life and soul on that none of it was intentional damage. They are children who are left to run around on their own to do what they please. Of course a small child is going to get in trouble without supervision, but no pony is capable of watching after them. Applejack and Big Mac have the farm to worry about, so they can't watch after Applebloom. Rarity has her own business to run and can't look after Sweetie Belle twenty-four seven. Scootaloo's...mother...I don't know what she does, but if she could give up Scootaloo so easily...I doubt she has spent much time with her. If she had; she wouldn't be so quick to treat Scootaloo this way. Scootaloo is such a sweet filly. I don't care if I just met her last night, I don't care if I'm human and she isn't. I don't care if she causes problems, or breaks things. I do care, but I don't care in a way that would ever make me hate her. I...I love Scootaloo like a father already. I would die for any pony, but I would live and suffer for Scootaloo!"

Twilight was trembling. Coal's words were filled with so much power; so much emotion; she was trembling at how weak it made her feel. Scootaloo wasn't fairing much better. She was forcing her eyes closed to try and prevent tears. Being caught now made her think Coal would change his mind about her. Listening in the way she had felt wrong, but she couldn't help it.

Twilight finally calmed down enough to try and talk some more. "C-c-c-coal...I-I-I...I don't know what to say. I understand what you're saying, but..."

Coal interrupted her: "But nothing!" Twilight jumped. "There is no changing my mind on this matter Twilight. I'm going down to Sweet Apple Acres today. I'm going to work until five and then I'm going to go look for a second job. I don't care if the Apples will house me now. I'll be out of your mane today. I'll sleep under the stars if I have to. I'm going to work my ass off and save up money for a house. I am going to buy said house and if Scootaloo still doesn't have anywhere to live at that point; I'll invite her to stay with me."

Scootaloo couldn't take it anymore. She started sobbing. She didn't dare look up at Coal who now realized that she must of been awake for God knows how much of this talk. She sobbed and wheezed and sniffled into Coal. She was so scared; she was so happy; she had never felt so loved before. No pony had ever gone so far her. Even if Coal hadn't done it yet; the fact that he even considered doing all that...was more than enough. The tears were coming out harder and faster than ever before. She held Coal as tightly as her little hooves would allow her. She almost yelped when Coal put his hands on her and slowly lifted himself (and her with him) off the floor. When they were sitting upright Coal began kissing Scootaloo comfortingly again. He rubbed the back of her head and her back gently. He nuzzled her with his cheek. She didn't want this moment to end. She felt so safe and loved.

"Scootaloo..." at the sound of Coal's voice she cringed. "Look at me Scootaloo." she let out a few more sobs before pulling herself back. Coal was looking at her with such a kind expression. She wiped the tears out of her eyes with her hooves still hiccupping from her crying. "What do you think about all this Scootaloo? I was just talking about what I want, but what do you want Scootaloo? Do you want to go back to...your mother? I couldn't be the one to take care of you properly for a long while still. I was serious when I said I would do anything for you though Scootaloo. I just want you to have the happiness and security you deserve. I...I love you Scootaloo. You make me want to be a better man. I want to be that better man for you. Is that what you want?"

Scootaloo was about to start crying all over again, but managed to calm herself. She bit her lip and let out small whines. "I...I don't want to go back to that pony. She isn't my mom...she only took care of me because the Mayor said it would count as community service. That pony has done a lot of bad things...she has a lot to make up for. She never once told me that she loved me..." Coal sat there intently staring at Scootaloo. She couldn't look back at him though...she feared that it would make her cry some more.

Twilight had been completely forgotten about. She was no longer needed or wanted in this situation. She snuck away deciding breakfast would probably be requested soon.

"C-coal...I...I love you too!" Scootaloo buried her face back into Coal's chest again. She had to tilt her head so that her words wouldn't be muffled. "No pony has ever said such nice things to me before! No pony has ever been willing to do so much for me! I love you Coal! I know you can't take care of me, but...please don't leave me! I don't have any pony else that I can rely on. I have Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, but they don't make me feel safe like you do! Please...please don't leave me..."

Scootaloo calmed down after spending so much energy pleading with Coal. She desperately wanted nothing more than for this moment to live on forever, but it couldn't. After all...Coal had a lot of work to do now.

Authors notes: To better understand my character's motivation when it came to Scootaloo; ya'll should take a few minutes and read: 'I couldn't wake you, because you can never wake up again...' by AmberWings. It made me cry very VERY manly tears! On a slightly related note I would like to give a shout out to 'k12314' author of 'How Did I Get Here?'. (awesome story btw) I not too long ago found out that he had the same idea with Scootaloo. I read the comments on that particular chapter and found out that there were others before him that had done it too. DRAT! I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE MY THING! Oh well...who can blame us really? Scootaloo is definitely 'Cutealoo'

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 22: Being Responsible /-

I felt so at peace. Scootaloo had told me she loved me...that she needed me. I...felt amazing. I felt like I could do anything. There had been some pain in my chest remaining from last night, but after Scootaloo's words...I couldn't bring myself to give a shit about it.

"Scootaloo." She looked up at me with that adorable big eyed stare of hers. "It is going to take some time before I can take care of you properly. Is there anywhere you can stay until then?" She looked away in contemplation.

"I could stay in the school building after hours...I don't think Cherilee would mind."

I shook my head. "That isn't what I mean Scootaloo. I won't have you living by yourself. I have an idea..." I was about to ask Twilight a question when I realized that she wasn't there anymore. I set Scootaloo down and stood up. "Twilight? Are you still here?" I heard her voice from the kitchen.

"Yes Coal...I was making breakfast. It's ready if you two are hungry..." There was a lot of pain in her voice. I knew that I would have to apologize for the way I talked to her later, but for now the only thing on my mind was Scootaloo.

Scootaloo and I joined Twilight in the kitchen for a simple breakfast of wheat pancakes for the ladies and a couple of mangos for me (are those even in season?). After we had eaten our fill I took care of the dishes. Twilight wanted to be the one to do it, but I just told her that it was the least I could do. Scootaloo and Twilight sat down at the kitchen table in silence. I could feel their eyes peering into me up until I finished.

"Twilight."

"Yes Coal?"

"...is there an inn in Ponyville?"

"Yes there is. It is just outside the market district."

"Do you know how much it is a night for one?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I've never had to stay there. What are you planning?"

"If I can afford it...I want to buy a room for Scootaloo until I have a place of my own." I heard Scootaloo gasp.

"C-coal...you don't have to do that. I'll be fine at the school building, really!"

"I won't hear any of it Scootaloo! As long as I am breathing I am going to make sure you have as easy a life as possible. Besides...ponies mature a lot faster than people do. You wouldn't need me to take care of you after a few years. How old are you Scootaloo?"

"I'll be eight in a few months."

"So you are basically almost five years away from being a young adult. That is nothing compared to what it would take if you were human. It would literally take twice as long for you to be an adult. It is honestly no problem at all for me to at the very least buy you a room Scootaloo. I won't hear another word against it. I'm going down there now to get a quote. I'll be heading to work after that." I walked over to the table and kissed Scootaloo's forehead. "I want you to stop by the farm at five today Scootaloo. I'll know by then if I have gotten your living arrangements set up." Scootaloo gave me a smile and nodded.

I turned my attention to Twilight. "Twilight...thank you so much for letting me stay here for as long as you did. I'm sorry for the way I spoke earlier. I'm not mad at you in the slightest; I know you only had Scootaloo's and my best interest at heart. Trust me when I say that I can handle this Twilight." I gave Twilight a small hug. "You are a wonderful friend Twilight. I hope I'll see you around."

Twilight looked away from me hiding her face. She didn't respond...I was a little hurt, but I understood. I said my goodbyes and made my way to the market district. I would get directions if I couldn't find the inn once there.

After walking for about fifteen minutes I made it to the district. It was alive with the hustle and bustle of ponies going about their business. Thankfully after the Pinkie party none of the ponies stared anymore. I got several waves and smiles, but no looks of distrust. I relished this moment of peace. I got directions from the pony I recognized as Roseluck. The Cream colored pony with a red mane and rose cutie mark. If I wasn't on a mission of the utmost importance I may have chatted her up a bit. What? She is pretty damn attractive. Don't give me that look! I'm prioritizing aren't I? I thanked her and found my way to the inn.

It was a simple wooden building with a sign out front that depicted a pony in a nightcap sleeping in a bed with Z's floating off. If I had only seen that then I wouldn't of needed to bother Rose, but whatever. I walked inside having to duck a little to make it under the doorway. Thankfully the roof was a little higher so I didn't have to keep crouching. The clerk behind the counter was an older mare. She had a light brown coat with a much paler brown mane. Think of Hoops, but lighten the coat and mane a little...and is an older mare...don't think of Hoops; that was a dumb idea. I couldn't see her cutie mark though. I walk up to her and she went bug eyed seeing me (I guess I spoke too soon when I said I wasn't getting stares).

"Hey there! I'm Coal! It's a pleasure to meet you." I offered her a hand/hoof shake which she accepted.

She had calmed down after the initial shock and responded "I'm Coco Bean. It is very nice to meet you too! What do I owe this visit? Are you needing a room for the night dearie? I thought you were staying with Twilight."

"Word travels around quickly I take it. The situation is complicated to be honest. I do need a room, but it would basically be indefinitely and it technically wouldn't be me living in it. I would just be paying for it. I just need to know how much it is a night. If I can afford it; I'll be back tonight with the filly that will be staying here."

"I see. Well dear we have a room open that runs twenty-five bits a night. That would include breakfast as well. We don't serve lunch or dinner I'm afraid. If this filly of yours will be staying here for several months though; I can give you the 'returning guest' discount after having stayed here one week. That will bring the cost down to twenty bits. Is that doable dear?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect Ms. Coco! Thank you very much."

"Oh please dear, Coco is fine. I'm curious though; who is this filly that will be staying here?"

"She is...well...I'm basically her non official guardian. Do you know who the Cutie Mark Crusaders are?"

"Yes I do. Those little fillies have all sorts of fun through town trying to find their cutie marks. I know a lot of the younger ponies don't take too kindly to their antics, but I find them adorable. Is something the matter with one of them? It...it's Scootaloo isn't it?"

"Yes...it is."

"Say no more sweetheart. I think I know what the situation is. And thank you so much for doing this for her! She is such a kind filly. I bet you have made her feel very loved."

"Thank you Coco. I hope I have; she deserves it."

I worked up a deal with Coco where I would pay her at the end of each week when I received my pay. I didn't have anything for collateral, but she was nice enough to trust me. Now I just need to make sure nothing happens at the farm. I was already an hour later than what I normally was, and I still had to make it clear across town! I decided sprinting was a good choice, but my feet sure didn't like the idea. Boots made with kicking tree trunks in mind...don't make good running shoes.

It took me about twenty minutes running to make it to the farm house. I didn't see any of the Apple family though. There was a note on the table I usually work at. It scared me at first; like I had already been let go or something. It just said that they had to all leave for the day to take care of some business with their cousins in Appleloosa. It also said that there was a guest bed made up for me on the second floor. I was pretty happy to finally have a bed to sleep on! The floor is not meant for sleeping darn it! Anyway...they had already taken care of the hard chores, and hoped that I would give the paperwork a rest today and do some of the less than difficult stuff. I wasn't in any position to refuse of course and quickly got to work.

Without any pony to talk to the work gone done quickly. I had to clean the gutters, sort some more apples. Feed the pigs and sheep. I had to water the vegetables in the back; you know. Just normal farm stuff. I grabbed a couple of apples for lunch today (I hoped they wouldn't mind) and then got back to work. It took me up until 4:00 pm. to finish everything. I figured I may as well get back to the paperwork for another hour. One hour wasn't enough time to really accomplish anything though. I just kinda ended up sitting around twiddling my thumbs waiting on Scootaloo. I decided it was best not to waste their money, so I wrote down on the back of the note they wrote for me my working hours. With a little explanation as to why I was both late and 'leaving' a little early. I was sure hoping they would understand.

At almost 5:00 pm. sharp I heard a knock on the door. It was Scootaloo. She had a timid smile on her face and was shuffling her hooves looking up at me.

"Hi Coal...how was your day?"

"It went very well Scootaloo. I have some good news for you too." Scootaloo's eyes started to light up. "I went to the inn and got you all set up. Coco; the inn's manager, has agreed to let me pay for your room. You get to spend your first night there tonight."

Scootaloo grew a huge smile and started jumping around me flapping her little wings (they made a cute buzzing sound by the way). "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you..." She went on and on with her thanks. I had to pick her up and hug on her to get the thanks to stop. She gave my face a big hug and kissed my cheek (SO MUCH D'AWWWWW).

"Thank you so much Coal! You are the best!"

We shared a good long hugging session before making our way to the inn. When we arrived I introduced Scootaloo to Coco and she showed us to Scootaloo's new room. It had a single bed, a dresser, a desk, a bathroom, and a couple of cabinets. Scootaloo and I thanked Coco who then left to give us time to get settled.

"This is so amazing Coal! I can't believe I have my own room!" Scootaloo was bouncing gently on her new bed. I just laughed and looked at her. The smile on her face made any and all work it was going to take to keep this up worth it a million times over.

"Hey Scootaloo..." she stopped bouncing and gave me her full attention.

"Yes Coal?"

"This place will serve you breakfast in the morning, but other than that you will have to take care of yourself I'm afraid. You will need to get up on time to get said breakfast and make it to school. I'll be giving you an allowance that I hope you will spend on lunch and dinner. I'll try to pack you a lunch most days, but I'm about to start looking for a second job. I won't have a lot of free time anymore. I hope I can trust you to take care of yourself Scootaloo. God knows I wish I could be here to do it for you, but I can't. Will you be alright Scootaloo?"

She jumped off the bed and walked up to me. She lifted her front hooves up and put them on my legs. Like how a dog would when it wants your affection. I quickly took the hint and picked her up. She started nuzzling me and hugging me. It felt so nice to be loved like that. In-between our hugs she started talking.

"You can count on me Coal. I won't let your kindness go to waste, but you don't need to give me any money Coal. I'm sure I can find a job or something to make some lunch money."

"No you won't Scootaloo. You are far too young for that. I want you to have the childhood you deserve, but this is the best I can do for now. I want you to know every morning when you wake up; that even though I'm not here...you are well taken care of. I want you to spend time with your friends and make plenty of wonderful memories. We only get one childhood, I've had mine; and now I want to give you yours."

Scootaloo started to tear up again, but thankfully not from sadness. She had the biggest smile I had ever seen. It was so warm and made me feel like I mattered. She held me close and quickly fell asleep in my arms. I was a little surprised at first, but I chalked it up to a long day for her. I tucked her into bed and left a note on her desk. 'I love you Scootaloo' and quietly left. I informed Coco of my deal with Scootaloo. She made me feel so much better when she told me that she wouldn't mind waking Scootaloo up at a decent hour on school days, and saving her some breakfast if she ended up sleeping in on weekends. Coco is such a blessing in my life right now...I can't even begin to describe. I thanked her sincerely and went about my way in search of another job.

Author's notes: I'll say this now, there will be plenty of OC characters. They won't be the main focus for any extended period of time, but I do need them in order to accomplish what I set out to do when starting this story. If you've forgotten: My goal is to make a prolonged story that can remain interesting and seem real. Also...I'm very very very VERY sorry for the next chapter. I'm glad that I added that 'Dark' tag...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 23: Old Wounds /-

Twilight was pacing back and forth in the library. She just couldn't convince herself that everything was Ok. She and the others have seen what Coal is like at his worst. She was worried that if life got too hard on Coal; he would snap and take it out on Scootaloo. She had to stop and just contemplate on that. Coal came across very sincere with her about taking care of Scootaloo. Maybe he would do a good job she hoped.

"I hope Coal knows what he is getting into..." Twilight's train of thought was interrupted by a blue blur busting in through the front door; making Twilight yelp in surprise, and fall over.

"Sup Twilight! Oops...sorry to scare you." Dash helped Twilight up with an apologetic smile and chuckle.

"Hey Rainbow. What has you in such a hurry?"

Dash blinked a couple times "...oh yeah! Is Coal here? I was actually hoping I could talk with you in private."

"No Coal has already left for work. What is up?"

"Well...you know how Scootaloo is living with that old bat of a mare right?"

"Y-yes...I know" Twilight was nervous at the mention of the filly's name.

"Well get this; she kicked Scootaloo out last night! She showed up for work today going on and on about how tired she was of her. She left a note for Scootaloo last night that wasn't there in the morning. She apparently told Scoots that if she wanted a home to return to; she would have to stop being friends with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom! Can you believe that!?"

"That...that is awful Rainbow, but...why are you telling me this?"

"I was hoping you had a spell that would teach that awful pony a lesson! How dare she do that to just a little filly!"

"Rainbow I can't do that. It would be wrong; even if she does deserve it."

Dash sighed and sat on her haunches. "Horse apples...What should I do Twilight? I want to help Scootaloo, but I don't think I could raise a filly. I...I'm just too selfish for it."

Twilight sighed and put her hoof on Dash's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Rainbow...she is in good...hands."

Dash looked up at Twilight. She was very confused. "What do you mean Twilight? Do you know what is happening with Scootaloo?"

"Yes...yes I do Rainbow. Coal...Coal is basically adopting her. Nothing official, but he is going to try and get her a room at the inn in town. He then hopes to save up enough to buy a house that they can share."

Dash's eyes went as big as saucers and she jumped back. "Are you serious!? Coal!? When did he ever meet her!?"

"Calm down Rainbow...I'll tell you all about it."

Twilight then told Dash about that morning and everything Coal had said and done. By the end of it Dash couldn't even look at Twilight. She was too busy thinking about how unbelievable it sounded. "And that is all that happened. Coal really cares about Scootaloo, and is going to do his best to take care of her."

"That...that is good news...I think. I'm worried Twilight. Coal...Coal has a lot of problems you know? Can...can he handle raising a filly?"

"I don't know Rainbow; we'll just have to keep an eye on them I guess."

"We?"

"Yes...I can keep an eye on Coal if you'll keep an eye on Scootaloo. She really looks up to you. I'm sure she would tell you if something had happened."

"I see...alright Twilight. That sounds like a good idea. I hope we're just overreacting though. I was kinda looking forward to hanging out with Coal sometime. I don't want to find out that he is a...filly-fooler or anything..."

"I understand Rainbow, but if it makes you feel any better...I don't think he is. I think he just gets really passionate about ponies he likes."

"You're probably right Twilight. I'm glad I stopped by...thanks." With that Dash took off out the library; leaving a tired and worried Twilight behind.

"What can I do...hmmm..." I was walking around Ponyville enjoying the weather; just trying to come up with something I could do as a second job. I really needed the bits, and I couldn't just work double shifts or so at the farm. They have a lot of work they need doing, but they don't need me that much. I would just be hurting them in the long run.

I made my way past Rarity's Boutique when I heard some yelling. It was faint, but in the peace of the town I could just barely hear it. I opened the front door and looked around. The boutique looked like there had been a fight. There wasn't a lot of stuff everywhere, but there were definitely signs of a struggle. I could hear the yelling coming from up the stairs. I slowly made my way up them and noticed that a bedroom light was on. All the other lights were off, and I could see shadows moving past the light. I crept up on the door and what I saw horrified me.

The large grey stallion that I recognized as Rarity's ex-colt friend was there with Rarity bound and gagged. She had a look of hate and anger on her face, but more of fear and worry. She had been crying. I could tell because of all the makeup that had dripped from her eyes and stained the gag. He was pacing back and forth yelling at her. It wasn't screaming yelling; it was more of a monotone. That is probably why it was so quiet from outside.

"I give you everything! I give you my time, my attention, my love; everything! And what do you do!? You kick me out because I couldn't stand that stupid little dragon friend of yours! Do you want him to please you instead of me dear Rarity!? You never did let me have what I wanted you filthy skank! I really did love you! But you clearly never loved me! I think I'll be taking back my love from you now! You owe me and have no reason to complain! Just lay there and enjoy it! I know I will!"

He pushed Rarity over and pulled her flank over the edge of the bed. He started to position himself behind her, and I could hear her starting to sob.

I lost it. With everything that had happened...I finally snapped. I quietly walked behind him and I stood over him. I cast a shadow that engulfed his entire form.

"What the buck is making that sha..." He turned around and saw me. I never even gave him a chance. I immediately grabbed him by the throat and forced him to the ground. I jumped on top of him and started pounding into his face. I beat him until his face wasn't even recognizable anymore. He couldn't even resist. I didn't leave him any room to. He started to choke on his own blood and as badly as I wanted to kill him...I couldn't. I got up off of him and delivered a kick to his side effectively rolling him over. He started to cough up blood. His eyes were forced shut from the swelling.

I looked to Rarity who had a look of both relief and fear. She was looking at me like I was the bad guy...and that pissed me off. I didn't let her know that she had bothered me. Realizing that this FUCKER may have cost me my job and ruined what I had promised for Scootaloo...I found a new hate and energy in myself. I walked over to his convulsing body. He was trying to yell out for help, but I wasn't having any of it! I picked him up by the back of his head and with my other arm I delivered decisive blows to his chest. He coughed up blood after each blow, but I didn't care. I was seriously starting to enjoy it too. I wanted this fucker to pay for what he was about to do. I wanted him to suffer for potentially ruining me for Rarity. Once his breathing started to soften I stopped beating him. I dropped him to the floor with a soft thud. He was still very much alive...much to my disappointment. His body was twitching and his nose was leaking blood all over the floor.

I turned my attention back to Rarity. This entire time I had not said a single word. I had just walked up behind him and effectively removed him from the situation. My wounds were burning fiercely now. From all that running and stress with Scootaloo, and now this. I could feel that my skin had split open again and my bandages were soaking in blood. I did my best to ignore it, but I ended up clutching my chest as my heart started to pound furiously. There wasn't time to worry about it though. It was time for some damage control with Rarity. I started by removing the ties around her body. The gag was last because I was worried she might scream. What she did end up doing though...completely caught me off guard. She jumped up putting her hooves around my neck and kissed me. It wasn't a sexual kiss; it was a thank-you kind of kiss. It only lasted for a moment, but it left me completely dazed. That...or maybe it was from the blood loss...ehh whatever I guess.

"Thank you so much Coal! If you hadn't shown up; that brute would of had his way with me! Thank you thank you thank you Coal!"

I was pretty confused at this point. "He is the brute? Rarity...I'll be honest...I was expecting you to hate me after beating him the way I did. Don't get me wrong; I'm not sorry for it. He got less than what he deserves, but I didn't think you would approve."

"I can't say I'm happy for the mess you've made Coal, but you did it to save me! I can't be mad at you for that!"

"Th-thank you Rarity." When I knew that Rarity wasn't going to hate me; I let up the tension in my body. That...was a very bad idea. With the adrenaline gone the pain from my wounds caused me to seize up and fall over. I was clutching my chest gasping for air. It felt like a million tiny hooks had been dug into my skin and were being pulled away. Rarity started to panic and removed my shirt to see what was happening. The bandages had absorbed all the blood they could, and now it was starting to leak out from around them. I didn't even know that a person could leak so much blood and not die! Maybe these bandages can't hold as much I don't know! All I know is that I'm in a huge amount of pain, and Rarity's screaming isn't helping! Did I mention she was screaming now? Cause she is...and it hurts! The last thing I saw was Rarity running out of the room and the grey stallion passed out about five feet away.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 24: Dark Secrets /-

I awoke in the same bed I had been in just a few days earlier. My vision was pretty blurry and I started to worry I had an ulcer or something...I'm not a doctor. I tried to sit up, but found that I literally didn't have any strength in my body. I must have been on some serious meds or what have you. That or I was strapped down...I really hope not.

After laying there for several minutes; my vision started to clear. I managed to turn my head to get a look around the room...there was no pony. I was alone *sigh*...bored now. I figured if I couldn't move and was alone...may as well sing! That probably sounds pretty random and pretty stupid, but it's what I do to pass the time occasionally. I'm not a good singer, but I enjoy it. I couldn't think of anything for several minutes though, so I ended up deciding to just hum the tune to some MLP songs. I didn't dare sing them properly. I'm in a hospital...if they are watching me...I could seriously eff myself! I hummed the tune to the theme, giggle at the ghostly, art of the dress, winter wrap up, you name it I had time to hum it. I went through every song...TWICE! Before some pony finally came in to check on me. It was the pony I recognized as Nurse Tenderheart.

"Hey there...it isn't Nurse Redheart this time? Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Oh you're awake! No not this time dear. I'm Nurse Tenderheart. I would say it is nice to meet you, but I sure would of preferred it under different circumstances."

"Yeah...me too. What happened anyway? The last thing I remember is passing out at Rarity's..."

"She ran to the hospital and made us come pick you up in a hurry. I've known Rarity for a while, but I have never seen her demand obedience so adamantly."

I laughed "That is pretty funny. So...what happened to the grey stallion?" I wasn't concerned for him in the least, but I was curious.

"Oh yes...Earl Grey...he is...alright."

"Doctor patient confidentiality?"

"No no...he is in the criminal ward. We don't have to be confidential with patients like that; well...we do, but no pony enforces it. The uppers feel they don't deserve it."

"I understand if you still don't want to tell me. Just...I didn't kill him did I?"

"YOU DID ALL THAT!?" She looked at me with a mixture of admiration and shock...I think.

"Ooooh...Rarity didn't tell you what happened?"

"She told the authorities, but we nurses don't hear much."

"I see, but yes...I did that. Whatever that is..."

"Well to answer your question; he isn't dead. He has massive bruising all over his body, and his nose is broken in six places. He is probably going to need surgery if he wants to keep his eyesight. Other than that...he is...fine."

I scoffed a little at her remark. "Sounds like it to me. I take it there is going to be a report about me now huh?"

"Well dear...maybe. I'm not too knowledgeable at how the authorities handle this sort of thing. I can guess that you probably did all that protecting Rarity, right?"

"Yes I did. I have been overexerting myself the last couple of days because of this stupid wound. I passed out shortly after I untied Rarity (shouldn't ah said that Coal)."

"She was tied up!?" I put on my serious face and just shut the hell up! "Eheheh...I won't pry dear; don't worry about it any. Your friends were here a little bit ago. I think they all left...Ooooh, but your daughter is still here!"

I looked at her confused. "My what!? I don't have a...OH! MY! GOD! Scootaloo..."

"What is the matter dear?" She was taken back by my outburst.

"Scootaloo isn't my daughter, but I was supposed to be taking care of her...please tell me I wasn't out for three damn days this time!"

She gave me a comforting look. "No Coal...you were only out for one night. It is morning now. Scootaloo came by with the others about an hour ago."

"Oh thank God! If she is still out there...would you mind letting her know that I'm Ok...and that she has school today. So please don't skip out on my expense; I'll be fine."

Nurse Tenderheart laughed a little, but complied. I could hear Scootaloo talking now. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but when the voices stopped and only Nurse Tenderheart came back in; I assumed that Scootaloo listened.

"She said that she'll go to school, but that she is coming back once the day is over."

I gave her a smile. "Thank you Nurse Tenderheart. I appreciate all of this, but I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"Why can't I feel anything?"

"Oh...hehehe...well dear; you are on some pretty strong pain medication. According to your chart...your previous injury burst open again and there was a chance for infection. They had to sow the wound shut this time. Since that would hurt more than I would ever want to know; they put you on some maximum strength pain medication based on your weight. You're pretty light for such a big thing" (Coal is 6 ft 3' 150 lb)

I burst out laughing at her joke! "I haven't heard that in a long time! That was funny!" I beamed at her after my laugh attack subsided.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that Coal! Well dear, as much as I would love to stay and chat; I do have other patients. Just press the button on the side of your bed if you need anything, and don't worry...the pain medication was given to you last night. They will be starting to weaken in a couple of hours. I hope you can hold tight until then."

I thanked her and she went about her business. With nothing else to do for I didn't know how long; I decided to try and get some sleep. It isn't like I haven't been getting enough sleep lately right?

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were sitting in the library talking about the latest event with Coal (Pinkie had work and Applejack was just getting back from Appleloosa). Rarity was just about finished telling them what had happened.

"After that Coal came in and beat the creep right out of that foal! He was terrifying, but I was just so happy to be saved that I didn't care."

"Did any of you get a look at that stallion? Coal beat the pony feathers off of him!" Dash said with some pride in her voice. "I had no idea Coal could be such a bad-flank! It is probably a good thing he was still hurt. If he wasn't...he probably would of killed him!"

"Oh my goodness, please don't say that Dash! I would be so scared of Coal if he killed some pony." Fluttershy was trying very hard not to be scared of Coal as it is, and this latest incident wasn't helping.

"Twilight darling? You have been awful quiet. What are your thoughts?"

Twilight just shook her head. "I don't know what to think Rarity. It seems we can't go but a day without incident involving Coal around here. I'm more concerned with Scootaloo honestly. Rainbow knows, but did you girls know that he has basically adopted her?"

"Oh my goodness, no I didn't! Oops...I didn't mean to yell like that. So that is why she wanted to go with us to the hospital. I had no idea they were that close." Fluttershy was rubbing her cheek in contemplation.

"Me either darling! My what a man he is! He adopts a filly in need and saves me from a rapist! I think I need to ask him out sometime..." The others just glared at her. "What?"

"Rarity...you aren't put off of relationships...even for a little while; after what happened?" Twilight was giving her a rather perturbed face.

"Well Twilight...I don't see why I should wait; if it is something I may want."

"Yeah I get you there, but have you considered the fact that if you were to date Coal...you would basically be Scootaloo's mother figure? You already take care of Sweetie Belle as it is! And believe me! Scootaloo can be a hoof and a wing-full!" Dash was being surprisingly defensive about the concept of their relationship.

"That is a good point Rainbow Dash...I will have to give it some more thought."

"I think you're both right." Fluttershy had grabbed hold of all the attention in the room. "Oh I mean if you don't mind my saying. I think when he isn't being mean to himself he is very nice and friendly, but he now has a big responsibility with Scootaloo. But just because Coal has taken on that responsibility...it doesn't mean you have to as well. Coal is...very dependable. He always seems to be at just the right place at just the right time. I don't know if I should call him lucky though..." Fluttershy stopped talking when she looked up at her friend's wide-eyed faces. "Wh-what? Did I say something bad? I'm sorry..."

"Fluttershy...I...do...do you like Coal that way? It sounds like you have given this some thought..." Dash asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"What!? N-no no I...*meep*...um well the thing is...*whimper*...maybe a litte."

"What?...WHAT!?" Twilight was screaming so loudly her voice cracked. Fluttershy just curled up and whimpered. "Are all you ponies crazy!? He is one; a completely different species, two; he is from a completely different world, three; he has proven himself to be emotionally unstable and prone to quick decisions, and four; he is potentially a violent monster when he snaps! What good do you see in him!?" Twilight was panting she used up so much energy in her rant.

"No offense darling, but I would say I see the same good you did when you willingly kissed him in his sleep." Rarity stated matter of factly.

Twilight went completely red. "Yeah Twilight...what is your deal? I can't say I really like Coal that way, but for every bad quality you listed...he has good ones." Dash said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"N-not to make you feel too bad Twilight. I-I-I just have to agree with Dash and Rarity on this one. Surely you have seen the good Coal can do. He helped Dash and defended Rarity. He hasn't done anything like that for me yet, but I think he would if something happened."

Twilight sighed and groaned, she grumbled and grunted, she fumed with frustration. She finally hung her head and gave up. "You're right...you're all right." All eyes were on Twilight. "I think...I think I...like him...that way too." The girls let out a soft almost inaudible gasp. "I feel like I shouldn't admit it, but...I think I do. I have seen the good Coal can do, but these feelings are so confusing! I'm not ready to be completely blinded by romance! I haven't studied or sent letters to Princess Celstia in days! I don't even know why Spike isn't back yet! Coal has completely taken over everything I think and do and it scares me!" Twilight held herself and started to weep. She was so frustrated with everything that had happened. "I just feel like I can't ever do anything to help...you know?"

"Twi-Twilight...darling...you saved his life before; remember?"

"Y-yeah! You levitated Coal off of the farm and took him to the hospital. If you hadn't done that then...well...Coal would of probably died, Scootaloo wouldn't have some pony to take care of her, and Rarity would of been...you know."

They all shuddered at the thought.

"Thanks girls...I needed that" Twilight calming herself tried to switch the direction of the conversation onto another pony. "Well Rainbow...it seems you are the only one among us who isn't giving thoughts to pursuing a relationship with Coal. I wonder if humans emit more pheromones than ponies do. That could explain this...unusual situation. Although that wouldn't explain why you aren't influenced."

Dash twiddled her wings with her hooves not sure of what to say. "Well...I wouldn't say I haven't given it ANY thought. I was the first pony he met after all, and he did help me. Not that I really needed it of course! It was still good of him though...I'm not helping myself any am I?"

The others just shook their heads. "I guess I was wrong then. I wonder if Applejack and Pinkie have thought about it. Well...I know Applejack has, but Pinkie...I would be surprised." Twilight was so tired. She just couldn't bring herself to be ashamed or embarrassed anymore.

"Well darling, it is Pinkie we are talking about. Knowing her...she'd be giving more thought to it than any of us."

They all shook their heads and laughed.

"Well um...I think I know why...if none of you mind my saying." They all looked at Fluttershy." Most other stallions...they don't really pay us much mind. There aren't that many in Ponyville and we don't have a lot of experience with...males. I-I-I for one don't...I'm sorry...I shouldn't say we don't when I'm not sure."

"No no Fluttershy. I think you are on to something there. He seems to genuinely care about us and...his compliments are really nice too. With the exception of Rarity and Applejack; I don't think any of us have even had a real colt friend before. I haven't...have you Rainbow?" Twilight asked genuinely curious.

"Ehh uhhhm ummm well the thing is..." Dash was feeling put on the spot. She was rubbing the back of her head with her hoof trying to come up with something.

"Darling if you haven't had one that is fine. We aren't going to judge you for it darling." Rarity put her hoof on Dash to calm her. "If you don't feel like telling us, well...that is fine too." Rarity gave her a smile and after a moment Dash returned it.

"Ok...I'll tell you the truth, but please don't tell Coal!"

"Why-ever not Rainbow?" Twilight asked. "I don't think Coal would get mad at us for having a colt friend or something."

"It isn't that Twilight. It's...well...this is so hard to say...Ok! What worries me is what Coal did to that stallion after what he 'tried' to do...I don't want to think what Coal would do to a stallion if they 'did' do something."

The girls put the pieces together in their heads and a look of horror and dread spread across their faces. Their pupils shrunk and their breathing started to become irregular. Fluttershy was the first on to respond.

"D-d-dash...I s-see what you're g-getting at...y-you d-don't need t-to tell us. We w-will understand."

"Thank you Fluttershy, but I wasn't raped if that is what you're thinking of." The girls sighed with relief. "Wow...all of you were thinking that?" They bashfully nodded. "Ok no...that didn't happen. What did happen...was pretty close to it though. I was in Flight School and while I was there I would always get picked on by the younger colts. I hadn't earned my cutie mark yet and I didn't have a lot of confidence in myself. I was pretty small for a filly.

Well one day one of the older brothers of the bullies showed up. His name was Home-run. For his age; he was pretty large. He sat and watched as his little brother and friends picked on and teased me. I didn't think anything of it. I was just glad he wasn't joining in. I tried to fight back, but at one point they pinned me on a cloud and I couldn't get loose. They started laughing at me harder and kept forcing my face into the cloud. Home-run told them that isn't how you have fun with a filly. He walked over and picked me up by the back of my head. He raised my body for all of the colts to see. I had managed to keep from crying, but now I was really scared and started to tear up a little. He looked me up and down a few times before saying something like 'this one is too small for some real fun, but I think I could get something out of her'. H-He then used me t-t-t-to..."

Dash couldn't keep going. The memories were playing back out in front of her. She always took so much pride in herself, but she had no pride back then. Remembering herself when she was so weak was all it took for her to break down. She held back her tears this time, but she started to shake. She put her hooves to her eyes to try and fight the tears better. The others had gotten up and moved around her at this point and they all held her close. Dash managed to calm down after several minutes of contact with her friends.

"Darling...you can stop. We don't need to know so badly that it is going to hurt you."

"Rarity is right Rainbow. I'm sorry for asking you about it." Twilight looked to Fluttershy hoping she would offer some words of encouragement as well.

Fluttershy was having a hard time not crying for Dash and just nuzzled into her. With all this comfort Dash found the strength to continue.

"I-I can finish. I...I won't say what he did, but I'll tell you that after that incident...I never trusted males. I thought they would all hurt me if I let them. So when Coal helped me...I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I had been wrong. That is probably where my feelings are coming from, but please don't tell any other pony! It would totally ruin my reputation!"

"We won't darling. Cross my heart-hope to fly-stick a cupcake in my eye."

The girls shared a good laugh before deciding it was past time to call it a day. They said their goodbyes and went about their way. After confessing her darkest secret though...Dash felt she needed to give Coal another visit. Maybe he had woken up.

Author's notes: I'm sure Twilight seemed to be pretty out of character in this for some. Each character has a breaking point. Mine was when Rarity was about to get raped and Twilight has been putting up with an awful lot. It seemed like a good time for her to finally lose her composure. She has taken it in stride, but she is only a young mare after all. As for the Dash story...I can be such an ass! I had to give an explanation as for why she wasn't fond of males...and that was the only thing I could come up with. I didn't want her full blown raped, but...you guys will find out what happened later. I'll just say this now: I'm very very sorry, and I'll take my beating like a very girly man!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 25: I hate Interruptions!  
/-

"Augh! I am sooo bored!" Life sucks right now lemme tell ya. I've been in this damn bed by myself for what feels like hours. If there was a clock in here I would tell you, but again I CAN'T FUCKING MOVE! I used to think it didn't matter what was going on, as long as I was in Equestria then I would be happy...WRONG! I have waaay too much on my mind to be putting up with this shit! I need to get a message to the Apples. I need to get Coco paid...wait...I still have a couple days for that. Ok...so maybe things aren't so bad. Surely I'll be out of here by then, but who is going to take care of the farm? Curse my stupid weak body and whatever other things ponies curse! Wait...I'm not a pony...FUCK! I have spent too much time in here as it is. I need something interesting to happen...I don't care what it is!

At that moment the door to my room bursts open and I hear Dash talking to me.

"Hey Coal...wow...you look messed up!"

"Thanks for your kind words Dashie...I never would of guessed that my current appearance was sub par. I will now get up and prepare myself to be seen by a lady such as yourself. Wait...hold that thought a moment if you would...ah yes I have discovered the problem! I CAN'T MOVE!" I groaned and just forcefully laughed at myself. "In all seriousness I'm glad you're here Dashie. I was about to go insane from boredom!"

Dash was laughing her cute little flank off (DON'T. JUDGE. ME). I couldn't see her, but if I had to guess she had probably fallen over. Her laughing was so cute I didn't even care that she was laughing at me. I was mostly pissed I couldn't blow raspberries on her belly! That would of made her freak! So much fun!

"Ahaha! Hmmm...you said you can't move?" Dash walked up to the side of my bed and I could tell she was giving me a weird look. I was sweating bullets.

"Uhhhh...please don't hurt me I'm weak?" She fell over laughing again. I'm starting to see a pattern here. "Good...as long as I can keep her on the floor with my words...she won't be able to take advantage of the situation. Quick! Come up with something witty!" She stopped laughing and pulled herself onto the bed. I could see her now. She was giving me the 'bed room' eyes. I'm sure it wasn't her intention to look so sexy. FUUUUUUUUUUUU~

"I don't think it is going to help you now Coal! You are mine now! AHAHAHAHAHAH~"

I apologize to all involved in what is about to happen. "So...I'm your...pet? servant?...kinky" She fell off the bed. She fell off the fucking bed! "Thank you lord for blessing me with the power to defeat the pony!"

"Oh Coal!" she was crying she was laughing so hard. "I really like your sense of humor! I'm glad you're doing better." She cuddled up right next to me. I couldn't move my arms, but I could feel the heat coming off of her.

"Thanks Dashie...I'm glad you stopped by. I always enjoy getting to spend time with you." I managed to turn my head a little to see Dash staring at me. My face flushed a little and I had to look away.

"Mmmm?" Dash was giving me a rather sultry look. "You like spending time with me huh? Are you trying to tell me something Coal?" She put her hoof gently on my belly. I was really starting to freak out. When I freak out; I start acting like a moron.

"Ahahahaha (- nervous laugh) I uhhh...uhhh."

"Mmmm?" Dash leaned in to my ear and started to whisper. "We are all alone you know...I'll be gentle..."

I lost it...I fucking lost it! "Y-you huh ha...wha..eh ah uh ah...WHAT!?"

She started laughing harder than she ever had before. She was crying and laughing and crying some more and laughing some more...it was a mess!

"That was cruel...that was so cruel...I don't even know you anymore Dashie..." She rolled right off the bed (again?) and continued to laugh.

"Do I need to call the nurse and have you sedated? You're going to dent their floors if you keep this up!"

She was laughing so hard now that she couldn't breath. The noise stopped and her face was just contorted into a look of pure amusement.

I couldn't let her get away with all that. I had to try and freak her out now. I think I know how I am going to do it too, but I'm scared she is going to kick my ass...worth it. "Oh man Dashie! You tease! How are you going to get me in the mood for some Dash lovin' and make it a joke. *exasperated groan* I am so troubled right now, you have no idea! Darn my male hormones! You have foiled me once again!" The laughing had stopped long before I finished. I was just too caught up in my joking to notice. The silence started to make me uncomfortable. "Too much or too soon?"

She got back on the bed and stood over me. She was giving me an odd look. She leaned in very close to my face. We were about one inch apart and I would have a lip-full of awesome. I never wanted something so bad. I could feel her breath on me; she was looking at me right in the eyes. My mind was starting to go blank and I started to get some feeling in my body back. I don't know if my excitement spurred it on, but I didn't care...I just wanted Dash.

"D-Dashie?"

"Coal..." My vision was starting to shake. I was waay past excited now. I wanted her; I needed her; I had to have her. But I couldn't bring myself to take it from her. If this is something else entirely; if she is just picking on me some more...then I could ruin a great friendship if I went in for it. No matter how badly I wanted it...it had to be given the first time.

"Y-yes?"

She leaned back and sat on my stomach (much to both my relief and disappointment). "I want to ask you something...but I don't know how you will react."

I sighed and let some peace creep over me. She only wanted my attention; nothing more; nothing less. "If it is something I can answer...I will."

Dash nodded. "Would you be mad at me...if I told you that the girls and I...we know some stuff about you. Stuff that we probably shouldn't..." Dash was looking at me intently, but with fear in her eyes.

I knew instantly what she was talking about. She was talking about when Twilight had heard me talking to myself and I knew that because I had listened in on them. It was a deadly circle of dishonesty. "I know that Twilight heard me Dashie. I heard you girls at the party. I'm sorry I listened in. I know I shouldn't have, but I was too scared to leave after it started."

Dash had a look of surprise on her face, but it quickly disappeared. "We also heard you when you were in the tree Coal. At the edge of the forest. We were there during the middle of your song and for most of what happened after." She had looked away from me. I don't know if she felt guilty or what, but I know I did.

"Y-you all heard...all of that? N-No...oh god...no..." I was about to start tearing up when Dash looked back at me. She too was looking like she was on the verge of tears. I had to be strong here. We both may be adults, but I am several years older. "Dashie, I...are you girls mad at me for what you heard? I...I'm not mad at you girls for hearing it. I'm just mad at myself for being so stupid..."

Dash put her hoof to my lips to silence me. Once I stopped she laid down on top of me. Her body rubbed against my newly reopened wounds, but I didn't care. She was soft...and warm. She put her cheek right on mine. We couldn't see each other now, but I could feel her heart beating.

"We aren't mad at you Coal...we are scared for you. Why are you so hard on yourself? You don't need to be able to control everything, but we all know that you mean well. You have friends now Coal...you can rely on us. We aren't going to leave you."

I used what little strength I had and put my arms around Dash. I couldn't really hold her, but I relished the warmth from her body. She felt so light and she smelt like the sky after a good rain. It was the smell of clean freshness. It made me miss home, but only for a moment. We held each other for several minutes before I started talking again. "I know I told you and Fluttershy about my...being attracted to you girls and that you two didn't mind too much, but...do the others dislike the idea?"

Dash started to tighten her grip on me. It should of really hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything but comfort. I wanted to kiss her. I really did. "No Coal...they don't care about that. Most of them kinda feel the same way..." I could feel Dash flinch after making that statement.

I was in shock...my feelings weren't entirely one sided, but Dash's reaction led me to believe that she wasn't supposed to confess that. I had to try and reassure her, but I was still in a bit of shock myself. "I take it that you weren't really supposed to admit that...were you?" I could feel Dash shake her head against my cheek. "Don't worry Dashie...I won't tell any pony that I know, but...d-do...do you feel that way?" I immediately regretted asking that, but I had to know!

Dash lifted herself up from my cheek and looked at me. She had such a soft expression on her face, but she was troubled. "You don't have to answer that Dashie, but...I want you to know that...I...I..." before I could finish Dash leaned in and planted her lips upon mine. My eyes shot open, but started to roll into the back of my head at the contact. I was hurt yes, but it wasn't like with Applejack. I was very much in my right mind and could enjoy every millisecond of it. Her lips were softer and a little smaller than Applejack's, but she was more forceful. She leaned in further and further. I couldn't feel anything but our contact anymore. She had complete and total control over me. She kissed me like that for several minutes. My mind was blank...all I knew...all I could know...was that I loved this pony and I didn't want this to end.

After what felt like only seconds; the door to the room swung open making Dash jump back off the bed. At the loss of the contact I could now think again. I could feel my body slowly building of strength. I started pulling myself up the bed, so that I would be leaning upright. I could now see everything and in the doorway...was a very surprised little filly. It was Scootaloo...FUCK!

School was dragging on for Scootaloo. Cherilee was going over multiplication today and she should of been paying attention, but she was too worried about Coal. It didn't help the fact that the whole school knew about what had happened with her step-mom. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had been giving her grief over it all morning! When the bell finally went off signaling lunch and then afternoon break; Scootaloo almost squee'd in delight.

Because of the incident with that stallion at Rarity's; Coal didn't have the ability to give Scootaloo anything for lunch, but Fluttershy had been nice enough to fly home and bring back Scootaloo a simple bag lunch.

She joined Applebloom and Sweetie Belle at their usual spot, but didn't pay attention to where she was going and bumped into Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

"Watch where you're going blank flank!"

"Yeah! We wouldn't want to catch any of your diseases!"

The two bullies huffed and went about their way. Scootaloo would of been angrier, but she really wanted to tell the girls about Coal.

"What jerks! Ah can't stand those two!" Applebloom stated taking a bite out of her apple.

"They are really mean! I wish they would just leave us alone!" said Sweetie Belle with a little squeak in her voice.

"Yeah they are jerks, but I don't care about them today." Scootaloo sat down across from her friends and opened up the lunch. She pulled out a simple daisy sandwich and began eating it with gusto.

"Wow Scootaloo, that is mighty big of ya. Ah always though ya would be the one ta' get the most mad at them girls."

"After the couple of days I've had...I don't think those girls deserve my attention."

"Why? I mean...I know you're having trouble with your mom, but I thought you would be angrier about it. If you need a place to stay; I'll try and convince Rarity to let you stay with me. *squee* It'll be just like a sleep over! Applebloom, we'll have to try and get you over too!"

Scootaloo shook her head. "Thanks Sweetie Belle, but I don't need a place to stay. I already have one."

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom looked at each other confused. Sweetie Belle piped up saying: "You do? Where at? and with who?"

"Yes I do. I have a room at the inn outside of the market district. I'm staying there by myself."

"Wow! Ya'll are already livin' by yerself!? Where did ya get the money fer a room there!?"

"Coal is paying for it. He umm...he is kinda like my dad now..." Scootaloo looked away blushing a bit.

Applebloom went wide-eyed and yelled out "WHAT!? As in the human Coal!?"

"Yes, do you know any pony else named Coal?"

"Naw Ah don't, but...REALLY!? How did this happen?"

Sweetie Belle was feeling a bit left in the dark about the situation. "Who is Coal?"

"Ah didn't tell ya about him yet!?"

"Eeep! N-no I don't think so."

"Well...Ah could ah sworn Ah at least told ya about the new farm help."

"Hmmmm..."

"He saved Rarity yesterday Sweetie Belle! Are you saying that you don't know the guy who saved your sister, works for your best friend, and is basically your other friend's dad!?"

"I'm sorry! I guess I just don't pay attention too well!"

"Ah'd say not, but it ain't ah big deal Ah guess."

"What is he like?"

"He is really nice! I met him the night my step-mom kicked me out for getting into more trouble. Long story short he made me feel a lot better. After I did some pretty un-cool things first though..."

Scootaloo was cut off my Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking back over to them.

"We couldn't help but overhear; since you're so loud. Did we hear you say that the human Coal, is basically your dad?" Diamond Tiara asked with a bit of snoot in her voice.

"So what if he is?"

"Hmph, I'd say that you are a liar."

"What!? I am not!"

"Yeah! she ain't lying! Now why don't ya git outta here! This doesn't matter to ya anyways!"

Silver Spoon stepped up and took Diamond Tiara's place. "My mother told me that this Coal is a menace. That humans don't care about ponies and he is only biding his time before he will start to have his way with all of us...whatever that means."

"It means your mom is full of it!" Scootaloo was getting very angry at this point. "Anything that would do something like Coal did for me, is not a menace!"

"Hmph, he may be a human, but he sure picks ponies just like himself!" Diamond Tiara stated moving up next to Silver Spoon.

"Now what in da hay does that mean!?"

"Coal is a menace and you three are too! You're always getting into trouble or breaking something trying to get your cutie marks. Ha-Ha-Ha! Come Silver Spoon; I've had enough of these losers for today!" With that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon left the lunch room and went outside.

"Ah can't stand those ponies!"

"You and me both Applebloom!" Sweetie Belle said.

"*sigh*"

"What's wrong Scootaloo? Don't tell me those two are makin' ya doubt Coal..."

"No no; nothing like that. I'm just worried about him is all. He is in the hospital again after his wounds reopened or something. I didn't even know he was hurt to begin with!"

"Now come on! Ah'm sure Ah told both of ya what happened at ma' farm!"

"No...I don't think so Applebloom. At least I didn't hear anything about it.

"I didn't hear about that either!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"You never hear anything Sweetie Belle, but it doesn't matter if we knew about it or not now. Do you two want to go visit him after school?"

"Ah wish ah could, but we just got back from Appleloosa real early this mornen'. Ah have ta' get back on ma' chores."

"How about you Sweetie Belle?"

"Rarity wants us to spend some time together today. I think she is trying to get over what happened."

"Well gees! I was hoping my friends could come with me to try and cheer up Coal! I guess I'll have to try by myself!"

The rest of the day went much the same. The three friends played outside for a while; they then finished up class and went their separate ways. Scootaloo road on her scooter straight to the hospital. She soon arrived and parked it outside. She went in and the nurse recognized her; she then waved her to Coal's room. When Scootaloo arrived outside of his door; she could hear Dash talking with Coal, but she couldn't understand it. She pressed her ear to the door, but it was still too muffled. She pulled herself up the door in order to look into the room. She saw Dash on top of Coal...kissing him. She was so shocked she fell and hit the doorknob. The door flung open leaving a very confused Scootaloo sitting in the doorway.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 26: Fatherhood is Bliss /-

"H-hey Scoots! I-I didn't see you there!" Dash greeted her nervously.

"Hey Scootaloo! Thanks for stopping by. I was hoping I would get to see you before too long." "Ohhhh hell~ how much did she see~!?"

"D-Dash!?...w-what were you doing o-on C-Coal!?"

We both stared at Scootaloo in horror. That was definitely what you wouldn't call a...public moment. Thankfully Dash managed to take charge of the situation.

"Well Scoots...you know Coal likes hugs right?"

"S-sure..."

"They make him feel better...and I was on him trying to give him a hug, but it was kind of awkward..."

"O-oh...I see. Whew! For a second there it looked like you and Coal were kissing!"

I nearly choked! "That is some imagination you have there Scootaloo."

"Yeah I know...but I was kinda hoping you two were kissing..."

I did choke this time..."Aha! Ok Scootaloo; I'm not sure I want to know this one..."

"Well...since you're kinda like my dad now...if you and Dash were together...then she would be like my mom!" At the end of her sentence Scootaloo put on a big smile and flapped her wings in excitement.

Dash was somehow managing to stay very composed. I don't know if she was embarrassed or not, but I was very thankful she was at least in control of herself.

"Hehe, you're a funny squirt Scoots. I'm gonna take off; bye Scoots..." she turns to me and gives me a little wink "...bye Coal."

I start turning red again and she chuckles a bit to herself. On her way out she rubs the top of Scootaloo's head before leaving.

I then turn my attention to Scootaloo. She was watching Dash fly off...and then it hit me. She called me 'dad'. Not really, but close enough to make my mind go blank. "Scootaloo..."

"Yeah Coal?" She said still looking after Dash.

"Did...did you just call me dad?"

Her ears dropped and she started twiddling her hooves. "I-is that bad?"

"No! No of course not...it makes me really happy is all..."

She turns to look at me. Her big purple eyes were looking a little moist. I was a little scared she would start to cry again. I'm in the hospital after having just gotten done kissing my personal hero and fantasy. Going from that to crying little filly would break my neck because of whiplash!

"R-really? I know that you said you would take care of me...and that you loved me, but..."

"I don't know what's on your mind Scootaloo, but don't worry about it. Now come on over here and give me a hug. I don't think I can have this conversation with you all the way over there."

She put on a small smile and walked over to the side of the bed. With some flaps from her wings and a big jump from the ground; she made just enough altitude to make it on the bed. She curled up next to me and rested her head on my chest. I put my hand on her back and started rubbing her wings. Wings are actually a lot softer than they look (and they look pretty damn soft!). I imagined they were as soft as a cloud. She seemed to enjoy the touch, and I was enjoying her company.

"Now Scootaloo...why don't you tell me what is on your mind?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Coal...why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean Scootaloo? Do you not like my affections?"

"No! I mean...I don't understand it. You caught me doing something bad and...you decide to take care of me? It just doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I'm really glad you are though! It's just a little weird..."

"I understand what you mean Scootaloo, but I've never been one for making a lot of sense. My simply being in this world doesn't make any sense."

She held her head up and gave me a weird look. "Did I never tell you that?" She shook her head. "Twilight brought me here by accident with a spell. I'm actually from a completely different world. I decided to stay though, so don't worry. I won't ever be leaving you." Scootaloo crawled up my chest and rested her head on my shoulder. I was able to put my arm around her more easily thanks to their natural shape. I did miss rubbing her wings though, so I pulled my other arm over and continued where I left off. She gave me another gentle smile before snuggling her face into my chest.

"C-Coal?"

"Yes Scootaloo?"

"C-can...can I call you dad?"

I was a bit taken back. I wasn't expecting that, but I was not complaining of course! "You would make me so very happy if you would."

"I love you...dad."

"I love you too sweetheart." She then started to fall asleep in my arms. The moment was so peaceful that even though I had basically been sleeping all day...I couldn't help myself. We both fell asleep in each others embrace.

"Wow that was awkward..." Dash said to herself leaving the hospital. "I can't believe what I did in there...hehe" Dash took off into the sky and relaxed in the clouds. All she could think about was what the future would hold. Was what she had done a good idea, was there a way to make this work, what would tomorrow bring? She was about to drift off into sleep on her cloud when she heard some yelling.

"Hay RD! Is that ya up there!? Ah need ta' talk to ya!"

She looked over the edge and saw the give away cowboy hat. "Hey AJ! You're back from Appleloosa already huh? What do you need to talk about?" Dash flew down and landed next to Applejack.

"Yeah we just got back real early this morning. Ah made Applebloom go ta' school anyway. Can't be havin' her fall behind and all. Anyway, what is the story with Coal? He didn't show up at mah farm today."

"Oh yeah, Coal is in the hospital again." Dash stated rather bluntly

"What!?"

"Hey calm down AJ! Coal is fine. He overexerted himself and his wounds reopened. Nothing too serious, but they commissioned an extra strength healing brew from Zecora. Coal doesn't know it yet, but later she should stop by the hospital and give it to him."

"Iff'n they had something like that before, why didn't they give that ta' him when he was nearly dead?"

"Zecora didn't have the herbs needed at the time. I don't know how long this potion will take to fix him up though."

"Ya know an awful lot about this Dash...what happened to him anyway? Wait...overexerted...Dash...ya'll didn't..."

"No!" Dash fell back on her flank she yelled so hard. "No we didn't do THAT! Coal protected Rarity from that creep of an ex-colt friend of hers. He beat the foal so hard he reopened his wounds!"

"Well Ah'll be...how bad did Coal beat him?"

Dash put on a wicked smile. "I didn't think you were that sadistic AJ..."

"Now come on Dash! It ain't nothin' like that! Ah'm just curious how much ya have to beat some pony in order to hurt yerself in the process."

"Haha! That is what you get for suggesting Coal and I did it!" Dash blushed at her own statement. Applejack just laughed at her. "Whatever...Coal pretty much beat him until anymore beating would of killed him."

"Whoa...isn't that a bit...ya know; too much?"

"I don't think so. Rarity told me all about it. Apparently the creep was going to rape her, and Coal took it more than personally and beat him senseless."

"Shioot! Ah'm surprised Coal didn't kill him then! Ah know he is very appreciative of all Rarity has done for em!"

"You're telling me AJ...are you going to pay Coal a visit?"

"Ah can't at the moment. Ah just needed ta' find out what happened to em. Now Ah need ta' get back to the farm."

"That is probably a good idea. He is probably still with Scootaloo anyway..."

"Huh? Now why is he with Scootaloo?"

"Oh gees! You didn't know about that yet! Ok...you're getting the quick version. If you want the long version go to Twilight or Coal." Applejack was a little reluctant to accept, but nodded her head in understanding. "Coal is now Scootaloo's unofficial dad. I imagine he is going to be needing his pay from all his farm work soon."

"What!? I'm gone for ah day and Coal is back in the hospital and he has ah kid!? Ah need to stop leavin!"

"Hahahahah! No kidding AJ! Well anyway; I know you need to get back to your farm. Maybe Scootaloo told Applebloom about it if you're still curious. Later!" With that Dash flew off leaving Applejack a little annoyed.

"Darn flyin' ponies..."

"This is getting to be more common that it should be..." Twilight was brooding over this latest incident with Coal. "Ok let's see...there were the two times he was caught talking to himself, the situation with Big Mac, the bathroom incident with Rarity, this latest incident with Rarity, making himself Scootaloo's dad for the most part...I think that is it." Twilight sighed and shook her head. She was just happy that she finally had time to get back to her studies. She had just opened a book and had begun to relax when the front door slammed open.

"Aaargh! WHAT!?" She turned to see a very surprised Spike in the doorway. "Oh Spike! Sorry...hehe..."

"D-don't worry about it Twilight."

"So Spike...how was your talk with the princess?"

"Well...ask her yourself."

"Wha..." Just then princess Celestia stepped in behind Spike. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight ran over and gave her mentor a hug.

"It is so good to see you Twilight."

"It is good to see you too princess!" Twilight let go of the princess and motioned for Spike to prepare some tea (he knew what it meant). "Not that I'm unhappy to see you princess, but...why are you all the way down here?"

"Oh! Well I wanted to hear from you what has been going on with this human Coal since Spike came to Canterlot. I'm very sorry I kept him from you for so long. I very much enjoyed having his company again. He is very good with books."

Twilight could hear Spike groan from the kitchen. She could only chuckle imagining what the princess was having him do.

"Well let me see princess...you know everything up to Coal being hurt by Big Macintosh; correct?"

"That is correct Twilight."

"Ok well...I think you better take a seat princess. There has been a lot of new headaches with Coal."

Twilight, Spike, and Celestia sat around the kitchen table drinking tea; while Twilight was going over every major thing that had happened. She talked about Coal going back to work, the party and the incident that followed (she left out the specifics of what words were used mind you), she didn't talk about her personal incident, but the princess could tell that Twilight was hiding something. Thankfully the princess didn't pursue it. Twilight continued on with Coal deciding to take care of Scootaloo and this latest incident with Rarity's ex. When Twilight finished the princess raised her head and looked off into the distance as she was in deep contemplation.

Spike was rather uncomfortable with it and decided to break the ice. "It sounds like the last few days have been really busy for you Twilight."

"Oh they have Spike. I'm just glad you're back so that I can finally get back to some studying!"

"Twilight..." Princess Celestia spoke up. "Where is Coal now? I would like to talk with him."

Twilight gulped a little not too sure if she should be worried or not. "H-he isn't in any trouble...is he?"

"No no dear Twilight. I just want to thank him for protecting my little ponies. That and I am curious as to what he looks like. Spike told me about it, but there is no substitute for the real thing."

"I understand princess. I'll take you to him now if you like."

"That won't be necessary Twilight. I know how important your studies are, and I have already taken up plenty of your time. If you would be so kind as to simply tell me where he is; I'll be on my way."

"It isn't any trouble princess! I would be mo..." The princess raised her hoof to silence Twilight. She knew what it meant and decided to drop it. "...he should still be at the hospital. My friend Zecora is supposed to be bringing him an extra strength healing brew shortly. If you leave now you should have him to yourself for a little while."

"Thank you Twilight. It was wonderful to see you."

With that the princess took her leave for the hospital; leaving a slightly disappointed Twilight and a confused Spike in her wake.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 27: I love potions!  
/-

"Awwhhhh" I let out a gentle yawn coming back to.

Scootaloo was still snuggled up in my arm just like when I had fallen asleep. She was so darling, I really just wanted to pick her up and love her forever. She is so unbelievably cute when she sleeps! I can only compare her to like the cutest puppy you have ever seen. Except this is a very smart puppy, and she can say that she loves me instead of just peeing on the carpet...what am I talk about again? I have no idea...I just woke up.

I could now feel my whole body again. I didn't feel very strong, but I could get up and move around if I wanted to. There was something new in the room on an end-stand near my bed. It was a small glass vial that had a note on it.

The note read: 'This is an extra strength healing potion from Zecora. You were asleep so she decided to leave it with you. Be warned! Once you drink this you're going to start getting very uncomfortable. Do try and not disturb that bundle in your arms too much.' I laughed to myself a little at the nurse's humor. I really didn't want to wake Scootaloo up, but I needed to get this over with. Besides, if she sleeps all day she won't sleep tonight. I don't want a report from Coco saying Scootaloo kept the whole inn up that night.

I picked up the vial and downed it in one gulp. It was a foul tasting brew, but I could instantly feel it starting to work. All my clothes except my sleeping shorts had been removed (thank god those were left). I was able to watch the bruising on my chest slowly start to change color and recede. It was honestly pretty entrancing. I was starting to wonder when the 'uncomfortableness' was going to start...and immediately regretted cursing myself.

It felt like my chest was on fire! It was so damn hot and painful! I gently pulled my arm out from Scootaloo and managed to get out of the bed without waking her. I couldn't walk the pain was starting to get to me so much! I had to crawl to the other side of the room so that I wouldn't disturb Scootaloo. It hurt like you wouldn't believe! I was panting and sweating profusely! The floor around me started to glisten with puddles as the sweat gathered underneath me. I sat there for what felt like hours. Every time I thought the pain was going to pass; it only got worse. I was honestly having a hard time keeping my bladder under control. Nobody likes to talk about that when they are in pain, but screw it I will! The stronger the pain got; the more of a need I felt to try and hold it! Unfortunately there wasn't a bathroom connected to the hospital room. I just had to sit there and suffer. I was starting to lose control of my body. My breathing became forced and irregular and my vision started to blur. I fell over on my side and couldn't bring myself to get up. The sweat had pooled around me and it felt sticky and unpleasant. The smell was the worst though. It smelt like burning flesh and dried onion juice. I couldn't believe Scootaloo was able to stay asleep with that smell in the air.

I had almost lost consciousness when the pain started to recede. My vision slowly started to return and my breathing calmed. I was able pull myself off the floor and lean against the wall. My body was still felt very hot, but the pain was almost gone now. I was left panting a little, but soon I started feeling...well...pretty damn awesome! The strength in my limbs started to return to me and I felt confidence starting to return as well. I looked down at my chest to find the damage completely gone. The skin had returned to it's normal pale color and there were no scars left from the injury. I ran my fingers through my hair sighing in relief. The worst was over and now I felt great. There was a tingling in my chest that wasn't going away, but it didn't hurt so~...whatevs! "Why didn't I get this stuff before!?" Maybe it was really expensive or something I don't know! Ooooh...I hope not. I don't have much as it is...wait...who is paying for my medical bills!?

I stepped out of the hospital room and flagged down a nurse. I explained to her what happened and asked if she had a rag or something so I could clean up my mess. She told me not to worry about it and asked me to wait in the room. Before I left though, I had to ask her how this was all being paid for. She told me not to worry about it and to relax. I was a pretty curious, but didn't argue. I went back inside to find Scootaloo just now starting to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and let out a big yawn ( .CUTE!). She looked surprised when she realized I wasn't in the bed, but calmed down when I stepped behind her.

"Afternoon sleepy head. Enjoy your nap?"

"You slept too you know." Scootaloo continued to rub her eyes a bit. "What are you doing out of bed Coal? Aren't you still hurt?"

"Nope! I drank a healing potion Zecora left for me a little bit ago. Now I think I'm fully healed! Isn't that amazing!?"

Scootaloo beamed at me and jumped into my arms giving me a big hug. "I'm glad you're better Coal! I was pretty scared this morning when the nurses told me what happened!"

"I'm sorry I worried you sweetheart, but I'm all better now. The nurse I just talked to wanted me to wait in here for a little while. I'm not sure why, but you don't have to stick around if you're bored. I bet she wants me to fill out some boring paperwork. Why don't you go flag down one of your friends and have a nice evening. I'll stop by the inn tonight and tuck you in."

Scootaloo gave me a big kiss on the cheek and bounced out the door. I just wanted to hug that filly to death she was so damn cute! Argh!

I fixed up the bed and started stretching out on the floor. Even though I felt great; my body still felt pretty stiff. I was there stretching for a good ten minutes before the door opened up behind me.

"Yes?" I turned around to see princess Celestia looking at me. "Oh my..." I was gawking at her. She was as tall as I was, but looked a lot bigger. She didn't even have her wings outstretched and she still made me feel small and weak. I have to say this though...she is beautiful. Not in a 'I want to ride you all night long baby' (I have to just stop and shake my head sometimes at this crap!) kind of way, but beautiful in a powerful, majestic kind of way. She stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. (I'm very scared...)

"I-I'm Coal! W-who are you miss~?"

"I'm princess Celestia. Ruler of Equestria, but you may just call me Celestia. It is very nice to meet you Coal!"

"Oh my f-forgive me!" I got on my knees and put me forehead on the floor, as well as my hands out in front of me. I don't know why I felt the need to prostrate myself like that, but this is the one pony I really want to like me! That and Luna at a close second. 'Why?' Because they are the only two who could probably send me back without a second thought if they didn't like me. That is why!

She chuckled a little at my display. "There is no need for that Coal, but thank you for showing me respect. You may be in my kingdom, but I am not your ruler as of yet."

"Oh but you are princess Celestia! I don't want to return to my world; which means I'll be staying here...if that is alright with you anyway. If it is; that would make you my princess too! Being from different worlds doesn't matter to me. You lead such wonderful ponies; you have nothing if not my respect!"

"Thank you Coal, but please do rise. I would like to get a proper look at you." I did as I was asked, but in nothing but my boxers I felt a little naked and ashamed. "I can't say I have in all my years seen a creature like you Coal. You walk on two legs, and you don't seem to have any natural defenses. Are humans a venomous kind of creature?"

"What? N-no, why would you...Oh!...Oh! You're wondering how something that basically looks harmless could get along in a world that you have heard to be very unpleasant, or something like that, right?"

"That is exactly what I was wondering. I'm sorry if that comes across as a little rude of me Coal."

"No no, not at all princess Celestia..."

"Just Celestia...please"

"Y-yes pri...Celestia" She gave me a soft smile. I was very happy to not be screwing this up. "Well Celestia, it is true that my species doesn't exactly have any natural weapons. What we do have however; I think is a lot more powerful."

"What would that be?"

"We have diversity and ingenuity. We make tools to perform the tasks we need doing." I lifted up my hand to demonstrate my points. "With our fingers and thumb, we can grip things easily. We don't have magic like ponies do, but my people have made tools that can do most things. Unfortunately, that also includes weapons of war." I SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKEN SAID THAT!

"Weapons of war? Spike and Twilight have told me many things about you, but they didn't tell me that you come from a world with war."

"W-well...that is because I didn't tell them that. I myself lived in what could be called a peaceful area, but the truth is that my whole planet hates each other. My people have made weapons and tools to kill other people over anything and everything since the start of my species. I understand if you have mixed feelings about me because of that, but please trust me when I say that I don't mean harm to any pony!" Just then I remember about Earl Grey...I knew I had to tell her that. If she is going to trust me; I have to be completely honest. There is no fooling a creature that old! "Well...that isn't true...you see I...I hurt a pony yesterday...on purpose; with good reason of course! I..."

Celestia raised her hoof to silence me. I happily, but with much fear; obliged. "Twilight told me of the incident with the potential rapist. I do not scorn you for doing what you did. In fact, I wanted to thank you for protecting my ponies."

"R-really?"

"Yes Coal, really. I can't say I'm happy to hear about your world like this though, but I understand why you don't want to return. I have no problems with you staying here Coal. I believe you can do great things, and I hope to be hearing about them soon."

"Th-thank you so much Celestia! I can't express how happy that makes me!" She stepped back a little at my outburst. She put on a nervous expression and started looking around. "Celestia?"

"Oh my! Sorry Coal, it's just...Spike and Twilight told me what you do when you're very happy."

"Oh...OH! OH!" I fell on the floor laughing my ass off. I couldn't help it! I just made the most powerful and oldest creature in this world nervous because I may hug her! "That is too funny Celestia! Don't worry though, I know better than to do that to royalty."

She giggled at me a little bit. "I don't mind too much Coal. Come over here, I think you deserve one."

I went immediately silent. I wasn't about to turn her down though. I got up and gave her a very respectful and pleasant hug. Celestia being a lot bigger than other ponies made her a lot more fun to hug. There is just more of her! She returned the gesture by putting one hoof around me. We held that for a moment before breaking contact.

"Thank you so much for coming to visit me Celestia! It was such a pleasure to meet you!"

"The feeling is mutual Coal. Do try and take better care of yourself though. I don't like hearing about my subjects being harmed." She flashed me a warm smile before her horn glowed and she disappeared in a blinding light.

"Did she just call me one of her subjects...awesome!"

Shortly after her departure the nurse came in with my release forms. I filled them out the best I could and I was dismissed. My clothes were brought to me and upon getting dressed I left.

The cool crisp air was the first thing to greet me. It felt wonderful, but I was still covered in dried sweat (how did the princess not mind this!?). I made my way back to the farm. I was going to try and catch up on some chores, take a shower, and then go to the inn to tuck in Scootaloo. It was about mid afternoon at this point. I reached the farm gate and saw Big Mac heading into the barn.

"Oh they're back!...oh...they're back...shit!" I was worried they may be pretty pissed at me for what happened. I had a sudden urge to run. I figured I may as well get this over and ran along the path to the barn. Now...I say ran, but I ended up sprinting. I have never run so fast in my life! It felt fan-freaking-tastic! My lungs filled with cool air and my legs were pumping like machines. I probably set some kind of personal record for time, but I couldn't really focus. I stopped just outside the barn and took a moment to catch my breath (still no endurance...damnit).

"Hey Big Mac? You in here?"

"Eeeeyup" Big Mac came around a pile of hay and looked me over. "Ya'll look like you've been workin' real hard; what happened ta being in the hospital?"

"Zecora dropped off a super strong healing brew. I'm completely healed, but the process was awful. I should probably be dehydrated right now I was sweating so much."

Big Mac gave a small chuckle. "Ah think Ah know which one ya had then. Ah got hurt ah ways back and she made me drink ah potion that hurt like buck!"

"Mac...I know exactly what you mean! I didn't want to say it, but that was the most pain I have ever been in! It was totally worth it though! Don't get me wrong; I feel like a million bits!"

"Glad ta' hear it Coal. Don't worry about any chores today. Why don't ya get a shower and take the rest of the afternoon off. Ya can get back to workin' tomorrow."

"That sounds fantastic Big Mac; thank you very much!"

"Eeeyup!"

With that we went our separate ways. My first stop was to get a shower and then put on some different clothes. I've been wearing these clothes for days now! Even if they have been cleaned; it just doesn't feel right. I head into the farmhouse and make my way to my bedroom (that is so awesome). It was a simple room. There was bed against the wall opposite of the door, there was a closet to the left of the door and a desk to the right of the bed. There was also a dresser against the wall with the door. On the dresser I saw all of the clothes Rarity had made for me; as well as the clothes I came here in.

There was also a brown bag with a note on it. 'Dear Coal, Here are some simpler clothes that I had Rarity make up. You look very nice in her fancier ones, but I know you want something a bit simpler. I hope you like them. - Twilight'

"I'm going to have to hug that pony soon..." I open the bag to find two pair of simple blue pants (much like jeans, but of different material) and several solid colored polo shirts. I decided on my clothes and promptly jumped in the shower. I got cleaned up, dressed, and decided my first stop should be to check on Rarity!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 28: Play Date /-

"Oh there are soo many orders!" Rarity was running herself ragged trying to catch up on all the work she has missed. "Oh dear oh dear oh dear oh dear..."

"Is there anything I can do to help sis?" Sweetie Belle was sitting to the side watching Rarity running back and forth levitating fabrics and tools back and forth with her.

"No no Sweetie Belle! I'm afraid I don't have anything you can help me with!"

"Awwww, but I really want to help!"

"Now Sweetie Belle, please just go find something to do! I really need to concentrate!"

"But you said you wanted me to come home right away today! I gave up meeting Coal in the hospital for this!"

"I'm sorry Sweetie Belle, but I didn't know about these orders until a moment ago!"

"Fine..." Sweetie Belle trotted out of the Boutique and was about to look for Applebloom or Scootaloo; when she realized that there was a shadow cast over her. "Huh?" she turns her head to see Coal. "EEEEP!" Sweetie Belle jumps back and lands on her back. She stares at Coal with big almost watery eyes.

"Whoa there sweetheart! You must be Sweetie Belle. Now don't be scared. My name is Coal...maybe Applebloom or Scootaloo told you about me?"

Sweetie Belle picked herself off the ground and stared at Coal. "You're Coal!? I had no idea you would be...so tall..."

"Hahaha! I know I'm funny looking, but don't worry I'm completely harmless."

"Harmless unless you try and hurt one of your friends..."

"Oh...you know about that, huh?" Sweetie Belle nods her head. "You don't find me scary because of that...do you? Because you don't need to! I would never hurt you or Rarity or any other good pony!"

"I know...so umm...what are you doing Coal?"

"Ahh well...I was hoping I could talk with Rarity for a bit. I wanted to make sure she was doing alright after the incident."

"She's fine...she is real busy trying to make up for lost time with her orders. She wouldn't let me help any though..." Sweetie Belle rubbed the ground with her hoof a bit, she was looking pretty depressed.

"I see...well I better not bother her. Hmmm...do you want to join me in searching for Scootaloo then? The three of us could play together or something..."

"REALLY!?" Sweetie Belle jumped up with a hopeful expression on her face. "No adult is ever willing to play with us!"

"Heheh, they are probably just really busy. I got the afternoon off and have nothing else to do. So yeah, really!" Coal kneels down and puts his back to Sweetie Belle. "Hop on! Let's go search for Scootaloo!"

"Yaaaaaay!" She jumps onto Coal's back giggling. She gives him a big smile and then sticks her hoof out in front of them.

"Onward!"

"Hahahah! You got it Sweetie Belle! Now hold on tight!" Coal starts out slow until Sweetie Belle started yelling 'faster'. He slowly started to pick up speed. The air was starting to sting Sweetie Belle's face they were going so quickly.

"I think the potion Zecora gave me to heal me up also must have given me some kind of boost to energy!" Coal yelled over the wind. "I normally can't run this fast!"

"I hope it isn't temporary! This is really fun!"

Coal with Sweetie Belle on his back made their way through Ponyville in search of their friend. Their first stop was to check with Coco to see if Scootaloo had already gone up to her room. Coco told them no and they went back to their search. Coal decided to run back towards Sweet Apple Acres, and maybe pick up Applebloom for this adventure of theirs. When they arrive, they found Applebloom just now heading down the road.

"Hey Applebloom! Sweetie Belle and I are looking for Scootaloo, so that we can play a bit! Do you want to join us!?"

Applebloom gasped "Do Ah!?" she ran up to Coal and jumped onto his back right next to Sweetie Belle.

"Augh! You're a healthy girl Applebloom! Now where do you think she would be?"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle hmm'd in contemplation. "Ah know! Maybe we should try the clubhouse!"

"Yeah! That is a good idea Applebloom!"

"To the clubhouse it is! Point the way girls!"

At the same time Sweetie Belle and Applebloom started telling Coal where to go, they didn't know it; but they left a chuckling Big Mac and Applejack in their wake.

After about twenty minutes they burst through some brush arriving at the clubhouse. Coal was starting to lose his breath and decided now is as good a time as any to take a little breather. Thankfully they saw Scootaloo's scooter right outside the clubhouse.

"Hey Scootaloo!" Applebloom hollered "Come on out and let's play!"

"Yeah! I think you'll find we're gonna have a lot of fun today!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed with a squeak in her voice.  
Scootaloo popped her head out of the window and gasped when she saw Coal. She came running down the ramp and jumped straight into Coal's arms!

"Hey Coal! What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Sweetie Belle outside of Rarity's. Rarity is really busy right now, so we decided we would play together! We picked up Applebloom and then headed down here!"

"Yeah! We never get to play with adults!"

"Hahaha! That is what Sweetie Belle said too!"

Coal and the CMC spent the next several hours playing tag (which Coal was failing miserably at), hide and seek (even more miserably), and even took a dip in the lake (which Coal passed on, he played the part of life guard). It was nearly nine now and was time to take the little ones home. They were reluctant at first, but as soon as Coal scooped them up; the heat from his body started putting them to sleep.

Coal made his way back to the farm first and tucked in Applebloom. Big Mac and Applejack just giggled when Coal came in silently dropping off their sleeping little sister. The next stop was at Rarity's. Coal snuck in and placed Sweetie Belle in her bed. He would stop by after dropping off Scootaloo to finally talk with Rarity. After arriving at the inn he was greeted by Coco who smiled knowingly at the sleeping filly in Coal's arms.

He promptly tucked in Scootaloo; kissing her good night. She let out a small yawn before getting more comfortable in her bed. Coal stopped at the front desk to let Coco know that he would have her money for her tomorrow. They said their goodbyes and Coal made his way back to the Boutique.

"What a great day! I got to kiss Dashie, I got healed, and I got to meet the princess! And then got to spend the rest of the day playing with the cutest little fillies in the world! I hope Rarity won't be too tired to talk..." I have a nasty habit of thinking of depressing shit when I'm really happy. I know...pretty stupid right?

I give a gentle knock on the front door (why I didn't do that when I brought Sweetie Belle home I have no idea). There was no response, but the door slowly slung open. I was instantly worried that creep was back or something. I quickly, but quietly; went up to Rarity's work room.

She was still working, but slowing down immensely. I'll be honest...she looked like crap. Her mane was tangled and had lost its shimmer. Her eyes had big bags under them and even her coat looked a little duller. She was yawning every few seconds, but just wouldn't stop.

"Rarity..."

"Eeep! Oh...oh Coal darling! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Rarity. The front door was open, so I let myself in."

"Don't worry about it darling. I want to thank you for spending the day with Sweetie Belle. It was a big help."

"Oh you knew about that? Hehe! It was my pleasure! She is such a dear."

"That she is, but she can be such a hoof-full!"

"How are you doing Rarity?"

"What? I'm fine Coal...why do you ask?"

"I was worried about you is all. I wasn't sure how you were holding up after the incident."

"Oh...well...I think I'm fine darling. I'm not worried about that colt if that is what you're thinking. I'm just so tired and stressed! I can hardly think straight anymore!"

"Rarity.."

"Yes Coal?"

"Get on your bed."

"Wha...what!?"

"Go lay down on your bed Rarity. I'll be there in a minute."

"C-Coal?"

"Please."

"O-o-okay..."

Rarity left the work room with Coal staring off into space. She walked down the hall a short ways and entered her bedroom. She had no idea what was happening. She was scared Coal was going to take advantage of her. She was unsure of herself that she would be able to stop him; after all he was much bigger than she was. She crawled up onto her bed and started to fret.

"Oh my...I hope he isn't going to...to..." before she could finish Coal walked in.

"Rarity."

"Y-y-yes C-c-coal?"

"Roll onto your stomach please. Face away from me as well."

Rarity's face flushed. She just knew Coal was going to have his way with her. She was so scared, but at the same time very confused. Coal had never been like this before; where was all this coming from? She did as he asked and let out a timid 'meep' when Coal got on the bed as well. He pushed her further to the end of the bed. She could now rest her head on her pillows. She grabbed one and stuck her face into it. She wanted to scream, but was too scared and tired. Coal put his hands on her back and she flinched. She just knew that this was going to be her first, and she started to cry. She wanted it to be special; not like this.

She had almost given up hope when Coal started rubbing her. Her panic started to fade as she realized what was happening. Coal never intended to take her. He was only being forceful in order to get her to stop working and relax. She let out a contented sigh and mentally berated herself for being so stupid. Coal went about much the same techniques he had used the first time, but after having had Zecora's brew; his body temperature was a fair bit higher. His hands almost seemed to glow with heat. This in turn made the massage Rarity received all the more relaxing.

Coal could feel all sorts of new stress points all over her back. He paid special attention to each and every one. After he would finish with one he would immediately start on another. As he worked the shine from Rarity's mane could actually be seen returning. Her coat was returning to its naturally pristine white. This was one thing Coal loved about ponies. He could honestly see the difference his actions were taking. Rarity was already starting to fall asleep.

The last time she had a massage; she wasn't too physically tired. Now on the other hoof, she was exhausted. She didn't want to fall asleep though; she wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. Her own need eventually won out and she fell into a deep slumber. Coal picked up on this immediately, but didn't stop. He worked her back until he could no longer feel any stress built up inside. He then moved to her legs and finished up there. He considered moving on to her chest, but that felt a little wrong without her consent. He tucked Rarity in the same way he had for the CMC. He planted a small peck on her forehead and wished her sweet dreams before heading back to the farm.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 29: Time alone with Applejack /-

"Well that didn't take as long as expected!" I was pretty pleased with myself. Sure I had to be forceful with Rarity, but she understood what I was doing. In hindsight though...I should probably just tell her my intentions at first. I'm glad she knew that I was just going to massage her; that whole situation looked pretty bad at the start. Well, that is hindsight for ya! Always there when it doesn't make a shit for difference!

It only took me about fifteen minutes to get back to the farm. It was a little after ten and I was dead tired. I probably should have taken another bath, but I was just ready to hit the hay. When I get to the farmhouse I see that Applejack is sitting on the front porch in Granny Smith's rocking chair.

"Howdy AJ. Enjoying this nice evening?"

"Yea, but Ah was really waitin' on ya."

"Really? Something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah there is...Coal...Ah was curious about what happened with ya and Scootaloo..."

"Oh~ okay. No worries Applejack. It is actually a pretty simple story. I left late at night from Twilight's the other night. I ran into Scootaloo who had been kicked out of her house. I try to take her back and find a note from her stepmother saying that she either has to give up her friends or she can't come back. She runs off with the note and I chase after her. She reads the note and breaks down. I couldn't take seeing her like that, so I bring her back with me to Twilight's. The next morning I decide that I'm going to take care of her, so I am. That is pretty much it."

"Huh...just like that?"

"Just like that."

"...That is mighty good of ya Coal! Ah'm glad Scootaloo has ya to take care of her!"

"Thanks Applejack. You've taken this decision of mine a lot better than most other ponies. This talk does remind me though. I will need at least a couple of days pay. I need to pay Coco and start setting aside some money for Scootaloo's lunches and dinners. Unfortunately they don't offer those meals at the inn."

"Happy ta' Coal. Ya've earned it! Ah actually went ahead and signed ya up an account at Ponyville bank. If ya want, ya could fill out some paperwork inside and have it set up for ya. Ah'll go git yer pay now."

"Thanks a bunch AJ! You're the best!" I give her a big smile to which she returns.

We walk inside and I sit down and take care of the bank paperwork. It was pretty easy compared to a lot of paperwork I've done. Did you know ponies use bits similarly to RPG games? The bits we see in the show are like copper coins. There are 'bits', 'silver bits' (worth 10 bits), and 'gold bits' (worth 100 bits). Applejack came back with a small pouch that had two gold bits, four silver bits, and seven bits.

"Thank you very much AJ! This will let me pay up Coco a fair amount and I'll be able to have enough left over to make sure Scootaloo is well fed!"

Applejack just looked at me long and hard. "Something the matter AJ?"

"Yer something else, ya know that?"

"Huh?"

"You've been here ah little over a week now, and ya've already decided ta' take care of ah filly in need. Ah'm just wondering how ya can be so hard on yerself and do all these kind things fer others."

"Oh...I take it Dashie told you that I know about the six of you...hearing my rant at the forest."

"SHE DID WHAT!?"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit! Are you serious!? Did I just spill the beans!? BUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Heheh that is some mouth ya got there!"

"Sorry sorry it's just...darn it! I thought you knew! I really need to stop assuming anything!"

"Don't worry about it sugarcube. Ah won't tell no pony."

"Thanks AJ...I owe you one."

"Oh? hmmm...Ah think...Ah'll take one of those rub downs of yers."

I perked up. "Really? You want one? Well get your keester upstairs and let's do this!"

"Woah there lover boy. It is only ah rub down. Don't be gettin' too excited." Applejack gave me a playful wink.

I caught on and decided to play along. In an over exaggerated voice I go: "Awww really? I was hoping we could wake up half of Ponyville tonight! Oh well, I'll settle for just making you feel good."

Applejack chuckled a bit at my jokes. "Ah take it yer feeling a lot better Coal. How are yer wounds coming along?"

I give her a coy smirk and take my shirt off. She turns a little red and averts her eyes. "What are ya doin Coal? You do know we were just playin' earlier right?"

"Just look at me AJ. I promise you won't be disappointed."

She slowly turned her head; when she got a good look at my chest and saw no wounds; she nearly yelled out in surprise. "Coal! Yer all better! How did that happen?"

"Zecora brought an extra strong healing potion to the hospital. It hurt like all kinds of hell, but it got the job done. I'm now feeling better than I ever have before!"

"Dash mentioned that, but...Ah didn't think it would be so fast!"

"No kidding...now, am I going to have to beg you in order to get you on your bed?" I gave her a playful nudge.

She giggled a little and decided to stop torturing me. "Fine fine. Rarity told me ah bit about it, but Ah want to see what ah real one of yer massages is like. Rubbin mah leg was nice and all, but not enough ta go on."

Applejack and I went up to her bedroom; she then promptly jumped in and got comfortable. Her bed isn't as big as Rarity's, so I wasn't able to get up there with her.

"I need you to scoot to the end of the bed AJ. My arms are long, but not that long."

"Alrighty Coal. Do Ah need ta' know anythin' bout these massages?"

"What's there to know?"

"Ah don't know! Ya rubbin' mah leg ah while back was as much as Ah've ever had."

"Just relax and trust me." I crack my knuckles. "I got this!"

Applejack just shrugs and rolls onto her belly. Now it is time to get to work! She is a lot more muscular than Rarity, so I spend some time exploring her body structure. Much like her legs; her entire body looks petit, but she has amazing muscle tonnage!

"Wow AJ...you have an amazing body..."

"What are ya doin back there Coal? Yer not doin nothin' weird are ya?"

"No no of course not AJ...I'm just admiring how muscular you are."

"Oh...yeah Ah know it ain't too girly and all. Ah'm not as purty as ponies like Rarity, but it doesn't bother me much..."

"I wouldn't say all that Applejack...you're very pretty."

"Now don't ya go tryin' ta' make me feel better. Ah don't like liars ya know?"

"Hehe, I'm not lying Applejack. You are very beautiful. Honest! I'm not admiring your body to suggest it is a turn off on a mare, but to say it is actually really attractive!"

"Huh? Ah'm not sure what yer sayin' Coal..."

"AJ...don't worry about it. Just know that I'm not lying when I say you're a very pretty mare. Well...pretty isn't the right word. A better word for you would be...stunning."

"Ah come on Coal! Now Ah know yer just givin' me a hard time."

"No I am being completely serious here! Your body is incredibly muscular, but it isn't big bulging muscles like Big Mac, but toned and slender muscles. They are very attractive, so have a little more confidence in it."

"That is nice of ya Coal, but Ah'm not as curvy as the others. Ah know yer just being nice..."

"If you keep doubting me AJ I'm going to prove to you how attractive I think you are, and you won't like it! I admit you aren't shaped as delicately as other mares, but...you don't need to be. You have so many other charms that such a minor thing as being a bit bigger, in a good way, doesn't stick out much if at all."

"Now how would ya go and prove something like that?"

"You don't want to know."

"Ah asked didn't I?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah! Ah do!"

"I'm a man Applejack...what does a man have that can never lie?"

"Huh? Well that would be...oh...OH!"

"Yes I think you get it now. I told you it would be weird."

I could feel the heat from Applejack rising as the blood went to her head. "S-should Ah be asking ya ta' stop? Ah...Ah don't want for this ta' be all weird n' stuff..."

"It is too late for that AJ. Just relax and enjoy it. It'll make your day tomorrow a lot easier."

"If ya say so Coal..."

Applejack stopped talking and grabbed her pillow. She shoved her face into it as I started to work a rather knotted area. "Ok AJ...this next part is gonna...kinda hurt. I'm not going to lie to you, but it'll pass quickly; I promise." Applejack nodded her head. I applied multi directional pressure to the knot. I had to really work it in order for it to start loosening up. I could tell AJ was pretty uncomfortable, but that was just all the more reason to finish quickly. I finally got the bad knot taken care of, and decided it was high time for the deep tissue stuff. Applejack being thicker than Rarity was a fair bigger challenge. I had to apply a lot more pressure in order to have the same results, but it was worth it. Applejack was 'ooing' and 'aaaahing'. It did my heart good to know I was making her feel better. After a good hour's worth of a massage, I finally finished up. She was as loose as I could get her.

"Th-thank you Coal...that was...amazing..."

"Hehe, glad you liked it AJ"

Applejack was so relaxed that she rolled over onto her back. She stretched out trying to wake herself up a bit, but ended up putting me in an awkward position. If you think of the top of Applejack's head as north, then I was south. She rolls over and stretches out, and I find myself with an eye full of...well I don't think I even need to say it. Applejack didn't even seem to notice what she had accidentally done.

"A-a-a-a-a-J-j-j-j-j-ay"

"Huh? Coal? What's a' matter with ya?" Applejack leaned up and saw me staring at her. I had a hand over my eyes, but had moved a finger so I could look. Even through my hands she could tell I was really really REALLY red. "Now what in tar nation has gotten ya so worke..." Applejack followed my eyes and realized where I was looking. She quickly rolled back over and climbed under her covers.

"Git out..."

"A-Applejack, please wait...I didn't mea.."

"GIT OUT!"

"I-I'm sorry AJ...I...I'm so very sorry." I got up and was about to leave when I heard Applejack say something.

"W-wait...Come back in here Coal...close the door."

I did as she told and took a seat on the floor beside her bed. She stuck her face out and looked at me.

"Why didn't ya look away Coal?"

I hung my head. "I won't lie to you AJ...I liked what I saw."

"You did huh?"

"Y-yes...I'm so very sorry Applejack. That was so unbelievably rude of me. I hate myself AJ, but that is who I am. I see something beautiful...and I just can't look away."

"Ya thought it was beautiful? It's just like any other mare's ya know?"

"Yes it was beautiful. It was yours...and you're beautiful. I...I couldn't help myself. It is a lame excuse; I'm sorry, but it is the truth. It doesn't matter if all mares have them; it was yours...and I wanted to see it."

"C-coal...that...that is pretty perverted ya know?"

"I know...I-I have an excuse though. I'll tell you about it, but only you!...if you like."

"Do ya think it'll help us any?"

"It is worth a shot...I've rarely confessed to anything what I'm about to tell you AJ. I hope you know how much I trust you by telling you this. *sigh* Even if it doesn't help you understand...I hope it'll help you forgive me."

"Ah want ta' hear it Coal."

*sigh* "Ok Applejack...the deal is...is that I've basically been a pervert since I was Applebloom's age. Which in terms of pony...is closer to maybe three or four years old."

"Wh-what? What in Equestria are ya talkin' about?"

"When I was seven years old...I was introduced to what we call pornography..."

"Oh mai...at seven? Ah'm sorry Coal..."

"I can't believe you know what porn is! J-just forget it...let me finish my story."

"O-okay" Applejack pulled the covers over her face a little more. I think she was starting to feel bad having me do this.

"Well...like I said. I was seven, and that is like a foal being three or four...when I was introduced to porn. I had easy access to the stuff and basically spent my entire life looking at it from then on. I've seen everything that humans have to offer. So now when I see something that strikes me as beautiful...I have to look at it. I just can't help it! I've see the most beautiful women my world has to offer, and they don't hold a candle to any pony here. They don't hold a third of a candle to you though AJ...you're...you're very special to me. I-I just...I don't know...I just really liked seeing what I did. I'm sorry that I upset you. That is why I didn't look away...I'll leave now." I was to get back up off the floor when Applejack reached out and put her hoof on my shoulder.

"Ya don't need ta' leave just yet Coal...Ah know how hard ya take it when stuff like this happens. Ah don't want ya out there being mad at yerself or nuttin'. Coal...Ah can't say Ah'm happy ta' be seen like that, but Ah'm not mad at ya! Ah just didn't know how ta' react is all..."

"Thank you AJ...you are so amazing...thank you."

"W-what do we do now Coal? Ya kinda confessed yer feelings fer me ya know?"

"Yeah...I know, but don't worry AJ. I know you don't think of me as anything more than a friend. I won't pursue these feelings. I also won't tell any pony about what happened here. You have my word. I hope all this stress didn't undue that massage..."

"N-No...Ah still feel great...C-coal Ah...nuttin'. Ya have ah good night Coal. Ah'll see ya in the mornin'."

"Good night AJ...sleep well."

Author's note: New episode was 'So Awesome!'

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 30: Trouble in Paradise /-

The night was not pleasant for Applejack. She tossed and turned, but just couldn't get to sleep. All she could think about was her talk with Coal. How he said he thought she was 'beautiful' or how he admitted that he liked looking at her. She admired his honesty; even if it was a bit blunt at times. Thankfully though, sleep did manage to take hold.

The next morning was just as unpleasant. Applejack looks at the clock to find she has overslept by several hours. She runs downstairs to find Coal sitting at the table going over some papers.

"Hey AJ, I take it you slept well."

"Naw Ah didn't! Ah slept too long! Big Mac has got ta' be so mad at me!.."

"Relax AJ! I did your morning chores for you. I've only been sitting her for about twenty minutes."

"Ya...ya what?"

"I felt bad for last night. I know how honest you are, and I knew that what I said got to you. So I got up early and did your chores for you. Big Mac didn't really mind, and Applebloom already left for school. You don't have to worry about work today AJ. I'll do the afternoon stuff too. Why don't you take the day off and give some thought to forgiving me."

"C-coal...Ah already forgave ya...ya didn't need ta' do all that..."

"I wanted to AJ...you're too important to me to take any chances with losing you."

Applejack stood there unsure of what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, but it wouldn't come out right. So she did the only thing she could. She gave Coal a smile and went on her way.

"Ah get a day off huh? Wonder what there is ta' do..." Applejack was walking through the market place. There were ponies at stalls and carts yelling at ponies that walked past. Applejack stopped at a cart selling simple loli-pops. They were only a bit, and she hadn't treated herself in a while. She bought a cherry one and decided to pay Dash a visit. If any pony could keep AJ entertained; it was Dash.

Applejack found the speedy pony practicing tricks over Ponyville park south-east. It was the one closest to the forest.

"Howdy Dash! What are ya up to?"

"Oh...hey AJ! I'm just practicing some new tricks! What are you doing so far from the farm? I figured you would be busy all day!"

"Naw...Coal gave me the day off."

"Huh? I thought you were his boss."

"Hehe...yeah me too. He got up early today and did mah chores for me. He said he would do the afternoon ones too. So Ah'm not really needed today."

"Well that was nice of him. I wonder why he would do that though. It isn't like Coal hasn't been doing much work lately himself..."

"Well um...can I tell ya something Dash? Yer mah best friend and...Ah don't think Ah could tell any pony but you.."

"Whoa...what has got you all freaked out?"

Applejack then tells Dash about all that happened last night. Dash was too stunned to say anything, but after it was all over she finally found her words.

"THAT JERK! I THOUGHT I WAS SPECIAL TO HIM!"

"W-what?"

"I kissed him while he was still in the hospital! I was going to ask him to hang out today, but now that isn't happening!"

"Y-ya kissed him? Ah didn't know there was anything between the both of ya..."

"I guess there wasn't! If he was able to justify doing all that last night..."

"Yer right...WHAT AH JERK!"

"I know right! I want to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Well Ah ain't gonna stop ya! Ya know what!? Ah think we both need ta' give him a piece of our minds! Ah can't believe Ah was gonna ask him out!"

"You were what!?"

"Err Ah uhh mean...forget it! Let's just go git him!"

Author's notes: Sorry for the super short chapter, but the next one will make up for it. :D

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 31: Safe!  
/-

Applejack and Dash raced back to the farm as fast as their legs/wings could take them. Normally Dash would have beaten Applejack easily, but today Applejack had reason to get there quickly. She wasn't going to kick Coal out or anything, but definitely set him straight.

They ran inside the farm house to find that Coal was no longer there. The papers had been put away neatly and there was a note on them that read: "Hey Applejack, I found a few more ways to help turn a profit for you. I've left instructions on what to do on your dresser. I'll be out in the fields 'bucking' if you need me. -Coal"

"He's in the orchard Dash! Let's go!"

"You got it AJ!"

They ran out the front door and zipped past a very confused looking Big Mac before finding Coal. He was several yards away bucking at some trees. He had taken his shirt off and was dripping with sweat. The girls were about to yell at him when they both noticed something.

"Hey Dash..."

"Yeah AJ?"

"Didn't Coal used ta' be a lot smaller? Ah don't think he is taller, but...don't he have a lot more muscles now?"

"I think you're right AJ...he looks...pretty good.."

They both realized what they were doing and quickly snapped themselves out of it. They were here to give Coal a piece of their mind and they were going to do it. They were ready to yell again when Coal's talking to himself stopped them.

"Ya know AJ...Coal is always way more honest out loud to himself than he is with any of us..."

"Ah know what yer getting at Dash, and normally Ah would say no...but, let's do it!"

They both snuck behind some trees and started listening in on Coal and one of his infamous 'private talks'.

"She would be a great mother...she kind of already is, but the other is like my best friend...and I know she likes me! She did kiss me in the hospital after all..."

"He is talkin' bout ya Dash."

"I know...who is this other 'she' that would be a good mom?"

"Ah don't know...lets keep listenin'"

"Auugh! This is so frustrating! Get it together Coal! You love both of them, but you can only rightfully have one. Who do you spend your energy on? Do you spend it on Applejack...or do you spend it on Dashie?"

Applejack and Dash went wide-eyed realizing what he was talking about.

"Why do these ponies have to be so stinking wonderful! I can easily see myself happy with any of them! Hell! I don't even know any of the other mares in town. I should probably stop all this sexual tension like situation crap and get to know them. No more massages! That is rule one!"

"Awww"

"AJ? What the hay do you mean 'awww'?"

"His massages are amazing Dash...Ah feel bad ya ain't gettin one."

"They can't be THAT good."

"Ya'll have no idea..."

"Rule number two! No more looking at the girls sexually! I shouldn't even have to make that a rule! Confound these ponies and their attractiveness! Damn this would be so much easier if they would wear clothes..." Coal drifted off into thought for a moment. "...but then I wouldn't have seen AJ's...*sigh* that sure was a sight. It is a real good thing these clothes don't stretch! I could not have explained that!"

"I guess he really likes yours..."

"Ah guess so..."

"AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should stop talking..."

"Ah think yer right..."

"Rule number tress! If I find myself getting turned on; get the hell outta there! I do not need to be thinking with my junk anymore. Last night worked out alright, but if Dash knew about it...oh man...she would think I didn't care about that kiss...or something...FUCK!"

The girls jumped a little.

"I-I mean...WORDS! I really need to stop swearing. Well gees...AJ and Dash are like; the best of friends and rivals. They probably tell each other everything. AJ will probably tell Dash about what happened sooner or later...what should I say? Do I just say 'sorry Dashie, your kiss was awesome, but it can't beat cooter!'...where the hell did that come from!? I seriously need to get my stupid sense of humor under control...it is really going to get me in trouble!"

The girls were starting to giggle at Coal's behavior.

"But in all seriousness...what should I say? Do I tell them the truth? That I love them both so much that I can only think about being with them? Or should I simply apologize and tell them that stuff like this will never happen again...but I can't promise something like that! I know me! I know I'm going to get excited by those girls sooner or later...maybe Zecora has a potion that will kill my sex drive." Coal stopped working and thought about it for a moment. "That isn't a bad idea...I do need to thank her too."

"Ah can't believe this is botherin' him so much..."

"I can't believe you're starting to forgive him already..."

"Well Ah...just hush up...Ah don't think he is done."

"Fine fine, but I'm still going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Ahhh well...I'm sure they would forgive me though. Hmmm I think I need to do something nice for Dashie now. I wonder what she would like...hmmm What do I know about her? She is strong, fast, confident, brave, quick to make decisions, she loves to fly, she loves her friends, she is gorgeous...I don't see how that has anything to do with anything, but...DAMN GURL! What ya gonna do with all that mane; all that mane outside yo brain! She's gonna gonna drive me insane; with all that mane inside my membrane! WOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME! HECK YEA!...why can't I have moments of inspiration like that with others to listen in?! Oh well..."

"Ok...that...was pretty funny..."

"Ah take it yer forgiven him now too?"

"Hold yer apples. I haven't said anything yet."

"Uhhh-huh"

"Well...awesomeness aside, back to the Dashie kind of awesome. I can't help her with work because I can't fly, so I can't give her a day off like with AJ. I can't cook for crap...maybe Pinkie could help with that, but what would she like? Hmmmm...what would make Dash happy? Well...she likes winning, but overcoming challenge really gets her going, but that doesn't help me any. Darn it! Why does awesome pony have to be so hard to make happy!? I should probably ask the others for their thoughts, but then I would feel bad for not doing something nice for them too! WORDS!"

Applejack and Dash were having a little too much fun (they felt) at Coal's expense.

"This would all be so much easier if I could just choose. It's like if I focused on AJ and it worked out; I would probably get that big family and lifestyle I always wanted. If I chose Dashie; I would be with my best friend and I know we would always have fun together. Dang man...well it doesn't really matter too much I guess. It isn't like I can have children of my own here anyway. That is unless Twilight could change me into a pony...well that is a thought."

Applejack and Dash went from being embarrassed to concerned in a matter of seconds.

"I wonder what kind of pony I would be...would I be a unicorn, or a pegasus, or an earth pony? If I could choose...definitely a pegasus! Flying is waaay too awesome to pass up! I think I'll stop by Twilight's after work and ask her about it. Who knows...maybe she has an idea on a gift for Dashie too."

After that Coal stopped talking to himself. Listening to him go on and on about how much he liked them, and from his normal silliness; the girls couldn't stay mad at him. They decided to call it good and warn Twilight about what was coming her way soon.

They were still pumped up with adrenaline from their almost berating attack on Coal, so they made good time to the library. Dash burst in through the front door (like usual) and Applejack calmly walked in behind her. What greeted them was a very shocked (but not for long) Twilight surrounded by mountains of books.

"Do I need to put a lock on that door Rainbow?"

"Do you think it would be able to stop me Twilight?"

"*sigh* What do you want? I'm really busy!"

"No need ta' be gettin' grumpy with us Twi'. We're here ta' warn ya that later today Coal is going ta' be stopping by wantin to be turned into a pony."

"What!? Are you serious Applejack!?"

"Ah sure am. Me and Dash heard him during one of his rants sayin' that he wants ta' be ah pony so that he can have foals of his own someday."

"What were you two doing eaves dropping on him again!?"

"Long story Twilight! Applejack and I have to get going now, we just wanted to warn ya; bye!"

With that Dash took off with Applejack right behind her. They left a very confused and nervous Twilight having to now come up with a way to deal with Coal's latest desire.

I finished up the farm work by six today. I would have gotten done sooner, but Big Mac needed an extra bit of muscle for some heavy moving. Yeah that is right; I said muscle. I have some now! It is awesome! I don't know what was in that potion of Zecora's, but if that thing has 'stacking' (if you're a gamer you understand this if not then sorry) potential; then I am all over that! I was on my way to Twilight's hoping she could help me with my...well...wanting to have kids someday, but probably can't because of the whole species thing. I knock on the front door and am quickly greeted by Spike.

"Hey Spike! Long time no see buddy!"

"Hi Coal! Yeah princess Celestia had me helping Canterlot Castle's librarian. The poor mare was sick and could hardly do anything."

"That sounds rough man, is Twilight around? I need to ask her something important."

"Yeah she is, come on in! I'll fix you two some tea."

"Thanks Spike!"

I followed Spike inside and saw Twilight busy taking notes. She was reading three or four books at once, and I'm like 'Daaaaamn' cause I'm stupid like that. I take a seat next to her before she finally notices me.

"Coal!? Oh Coal...you scared me."

"Sorry about that Twilight. I didn't want to say anything while you were so deep in concentration. I guess sitting next to you was an even worse idea."

"Well...thanks for trying anyway. So uhh...what brings you by today?"

"Well Twilight, you know I want to have a family some day...but we both know that is probably impossible in my current state. I need to be a pony if I want to be able to have children of my own. Scootaloo is basically my daughter now, but I never got to be there for her when she was growing up. I want to be able to experience all of my child's life. So...I was hoping you would have a spell that could make a pony."

"W-well Coal...are you sure you want to give up yourself like that?"

"If it means I can find love and have a family...I'll give up my humanity *snap* just like that."

"Wow...well umm Coal...I do have a spell that will turn you into a pony, but..."

"But?..."

"It is only temporary. It will last twenty-four hours, but after that you'll be back to normal. I'm afraid there isn't any other spell I know."

"Well Twilight, though that may not be ideal...it will work fine when the time comes."

"What?"

"Yeah! In-fact...that is probably better than just straight up turning me into a pony!"

"It is? I thought you would be disappointed..."

"Well...maybe a little, but this way the mare I end up with has to fall in love with me. The way I was born me. I could then come to you and get turned into a pony for...well you know."

Twilight blushed a little. "I see where you're going with that Coal. I'm glad that it doesn't bother you. So umm...do you want to give it a try now?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all Coal...I was actually kind of wanting to try it out."

"That would be awesome Twilight! Do you have anyway of knowing what kind of pony I'll be?"

"I'm afraid not; you end up being whatever kind of pony you would have been had you been born one."

"Works for me! Are you ready to do it now?"

"I sure am!"

"Great...Oooh! I need to pay Coco the inn keeper real fast! I brought my money with me; let me just take care of this real quick! I'll be right back!"

Twilight giggled at me a bit. "Don't worry Coal; I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks Twilight! Heh! I've really missed hearing you say that. See you soon!" and with that I ran out towards the inn.

I made it there in about seven or so minutes. I stopped to calm my breathing before stepping inside. Coco was behind the counter again waving at me.

"Hello dear! It is good to see you!"

"It is good to see you too! I've brought payment for the next several days." I placed two gold bits on the counter.

"Thank you very much dear. Let's see, take out the fifty for the last two nights, and another for tonight. You're paid up for the next five nights. With five towards the sixth."

"Oh yeah...after the first seven nights it goes down to twenty bits. Thank you very much Coco. You are an absolute blessing."

Coco blushed a little at me. "Oh stop, you're going to make this old mare wish for her youth again."

We shared a laugh and I asked if I could leave some money for Scootaloo with her (since she wasn't there yet). She was more than happy to. I handed her three silver bits and thanked her again. I promptly left and made my way back to Twilight's.

I arrived back in just about the same amount of time. Twilight was a little surprised to see me back so soon.

"Wow Coal...you were gone for less than twenty minutes!"

"I was really excited to give this a go!"

"Would you mind waiting for just a bit longer?"

"Not at all, but may I ask why?"

"I sent the others an invitation to see you get changed the first time. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! This should be a fun night for all of us!"

Author's notes: I love human turned pony stories, but I couldn't do that here. There is a lot of drama and potential escapades with being the only of your kind someplace. I couldn't give up all that potential to make Coal into a pony; it just wouldn't feel right.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 32: No Self Control /-

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were the first to arrive.

"Howdy Twilight, hey Coal!"

"Hey Applejack! Hi Dashie!"

"Hey Coal, so...pony time huh?"

"Almost, I wonder what I'll look like..."

"I'm just curious if when you transform; you'll come out the exact pony equivalent to a human." Twilight said while keeping her eyes glued to her book.

Fluttershy was the next to arrive. "Hi every pony...hi Coal..."

"Good to see you Fluttershy! I'm glad you get to see me freak out once I get ponified."

"Oh my...I hope you won't. It would be very scary..."

"I'm just teasing Fluttershy. I'm sure I'll be happy with whatever happens."

Another fifteen minutes go by and Pinkie finally arrives with Rarity close behind (she looked really tired).

"Yay! Coal is gonna be a pony! Should we come up with a new pony name!? Oooo oooh how about Coal Train! (GET IT!?) or Coal Motion! I'm just so excited! I wonder if you will be a pegasus or a unicorn or maybe an earth pony like me! Oh I hope you're like me!"

"I shall now silence the adorable pink one the only way I know how!" Coal scoops up Pinkie and giver her a hug. Well...it did make her stop, but she ended up kinda choking him with her hug.

"Too tight! Too tight! Vision...fading...voice...becoming...Shatner...bleh!"

"Oops! I guess I hug too much! Well that is what you get for hugging me you silly-filly!"

Twilight closes her book and pokes me with her hoof. "Would you stop messing around? I really want to try this!"

"Thanks for your concern Twilight." Coal said jokingly as he sat upright. "Let's do this! Every pony ready?"

There was a collective 'Yeah!' from every pony there (and Spike who is in the kitchen).

Twilight started to charge her spell as the room was filled with a blinding purple light. The light got brighter and brighter still. Twilight then released her spell at the peak of illumination directly at Coal. It enveloped him before making the inside of his body glow a similar purple. Coal didn't scream or seem to be in any pain, but his whole body looked limp. The light started to brighten around Coal, and the girls had to look away as the light quickly disappeared in a flash. When the girls looked back at Coal they let out a group *gasp* at what they saw.

"Augh! That was some trip!" I was feeling pretty dizzy. Like if you went on a rollercoaster with a lot of loops or something.

"D-did it work? Am I a pony?" I looked up to see the girls staring at me.

"C-coal? I-is that really you?" Twilight asked.

"Well sure it is me, who else would it be? I'm sure I just look really weird. Is there a mirror so I can get a better look at myself?" I was intentionally not looking at my...hooves (I have those now). I wanted to be surprised to see my color scheme, or lack there of. I dunno...I could look like anything really.

Twilight levitated a mirror from her bedroom to me. She put it a foot away from me, and I gasped when I saw myself. I was definitely a pony, but...not what I would of expected. I had a maroon red coat, with azure blue mane; there was a black streak that went down off center to the left. My eyes were still their dark emerald green. My hooves had the same black color starting from the bottom and running up each of my legs a couple of inches.

"Huh? I'm a rather oddly colored pony...I like it! Oh wait! Do I have wings!?" I turned my head and much to my happiness; there on my back were two awesome looking wings! I could tell that the tips of my feathers also shared the same black color. I imagined if I could unfold them; they would look freaking awesome! While I was looking back there; I checked to see if I had a cutie mark...nope (sad face).

"So...what do you girls think? Am I a decent looking pony?" They were all staring at me, and I was honestly starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "I don't think you girls stared this much when you saw me the first time as a human..."

Applejack was the first to say something "Ooops! Sorry Coal...it's just...ya...ya..."

"You look hot!" Dash interrupted her.

"What!? I look hot? You're teasing me aren't you?"

"No! I'm dead serious here! That is an awesome look you're rocking!"

"Rainbow is right darling! You look very dashing as a pony!"

"Wowie-zowie Coal! You aren't like me, but you are still really neat looking! I'll have to make a red cupcake with blue frosting and green sprinkles! I'll call it the 'Cool Coal Cupcake!' It will be delicious!"

"Thanks girls! I was kind of worried I would look really off as a pony." I tried to stand up, but my legs were shaking underneath me. I ended up falling right back down. "Drat! Is there a side effect of the transformation Twilight? I can't seem to even stand up!" The girls just laughed at me. They all started giving each other funny looks, and then back to me. "I don't like where this is going..."

They burst out into hysterical laughter. Dash whispered something into Twilight's ear and zipped off. She came back in a matter of seconds; with a big black marker in her teeth.

"Oh no..." By throwing my head to the side; I manage to work up some momentum to roll up against the bookcase. This only served to make the girls laugh more. Dash popped off the cap and pointed it towards me.

"I'hm gonna mess yew uph!" Just then the other girls held me down (not that they needed to really).

"Oh why! Oh no! Dash no! What ever did I do to deserve this!?"

Applejack was laughing like a fool, and ended up saying something really stupid (but not unwelcome) in this moment of lapsed clarity. "Ya went and made us like ya!" Applejack jumped back realizing what she had said.

I got a wicked grin on my face. OH HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED! "Oooooh...so is this some kind of kinky thing you girls like to do to the...stallion that has stolen your affections mmmm?" I put on my bedroom eyes and looked at each of them in turn. All of them (except Pinkie) hid their faces blushing. "I'm just teasing! Draw the stupid glasses on my face already!"

"Yay! He said to do it!" Pinkie took the marker from Dash (almost kissing...FUCK) and jumped right on top of me (fuck?). She rolled me onto my back (Ok...too much...need help now) and started drawing on my face.

"Pinkie! Why did you have to roll me over for this!? I don't have clothes anymore, remember!?"

"Well yeah! But why would tha..."

Every pony went silent. They were giggling at Pinkies antics, but now they were silent. *sigh*...I was poking her...eeeyup...I was poking Pinkie...words...so very many words.

Pinkie slowly climbed off of me and I rolled back onto my stomach. My wings had locked in an extended pose. I looked back realizing this, and just had to voice my opinion on the matter.

"Great...even my wings can't lie..."

At that comment Applejack burst out laughing all over gain. My guess...she was thinking back to my comment from last night. Dash soon joined in, followed by Fluttershy and Twilight. The only two not laughing; were Pinkie and Rarity. I could understand Pinkie...after all...she did just sorta get touched by my...fuck it. But Rarity? I wonder what is eating her.

"Sorry about that Pinkie." I rub the back of my head with my hoof (that sounds so awesome). "Well...at least you know I think you're pretty."

Now it was Pinkie's turn to laugh. She fell over kicking her legs into the air. She was gasping for breath, but had the biggest smile on her face. Seriously...it was the 'Pinkie ate a whole cake in one bite' size of smile.

Rarity cleared her throat and finally voiced her opinion. "Well Coal...that was certainly...crude of you."

I turned my head so I wasn't looking at any of them. "I-I'm sorry Rarity. That really wasn't my intention. I'm just...really weak when it comes to pretty mares..."

The girls had stopped laughing and were looking at Rarity.

"Come on Rar'. It ain't that big ah deal. Iff'n it is buggin' ya that much; we'll be more careful with Coal from now on when he is like this."

"Yeah! But seriously Rarity; that was hilarious! It was that really awkward kind of funny!" Dash exclaimed picking herself off the floor from her laughing fit.

"I-if you don't mind my saying Rarity, you're my best friend and all; but...it was pretty funny." Fluttershy didn't get up. She was trying to make herself look as small as possible.

Twilight and Pinkie didn't say anything. I guess they wanted Rarity to respond before adding in any more comments.

"I-it is just...hardly proper!"

"Proper Shmoper, Coal is your friend! Surely you're not mad at him for something he really didn't have any control over."

"Dash darling...yes...you're right. I'm sorry Coal...I should be more sensitive to your um...wants."

"Ladies ladies" I had their attention. "Don't get worked up over this. Rarity actually had the reaction closest to what I would expect. What just happened was really...err...in need of being private. I don't want any pony to worry about it though." It was at this point that a wave of dizziness washed over me. "W-whoa..." I tried to stand up, but gravity brought me down again. I put my hoof to my forehead to try and calm my mind.

The girls picked up immediately that something was wrong. They rushed over to me and put me on Twilight's couch.

"Geez Coal! For a Pegasus pony...you're really heavy!"

"S-sorry Dashie...does that mean I won't be able to fly?"

Dash just shrugged and stepped away from me. I was starting to sweat. My breathing became difficult. It felt like the pressure around my lungs increased and I couldn't draw in air. I was dizzy with a lack of oxygen and started having signs of passing out. I got that really weird tunnel vision and my head started to weigh me down. I rested my head on the couch and the last thing I saw before falling asleep; was the look of concern on the girls' faces.

Author's note: Next chapter we get the rest of Dash's story from chapter 24. I'll say this now...don't expect happy feelings. I am a complete and total monster...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 33: Time alone with Dashie /-

I woke up with a jolt the next morning. My mind was clear, and my body felt better than ever. I was still on the couch and the only girls still here were Twilight and Dash. They were asleep next to each other sharing a blanket. If I was a Twi-Dash fan...this would have been a sight to see. I actually had some strength in my limbs this time. I got off the couch and very gently tried to make my way to the front door.

Every human turned pony fan fiction I ever read; always said how hard walking was. Now I know why...this sucks! It was awkward at first, but I decided that even if it looked weird. I would move my front and back legs in unison in order to propel myself forward. I made it to the door alright and had to use my mouth to open it. It tasted coppery...gross. I stepped outside and was greeted by Celestia's bright yellow sun! The sunlight felt so great on my new coat. It was like my coat was absorbing the rays of sunlight and locking them in. I could have fallen asleep all over again right then and there...if there wasn't something I just had to do!

I was going to try and fly! What? You would too! I sat down and tried to unfurl my wings. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the new limbs in my body. Sadly...I just couldn't figure it out. So...I decided to cheat. I thought back to when Dash kissed me; this got it started, but when I thought of Applejack accidentally...exposing herself...this made my wings...and something else...unfurl into place. I was very glad to be sitting down, because after my wings unfurled with a *pomf*; Dash stepped out of the library behind me.

"Giving yourself a wing-boner in order to unfurl your wings huh? I guess that is one way to do it."

I turned around with a look of horror on my face. "Please...don't say that word...hearing it from your lips is just...too much."

"Oh come on Coal! I'm not a little filly you know!"

"I know...Oh god do I know!...errr...I mean...never mind..."

Dash walked up right next to me and sat down. She was enjoying the warmth from the sun. Now I was just sitting on my haunches, but not on my stomach. So...yeah...I wasn't hiding crap! Dash looked at me, but something caught her eye a little south. Once she realized what it was...much to my mortification...she started giggling at me.

"Ahaahahah! You ended up giving yourself more than just a wing-boner! Bwahahaha!"

I fell forward onto my stomach in order to hide my shame. "...sorry"

"Quit being 'sorry' all the time Coal! It is just really funny! It doesn't bother me!"

"Really? I guess I'm still pretty new to the idea of nudity."

"So...what did you think about?"

"What?"

"To make your wings unfurl...what did you think about?" Dash asked with a rather sultry look.

My eyes went wide and I think my pupils shrank. I hung my head and turned away. In just above a whisper I said: "Y-you...kissing me..."

Dash got closer. She put her hoof on my shoulder and put her lips right next to my ear. "I didn't get that. What was it Coal?"

I could feel her breath on my ear...it made it twitch a little. I sighed in defeat. "You're sadistic you know that?"

"Oh I know...now answer the question." She went back to her normal position.

"Groooan! I said...I thought about you kissing me in the hospital..." I felt bad. It was a half lie, but it technically was what I was thinking...from the start anyway.

"I can tell when you're fibbing Coal...you're not a very good liar."

"Eeep!"

She chuckled. "What did you really think about?"

"W-well...I did think about our...you know, but...there was this...accident with Applejack and...well...yeah...I promised I wouldn't talk about it. I've probably already said too much."

Dash nodded and looked away from me. "She told me about it already."

"She WHAT!?"

"Well duh! She is like, my best friend! She tells me everything for the most part."

"...You knew that was what came to my mind...didn't you?"

She started holding back an enormous laughing fit. Between her gasps for air I managed to hear: "I wanted you to say it!"

When she got that out she fell over laughing her flank off. I was mortified. "Sadistic stinking ponies! You're lucky you're cute! Cause now I'm scarred for life!"

She laughed even harder. I was actually starting to worry we may wake up all of Ponyville. I looked back to see if Twilight was awake yet...I didn't see her, so I guessed not.

"You're just too much fun to mess with Coal! Bwahhaha!"

I chuckled at my own wit. "Yeah...you too" I winked at her.

She stopped laughing instantly and gave me a red faced stare. It was my turn to hold back chuckles. She hoofed me in the arm.

"Oww! What!? I can't pick on you too!?" I said while both rubbing my new bruise and laughing about it.

"Don't pull that card on me Coal! Besides, you're the one in trouble here."

"W-wha?"

"That's right! I kiss you and then you go and ogle my best friend? What is up with that!?"

I went completely serious. I think Dash regretted saying that, because my mood just soured immediately. "I'm sorry Dashie...please believe me when I say it was an accident!"

"Calm down Coal, it isn't like we are actually dating or anything. I was just giving you a hard time..."

"No...that isn't an excuse...not for me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Dashie...I...I...I think I love you..." I didn't look at her, but I could tell she was looking right at me. "I feel bad for what happened between Applejack and myself. Only because you took hold of my heart first. I...I can't seem to say what I want to say! Dashie...will...will you give a relationship with me a try?" Before she could respond I looked back at her and put my hoof up. "Before you say anything Dashie! I just want you to consider one thing. If it didn't work out; I would still try and be your friend. If that would be too difficult for you; I don't want you to try and return my feelings. Your friendship is far too important to me to risk losing!" I put my hoof down and waited patiently for her response.

She had a look of surprise and maybe a look of being troubled. "C-coal...I don't know...I...I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship."

I put on a sad smile. "I don't want you to worry about it Dashie, but...I do have to ask another question."

"Wh-what is that?"

"Should I wait for you?" I looked at her intently. I don't know what kind of face I had on, but I had never been more serious in my entire life.

"C-coal?"

"If you're not ready now; that is fine. If you think you'll be willing to give...'us' a chance someday...I'll wait for you. If you just don't see me in that way...I'll try and get over you in a romantic sense."

Dash didn't know what to say. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was too scared to say it. I slid right next to her. I put my hooves around her and gave her a big hug. "Dash?"

"Mmhmmm?"

"It won't bother me to wait. If that is what you're worrying about..."

"It...it wouldn't be fair to you. It wouldn't be fair to some of the others either..."

"How so?"

"I know that there are a couple of other ponies who feel more than just friendship for you Coal...it wouldn't be fair to them if I asked you to wait..."

"This isn't about them Dash. I love all of my friends, but right now...I'm wanting you to be more than that. I understand that you're not ready yet...Dashie?"

"Y-yes Coal?"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I pulled her into my chest and for the first time realized how big I was as a pony. I was taller than Big Mac, but not as thick. When I pulled Dash in...it was like I was totally enveloping her. "I'll wait for you Dash. Even if you don't want me to. I...I want you Dash. I'll wait until the day you tell me that it simply isn't going to happen."

Dash returned the hug now. She nuzzled her face into my chest and let out a small sigh. "Th-thank you Coal...if it makes you feel any better...I do feel something for you too...it's just...I...I can't tell you..."

I rested my head on Dash's and rubbed my cheek against it. "You can tell me anything Dash. I'll tell you anything you want to know first...if it will make you feel better. I don't care what it is...I just want you to know that you can trust me, and I'll trust you."

"Coal?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel towards any other pony the way you feel about me?"

I was taken back a bit by the question, but I wasn't about to go against my word. "I do...for one other pony. You don't need to worry about it though Dashie. I won't act on it; I promise."

"Is...is it Applejack?"

"...yes"

"I knew it..."

We both held each other tighter. I didn't like having all this drama, but I was just so happy that Dash didn't hate me for this. "Do you think you can tell me what is on your mind Dashie? I won't force you. It isn't like we are keeping score here. If it is for you Dashie...I'll be an open book. But only for you, because...I've decided I want to be with you." I think Dash was starting to cry. I felt really bad. Not because I was confessing to her, but because I was putting so much on her young heart. I was kinda starting to feel like some old creep hitting on a little girl. I was able to take some solace in the fact that she was very mature for her age.

"I'll...I'll tell you Coal. I think you deserve to know, but...please don't think less of me when it is over!"

"Nothing in either of our worlds has the power to do that Dashie. I love you and nothing will ever change that!"

Dash and I loosened the embrace so we could look at each other. I could see so much fear in her eyes. What could be so important or horrible that it would make such a strong pony like Dash show so much fear!?

She started telling me a story about when she was a filly, and how some colts would always pick on her. And how one day a colt's older brother was there, and...took advantage of her. She was too small back then to be...well raped, but not too small to be used as well...a...fuck this is hard! They came all over her! They clopped right in-front of her using her likeness as clopping material and came all over her! I had never felt so much hate in my entire life! I was thankful I was a pony...I don't think I could murder something if I was still a pony!

"P-please don't try and get back at them for me Coal!"

"What!? Why-ever not!? I nearly killed Earl Grey for attempting to do something like that! Those bastards actually did it! And to a little filly at that!"

Dash was starting to cry again. "Please keep your voice down Coal. I don't want any other ponies to know my shame..." She looked down and let some tears fall. I grabbed her and held her tighter than I ever have before. I was somehow able to will my wings over us. It was like having two very soft blankets being put over you. I hid her from the world. The only thing either of us could see was each other.

"D-Dash...I'm so sorry. I can't believe you have lived with such a thing for so long. Y-you're so very brave..."

She let go of me and started to curl up. I was basically having to hold her like a child now. "I'm not brave Coal...it ruined me for so long. When I got my cutie mark and beat those colts in racing I started to feel better. One day a couple years later...I ran into the older brother. He recognized me and tried to do more this time, but I was a lot stronger now. I beat him lifeless! I stomped him and stomped him and I think I even crushed his stallion-hood (daaaamn). It didn't make me feel any better. Thankfully the colts hadn't told any other ponies about it. When they found out what I had done to that stallion; they left me a lone for a while. I ran into them again at the young flier's competition...they didn't seem to remember what I did to the older brother...they picked on me some more. It didn't bother me like it used to; I just dealt with it. I've already had my revenge for the most part...it doesn't matter now. I've been dirtied...I don't deser..."

"Don't you fucking say that Dash!" That was probably too much. She cringed and started to shake a little. "I-I'm sorry about that Dash, but don't you dare say you've been dirtied! You are the most beautiful and amazingly talented pony I have ever met! You fly better than any pony else, you stay more loyal to your friends than any pony else! You may not be perfect, but you come very close! I will never see you as anything less than the greatest pony I have ever known! I love you Dashie...I love you so much...I...I would do anything for you, please...please don't ever think that you're anything less than amazing!"

Dash put her hooves around my neck and pulled herself up close. She nuzzled the underside of my chin. She leaned back and looked at me with those beautiful maroon eyes. I looked back at her. All I could see, hear, feel, smell, and think was her. I really wanted to kiss her, so I did. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. I moved up and kissed her forehead again. I leaned mine against hers and we both stared deeply into each others eyes.

"C-coal..."

"Dash..."

"I don't know when I'll be ready, but...will...will you wait for me?"

I gave a small chuckle. "I'll wait all my life if I have to. You're worth it."

We held each other for several more minutes. My wings slowly moved back onto my sides; revealing the blinding sun. When our vision returned to us we got up and rather shyly started stretching a bit. Now that our intimate moment was over...we didn't really know what to say. Thankfully a voice from the library was all it took to get us thinking again.

"Are you two finally done!? Get yourselves in here and have some breakfast!" Spike was in the doorway with a chef's hat on. He had a knowing little smirk on his face. It made Dash and I blush a bit, but we laughed it off and went inside for some much needed food.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 34: A Storm is Brewing /-

Twilight was just starting to wake up when the three of us sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead! I hope you weren't up late last night worrying about me. I'm fine now by the way."

"Oh oh no I wasn't."

Dash leaned into me and whispered: "yeah she was"

"Dash!? He doesn't need to know that!"

"Heheh, thanks for caring Twilight! It means a lot to me. You're a great friend, so...did you ever figure out why I passed out like that?"

Twilight sighed "No...I couldn't find anything that mentioned passing out. I hope nothing went wrong with the spell..."

"You and me both! I don't need to be waking up tomorrow to find I'm a half pony/human hybrid! I would look ridiculous!"

They all laughed. It was nice knowing I could make them laugh. Spike had made some blueberry pancakes for all of us; they were delicious!

"Those were amazing Spike! I can't believe how good of a cook you are!"

"Heheh, thanks Coal. I've missed cooking for more than just Twilight. She has gotten so used to it she rarely says anything anymore."

In my best 'Braeburn' voice I turned to Twilight and said: "Shame on you!"

I got a weird look from Twilight. "What? That...that sounded awfully familiar..."

"Oh shit! I shouldn't have done that! If she puts two and two together then the end result is my ass with four hooves pounding into it!"

"...you said that just like one of Applejack's cousins. Heh, that is pretty funny!"

Twilight laughed, so I laughed too. Thankfully the rest of the morning went peacefully. The four of us were now just sitting at the table rubbing our full bellies. Dash was the one to break the silence.

"So Coal...let's go give that new body of yours a try!"

Twilight, Spike and I snapped over to her and yelled out in unison with very red faces: "WHAT!?"

Dash gave us weird looks. "What do you mean 'what'? I'm sure Coal would like to fly now that he has wings..."

In perfect unison again, the three of us go: "ooooooooh"

"Hehehe! That sounds like a lot of fun Dashie! I take it you'll be teaching me?"

"But of course! Who else should teach the first human turned temporary pony than the Fastest Flier in Equestria!?"

I laughed a little at her showboating, but I liked it when she did that. It was one of her charms in my opinion. "Which reminds me...what time was it when you turned me into a pony Twilight? I don't want to be twenty feet in the air and change back then fall..."

"I think it was about eight. Just stop your flying by half past seven and you should be fine."

"Sound good to me! Let's do this Dash!" With that Dash and I jumped out of our chairs and ran out the front door.

Dash lead Coal out to the south-east park closest to the Everfree Forest. Once there Dash started her lessons.

"Alright Coal! First I need you to unfurl those wings!"

"You got it!" Coal calmed his mind and tried to feel for his new appendages. After a couple of minutes when he just couldn't, he decided to go for plan B. "Darn it! This isn't working! I guess I'll just have to..."

"No!"

"What?"

"Don't give yourself another...you know; in order to unfurl your wings. It makes it very hard to fly."

Coal gives her a raised eyebrow look. "You know this because..."

Dash gives Coal a deadpanned stare. "Shut up Coal...want my help or not?"

"Shutting up boss pony!"

"Hehe; good. The easiest way to unfurl your wings the first time; is to think of something that makes you really happy! I remember thinking about how much I would love to fly back when I was still learning. After you do that for a while; you can start to feel your wings like they were...I dunno...not really legs, but...something."

"I see...give me a moment." Coal sat on his haunches and lowered his head. He slowed his breathing until it looked like he wasn't breathing at all. He slowly lifted his head up and looked at Dash. There was no expression on his face. If Dash didn't know any better she would have thought Coal had lost his mind. He seemed to be looking right through her. Like she was a filter of sorts. After but a few seconds of this; Coal's wings unfurled and stretched out behind him.

"I did it!" Coal exclaimed coming out of his weird mental stupor.

"You sure did! What did you think of?"

Coal blushed. "I thought about the day you would tell me you're ready for a relationship...hehe"

Dash just smiled at him. "Now don't be getting all mushy on me Coal. Today isn't about that kind of stuff. Today; we get you flying!"

"You got it!"

"Now let me just inspect your wings real quick..." Dash walked to Coal's side and started looking at his wings. The black tips on his feathers made his wings look spotted. Coal liked them well enough; they were weird, but then again so was he. Dash raised her hoof and started running it along Coal's left wing. Coal didn't say anything, but this feeling was very relaxing. The gentle but firm running of her hoof was starting to put Coal asleep.

"Stay with me there Coal. I know wings are very sensitive when not trained. I won't be able to teach you; if you pass out again."

"S-sorry Dashie it...just feels really nice."

Dash just giggled and went to inspect the other wing.

"Your wings are a little disproportional Coal..."

"Oh dear...do you mean like...uneven? One longer than the other?"

"No...I mean they are pretty long for you body. You're taller than most ponies I've ever seen, but you have got to have the biggest wings I've ever seen! They may even be as long as Celestia's!"

"Is...that bad?"

"Not really...I'm not sure how it will affect your flying though. Can you feel your wings now?"

"Y-yes...yes I can! I can feel them like they were my arms!"

"Good! I just pushed on some pressure points here and there to try and get your body to recognize them."

"That is amazing Dashie! Sh-should I try to flap them now?"

Dash walke in front of Coal. "Give it a shot big boy!"

Coal whilst feeling his wings; began flapping them up and down. His wings felt very heavy with the resistance each time he had to bring them up or down. He slowly started to flap harder and harder. There was dust and dirt being sent in both directions as the air was being pushed around him. Coal was still grounded, so he started flapping harder still. The air pressure being emitted from the flaps of his huge wings started to make Dash uneasy. Any normal pegasus would only need to flap a little in order to get air-born. Coal was looking like he was trying to lift up two ponies. That is when Dash remembered how heavy Coal was when they moved him onto the couch last night.

"Coal! Stop for a second!"

Coal stopped flapping and the air died down. "Yes Dashie?"

"I need you to get on top of me."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh don't start Coal! I need to see how heavy you are."

"Oh whew! Geez Dashie...alright...let's do this?"

"Just let me get under you real quick."

"Oh god..."

"Coal!" Dash looked him right in the eyes making him squirm.

"Sorry...I'll be good."

Dash snorted and got under Coal. She barely had to duck down at all he was so much taller. "Alright Coal. Just slowly start setting yourself down. I don't know how heavy you are, but I don't want to be squished today."

"Ok Dashie, I'll do this slowly."

"Coal..."

"Yes?"

"Were you being dirty again?"

"...maybe..." They both shared a light laugh. "Ok Dashie, here goes nothing." Coal started putting his body weight on Dash. At first it wasn't a problem, but after a few more seconds the weight was getting to be too much to bear.

"O-Ok C-coal...that is enough please. You're starting to hurt me."

"S-sorry Dashie...so...figure anything out?"

"Yes I did...you are far too heavy to fly."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry Coal, but maybe that feeling you got last night was the spell messing up or something. You weigh as much as nearly two earth ponies! You would have to have the strongest wings ever to be able to fly!"

"Well...I'll just do some strength training then!" Coal got back into his stance and started flapping his wings as hard as he could. The air being moved around him was incredible.

"C-Coal! I don't think that is going to work!" Dash yelled over the air.

"It won't hurt to try!"

Coal stood there flapping his wings as hard as he could. He started getting better and better at it. He thought back to throwing punches and the snapping of the entire arm to make it faster. He applied those to his wings. Consequently, a snapping noise could be heard every time his wings changed direction.

"Coal! Your wings shouldn't be making sounds like that! You're not hurting yourself are you!?"

"No Dashie! I'm fine!" Coal tried for about thirty more minutes in order to get off the ground. His entire body was covered in sweat and tears had started to leak from his eyes. He was straining his body harder than he ever had before. He was biting down as each and every flap of his wings started to send pain through his body. Dash had tried several times to stop him, but his huge wings made it impossible for her to get close. She tried grabbing his face to get his attention, but Coal was concentrating so much on not stopping; that he honestly didn't even feel her. This went on for another thirty minutes; before Coal collapsed on the ground. His tongue fell from his mouth and his chest was convulsing violently. His gasps for breath were the only sound that could be heard at this point. Dash set Coal's head on her chest; in order to give him something soft to lay on.

"You're really stupid; you know that Coal?" Coal continued gasping for air, but nodded his head in agreement. "Why would you try so hard? Flying is amazing, but it isn't worth killing yourself over!" Coal's breathing was starting to calm. After a couple of minutes he had enough energy back to speak again.

"I don't care all that much about flying Dashie..."

"Then why did you do all this!?"

"I did it because I wanted to fly with you."

"What? Coal...give me a break here! It doesn't make me happy when you hurt yourself like this!"

"I'm not hurt Dashie...I'm just really tired. Besides; you're the only reason I wanted to be a pegasus in the first place."

"Coal..."

Coal pulled himself off of Dash and moved himself up so that they were eye-to-eye. Coal was still breathing rather hard, but had calmed down enough to silence it. He put his forehead to Dash's and looked deeply into her eyes. He started to say something, but decided against it. He moved his head back to her chest and cuddled up into her. This moment was so peaceful and from his new found exhaustion; sleep managed to take hold rather easily.

"Augh...I have got to stop waking up like this!" I was back at Twilight's. I was still very groggy, but when my senses came back, I realized that I was being studied intently by Twilight.

"Twilight? What...what's up?"

"You do this far too often; you know that?"

"I know...I get carried away pretty easily..."

"I'd say so! Well...it isn't that big of a deal anyway. You're fine; that is all that matters."

"Thanks Twilight. How long was I out?"

"About four hours."

"Okay...not too bad all things considered." I try to roll off the couch, but end up landing right on my face. It was then that I realized that I was human again. "Huh? What gives? I should still have several hours left of pony awesomeness!"

"I couldn't tell you Coal. Dash told me about the whole weighing too much to fly thing. I guess something did end up going wrong with the spell after all."

"Well that stinks! Speaking of Dash...where did she go?"

"She left about an hour ago when you changed back. She figured she may as well do some flying."

"Huh, I can't believe she waited around for three hours!"

"Yeah...that isn't really like her. I guess she was really hoping you would wake up soon."

"I best let her know that I'm alright. I think I know where she is. Thanks Twilight!" I was about to walk out the door when I felt a tingling on my back. "Hey Twilight?"

"Yes Coal?"

"I don't suppose you would know of any side effects from being turned into a pony...would you?"

"Hmmm, I think you should be back to your normal self. Do you feel different?"

"Well...my back is tingling. Would you mind taking a look at it?"

"Not at all. Come over here and take off your shirt."

I sat down in-front of Twilight and slipped off my shirt. She put her hoof on my back and started applying pressure to various points.

"Anything?"

"Not that I can tell Coal, but then again...I'm not an expert on humans."

"Yeah...it isn't like...a different color or anything right?"

"No no...it looks pretty much how I remember it."

"Ok Twilight. Thanks!" With that I put my shirt back on and left. I was starting to notice just how sore my arms were. I mean...really damn sore! I could still move them and all, but it felt like I had no strength in them. I figured that my tiredness would transfer over or something. I make it back to the park to find Dash doing loops in the air.

"Heya Dashie!"

She stopped looping and flew down next to me. "Hey Coal! Glad you woke up quicker this time!"

"Me too, sorry about passing out on you like that..."

"Ahh No worries Coal! I can understand trying to push yourself to the limit, but you went waaay past that limit!"

"Heh, you're probably right about that. My arms are really hurting me now too! It feels like I've been lifting weights all day!"

"Hmmm...maybe your arms and your wings are related?"

"That is probably the case. I suppose if I work out my arms a lot, the next time I'm a pegasus maybe I'll be able to fly!"

"You want to try again? Even though the spell didn't work properly?"

"I sure do! Just as long as Twilight doesn't mind casting it again. I hope I don't get dizzy again next time though. That was not fun!"

"Hahah! I bet not! I don't think I've ever met another pony who passes out as much as you!"

"Heh, I would be lying if I said I felt differently about that. I had never once passed out until I came here. Confound this world! It drives me into unconsciousness!"

Dash giggled. "You're really weird...but I like it."

Dash and I chit chatted a while. She told me about some flying techniques, and I did my best to learn them. We were having our discussion for about an hour before a large stallion showed up. He had a coat the color of a storm cloud, and his mane was a very dark blue. He had three black storm clouds adorning his flank. Now when I say large...I mean FUCKING HUGE! This guy was bigger than Big Mac. I don't know how big I was as a stallion exactly, but this guy was surely bigger! He was only about half a foot shorter than me! For a pony...that is pretty damn big! I was staring at him until I noticed Dash mouthing something silently. She let out a sigh and started to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a dad stop by to see his kid?"

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 35: Aftermath /-

"What? Can't a dad stop by to see his kid?"

"Not when I haven't seen him for six years!"

"Still saddle sore about that eh kid?"

"I have a name you know! Not that you ever cared!"

I was getting really uncomfortable and had to step in. "Whoa whoa whoa! Let's calm down for a second here." I turned to the stallion and stuck my hand out. "Hi, I'm Coal...I'm human in case you're wondering."

The stallion gave me a cold look and retorted. "Put down that...thing of yours. I don't care what your name is. I'm only here to take my kid home."

Dash and I both gasped in horror. "What? Why would you take her home? I mean...I don't know what your situation is, but..."

"That's right you don't! I'll consider it a courtesy if you wouldn't mind staying out of our business! This does not concern you!"

I was starting to get pissed. "Well that is where you're wrong...what is your name?"

He grumbled under his breath. "Stormcloud." (I could of told ya that!)

"Well Stormcloud, you're wrong when you say it isn't my business. Dash is a very important friend of mine. I just want to know what is going on."

"You and me both Coal" Dash finally spoke up. "What do you mean take me home Storm!? I'm not going anywhere!"

"The hell you aren't you bitch! You're going to take up the weather in Buckseed for your old man here!"

I was having to grip my arm in order to keep myself under control. I could still barely feel my arms, but I had so much anger in me that I was about to forget about it.

"You got into more trouble for gambling didn't you!? You don't want me to take over the weather! I bet you are just going to sell me to pay off your debts! Just like you tried to do with mom!"

I was starting to see spots. All this yelling and information being thrown at me...I was worried that I would see red and tear this fucker up! Not that I should, but...I just don't like hurting ponies is all!

"You shut the hell up about that! If you hadn't blabbed about it then I wouldn't have had to run away!"

"What!? Did you think I would just let you sell mom to some mobsters!? You got yourself into all that mess! Do me a favor and stay the buck out of my life! I have too much going for me in order to give it up!"

"Yeah I know! You work a shitty little job for a shitty little town! You have five pathetic little friends! You've saved the world from Nightmare Moon and Discord..."

"If you know all that then you know I won't go with you!"

"Well...I also know that you could only stop Nightmare Moon and Discord because you had the help of those other five 'friends' of yours! Without them, you're just a pathetic little filly who was used as a cum-dumpster!"

I lost it. "THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ALL I CAN TAKE FROM YOU! YOU HAVE TEN FUCKING SECONDS TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, OR I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" My outburst made both Dash and Storm jump in surprise. I could feel the heat seeping from my pores. All the veins in my body were protruding violently from my skin. I could no longer feel how tired I was before. All I could feel were my fingers pumping in a gripping motion. I desperately wanted to choke this bastard out!

"Heh! That is some big talk coming for a pathetic sack of shit such as yourself! I've heard about you too you know."

I calmed down some and stared him down. "What do you think you know?"

"I KNOW that you absolutely love us ponies!" He said with a malicious grin. "I also know that you wouldn't dare harm one of us. You got your ass handed to you by some farmer, and then didn't even care that you were nearly killed. That is sooo sweet of you!"

I laughed at him a bit. "How old is this 'information' of yours?"

"I know everything about you up until you got out of the hospital. My informant decided enough was enough. Not that it matters any! I bet you're still wounded too. What did that nurse say? Two or three weeks?"

Dash and I looked at each. She had a look of anger and concern. I had a look of smug satisfaction. I turned back to Storm. "Oh you done fucked up."

He gave me a curious look, but never lost that stupid fucking grin. "Trying to bluff your way out of this now? Not going to work foal!"

I took off my shirt and threw it to the ground. He let out a small gasp as he saw my body. "That's right asshole! I'm all better! Healing potions...they work very well when you get the good stuff!"

He back peddled a bit. "Not that it matters! I know you don't have it in you to hurt another pony!"

I gave him a cold laugh. "Oh? Do you know about the attempted rape incident here in Ponyville?"

"Yeah...the attacker was nearly beaten to death; why?"

"I was the one who did that to him."

His smile disappeared from his face. "You're lying..."

"Am I? Am I really? Do you know anything about the world I come from!? No? Well let me enlighten you a little bit! I grew up in a world where a man would kill another man for sleeping with his wife! I grew up in a world where a man would beat another man senseless for insulting his girlfriend! I grew up in a world where being a dead beat father meant people could kick the shit out of you, and nobody would give a fuck! You have insulted and upset a very dear pony friend of mine Storm! I am not going to stand for it anymore! I suggest you heed my warning and get the fuck out of here...I would however like nothing more than for you to stay...and try your fucking luck!"

Both Dash and Storm were looking at me with horror in their faces. Dash was starting to step away from me, but I didn't have time to worry about her. I thought for a moment that Storm would leave, but right as he unfurled his wings (to take off I thought) he flapped them hard propelling himself straight towards me!

He was a mere foot away when I had enough time to react. I lifted up my knee so that his head would run straight into it. He collided with me and sent both of us flying backwards. It felt like someone threw a rock at eighty miles an hour right into my knee cap! I couldn't tell if it was broken, but I was sure Storm wasn't fairing much better. I looked over to see him already recovering. It was then that I remembered how hard Pegasus bones were. I would of sworn to myself, but Storm jumped right on top of me! He tried to stomp at my face, but I managed to kick him off of me with my good leg. He fell back a ways and quickly charged for me again. I saw a rock out of the corner of my eye and chucked it at him. He stopped running and kicked it out of the way. I took this moment and jumped at him. I grabbed his head and kicked the ground making me spin across his head like it was a jungle gym bar.

We ended up back on back (me on top) with my arm around his neck. I grabbed my arm and began choking him. He was squirming and flapping his one wing that wasn't directly under me. He tried to stand up and buck me off, but I took this moment to swing my legs around his body. I was holding onto him like my life depended on it! I kept squeezing as hard as I could. After what felt like forever, his movements started getting weaker and weaker. His wing stopped flapping and he stopped kicking from underneath me. I was looking into his eyes this entire time. I could see blood starting to pool in them. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his tongue flopped out of his mouth. His head bobbed to the side and I let go. I stood up staggering a bit. I was panting very hard now. I stared at him with contempt in my eyes. I really didn't want to do this, but I had to give it a try. I kicked him right in the chest; which I guess forced his lungs open and he started breathing again. Not before gasping and coughing for air. I kneeled down and grabbed him his mane and made him look at me.

"Look at me Storm! If I so much as see you again I will not let you go! Do you understand me Storm? I. Will. Fucking. Kill You!"

Storm only coughed in response, but I figured the point got across. Dash was standing several feet away with her hoof over her mouth. She had tears in her eyes and looked like she was panicking.

"H-he isn't dead Dash...he'll be fine." I felt my knee cap a bit to see if it was broken. When I was confident that I only had some bruising; I started walking towards Dash. "A-are you alright Dash? I'm...I'm sure this wasn't what you were hoping to do today."

She looked up at me with fearful eyes. "C-Coal...that was horrible...how...why...you...I can't believe you did all that!"

"I'm sorry if you're mad at me Dash, but I was not going to let that stallion say those things about you! Even if you hate me now...I would do it again if I had to. That is just the kind of man I am...sorry if it isn't what you want."

I looked back to Storm. He was getting back on his hooves still coughing some.

"Do I need to finish the job Storm!? Or are you going to get the fuck out of here and never come back!?"

Storm looked back at me and snarled. He flapped his wings and took off over the forest.

Dash looked up at me and said: "You don't need to wait for me Coal...I could never love you!"

I hurt...I hurt more than I had ever hurt before. I was still in shock and was still very angry...I wanted to cry, but only anger came out.

"Oh, so that is how it is huh!? Well fine Dash! You know what!?...Fuck it...do what you want!"

I left Dash there and made my way back to the farm. I could hear Dash yelling at me as I was walking away. "Where do you think you're going!?" She flew up right next to me and was flying right in my face. "What were you going to say? It's over between us now! So why don't you just say it!?"

"Because I love your dumb-ass! That's why!" She gave me a shocked look.

"What?"

"You heard me! I still love you! I said I wouldn't care if you were mad at me or not, and I meant it! I won't wait for you Dash! Not now, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about you!"

She took off right then and there. She didn't say another word. She flew off high into the clouds...leading a beautiful rainbow in her wake.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 36: Bar Date /-

It has been two week since the incident with Storm (I glance over two weeks!? holy hell!). Ok stupid parentheses comments aside; it has been a very slow couple of weeks All that has happened can be summed up in just a few sentences. I wake up, work, visit Scootaloo, go to sleep. Wash rinse repeat. I haven't spent any time with any of the other girls besides Applejack, and that is only because we work together. I'm fairly certain Dash has told all of them about it, but I don't have time to be depressed. I have Scootaloo to take care of now. To be fair though...I did lose my shit on Dash's dad. Even if he was going too far, I took it twenty steps further.

It is just about five pm. now and I've just finished moving some more apple barrels into the cellar. It is a lot easier to do when you actually have thumbs, but...don't tell the Apples I said that.

Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle are having a sleep-over tonight at Rarity's. After spending the day together trying to get their cutie marks of course. So I've basically got a few hours of free time I don't normally have.

"I guess I could go to Twilight's...she may have an interesting book or two I can read. I haven't ever visited Fluttershy yet, but...I'm not really in the mood to be helping out with little critters. I would stop by Sugarcube Corner, but the Cakes are having a big sale and they are probably way too swamped to need the help of a newbie. Rarity has the little ones tonight...Dash is...best not think about that. I wonder what I should do."

It was at that moment that I heard Applejack yelling at me from behind.

"What? Ah ain't on that list?"

"Oh, hey AJ. I didn't really think you'd be interested in hanging out with me. Not after everything that has happened. Did RD tell you much of it?"

"She told me ah fair amount of it. She left out all the swearin' though. Ah guess it must of been pretty bad ta' make ya stop callin' her 'Dashie' then."

"Yeah...she pretty much said she is through with me..."

"Was there something special between the two of ya? She wouldn't really say..."

"If it weren't for Storm...RD and I could of ended up...well...together."

Applejack looked a little surprise for a second, but it quickly disappeared when she saw the hurt on my face.

"Ah'm sorry Coal...Ah take it ya really liked her."

"No AJ, I didn't like RD...I loved her."

"Ya loved her? Ya haven't known her for but ah few weeks or so now. Even less back when all this stuff happened."

"Doesn't matter AJ. I know what love is, and I loved her. Lets not talk about it anymore today AJ. It is still too soon for me."

"Ah understand Coal...so...iff'n ya aren't gonna be with Dash; would it be weird for ya ta' grab ah drink or two with me?"

"What?" I was not expecting Applejack to basically ask me on a date. Not that I have any problems with that! Not now anyway...

"Now don't be gettin' me wrong here Coal. Ah just mean as friends. Iff'n ya were with Dash ya probably wouldn't wanna have drink with another mare."

"Even if I was with her...I would still go out to have a drink with you. Are you kidding me AJ? I considered RD to be my best friend, but...really that should be your title; whether you want it or not."

"Aww shucks Coal, don't worry none about it. Come on. Ah know this spot in town that should do just the trick!"

"Lead on AJ! Oh...do you think I should shower or something first?"

"Naw! This won't be a fancy-shmancy place. Ya work on ah farm ya know? It may be an amazin farm, but yer a workin' man! No workin' man Ah know wants ta' be judged for bein' ah little dirty."

Applejack and I shared a good laugh and I followed her off the farm. We came upon the edge of Ponyville, and she started leading me around the side path. I was going to say something, but this is the element of honesty here. She wouldn't invite me out and then have the others jump me or something (yes I was paranoid about something like that). We came upon this...well...piece of shit little building. Seriously! It looked like a project. Think back to that Dave Chappell stand up special 'I don't know if it was a project, but...it had all the familiar signs of being a project'. We step inside and I am immediately greeted with the smells of all sorts of nasty bodily fluids. I don't even want to describe what it was like, but let's just say I'm glad I didn't have any food in me. Or I would add a seventh layer of vomit to the floor (gag!). We took a couple of seats at the bar and I turned to Applejack.

"I'll be honest AJ...I didn't think you would like places like this all that much..."

"Why would ya think that?"

"I don't know...I guess you and the others just seem a lot younger than I give you credit for."

"Iff'n it makes ya feel better Coal, Ah'm barely old enough ta' come here. Ah don't do it often mind ya, mah family is prone ta' gettin' hooked on the drink. Ah try ta' be careful."

"Well you made me feel better and then you made me concerned. Do I need to stop you before you drink too much?"

Applejack snorted. "Ah figured Ah would be the one draggin' ya home tonight."

"Heh, well I've never been drunk before, but...who knows. Maybe you'll get to see sad drunk Coal tonight."

"Ya better not get all huggy with all the other drinkers." Applejack said in a playful tone.

"HmHmm I make no promises!"

The bartender then came up to us and asked for our orders. Applejack and I both got hard apple cider. Apparently it was made from her apples, but I didn't ever come across any records of apples being sold to breweries. The drink lived up to its name. It was very sweet, but I could just barely taste any alcohol. I downed the whole thing in under five seconds; getting stares from Applejack in the process.

"What?"

"How'd ya do that?"

"Do what?"

"Drink that whole thing so fast! Ah thought ya said ya've never been drinkin'"

"Wait...is this supposed to be the strong stuff?" Applejack nodded. "Wow...this wouldn't even pass as an alcoholic beverage where I'm from. I've tasted alcohol before and this just doesn't have the same kick. To be fair, the only alcohol I've ever tasted was the really strong stuff back home. That was only a sip though, but this is very good! If you could bottle this and sell it in six packs; you could have a great business for yourself where I'm from."

Applejack had just finished her drink when I was done. She gave me a bit of a tipsy look. I was actually having to hold back a squee from how cute the semi-drunk Applejack looked. Think back to when she tried to buck all those apples herself, and was very tired. Now scratch the bags out from under eyes, and add in a goofy smile. Keep the eyelids half closed and keep the dizzy behavior. It was pretty dang cute.

Applejack wasn't too happy to hear that I probably wouldn't be getting drunk at this rate. So she calls the bartender to bring me the strongest drink they have to offer.

"You serious AJ?"

She looks up at me with a big grin plastered on her face. "Ya bet yer keester Ah am!"

The bartender brought me the drink...and I have to say...I felt fucked. The drink was pitch black! It looked like tar! Should I really be drinking this? If it weren't for the foam on top I would have just said no! I looked at the drink for a couple of seconds before AJ started poking at me.

"Come on! Jus' drink it!"

"If I pass out...be sure to tell me how much fun you had with my body..."

"What?"

"Just kidding with you AJ." I picked up the drink and started chugging. It tasted foul! Oh god! It was like drinking paint thinner, nail polish...whatever! Point is! It made me want to puke it right back up! Thankfully I am a man, and I was not going to look like less of a one in-front of AJ! "Blech! That was...awful!"

Applejack was just laughing at me. "So pardner...is it gettin' ya drunk?"

"I don't think so AJ...it tasted so bad that even if there is many times the alcohol in here...it just sobers me right back up."

"Well shucks! Ah was really wantin' ta' see 'sad drunk Coal'." She giggled at me.

It was at that moment that I realized something. I'm not missing Dash anymore...I'm serious. She had been the only thing on my mind whenever I had a free moment. Now that I'm here with Applejack...I was actually...really happy. Applejack and I continued drinking for several more hours. I decided to stick with the hard apple ciders. It was just like drinking soda to me though. So by the end of the night; I was just starting to feel a wee bit tipsy. Applejack had just as many drinks as I did, but she was absolutely shit faced!

"C-coal! Cmere'! Ahh Ah want ta' talks to yas!"

I was right next to her. My arm had been around her for more than half the night trying to keep her from falling off the stool. I laughed a little at her. "Yes AJ?"

"Ahh...wants ya ta' kizz me!"

"Huh?"

"Ya hurd me ya big dumb thinng!"

"Ok AJ I'm taking you home."

"Ah don't needta go home!"

At that moment Applejack passed out in my arms. The bartender and I just laughed at her. She looked like a sweet southern drunken angel. I paid the bartender and carried my drunken date back to the farm. I passed Big Mac coming and going at the farm house. He was apparently going to visit a lady friend of his.

"Have a good time Big Mac!"

"Eeeyup"

It is now that I should say something. Even though nothing interesting has happened in the last couple of weeks; Big Mac and I have gotten pretty close. We usually work the same hours and he is the only male I ever really hang out with anymore. I do kinda miss Spike, but I can't be as adult with him as I need to be. What I mean by that is...I kinda unloaded all my anger verbally onto Big Mac one night. He had made a comment in passing about me not hanging around with Dash anymore, or any of the other girls for that matter. And...I don't know, it just set me off. Anyway, so I brought Applejack up to her room and it was then that I realized something.

"Where has Granny Smith been?" How did I not notice this earlier!? I guess I was just too depressed over Dash or something...

I don't know why I said it out loud, but it was all it took to wake Applejack up. She was already starting to look a little sober. "Huh? Granny Smith? Oh...she is back in Appleloosa."

"What? Why is that? Did she not come back with you?"

"Naw, she was starting ta' feel pretty bad before it was time to go. Me and Big Mac got her a nice doc an' he has been takin' real good care of er. She is stayin' with mah cousin Braeburn and his family."

"Is she going to be coming back anytime soon?"

"Ah can't say. She'll be comin' back when she is feelin' better."

I set Applejack on her bed and was about to call it a night when she called out to me.

"Coal?"

"Yeah AJ?"

"Ah...umm...c-could Ah talk with ya...fer a bit?"

"Of course AJ. What is on your mind?"

"Ah'm just worried about ya is all. Ya haven't spoken ta' any pony but me, Bic Mac, Applebloom, n' Scootaloo. Ya don't hate us now with what happened with Dash; do ya?"

"AJ..." I was starting to feel like such a dick. Of course these sweet girls would worry about something like that. I used to spend all my time with them, and then after a fight with both Storm and Dash...I haven't so much as dropped by to say hello. "I don't hate any of you AJ. It's just...Dash was your friend first, and...I don't know...I just figured if anything like this happened...every pony would take her side in the matter."

"Well Coal...Ah understand why Dash did what she did. She said ya were horribly scary. She had confessed ta' all of us that...she had never been so scared. That came from Dash! The most prideful pony Ah've ever seen! And she admitted ta' bein' scared!"

"I'm sorry AJ...that right there...that is why I'm not mad at RD for hating me. I'm sure if the rest of you had been there to see me...to hear what I said...well...I would have to send Scootaloo's support by mail to say the least."

"C-Coal? Ya ain't plannin' on leavin'...are ya?"

"I...I don't know AJ." The truth is...if it weren't for Scootaloo...I probably would of already left. I haven't seen Dash since the fight, but...I can't stop thinking how close we got before then. I still remember how warm she was, and how comforting it was to know she cared about me. She confided in me one of her biggest secrets. I just...it just really hurt to be so close to her, but be so much further away.

"Ah...Ah don't want ya ta' leave Coal..."

Applejack was looking at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers. They looked like they were starting to get a bit watery. It made me pretty scared honestly. I can't say I have ever seen Applejack cry. She has always been the strong one, the foundation for emotional support. If that foundation wasn't there...who knows what would happen!?

"AJ...I'm not going to leave. I have thought about it, but I have Scootaloo now. I won't leave her to fend for herself. If things don't get any better by the time she is an adult though...then yeah...I'll probably take off."

"B-back to yer world?"

"Oh god no!" Applejack jumped a bit at my outburst. "S-sorry about that. I mean, definitely not. I would never give up this world. I would probably just move somewhere else."

Applejack looked like she really wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to say it. "C-Coal..."

"AJ?"

"Dash...she...she really misses ya. None of us have talked with her since she told us about the fight. She actually didn't show up for work today apparently..."

"WHAT!?"

"Wha? Coal? What's the matter?"

I was starting to panic. I was fearing the worst; that Storm had come back and taken Dash. "Dash is always so trustworthy when it comes to doing what she has to do! She may not do it immediately, but it always gets done! If she didn't even show up today...OH GOD!" I ran out of the farm house as fast as I could. I could hear Applejack running right behind me calling out to me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't even tell you what she said. I was just too scared for Dash.

It was already dark, which made finding her cloud house all the more difficult. I don't think I had ever seen it before; I was about to start freaking out again when Applejack told me to follow her. She said she knew where Dash's house was. I ran right behind her for several minutes before I could see the cloud house in the distance. There weren't any signs of Dash being up there though. I really should of thought of this sooner!

"DASH!? ARE YOU UP THERE DASH!?" I was yelling as loud as I could.

Applejack was yelling just as loudly. "GET YER FLANK DOWN HERE DASH! YOU'VE GOT US WORRIED SICK YA HEAR!?" Once Applejack finished yelling we could hear Dash yell back at us.

"How could I not hear!? You're both yelling so loudly!" She poked her head out from over the edge and grimaced when she saw me. "What are you doing here?"

I was too relieved to be mad at her coldness. "Just making sure that you're alright Dash. AJ told me that you didn't show up for work today. I was worried Storm came back and took off with you or something."

The grimace fell from Dash's face and was replaced by a look that said I'm uncomfortable. "What do you care Coal? It isn't like you have tried to get me back or anything..."

"You're damn right I haven't!" I made both the girls cringe at my volume again. "You're the one who broke off our friendship! You know damn well that I still love you! I have nothing else left to say. I'm glad you're safe Dash." I turned to Applejack. "I'm going to bed now. Good night AJ. Thanks for earlier, it was a lot of fun." With that I walked away leaving both of them behind.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 37: Confessing /-

Applejack could only sigh. This fun night had turned into something ugly. She felt she had to do something.

"Dash...would ya come down here? Ah think ya need ta' really tell me what happened."

Dash groaned and flew down next to AJ. "I already told you everything Applejack! Coal is just...just no good..."

Applejack raised an eyebrow at her. "Ya only gave me ah brief run down. There has ta' be more than just: Mah Dad showed up being ah prick. Coal got pissed and said ah lot ah stuff, and then chocked out mah dad. "

"I told every pony more than that!"

"Hardly...ya never told us what really set Coal off."

"Yeah I did! I said that my old man insulted me and Coal freaked out on him."

"What did yer pops say?"

"What does that matter?"

"It matters cause Ah know Coal. We all know Coal. He gets pissed at himself more than any pony. The only other time he even got mad at ah pony was with that Earl Grey fella."

"*sigh* I...well...take a seat AJ. I have to tell you another story for you to understand what happened."

Dash started telling Applejack the story of how she was abused by those colts when she was younger. She then told Applejack about how she and Coal talked about it the morning of the incident. She finished up by saying specifically what was said in the fight. When she finished, Applejack raised her hoof, and struck Dash across the face.

"Oww! THE BUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Dash exclaimed ready to pounce.

"Fer being ah complete bucking bitch! Do ya honestly think Coal was outta line back then!?"

Dash was panting and had her wings flared. "He was! I told you what he said and did! Even if my dad was out of line and being a bastard; Coal went way to far!"

Applejack had a look of calm anger about her. "Ah can't agree with ya Dash. Ya know exactly why Coal got as mad as he did."

Dash fell on her haunches and hung her head. "Yeah...yeah I know, but..."

"But nothin' Dash. Why did ya react the way ya did? It doesn't make any sense ta' me!"

Dash raised her head and with a heavy heart looked at Applejack. "It's because Coal reminds me so much of my dad when he was younger."

"What? Ah thought ya said yer dad was a gambling good-fer-nothin' hustler? Coal ain't anythin' like that!"

"He wasn't always like that. It was a few months before I was...abused by those colts. My mom had been cheating on my dad behind his back. Until my dad knew about it; he was an amazing stallion. He was very friendly and hard working, he would spend time with me everyday after work. But one day...I came home from school to find him standing over my mom. She was beaten a bit, but for the most part alright. There was another stallion there. The one my mom had been cheating with. He was well past half dead already. He was hardly recognizable as a pony. It was gruesome. My...my dad stayed with my mom a little after that. She apologized a lot...she tried to make it up to him. He just couldn't understand why, and he changed. He stopped caring about us; he would hit my mom and stay out all night drinking and gambling. I used to always feel for my dad though. Until I heard my mom's side of the story. Apparently their marriage had been arranged. My mom was in love with the stallion that she was cheating with long before she even knew of my dad. She was forced to marry him against her will. My dad...he knew about it, but didn't care. Neither of my parents handled it well, but my mom at least tried to make amends. My dad on the other hoof...he only got worse and worse. He eventually left us all together after he had tried to sell off my mom to pay for his gambling debts. My dad...was just so much like Coal before all that though. And...I know Coal doesn't only have feelings for me. He...said he wouldn't act on them, but...I...I don't know if I can trust him."

Dash looked away from Applejack. She was staring off into the sky. Thinking back to life she once had, and the stallion she once called her father.

"Ah...Ah had no idea Dash...but ya got awful close ta Coal before this. Why didn't it bother ya then?"

"I haven't thought about my old man in years AJ. When he showed up and Coal started fighting for me...it was the old man fighting over my mom all over again. My dad changed after that...I'm scared Coal will too...

"Ah see, but Ah still think yer wrong here."

"You think I'm still wrong about Coal?"

"Ah sure do...Ah would agree wiff ya' if it weren't fer the fact that Coal has proven himself ta' be very fergivin'. Ah bet if ya apologized to him...he would probably treat ya' like it never happened."

"I...I don't think I can AJ...because...I'm not sorry."

"What? Why ever not!?"

"Coal was getting awfully attached to me. I...I'm not ready for that. If I apologize, he will probably go back to seeking my affection."

"Yer just not ready? Then tell him yer not. It ain't ah big deal or nothin'."

"Well...it really is. Coal...he...I don't know AJ. I just don't want to be close to him right now. He likes you; why don't you go for it?" Dash face hoofed immediately. She had not meant on spilling the beans like that.

"He likes me? Ah already knew that. What do ya mean 'go fer it'?"

"You're the other mare Applejack.

"Ah'm the other mare? What does that mean?"

"Come on AJ! I know you're not this dense! You're the other mare Coal has feelings for! You're the reason I don't feel comfortable trying to get close to Coal! Because every time I'm with him; I'm going to be wondering if he is just with me because he feels bad for me! You already knew all this AJ! We both heard him out in the orchard!"

Applejack didn't know what to say. She raised her hoof like she was going to start talking, but quickly put it back down. She just felt so stupid.

Dash just sighed and groaned. "I don't hate Coal...I really do like him, but...I can't give him the love he wants. Not yet...and he shouldn't have to wait for me. He said he would, but...it just isn't fair. I even asked him to wait at one point...I regretted it immediately. He said he would wait forever if he had to. I know Coal wouldn't ever betray me, but...I don't know if he only wants to be with me because he pities me or what. You two get along...he said he had fun tonight; whatever that meant. Why don't you try and hook up with him? I'm sure he'll like it..."

"Dash Ah...Ah think yer being mighty silly." Dash sighed as she prepped herself for more lecturing. "Did Coal say he loved you?"

"What?"

"Answer the question. Did Coal say he loved you?"

"Y-yes he did, but I don't see how that has anything to do with this. He loves you too you know?"

"Ah know, but he has only told me that he loved me platonically. He told you that he loved ya like a mare...didn't he?"

"Well yes, but..."

"But nothing Dash. He has never once said he loved me as more than ah friend. He has come close, but yer the only one he has officially confessed ta'. Yer more than special ta' him. Ya made him come outta his shell and throw himself out there."

"I just...I just can't AJ!"

"Dash...ya know Ah have feelin's fer him too."

Dash looked up at Applejack. "I know..."

"Ya were Coal's first choice, iff'n ya don't make a move...Ah'll make one of mah own. Ah have ta' be honest with mahself Dash. Ah want ta' give it ah shot, but yer mah best friend. Ah want ya ta' be happy. Yer not right now, and ya can only blame yerself."

Dash hung her head again. "Give me a few days. I'll give this some thought and if I can't get over this by then...I won't be mad at you for making a move on Coal."

"Do ya think ya really need ah few days?"

"I do...I really do."

Applejack walked over to Dash and brought her into a hug. "Ah'm not mad at ya or nothin'. Ah understand why yer takin' what happened now as hard as ya did. Ah just don't want ya mad at me iff'n Ah try ta' do somethin' that'll make me happy."

Dash returned the hug. "I won't be AJ. You're my best friend, and no matter how much I may like Coal...I won't let him get between us."

"Ah'm glad Dash. So...a few days. Even if ya and Coal don't get together; Ah hope ya'll will be able ta' be friends again."

"Me too AJ...me too"

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 38: Cheering up /-

It was morning again. I fell asleep all too painfully too. I couldn't stop thinking about Dash. I was just so...whipped. Those few sweet moments we shared were all it took to keep her on my mind. I just wanted to press my face into hers and kiss her till the end of time. Well...more than that, but...I would be content with just that.

"Whelp...I haven't had this feeling for a while..." I say looking at myself in the mirror. I had those old ugly bags under my eyes that were an all too common occurrence back on Earth. I go about my new routine of getting cleaned up, breakfast (which I ate alone for some reason), and getting to work out on the farm. Usually I would see Big Mac, Applebloom, or Applejack up and about by this time, but for whatever reason I was by myself today. If I weren't so torn up about Dash; I would probably be worried, but I didn't really think about it too much.

When lunchtime came around and still no sign of any of the Apples; that was when I was starting to get concerned. I decide to check around the breakfast table, if there was ever a note for me (or any pony); it would always be there. Much to my relief I find that there was indeed a note, but my relief soon faded as I read what was on it.

'Coal, be at Sugarcube Corner by no later than 1:00 pm. today. -Applejack'

"Well...FUCK!" It was already half past noon. If I left now I could probably make it there in about twenty minutes. I rush out the door running as fast my legs could take me.

My estimation turned out to be pretty accurate. I make it to Sugarcube Corner at just about 12:55. "*pant Made it *pant*..." I catch my breath and slowly open the front door. There were no lights on and I couldn't hear anything coming from inside. It wasn't until I had breached the doorway that I started thinking..."If this turns out to be some 'Cupcakes' shit, I am going to fucking kill something!" Thankfully my newly rediscovered pessimistic ways weren't realized.

The lights flash on and I hear several ponies yell 'SURPRISE!'. I fall back on my ass and look up. All of my friends and close ponies were there. There was Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Big Mac, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike, and even Coco. I scanned the room real quick for any signs of Dash, but only for a moment. I wasn't really in the mood for a 'surprise party', but I would never ruin something my friends worked so hard on.

"Well what in Equestria made ya'll decide to do this? Not that I'm complaining of course!"

Pinkie Pie breaks from the group of ponies and starts bouncing around me (much like she did the first time we met).

"OH well you see, we were all just so sad that you were sad and all we don't like it when ponies are sad at least I don't well maybe there was this one time when a little colt was mean to me and got in trouble for it I didn't care too much at first but then I was all like 'this isn't right!' and so I threw him a party but right now it is time for your party! Wait...what were we talking about?"

I could see the others face hoof in unison. It may not be exactly what I wanted, but Pinkie is such a sweetheart to go to the trouble of throwing me a party. I thank her the only way I can.

"Pinkie?"

"Yes Coal?"

"Take a deep breath..."

"Now why would I need to do tha..." and then she was glomped. It was one of my usual over the top big 'hairless' bear hugs. I still haven't forgotten Fluttershy's comment, but then again...we've all seen what she does to bears...

Every pony and I spent the next several hours chit chatting and catching up on the past couple of weeks. Twilight spent the time pretty much doing nothing but studying (of course). Fluttershy had spent the time taking care of animals (I could of told ya that). Rarity finally caught up on all of her orders (good for her (seriously)). I already knew what the Apples and CMC had been up to. When your daughter (still just kinda my daughter) is the rambunctious one...you tend to hear a lot. And because of Scootaloo I end up seeing Coco almost daily. As for Pinkie Pie...well...she had a date. I KNOW! RIGHT!? My jaw almost hit the floor when I heard her talking to the girls about it.

The CMC were busy chatting about new ways to get their cutie marks at a table several feet away; much to my relief. I'm not ready for Scootaloo to discover boys. I'm gonna have to sign off on any little colt that decides to follow her home one day...wait...crap! I'm one of those kinds of dads huh? Don't mess with my daughter boi! *click click*.

Big Mac, Spike, and I were relaxing with some punch watching as Coco tried to give Pinkie some romantic advice. She was the senior in that particular group after all.

"Eeeyup"

"Mmmhmm"

"Yup"

(GET IT!?) "Thanks again for coming out for this fellas. I know I've been kinda distant lately..."

"Eeeyup"

"Don't worry about it Coal. Twilight told me a bit about what happened. I'm sure Rainbow will come around."

"Even if she doesn't Spike, I should trust my friends enough to know they won't abandon me just cause we don't all get along perfectly."

"Ah've known Dash fer a while now. This kinda thing isn't dat big ah deal. She'll be yer friend again soon enough."

"Has something like this happened before?"

"Well not exactly the same as your deal Coal, but Rainbow is pretty popular you know?"

"Really Spike? I didn't know that...(yeah I did)"

"Eeeyup. Just about every stallion or mare has asked her out at one point or another. She just ain't all that interested fer whatever reason."

"Huh...that...surprisingly makes me feel better. I have no flippin' idea as to why though."

Big Mac and Spike just laughed at me. The party lasted for another couple of hours before it was time to get back to the farm. Taking a break is good and all, but we do have our responsibilities. I said goodbye to every pony and got a kiss from Scootaloo before she ran off with her friends. I was really starting to feel better. I loved and missed Dash sure, but I had great friends to support me now. Not to mention the love and affection of the cutest little filly in the world! What? If she was your daughter you would understand!

I walked back to the farm with Applejack and Big Mac on either side of me. When we got to the farm I could of sworn I saw one of Dash's rainbow trails, but it was very light. I didn't see any other signs of her, so I figured it was just my imagination.

The three of us tackled the rest of the day's chores and knocked them out in just a few hours. I was getting the hang of farm work by this point. Consequently the work day started getting shorter and shorter. It had only been a little over two weeks now, but I try and master any new job that comes my way. I couldn't rightly do a job slower just so I could make more money. It just felt dishonest. After I had gotten cleaned up I made my way back to Ponyville. I needed to try and look for another job I could do on some afternoons. It would also be a great way to take my mind off of Dash.

I make it to the market place and get smiles from several other ponies. I may not make it out much anymore, but every pony knew who I was at this point. I could walk around to my heart's content and no pony would give me any grief about it. I saw Rarity and Fluttershy entering what I assumed to be the spa, but I didn't know for certain. It was then that it hit me. What was the one skill that I had that every pony seemed to really like? My massages of course! I wasn't sure if I should even try though...I did after all tell myself not to do that anymore. It isn't like they would hire me or anything anyway. I was about walk away when I saw a pink and blue blurr race out of the building Rarity and Fluttershy had entered. It was Aloe and Lotus. They ran right up to me and started squealing.

"What is going on!?"

It was then that Rarity poked her head out of the spa (I know it has to be the spa now) and motioned for me to come inside. Aloe and Lotus had stopped squealing, but had these big smiles on their faces. They were looking up at me the entire walk to the spa (it was only like 20 seconds dude...come on).

When I step inside Aloe and Lotus start squealing again. I look at Rarity who has a big grin on her face. Fluttershy was right behind her chuckling to herself. It was at this point that I got concerned.

"Ok...I'm officially past weirded out now. Can some pony please tell me what just happened?"

"Oh Coal darling, please do calm down. I told Aloe and Lotus here about your amazing massages and they just had to feel for themselves!" Rarity then punctuates that sentence with a wink.

"Oh...kay? Well umm I can't say that I mind all that much, but aren't you and Fluttershy here for a spa day or something?"

"Oh yes darling, but Aloe and Lotus agreed to give Fluttershy and myself extra special treatment if you lived up to all the hype."

"Ok...that makes sense. Well, go get on a table ladies."

Aloe and Lotus beamed at me and merrily trotted into another section of the spa. I followed after them for a bit before coming into a very open room. It was made of marble (I think) with candles everywhere. They went to a small closet and pulled out a massaging table. They brought it out to the middle of the room and then turned to me. They both had a look of excitement that left me a little uncomfortable.

"So umm, who is going first?" They looked at each other and without saying a word started throwing their hooves out in front of themselves (the fuck?). It looked like they were playing rock, paper, scissors, but...they don't have fingers. After a couple minutes of this Aloe (the pink one) puts her hoof on her head and sighs. Lotus jumps on the massage table and motions for me to start. I was worried that I was having a delayed reaction to the drinking last night or something. This is too damn weird...even for me.

"Alright...whatever just happened aside...alright."

I got to work on Lotus immediately. I was honestly not in the mood for this. I just felt tired, like...I don't know. Just too tired to really care, but Rarity went through the trouble of hyping me up, so I did as good a job as I always do. There wasn't any heart in it, but it should get the job done. I work all over Lotus's body for about twenty minutes and then give her a pat on the head to signal it was over. I hadn't been paying attention to Lotus all that much. She hadn't been making all that much noise, but when she turned back at me...I ALMOST lost it. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and she was panting...a lot. Her face was flushed and she had a big smile on. She looked like...I don't even want to say it!

Thankfully Aloe pulled her off the table and took her place. Lotus lazily walked out of the room going who knows where. I was pretty freaked, but figured I should give Aloe one as well, so...I did. I spent another twenty minutes on Aloe who did the exact same thing as Lotus when it was over. Except I had to be the one to set her on the ground. She too lazily left the room going somewhere.

I just sighed and started to make my way out of the spa. I had no idea where Rarity and Fluttershy had gone, but I didn't really care. That sounds horrid I know, but the only thing still on my mind was Dash. When I reach the door I hear Rarity's voice behind me.

"Coal? Where are you going darling?"

"I finished up Aloe's and Lotus's massages. I think they enjoyed it...I'm not sure. They haven't done anything but squeal at me since we met!"

Rarity giggled. "Oh Coal, they really enjoyed it. They told Fluttershy and I that we would get the 'special' for free once a week for the next month. They also want to repay the favor to you. Is there anything that you would like Coal?"

I thought back to what I had originally set out to do in the first place. "Well...I could use an afternoon to evening job that won't be time demanding. I get off work at the farm pretty early now that I've gotten the hang of it. If I could come in here and sell my massages or something in the afternoons every so often; that would be fantastic."

Rarity's eyes light up and just hopped in place a couple of times. She then clapped her hooves together and ran off.

"What the heck?..."

She poked her head back out from around a corner. "They love the idea! You can stop by whenever you like and they'll get a sign made up for you! This is marvelous Coal!"

Despite how tired I was this news actually gave me some energy. "That is awesome Rarity! Thanks for telling them about me!"

"Not at all darling! It was your hard work that made them love you so!"

"Could you tell them I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon for my first day? I need to visit Scootaloo and then spend some time alone. I kinda need to clear my head a bit."

"Don't fret over it dear. This will give them plenty of time to prepare! I'll be sure to tell every pony I see about this service you're selling!"

"Thanks Rarity. I appreciate it."

I waved goodbye and made my way out of the spa (finally). I was very happy to have a second source of income. I wasn't sure what the pay would be like, but at least it would work with my schedule. I half heartedly made my way to the inn. I really need to see Scootaloo. She may be so much like Dash, but she is so sweet and innocent. She can always cheer me up when I'm feeling blue.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 39: Broken /-

Author's notes: I know I'm posting these close together, but there is another bonus chapter coming and my story needs to be a little further along for it. There won't be any updates this evening because of it. That and college starts up for me tonight. I'll never stop working on this story, all of you have my word. The updates won't be nearly as frequent, but you've all made this so amazing for me that I'll work on this as much as I can. I give all of you my most heartfelt thanks! You guys are beyond awesome! Now...I hope that will make it easier to forgive me for this chapter. Yeah...it's another depressing one...sorry.

I walk inside the inn to find Scootaloo and Coco talking; Scootaloo had gotten on the counter somehow. When they saw me Scootaloo hid behind Coco's embrace. She looked like she was scared of me.

"Hey Scoots...what's the matter?" Scootaloo hid her face into Coco. Coco gave me a dirty look before saying anything.

"You have a lot of nerve Coal. I can't believe you!"

I was just getting over my funk, and now my sweetheart is hiding from me and some pony who I thought was my friend was accusing me of something! This was not going to be a fun moment.

"What in Equestria has gotten into you two? Scootaloo...why are you hiding from me?"

Scootaloo didn't say a word. She kept her face buried into Coco; who ended up having to talk for her again. "You know full well what you've done Coal. We've both heard about your run in with Stormcloud. I've decided to take care of Scootaloo. She can stay in that room and I'll take up responsibility for her. I don't want you coming anywhere near Scootaloo ever again! I can't believe I thought you were good!"

My eye twitched. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. My brain became clouded and I could no longer think straight. I could no longer speak, but I didn't need to. I could tell from the look in Coco's eyes that she knew I was angry. Beyond angry. I was absolutely livid! The one and only pony that still loved me...was being taken from me. All because I defended Dash from her dead beat dad! Yes, I said some horrid things! Do I deserve to be ostracized because of it?! I didn't think so!

"Coco...I..." I walked up to the counter. I stared Coco down and leaned over her. I don't think I have ever felt bigger than when I was looming over her. She was starting to cower, but kept her hooves around Scootaloo. "I can't believe you would honestly think less of me; just because I lost my temper trying to help Dash! You...this whole world...and every last pony in it...I hope you all rot!"

Scootaloo was crying into Coco as I turned and walked out of the inn. I was fed up! My whole life here was fucked up far past anything I had ever known! My life back on Earth was better than this! It had been less than one month. I could still have my old life back. I ran straight to Twilight's; with any luck she can send me back to where I belong.

I had completely forgotten about my time with Applejack and the party. I thought they all knew about what happened, but apparently I was wrong. Even if they did know...I just didn't care anymore. Nothing in life was worth living for. Not here anyway...just...not now.

I arrived at Twilight's completely soaked in sweat. I had completely reverted back to my old habits. I used anger to completely drown out my sadness. All I cared about was getting as far away from this place as I possibly could. I slammed open the door scaring the hell out of Twilight and Spike.

"C-Coal!? Oh my goodness Coal, what are you doing here?" Twilight was holding her chest trying to calm herself down.

"Geez Coal! You look awful!" Spike was on a ladder putting up books.

I only had hate in my heart at the moment. Seeing another pony was the last thing I wanted, but it was a choice I had to make.

"Send me back Twilight."

"Wh-what!? Coal...what do you mean send you back? Back where?"

"Send me back to Earth Twilight. I am not staying in Equestria a second longer than I have to."

Twilight looked horrified, and Spike didn't look much better.

"Coal? What happened? Why would you want to go back?"

I sighed and mustered what self control I had left in order to get out one more explanation. "Coco found out about my fight with Dash's dad. I thought she already knew, but apparently I was wrong. She told me to stay away from Scootaloo and said she would be the one to take care of her now. I don't have any reason to stay here Twilight. Send me back; now!"

Spike climbed down the ladder and walked up to me. He looked up at me with hurt evident on his face. "How can you say that Coal? I thought we were friends...I thought..." Spike hung his head and left. He walked out the front door into the night.

"Spike! Where are you going?" Twilight exclaimed completely ignoring me.

"I'm going to Rarity's. Come get me when you've taken care of Coal..."

"So long Spike" I whispered.

Twilight looked up at me with anger. "Coal you jerk! You really hurt Spike's feelings! He thought you were so nice and cool!"

"All the more reason to send me back Twilight. If you can't...then I'll just leave. I would rather not see another pony again for the rest of my life, but if I can't go home...I'll figure something out." Every word I spoke was dripping with malice. Any semi-intelligent being could easily feel the hate pouring out of me. It would be thick and putrid.

Twilight growled at me and stomped the floor. "Why must everything be so difficult with you Coal!? Why must you make everything so much worse than it needs to be!? You still have friends! Even if you aren't with Dash, and even if you aren't Scootaloo's guardian anymore...you still have ponies who care about you...I...care about you." Twilight's face softened and she wiped away a tear that had formed at the corner of her eye. She looked back up to me, I can't express properly the grief that she was emitting with that look of hers. I wish I could say it made me change my mind, but it didn't.

"I care about you too Twilight. I just simply don't want anything more to do with this place. I take it you're not going to send me home...that's fine I guess. I'm going to get my stuff from the farm. I'll be gone by the time you wake up tomorrow. Thanks for...for still caring I guess."

Twilight started to sob. As I turned my back to her, she ran up behind me and tackled me to the ground. Her horn began to glow and I could feel my limbs being bound.

"Twilight! You let go of me right this instant! I am not staying here!"

She forced me to look at her. She was still very sad, but she had regained most of her composure. "I'll...I'll send you home Coal. There...there isn't any reason you have to stay here. It may take me a day or so, but I'll figure it out. Just...stick around for one more day. If I don't have a way to send you back by then...I won't stop you from leaving again."

I grumbled angrily. I had already made up my mind to leave, but I didn't have a choice. Twilight is very strong when it comes to magic. I could be stuck there for days if she had the mind to do it.

"Fine. I'll stick around for another day. Just do your best to make it fast. By this time tomorrow I want to be long gone from this place."

"I...I understand Coal. I'll...see you tomorrow."

She undid her magic and I could move again. I stood up and left without another word. Being as tall as I am, I have a fairly large stride. I say this because on my way back to the farm; I passed Spike. I told him to head home, that I'm stuck here for one more day. He only nodded and turned around. I didn't look back to make sure, I just didn't care anymore.

The following morning Coal got up and went about his normal routine. He didn't speak a word about what he had decided to any pony. He figured it would be easier that way. Applejack knew something was wrong however, because Coal was being far more quiet and distant that he normally was. He had been depressed for days, but now he just seemed angry. When she tried to get him to talk, he would just tell her that he was fine and get back to work. Applejack really wanted to pry further, but decided it would probably only make things worse...whatever those things were.

She decided that her best bet would be to see Scootaloo about it. Coal visited Scootaloo almost every night. She had no idea what he had been up to since then, but figured if any pony knew; it would be Scootaloo.

She made her way to the school building just in time for the children to be let out for recess. She spotted Scootaloo sitting under a tree away from the others. Her head was hung low and she seemed to be fighting back tears. She would occasionally look off into space, but would shortly return to her previous stance.

"Hey there Scootaloo! What has ya so down kiddo?" Applejack asked taking a seat next to the distraught filly.

"H-Hey Applejack. Nothing has me down. I'm...just tired is all."

Applejack could smell a lie coming from any pony, so she knew Scootaloo was definitely hiding something. The best approach in her mind was to call Scootaloo out on it.

"Now Scootaloo...sugarcube...Ah know somethin' is wrong here. Ah know because Ah can tell that yer lying, and Ah know cause yer actin' a lot like how Coal is. Ah figure somethin' happened last night, cause Coal looks like he is on the war path. Ya look like ya just lost yer best friend. Tell me what happened Scootaloo. Ah need ta' know, Ah've got ah real bad feelin' 'bout all this."

Scootaloo looked up at Applejack. The little filly opened her mouth to say something, but closed it shortly turning away from Applejack. She started talking, but it was barely above a whisper.

"Coco found out from a pony that came into the inn yesterday that Coal had said and done some really bad things to Dash's dad. Coco told me about it and wouldn't let me talk to Coal. She told him that she would take care of me from now on. That Coal should no longer have anything to do with me. He...he didn't take it well. He told Coco that...that..." Scootaloo brought her hooves to her face to hide herself. "He told Coco that she and this world and all the ponies in it should rot! He hates us now Applejack! He hates all of us! He hates me now too; I just know it!" Scootaloo turned to Applejack and cried into her. Her cries could be heard by all the other fillies and colts outside even though it was muffled against Applejack's coat.

Applejack couldn't believe it. She was both mad at Coal, but at the same time completely understood him. Coal was a very serious hot headed creature. When something like this happened, he would take it very hard. She couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him, but she didn't know what to do either.

"Scootaloo...Coal doesn't hate you, or any pony." Scootaloo's crying softened. "Coal was just really sad and angry last night. He got that way cause...he loves ya Scootaloo. Ya mean so much ta' him. After that fight with Dash's dad...Dash made ah mistake and told Coal that they couldn't be friends anymore. Coal took it mighty hard. He has already lost one pony he cares about. Ah think him thinkin' that he lost ya...was the final straw. Ah'll talk ta' him for ya Scootaloo, but Ah need ya ta' talk ta Coco too. She needs ta' understand that even though Coal went too far; he did it fer Dash. He isn't the bad guy in this. Do ya understand Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo nodded and backed away from Applejack. She gave her a soft smile and ran off towards the inn. Applejack took a moment to explain to Cherilee what had happened, and thankfully she understood completely.

Applejack then made her way back to the farm. She wasn't looking forward to this talk, but she had to be strong. Coal was in a very bad place, his mind and heart were broken and he wasn't willing to put the pieces back together himself. Applejack being the amazing pony and friend that she is; would take up that task for him.

Author's note: The next chapter will be the bonus one. It is...bitter sweet to say the least.

/-  
/ Chapter: Bonus Chapter: What could have been /-

Author's notes: 'danabler42' author of 'Secret Lightning' and I have been talking the last few days about a special between our two stories. A while back I decided it would be fun to have a small contest with the prize being a cameo in my story. He ended up winning and that is where this came from. To understand some of what is happening you'll have to read his story as well (it is very good). My side of the story is taking place as an 'alternate reality' to the last chapter. The difference being that Twilight had the ability to send Coal back immediately, so Coal never had the chance to change his mind. This was a lot of fun to set up and I hope everyone enjoys it!

"I'll...I'll send you home Coal. There...there isn't any reason you have to stay here. Are...you ready?" Twilight asked holding back her sobs.

"You're ready...just like that?"

"I've been studying more into what happened when I brought you here Coal. I...I have direct access to your world. I can send you back, but I can't change the time that has passed. You'll...have to pick up after yourself Coal."

"I...I understand Twilight." A part of me was starting to regret this, but the anger in my heart won out. Twilight charged her spell and opened up a large hole into nothing. It was as tall as I was and it looked like total nothingness. It was pitch black and devoid of anything. I took one last look to Twilight. She was keeping the portal open with her magic, so her mane and tail were floating. She looked so very sad...I...I couldn't look at her anymore! I took a deep breath and jumped through.

The transition back was like something out of a nightmare! My body felt like it was contorting and breaking as I felt to be flung at hundreds of miles an hour. How I could forget something like this on my way here...I'll never know. I could see the other end of the portal fast approaching. It was a bright shining white that seemed to be the only life in this dark tunnel. As I hit the white; my body came to a jarring halt and my mind kept going at a million miles an hour! I could now feel the hard ground beneath me. I awoke in the middle of the street in the same intersection I first left in. It was thankfully night and there was little to no traffic. The first thing I realized when I got back...was how horrid the air tasted.

I was several miles from home, but from all that had happened since I left; my body was now very much used to hard labor. I ran and ran until I could see my house in the distance. It was the same white house with blue trim. It looked so cold though...like all life had long since left its walls. The lawn was mowed and there were vehicles in the drive, but...it just...didn't feel like home anymore.

I slowly walk up the steps being so very mindful of my surroundings. The front blinds were left open and I could see inside the house. The dining room light was on and my mother was busy at her computer. I could see my dad in the kitchen; my dog was right under his feet the whole time.

"It is almost like I was never gone..."

I ring the doorbell and step away from the door. After a minute that felt like an eternity...my father answers the door. He stared at me with a blank expression on his face. He kept that face up for nearly two minutes before my mother came up behind him. Her reaction was much of the same. Even my dog couldn't believe it. It took one long look at me and then hid behind my parents.

"M-Mom...D-Dad..."

They grabbed me and silently held me. They started crying and I soon followed. No words were spoken for nearly an hour. They just held me and cried. I took so much comfort in them...I can be happy here again...that is what I believed.

The next few years were spent picking up the pieces of my life. My whole family never stopped asking me where I had been. I simply told them that I couldn't remember. It was a pathetic and horrid lie, but the truth would of been harder to believe. I got my old job back and signed back up for my old college courses. I thankfully arrived back in time to start up where I had left off. So it wasn't too hard to get back into the swing of things. Each day returned to its normal monotony, but I wasn't complaining. I felt content again. Yes I was a horrible friend to the girls, but...they got along fine without me. Coco would take care of Scootaloo now, and they would forget me easily enough. I thought I could forget them...,but I was wrong.

I still remember the day it happened. I was watching television in my room by myself. I walked out for a moment at the end of a show to get some water. When I came back upstairs...My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic was on. I dropped the glass that then spilt all over my floor. It was the old episode where the Cutie Mark Crusaders played in the talent show. I...I couldn't take my eyes off Scootaloo for even a second when she was on. My entire body locked up and I couldn't move...I could hardly breath. There was my little girl...the one I gave up. I gave her up because I was a fool...I broke. At the end of the episode I collapsed onto the floor and cried. I cried like I had never cried before. I stood up and thrashed about; I ended up completely destroying my room. Everything ended up being broken. I even ended up breaking my hand as I punched the wall repeatedly.

My parents soon came up and saw this horrid sight. They immediately called an ambulance that arrived within just a few minutes. Three large men came in and subdued me. I say subdued, because I was in no mind to comply willingly. They forced me to the ground and sedated me with some medicine. I passed out shortly after.

I awoke in a hospital bed. I was strapped down and there was a nurse busy writing on a clipboard. When she saw that I had awoken; she immediately contacted my family.

I spent the next several hours being bombarded with questions I couldn't answer. I couldn't tell them why I had been acting that way. They would never believe me! How could I tell them that I ended up in a cartoon world where I adopted a child!? I was likely being taken to the nut house as it already was! I could only convince them that I must of been having post traumatic stress caused by whatever took away my memories. The doctors seemed a little surprised that I would even have the mind to consider such a thing, but...I've always been good at talking myself out of stuff.

After the incident I couldn't stop thinking about what I had given up. The life I had left and those that I would never see again. My parents never treated me the same after. They always kept their distance and seemed to be almost afraid of me. It wasn't until I took a long look in the mirror did I see why. My eyes...I used to be so prideful of my eyes...they were so cold and now looked dead. Any light that once shone within them...had long since died out.

I couldn't take it anymore. Each and everyday was filled with nothing but regret and self loathing! It was my old life all over again! Why did I expect anything different!? Why did I leave!? Why couldn't I have gotten over myself and just enjoyed the friendship with the girls!? Why Why Why Why Why!?

I wrote the note with orange ink. I thought it would be ironic for my parents to read about the truth in the same color that was constantly on my mind. I wrote down where I had been; what I had done; and why I was doing this. I told them I loved them...and I loaded the gun.

I was ready to pull the trigger now. I had brought up an image of all the girls on my computer screen. I wanted them to be the last ones I saw before I ended this. I brought the gun to my head and my hand started to shake. Even when I had done everything wrong; when I had promised myself that I wouldn't fuck up anymore! Even though I was now empty inside; I had to fight myself to pull the trigger! What good is my life now!? Why!? Why did I make such a stupid mistake!? I cried...for nearly an hour, I cried with the gun to my head. I opened my eyes and stared at the image of the girls. They were grouped together and smiling back.

"I hope in death...I'll see you again." I calmed my heart and sang the theme aloud.

"My little pony...My little pony...I used to wonder what friendship could be; my little pony...until you all shared its magic with me...b-b-big adventure! T-tons of-f-f fun!...A beautiful heart...Fa-fa-FAITHFUL AND STRONG!...sharing k-kindness...It-it-it's an easy feat...and magic...makes it all complete...Do you know..." I stopped for a moment fighting back my sobs and choked on my tears. I then looked intently at the picture on the screen. "You are all MY VERY BEST...friends..."

My finger had slowly been moving over the trigger...it was time. As I closed my eyes and smiled; it was time. But fate on the other hand...had something else in mind.

There was an incredible whooshing sound as a...blue police box...crashed into my room! I accidently threw the gun across the room in my surprise. I fell over onto my bed and started to hyperventilate. The doors on the police box slowly opened and in the smoke and debris I couldn't make out the figure that stepped out at first. As the room cleared out I could now see the figure of...DOCTOR WHOOVES!?

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I was beyond distraught at this point. I was so ready to die...and now this!? I...I couldn't help myself! What I had been longing for was back in a way I never would of expected! He wasn't the girls, but he was a pony...he would suffice for now! I regained my senses and immediately grabbed him and held him close. My whole body was shaking and I couldn't control it. I had hope again...something brought this pony here, and surely there was some way to go back! He was caught off guard at first, but regained his composure easily enough.

He started spouting off all this information that was just going right over my head! I was having a hard time thinking straight after all that has happened. When he mentioned Scootaloo though...then he had my attention! He tells me that I can see the future of the girls after I left. If I didn't like it...I could choose to have never left! I agreed immediately and he told me what to do.

He brought me into the police box and we were off! I could hardly fathom what was happening! I...I was going to see what had happened after I left, but more importantly; I was going to see my little girl again! Then I could go back and choose to have never left if I wanted!

The police box went through this amazing tunnel as we came out on the other side. The booth came to a stop and the doctor yelled 'Allons-y!' before stepping out. Wait...didn't I used to read a story that said that a lot? I'm...positive I did, but for the life of me I can't remember! Best just...see what has happened.

I follow the doctor out and I must say this...MY FUCKEN MIND IS BLOWN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? There are people with GUNS! and ARMOR AND SHIT! You'd think after everything that has happened to me; this...would be normal. Guess I never adapt or something!

The doctor had been talking to this...HUMAN...OK! WHATEVER I GUESS! The armored human did say we were in Equestria, but...this doesn't look it! I was about to start protesting when this human female started talking to the doctor, but then turned to me!

"The year is 2014, and Equestria is under attack. And Coal...why are you back!? I thought you wanted to be alone in your world again. How could you do this to us Coal? And then show up like it's nothing!?"

THE FUCK!? I was incredibly taken back by this! This chick...who?...why?...what!?

"Wait, you...you know me? And, how do you know about that!?" I was trying to remain calm here, but...THE FUCK!? I know I've been saying that a lot, but give me a break here! This shit be crazy! She takes off her helmet...and...OH. MY. GAWD!

"Coal...it's me, Twilight."

My mind stopped working. I just...I just...give me a moment please! I regained some composure, but was still so damn out of it!

"Twilight? What's...what's going on here? Why are you a human!? And why are you carrying a gun!?" Twilight be packing...I've been gone waaaay too long!

"Well Coal, to tell you the truth; I've always been human. (FUCK ME!) Kind of explains a lot doesn't it? (HOW!? AND JUST NO!) And as far as the rest...well, since you left things got weird. (NO SHIT!) And Scootaloo..."

Oh my...that...this...this is not good! I'm in a world where Twilight is human...there is another human looking rather confused...I just rode on the fucking TARDIS...and now Twilight is telling me about my daughter. My poor sweet daughter...what the flying fuck has happened!? Lord have mercy on all involved if anything has happened to her! I don't give a crap if they have guns! I was ready to KILL MYSELF earlier! If I find out ANYTHING has happened to Scootaloo...somebody is dead!

"Scootaloo!? What happened to Scootaloo!?"

Twilight told me everything. Coco was dead and Scootaloo ended up on the streets. I...I can't believe this. I thought she would be fine...why...why did I ever leave? Twilight asked me that very question which snapped me out of my reestablished depression.

"I...I guess since the fight with Storm, I just kind of lost it. I figured since Dashie hated me, and Coco wouldn't let me near Scoots; that rest of you would hate me as well...I...I just couldn't live with myself! So I decided..." I couldn't take it anymore. Twilight knew what she was doing. She knew full well why I had left, but...she wanted me to say it. She deserved at least this much after what I had done. I hung my head and I cried. I cried for my daughter, I cried for my mistakes, and I cried because I never learn.

The male human walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He was giving me a reassuring expression, but...I just...needed my daughter back.

"Hey man, it's okay. Besides, Scootaloo is currently staying at our safe house anyway. We can bring you there if you want."

I looked up at him like he was god granting me my fondest wish. "Your...your serious? After what happened?"

He reassured me with some kind words before telling me to follow. I had never had so much energy in all my life! I was going to get to see her again! My little girl...I'll be there soon!

We ran for just a moment as we were apparently already close to the safe house. The human was named Matt and he lead me inside this safe house of theirs. I couldn't even focus on anything else. As soon as we were inside; I was already looking around for Scootaloo.

Matt calls out to her, and she comes careening around the corner and ends up running right into me. Oh she has grown so much! I...I can hardly...

"C...Coal!? What happened to you? You...you left me alone! Why would you do this to me Coal!? Why!?"

I couldn't take it. I had wronged her so badly. I did what I always do; I scooped her up and cradled her in my arms. My tears were flowing harder than they had in a long time at this point.

"I...I don't know Scoots. When Coco said she wouldn't let me be near you anymore, I just lost it! I...I guess I figured since I had lost you and Dashie, that I wouldn't be welcome in this world. And I just couldn't live with myself! I'm sorry! I...I was a horrible father you, and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me!" I leaned forward and cried onto my child. I wasn't doing it intentionally, but I could hardly think straight at the moment.

"But Coal...Dad, I could never hate you! You...you did what you did to protect Dash! I don't if you almost hurt a pony, and I don't care if I was told I could never see you again! I...I would have found a way. Please don't leave me again!"

My heart was healed. Just like that...my life was given to me again. I don't know what I have ever done to deserve this moment, but...thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I held onto Scootaloo with all that I had. I recalled what the doctor had said. I need to go back now. I need to make this right!

"I won't! I promise! Right now, I'm going back to the when I left, and I am going to make sure that you are never alone again! Okay, Scoots?"

She sniffled into my chest and gave a slight nod. "Yeah, I think I would like that a lot!"

I kissed her forehead gently. It never felt as warm and sweet as it did now. I then set her back down and promised her that I would always love her as if she were my own flesh and blood daughter.

I turn to the doctor and ask him if we can go back. Back before all this...whatever it is happened! He told me to wait in the TARDIS and I complied immediately. "Don't worry Scootaloo...dad is coming home!"

Author's notes: This is an alternate universe, so it doesn't affect the current story line. The Twilight being human and such is explained if you read 'Secret Lightning'. I've always loved stuff like this, and I hope everyone out there did too! This is the last update for today. I'm afraid you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out why Coal decides to stay. I think it'll be a...steamy chapter for everyone! :D

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 40: Healing Touch /-

"One o'clock...I should pay Twilight a visit soon." I was getting impatient. I had been up since six, and had already finished all the chores for the day. I'm still not sure why I bothered. It isn't like I'm going to be here for much longer, but then again...the Apples have been very good to me. They deserve to be treated well; even on my last day here. Whether I go home to Earth, or find a new home in Equestria; it didn't matter. They simply deserve the best.

I was making my way down the path leading to Ponyville when I saw Applejack trotting toward me. She looked focused and ready to attack. I was a little intimidated when she came up right next to me without a word. She only stared at me, unblinking, only staring.

"AJ? What has gotten into you?"

"Ah should ask ya the same thing, but Ah already know the answer."

"Now what does that mea..." Applejack kicked off the ground and pushed me down. She got right on top of me and held my arms down with her hooves.

"Now don't ya move none Coal! Ah've got a lot Ah want ta' say! Yer gonna lay there and take it, ya hear!?"

I already knew where this was going, but figured I may as well do as she demands. If anything it'll kill a bit of time. Hopefully Twilight will be done by the time Applejack is through with me.

"Fine. Say your peace. I take it you already know what I'm doing today."

"What? Ah was just gonna talk to ya about Scootaloo and Coco. What are ya goin on about?"

"Well fuck me sideways! I seriously need to stop assuming shit!"

Applejack reared her head back (but kept her hooves on me) at my choice of words. "That is some mouth ya got there Coal. Ah guess ya got ah good excuse fer it though. Now what are ya goin on about?"

"*sigh* You deserve to know AJ; I'm leaving. As we speak Twilight is either working on or has finished a spell that will send me back to Earth. If she can't, then I'm leaving Ponyville for good."

Applejack pulled her hooves under herself and sat on me like a pony would on the ground. She looked sad, but not surprised.

"Ya always take stuff too hard Coal. Ya don't need ta' give up on everythin' just cause it ain't going well."

"AJ...you do know I've already done that once right?" She looked at me somewhat confused. "I decided to stay here because my life on Earth sucked. My life is sucking more here than it ever did on Earth. I know you're my friend AJ, but...I just...*sigh* I don't know what to do with myself anymore! I've lost two of the most important lives I had in mine! I know Dash and I never became intimate, but at the same time we did! We loved and trusted each other; whether she will admit it or not...I know she loved me! The same with Scootaloo. I know she loved me, but just like Dash...she doesn't anymore! I...I miss them AJ. Living here...so close to them, but so far away; it just hurts so much!"

Applejack scooted down my body a bit and rested her head on my chest. She was looking at me so softly. It was actually pretty unnerving, Applejack never came across as being this calm and collected before.

"Coal...Ah understand what yer sayin', but it is mighty selfish ya know?"

"How so? I know you and the others are my friends now, but you got along fine without me before. You'll get along fine without me again."

Applejack shook her head. "We got along fine cause we didn't know ya. Now that we do, life wouldn't be the same without ya." She raised her head and scooted back up my body. Her face was right above mine. She was looking at me so intently; I couldn't look away from her. I could see myself in her eyes we were so close.

"That...that is very nice of you AJ. If it means anything...I don't want to live without you either. I just...hurt so much right n..."

Applejack stopped me. She silenced me more skillfully than anything ever has before. She leaned in and started to kiss me. She closed her eyes and moved her head a little. My eyes were shot open and my vision was shaking. My mind went blank again. I guess I really am weak when it comes to woman, or mares. My eyelids became heavy, but I kept them open. I wanted to look at Applejack. I raised my arms up and put my hands on the side of her face. I pulled her in deeper. We kissed long and hard. She then pulled back to catch her breath. She opened her eyes slightly and we looked deeply into each other. We were both panting a little, our mouths were open now. Applejack started to say something, but I pulled her back down. It was my turn to kiss her. Her eyes shot open for a second, but they quickly went back to their half closed state. She stretched out her hooves and put them on the side of my head as well. We were kissing and staring at each other. I completely forgot about everything. All I knew at this moment was that Applejack...was mine. Even if only for a little while...she was mine.

We kept kissing each other like that for several more minutes, but it was starting to get to me. Being as unfamiliar with this kind of touch as I was...I found myself becoming hotter and hotter. I need to satisfy myself somehow. I didn't want to risk taking things too far, so I took it up a single notch. I slid my tongue into her mouth making her yelp a little in surprise. She pulled back for a moment and looked at me. We were both panting harder and my vision was still shaky. It was like I had spun in circles and fallen over. My eyes were locked intently upon Applejack. She put her hoof to her mouth and touched her lips. She looked down and then back to me. Her hoof returned to my cheek as she leaned back down again. I pulled her down back onto me as we kissed deeper still. We slid our tongues into each other's mouth and felt about their bases. She started pulling me in as well. We were in as deep as we could get.

We were moaning as we could barely breath. We had separated in order to catch our breath. There was a long strand of saliva connecting our tongues. We both smiled at this and quickly went back to kissing. We continued this pattern for what could of been hours, or seconds. Time was no longer a factor in our lives. I only knew her, and I believe she only knew me. There came a time when we had to stop though. I didn't want to take this too far, so I had to call it good. I broke the kiss and took a moment to catch my breath.

"Ah...AJ...we-we sh-should stop here *pant* for...for now. I-I don't want to take this *pant* farther th-than I should."

Applejack smiled at me and gave me one last kiss. "Ah understand sugarcube. Coal...will...will ya stay?"

Now that the kissing had ceased, my mind was slowly returning to me. All the pain and memories came flooding back, but they were dulled by this latest moment of bliss. I honestly couldn't even remember how angry I was. The thought of going back now felt absolutely ridiculous. I felt loved again. I felt like my life actually mattered to some pony again.

"I'll stay...even if we don't do this again...I'll stay." I leaned up and kissed Applejack again. "Thank you AJ...you saved me from making a horrible decision. I...you...thank you AJ."

Applejack stepped off of me helped me lean up. I could honestly hardly feel anything other than the heat from my chest where Applejack had been, and the sweet taste on my tongue. I looked to Applejack who was giving me a soft smile, but was clearly troubled. I didn't want her to regret this. I shouldn't of asked, but I had to.

"You...you don't regret that...do you AJ?"

She looked away from me. "Yeah...Ah do regret it ah bit. Not cause Ah don't care about ya, but cause Ah broke ah promise. Ah'm supposed ta' always be honest, and Ah made mahself a liar."

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I had to comfort her. "It takes two to tango AJ. You didn't make yourself a liar. I don't know what you promised to who, but we did that together. I'm just as much if not more to blame. Do you want to tell me about it AJ?"

Applejack looked back at me. She took in a deep breath before confessing everything to me. She told me everything that Dash and her talked about after I left the other night. As I sat there listening...I slowly became more and more horrified. I realized that Dash still felt the same way, and that I had just cheated on her. I had chosen Dash in my heart, but had succumb to my loneliness and lust with Applejack. I loved her immensely. There was no doubt in my mind about that, but I hadn't given up on Dash at that point. It just felt wrong.

When Applejack finished she hung her head and took off her hat. She put it over her face to hide herself. I had to be the man here. I have fucked up everything else in the past. I wasn't going to fuck this up!

"AJ?"

"Yeah Coal?" Applejack mumbled through her hat.

"What do you want AJ?"

She put her hat down and looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be together? Or do you want to stand aside for Dash?"

"It...it isn't really up ta' me Coal..."

"Yes it is AJ. I'll be honest with you. When we were together...I forgot everything. You have the power to make me think of nothing but you. I...I love you AJ. You mean so much to me! I...I love Dash too, but that isn't important. What is important is that we understand the situation right here and now. Are we a couple now? Or do we act like this never happened? I won't say I'll forget it though AJ! This...this moment is going to be cherished in my heart until the day I die. The first time I ever felt love and passion to this degree. I want what you want AJ. If you want me...I'm yours forever. If you don't and you kissed me to just prove a point...I'll be your friend forever."

Applejack crawled into my lap and held me tight. "Ah can't go back on mah word again Coal. Ah'm so sorry, but...Ah have to stand aside fer Dash. Ah know you'll be happy with her. Ah'm glad we had this moment now though." She looked up at me and kissed my cheek. "If Dash doesn't take ya by the end of this week...yer mine Coal." I couldn't believe it. She...she actually wanted me...

She gave me a big smile and I leaned down and kissed her again. I then pulled her deeply into my embrace, and held her for several more minutes.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 41: To set things right /-

Applejack and Coal said their goodbyes. Coal explained that he needed to talk with several ponies before he could do anything else. Applejack understood and wished him luck.

Coal's first stop was Twilight's. He entered the library to find Twilight deep in a book and taking notes frantically. When she saw him enter, she accidentally dropped everything in panic.

"C-Coal!? What are you doing here so early? I haven't managed to finish yet. Don't leave though! I'm sure I can figure this out! It would be better for you to be home than out in a world you don't know! I..."

"Please stop Twilight."

Twilight stopped talking, but didn't know what to say. Coal walked over to her and got on his knees. He pulled Twilight into his arms and stroked her mane.

"I'm so sorry Twilight! Please stop working on that spell! I don't want to go back! I was a fool to even consider it!" He kissed her forehead. "Please don't hate me Twilight! I'm so sorry, I love you Twilight! I love you so much and I've hurt you!" He kissed her again. "Please forgive me Twilight! I promise I won't cause you anymore trouble! I'll work on my swearing, I'll work on my attitude, just please...please don't stop being my friend!"

Twilight didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything even if she knew what to. She had been working on the spell for hours and was exhausted, but she was so relieved. She was tired, stressed, and so happy. She hugged Coal back and started to cry into him. He cried silently too. They cried holding each other. Two friends who had just overcome another ordeal. They could only hope their friendship would be stronger for it.

Calming herself down, Twilight managed to ask the question plaguing her mind. "*sniffle* What made you change your mind like this Coal? You seem like a completely different pon...hu-human."

Coal was overcome with emotion at this point. He kissed Twilight's forehead again and again. He nuzzled her and stroked her. He would squeeze her tightly and then ease up so as to not hurt her. Twilight was starting to become dazed from all the affection.

"I...I can't tell you what happened Twilight, but...it opened my eyes and my heart. I gave up my old life back on Earth for a reason. It only took something incredible to make me remember why. I wish I could stay here and hold you forever Twilight, but...there are other ponies I need to talk to as well."

Twilight didn't much like that explanation, but she wasn't going to pry. She was too thankful that things were looking to be turning out alright.

"I understand Coal. I...I love you too."

They shared a sweet hug for several more minutes before Coal ended up taking his leave. He had to take care of some even more unpleasant business with Coco and Scootaloo.

It was mid afternoon now. She should either still be at school, or just getting out. Either way, Coal hoped it would be just Coco and him for a while. When he arrived at the inn, he let out a big sigh to relieve the pressure he was feeling. He stepped inside only to be immediately greeted with Coco on the other side. She yelped in surprise at the sight of him.

"C-Coal!?"

"Listen Coco, I need to say some things before we go any further." Coco just stared in response. "I'm sorry for getting upset at you last night, but I will not give Scootaloo up to any pony. If you won't let me see her while she is staying her that is your decision and I will honor that because this is your building. I will however come here every single night and bother you to tell me what she has told you about her day. I will do this until you either start telling me or let me see Scootaloo. She is far too precious to me to ever give up on. I've said this before and I'll say it again. I would die for any pony that I love, but I will live and suffer for Scootaloo!"

Coco cleared her throat and trotted behind her counter. She pulled up a small book and opened it; she then flipped through a few pages. She stopped on one and read it aloud. "If a pony or any other creature refuses to leave the property of a privately owned business or home; the owner of said home or business may place charges for arrest to the royal guard. The intruder will have to comply to leave or be arrested." She closed the book and looked to Coal. "Do you understand Coal?"

"It makes no difference to me Coco. I'll be right back here as soon as I get out. I will never stop loving Scootaloo and I will never stop fighting for my right to be there for her!"

Coco smiled and put the book away. "Scootaloo actually came in here a while ago and tried to convince me to forgive you. She begged and pleaded with me. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am." She walked back over to Coal and put her hoof on his leg. "Take good care of Scootaloo. She deserves it." She then trotted out after hanging up the 'Service Temporarily Unavailable' sign.

Coal called out to Coco after regaining his composure. "You're a sweetheart! Ya know that!?"

Coco waved her hoof in acknowledgement.

Now it was time for Coal to start searching for Scootaloo. He didn't have to search long; Scootaloo stepped around the corner of the inn with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. They had apparently heard everything, because they all were looking teary eyed. Coal got on his knees and motioned for Scootaloo to come over. Without a single word she ran head first into Coal and held him tight. The next several minutes were spent with Coal gently rubbing the top of Scootaloo's head, as she rubbed her face into Coal's chest. Coal looked up and saw the uneasy looks of her two friends and quickly brought them back to Scootaloo's attention. He leaned down and gently kissed her nose several times.

"I'll stop by tonight to tuck you in. Enjoy the day with your friends. It'll make me very happy."

Scootaloo jumped up and gave Coal a quick peck on his cheek before running off around the same corner she had stepped out from earlier. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle waved bye to Coal before giving chase after their friend. Coal sat there just letting all the information digest. He had his daughter back. He was not going anywhere, and no pony wanted him to. He had shared a wonderful moment with Applejack, and now there was only one pony he needed to make up with. Dash...

"Today started out like shit, but it has gotten so much better!" If I could only make up with Dash; then everything will be back to status quo. I'll be honest though...a part of me is hoping she doesn't love me romantically. I...I kinda want to be with Applejack. Oh who the hell am I kidding!? I would give up my left arm to be with Applejack! I found myself thinking of the farmer pony the entire trip to the park Dash and I practiced at. I figured that would be a good place to start looking for her.

When I got close though...I could hear screaming. I found a large tree that was near the park and climbed it. I had a bird's eye view of everything. Dash was there, but...so was Storm. They were yelling back and forth at each other. Storm was making Dash look so tiny, she was definitely not the favorite to win this fight. She had tears in her eyes and was rubbing her cheek, but I couldn't see why. A moment later Storm shot off the ground and struck Dash on the upper part of her chest. My eyes shot open in horror as Dash was flung back several feet before correcting herself. Her legs couldn't keep her up anymore, and I could now see what she had been rubbing. There was a large and very ugly bruise forming on her cheek. It was clear that Storm had struck her earlier, and was starting to get more and more impatient.

I can't believe it took me even five seconds to get down there. When I was about twenty yards way, they finally noticed me. After all that had happened today, I wasn't evil violent mad. I was angry with a righteous fury. It felt like I could get shot, but not lose control of myself. Not today anyway.

"The hell are you doing here!?" Storm asked turning his attention to me.

"G-get out of here Coal! This doesn't concern you!" Dash was trying her hardest not to cry. She looked hurt, but I think if it weren't for the fact that a part of her still loves Storm...she would of kicked his ass long ago.

"Not happening Dashie." I turned my attention to Storm. "You. Need to go."

"Or what? You're going strangle me out again? I'm not going to be surprised by anything you do anymore! You want to go!? Let's do this!" Storm turned his body to face me, and was preparing himself to attack again.

Before he could launch himself at me, I took off my shirt and flapped it a few times. Can anyone guess what was on my mind? Yes? No? Storm likes to charge head first into this kind of stuff. I'm going to treat him like he is a bull...now I think we're all on the same page here.

Much to no pony's surprise, Storm shot off the ground like a bullet barreling straight at me. I was prepared for it though. As soon as he was close enough, I raise my shirt to him and turned my body. He stopped mid-air and looked at me confused. I took this opportunity to deliver a quick blow to his nose. He fell back rubbing it for a moment. I jumped forward and with all the strength I had; I delivered a kick right to the side of his jaw. It was like Storm didn't even want to fight. I sent him rolling several feet away. Thankfully it was nothing more than bruised. Maybe the skin had been broken a bit, but his jaw looked to be intact.

"What is the matter Storm? Just not in the mood to fight? If you're not going to take this seriously then just leave. I'm not giving Dashie up to you, nor would I give her up to any pony."

Dash was still nursing her wounds, but she couldn't take her eyes off of us. She was both very concerned and very confused. It was then that I noticed something. Storm was on his back rubbing his jaw...it was barely visible, but there was a glimmer of blood showing around his mid-section. It started to collect in his coat before it could absorb no more. It pooled around underneath him. The blood just kept flowing slowly out of him. The sight was starting to look gruesome to say the least.

"What the hell happened to you Storm?"

He regained his composure and stumbled onto his feet. The blood was now falling from his chest straight to the ground. His eyes looked bloodshot and baggy. He looked like he tried to speak, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"S-storm!" Dash ran over to him as soon as he fell over. She rolled him onto his side and found the source of the bleeding. She gasped and fell back in horror. I came up behind her and took a look for myself.

There on Storm's chest, which was now only visible because of the blood shaping around it, was a cut nearly a foot in length. If I had to guess...he told whoever it was that wanted to buy Dashie that he couldn't get her. They must not of liked that answer. The wound must of reopened from hitting the ground the way he did.

Dash was starting to panic and could no longer speak coherently.

"Dash! Go inform the hospital that we have a mortally wounded pony coming in! I'll be right behind you with Storm!"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She was clearly confused, but didn't argue. She took off straight for Ponyville. I grabbed my shirt a few feet away and fashioned a turnakit from it using a nearby stick. I then hoisted Storm onto my back and made my way to Ponyville. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today Storm."

He weighed nearly four times as much as Dash, I have no idea how I was even able to support him! The only thing I could think of though was: "How the hell was I too heavy to fly?" When I got to the edge of the southern district, I was greeted with medical ponies coming the other way. They had a medical bed with them and I gently set Storm upon it. They nodded at me and took off the way they had been coming. I collapsed onto the ground; I was too tired to do anything else. I crawled over to a tree and leaned against it. I let the peace of the moment take hold, and I quickly fell asleep.

Dash was pacing back and forth outside the emergency room. Even if Storm had been a horrid father for so many years, she couldn't help but still hold some loyalty for him. He was after all her only father in the world.

After several hours the operating light went off and several tired ponies came trotting out of the room. Dash flagged one down immediately.

"Is he alright? Is he going to make it?"

The doctor pony put his hoof on Dash assuringly. "He should pull through. It was a very horrid wound, but I believe we succeeded in saving him."

"Oh thank you doctor! I need to talk with him as soon as possible. When will he wake up?"

"It may take some time Ms. Dash. I'll make sure you're contacted when he does. In the mean time though, you may want to get some ice on that. It looks like it is going to be a nasty bruise."

Dash laughed nervously and thanked the doctor. She quickly left making her way out of the hospital in search of Coal. There was a lot she had to talk with him about.

"Good night Scootaloo! Good night Coco!" I yelled as I left the inn. I had fallen asleep for a few hours, and figured I'd stop by the inn once I woke up. It was a bit earlier than normal, but Scootaloo was already there talking with Coco. We enjoyed each other's company for a few more hours before it was time to call it a night.

I stopped by the spa to apologize for not showing up today. Aloe and Lotus were pretty disappointed about it, but quickly forgave me when I promised to give them another massage next chance we get.

When I had passed Ponyville and was about halfway to the farm, I could hear Dash yelling out to me from one of the trees on the road.

"I thought I'd find you if I waited here long enough! Where have you been Coal? You shouldn't keep a mare waiting you know!"

"Hey Dash...how is Storm?"

"He is going to be alright the doctor said. Coal...I need to talk with you."

"Will you come down here then? It doesn't feel right when we're talking this far away." It was pretty dark, but I could still tell Dash didn't want to.

"Fine fine Dash. You can stay in the tree. Now what is on your mind?"

"Coal...I just wanted to apologize for everything I said the other day. I want us to be friends, but...I just don't think I can BE with you right now. It was selfish of me to ask you to wait, and even worse of me to get so mad at you. You were only trying to protect me...thank you Coal."

"Well, you're right. It was pretty selfish of you, but that is one of your charms." I gave her a playful wink. "And I forgive you Dash. But I'll be honest with you; I may have forgiven you, but I don't much feel like waiting anymore."

Dash's ears dropped upon hearing this. "I understand Coal. I'm just glad we can still be friends."

"Me too Dash. I don't know what the future holds, but don't be afraid to talk to me if your feelings change. You were my best friend once. I hope you will be again." Dash glided out of the tree and gave me a soft hug. I could now see the bruise on her face had swollen a bit. "You look like hell...but you're still pretty cute."

She hit me in the shoulder with a small giggle. "Don't start with me Coal." She flashed me a smile before flying off.

"YOU'RE CUTE WHEN YOU'RE EMBARASSED DASH!"

She tumbled mid-air as my comment was all it took to throw her off balance (how does that work when flying?). It was nice to be able to have fun with her again. I had them back...my daughter...my friend...and my life. And now Applejack...I think tonight is going to be a great night!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 42: The start of something new /-

I finished my trip back to the farm to find Applejack back in Granny Smith's rocking chair. She was looking up at the sky. She didn't even notice me until I was right next to her.

"Whoa! C-Coal...tar nations boy! Ya scared the daylights outta me!"

"Heh, sorry AJ. I patched things up with every pony, and I do mean EVERYPONY."

"Even Dash?" Applejack looked slightly away from me. I could tell she was worried that Dash and I had gotten together. If only this pony knew that after what we had...I couldn't see myself with any other.

"Even Dash. We decided to be each others friend again."

Applejack looked back at me; she started to mouth something, but I cut her off. I leaned over the chair and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but put her hoof on my cheek and returned my advances. We didn't kiss for long; we were both a little scared of what Big Mac would say if he found out like this. But when it ended...we both had the dopiest grins on our faces.

"Is this gonna happen a lot Coal?" Applejack said playfully nudging my shoulder.

"Depends...are you going to keep being so dag-blasted cute?" I returned the playfulness with another quick kiss.

We sat in silence for about an hour. Applejack had crawled out of the chair and took a seat on the porch next to me. She was resting her head on my lap while I was stroking her mane under her hat. The only thing on my mind was how soft she was. How sweetly the smell of apples always hung around her, and how warm she was. I looked down at her; she was looking up at me. We looked at each other for several minutes before she crawled up onto me. She put her face right in front of mine, and we kissed again. This was the most magical time of my life. In each other's company...we forgot everything. We even forgot that we didn't live here alone. Big Mac opened the front door and called out for Applejack. He thankfully didn't see us, but we froze as soon as we heard him. Our lips still connected, but our eyes looking towards him. He ducked back into the house and we broke the kiss giggling nervously to each other.

"That was too close for comfort AJ..."

"Yer tellin' me Coal. Ah think we better be more secretive about this than we have been. Thinkin' back...Ah can't believe we didn't get caught earlier."

"On the road?"

"Yeah! Iff'n any pony had been headin' to the farm, they would have seen us plain as day."

"Well...I don't regret it. You don't right? Now that Dash and I decided to just be friends."

Applejack jumped back up onto my chest one last time and for a short moment stuck her tongue back in my mouth. It was so warm and strong. It only lasted a moment though, but it was so awesome!

"What do ya think?"

The following morning was Big Mac's day off. Applebloom and the other members of the CMC were out trying for their cutie marks again. Applejack was in charge of the apple cart, and Coal was stuck on the farm alone doing the chores. He didn't mind though. It gave him plenty of time to think about what the future will hold. He though about Applejack and hoped that she was as committed to him as he was her. When Coal actually falls in love, it isn't a weak love that can be easily broken. Even the horrible fight Coal had with Storm and Dash couldn't make him stop loving her. It did effectively kill any chance they had at a relationship (he thought). Yet he didn't love her any less. Coal wanted to give Applejack everything she could ever want or need. He began thinking about Scootaloo, and how she would react to all of this. He now felt responsible for the lives of two ponies. He didn't stress about it though. He merely sighed and sang a tune while continuing his work.

"Come get yer apples here! Fresh tasty apples!" Applejack was calling to random ponies hoping to stir up some business. She always took her work very seriously, but was a fair bit more lively today. She kept thinking back to how forward she and Coal had been. It made her cheeks turn the same color as her apples.

She chuckled to herself as she saw another strange couple. There was a male Diamond Dog and a female pony seemingly on a date. Applejack watched as they held each other and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. She felt her heart grow soft as she imagined the couple as herself and Coal.

She was brought back from her fantasy by a rather stocky earth pony stallion yelling at the couple. He yelled all sorts of horrible slurs at them. Calling them both names and questioning them relentlessly. The Diamond Dogs weren't known for being too smart or too patient, but this one simply sat there holding his lover; who was starting to cry profusely. The stallion continued his barrage of insults until Applejack could take it no more.

"Now what in the hay has got ya so darn worked up over these two!? They ain't hurtin' no pony!"

The stallion turned his anger onto Applejack and began grunting. "The problem is that these two are going against the very laws of nature! I mean look at them! They are completely different species and yet they have the gall to show their shame to every pony! I'm glad there are no children here to witness such a perverted and disgusting sight!"

Applejack was starting to take this personally. After all, her new love wasn't a pony either. "Now hold yer apples here! It shouldn't matter iff'n they ain't the same species! They love each other! There ain't nothin' wrong with that!"

The stallion spit at the ground near Applejack's hooves. "I should have known that a member of the Apple family wouldn't be able to understand. You're all so dense! I don't know why I even bother!" The stallion turned and stomped off. He left a very angry Applejack behind.

"T-thank you Ms. Pony! That other pony was upsetting my pony here." The Diamond Dog was giving Applejack a very sincere if not toothy smile.

Applejack was a bit taken back remembering her last encounter with the dogs, but quickly contained herself. "Think nothin' of it sugarcube! Stallions like that just tan my hide is all!"

Applejack went back to her cart and continued working. Her happy demeanor had been soured by this latest event. It even got her thinking about Coal in a different way. She had never heard much from Coal about why he liked ponies...in that way. She was getting angry at herself for doubting him because of some racist stallion, but she just had to know. The day could not end soon enough. Once closing time came, she packed up in a hurry and galloped off to the farm.

Author's note: Another short one yes, but the next should be fairly long and will hopefully make up for this one.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 43: Getting Closer /-

Author's note: And things get a little raunchier. Eh...the characters love each other...I'm ok with this.

"What a day..." I was sitting on the porch where Applejack and I had last kissed. I was rubbing the spot where we laid together looking up at the sky. Work was finished hours ago by this point, but I didn't feel the need to go out today. All I wanted to do was sit around and wait for Applejack to come home. My thoughts were answered almost immediately as I saw Applejack running straight for me. She skidded to a halt and panted a bit to catch her breath.

"Whoa there AJ! What has you in such a big hurry? Me I hope!" I had a big stupid grin on my face at the last comment. Applejack was facing towards the ground still panting, but I could see her smile too. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. Her panting had calmed to heavy breathing as I started to stroke her. I ran my fingers through her long mane and rubbed the top of her head with my cheek (after setting her hat aside of course). Applejack started to nuzzle me back as we enjoyed each other's warmth and love. I looked down to see Applejack smile at me, but her smile slowly started to fade into a troubled expression. She hopped off of me and put her hat back on before speaking.

"Coal...Ah kinda need ta' talk to ya..."

"Oh dear! Every time I hear that it always leads to unpleasantness! Before you say anything else AJ; I just want to say I love you. I mean that with all my heart."

Applejack smiled at me again. "Ah...Ah love ya too Coal. Ah really do, but that is kinda what is on mah mind..."

I scooted right next to Applejack and put my arm around her. "Lay it on me AJ. As long as I know you love me...I won't get mad. I promise."

"Ah hope so Coal. There is a lot on mah mind."

Applejack told me about the stallion in the marketplace and the couple being hated against for just being. I was already getting a fair image of what Applejack was worrying about before she even finished. I didn't interrupt her though. I just used this time as an excuse to let Applejack know that I would always be there for her. When she finally finished the story, she then asked me a difficult question.

"Coal...why do you love ponies the way you do? It isn't normal where you're from is it?"

I let out a huge sigh. I groaned a bit and rubbed my face with my hand. Applejack was looking very uncomfortable at my display of unease, so I toned it down and then calmed it down.

"Well AJ...that is a very long and difficult explanation you're looking for, but if you want it...I'll tell you."

Applejack nodded into my chest. She didn't look like she was looking forward to it.

"Don't worry too much AJ. Whelp...here goes." I took in a deep breath and held it for a moment. "OK...so...me and other people, we didn't get along well. The simple truth is that most people are good, at least at their core. Many people lose that good they have as they get older. Life gets harder and harder and they feel the need to harden their hearts in order to deal with the pain. I was going down that same road when Twilight brought me here."

Applejack leaned back and looked deeply into my eyes. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she didn't like what she was hearing. "Because of this...distain grew in my heart towards my own people. I didn't want to be another jerk treating other people like crap. I was scared of growing up, so I took measures to keep myself young emotionally for as long as I could. I stayed with my parents long after most people do. There isn't anything wrong with it, but I didn't have to take the blunt of what troubles life had to offer." Applejack leaned back into my lap. She set her hat to the side and rested her head under my chin. She grabbed hold of my arm and held it tightly. I have never seen Applejack look so vulnerable, she may just be trying to comfort me though...probably the latter.

"Anyway, this fear of others and myself is what shaped my view of the world...and people around me. You see AJ...I grew up in a time where you could never trust anyone to actually love you. Because of the distrust of others, I never could bring myself to love woman...other human woman. I was attracted to them physically sure, but their hearts and souls left a bad taste in the air. It was like I could literally feel all the problems we would have if we had a relationship in the air floating around them. Honestly AJ...it doesn't matter to me if you're a pony and not human. Your heart...your soul...your personality...everything that makes up who you are is beautiful. I couldn't love you any less for being a pony, and after spending so much time here...I'm not even bothered by you or any pony else being a pony. In fact...I would honestly say that I'm attracted to you physically more than I ever was a human woman. It wouldn't of been that way had I not gotten to know you, but I have. Your features are different yes, but they are lovely all the same. I love the way you tie your mane and tail at the ends. It keeps them looking straight and full all day. I love how your coat shimmers in the sunlight and how big your eyes are. I love the freckles you have, they are your cutest feature in my opinion. I love how you move and speak. I...I simply love everything about you. I know no pony is perfect, but to me...your flaws help make up who you are. They make you the perfect you, and that is the pony I love and want to be with. Please don't ever doubt 'us' because some stallion decided to make a foal of himself. I hope that couple won't have any troubles now...they don't deserve it."

I finished up my long speech and continued to stroke AJ. She didn't say anything for several minutes. I looked down to see that her eyes were closed; she was probably digesting everything she had just heard. After several more minutes of silence, she finally looks up at me. Her eyes were glowing and the smile she wore made my heart soar. She pulled herself up and softly kissed me. She planted kisses all over me. She would kiss my cheeks and move onto my nose, she would kiss my lips and move onto my neck. After every few kisses, she would lean back and look at me. My smile must of been huge because she chuckled each time. Even though we weren't kissing deeply, I found myself falling into the same mental stupor that has befallen me before. I stopped seeing the scenery, I stopped hearing the background noises. I could no longer sense anything, but AJ. I could only see her come forward and back kissing me here and there. I could only hear the small pops of each kiss, and the barely audible squish of he lips against me. I could only feel each kiss as they were warm and a little moist. I could only smell the light scent of apples about her, and whenever our lips would make contact...I would only get a light taste of apples and cake. I think she may have gotten a treat from Pinkie or something, but it was too cute for me to find it anything less than blissful.

My eyelids were starting to become heavy again and my breathing was starting to quicken. I put a hand on her cheek and an arm around her body. I pulled us up against the farm house, so we could be supported. I then put both hands upon her face, and moved them up to her ears. I rubbed them gently enjoying the soft almost velvety texture. I could see her starting to succumb to the same mental stupor I had. She leaned back and put her hooves on my chest. She undid my top few buttons of my shirt, and then bit the collar pulling it off in a quick motion. She reached back and undid the tie on her mane. It fell forward gripping around her body. A little of it fell over her face and I reached out and moved it aside.

She started to run her hooves up and down my now unclothed chest. She felt around what muscles I had, and slowly leaned her body against mine. She slowly moved up and down; our bodies became hot from the friction. She went up my chest one last time before attacking my mouth. She started by kissing me slowly and then gently sucking on my lip. We had our eyes on each other the entire time. I pulled both my arms around her, and put one hand on the back of her head. I ran my fingers through her mane and gently scratched her neckline. She moaned slightly as the sensations of touch went up and down her spine. I leaned forward and kissed her nose gently. It was soft, but firm. She scrunched it a bit as I appeared to tickle it; I started to laugh a little and she quickly followed. We both calmed down soon enough and she resumed her attack. She gently slid her tongue into my mouth and began playing with mine. I could now taste her completely. She definitely had a cake or something. It was a wonderful feeling. Her breath was hot as we both found it difficult to breath as our kissing became deeper. I wrestled with her tongue a little before she gave up the fight and let me have my way with her. I moved my tongue all over her mouth. I felt every nook and cranny. I wanted to know every inch of this pony. During my adventure she began firmly sucking upon my tongue. She pulled it out as far as it would go and ran her tongue underneath mine as she did so. It felt...amazing. She was sucking on it so hard that she pulled my head up from its resting position on the farm house. When she stopped my head fell back into place with a solid thud.

"Are ya alright Coal?"

"Hubba huh? W-wha?" I could only smile and let out incoherent babble.

Applejack chuckled at me and picked up where we left off. Applejack reached around me as I did her. I could feel the underside of her belly against mine now that we were pressed so close. It was soft, much softer than the rest of her (which is very soft mind you). My hands began to twitch as I wanted to move them against her flank. I wanted to feel if her cutie marks felt any different than the rest of her did. She realized that I was being reserved and broke the kiss looking at me.

"Coal...Ah...Ah want ta' go further...ya can have me...all of me."

I didn't need to hear another word. I picked AJ up and put her on her back against the porch. She yelped in surprise at my sudden change from passive to aggressive. I smiled at her as I hovered over her. She smiled back and wrapped her hooves around my neck. She pulled me down so that we could kiss some more. I moved my hand between us and began rubbing her chest and stomach. I could feel her legs twitch much like a dog's at the unfamiliar contact. I laughed about it to myself. I would of laughed aloud, but my mouth was currently busy. With every few inches of AJ's body that I covered, she would moan into me. I could feel the vibrations coming off her tongue. It was starting to drive me crazy! Our loving would of gone much further from there, but all of a sudden we could hear the high pitched voices of the CMC. Our eyes shot open wide and I jumped off of AJ. She started fixing her mane back up and I quickly threw my shirt back on. I almost put it on backwards I was in such a rush.

Applejack must be a pro at getting her hair just right, cause it only took her maybe thirty seconds to make it look like none of this ever happened. Of course it did though, my body was still hot and shaking slightly from the contact. I looked to where AJ had been...and on the porch floor...I could see a small wet spot. My eyes went wide as I realized what it was. AJ followed my eyes and realized what I was looking at. She put her tail between her legs and gave me a bashful smile. The young voices were all the closer, but I just couldn't let it end like this. I grabbed AJ's chin and gave her one last forceful kiss. She let out a final moan as our lips parted. She then quickly hurried inside the farm house; I assume she was going to clean up. I leaned back again and let out a content (if not disappointed) sigh.

Author's notes: More college classes tonight! There should be one more update before my midnight strikes! (I'm in Central Time) Take it easy everyone! I hope all of your days are awesome and filled with all the pony you can handle!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 44: Watch your words!  
/-

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom came bouncing around the farm house. They had stopped at the clubhouse to do some more planning when Sweetie Belle mentioned she wanted to play with Coal again. Scootaloo and Applebloom really liked the idea and figured where better to start than the farm? They found Coal on the porch staring off into space. His mouth was open slightly and he had a huge almost bizarre smile. He looked like he just tasted the greatest candy in the world or something.

"Hey Coal!" Scootaloo chirped.

"Whatever happened to 'dad' Scoots?" Coal asks giving her a playful wink.

Scootaloo blushed and kicked the ground a little. "It's just embarrassing is all!"

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were giggling behind Scootaloo. She didn't take too kindly to it and told em to 'knock it off'.

"Oh come on Scootaloo" Coal chimed in. "Don't tell me you're ashamed to have the single weirdest dad ever!" Coal walked over to Scootaloo and patted her head a bit.

It was at this time that Applejack came back out of the house looking like she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hat was somehow forgotten since then. "Howdy there youngins'! What brings y'all back so soon?"

Applebloom jumped in front of Scootaloo and gave her sister a twice over. "Well...we were hopin' Coal would come play with us! But...what happened ta' you Applejack? Ya look like ya just got outta the bath er something! Ya never take ah bath at this hour! Did you kick ah beehive over again and jump in ah lake?"

Coal fell over he was laughing so hard. He was holding his sides as tears started to stream down his face. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle soon found it too hard to contain and they joined in. Applejack looked flabbergasted.

"Now why didja go and bring that up Applebloom!? Ya know that was an accident!"

Coal had calmed down and patted AJ's head. "You're cute when you get upset like that." All the fillies raised a hoof to their mouths gasping in unison. Applejack had an equally surprised look. "What? She is...don't you think?"

"Coal? Are ya and Applejack daten'?" Applebloom asked, tilting her head up.

It was then that Coal remembered that words mean more here than they do on Earth. His inner monologue can be reduced to 'FUCK'.

"Aren't you the precocious little one." Coal was looking for the right words to say. He did technically have a date with AJ at the bar, but that was before they got together...so did that count? "I was just trying to be a charmer, ya know?"

"Precosi wah? Be a charmer? What does that mean dad?" Scootaloo had a worried look on her face. She had been hoping that Coal and Dash would be together ever since the incident at the hospital.

"Precocious. It basically refers to a child that is very mature for their age. As for the second comment...woman where I'm from like to be complimented a lot. I'm used to that. So...I just kind of did that here."

The CMC let out an 'Ooooooh' in unison, and Applejack let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we play now Coal!?" Sweetie Belle asked with pleading eyes.

Coal smiled and stands up. "Race ya to the clubhouse!" and he took off. The fillies let out a collective 'YAY' and went chasing after him. Applejack just laughed and went back inside to dry off.

"Woo! What a day!" I ended up playing all afternoon with those sweethearts. They seriously have a tone of energy when it comes to getting their cutie marks. I had just gotten done dropping off Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Applebloom and I were making our way back to the farm. "So are ya and Applejack daten'?"

"You're still on that Applebloom? I'm starting to think you want me to date AJ." Applebloom must be good at detecting lies or half-truths just like Applejack. I was begging to worry.

"Come on Coal, Ah know all about what happened with ya' and Rainbow Dash! It wouldn't suh'prise me at all iff'n you and Applejack got together. Ah think the two of ya would be ah cute couple."

"Applebloom...I don't think I can have this conversation with a seven year old filly. I don't care if you're as mature as a twelve year old where I come from; it just isn't gonna happen. I think of you like a sister. This whole situation is just weirding me out."

"Y'all are denyin' it pretty hard. Ah think ya like her...Ah know she likes you."

"Oh you do, do you? What makes you say all that?"

"Well...Ah see the way ya' look at her lately. Ya look like ah puppy er somethin'."

"Okay...my own comments on that aside, how do you know AJ likes me?"

"Ah read her diary sometimes...BUT DONT' TELL HER AH SAID THAT!"

I stopped mid step. Seriously, my foot hadn't even hit the ground yet. All I could get out was: "AJ has a diary?".

"Please don't tell her Coal! She'll be awful sore at me!"

I picked Applebloom up and kissed her forehead. "I won't tell, but promise me you'll stop doing that."

"Ah promise!" She hugged my face before getting comfortable in my arms. She fell asleep right when we got to the farm house. I took her upstairs to her room and tucked her in. I thought about how I may have two fillies to take care of soon; depending on how serious AJ and I got. Which was looking pretty dad gum serious! I mean! We were so close! My manhood has been blue all night! It still freaking hurts!

I walked past Big Mac's room to find it empty. "I guess he is staying with a mare friend or something..." I voiced allowed.

"Yer probably right Coal." Applejack came walking out of her room looking up at me. She had her hair and tail let loose and I must say...she looked absolutely drop dead sexy! I don't give a crap if she is a pony! Knowing her the way I do; she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!

"What time does he usually get back? Whenever he stays with a mare friend that is."

Applejack gave me a sultry smile. "Are ya wantin' ta' know fer any particular reason?"

I smiled at her and knew exactly where this was going. I walked over to AJ and put my mouth right to her ear. "On your bed? Or in the barn?" She let out a whimper and pulled away looking at me with a flushed face. "Really? After everything that has happened?"

She kicked the floor a bit before saying: "Ya've never been so forceful about it. Ah got ah little excited."

"Oh my god I want you so badly right now."

We both started laughing until we heard Applebloom yell at us. "Ah'm tryin' ta' sleep here! Go tell yer jokes elsewhere Coal!"

"Sorry Applebloom!" Applejack giggled at me. I leaned forward and kissed her gently. She licked my lips before turning around.

"Ah think we better wait fer another time Coal. Ah don't want ta' bother Applebloom, and Big Mac should be back soon enough." As she was walking away, she lifted her tail a bit and jiggled her flank right in my face before closing her door.

"Oh you tease..." I could hear more giggling from the other side. It was now time for me to take care of this the way I used to back home. With my hand, some peace and quiet, and a lot of shame.

The next morning came quickly. After all the hours of playing with the cuties-three (my little nickname for em), sleep came just as quickly. As I started to go about my normal routine I started thinking back to yesterday. Applejack seemed really nervous about the girls finding out about us. I think I better ask her if she wants this to remain hidden. I kinda hope not, but I won't be mad at her if so.

I knock on Applejack's door, but get no answer. "Applejack?..." She is still sound asleep in bed. I can only see her face and one of her hooves sticking out. She is letting out little snores. Think back to the sleep over episode. It was that snore, but a lot softer...and ya know; real. She looked so sweet sleeping there. I figured I best not wake her, but I just had to kiss her. I leaned forward and gently placed a single peck on her cheek. She started to smile in her sleep and I was worried she had woken up, but thankfully she hadn't. I close her bedroom door behind me and make my way downstairs for breakfast.

Big Mac is already down there reading an article out of the paper. As I sit down at the table I remember something very important.

"CRAP!"

Big Mac jumps in surprise. "What's got ya worked up Coal?"

"I forgot to help out at Ponyville Spa yesterday. Aloe and Lotus must be pissed at me! I keep getting distracted! Maybe a second job wasn't such a good idea..."

"Now what do ya need ah second job fer?"

"I'm seriously trying to save up money for a house of my own. I love staying here with you and the others, but I don't like having Scootaloo live on her own. I want to wake her up every morning and be there for her every night. If she has a nightmare and wakes up crying, I can't do anything for her if I'm here asleep! I'm sorry Big Mac...I just worry about stuff like that is all..."

Big Mac nodded in understanding. "Well, why don't ya take today off ta' go work at that spa. Ya've got this farm runnin' so smoothly Ah think we can handle ah day without ya. Sides...they'll probably pay ya better than we can."

"I'm starting to feel bad about that too. You feed me and give me a room. I shouldn't honestly be getting paid here at all."

"Now don't ya fret none over that. So anyways...what would ya' be doin' at this spa anyways?"

"Oh! I'm a masseuse."

"Ah what?"

"I massage ponies for money. I was really good at it back home, but here I'm apparently some kind of magician. Every pony I've given one too seems to love them. I owe Aloe and Lotus another free one too...I better give them two a piece...they may forgive me with that."

"So what yer sayin' is...yer gettin' paid to rub on mares?"

"When you put it like that it sounds pretty dirty, but that is basically what it is."

"Huh...well alright Coal. Ah hope ya' have ah good one. Ah'm gonna get to the chores."

"Thanks again for understanding Big Mac!"

"Eeeyup."

I ran all the way to the spa, I don't even bother to slow down. I burst through the front door scaring poor Aloe (reminder! the pink one) nearly to death.

"I'm so sorry Aloe! I keep getting so busy that I forget to stop by! If you're not busy, go get that massage table. I owe you a really good one to make up for forgetting...again!"

Aloe's fear was quickly replaced with a joyous squeal. She ran off and came back a few minutes later with the massage table. She flipped the sign to 'closed' and pulled down the blinds. She hopped up on the table before flashing me a big smile.

"Alright Aloe! I'm going to give you the best massage I've ever given any pony before!"

She squealed once more before making herself as comfortable as possible. What followed was the most grueling ordeal of my life! Lotus walked in on us and tried to wait patiently for her turn, but at the forty minute mark wouldn't wait anymore. Aloe reluctantly got down...well...fell down. She looked even more...pleased...than she did last time.

I give Lotus much of the same, and after about an hour; guess who comes back. If you guessed Aloe, wanting more, you'd be right. Lotus had basically passed out at this point, so I moved her to the waiting couch. I go back to work on Aloe some more; who was more than ready. I turned back from setting down Lotus to find her already on the table. I smiled a little at how silly this whole thing had gotten. I ended up working on her for another hour before Lotus woke up wanting another turn. I tell her that she has forty more minutes, and then I finally need to get around to actually 'selling' these!

She thankfully doesn't complain and accepts her remaining time happily. I spent a total of nearly three and a half hours rubbing on these two, and don't have a thing to show for it. I was just tickled pink that they had forgiven me ten fold. Aloe changed the sign back to open, and Lotus hung up the 'New Service" sign. It said to 'Inquire Within'.

They lead me to a back room that is normally used for aroma therapy, and had me wait there. Again...they haven't said a single word! Only a few noises here and there. They definitely understand me! What in Equestria is up with them!? I didn't have a lot of time to think about it, as I got my first client.

It was a slightly large middle aged mare. She had a light green coat and beige mane. Her cutie mark was a rose crossed with scissors. She looked very tired and a bit unsure of me. I tell her to relax and I'll make all her stress go away. She had paid for the 'standard' twenty minute massage. I get to work immediately putting all the practice I had gotten in the last few hours to use. She moaned during the entire thing! I don't think this poor mare had been touched in years! She hugged me when it was all over before giving me a wink and leaving. I felt really really really weird. Like; not fun in the pants weird, but I hope no pony thinks more of this than a service weird.

The next several clients all went the same way. All of them were older mares who looked plenty tired, but I wasn't there to judge. I was only there to make them as relaxed as possible. This kept up for the next TEN. HOURS! I got one hour at noon to eat and relax, and then back to work slave! Ok...it wasn't that bad. I had just massaged my twenty-ninth pony. My hands were starting to go numb, but there were no complaints; so I guess my quality was still more than good enough.

The very last customer of the day, was the first young pony to come through here. She looked like she was a little younger than the girls (the main six). If the youngest is Pinkie, and she turned thirteen not too long ago...I guess this pony was either eleven or twelve at the latest. She had a light platinum coat, and the most amazing gold/silver mane I had ever seen. This pony looked like she was wealthy. Her cutie mark were three dollar signs inside three hearts; one heart had wings, one had a horn, and one was plain. I guess those were supposed to represent the three pony races (alicorns don't count!), but I had no idea what it meant.

She had paid for the 'premium' hour service. Hey! I didn't come up with these names. I guess Aloe and Lotus use names like that to attract customers.

I asked her to get comfortable, and I would be with her momentarily. She gave a gentle nod and gracefully climbed onto the table. If I was going to do this for another hour; I needed to wake myself up. I went through my joint cracking routine and bumped it up with some flexing. I couldn't help but admire how big my arms looked right now. All these massages really got the blood pumping. It made me look huge! Anyway, enough about my pastey ass. Time to work on the rich one (HA!). The first half hour goes without a hitch. I'm working on her, and she is enjoying it; but then at the halfway point...she rolls over.

"Umm Miss? I can't massage you properly if you're not on your stomach."

She gave me the bedroom eyes and stretched her legs out a bit. She pulled them back in and looked away from me. "I want you to finish like this."

"Y-you mean...you want me to massage your chest and stomach?"

She gave a gentle nod and moved her legs out of the way. I did a turning nod (you know, the nod you give when you reluctantly decide to go along with something crazy) before getting back to work. I couldn't help but pay more attention to her now. She was looking right at me. It was starting to make me feel pretty embarrassed. I work on her chest, sides, and stomach for the next twenty-five minutes. I'm almost done when she puts her hooves on my hands. She then spreads her legs wide apart; showing me all of her...mare hood. She starts to move my hands lower and lower. I yank them back and stumble onto my ass nearly yelping in surprise. She forces herself to lean up and looks at me.

"Most stallions would love to have a chance to do what you just turned down."

I picked myself up slapping my face to calm down a bit. "I...I'm not 'most stallions'. I have a lover, and I wouldn't ever cheat on her."

"Pity..." She rolled back onto her stomach and gently stepped off the table. "I'll change your mind...I always get what I want."

I had never been more scared of a pony than I was right there. I wasn't afraid of her hurting me, but of her 'getting' her way. APPLEJACK WOULD FUCKING KILL ME!

After calming down and cleaning up a bit (I made a small mess on the way down). I step out of the room and find Aloe and Lotus jumping up and down happily. For the first time, Aloe actually speaks to me. "Thank you very much Coal! Business has never been better!"

I chuckled at her forwardness. "Glad to, now not to be difficult or anything...but how much did I earn in these last eleven hours?"

Lotus stepped in and gave me a smile. "It is not difficult at all! You deserve your portion after all that hard work. We figured that because your service doesn't require any of our products to work, we would give you 50% of the price. The other 50% would go between Aloe and myself for supplying the room, table, and advertising."

"Sounds fine to me ladies."

Aloe took Lotus's place speaking again. "We know that your a farm hand with the Apple family during day hours. Out of simple curiosity Coal...how much do you believe you earned here today?"

"Oh I love games like these! Hmmm...well...I make ten bits an hour at the farm, and that is with room and board. I figure at a high class place like this...one of my massages would probably only go for maybe 20 bits for twenty minutes. So thirty customers times thirty-two sets of twenty minutes (remember the last customer bought an hour) would be 640 bits total. So I guess that would leave me with 320 bits...that seems too high. I'm not very good at this game."

Aloe and Lotus laughed. Lotus was the one to start speaking again. "You're actually spot on Coal! You know more about this business than you thought!" She handed me a small bag that had four gold bits.

"This is amazing ladies! Thank you so much for this opportunity! I have to ask though...is it right that I have eighty extra bits?"

They giggled again and Aloe chimed in. "A few customers left tips here and there for you. It ended up being eighty bits even. You made 400 bits in one day Coal. You should be very happy with yourself. None of our other services made this much in a single day!"

I was so overcome with gratitude that I scooped both of them up and brought them into a big hug. "Thank you so much! I can't promise that I'll be here every night from now on, but I'll definitely try to come here to work as often as I can!"

The girls kept giggling at me and gave each other a funny look. They spoke in perfect unison. "We would love to have you back!" Then they each kissed one of my cheeks and hopped out of my arms. It was at that moment that my fears were confirmed. I can not handle any kind of physical contact without losing my mind! I stumbled out of the spa mumbling like a fool. The girls waved me off still giggling their little hearts out the entire time.

Author's notes: Ok guys, I don't think I really need to say this; but I'm going to just in case. I don't ever introduce anything into this story that isn't going to actually have a purpose later on. I want you to remember that for this chapter, and...for an uncomfortable chapter that is coming up either next, or immediately after that. My character does something so unbelievable that it would make your head spin! Just trust me when I say it does serve a purpose. With that in mind; have a great night and I'll be updating again tomorrow! Who knows!? Tomorrow could be the day the 'adult' chapter goes up! Also! There is a very funny (to me) joke hidden in this chapter! I'll give everyone a hint. It happens by combining the ending sentence with the starting sentence. Good Luck!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 45: Insecurity hurts!  
/-

Author's notes: Is there real sex in this chapter? No. Is there physical contact that goes further than kissing? Yes! You have been warned! :D Anyway, this chapter is longer because I wanted to get through the whole situation in one go. Again...trust me when I say that I do make use of what has happened in the future. Everyone will understand soon enough.

Applejack awoke that morning with a pleasant yawn. She stepped out of bed and stretched enjoying the peace in her life. She smiled as she thought about everything that has happened the last few days. She stopped Coal from going back, and now they were a couple. It wasn't a long story when told that way, but it worked.

A rather displeasing thought entered her mind as she was getting cleaned up though. She thought about whether or not to tell the girls about what is going on between the two of them. She was still a little worried about how Dash would take it. Applejack ended up not waiting as long as she said she would and she had already garnered all the love Coal had to offer.

Applejack made her way downstairs just in time to see Big Mac getting up from the table. "Mornin' Applejack. Ah take it ya slept well."

"Ah sure did Mac. Coal already out there workin'?"

"Ah give him the day off."

"Well that was mighty nice of ya, what for?"

"He got himself ah second job at the spa in town. He meant ta' go there last night, but said he got caught up with stuff."

"The spa? Now why would he...Oh...my."

"Ah take it ya already know 'bout his rub downs then. Ah don't have ta' worry about you two, do Ah?"

Applejack laughed nervously. "Big Mac...there is somethin' Ah got ta' tell ya, but Ah'm scared how ya'll will react."

Big Mac's jaw fell slack for a moment. "Don't tell me ya'll have hooked up!"

Applejack gave a sheepish smile and nodded. Big Mac fell to the floor and shook his head. "Now come on Big Mac! It ain't ah big deal! Ah really love Coal, and he loves me too! We haven't rutted yet if that is what yer worryin' 'bout."

Big Mac looked up at Applejack. "Really?"

"Yes really! Even if we had it wouldn't be ah big deal er nothin'. What we do durin' our time is our business!"

Big Mac stood back up and shook his head a bit. "Ah can't say Ah'm too happy 'bout this AJ, but Ah know yer ah smart gal. Ah trust Coal is treatin' ya right. He is ain't he?"

"Very much so Big Mac. Ya don't need ta' worry 'bout nothin', but thank ya' fer carin' anyway. Ah love ya Big Mac, yer family and Ah don't want ya mad at me."

Big Mac trotted over to Applejack and gave her a big hug. "Ah ain't mad er nothin' AJ. Ah'm just worried ya'll are gettin' inta' it too fast is all. How long have ya'll been...an item?"

"Just ah few days now. Hasn't been all that long really."

"Right...how far have the two of ya' gone?" Applejack gave her brother an unamused look with a single cocked eyebrow. "What? Ah just wanted ta' know how much Ah'm gonna have ta' talk ta' Coal about..."

Applejack's eyes shot open. "You will do no such thing!"

"Huh!? There ain't no way Ah'm not gonna talk ta' Coal about this. Ah think this must be why he is really lookin' fer ah home of his own."

Applejack rubbed her face with her hoof. She was not getting anywhere with Big Mac and this latest bit of information was giving her a headache. "'Kay Big Mac! Ah need ya ta' listen and ta' listen good. Iff'n ya talk ta' Coal about this, make sure ta' at least talk about it gently. Ah don't think Coal would be comfortable stayin' here with us iff'n ya chewed him out." Big Mac nodded. "Good, and what was that 'bout him lookin' fer ah place of his own?"

Big Mac nodded again. "He told me about it this mornin'. He said he feels like he is moochin' off us. That and he wanted ta' live with Scootaloo. Ah've heard ah bit about that situation...awful good of him iff'n ya ask me. Ah really think he is just tryin' ta' get outta this house though. Since ya'll are together, he is probably tryin' to keep himself from goin' too far too soon."

Applejack sighed and shook her head. "Ah doubt that last bit Big Mac. Ah don't think Coal is worryin' 'bout that."

Big Mac put a hoof to his face and groaned. "Oh Celestia! AJ! Ah thought ya said ya hadn't BEEN with each other yet!?"

Applejack's cheeks flushed and she put on a scowl. "We haven't! Ah just meant that we trust each other! Iff'n it happens today, tomorrow, er next month; Ah don't think Coal is gonna be against the idea."

"Ah would certainly think not AJ. He is ah man after all." Applejack gave him a deadpan stare. "Fine fine...Ah'm gonna get ta' work AJ. Ah'll see ya 'round the farm."

After Big Mac had walked out the door, Applejack was about to get some breakfast when there was a series of crashes down the stairs. It was Applebloom. She slipped on the staircase and yelped the entire way down to the floor. She landed right on her stomach and quickly shot up. She turned to see Applejack eyeing her.

"M-Morning Applejack! Haha!"

Applejack hung her head and let out a long groan. "How much did ya hear Applebloom?"

Applebloom sat on her haunches and looked away from Applejack. She started to twiddle her hooves nervously. "A-all of it...ah think..."

Applejack groaned once more and took a seat next to Applebloom. "Now Applebloom, Ah know ya know that it isn't honest to sneak in on other pony's conversations."

"Ah know Applejack, Ah was just really curious. Scootaloo likes to think that Coal and Dash were gonna be a couple. Sweetie Belle had her hopes with him and Rarity. Ah was really hoppin' it would be you. Ah know ya like Coal..."

"You've been readin' mah diary again haven't ya?"

"Ah'm sorry..." Applejack put her hoof on Applebloom's head and gave her a playful noogie. "Ya'll ain't mad at me?"

"Well Applebloom...that depends on ya. Ah haven't talked ta' Coal about this yet, but...Ah'm not sure Ah want every pony knowin' our business just yet."

"Why not? Ya love Coal don't ya?"

"Now don't give yer big sis ah hard time! Ah know Coal wouldn't mind. Ah just don't think Ah could handle all the onlookers..."

"What do ya mean Applejack?"

"*sigh* Different species relations aren't looked well upon by a lot of ponies. Ah don't want ya treated differently fer bein' the sister of the pony that is datin' the human."

Applebloom put her hoof to her chin. "That makes sense, but Ah don't like it!"

"You n' me both sugarcube!"

The rest of the morning at the apple farm went off without a hitch. Applejack convinced Applebloom to keep her new knowledge a secret, and Applejack spent some time thinking about how she will talk with Coal. At least she knew that Coal would take whatever was bothering her well.

"Geez those ponies!" I was rubbing my cheeks where Aloe and Lotus had kissed me. I hope they didn't leave a mark or anything. Applejack would kill me! Coal put on a smile thinking about Applejack again. "I can't believe we got so close to...wait! Oh no! Oh nonononononono! I completely forgot about that! Crap! I doubt AJ would break up with me over something like that, but...it would definitely hurt my pride! Damn me and my damn pride!"

I was freaking out. There was one thing that made me doubt myself when it came to relations with a pony. That is that...well...humans and ponies aren't the same...proportionally...if you get my drift. I never used to care about crap like that, but I never had a woman that I wanted to please! Now the thought of disappointing Applejack made me fearful to even return home! I had to do what I had to do. Time to go make Twilight feel uncomfortable as hell!

It was pretty late, but knowing Twilight; she may still be up. When I got to the library I could see a few lights still on. I tried the front door to find it unlocked. I would mention that to Twilight later. I peaked around the corner to find Twilight busy studying and taking notes.

In just above a gentle whisper I tried to get her attention. "Hey Twilight. It's Coal...can I talk with you about something?"

Thankfully my choice in volume was all it took to keep from freaking out Twilight. "Oh Coal! Yes we can talk. Hehe I'm usually the one that has to say that. You're not in any kind of trouble are you?"

"No no no nothing like that. Well...I am in trouble...but in a different way."

Twilight set her work material down and trotted over to her couch. She motioned for me to come join her. "What is bothering you Coal?"

"Well Twilight...I...first off, I really need you to promise to keep what is about to be said here a secret. I would be absolutely mortified if this ever got out."

Twilight gave me a nervous glance. I wasn't really looking at her, which is uncommon for me. "S-sure Coal. I promise I'll never tell any pony what is said here tonight."

"Th-thank you Twilight. I guess I better get started." I gave Twilight a brief run down of what happened between myself and Applejack. Twilight's face was going red as she listened. She was so innocent, asking her what I was about to made me absolutely sick. "And that is pretty much all for that."

"Oh my...I had no idea that you and Applejack would end up like that. I kind of always thought it would be Rainbow..."

"For the longest time...I did too, but that isn't what is bothering me. *sigh*"

Twilight put a hoof on my shoulder to comfort me. "Please tell me what is bothering you Coal. I promise I won't judge you."

"Oh Twilight...I really hope you mean that. Well...here goes. Humans and ponies are different...in terms of the build of their bodies. As a human male...I don't have 'something' or I should say; I don't have enough of 'something' to...satisfy a female pony. D-do you get what I'm saying Twilight?"

Twilight's whole face was red. She put her hooves over her eyes and let out little whimpers. I was scared that she was going to freak out, but she quickly regained her composure. Though she still looked really embarrassed.

"I hope I haven't made this too uncomfortable on you Twilight. I've never given my...'something' any thought until now. I have enough to work with for a human I guess, but not a pony..."

"I understand Coal...it's just...really embarrassing is all."

"You're telling me..."

Twilight giggled. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Coal. I understand why this is important to you. I'll check to see if I have anything to...help."

"Th-thank you Twilight. I'm awful sorry about doing this to you. Let me know if there is any way I can pay you back. Even if you don't have a spell that will do the ticket...just for listening to me...you deserve something."

Twilight gently hummed as she went through her books. I watched as she stopped at a book about 'polymorphing'. I started to get curious about this topic, so of course I ask about it.

"Am I the first creature to ever come to you for this kind of thing?"

Twilight didn't stop flipping through pages, but replied not looking at me. "The first to come to me, but I know that there are whole practices that go about this sort of thing for rich ponies in Canterlot. I never condoned it then because it just seemed dirty. With you though...I can tell your heart is in the right place. So don't worry Coal. I'll gladly help you." Twilight stopped at a specific page and turned to me looking mighty red. "So um...how much 'something' are you looking to have?"

I was turning red now too. I gave it some thought, and decided on the best answer. "Enough. I want enough 'something' so that Applejack will never want anything from any other stallion. I trust her, I know she would never cheat on me, but I don't even want her thinking about another stallion. I want to be all and more than she could ever want...in everything."

Twilight gave a sheepish nod and looked over a couple of pages. "This spell will do what you need Coal, but..."

"But?"

"...but it will really hurt. It says here that most stallions can't go through the whole spell. It works by permanently changing the shape and genetic makeup of your...'something'. I don't have any other spells that will do what you need I'm afraid."

"That is alright Twilight. Let's go with that spell. It can't hurt any more than that extra strength healing potion Zecora made for me."

Twilight gave me a curious look. "That hurt? I didn't know it hurt to take that."

"Apparently it puts a lot of strain on the body. I won't go into detail, but it hurt more than anything I have ever known."

Twilight nodded in understanding. "Are...are you ready for this?"

I took a deep breath and let out an equally big sigh. "Let's do this Twilight..."

Twilight's horn began to glow, when the light was bright enough to illuminate the entire library...she fired it.

"Now where in same hay is Coal?" Applejack was pacing back and forth on the porch. "He doesn't usually stay out this late...or ever from what I can remember!" It was well past one in the morning.

"AJ...ya need to come get some sleep. Coal is ah big feller, he can take care of himself. Ah'm sure whatever happened is just keepin' him busy is all." Big Mac said sticking his head out the front door.

"Ah just don't like it Big Mac! He has never been out this late before! What if somethin happened to him!?"

Big Mac snorted with a little laugh at Applejack. "Are ya listenin' to yerself AJ? This is Coal yer talkin' about. Ya know, the guy as big as Celestia. The guy who has already proven he can handle himself in ah fight iff'n he has to. Don't worry so much AJ. I'm sure he'll be here before too long."

Applejack sighed. She knew Big Mac was right, but she just had a really bad feeling. She begrudgingly went upstairs to bed. Sleep didn't come easy tonight, but after an hour of more fretting; Applejack finally drifted off into slumber.

"AUAGH!" I was in Twilight's basement rolling around in absolute torturous pain! It was worse than that stupid potion! It felt like my body was literally splitting apart! I could feel my skin being stretched and reshaped. Imagine if you wanted longer legs, so you go to a doctor. He ties you up to one of those torture devices. The one where you get your arms and legs strapped in and they turn a crank stretching you out. It was like that, but there was no getting accustomed to the pain! It only got worse and worse! Before the pain got so bad that I started yelling out, I had Twilight cast a spell to block out sound from the basement. I didn't want to wake Spike up. I told Twilight to go to bed, but I'm not sure if she did. I don't even know how long I've been down here!

I wish I could describe the pain to you. It was hot, I couldn't tell from one point to the next if I was bleeding like a pig or not. I could hardly think! I really couldn't at this point! I just had to focus on Applejack. This was all for Applejack. I will do anything and everything for her that includes going through absolute misery in order to be the man she deserves! I wasn't sure if passing out was allowed for this spell. I could so see it stopping half-way and I'm left with god knows what. I forced myself to stay awake from sheer will power, but it took every ounce of it that I had!

This went on for seven more eternities. I don't even know what that means! I just know that it took forever, alright!? When it did finally stop, it wasn't like with the potion. It didn't just up and disappear. It slowly started hurting less and less; until eventually it stopped completely. At that point...I fell over into the massive pool of sweat and tears that had collected around me. I was out cold.

"He never came home last night!" Applejack was working herself into a panic.

"Now calm down AJ..." Big Mac was cut off.

"Ah can't! Ah just-just-just..." Applejack groaned and fell on her haunches. "Ah just don't know what ta' do..."

Big Mac tapped his hoof to his chin a bit. "Why don't ya see iff'n Twilight has ah spell that can find him?"

Applejack's face lit up. "Yer ah genius Big Mac! Ah'll be back as soon as Ah can!"

"Eeeyup."

Applejack raced all the way to the library. It was pretty late in the morning at this point. She didn't have a good night sleep, so she ended up sleeping in by accident.

She arrived at the library to see the front door already open and Spike watering the plants outside. "Heya AJ! What has you in such a hurry?"

"Is Twilight here!? Ah really need ta' talk to her!"

Spike was a bit taken back by Applejack's volume. "Yeah...she is inside."

"Thanks sugarcube!"

Applejack ran inside and around the corner to the main room. She was about to call for Twilight when her heart skipped a bit. There was Coal draped over her couch. He was completely pale and had sweat all over him. He was clearly unconscious and his breathing was heavy. Twilight was there wiping his face with a wash cloth. When Twilight turned and saw Applejack staring at them, she almost fell in surprise.

"A-a-applejack! When did you get here?"

"Ah just did! What happened ta Coal!? He didn't come home last night...he looks mighty sick!"

Twilight wasn't sure how to tell Applejack what happened, but she knew there was no lying to the element of honesty after all. "Coal...came to me last night. He...wanted help in a matter that was bothering him."

Applejack was already starting to paint a picture of what happened in her mind. "He had ya use some kinda spell on him, didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Cause that is just the kinda stupid thing this here boy would do!" Applejack walked over to Coal and put her hoof on his face. "Twilight..."

"Y-Yes Applejack?" Twilight wasn't sure where this was going.

"What I'm about ta' do is not weird, alright?"

"Al-alright?" Twilight was really confused now. She was until Applejack leaned forward and started to kiss Coal gently. Twilight felt all the blood in her body rush to her face, and she collapsed upon herself from her own weight. "A-A-A-Applejack!?"

Applejack let out a sigh and turned to Twilight. "Coal and Ah are ah couple now Twilight. Ah just couldn't stand seein him like that. Ah just...had ta do somethin." She hung her head. "Ah don't know what else ta' do." Applejack looked pretty upset, but not so much on the verge of tears. She seemed pretty relieved that Coal was alright, but not happy that he looked so poorly. "Now what did he have ya do last night?" Twilight gulped. "Was it that bad? Ah don't even know what he could possibly ask of ya that would make him look like this!"

It was at that point that Spike poked his head around the corner. "I'm uh...gonna be at Rarity's Twilight. I'll...I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay Spike, have a nice time." Twilight gave him a little wave as he left. She turned back to Applejack. She was staring her down like Twilight had just stolen her apples or something. "Ok...Applejack. Since Coal can't tell you what happened I guess I will, but I don't think you'll like it."

"Ah already don't like it Twilight. Just tell me what happened!"

"Ok ok...just please calm down. I...I already know that you and Coal are a couple now." Applejack eyes got big, but she didn't stop staring. "Coal came to me last night...wanting me to change...his body for you."

"Now what does that mean? Ah don't understand what yer gettin' at Twilight. Change his body fer me? He looks the same, iff'n not really messed up!"

"Please calm down Applejack...I'm getting to that. You see...ponies and humans apparently have different physical make up..."

"Ya think?"

"Please let me finish. They aren't just different in shape. They are also different...proportionally. Humans don't have need for...for...their 'somethings' to be as big as a ponies..."

It was at this point that Applejack started to realize what it all meant. 'Changing himself' for her, humans being different to ponies...she fell to the floor look exasperated.

"Are ya tellin' me that Coal had ya use ah spell to make his stallion hood bigger?" Twilight gave a shy nod. "That is the dumbest thing Ah have ever heard! Why would he even worry about that!? Ah'm gonna give him ah piece of mah mind when he wakes up!"

Twilight didn't like where this was going. Applejack just didn't understand, because Coal hadn't explained it. "Please wait Applejack! You don't understand! I wish Coal was awake, the way he put it last night was so sweet...I just couldn't turn him down!"

Applejack gave her a curious stare. "Why don't ya just use that memory spell o' yers then? Show me what happened last night."

Twilight's eyes lit up. "Applejack! You're a genius!" Twilight charged her horn and then gently placed it upon Applejack's head. When the spell ended and Twilight stepped back; she could see that Applejack had visibly calmed down. "Do you feel better knowing the truth now Applejack?"

"Ah do...man this boy is so stupid though. Ah could never want another stallion...err...human...Ah don't know what the words are fer this guy!"

Twilight giggled again. "He seems fine referring to himself using our words. Just say whatever feels right."

Applejack nodded and went back over to Coal. He no longer looked pained, but was clearly still uncomfortable. "How much did that spell really hurt Twi'?"

"Coal made me cast a spell to block out sound. I think it was enough to make him scream. I don't really know. I went down to check on him about an hour ago. He was passed out in...in..."

"Passed out in what?"

"A very large pool of liquid that looked like sweat."

Applejack turned back to Coal. "This fella is so stupid..."

"But he loves you...more than enough to go through that."

"Ah know." Applejack leaned forward and gently kissed him again. It was at this moment she realized something. "Twi'! Coal is burning up! Ah think he has ah fever!"

"What!?" Twilight ran over to them and put her forehead on his. "I think you're right AJ. He is probably really dehydrated too!"

"What should we do!?"

"I'll levitate him into my shower. I think you should give him a bath, and I'll prepare some soup and medicine. If he doesn't wake up soon to take it; I'll take him to the hospital."

"Ah should give him ah bath!?"

"We have to get all that sweat off of him! It has to be you. You two are a couple after all."

"Y-yes but...we haven't gone that far yet!"

"You don't want me to do it...do you?" Twilight was actually pretty nervous at that question. She really didn't want to see Coal naked like that. He would easily forgive Applejack, but she wasn't so sure if he would be too happy about her seeing him.

Thankfully Applejack nodded in agreement. Twilight levitated Coal up into the shower, and gave Applejack and him some privacy. She closed the door behind her as she went to go prepare for when and if Coal wakes up.

"Alright Applejack! Ya can do this! Ya almost made it this far with Coal the other day! There is nothin' weird 'bout this."

Applejack pepped herself up and began removing Coal's clothing. She started with the shirt and moved on to his shoes and socks. She had a hard time getting his pants off, but managed after a few minutes. Now the only thing covering Coal were his boxers. Applejack's face was burning hot from all the blood that rushed up into it. She closed her eyes and removed them as quickly as she could. When she opened them up...she gasped at what she saw.

His entire nether region...now looked exactly like a pony's. She didn't know what it looked like before, but now he had a sheath to hide his 'something'. This made the job a lot easier, because she was used to seeing those. It was just a normal thing about ponies after all. As she was washing him, he started to come to. Applejack didn't realize this until his eyes shot open and he quickly covered himself.

"AJ!? What are you!?...where am!?...what is going on!?"

"Ah should ask ya the same question Coal! Do ya know what time it is!? Stupid question. No ya don't! It is morning now Coal. Ya never came home last night! Ya had me scared somethin had happened to ya!" Applejack was hitting Coal with her hoof the entire time. Her front legs aren't nearly as strong as her back, but it was really starting to hurt. Coal grabbed Applejack and pulled her on top of him. "Let me go ya darn fool! Ah'm still made at ya! I need ta' hit ya so..."

Coal stopped her yelling by kissing her deeply. He wrapped his arm around her body and used his other hand to gently caress her face. She tried to break free for several moments before giving in. She closed her eyes and tears began to fall slowly. Coal broke the kiss to look at her.

"Why did ya go and do that Coal? Ah know all about what ya did. Ah wouldn't of cared...Ah love ya, ya darn fool."

Coal looked hurt, the regret and grief was evident on his face. He hated making Applejack feel this way, but there was no going back now. "I'm so sorry AJ. I never meant to hurt you. I know you wouldn't of left me, or thought less of me if I couldn't...you know. But it really bothered me. I want to be everything you could ever want or need. I want to be able to make you feel good AJ. I'm so sorry that I've failed in that regard. Please don't hate me for this."

"Now Ah know that ya know Ah could never hate ya. Ah...Ah understand why ya did it Coal, but Ah'm not happy 'bout it. Ya really scared me..."

Coal started kissing her again. He kissed her forcefully with a hot burning passion. His mind didn't leave him like it had so many times before. He wanted Applejack...right then and there. He could feel himself growing the more they kissed. Applejack started to notice too. She broke the kiss and leaned back to get a better picture of the situation. Her face flushed as she saw what was happening. This was the first time Coal even saw the change.

"Huh...it looks like a pony's...I don't know if that is weird or not..."

Applejack crawled up on top of Coal, and sat right on top of his growing member. Coal winced as he could feel Applejack's love touching his. "A-Applejack...I...I love you so much..."

Applejack leaned forward and began kissing Coal again. Her face no longer looked pained or troubled. There was only relief and pleasure as she began to grind.

Coal continued to grow as Applejack rocked back and forth. He put his hands on her hips and began pulling her up and down his shaft in longer strides. It was at this point that Coal's mind began to leave him; much like how it had in the past many times before.

Their time together was cut short (again!? really!?) by Twilight calling to them. "Hey Applejack! How are you doing up there!?"

This shot both Coal and Applejack out of their moment. Applejack smiled bashfully as she called back. "Ah'm almost done here! Ah'll get ya when Ah'm ready ta' move Coal!"

Coal just chuckled lightly as he took in the image in front of him. Applejack was on top of his now fully erect member, and she had a look of satisfaction as she had been grinding him. He had to force himself to calm down; otherwise he may start up again. Applejack leaned forward and kissed him one more time. She got out of the tub and looked at him. She flashed him a warm smile and grabbed Coal's towel. She then used it to wipe herself off. Coal just leaned over the tub and watched. He was in his own little world, and it was filled with the Applejack in front of him. He wasn't even aware of his fever and as he tried to stand up; he immediately slipped and fell back down.

"Coal!?" Applejack dropped the towel and stepped over to Coal.

"I'm fine AJ; really. I'm just...very dizzy for some reason, and really...tired..." Coal's eyes were glazed over and his head was slowly bobbing as it looked like he couldn't keep himself still.

Applejack in a hurry helped Coal finish up his shower and got him dried off. "Hey Twi'!?"

"Are you done Applejack!?"

"Yeah I am, and Coal is awake now! But we don't have any clean clothes for him to wear! Should he just put on his shorts again!?"

"That is all we can do Applejack! I don't have any of his clothes here anymore!"

Coal rubbed his head trying to clear his mind. All this yelling was really starting to get to him. He stepped into his shorts and was now more than thankful to have a sheath like a pony. His member had receded back into it and it didn't look obscene inside his shorts. His relief of the moment was short lived as he collapsed onto the floor again. He managed to catch himself, but once his momentum caught up with him; he let himself fall the rest of the way to the floor.

"Coal!? Come on Coal! Ya can't lay here!"

"I'm sorry AJ...I just...I can't seem to think or move right at the moment. It feels like I'm gonna pass out again..."

"Ya need ta' stay awake Coal! Twi' prepared some medicine and soup for ya! It should warm ya up and make ya feel better!"  
Coal rolled onto his side to look at Applejack. She looked worried and to Coal; so very beautiful. He remembered the old walking stick that Twilight gave him when he first got out of the hospital (the first time).

"Hey AJ, Twilight has a walking stick around here somewhere. Would you mind getting it for me? I don't think I can make it up otherwise..."

"Of course Coal! Ah'll be right back!"

Applejack runs to Twilight asking her about the stick. Twilight then levitates the stick from somewhere in the library. Applejack grabs it and takes it up to him.

Coal pulls himself up using it for leverage. "I can't believe how weak I feel. Heh...this whole thing is really silly. I get insecure and ended up worrying the most important pony in my life. Uhhg! Remind me not to try bio magic again Applejack."

Applejack put on a forced smile. "Don't ya worry 'bout it none. Ah'll kick yer flank if ya do something like this again." She nuzzles his leg a little.

"Oh Applejack...I love you so much. What did I ever do to deserve a pony like you?"

Applejack tapped her hoof a moment and grew a curvy smile. "Ya were just yerself." She then helps Coal back to the main room; at which he falls onto the floor right on his ass.

"If I could feel anything right now...that would probably sting a bit." Coal laughed jokingly at his own discomfort. Applejack didn't find it too funny and hit him the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Ah thought ya said ya couldn't feel nothin'?"

They both laughed and hugged each other.

"Ahem..." Twilight walked in levitating a tray with some soup and a small vial. "Sorry to interrupt, but here is soup and medicine for you."

"Shouldn't I be drinking a lot of water or something Twilight? I lost a lot of fluid down in that basement of yours."

"That is what the medicine is for Coal. It will hydrate your body for no more than twenty hours before wearing off. I'm sure your fever will be gone by then. Do eat the soup first though. It will make taking the medicine more pleasant."

Coal raised an eyebrow at this. "More pleasant huh? Is it going to taste something awful?"

Twilight chuckled a bit. "Don't be difficult. You do owe me after all." She gave him a playful wink.

Coal laughed and downed the whole bowl of soup in ten seconds flat! No joke! He picked up the bowl and literally drank it all down in ten seconds. He then grabbed the vial and shot it straight down his throat. The girls were left speechless.

"What? I was really really hungry! I have been so busy lately that I sometimes forget to eat!"

Applejack hit him again. "Take better care of yerself ya fool!" She then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Fer me..."

"Geez Applejack...why do you have to give me mental whiplash like that? Ow the pain, oh~ my~" Coal said playfully doing his best George Takei impression. I'll let you figure out where. It isn't hard...

This made the girls start laughing. Nothing forced, but just genuinely enjoying the moment.

"Sorry to cause you so much trouble girls. I'm already starting to feel better. Let me clean up Twilight's basement and then I better get back to the farm and catch up on my chores."

Applejack and Twilight were horrified by this. "Now what makes ya think Ah'm gonna let ya work in the condition yer in?"  
"AJ is right Coal. You need to take it easy. At least for today."

Coal grunted at the thought. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself! I'm either dealing with my drama or some pony else's, working, playing with Scootaloo, or...being too beaten up to do anything! Ever since I got here, almost every waking moment is filled with some kind of work. The only exception I can think of was yesterday when I relaxed on the porch in the sun for a bit. What should I do for the rest of the day?"

"Whatever ya do Coal, yer not workin'! That is final! Ah have plans fer ya once ya get better!" Applejack blushed realizing what she just said.

"Should I be hearing this?" Twilight had an equally red face.

Coal just laughed. "Oh you girls are the greatest, you know that? *sigh* I still can't believe I almost gave this up...hmm...I think I'll spend the day talking with the others a bit. I haven't seen Pinkie Pie hardly at all. I guess she wouldn't mind if I stopped by for a nice hello."

Applejack and Twilight gave Coal a small hug.

"Ah'm glad ya stayed Coal." She kissed him softly. "Ya make my life a lot harder sometimes! But ah lot better too."

"I feel the same way Coal. It's nice knowing that you care so much about all of us. It makes me feel better knowing that you really do appreciate us too."

They stayed that way for a few minutes before it was time for Applejack to get back to the farm. Twilight went back to her studying, and Coal made his way to Sugarcube Corner to visit Pinkie.

Author's note: Now if you'll excuse me; I need to go tell myself that I'm not a smut peddler for about thirty minutes. Toodles!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 46: Conflicting Emotions /-

"This stick is a life saver! Not the candy, but that would be really sweet right now! Heh! Sweet...whelp...that is my weird moment for the day. Pretty tame I must say!" I came up on the famous bakery and marveled at it. It always looked so tasty. Like you could just take a big bite out of it, but I'm sure Pinkie would call me something like a big meanie-face if I did.

I step inside and am immediately greeted with the smell of delicious baked goods. I could smell all sorts of cakes, and I think some muffins too. Speaking of muffins, where is Ditzy? I don't think I've gotten to meet her yet. I'm really curious about her character. Inner ranting aside, time to find Pinkie!

"Hello~? Any pony home?" I call out gently.

Mr. Cake pops his head from the back room (which I assume is the kitchen). He was covered in flour and had a big smile on his face. "Well hey there Coal! Haven't seen you in a long while! How have you been?"

"I've been great Mr. Cake! Don't mind this stick. Just using it for today. Pinkie Pie wouldn't happen to be around would she? I feel bad that I haven't spent any time with her lately. She did throw me that party a while back after all."

"She is in her room at the moment." Mr. Cake smiled and then went back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mr. Cake!" I called to him. I turned and looked at the staircase. "Stairs...why did it have to be stairs..." I force my way up the stairs using the stick for extra support. It takes me like five minutes to make it to the second floor, but I could see Pinkie's room from the top. How did I know it was her room? I hear her singing and moving about. I doubt she would do that in the Cake's room. I call out to her as I slowly open her door.

"Pinkie?..."

She stopped singing immediately and floated in mid-air for a few seconds before finally falling down. Physics be damned.

"Coal!? Hey there! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Pinkie. I just haven't spent any time with you one on one lately. I just wanted to see you again."

"It hasn't been that long silly! We had your 'cheer up' party just a few days ago!"

"Yeah well...I was just missing you."

"You're not sad again are you Coal? Cause I'll throw you an even better party if you want!"

"I'm not sad Pinkie, but I'll take that party promise and save it for later."

Pinkie gave me a big smile and trotted next to me.

"So, how was your date Pinkie?"

Pinkie looked away from me with a bit of a sad expression. "Not good at all. He was big nasty-wasty-onlywantedonething-pants!"

"I'm...I'm so sorry to hear that Pinkie. He...he didn't try to do anything to you...did he?"

"He kept trying to touch me in bad ways, but I told him no. He got mad and stomped off like a rotten cupcake!"

I had no idea what that meant, but...Pinkie ya know? I put my arm around her and gave her a gentle hug. "Don't worry about it Pinkie. Stallions like that...don't deserve mares as sweet as you."

Pinkie returned the hug and crawled into my lap (wait...). She looked up at me and flashed me a toothy grin. "Uhhh Pinkie?"

"You know what we need to do right now Coal (oh god!)?"

"Wha-what's that?"

"We need to have some fun (OH GOD!)!"

"Fun? What kind of...fun?"

"We need to go pull some pranks (whew!)!"

"Sounds awesome!" I cleared my throat and prepped my best Leeroy Jenkins voice. "LET'S DO THIS!"

"YEEEAAAAAAHHH!" Pinkie was pleased.

We sat around for a little while coming up with ideas. She wanted to mark Applejack, but for obvious reasons to you and me...that wasn't a good idea. I suggested we hit up Dash. I figured this would be a good way for us to start hanging out again.

We got to it and set up this little stunt. Pinkie would distract Dash as I fired a sticky plunger onto her. She would freak out and take off. This would pull the rope tighter setting off the second surprise inside the plunger. A small stink bomb! It would spread out all around her and she wouldn't be able to get away. Oh man it was so messed up in how nasty it was! I just loved the idea!

We had everything ready and now all we needed was Dash. I stay in my hiding area while Pinkie runs off. I wait there for about ten minutes...then twenty...then forty...then an hour! Where the heck was this pony!? I was so dang bored! I figured she deserved at least a little more time until I packed up.

Another thirty minutes pass and I call it good. We could try again some other time. I start packing up everything and that is when I see Pinkie, but no Dash.

"Hey Pinkie...I was just now putting everything away. Could you not find Dash?"

"Oh I found her..."

"Well what does that mea..." Just then I was hit with a giant water balloon filled with soda. It was sticky and it was absolutely rank! Pinkie bounced off giggling as I stood there horrified.

"Don't tell me..." I looked up to see Dash laughing mid-air. She was crying she was laughing so hard!

"Y-You s-should see the look on your face! Bwahahahaha!"

I could only laugh and shake my head...or could I? The plunger launcher was still functional...*grin* I grab it and aim at Dash. She was still laughing too hard to notice. I fired and it made contact right on her flank!

"Hey! What gives!?" She tried to get it off, but the glue plus suction made it nearly impossible. Don't worry though, the glue will wear off on its own after twelve hours. Dash tries flying away which sets off the inner stink bomb. She starts coughing and gagging at how much it stank. She glided down to the ground and started chasing me!

"You're going to pay for that Coal!"

"Crap..." I was feeling a lot better, but there was no way I could out run Dash right now. She tackled me to the ground and shoved her flank right in my face.

"How do ya like that!?"

"If it weren't for this darn plunger in the way I would like it a lot more!"

This made her jump off of me and hide in the bushes. She poked her head up and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Got ya!" She smiled realizing I was only kidding. We both laughed and made our way to the nearest lake to wash up.

We found one just outside the forest (after a thirty minute hike mind you) and I jumped right in; clothes and all. Dash was still fussing with the plunger a bit (I had cut the rope off by this point). "This thing just won't come off! Do I really have to wait several more hours Coal?"

"Well...it didn't say it was water proof. You may get lucky. Jump in!"

Dash flew into the air and then locked her wings when she was about fifty feet high. She rolled herself into a ball and came in hard! She made a splash much bigger than a pony of her size should. The wood on the plunger snapped off on impact (damn!). Dash floated up panting. "*pant* not *pant* a good *pant* idea *pant*"

"You're crazy Dash, ya know that? Come here and let me see if I can't get it off. I do have fingers after all."

Dash lazily swam over to me as I sat down on the ground. For the second time today; she shoved her flank right in my face.

"Sure am glad AJ isn't here to see this..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Coal?"

"Nothin' now let me try something."

I moved my hand along the edges of the plunger trying to break up the contact area. I basically ended up rubbing her flank for a good ten minutes before I was able to take the plunger off. There was still a bit of glue in her coat though.

"Ok Dash, now you should probably jump back in the water. There is still a bit of glue stuck to you."

Dash hadn't looked at me during the entire ordeal. She turned around and looked me right in the eyes. She looked really hurt. "Are you over me that easily Coal?"

"What!? What are you talking about?"

"You're very honest Coal...you're not embarrassed at all to have just touched my flank for as long as you did. You must not have any romantic feelings for me anymore..." Dash looked a little hurt. I wasn't sure what to say, but I wasn't going to lie.

"I still love you, if that is what you're thinking." She looked up at me. "But I'm not in love with you anymore, no." She looked down a little. "We've forgiven each other for what happened Dash, but you really did break my heart. That whole situation almost made me go back to Earth." Dash looked back up to me with wide eyes. "I guess you didn't know about that part." She shook her head, but not blinking. "Sit tight and I'll tell you what happened, just try and get that glue off first. I don't want you having to cut any of your coat off." Dash quickly jumped into the water and swirled about for a few minutes. When she came back out I quickly scraped off what glue was left.

I then told Dash about what happened with Coco and Scootaloo. I told her all about how I was feeling during that time (it wasn't that long ago ya know), and just how much it hurt me for us to no longer be together...even as just friends. Dash listened quietly until the end.

"What made you stay? I'm glad you did, but...what made you get over all that?"

"I...I don't think I can tell you. It...It is kind of private."

Dash looked away from me. She started of into space before letting out a soft sigh. "It was another mare...wasn't it?"

"What!?"

"That is the only explanation that would make sense. You're whole reason for staying here was that life was simple. When life got hard you stayed because you had ponies you really loved. When life got harder, you lost everything. With all that in mind...the only way you would stay is if a pony became even more important to you than an adopted daughter, or an almost mare friend."

I couldn't believe how much Dash already knew about my psyche'. It was honestly a little scary, but in the long run...did make me feel a little better. At least I knew that she wouldn't judge me again.

"You're a very smart mare Dash...ya know that?"

She gave me a soft smile. "So which of our friends was it? My guess is Applejack, maybe Twilight."

"How are you so sure it is one of our friends?"

"Cause you're closer to them than any other pony."

"Geez...you really got me figured out..."

"Yea, but you know me just as well...don't you?" She gave me a sad smile and sat down next to me. "I won't make you tell me. I'm sorry things didn't work between us Coal. I...for what it is worth; you're the only male I feel like I can still trust. I'm still not ready for anything mushy, but it was a nice feeling when I knew you loved me that way. If only because I can be a bit...selfish at times."

I put my arm around her and rubbed her leg. "It does mean a lot to me. I really did love you like that Dash, but I can't anymore. It would be wrong of me. A part of me wishes that I could say something like 'if things don't work out, I hope we can try again', but...I'm not going to be giving up on my mare. I gave up on you, and even though things have turned out alright...I can't help but wonder...what if? I won't make that same mistake again."

Dash hugged me tightly and nuzzled me briefly before flying away. She stopped and looked back at me, she smiled and waved goodbye. I waved back, and in the pit of my heart...I knew I had just lied. I was still in love with her...maybe even more now. Oh lord forgive me.

Coal was feeling better physically, but this latest talk with Dash left him feeling pretty bummed. He was reminded of his feelings for Dash, and it made him feel like a bastard. He had Applejack now. He didn't need any other pony. Applejack was amazing in every single way. He cursed himself for ever lusting after another mare.

Coal was feeling almost normal again. He still had a slight headache, but nothing too severe. He decided he could probably work at the spa now. He probably wouldn't do another long shift, but he could at least work a few hours. He also thought about visiting Twilight again; to ask her where he can look for a house. He had no idea how to go about getting one of his own.

Spa first, Twilight second.

There is a long line of ponies right outside the spa. He went to the end of the line pony and asked her what was going on. She only squealed at the sight of him and tackled him to the ground. He struggled to break free as more and more female ponies jumped atop him.

"What is going on!?"

Aloe and Lotus rush out and break up the crowd. They drag Coal inside closing and locking the door behind them.

"Ahh, thank you both...what...is going on?"

Aloe speaks up. "They all heard about your massages and were hoping you would come by to work tonight."

"Ahh...well I'm flattered I must say..."

Lotus takes Aloe's place. "Would you mind Coal? It would only be for a few hours..."

"I was actually coming here hoping to work a bit. I'll go to the usual room. You can send them in when you're ready."

Coal set up and waited patiently for his first client. The first pony was a much older mare. She had fading white coat, with grey mane. Her cutie mark was a rocking chair. Coal wondered if cutie marks change as you age, but figured it wasn't important.

He got to work and quickly put the older mare to sleep. He chuckled to himself, but kept up the massage anyway. After twenty minutes he carried her out and the next customer was brought in. This continued well into the night. He had worked for five hours when Aloe and Lotus stepped in.

"You can stop now if you want Coal." Aloe said raising her hoof to punctuate her sentence.

"I can keep working ladies, but I thank you for your consideration. That is unless there aren't anymore customers."

Lotus stepped up. "No no, there are plenty. If you're sure; we'll send in the next one."

"I'm fine ladies, really. Please send her in. I'll let you know if I need to stop."

It was now only seven in the afternoon. Coal predicted plenty of more work to be had. He had customer after customer all night long. There was no end to them he thought. After another long grueling five hours; he finished the last mare at the spa. He collected his pay from the ladies and made his way home. On his way home he opened the small bag holding the bits and counted them up. Without tips there should be three gold bits, but he saw three gold, seven silver, and five bits.

"Wow...those ponies were really appreciative tonight!"

He now had a fair savings of just over one thousand bits. Hopefully this would be enough for a down payment on a nice home. He would stop by the bank and then Twilight's sometime tomorrow. Tonight...he needed some sleep.

Applejack wasn't feeling work today. She always does her best, but her mind was preoccupied with more thoughts of Coal. She couldn't help but think about how far they went today. In Twilight's bathtub no less! She was somewhat thankful it stopped there. She would have been really uncomfortable if they ended up making a mess in Twilight's home.

Applejack finished up the days chores right on time. She was about to head inside to wash up, when Dash came flying down right next to her.

"Applejack...can we talk?"

"Sure thing RD. What ya' wanna talk about?"

Dash gave her a sheepish smile. "The same thing we've been talking a lot about."

"Mmm...Coal..." Dash gave a gentle nod. "Ok...did somethin happen?" Applejack wasn't so much worried as she was curious. Dash wouldn't be able to face her like this if anything extreme had happened, she knew that.

"We were talking for a while just a bit ago and...Applejack...are you and Coal dating now?"

Applejack's face soured and she scrunched up her nose and muzzle. "Now what gave ya' that idea?"

Dash could tell right away from Applejack's reaction that she was hiding something. "Come on AJ...I'm not going to be mad at you. I just...want to know who this mare Coal is seeing."

"Are ya just curious, or..."

"I want to know who healed Coal's heart enough to make him forget his worries and fears with Scootaloo and myself. My first guess would be you, but I wanted to make sure."

"Just out of curiosity Dash...why do ya want ta' know this?"

"I need to know who my rival is." Dash had a very serious look on her face.

"What!?" Applejack was starting to get concerned.

"I'm not ready for that kind of love now, but someday I will be. I just want to know what mare I'll have to fight for Coal's heart."

"Where did all of this come from Dash? Ah didn't know ya were that dead set on Coal. Ah thought ya just wanted ta' be friends."

"I do just want to be friends...for now. Coal is the nicest male I've ever known. I won't just give him up without a fight!"

Applejack furrowed her brow. She and Rainbow Dash had always been competitive, but never like this. "Well...Ah won't let him go without ah fight either!"

Dash blinked a few times before spitting on her hoof and sticking it out. "You're on Applejack! Enjoy him while it lasts! I'll be coming to pick him up someday!"

Applejack did the same. "Ya best pray ta' Celestia! Ah'll make sure Coal can only think of me by the time we're through!"

Dash tilted her head a bit. "How far have you two gotten? And before you say what I think you would say; I am making it my business."

Applejack snorted. "We haven't gone all the way yet, but we are mighty close!"

Dash started giggling. "This is so silly Applejack! I can't believe we are fighting over a boy! Bwahahaha!"

Applejack started to laugh too. "It is pretty funny. Ah never would of guessed that this day would come!"

Dash calmed herself wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. "You're my best friend AJ. I won't honestly fight you for him. I'll just be the most awesome friend ever, and hopefully he'll choose me."

Applejack snorted. "Good luck Dash! Yer gonna need it! Ah know ya wouldn't actually try and get Coal ta' cheat on me. Ah trust ya not ta' do nothin'. By the end of the day...Coal will be with the pony he wants. Ah just know it'll be me."

Applejack and Dash laughed a bit more before parting ways. Neither Applejack nor Dash were worried about what was going to happen. They both trusted Coal to be honest with himself. They knew he would choose the one he honestly loved. If only they knew that he loved both of them the same way.

"This is not good..." I was seriously freaking the fuck out! See! Even in my inner monologue I'm starting to swear again! SHIT! FUCK! PISS! Oh god help me! I was pissed because of my reminded feelings for Dash. Except now, thanks to all of these amazing moments with Applejack; I couldn't figure out who I cared about more! I am such a jerk! This better not happen to me if Applejack and I get intimate. Oh well, it isn't like I'm going to break it off with Applejack. If I have to put up with these feelings till the day I die...well...it'll just be my dirty little secret.

"This walking stick is awesome!" I was seriously digging the hell out of this stick! It felt so damn strong, and it made life so much easier. I think my fever had long since passed by this point, but now I was tired from working. Getting around would be a pain without this help.

As I arrived at the farm...I could see Applejack on the porch again. She was sipping on an apple juice. She saw me walking her way and waved me over.

"Hey AJ. *yawn* How was your day?"

"Ah worked fer ah while and then got chatted up by RD. How 'bout yerself?"

"Pinkie and I were gonna prank Dash today, but they ended up pranking me. I managed to still pull off our prank on Dash though. Pinkie ran off, but Dash and I spent a bit talking. I was feeling a lot better after our talk...and kinda...ended up working for the last ten hours...at the spa."

Applejack just sighed. "What am Ah gonna do with ya Coal? How are ya feelin now?"

"Just tired. I'm not feeling great, but nothing a good night sleep won't fix."

I took a seat next to Applejack who got out of the rocking chair and into my lap. She cuddled up into my chest and began kissing my neck.

I was so tired, but her soft kisses were starting to fill me with some energy. When Dash entered my mind during this time is when I got worried. This better go away soon! Applejack could tell I was troubled and stopped her kisses (aww).

"What's on yer mind Coal?"

"Nothin' much. I'm just so sleepy." I put my arms around Applejack and rubbed my nose against hers. "Let's pick this up again tomorrow. I want to have all the energy in the world for you."

Applejack gave a small nod and kissed me again. "Ah understand. Ah could actually use ah good nights sleep mahself. *yawn* n' stuff."

I just about had a fan boy squeal (really? I still get those?). Applejack is so cute when she 'yawn talks'. I lifted her chin and gave her a firm kiss of my own (what!? no squeal there!?).

Applejack and I then went inside for a good night sleep. Dash was still in the corner of my mind, but hopefully after getting rested up; it wont be a distraction. I took a quick shower and then popped into bed. Almost as soon as I hit the pillow, I was out.

Author's notes: Alright guys...guess what's next. I don't think any of you have to. There is actually a small amount of story near the end in the next chapter. I'll add some warnings and markers so if you want to skip all the sex; it'll be easy to. Story picks up again immediately after. And in the following chapter; everyone will know how I make use of Coal's...change. Anyway, the next chapter will be up sometime today. Either before I leave for college or after I get back, I haven't decided just yet.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 47: To Love /-

Author's notes: Here we are guys! The first real sex scene! There is no turning back now! One last warning to everyone! This is written like clop,(of course with all the character development I can't honestly feel that way about it) so skip down past the warnings if you just want the bit of story that is here. There isn't much and it is really only there to set up the next chapter. Anyway, I know some of you have been looking forward to this; and I hope it was worth the wait!

* * * * WARNING! SEX SCENE STARTS HERE! WARNING! * * * *

"Nnngmm" I was waking up ever so slowly. Something was weighing me down, and I didn't know what. I raised my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes for a moment. I was finally able to crack them open, and when I did...I found Applejack right on top of me. She had a huge grin on her face.

"AJ? Wha-what is going on? *yawn* Am I having one of 'those' dreams again?"

Applejack chuckled. "Oh...you have dreams about me Coal?"

My mind isn't with me in the mornings. I couldn't tell you up from down left or right, so I just kind of roll with anything and everything.

"*yawn* Almost every night lately...*yawn*"

"That's awful sweet of ya Coal. Ah think ya deserve ah treat."

"A treat?" I raised my hands to my eyes again and gave them a good long rub. I was just now starting to realize that I was awake, but my mind wasn't processing this situation at all!

"That's right." Applejack then pressed her lips firmly into mine; making my eyes almost bug out of my head. I was definitely awake now. Applejack must of had a sexy dream herself, because she was not holding anything back. She stuck her tongue in my mouth almost immediately. She twirled it around and moaned gently. It was too early for this. My self control is not what anyone would call 'strong' when I've just woken up. I grabbed AJ and spun her onto her back. I was now on top of her.

Applejack had a shocked look on her face, but it quickly disappeared as I continued where she left off. We kissed for several minutes, but I was wanting to do so much more. I started kissing her neck and around her shoulders. I made my way down to her chest and then her stomach. I kept slowly kissing her lower...and lower.

"C-Coal..." Applejack could tell where this was going. She was biting on her hoof trying to keep herself from moaning too loudly. Her face was red and she was having a hard time looking at me. I kissed her belly a couple more times before lifting up and looking at her.

"I love you Applejack. I doubt we have time to do all I would like, but...you're the one that deserves a treat. Don't worry...I may actually enjoy this more than you." I kissed her gently and again worked my way south. She was moaning and letting out small whimpers as I got closer and closer to her love.

I spread her legs out of the way and took a long hard look at it. It was the same orange as the rest of her, but it was clearly excited. The lips were naturally spreading apart. I could see glimpses of pink in between her petals. I leaned forward and took in deep breaths; I would slowly exhale from deep within my lungs directly onto her. I was teasing her. I had always wanted to try my hand at it, and for whatever reason...this seemed like the perfect time. Applejack was starting to pant heavily. I could hear her saying my name softly. I peeked up to find her holding her face with her hooves. I smiled as I could see the red from her face so easily. I started kissing all around her lips; I would gently brush across them moving side to side. I would go back to breathing on them and then move on to kissing along her inner thighs again. Applejack was whimpering like a little filly now.

"P-Please Coal...d-don't tease me like this...Ah can't take it. It is AH...driven m-me crazy!"

Applejack was starting to lose control of her volume. I was both worried we may get caught, and excited by how much I was making Applejack want it.

I leaned all the way back up to Applejack's face and deeply kissed her once more. She wrapped her hooves around me and we kissed harder and sloppier than we ever had. Applejack was starting to hump the air as the burning inside her grew. She broke the kiss and begged me to finish. We weren't going to have full blown sex here, and that thought just made my southern regions burn in discomfort. I was more than happy to make Applejack finish though. I kissed her quickly once more and returned to between her legs.

Her lips were now starting to turn a light red and Applejack kept trying to hump my face as I would lean down, and then lean up quickly. I couldn't help myself; I just loved teasing her like this. I could see Applejack start to lose her patience as she put her hooves on the back of my head.

"Ya started this Coal...now yer gonna finish it." She then forced my head down sticking my face right into her love.

She moaned as my lips were now firmly planted upon hers. I smiled as the smell rushed up into me. It was a sweet, but very earthly smell. It made my mind foggy and my body want more. After just a few seconds of kissing her lips, the smell alone drove me into a frenzy. I would lick all around them and then up and down the slit. I would then gently nibble each lip in turn. I could see her clitoris slowly waking up inside. It looked like a cute little bean. The smell was getting stronger and stronger, and my face was getting soaked in her juices. The pressure that had built up in my own loins was incredible at this point. I then slowly started sticking my tongue inside.

Applejack was biting on the bed sheets intently trying not to scream out. She was humping my face vigorously now. I slid my hands onto her flank and forced my face in as deep as I could. I then stuck my tongue in as far as it would go, and began licking and caressing every inch of Applejack I could get to. I would pull up and then suck on her clitoris for a few seconds before returning to pleasuring her insides. I could feel the muscles contract and after a few more minutes of this, Applejack came. She came so hard that she arched her back and with her love; actually started to lift my head up. She had let go of the sheets, and I was worried she may scream out. All I could hear though was a very airy scream. The kind of scream you would let out if all the air in your body had been knocked out of you. The orgasm went on for nearly thirty seconds before she calmed down and fell back onto the bed.

Applejack and I were covered in sweat, and my face and upper body were drenched in her juices. My own erection was so hard at the moment that it had long since burst out from the top of my boxers. I could feel it twitching in excitement as we both wanted more of Applejack. I leaned up and got a good look at Applejack's face.

Her tongue was lolling out the side of her mouth, and she had a huge dopey grin on her face. Her eyes were rolled up into her head some, but weren't closed. She was panting heavily and didn't seem to be in her right mind. I rubbed her lips gently with one hand, and used the other hand to gently rub her cheek. The heat coming off of her petals was incredible. It felt like if I were to penetrate her, then my own manhood would melt. I continued to rub her love gently. Getting a lot of her love juices all over my hand. My erection was burning so badly at this point, I just wanted to mount her and have my way with her. Applejack was starting to come to, and she nearly yelped as she saw how hard I had become. She looked up at me and motioned for me to lean in closer.

When I was close enough, she whispered into my ear. "Big Mac is working the apple cart, and Applebloom is at school..."

I lost it. I grabbed her face and forced my tongue inside. I was moaning and groaning like a fool as I felt up every inch of her mouth. Applejack was making just as much noise as I was. She ended up pushing me away and made me look at her.

"Ah want ta' return the favor. Lay down Coal."

My face lit up and I took Applejack's place on the bed. I did lean myself up against the back board a bit. I wanted to see Applejack work. Applejack pulled down my boxers a little, and my erection went straight up hitting her in the face. She giggled at this and began to nuzzle it. I knew right away she was going to tease me much like I did her. Better just lay back and enjoy it. She rubbed her cheek against it, she would breath right on the tip; making it twitch every time. She would press it against her body and slowly move up and down.

The friction from her coat could of gotten the job done, but she was being too careful. I could literally feel myself turning blue. It was hurting like you wouldn't believe! Applejack took note of this and began playing with me. She would bat them around a bit or pick one up and roll it around on her hoof; she kept looking back at me with a devilish smile. She knew she was tormenting me, but she was going to get me back for earlier. I resigned myself to my fate (it wasn't that hard).

She took pity on me and began slowly licking up and down my shaft. Her tongue was cool compared to the heat coming off of me. It was a very welcome feeling. I could feel every single line in her tongue and every drop of saliva as she would start at the base, and work her way up to the tip. After several trips up and down she gently started to kiss the tip before opening her mouth wide. The wider her mouth got, the wider my eyes got. I desperately wanted to put my hands on the back of her head, and just force it all the way inside. I would never do that though, this seems like a good time to mention that the spell Twilight used to increase my size...did its job by all means. I was honestly a little scared that it wouldn't fit anywhere! I do not want to go through a reduction spell. I have a feeling that would hurt more!

Thankfully, Applejack was able to take several inches into her mouth. It was a magical feeling. She would suck on the tip while rubbing my member's underside with her tongue. She popped it out of her mouth and gasped for air. She then stuck her tongue out and forced it back inside. She was able to suck on it all the harder now. It was making my whole body twitch with every passing second. I don't know if Applejack had ever done this before, but right now...I didn't care. She was my first in a lot of things and that was all I needed to be happy. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to release. I'd always been told that you're supposed to say something to the lady. So between my gasps of pleasure I managed to force out the warning.

Applejack smiled while still fellating me. She popped it out and gave it one more quick kiss. She then crawled on top of me and stuck her flank right in my face. The heat coming off her lips was even stronger now. The sight alone was enough to make me finish. My eyes were forced shut...and I came.

It was unbelievable! The first wave Applejack took in stride, but it kept coming. She had to pop it out of her mouth again and it went everywhere! Applejack couldn't control it, but did her best to contain it. After a few moments of this it finally stopped. I was panting like I had just run a marathon, and Applejack was both panting and choking slightly at all the cum that went inside her. I was worried that I had upset Applejack, but she wiped away the excess and gave me a big smile.

"Ya'll must of been really backed up."

"Not really AJ...you're just that good."

We smiled at each other.

"Why don't you jump in the shower AJ. I'll get this cleaned up."

Applejack thought about it for a moment. "How bout we get this cleaned up, then we BOTH jump in the shower?"

I smiled and kissed her. I had always thought that I wouldn't want to kiss a woman that had just gone down on me. It just seemed gross, but Applejack never looked more beautiful.

It took us a fair hour to get all the walls and floors cleaned off, get the bedding in the washer (they have those!) and thankfully none had gotten into the mattress. We had worked this entire time covered in each others love juices. I for one didn't mind, but I think Applejack was a bit uncomfortable being so sticky.

When we finished we made our way into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in first. Applejack climbed in and rested her back on my stomach. As the water was coming down on us we began playing with each other again. I reached forward and started fingering her gently. As I was doing this my erection started getting bigger and bigger. Once it was big enough to flop back onto Applejack's stomach, she began rubbing it with her hooves. We were there to take a bath, so I grabbed a wash cloth and began cleaning Applejack all over. I started with her neck and worked her shoulders and her hooves. I cleaned her flanks and around her love. When I had cleaned all I could in this position; I rolled her over so we were looking at each other. I began cleaning her back and around her tail. She climbed up me a little and we began kissing as I cleaned her. She was so warm and soft, the water was making her slippery as well. I reached down and grabbed her flanks in order to keep her from sliding down. I continued to finger her as I felt myself getting hornier and hornier. Applejack leaned back and began washing me off as well. There was a lot more of me to clean, but it only took about ten minutes. When we were both squeaky clean, we gave each other sultry looks. I was fully erect at this point and Applejack knew it. She brought herself up right next to my ear and whispered.

"Ah want ya to do me Coal."

I lost it! I reach forward and spread her lips apart. Applejack squeaked as my member began rubbing her. It was at this point I had to ask her.

"Applejack...umm...have-have you ever...ya know...before?"

"Wh-why do ya ask Coal?"

"C-cause it hurts the first time for the female. I don't want to hurt you if I can help it."

Applejack kissed me gently. "Yer gonna be mah first Coal..."

"You as well...I love you so much AJ. You're the most amazing mare I've ever known..."

She kissed me again. "Ah love ya too Coal. Ah could never want any pony else...more than Ah want you now..."

We kept kissing for several more minutes. "A-are you ready AJ?"

"Y-yes...please...p-put it in slowly..."

I kissed her again and very gently began forcing myself inside her. She visibly cringed at every centimeter it went in. When my head had made it all the way inside; I could feel the hymen wall. I was so scared to do this, but I really wanted to feel as much of AJ as I could.

"AJ...please brace yourself...here I go."

She whimpered and hugged me close. I put my arms around her as I broke through. She dug her face into me and yelled out. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain. It was clear to me that she was crying, even though we were still being rained down upon by the shower. I stroked her gently and kissed her forehead. She was holding me so tightly. I could feel her whole body shaking as the pain continued. After several minutes she calmed down and looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Ah think...Ah think ya can start movin' now."

I kissed her again as I slowly began pumping inside her. She felt absolutely amazing! I wanted to go so much faster and harder, but I wasn't going to until I knew Applejack was ready. I could feel every little twitch of her canal. She was so tight and kept squeezing both my body and my member. I couldn't help but moan as every little movement I made tickled me immensely. Applejack broke the kiss and looked at me intently.

"Ya can go faster now Coal, Ah know ya want to."

I leaned forward and kissed her again. "Are you ready for that AJ? I'm loving this as is...you don't need to force yourself."  
She smiled and kissed my neck a bit. She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Ah want ya ta' go faster...it's already startin' ta' feel really good..."

That was all I needed to hear. I put my hands on her hips and began pumping into her harder and faster. She reared her head back and let out a long sexy moan. She put her hooves on my chest and kept arching her back. Her mane was sticking all around herself as the water kept coming down upon us.

"F-faster..." she moaned.

I was on the verge of losing myself to my lust again. I picked it up just a bit more. Applejack was panting and I was gritting my teeth. I wasn't so much close to finishing, as I was trying not to be too rough. I knew very little about my body after Twilight's spell and Zecora's potion.

Applejack leaned forward and stuck her tongue in my mouth. We began sucking on each other as I continued to pump into her. Applejack threw her head back and let out a long hard yell. She then fell forward looking exhausted.

"D-did you just cum AJ?"

"Ah *pant* Ah sure did...y-yer turn *pant*. Ah want ya...ta' *pant* use me however ya want *pant*."

"What...d-do you mean?"

She pushed herself up and kissed me. "Ah want ya ta' do whatever ya want ta' me. Ah'm ah big girl, Ah can take it."

"B-but AJ..."

"No buts! Do whatever ya need ta' do to finish..."

I moved my hands onto her cheeks and kissed her deeply. I was still inside of her and could feel her hot juices running down the sides of me. It was driving me insane!

"Are...are you sure?"

"Ah am...please...Ah want ya ta' finish and...cum in me..."

I lost it! I spun AJ around so that we were back to stomach. I put my hands under her flank and began lifting her up and down as I pumped. The end result was more penetration at a faster rate. Her head began lolling to the side as she whimpered and moaned. I was completely lost to my desires. I kept going faster and faster. I reached a rate where every quarter second you could hear us slap against each other. It was faster and harder than I ever thought myself capable of. Applejack arched her back and let out another long hard yell, I could feel her tighten up around me again and as soon as I saw her eyes roll and her tongue flop out; I came.

I came long and hard inside of her. I rested her against my chest and kept pumping as I came. We could see it starting to shoot out of her as it had completely filled her up. I leaned my head back and closed me eyes. I could hardly breathe I was so tired. It didn't last as long as it did before, but it managed to leave a mess at the end of the tub. Applejack turned on my member so we were stomach to stomach again.

"Ah...Ah came again..."

* * * * SEX SCENE ENDS HERE! * * * *

"I love you so much..." I grabbed her face and kissed her again and again. Applejack didn't have any strength left in her. We were too tired and so I was able to have my way with her mouth again. She didn't seem to mind. After another session of kissing; I began cleaning us off again. Thankfully it didn't take long as the water was starting to get cold. After cleaning up and drying off, we went our separate ways in order to make ourselves presentable.

After getting dressed and fixing my hair, I went downstairs to get a bite to eat. I looked at the clock that was near the doorway and gasped when I saw the time. It was already noon! We had been having sex for at least four to five hours. I heard Applejack trot down the stairs. I turned to see her...she was so damn beautiful. She seemed to have a natural glow about her, her coat was shiny and pristine. Her mane and tail didn't have a hair out of place. She did look pretty tired, but she seemed very pleased (I know I was!).

We worked together to make a simple lunch and ate it quickly. By the time we finished it was already past one and we rushed out to catch up on our chores. We kept catching glimpses of each other during the afternoon, we both smiled and laughed a little to ourselves (at least I did). After twenty long years, I had finally found a woman that I loved enough to make love with. I didn't believe in 'fucking'. 'Fucking' is just sex without love. We made 'love', even if it was hard and fast, it was still 'love'. I couldn't help but think how far we would go. Would this be the mare I spent the rest of my life with?...I certainly hope so.

As I worked, Dash slowly crept into my mind. I thought about her a little bit, but just laughed it off. She couldn't hold a candle to Applejack, not now. I knew I still loved her, but I wasn't even bothered by it now. It was because Applejack now held my heart. I was hers, and I hoped she would always be mine.

Six came around and Applejack and I had just finished in time to see Big Mac coming up on the farm.

"Hey there Big Mac! How was business today?" I was in an amazing mood if you didn't already know that.

Big Mac could already tell something good happened. I was usually in a good mood (after the whole almost leaving incident passed) around the farm, but never this good of a mood. He didn't say anything about it though.

"It went ahlright Ah suppose. Ah managed ta' sell some apples, but it wasn't anything much."

"Well, at least you managed some business. I doubt I'd get a single customer if I ever ran that thing! I'm sure I would get plenty of looks though."

"Ah wouldn't say that. The town already knows ya well enough. Ah doubt they are still scared of ya."

"You're probably right. Maybe I should give that a try sometime."

Big Mac and I entered the farm house to find Applejack heading out the door.

"Where ya goin sis?" Big Mac was giving her a funny look, but Applejack didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"Ah want ta' spend some time with the girls today. Ah've only really seen Dash and Twi' lately."

"Alright, have ah nice time AJ." Big Mac then went inside.

As Applejack walked passed me, she rubbed up against my leg. We had the same idea, because I slid my finger down her spine. We both looked at each other for a moment and smiled. She then went on her way, and I got comfortable right on the porch. It only took me about fifteen minutes to hang my head asleep.

Author's notes: Last update for tonight. I'll be sure to give you guys 3 or 4 tomorrow!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 48: Concerns /-

Author's notes: I'm glad the last chapter went over so well. It does my heart good to know that everyone cares enough about the story and characters that intimacy isn't unacceptable. I don't think there has ever been a better time for me to say:

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS EVER! I LOVE ALL YOU! WOOOOO~!

And in this chapter everyone gets to see how I use the 'change' Coal had done for actual plot; rather than just being...well...pretty weird.

Applejack had a lot on her mind. She had loved almost every second of her time with Coal (excluding the first penetration), but she had one very big concern. In the heat and passion of the moment, she had told Coal to cum inside her. She was a little worried that she could get pregnant. She had no idea how Coal would react to that. She was on her way to talk to Twilight about it.

When she arrived at the library she was greeted by Twilight just heading out herself.

"Howdy Twi' where ya headin' to?"

"Hi Applejack! I was going to go pick up some more quills."

"Do ya mind iff'n Ah come with ya? There is some stuff Ah wanna talk about..."

Twilight was a little concerned by this. Applejack used to never accept help, and even though she got over that; she rarely ever wanted the kind of help that required just talking.

"Sure thing Applejack. Walk and talk with me!"

They made their way to the store in silence for a few minutes. Applejack was very troubled trying to come up with a way to word her concerns. Twilight knew almost immediately it had to be about Coal. He was the root of a lot of problems and/or concerns lately.

"It's about Coal isn't in Applejack?"

Without looking at her Applejack responded. "Yeah...yeah it is."

"Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"Oh no no no! We are gettin' along amazingly!"

That comment made Twilight consider a few things. It had only been a day since Coal had that spell done on him, and now Applejack had some concerns...Oh dear.

"Applejack...did you and Coal..."

Applejack cut her off. "Ah think ya know what happened Twi'. Ah just need ta' know iff'n that spell made it possible fer us to...ya know...have...foals."

Twilight stopped dead in her tracks. She knew exactly what must of happened. Her face was red and she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Now calm down Twi'! It ain't anythin' ta' get so worked up over!"

"Applejack...did Coal...in...you?"

Applejack blushed and nodded. Twilight fell onto the ground and nearly fainted. She was feeling a similar burning sensation that she had felt when she had kissed Coal in his sleep. Her imagination was starting to run wild. Applejack had to snap her out of it.

"Please calm down Twi'! Ah really need ta' know iff'n there is ah chance Ah'll...get pregnant..."

Twilight managed to gather her thoughts enough to think about it. "Let's head back to the library AJ. For one; this isn't the kind of conversation we should have outside. For two; I'll need to check the books."

Applejack nodded and they made their way back to the library. They stepped inside to see Spike putting up some more books.

"Spike. Applejack and I need to talk in private. Could you run and pick me up some quills?"

"Oh gees! Another Coal problem! I'm going to have to talk to that guy about this!" Spike wasn't mad or anything. He was just getting a little tired of having to leave all the time.

"Please don't be difficult Spike. This talk is very important."

"Alright alright, I'll grab some quills and then kill a little time before coming back. Have a nice talk."

Spike made his way out of the library and Twilight got busy looking at a few books. Applejack was pacing back and forth as she started to panic. Her concerns were getting her to the point to where she felt the need to voice them.

"Ah can't believe Ah lost my head so much! Ah should of thought about this before it happened! Ah hope Ah'm not pregnant! Ah'll love the foal yes, but Ah have no idea how Coal will react! Ah don't think he would up and take off. Ah just don't know what ta' do Twi'! Please tell me ya found something!"

Twilight was getting annoyed with Applejack, but she understood her concerns. "Calm down AJ. I've found the info here." Twilight reads it and lets out a small gasp.

"What!? What did ya find Twi'!?"

"Well AJ...the spell I used changed the DNA in Coal's...part. It is possible for you to get pregnant from him now."

Applejack hung her head and began to shake. "Oh no! Oh no no no! What do Ah do Twi"? What if Coal doesn't want ah foal!? What if..."

Twilight cut her off. "Now calm down AJ! We both know Coal is more than capable of being a dad! Did you forget about Scootaloo?"

Applejack calmed down immensely being reminded of that.

"I'm sure Coal would love you no matter what happens. Just talk with him. That is one thing he is always good for. He will talk about anything that is bothering us."

"Th-thanks Twi'...Ah'll do that. Yer ah great friend!"

Applejack give Twilight a big hug and runs out the door. Twilight giggles a bit before going back to her usual studies.

I was just waking up from a good long nap. I never napped this much back on Earth, but I find myself having one almost every other day now. The sun was starting to go down and I let out a contented sigh. I had never been so relaxed in all my life. I sat there for another thirty minutes when I saw Applejack come up to the farm house.

"Hey sugarapple, have a nice time with the girls?" She chuckled at my little nickname. I doubted it would stick, but I just felt like using it.

"Ah just talked with Twi' fer ah bit. Coal...can Ah ask ya somethin'?"

I could see that Applejack was troubled about something again. So I do what I always do. I picked her up and set her on my lap. I kissed her for a few minutes before asking her to tell me what was bothering her.

"C-Coal...Twi' told me that...because of the spell she used on ya...that...you're capable of getting me...pregnant."

My eyes shot open as I realized what was bothering her. "AJ...you're not worried that I would leave you or something if you got pregnant...are you?"

Applejack whimpered and hid her face into my chest. It was at this point that I was reminded just how young this girl really was. A wave of guilt washed over me as I contemplated how much stress she must of felt.

"AJ...look at me...please."

She tilted her head up and looked at me. She looked like she had a few tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"AJ...I'm a little hurt here. I hope you know that I mean it when I say I love you. I love you so very very much. I would do anything and everything for you. If you got pregnant, I would work all day everyday if I had to. I would never let you or our baby suffer a single day of hardship. If you get pregnant, know that I'll be there with you for every second of it. It will be our baby AJ...ours."

Applejack blinked and the tears that were forming slowly rolled out. She gave me an amazingly warm smile and gently kissed me.

"Ah love ya so much..."

"I know...and I love you more than I'll ever be able to express."

We hold each other for a long time. After a while I could tell AJ had fallen asleep. I gently carried her up to her bedroom and set her down softly on her bed. I was about to leave when I decided to close the door. I crawled into bed with her, and we shared another first that night. The first night we got to sleep holding each other all through the night.

Author's notes: I know this one is very short compared to the last few I've given you guys, but the next one should be pretty dang long. This chapter was more to reveal the purpose of the change and to establish that things...won't be perfect. I'll let that sink in and I'll see you guys later on!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 49: Home Owner /-

The following morning was awkward for everyone. Big Mac walked in on Coal and Applejack sleeping together and freaked just a bit. (I love it when people call out what they think is going to happen next :D) It took a while for Coal and Applejack to convince him that they only slept, but Big Mac seemed to accept it.

Coal goes about his farm chores in a hurry today. He really needed to talk with Twilight about how to look for a house. He had to spend some time with Scootaloo. He didn't really have to, but he wanted to. He hadn't seen her in a while. He also needed to pay Coco a bit more for Scootaloo's care. He ended up having to convince her to let him pay. Coco had said she would support Scootaloo at one point. They ended up coming to an agreement where she would handle Scootaloo's meals, and Coal would pay for board.

Upon finishing his work, he kisses Applejack goodbye and goes about his secondary chores. His first stop was Twilight's.

He arrives at the library to see Spike. As soon as Spike saw him, he threw his arms up and groaned. Coal could hear Spike yell to Twilight. "Coal's here Twilight! Prepare yourself!"

Coal laughed a little and smiled at Spike. He steps inside to find Twilight all ready for whatever was coming. "I guess I should expect this by now. The last several times I've come to you it hasn't been great news."

Twilight laughed a little. "Not usually anyway. What can I do for you today Coal?"

"Don't worry Twilight, it isn't anything dramatic. I just wanted to know how I would go about buying a house here in Ponyville."

Twilight gasped a little. "You aren't...leaving Applejack...are you?"

"What!? No! Never! It's just time I have a place of my own. Since you already know about 'us' I feel comfortable enough saying this. Applejack and I can't be as...close as we would want in that house. We have to worry about Big Mac and Applebloom. So...yeah...kinda need a place of my own."

Twilight blushed profusely at this. "I-I understand C-Coal! Ya-you just need to talk t-to the mayor. S-she has all the vacant house's listings there!"

Coal patted Twilight's head (avoiding the horn of course). "Thanks Twilight. Sorry things get so awkward at times."

Twilight smiled at him. "I'm pretty used to it now."

They shared a good laugh together and Coal went on his way. He gave Spike a playful nudge on his way out. Spike was pretty relieved that he didn't have to run off for this particular visit.

The next stop was the Mayor's then. Coal had seen her around and about, but hadn't really talked with her all that much yet. Somehow he knew where to go. It was the only building that had a government kind of feel to it. He steps inside to find it is basically one big room. You open the door to see the Mayor's desk down a few yards. There are filing cabinets arranged to act as walls all over the place.

The Mayor was sitting at her desk looking over some papers when she spotted Coal enter. "Hello there Coal. What brings you here today?"

"You already know who I am?"

"But of course! The whole town knows who YOU are! You're the only human Equestria has ever had after all!"

Coal rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm not sure how I feel about that, but...could I ask you for some assistance? I'm looking for a house of my own and..."

"Say no more dear! I'll bring you the folder that has the vacant houses. Are you looking to rent or buy?"

"Preferably buy."

"What is your price range?"

"It depends. I have a bit of a savings worked up for a down payment, but I'm honestly not sure how much houses here run."

"No problem at all dear. In that case...how big of a house are you looking for?"

"Well...I plan on having a big family some day...so I would say...at least four bedrooms and two baths preferred."

"I think I have a few homes that meet those specifications."

The mayor went over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a thin folder. She looked through it and pulled out four different sub folders.

"I have four houses that would meet your needs. Take a look at them if you would like."

Coal takes the folders and begins looking them over. The first home was a four bedroom three bath. It had two floors, a kitchen, a dining room, and an attic. It ran 8500 bits (youch!). The second was four bedrooms and two baths. It was a single floor, but had a basement, and the same rooms as the first. It ran 6000 bits (better...). The third was just like the first, but it also had a basement and living room. It ran 10000 bits (good lord!). The fourth one was a very old house. It needed a lot of work done. It had a basement; an attic; five bedrooms; two baths; a kitchen; dining room; living room; and a shed on the property. This particular one was actually not too far from the farm, but was outside the town a ways. It came with a fair bit of land too (about 5 acres). It ran 8000 bits because it was so old. It would either take a lot of work to fix up, or a lot of money to have some pony else do it.

"I'm interested in this home. What are the payments like?"

"Ahh this place. It was a very lovely house when it was first built. It has been vacant for a long time now. I know you work on the farm and at the spa from time to time; I think we could set up a good plan for this. I would say 800 bits down payment, and at least 200 bits a month. Would you like to visit it first?"

"I believe I would. Although unless it is an absolute disaster waiting to happen, I'll probably end up taking it."

Coal and the Mayor make their way to the outskirts of town. They reach a crossroad, the left leads to the Apples, the right would lead to his new home...if he bought it. They walk for about twenty minutes before arriving at the property. It was definitely a fixer upper. The paint was peeling, the fence was almost completely destroyed, and the door had come off the hinges. There were no windows, but thankfully the main structure was sturdy. It had a stone base and hard word floors. The stairs leading upstairs and down to the basement were very strong. The plumbing seemed to be working properly. The whole place was covered in dust and dirt. Every step Coal took he took something with him. Overall though...he had no idea why this place was so cheap. Sure it needed a lot of work, but there had to be something more.

"Ms. Mayor?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why is this place so cheap!? It needs a lot of work, but it definitely isn't a disaster."

The Mayor rubbed her chin a bit, she seemed a bit unnerved. "Well Coal...this far out of town...there have been wolf sightings..."

"Yeah...and?"

"What?"

"There has to be more than that!"

The Mayor was a bit taken back. "No...there isn't. The last family to live here found their child being attacked by wolves one day. They managed to save the child, but didn't feel safe living here anymore."

"Well good grief. People where I'm from had pets that were more dangerous than wolves!"

The Mayor seemed very frightened by this. "Really? Wolves don't scare you?"

"Well...I wouldn't say that. If I was alone being attacked by a pack of wolves, then I may get scared. If I'm at my house and I can grab something blunt...maybe not so much. I'll invest in some weapons if I have to."

"You're certainly braver than most Coal."

"Naw...I'm just not going to pass up a deal like this because of a few wild dogs."

"Does that mean you'll take it?"

"I'll take it! I have the money for the down payment on me, but I assume there is some paperwork you want me to fill out."

"You are right about that. Let's head back to my office and we can get this taken care of."

Coal spent the next two hours getting everything worked out with the Mayor. He paid the down payment and one month in advance. He thanked her and then made his way to the bank. He deposited what money he had left and then made his way to visit Scootaloo (excluding the money for Coco of course). It was only five in the afternoon by this point. So he decided to check the clubhouse first.

After about twenty minutes he came up on the clubhouse. He could hear the girls laughing and giggling inside. He felt bad, but he decided to eaves drop...for just a moment.

"And then what happened!?" Sweetie Belle was very excited.

"Ah told him iff'n he tried that again, Ah would buck him in the boy bits!" Applebloom had an air of pride in her voice.

Coal was raising an eyebrow at the story. "What the hell are they talking about?" he whispered to himself.

"That is so cool Applebloom! That will teach that colt to try and kiss you!" Scootaloo was buzzing her wings in approval.

"Awww, I was kind of hoping you would be the first to get a colt friend." Sweetie Belle said poutily.

"Now why would Ah want ah colt friend now!? Ah don't like boys yet! Sides! Ah don't know any boys Ah like!"

"Well...I know you like Coal."

"What!? You like my dad!?"

Applebloom was flailing her hooves about. "Not like that Ah don't! Ah think of him like Ah do Big Mac! Sides! He already has ah mare friend!" Applebloom put her hoof to her mouth and let out a soft gasp. She wasn't supposed to have said that.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo let out a collective "What!?".

Scootaloo stood up angry. "Who!? Who is my dad dating!?"

"Ah can't tell ya! Ah would get in a lot of trouble!"

"Come on Scootaloo, calm down." Sweetie Belle put a hoof on Scootaloo and then looked to Applebloom. "Scootaloo won't let this go Applebloom. Why don't you just let us know. We won't tell any pony."

Scootaloo was still looking pretty displeased, but had calmed down a bit.

Applebloom sighed and looked at her two friends. "Ya can't tell no pony what Ah'm about ta' tell ya. Ya understand? Ah doubt Ah'd get ta' see ya fer weeks iff'n word gets around that Ah blabbed!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded in understanding. Coal on the other hand was biting at his nails. "Oh no oh no oh no oh have mercy upon my soul how much does she know!?..." Coal was not liking this conversation if you couldn't tell.

"Ok...Coal and mah sis Applejack are ah datin'. Well...doin more than that..."

Again, both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gasped and yelled out "What!?" in unison.

"Would ya both quit doin' that!?"

"Sorry Applebloom, but really? Coal and Applejack?"

"I always thought that dad would end up with Dash...at least I always hoped. Now what do you mean by 'more than that'?"

Coal wanted to run, but his fears kept him rooted to the ground.

"Big Mac walked in on em in bed together. They weren't doin nothing, but just sleepin'. Ah don't know if they have done anythin else."

Scootaloo seemed pretty unhappy about the whole thing. "That is probably why he hasn't come to visit me in the last couple of days. He is too busy with Applejack..."

Coal could feel his heart wrench. He felt so incredibly guilty. He quietly back up several yards and decided to call out to the girls from there. He hoped they wouldn't think that he had heard them.

"Scootaloo! Are ya in there!?"

The girls gasped as they heard Coal. Scootaloo popped her head out of the clubhouse window.

"Hey...Coal...what are you doing here?"

"What? I'm Coal again? I guess you're sore that I haven't been around for a few days."

Scootaloo looked away from Coal. "Now why would I be mad? It isn't like you have to come see me..."

"No...I don't have to, but I want to. But anyway...I think I'll be 'dad' again after you hear my good news..."

Scootaloo stared at Coal with bright eyes. "Good news? What kind of good news?"

"Guess who bought a house?"

Scootaloo squealed with joy. "Did you really!?"

"I sure did! Now come hug your dad!"

Scootaloo glided out of the clubhouse window and right into Coal's arms. Coal hugged and kissed all over his little filly. She nuzzled him back and almost purred at the affection.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were watching quietly. They were really happy to see their friend look so joyous.

"When can we move in!?"

"That is the bad news Scoots. I got the place for a really good price, but it needs a lot of work. I probably won't be around much...if at all, for at least a couple of weeks." Scootaloo's ears dropped at hearing this. She let out a small whimper as she put her head under Coal's chin. "Now don't you worry none sweetheart. I'm going to work as hard and as fast as I can. I can't wait for the first morning I get to wake you up and make you breakfast myself. I'm thinking chocolate chip pancakes sound like a suitable first breakfast."

Scootaloo leaned back and beamed at Coal. She was really sad that she wasn't going to get to see him much, but was so happy to know that he was looking forward to living together.

"I can't wait...dad" She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Coal laughed softly. "Now Scootaloo...there is something I should tell you. I umm...there is a mare in my life now. I don't know if she'll be moving in with us, but if she does...I hope you can get along with her."

Scootaloo scrunched her nose up. She looked like she had just eaten something really sour.

"Now come on Scoots...it isn't that bad of news...is it?"

Scootaloo looked away a little. "I was kind of looking forward to having you all to myself..."

Coal's guilt returned to him, and it brought along a couple buses full of friends. "Oh Scoots...you're such a sweetheart. I may have some pony to love me as a man, but you do know that I love you like no pony else...right?"

Scootaloo looked back to Coal. She put on a gentle smile and rubbed her face against his. "I know dad...does she make you happy?"

"She makes me so incredibly happy. I think you're the only other pony that can make me as happy as she can."

"Who is she?"

Coal smiled to himself as he realized that he was being tested. Scootaloo wanted him to tell her, even though she already knew.

"I guess I can tell you. Just don't tell any pony else. I don't think she is ready for a lot of other ponies to know about 'us' yet."

"I won't tell any pony about it dad."

"It's Applejack. You're my sweetheart, and she is my sugarapple."

Scootaloo giggled at the nickname. "Sugarapple? That is really funny!"

"I thought so too!"

Coal, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom ended up playing together until about nine. Coal then went about escorting them to their respective homes, and made it to the spa by nine thirty. After paying Coco when dropping off Scootaloo of course.

"Hi Aloe! Hi Lotus! Any chance you have any work for me tonight?"

Aloe and Lotus beamed at Coal, and immediately pushed him into his usual room. They then put up Coal's massage sign, and not ten minutes later; the first customer shows up.

Coal worked until midnight and has to call it good. "I know it wasn't much tonight ladies, but I'll be here a lot more from now on. I just bought a house and I'll be needing the bits."

They all said their goodbyes and Coal made his way back to the farm. Life couldn't be better. He was on great terms with every pony he knew, and he had just bought a house. He was so happy...that is until he thought about how he was going to tell Applejack. She had no idea...crud.

"I did not think this part through!" I was yelling at myself for being so stupid! How would Applejack react to this!? I sincerely hope she won't be mad! I make it up to the farm house to find her in the usual spot. She was humming to herself and had a big smile on her face. I stopped several yards away and just looked at her. She was so beautiful...I nearly cried imagining that gorgeous mare being mad at me. I sighed and made my way up to her.

"Hi AJ...miss me?" I leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"Mmmm Ah sure did. Applebloom told me ya bought ah house..."

"Oh my word..." My eyes were huge and I was starting to freak.

"What's the matter Coal? Did ya think Ah would be mad er somethin'?"

"I didn't at first, but on my way back here...I was kind of worried about how I would break it to you."

"Now don't ya fret over it Coal. Ah'll tell ya now; Ah won't be able ta' move in with ya. Ah'll definitely come by and visit, but Granny Smith is coming back in ah couple ah weeks. Ah'll need ta' be here in order ta' make sure she stays in good health."

"Well...I'll definitely miss waking up to find you on top of me..."

Applejack chuckled. "Ah wouldn't want ta' spoil ya, but Ah'll miss that too."

She gave me a dreamy smile with 'bedroom' eyes. We leaned in and gently kissed each other. I was pretty tired, and I think Applejack was as well. That didn't stop our kisses from being passionate though. I swear that girl is an amazing kisser! It is like fireworks and Christmas wrapped up into a giant explosive thunderstorm each time! We kept kissing until Big Mac stuck his head out of the farm house.

"Now would ya'll cool yerselves down some? Ah don't want Applebloom seein this. Save it fer yer new house there Coal. Ah won't miss ya kissin' on mah sister, but it was nice havin' ya."

Applejack and I were extremely embarrassed, but I couldn't let a compliment or nice statement go unresponded to. "Thanks Big Mac. I'll miss waking up each morning and having breakfast with you, AJ, and Applebloom. But I am just so past ready to be a real dad for Scootaloo."

"Ah understand Coal. Now come on, Ah'm sure ya'll are pretty tired."

As soon as Big Mac pulled his head back in, Applejack put a hoof behind my head and forced my face into hers. She gave me a quick hard kiss, and finished off my gently licking my lips.

"Ah'm looking forward ta' another day like this Coal. Ah hope ya can handle it."

If I wasn't so damn tired, I would of pounced on that mare right then and there. "Oh don't worry about me. I'll start doing more cardio so I can run your fields for miles."

We both laughed at my stupid joke, but I think Applejack appreciated the comment. We kissed goodnight and went to our respective bedrooms. Even though it had been cleaned really well; there was still a slight smell of our first time together hanging in the air. I personally really liked it, but hoped it would go away for whoever gets this room after me.

Author's notes: This seems like a good time to mention that other characters will be growing up around Coal as well. There will be future chapters that get all of us up to date on the happenings in their lives. Also, another slightly sad chapter is coming in a while! You have been warned!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 50: Double Date /-

Author's notes: Now that intimacy has been established between the characters it does happen more often, but I don't go into huge detail on it each time. They are really only there to further establish the relationship between the characters. Just like last time I'll add warnings and make it easily skippable. Don't worry though, the intimacy is a tiny fraction of this chapter. There is more than enough story here. This is how I'll be handling all intimate moments in the future. If you still want me to give extra warnings in 'Author's notes' please let me know!

The following morning was pretty much what you would expect for me. I got up, did my farm chores (while getting love here and there from Applejack of course), went down to the spa, worked there all day, came home and crashed as soon as I hit the bed.

My new place had been left vacant for so long, leaving it that way a little longer wouldn't hurt. I wanted to make back as much of my savings as I could. I've always been a bit of a worry wart. I didn't like not having a fairly large 'safety' net, in case something happened.

The following week went pretty much the same way. I would work at the farm every single day (I was no longer accepting pay there) and would make it to the spa; ready to work by two. I would work there until midnight, wash rinse repeat. I had worked up a savings of a little under 3000 bits by this point. It was nice having all this money, but the real price for it was my time. Applejack and I hardly got to see each other. Scootaloo and I never got to see each other, and I haven't seen any of the others for just as long!

I was taking tomorrow off. I was absolutely exhausted! I was dragging my feet all the way back to the farm that night. I desperately needed my walking stick. I think he needs a name...Woody? Naw...I'll be thinking of Toy Story too much. Stupid jokes aside, as soon as I get to the farm...Applejack tackles me.

"Ouch! Good to see you too AJ."

Applejack had a very displeased look on her face. "Ah'm not sure what ta' make of ya Coal."

"Huh?"

"After we have our 'first' time, ya go an' basically disappear for the next week. Ah feel like Ah hardly get ta' see ya anymore!"

I felt like such an ass. Even though I was so tired, I really did feel guilty about not getting to spend time with Applejack.

"I'm sorry AJ. I get tomorrow off if it makes you feel better. I need to spend some time with Scootaloo though. I at least get to see you around the farm each morning. I haven't seen Scootaloo since last week!"

Applejack snorted. "Ah hope this won't go on too much longer. It is awful lonely 'round here without ya' all the time."

I put my hands on her face and gently massaged her cheeks. She felt so soft...so warm...so *snore*.

I fell asleep. I FREAKING FELL ASLEEP! Applejack is not going to be happy!

"Mmm uh~ wha?" I wake up to find myself back in my bed. I freaked out for a moment, but calmed down immediately. The clock read nine twelve am. I was going to get up when I noticed that I wasn't alone in bed...again. I lift up the sheets to see Applejack curled up nearby. She was snoring again...good golly god is this pony so stinking cute! I didn't want to wake her up, but I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed without loving on her.

* * * * Warning! Sex Starts Here! Warning! * * * *

Applejack was a pretty hard sleeper, so in my dazed state...I decide that giving her 'sweet dreams' is the best course of action.

I gently position her up a little higher on the bed, and roll her onto her back. I then get to work on...pleasing her. She was moaning and whimpering and gasping all through her sleep. It only took about twenty minutes before she clenched up and came. I of course got covered, but damnit if I didn't care. I had always dreamed of being able to casually please the one I loved, and now that I could...I was gonna! Thankfully it doesn't really make a mess when it comes to Applejack. So if some pony were to come in and wake her...they hopefully wouldn't realize what must of happened.

I was going to get out of the bed and get around, but...another look at Applejack changed my mind. Her face was flushed and she was nibbling on her hoof in her sleep. She was letting out small whimpers with each exhale. She looked so amazingly cute...and then I took another glance at her love. It was just as flushed as she was, and I could see it visibly twitching.

"...Why not..." I shrugged and decided she deserved another go.

I could probably do this for hours if I had to. Applejack tasted so sweet and felt so warm, it was an amazing experience to say the least. It took a solid thirty minutes this time, but again...Applejack's body doesn't lie either. I was just glad I was playing the part of the tarp. The sheets still looked plenty fine to me.

Applejack was twitching now. Her tongue was lolling out and she had a big smile on her face. She had woken up during and hadn't said anything. I just chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I hope you can forgive me now." Another little kiss and I was off to get cleaned up. I looked around the house real quick to see if any pony was there, and was very pleased to find it vacant. I took a peak outside to find that Big Mac was working and Applebloom must have already left for school. So our little 'fun' time, didn't disturb any pony.

I go back upstairs and jump in the shower. It felt wonderful. Even though going down on your girl may count as physically taxing...it left me feeling pretty relaxed. I was even more relaxed when Applejack stepped into the bathroom and climbed into the tub with me.

"Hey there sweetie. Sleep well? *wink*"

She didn't say anything. She just grabbed my member and started working it. It nearly made me yelp as I was not expecting it. Applejack was apparently not one to let favors go unpaid. Hey...I sure as hell wasn't going to complain! After having been busy all week though, and not having any time to take care of my...'needs' myself...it didn't take her long. After a pathetic few minutes I finished.

* * * * Sex Ends Here * * * *

Applejack then stands under the water and starts washing off. I pour a little soap on my hands and help her out. Once we had gotten the tub and ourselves cleaned off, Applejack crawls onto my chest again. We kiss for a while and enjoy playing with each other a bit more.

We were definitely having a 'newlyweds' kind of mentality. Sex, sex, and more sex. Is that fair? I have been gone all week...who cares! I've got nearly every inch of me in contact with Applejack right now...LIFE IS AWESOME! I was starting to feel guilty again though. Sure Applejack and I have gotten to know each other as a person/pony, but I don't know a whole lot about Applejack other than that. I don't know...facts about her. Like: what happened to her parents and stuff like that.

"Hey AJ..."

"Mmmm? (currently kissing my chest, SO AWESOME!)"

"Not that this isn't the most amazing thing ever, but...is there anything you want to do today? I mean like...a...date?"

Applejack leaned up with a surprised look on her face. "Yer probably the only guy that would want ta' stop this kind of stuff fer ah date." She had a grin on her face as she said it.

"Trust me AJ, I'm loving every second of this! I just don't like the feeling of not knowing more about you. We've gone drinking together, we've gotten to know each other very well in my opinion. I just don't know a lot ABOUT you. It makes me feel a little guilty..."

Applejack leaned forward and kissed me gently some more. "Yer pretty darn sweet...ya know that?"

I chuckled "Yeah I know, but your love is sweeter."

"Haha! Now don't ya'll get all poetic on me!"

"Like the silent type then?...I could do that."

"Naw...Ah just like ya cause yer fun, honest, hard workin', and Ah know ya' love me. Ya' make me very happy Coal. So tell me...what are ya wantin' ta' know 'bout me?"

"Hmmm, everything really. You already know I'm more than willing to be an open book for my friends for the most part. You girls aren't so open about it..."

"How 'bout Ah tell ya something and ya tell me something similar."

"That sounds awesome." I leaned forward and kissed Applejack's neck a little. She let out a soft moan as I inhaled taking in her smell. Even after taking a shower...she still had an air of apples about her.

"Mmmm...now lets see...Ah don't much care fer pears."

"Hahaha! Me neither. Hmmm...I never ate fruit or vegetables before coming here for the most part."

"Huh? What did ya eat then?"

I got scared. "Oh...I never told you what humans are?" Applejack shook her head. "We are...omnivores." She let out a small gasp as she realized the implications. "Now please don't freak out! I've changed my diet since coming here. I vowed never to eat meat again, because I know that you and the others wouldn't approve."

Applejack calmed down a little. "Mai...Ah wasn't expectin' that. Well, Ah'm glad you give us yer consideration Coal. Ah'll be honest...the thought of eatin' meat makes me feel very uneasy."

"I understand AJ. I won't lie either...I've more than gotten used to it. The thought of eating meat now...puts a bad taste in my mouth."

"Ah'll fix that..." Applejack leaned forward and started kissing me again. She was right...all I could taste was apples. Sweet, warm, slippery apples. Ahhhhhh~

Applejack breaks the kiss and leans back. "Hmmm, Ah'm not sure what ta' say."

It was at this point that the water was getting pretty cold. "Lets get dried off and cleaned up first; then we can pick up where we left off."

Applejack and I took a few minutes and got around. I felt like a new man after all that. All those long hours and long nights of work just seemed to melt away. I walked downstairs to find Applejack wearing her saddlebags.

"Are you going somewhere AJ?"

"We're gonna go stop by a nice little spot Ah know. Iff'n ya don't mind."

"No of course not." I put on a sly smirk. "It's a date!"

Applejack put on a small frown, I was worried. "Coal...Ah'm not sure if Ah'm ready fer every pony ta' know 'bout us yet..."

"Say no more AJ. I'll refrain from being touchy feely while we're out. I'll just make up for lost time later!" I gave her a playful wink.

Applejack's frown grew into a big beautiful smile. "Well Ok then! Let's git to it!"

Applejack and I spent the next several hours chatting each other up at this nice little cafe'. Applejack felt the need to tell me that Rarity was the one who told her about it. I guess she thought I may get the idea that she is a bit frou-frou or something...I wouldn't care either way. I never did work up the courage to ask about her parents, it may ruin our good time.

When five came around, Applejack and I went our separate ways so that I could spend some time with Scootaloo. I found her and Sweetie Belle and Applebloom talking with four young colts...I didn't like where this is going.  
I needed to get closer, so I decided to use what Pinkie had taught me when we were going to prank Dash. 'Stay in the bushes!' Yeah...thanks Pinkie.

As I got closer I was able to make out the colts. I didn't recognize them, but they were clearly older. I would guess maybe nine or so. If they had been showing a lot of signs of aggression I would of broken it up immediately, but if they were just talking it would upset Scootaloo. There was a dark blue one with black mane, a red one with brown mane, a yellow one (he looked sickly) with green mane (oh god...this poor kid), and finally a very light green one with white mane. The dark blue one was a Pegasus. The others were earth ponies. I had been slowly getting closer this entire time, and now I could finally hear them.

"Just leave us alone! We aren't interested!" Scootaloo was being very protective of Sweetie Belle while Applebloom was looking unsure of herself.

The dark blue colt (who I guess was the leader) was right in Scootaloo's face. "Why do you fillies have to be like this!? It isn't that big of a deal!"

"We aren't going to do that stuff! We are only seven! Besides, my dad would kill me if he found out I had kissed a colt."

I ALMOST lost it. I was having to tell myself to stay calm. Scootaloo was being smart. I don't know what had happened, but she was at least trying to handle it.

The red one spoke up. "Come on Cloudy Skies (talking to the blue one), let's just go. I'm not really interested in fillies who aren't cute anyway (OH NO HE DIDN'T!).

"Pssh! Your friend is mostly right! Come on Sweetie Belle, Applebloom; lets go!"

The blue one charged Scootaloo and pinned her to the ground. Sweetie Belle started to panic and before Applebloom could help, she was pinned by the light green colt.

"Get off me!" Scootaloo yelled out. The blue colt started to lean forward to take advantage of Scootaloo, but had his flank picked up by yours truly before that could happen.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER YOU PUNKS!?"

The colts all yelped and ran off. That is except for the blue one in my hand. The girls were relieved to see me.

"Put me down you freak!" The pony known as Cloudy Skies was thrashing about.

"You weren't going to let go of a little filly, why should I let go of you!? You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, otherwise I would tan your hide so dark; they would call you 'Bloody Cheeks'!" He shut up immediately and started to whimper. "I don't know what your parents have taught you, but you do not treat others like this! If you're told 'no' it means 'no'! You're lucky I stopped you. If I found out that you actually did something to my sweetheart, then may Celestia herself have pity upon you! Now I want you to apologize to my daughter, and promise me you won't try this junk again!"

He nodded and I set him down. "S-sorry...Scoots...I...I just really like you is all..." He didn't look at her when he said it, but he looked at me once he finished. "I pr-promise I won't do that again...I'm sorry..."

I'll be honest here...the kid was cute. He may have been close to doing something bad, but...he was still a little pony. "I forgive you Cloudy. Now be a sport and let your chums know about this too. And remember, this applies to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom too. They are like little sisters to me, I don't want to have to play the part of pissed off big brother. If you know what I mean."

"I understand..." With that he took off.

I sighed and turned my attention to the girls. They were still a bit shaken up at my freaking out, but they seemed to appreciate it. "You girls alright?"

"We are now." Sweetie Belle said standing up. "Thanks Coal!" she trotted over to me and nuzzled my leg.

"Yeah, thank ya Coal! Ya showed them boys ah thing er two!" Applebloom joined Sweetie Belle in the leg nuzzling department (it was really cute).

Scootaloo was looking a little bit red. "You alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah...just...nothing..." She was kicking the ground a little with her hoof. It was then that I realized what had to of been bothering her. That little colt just confessed to her, and it went right over my head! I am not ready for this crap! I wasn't going to let it mess up my first day with Scootaloo in a week though.

"Well...unpleasantness aside. Are you girls up for some more playtime? I took the day off, and I'm not sure when I'll get another one. If you're up for it, I'd like to spend the rest of the day with you three."

They all beamed at me and began to climb up me. Once the three of them were up to my shoulders, they all nuzzled me affectionately. There was so much 'D'awwwwwww' in my heart, if I had any kind of illness...it would disappear not being able to handle all this sweet!

The girls were pretty tired after the ordeal, so we spent the day outside the clubhouse. The girls picked out a few books and I read to them as they sat on my lap. It was a bit cramped, but they weren't saying anything. Shortly after dusk, the girls had all fallen asleep. Time to carry them all home again. I stopped by the farm first with Applebloom. Big Mac and Applejack had gotten pretty used to the sight. They just chuckled at how cute the whole thing was.

Sweetie Belle was next. Rarity and I ended up chatting for about twenty minutes over how amazing the spa was doing after I started working there. She felt the need to apologize for not stopping by for a massage herself, but I made sure she knew it didn't insult me. I was already in a huge debt to her for getting me the job in the first place. It would take forever to make this kind of money anywhere else.

Scootaloo had woken up on the way to the inn and we chatted a bit before arriving. "When are we going to get to live together dad?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I haven't even started cleaning up the place yet. I've been trying to save up some money at the spa. I'll probably start on it the day after tomorrow. I want to let Aloe and Lotus know that I won't be there for a while."

Scootaloo nuzzled into me. "I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait for those chocolate chip pancakes." I could feel tears collecting in my shirt.

"Scootaloo...is there something more bothering you that you aren't tell me? You...you look so sad. We'll get to be together all the time very soon! If that is what's bothering you please don't let it. I'll work as fast as I can."

Scootaloo shook her head. "I ran into my step mom the other day..."

"Oh my...what happened?"

"She had thrown out all my stuff. I didn't even think to go get any of it. My favorite wonder bolts doll that was left to me by my birth parents was thrown away too. I don't remember them well, but it still really hurts."

I was about to cry myself. "I'm curious...what happens to trash around here?"

"It gets taken to a place where unicorns dispose of it at the end of the week. It's long gone now dad...I can't get it back..." I could feel more tears soaking into my shirt.

"Scootaloo...I'm so sorry. Has this been on your mind all day?"

"No...I just started thinking about it as we passed that toy shop..."

I stopped walking and looked down at Scootaloo. "Would you like something from your new dad?"

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes, but a bit of a smile shining through. "Mmhmmm".

Thankfully the store was still open. As soon as we stepped inside; Scootaloo started buzzing about the store. She had a huge smile on her face and was happily looking around. She stopped when she saw a large (about 3/4 Scootaloo's size) Spitfire plushy. She stared at it for about three minutes before looking at me.

"Hehe! I guess we'll take that one." I said to the employee. The doll was fairly expensive at 100 bits, but Scootaloo was worth it.

"Thank you so much dad!" I was holding her and she was holding the doll. We were making our way back to the inn now.

"Anything for my sweet daughter..." She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"I love you dad."

"I love you more."

"No you don't! That is impossible! I love you more than anything!"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "What did I ever do to deserve such a sweetheart for a daughter?"

Scootaloo 'hmm'd' in contemplation. "You were yourself!" I nearly choked at how cute that was...didn't Applejack...(insert huge smile here)

"You are...something else...you know that?"

"Yup!"

We reached the inn shortly after and waved to Coco as I took Scootaloo to her room. I tucked her in and admired her cuteness as she cuddled up next to her new plushy. She flashed me a soft smile before drifting off again. I gently kissed her forehead and tip-toed out of the room.

"She is such a sweetheart Coco. I'm such a lucky guy to have her in my life. Anyway...I need to tell you something."

"If it is about your new house dear, Scootaloo already told me about it. I'll miss having the dear around, but I know she'll be happier with you."

"You're awesome Coco. Would you like me to start paying for her afternoon and evening meals again?"

"That won't be needed dear. I've grown fond of Scootaloo myself. This place is going to feel a lot emptier without her."

"I'm sorry Coco...this was awful selfish of me..."

"Don't worry about me dear. I'm just an old mare now. I'll sent my grand kids a letter or two and hopefully they'll come visit."

"I didn't know you had children."

"My husband passed several years ago. After that my children moved away. They couldn't live here with all the memories."

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear that Coco. You know Coco...you remind me a lot of my grandmother. Even when you were telling me to stay away from Scoots. Our relationship may have started off as business, but I've grown to really care about you. Once I'm all settled in, I'll invite you over for a nice dinner."

"You're very sweet Coal. I have to admit...you and Scootaloo have felt more like family to me than my own. I love them to death, but...thank you Coal. I just really enjoy having gotten to know you and Scootaloo."

Coco and I talked for a while longer. When I was about to leave, she made sure to come around the counter and give me a hug. I was seriously having a hard time not choking up. All this love is making me really soft. We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the farm.

It was about eleven by the time I got home. Much to my pleasure, Applejack was waiting for me on the front porch again.  
"So what time do you come out here to wait for me?"

"Who says Ah'm waitin' for ya?" She gave me a coy smile and a wink.

"So I'll assume about half after ten then."

We laughed for a moment. I kissed her forehead and motioned for her to come inside.

"Not going ta' cuddle with me outside tonight?"

"I have a busy day tomorrow. I need to let Aloe and Lotus know that I won't be showing up for a while. I'll work that day and let all the customers know the service won't be available for a while. The next day I start on the house. I have next to no experience with home repair, so it'll be a learning experience for me."

"Ah guess ya won't be around much then..."

"I'm afraid not AJ. If I get the place cleaned up enough, I'll be sleeping there so I can start working again as soon as I wake up. That is unless you and Big Mac need me around the farm still."

"We can handle it Coal. We got along alright before ya...it will be awful lonely without ya though."

I leaned down and kissed Applejack's nose gently. "I'll be sure to stop by as much as I can. Oh! side note! There have been wolf sightings at the property in the past. Don't let Applebloom come visit by herself."

"There have been what!? What about you! Are ya gonna be alright!?"

I gave her the 'Oh you' face. "Come on AJ...you're talking to the guy who has proven himself more than capable of handling himself. I'm not a bad flank, but I can handle a few wolves if I have to. I'll be honest though AJ...I will probably be hunting them around the property once I get it fixed up. If I find them...I'll be ending them. I won't take any chances with Scootaloo."

"Ah understand, can't say Ah blame ya none either. Just...be careful. Ya don't need ta' be in the hospital ah third time in a couple of months."

"Has it really only been that long!?"

"Just about...feel like more, or less?"

"It feels like a lot more! I've done more stuff and work here in this time than I did in years back home!"

"Sounds like an easy life."

"It really was, but...I love my life now a million times more."

"Me too..."

Applejack and I shared another sweet kiss before making our way to bed. I crawled into mine, and Applejack in right behind me.

"Not even gonna wait this time huh?"

"Nope!"

I smiled at her. "I'm glad..." We both fell asleep cuddling against each other. It felt warm, and safe.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 51: Cornered /-

Author's notes: Alright guys! This chapter is just like the last in that it has an adult moment that sets up future conflict. I also don't want anybody thinking this is going to be an every single chapter thing, cause it isn't. This is another very short one too. Anyway, when I warned you guys about an upcoming chapter being 'sad', that was rather relative. Really I should of warned you guys that I'm going to be making use of the 'Dark' tag (for the most part) with some 'sad' undertones. It honestly just depends on how much you like the character if you're sad or not. Lastly, my work starts up again tomorrow. That means that we are probably going to be going into the one update a day (at most!) time. I have loved giving you guys 3-4 chapters a day because you guys make this very special for me! I will never stop writing! And I will update as much as I can! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I made it a little extra long hoping everyone would appreciate it!

The next morning Applejack and Big Mac worked up their old schedules for farm work. They were both going to miss all the extra time they had. Coal made sure to let them know that if they needed any help at all, just let him know.

Big Mac figured they may as well get used to work without Coal now. So Coal was free to go to the spa bright and early for a change. They all said their goodbyes as Coal made his way to town.

The spa didn't open until nine, and Coal was in town ready to go by eight. He decided to lounge about at the cafe he and Applejack visited yesterday. The same young waitress was there again. She was probably about the same age as the mane six (I know it is main, but mane is too fun as a pun). She had a light brown coat and a darker brown mane. She had a very delicate looking body. She was very slender, and about as curvy as Dash was. Coal found her to be very pleasant looking pony. She had hazel brown eyes and her cutie mark was a small tray with a roll on it.

"By yourself today?" She asked Coal as she reached his table.

"Sure am. My friend from yesterday is busy working, and I don't start for about an hour."

"A shame, you two looked like you were having a lot of fun yesterday. I'm Nutmeg by the way. I already know that you're Coal."

"Does all of Ponyville know who I am now?"

"Pretty much, you're actually a hot topic around here."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or worried..."

"I would say flattered. Most of what I hear is pretty good. That incident with that one pegasus stallion comes up every so often though."

"Yeah...not one of my prouder moments."

"Don't worry about it. I for one think you were very brave to protect your lady friends like that."

"...how much does every pony know? I mean...really know?"

"Just about everything really. We don't know specifics, but most know the incidents themselves. It is a small town, so word gets around fast. We have a pony that likes to go around gossiping. She gets the news to every pony pretty quickly."

"Wow...Oh well, at least I know I don't have to ever explain anything to any pony."

Nutmeg giggled. "That is a good way to look at it. So what can I get for you Coal?"

"I think I'll just have something hot to drink..."

"I could whip you up one of my specials. Nutmeg Spice Tea!"

"I'll have one of those, thank you."

Coal sat there enjoying the peaceful air about the town. There weren't many ponies awake yet, and just about every pony that passed him gave him a shy smile. He would give a little wave and smile back. After a few minutes of this, Nutmeg came back with his tea.

"Here you are Coal. I hope it suites your tastes."

"I'm sure it'll be lovely, did you make this yourself?"

"I sure did!"

Coal blew on the steamy drink and took a small sip. It burned a little going down, but had such a pleasant air about it. It wasn't a strong tea by any means, but much like the day...was simply peaceful.

"This...is just perfect. Thank you very much Nutmeg."

Nutmeg gave him a pleasant smile and went back inside to tend to the other customers. Coal sat around for the remainder of his time slowly sipping on his drink. When nine came around, he got up to pay his tab. Nutmeg came out just then.

"Don't worry about the drink Coal. I want you to have it on the house."

Coal gave her a shy smile. "Afraid I can't accept that sweetie. I wouldn't be much of a man if I let you do that. Besides, I was looking forward to tipping you for the wonderful service."

She blushed a little and looked away. "Th-thank you Coal, b-but you really don't need to."

"I want to." Coal placed the three bits for the drink in the pouch she kept around he waist. He then picked up her hoof and set a single silver bit on it.

"Coal! This is far too much!"

"Nonsense, you've more than earned it. Have a wonderful day Nutmeg, I'll be sure to stop by here more often."

"Th-thank you..."

Coal made his way to the spa now that his business at the cafe' was finished. His belly was warm and that warmth was spreading through his limbs. He felt like he had just gotten a massage himself. He arrived at the spa just in time to see Aloe changing the sign from closed to open.

"Hey Aloe. I know it's early, but you have me all day today. I'm afraid after today I'll be busy working on my new home. I won't be able to work here for I'm not sure how long. Sorry for the short notice."

Aloe smiled and waved Coal inside. Lotus was behind the counter and Aloe gave her the news. They both smiled at Coal and walked him to the back room. They motioned for him to get ready and soon left. Coal was worried he offended them some, but quickly forgot about it as he already had a customer. It was the same platinum, gold/silver mane pony that had tried to get Coal to massage her...mare hood last time she was there.

She smiled at him and took her position. She handed him a 'service' card that stated what she wanted. She had paid for another hour, and specified that he spend a lot of time near her flank. Coal could only sigh as he knew where this was going, but work is work.

He got to work on her like he normally would, after about twenty minutes he moved onto her requested area. She was letting out soft and lustful moans as he worked. Normally this would of made Coal uncomfortable, but Coal had Applejack now. He honestly didn't feel any need to be bothered by this mare. Sure she was beautiful, but he didn't love her. When there was but ten minutes left, she rolled over. Coal didn't say a single word about it. He got to work on her chest and stomach. After five minutes she started to move his hands south again. He just sighed to himself and decided to make this hard for her. He massaged all around it, but never once touched it. Coal could see the frustration in her face as she had become hopeful he would submit this time. When her hour finished she got up and flashed him an annoyed smile. Coal gave her a smirk, but gently shook his head. She giggled and left. Coal could only roll his eyes at how silly the whole situation was.

The rest of the day went pretty much like all the others, except Coal was working for 15 hours today instead of 11. He ended up leaving that day with six gold bits and five silver bits. It seemed the more he worked the higher his tips were.

As he was leaving, Aloe and Lotus stopped him at the door. They motioned for him to lean down. He obeyed and they each gave him a soft hug. Coal returned the gesture and just then realized how much he would miss seeing them everyday. They didn't talk much, and were a bit odd; but they were his friends now. He actually saw them more than any other ponies for the past week.

They said their goodbyes and Coal made his way to the farm one last time. He already knew he would be staying at his new place from now on. He thought back to all the wonderful memories that farm held for him. He would of started to cry if it were not for the fact that he could visit them whenever he wanted.

Applejack was waiting for him again tonight, but her day had been a lot longer without Coal. She had fallen asleep on the rocking chair. Coal picked her up and cradled his lover in his arms. She looked so sweet and innocent. He found himself admiring her for what could of been hours. She wasn't snoring tonight. Her sleep was incredibly peaceful. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and she was mouthing something while she slept. Coal began kissing her gently all over her face. When he got to her mouth he hesitated, he didn't want to wake her. He could tell this was going to go much further if he continued. Coal decided to let her sleep and took her up to her bedroom. He wanted to sleep with her again, but he figured she would sleep better this way.

Coal climbed into his bed and began to drift off. The slight smell still hanging in the air was the last thing his mind recognized as sleep took hold.

"Huh?..uhh, why am Ah in mah bed?" Applejack woke up a little confused. "Did that Coal not take me ta' bed with em last night...that rotten apple..."

Applejack got up and walked into Coal's room. His bed had been made and his clothes were gone. She looked at the time; it said it was only seven after six. She hadn't fallen asleep last night till at least midnight. She wasn't sure what the deal was. She trotted downstairs to find a note on the breakfast table.

"Dear Apples,  
Thank you all so very much for letting me stay with you so long. I've gathered my things and gone over to my new house. I'll be there working on it all day everyday till I'm done. If you ever need anything of me feel free to stop by. I love you all very much, I hope to see you all soon.  
-Coal"

Applejack sighed as she finished the note. "He didn't want ta' say goodbye?"

At that point Big Mac came down. "If Ah had ta' guess...he didn't want ta' say bye. Ya say bye when ya aren't gonna see each other fer ah long time. Coal is only twenty or so minutes away now. If ya miss him, go visit!"

Applejack laughed half heartedly to herself. "It feels weird ya know? Ah hadn't ever thought about Coal leavin', especially not so soon."

Big Mac put a hoof on Applejack. "Do ya want ta' go with him?"

Applejack blinked in surprise. "Ah can't do that! Granny Smith will be here in less than ah week now. Ya'll need me around the house ta' help her."

"Ya'll can still do that, and be with Coal ya know?"

"What? How? Ah can't be in two places at once."

"Applejack, ya hardly see Coal during the day anyway. Ya only get ta' see each other in the mornings and at night. Go live with em and come back here fer the day and go back to em at night."

"That...but...I...don't know Big Mac. What about Applebloom? Ya'll may be alright with it, but what if she needs me and Ah'm not there?"

"She is growin' up AJ. Ya don't have ta' live yer life fer her ya know? If ya don't think ya could do it all the time...why not every other night?"

Applejack didn't know what to say. Big Mac seemed to have the answer to every problem she could come up with. "Ah just...don't want ya or Applebloom feelin' like Ah'm leavin' ya..."

"We won't AJ. Applebloom and Ah have never seen ya as happy as ya are with Coal. We will always be family, and like Ah said...only twenty minutes away."

Applejack grabbed hold of Big Mac and they shared a long hug. Applejack had to bite her lip to keep from crying. She was simply not used to this much drama in her life. Everything was so simple before, but not nearly as fulfilling.

"Thank ya Big Mac! Ah don't know what Ah'll do yet, but...it means ah lot ta' me ta' know that ya'll still love me no matter what Ah choose ta' do."

Applejack and Big Mac then got to work on the daily chores. Thankfully Coal had made them up a schedule in the past. It helped to keep them focused on what needed to be done and when. Without Coal though, they didn't finish till a little before five, but overall it wasn't too bad.

Applejack then set out to see how much Coal had done on his new home. She hadn't even seen the place yet, but was really curious.

"THIS PLACE IS FILTHY!" I yelled out. "In all my life I have never been in a place that was this damn dirty! I swear to the sun and moon that this has got to be the hardest damn thing I have ever done!" The whole house was just covered in grime. It took minutes to clean off a single spot of this damn place! I had to keep telling myself that it was my house and I want it to be nice. It made things easier, but good god!

"I seriously need a damn hose for this! It would probably get moldy if I did that though...who am I kidding...IT IS ALREADY MOLDY!"

I had left the farm much earlier than normal today. I didn't want a long sad goodbye; I just wanted to get started. I got here at like six and it is now past noon! I've been working on this place for over six hours, and all I have to show for it is that I have almost cleaned one room! ONE. ROOM! Granted it was the biggest room in the house. The fireplace was giving me the most trouble now. The soot had caked on there, and I had to scrub like you wouldn't believe! Thankfully there was a stream a few minutes away, and I could get everything cleaned off. I had a few rags, some steel wool (I know! I was surprised they had that too!), a couple of sponges, and a lot of wood and multi purpose cleaner.

The Ponyville home improvement store was quickly becoming my favorite place to go. They had everything! The only thing they didn't have that I desperately needed; was windows the right size. I would have to have several dozen specially made. That was not going to be cheap! Why? Cause the windows were a bit bigger in this house. The home's file said it was originally built to the specifications of a griffon that had lost its wings (I'd like to hear that story...). Said griffon liked things a certain way. This also meant that everything was a bit bigger for the most part. Being as tall as I am, this was going to make life a lot easier for me!

I washed everything off in the stream (which took like thirty dang minutes!), and got right back to cleaning. It probably took me all of three hours to finish that damn fireplace! Once I was done though, the main living room looked amazing! It was barren, but it was squeaky clean. I was about to make another run for the stream to wash my stuff again, but I saw Applejack coming down the path.

"Hey there hot stuff!"

She gave me a silly smirk. "Trying ta' make up fer ditchin' us so early today?"

I felt a little guilty, but I could tell AJ wasn't too mad. "Sorry about that AJ. If I had stuck around for a long goodbye...I probably wouldn't have been able to leave. I would cry like a baby and you would have to nurse me."

Her face flushed as she came over to me and kicked me right in the leg.

"Damn! Remind me to keep the jokes to a minimum!"

She jumped up and knocked me to the ground. We kissed that way for several minutes. Oh my gawd this will never get old! It is like the perfect treat every time!

"Should I think of this as a small house warming gift?"

"Naw...that'll come later..." She leaned in and kissed my neck and chest a little. She looked up and started eyeing my new home. She scrunched her face up a bit. "Ya weren't kiddin' when ya said it would need ah lot ah work..."

"Nope...I really really REALLY wasn't. Take a look inside and you can tell what I've been doing ALL day."

Applejack trots off of me and inside the house. I follow right behind her. She examines the living room and doesn't seem to know what I've done. "Not ta' be rude er nothin', but...what have ya been doin?"

"Take a look at any other room in the house and you'll know."

Applejack tilts her head a bit and makes her way to the dining room. As soon as she gets to the doorway she stops and lets out a loud gasp. "Oh ma' word! This room is filthy!"

"I know right!? I've been cleaning this room all day! It literally took me almost all day! I only stopped to get some stuff from a shop in town and that was it! I've spent a total of like ten hours on this one room!"

Applejack looked back to the living room and started running her hoof everywhere. She kept looking down at it before moving on to other spots in the room.

"Ya did ah great job cleanin' in here! It looks clean enough ta' eat off of!"

"Thanks AJ...I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer you yet. I'll run to town if you're thirsty or something."

Applejack motioned for me to join her against the wall. When I sat down she jumped into my lap. "Ya don't need ta' worry 'bout me none. Ah think ya'll are the one that needs ah little somethin'."

Applejack starts nibbling gently on my neck and I swear it felt awesome. I know you think of nibbling and you're like 'that sounds stupid', but when it's your lover...oh god...just...wow.

I was so tired I couldn't even return the favor. I just laid there and took it. She was seriously putting me to sleep with nibbling! She looks up at me and sees how tired I am.

"Why don't ya get on yer stomach Coal? Take yer shirt off too. Ah'll give ya one of my massages!"

I smile at her and comply without a second thought. Shirt comes off, I'm on floor, let's do this!  
Applejack starts by gently poking my back in certain areas. From all the farm work and a big help from Zecora's potion, I've started to actually get muscles. I weighed like...150 when I came here. I am twenty years old and I'm nearly six three. That was just crazy! The last time I weighed myself, I was about 200. So yeah...50 pounds in under two months...not bad at all really. Anyway, I bring that up cause my body has been really sore from all this work lately! I just really needed this massage!

She climbs up onto my back and starts trotting in place. She is slowly changing the position of her hooves as she is doing so. It felt amazing. Applejack doesn't weight much, but she does weigh more than Dash. Dash felt like 50 when I carried her (back when I first got here), but looking back...it was probably less. Cause Applejack only felt like 70 at most, and she is the muscled one! Applejack keeps this up for about ten minutes, before making things more...interesting.

* * * * Warning! Sex Starts Here! Warning! * * * *

She sits down on me and starts grinding herself on my back. I could feel her petals pressing into me and leaving wet streaks along my back. Applejack moaning gently as she started to kiss me all over. Her lips felt so soft and smooth as she pressed them over my tired body. It was like each kiss brought back a little bit of my strength. It was then that she started to talk to me.

"C-Coal...Ah'm sorry, Ah know yer tired. Ah've just been missing ya so much! Are ya up ta' havin' some fun?"

I honestly had to think about it (WHAT!?). I'm not kidding when I said I was tired, but I wasn't going to say no to AJ (good).

"I don't think I can do sex right now AJ, but I have an idea." She got off my back and I leaned up against the wall. I felt really relaxed and loose. I motioned for her to come sit on my lap again. She sat down facing me, and so I turned her around. Her back was against my stomach, now it was time to explain my idea.

"I've played with you before, but I'm thinking I should really get you off the way human women get off themselves." I placed my hand on her lips and began rubbing them gently. "Now I want you to tell me what to do here. It'll make it better for you, and I'll start to learn what you like."

"Ah see, but ya already know what Ah like really well..." She looked back and gave me her bedroom eyes. I leaned down and we kissed gently, all while I was still rubbing her softly. As we were kissing, I began gently pinching her lips here and there. She started moaning while we kissed. The vibrations were reverberating in my mouth. I slowly slid a single finger inside and began rubbing her insides gently. She broke the kiss and stuck her tongue out as I did so. I took her tongue into my mouth and sucked on it a bit. She leaned forward and we continued to kiss open mouthed. It was hot and slimy, but felt so good.

I started to lose focus, but was quickly reminded of what I was doing when Applejack's love started twitching. I slid in a second finger and started to pump.

"Haa-haa-haa...ah little faster AHhh, ta-ta-ta the left ah bit AHH! haa haa haa." Applejack's breathing was getting heavy as I followed her directions. I could feel Applejack's insides start contracting as she got closer and closer to release. "Th-this f-feels s-sooo goooood ahhh...C-Coal?"

"Yes AJ?"

"W-will y-ya finish b-by g-g-going down on mme AHHHH again?" I kissed AJ and without removing my fingers from inside her, I pulled myself out from underneath her. I had to bend my arm a weird way in order to do this, but it was worth it. I kept pumping inside of AJ and put my face right between her thighs. As my face got close, I could feel the heat emanating from her lips. I quickly removed my hand and shoved my tongue in as deep as it would go. Applejack squealed as I began licking her madly. I reached over and began pinching her clitoris as I continued to lick her insides. Applejack was squealing louder than she ever had before. She didn't have to be quiet out here; it was just us and the walls. I held my tongue out and began pumping back and forth, this made Applejack tilt her head and bite at her hoof. I could see her face contort and I knew she was close. I used what little energy I had left and picked up my pace as fast as I could go. She leaned forward and shoved my face in and humped me fiercely. After a few seconds of this, she let out a long scream and fell back.

* * * * Sex Ends Here * * * *

I was absolutely exhausted at this point, but I'm glad I could make AJ happy. We did end up making a bit of a mess in the living room after all that, but I'll clean it later. I picked up AJ and moved us both over to a clean area of the living room and cuddled up next to her. Today had been a long day, but now that I'm getting to enjoy AJ like this...more than worth it.

"I'm so bored!" Dash was lazily floating around. "There is nothing to do!" Dash hadn't talked with Coal or Applejack in about a week now. She went to visit the others, but they weren't up to do anything. Twilight was busy studying, Rarity had orders, and Fluttershy had her animals to take care of. Even Pinkie was busy at the bakery. Apparently there was a large party in Canterlot soon and they had asked the Cakes to cater.

Dash had been keeping an eye out for Coal all day! Surely he would spend some time with her, or even Applejack. She stopped by the farm earlier, but she was too busy to play. So Dash didn't even tell her she stopped by.

"I hate being alone!" Dash was tired of flying by herself. Scootaloo used to watch and cheer for her all the time, but Coal took the place of 'hero' in her heart. Dash was on her way back to the farm. It was a little after five now and she hoped that Applejack would be done with work. When she got there however, Big Mac told her that AJ left to visit Coal at his new place.

"Coal has a house now!? No pony tells me anything!" with that she dashed off, leaving a chuckling Big Mac behind.

She flew high overhead and found Applejack trotting up to Coal. They were just talking, so Dash was gonna bug them some. She was just about to call out to them when Applejack pushed Coal over.

Dash could see that they were kissing...hard. Her face went red as the all the blood traveled north. She quickly gathered up some clouds around her and packed them down a bit. She was too curious and had to watch. They only kissed there for a few minutes before going inside. Dash was wondering how far they had actually gone.

She flew down and landed gently on the roof of the house. She listened in as they talked about how much work had been done so far. When she heard Applejack mention 'treat' she had to find a way to look inside. She flew into an upstairs bedroom and was immediately covered in dust and dirt. She would have yelled out had she not had an idea. She was covered in so much of the stuff, that you couldn't even tell it was her anymore.

A wicked smile grew on her face and she flew silently to the stair case. She peeked over the edge and found that Applejack was leaning against Coal, and they were talking again. She was trying her hardest to be silent and ended up not hearing them until Coal said: 'should really get you off the way human women get off themselves'.

Dash let out a soft gasp as she saw Coal start rubbing Applejack. Dash knew she shouldn't be watching this, but was too curious to look away. She ended up watching them through their entire time together. She felt massive guilt and shame as their private moment came to an end. She quickly flew out of the window and made her way to the secluded pond where she last spoke with Coal.

"Oh wow..." I said lazily waking in a daze. Applejack was still sound asleep on me, and appeared to be having a pleasant dream. She had a sweet smile on her face and had a little stream of drool falling from her mouth. It was honestly pretty damn adorable.

What time is it anyway? I look out the open door to see that the sun is starting to come up. We slept all through the night. What is that...at least ten or so hours of sleep? Good grief!

"Whelp...I best get started." I hated to wake Applejack, so I gently moved her to the front porch. I hoped that the rising sun would start to warm her up enough not to notice that I was no longer there. I grab my cleaning supplies that I had left out on the middle of the path, and made my way to the stream. I clean myself off first, and then move on to the rags and sponges. Once I'm done with that, and have a new pail of clean water; I make my way back to the house.

Applejack slept for another three hours (damn!). I was worried that she had been working herself too hard, but dismissed it as she looked relaxed enough. It gave me time to work on the living room some more after our time together, and get a fair start on the dining room.

I had been working on the dining room for about an hour when Applejack woke up.

"Coal?"

"Right here sweetness!" I said poking my head out of the doorway. Applejack was rubbing her eyes gently and giving me a soft smile.

"Sleep alright AJ?"

"Ah think so *yawn*...what time is it?"

"Well, based on the sun...around nine or so..."

"NINE! Oh pony feathers! Ah'm late at the farm!"

"Want me to go with you? But you should probably get cleaned up before that. Tell ya what...I'll head down to the farm and work for ya until you get cleaned up. How's that sound?"

Applejack nuzzled my leg. "That sounds wonderful. Thank ya so much Coal. Ah'm so lucky ta' have ya."

"Not half as lucky as I am AJ." I gave her a quick kiss and we made our way to the farm.

I don't know if that sleep or that sex did this to me, but...I had a tone of energy right now! Like holy hell! Five 20oz Red bulls got nothin' on this energy!

As soon as I'm on the farm I immediately get to watering, sorting, transporting, packing, you name it! I normally paced myself, but I wanted to get as much done for AJ as I could. She was thankfully trusting me and took her time a little bit. Without all that hair on me, I'm able to clean up pretty easily. Applejack on the other hand/hoof, isn't so lucky. Her coat is beautiful, but it can absorb some evidence...if ya know what I mean. I think ya do.

Big Mac said hello, but not much else as he saw Applejack enter the farm house. After about an hour of hard work, Applejack comes out looking clean as a whistle! She has a very calm and pleased air about her, and just looks so damn fine! I swear I love that girl so much!

Big Mac trots over to her and they talk for a few minutes. Applejack starts seeming a bit uncomfortable as Big Mac is talking. She hangs her head and nods which makes Big Mac fall right on his flank. I was really starting to worry what they were talking about. He then turns his attention to me, and comes trotting over.

"Ah hope yer gonna be responsible iff'n AJ ends up carry'n."

"She told you about that huh? Don't worry about it Big Mac. If we make you an uncle, know that the foal will be happier than any foal before him. I take care of my own!"

Big Mac gave me a smile and stuck his hoof out. "Glad ta' know it Coal."

We shook and then got back to work. I decided to help them finish up for the day before returning to my cleaning duties. Applejack stuck close to me for most of the day, we ended up talking about names in a hypothetical context.

"Ah kinda like names that stick in the family, ya know? What about ya Coal? How are kids named on Earth?"

"It depends really. Some are named after family members. Some names are chosen just because, and then there are names that that hold meaning like 'first born' or something along those lines that parents where I'm from like."

"Huh...sounds mighty complicated. Ah'd stick with family names."

"Can't say I blame you. I'm named after my great grandmother. Well...I was. I changed it when I got here and it just sorta stuck."

"You what? Coal isn't yer real name?"

"Well technically no, but Coal is actually a meaning of my real name. Coal is more my nickname than anything."

"What's yer real name then?"

"Colson."

"Cole sun...sounds kinda funny."

"I know (I'm not gonna correct her), that's why I stick with Coal."

"Why'd ya change it?"

"Well when I got here and met Dash, I didn't know what to think (yes I did). So I decided an alias that wouldn't feel like lying would be a smart choice. Just incase this was all some elaborate prank."

"Prank? What do ya mean?"

"Well...the people where I'm from have a weird sense of humor. I wouldn't be at all surprised if some people had given me drugs to make me freak out. That thought only lasted until I met Dash. She was real, I could easily tell that much; but I wasn't sure if I could trust her. So I used Coal, if only because it was on the forefront of my mind."

"Wow...ya really thought about it then. So anyways, if ya had a son...what would ya name him?"

"Well it depends, if he looked like how I did when I was a pony...I'd probably go with Copper."

"Copper?"

"Yup! He would be Copper Apple!"

"Ya wouldn't mind takin' mah family name? That is actually ah rule fer any stallion that wants ta' marry an Apple family mare. They have ta' be willin' ta' take our family name."

"I wouldn't mind. The name isn't what's important. It's the family. Besides, I doubt you'd want 'Buck' as a last name."

"Yer name is Buck? HAHAHA! Workin' on mah farm must of been fate! Buck is in yer name!"

"Haha! Yeah! I guess it is!"

Applejack and I finish up the chores and I'm off the farm and back home working by three. I've got a lot that needs doing! I get back into cleaning up the dining room. It is about half the size of the living room and now I think is a good time to give ya'll the layout of the house.

It goes like this: Front door connects to living room; living room connects to dinning room, kitchen, hallway, staircase to second floor, and underneath that staircase is a door that leads to the basement. The kitchen and dining room are connected by a doorway. The hallway leads to one bedroom and one bathroom. The top of the second floor stairs connects to a hallway that in turn connects to one bathroom and four bedrooms. There is a bedroom directly across the stairs, and the rest are down the hall to the left or right. From the furthest left bedroom, there is a door that leads up into the attic. It is actually a very lovely designed home in my opinion. It does occur to me though that I have never checked the shed on the property.

I stop cleaning the dining room and make my way to the shed. There is a rusted lock on the door that I easily break with a nearby rock. I open the door and gasp in surprise. There are several tools in here that could come in very handy! There is a plow (I could find a way to use it), a saw, hammer, a hatchet (holy hell!), some nails, and a fair bit of rope.

"Why would any pony leave all this!?" I voiced aloud. This was absolutely wonderful though! I could make serious use out of these things! I was going to need to buy a lot of wood though. I checked the nails and found them to be a bit rusty. Best get new ones I decided. The hammer still looked useable, and I could take the plow and hatchet and have them reforged by the local blacksmith. It would be a lot cheaper than buying them new. The rope held up fine, but the saw was looking like it had seen better days. I figured I could maybe have it melted down into an ingot that I could save for later. Why would I want to do that? Cause metal is expensive as hell here! It isn't something that every pony could afford. Which is why I'm shocked these tools were left here. I guess the last ponies to live here just forgot about them when they moved into town.

I was about to grab the tools and move them to the porch, when I hear snarling. I spun around to see three very large wolves looking at me with hate filled eyes. Their huge fangs were bared and they were starting to circle around me. If I wasn't an idiot I would of entered the shed and closed the door, but hindsight...right? I do the only thing I can think of, I grab the hatchet. I was going to have to deal with these things sooner or later, but I had hoped much later.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 52: Underestimated /-

Author's notes: This chapter makes use of the 'Dark' tag again. I'm saying that just as a warning. Q. Normal wolves or Timber wolves? A. Normal wolves. Side note: Coal only knows about everything before "Secret of My Excess". That episode plus everything after will be new to him. Just saying...*wink*

The hatchet felt slightly heavy in my hands, I had done plenty of hard labor with my body, but hadn't much experience with tools like this. Just swing and I hope I hit! I was now completely surrounded by the wolves, they were keeping their eyes locked onto me. I was tapping the hatchet against my palm and had gotten into a quick reaction stance. I was sweating bullets and the only thing I could think was: "I hope this ends well..."

The wolves were equally spaced apart going in a circle, the circle kept getting smaller and smaller as they got closer and closer. I was starting to panic, these fucking wolves were smarter than I gave them credit for! If I attacked one and managed to hit it, I would get mauled by the other two! I would have to block one and then hopefully have enough time to fend off the others. My back was to the shed and I stood next to the door. This cut off about 60% of their directional attack options. Which is probably why they were taking so long. When they were only about ten feet away, it began.

The first one charged me and jumped into the air. I raised the hatchet to strike, but wasn't fast enough. It bit me right on the leg and shook its head back and forth. I yelled in pain as I could feel the blood pouring out of my new wounds. I grit my teeth and brought the hatchet down just in time for the second one to jump for my throat! The hatchet connected with the first wolf severing its spine; killing it instantly.

My arm got in the way of the second wolf's attack and it decided to switch targets. It bit down on my arm and thrashed about! My arm was not nearly as muscled as my legs, and it hurt so much more! I had to grab the hammer with my other arm and began bashing the wolf's head in with it. It took several strikes and I broke the hammer on the last one, but the wolf finally let go dead!

The last wolf had circled around and was hesitant to attack me. My left leg and right arm were basically useless now. I pulled the hatchet out of the first wolf's spine and rested it on my shoulder. I was panting and my vision was beginning to fade.

Thankfully, in a moment of brilliance I pretended to pass out. I leaned against the door frame and I half closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing as best I could, and the wolf took the bait. It charged me and much like the first wolf it jumped at me. With all the adrenaline rushing through my body, I managed to bring the hatchet's blade into contact with the wolf mid-air.

The blade dug into the wolf from the momentum, and went in much further as the wolf hit me. The back of the hatchet came up and hit me squarely in the head as it made contact, but that forced the blade in deeper on the wolf. It wasn't dead yet though. The wolf's chest was bleeding profusely and it was backing away from me. I wasn't going to let it live. I was too angry and too lost to my bloodlust in the heat of the moment. I raised the hatchet up high and swung it down on the wolf's head. It made a satisfying crunch followed by a disgusting squish as the insides began to ooze out of the open wound.

I turned away and threw up everything I had ever eaten! The smell of blood was reaching my nose now, and I threw up more. I continued to dry heave as I ran out of liquids to lose. My head was spinning and I could hardly think straight. I was hanging onto the door for support, but the old wood couldn't handle the weight and broke. I fell upon the bleeding bodies of the two wolfs that had attacked me first. I crawled away just in time to start dry heaving all over again.

My body was starting to go numb from the continued blood loss. I had to act though! If I didn't I would die that is! I ripped my shirt and did my best to tie it around my wounds. Using the axe, I would swing it into the ground and then pull myself forward against it. If I could just get away from the sight and rest, maybe I could get some strength back. Who was I kidding? I was going to pass out and die at this rate! I got to the side of the porch and leaned against it. I began thinking about Applejack and how much I loved her. I decided if I wasn't going to make it...I should at least leave her a note. Using my own blood I poured my heart and soul out in writing on the side of the house.

"Applejack, I love you so much! Please be happy without me!"

I smiled at the simplicity of the note, and fell over. My last thoughts were of Applejack and our potential child.

"I can't believe I did that! I am the worst friend ever! I'm supposed to be the loyal one, but I totally invaded their private time!" Dash was berating herself for peeping at Coal and Applejack yesterday. She was feeling immense guilt and regret as she brooded over her deed. "I have to tell Applejack! She'll hate me, but this guilt is killing me!"

Dash flew to the farm to find Applejack making her way down the path leading to either town, or Coal's home. "Applejack!"

"Oh heya RD! Ah haven't seen ya in ah while! How have ya been?"

Dash could hardly look at Applejack. She kept thinking about what she had seen and it was killing her inside. "I've been...better. Applejack..." Dash forced herself to look at her. "...I have to confess something to you. You're probably going to hate me, but I have to tell you!"

Applejack's happy expression soured immediately. "Now what could ya of possibly done ta' make me hate ya?"

"AJ I...I...Oh Celestia help me! This is so hard!"

"D-Dash...what has gotten inta' you girl? Ya look like yer in pain..."

"I SAW YOU AND COAL TOGETHER YESTERDAY!"

Applejack fell over onto her back in surprise. The statement didn't even register with her immediately. The volume alone was enough to shock her, but once she digested the comment; then her anger started to grow.

"Ya what!?"

"I'm so sorry AJ! I didn't mean to at first I swear! I-I was flying by and I saw you and Coal kissing and-and-and...Oh Celestia I'm so sorry!"

Applejack shook her head in disgust. "Ah can't believe ya'll would do that! How long did ya watch?"

Dash was crying now. "Till you two fell asleep..."

"Ya watched the whole thing!?"

"Y-yes..." Dash had fallen on her flank and was crying into her hooves. She just knew Applejack hated her now. Her sadness was overflowing into large puddles of tears.

Applejack sighed and put a hoof on Dash's shoulder. "Ah fergive ya Dash."

Dash looked up with an expression of disbelief . "Y-You forgive me? Just like that!?"

"Just like that sugarcube."

"B-but...I...wha-what...how!? What I did was horrible! How can you forgive me so easily!?"

"Cause yer mah best friend, and Ah wouldn't want anything ta' change that. Ah may have had ah hard time fergiven ya if Ah didn't know why ya peeped. Ah know ya still have feelins' fer Coal, and Ah trust ya not ta' do nothin'. Sides, Coal's most amazing trait is his ability to fergive and ask fegiveness. He gets awful mad sometimes, but will always fergive. Ah try ta hold mahself to the same standard."

Dash thought back to how Coal helped save Storm even after all that had happened. She couldn't help but smile. "C-Can we go talk to him? I...I don't know if I can tell him if you're not there to help me..."

Applejack smiled at her friend. "Sure thing subarcube. Ah'm sure Coal will still be mighty glad ta' see ya!"

Applejack and Dash made their way down to Coal's new house. They caught up along the way over what had been going on in their lives the past week, and were really enjoying each others company.

When the house came into viewing range both of them knew immediately something was wrong. They could see red all over the side of the house. They looked at each other for a second and then made a mad dash for the property. As they got closer, their attention was turned to Coal's unmoving body on the ground.

"COAL!" They yelled out in unison. They ran over to his body and found him to be very cold, but still breathing. His arm and leg were caked over with dried blood and there were pools of it around where he had fallen. Dash's heart skipped a beat as she turned and read the sign.

"A-A-Applejack! L-Look!"

"What is so darn important that ya have ta bo..." Applejack read the message and tears formed in her eyes. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! YER NOT DOIN THIS TA' ME AGAIN COAL! NOOO!" Applejack was crying her eyes out now and wouldn't let go of Coal.

"AJ, stay with Coal! I'll get help!" Dash took off as fast as she could to Ponyville.

Applejack laid next to Coal's head and wrapped herself around him. "Oh Coal...what the hay happened to ya?"

She began looking around and stopped when she heard snarling. She turned and saw a single wolf over three dead wolves not sixty feet away. It was sniffing the wolves and letting out snarls that could only be interpreted as pain. It turned its attention to Applejack and looked like it was going to attack.

Applejack stood up over Coal and stared the best down. "JUST YA TRY IT YA DAMN MUTT! AH'LL BUCK YA DEAD!"

The beast didn't react well to Applejack's threat. It charged at her with amazing force. Applejack had put on a tough facade, but was actually scared to death. She turned herself and hoped she would buck at just the right moment. A single rock went zipping past her and hit the wolf square in the eye. It yelped and fell forward in pain.

Applejack took this opportunity and stomped the beast's head in. She nearly puked at the sight of blood and gore before her, but quickly turned her attention back to Coal. His arm was in a different position that it was before. She trotted over to him and began kissing him. She was crying so very hard now.

"Yer ah darn fool *sniffle*! *hiccup* Even near death *hiccup* ya wouldn't stop tryin' ta' protect me! *sob*"

She cried over him as she continued to kiss his continually cooling body. Her cries were getting louder and louder with each passing second. "Where are ya Dash!? Coal isn't gonna make it iff'n ya don't hurry!"

Applejack was biting her lip trying to calm down. She leaned forward and started talking into Coal's ear.  
"Ya best not die on me Coal, Ah love you too much fer that! We have so much ta' look forward to! Ah want ta' spend the rest of mah life with ya Coal! Please...please don't leave me!"

At that point Coal managed to wake up again. "AJ..."

"COAL! YER AWAKE!"

"Heh...so I am AGH!" He had tried to move, but the pain was getting to be too much.

"Don't try and move Coal! Dash has gone ta' get help! She'll be back soon!"

"Hehe...this feels all too familiar AJ..."

"Now don't ya go startin' ta' joke now Coal! Save yer strength! Ya aren't gonna die today!"

Coal smiled. "I know..."

"Now don't argue with m...what?"

"I said I know. I'm hurt bad, but there is no way in hell I'm going to leave you like this. I wrote that message in case I wasn't found for hours. I don't think I've been out but a short while."

"C-Coal...yer bein so calm about this..."

"You should be too. Don't worry AJ, I'll pull through this. I just know it!"

"Th-That's the spirit Coal! A-And ya know what!? If Ah am pregnant, Ah want ta name it after ya!

"Hehe...I'm glad." With that Coal rests his head onto AJ and slips back into unconsciousness.

"Coal..."

Author's notes: Q. Do you just hate Coal!? Why is he always getting hurt!? A. He is a hot head...what can I say? Take it easy everyone!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 53: How could I forget!?  
/-

"Is he goin' ta' make it doc!?" Applejack was getting real panicky. Dash had gotten Twilight (again) and had her transport Coal to the hospital (again again).

"He lost a lot of blood, but he isn't in any serious danger as long as he doesn't get infected." The doctor was a rather small stallion with a black coat and short grey mane. He was fairly old, but still had his wits about him.

"Can ya prevent him from gettin' infected?"

"We've already cleaned him up the best we can. I don't want to put him on antibiotics though. He is of a different species after all. There is no telling what they would do to him!"

"Ah understand doc', thank ya so much." With that the doctor left Applejack and Coal alone. Coal was bandaged up and sound asleep in bed with an IV in his arm. He was hooked up to a heart rate monitor that was continually beeping. Applejack used to find it annoying as buck, but in this situation found it to be a comforting reminder that Coal is still living strong.

"Ah guess ya weren't kiddin' when ya said ya'll could take them wolves Coal." Applejack said rubbing his face a bit. "Ya took down three of them varmints and helped me get the fourth. Yer ah tough guy...please be tough fer me again...please wake up Coal. Ah miss ya so much..."

It had been about forty hours since Coal was brought in. He was kept in the treatment room till a few hours ago. It was really starting to weigh down on Applejack's heart.

Applejack kissed Coal gently and trots out of the room. It was still early in the day and she was needed back on the farm. She passed Dash coming into the hospital on her way out.

"H-hey AJ...how is he?"

"Still beatin' strong, but hasn't come to yet..."

Dash put a hoof on Applejack comfortingly. "Don't worry AJ! Coal is tough, he'll pull through!"

Applejack smiled. "That's what Ah said."

They then parted ways. Applejack heads back to the farm, and Dash goes in to check on Coal.

She steps into the room to find Coal sitting upright in bed, wide awake. He was vacant eyed and appeared to be swaying slightly. "COAL! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Y-yeah...I j-just woke up..."

"Coal...you're acting a little funny."

"Oh sorry Dashie...I'm just feeling...light headed is all."

"Well you did lose a lot of blood."

"Yeah...I guess I did..."

"Coal? I'm serious here, you're acting really weird."

"S-sorry Dashie...I'm just finding it really hard to concentrate is all. It feels like my brain is vibrating or something."

"L-Let me go get a nurse Coal!"

Dash was very concerned with Coal's behavior. He didn't seem to be himself and that worried her.

The nurse came in and gave Coal a look over. When she was finished she went and talked with Coal's doctor. Who then came in and did the same thing. Dash was starting to get impatient with them.

"What in Equestria is wrong with Coal!?"

"Calm down ma'am. There isn't anything WRONG with him...he is just very heavily sedated."

"If that was all you wouldn't have taken so long to say so! Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying miss! He is just mentally not all there at the moment. The nurse and I were just checking for signs of infection or a concussion. He doesn't have either, he just needs some more sleep and he'll be fine. Honestly with his wounds patched up and the salve we put on him; he'll be up to 100% in just a few days! Those were only flesh wounds after all. Internally he was barely damaged."

"Really!? That is fantastic! Thank you doctor!"

The nurse and doctor made their way back to their previous duties, leaving Dash and Coal alone again.

"Isn't that great Coal!? You'll be better before you know it!"

"Yeah...great."

"Coal...you're really freaking me out here. Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah...there is, but I don't know how to say it..."

"You can tell me anything Coal, just spit it out already!"

"When I was out...I saw my old family...my old life back on Earth in my sleep."

"You what!?"

"I'm...I'm scared Dash. It was like I was a ghost or something. I could see and hear my parents talking. They were going through my things and my mom was crying. It...it felt so real."

"Coal..."

"I need to talk with Twilight...now!"

"Y-Yes!" Dash zipped out of the hospital and began her hunt for Twilight. She didn't want to deal with a drugged and angry Coal alone.

I was sitting in that hospital bed brooding over what I had just seen. My family...my parents...I saw so much! I had completely forgotten about trying to let my family know I was alright! I had to do this now! I don't care if they hate me, I would rather them hate me then mourn over me for the rest of their lives. Oh please have something that will help Twilight!

I was getting more and more frustrated as time went on. "Come on Dash! You're the fastest flier in Equestria! Please get Twilight here soon!"

Thankfully my grumbles were answered as Twilight and Dash trotted into the room.

"Thank you Dash! Now Twilight, I have to ask you...do you have any way for me to contact Earth?"

I don't think Twilight knew what was going on, because she just gave me a worried stare. "You're not wanting to go back again...are you Coal?"

"Oh heavens no Twilight! I've learned my lesson! It's just that while I was knocked out...I saw my parents...I saw my old life! It all felt so real! Of course I have no idea if it was or not, but this is a world of magic after all. I have to let them know that I'm alright. They think I'm either dead or missing; I'm not sure which is worse!"

"G-give me some time to work on a spell Coal. I still have all of my old research when you were wanting to go back to Earth. It shouldn't take too long."

"I'll be paying you for your services this time Twilight. You're a wonderful friend, but I can't keep asking you to do all this for me without giving something in return." Twilight was going to say something when I raised my hand to stop her. "It is either you let me pay you, or you come up with some favors I can do for you. Take your pick."

"I'll take the favors Coal." She flashed me a warm smile and gave me a hug before leaving.

Dash had looked a little uncomfortable during the whole exchange, and I knew I owed her an apology.

"Sorry for being such a hard ass with you Dashie. It's just that my parents were the best things in my life before I came here. They deserve to know the truth. I'm just...a little scared they're going to hate me once they know I'm not going back..."

Dash trotted over next to me and climbed up into the bed. She cuddled up into me before saying anything. "Don't worry about it Coal. Do...do you think your parents would really hate you for this?"

I sighed and looked away from Dash. "I honestly have no idea Dashie. I don't think I've ever gotten you or the other girls to understand how weird it truly is for me to be here. Not that I've tried too hard mind you. My parents are not the most open minded people around, and my mother will take anything I do or don't do personally. I love her to death, but she will definitely try and guilt me into going home if she can't understand. My dad on the other hand will probably think this is some kind of perverse world I'm living in and consider it a sin. He would definitely think that if he knew what I had done..."

"With Applejack?"

"You know about that?"

Dash cuddled up closer to me and hid her head. I could tell she was really worried about something and it was really tugging at my heart. "Dash...you have something you want to tell me...don't you?" I could feel her nodding her head against my side. "You know I'll still love you no matter what...right?" She nodded again and let out a long hard sigh.

She looked up at me and then hopped off the bed before turning looking away. "I...I saw you and Applejack having sex the other day. I w-watched the whole thing..."

"Oh...I see..." I was in a shock like state. There were so many questions I had, but you know what? Truthfully? I didn't care. Dash felt bad about it, and it was clear she was scared about my reaction. So you know what? Fuck it! Dash is my friend and I love her so very much. "Don't worry about it Dashie. I can't speak for AJ if you haven't told her yet, but I'm not mad."

Dash spun around so fast I thought her neck would snap! "Just like that!? You don't even want to know what happened!?"

"Even if I knew it wouldn't change anything. Dashie...I care so much about you, I'm not going to get mad at you for something like that. I'm honestly more to blame than you or any pony else. I keep forgetting just how young you and the others really are! I've got nearly seven years on all of you! Knowing you, you just got curious and couldn't stop watching. Nothing to be mad about honestly. Don't even bother asking me to forgive you. You haven't done anything wrong to me."

Dash was starting to cry. Her eyes were filling up and her legs were beginning to tremble. She hung her head and came back up with a huge smile on her face. "I already told AJ...she said you would probably forgive me really easily...I think she would even be surprised at how easily..."

I couldn't help myself, I ended up laughing. I'm sure to any pony else this situation would of looked really bad. I've got a crying pony over there and I'm laughing over here, it was just too funny! These girls know me so well now that it is almost scary!

I patted the mattress and motioned for Dash to join me again. She seemed reluctant at first. "Don't worry about it Dashie. You and I both know that this isn't anything more than two friends getting to hug on each other."

Dash didn't do or say anything else against it, and promptly climbed back into her old spot. I gently stroked her side as she began to drift off. If only I wasn't scared to death over what my parents were going to say...I would of been enjoying life 150%.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 54: Catching up /-

Author's notes: I've said this before and I'll say it again: I love HiE stories! It may be because they play to my fantasies, but I don't care. With that said...there is one thing that always bothered me. There is barely any (if any) interaction between the protagonist and his left behind loved ones. We all know Coal really cares for his family and that is basically what this chapter is. Expect a lot of dialogue.

Twilight was busy going through book after book on how to open a window to Earth, without having to go through it. It was hard work to say the least, but she was going to solve this problem.

Applejack was busy on the farm, she hadn't seen Dash fly overhead to get Twilight, and so she still thought Coal was asleep. She took solace knowing that his heart was still beating strong, but she was still worried. As she was working Big Mac came up to her.

"Ah've taken care of the wolf bodies AJ. Ah also cleaned up that message Coal left ya..."

Applejack let out a soft sigh. "Thanks Big Mac...sorry Ah asked ya ta' do something so nasty..."

"Don't worry 'bout it sis. Ah've had ta' kill some wolves mahself before. Ah was just surprised by how BIG those were."

"Heh, Ah guess Coal is just full of surprises." Applejack was half heartedly bucking at a tree as she spoke.

"Now don't ya fret AJ. He'll pull through!"

"Ah know Big Mac, but Ah also know that this could happen again...real soon too."

"What do ya mean AJ?"

Applejack sighed again. "Coal knew that there were some wolf sightings at that property when he bought it. He even said he would hunt them down at some point. Ah bet as soon as he gets out, he starts prepping himself to hunt down more wolves."

"Well...he managed ta' take down three in an almost impossibly bad situation. It was mighty lucky he had that axe though. Ah bet if he was ready for em, then he would be alright."

"Yer probably right Big Mac. Ah'm just worried is all..."

Big Mac patted his sister and gave her a playful nudge. "Ya never used ta' be this soft AJ! That Coal fella is makin' ya into a rather soft apple!"

"Who are ya callin soft! Ah took on one of them wolves too ya know!"

"Easy easy there AJ. Ah was just messin' with ya."

"S-sorry Big Mac, Ah'm just ah little on edge..."

The rest of the day on the farm went normally. As soon as Applejack finished, she was racing down to the hospital. She quickly trotted through the sliding doors and straight into Coal's room. She gasped as she saw Coal sitting upright in bed, with Dash and Twilight talking to him.

"Hey AJ!" I had been talking with Twilight about how the spell would work. She had figured out that the best way to do it would be for me to hold a mirror, and think of whoever I wanted to see. This would make them appear in the mirror and it would allow us to talk with each other. I wasn't sure how they were going to see me, but that wasn't what was important.

"C-Coal! Yer awake! Why didn't any pony tell me!?" Applejack jumped straight into the air and landed right next to me on the bed. She hugged me close and nuzzled my chest. I was honestly surprised she didn't care showing her affections, but I guess Dash and Twilight already know about it.

"Sorry Applejack. Coal needed me to work up a spell for him, and Dash had something important she was talking with Coal about. Neither would tell me what it was." Twilight rolled her eyes at the last statement.

"Sorry Twilight! It's just a really very private matter!" Dash stated defensively.

"Did ya'll tell Coal about ya...ya know..."

"I did..."

Applejack looked back at me with a little fear in her eyes. "I think I took it very well AJ. No need to worry." She gave me a big smile and small kiss. She turned back to talk with Twilight; who was looking a bit red.

"So what is this spell ya'll were workin' on?"

"Coal needs to talk to his family back on Earth to let them know he is Ok."

Applejack immediately looked back to me with an even more worried expression. "Yer not wantin' go back are ya!?"

"What!? Oh good god no! No! Don't ever doubt me again...any of you! I was in a really bad place when I thought to do that. You have my word that is never going to happen again! AJ, the reason I need to talk with my family...is because they probably think I'm dead or missing. The circumstances of my world, when I was brought to this world; were less than ideal. Long story short, they need to know I'm still alive and well. But I'm really scared how they are going to react when they hear I'm not coming back...ever."

Applejack nuzzled my chest some more then looked back up at me. "Can...Ah meet yer parents?"

"Oh AJ...I would love to show you off to my parents, but...I don't think they would understand. You see...for me to love you...the way I have...would basically make me a freak on Earth." Applejack gawked at me. "People would call me all sorts of things if they knew what I've done. It doesn't change the way I feel about you, so please don't worry about that. I'm just scared that my parents would say horrible things to you if they couldn't bring themselves to understand."

"Is it that wrong...fer us ta' be together where yer from?"

"If you were a pony like the ponies we have on Earth, then yes it would be. But you're not. There is only one way I can say this; I hope you all can understand it. You girls...are basically human." There was a collective gasp followed by confused looks from the girls. "The only difference between any pony and any human is their body. That and maybe magic, but that is something else entirely. You are as smart if not smarter than any human, you have personalities, and spirits. I know this very well, and any other human that knew this would understand how I can so easily care about you girls the way I do. But it is definitely not normal. Most people wouldn't even attempt to understand. They would just chalk me up as a freak and monster; then be done with it. So let me talk to my parents in private for a little bit. If I think they can handle it...I'll call you all in to meet them."

They each nodded and gave me a sad smile as they left. As Twilight was leaving she blasted the mirror in my hand with a purple light which caused an image to begin forming as she closed the door behind her.

I thought of my mother. She would most likely be at home, so she would be best equipped to deal with this. The image started to come into focus as I saw my mother sitting on her bed. She was laying there watching TV with a blank expression on her face. It had only been a couple months, but she seemed to have aged considerably. I stared at her for several minutes as I worked up the courage to speak.

"M-mom..."

Her eyes shot open and she leaned up quicker than I had ever seen her before. She turned and...I don't know what she saw...but she at least saw me.

"COLSON!"

"H-hey mom..."

"YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU YOU YOU YOU..."

"Please calm down mom! Yes I'm alive! I'm sure this is weird for you..."

"WEIRD!? WEIRD IS BEING CALLED AT ELEVEN AT NIGHT BEING TOLD THAT YOUR SON WAS HIT BY A TRUCK AND THERE WAS NO BODY! WEIRD IS NOT FINDING YOU FOR OVER TWO MONTHS! YOU'RE A FLOATING SQUARE! THIS IS SO MUCH MORE THAN WEIRD!"

My mother was screaming her head off. It was really starting to give me a headache and I could see the girls poking their heads up trying to catch a peek at what was going on. I couldn't be mad at my mother though, she deserved to be angry.

"Mom! Please just calm down! I can't talk to you when you're like this!"

"Oh my god Colson! You've been gone for so long! Where have you been!? Why do you look so...different! Are you in a hospital!? Oh my..."

"MOM! STIFLE YOURSELF!"

My mother used to say that to my siblings and I as kids. I think she appreciated the comment, but at the same time didn't approve.

"Colson...where are you and what have you been doing all this time?"

"I can answer one of those questions mom. I can't tell you where I am, because you would never be able to comprehend it. But I've been living mom. I've been living in this place this entire time."

"Why can't you tell me!? What do you mean I can't comprehend it? I am your mother, tell me where you are now!"

"I. Can't. Do. That! Just trust me when I say that I'm safe..."

"Then why are you in a hospital!? Your head is bandaged up, and why do you look so colorful!?"

"One at a time please! I'm in a hospital because some wolves attacked me. I fended them off and I'm fine now. That is why my head is wrapped up. I look so colorful because...I'm not on Earth anymore..."

"What does that mean!? You're not on Earth? What are you talking about!?"

"Now mother, I need you to stay calm and quiet for my explanation. Please don't interrupt me. Now, there are more worlds than just what we know. I'm in a world where magic actually exists! I was brought her by accident by a creature native to this world and my form changed to match this world."

"That is...impossible..."

"You're apparently talking to a floating square that shows your son on the other side. It is either possible, or you're insane. Take your pick."

"Hmfph! You're definitely my son alright! Only you could get away with talking to your mother like that!"

"I love you too mom."

"Ok ok...you're in another world...fine! Let's just say I believe you! When are you coming back!? We had all given up hope on ever finding you."

"Mom...I...I'm not coming back..."

"WHAT!?"

"Now please hear me out! I do love you and everyone else mom, I really do. I just can't give up the life I have here now."

"Colson! Stop living in your crazy little world and come home to your family right this instant!"

"NO! Listen to me mother! This isn't some fake imaginary world! This is real! I have a daughter and a lover here!" My mother was driven speechless. "I adopted a child a while back. She is the cutest little thing you have ever seen. I also have a lover now. She is amazing, and I could never leave either of them. I have so many friends and I just bought a house! I'm cleaning it up now so that my daughter and I can live together. I've been paying the local inn keeper to take care of her until I could myself. You're always going to be my mom, but I'm not the same stupid little boy I was when I left. I have lived more in these last two months, than I have all twenty years I spent on Earth. I will always love and remember my birth family, but I have a new family now. A family that needs me, and I need them..."

"But we need you Colson! I...need you..."

"I'm so sorry...I can always talk to you like this. One of my friends is very talented with magic, I could probably convince her to let me talk with you from time to time. I just can't take any chances on going back. If I was sent back, and they couldn't bring me back here...I would probably kill myself from regret."

"Colson...I...I understand. I love you so much, and it is clear to me that you're happy. I'll...try to be happy for you. May...may I see your daughter and your girlfriend. I assume you're not married..."

"No...we aren't married yet. Mom...there is something...very important I need you to understand before I can let you see them."

"What is that?"

"They are technically not human..."

"WHAT!? THEN WHAT ARE THEY!?"

"Calm down! They aren't human in how they look. They are as smart if not smarter than any human though. They are like us mentally, emotionally, and possibly spiritually. Except as a whole, they are much more moral...I think. I've run into a lot of stuff in my time here that would say otherwise, but...they are definitely a lot more friendly."

"But they aren't...human...what does that even mean? Are they...aliens...I don't even know what to think!"

"Mom...if you promise not to freak out...I'll call in my lover. She is right outside the hospital room. She will not be what you're expecting, but know that I love her and she makes me so very happy."

"I...I promise. Please...let me meet her."

I turned away from the mirror and looked to the door. "Applejack! Twilight! Dash! Get yourselves in here and meet my mother!"

"Those are some weird names Colson..."

"They would say the same thing about our names mom."

The girls walked into the room slowly and trotted right next to my bed.

"Ok mom...I'm going to turn the mirror that has been enchanted temporarily to let me talk with you. I'm going to show you three of my friends. One of them is my lover...let's make a game of it. You guess which one, but again! Don't freak out!"

"Oh Colson, it can't be that ba..." My mother gasped as I turned the mirror to let her see the girls.

"Hey there ma'am! Ah'm Applejack!"

"Hi! I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm the one that enchanted the mirror to let Coal err Colson (she gave me a weird look) talk to you."

"And I'm Rainbow Dash! The fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

My mother was speechless. I kept worrying that she was going to faint or something.

"C-Colson...they're...horses!"

"Ponies mom."

"PONIES! Your lover is a pony!?"

"Calm down mom! Like I said earlier, they are human in every way except their looks and they are so much nicer!"

The girls were a little uncomfortable, but they did smile at me from the compliment.

"Colson...I don't even know what to say..."

"I've always been weird mom, maybe I was never meant to be born on Earth. Who knows? Just know that I love you mom, and I want you to be a part of my life. So I humbly ask that you accept me and my friends here for who we are."

"Colson...this is so unbelievable, but...I'll always love you too. I'm just so happy that you're alright." She then turned her attention to the girls. "Thank you for taking care of my son. I know he can be a handful, but he usually means well."

"We know it! What is yer name ma'am?" Applejack was the most excited to meet my mom. I guess she wanted her approval or something.

"It's Debby, and yours was...Applejack...right?"

"It sure was!"

"So mom...want to take that guess?"

She looked at the girls in turn. She just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it. She was definitely trying hard not to think of the physical applications of my loving one of them. It would just weird her the hell out.

"I think...Applejack! You've been raised in a good old fashion country home, and Applejack seems to be a good old fashion country girl."

Applejack beamed at the compliment.

"Well mom...you are right! Applejack is my special someone...some...pony."

"Can I meet your daughter as well?"

"I don't mind, but...I'm not sure where she is..."

"You don't know where your own daughter is!?"

"This world isn't like our world mom. The average pony would never harm another. Besides, she likes to play with her friends at this time. She is either at the clubhouse, or out getting into shenanigans."

"She sounds like a handful..."

"She can be, but oh my goodness is she ever cute!"

"I wouldn't mind finding her!" Dash was feeling a little left out of the conversation. "I can get her back here in ten seconds flat!"

"That would be awesome Dashie! I would love that if you wouldn't mind."

She didn't say another word, she just zipped out the door leaving a rainbow trail behind.

"Oh my goodness! She sure is fast!"

Twilight giggled. "I wouldn't say that when is around Mrs. Debby. She tends to get a big head."

"Just Debby is fine dear...Twilight Sparkle...right?"

"Yes, but Twilight is fine."

The four of us chatted for a few minutes until Dash came back with Scootaloo on her back. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom following close behind.

"Great! The three cutest fillies ever show up all at once! Ok mom! Time for round 2! Can you guess which of these adorable little ones is my daughter?"

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom all looked up at me and gave me a confused look. They didn't say anything, but quickly turned their attention back to my mom.

"Hmmm, what are your names dears?"

"I'm Scootaloo!"

"My name is Sweetie Belle!"

"Mah names Applebloom!"

"Would you happen to be related to Applejack, Applebloom?"

"Ah sure am! She is mah big sister!"

"You're a sweetheart Applebloom, but I don't think you would be Coal's daughter if you're Applejack's little sister."

Applebloom nodded and climbed onto Applejack.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were both looking a little nervous under my mother's gaze.

"My son was right...you are all absolutely adorable, but if I had to guess which one was my granddaughter...I would think it to be...you! Scootaloo."

"YEAH! How did you know!?" Scootaloo jumped up flapping her wings. They made a little buzzing noise that filled me with 'd'awwww'.

"Well, Colson said that his daughter liked to get into shenanigans. You look like you're just full of energy!"

"Colson?" Sweetie Belle asked tilting her head a bit.

"They know me as Coal here mom."

"Coal? You changed your name?"

"I decided it would be for the best."

"Your name is really Colson, dad? That sounds kinda funny!"

"I know right!?" I put on a silly face as I said that. It made all the girls giggle and my mother couldn't help but laugh some too. "I'm so thankful that you got to meet my mom girls, but...would you mind giving us a little more private time together? Now that the hard part is over...I need to ask her some questions. They aren't going to be very pleasant for you to hear."

The girls nodded their heads reluctantly and said their goodbyes to my mom. Applejack nuzzled my arm as she left and tipped her hat to my mother.

"They were all very lovely Colson. I can understand why you would be happy here."

"Thanks mom, I'm glad you could accept them. Now...how is everyone else doing?"

"Everyone is doing very well. We all miss you dearly, but they're all in good health and relatively good spirits."

"How's dad?"

"He took it well, as good as can be expected. He isn't in poor health if that is what you're worrying about."

"I'm glad to hear all that. I don't know if you're going to all be getting together anytime soon, but if you are...I'd like to do this again. I want to let everyone know I'm alright. I would ask you to tell them, but they would probably think you're crazy!"

My mother laughed. "You're probably right. It is January here, and my birthday is coming up you know?"

"That's right, will everyone be coming over?"

"They sure will. What's the date where you are?"

"It's...I honestly have no idea...wow...I don't even know what day it is! I know it's a Thursday, but that is it! I can't believe I never bothered to think about it."

"You were just busy sweetheart. I would imagine anyway. It is Thursday here too; my birthday is one week from Saturday. The party starts at seven. Please do...do whatever it is you're doing again. I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

"Thanks mom! I love you."

"I love you too."

I then motioned for Twilight and had her undo the magic. The image of my mother slowly faded back into my own reflection. I let out a contented sigh as the stress of the situation began to dissipate.

The others came back into the room and the seven of us talked for a while before the nurse came in to discharge me. We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I decided to stay at the farm house again to be close to Applejack. Twilight had brought my favorite stick with her, so I at least had some support while walking. Applejack and I could hardly keep our hands/hooves off each other the entire trip. She kept rubbing my leg and I kept stroking her mane. The whole situation just glowed with a peaceful air. I was a little worried about wolves now, but...those were going to be put off till later. For tonight...I'm thinking I'm up for a good cuddling session.

Author's notes: I'm sure a lot of you were not expecting this to be a happy moment by any means, but this was what felt right as I wrote it. Don't assume that all of Coal's family is going to take this information just as well though. I'll leave it at that. Take it easy everyone!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 55: A Fool's Errand /-

BOY WAS I RIGHT! As soon as we got back to the farm Applejack was kissing me and nuzzling me. It wasn't leading to anything really sexual. It was just a very sweet time of expressing our love to each other. Big Mac did end up walking in on us hugging and gave an uncomfortable cough.

"Oh...sorry Big Mac..."

"Don't worry 'bout it Coal, just keep the noise down ta' ah minimum."

Applejack hid her face in my chest she was so embarrassed. I patted her head gently. It was now time to ask a very difficult question, but one that needed to be asked.

"...Is there a place around here where I could pick up some weapons?"

They both looked at me with frightened expressions. "What? I need to be able to defend myself properly in case something like this happens again. I got lucky with that axe, if that hadn't been there..."

"Don't say stuff like that Coal! All that matters is that yer fine!" Applejack was having a hard time staying composed. "Ya can talk to the blacksmith. Ah bet he could make ya somethin'..."

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently (completely forgetting that Big Mac was right there!). "Thanks AJ...I'll give him a visit tomorrow."

I set AJ down and went to go take a shower. I had been given a sponge bath or something while in the hospital, but it just didn't feel right. I step into the bathroom and notice something. My limbs were barely hurting at all! I undid the bandages and found that the wounds had already started closing up. The salve served as a protective 'second skin' over my injuries. I had to call down to ask AJ if they were water proof. She thought so; good enough for me. I take my shower and the salve held up fine.

I didn't have any spare clothes with me at the moment, so I just slipped back into my boxers and draped the towel over my shoulders. I step into my old bedroom and plop onto the bed. The smell had left since the last time I had been there...I missed it a little bit. I lay there getting comfortable and I start thinking about how my family is going to react.

My mother took it well, but it was just her. My two brothers and my sister were probably going to be there. Their spouses and children as well. My dad will be there too. So let me think, if all the kids show up...that will be...14 people there to hear that I'm still kicking. I suppose I shouldn't count the children that aren't old enough to understand. So...9 people. Wait!...My brother and I car pooled to college and he knew all about my being a brony...wait...FUCK!

The girls are going to want to meet all of them! My brother will instantly know where I am! The girls have no idea what they are in my world! FUCK! I am now stressed as hell if you can't tell!

I was freaking out on the inside, but on the outside I was hiding it very well. I say that because Applejack trotted in and climbed into bed with me. I stopped fretting and put my arm around her. She didn't say anything, but we were probably thinking the same thing. That we love each other very much. I rolled onto my side facing Applejack, and pulled her in close. Her coat was so soft and warm every time we held like this. I stroked her mane while running my fingers through it. Applejack rested her head right below mine and was kissing my chest. I found myself focusing on every little kiss she gave me. It was like each one made another worry disappear. I would definitely need to talk with my brother before I would let the girls meet with my family, but it could be done. I would just tell them that I needed to have private time with them as I prepped them for the news.

As I held Applejack I found myself thinking back to what my mom had said. 'I take it you're not married...' I hadn't given it much thought. Would Applejack be open to the idea? Would she feel the same way? I stopped when I realized we had only been together as a couple for such a short time. We are both so incredibly young...which got me to thinking about something else (shit!). What are the life spans of a pony? Oh my god...if they are nearly fully mature at 13...do they live shorter lives? Oh god no!

"AJ..."

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you a rather unpleasant question?"

"Ah wish ya wouldn't, but go ahead."

"How long do ponies naturally live?"

"Usually no more than 100 years or so, why?"

"Cause I was scared I would out live you. Now I'm scared that I'll die long before you..."

Applejack leaned back and looked up at me. "How long do people usually live?"

"The oldest woman in my family lived to be 93. She could of lived longer, but she was stubborn and had an accident. I'm already a fair amount older than you. I'll have to take good care of myself so I'm around for a long time."

Applejack cuddled back into me. "Ya better...Ah'll kick yer flank iff'n ya go and leave me too soon."

"I wouldn't dream of it AJ..."

"Coal?"

"Yes?"

"Would...would you mind if Ah stayed with ya some nights...when yer house is done?"

I kissed the top of Applejack's head as I rubbed her back. "Do you really have to ask AJ?"

"Coal?"

"Yes AJ?"

"Ah love ya..."

"I love you more..."

"Doubt it..."

The following morning Coal stopped by his house and took a brief look around. The bodies of the wolves were gone and the tools had been cleaned and left on the front porch. The broken shed door was still out in the field though. Coal gathered up the tools and began trekking down to the blacksmith. He had a fair amount of his savings with him, and hoped it would be enough.

He arrives at the blacksmith who was busy hammering away (with magic) on a metal sheet. He was surprisingly very big for a unicorn. He was about Big Mac's size with an ashy coat and jet black mane. His cutie mark was a hammer inside a flame. It looked very striking against his dark coat. He had a gruff demeanor about him, and Coal could tell he probably wasn't the friendliest of ponies.

"Hello there sir. I'm in need of your services."

He gave Coal a cold look and a grunt before setting aside what he was previously working on. "What do ya want of me human?"

Coal was pretty taken back by the manner he was addressed. He wasn't honestly sure how he should respond. "I...have several items here that I want melted down or reforged. I would then like to commission you for a...weapon or two."

The blacksmith gave him an interested look. "A weapon or two eh? Mmm Now what would a feller like you need a weapon for?"

"See these wounds on my arm? I have some on my leg too. I was attacked by three large wolves outside my new house. I was lucky enough to have this axe nearby to fend them off. I took care of them, but was seriously hurt in the process. If I had a real weapon I could of fended them off better."

"Mmmm I see...it won't be cheap."

"How much are we talking?"

"Depends, what are you looking for?"

"I was hoping for an 18 inch short sword, and if possible; a five inch dagger."

"It would run about 700 bits for the sword, and 250 for the dagger."

"950 bits eh? ...Sounds good to me. When will you have them?"

The blacksmith gave me a curious look. "I don't accept trades..."

"I have the money."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

The blacksmith grunted and tapped his hoof to his chin. "Where does a guy like you get that kind of money?"

"By working over twelve hours a day providing a 'specialty' service."

The blacksmith nodded and went into a back room. He came back with a large scroll. "If you're interested, there is an old mine about here (he points to the map). There is a very fine ore in this mine. It would make much better metal for what you're needing. If you bring it to me, I'll even knock off 150 bits."

"Not that I'm against the idea, but...this seems almost too good to be true. What should I expect in the mine?"

"Darkness, mazes, and maybe a beast or two." The blacksmith had a smug look on his face. He really wanted to try his hoof and horn at this material, but had never met some pony fool hearty enough to go for it.

"Take off 200 bits and you got a deal!"

The blacksmith burst out laughing and gave Coal several firm pats on the back.

"I like you boy! What's your name!?"

"It's Coal. How about yours?"

"Coal!? Now that is a fine name! This trip to the mine was probably in your fate! I'm Steel Hammer! Why don't you leave those old tools with me. Which ones did you want melted down and which reforged?"

"I know metal is pretty expensive here, so if you could melt down these nails, this hammer head, the saw, the plow and then reforge this axe; I would be very appreciative."

"Not a problem! It'll be 50 bits for all of that!"

Coal reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 silver bits and handed them to Steel. "You got yourself a deal there too! I'll need to grab a lantern, rope, and water before I can make the trek to the mine."

"I got all those things right here Coal! If you're ready, I'll lend them to you now!"

"Let me run home and grab my walking stick. I also need to let a friend of mine know I'll be gone for a while. I'll be back here in no more than an hour."

"Sounds plenty good to me! I'm looking forward to working with that material Coal! Don't let me down!"

"You got it!"

Author's notes: Remember a while back when I mentioned that there will be several OC characters used throughout the story? Well, there are also a couple of OC 'creatures'. I don't plan on having anymore than the two, but I do need them for what I have planned in the future. So just like always; remember that they have more of a purpose than the first time they appear. Keep that in mind for the very uncomfortable chapter ahead! I'll let that sink in and~...see ya'll later!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 56: What is that!?  
/-

Author's notes: I feel like such a creep posting a chapter as weird as this one on a day where the new episode was that stinking cute! My soul melted and I shed a single tear. Coy Pinkie Pie is best Pinkie Pie. GOD I LOVE THIS SHOW SO MUCH!

'Adult' content ahead! But is actually needed for the story! There is no skipping it this time. It is left rather undefined if that makes you feel any better.

Anyway, I'm sure most of you have noticed that this chapter is pretty dang long compared to most. That is because this is one of the few events (in the story) that begs explanation. I didn't want to leave you guys with a million questions that would take days of updates to answer. I'll say this now: There are 5 things that immediately come to mind (as the author) that are either established or hinted at in this chapter that will be be used again later. Just expect to have to have a few questions by the end of this one. Some won't be answered for a long time; others will be much sooner. You'll know when they come. Well those are my warnings; let's do this!

I was in really high spirits! This whole situation felt like an adventure come to life. I wasn't sure how Applejack would react, but hopefully she wouldn't mind too much. My wounds were already hardly noticeable under my excitement. I am only twenty years old after all, give me a break! This was like one of my stupid games come to life! Go to point A and collect materials 1-3 and return to point B and you shall be rewarded! Oh well, whatever. This wasn't a game though...I did have to be careful. So...calming myself down, I arrived at the farm. Applejack was out bucking some apple trees...wow, every single time I see her; I just have to stare for a few minutes. It could just never sink in that she was my lover, and that we had been together. She always looked so amazing to me...I'm so damn lucky!

"Hey Applejack!"

"Hi Coal! What brings ya back here so soon? Already finish up with the blacksmith?"

"Not exactly, I'm taking a trip out to an old mine to gather some materials for my order. The blacksmith gave me a great deal if I would do that. I just wanted to let you know I wouldn't be in town for a while."

Applejack seemed to be troubled by this. "Are ya sure yer feelin' up ta' it?"

I lifted Applejack up by her body and raised her to my face. I put one arm around her for support, and the other on the back of her head as I kissed her deeply. Applejack yelped as I picked her up, but started to moan erotically as I began kissing her. Oh my god is she ever sweet! She has candied apple kisses; that is the best way to put! After a few minutes of this I broke the kiss.

"I think I'm feeling up to it."

Applejack gave me a smile and licked my cheek. "Ah'd say so..."

I gave her a big hug and set her down. She waved me off as I grabbed my walking stick and made my way back to the blacksmith.

When Coal returned to Steel he was lent the items he would need for the trip. The mine was about eight miles into the forest and thankfully there was a path that led right past it. Steel was kind enough to give Coal a copy of the map just in case.

Coal then briskly made his way down towards the mine. He was very excited to do this, but to also get done with it. Had he not had ponies to take care of, or that relied on him...he probably wouldn't of worried about it. He couldn't afford to have something else happen to him; not now.

"Funny how I'm going into a dangerous place that could have wolves, the beasts that nearly killed me. So that I can gather a material to better kill said wolves. Only after I fight through them again without being able to use said material. Huh...I'm an idiot!"

After a few long uneventful (but very freaky) hours of walking, Coal made it to the mine entrance. There were several warning signs spread across the entrance that only served to freak him the hell out! It was far too late to turn back now though (no it wasn't). Coal turned on the lantern (magic lanterns be awesome yo) and the light spread out several feet further than would be expected. The walls were lit up by the artificial looking red glow.

Now Coal was looking for a bluish green rock that would weigh a lot more than it should. Thankfully Steel thought ahead and gave Coal a pickaxe to use; just in case.

Coal went deeper and deeper into the cave, it was getting more and more narrow the further he went in. He eventually came across three separate paths. He decided that the right path was as good a place to start as any. He slowly made his way through the cave as it was now starting to get shorter and shorter. When the cave got to be a mere three inches taller than Coal, his claustrophobia was beginning to kick in.

"Oh lord have mercy...I was not expecting this kind of torture when I agreed to do this. Animals...that's one thing. I can at least deal with an animal, but walls...what the hell can you do about walls!?"

Coal kept going on; a bit begrudgingly though. He reached a point where he could literally go no further. He crouched down and the space was far too small for him to get through. He then turned around and made his way back to the crossroads.

As he was heading back...he heard a noise. It was the sound of a rock hitting the ground which shouldn't be uncommon, but it stuck out to him. There hadn't been any noise since he arrived, which in hindsight is very weird. So the first noise he hears; sets him off. He turns off the lantern and keeps going forward using his walking stick to guide him.

He slowly walked forward for a good five minutes before he stepped on something soft. He thankfully hadn't put much weight into his step yet, because when he turned on the lantern...Dash was right under his foot looking horrified.

"What the hell are you doing in here Dash!?" Coal yells helping Dash up.

She looked away and started twiddling her hooves. "Applejack...asked me to follow you..."

"Oh for goodness sake! Get your cute flank over here and hug me darn it! You scared me half to death!"

Dash lit up and quickly grabbed that hug before getting behind Coal. "Does that mean you aren't mad?"

"I'm pissed! This is dangerous you know!? What if something happened to you!? I would never be able to forgive myself!"

Dash cringed as Coal glared down upon her. He had never looked so big before. "I'm sorry Coal...I was worried too. Your track record doesn't lead us to believe that you're going to be Ok in a situation like this by yourself."

"Well I don't know if I would of put it like that, but I get what you're saying. Just...stay close Ok?"

Dash smiled and trotted along right behind Coal. They made it back to the crossroads and now had to pick either left or down the middle.

"Which one Dash? My last guess was way off."

"Hmmm...I think...the middle one."

"You got it."

As they slowly crept down the middle path, it started expanding. This was probably why the right path was so thin. All the space was being taken up by this huge tunnel. It kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger still. Coal realized as they were walking that they were slowly descending. As long as there weren't any holes they would be fine. They kept walking for nearly ten minutes and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw.

There was a single creature sleeping on a pile of what Coal recognized to be the ore he needed. This creature was unlike anything he had ever seen. It had a long thin red tail, connected to an even longer darker red body. It had three sets of legs on both sides of its body, and had a head shaped like a small dragon. Its tongue was flickering in and out of its mouth as it slept.

"Stay back Dash. I'm going to wake it up and see if it can talk."

"What? Are you crazy? I've never seen anything like that, and you want to wake it up?"

"Fly up above it and stay silent. If things get bad, I want you to come stomping down upon it. I have my stick with me, so I can hopefully fend it off if it gets immediately violent."

"Why do you want to wake it up though? Lets just get your stuff and get out."

"Cause it isn't my stuff. It would be stealing Dash. This creature found it first. I just can't bring myself to steal anything."

"Oh you're so difficult Coal, but I understand."

Dash flew up near the roof of the cave, and hovered there silently.

When she was in place, Coal got a little closer to the creature and took a seat several yards away. "Excuse me! Could you wake up please!? I need to talk to you!"

The creature violently stood up and began glaring at Coal. Its eyes were black and it opened its mouth with a frightening hiss witch revealed equally black razor sharp fangs. They looked like they could tear the flesh off anything in seconds.

"Please calm down! I'm not here to hurt you! I just wanted to ask if I could get some of that ore your sleeping on!"  
The creature blinked a few times and looked down at its bed and back up to Coal.

"Ssss, why didn't you jussst take the oresss?" It spoke with an evil hiss.

"That would be stealing. You found them first and I wasn't going to steal from a sleeping...whatever you are. I'm sorry to wake you up, but it was the only way to talk to you."

"That isss very kind of you, but ssso very foolisssh. You don't look like anything I have ever ssseen before. What are you, sssstrange creature?"

"I'm a human. I was brought here by magic and have been living here ever since. What are you?"

"My kind have long sssince been forgotten. I no longer remember our name. You sssseek thessse ssstonesss do you? Will you take them from me if I sssay no?"

"What? No of course not. I would just offer a trade or something in return. I honestly would be pretty surprised if you just gave them to me."

"Hmmmm, you're very honessst human." The creature blinked its eyes a few times and smelt the air. "We are not alone in here...are we?"

"Nope. We sure aren't. Dash would you come down here please!"

Dash flew down and hid behind Coal as she landed. She was definitely not liking the look of this creature.

"Why wasss ssshe up ssso high human?"

"I had her wait there incase you attacked me. She was going to stomp you into oblivion if you did."

The creature laughed with a horrid screech. "Are you alwaysss thisss honessst?"

"I try to be. You haven't attacked me yet, and I can tell you're plenty intelligent. You even seem to be more than reasonable enough. Surely there is some kind of a deal we can work out."

"Hmmm, your wordsss pleassse me. Tell me human...why do you ssseek thessse oresss?"

"I need them in order to make stronger weapons to protect myself and my family."

The creature laughed again. "You wisssh to be ssstronger then? How deliciousss!"

"C-Coal...I don't like this guy. He seems really weird."

"Don't worry about it Dash. If you have learned anything from me; it should be to not always judge a creature based on how it looks."

"What are you two whissspering about over there?"

"My friend is just a little nervous because of the situation."

"And you're not?"

"Mmmm...maybe a little, but only because we are in a cave. I don't much care for places like this."

"You don't do you? I sssee...I think we could work out a trade for the oresss."

"Great! What would you like?"

"I would like your friend to leave you alone with me. Then I would like you to ssspent the night here, keeping me company."

"Is that all? I would be happy to! I'm Coal by the way."

"Coal...that isss an interesssting name. I wasss lassst called Sssasssha before I left my people."

"Sasha? Not to be rude or anything, but...are you female?"

"Yesss I am. My peoplesss voicesss don't portray our gendersss very well."

"Hey no worries Sasha. Whelp you heard the lady Dash. Would you let AJ know that I won't be back till tomorrow?"

"Are you serious Coal? You're not honestly going to trust that thing are you?"

"What choice do I have. I have come too far in this to change my mind. It would be a personal insult to her now if I refused. I'll be fine. Don't worry Dash."

Dash took one last look at the strange reptilian creature before zipping out of the cave.

"Guess it is just you and me now Sasha. Anything you want to talk about?"

The creature stood up on its bed and stretched its long body out. It hissed and screeched out in pleasure as its body loosened. It then rolled onto its side and looked lazily upon Coal.

"Why do you wear sssuch ssstrange thingsss?"

"You mean my clothes?"

"Yesss, that pony that wasss with you didn't wear clothesss; why do you wear them?"

"Humans wear clothes because we are more ashamed and/or embarrassed by our naked bodies. That is the easy answer anyway."

"You are, are you? If I asssked you to take them off...would you?"

Coal could tell that whatever he said he didn't like, that this creature would probably ask him to go against it. He didn't want to risk offending the creature though; not now that he was alone.

"If you really wanted me to...I guess I could."

"Do it...it will sssatisssfy my curiosssity."

Coal shrugged and took off everything but his boxers. He set them aside in a neat pile and laid his pack underneath.

"You ssstill wear sssomething. Isss there sssome reassson you do thisss? Are you assshamed to be ssseen naked by the likesss of me?"

"Well, not by you alone. I would be embarrassed to be seen naked by any creature."

The creature let out a chuckle that came across as a painful hiss. "I would like to ssssee what you hide sssso well."

Coal rubbed his eyes with his fists and then went about his cracking ritual. He had to really get relaxed in order to do this. He then slipped off his boxers revealing himself completely and setting them on the rest of his clothes. He sat back down as the rocks felt cold under his bare skin.

"Sssso humanssss have partsss like a pony hmmmm?"

"No...I'm the only one. I had my part magically changed in order to better satisfy my lover."

The creature slithered at an incredible rate straight up to Coal. He nearly yelped as the creature was now directly in his face. It grinned revealing its many deadly sharp teeth.

"How very kind of you...Coal wasss it?"

"Yes..."

"You must care about thisss lover of yoursss very much."

"I do."

"Would you give her to me if I asssked?"

"Not even if you tortured me."

The creature leaned back at the serious tone of Coal's voice. He had been nothing but agreeable and pleasant this entire time, but now he was looking at the creature like he would kill it without a second thought.

"Mmmm, your eyesss have gone cold Coal...do you sssscorn me?"

"No. I would simply never give up the ones I loved to anything. If something happened to me, well that is one thing. If something happened to a loved one, I tend to freak the fuck out."

"You freak the fuck out? What doesss that mean?"

"It means I behave vastly different from how I normally do. I become short tempered and very violent. I've nearly killed two ponies for trying to hurt my loved ones since I got here a couple months ago."

The creature slithered around Coal leaving a slimey trail all over him. It was wrapped around his body and had its face right next to Coal's.

"Do tell me about thessse poniesss you fought. It will entertain me."

Coal then told Sasha about how he found the first pony trying to rape his friend Rarity. He then told her about how Dash's dad showed up being a complete bastard, and how he choked him out in a fight.

As Coal was finishing up the second story, Sasha discovered his wounds on his arm and leg. "How very interesssting Coal. Now tell me how you got thessse woundsss."

Coal was a little annoyed with how Sasha kept crawling all over him, but figured it was best to just put up with it. "I got these from three wolves that attacked me at my home. They are actually the reason I want to make weapons with that material over there. I killed the three that attacked me, but another one showed up later and tried to attack my lover. I worked up enough strength to hit it with a rock and distracted it. My lover then stomped the creature to death. Not a pretty picture I'm sure, but I passed out again before I saw it."

Sasha began licking Coal's wounds and that was seriously starting to push it. "Sasha...what are you doing?"

"I'm tasssting you. I like to tassste the thingsss that interest me."

"Well, glad to know I'm interesting I guess."

Sasha laughed and wrapped her tail around Coal's...mmm...thing... (wait...what!?).

"Uhhhhh~"

"I've been alone for sssso very long Coal. I want you to pleassse me with thisss magical part of yoursss."

"I can't do that Sasha. I am loyal to my lover. It would be cheating to have sex with you. Much like stealing, that is something I can never do."

Sasha began moving her tail up and down while still wrapped around Coal. It was cold and slippery, but was doing the job. "Ahhh, but your body likesss it. If your body likesss it, then it mussst be good."

"Please stop this Sasha. If all you want is to feel good. I don't need to have sex with you in order to make that possible."

Sasha stopped and stuck her face right into Coal's. "How isss thisss possssible?"

"Lay down and I'll show you."

Sasha complied, but kept her tail wrapped around Coal as he got behind her. She was about five feet long, and could stretch herself past eight feet as far as Coal had seen. He started his usual massage routine that was met with what Coal assumed to be purrs. They sounded like they could be cries if it were not for the fact that she looked to be smiling.

"How are you feeling Sasha?"

"Ssso gooood"

Coal couldn't help but smile at this. She was definitely weird, but she didn't come across as evil. Maybe just a bit introverted. He could relate.

"Do you want to tell me a bit about yourself?"

"L-later...we have all night..."

Coal shrugged mentally and kept going. This was going to be a long night!

Dash was flying faster than she had in a long time! She flew straight out of the cave and headed immediately for Sweet Apple Acres. She spotted Applejack finishing up another tree and swooped down next to her.

"AH! Landsakes Dash! Ya almost scared me ta' death!"

"*pant* AJ *pant* Coal *pant* cave *pant* TROUBLE *pant*!"

"Trouble!? Calm down and tell me what is going on Dash! Is Coal hurt again!?"

Dash shook her head, and caught her breath. "He discovered me following him; he didn't seem to care. We went down a path together and came across a large cavern that had the stuff he was looking for. But here is the problem: they're guarded by a strange reptile like creature! It wanted Coal to spend the night with it! In exchange for some what Coal needed."

"What!? Now why would it want somethin' like that!? Did it look dangerous?"

"It had seriously sharp teeth, but other than that...I'm not sure."

"What do we do then? Ah don't think Coal would want us ta' bother him, but Ah'm worried this creature may hurt em!"

"Me too AJ...let's go ask Twilight!"

"Right behind ya!"

Applejack and Dash made their way to the library. On the way they passed Fluttershy and Rarity coming out a local cafe'. They didn't stop to say anything, which made Fluttershy and Rarity concerned. They ended up following Applejack and Dash all the way to the library.

"Would you two PLEASE slow down! My hooves are getting positively bruised from all this running!"

"Relax Rar' we need ta' talk ta' Twilight now!"

"Oh my...is it serious?" Fluttershy asked lifting her head a bit.

"Super serious Fluttershy! Coal could be in danger, and there isn't anyway for us to know until it is too late!"

Fluttershy and Rarity let out a collective gasp and followed Applejack and Dash inside the library. Twilight was sitting at her desk writing away, and Spike was busy trying to sort back the already read books into their respective homes.

"Twi' we need yer help now!"

Twilight sighed and lazily looked to the four ponies that had fearful expressions. "What in Equestria did Coal do now?"

"Twi' would ya stop bein so darn pessimistic about Coal all the time! He does the best he can ya know!?"

"Calm down AJ! She just doesn't know what is going on yet!" Dash was trying to keep Applejack calm. "Here is the thing Twilight. Coal is currently alone with a creature that could be very dangerous. He made a deal with the creature in order for it to share some stuff he needs. We can't go back to Coal until tomorrow; Coal thinks if we do...I don't know! Maybe the creature will take it as an insult and attack! Do you have any kind of spell that will let us watch what is going on?!"

Twilight bit her lip a bit in contemplation. "Spike...get the book named 'Third Pony View'."

Spike hopped down from the ladder he was on and ran over to the corner of the library. He came back a moment later with the book in claw. Twilight flipped through the pages and stopped on a particular one.

"I'll need a gem and something of Coal's."

"I have a gem darling!" Rarity exclaimed reaching into her bag and pulling out a large purple gem.

"Great, now we just need something of Coal's." All the ponies started thinking, but Applejack stepped forward and shocked them all.

"Me."

There was a collective 'What!?' from the girls.

"Ah'm Coal's lover. That technically makes me his. Will that work Twi'?"

"Oh...my..." Fluttershy was holding her face blushing immensely.

"Oh darling I had no idea you two had gotten that close! I'm very happy for you dear, but I must say I'm a little disappointed. I thought Coal would be on the market for much longer."

Applejack snorted and shot Rarity a scrutinizing look. She then turned back to Twilight. "Will that work Twi'!?"

Twilight was a bit flabbergasted, but managed to think for a moment. "Th-the book doesn't say it can't be living...we can always try."

"Please do Twi'!"

Twilight levitated the gem onto her desk, and started the spell. Her horn glowed a bright purple that began to envelope the gem and Applejack. The light grew brighter and brighter, until the light encasing Applejack began to travel into the gem itself. The result was the gem giving off a new light of its own. When Twilight completed the spell, the purple gem was glowing with an inner orange light. There appeared to be power brewing inside the gem, as it was shaking back and forth on the table. After a couple of minutes the gem released the power in the form or a projection of the scene around Coal.

The girls were mesmerized as the picture came into focus. They could see everything as if they were there watching out of the corner of the cavern. Every pony except Dash gasped as they saw the creature. Fluttershy took it especially hard and began whimpering.

"Calm down darling. That is definitely an unfabulous thing, but it doesn't seem to be violent."

"Would ya please keep it down Rar'. Ah can't hear nothin'."

Rarity shot Applejack a dirty look, but quickly changed her attention back to the projection.

The girls gasped and went red as they realized Coal was only in his boxers. The girls were silent as they watched the scene play before them. The creature convinced him to finish removing what was left and every pony but Applejack looked away. She had seen him naked plenty of times before, and wasn't fazed by it. She was more angry at the creature making Coal do that than she was at the girls seeing him. As the rest of the girls listened they eventually became curious enough and took a peek. Dash had been peeking this entire time. Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy however; hadn't. They each gawked at what they saw.

"Oh my...that is nothing like how it was the last time I saw it..." Rarity said with her hoof over her mouth.

"Ya what!? When did ya see him naked before?" Applejack was pissed.

"Calm down darling! It was an accident when he was still new here. I walked in on him while he was getting out of the shower."

This calmed Applejack down and she apologized.

Twilight and Fluttershy were speechless. They continued to watch in silence until the creature had wrapped itself around Coal and was trying to convince him to lay with her.

"Oh that darn hussy! If Ah wasn't told ta' not bother em Ah would go in there and buck her teeth in!"

The others were too mesmerized to say anything in response. Applejack did calm down some when Coal flat out refused. As Sasha continued touching him however, she nearly broke the library floor she was stomping so hard.

"P-Please stop that AJ! You're going to break the floor!" Twilight was beginning to regret accepting this request.

Applejack shot her a dirty look, but complied.

They all calmed down as they saw Coal start giving Sasha one of his infamous massages. It was going to be a long night.

I. Have. Been. Massaging. This. Thing. For. Two. Hours! Good. God. Almighty! I have given long massages before, but Sasha is absolutely hands down the greediest one I've ever done. Not even that one pony that wants me to massage her cooter (hehe cooter) was this greedy! She was definitely enjoying it though. I don't think one of my massages have ever been so appreciated. What I mean is...she is still touching me with her tail. I am very uncomfortable right now, and I am not sure what to say. How would she even use it!? Isn't she a reptile!? Fuck if I know!

"Sasha...would you please let go of me? I'm giving you this massage so you won't need to use it."

"Sssss...I enjoy the feeling of it wrapped between my tail. We could alwayssss ussse it the other way if you would prefer."

"No no! This is fine thanks!" Fuck me and all involved! Wait no! That is what I'm scared of! DON'T DO THAT!

"Mmmm dissssapointing. I feel plenty ssssatisssfied now. You may sssstop rubbing me. I think my back isss ssstarting to get raw."

"I wasn't going to say anything if you weren't."

"That isss very wissse Coal...now...I do believe we have ssseveral hoursss left with each other."

"I think you're right."

Sasha crawled into my lap again and began curling around me. She was making sure to rub against me as much as possible.

"I don't think I need to say this, but...I'm not going to change my mind about the sex...you know that right?"

Sasha hissed and continued to wrap around me. "I'll have my fun one way or another. I alwaysss get what I want."

I scoffed a little. "You sound like this one pony I've met at work."

"Oohh do I now? Thisss pony sssoundsss interesssting. Do tell me about her."

"I work at a spa selling massages like the one I gave you. I've only see her in there twice, but she has tried to get me to be intimate with her both times. The first time she left telling me that 'she always gets her way'."

"You're very popular with the femalesss I take it."

"I...never really thought about it. Well...I have a little. I just chalk it up to them being interested because I'm new and exciting to them. By my people's standards I was pretty boring before coming here. If I were to write a book (*wink*) of everything that has happened to me since I arrived, I would probably be able to entertain a few people."

"Tell me ssssome of thessse ssstoriesss of yoursss."

I spent the next couple hours telling Sasha a watered down version of everything that has happened to me since I arrived. Upon hearing it myself...it didn't sound like a whole lot most of the time. So I had to finish up with a 'saving grace' statement.

"Now most of that isn't really interesting because of what happened, but because it happened in a different world with ponies. The same way if I were to tell stories about things that happened back where I'm from; they would entertain for the same reasons."

"I ssssee. Thissss world of yoursss...isss it a fun place?"

"If you have a lot of money or a lot of crazy good friends it can be. I didn't have either, so choosing to stay here was very easy for me. Not really because I wasn't having fun, but for a lot of reasons I don't want to go into."

"Oh but you ssssimply mussst tell me (Jesus...)."

I was starting to get more and more comfortable with Sasha. I wasn't trying to be overly polite anymore. I wonder if that had anything to do with HER STILL TOUCHING ME! SERIOUSLY!?

"Ok Sasha, seriously. Enough is enough. Would you please stop? I don't know if I'll be able to look my lover in the eyes after this!"

Then Sasha did something I wouldn't of expected. She curled around me more and began...yeah...I don't want to say, but...yeah...it was weird...yeah...I was FUCKING PETRIFIED! I HAVE MENTIONED HER TEETH RIGHT!? THOSE RAZOR SHARP TEETH ONLY A FEW CENTIMETERS AWAY! HOLY HELL!

"S-S-Sasha!?"

She didn't stop for several minutes. I think she eventually got bored.

"You're not an easssy male to pleassse..."

"I-I-I've never really c-cared about the physical part in a relationship. W-what makes my relationship with my lover special, isn't the physical aspect. Though, when it is her...I do love it more than life. What I really love...is the closeness I feel when I'm with her. Sasha...I'm flattered you are at least attracted to me, but...I don't love you like that."

She gave me a look of sadness and regret, but it quickly changed back into her normal cruel calculating gaze.

"How very ssssweet of you. Ssshe isss a very lucky female. You may go now Coal. Take your oresss and leave."

I had to shake my head to digest what had just happened. "Are you sure Sasha? I don't dislike talking with you. I just don't like all the private area touching..."

"Thank you Coal, but I've had my fun. You may leave. I don't value this ore anyway. They jussst looked interesssting ssso I kept them." She then gave me a sincere toothy smile. I could actually see some beauty in her now, but was way past ready to leave.

I quickly got dressed and gathered my things. I walked further down to the ore bed, and picked one up. It was about the size of a baseball, but it had to weigh twenty damn pounds! I could only hold four as I made my way out of the cave. I stopped at the top and waved goodbye to Sasha.

"If you promise not to get touchy again, I'll come visit you! Not for more ore, but just to say hello and chat! Or hell! If you can behave yourself, you're more than welcome to stop by my house sometime!"

She must not of been expecting this as she looked up at me with a shocked expression. It slowly changed into a smile and she gently nodded before climbing back onto her bed falling asleep. To some my saying all that may seem like an unbelievably dumb thing to do, but...I remember what it was like being alone...it was a pretty sad time.

Anyway, next stop the blacksmith!

"And now that darn hussy is doin that!? That is mine ya darn bitch!" Applejack was seriously way passed pissed at this point.

The others were mortified at what was happening.

"AJ! darling! That is hardly an appropriate thing to say." Rarity was having a hard time with this whole situation. Why she hadn't just gotten up and left was beyond her.

"Ah don't care! That is mah coltfriend and his boy part is mine! Ah'm the only thing that should ever touch it!"

"Two things Applejack. One; I believe a human coltfriend is referred to as a boyfriend. Second; just...too much information!"

Applejack's face was flushed, but she kept the scowl on the entire time. She looked away from Twilight not responding. She turned back to the projection to find Sasha letting go of Coal. They all listened as Coal gave his little speech about love and they all found it very sweet. It even got a smile out of Applejack.

They were all so happy when the lizard told Coal he could leave, but horrified when he was still being way too nice with her.

"Ah can't believe he can fergive that easily..."

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed hopping out of nowhere while eating a muffin.

"Pinkie! Where in the hay did ya come from!?"

"From Sugarcube Corner, duh!"

"Oh Pinkie...you are so random (do I even need to say who said that?)."

"Yeps! I sure as sugar am! I can't believe you all watched that lizard thingy eating Coal's boy stick and didn't do anything! That thingy could of bitten it clean off! I don't think it would of been good to eat."

This made the girls cringe as they imagined it.

"Well not that this hasn't been ah party n' ah half, but Ah have got ta' go see Coal!" Applejack was about to run out the door when Dash stopped her.

"Wait! Do you really think Coal is going to be happy to find out that his six friends just watched all that happen!?"

Applejack stopped and thought about it for a moment. "No, Ah don't think so. Ah'm still gonna go talk ta' him though! After Ah get him ta' take ah good shower 'course!"

"Isn't Coal going to be super duper busy with his ores and stuff!?" Pinkie exclaimed finishing off her muffin.

"Pinkie is right darling. Give Coal some time to finish up his errand. It'll give you some time to calm down a bit too."

Applejack grumbled. She didn't want to admit it, but they were right.

"Has any pony seen Fluttershy?" Twilight voiced to all of them.

"She is in the bathroom crying Twilight! Oh and by the way, I'VE BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME! WHY DIND'T YOU ASK ME TO LEAVE!? I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS!" Spike yelled before ducking back into his bed.

"Oh Spike darling! I had completely forgotten that your poor self was still here! Oh Spikey-wikey!" Rarity trotted up the stairs and planted a kiss on Spike's cheek. He immediately stood straight up, and then passed out. "I better check on Fluttershy. The poor dear may be traumatized after seeing all that."

"I need to stretch my wings some too! This has been a long sit!" With that Dash flew out into the darkening sky.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go get more treats!" Pinkie exclaimed bouncing away.

Applejack sighed and shook her head. "Ah better go get ready fer bed mahself. *sigh* Ah got another long day tomorrow. Ah also havta' make up fer leavin' early today. Thanks fer yer help Twi'." Applejack with her head still hung low, slowly made her way back to the farm.

"This has been a night I won't soon forget." Twilight looked back at the projection to see Coal making his way down the path back to Ponyville. She smiled to herself and undid the magic. As the projection faded, she noticed something about the gem. It was now the same color as Applejack's coat, and there was a small dark lump that looked like...a piece of coal in the middle of it. Twilight laughed and decided this gem may be something special now. She levitated it into a small storage box for safe keeping.

She walked upstairs to hear Rarity gently talking Fluttershy down through the door.

"Oh please Fluttershy dear. It wasn't all that bad, was it?"

"I can't believe I saw Coal like that! I'm such a bad pony!"

"Come now Fluttershy. You've done nothing wrong. You didn't know that was going to happen. The rest of us couldn't turn our attention away from it either. Being curious is very normal for mares our age."

"*sniffle* Really? I'm n-not a bad pony? *sniffle*"

"Of course not darling. Tell you what, let's go to the spa again and get all nice and relaxed. It'll take our minds off of what we saw."

Fluttershy gently opened to door and looked at her friend. "That sounds really good Rarity. Thank you..."

With that they both left waving goodbye to Twilight. She smiled and shook her head a bit. She then levitated down a spell book that read 'Memory Eraser for Dummies'.

"I am so glad that is all over!" I was still talking to myself on the way back. I think karma must be real, because after all that trouble in the cave; I have not run into a single animal or obstacle after leaving it.

I was just walking up to Steel's as he was closing up. "Hey Steel, I'm back! It didn't really take nearly as long as I thought!"

"Coal!" He spun around surprised to see me. He was even more surprised to see that I had 4 pieces of the ore we needed. "You're back, and with the ore! Oh my Celestia! There is more than enough here! If you wouldn't mind letting me keep the extra, I'll drop the price down to 500 bits for your order!"

"Well that sounds stinking amazing! You've got a deal!"

"I'll have them finished in about three days! Oh! Before I forget..." He trots inside and then comes back out shortly with a medium sized iron ingot and a very sharp looking axe. "I finished your first order! I made it my top priority!"

"Thank you so much Steel! If you keep providing service like this I'll have to go out of my way to find you more work, just so I can support your business!"

"HAHAHA! I'd be mighty thankful for that too!"

Steel and I parted ways shortly after that. I returned to him the lent items (I was seriously going to miss that lantern), and made my way back to my house. When I reached the crossroads I had to stop. Do I want to go to my house, or spend one more night at the farm? I really wanted to see Applejack after all that happened, but I just couldn't. Not before taking a nice long dip in the stream outside my property.

I made my way down to my new house. My walking stick in my left. My newly fixed up hatchet on my right hip. The iron ingot in my right hand, and a lot to look forward to!

Author's notes: If I didn't know the purposes for what you've just read...I would be there saying 'da fuq?' with you. I don't like leaving you guys on a chapter that leaves so many questions, so I'm going to get busy on the next one and post it in a little bit. Thankfully the next chapter doesn't need all my crazy ass warnings...or does it?

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 57: Un/Pleasant Surprise /-

Author's notes: The Title makes sense after you read the chapter. And thankfully this one doesn't need warnings.

The following morning Coal got up and started getting right back into the swing of cleaning. He worked on the dining room till it was finished (which took a good six hours!). It was just as shiny and sparkly as the living room. He then decided a good break for lunch was in order.

"Hmmm...I think I'll stop by that cafe'. I hope Nutmeg is working again!"

Coal arrived at the cafe' just past prime hours. It was nearly two and the ponies had gone back to their normal duties. Coal sat in the same spot he had the last time, and grinned ear to ear as Nutmeg came out to take his order.

"Hey there Nutmeg! Good to see you!"

"Coal! You're looking...great!"

"Uhh...thanks?"

"Didn't you just get out of the hospital again the other day?"

"Oh yeah...I did. The salves they have in there are awesome for the simple wounds. None of that internal business."

"Glad to hear it! What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have another of your specialties and...I'm thinking a fruit plate."

She flashed me a smile before trotting inside to fill the order.

Life was peaceful again. Coal's worries were flying away and he found himself calmly enjoying the serenity of the town. The birds were chirping ever so lightly and the crowds of ponies all had pleasant expressions and stopped here and there to have friendly chats with others. It was at times like this that Coal was reminded about how much loved this world. It was so friendly he couldn't believe it.

After a mere four minutes, Nutmeg returned with his order.

Coal gave her a soft smile as Nutmeg dipped her head and went back inside. She seemed a little more distant this time, but Coal didn't mind. She was a sweetheart...heck...all ponies were for the most part. As he sat there eating, he saw something that made him nearly spit out his food.

Earl Grey was casually walking around town. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, and Coal quickly forgot he didn't either. He stared daggers into the pony with hate filled eyes. Coal had to force himself to stay calm. When Earl Grey turned and locked eyes with Coal; Coal actually sort of lost it. He lifted up his hand and with his palm facing up and his index finger out, he pulled it in and out motioning for Earl Grey to come over. The pony looked like he was going to have a heart attack, but complied. He sat down at the table and was having a hard time looking at Coal. Coal was staring into this pony's very soul, and Earl Grey feared the worst.

"So...you're free walking around...does it taste good?" Coal spoke in a very low tone that only occurred when he was forcing himself to not speak his mind.

Earl Grey looked up briefly to see the burning hate that seemed to be emitting from his eyes. "I-I suppose so..."

Coal took a slow sip of his tea and let out a long hard sigh while looking up to the sky. When he returned his gaze to Earl Grey; he had calmed somewhat. "How are you free walking about?"

"R-Rarity did-didn't press ch-charges."

Coal's eyebrow twitched a little at hearing this, but he quickly came up with an idea as to why she would do that. "How very...generous of her."

Earl Grey was starting to sweat. He had heard of Coal's exploits too. How he took down a large pegasus, and how he fended off those wolves with nothing but a rusty axe. Coal was also a lot bigger now than he was before. Earl Grey figured he could probably snap his neck if he had the mind to.

"Y-yes...w-we talked a little bit...a while back."

"I take it you have apologized since the incident."

"Y-yes! Of course! I-I don't kn-know what c-came over m-me before! I would of-f never done that had I not w-wanted her so badly!"

"Mmmm I take it she forgave you then?"

"Y-yes! She said that she didn't want to have anything more to do with me, but she forgave me!"

"Even if you're free, I'm still confused that you're able to walk around without ponies giving you harsh looks. I know for a fact that word got around about the incident."

"M-most ponies d-don't know that it was me specifically. If they d-did...I p-prob-probably wouldn't be a-able t-to live here."

"I see...well...I guess that's it then." Coal rubbed his eyes and let out another sigh.

"Y-you're n-not going to tell every pony a-are you?"

Coal removed his hand from over his eyes and stared down Earl Grey. This made him shake under Coal's stare. He didn't have the money to move after the hospital bills, and he had nowhere to go. Coal held the future of this pony in his hands, and probably didn't even know it. After several long minutes Coal leaned back and relaxed a little.

"No...I'm not going to tell any pony. Rarity has forgiven you. That is all that matters. Sorry for bugging you like this, you can leave if you want."

Coal downed the rest of tea in an instant. Earl Grey saw Coal wince as the still steamy tea went straight to his gut. Coal then cracked his neck and went back to eating.

Earl Grey got up silently and left Coal alone. Once Coal was done, he motioned for Nutmeg to come over and paid his tab (leaving the same tip as before). He gave a half hearted smile to Nutmeg and made his way back home. He needed to do some work in order to get his mind off things.

"Oh man was that ever unpleasant! I can't believe how much of a hard ass I was! He did totally deserve it though! Oh well...whatever!"

I was having a rough start to my afternoon. I'm sure his wasn't fairing much better. I don't like scaring ponies, but damnit if that wasn't weird. There is no way something like that would fly on Earth, right!? I don't know!

I had made my way back home and had been cleaning the kitchen for a few hours now. It was almost five and I was a little surprised (and saddened) by the fact Applejack hadn't stopped by today. I guess it would be awkward for me though. After all Sasha did to me yesterday. Ewwwwwww! Still gross!

The kitchen was the biggest nightmare yet. There was stuff...I don't even...IS THAT FUCKING CHEESE!? I don't even want to know what happened here. It was like a bunch of drunk teenagers came into this house FIFTY years ago, and had a huge party; but didn't clean up after. Which of course isn't true, but still...I think you get the point. The place was a disgusting kind of nasty.

I managed to finish up the kitchen by about nine. It was pretty dark now, but I decided I could stand to clean my stuff up one last time before I go to bed. The nights were starting to get colder, so I really needed to get the house sealed up. New windows, new doors, all that junk. It was going to be so much work. I get everything clean and head back to the house.

When I get there, I see Applejack sitting on the porch waiting for me. It was both a familiar and unfamiliar sight seeing her waiting on that porch. She looked up and saw me, she had a very tired smile on her face.

"Hey AJ...you alright sweetheart?" I sat down and put my arm around her. I pulled her in close and she began nuzzling into me.

"Yeah...Granny Smith got back ah little earlier than we were expectin'. Big Mac and Ah have been gettin' situated again. She...she isn't doin' too well."

"I'm...sorry to hear that AJ." I lifted AJ up and set her down in my lap. I leaned against the wall and held her close. Her head was right along my collar bone and I was rubbing my cheek against her head. I could feel a few tears begin to soak into my shirt as we laid there holding each other.

Applejack sniffled a bit and worked up the courage to answer the questions she knew I had. "Granny Smith is ah pretty strong old mare, but...she is very old. Remember when Ah said most ponies don't live past 100?"

"Mmhmmm"

"Granny Smith is 104. She...probably doesn't have long ta' live now."

"Do...you think I can meet her? Or would that be too much for her?"

"She already knows all about you Coal." I gave Applejack a confused look. She couldn't see the face I was making, but she giggled at me anyway. "Let me guess sugarcube, ya've got that 'what does that mean' look right now? Ah have been sending her letters for ah while now."

"H-How much does she know, if at all; about...us?"

"She said she'd give us her blessin iff'n we decided ta' get married..."

I was stunned. Applejack and I had not once seriously talked about marriage. It was still so early in our relationship. I wasn't against the idea, but I was just surprised to hear that Applejack had given it some thought.

"Ah'm not sayin' Ah want ta' get married now Coal. Ah just mean...Ah don't know what Ah mean. Ah'm so tired, and...Ah don't know..."

I held her closer still and kissed her forehead forcefully. "AJ...I've thought about it some too..."

She pulled her head back a bit to look at me. Her eyes were a little watery and they seemed to glisten in the moonlight.

"We haven't been together long now, but I know I would be happy with you for the rest of my life. I...was actually going to talk with you about it once I was finished with the house. I wasn't going to just come out and say 'will you marry me'. I'm not confident enough to do that. I was going to find some way to drop hints and get us talking about it naturally."

Applejack chuckled and kissed my cheek. "That sounds like ya Coal. Ah'm not sure Ah'm ready fer it yet either, but it makes me happy ta' know that ya like the idea."

"I love you AJ, and I always will. Whether we are married or not, I'm yours."

Applejack kissed me again before cuddling up back into my chest. She slowly fell asleep right then and there. When I was sure she was asleep, I made my way to the farm. I made a note to buy a bed at my place as soon as possible...

"Get yer flanks out here and help yer Grandmother ya gosh darn flibity wibbits!" Granny Smith was hollering to the farm house as she showed up pulling a light wagon behind her.

Big Mac came rushing out and nearly had a stroke when he saw the scene. Granny Smith was pulling this cart all by herself, there was no pony to be seen anywhere.

"Granny! What in the hay are ya doin back her by yerself!? Where is Braeburn or Apple Spice!?"

Granny Smith gave Big Mac the 'crazy eye'. He knew that meant he needed to shut up. "Ah was so darn tired of that place! That darn doctor would always tell me ta' 'take it easy' er 'rest up'! Ah got out of there on mah own as soon as Ah could! Ah'm still ah strong old mare!" She unhitched the wagon and the first step she took made her contract and sent her hind leg straight out. "Charlie Horse! Charlie Horse!"

Big Mac rushed over and applied a quick blow of pressure to his grandmother's hip. This made her return to normal with a sigh of relief. "Ahhhh good on ya boy! Where are those granddaughters of mine!? Ah want ta' talk ta' Applejack 'bout this Coal feller she has been seein'!"

Big Mac gave Granny a long hard stare with his face as blank as a slate. "Ya know about Coal?"

"Ah sure do! Applejack has been writin' me all about this nice feller workin' here. Ah remember ya tellin' me ah bit about em back before Ah left, but it wasn't much. Just that this new strange lookin' feller was gonna be workin' here. Dear Applejack has kept me informed on everythin' since then through them letters of hers."

"So you know that Coal is different, but do ya know how different?"

"Is he some kinda flying bird thing err something? Ah ferget what they're called."

Big Mac face hoofed. "Ok Granny...Ah think we need ta' get ya'll inside fer this particular explanation."

Big Mac and Granny Smith went inside to get freshened up. Granny Smith took a shower and Big Mac got started on dinner. Applejack trotted inside shortly after Granny had gone upstairs.

"Is Granny Smith back already!? Where is the rest of the family?"

"Granny came back on her own. Ah have ta' send em ah letter now lettin' em now that she made it alright."

"What!?"

Big Mac then explained everything to Applejack, and finished it up by reminding her that she should be the one to let Granny know the real details about Coal.

"Ah'm ah bit scared Big Mac. Ah love mah family, but...Ah know we can be ah bit racist sometimes..."

"Ah know AJ, but Granny deserves ta know the truth."

It was at this point that Granny descended the stairs already hollering about what she overheard.

"What are ya'll foals thinkin' yer doin' talkin' 'bout me behind mah back!? What don't Ah know 'bout this here Coal? He ain't one of them city slicken types is he?"

Big Mac nodded to Applejack and then distanced himself from the conversation. Applejack just sighed and asked Granny to take a seat at the table.

"Granny...Coal isn't exactly...ah pony."

"Now what the hay does that mean? Oh Celestia have mercy, yer datin' ah flyin lion bird thing ain't ya!? Ah still haven't fergotten what that female one did ta' me at that there market place!"

"No Granny! He ain't ah griffon! He *sigh*...he is what's known as ah human."

"Ah hu-what? That some kinda fancy talk fer one of them sissy-boys?"

"No Granny! Ah mean he isn't ah pony at all. He walks on two legs and has fingers n' toes. He is kinda like ah uhh...Diamond Dog...Ah guess. Ah don't know, he was brought here from ah different world; so he is the only one of his kind here."

Granny Smith nearly had a heart attack right then and there. "Why would ya do this ta' yer Granny Applejack! Why Ah outta tan yer hide fer doin' somethin' so dumb!"

"Granny please calm down! Ah love Coal, and he loves me too..."

"Don't ya give me none of this love nonsense. Ah bet he is just usin' ya. How much money were ya payin' him while he was workin here? Ya didn't leave him alone with Applebloom did ya!? Oh Celestia! Where is Applebloom!?"

Applejack trotted over to her grandmother and made the mare look her right in the eyes. "Now you listen here Granny! Ah love ya ta' death, but ya have got ta' listen! Coal is not ah bad guy! he is the kindest most fergivin' fella Ah have ever met. Ah may even want ta' marry him someday!"

Big Mac dropped a knife he was using to chop some apples. He smiled bashfully and went back to cooking (after cleaning it off of course).

Granny Smith didn't know what to say. She blinked a few times and tried to calm down. "Now listen here youngin', Ah know what it is like ta' fall fer the excitin' new feller. Ah can't say Ah would wish on ya the same thing."

"Granny...Ah'm ah big girl now. Ah know what Ah'm gettin' inta. If ya would like...Ah can convince Coal ta' come down here n' meet ya. Ah doubt it will even be that hard. He loves nearly every pony he has ever met."

Granny Smith raised an eyebrow at this. "Now when ya'll say 'loves'..."

"Not like that Granny! Platonic like!"

Granny Smith complied. "Go git this Coal of yers, and iff'n Ah like em...Ah'll give ya mah blessin' iff'n ya'll decide ta' get married."

Applejack was stunned by this. "What are ya talkin' 'bout Granny? Shouldn't ya do that iff'n we do wanna get married?"

Granny Smith put on a soft smile. "Ah've been takin' care of ya since the accident..." Applejack's ears dropped being reminded of this. "...ya never once stood up ta' me like ya did here. This Coal feller must mean ah lot ta ya."

"H-he does..."

"Sides...Ah know Ah'm not long fer this life..."

"GRANNY! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Applejack started to cry and hugged her grandmother.

"Now calm down child. Ah've lived longer than most ponies. Ah'm not afraid ta' go."

Applejack continued to hug her grandmother and weep softly. Big Mac couldn't take it anymore himself, and stepped around the counter and started nuzzling his grandmother as well. It was a very sad, but loving moment in the Apple household that night.

Author's notes: Everyone understood the continuity in this right? I don't often do it this way, but I'm just making sure everyone knows what happened. I know this Granny Smith isn't much like the one in the show, but I always felt she would have to be a tough old mare to do what she does. We'll just say she was really tired from her trip today.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 58: Approval /-

I was holding a sleeping Applejack in my arms as I came up on the farm house. I nearly yelped in surprise at Granny Smith sitting in the rocking chair. I hadn't seen her until I was right next to the door. Her green coat didn't exactly make her very noticeable in this light. She gave me a look up and down and stopped to stare at Applejack for a moment. She got up from her chair and opened the farm house door for me.

"Set that child ah mine n' her bed would ya? Ah want ta talk with yas ah bit...private like."

"Yes Granny Smith. I understand." I was seriously intimidated by this old mare! She wasn't much to look at, but she had a fire burning her eyes that said 'hurt my family, and I'll hurt you more'.

I set Applejack in her bed and gently kissed her a few times before making my way back to the porch. I let out a soft sigh and worked up some guts as I stepped through the front door. Granny Smith was back in her rocking chair looking at the moonlit sky. She motioned for me to come sit next to her, and I did so without a word. After several minutes of long agonizing silence she began speaking with me.

"So yer Coal...Ah hear that you n' my granddaughter er' an item now."

"That would be correct ma'am."

"Mmmm. How far have ya gone with her?"

I was starting to sweat, but sure as hell wasn't going to lie. "As far as you can go..."

Granny Smith turned her head and looked upon me like a vulture. It was a piercing gaze that would cut through you. "Ah see, are ya plannin' on bein' honest and loyal with mah child?"

"I had every intention to talk with her about marriage as soon as my house is fixed up."

"Mmmm What iff'n ya got er with ah foal? Would ya still stick around?"

"I would do more than 'stick around'. I already have an adopted daughter. My fondest dream is to have a wife I can love and trust, and a huge family to care and provide for."

Granny Smith seemed to lighten up immediately after I said that. "Well...iff'n ya want ah big famly'...ya couldn't of picked ah better one ta' join! Our famly' is evry' where! Ya can't go nowhere in Equestria without findin' an Apple or two."

I smiled as I leaned forward and rested my chin on my hands. I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I decided to remain quiet.

Granny Smith didn't seem to mind, and went back to rocking gently in her chair. "Yer ah strange creature ya know it?"

"Mm?"

"Ya show up outta nowhere, and in less than ah couple months; ya got a daughter n' ah pretty mare ta' love ya."

"You're not the first pony to mention that. I know this isn't exactly what any pony would call normal, but I am so very happy to live the life I have now."

"Ah'm sure ya must be awful tired after all this. Thank ya fer bein' so good ta' mah granddaughter. Ya can take yer leave now. It was nice ta' meetcha."

"I feel the same way Granny Smith. I...I hope one day...you will actually be my grandmother." I gently pat her shoulder as I get up to leave. She smiles warmly at me and waves me off. There have a lot of ups and downs today, but at least it ended well.

"Mmm Coal...nnnn...ahh...mmmm huh?" Applejack awoke with a startle. She had been having...I don't even need to say it; kind of dream. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light, and let out a disappointed sigh as she realized Coal must of brought her home last night. "That fella...Ah swear..." Applejack laughed to herself as she shook her bed mane out of her face. "It's awful hard ta' stay mad at him..." she then made her way downstairs to see Applebloom doing her homework on the table.

"Hey there Applebloom! Ah'm surprised at ya! Yer doin' yer homework on ah weekend!"

Applebloom gave Applejack a pouty lip and returned to her papers. "Ah have ta' turn in this here math homework tomorrow...Ah don't understand ah lick of it..."

Applejack trotted behind Applebloom and took a look at the work. It was basic Algebra, and Applejack cringed as she saw it.

"Ah wish Ah could help ya, but Ah right stink at math. Did ya try Big Macintosh?"

"He said he'd fergotten all about it. He hasn't used it in so long and all..."

Applejack stopped and thought for a moment. Her face lit up and she nuzzled Applebloom. "Why don't ya ask Coal then? He did set our paperwork in order ya know."

Applebloom lifted her head and had a blank stare on her face. It slowly turned into a huge smile as the thought sunk in.

"That is amazing idea Applejack! Ah'll go to his house right now!"

"Woah there Applebloom! His place isn't exactly safe yet. Ah'll go pay him a visit. Why don't ya do ah few chores er somethin' till we get back?"

Applebloom frowned. "Ah haven't got ta' see his house yet..."

Applejack nudged Applebloom playfully. "Now don't ya pout none! Ah'm sure Coal will love ya ta' visit as soon as he gets it cleaned up! Ah've seen it...it needs ah lot ah work." Applejack nodded her head as she talked. Applebloom understood it to mean she was serious.

"Alright...Ah guess Ah'll clean up the pig pen while yer gone then..."

"Atta girl!"

Applejack happily trotted out the door and made her way to Coal's.

"Thanks Honey Dew!" I yelled to the hardware/houseware store owner. She was a very excitable mare. I had only talked with her one other time when I bought some cleaner and such. She had a blonde coat and honey colored mane. Her cutie mark was a smiley face, with three small horse shoes around it. I think it symbolized her talent to be cheerful and energetic. I wasn't sure...she was pretty weird; but don't doubt me when I say she was also very nice.

I had placed an order for several new windows. It was going to run me another 600 bits for all of them! I'm down to just over 2500 bits now. Life is expensive! I was making my way back to the house when I saw Applejack just ahead of me. She hadn't seen me yet, and was heading towards my house. I quietly crept up behind her...it wasn't too hard. Applejack was busy humming a tune and it was drowning out my footsteps. When I was right behind her I reached out to grab her, but I hadn't realized I cast a shadow and Applejack was ready for me.

She quickly spun around and tackled me to the ground kissing me. "Mmpwa! Ya can't sneak up on me that easy! Yer ah big fella ya know?"

I was laughing like a fool. "HAHAheh oh goodness! You're amazing Applejack. So...just stopping by for a visit? Or..."

"Maybe later, Ah was hopin ya could help Applebloom with her math homework."

"Yikes! I can try, but I'm only so good when it comes to math."

"As long as ya try; it'll be enough ta' make Applebloom feel cared about."

Applejack hadn't gotten off of me yet, and I was definitely in the mood. But she said 'maybe later'...*sigh*. "Alrighty AJ! Let us see if I can't help the little dear!"

Applejack and I entered the farm house to find Applebloom rubbing her head violently. She was grunting and groaning. She didn't even see us.

"Ah just don't get this! Why would Ms. Cherilee give us this dag blasted homework on ah Friday!?"

"Calm down sweetheart! Let me try and help you." Applebloom let out a small gasp at me. She smiled and hopped over to me when she had calmed down.

"Thank ya Coal! Ah'm havin' ah real hard time here..."

I took a seat in the chair and motioned for Applebloom to join me. I had her sit on my lap and we both tackled the paper in front of us. It was simple Algebra...and I do mean very simple Algebra. Like...'(5 - x) + 12 = 10'  
was the first problem.

Applebloom looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Ah just don't get this Coal...does it make sense to ya?"

"It sure does Applebloom. I already know the answer."

"Great! What is it!?"

"Now now now Applebloom. I'm not going to give you the answers here. You need to figure them out for yourself, but don't worry. I'll make sure to help you along."

Applebloom frowned and looked back at the paper. "What do Ah do first?"

I spent a few minutes explaining the order of operations and positive and negative numbers. I told her to think of it as a 'fill in the blank' kind of puzzle. What would you put there to solve it, kind of thing.

"Ok...so if Ah have ta' do the stuff in the parentheses first and Ah need a number that would make ah 12 ah 10...mmmm that would be a -2.

"That is right Applebloom! Good job! Now how would you get a -2 by subtracting a number from 5?"

"Mmmm...by subtracting a 7 from it?"

"You got it sweetheart! That is the answer!"

"Yay!" Applebloom turned all the way around and hugged me tightly.

We spent the next hour solving the remaining problems together. When we were done Applebloom left to clean the pig pen that she hadn't gotten to yet.

I look over to Applejack and I give her a funny look.

"Why are ya lookin' at me like that Coal?"

"Do you really not know how to solve these?"

Applejack blushed and frowned at me. "Ah'm not good with math...is all. Ah ain't stupid if that is what yer gettin' at!" Her whole face was red and she looked rather indignant.

"I know that you silly-filly! (Pinkie Pie approves!) No pony is good at everything! Now get your sexy flank over here and reward me for being a good teacher!"

Applejack stuck her tongue out and trotted out the door.

"Awww come on AJ!" I could hear her giggling at me as she walked towards the barn. "Well shoot...that didn't go as planned." I laughed at myself and stepped outside. "I'm heading home to get back to cleaning! I'm tackling the downstairs bathroom today!" Applejack turned and gave me a smile and a wave. I blew her a kiss and ran off laughing as she fell over not expecting that. I do like to be random sometimes.

I arrive home and immediately groan looking at it. There is soo much work I need to do! Augh! No use putting it off I guess.

It was still early...about eleven I guess. I get started on the bathroom and finish it by two. It was the smallest room so far, so it didn't take too long. It was a very nice feeling as the house was starting to become more and more presentable. Time to get to work on the hallway! Argh this sucks! I finish the hallway in just over two more hours. I then make my way to the first floor bedroom. I step inside to find it is actually not that dirty. There is dust everywhere, but it doesn't have that caked on grime the rest of the house does. The room was completely barren though. With the exception of a closet that was forward and to the left of the door. Inside the closet is a simple cardboard box that says 'private' in black marker right along the side.

I laugh and shake my head as it looks like something a child would do. I'm a bit of a nosey kinda guy, so I open it up without any guilt. Inside there was but a single simple notebook. I pull it out and blow the dust off the cover. I open it up to find it is filled with drawings. The first few depict a family being happy together. Over the course of what I can only assume to be years, the drawing starts getting better and better. A new foal is introduced and little notes start popping up on near the top of the pages. They didn't say much, but were things like 'New little brother won't stop crying!' or 'He is cute when he sleeps'. It put a smile on my face to see something so innocent. As I near the end of the notebook...my heart drops.

One such drawing is of the little brother becoming very sick, and after that...he isn't depicted again. Now I say sick, but...all it showed was him in a hospital bed. There was a note that said 'I hope brother makes it'. I kept flipping pages to find the last page was used as some kind of diary entry. It stated that the brother had been sent to a specialist of some kind, and was in good hooves. It also said that they were leaving to go live in the city, so they could be close to him. The owner of this journal would come back for it someday, and life could be like how it was before.

It must of been a child of the family that last lived here...when those wolves started showing up. I cleaned every nook and cranny of that room, but left the box with the picture diary inside the closet. I honestly doubted they would ever come back for it, but you can't just throw away something like that. It filled me with a new passion to make this property safe again.

It was well past ten by this point, and time for me to call it a night. Again...no Applejack tonight. I hope she isn't getting bored of me...

Author's notes: I'm thinking I really need to mention something at this point. Most of you guys know that I plan on making this a 'long' story, but...I don't think anyone really knows how long. My plan is have this story go through years of in story time...we are at two months...yeah...I'll just let that sink in and I'll see ya'll after work!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 59: Too fast or too soon?  
/-

Author's notes: I'm very sorry and there will be another chapter later on tonight. You'll understand why that is important shortly.

"Ok Big Mac! Ah'm all done with this here batch of apple trees! Ah'm callin' it ah day, Ah'll be at Coal's iff'n ya need me!"

"Eeeyup!"

Applejack was in pretty high spirits today. The work got done at a reasonable hour, and Applebloom got some help for her homework yesterday. Applejack didn't want to admit it, but...she never got the hang of math. She somehow got through it when she was in school, but had long since forgotten it. What Coal said did make her feel a little better though. 'No pony is good at everything!'.

She laughed as she remembered the next line. 'Now get your sexy flank over here and reward me for being a good teacher!'. She chuckled at how close they had gotten. She thought back to how it all began; by knocking Coal down and forcefully kissing him. It was something she would have never done before, but it just seemed the right thing to do there. She had to stop and think about how far their relationship has come since then. She hesitated. It hadn't been all that long since then...and they were already having sex like it was normal. She started feeling dirty and cheap. She then thought back to Sasha and everything that happened between her and Coal. This made her feel even dirtier.

"Ya know what Big Mac...Ah'll be in town iff'n ya need me!"

"Upstairs...or basement?" I couldn't decide which one was more important for me to do. I hadn't even seen the basement yet, but I figured I best save that for last. If I go down there and find it crawling...I don't even know what I'll do! I hate freaking bugs! I hate em!

I clean the staircase leading upstairs to start. I get to the top and I look around. There is a bedroom directly across from the stairs. There was the master bedroom to the right, and two bedrooms plus the second bathroom to the left.

"Let's do this!"

I had to keep my spirits high! I hadn't spent much time at all with Applejack lately though. I was getting lonely...wait. The hell is wrong with me? For whatever reason...my old mindset kept creeping back up on me. I at one point only had contact at work...and nothing else. That lasted for months. I shouldn't have to see Applejack constantly in order to have a good time. She has her own life I know, so best not smother her.

I push Applejack out of my mind and get back to work. That little mental struggle of mine ended up putting me in a bit of a sour mood for a while, but the monotony soon got to my head and I calmed down.

This was honestly a pretty boring day! It's five in the afternoon by the time I finished with the staircase, hallway, and master bedroom. I only had to clean three more bedrooms, a bathroom, the attic, and the basement. From there I could start on some outside work for a change!

I hadn't eaten all day and my stomach was driving me crazy. I stopped working and went into town to get some food. As I'm walking into town; I see Applejack and Rarity chatting it up at a local cafe'. Rarity spots me and I give them a little wave.

Applejack turns to me...stares...and then turns back without saying a word. It was such a simple thing, but it threw me for a loop. I was honestly hurt...by nothing. I decided I was being silly and forced a smile at them. I quickly leave them and get my food. I couldn't get home and away from town fast enough.

"Darling...I think you're being silly." Rarity was talking to Applejack at one of her favorite spots. She loved to call the food simply fabulous!

"Ah don't think Ah am Rar'. What if we're movin' too fast er somethin'? Ah'm honestly awful surprised at mahself. Ah never would of thought two months ago that Ah would already be in ah relationship where gettin' physical was normal. Ah always thought it was supposed ta' take ah long time fer that ta' happen."

Rarity was having a hard time keeping her composure during this conversation. It was just so unlike Applejack to talk about her feelings and not to mention she was being very open about the fact that she and Coal had BEEN together.

"Darling...It doesn't have to be that way for every pony. I didn't have relations with Earl Grey while we were together, because I didn't want to yet. You did want to be with Coal like that...didn't you?"

Applejack nodded meekly.

"Well there you go! You don't need to fret over it anymore dear! You love Coal and he loves you! I don't think I've ever seen a male so smitten with his lover! You should feel so very lucky!"

"Would ya keep yer voice down!? Ah don't want every pony knowin' mah business." Applejack was tilting her hat to try and hide from peering eyes.

"Ooops, sorry dear."

"Now Ah get what yer sayin. Ah really do. It's just...it's all happenin' so fast, ya know? Coal n' Ah have even talked about foal names at one point..."

Rarity nearly fainted right on the spot. She had to catch herself on the table to keep herself from falling to the ground. "Oh my goodness darling! That is so wonderful! When are you expecting!?"

"Rarity! Yer voice!"

Rarity let out an apologetic squeak in response.

Applejack only sighed and shook her head. "Ah'm don't know iff'n Ah'm pregnant. It was just ah talk Coal n' me had. Ah just don't know Rar'...yer such ah good friend, sorry fer unloadin' all ah this on ya..."

Rarity walked over to Applejack for a moment and gave her a soft hug. "Don't think another second about it darling. You're right, I am your friend; so you know I care about you. My advice is plain and simple: Tell Coal your concerns."

Applejack nodded meekly and Rarity returned to her seat. As she sat down she saw Coal looking at them. "Psst! Applejack! Coal is over there!"

Applejack turned to see Coal giving a soft smile and a little wave a few yards away. She looked at him and her mind went blank. She felt a twinge of pain and guilt in her heart as she turned away without saying or doing anything.

Rarity nearly choked she gasped so hard. When Applejack looked back...Coal was already gone. She caught a glimpse of him heading to the market place, and she let out a defeated sigh. Rarity was nearly panicking at this point.

"A-A-Applejack! Why didn't you do or say anything!? Now Coal knows something is wrong!"

Applejack didn't look at Rarity. She only hung her head and whimpered. Rarity calmed down immensely seeing her friend in this kind of pain. It was so unlike the Applejack she knew to this point. But young love makes us all do crazy and stupid things.

The next morning I ran to Steel's! I was so excited to pick up my order! I was hoping I could spend a little time in the wooded area behind my property today. I doubted I would see anything, but it would give me some alone time where I'm not working my ass off.

Steel was just opening up when I arrived.

"Hey Steel! How ya doing!?"

"Coal! Great to see you here so early! Couldn't wait for that order of yours hmm!? HAHAAHA!"

Steel and I laughed...not sure why. He then invited me in and I waited against the counter. He stepped into the backroom while levitating a large bundle of clothe behind him. I could tell that my order was inside; the anticipation was killing me! He set it on the counter and motioned for me to open it. I gently picked up a corner of the clothe and unfolded it. What I saw nearly made the gamer in me squeal like a girl. The blades were beautiful! They were a very light greenish blue color and seemed to almost shine.

"These are amazing Steel!"

"What are you waiting for!? Try one out!"

I grabbed the simple hilt of the short sword and lifted it up. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head as something came to mind. The ores were extremely heavy...why didn't I think of this before!? The sword probably weighed 20 pounds! Swinging this thing was going to be a pain in the ass! I didn't say anything though. Worst case scenario...I could always use the dagger. I lifted it up and found it to be about 3 or 4 pounds. Not too bad all things considered.

"So!? Don't leave me in suspense Coal! What do you think!?"

I forced a smile and said I loved them. Steel laughed and patted my back hardily again. We said our goodbyes and I made my way for home. When I was on the road alone was when I finally let my brain work again.

"Well this was a huge waste of money...what good is a sword I can hardly use?"

I had to give myself a pep talk in order to prevent myself from becoming depressed. At the very least I could practice with it and get stronger. Just think of it as a high quality training sword. If you like resistance training I guess...

I get home and set my blades on the kitchen counter. It wasn't even ten yet, and I didn't feel like going into the woods now. So I grabbed the cleaner and got busy upstairs.

I work the entire day in silence. None of my friends came by, and as I started to think back and brood over yesterday...I read more into it than I should have. I was being a stupid kid I know, but for some reason it just really hurt. No use worrying about it I guess. If I didn't care that I was alone then shut up and get back to work! I finish up the entire upstairs besides the attic that day. I didn't stop in town again for food, so I was pretty starved. It was late now though, and I just couldn't bring myself to care. I plopped onto the floor and fell asleep.

Applejack spent the entire working day doubting herself. How could she have been so cold to Coal? What did he think of it? Did he even care? She was getting so frustrated with herself for ever doubting the two of them! They were a great couple! She knew it, he knew it, and everyone that knew about it knew it! Why was she having these doubts!? She stops working for a minute to use the restroom. While she is up there she starts feeling unusual pains she isn't accustomed to. She debates with herself for several minutes before coming to the only possible solution...was she carrying? Her pupils shrink to the size of pin needles as she runs towards town. She had to get to the clinic fast!

She bursts through the front door and startles everyone there. She smiles bashfully before going up to Nurse Redheart who was behind the counter.

"Why hello Applejack. What has you in such a rush?"

Applejack was bright red as she explained what has happened. Nurse Redheart gets a giddy smile on her face and asks Applejack to come into the back room.

"Now Applejack...you may not be pregnant. If you and your lover have...been together...that can affect your body. Do you understand?"

"That Ah may be having reactions to it?"

"That is only one possibility, but yes." Redheart could see the fear in Applejack's eyes and felt the need to try and comfort her. "Don't worry Applejack dear. You're a very strong young mare. You if any pony would have strong and healthy foals. You don't need to be afraid."

"Ah'm not scared cause ah that..."

"Oh dear...would you like to talk about it sweetie?"

Applejack falls onto her haunches and rubs her face with her hooves. "Ah would, but Ah need ta' talk with C...mah lover about it first."

Redheart smiles as she thinks back to all the rumors about Applejack and Coal being together. She didn't let on that she knew though, but the thought did make her a little bit bubbly.

Applejack is shortly there after inspected by the doctor. He was a unicorn pony, so he simply had to use a spell to see if there was new life growing inside Applejack. She was biting at her hooves the entire time. She wasn't sure what she would do if she was pregnant. Coal clearly didn't mind, but after all these doubts of hers...she wasn't sure if she didn't mind or not.

After a couple more minutes the doctor stopped the spell and let Applejack know that she isn't pregnant. He then explained that after having sex the hormones tend to escalate and that can affect a mare's body and mind for some time. It was only temporary, and it would pass soon enough.

"Will this happen every time doctor? Ah don't think Ah would want ta' have...sex again iff'n it does..."

"Hmhmm Don't you worry Ms. Applejack. This only happened because you're still young for this kind of thing. Do try and be careful though. It isn't my personal business per say, but I don't think you're ready for a foal at this time."

"Th-thank ya doc. Ah'll take that inta consideration..."

Applejack then made her way back home feeling a mix of emotions. On one hoof she would get over these doubts and be normal again soon enough. On the other hoof she may have messed things up with Coal. She hung her head and softly cried the entire trip back to the farm.

A cool draft was what woke me up today. I was very thankful that I could pick up my windows tomorrow. I would need to buy that special sealing glue they carried at the store as well. It would help the windows stay in place and keep out any and all drafts. My stomach was growling like a monster by this time. I didn't have the ability to work anymore without some food in me, so I trudge to town still feeling down about Applejack. As I was walking though...I just had to stop and think aloud.

"Applejack is...fourteen. I am twenty. I am technically the adult here...the fuck is wrong with me!?"

I make a B-line straight for the farm. There was no way in hell I was just going to sit by when I had concerns like this!

It wasn't even seven yet, but I know the Apples are awake. I could see Big Mac in the fields working, and Applebloom was in the barn doing something. I enter the farm house and Granny Smith is sitting at the table eating breakfast. She nearly chokes in surprise as I burst in. She gives me one look and smiles. She then motions for me to go upstairs and I smile back.

I ascend in a hurry, but try to keep the volume down. I step into Applejack's bedroom to find her in her bed crying. She was definitely awake, but couldn't bring herself to get up or something. She had the covers over her head and I could tell she was holding her face in her hooves. She must of heard something because she started talking.

"Big Mac? is that you? Just...please leave me alone fer ah bit. Ah'll make up mah chores. Ah just...*sniffle* need ah little time."

It broke my heart seeing Applejack like this, but I yank the covers off of her and stare down at her. She yelped in surprise and cried harder when she saw it was me. I got on my knees and pulled her into my embrace. She struggled to break free for a moment, but quickly gave up fighting and cried into my chest.

"Ah'm so sorry Coal! Ah don't know why Ah've been actin this way!"

"Oh Applejack...we are a couple of silly lovers...ya know that?" She sniffled a bit and looked up at me. "I got mad at you for ignoring me in town...how stupid is that!? I love you more than anything else in this world! Why oh why was that enough to ever make me mad!? I thought I had gotten over these stupid issues of mine, but I guess I didn't." I held Applejack tighter and tighter as I spoke. It was somehow managing to make her feel better. Like the tighter I held her the more I loved her I guess...

"Ah can't say anythin' better Coal...Ah just started havin' doubts of mah own. Ah...Ah went to the clinic yesterday...to see iff'n Ah was pregnant..."

I froze. I was scared, curious, excited, and had all sorts of other emotions and feelings all at the same time! "A-and?"

"Ah'm not...but it got me thinkin'...maybe we're movin' too fast?"

"What do you mean?" I was so scared Applejack was going to say what I thought she was going to say. Oh please don't let it be 'that'!

"Maybe...maybe we should just be...f-friends..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 60: Holding On /-

She said it. I just couldn't help myself. I started to cry. I didn't make a single sound, but tears were racing down my face harder than ever before. Applejack noticed the liquid hitting her head and she looked up at me. She had been crying plenty too, but she was taken back at the torrents of tears coming out of my eyes.

"A-AJ...I...I don't want that. I...I love you so much." I closed my eyes and threw my head back. I couldn't look at Applejack while I said this. "If...if you don't want to be together anymore...I'll always try and be your friend, but...that isn't what I want at all. I love you so much AJ...please...please just give it some more thought."

I set Applejack down and wiped my face. The tears had stopped, but the pain sure didn't. I looked down at Applejack out of the corner of my eye. She was crying even harder now. She bit her lip and ended up breaking the skin. A single drop of blood trickled down and dropped to the floor. I was starting to shake because my fears were taking over. Applejack looked so sad and angry, but who was she angry at?

"D-don't leave Coal...Ah...Ah don't want to just be friends either!" She looked up at me and jumped into my embrace again. "Ah love ya so much too! Ah'm just scared! Ah've never had these kinds of feelins' before! Please don't' leave! please..."

"I'll never leave you AJ. I'm sorry you've been feeling this way! I'm so sorry..." I fell to my knees and held her close.

She looked up at me with her glistening green eyes. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't stop myself anymore, I was just too overcome with emotion. I began kissing her. I could feel the blood on my lips as I kissed her. Applejack wasn't resisting though. I kissed her for what could of been hours. Our tears had stopped, and our hearts had calmed. We stopped kissing for only a moment to look at each other again.

"Applejack..."

"Y-yes?"

"I've almost finished cleaning my home now. Will...will you come to town with me and...help me pick out a bed? If you wouldn't mind..."

Applejack leaned up and started kissing me harder than before. She was being so much more forceful now that I ended up falling onto my back. She didn't stop though, and I didn't want her to. We laid there together forgetting the world all over again. Applejack leaned back to catch her breath.

"Ah'll come with ya, iff'n Ah get ta' be there the first night ya sleep in it."

I smiled at her and we embraced each other some more. I'm not sure why this simple little thing escalated to something so huge, but it didn't matter anymore. Everything was going to be fine, we...we're going to be fine.

Coal and Applejack made their way to town shortly after they had calmed down. They weren't even trying to hide their relationship now. Applejack was right up against Coal the entire time, and Coal was constantly rubbing her head. They were making their way to the shop 'Quills and Sofas'. Coal had his doubts and couldn't help but speak them.

"Do they sell more than just Quills and Sofas?"

Applejack while still nuzzling Coal replied: "Not always, it used ta' only be those two things. They started carryin' more stuff ah bit ago. They got ah nice selection ah beds now."

"I can't decide if I want a large bed or a smaller one. There are perks to both!"

Applejack giggled as she got the joke. "The bigger bed would probably be better. We'll just meet up at the middle."

"Sounds fantastic to me AJ..."

They talked with the sales pony about what they were looking for, and thankfully they did have a bed that was long enough for Coal. The bed Coal slept in at the Apple's wasn't exactly big enough. His feet would hang over the end if he didn't pull them up a bit. The bed was 300 bits and after a second nod from Applejack, Coal bought it. The movers would bring it by their place later that day.

They spent the next few hours grabbing a bite to eat and enjoying each others company. Rarity happened to see them and she giggled to herself. She trotted away with a big smile as their closeness gave her a new idea for a dress.

Everything was just so perfect for Coal and Applejack right now...so of course something would come along and mess it up. The same stocky earth pony stallion that gave grief to the Diamond Dog/pony couple, walked by and saw them. He grimaced and began shouting at them.

"Well now it makes perfect sense! You're in a filthy relationship too, ya stupid farm pony! No wonder you stood up for those two the other day!"

Applejack frowned at him, but didn't notice Coal stand up until he was standing right over the earth pony. Applejack nearly yelled as Coal picked up the pony by the back of the neck.

"What did you say to her!?"

The earth pony was too scared to speak. He was shaking uncontrollably and whimpering. Applejack was about to stop Coal, but stopped when he dropped the pony right on his flank.

"Now you listen here foal! If two creatures love each other it doesn't matter if they are both ponies or what have you! I try very hard to be forgiving, but you are more than pissing me off! I suggest you get out of here and never let me catch you being such a bigot again!"

The earth pony tucked tail and ran away as fast as his short little legs could carry him. Coal was being stared at by dozens of other ponies and Applejack was afraid they would turn on him. What happened next...surprised both of them. The other ponies began stomping the ground cheering and yelling out things like 'That'll show him!' or 'Way to go!'. It made Coal blush and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. Applejack got up and quickly escorted Coal back out of town and towards his house. There was much cheering along the way.

When they had made it onto the road Coal was the first to speak up. "Good thing we already paid at the cafe'...kinda got out of there in a hurry..."

Applejack laughed a little and looked at Coal. He stopped walking and returned her gaze. He picked Applejack up and cradled her in his arms. She yelped and giggled in surprise as Coal started kissing her face and neck. He rested her head on his shoulder and carried her the rest of the way to the house. Had any other pony been there to see them...Applejack probably wouldn't of minded.

Applejack and I talked the day away enjoying how clean my house was smelling now. We talked long and hard about our relationship. She told me about the specifics of what the doctor told her, and we both hoped her fears were nothing more than side affects of her hormones. She then noticed the blades on the counter and began talking about them.

"So ya got em made huh?..."

"Yeah...I did..."

"Ya don't sound too happy 'bout it."

"Well...there is a BIG problem with them. One I should of seen coming."

"What would that be?"

"They are extremely heavy! That is very bad for a weapon meant to swing quickly. I figure I can at least practice with them; build up some more muscles and all that."

Applejack gave me an affectionate nudge. "Ah don't think ya need ah whole lot more of those..."

"Heh, thanks AJ. That is really good for my ego..."

We both laughed and cuddled some more. After another hour the movers arrived leading a large wagon. The bed had been taken apart in order to transport and we quickly got it put back together in the master bedroom upstairs. Thankfully Applejack had thought ahead and bought some nice heavy sheets for the bed while we were at the store. I totally forgot about those. I made the bed up and Applejack quickly crawled into it. She poked her head out and gave me the bedroom eyes.

"Come in here and cuddle with me ah bit."

"Don't have to tell me twice..."

I started from the bottom and slowed as I got over Applejack. I kissed her belly and worked my way up. When I poked through the top Applejack threw her hooves around me and hugged me close. I had mixed feelings about the situation. The hug told me that she was serious about just cuddling; JUST. CUDDLING. Which disappointed me a little. On the other hand...I get to cuddle with Applejack. The brony in me vetos everything else!

I fell to my side and put my arms around her in return. The air outside was cold, and it made these heavy blankets and sheets all the more desirable. As the cold air whipped past our exposed heads I could only imagine myself sleeping with this pony every night. I was slowly making her fall asleep as I rubbed the back of her head and stroked her neck. She wore a soft smile and rubbed her nose against mine. I could only stare at her. She was so beautiful, so innocent, so amazing in every way...and she was mine. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against hers. She pulled herself in deeper and moved her head under my chin. I was completely enveloping her now. She was everything and more than I would ever need or want. Her breathing slowed as she got closer and closer to sleep. When sleep did finally come to her, I wasn't far behind.

Author's notes: I'm sure these past 2 chapters seem a little weird to some of you, but a few things were established here that I hope everyone caught. I simply don't like torturing Coal for no reason! Seriously...does this make me a sadist or a masochist? I don't even know anymore!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 61: Mind Trip /-

Today is the day my windows are done! Yeah windows! Applejack and I went back to the farm that morning for breakfast. Granny Smith and Big Mac ribbed us a bit for my keeping Applejack out all night. There was no easy way to explain that we literally just slept the night away. It wasn't even dark out when we went to bed. We probably slept over 10 hours. I'm not going to lie, it was awesome! I don't think I've woken up feeling so rested in a long time. I'm sure Applejack's presence had a hoof in it as well.

After breakfast I made my way to the hardware store to get my windows from Honey Dew. She was standing behind the counter talking with an older stallion about something. She was nice enough to give me a little wave as I came in. She tilted her head towards the stock room a couple times to try and tell me the windows were here. I took the hint and picked them up for her. They were heavy as hell! Not individually, but there were dozens! I managed to get them all on my back (don't ask me how) and thanks to their being tied together; was able to take them home in one piece.

There were some windows that still had bits of broken glass in them. I spent the next hour going from window to window knocking out and scraping along the windows to get the glass out. It took another six hours to get all the windows in place. I ended up having a couple of extras (I don't know...maybe I counted wrong) and kept them in the shed. I basically needed to build a new one. The darn thing was barely holding itself up after the wolf incident. It was only three at this point, and I still felt up to working after admiring how everything was coming together. The house still needed new doors, to be scraped of the old paint and repainted, a new fence, the porch needed some work...the list goes on and on. I decided to finish the cleaning first.

More specifically...the attic. I'd been up there a couple of times to make sure it was empty (it was), so I knew what to expect. The darn thing wasn't nearly as filthy as the rest of the house had been, but it was a heck of a lot dustier. There was only one window in the whole house that wasn't missing or had been broken, and that had been the window to the attic. I pushed it open and did my best to get as much of the dust out as soon as possible. There was a strong wind today and it thankfully helped vent this nasty area. Cleaning it only took me about three hours.

There was still plenty of time left in the day. So of course I decide to work on the basement. Oh god...this fucking basement! It reeked of mildew! I gagged and choked as soon as I opened the door to the damn thing. I hadn't been down there since I bought the place. I had absolutely no idea how I was going to clean it, but...may as well try.

There was no light in the basement for the most part; it was completely underground. No windows or outside entrances for this place. I seriously needed one of those magic lanterns. I figured Twilight would be able to enchant one for me, but then I remembered I already owed her...how many favors now? It had to be more than three. Upon remembering THAT; I couldn't rightly bring myself to do anymore house work. I was in a huge debt to one of my friends, and it had to be repaid!

Coal made his way down to Twilight's library upon his remembering of the favors he owed her. It was a little past seven by the time he arrived. It was starting to get darker earlier around Ponyville now. So the light from Twilight's home really stood out. He knocked on the door and entered upon hearing Spike say 'come in'.

Spike was busy sorting a large pile of books into fiction and nonfiction. There were boxes everywhere, so Coal assumed they were new books.

"Hey Spike! How have you been bud'?"

Spike smiled at Coal and gestured to the piles of books rolling his eyes. "I think you can take a couple guesses and get it. The first one doesn't count."

"HA!" Coal always appreciated a good joke. "Is Twilight needing any help with anything tonight? I owe her several favors and I'm wanting to repay them."

Spike tapped his claw against his cheek a few times. "I think she has a few things she could use help with. Couldn't hurt to ask..."

"Thanks Spike! Is she around?"

"Upstairs, reading in bed tonight."

Coal went up the stairs to see Twilight waiting for him. "Hey Twilight..."

"Want to repay a few favors huh?"

Coal smiles and blushes a bit, something about the situation felt a little weird. "Sure do! Anything come to mind?"

Twilight climbs out of bed and trots downstairs and comes back up a few moments later with a book being levitated behind her. She climbs back into bed and starts flipping through the pages. She stops near the end of the book and puts a hoof on a certain line. She looks up to Coal and puts on a sly grin.

"Do I even want to know what you have in mind Twilight?"

She holds back a giggle fit at Coal's unsure expression. "If you do this for me...I'll consider us even!"

Coal raised an eyebrow at this. "Just like that? Ok...what do you want me to do?"

"You have to agree to it first!" Twilight was definitely having fun with Coal now.

"Oh you have got to be kidding..."

"Nope!"

Coal rubbed his face firmly and let out an exasperated groan. "F-Fine! J-just...lets get it over with."

"Yay~!" Twilight reared up clapping her hooves together with a huge grin. "Ok Coal...I get to look in your mind!"

Coal literally jumped back and slammed against the wall behind him. It made a solid thud as his body connected with it. He hit it so squarely that the air in his lungs was forced out and he began coughing. Twilight squeaked in surprise as Coal looked back up to her with what she could only assume was pure dread.

"I would die before I let you in there Twilight!"

She didn't know how to respond to that. Coal looked so incredibly serious that she didn't want to argue, but..."Y-you already said y-you would..."

"WORDS! WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS!" Coal was trying very hard not to swear as much as he wanted to. He would never allow himself to be a liar like this, but this was pushing it. "Twilight you just don't understand! There are things that I've seen and things that I know that would literally kill me if you found out about them! I would have a heart attack from stress, guilt, and karma as God himself would strike me down for corrupting your sweet little mind!"

Twilight was just about full circle, she was starting to giggle at how badly Coal didn't want her in there. She became all the more curious as he protested. She could hear Spike starting to giggle and she couldn't help it anymore. She fell off the bed laughing leaving Coal to gawk at her display.

"C-Coal hahaha! It can't be that bad! pffff!"

"Oh you have no idea..." The eery calmness in Coal's voice snapped Twilight out of her laughing fit, and made her look up at him. His face was completely emotionless like he had shut himself out of the world. He sat down and crossed his legs and stared open eyed into Twilight. The smile disappeared from her face and she began to shake from unease. The look Coal was giving her was comparable to Flutershy's 'stare'. If only because he was a lot more physically intimidating than Fluttershy was. Coal seemed to take note of Twilight's feelings and softened his eyes.

"Twilight...I would never hide anything from you girls without good reason. If you look into my mind...will you see and know everything I have ever seen or known?"

Twilight was panting a little under the stress of the situation. Coal seemed to be emitting a pressure that would surround and compact her. She felt small and vulnerable under his cold stare.

"N-No...I-I don't know for sure how the spell works, but...it does say that the pony the caster enters...has direct control over what is and is not seen. I-I wouldn't be able to see anything you didn't w-want me to see..."

Coal let out a sigh and crawled over to Twilight. He lifted her up and set her down right onto his lap. He put his arms around her and stroked her gently. Twilight didn't know what to think or do when Coal was like this. She did enjoy the contact, but Coal would go from one extreme emotion to the other in what seemed like seconds. Twilight was starting to go through a list of mental disorders in her head as Coal began to speak.

"Twilight...I'll do it...let you into my mind...I mean."

Twilight blinked a few times in disbelief. "R-really?"

"Only if you promise not to pry too hard at what I don't let you see. I only want to protect you Twilight...and I don't want you to hate me."

A wave of guilt washed over Twilight as she realized why Coal was so resistant to the idea. He wasn't just scared for her, but for himself. Twilight didn't like making her friends feel this way, but sometimes it happens without her realizing. She looked up to see Coal peering into her eyes. It felt like he was looking into her very soul. He had such piercing eyes...if they were blades they could stab through anything she felt.

"I-I promise Coal. A-are you ready?"

Coal let out a small sigh. "Yeah...let's do this..."

Twilight's horn began to glow as the spell began to encircle the both of them. Twilight's eyes went white as the power grew. Coal could feel his body grow hotter and hotter until his vision flashed and he was suddenly in a hallway...with millions of doors. They were both standing, and looking around in confusion.

"What is this place Twilight? This...can't be MY mind...everything is so...well...I don't know!"

Twilight 'hmm'd' in thought. She walked up to one of the doors noticing it had writing on it. "'Cars'...what does this mean Coal? Aren't cars the things humans drive in?"

Coal walked over to the door, he then studied it up and down. No matter how he looked at it...it was just a door that said 'Cars' on it. He shook his head and reached his hand out towards the knob. He slowly opened the door and took a look inside. Everything Coal had ever known or head about cars suddenly game flooding out in the form of spectral images that circled around in his head. He quickly shut the door with a loud slam!

Coal was shaking and clutching his head as sweat dripped from his brow. "Wh-what the hell was that!?"

Twilight was just as surprised as he was. The information didn't just enter Coal's mind, but hers as well. She took it better than Coal did, probably because she was already accustomed to magic.

"It's... a memory spell Coal. You...we just relearned everything you ever knew about cars. They are very interesting, but gas is awfully expensive."

Coal turned to Twilight with his mouth agape. She had a shy smile on her face and nodded. "I know everything you know about them now. I guess that is how these doors work. We just open them up and everything comes out."

Coal calmed down immediately and began gently rubbing his temples. "Twilight...just...don't open any doors without asking me first...alright?"

Twilight nodded and quickly bounced down the hallway picking out another door.

"Don't want to go in order Twilight?" Coal was a little surprised at how randomly she seemed to pick out the door.

"Pinkie has been trying to get me to 'lighten up'. This is as good a time as any I guess."

Coal gave her the sideways nod and went along with it. The next door she stopped at read 'Second Grade'.

"Oh god..."

"What? Wouldn't this door be from your schooling as a child?"

"Yeah it is...nothing really gross or nasty in there, but...just...I don't want to relive that! I can recall some pretty embarrassing things that year too!"

"You were only a child Coal..."

"I know! But...but still!"

"Please?"

"Augh! Fine! Just...just do it! GRGH!"

Twilight slowly opened the door and was quickly knocked over as the rush of information swirled around in her head for nearly a minute. The spectral images of children and papers quickly hurried back inside the door as it closed itself. Twilight sat up shaking her head as this new information processed.

"Huh...you made up the word 'sex' all by yourself and got in trouble for it...that is pretty funny!"

"OH GOD! NOT THAT!"

When Coal was but 8 years of age he was trying to think of a word to describe one of his schoolmates. A girl he kind of liked. The word 'sassy' came to mind, but didn't sound right. He then played with the vowels to come up with a different 's' word for whatever reason. He would change the vowel and then sound out the next letter starting with the first non vowel in the alphabet (which would be 'b'). He stopped on 'sex' because it was just fun to say. Long story short the teacher didn't find it so fun.

"I like the way you come up with words Coal. That was a pretty neat way to do it. Very clever for a child I must say."

"Please...don't try to make me feel better. That...just...just...god...help me."

Twilight giggled and jumped over to another door several feet away. She looked up at it and read the single word adorning it. "Saw'...what does that mean Coal?"

"Saw'...Saw...Saw...I'm not sure. Hmmm...wait...Saw..." Coal jumped in front of the door and yelled out. "GET AWAY FROM THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Twilight yelped in surprise. Coal was sweating bullets and Twilight didn't understand why.

"Coal...but why? What does that mean!?"

Coal sighed and rubbed his face furiously. "Do you have movies here Twilight?"

"Yes...there is a theatre in town..."

"Really? I'll have to check that out...ANYWAY! 'Saw' is the title of a movie I've seen. It is a horrible horrible movie that no pony should ever see! You will NOT open this door!"

"Ok Ok Coal...calm down. I already said I wouldn't open anything you didn't want me to. Just simply tell me if it is ok or not. If you react that way every time we come across a door you don't like...I think you'll have that heart attack." She giggled a little at her own joke.

"Funny...*sigh*...can...let's just move on."

Twilight sighed and went down the hallway looking for the next door. She was having a good time despite the fact Coal was basically a ticking time bomb right now. He usually had a great sense of humor, but was all too serious right now.

"Jackie Chan'...who is that?"

"OOOOO YESS! OPEN THAT ONE! WAIT! VIOLENCE! I DONT' KNOW!"

"Coal?"

"Jackie Chan is a super awesome action movie star where I come from! He has done all sorts of things! Just be warned that a lot of his movies can be violent. Open that one if you want to."

Twilight shrugged and opened the door. Images of all sorts of men fighting flashed around the hallway for a few seconds before disappearing inside the door again.

Twilight shook her head in disbelief. "That was...amazing!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!?"

They talked about some of their favorite scenes from the movies Coal had seen for several minutes before moving on. Twilight was very happy now. This latest door put Coal in a great mood, and she could tell that they were getting to be better friends because of this.

For what seemed like hours they both went from door to door enjoying the memories and knowledge Coal had to offer. Coal thankfully only had to say no to a few doors. One such door had been marked 'Porn' and Twilight didn't even ask about that one. Coal was a solid red for the next few doors before calming down. After their 18th door, Coal spoke up.

"Let's stop at the next one. I don't know how long we've been in here, but I'm getting kinda tired."

"Me too. One more then we're good!"

Twilight trotted down looking at the words on the doors and stopped at a door that didn't have any words on it. Only letters that read out 'MLP:FiM'.

Twilight went to open the door, forgetting to ask this time; and Coal grabbed her hoof before she got to the knob. "Coal? Oh! I'm sorry...is this door not allowed?"

Coal let go of her hoof and shook his head. Twilight saw a look of fear on his face that she had never seen before. It was like he was staring into the eyes of death...and death wanted him.

"Coal?"

"Not this door Twilight. This is the single worst door that could be ever opened. Let's...just move on."

Twilight had never been more curious than she was now. Coal should not have said that. She wanted to know more now than ever before.

"You would rather me open the 'Porn' door than this?"

"Depends on what kind of porn we are talking about. If it doesn't involve anything from behind this door with it...then yes. I would rather you see my porn collection than see behind this door."

"Oh come on Coal! Let me open it! Can you at least tell me what those letters mean!?"

"Twilight...this door...this door has the potential to completely destroy the life I have now. You...and all the others...will learn what this door holds someday. But not today...not now, and not like this."

"C-Coal..."

"Let's just call it good here Twilight. I don't think I could handle another door now."

She didn't say another word. She simply let go of the magic that was keeping them bound there. They both woke up in the same position they had been when they went in. Twilight was in Coal's embrace...and there was an angry Applejack tapping her hoof at the two.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 62: Love is funny like that.  
/-

Author's notes: There is a very very undefined adult moment near the end of this chapter. If it would go beyond a 'Teen' rating than I would be surprised.

"Now what in the hay is goin' on here!?"

"Applejack!?" Coal and Twilight yell out in unison.

"H-how long have you been there!?" Twilight managed to squeak out.

"Long enough! Ya'll have been huggin' like that fer nearly thirty minutes since Ah've been here!"

"You waited that long..." Coal started to get out when he was shut up by a look from Applejack.

"Yer darn right Ah waited 'that long'! Would ya get outta Coal's lap already Twilight!?"

Twilight yelped and quickly hobbled over the side and sat squarely on her flank. She and Coal were both red and having a hard time looking at Applejack.

"Now...will some pony please explain ta' me, why mah LOVER (she said glaring at Coal then Twilight in turn) and mah friend were huggin' each other like that!? Ah couldn't wake the two of ya up fer nothin'!"

"D-didn't Spike tell you anything?" Twilight asked with a tilt of her head.

"No he didn't. He only told me that you cast some kind ah spell, and he couldn't get ya outta it." Applejack was calming down now. She wasn't all that mad at the two of them for being so close, but was more worried about how she couldn't wake them.

"AJ...Twilight and I...we were inside my head. You see...I owed Twilight a lot of favors, so I came down here looking to try and start paying her back. We agreed that Twilight would get to look at some of my memories and knowledge in exchange for calling it even. That is why we didn't wake up. Our minds...were inside mine...however that works!"

Applejack struck Coal against the cheek. "That is fer lettin' Twi' in there before me! Ah would of loved ta' see in there too. What did ya'll see Twilight?" Applejack turned her attention to Twilight completely ignoring the now distraught Coal.

"I saw...movies, actors, Coal's past, bits about his world, these shows called cartoons, and some other stuff."

"What was it like?"

"We were in a long hallway with what looked like an endless number of doors. Each door would have a single word or phrase on it, and when you open the door; you relive or relearn everything pertaining to that door."

Applejack whistled. "Sounds like ah time and ah half! Well cast that spell again! Ah wanna take ah look in there!"

Coal had time to brood over Applejack hitting him. This wasn't the first time Applejack had ever done it, but the first time it wasn't done playfully. Had he not been so stressed from that last door; he may not of even minded. Right now though, he just wasn't up for it.

"Sorry AJ...not tonight. It's really dark outside, and I'm going home to bed." Coal got up and started to leave, but stopped and looked to Twilight. "Reminder Twilight, in a couple of days on Saturday, I'll be needing you to cast that mirror enchantment spell you used in the hospital. My mother is having her birthday party that day and I'll be able to talk with my whole family. Well anyway...night girls."

Applejack was about to protest when Twilight put a hoof on her to get her to stop. Applejack shot her an annoyed look, but didn't say anything. When Coal had left was when Twilight spoke up.

"Applejack...didn't you see how angry Coal was? Why did you hit him like that? He was seriously pissed!"

"What!? Now how do ya know that? Coal n' Ah are lovers now ya know! Ah think Ah would be able ta' tell ya iff'n he was really angry. Ah didn't even hit him that hard!"

"Applejack...I've seen a fair amount of Coal's past now...as if I was actually there. I think I know him better than you do now, and I'm telling you... he was seriously trying his best not to lash out. You really ticked him off!"

"Yer talkin' awful funny now Twi'! You don't normally use words like 'ticked' or 'pissed'."

"I must of picked it up from seeing some of Coal's memories. Swearing is a lot more common in his world."

"Ah don't know iff'n Ah honestly believe ya about the whole knowin' Coal better than me thing Twi'. Ah would bet ya Ah could tell ya more 'bout Coal than you could."

"Oh yeah? What's his favorite color?"

Applejack was about to speak, but quickly stopped when she couldn't come up with anything. "Ah...Ah don't know..."

"It was red when he was 8, and now that he is older he likes black. Which is technically a shade, but whatever."

"That was just ah lucky fluke! Won't happen again! Try another one!"

"Ok...what...is his favorite food."

"Why it would be mah apples of course!"

"Nope! Humans are omnivores. They eat both plants and meat. Coal likes your apples, but his favorite food is called 'hamburgers'. They are two buns filled with a meat patty and various veggies. They are very common and simple in his world, but they could be called his 'happy' food because they remind him of a more innocent time."

Applejack was seriously getting angry at all of this. She wasn't about to admit that Twilight was right. "Another!"

"Ok...what is his...greatest fear?"

"Hmmm...Ah would say...bein' sent back ta' his home world."

Twilight smiled. "You're right about that one."

"Hot dang! Keep em comin'!"

Twilight didn't really mind playing this game, but she was having a hard time coming up with questions that Applejack would even be able to answer. She thought for a few minutes and decided if she couldn't get Applejack to admit that she didn't know Coal the most now...she would start asking questions that only she knew the answer to.

"What is Coal's...favorite animal?"

Applejack put on toothy smile. "Ponies!"

They both laughed out loud like fools. That was hardly even a question at this point. Twilight wiped away a single tear that had formed and tried again.

"Ok, that was way too easy! What does Coal like most about himself? Physically I mean."

"Twilight...that is an awful dirty question..."

"Ok! Get your mind out of the gutter Applejack! That is not Coal's favorite feature! It's his eyes! He really likes his eye color!"

Applejack snorted in response.

"Ok...so I have 3, and you have 2. What is...Coal's greatest skill?

"Easy! His ability to forgive!"

"You're right...that was pretty easy. Let's call this last one the tie breaker. If I win and you still refuse to admit I know more...I'll start playing hard ball!"

"Hard ball?"

"Another saying from Coal's world. Hmmmm...what would be a fair one? Mmm...Oh! What does Coal hate more than anything else in this world?"

Applejack tapped her hoof on the floor a bit, she 'hmm'd' and 'uhhh'd' and just couldn't think of anything. "Ah...Ah guess it would be Dash's dad, fer messin' everythin' up fer em."

Twilight put on a sad smile and shook her head.

"Oh come on Twi'! What could he possible hate more than that stallion!?"

Twilight looked directly into Applejack's eyes and barely above a whisper said: "Himself."

Applejack's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No no no no no Twilight! Ah know yer lying ta' me now! Coal has long since gotten over all his self hate. He is very happy now, Ah just know it!"

"Oh he is happy Applejack, but only because of you and the rest of us. He still honestly believes that he is the most wicked thing this world has to offer. It isn't as prevalent now as it used to be, but that is still the truth."

Applejack shook her head violently and almost lost her hat. "Ah won't believe that Twi'! Not after everythin' that has happened!"

"I'm sorry Applejack...but..."

"NO! Just...just no Twilight...please..." Applejack hung her head and continued to just say 'please don't' while gradually getting softer and softer.

Twilight put a hoof on her friend to try and comfort her. "Give it time Applejack. I saw a fair amount of Coal's past. His hate for himself started off as minor dislike while he was young, but over the span of his lifetime grew into a deep seeded hate that hasn't been uprooted yet."

Applejack nodded in understanding. She didn't want to admit it, but Twilight was right. "Ah think Ah should go apologize ta' Coal. He is probably awful sore at me..."

"He'll get over it soon. He is just stressed out from our time in his mind. You'll understand when you get to go in there."

Applejack nodded and then made her way to Coal's. She wasn't looking forward to more drama after having just gotten over some already.

"What a day! I never did get a lantern for the basement! There could be monsters down there for all I know! Heh...monsters..." I was at that point mentally when you are so tired that anything and everything starts getting funny. Even when it isn't.

It was half past ten and I was just laying on my bed looking at the ceiling. I kept rubbing my cheek where Applejack had struck me. She is probably still all hormone-y and stuff. I best not take it too seriously. The next time I see her...I'll act like it never happened. She probably doesn't even remember it...

"Ah'm so sorry Ah hit ya Coal!" Applejack said bursting into my bedroom.

"So much for that!" I yell out startling Applejack.

"What?"

"I wasn't even going to mention you hitting me the next time I saw you. We just got over a stupid fight and I don't want another!"

Applejack smiled and crawled into bed with me. "Me neither...sorry Ah hit ya..."

"Already forgave you...sorry I didn't invite you along for the trip into...'the void'!"

Applejack giggled. "It couldn't of been that bad."

"No...it really wasn't. I did have to keep Twilight form opening a few doors, but most of the ones she picked out were...fun."

"Will ya let me take a gander in there sometime?"

"Only if you promise not to open a single door I don't want you to. That is going to be the golden rule for all things inside my noggin."

"Fine fine, Ah promise."

I threw off my shirt and pants and got under the covers. Applejack tossed off her hat and crawled in next to me. I didn't have any lights yet, but Luna's moon was very bright tonight. With the wind hitting my newly installed windows, and the moonlight pouring into the room...it was so serene.

"Ah think we've been havin' a lot ah drama lately Coal..."

"Me too AJ, but that is normal for a couple. Drama and fighting, arguments and misunderstandings. Those come with any relationship. What makes a lasting one...is not letting them get to you. Just know that no matter how angry I may get, or how much of a jerk I may be at times...I do and always will love you. More than anything else in either of our worlds. I would love you even if one day you decided you didn't want to be with me. I'm not saying you would do that! I'm just saying that there isn't a single thing you could ever do to make me stop loving you."

Applejack cuddled me for a moment, but I could tell she had a thought come to her mind. She was wriggling a little uncomfortably in my embrace. I let go and took a look at her. She looked like she was holding back a lot of stuff. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"Lay it on me AJ. I can tell when you're holding out."

Applejack took in a deep breath. "What iff'n Ah had sex with another pony!?" She quickly hid her face in her hooves. I nearly fell out the other end of the bed I was so shocked.

"Where did that come from? Are you interested in some pony or..."

"No! Ah mean, no. Ah'm not. It's just...Ah find it hard ta' believe that ya could love me...after doin' somethin' like that..."

I let out a long hard sigh. My guilt was getting to me now...and I had to tell her about Sasha. "AJ...I wouldn't be able to hate you for it...even if I wanted to." She looked up at me with a confused look. "When I was in the cave collecting ores for my blades...I ran into this lizard like creature. It...was a she...and she made me stay with her for a while in exchange for the ores I needed. Long story short...she ended up touching me sexually for nearly two hours before going...further...for a little while. I didn't like it, but I couldn't of forced her to stop. She...would of probably bitten it...clean off."

Applejack looked away from me for a moment. I was scared she was going to leave, but what she did next surprised me. (that is happening a lot lately) She began touching me. We hadn't 'been' together in a while...and I was honestly pretty confused as to why she decided NOW was a good time to start again.

"AJ!...what are you doing?"

She crawled onto my chest and continued. She stopped for only a moment to explain herself.

"Ah don't care about that Coal. Ah love ya, and Ah want ya ta' feel good. Ah'm not doin this just fer you...Ah want ta' do this."

I didn't say another word in protest. Applejack and I spent the better part of the next couple hours being intimate with each other. I love being with her like this, but...my favorite part has to be the kissing. There is something special to be found by the most innocent of touches. When we finished we got cleaned off and returned to the bedroom. Applejack was still coming across as being very unstable in her emotions, so I did my best to comfort her. I had her roll onto her stomach and I spent the next hour putting her to sleep with one of my massages. I just loved the way her coat felt on my palms. It wasn't prickly in the slightest even though it was so short. When I thought Applejack had fallen asleep I lay down next to her and continue to stroke the top of her head. She opened one eye and gave me a tender smile. I moved a little closer and she gave me a single peck before nuzzling into me.

"You're the best AJ...you know that?"

"Ya'll will never let me ferget."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 63: She is too young!  
/-

Applejack was already gone by the time I woke up. It was only a little after seven, but that pony does not like to shirk her duties. "Just one more day..." I was seriously starting to stress out. I did not want to tell my family where I was, but at the same time I did. What can you do!? You can get back to work!

I head down to Steel's and ask him where he got the lantern. They sell them at the hardware store...go figure!

I walk inside to find Honey Dew happily stocking some merchandise. "Hey Honey Dew! How are you doing?"

"Oh...Oh hi Coal! I'm doing good thanks! How about you?"

"Great! Those windows fit perfectly! Thank you very much!"

"Hey, that is what I'm here for! What can I help you with today?"

"I need an enchanted lantern..."

"Oh yes! I don't sell a lot of those...usually only to miners and the like. Mind if I ask what you need it for?"

"Cleaning my basement..."

She laughed a bit and ran off to grab the item for me. She came back and we chatted for a bit until she started to get busy. I paid the nice mare and made my way back home. "Time to find out what the hell is down there!" Oh lord have mercy upon me!

I get home and immediately head into the basement. I didn't want to have the lantern on as I entered. It would probably keep me from going down there in the first place if it was too horrid. I slowly flip on the light and...huh...ya know...besides the smell...not. that. bad.

The basement looked like it just needed a good dehumidifier or something. Maybe I could rack up another favor from Twilight. I walk around the basement for a few minutes, but there was really nothing down here.

"What makes it smell so bad!?" I just couldn't understand it. I couldn't find any mildew anywhere, or other sickly looking fungi...whatever would stink in a basement; I don't know! I've never owned a house before! I keep walking around checking every single corner and there was just nothing there! I was about to leave when something dripped to the floor.

"Oh god no..." I look up...and lord. have. MERCY! It was covered in this weird as hell dark...just...augh! It looked like dried blood that had turned black and rotted or something! I'm sorry for being gross, but god damn this is messed up! Just torch the house now; GOD!

"I'm still gonna need that favor..."

I plan ahead this time and actually get a small sample of the...stuff! and take it with me to Twilight's.

Long story short: Twilight examined the stuff, and it'll come off with a specially formulated mist. Where do I get such mist? Why the garden shop of course! Makes...sense to me?

Roseluck was the pony working the garden shop today, and boy did she ever look pretty. I know I'm taken and all, but dang! I just really like her color scheme is all. Anyway, my creepiness aside; I buy the mist (expensive as balls!) and take it home.

The directions say that no living pony should be within close proximity of the mister until no sooner than five hours after being turned on. It is now one in the afternoon, and let the countdown begin!

I feel like I should give Applejack some space today. I don't know why, but a little time away from each other sounded like a good idea...who should I visit with today...FUCK! SCOOTALOO! SHIT! I AM THE WORST DAD EVER!

I immediately B-line for the clubhouse. Thankfully she was there...by herself? Nope! She was with Cloudy Skies! Alone together! FUCK! I walked up to the clubhouse slowly whilst listening in.

"So Scootaloo...what made you change your mind?"

"I don't know...I just never had another pony tell me they liked me before. My dad says he loves me, but he isn't around much..."

"I think he loves you (I'm starting to like this kid)..."

"I know he does...he is just really busy. I'll get to move in with him soon though! I'm really looking forward to it!"

"I bet...sorry about what happened with your step mom..."

"D-don't worry about it Cloudy. I'm over it now. So what shou..."

The silence made my heart drop. I've never been so scared of silence in all my life. Those lips of hers better not be busy!

"...ewww...why did you do that?"

"Cause I wanted to. Y-You're cute...and I really like you..."

"I...I like you too."

I was about ready to lose my damn mind! This little punk was busy putting the moves on MY DAUGHTER! Just calm down Coal! You don't have to freak out! They aren't going to do anything!

"Cloudy...it's...so big (FUCK MY LIFE!)"

"SCOOTALOO! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SO MANY THINGS ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?" I heard them both gasp and they each poked their heads out. My eye was twitching with sheer anger. I don't know what I heard, but I think I know what the fuck I heard! I'm not making sense I'm so damn pissed!

"D-Dad! W-what are you doing here!?"

"I was going to come visit my LITTLE girl! What is going on in there?"

Scootaloo was blushing. "Cloudy's wing span...is really big. I...was looking at it..."

My jaw dropped. "Oh...WELL OK THEN! I'M JUST GONNA GO NOW! YOU TWO HAVE FUN WITH...THAT! OK!"

I turned and walked away not even wanting to think about, but of course I do. Is this the right thing to do? Should I stop them? Would Scootaloo resent me for it? Would it really change anything? Do I honestly have any control over her? They weren't doing anything wrong per say, but I just...oh god help me! I had always hoped I would know what to do in this kind of a situation, but...what can I REALLY do!? Thankfully Scootaloo came running up behind me just a few moments later yelling something I couldn't make out.

"*pant* P-Please wait d-dad!"

"It's alright Scoots...I know you're just having a play date with your friend. I already forgave him for the incident a while back...I can't be mad at him anymore." Please just let me keep this up!

Scootaloo looked up at me with her sweet purple eyes. "Do-does that mean you're not mad at me too?"

"Oh sweetheart..." I bend down and scoop her up and nuzzle my face into her chest. I blow on her belly a little and it makes her giggle.

"C-cut that HAAHEHHEHE o-out d-dad! HEEHHE"

I kissed her forehead and sat her back down. "I'm not mad at you for making friends Scootaloo. I just wasn't ready to accept the fact that you had a friend...that happened to be a colt."

Scootaloo blushed a bit and kicked the ground a little. Oh please help me some more if you would! I gave her a soft smile and rubbed the top of her head a moment.

"I will be all done cleaning the house soon Scootaloo. I'll be very busy tomorrow, and the stores are closed Sunday. However come Monday...we can go out and start picking out some furniture for your new room."

"R-Really!?"

"Really."

"Yeeaaaah!"

Scootaloo looked to be on the brink of tears she was so happy. I could see Cloudy peeking out from behind a tree a few yards away, but didn't pay him any mind. It did prevent me from being as cuddly with Scootaloo as I wanted though. I didn't want to embarrass her too much. I got on my knees and she jumped into my chest and hugged me close. She would bury her face into me letting out 'mmmmmms' and oh man was it ever sweet! We hugged for several minutes until Scootaloo was ready to call it good. She flapped her wings and got just enough altitude to plant a little kiss on my cheek. She flashed me a smile and ran off towards the clubhouse.

"Such a cute kid..." I spoke under my breath as I got up to leave. I took a look at the sun and notice it hasn't really even been a full hour. "Crap..."

I figure I should go pay one of my friends a visit. I stopped to think about it...oh! of course! Fluttershy! I haven't spent any time with her hardly! I think I'm pretty close too.

I head south to the edge of the forest and then walk along it using it like a river. After several minutes of walking Fluttershy's house came into view. I could see her outside singing with the animals. She wasn't singing words, but simply humming a soft tune as she flew around giving each of them some of her attention in turn. I crawled up into a nearby tree and watched her as she went about her animal caring duties. Don't make this creepy! I just know she'll stop singing if I get too close! I don't want that; this is a very sweet moment!

I watched Fluttershy for nearly an hour before she had a little...accident. Nothing major, she was trying to help a beaver set up its home and she ended up getting a rather nasty looking cut on her side. As the blood trickled down her coat she took one look at it and fainted. It was just a small little cut, but poor sweet little Fluttershy.

I hop down and carry her inside. I was getting all sorts of weird looks from the animals, but they weren't getting anywhere near me. That is except Angel bunny who hopped out of nowhere when I sat Fluttershy on her couch. He gave me a look up and down and when he saw that I was really close to Fluttershy; he started kicking me with his foot. Of course it didn't hurt any. He is just a tiny little bunny for goodness sake!

"Easy there tough guy. Do you know where I can get some disinfectant and maybe some liquid skin? If ponies have that sort of thing."

Angel bunny stopped and took a look at Fluttershy. He saw the small amount of blood that had now begun to cling to her coat and make a rather ugly looking blotch. He sighed and shook his head. He gave me one last once over and motioned for me to follow him. He took me up to the bathroom and pointed on top of the wall attached cabinets. There was a small red box with a white medical cross.

"First Aid kit...oh I could make so many game jokes here..." My own stupidity aside, I clean and patch up Fluttershy using the...surprisingly very nice looking medical equipment she has. I don't know where she gets some of this stuff, but it looked really professional. No sooner do I put up the kit and come back downstairs does Fluttershy wake up and whimper at the sight of me.

"Oh come come Fluttershy. It's just me."

She lightens up considerably as her mind returns to her...I think. "Oh...Coal...mmm hello...what are you doing here? If y-you don't mind my asking..."

"Well it is YOUR house Fluttershy!" I say with a smirk. "I have to stay away from my house for a little while, and I needed to kill some time. I was outside listening to you hum for a while when I saw you get hurt."

"Y-You were listening t-to me?"

"I know that seems rude, but you have such a pretty singing voice...even if they were only hums."

Fluttershy blushed a little at the compliment. She was having a hard time looking at me...and I'm not too sure why. I hope I didn't offend her with something...

"Th-thank you for the praise Coal..."

"Don't mention it Fluttershy; you earned it. I'll get out of your mane now. I'm sure you want your privacy again."

I leave the house immediately and make my way down the winding path leading back to Ponyville. I hear Fluttershy yell (which comes off as normal volume at best) out to me: "Thanks again Coal!"

"No problem Fluttershy! Anything for my friends!"

Author's notes: Forget that Coal has problems? Next chapter will remind you very well! Well now I'm sad...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 64: Why am I so weak?  
/-

Now what do I do? Should I pay Coco a visit...Friday...better not. She is probably rather busy. I would go visit Twilight, but...she'll probably want to go in my head again. That also eliminates Spike too. I'm giving Applejack some space today, so Big Mac is out. Rarity? Mmmm...naw. I'm sure she is busy. I don't think I have the energy for Pinkie Pie. I guess I could always look up Dash. She would be more than happy to entertain me with her tricks and stunts for a while.

"In search of Dashie it is!" I proclaim to the skies.

"Hehe! Well you already found her! In under ten seconds flat too!"

I turn around to see Dash flying upside down even level with my head. "Augh!" I fall over right onto my back. "Owww."

Dash's hovering wobbled as she started busting at the seems from laughter. "Ahaha! Coal! You can be so random!"

I wasn't sure if I should feel bad for taking Pinkie's line...or feel good for being comparable...I'll go with the latter.

"Geez! You scared me Dashie! Well...whatever. How is my favorite rainbow-mane pegasus doing?"

Dash calmed down and looked at me with a tinted smile. "Oh good, was just relaxing on some clouds when I saw you leave Fluttershy's."

"Ahh...I probably don't even have to say this, but..."

"I know you didn't do anything Coal. You are crazier about AJ then any other stallion could ever be for their mare."

"Uh...thanks?"

"Yes."

"HAHAHA! Alright! I've got some time to kill. I would rather not fill it with more work, so..."

"I could show you my new routine!" Dash's wings were unfurled and she had a huge grin on her face. She definitely wanted to do that.

"Bring it!" I yelled out in one of my crazy voices. Dash wasn't even phased by it (aww) and flew straight into the air. When she was barely a visible dot she started coming down fast; she used this added momentum to turn up right above the ground and go about this amazing routine! She sped up and up and up and after several of the most amazing tricks I had ever seen; she yells out: "And now for my signature trick! The SONICRAINBOOM!"

She comes plummeting to the ground at break neck speeds and I see the cone start to form around her. I stand up in excitement and put my hands over my mouth trying to quell a fan boy squee! When she had nearly broken through the cone though...it repelled her. FUCK! She was launched back into the air at an angle and was going to come down in...THAT FUCKING FOREST!

I immediately take off for her. She was thrown so high I almost lost sight of her. She reaches the height of her trip and was now slowly starting to pick up speed as she fell. I had just broken through the forest line and keeping a visual on her got even harder!

"WAKE UP DASH! YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!"

She must have been too tired after all those tricks. I could tell she tried to unfurl her wings, but she didn't have the strength to fight against the wind pressure. She was a mere 50 or so feet from the ground now. She was going to land right next to the fucking swamp! I ran as fast as my damn legs would take me and jumped forward trying to catch her. It ended up being perfect as we were both propelled from my jump right over a cliff and straight into the soft goo that was the swamp. I was floating in the gunk on my back holding a quivering Dash in my arms.

"Oh. My. God...are you ok Dashie!?"

She didn't say anything. She just pulled herself up my chest and started to kiss me (wait...WHAT!?). Her eyes were filled with tears and she was kissing me again and again.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you..." She would punctuate each 'thank you' with another kiss. If I wasn't so damn tired myself I would have tried harder to get her to stop. It was all I could do to keep my heart from bursting forth from my chest!

"Dashie...calm...down...please..." Just take a guess why I was pausing...I have very mixed emotions right now.

After several minutes of this Dash's senses must have returned to her, because she let out a gasp and threw herself off me. She fell right into the swamp and I had to pull her out. I dragged the both of us over to a solid patch of land and we collapsed hardly able to move.

"I...I take it you're alright now..."

"Y-yeah...th-thank you Coal..."

Dash and I laid there for several minutes. I was slowly starting to feel strength return to me, and managed to sit up. Thankfully my landing was softened by the nasty muck, but it still managed to leave me feeling like I had a big bruise or something.

"Hey Dashie...is there a bruise on my back?" I ask taking off my shirt and putting my back to her.

"Y-yeah...it...is pretty bad."

"Damn...oh well. No big deal I guess."

I was going to put my shirt back on when I realized the back of it was completely torn. "Well...guess I need to pay Rarity another visit and get some more shirts soon." I simply chucked the shirt into the muck and laughed when it didn't sink.

"C-Coal?"

"Yeah Dashie?"

"I'm...sorry..." Dash had turned her head and wasn't looking at me.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Y-yes I did...I messed up the trick and got you hurt and...I ki-ki-ki..."

"Ok, I'll stop you right there. One: I wanted you to perform for me. It doesn't matter that I got hurt; all that matters is that you didn't. Two: that kiss meant nothing. You were relieved and thankful, and that was just how you felt to express it."

"It...meant something to me..." Dash had turned back to me and was starting to look teary eyed. "You know I...have feelings for you. It's just that...you have Applejack...and...I'm jealous."

I was speechless. For Dash to just come out and admit something like this...she must have hit her head! That is the only logical explanation!

"D-Dashie...I...I...d-don't know what to say."

She looked away from me again and I could hear her sob a little. She then forced herself up and her legs wobbled underneath her. She started to trot away...I wasn't having that.

I scoop her up into my arms and I kiss her. I didn't know what else to do! I gave her a single firm lip to lip kiss. She forcefully broke the kiss with what little strength she had left.

"Coal! Wh-what are you doing!?"

"I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over this Dashie! You are my friend and I love you! I love you more than a friend, but I'm loyal to Applejack. I kissed you so that you couldn't carry the guilt anymore. I'll confess to Applejack what happened. That you didn't do anything wrong and I kissed you!"

Dash looked horrified. "B-but what if she...hates you for it?"

"Then I'll cry. I'll get depressed and probably make a lot of stupid decisions. I love her Dashie, but I love you too. I simply won't let you feel hurt about this! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for making you feel poorly. I...I'm going to be completely honest here with you Dashie. I'm only going to say this once, and then I'm never going to say it again. I need you to trust me though. Can you do that?"

She looked up at me and gave me a gentle nod before taking a seat nearby. Her eyes never left mine.

"Dashie...I...I have some regrets when it comes to you and me. I don't want you to get the wrong idea here though. I love Applejack more than I've ever loved any pony, but that came after we became a couple. Before then...you were the one I loved more than any other pony."

Dash's eyes widened and her lip began to quiver. "I...I would think of you non stop. I always hoped in my heart of hearts that we would be able to be together. I'm completely over now what happened with Storm, but I need you to...to forget about these feelings you have for me. I...I'm weak Dashie...if...if you keep holding onto these feelings you have for me...and I you...I...may end up doing something that would betray Applejack."

Dash was full blown crying now, and I felt like a dick...I really am. "I know me...I know my shortcomings...I'm...so weak to temptation. I want you to be happy Dashie. I want you to be my best friend. I want you to be so much more than that, but that is one want that I simply can't have fulfilled. That 'we' simply can't have fulfilled. I won't break up with Applejack for you. I love her too much for that, but I don't want to make a poor decision one day and do something with you that we'll both regret. I...I hope you understand Dashie..."

Dash nodded her head and slowly crawled over to me. She rested herself against my chest and slowly cried. If I didn't feel like such a jerk right now I probably would have cried too. I don't want anyone to think it was sobbing, gasping, hiccupping crying though. It was a simple silent; tears slowly falling from her closed eyes cry. It hurt just as much as the prior though.

"Coal..."

"Yes Dashie?"

"I...I...I'm not going to give up on my feelings for you."

"..." what?

"I...can only picture myself with you."

"..." oh no...

"I won't ask you to break up with Applejack though. Until the day you marry her...I'll always want you, but...I'll try not to act on it."

"Dashie..."

"No. Don't...don't say anything. Just...hold me for a little longer."

I did as I was told. Dash and I held each other for I don't know how long. She had stopped crying and was gently nuzzling my shoulder. My mind was completely blank now. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but my damn feelings would override my judgment. I knew it in my very soul...I wanted this pony. I wanted her in every single way. Dash looked up at me and nuzzled my chin for a moment. She then crawled out of my lap and turned to face me. She gently rubbed her nose on mine before she took off towards Ponyville. I was left alone in a swamp...half naked...and hating myself. I knew what the right thing to do was now, but...I didn't want to do it.

I love both of those girls so much. I will continue to crave them, so...I shouldn't have either.

I was home at last. Getting out of that swamp was a bitch and a half, but now I was in my clean home. The first thing I do is check the basement. The ceiling was clear of that nasty gunk and where it went...I don't care. Cause it ain't here! Ya know wa-ah mean!?

I was trying to lighten myself up after having talked with Dashie. I just...am such a fool. A weak willed fool. I am so happy with Applejack, but I know I'm going to screw up sooner or later. Why not sooner!? *mental sigh* That hurts to even think...I just need to go to bed. Come tomorrow afternoon I'll be talking with my family again after nearly ten weeks of them believing I was dead. I wonder if my mother has said anything to them, or if she even believes it still happened. Well whatever the case may be; tomorrow is a big day.

Dash was feeling immense guilt. She had Applejack's trust and she was betraying it. She had always told herself that she simply wasn't ready for a serious relationship. That they would only cause her problems, but now...that was all she wanted. She didn't just want one for the sake of wanting one, she wanted Coal. She loved the way he would make her laugh, how hard he would work, how much he cared and did his best to be there for all of them. He wasn't mean or nasty, not often anyway. She thought back to when Coal freaked out on Storm, and looking back...it really didn't bother her as much anymore. Yes Coal had gone too far, but he only went that far because he loved her. Now Dash had to get all of this off her chest. She went to confess everything to Applejack...oh dear...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 65: I hate myself!  
/-

I awoke with crust in my eyes. The night had not been too kind to me. The thoughts of Dash and Applejack kept me awake for hours. It never occurred to me to use my own shower until last night. I had been bathing in the stream! It thankfully worked fine. The water seemed a little rusty at first, but that passed. It was half past eight and I needed to get around. My house was clean, but it was completely empty with the exception of one bed. I needed to seriously get to some shopping. I needed furniture, and food. I also needed to buy paint and paint brushes...some paint scrappers...wood and various other things. I made a stop at the hardware store for the totally not fun stuff first. My father is a realtor and owns a few extra houses of his own. I've helped him repaint them several times before, so trust me when I say more of that sounded like ass to me. But...ya do what ya godda do I guess.

I would have liked to talk more with Honeydew, but because of my current mood I ended up brushing her off a bit. She didn't seem to notice too much.

I was about to leave when I remember...I need a ladder. Got it! Ok, so...paint (I'm going to paint it like my home back on Earth.), I've got white for the walls, blue for the trim, and red for the stone base. I guess being indirectly patriotic is just in my blood. I'm just so gosh darn passive. Anyway, I make my way home and store everything but the ladder in the shed. I keep the ladder behind the house. It was a little after ten now...I guess I could always start early with my family. They wouldn't all be there, but I could talk to my dad...mmmm better not.

I was sitting on the porch humming a soft tune to myself when I saw a rather angry looking Applejack...followed by Dash...who was on a rope...OH FUCK ME!

My first thought was to run, but...that would definitely backfire. I beckon them to join me on the porch and the three of us sit there in silence for nearly ten minutes before Applejack starts talking.

"Do we need ta' talk 'bout this Coal?"

"...Yeah...we probably do." Applejack looked taken back at how calm I was being about all of this. I had given it a lot of thought, and depending on how Applejack reacted...I would make the most difficult decision of my life. "I take it Dashie told you everything?"

"She sure did...Ah'm feelin' mighty hurt now Coal. Ah thought ya loved me..."

"Don't ever doubt that Applejack. I would grab my blade from inside and stab myself with it right now to prove how serious I am." Applejack seemed to cringe at this. I couldn't see Dash...Applejack was the only one I was looking at. "I wish I could say I'm sorry AJ, but the truth is I'm not sorry about my feelings for Dashie. I'm just sorry they get in the way of 'us'. I wish I were stronger of will to just simply ignore them..."

"Coal...Ah don't know iff'n Ah can do this. Ah love ya, but...Ah want ah stallion who will love me...and only me..."

"I understand AJ...so...what happens now? I so badly wish I could forget my feelings, but...I can't." I seriously didn't want this. Applejack has been so unbalanced the last few days...I hope she isn't feeling too off right now...

"Coal...Ah just...don't know what to think about ya anymore. Ya've said that ya loved me so much, but...am Ah worth so little to you? Does yer love mean nothin? Ah...Ah know that you n' Dash were close, but...after all we've done together...ya still can't be happy with only me?"

Applejack had all the right words. I was being cut deeper than any blade could ever go. I couldn't argue...I was happier with her more so than I've ever been, but...I would be lying if I said I didn't want Dash...

"AJ...I...I don't know what to tell you. I would gladly do anything and everything to prove to you how much you mean to me, and how happy I am with you. I just simply can't forget about my feelings with Dash. Maybe with time I could, but...I don't know when. I'm so sorry AJ..."

I for the first time turned my attention away from Applejack and looked at Dash. She had her wings wrapped around herself and was shaking almost to the point of being violent. Her eyes were forced closed and she was biting her bottom lip forcefully. The pain, fear, regret, and grief was so apparent that I nearly broke down as I looked upon her. "Why am I such an awful person?"

"I'm sorry Coal, but...Ah don't think Ah can so easily fergive ya fer this. Ah love ya Coal...why...why can't ya just love me?"

I was still looking at Dash as AJ spoke. My whole body went cold and I felt like I would throw up. I've never felt guilt and shame of this magnitude in all my life. Applejack deserved so much better than me...

"AJ...I...I understand. I...I'm not going to break up with you AJ. If...if you don't want to be together anymore...just let me know. I've got to get to Twilight's and talk with my family now...I guess...I'll see you later."

With that I stood up and left. There were so many hours left until I could actually talk with my family properly, but I didn't care. I had to get away. I may have handled it well on the outside, but I was killing myself on the inside. Applejack was the best thing to happen to me...and I ruined it. Best not think about it right now. I have to be very social and I can't afford to be in a brooding mood.

"Ah...Ah can't believe it's over...we...we did so much. Ah doubt any stallion is gonna want me now..." Applejack was on the verge of tears as she thought about all that had happened.

Dash put a hoof on her friend trying to comfort her. "Coal will always want you...you know that don't you?"

"Ah do *sniffle*...Ah still want him too, but...Ah don't think Ah can be with him. Not iff'n he can't ferget ya..."

Dash backed away and hung her head. "I'm so sorry AJ. You're my best friend and I just ruined something so awesome..."

Applejack chuckled a little bit. "Yer not the only pony at fault." Dash looked up at AJ with confusion in her eyes. "Coal's at fault fer not bein' able ta' let ya go, and Ah'm at fault fer bein' able to ignore Coal's feelin's fer ya."

Dash gave a small smile, but shook her head. "No AJ...it really is all my fault. If I hadn't freaked out on Coal cause of Storm...you two wouldn't have ended up together. Coal wouldn't be divided in his feelings, and you wouldn't care for him as more than a friend. It...it really is all my fault."

Applejack and Dash went back and forth over the issue for nearly an hour. Applejack managed to convince Dash that it wasn't her fault, but in turn...made herself feel worse. They were walking down the path back to town, and what they saw on their way both surprised and didn't surprise them.

Coal was pacing back and forth deep in conversation with himself. He was very clearly upset and it actually made Applejack feel better. She just knew it was about her, and that Coal still cared.

"Hide behind that there bush?"

"You know it AJ."

They quietly snuck around Coal and stopped when they could understand him.

"Calm down calm down calm down calm down! Ok! So our relationship is probably over in a romantic sense...we can still be friends right? I mean...of course we'll always be friends, but...what about AJ? I...I was her first...she...was mine. I...oh god...why am I so stupid?" Coal fell to his knees and raised his right hand. He clenched it into a fist and brought it against his cheek as hard as he could. The girls lout out a concerned gasp as several droplets of blood were shot out of his mouth. Coal only looked down at his clenched fist, and then rested his head on it as he closed his eyes. He shook his head back and forth steadily getting faster.

"Just...just NO! I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS! IT CAN'T! NOT WHILE I STIL LOVE HER LIKE THIS! BUT WHAT DO I DO ABOUT DASHIE!?"

Applejack was fighting every nerve in her body to keep herself from running out there and apologizing. She loved Coal so much, and he definitely loved her.

"I...I can't stop loving her. I...couldn't even if I wanted to...and I really don't. Why am I such a pathetic sod!? I shouldn't even be stressing over this right now! I have to talk with my family soon and I can't talk to them like this! I...ok...calm down. Let's just be rational about this. Applejack and I have had what...three fights in the past few days. We got through the first one and then the second...surely we can get through this. But...she probably doesn't want me anymore. Well crap *sigh* now I'm just too tired to be sad. I think I'll give her some time and then try and talk with her about it. Maybe I should just work hard, pay off my house, let Scootaloo live there, and go on a long trip or something..."

Applejack and Dash gave each other a concerned look. "...If I got away from everything for a while...maybe I would be able to calm my heart and finally be able to choose one and only one pony once and for all. FUCK IT! That is my answer to everything! Just run away! God fucking damnit!"

Coal put his hand on both sides of his head and appeared to be applying massive amounts of pressure. He was starting to turn red and the vein in his neck was bulging profusely. He let go of himself and let his arms fall limply to his sides. He slowly shook his head and gathered his composure. "*sigh* This would be so much easier if polygamy were a pony practice...well that was a fucking stupid thought. Ok Coal...just...calm the hell down. You got this man! Alright! Feeling better! Time to go freak the hell out of my family! Let's do this!"

Dash giggled a little at Coal, but Applejack didn't find it that funny.

"Ah don't know what ta' do here Dash."

"Do what you want to AJ...I know you want to stay together..."

"But...ya were so close before me. Iff'n Storm hadn't come along..."

"Don't think about it anymore AJ. I've thought about that more than I ever should have. Listen...it's true I have feelings for Coal, and I can't stop myself from acting on them ALL the time. The same applies for Coal. If you can simply know that he loves you the most well...isn't that enough?"

Applejack hung her head and slowly made her way to Coal's house. She wanted to do some thinking, and Coal's new bed sounded like an awesome place.

"Heya Twilight." I called out whilst stepping into the library.

"Hi Coal! What are you doing here so soon?"

"I need you to cast that mirror spell. It is pretty early, but I figure I can talk with my dad some before my siblings and the like start to arrive at my mother's party."

Twilight tilted her head a bit. "You don't want to wait to break the news all at once? I don't think it'll be any easier if you try and break it up."

"Well...I just don't have anything to do to kill some time. The party isn't for several more hours. I guess we could always take another jump into my head if we can be out of there at a decent hour..."

Twilight squeed and jumped into my arms. No sooner had I caught her and fell onto my ass did my vision flash and I found myself in that same hallway.

"Did you have that spell ready as soon as I came in!?"

"Nope! I just really couldn't wait...so I practiced it!"

"On who..."

"Spike!"

"Oh that poor boy...did you open the 'Rarity' door?"

Twilight blushed and casually trotted to a door. I could only rub my face and feel bad for Spike.

We walked for a minute or so looking from door to door. Twilight stopped at a series of them. They were each a different color and only had a single word on each. 'Greed', 'Lust', 'Sloth' etc.

"Oh you have got to be crapping me! Not these doors Twilight. These are not doors for you."

"What...what do they mean?"

"*sigh* They represent the 'seven deadly sins'. They are basically the seven things that can ruin an otherwise good pony/human. I'm sure if we open these doors they'll show all of my misdeeds pertaining to that particular brand of sin. So...yeah...lets not and say we didn't."

Twilight frowned a little. "You're so hard on yourself..."

"For good reason! There will always be something I can't ever show any pony...no matter how much I trust them. And I'm honestly...just the worst kind of person..."

Twilight sighed and moved on to another door. This one read 'K-mart'. "K-mart? What is that?"

"That Twilight...would be my second job. Not a fun time in my life, but...if you want to see in it go ahead. It is only filled with work and a lot of dirty humor with me and my coworkers. Open at your own risk."

"It has naughty jokes and you're not going to stop me?"

"I don't like having to tell my friends no over something. If you really want to see in that door...well...there are a lot worse doors you could open."

Twilight gave the door and me another look. She put on a scrunch-y face and looked up at me. "You're having a bad day...aren't you?"

I smiled like a fool. This pony could see straight through me at this point. "You're far too perceptive for my own good Twilight, heh."

"What happened? It was Applejack wasn't it?"

"Dang...am I that easy to read?" I was actually a little annoyed. I used to have a great poker face, nobody knew what I was thinking one moment from the next. Now this pony could figure me out regardless. It didn't make me angry per say, but...I missed having that privacy of my own thoughts.

"Well...I know you better than any pony after all these doors. I also know that the only ponies that could make you upset are Dash, Scootaloo, or Applejack. You've been getting along great with the first two, but I know you and Applejack have been having some rough times."

"Yeah...we are. I'm not going to bother you about it though Twilight. It isn't worth talking about..."

Twilight gasped. "You...you two broke up, didn't you!?"

"Oh my god! How the...are you...GET OUTTA MA HEAD!"

"Well...we are standing inside of it you know..."

"Oh yeah..."

"But...I'm sorry Coal. I know you really loved Applejack..."

"Not 'loved' Twilight. 'Love', and I'm not sure if we have really broken up or not. I don't want to talk about what happened, AND DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE; but I will be trying to win back her heart."

Twilight giggled a little at how silly I was acting towards the whole situation. She gave the door another look, and undid the spell. We were sitting back in the library just like how we left it.

"Twilight? We didn't even open a single door..."

"I think you just need some time Coal. I know Applejack loves you very much...give it some time."

I couldn't help it. This young little pony was comforting me like you wouldn't believe. She was still in my arms when we came out of the spell, so I made use of the situation. I pet her gently and rubbed my cheek against hers. I couldn't help but enjoy the softness of her coat and the smell of books around her. She was such an amazing friend. I just loved her to death.

"C-Coal!?"

"Oh! Sorry Twilight. You just got me emotional...is all."

Twilight giggled and gave me a quick hug. She then hopped out of my lap and over to her desk. She then turned to me and flashed me a big smile. "What time is this party of yours?"

"My mom's party should start at seven."

"Well...you still have four hours..."

"Would you mind if I took a nap in my old spot?"

Twilight smiled even bigger. "Not at all. I'll get you up when it is time."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 66: That could have gone better /-

"Coal~ Get up~ Its time~" Twilight gently cooed while pushing on Coal's back.

"Mmmm five more minutes AJ..."

Twilight giggled. "Even in your sleep she is all you think about. Come on Coal, you don't want to be late..."

"Huh!? Wha? Late!?" Coal's mind slowly returned to him as he saw a chuckling Twilight. "Oh yeah...already been four hours?"

"You slept really hard. I've been trying to get you up gently for the last five minutes."

"Oh...thanks Twilight. You're a sweetheart."

Twilight blushed and levitated a mirror over to Coal. "Are you ready Coal?"

"As ready as I'll ever be...let's do this."

Twilight charged her magic and shot the mirror. Coal's reflection began to change into a swirling pool of silver until it finally calmed into the image of his mother. She was sitting in the living room with all the other family members. Coal could see all of his family, and was immediately hit with a sense of guilt.

"What the hell is that!?" Coal's brother Jerry yelled while pointing at Coal.

There was a collective mix of screams and gasps as each person saw the cartoonized image of Coal.

"H-Hey everyone...long time no see..."

Coal's oldest sister nearly collapsed on the floor, thankfully her husband was able to catch her in time. Coal looked at his mother for support, but she still seemed uneasy about the whole situation.

"H-Happy Birthday mom..." The entire room went silent for several minutes. The tension was so thick you could swim through it. Coal's father entered the room asking what all the commotion was about. He froze as soon as he saw Coal's image floating inside a suspended square window.

"Colson!? Is that you!?" His father was clearly shaken and had a hard time containing himself.

"Yeah...it is me. I'm...not dead, or technically missing or anything. I've...just been living somewhere else...I umm...just wanted to let everyone know that I'm ok. I'm sure you all have a lot of questions..."

"A lot of questions!?" Jerry yelled. "You've been gone for months now! What the hell have you been doing kid!?"

Coal laughed a little trying to work up the strength to do this. "Ok...I'm now going to tell all of you what has happened since I've been gone. I'm not telling you all anything until I speak to Jerry real quick though." Coal looked to Twilight who was watching intently. "Hey Twilight...could I um...you know...privacy and all that?" Twilight blushed quickly as she realized she had been eaves dropping. She nodded and quickly trotted upstairs. Coal turned his attention back to his family who were all literally on the edge of their seats.

"Jerry...you actually know about the place I'm in. We...talked about it a lot on our trips to and from college..."

"What are you talking about? The thing we talked the most about was your stinking pony show!"

"SHHH! Keep it down darn it! They don't know that they are a show in my world yet."

Jerry was seriously starting to shake. "Y-You're telling me...you're in that world...full of those ponies?"

"Yes...yes I am."

"What the fuck!? Well get some of those magic ponies to send you back!"

"I'm...not coming back."

The entire room gasped with the exception of my mother. Jerry was now looking very angry. "What do you mean 'not coming back'!? Quit living your stupid fantasy and come home! You can't stay in a fake world like that!"

"*sigh* It isn't fake if I'm still alive you know. Where do you think I've been all this time? Twiddling my thumbs in some animator's studio? They may be a show in our world (glad Twilight can't hear this...), but here...they are real. I love this world, and I'm not coming home. I was going to try and explain this to all of you, but it is clear to me that you need time. I'm going to have my friend undo the spell that is letting me talk with all of you now. I'll do this again sometime, hopefully when you all have had time to digest the information. Just know that I'm safe, I'm happy, and I still love all of you. Goodbye..."

With that Coal called to Twilight to undo the spell. The entire room was stricken silent with confusion and anger as the image of Coal disappeared.

Coal no longer knew if talking to his family was the best choice or not. Had he not been stressed out the entire time he may of been able to handle the situation better.

Twilight wasn't so sure of everything. "Was...was that really such a good idea Coal? Won't your family take it awful hard?"

"Their strong people. I'm sure they can handle it, but I wasn't going to sit there and let them insult me for making the best decision of my life. I do feel bad that they miss me though. It's like...I...I just don't even know. There are so many problems that if I stopped to try and solve them all...I would never be sane again."

Twilight nuzzled Coal gently and smiled. "At least you tried."

"Yeah...I did I guess. Anyway...I think I'm going to head home and get to bed. I've got a long day of scraping and painting tomorrow."

Coal made his way back home in a relapse of his earlier funk. "A good night sleep in my bed is just what I need...will be awful lonely though..."

"Good to be home...I guess."

I quickly threw off my clothes and jumped in the shower. The water wasn't rusty this time around and it did help me relax. I get finished up and get changed. As I walk into my room I see something that makes me nearly cry from how happy it makes me. Applejack is in my bed sound a sleep. Her hat is tossed across the room and she is letting out little snores. I don't know if she has forgiven me or what, but I'm not losing this chance. I crawl into bed and gently move over to her. She is facing away from me and I begin to stroke her gently. I just wanted to climb on top of her and kiss her madly, but it was too risky.

"Huh...wha...C-Coal!?" Applejack had woken up...and I don't think she meant to fall asleep here. Whatever though...I'm not losing this chance.

I grab Applejack and pull her into my chest. She struggles a little and kicks me in the thighs as she tries to break free. "I'm not letting you go until I finish talking with you AJ!" She calms down and grumbles.

"Ah thought ya didn't want ta' be near me..."

"I didn't...and it was a fucking stupid mistake! I love you so much! I'm sorry I have feelings for Dash! I wish I could make them go away, but I can't! Please AJ! Just please don't let it end like this! I...I need you so badly. AJ...I...I..."

Applejack crawled upwards and gently kissed me. She was so soft against me, and I couldn't help but let tears stream from my eyes in my blissful happiness.

"Ya don't need ta' say anythin' Coal. Ah understand that ya care 'bout Dash. Ah...Ah'll try n' ignore it. Just...just tell me that ya love me the most. That ya love me more than any other pony..."

"I do AJ. You are more important to me than anything else I've ever known. Nothing could ever take your place. You are the single best thing to ever happen to me. AJ...I promise right here and right now that I will always love you. I'm stupid and quick to make bad decisions, but I'll always try to make up for what I've done. You deserve so much AJ. I wish I could be the man you deserve..."

"Coal...Ah...Ah'm sorry. Ah...keep treatin' ya like yer ah pony. Ah can't hold ya to the same standards Ah would ah stallion. Ah have no idea what ya've been through...Ah'm just...sorry."

I look at Applejack intently for several minutes; debating with myself whether or not to tell her...but...I have to.

"There is a reason why it is so hard for me to just let go of my feelings for Dashie, Applejack."

"Ah know ya...lover her..."

"It isn't just that. There...there is something I have kept from you and from every pony for far too long. It...is barely past eight now...there is probably time. Applejack...I need you to gather as many of the girls as you can. You know, Rarity, Fluttershy, Dashie, and Pinkie and meet me and Twilight at her library. There...is something all of you should know."

Applejack looked at me with fear evident on her face. "Coal...ya sound so...scared...what is botherin' ya?"

"It's best if I tell every pony all at once. What I'll be saying...is probably going to change the way you girls see me forever."

With that I kissed Applejack...maybe for the last time, and made my way to the library. I was going to confess to all of them...that they were a cartoon in my world.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 67: All in the open /-

Twilight didn't like the way Coal had explained to her what was about to happen. She didn't like all this drama, but Coal promised her it was something she would want to know. They sat there alone together for about twenty minutes. After that time all of the others came in at the same time. Each shared a look of extreme interest and uncertainty.

"Thank you all for joining me here. Sorry to intrude on you Twilight. It's just that the library is a quiet place we can talk, and it isn't too far from the rest of your homes."

"I don't mind too much Coal...now...what is it that you want to tell us?"

Coal let out a long but quiet sigh. He hung his head and knuckled the back of his head.

"OK!" his outburst made the girls jump. "What I'm going to tell each of you is 100% truth. But before I will say anything to any of you, I need to ask all of you one very important question..." All the girls let out silent nods in eager anticipation. "...do all of you girls know that I love and trust you?"

They all blushed slightly and twiddled their hooves. Pinkie was the first one to respond.

"Well of course we do silly! You're our bestest human friend ever! I mean you're our only human friend ever, but you're still the bestest!"

The others giggled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you...ok...I...haven't been honest with any of you...about how much I really know. The truth is...I know more about this world and you girls individually than what we've discussed." Coal looked at each girl as he spoke about them in turn.

"Twilight, I know that you're Celestia's prized pupil at the Canterlot school for gifted unicorns. I know that you're the element of magic, and that you and the others here have saved Equestria twice. Once from Nightmare Moon and then from Discord."  
The girls were in absolute shock. Pinkie's hair had deflated and they all looked at Coal with untold fear.

"Pinkie...I know that you're the element of laughter, and that you grew up on a rock farm with your parents and two sisters. I know a lot about your personality and that you love making others smile and laugh, but I'm afraid I don't know a whole lot of facts about you. I did love your song 'Giggle at the Ghostie' though. It was very catchy."

Pinkie gave a soft smile, but was still very scared.

"Rarity, I know that you're the element of generosity and that you once gave up your tail to make the serpent calm down after losing its mustache. I also know what really happened in Canterlot when you were staying in the castle. Back near Twilight's birthday."

Rarity gasped and put a hoof over her mouth. She got some weird looks, but not for long.

"Fluttershy, I know that you're the element of kindness and I saw you calm the manticore. I also saw you try and capture those animals at the gala. It was honestly pretty cute to see you behave so differently. I'm sorry that you were upset though."

Fluttershy let out a small 'eep' and hid behind Dash.

"Dashie...I know that you're the element of loyalty. And that you gave up being the captain of the 'Shadow Bolts' to help the others across the bridge. I saw your first ever sonic rainboom, and I was there for the second. You were amazing both times."

Dash was eying Coal up and down not entirely sure what to think.

"Applejack...oh Applejack. I know that you're the element of honesty, and I was there when you overworked yourself during 'Applebuck Season' when Big Mac got hurt. Even though you were taking on more than you could handle...you were very cute being so sleepy. I loved the line 'Ah like helpin' the pony folk *yawn* n' stuff..' it really made me smile."

Applejack was shaking her head in disbelief. "How...how do ya know all of this Coal? Ah...don't understand..."

"Girls...in my world...you six are the main characters of a TV show called 'My little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. I've watched and loved that show for months. The show follows the six of you around and I got to see your various adventures. I was there for the fight against Nightmare Moon. I was there when you fought over the tickets for the Gala. I was there when you overworked yourself AJ. I was there when Gilda showed up and was behaving poorly with the town. I was there when Trixie gave each of you girls grief, and there when Twilight defeated the Ursa Minor; and I was there for so much more. I kept all this hidden, because I wasn't sure how you girls would take it. The show was made for young children, so any and all private adult matters you girls have ever done...has never been seen. Honestly...I don't even think you six are the exact versions of the six in the show. You're all a lot more mature, and don't act exactly the same as what I saw. I...I don't know what any of you are feeling right now...probably a lot of anger and confusion. I'm sure not a single one of you will ever trust me again after this, but...you all deserved to know."

Coal then put all of his attention onto Applejack and Dash. "AJ...the reason I have such a hard time getting over Dashie is because...the both of you were my favorite characters in the show. I loved your personalities, and had months upon months of time for my simple enjoyment of the show to become so much more. All of what I've told you girls...is actually the real reason it was so easy for me to find myself attracted to you. It was because I was literally getting to live my single greatest wish. That wish was to live in this world, and to be with all of you. I know that sounds stupid, I've heard that hundreds upon thousands of times from myself. I just can't help it! This world was always so beautiful and amazing to me! And all of you girls just spoke to my heart!" The girls were dumbstruck. Coal was pouring his heart and soul out to all of them like he had never done before. All they could do was watch and worry.

"I would literally have days where all I wanted was to just die. Just die and let this wretched life end, but the one thing that always spoke to me when I was feeling that way...were you girls. I would tell myself to be loyal to my family and my life like Dashie would be. I would tell myself to be honest and know that my life isn't so bad that I have to end it; honest just like AJ. I would tell myself to be generous and give up my time and my own feelings for others just like Rarity. I would tell myself to be kind and patient with people who honestly didn't deserve it; just like how Fluttershy would be. I would force myself to laugh so that I wouldn't cry, and it would genuinely help me. I would laugh and think about Pinkie. And then I would combine all those feelings and ask for just a little something extra. Maybe just a pinch of magic to make everything go more smoothly." Coal turned and gave a sad smile to Twilight. "Well...now you girls know. You know that I've been lying to all of you since I got here. I'm sure you all still have thousands of questions, but...more than that...I'm sure you all want me to leave now. I'm...sorry I hurt all of you. You just...I just needed to tell you all the truth."

Coal was about to get up and leave when he heard Twilight say something.

"MlP:FiM...that door inside your head. The one that you said was the single worst door that could ever be opened. It was all the knowledge about us in this show...wasn't it?"

"It...was..."

Applejack got right in his way and looked up at him. She had a look of hurt, but not anger. "Coal...why did ya lie ta' us like that? Ah just...Ah don't know what ta' think..."

"I lied because I'm a coward and a fool. I lied because I thought if I told all of you too soon...you wouldn't ever be my friends. I had originally planned to take that secret to the grave with me, but...with what has happened between AJ, Dash, and I...I just...couldn't explain my feelings any other way."

The room became silent as Applejack sat down in front of Coal and put her face in her hooves. She wasn't crying, but seemed to be taking all this pretty hard.

"Darling...that...actually explain a lot." All eyes were on Rarity. "What? I can't say I'm too happy to find out that my life is being used as...entertainment! I just mean it explains why Coal has been so nice to all of us. We meant a lot to him as fiction, but...being real we mean a lot more."

"Wow Rarity...that was amazingly insightful." Twilight exclaimed being sufficiently impressed.

"I...can't say I mind too much. If you don't mind my saying, but...I don't like knowing that there are others watching me when I don't know it."

"Don't worry about it Fluttershy. I honestly doubt the you I saw in the show is the you we all see here. I have a theory...there are millions and millions of alternate worlds, and the people in my world discover them with their imaginations. They then create using what they saw, not knowing that it may have actually been real. Like if I were to come up with a fake character right now that character may actually exist somewhere; and I would never know it."

The room was silent again. Every time they were starting to feel like they could talk, Coal would say something that made them all have to think some more.

Dash was the one to finally break the silence this time. "So...you said Applejack and I were your favorites in the show? Who was your #1?"

Coal was starting to sweat. "I...I don't mind answering that as long as we all know that Applejack is my number one in reality. For obvious reasons of course." There was more silence followed by collective 'yes's' from every pony. "You were my absolute favorite character in the show Dashie. I had a shirt with you on it, and you were the background image on my computer screen. Applejack was a close second, but you were indeed the first."

Applejack gave me a scrutinizing look. "Is that why ya'll can't get over ya feelins fer her? Cause she was yer favorite in a show?"

"I think you're undermining the extent I loved this show AJ. Think of it like this: You hear about something so amazing and wonderful that you get hyped up for it. You get more and more excited as time goes, and it becomes all you can think about. Now one day it becomes a reality, and...it is a million times better than you could of ever imagined. There's more too. I literally spent all of my free time watching the show, reading stories people wrote about you girls, or looking up artwork. You girls have no idea how hard it was for me to pick a favorite. That is because I HATE playing favorites. I loved all of your characters to tears, and I had to analyze each and every single one on a much deeper level to determine the order of things. Now that was only the case when I thought you girls were fiction. Now that I know you aren't, and I've gotten to the know the real ponies...I couldn't pick favorites again. With the exception of Applejack of course."

Twilight had that curious look in her eye. "How DID you end up choosing Coal?"

"Oh god...you really want to know?"

They all looked at each other and smiled. Applejack pushed Coal back into the middle of the room and the girls made a half circle around him. It was like story time as a child all over again.

"Should I take it that you girls aren't going to hate me if you're this interested?"

They looked at each other for a moment. Pinkie decided to be the spokes pony again. "Of course we aren't going to hate you silly! We could never hate you! This show-y woah-y is pretty weird, but I love weird things! I want you to tell us all about it!"

Coal chuckled as the girls nodded their heads in agreement. "Well...I feel light years better hearing that Pinkie. Ok...for the rest of the night, but just this one night! I'll answer any and all questions. I don't care what they are, or how hard they are to answer. We can take turns so that each of you can get their questions answered. That sound fine to you girls?"

They all nodded. "Ok Twilight...you wanted to know how I picked Dash and Applejack as my favorites..." she gave him a big smile...I think she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. She just wanted to make him squirm. "...I started asking myself questions like: Who would I rather spend a single day with, who would I want to be trapped on an island with, who would I to date, who would I want to marry? Questions like that. I went over them again and again analyzing each of your characters in deep thought for each question. The end result was Dash as my favorite, and Applejack as my second."

Twilight raised her hoof. "Follow-up! What specifically made you pick them as your favorites?"

Coal gave Twilight a dead panned expression. The girls giggled at how uncomfortable they knew he had to be. "You're sadistic Twilight..."

They all burst out laughing.

"Answer the question Coal! You said you would, and I want to hear it!" Dash was grinning at him.

"Ah'm mighty curious mahself..." Applejack had a sly smirk on her face.

"Correction...all of you girls are sadistic..." More laughter! "Ok ok ok, calm down. I chose Dashie and AJ as #1 and #2 because I could easily see myself happy being married to either of them." The entire room got silent. "I chose Dashie as one because I also knew we would have a lot of fun together. We wouldn't be tied down to one place and we could go and have fun together all the time. Applejack has a much more stiff schedule. I could live and love Applejack till the end of time, but we would always be at the farm. I don't dislike that farm in the slightest, but I had to choose Dashie because the freedom sounded better."

"Ah can understand that. Ya didn't so much as choose Dash over me cause ya liked her a whole lot more. Just cause the lifestyle would be different...ya really did think a lot 'bout this."

"You have no idea AJ...so...who is next? How about we just go in order. So...Rarity, do you have a question you would like answered?"

Rarity grew a mischievous grin. "What is the rest of the list? After Applejack and why?"

"Oh. My. Word. Fine! Ok...here it is: It goes from top to bottom, Dash, AJ, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, and then Pinkie."

"Awwww! I'm at the bottom! You big meanie-weenie!"

"Now calm down Pinkie! I have a good reasons for this list!"

"I would like to hear them." Twilight didn't look too pleased at being so low on the list either.

"*sigh* Ok...Fluttershy is #3 because I thought she would make an amazing mom, and she plays to my ego. Fluttershy, you are cute, timid, and need a lot of protection. I put you at #3 because the thought of you being my wife and getting to always protect you made me really happy."

Fluttershy hid her face and let out a soft 'ooooh'.

"Rarity is #4 because she was the only other character to come across as wanting a relationship. I love you to death Rarity, but you have to admit that our personalities are very different. We have very little in common, but we do get along well."

"I'm not mad at all darling. I completely understand where you're coming from. I would suggest you get to Twilight and Pinkie quickly though..."

"HA! Yeah no kidding!" Coal was amused by that. "Twilight, I put you at #5 because you never came across as wanting any kind of relationship. Your character only cared about studying and solving problems. You definitely loved your friends, but didn't seem to want anything else. It isn't because I don't like you, but my fondest dream is to have a big family. I couldn't very well have that with a pony that doesn't even want a boyfriend much less a family."

Twilight seemed to calm down as she understood where he was coming from. "Last but certainly not least...Pinkie" Pinkie was focusing on Coal harder than anything she ever had before.

"Pinkie...I put you at the bottom not because I don't love you, but because I would feel like an ass for being with you romantically. You always came across as the youngest and most innocent. To take away that innocence would be a crime against all of pony kind. I just couldn't bring myself to picture you as anything more than a best friend."

Pinkie's hair re-inflated and she jumped at Coal giving him a big hug. "That is so nice of you! I would definitely love to have you as my coltfriend!"

"Hey! He is taken Pinkie. Ah'm serious here..."

Coal nearly started to cry at Applejack's words. She still loved him, and wasn't going to stop because of this. The relief was almost too much to bear.

"Ok...Fluttershy...do you have a question?"

Fluttershy was still having a hard time looking at Coal from his earlier comment about her being his wife. While her head was hung and she twiddled her hooves, she did manage to ask a question. "How...how often did you think about us...like that? Like...more than just a show...if you don't mind..."

Coal smiled and shook his head. "All the time. Every single night I would lay in bed for hours fantasizing about you girls. I've actually made up stories inside my own head that I would let my imagination play out. I understand if all of this is weird, but even before I knew you girls were real...you were the single most important things in my life."

The girls smiled a little and Pinkie jumped up yelling: "My turn my turn! I want to know what your favorite fantasy was!"

"DAMNIT!" The girls all bust into laughter at Coal's outburst. "SADISTS ALL OF YOU! AUGH!" Their laughter had escalated into tears at this point. Coal was just too much fun to mess with sometimes. "Fine fine fine! My favorite fantasy was having both Dash and AJ! There ya happy!? I'm a freaking jerk and I know it!" Coal hid his face in his hands and sighed. "Given the situation I'm in now...that was a very very hard question to answer. Darn you and your perceptiveness Pinkie..."

Applejack and Dash looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment before Applejack piped in. "Ah don't mind Coal. Knowin' what Ah know now...Ah understand why ya have such ah hard time with yer feelins"

"*sigh* Thanks AJ...so...have a question?"

"Hmmmm How far did ya take these fantasies o' yers?"

"I pretty much took my fantasies to the limit. I've been with you girls romantically in my heart for a long time..."

"Ok, I want my turn now!" Dash was excited and eager to ask her question. This made Coal very nervous. "Did you ever fantasize about the naughty stuff!?" Dash nearly toppled over she was laughing so hard.

Coal had fallen over immediately after hearing the question. He was coughing madly and looked up to see all eyes on him. They really seemed to want to know. "Oh Lord help me! *sigh* Let me think..." Coal started counting on his fingers and mouthing to himself; after several minutes he stopped and looked to Twilight. " Five times with Twilight, three times with Rarity, four times with Fluttershy, once with Pinkie, at least twenty times with AJ and just as many times with you Dashie."

Had any of the girls been drinking anything they would of spit it everywhere. Fluttershy was the first to respond.

"How...how do you remember all that?"

"I don't remember how each fantasy went for all of them, but I do remember a few specifically."

Twilight interrupted us while shaking her hooves. "I think I've heard enough about this kind of stuff! I'm not sure how I feel knowing I've been...thought of..."

"S-sorry Twilight...I only did it because I find you pretty..."

"P-Please stop saying things like that! It makes me feel funny! Let me just ask a different question now!" Applejack and Dash were nudging each other laughing at Twilight. She looked so flustered, she just rarely gets that way. "I want to know about these stories you mention earlier. Other humans write stories about us? That seems a little weird."

"Well Twilight...this show about you girls...is very popular. There must be hundreds of thousands of men my age and older that watch and love you girls. Most of them just watch it as a show, but there are others who look and feel about you girls the same way I do. We just aren't the norm though. Even if they don't see you girls as anything more than a show; there are people who like to express themselves by writing stories about you. They're called 'fan-fictions' and I've read hundreds. There are all kinds that range from the cute and sweet, to the dark and scary. I actually remember the story that made me love Dashie like a father rather than a lover for the longest time. It was called 'My little Dashie' (I don't think I even need to say how awesome that story is) and it was the saddest damn thing I ever read. It made me cry like a baby, and that was when I was still on Earth! I was a hard bastard back there! To get me to cry the way I did was an absolute miracle of magic!"

Coal and the girls continued to talk the night away. When midnight rolled around they decided it was time to call it good.

They each went their separate ways, but not before giving Coal a hug. They all knew how hard all of this had been, but were so happy to know that they meant so much to him. Applejack was needed bright and early on the farm that morning, so Coal ended up going home by himself.

Sleep came quickly that night. His dreams were filled with thoughts of home, his family, and his future.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 68: Almost Done /-

Author's notes: The first skippable sex scene we've had in a while is here. There be your warning! This chapter holds the second OC creature I mentioned a while back. The creature itself isn't really 'OC', but the context of it is. So I figure that is enough for it to count...right? That's all I have for you guys at the moment! I hope you enjoy!

I actually slept really well last night. Getting all of that stuff off my chest really helps a guy to sleep you know? For once in a long while...I felt like I wasn't hiding anything from anyone. My bizarre sexuality was out wide in the open. My family now knew where I was and that I was safe. My best friends knew what they were in my world, and didn't scorn me for it. I harness this good mood and quickly get to work on scraping my house of the old paint.

It was at times like this that I honestly regret getting a house so big! I spent all day scraping this thing! Thankfully the paint was coming off easily enough, so it ended up only taking about sixteen hours for the whole house. I had literally gone the whole day scraping away, and didn't stop to eat or nothing! Man I need to start taking better care of myself!

I had just gotten down from the ladder and had put it back behind the house when I saw Applejack pulling a large cart behind her.

"Hey AJ! What do you have there?"

"Ah figured ya would probably be here workin' all day again. Did ya actually eat somethin' today?" I gave a bashful smile and shook my head. "Figured...ya did ah great job scrapin' off all that paint, but now ya just need ta' do ah better job takin' care of yerself." Applejack ripped off the tarp that was draped over the top of the cart. The cart was full of various apple good products. There was apple juice, apple pies, apple fritters, caramel apples, apple sauce, and a few bags of simple whole apples.

"What is all this AJ?"

"Some food ta' get ya stocked up! Ah figured ya wouldn't of even bothered ta' get some food in this house o' yers yet."

"Well...you'd be right. The only thing in there is our bed."

"Our...bed..." Applejack was giving me a dreamy smile, and I could tell what she was thinking.

"Sounds nice doesn't it? 'Our' bed..."

Applejack nuzzled my leg as I unhitched the cart and began loading up my kitchen with all the food. It took a good thirty minutes to get all the stuff neatly packed away into the kitchen. It was a little after eleven now, and Applejack didn't seem to want to leave.

"Will you be staying with me tonight AJ?"

"Iff'n ya'll wouldn't mind..." she knew I wouldn't. She was just trying to be coy with me.

I scratched my chin and motioned upstairs. "Want to take a shower first?"

Applejack walked past me and brushed up against my leg. She turned her head a bit and slowly ascended the stairs. She seemed to be shaking her rump side to side as she climbed. "Oh you tease..." I whispered under my breath.

Applejack turned back to me when she reached the top. "Comin' lover boy?"

"Oh hell yes!" Applejack giggles and rushed into the bathroom. I had already taken off all of my clothes but my boxers by the time I got to the bathroom. Applejack was sitting in the tub in a seductive pose.

"Well? Ah'm waitin fer ya Coal..." I get out of my boxers and join her in the shower. She had gotten in first so I was on top of her this time. I turned on the warm water and began kissing Applejack tenderly. We cuddled and kissed for several minutes before Applejack turned off the water.

"AJ?"

"We're gonna want ta' save some hot water..."

* * * * WARNING! SEX SCENE STARTS HERE! WARNING! * * * *

She then began stroking my member until it was fully erect. She was now on top of me again and was positioning herself over me. She slowly descended onto me taking in a little over half. She then ran into resistance as her body simply wasn't big enough to naturally take in all of it. She started getting frustrated with herself and I quickly put a stop to that. I pumped once which sent a shiver up her spine and she fell forward onto my chest. I grabbed her by the cutie marks and began steadily pumping into her.

She moaned and whimpered as I picked up my pace to match hers. She wasn't just going to let me have my way this time. She knew what she wanted and she was going to have it her way. She leaned back up and held onto the side of the tub for balance. She began lifting herself up and down rapidly on me. This coupled with my own rate equaled me already getting close to finishing. I knew what it would take to pull it back a bit, but knew it was going to hurt. As soon as I was about to finish, I reached behind Applejack and whapped myself as hard as I could.

Applejack was startled by this, but didn't stop moving. My eyes were forced closed and I would of yelled out had Applejack not been there. It hurt so much that I couldn't even feel the sex going on anymore. As long as I stayed hard it didn't matter too much to me. I picked up my pace even more now that I knew I wasn't going to finish anytime soon.

Applejack and I had sex literally till morning! The sun was just starting to come up and we were still at it strong.

Applejack was putting all her years of apple bucking to use. She was on her...sixth or seventh orgasm when I was starting to be able to 'feel' again. Her face kept contorting and even though the shower wasn't on; we were both drenched. Applejack's mane was matted down to her coat, and my whole body felt slippery as I worked for leverage against the tub. Applejack let out another scream of pleasure and toppled forward. Her entire body must of ached because she could only breath. I never stopped pumping though. I was getting closer and closer myself, and after what...seven hours of sex...I was gonna finish!

Applejack was trying to speak, but I couldn't hear it. My senses were impaired and all I could do was keep moving. Applejack reached out and tried to pull herself up, but couldn't work up the strength to do it. I gave it to her for nearly twenty more minutes before I finished. It was...AMAZING! I turned the water back on and we sat there letting the warm water wash over us. Applejack kept sticking her tongue in my mouth and moaning. I sure as hell wasn't complaining. I could hardly breathe I was so tired, but it was beyond worth it!

* * * * SEX SCENE ENDS HERE! * * * *

We stayed under the water for another solid twenty minutes. When we felt that we were clean enough; I picked Applejack up and carried her into our room.

I set her in the bed and gave her a kiss. She nuzzled me and quickly fell asleep, but I didn't join her. I had a lot to do today. With the food Applejack brought over I don't need to worry about groceries for a while. Today was the day that Scootaloo and I would go look for furniture for her room. As I was thinking about it; it hit me. I haven't cleared the woods yet! I went into the kitchen and grabbed the blades that had been sitting there for several days now. I had a simple strap for the dagger, but I had to keep the short sword in my hand. I probably shouldn't do this when I'm so tired, but this is the perfect hour so best not waste time.

I make my way into the forest out back and take in the fresh scent of the trees. It was such a wonderful feeling. I may be sleepy as hell, but I wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon. I make my way deeper into the forest and I start spotting wild life. There were some deer about fifty yards away from me at one point. I was crouching behind a tree just admiring them. I stepped on a twig and they took off in the blink of an eye. I was a little disappointed, but I was here to work. I go in a little deeper still and stumble across a cave that had been dug into the ground. Well...it wasn't really a cave. It was more of a den. It was rather large, and I wasn't too sure what would come out of there. I could afford it to be anything dangerous though, so I give a few good stomps around it. I was hoping if it was aggressive that it would come out. When nothing did, I assumed it was either non aggressive or not there.

I spend about two hours searching around the forest without finding anything. I was just about ready to give up when I spotted them. There was a pack of about six wolves no more than 200 feet away. They were in a small clearing just laying around. As I got closer...I could tell they were asleep. If I was ever going to get a better chance to take care of this problem I may have hesitated, but that simply isn't likely. I am moving as slowly and methodically as I can.

As I get closer still I can tell that two of the wolves are very young, but I couldn't spare them. All wolves were a threat in my eyes. I readied my incredibly heavy sword as I get closer and closer. It took me about thirty minutes to cover the 200 feet that separated us. I crouched over the first sleeping wolf. It appeared to be the alpha. It was the biggest and had some distinguishing fur patterns. I raised my blade and stabbed the wolf right in the spine behind its head. Its eyes shot open, but no sound came. Its tongue merely fell out of its mouth as it bled. I would of cried for it had this not been necessary.

The next two wolves I killed went much the same way. There was only one medium sized wolf and two young wolves left. I made my way to the first child and was about to slay it when the bigger one woke up. It didn't even look to the other wolves, it simply jumped at me snarling. Had my sword not weighed so much I would of sliced its jaw clean off, but I only ended up hitting the wolf with the back of my fist. I quickly grabbed the dagger and plunged it into the staggered wolf. It let out a cry of pain as the blade didn't kill it instantly.

The young wolves were now awake and growling at me. I finished off the bigger wolf with a stab from my sword. The first smaller wolf looked like it was about to run, but in a moment of both brilliance and stupidity; I chucked my dagger at it. The blade didn't make contact against the wolf, but it made it flinch. I took this moment to slay it instantly. The other wolf took off into the forest to which I gave chase. The stupidity of my throwing my dagger now meant I only had one weapon till I could go get it back. I chased the wolf for nearly twenty minutes before it ran into a real cave. I heard barking followed by a very deep rumbling snarl. Out of the cave came the single largest wolf I had ever seen! This HAD to be the alpha! It stood taller than me at six feet nearly six inches. It looked like it could bite right through me. I threw up my blade and prepared myself for a fight. The wolf looked at me and did something I would never of expected. It spoke.

"Why do you slay my children!?"

"Y-You can talk!"

"I am the last remaining cursed. When Luna came to be Nightmare Moon she cursed several beasts into servitude. I was one such beast. When Celestia defeated her I hid here in order to not be slain. The others were not so smart and have long since been dispatched. Now I will ask you again, why do you slay my children!?"

"I was attacked by three wolves a short while ago. I managed to kill them, but was seriously injured. A fourth one showed up that a friend of mine managed to kill as well. I have moved into a house near the edge of this forest; I can't let dangerous beasts roam when I'll have young ones around. I killed your children to protect mine!" I was filled with both fear and grief. I knew this wolf had to be suffering from what I had done, but I was not going back down.

"I see...so you would kill innocent wolves who have done nothing wrong, because some other wolves did you wrong?"

"I can't afford to take chances! If I knew that my child would be safe then I would resort to such extremes! I would apologize to you, but I don't believe this is going to end well regardless!"

The large wolf scoffed at me. "Ready for a fight are you? I have never seen a creature such as yourself...tell me...would you spare this child...if I let you slay me?"

"Wh-what!?"

"This young wolf is the last of my children. My mate died giving birth to this one, and she is all I have left. I am so very old now...I doubt I could best you. But I would make sure to take at least one of your limbs with me." This sent a chill down my spine. "I will however let you slay me...if you spare my daughter..."

I couldn't help it. I fell to my knees and cried. I cried from my frustrations and from how guilty I felt. "I...I'm a monster..."

The wolf seemed confused at my reaction. It slowly crept over to me without making a sound. I managed to open my eyes to see the wolf directly in my face. Its eyes were filled with so much light. It looked far more intelligent than I could ever imagine.

"Do you feel regret for killing my family?"

"I-I do! It's one thing to kill simple beasts, but...you're as smart if not smarter than I am! I know how I would feel if I lost my daughter...and I can only imagine you feel the same. I...I'm so sorry...just...just kill me."

The wolf reared its head back in mild surprise. "You wish for me to kill you? Why? Do you not have those to protect?"

"I...I do, but...I can't make up for what I've done. You surely want retribution do you not? You...deserve it." I stuck my sword into the ground and raised my head revealing my neck. "I'm so sorry Applejack...forgive me Scootaloo..." I whispered under my breath.

The wolf opened its mighty jaw and put its fangs right onto my neck. I could feel it slowly break the skin as the cold hard fangs pierced my flesh. I could only let tears stream from the ends of my eyes as I said goodbye to my family.

The wolf pulled back and went back to sit next to its child. "Wha...why did you stop?"

"I do not feel such things as remorse. I live long after my mates and children. If I can protect those that are still alive I will, but there is no point in grieving for those lost. I will hopefully meet them again someday."

I fell to my knees and held myself to stop my shaking. I was so relieved and so scared. Even though the wolf had said it wasn't angry...I was angry at myself. Would I of been able to kill those wolves had I known that an intelligent sentient being would feel for them? Surely this wolf was only trying to make me feel better. I don't know why! But it has to miss its children! No parent couldn't!

"I...don't believe you." I looked up to see the wolf giving me a soft stare. "I know you have to miss them. You are far too intelligent to not."

"You forget how old I am. Yes, I was very sad when the first several generations of my family came and went. I have had hundreds of children and dozens of mates. You simply stop feeling bad about losing them after so long."

"That...is horrible. That is probably the single saddest thing I have ever heard. I just...can't understand that..."

"You do not need to. Now I would ask that you leave me be. I am very tired and must rest. You should return to your family...and don't be so quick to throw your life away. As long as your family still lives, you have a reason to live. If you make a tough decision; stand by that decision. I thank you for caring of me, but find it foolish for you to do so." With those heavy words the wolf and its pup entered the darkness of the cave.

I made my way back to the clearing where I had slain all those wolves. I retrieved my bloodied dagger and made my way back home. I had literally not slept at all, but I was so humbled by this event...that it literally had me wide awake. I clean off my blades in the stream past my house a ways, and then return to take a shower. I get cleaned up and grab some money. It was time for me to grab Scootaloo and get us some furniture.

I check on Applejack real quick before leaving. She is sleeping like a log. I couldn't help myself from staring at her for several minutes. I could only see the back of her head and the slowly rising and falling of the sheets, but she looked amazing. Just knowing that she was there...made this moment seem impossibly amazing. I just took a step back and let everything digest for a minute. I've been in this world for over two months now. I am still not complacent, and I'm happy to know it. But anyway, time to find my daughter!

It was a little past eleven when I made it to town, the entire trip I was thinking about that wolf. The whole situation was so surreal. Even in a world of magic where I am the only human. It just felt...impossible. I would of continued to think about it, but my train of thought was interrupted by Scootaloo on her trade-mark scooter. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were being pulled in a cart right behind her. Scootaloo brought the scooter to a screeching halt just a couple feet away from me.

"Hey dad! Today is the day we get to pick out some furniture for my new room! Is it Ok if Applebloom and Sweetie Belle get to join us?"

"Heheh! I don't mind one bit. Now let's see what we can get you. You're going to need a bed, a dresser, I'm thinking a toy chest...all the rooms have closets. Hmmm can you think of anything else Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo buzzed her wings in contemplation. "I will probably need a desk and chair!"

"Hey good thinking there Scoots! You will need that. Anything else?"

The three little fillies put their heads together (literally) and 'hmm'd' in unison.

"Ah can't think of nothin'!" Applebloom whined.

"Me neither, I think you'll have everything you need after all that Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed bouncing happily.

"Then let's do this!" Scootaloo exclaimed jumping off her scooter and gliding into me.

The four of us spent the next five hours going from store to store looking for the right stuff. Scootaloo wanted next to everything everywhere. Not really, but she was so excited she just couldn't contain herself. We did end up finishing our shopping after we bought the bed. Which was surprisingly the last thing we managed to agree on. The movers would drop it off by my house before the end of the day, so to give the fillies a treat; I took the four of us out for ice cream.

We sat in the ice cream parlor enjoying our frozen treats and I just have to say this...these girls...are the most unbelievably cute things...anyone has ever seen. They would get little bits of ice cream on their noses and giggle to each other about how silly it looked. I mean...seriously!? I should be dead right now from all this cute! My heart can only take so much!

"Thank you so much for today Dad!" Scootaloo exclaimed bouncing as we left the ice cream parlor.

"Thank you for the ice cream Coal!" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom said in unison.

"You girls are sweet, I'm just so happy that you all behaved so gosh darn well for FIVE HOURS! When I was your age, I couldn't sit still for five minutes let alone five hours!"

The girls giggled at me and then gave my legs a big hug. They left shortly after to go play some more. It was just now five in the afternoon, and I was beat. It had been nearly thirty-six hours since the last time I slept. I ended up spending another 500 bits today, leaving me with just about 1800 after my other expenses. I was not liking how my fair savings had dwindled so quickly. It wasn't too big of a deal though. I'm just glad that everything is getting settled. Scootaloo is going to spend two or three more nights at the inn, and then she'll get to move in with me. I want to use that time to get a few more things taken care of around the house.

After making it home I find Applejack up and about outside with a little red marker. She seemed to be marking spots that needed some work, or something. I would find out in a moment.

"Hey AJ. What are you doing sweet-thing?"

"Oh hush yerself." She gave me wink. "Ah'm markin' the spots where the wood is gettin' kinda old and should probably be replaced. There ain't a lot of em thankfully, but enough ta' make it worth doin'."

I walk over to Applejack and raise her chin. I give her a good firm kiss and then a peck on her forehead. "Thanks for doing all that Applejack. I really appreciate it."

Applejack smiled at me and gave my leg an affectionate nuzzle. "That's what families do fer each other. Ah think we godda be some kinda family by now."

I kissed Applejack again. "I think you're right. So...speaking of family...how is Granny Smith doing?"

"She is gettin' stronger. Ah think that granny ah mine has plenty of years left in her."

"That is wonderful to hear. *yawn* Woah...I guess it has been a long day..."

"What have ya'll be doin today? Ya weren't there when Ah woke up...ya did get some sleep though...didn't ya?"

I gave Applejack a bashful smile and shut punched my leg. "Ow!"

"Take better care of yerself ya darn fool! Ah swear, ya'll try and take care of every pony else but yerself all day everyday. What are ya gonna do when ya collapse from over workin' yerself?"

"Uhhh...forced sleep I guess?"

"Now don't ya get smart with me. Ya'll need ta' get in that house and get some sleep."

"Well AJ...I have been in town with Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle all day getting Scoot's furniture. The movers will be here some time in the next few hours. I should at least stay awake to help them with that until then."

Applejack gave me a blank stare and just said: "Fine." in her cute southern drawl. I swear she has the cutest speaking voice. "Have ya eaten today?"

"The four of us stopped for some ice cream earlier..."

"Oh mah word! Get in this house and eat somethin' before ya keel over!"

I stood up straight and took the 'at attention' stance my brother told me about from his time in the army. I saluted and in proper military fashion yelled "YES MA'AM!". And then marched into my house leaving a giggling Applejack behind. I'm a pretty simple kind of guy since coming here. A couple of apples and some apple juice is all I need to be happy as far as food is concerned. I take a seat on the empty living room floor and silently enjoy my food. Applejack comes in and joins me whilst nuzzling my shoulder. She takes a look around and lets out a bubbly sigh.

"We need ta' get ya'll some furniture..."

"Yeah...but I'm just happy Scootaloo's room will be fully furnished. I need to be getting back to work at the spa soon, and yet there is still so much to do..."

"Owning yer own home ain't easy..."

"Nope...but it does have various perks..."

Applejack kissed my cheek and rests her head on me. We sat there for about an hour before the movers arrive.

"What room are ya wantin Scootaloo ta' have?"

"I'm thinking she should have the room directly across from the staircase. "

"We won't be able ta...you know...iff'n she is that close..."

"I know, but she'll think something is up if I put her at the end of the hall."

Applejack nodded in understanding. The movers arrived shortly after and we set up Scootaloo's room in about twenty minutes. I let out a contented sigh as I get in the shower. Applejack soon joins me and we get cleaned up. We play with each other a bit, but not much else. It's just kind of fun to do. I was just waaay too tired for sex. Applejack knew it too.

After the shower Applejack gives me a kiss and heads back to the farm. I offered to walk her back, but she just wanted me to sleep. I crawl into bed and sleep takes quick hold of me. If only my dreams hadn't been filled with the thoughts of wolves...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 69: Crossroad /-

Applejack was making her way down the dirt path to the farm whilst whistling a tune to herself. She was in a great mood, but something just kept bothering her. That talk the seven of them had the other night...all that she had heard and learned about Coal and his world.

It was just so hard to take in. Knowing that they were a show in his world wasn't even the hardest part. Knowing that he cared about their 'characters' so much to fall in love with them was what made her a little concerned. She knew Coal was in his right mind, but she just couldn't understand how something like that is possible. The best she could figure it; if you live in a world where the real never appeals to you, then the fake will. Or something along those lines. She was thinking about it so hard that she didn't see Rainbow Dash fly right next to her.

"Equestria to AJ! You there farm girl!?"

"Huh what!? Now come on Dash, don't ya know Ah don't like that name!?"

"Calm down thunder hooves!" Applejack glared at her. "Sorry sorry, so...spend the whole day with Coal again?"

"Naw...he spent several hours with the Applebloom and her friends today. Buyin' furniture fer Scootaloo. Ah have no idea what he was doin' before then. It certainly wasn't house work Ah can tell ya that."

"Huh...well who knows? So um AJ...have you been thinking any about...the other night?"

"Yeah...yea Ah have..."

"What do you make of all of it?"

"Ah...don't really know. It is just ah lot ta' take in."

"I hear you there..."

"Dash...what are ya thinkin?"

"I...I was thinking about what Coal said...about his favorite fantasy..."

Applejack stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to see Dash uncomfortably kicking up some dirt and not looking back at her.

"Yer not really suggesting..."

"NO! I mean...maybe...I don't know AJ!" Dash looked to be really troubled by all of this. Like her hopes had gone up, but now that reality had sunken in they were crashing around her.

"Dash...Ah...don't think Ah could do that. Coal...maybe could iff'n we were ok with it, but..."

"I...I know AJ. I'm sorry for bothering you. I don't know what I was thinking. Y-you have a good night..." With that Dash turned to fly away, but Applejack grabbed her tail and forced her to stay.

"Now ya'll need ta' stick around n' talk 'bout this! It ain't gonna go away cause ya'll just take off!"

Dash buried her face in her hooves and shook her head. "I don't think I can talk about this anymore AJ! You know what I'm getting at and you already said 'no'. What more is there to talk about?"

Applejack sighed and rubbed her head with her hoof. "Now...let's just calm down here Dash...Ah...think we should talk with Coal 'bout it. He...may be able to convince me otherwise..."

"AJ...are...are you serious?"

"Yer mah best friend Dash, and Ah know full well now that neither yer's nor Coal's feelins are goin anywhere. Iff'n Ah have ta' share Coal...Ah suppose there are worse things that could happen."

Dash tackled Applejack to the ground in a big hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you..."

"Woah nelly! Calm down there Dash. We have ta' talk with Coal 'bout it first ya know. But uh, let's wait till tomorrow. Coal umm...didn't sleep at all last night."

Dash was knocked out of her usual perceptive mindset from being over excited. She tilted her head and asked: "How come?"

Applejack replied with a sheepish smile and a gesture from her hoof.

This made Dash's face at first light up in realization, and then turn red from the mental image. "How...does...I mean...doesn't it hurt?"

Applejack would of done a 'spit take' had she been drinking anything. She gave Dash a look that just said 'really?'.

"What!? I'm just...curious is all..."

Applejack sighed and tried to calm herself. "Ya want an honest answer?" Dash nodded. "It hurt ah lot fer ah few minutes the first time. Then it feels good." Applejack sighed after finishing. This whole situation had turned into something she didn't really want to talk bout.

"I see...s-sorry for bothering you about it..." Dash was looking pretty uncomfortable too now that her curiosity was satisfied.

"It's gettin mighty late now Dash. Let's call it ah night." Applejack was seriously ready to get to bed after all this.

"And we'll talk to Coal about this tomorrow?" Dash asked hopefully.

"Yeah..."

"And you're really Ok with this maybe happening?"

"Ah...think Ah am. Yer the only pony Ah could bring myself ta' agree to ah situation with like this. It'll just be...mighty weird fer ah while...iff'n it happens."

"Thank you so much AJ! You're the best friend a pony could ever want!" Dash hugged Applejack tightly one more time before flying off.

Applejack smiled and shook her head in disbelief as she made her way home. "Ah can't believe Ah'm actually agreein ta' this..."

To anyone just now making it to this chapter: This was where a 'fan vote special' was held to decide whether or not Coal would say yes to this relationship. I've removed all previous mention of this special from previous chapters so there hopefully wouldn't be any confusion. I will leave the explanation for it up in this chapter though. Cause...why not right?

Author's notes: Will Coal say yes and the three of them try to make this work? Or will Coal say no and then find a way to fix his 'problem' for good? You the readers get to decide. Just a comment in this chapter or a PM will be awesome.

Anyway, I think ya'll deserve a little bit of an explanation as to where this idea came from.

I simply don't like having a problem go unanswered for too long. I just feel the need to end problems before I can bring in new ones. And yes...I've got hundreds of ideas for this story. I am just ready to put this tug of war relationship to an end once and for all.

I've written ahead a little bit for both outcomes. Know that regardless of the results; Coal will no longer be 'wanting' Dash. There is going to be a bit of a gap between chapters to allow for the votes to come in. I'll also be letting everyone know what would of happened in a bonus chapter (it will be brief) had the other option been taken. Example: If you guys say 'no'. Then I'll tell you what would of happened had you said 'yes' and vice versa. I'm going to take some time and relax now. Life is a lot of work ya know!? Cause I'm working on two! HA! (yeah...that is where the title came from...)

/-  
/ Chapter: Bonus Chapter: Results/ The 'No' Road /-

Because it seems that everyone who is going to vote has already done so; time to call it good on this special. And let me just answer a couple questions that I've already received.

No. Coal is not going to systematically convince each of the girls to be with him. Applejack and Dash would be the only ones. I actually need the other girls to be single for another special that will be coming down the road. It won't be a vote and I think everyone will enjoy it.

Another question I've gotten is if the story is going to get really raunchy with several three-way sex adventures if yes wins. To that I say...I don't see it happening soon if at all. Will Coal have 'relations' with them? Eventually yes, but he does respect them enough not to try and pull that crap. He would be walking on thin ice and he knows it. I could see it maybe happening in the far 'in story' future, but that is way out of my foresight. Just don't expect things to be getting very 'adult' anytime soon. Whelp! Time for the results!

Results: Yes: 49 No: 19 Comments that left me confused: 6

Alright! The readers have spoken and Coal is going to say yes! Expect the first real chapter sometime tomorrow. For now; here is a BRIEF overview of what WOULD of happened had the majority been 'no'.

Applejack and Dash would of gone to Coal after working up some courage, and then ask him how he would feel if the three of them were together. They don't just come out and say they want to do that though.

Coal thinks about it for a few minutes before simply not being able to bring himself to go for it. He wants to very badly, but he fears it would cause problems for them.

Dash doesn't take it well and flies off. Applejack explains to Coal what just happened and he immediately starts berating himself and takes off after Dash (with Applejack close behind).

When they find her they manage to talk her down some, but Coal simply can't go on like this. He comes up with one of his crazy ideas and asks the girls to follow him to Twilight's.

When they arrive Coal informs Dash about the 'mind doors' and then asks Twilight what would happen if one were to be destroyed. (I think ya'll can guess where this is going now.) Twilight looks it up and finds that everything behind a destroyed door is lost permanently. The only way to get it back is to relive it.

Coal turns to Dash and convinces her that they should have the doors of each other destroyed. They share a tearful moment before Dash complies. Coal goes first and Dash second.

Coal and Twilight find the door after a while of searching, and Twilight is promptly told to destroy it. She reluctantly complies and Coal passes out (expelling both of them from his mind) immediately after. Dash has much the same reaction when the 'Coal' door is destroyed in her mind.

They both wake up having completely forgotten everything about the other. They both remember that they had their memories removed, but don't remember why. Twilight and Applejack explain it to them, and they accept it easily enough.

There would of been various chapters in the future where Coal and Dash start becoming friends again, but they never become close. It's like there was a wall between them that would never come down. One day Coal can't take that anymore and goes out of his way to do something nice for Dash. He buys two tickets to a very special Wonder Bolts show and invites Dash along. She immediately agrees and when the day arrives they're off.

They enjoy the day together and their previous friendship starts blooming forth the way it was before. By the end of the day they feel close to each other again, but without any romantic feelings. Before they leave they run into a stallion that is really down on his luck. He looks beaten and bruised and horribly drunk.

Coal helps the stallion who turns out to be a close friend of Soarin. This gets Coal an 'in' with the group that he promptly gives to Dash. She gets her first real chance at showing her stuff to the Wonder Bolts and manages to impress them. Their roster is full, but she is given special consideration for when it opens up.

Later in the story Dash does finally get to join the Wonder Bolts, and gets to live her dream.

The downside to that path is that she never is willing to try love again. She lives her life for the Wonder Bolts and the love of flying, but no pony else.

That is basically how it would of gone down in the long run for that character. She would of been around for a lot of other things, but everything prior would be the arcs that focused primarily on her. Once Dash did join the Wonder Bolts she would of been a rare occurrence in the story.

Is the 'yes' path that won any better? Well I hope everyone will look forward to finding out! I'll see everyone with an update soon! And boy do I love being able to write again!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 70: Let's do this!  
/-

Author's notes: I know it isn't technically tomorrow for me yet, but...I just love you guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"*yawn* What a night! I haven't slept that hard in years!" I had gone to bed rather early last night and slept till past nine in the morning. "Nearly twelve hours...dang!"

I get up and actually grab an apple for breakfast for a change. I swear I would rot away if it weren't for Applejack. I head outside and take a look around to see where Applejack marked spots for repair. There were about a dozen of them, and they didn't look that bad. I would just need to replace a few wooden boards, fill in some cracks, and reinforce a few areas. All those things require items I can only get from my new favorite store! Time to pay Honey Dew a visit!

She was busy AGAIN with a different pair of ponies. They were young and must of been first time home owners themselves. They were honestly pretty cute with each other. They kept holding hooves when they thought nobody was looking. I probably shouldn't of been, but pony love is so cute. I gather the wood, the 'liquid cement' that I would use to fill in some cracks in the stone, and some more nails and a hammer. Another 70 bits laters, and I'm back home!

I work until noon and stop for a light lunch. I'm sitting on my front porch contemplating putting in a porch swing. Do they even have those here? I had one back home and it was very charming to me.

I got the sudden feeling of being watched. I don't know why, but I get up and look around. There wasn't a pony in sight and I just had to scratch my head. "Maybe I'm just weirder that I thought..." I finish up my lunch and get back to work trying to ignore this weird feeling.

The work was surprisingly easy. I managed to finish up everything Applejack had marked in just a few hours. I have to give the 'liquid cement' time to harden, so I figure a good break is in order. I stretch for a bit and take a casual walk around my property. The grass was pretty tall considering it hasn't been cut in so long. I should of thought about that sooner. Well...no worries. I'm sure they have push mowers here. I was really feeling proud of myself. I bought a house and got it totally cleaned up. I now just have to paint, mow, and furnish. Then it'll be as good as it can get. I will be putting up a new fence shortly after all that, but it can wait for now.

I still had this weird feeling of being watched the entire time I was trying to relax. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I looked all around, but there was just nothing there! I sighed and went inside feeling like a fool. I don't have anything else I 'need' to do today, maybe I should stop by the spa and start working there again? I thought about it, but decided I should wait. I think I'll head into town and do some more grocery shopping. See if I can't find that mower while I'm at it. I know Applejack gave me a ton of stuff, but I need more variety than just apples and apple baked goods. I was really starting to miss meat. There just isn't anything like that taste. I felt like a monster thinking about it. I would always say that it didn't bother me, or I don't miss it. The truth is that I crave it at least once a day. When I'm not so busy that I forget to eat anyway.

I was making my way down the road when I heard mumbling above me. I stop and look up. The only thing in the sky is a single cloud...with a rainbow colored tail and a bright blonde tail sticking off the end of it. I just shake my head and laugh to myself.

"What are you two doing up there? I know its you Dashie and AJ. Come on down here! How did you even get up there AJ?"

They poked their heads out and looked at each other nervously. Dash picked up Applejack and brought her down to the ground. They were both having a hard time looking at me, and were kicking the ground a bit. Something was going on...not again...

"Come on Dash! Do you want ta' talk with him 'bout it or not!?" Applejack was yelling at Dash who was freaking out on the road leading to Coal's.

"What if he says 'no'!? What if he gets mad at you for suggesting something like this!? Our lives would be ruined!"

"Now calm yerself Dash! Yer actin' like Rarity! Sides, Ah doubt that you believe what yer sayin'! Ya just got the nerves gettin' ya all worked up!"

Dash was breathing heavily and letting out small sighs. She was calming down, but was still unsure of the whole situation. "Can...can we take it slow? I...I need time to prepare myself. How...how are we even going to bring it up? Do we just come out and ask him? Should we maybe hint at it?"

"Ah think we best just come out n' say it. Coal is ah pretty no-nonsense kinda fella."

"You're right about that..."

"So...ya ready ta' talk with em?"

"Not really...can...can we spy on him for a bit? To you know...pick a good time to ask him."

Applejack sighed and shook her head. "Ah don't think that'll work Dash. Ah think he'd spot us...well...Ah don't know. He hasn't caught us yet, but...Ah just feel he would this time."

"Not if we were in the clouds!"

"Dash...Ah can't walk on clouds..."

"Twilight can use that spell on you! Yeah! This is perfect! We'll just wait in a cloud for a good time to talk with Coal!"

"*groan* Fine..."

Applejack and Dash ran to Twilight's in a hurry. Dash burst through the door and quickly asked her to cast the 'cloud walking' spell on Applejack. Twilight was confused, but complied. Dash quickly thanked her and took off. Applejack waved goodbye and then ran after Dash. Twilight just rubbed her head and sighed.

"Ok...Ah can walk on clouds now...ya gonna lift me up ta one?"

"Yeah yeah just let me find a good one." Dash zipped around and found a nice fluffy one that would be perfect for a prolonged sit. She flew Applejack up there with a bit of effort. Dash was a very strong flier, but Applejack was still heavier than most mares, because of all her muscles. When they were both on the cloud Dash propelled the cloud back over to Coal's house.

They got comfortable and began watching Coal. He stepped out into the road and began looking around.

"Ah told ya he would probably find us..." Applejack stated barely audibly.

"Yeah yeah...lets just give it some more time. I don't think I can do this yet..."

"It's only gonna get harder the longer ya wait Dash..."

"Maybe...but I just...I'm scared AJ. I just don't know how to feel about all of this. Coal is your lover and yet I want him too. You're such a good friend that you're actually willing to share him...I...don't even know whether I should feel overjoyed or saddened for hurting you like this..."

"Dash...Ah'm not hurt. Ah know why Coal loves ya as much as he does now, and Ah know ya care about him too. If Ah thought ya just wanted him fer...well...sex; Ah wouldn't be willin ta' go through this."

"Th-thanks AJ..."

The two friends sat in silence as they watched Coal work all over the house. Time began to slip their minds as they found themselves enthralled by Coal's diligence. He took so much pride in everything that he did, and always seemed to have a smile on his face. They got comfy and Applejack had to agree this was a pleasant way to spend the afternoon. No big drama at the moment, just watching her love enjoy himself.

He went inside after taking another look all around the property. She giggled quietly to herself watching Coal's behavior. He came back out shortly there after and began making his way to Ponyville.

"Ok AJ...let's follow him."

"When are we gonna do this? Ah don't think there is gonna be ah better time..."

"It is still pretty early...we have more time to spare."

Applejack sighed but went along with it. When they were right above Coal matching their pace to his, Dash turned to Applejack and said: "What do you think he is going to say about all of this?"

"Ah don't know, maybe..." Applejack and Dash kept talking back and forth about it; not really paying attention to Coal.

When they heard him call up to them specifically they realized that their tails were hanging off the back of the cloud. They were so embarrassed, but quickly came down after he called to them. As they neared the ground, Applejack could feel knots forming in her stomach. She was so ready to get this over with, but actually doing it...was going to be harder than she thought.

"OK...are you girls alright? You're acting pretty strangely." Coal was a little concerned. He couldn't compare their behavior to anything he had seen of them before. It...was a weird sight to say the least.

"We're fine Coal...just...I...we...have something to ask you." Dash was trying to be assertive here, but her young heart was getting in the way. After all they had been through...to now ask for Coal to be with her AND Applejack...just felt scary.

"What is it Dashie?" Coal sat down and motioned for the girls to come sit with him. Applejack sat to his left and Dash to his right.

"I was wondering...how you would feel if...if...if...OH! I just can't say it!" Dash buried her face in her hooves again which made Coal even more concerned.

"Dashie!? What has gotten into you!? Are you alright? Applejack! Do you know what is going on?"

Applejack gave a meek nod. "Dash is wantin' ta' know...how ya would feel if...if..." Applejack trailed off and began rubbing the back of her head with her hoof.

Coal was no longer scared for their safety. Their problem was more they were scared of his reaction to their question than anything. Coal took in a deep breath and readied himself.

"Girls...I won't get mad." Coal said laughing a bit. "You know that! Just ask me what you need to ask. I've already told you girls my deepest darkest secrets and you still accept me. You should know that I'll do the same for you." The girls buried their faces into Coal's chest almost simultaneously letting out soft whimpers. "Ok...I'm getting scared all over again. Neither of you ever act this vulnerable. Please confide in me girls! I know you know that you can trust me."

They hugged Coal closer before letting out their own sighs. Dash and Applejack locked eyes for a moment. Applejack nodded and Dash took a deep breath and looked at Coal.

"Coal...how would you feel if...Applejack...and I were your mare friends?"

Coal's mouth dropped. He gawked at Dash for minutes before Applejack turned his head to look at her. She closed his jaw and smiled.

"We ain't jokin' here Coal. Ah...Ah love ya, and so does Dash. Ah know ya love the both of us too. Ah also know ya can't get over yer feelins fer her. Dash is mah best friend, we've known each other fer years. Ah wouldn't mind...sharin ya...as long as it was with Dash."

Coal fainted. No...I'm serious here. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. Ok, I know I'm breaking narrative code here, but seriously!? The dude effing fainted! He has two mares basically saying that they love him and both don't mind sharing him, and the fricking sod faints! Dude seriously needs to get a grip on himself! Huh?...Yeah I know I'm going against the rules!...I don't care!...HE FAINTED!...FINE! Anyway...sorry about that.

The girls blush profusely at his reaction and quickly begin trying to wake him up. He wakes up after a minute or so shaking his head.

"Wha...what the hell just happened?" The girls looked at each other and back to Coal. "Did...did you two just...am I dreaming here...wha..."

"Yer not dreamin' Coal. Ah want you..."

"And I want you too!" Dash interrupts.

"Right, and Dash wants ya. We...we want ya ta love both of us Coal. The way ya love me."

"You have to be joking here...I'm seriously dreaming. I haven't had a dream like this in a long time, not since the one with that spell that..."

Coal was cut off by Dash punching him in the shoulder. "You're not dreaming Coal! We're being serious here! Please take this seriously too!" Dash looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Ow!" Coal looked at Dash to see her biting her lip and her eyes watering. "You're...you're both actually serious here?" They nodded. "Do...I...OK! I won't lie to you girls. In my fantasies I have imagined this very situation at least a ten dozen times! I already know a lot of the problems that will come with this kind of situation. I'm going to bring them to your attention, and I hope you both understand where I'm coming from here."

"Coal...ya sound so...mad..."

"Oh I am totally not mad about this AJ. I am really worked up though! This is a dream come true, but there is a lot that can turn this dream into a nightmare. I want you two to understand what may happen if...we actually do this...Ok! I can't let reality sink in yet! If I do...I may just freak out!"

Dash sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry for this Coal...AJ...I shouldn't of asked. I'll...go now."

"No you are not!" Coal yelled out grabbing Dash and setting her on his lap. He then grabbed Applejack and pulled her onto his lap as well. He reached across the girls with his long arms and held them in place. "Dashie, this is not a situation I have any negative feelings for. I simply want you both to understand some potential consequences. If you girls don't mind them...well...let's just say I'll probably pass out again from happiness."

Dash and Applejack were a little uncomfortable. They could hardly move and Coal wasn't going to let up. They looked at each other and sighed. They then rested their heads onto Coal's shoulders and tried to get comfy. Coal eased up when he knew that they weren't going to try and leave. Applejack tilted her head and kissed Coal's cheek before snuggling down into his chest. Dash wanted to, but didn't have the confidence at the moment.

Coal rubbed their backs gently as he began to speak. "First things first...you would both have to be Ok with this. I'm Ok with it if you are. I'm...more than Ok with it, but...my concerns are keeping me from jumping about like a happy mad man." The girls chuckle slightly.

"Second, if any pony ever found out about it...they may end up judging you girls for this. I don't want you girls to be looked down upon for having a relationship like this. I know ponies can be just as gossipy as people can. Third; I wouldn't be able to give either of you girls all of the time you deserve. Especially when Scootaloo comes to live with me. If you ladies lived with me as well...it would be different, but I would be able to spend more time with you. Fourth; the...physical aspect is a little bit weird for me. I would be happy to agree to a 'no sex' rule, if it meant I could have lover level of closeness with both of you. Fifth; If things didn't work out...I wouldn't be able to pick."

Coal cringed a little as he readied himself to explain. "The truth is girls...if things didn't work out...it would probably be the end of any kind of romantic relationship with either of you. It wouldn't be because going back to one pony would make me upset, but because my feelings would be even more grayed out. I'm sorry I had to bring up all this unpleasantness, but those are the problems that come to mind at the moment. I'm sure there are plenty more, but what do you girls have to say about those?"

The girls looked at each other and back to Coal. What they did next surprised him. They both leaned up and kissed one cheek each.

They then hugged him tighter before Dash said anything."I already thought about most of that Coal. I don't care what any pony thinks about us, and I know you only have so many hours in a day...but I would rather have you a few hours than not any at all."

"Ah don't mind either Coal. We don't get to see each other much as it is, but it definitely makes me happy when we do. Ah'm not worried about the...sex any. That isn't what is important. Ah know I'll still want ya from time ta' time though. As fer the 'iff'n it didn't work out part'...Ah know Ah'm not gonna stop lovin' ya fer nothin'."

"I won't either. You're the only guy I've ever known that makes me feel this way Coal. I know it won't be easy...but I want us to do this!"

Coal smiled and could feel his favorite line growing in his heart and up to his vocal cords. The girls smiled as they both knew what was coming. The three of them threw their hands/hooves into the air and yelled out in unison: 'LET'S DO THIS!'

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 71: First nights are awkward /-

Author's notes: I was struck with inspiration not too long ago by combining two ideas into one. The end result...me writing depressing crap again! AUGH! Expect little filly drama in the future. That is all I'm going to say.

Dash, Applejack and I spent the rest of the day working on my house together. Dash suggested she paint the higher portions of the house because she can fly. Applejack would paint the stones as she was lower to the ground, and I would take everything in between. With the three of us we got the whole house painted/primed (the ponies use a paint and primer mix...yeah...that's badass right there) with the first coat in about three hours.

We would add two more coats tomorrow after this one dried. I let the girls take a bath first, and before you starting going there; No I didn't suggest we all take a bath together. I didn't for two reasons. One; the bathtub isn't big enough for more than two. Two; it is way too early in this arrangement to try crap like that. I was seriously a little concerned about the whole thing despite their laid back attitude towards it. After the whole tender moment of agreeing to this three way relationship, they went right back to their normal rather silly selves. Dash would make a joke and Applejack would retort with one of her own. They were obviously the best of friends. A part of me was almost concerned that I would indirectly create 'AppleDash' and be left alone. Well...at least they would make a cute couple.

When they got out of the shower they were looking bright and shiny. They were so gosh darn beautiful that I felt the need to get some alone time in a hurry. I rub the tops of their heads in silence as I pass them heading to the bathroom. I get undressed and in the shower. I couldn't help but spend the entire time in heated debate with myself. I had so many concerns and questions, but...I was very happy. I just hope AJ really is too...

I take my shower and make my way to my bedroom. Dash and Applejack were sitting on the bed talking. They seemed to be a little uncomfortable, but quickly silenced themselves when they saw me.

"Something else come to your minds girls?" They looked at each other and then Dash motioned to the bed. "Wondering how the sleeping situation would work if all three of us were to be in the bed at the same time?" They both nodded slightly embarrassed. "I think I know an easy fix. Scoot over and let me get in the middle..." I crawl into the middle of the bed and get on my back. I spread my arms out and motion for the girls to take positions to the left and right of me. They understood rather quickly and laid their heads onto my chest. Dash to my right and Applejack to my left. I moved my arms around their bodies and onto their sides. They each hugged me close as I stroked their coats gently. Dash threw the covers over us and we got nice and toasty. I let out a single yawn and quickly fall asleep.

Applejack and Dash were now aware that Coal had fallen asleep, but they couldn't fall asleep themselves.

"Hey AJ..."

"Yeah Dash?"

"This is kind of weird..."

"Ah know, but...yer happy aren't ya?"

"Yes...I really am. I don't think I want to be as love-y dove-y as you and Coal are yet, but...it's really nice to know that I can confide in Coal with anything."

"Ya know ya could of done that before all this...right?"

"Well...you say that, but...sometimes I want more...intimate comfort..."

"Oh...well, now ya can. Anythin else buggin ya?"

"I'm just...still scared you're not liking this situation as much as you say you are..."

Applejack looked at Coal's sleeping face, and let out a gentle sigh. "Ah don't think Coal is gonna let me feel any less loved. Ah think he has enough love ta give, enough ta keep us both happy."

"AJ..."

"Ah'm not mad or unhappy here Dash. Ah love Coal and Ah love ya too. We've shared ah lot in the past...Ah can share Coal...honest."

"But you don't want to..."

"Well...Ah can't say Ah WANT ta share Coal, but Ah'm not against it anymore. As long as it is with you."

"Thanks AJ..."

The girls cuddled up into Coal more. With all of this off their chests, the girls found sleep quickly enough.

I wish I could say the next morning wasn't awkward, but...it kinda was. I awoke to find Applejack and Dash downstairs chatting. I don't know how I slept so long and so hard, but I managed. They talked about what they were expecting to happen with this new relationship. I decided to not eaves drop this time and left them alone, so that I could get dressed. I was feeling kind of bad ass today...don't know why. I decided today was just as good a day as any to push my body to its limits. I dashed downstairs scaring the girls a bit. I grabbed my weapons and kissed the girls before rushing out the door. They followed me to the road where I had stopped.

"Coal!? What are you doing!?" Dash asked looking concerned.

"I have no idea! I just feel...really good! I'm going to play 'my way' in the forest girls. I'll be back in a few hours."

The girls gave each other weird looks and looked back to me. I was smiling at them brightly which seemed to calm them down. They nodded and gave me a little wave. I waved back and sprinted off towards the forest. A part of me wanted to talk with the wolf again, but another part thought that was a bad idea. I broke through the tree line at top speed. I had my short sword strapped to my back and my dagger strapped to my left leg. The extra disproportional weight was a little awkward at first, but I soon forgot about it. The smell of the forest as I ran was overwhelming my senses. My legs were screaming at me after about ten minutes at this speed, but I couldn't focus on it. I was too enthralled by jumping over fallen trees or making quick turns around another tree or two. I somehow found myself back at the wolf's cave after having run for nearly forty minutes. I was panting and sweating like mad, but I felt so alive!

I stood about fifty feet from the entrance. I collapsed onto my back and panted on the forest floor.

"Back again I see." The familiar cold sting of the wolf's voice rang in my ears.

"Yeah *pant* not really *pant* on purpose *pant* though..."

I leaned up and watched the wolf walk out of the cave. It looked to be a bit livelier today. The single pup came out and stood beside it. It didn't have any fear of me in its eyes while being next to its parent.

"H-How is the little one taking it?"

The wolf looked down at the pup and nuzzled the top of its head. The pup gave a happy bark and returned the affection. "Very well. My children always bickered over my affections. With but a single child left...that fighting has ceased. You may have very well have fulfilled this child's wish with your actions."

"I'm...not sure how to feel about that..."

"Feel what you will. Even if this visit wasn't intentional...I do wish to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you feel drawn to this place?"

"Drawn...I may be. I've been thinking a lot about what I did. I'm glad you're both taking it so well, but my guilt won't let me forget."

"I see...if you could forget...would you?"

"Hmmm...I would like to forget, but...I know I shouldn't."

"If I forget, then I may end up doing something like this again. I keep forgetting that I'm in a world of magic. Who knows what I could run into!?"

"Hmmm, that is very wise. You seem to be in much higher spirits. I take it something good happened to you since our last encounter."

"Yeah...you could say that..."

The wolf looked at me long and hard. It walked over to me and began sniffing me. It would honestly of been terrifying if I felt this wolf would attack. After a couple of minutes smelling me it returned to its previous spot.

"You have another mate..."

"Oh come on! That's why you were smelling me!? I take it you got a second scent this time..."

"I did."

"Yeah well...the situation does really make me happy. I woke up this morning with a ton of energy. I decided to run through the forest and just wound up back here."

The wolf let out a chuckle and looked to the sky. "I've had many mates in my time, but rarely were there more than one. Those...were some interesting times as I recall."

"I bet, but...don't wolves have a pack mentality? So you being the alpha would have rights to any and all females?"

"The wolves you are familiar with must be very simple creatures. My children may not be as intelligent as I, but they can think on a deeper level than that. The same applies to the mates I have chosen. I have never once known another wolf to be so simple as you would suggest."

"Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to offend. That's just how wolves are where I come from. At least...I think so. I'm not the best with animals on a factual scale. I do usually get along well with them though."

"I'm curious as to how you can call us animals. My children may not be as smart as you, but did they not come across as intelligent when you met them?"

"Hey don't get me wrong here! I'm technically an animal too. And yes, the wolves that nearly killed me were very smart. Had I not been slightly smarter then I would be dead."

The wolf nodded and turned its attention away. It seemed to be thinking for several minutes before turning back to me.

"What is your name?"

"Coal. May I know yours?"

"I...do not have a name."

"What!? How is that possible?"

"My mates and children have simply known me to be what I am. You are the first creature I've met in a long time that can speak to me in this way."

"Would...you like me to give you a name?"

The wolf thought about it for nearly five minutes before replying with a single nod.

"Hmmm...you're a large and very old wolf...heh...I know what the nerd in me wants to name you, but I wouldn't be able to take it seriously. Hmmm, do you want a name that describes yourself like a pony name? Or would you like a human name?"

"Since you are human, and you will be naming me...make it a human name."

"I'm thinking 'Rafe' then. It means 'wise wolf' in a really old form of English. Which is the language my people would call what we're talking now."

"Rafe...it is a pleasing name. Very simple, but has a deeper compliment inside its meaning. I thank you for this name."

"I'm glad to give you one. I know you probably don't want me around much, but...I'll definitely stop by to visit from time to time. I should probably get back to my house now...I have a lot of work to do today."

"I don't dislike your company. Do come back when your heart pulls at you."

With that Rafe and the pup returned inside the cave. I don't know how I knew about the name 'Rafe'...probably from one of my medieval themed games back home. I make my way back to the house to find that in my absence...the girls already put on a second coat of paint.

They were sitting in front of the house bathing in the sunlight. I could see small splotches where they had accidentally gotten some paint on themselves.

"Thank you girls for doing that. I'll have to find some way to thank you."

"Ah'm sure we can come up with somethin. Enjoy yer run?"

"I sure did! It feels good to just...cut loose every once in a while."

Dash was having a hard time looking at me, and kept avoiding locking eyes with me. "Ok...what's up now Dashie?"

"No...nothing..."

"I'll trust you then. Well ladies I'm going to run into town and find Scootaloo. I'm thinking we've done enough work on this place to make it more than ready for her to move in."

I was about to walk away when I remember something important. "Oh! Dashie! Applejack already knows this, but my home is your home now. You don't need to ask to come over, you're more than welcome to stay for as long as you like. You can move in if you want, I'll be more than happy to have you. I know you love the feeling of clouds, so...if you didn't want to move in but be close...maybe move the cloud house over mine? I don't know. I just wanted you to know all that. Later ladies!"

With that I took off towards Ponyville.

Applejack and Dash were busy painting. They had gotten themselves some breakfast and were chatting away.

"Did ya end up sleepin alright Dash?"

"I...did..."

"Yer not still uncomfortable with all this are ya? Ah'm tellin ya it'll be alright."

"Oh no I'm not thinking about that. I'm still just trying to wrap my head around all of this. It...honestly scares me a bit. Which really angers me! I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest flier in Equestria! And I'm acting like a scared little filly..."

"That's normal Dash. At least...that is what Coal keeps tellin' me."

"You're...you're scared too?"

"Shoot yes Ah am! Not scared of Coal none, but Ah was ah tough farm pony all the time before Coal. Now Ah find myself gettin' all love-y dove-y n' stuff! Coal n' Ah have moved awful fast in our relationship. That really scared me fer ah while, but Coal has ah way with makin' me feel better. Ah'm sure Ah don't have ta' tell ya about that though."

"I know what you mean AJ..."

"So...how's Storm?"

Dash flinched a little at the mention of his name, but quickly got back to work. "He hasn't woken up yet. He is out of critical condition, but the doctors say they don't know when he'll come to."

"What are ya gonna do when he wakes up?"

"I...don't know. I'll probably tell him off again, or something. I know Coal would protect me from him, but I'll be honest...I don't like the idea of Coal having weapons made for him to kill for us. Although I do feel a lot safer when I'm with Coal. He...he has gotten really big..."

"Ah know...Ah still remember what he looked like when he first got here. Just skin n' bones. Ah bet he could probably knock all the apples outta the trees with one kick now..."

The girls finished up the second coat of paint and took a seat in front of the porch (the porch had been painted too).

"Hey AJ..."

"Yeah Dash?"

"...never mind."

It was then that Coal came up and chatted with Applejack for a minute. When Coal told Dash about the 'living situation', she felt a sense of peace grow in her heart. This was really happening, and she was already accepted. The girls watched Coal run off towards Ponyville, and Dash had to get something off her chest.

"AJ?"

"Yes Dash?"

"I think we're pretty lucky...all things considered..."

"Me too Dash...me too"

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 72: Round Three /-

Scootaloo should still be at school right now. I wonder what I should do for a bit? I was walking through Ponyville market just killing time. I saw Big Mac running the apple cart and decided to pay him a visit.

"Hey Big Mac! How have you been?"

"Good, ya'll gettin along alright with mah sister?"

"Yes very much so. I hope her staying at my place hasn't made work around the farm harder."

"Naw, since you got us more organized we were able ta' afford another worker. His name is Caramel. He makes mistakes here and there, but overall does a good job."

"Glad to hear it Big Mac. Granny Smith doing well?"

"Gettin stronger everyday. She should be back ta her usual lively self pretty soon now."

"Well that's fantastic. Anyways I best not keep you, you're working and all. Bye Big Mac. See ya later..."

"Eeyup!"

Well that didn't kill much time at all! Wait...how is Big Mac going to react to...oh shit! And then there is Granny Smith...oh dear. I don't think the girls are going to mind too much, but...I've been surprised before. Well...shit! I best not think about it too much. Everyone will probably know about this someday, but I just hope it isn't anytime soon! What to do now?

Well...it has been a few days since I talked with my family. I guess I could get with my mom and see how they all held up.

I make my way into the library and find Twilight talking with Fluttershy.

"Hey ladies! How are you two doing?"

"Hi Coal. I'm doing great! Princess Celestia sent me a letter to ask Fluttershy if she would be willing to go to Canterlot for a few days in order to watch after Philomena. You...know who that is...right?"

"Yes I do. The Phoenix Fluttershy took from Celestia after the party at Sugarcube Corner."

I don't think the girls are used to knowing that they are a show in my world yet. But I mean...who can blame them? I would be freaked the hell out! Cause I am usually doing something very very private when I'm alone. And no I'm not talking about THAT. I do sometimes, but it wasn't all the time! Anyway! I say that because the girls shuffle uncomfortably a bit at how much I really knew.

"Oh um Coal...th-thank you again...fo-for taking care of me...the other day."

"Oh you're such a sweetheart Fluttershy. It was absolutely no trouble at all. I'm just sorry you got hurt in the first place."

Fluttershy gave me a soft smile and said her goodbyes to Twilight. She gently flew out of the library and back towards her cottage.

"So Coal...anything I can do for you today?"

"I was hoping you could cast that mirror spell again. Its been a few days and hopefully my mother knows how everyone reacted."

Twilight gave me a gentle nod and levitated me the mirror. I took my usual spot under one of the bookcases and Twilight cast her magic.

I found my mother sitting in her crafts room making something.

"Hey mom..."

"Wha!? Oh! Colson! You scared me! I swear we need some kind of ding when you do this."

"I could just go 'ding' for you if it would work."

"Now don't get sassy with your mother."

"Fine fine, so...how did everyone take it? I know I kinda left in a hurry..."

"I would certainly say so. For nearly an hour after you left we just sat there in silence. The children were sent in the back room to play, but everyone else just couldn't comprehend it. I decided to be the information bearer and told them everything you told me."

"In...including the stuff about my family here being ponies?"

"Jerry already knew what it all meant after I mentioned you having a lover and an adopted daughter."

"I guess he had a lot to say about it then huh?"

"A little. Once I got all of them talking again they started asking questions like 'how is all this possible?' 'how can he not want to come home?' etc."

"They had to ask those questions after you told them everything? It's a world of magic and I have lives that depend on me here. Which makes it sound like they need me and I don't them. Which isn't true at all. I love you and the others very much mom, but I couldn't choose all of you over my loved ones here. I'm sorry that it's unpleasant, but..."

"No need to explain yourself sweetie. You're the man of a family now. You love, protect, and provide for them. Every one of my children has grown up and left home. It took you the longest, but you made up for it by going to a really far off place."

"Heh, I guess I did. How umm...did dad feel about...me and the ponies? I was more worried about him than anyone else. I could seriously see him going off on a tirade about how deep in 'sin' I am for loving non humanoid creatures."

"Don't be too hard on your father Colson. He definitely wasn't happy to hear that you're committing well...beasti..."

"Stop right there! It is most certainly NOT that! They aren't beasts and humans are technically animals too! If they were like the ponies on Earth then yes it would be...THAT! But they aren't!...sorry for snapping at you. It's just...I can't stand the thought of our relationship together being interpreted as something dirty or wrong."

"You really love them..."

"More than anything I've ever known. I know I was always depressed and making you worry about me when I was around. I've grown though...thanks to these girls. I never used to fear my passing...I kind of wanted to, but...I didn't need to tell you that. Now though...that thought scares me more than anything. They make me want to live, to wake up the next day. I don't care how hard life gets for me, as long as I can make it good for them...I'll be the happiest man in either of our worlds."

"Heh...that is your home world now then..."

"It is. Not my birth place, but...my home."

"I love you Colson. Please do talk with me more often. So um...anything new happen in your life since we last spoke?"

"Oh yes! Plenty! But...I don't think you would like to hear about some of it...OH I know! I've finished cleaning and repairing my house for the most part. I need to add one more coat of pain and then get some more furniture, but that'll do it for the house itself. I am actually trying to kill some time before I ask Scootaloo if she is ready to move in. I've got her room set up and everything!"

"That is wonderful dear! I am curious though...what don't you want me to hear?"

"You can be so difficult mom." I said with a blank stare. My mother simply laughed lightly. "Let's just say that my family is bigger now, and I've learned an important lesson about the creatures of this world."

"Oh my...is Applejack...pregnant?"

"No she isn't. I'm honestly surprised you can say that with a straight face! It still surprises me sometimes with how normal everything is around here to me now. But for you to say that so calmly...just weird is all."

"I've had some time to accept it dear. I can't say that I don't find it weird, but it isn't my life to judge. Well...did you adopt? get a pet? I'm very curious here."

I looked around for Twilight. She was upstairs reading a book on her bed quietly. I sighed and decided I may as well spill the beans to my mother now. She'll find out sooner or later.

"Ok first things first...this is going to be very surprising to you. It only happened yesterday, but it looks like it is going to work out very well. I just need you to stay calm about it, and not to repeat what you hear loudly. I don't want Twilight knowing this just yet..." I nod my head a bit to give my mother the idea where Twilight is.

"I understand dear, but now I'm really curious..."

"Do you remember Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes I do."

"Well...Dash, and Applejack...they're...both my lovers now." My mother gawked at me. "Now before you start passing your judgments about the situation, it wasn't my idea. The three of us have already talked about it and they want to do this...I want to do this. It isn't going to be like I have another lover each and every time I call you. Applejack and Dash are best friends and came to an understanding themselves. Otherwise Applejack would never agree to share me with any pony else. And no that isn't exactly normal here either. I have some concerns that I've shared with them, but...they don't seem bothered by it. I'll be honest here though...I don't think there is any possible way to make me happier than I am now. They both love me enough to 'share' me!? That just...is so humbling..."

"Well that is...definitely strange. I'm happy for you...I guess. I just hope you can handle supporting two women. I remember how you felt about putting up with female 'nonsense' back when you were here..."

"It's different when you love them. I understand that now."

"Well good luck to you then." At that point the doorbell went off. "I'll be right back sweetie."

My mother got up and answered the door. I could hear my brother (Jerry) come in. My mother greeted him and asked him to take a seat. He started talking about me and where I was before my mother could tell him that I was listening. She probably could of stopped his little rant, but maybe she felt I should hear it.

"It's just so stupid! That damn brother of mine! Living in a world like that...I don't care if he has a wife or lover or whatever! They are ponies! He is screwing animals! (I'm getting pissed) If I could just have five minutes with the kid, I could beat some sense into him."

I found my anger growing more and more by my brother's words. I set the mirror down and rubbed my face to try and calm myself. I saw Twilight come down the stairs and gave me a sad look. She started talking in just above a whisper.

"Coal...I umm...if you want...I can send you back to Earth for a short time."

"What!?"

"I've been working on a spell that would bind you to this world, but allow you to visit another for a short time. If you want to talk with your family properly...you can do so without fear of not being able to return. I promise you that it will only be temporary."

"Twilight...have you been spending all this time studying more into the spell that brought me here?" She nodded. "Ok...as long as you're 100% sure that I can come back...then please...do it."

Twilight's horn glowed with her normal purple light, but it quickly turned into white as the light grew larger. It swirled around my body and I could feel something being engraved into me. It didn't hurt, but it was like something was scratching my very bones. The light flashed and I found myself in my old bedroom. I looked at my hands to find myself still looking like a cartoonized version of myself. I silently walk down the stairs and peer into the living room where I could hear my mother and brother still talking. I let out a long hard sigh and step out.

"Well you've got your few minutes Jerry. Want to try something?"

My mother literally screamed out when she saw me. My brother on the other hand sat there shocked.

"Oh my baby! You're back!" My mother ran to me and gave me the biggest hug she ever has. "You've gotten so big! You're...muscular!"

"Doing the kind of work I do will do that to you."

My brother stood up and glared at me. "Get away from Colson, mother. The two of us are going to have a man chat right now."

"You will not put your hands on him!" My mother was getting very defensive.

"It's alright mom. He can't hurt me now. He has no idea what I've done and what I've been through."

"Oh! Like you have done so much in your cute little world of ponies! Do you have any idea how hard it was not knowing what happened to you!? Mom and Dad cried their hearts out at the funeral we held for you! You have a grave in the same cemetery as your grandparents. Which grandma happened to pass while you were gone by the way! Not that you would know or care about that!"

I moved my mother behind me and walked right up to my brother. I got directly in his face and stared into his eyes. He used to be taller than me, but in this time I found I was actually a little taller than him. I was now wider too. It was a weird feeling after having gotten accustomed to being the 'little' brother.

"You best watch your mouth Jerry! I chose to stay in that world because I love it and the creatures in it. I was never happy here and you knew that! Why should I have to explain myself to you when I am trying very hard to keep in contact with you! I didn't ever have to tell you I was alive you know! I could of just stayed silent, but I didn't! I told all of you where I was and how I was because even if I wasn't going to live here anymore; I still wanted all of you to be a part of my life. I didn't abandon you! I just fucking moved!"

My brother took a step back and socked me right in the jaw. It broke the skin a little bit, but otherwise didn't hurt at all compared to what I've had before. I returned the gesture to his stomach which made him fall back into the chair.

"You're not going to win a fight with fists anymore. I suggest you try one with words...if you still have the air for it."  
My mother was starting to cry behind me. She wasn't screaming, but I could hear her sobbing slightly.

"Y-You fucking bastard! You're lucky I have a bad back..."

"Or what!? Look at me Jerry! I'm not the same stupid little boy I was when I lived here! You have done nothing but insult me and my loved ones since I told you where I was! It would be like me going to your wife and children and telling them that they are fucking jokes and shouldn't even exist! I will not stand for that, do you hear me!? I don't give a fucking SHIT if you want anything to do with me or not, but you will NOT insult me or them! I'm going to be around more now that Twilight can send me here with absolute certainty that I can go back. I'll be around for mom and dad when I can, so you best get used to me! Hell, I'll probably start bringing my family to meet them when Twilight can send them with me. So you best get used to them too! Oh and a warning to you...if you so much as simply look at them the wrong way..." I put my hand on my brother's head and brought it close to mine. "I'll end you."

I threw him back onto the chair and he sat there glaring at me. I walked over to my mother and gave her a hug and tried to calm her. She knew I wouldn't really 'end' my brother, but she knew I wouldn't stand for his hate and ignorance anymore. I noticed a faint glow on my hand and turned it over. There were purple numbers that were counting down. If I had to guess...it was a timer. I had a minute left here.

I ask my mother to join my brother in the other room as I wash off my face real quick. I rejoin them to find that my brother has left. My mother looks mildly concerned, but overall seems to be fine. She gives me a sad smile and a wave. I look down to see that light is starting to wrap around me; only ten seconds left. I countdown in my head until it hits zero. The light completely engulfs me and I find myself back in the library.

Twilight has a very concerned look on her face as the light fades. "Coal...you wouldn't really...kill your brother...would you?"

"Oh...you saw all that huh? No I wouldn't, but I would definitely kick his ass. I never figured him to be such a bigot, but what can you do?"

Twilight gave me a rather depressed looking smile and sighed. "Thanks...for sticking up for us Coal. I'm sure it must have been hard..."

"Not even a little bit." Twilight gave me a wide eyed stare. "What? I love my family yes, but you girls are THE most important lives in mine. I chose you and every pony else. I want to have my birth family stay in my life, but if I had to choose...well...I already did."

Twilight trotted over to me and nuzzled me slowly. She had a look of hurt on her face, but also one of appreciation.

"I'm glad we mean so much to you Coal. You mean a lot to us too."

I began stroking Twilight's mane with one hand and rubbing my eye with the other. "Confound you ponies...you drive me to tears."

Twilight nuzzled me once more before returning to her bed. I said goodbye and left feeling a bit guilty. I hope Twilight won't brood over what happened too much. Where was Spike in all this anyway? Probably at Rarity's or something. I made my way to the school building on the hill just a short walk past the market. It was nearly time for Scootaloo to be getting out, so I decided to wait in a nearby tree. I hope the little ones can cheer me up...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 73: Welcome Home /-

In less than an hour the bells rang and dozens of little fillies and colts ran out. I saw Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom...followed by Cloudy Skies (oh lord) slowly meander out of the building. Cloudy seemed to ask if he could join them and no pony objected. They trotted under a tree a short distance away from mine and took a seat under it. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I did enjoy just watching them.

They seemed to be getting along really well...too well. Cloudy was sitting across from Scootaloo and they kept eyeing each other when Sweetie Belle and Applebloom weren't looking. At that point one of the other colts I recognized from the incident came up to the four of them. It was the light green one with the white mane. He started pointing to the girls and yelling at Cloudy. Cloudy didn't take kindly to this and they started fighting. The girls broke up the fight easily enough, but the other colt wasn't having any of it. He panted for a moment and quickly jumped at Cloudy again.

They fought for nearly five minutes before I had all I could take. I jumped down from the tree and walked over to them. The girls had spotted me and quickly back peddled away. They knew I could be a bit of a hard ass in situations like this...although I doubt they would put it that way.

I grabbed the two colts (one in each hand) and made them both look at me. "Want to tell me what this is about?" I said in a cold almost threatening voice. I wasn't really mad or anything, boys will be boys. I just had to make them fear me in order to get them to answer.

The green one seemed very scared, but Cloudy didn't. Cloudy explained that he hasn't been hanging around with his old friends as much since he started hanging around with the CMC. His friend that he referred to as 'Mint' (good name for the kid) didn't like this and picked a fight with him.

I spent a couple minutes lecturing Mint that you can't force ponies to be your friend or hang out with you, but that you should at least enjoy the time you had. I set him down and told him to go play with some other ponies. He scowled at me, but ran off soon after. I set Cloudy down and dusted him off. Neither of them were really hurt, but they did have a few bruises each. It was at that point that the girls came back over and gave me their sides of the story. I told them all it was alright and that I'm not angry.

I motioned for Scootaloo to come closer to me and I told her that the house is ready for her. She bounced all around me before kissing my cheek several times saying 'thank you' in between each kiss (that...sounds oddly familiar...). She wanted me to meet her at the inn tonight to take her home. I waved the little ones off as they made their way towards the clubhouse for their fun. I smiled and laughed to myself.

"It is finally happening..."

Dash had been spending the entire day moving her cloud house over to Coal's property. She decided to set it directly to the east of the house (further down the road). Applejack had applied the third coat of paint to the house while Dash was moving hers. It took a while, but Applejack was happy to do it. She stepped back and smiled at the house now. It looked so warm and inviting, and she couldn't wait to get it furnished. She wasn't sure how Coal would want it, but imagined it would look really good with a western flare to it.

"Hey Dash!"

"Yes AJ?" she replied flying down to Applejack.

"Ah know Coal said that ya could bring yer house over, but does this mean ya ain't gonna be stayin with Coal during the night?"

Dash blushed a little, but quickly regained her composure. "I just want to have my stuff nearby. I'm sure you don't want the bedroom filled with Wonderbolts posters and what not."

Applejack chuckled at her friend. A thought then came to both the girls at once that made them cringe. "Dash...are ya...gonna still try and join em? Now that yer...well...with Coal?"

"I...don't know. I...hadn't thought of that..."

The girls sat there in silence for several minutes. Applejack was getting very uncomfortable and had to say something.

"Coal won't mind iff'n ya do...ya know?"

"I know..."

"But...Ah don't think he'll follow ya..."

"I know..."

"Even though he would probably feel mighty bad 'bout not bein able ta'."

"I know..."

"Dash...are ya gonna be alright?"

Dash had a solemn expression on her face. She looked up the sky and then back to her cutie mark. She hung her head for a moment before looking back up to Applejack.

"I don't want to give up on my dream. I may not get to see Coal often if I join, but...I know he'll always be here waiting for me."

Applejack smiled and gave Dash a big hug. "Ah know he'll miss ya. Ah'm sure he could get away from time ta time ta visit yer shows."

"I think he could too. And hey, it isn't like it's going to be happening anytime soon! The roster is full right now...I'm not sure when they'll have a new spot..." Dash laughed to herself. "...I'm surprisingly not in any big hurry to join them now..."

Applejack smiled knowingly and gave Dash a gentle hoof in the shoulder. "Ya just got some new priorities in life now. Ah'm glad ya really want ta' be with Coal. It makes me feel better 'bout this situation. Anyways, Ah'm gonna head down to the farm and get ah head start on some buckin'."

"Ok cool. I'm going to stick around for a while...maybe take a nap."

"Well...I've got some time to kill." I was making my way back home. I had already wandered about town for as long as possible. "I need a hobby..." I figured the best thing to do would be to add that last coat of paint and be done with the house. As I'm making my way home...I see an amazing looking cloud in the distance. As I get closer...I realize it is Dash's house. "So she moved it here huh?...I'm both very happy and very disappointed." (I'll let you figure out why) Got to stop talking to myself...anyway back to the house now. I hadn't noticed it yet, but the third coat of paint was already applied. I did thankfully see it before I stepped on the porch. It still looked a little wet.

"That was awful nice of the girls...wonder what I should do now?" Me and my talking to myself! Well let's see...it is only about five now, and I don't need to meet with Scootaloo for about four more hours...I then look up to see Dash flying down towards me. She has a smile on her face and appears to be yawning a bit.

"Hey Dashie! Did you take a nap or something?"

"Yeah I did..." Dash stated whilst rubbing her eyes. "Scootaloo not with you?"

"She is playing with her friends. I'm going to meet her at the inn in about four hours. I came home to finish painting, but...you girls already took care of it. Thank you."

"I just moved my house, AJ did the painting."

"Even so, you still did a lot more painting than me." Dash smiled at me and twiddled her hooves a bit. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah...you know a lot about me right?...from the show?"

"Yes I do...(I don't like where this is going...)"

"So you know I really really really want to be a Wonderbolt then?"

"Oooooo~ I think I know what you're getting at. I'll love you no matter what Dashie. I won't be able to follow you around, but...I would definitely try to make it to as many of your shows as I could!"

Dash beamed at me and tackled me to the ground. She cuddled up to me and held me tighter than ever before. It honestly would of hurt had I not been so happy about it. I pick her up and move us under the shade of nearby tree as we relax enjoying the cool breeze. Dash was constantly moving her head up and down rubbing it against my chest. It was starting to get warm from the friction, but I can't think of it as anything other than amazing.

We sat there for about an hour before my eyelids became heavy. I rested my head on Dash's and we fell asleep right then and there...together.

I ended up waking up with a jostle as Dash moved in her sleep. The sun was going down and it was a fair bit colder out. I yawn and stretch for a moment before asking myself a question.

"How long have we been here?"

This woke Dash up, but she didn't seem to mind. She leaned back and looked me right in the eyes. She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I think Scootaloo will be ready for you now."

I reached forward and embraced Dash as lovingly as I could. "I'm so glad to have you Dashie. You are something special."

Dash returned the embrace, but only for a moment. She kissed me once more and slowly flew up to her cloud house. I waved to her as she disappeared into the clouds.

I stood up and ran to Ponyville. I leaned forward and began sprinting as fast as my legs could take me. It wasn't for a sense of urgency, but for the freedom of the run. I felt so free when I was with Dash, it was a wonderful feeling. At this kind of a speed it only took me a few minutes to make it to the inn. I was sweaty tired and out of breath, but had a huge smile on my face.

Coal stood in front of the inn for nearly five minutes as he caught his breath. His body hadn't recovered from his run in the woods not too long ago, and he was already pushing himself further than he was accustomed. Upon catching his breath he stepped inside. Scootaloo and Coco were both there talking at the counter. It was the same image Coal saw when Coco had stood up to him and told him to leave. This put a bittersweet feeling in his gut, but the feelings of joy and love abounded in his soul. He was finally going to be able to take care of Scootaloo the way she deserved and the way he wanted.

"Scoots..."

Scootaloo leapt off the counter and glided right into Coal's arms. She pulled herself up and hugged his neck tightly. She was cooing and humming as she nuzzled herself into Coal.

Coco was fighting back tears when she set Scootaloo's possessions on the counter. All she had was her scooter, the doll Coal bought her, and a small brown box tied with string. It looked to be one last meal made by Coco. Coal started to say something but Coco quickly silenced him with a raised hoof. She smiled warmly at him and stepped into the back room. Coal could just barely hear her sobs, and was thankful Scootaloo couldn't. He only spoke four words on this trip to the inn, but he knew he would have a lot more to say later.

"Thank you...Coco."

Scootaloo had all the energy in the world as they made their way down the dirt path to her new home.

"I can't believe we live so far away from Ponyville! Is there a lot of places to play?"

"Just don't play in the woods behind the house sweetie."

Scootaloo bounced all around Coal laughing in excitement. It was fairly dark by the time they got home, but she could easily see the details on the house.

"Cool! The house is so big!"

"It is pretty big isn't it...your bedroom is directly across the top of the stairs. My bedroom is to the right of yours."

"Yeah!" Scootaloo ran inside and stopped right in the living room. She seemed to be looking around curiously. She didn't say anything though.

"Your room is the only room with furniture at the moment sweetheart. My room has a bed and that is it for now. I'll be adding more and more as time goes on."

Scootaloo beamed at Coal and then ran upstairs. Coal set the meal Coco had made for her in the fridge and then followed her upstairs. She was standing just inside the bedroom; Coal could see tears hitting the floor. Scootaloo looked back at him with a smile wider than she had ever given. Coal set her scooter against the wall, and her stuffed Wonder bolt on the bed. Scootaloo trotted over to him and hugged his leg. She held it like it was her lifeline. Her tears had become sobs as she continued to try and stop herself. Her smile was huge as the tears streamed down her face and pounded the floor. Coal lifted her up and kissed her forehead and cheeks. He would gently wipe away her tears and smile at her. When she had calmed down enough to look back at him; he only said two words.

"Welcome home."

She began to cry all over again. Coal took her into his room and crawled into his bed. He set Scootaloo down right next to him and he held her close. She buried her face into his chest muffling her sobs. Coal laid there for nearly ten minutes before Scootaloo had calmed down. She had fallen asleep and was now lightly hiccuping as she slept. Coal rubbed her wings gently as sleep began to take hold of him too.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 74: My Shame /-

I woke up as the sunlight slowly came over my eyes. The memories of last night flooded back to me as I feel the gentle rising and falling of Scootaloo's chest. She was ever so sweetly mumbling about something in her sleep, and I didn't want to disturb her. I stayed in bed gently petting Scootaloo for nearly an hour before she woke up.

"Ahhh...morning already?" Scootaloo sat up in bed rubbing her face.

"Hey sleepy head. Enjoy your first night in your new house?"

"I sure did!" She jumped off the bed and hopped around the room buzzing her wings a bit. I get up and give her a quick tour of the house.

I then head to the kitchen and make her those chocolate chip pancakes I promised a while back. I'm glad I had the right stuff! I guess Applejack brought some mix over or something, but I wasn't going to complain! Goodness that mare sure takes care of me...

Scootaloo bounces around in excitement as I set down the plate with a stack of those pancakes on it. She quickly digs in and tries talking with her mouth full. She swallows before trying to talk again.

"These are delicious!"

"I'm glad you like them sweetie. I don't have much else in stock at the moment...I think I'll pick up some more food later today. Is there anything you don't like Scoots?"

"I don't like green or red veggies." She said in between mouth fulls.

"Heh...me neither. Although those are the best for us...oh well. Fruit is good too! I'll get a variety of them today so that we won't get burned out on apples."

"Did you get all of those from Applejack?"

"She brought them over the other day as a house warming gift." I was busy making the food more organized in preparation for more of it. I could hear Scootaloo lightly kicking the floor and when I looked back...she had a rather sad expression on her face. "Something the matter sweetheart?"

She looked up surprised. "OH! no no no no...well...kinda. I had always kind of hoped you would end up with Rainbow Dash. I really like Applejack, but...I really look up to Dash..." She quickly finished up her food and I set the dishes in the sink.

I laughed silently to myself and shook my head. She deserved to know...I can't believe I'm doing this so soon. "Oh sweetie...step outside and look up to the left."

Scootaloo gave me a puzzled look, but quickly complied. She buzzed out the front door and looked up. She fell over gasping at what she saw.

"THAT IS RAINBOWDASH'S HOUSE! WHAT IS IT DOING HERE!?"

I laughed out loud this time. I couldn't help it! She was so gosh darn cute! I walked over to her and looked up at the cloud house. It sure was a sight to see. Scootaloo was looking at me like I was some kind of magician. Like: she wanted Dash, so...here she is!

"Scootaloo...your dad is in a weird situation right now. I don't think you're old enough to understand it, but if you can promise to keep this only to yourself and not a single pony else...I'll tell you what is going on." She looked down for a moment and then back up whilst smiling and nodding. "Good...your dad...has two special mares in his life. One is Applejack...and the other is Rainbow Dash."

She was gawking at me. "TWO MAREFRIENDS!? I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Me neither sweetie, but remember; this is just between us. I don't think any pony else needs to know our business. I told you this because I'm sure Dash will be around a lot from now on. I didn't want you confused as to why."

Scootaloo jumped up and down. "Yayayayayayayayayayayay~!" I laughed at her display of youthful energy.

"Alright Scootaloo, it's Thursday...so I take it you have school." She nodded. "Want me to walk you to school from now on?"

"You don't need to dad! I know you're really busy! I'll just use my scooter! I can go really fast on it! It'll only take me a few minutes to get to school each day! I'm already used to going there myself too."

"You're such a big filly already. I'm so proud to be your dad. The only thing I can think of to remember Scootaloo is to try and be home by nine. As long as you can do that then I trust you with everything else."

Scootaloo gave me a big smile and nodded. She ran inside and came back out shortly with her scooter. She hugged my leg before zipping off into the distance.

"Such a cute kid..."

"Cuter than me?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Dash flying right behind me. I bet she wanted to make me jump, but I just leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes bulged open and she would have fallen had I not caught her.

"HA! I guess I got YOU this time!"

"I guess you did..." She put her hooves around my neck and gave me a big hug. I think she is still being reserved, but that is honestly probably for the best. Applejack got scared for a while because we moved too fast. I'm not going to make that same mistake with Dash.

"Ah see ya'll are gettin mighty close..."

I broke the hug and turned around to see Applejack with a sly grin on her face. "AJ!" Dash and I yell out at once.

"Heheh! Ya'll are actin' like ya just got caught doin' somethin bad. Ah ain't mad ya know...ya better just have ah few of those fer me too Coal."

I fell straight onto my back laughing. Dash was still on top of me giving me funny looks, but Applejack was laughing as she trotted over to us.

"I don't get it..." Dash said rubbing the back of her head a bit.

"Coal n' Ah just have ah weird sense of humor Ah guess."

"It was just such an awesome thing to say! It deserved at least this much emotion out of me!" I manage to get out in between laughing.

Dash rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure I'll start behaving this way eventually too. Can't say it sounds bad to me..." I stopped laughing and leaned up to have myself spun around by Applejack. She gave me a firm kiss before trotting inside.

"I just kissed the two most awesome ponies alive in less than five minutes apart...life. is. AWESOME!"

Dash laughed at this one as she trotted inside behind Applejack. Applejack grabbed an apple juice and came back outside while Dash did the same. The three of us sat on the porch for a few minutes enjoying this time together.

After a few minutes Dash stood up and kissed my check before walking onto the road. "There is going to be a fairly large storm today. We haven't had a good one in a while. Try and stay indoors this evening."

"What time is the storm?"

"It is scheduled to start at five. That should give the colts and fillies plenty of time to make it home."

"I told Scoots to be home by nine...I best let her know to be back sooner."

"Don't worry about it Coal. I'll let her know for you."

"Thanks Dash, you're awesome."

Dash smiled and took off leaving a small dirt cloud in her wake. Applejack moved in closer to me and nuzzled my arm.

"Coal?"

"Yes AJ?"

"Can...can we stop by Twilight's today, and...ya let me in that noggin' o' yers?"

I blinked a couple of minutes not remembering what she was talking about. "Oh yeah!" it came back in a flash. "Sure no problem. Want to head there now? I figured I would start at the spa again today, but I doubt we'll get many customers if there is going to be a storm." Applejack smiled and kissed me briefly.

We made our way to the library side by side. I was actually pretty nervous about the whole thing, and I think Applejack was too. She kept looking up at me with a bit of unease in her face. I would smile and pat her head reassuringly, but I wasn't looking forward to it by any means.

We step inside to see Twilight just getting up.

"Hi Twilight. Sorry to drop in on you like this...where is Spike? I didn't see him before either..."

Twilight yawned completely unfazed by our intrusion. "At Canterlot again. He goes down every so often now a days to help their library. It gets a fair amount of business being so near the college. He seems happy to do it, so I don't stop him."

"Ya don't mind too much?" Applejack asked stepping inside more.

"I miss him plenty, but I don't need him as badly as they do. So what can I do for you two today?"

"Ah was hopin ya'll could send me inta Coal's mind. Like ya'll have done before..."

"Oooo~. That sounds like an interesting date." Applejack and I both blushed. "I hope you both don't open the 'Por..."

"Twilight!" I yelled out interrupting her.

"What was she talkin' 'bout Coal?" Applejack gives me a funny look.

I glare at Twilight and she sheepishly smiles (did I just hear a fucking squeak!?). "Get comfortable and I'll cast the spell."

"Welp! You heard the lady AJ!" I walk over to my normal spot followed by a raised eyebrow look from Applejack. She rolls her eyes and crawls into my lap. Twilight charges the spell and we are off!

I blink to find myself back in the familiar looking hallway. I was pretty used to it now, but Applejack seemed to be freaking out a bit.

"This is yer mind? It looks...Ah'm not sure what it should look like."

"Don't worry about it. Here is how it works; we open a door and we relearn everything inside the door. I trust you AJ, but...please ask me before opening a door. Some of the stuff I've seen in my life is dirty and gross for no good reason. You don't need to see anything like that."

Applejack nodded and trotted over to a door I hadn't seen before. It was a bright red door with white words. It read 'Rafe'.

"What does this door mean Coal?"

"Oh my...well...I'll tell you now...it probably has me doing some rather unpleasant stuff. Did you know I went hunting for those wolves not too long ago?"

"Ah didn't..."

"Well...this door refers to a magical wolf I discovered. Long story short...you won't see me at my best here, but...I won't stop you from opening it."

Applejack nodded and slowly opened the door. The forms of several wolves swirled around us and I relived the fear of death I felt back when I first met Rafe. When the images disappeared Applejack turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"Ah...can't believe ya woulda let that fella kill ya..."

"I felt so guilty AJ..."

"Ah know...Ah felt it too. Yer too kind fer yer own good Coal. Ah hope ya'll take that wolf's advice. Stand by yer decisions, Ah know Ah'll stand by ya."

"Thanks AJ. *sigh* That was a tough door to start on. Let's hope the next one is easier."

We walked down the hallway and stopped at an orange door. I didn't even have to read it to have a few guesses as to what it was. It read 'Applejack SFW'.

"This door is 'bout me, but...what does SFW stand for?"

"Safe for Work. It means that this door only holds my memories of you that would be appropriate for anyone...err...any pony."

"Can Ah open it?"

"Of course. I'd like to relive this one actually..."

Applejack opened the door and an image of her flew out. It looked at the both of us and smiled. It flew straight through Applejack and then me. It neighed and went straight back inside the door. I relieved every memory of Applejack that wasn't rule 34 or the sexual encounters that we've had. I saw the cartoon her, I remembered fan factions, I remembered artwork and motivational posters too. Absolutely everything Applejack (that wasn't dirty) was in this door. We both took a step back and she looked up at me.

"That...that was me? That is what ya'll saw in the show? and...all those stories and pictures...there was so much..."

"How are you holding up AJ?"

"Ah...don't know. Ah'm not mad or anythin', but...it's just really weird seein yerself like that."

"I know what you mean. I'm sure the 'Coal' door in your head would be weird for me too."

Applejack laughed and continued down the hallway. We stopped at a door marked 'Anime Crushes'.

"Oh god...it would be something like that..."

"Anime Crushes? Ah think Ah know how 'crushes' is bein used here, but...what is anime?"

"It is a form cartoon. I think this door is safe to open...I think..."

"Good n' nough fer me."

Applejack opened the door and we were assaulted visually by dozens upon dozens of spectral images of characters I recognized. I won't even bother mentioning all the names, it would take waay too long. Before they even left us, Applejack was giving me a scrutinizing look. I just shrugged as they all went back in the door.

"Ya got some mighty weird taste Coal..."

"I know, but...at least that taste eventually led to you."

She smiled at me and shook her head a bit. She was looking plenty entertained, but somehow disappointed.

"You're not mad at me...are you AJ?"

"Mmm? Naw Ah ain't mad. Ah've had ah crush or two before. Ah'm just curious as to why ya dislike yerself so much. Ah'm hopin ta find ah door that can explain that ta me..."

"Oh...I wish you wouldn't think about that AJ. You would lose all of your innocence if you knew..."

"Ah don't know how ya can say ya trust us when yer so darn scared ta show us the stuff that bothers ya. Either ya trust us or ya don't."

"AJ...I do trust you girls, but there are some things that you should simply never see. I wish I could make you understand AJ."

"Ah'm not sure what ya'll could of seen that would be so gosh darn horrible. Ah wish ya'll would just tell me..."

"AJ...well...there are two things that come to mind immediately. I've seen things so perverted and things so horribly violent. I've enjoyed them too...I just...don't want you to know my shame."

"Yer just talkin 'bout shows n' images though ain't ya?"

"Well...yes, but..."

"Then ya'll have no reason ta' hate yerself."

"AJ?"

"Ah've seen plenty of violent movies before. Mah uncle Apple Driver really likes them kind of movies. He would always let his family watch em too. Granny never liked it much, but no pony stopped us."

"Well...AJ...the stuff I saw was very graphic. The images alone would probably disgust you..."

"Maybe they would, but ya'll lived in ah different kind of world back then. When ya killed those wolves ta' protect us, ya felt sick to yer stomach. Ah felt it too. Ya don't have it in ya ta be ah monster Coal. Ya just don't mind when ya know it's fake."

I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't argue with her; she was probably right. "You're a smart pony AJ. After hearing that there is really only one other thing that I'm scared to tell you about."

"What would that be?"

"You're not going to like it..."

"Ah'm sure Ah won't, but Ah'm ah big pony. Ah can handle it."

"*sigh* Remember all that artwork we saw behind your door?"

"Yeah..."

"There is adult artwork of you and the others as well. I've seen and enjoyed those images before."

Applejack collapsed right there. "Ya mean ta tell me that in yer world...others like ya can just find these images of us...doin perverted stuff?"

"I'm afraid so AJ..."

"And ya'll enjoyed these images? How much?"

"I would...enjoy them regularly. I found you girls so amazingly attractive long before I came here. I can't deny that they were very nice to look at."

"That...is just wrong Coal...Ah...can't believe it."

"I know AJ. I hated myself each and every time I partook of it. I'm so sorry AJ..."

"Ah can fergive ya Coal...don't doubt that, but...how many people look at stuff like that?"

"Thousands I'm sure. People like me are the minority, but a survey I saw once suggested that one out of five people that watch the show partake of those images. That is just the kind of disgusting world I lived in. I can't judge it though; I was just if not more disgusting than most people. I just have a good face and a good social personality to make up and/or hide it."

"Ah see...well Coal...Ah ain't happy none, but...Ah can't say Ah'm gonna hold it against ya." Applejack sighed and looked up at me with a look that said she was going to be sadistic again. "Which of us did ya like lookin at the most?"

"Oh God! AJ!" She laughed, but didn't tell me she was kidding. "You're serious? You're seriously serious!?" She nodded. "Christ! Well...guess you deserve to know."

"Ah think Ah do..."

"*sigh* Dash and Twilight the most. Simply because they had the best artwork. You didn't have nearly as many images as they did, but you did have some good ones. Dash was the most common, then Twilight, and after that I couldn't tell ya. Fluttershy and Rarity are on the bottom of that list though. They get some weird crap made of them."

"Ah understand. We do have adult stuff here too, and Ah've caught Big Mac lookin at it once or twice before. Ya need somethin' visual ta get the job done..."

"Oh god! Please AJ! Don't tell me stuff like that! I won't be able to look at him straight in the eyes next time I see him!"

"Heh, that right there; that is why ya'll can never be ah bad guy. Ya still feel shame n' guilt."

"Wow...you're just...wow..."

"Ah know it.

Applejack and I spent the next few hours looking through door after door. We were about to call it good when there was a flash near us. It was Dash.

"Hey! How come you guys didn't invite me in here!?"

"Dash!?" Applejack and I yelled out in unison.

"How did you...when did...what is going on?" I was a lot more confused than I probably should of been.

"Calm down Coal, I stopped by Twilight's and found the two of you in some kind of magic trance or something. Twilight was talking about it, but I wasn't listening too well. Anyway, I asked if I could join you and here I am!"

"Huh...well ok."

"I want to pick the next door!" Dash zipped up and down the doors so quickly I could barely follow her with my eyes. She stopped at a door several yards away to which Applejack and I gave chase. Applejack knew that this would freak me out and was calling out to Dash; telling her to wait for us.

Thankfully Dash did, and we stopped in front of simple wooden door that read 'Coal's mind trips'.

"Oh...well that sure as hell is convenient!" (I know right!?) I yelled out.

"What does it mean Coal?" Dash asked with a tilt to her head.

"I think this door holds all the collective memories I've had opening these doors with you girls. I wish there was some way to mark this door, but whatever. If you open this door Dash...I think you'll know everything that Applejack and Twilight know about me from the doors they opened."

"Cool!" Dash immediately yanks open the door and the images fly everywhere. It turns out that this door only held the memories of the time spent inside my mind. We relived my conversations with Twilight and this latest one with Applejack. I hope Dash can handle this information about 'adult' material just as well. The door closes and Dash gives me a look of shock.

"You must really think I'm pretty, huh Coal?" Dash asks with a wink.

I fainted. Yup. Just out. Just like that. (...good thing that damn narrator isn't here...that guy is an ass!)

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 75: What did she say!?  
/-

I wake up on Twilight's couch feeling pretty dang out of it. I don't open my eyes right away, because I hear the girls talking though. Oh me and my bad habits!

"I see...that would explain a lot as to why Coal feels so ashamed of himself. He probably feels really guilty for using our likeness in that way. I'm certainly not happy to know that others look at me like that, but it does make me feel rather attractive." Twilight spoke rather matter of factly.

"I know right! Coal used us the most! HA! Take that AJ!"

"Oh calm yerself Dash! Ya know darn well why Coal used ya more. It doesn't really matter though, cause Ah'm the only one ta' know him carnally."

"I don't want to hear this!" Twilight yelled out.

"Ahhh quit yer lying Twilight. Ya'll got attracted ta' Coal before either of us did." (WHAT!?)

"I wouldn't say that AJ...I did meet him first..."

"Did ya find him attractive so soon?"

"Well no...I just didn't know him. I did start liking him a lot by the time he offered to carry me though..."

"I want to see that memory. I bet it was really sweet!" (NO! Go back to earlier! WHAT DID THAT MEAN!?)

"Ah'm sure it was Twilight, but it's probably gonna be ah bit before ya get yer chance. Ah still can't believe he fainted..."

"That was pretty funny!" Dash exclaimed interrupting Applejack.

"Maybe ah little Dash, but we coulda opened ah lot more doors iff'n that didn't happen. Now wait just a minute! What happened ta that storm ya'll were brewin' up?"

"Relax AJ! I already gathered up the clouds, now I just have to push them together. It doesn't start for another...five minutes ago...Horse apples!"

I could hear Dash zip out the door and lightning start shortly after; followed by the sound of rain against glass. I figured now was a good enough time to get up. I just need to tell myself to forget that earlier comment. Just...don't even think about it...

"Augh! Why must I faint!?"

The girls yelped in surprise at my outburst, but quickly started laughing as my words sunk in.

"That was mighty funny Coal. Ya'll ain't hurt er nothin are ya?" Applejack asked quickly changing moods.

"I'm fine AJ. I just...can't handle stuff like that. I'm so embarrassed..."

"You're embarrassed!? How do you think we feel!? Humans look at us like that!"

"Oh god Twilight...I'm so sorry! I wish I could be more innocent like you girls, but most of you aren't even half as innocent as you used to be...I'm a terrible influence..."

"Oh hush Coal! That's just stinkin thinkin. Ah for one am very glad to know ya...n' stuff." Applejack was blushing profusely. I think she was trying to hold back in front of Twilight.

"Hmmm...well Coal...I could come up with a spell to do that..."

"You could!? Would...would I still be me though?"

"I'd have to spend some time working on it. Why don't I teleport you and AJ home, and you come see me again in...five days. I've got some other stuff I'm working on, so five days should give me plenty of time."

"That sounds awesome Twilight! Thank you!"

"Good! Now AJ...go hug Coal." We both gave Twilight a confused look. "You need to be touching in order for the teleportation to work on both of you. I don't think I could cast it twice."

"Thanks for doing this Twilight, but wait...do you even know where my house is?"

"I know where it is. I'll have to come visit sometime though. I've only been there once a while back; back before you were here."

"Ahh..."

Applejack crawled into my lap and Twilight cast her spell. One second later we found ourselves getting rained on out in the middle of the dirt road. We quickly run inside and I start up a fire. Scootaloo came bouncing downstairs when she heard us.

"Hi dad! Hi Applejack!" She bounced up to me and was about to give me a hug, but stopped when she saw I was wet. "You walked home in the rain? I'm used to taking care of myself dad. You didn't have to go through the trouble of making it back here..."

"You're a sweetie Scoots, but I had to wait a long time for us to live together and I'm not going to pass up a night so soon. Besides, Twilight teleported us here...we just ended up outside first."

"Oh...okay!"

"Have a nice time with the others today?" Applejack gave me a wink as she left for the upstairs bathroom. Dang that mare likes to torment me...heh.

"Yeah! We tried to get tree climbing cutie marks, and Cloudy ended up falling out of the tree! He has been learning to fly though, so he landed alright."

"That reminds me, you've been getting good at gliding. I bet you're going to be flying before you know it!"

Scootaloo gave me a sad smile and looked away. "I doubt it...I can't ever get any pony to teach me..."

"I would be more than happy to get some books on it from Twilight. I couldn't teach by example, but I would be more than happy to learn anything and everything you would need to know in order to fly."

Scootaloo kissed my cheek and shook her head. "Thanks dad, but I need a pegasus pony to teach me. You're amazing and all, but..."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I would have Twilight change me into a pegasus again if I thought it would help. The spell didn't even work right though..."

"You were a pony before!?" Scootaloo exclaimed loudly making her voice crack a little.

"Y-Yeah...didn't I ever tell you about that?" She shook her head sporadically. "Heh, well she did. I was a large maroon pegasus pony with an azure mane. I really liked my wing feathers and my coat near the bottom of my hooves. My wings were black tipped and I had a wave pattern on my hooves."

"That sounds really cool! I want to see it!"

"HAHAHA! I'm sure you'll get a chance soon. I'm actually going to Twilight's again in five days for a favor. She may be willing to change me again too."

Thunder could be heard getting louder and louder now. The storm outside was really getting bad. I was starting to worry a lot about Dash. I figured I would ask Applejack about it soon. I best wait now though, don't want to scare Scootaloo about it any.

"Are you hungry Scoots?"

"Nope! I ate the meal Coco made for me. I better get back to my room. Ms. Cherilee gave us a lot of homework, and I want to get it done."

"Wow...that is amazingly responsible of you sweetie. I don't think I was half that responsible at your age...I know I wasn't."

Scootaloo shrugged and ran upstairs. She passed Applejack at the top and gave her a shy smile. Applejack rubbed the top of her head for a moment before trotting downstairs.

"Hey AJ...how umm...how long is Dash usually out when they make storms like this?"

Applejack took a seat right next to me and leaned against me. "She should be back soon. Since she built the storm up fer the night, she'll have tomorrow off so that other weather ponies can break it down."

"Good to hear..."

"Yer worried about her huh?"

"Just a little. Mostly because I don't understand how ponies control the weather like that."

"Oh yeah...Ah think Ah remember some stuff from one of yer doors referring ta' weather. It happens on its own right?"

"Sure does. We can predict it for the most part, but it isn't 100%."

"That just seems mighty strange ta' me."

I smile and look down at Applejack. She was snuggled up against me enjoying the fire. I start feeling like a jerk all over again for having two lovers in my life now. Yes it was all out in the open, but no it definitely didn't feel normal. Applejack soon realized I was looking at her and started rubbing my back with her hoof.

"Bit fer yer thoughts?"

"Heh...just thinking about how lucky I am."

Applejack snuggled deeper into my chest until she just up and crawled into my lap. She leaned up and kissed my cheek before curling up. She reminded me somewhat of my little dog back on Earth. She would always crawl onto my lap, curl up and start going to sleep. I had to stifle a laugh to not disturb her. She had her back against my stomach and began rubbing my leg slowly with her hoof.

"Ya know Ah'm really ok with all this right?"

"...Dash?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm more than Ok with it, but...it definitely isn't normal for me either. I just don't want you to ever think I have to have more than one lover to be happy. You are far too good for me AJ...Dash is too for that matter..."

"Yer gettin pessimistic again."

"S-sorry sweetie."

"Ah know all that Coal. And Ah disagree about us bein too good. Ah could sit here and talk fer hours 'bout everythin that makes me like ya, but Ah don't want yer head swellin up. Ah'm very happy with ya...and with ya bein with Dash. Ah don't have any regrets..."

I had been stroking Applejack's side the entire time she was on my lap. Her words resounded in my heart and soul. They were probably the most powerful words I could of ever heard. I started to shake a little from just how unbelievably happy I was. I'm not going to lie here, having both of them makes me so much more than happy. It isn't like I'm just wanting them for sex, so I can at least justify this to myself. It's funny how they're very similar, but so different.

Applejack easily picked up on all this. My hand was shaking a little as I stroked her. She rolled onto her back and looked up at me. She took hold of my hand in her hooves and pressed it against her cheek. She smiled at me while gently nuzzling my hand. It was so unbelievably comforting. I love this pony so much. It was at this point that Dash came in soaking wet. Applejack and I were startled for a moment, but recognized Dash quickly.

Applejack kissed my hand before getting up and escorting Dash over to the fire. Dash was shivering and her teeth were chattering. I put my hand on her and found her freezing...oh my.

"Oh my gosh! Dashie! You're so cold!"

"T-t-t-t-that is n-n-n-n-n-ormal..."

"Like hell it is..." I took of my shirt and threw it across the room. I picked her up and set her right where Applejack had been. I leaned her back up against my chest and put my arms around her. My body temperature dropped almost instantly, but Dash looked like she was starting to warm up.

Applejack whispered into my ear that she was going to hit the hay and planted one more kiss on my cheek before heading upstairs. I watched her ascend and caught a glimpse of Scootaloo trying to peek in and see why I was yelling at Dash. Her face went red when Applejack patted her head a second time and she quickly retreated to her room. I smiled at how comfortable this whole situation was. Well...almost comfortable. I was now pretty dang cold!

"F-f-feeling b-b-better D-Dashie?"

Dash turned around and hugged my chest. She put all of her legs around me and spread out her wings in front of the fire. Her belly was soft and warm from having just been dried by the flames. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah..."

I leaned down and kissed her nose once, twice, thrice, and good. She went a little red and nuzzled my chest. I reached around her and began gently running my fingers through her wings. There was a lot of loose droplets of water clinging to them, and I didn't want Dash getting a cold. Dash hummed softly as I did this. After about ten more minutes we were both completely dry.

"Hungry Dashie? I'm sure I could fix you up something..."

"No I'm good *yawn*. I'm just ready for bed."

I doused the fire and carried Dash upstairs and sat her on the bed. I saw Applejack give Dash a playful nudge out of the corner of my eye as I went to check on Scootaloo. She had fallen asleep leaning over her desk. She thankfully hadn't started drooling or anything. That could of potentially undone all of her hard work if any got on the papers underneath her. I gently pick her up and tuck her in to bed. I slid her Spitfire plushy in right next to her and she pulls it in close. I kiss her forehead and turn off her desk lamp.

Applejack and Dash were waiting for me as I entered the bedroom. They tapped the spot in between them signaling me to join them. I crawl in from the bottom and kiss both of their bellies on the way up. They giggled a little at the unfamiliar contact. The three of us snuggled up close together and fell asleep to the peaceful sound of rain.

Author's notes: Remember a few chapters back when I mentioned filly drama? Well...not the next chapter but the chapter after that. Yeah...I think everyone is going to be surprised. HELL! I was surprised when I wrote it!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 76: She has a name!  
/-

The next four days seemed to follow the same pattern. Coal would wake up, start back up at the spa, come home and enjoy his family, go to sleep and start over again. Aloe and Lotus were thrilled to finally have him back. They had apparently been receiving requests for him the entire time he was gone. Coal felt flattered and made sure to give even more effort to the loyal customers he helped create.

One such customer was maybe a little too loyal. The same platinum pony with the golden/silver hair stopped by on the first, third, and fourth days Coal was back. She would always have Coal work her flank and he would always tease her the way he had before. On the fourth day she seemed to be genuinely depressed, so Coal actually talked with her for a change.

Her name was 'Birth Right' and she of course was the daughter of a very wealthy family. She came down from Canterlot for little vacations here and there to get away from everything. The money and luxury was great, but she was held to standards she didn't care for. She would receive suitors by the dozens almost every other day, and didn't care for any of them. They only wanted her for her parent's money, and maybe for her body. She honestly felt several of them had to be homosexual from their behavior. This proved to only further depress her.

"It sounds like you have a choice to make 'Bee'."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"No you don't." She laughed. "You can stay in Canterlot with your parents and continue the life you lead now, or you can give up that luxury and look for a more simple life somewhere else. It would be a lot harder, but if you ever did find love; you would know it to be real."

"*sigh* I've thought about it. Not a day goes by that I don't but...I'm very lazy."

"That is very honest of you, but I'm curious. If you want so badly to be loved...why do you simply try and get me to...pleasure you?"

"I guess I'm just feeling rebellious. You're the only one of your kind in this world, and being with you would be amazing for that alone. I also don't think you'll judge me for it. You still treat me as good as any other customer despite my advances..."

"I can't get mad at a pony who thinks I'm attractive, or what have you..."

"That is a good way to look at it I guess...*sigh*...I just...don't know what I want. I know I most definitely don't want to get married to some stallion that doesn't honestly care about me at all. What kind of life would I lead then!?"

"A very shallow and empty one. I don't know what I would do without my loves..."

"Loves? So you did end up cheating on that lover of yours...may I ask why it was not with me? I would definitely do anything to satisfy you."

"One: I didn't cheat on my lover. The situation is complicated but the three of us are in 100% agreement over it. Two: I don't care about the sex all that much. The closeness I feel to them is far more important."

"Sounds nice. I would do almost anything to feel that way..."

"Except give up your comfy life?"

"I'm not judging you Bee, I'm just telling you the truth. If you do decide to leave your current life...just plan ahead first. Make sure you have a place to stay and a way to support yourself. That will make the transition easier. Also...how much of what you do is technically done by servants?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you dress yourself? Cook for yourself? B-Bath yourself?" she giggled at the last one. "The point is...if you start doing more for yourself now; I think you'll find at least some comfort in being a bit more independent. Even if you do stay at home. I actually lived with my parents up until I came here. I started doing a lot more for myself one day, and it felt really good. I couldn't make my own rules or anything, but knowing that I could take care of myself...was satisfying in its own way."

The timer went off and Birth Right got off the massage table. She started walking out the door, but stopped. She stood there for a moment and trotted back over to Coal. She jumped up and hugged his mid section tightly before running out. Coal was left both surprised and a little charmed. She was definitely cute when she wasn't acting all horny. Hopefully it is an act.

The rest of the day goes by easily enough. Coal collects his pay and makes it home before dark.

The house actually had some furnishing now. There was a couch in the living room, a dining table, a washer and dryer in the nook in the downstairs hallway. The master bedroom had a dresser and Coal somehow managed to get the lights working throughout the entire house. Not just in a few rooms that somehow still managed to work. The three other bedrooms were still empty, but things were starting to come together.

Applejack had started casually plowing some of the land behind the house for various homegrown veggies. She said Coal had to start taking better care of himself. He was hesitant at first, but when she reminded him of his promise he threw up his hands in defeat. Dash had been teaching Scootaloo how to fly the past couple of days in her free time. Thankfully she offered to do it; Coal didn't want to ask her for any favors. He probably couldn't of even explained as to why; it just didn't sit well with Coal to be in debt.

Speaking of debt, tomorrow is the day Twilight should have that spell ready for him. It will hopefully take away most of his natural human evils thus making him more pony like in spirit.

Scootaloo was spending the night at Rarity's with the other girls, so Coal was left home alone with his two lovely ladies. What could possibly happen!?

Coal was sitting on the couch casually reading the paper while Applejack was outside enjoying her gardening. Dash was sitting with Coal on the couch starting to lose her mind from boredom. There wasn't any need for a weather pegasus today and the others were busy. She didn't want to bother Coal too much because of all the work he has been doing lately, but she definitely wanted to do something.

"Hey Coal..."

"Yes Dashie?"

"Do you umm...want to...mmm..." Coal sat down the paper and pulled Dash in closer and rested her head on his lap.

"Do I want..."

Coal was rubbing a very sensitive spot around her wings that made them twitch every few moments. Dash immediately gave up trying to come up with something to do and enjoyed the contact. Coal could only smile as he picked up the paper with his other hand and continued where he left off.

Applejack had just finished working the ground in anothe area, and was ready to call it good for now. She came in through the back door and saw Coal and Dash together from the dining room. She laughed a little to herself, but found that she was a little...jealous. She started to think about how that would probably be her if Dash wasn't there. It started to put her in a sour mood.

Thankfully Coal saw her come in and beckoned her to join them. Applejack smiled softly and crawled onto the other side of Coal. He rested her head on his chest and began stroking the underside of her neck and upper body. These were the areas usually most sore after working (excluding apple bucking). Applejack gave Coal a soft smile and said: "Yer not gonna be able ta' read yer paper if ya are busy rubbin on both of us..."

Coal laughed a little and kissed Applejack once on her forehead. "Who cares?"

Applejack and Dash both laughed and continued to enjoy the affection. Applejack started thinking about her previous mood and laughed at herself. Coal was never going to let her feel less loved. This thought was all it took for her to fall asleep right then and there in the peace of the moment.

Dash wasn't too far behind, but Coal was wide awake.

He thought about how he would keep this up, and make sure that both of the girls never needed or wanted anything. He promised himself that he would work harder than ever before if he had to. He had three lives to now provide for, and by god he was going to do it!

"Life is sweet~" I woke up with my two lovely ladies gently sleeping on me. Applejack was doing her silly snore, and Dash had her mouth wide open looking like she just flew a marathon or something. I won't say this has been the sexiest of mornings, but...who gives a crap?

The only downside to this sleeping situation is that I can't get up without waking them. Thankfully something so unexpected happened that I nearly choked on air!

Twilight walked into the master bedroom levitating a couple of books behind her. "Twi-Twilight?"

"Shhh, let me just get you out of there." She then slowly levitated me out from underneath the girls and set me on the couch downstairs.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you Twilight, but..."

"I just thought I should have a chance to drop in on you at an unexpected time for a change."

"Ha. Well you certainly did that. I take it you're here about the spell?"

"I sure am. I think I've got it worked up perfectly. Scootaloo stopped by the other day and told me about you wanting to show off your pony form to her. I took that into consideration too. This spell should temporarily make you a pony, and give you more of a pony mind set."

"But I'll still be me, right?"

"Oh of course. You'll just have a lot more innocence again."

"Okay...sounds awesome! Are you ready now?"

"I sure am! Sit tight and let me do this." Twilight charged her magic which took on a mixture of colors this time. It was like all the colors of the night sky took on the form of a ribbon and it began wrapping around me. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Dash and Applejack running down the stairs.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 77: Copper /-

Author's notes: Here is the filly drama for ya! It probably isn't what anyone was expecting, but I hope everyone has fun with it!

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Dash was yelling frantically.

"Twilight! What did ya do ta' him!?" Applejack was trying to stay calm, but was more than freaking out herself.

"I-I-I don't know! This shouldn't of happened! The spells must of counteracted against each other somehow!"

"Well change em back!"

"I don't know how! The spell is supposed to be temporary, so I never looked into how to undo it sooner!"

"Well how long is it going to last!?" Dash exclaimed coming out of her panic mode.

"Wha...where am I?" Coal tried to stand but found his legs couldn't support him. "Who...what are you? You look really neat!" Coal's voice cracked as he spoke.

The girls all looked at Coal in a mixture of horror and an emotion Coal couldn't put a hoof on (yeah...I said hoof).

"This will wear off...won't it Twilight?"

"Yes Dash...it should wear off."

"In that case...COME HERE YOU CUTE LITTLE GUY!"

"Eeep!" Coal was lifted off the ground and held up to Dash's face. She kissed his nose and forehead and all over his little body (I bet you're starting to figure out what has happened).

"Save some of em fer me Dash! Ah don't think Ah've ever seen him look so gosh darn cute!"

"Well...as long as you girls aren't mad anymore...I too would like to hold him..."

"Eeep! What is happening? Who are you and please put me down! I'm getting scared..." Coal curled up into himself and shook a little at Dash's affection. This served to make the girls both squee at the cuteness and awww at how sad it was.

Dash gently set Coal down and he found that he could walk now. He stumbled over which served to make the girls squee in delight. "Why do you keep making that noise?" Coal asked getting uncomfortable.

"Yer just so gosh darn cute sugarcube! Twi' go get the mirror."

Twilight ran upstairs and levitated down a simple square mirror. She set it in front of Coal who gasped in surprise.

He was in his old pony form again, but...he was much younger. He looked to be near the same age as Pipsqueak. He had the same green eyes, azure/black mane, maroon coat and tipped feathers and hooves though. He was eying himself all over in the mirror. "Is...that me!?"

The girls looked at each for a moment and realized Coal probably doesn't remember anything about them now. They all face hoofed recalling what Coal had been saying since he woke up. Of course he didn't remember, no wonder he was so scared and uncomfortable. They all felt a little guilty, but were quickly snapped out of it by Coal starting to whimper. Little tears started falling from his face as he softly whimpered at his reflection.

"Oh sugarcube...why are ya cryin?"

"Cause I don't know what is going on! I don't look right and I can't remember anything! Who are you and...who am I?"

The girls spent the next hour going over briefly who Coal is and why he is here. They basically told him that he was a friend of theirs from out of town, and that there was an accident that made him lose his memory. They weren't sure of letting him or the others know who he was, so they told him that his name was Copper. They feared that with a mind of a child he wouldn't be able to cope with the stress of the situation. (Applejack didn't like lying like that)

Coal started feeling better and found himself wanting that affection again. "Can...can you hug me again Ms. Dash? I could really use one..." he said kicking the ground looking embarrassed. She squealed and picked him up hugging him close. She nuzzled his little head and found herself enjoying this probably more than she should. Applejack and Twilight didn't seem to mind though. They all wanted turns to hug the foal version of Coal.

After a few minutes of this, Coal started to get a little bit ansy. "C-can I go play now? I don't like sitting around like this for long..."

Dash set him down and the girls looked at each other.

"Maybe he could spend some time with Scootaloo and the others? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Twilight said matter of factly.

Applejack and Dash tilted their heads back and forth in contemplation.

"I think it would be ok. Just tell the girls he is new and they shouldn't treat him any differently."

"Ah don't like fibbing Dash..."

"It isn't technically fibbing. He is new like this. It's his first time being a pony foal, so...he IS new."

"Fine. Ah trust Applebloom. Ah'm sure they'll get a long well enough."

"They had a sleepover at Rarity's last night right? I don't mind taking Coal there. I need to get back to the library anyway."

"Sounds good ta' me Twilight. Ah want to get back ta work outside anyway..."

"And I want to go back to bed!" The girls glared at Dash. "What!? I don't normally get up this early!"

Applejack and Dash gave Coal little kisses and a couple of pats as he left with Twilight. They made him feel funny, but girls were kinda gross. So he didn't think about it much.

Coal and Twilight arrived at the boutique to find Rarity outside lecturing the girls.

"So will you please be more careful!?"

The girls let out a collective of 'yes's' and 'ok's'. Rarity looked up to see Twilight...and a foal that looked a lot like how Coal did when he was a pony.

"Twi-Twilight! Who i-is that?" Twilight immediately cast a memory spell on Rarity to get her up to speed on the situation. "Oh...HOW ADORABLE!"

Rarity picked him up and baby talked Coal till he started to squirm uncomfortably. She set him down and told the girls to play nice with him. She then talked with Twilight for a moment as the four little fillies took off.

I don't know why these girls keep kissing me! I don't like it! Girls are weird when they get like that! These girls aren't doing that though...they look to be a little older than me. I hope we can be friends...

"Hi...I'm Copper! What are your names?"

The white unicorn one piped up first. "I'm Sweetie Belle! I'm Rarity's little sister...she was the one that was hugging on you a moment ago. I'm...not sure why..."

"Yeah! That was really weird! I'm Scootaloo by the way!" The orange pegasus stated giving me a wave.

"And Ah'm Applebloom! So Copper, where did ya'll come from?" This yellow pony talked a lot like Ms. Applejack did. I liked the way they talked.

"Out of town I'm told. I guess there was an accident that made me lose my memory or something. That is what Ms. Applejack and Ms. Dash told me anyway..."

"Huh...that seems pretty weird. You don't remember coming here?" Scootaloo kept looking at me funny. I'm not sure why...

"I don't. I just woke up to the older ponies talking and that is just what I was told."

"Where did ya wake up?"

"In a white and blue house outside of town."

"That is my house! Why would you wake up there!?"

"Eeep! I-I don't know! I just did! I'm sorry!" Scootaloo was giving me scary looks and I don't do well when I'm scared.

"*sigh* Don't be such a scaredy-pony! I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Did you see a funny looking creature there? Really tall, and pretty big..."

"N-No...just Ms. Twilight, Ms. Applejack, and Ms. Dash."

"Be nicer to him Scootaloo! He looks a lot younger than us..." Sweetie Belle trotted over to me and gave me my first hug that didn't suffocate me. She was really soft and smelled like freshly cleaned blankets...I like her.

"Come on every pony! Enough of this talk! We've been cooped up in that fancy shop of Rarity's long enough! Ah want ta' do some real crusadin'!"

"Crusading? What is that?"

Sweetie Belle let go of me and walked over next to Applebloom. Scootaloo did the same and all three of them started talking at the same time! They told me about trying to get their cutie marks and all that...it sounded fun, but...for some reason I had a bad feeling about all of it.

We went to this neat-o clubhouse of theirs. It wasn't very big, but it was really cool!

"This place is neat! What do you three do here?"

"We plan how we are going to get our cutie marks here!" Scootaloo was looking really excited...guess she really likes cutie marks or something.

"Are cutie marks that big of a deal? I don't have one..." I look at my butt...it felt weird. "...I don't really want one either..."

The three of them all started talking at once again. They starting asking question after question about how I could not want a cutie mark and stuff. I just made myself look small and hoped they would stop. I think Sweetie Belle likes me too...she stopped first and got the others to stop.

"S-sorry Copper. We just really want our cutie marks..." I really like Sweetie Belle! She is so nice and not CRAZY! ...where did that come from?

"It's...ok. I'd like to help you all get your cutie marks, but...I don't really know what to do..."

"We just try stuff and hope it works!" Scootaloo is so loud!

"That's right! Ah want ah cutie mark so bad! These two ponies in our class are so gosh darn nasty ta' us cause we don't have em!" Applebloom is just as loud...how can Sweetie Belle take this?

The girls decided to try and get me my cutie mark first. They had me do a lot of stuff that they had already done. They figured they could get a helping cutie mark cutie mark...or something. I don't know...I don't pay attention too well sometimes. They had me climb a tree and I got too scared to come down.

"Just climb down Copper! Quit being such a baby!" I really don't think I like Scootaloo.

"Come on Copper, it ain't that high up! Ya'll could probably just jump down n' be fine!" I don't think Applebloom thinks too much about this. I would probably get really hurt! I would rather look scared than to cry in front of girls...especially Sweetie Belle.

"Please come down Copper! I'll umm...I'll give you another hug if you come down!"

"What..." For some reason...I really liked that idea. I started trying to get myself worked up to come down. I thought about Sweetie Belle and how nice she was and I could slowly start to feel something happening. I could now feel my wings for the first time...I didn't even know I could use them! I flapped them a few times which made the girls stare at me for some reason. I decided I would try and glide down...couldn't be too bad right? I flapped my wings as hard as I could and what happened next...really made me happy! I was flying! I WAS FLYING!

"I'M FLYING!"

"YOU'RE FLYING!" The girls yell out together.

It was like my body already knew what to do! I couldn't believe it! I flew around in a small circle before landing next to Sweetie Belle. She immediately gave me a big hug and I felt even funnier. Scootaloo glared at me though. She looked really mad...

"W-why are you looking at me like that Scootaloo?"

"How are you able to fly already!? And why are your wings so big!? I'm older than you and yet your wings are bigger, and you can already fly! This isn't fair!" She started pouting and I felt bad for some reason. Even though I didn't do anything wrong...I just didn't like seeing her unhappy.

"I'm...sorry Scoots...I..."

"Hey! Don't call me Scoots! Only my dad and Dash get to call me that!"

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't think it wo..."

"You know what FORGET IT! I don't feel like crusading anymore. I'm going home!"

The girls looked at me and then gave chase after Scootaloo. I was left all alone just outside of town. I wasn't really scared or anything this time, but I didn't like knowing I made Scootaloo mad. Why did I call her Scoots anyway? I guess it doesn't matter...they all probably hate me now.

"I better get back to Ms. Applejack's and Ms. Dash's...wait...Scootaloo said that was her house...oh no..." I started to cry. I couldn't go back there now! Where should I go!? What should I do!? They would definitely take Scootaloo's side in this! I started walking back to town and stopped when a pink pony with a really fluffy mane bumped into me.

"Oops! I'm so sorry little guy! Hey! You look a lot like how a friend of mine looked when he was a pony! He did something really funny back then too, but oh wait! I can't tell you THAT story! You're just a little colt! Maybe when you're older you will like it! Hey...why do you look so sad?"

"*sniffle* I made one of my friends mad at me cause I could fly and she couldn't. I don't have any place to stay and...I'm feeling pretty lonely..."

"THAT IS SO SAD! Come with me to Sugarcube Corner! I'll get you something I just know you'll love!"

"O...Okay?"

The pink pony who's name turned out to be Pinkie Pie, took me to this really fun looking bakery. It looked like you could eat the building! I didn't try though...I thought it would be kind of mean. She had me sit at a little table while she ran into the kitchen...I think it was the kitchen. She came back out after a few minutes with a little dish with a lid on it. She set it down in front of me and took off the lid. There...sitting on the tray, was the most yummy looking cupcake I had ever seen! It was a red cupcake with blue frosting, and green sprinkles! It looked super tasty!

"Is...is this for me?"

"It sure is Copper! Now eat up and turn that sad frown upside down!"

I very slowly started eating the cupcake. It was so sweet and tasty...it was almost...too good. As soon as I finished the cupcake...I was filled with really funny feelings again. I looked at Ms. Pinkie and she was standing there smiling at me, and I just...started to cry. I wasn't sad...I was actually really really happy! But...I cried for some reason. I flew into her and hugged her really tight. I told her how good it was and thanked her a lot for it. She held me back and nuzzled me. She smelt like frosting...I liked it.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 78: Colt Drama /-

Pinkie Pie and Coal ended up spending the entire evening together. He got to help her bake and she made him feel a lot better. When nightfall came; there was a crash at the front of the store. Pinkie and Coal were in the kitchen at the time, and Pinkie went to go check it out.

She came into the front of the store to find Dash completely panicked and panting.

"Pinkie! Have you seen a little red colt with a blue mane!? I have been looking for him all day!"

"Oh you mean Copper...yeah! He is helping me bake in the kitchen!"

Dash didn't say another word and just ran back there. She ended up scaring Coal so much that he yelped and fell over. She scooped him up and forgot that he was just a little colt now. She gave him a hard kiss that would of been highly frowned upon. Coal struggled to break free for a moment until Dash realized what she had done.

"Oh my gosh! Coa...Copper! I'm so sorry!"

"Bleh! Why do you and the other grown ponies keep kissing me!? I don't like it!"

Dash calmed down immensely finding that she hadn't scarred Coal in anyway. "I'm sorry Copper! I've just been looking for you all day! When Scootaloo came home I didn't think anything of it until Applejack got onto her about leaving you behind. We've been searching for you all evening!"

Coal's heart sank upon hearing this. "Scootaloo...didn't get in any real trouble...did she?"

"Applejack wasn't happy, but didn't get onto Scootaloo too much. She did give Applebloom the run around though. Sweetie Belle felt so bad for leaving you. I think we should stop by Rarity's so that we can let her know you're alright."

"Oh no...not Sweetie Belle..." Coal rubbed his hoof on the floor in circles. He had a really depressed look on his face that made Dash eye him a little.

She didn't think much of it, but something gave her a weird feeling. They said goodbye to Pinkie after Coal got another set of hugs from the party pony. He didn't mind her hugs. He liked her almost as much as Sweetie Belle.

They made their way to the boutique and stepped inside. Rarity was trying her best to calm down a distraught Sweetie Belle who was crying silently on the couch. Coal didn't say a single word, but ran straight for her. He jumped up onto the couch and hug tackled her down. She instantly stopped crying as she realized who was hugging her.

"Copper! They found you! *sniff* I was so worried! I'm so sorry for leaving you! I shouldn't of done that! *sniff*" Sweetie Belle started to sob and Coal didn't know what to do. He knew what his heart wanted him to do, but was a little scared to do it. He took a deep breath and followed his gut. He leaned forward and gave Sweetie Belle a small peck right on her cheek. She stopped sobbing instantly and turned a very bright red. "C-C-Copper!?"

"I'm not mad Sweetie Belle! I couldn't ever be mad at you! You've been so nice to me and I really like you! Please don't cry anymore!" Coal held her close and after having calmed down she returned the hug.

Dash and Rarity were left gawking at the situation. They both looked at each other exchanging silent panic. They quickly tried to break things up and get the little ones to their bed/home. Coal and Sweetie Belle didn't understand exactly why they were being so hurried, but decided not to fight it.

They waved goodbye to each other as Coal was carried out of sight.

"Thanks for taking me home Ms. Dash! I don't think I could of found my way back."

"N-No problem Copper..."

"Is something the matter? You seem worried..."

"Y-Y-You don't n-need to worry about it...I'll...figure something out."

Ms. Dash was acting really weird. I hope she is Ok...but I couldn't focus on her for long. I kept thinking about Sweetie Belle. Her cheek was so soft...hehe AH! There go my wings again...why does it only happen when I think of Sweetie Belle?

"Copper!? Your wings! What did you do!?"

"W-why are you yelling Ms. Dash? I-I didn't do anything..."

"What did you think about then!?"

"S-Sweetie Belle..."

"Oh no! no no no no no no no no NO!"

"M-Ms. D-Dash...you're s-s-scaring me..."

"...I'm s-sorry Copper...let's just...get home."

I didn't know why I kept getting yelled at today! This is the only day I can remember and it is full of yelling! Now I'm yelling! AUGH!

Ms. Dash and I get back home after a very long and boringly silent walk. Ms. Applejack was there with Scootaloo. They were sitting in the kitchen and yelled (again!) when they saw me. "Copper!"

Ms. Applejack came and grabbed me off of Ms. Dash. She hugged me and kept kissing my forehead. Once she started rocking me...I felt myself getting sleepy. I didn't like feeling like a little baby, but this was really nice.

She set me on the couch and grabbed a blanket from upstairs. She tucked me in and I quickly started falling asleep. They walked into the kitchen and started talking after sending Scootaloo up to her room. My eyes were only half open at this point, but I could tell she glared at me. I was definitely not liking her very much right now. I was about to go to sleep when I heard Ms. Dash tell Ms. Applejack that there is a big problem. I got scared again and couldn't sleep.

"What's the matter? Coal ain't hurt is he?"

"No...the problem is a little different than that."

"What could of happened then?"

"He...he likes Sweetie Belle..."

"Pfft! So what!? Ah like her plenty too. She is ah mighty cute filly."

"I don't mean like that AJ! I mean he REALLY LIKES her."

"Wait...you don't mean like..."

"Yeah...like that."

"Well...Ah guess Ah can see the problem, but...this is only temporary right? He'll be back ta' normal soon won't he?"

"I hope so AJ. If it was just for a day or two we could handle it, but what if his feelings for her get really strong? What if he doesn't forget them when he changes back? We could lose him forever! And to a child no less!"

"Ah think yer over reactin' here..."

"I don't think so AJ! A lot of weird things seem to follow Coal around whenever magic is involved!

"Well...we should probably talk ta' Twi' 'bout it."

"Should I do it tonight?"

"No...let's just try n' calm down tonight. Ah'm sure tomorrow will be better."

"What do we do about him and the girls then? He is probably going to want to spend more time with them, but...should we stop him?"

"Ah don't think so Dash. Iff'n we do he'll probably get all kinds of worked up. Ah think we just need ta' talk ta' Twi' and have her work up a reverse fer the spell. Ya know...instead of trying ta' wait it out; just cancel it out."

"I guess that could work. I don't understand unicorn magic that well, but...would he still remember everything?"

"Don't know...Ah suppose he could. Do ya think he would be sore at us fer lying ta' him?"

"I hope not, but I could probably understand it if he was. Maybe we should tell him the truth..."

"Ah really want ta' Dash, but Ah'm scared what would happen iff'n he couldn't handle it. He probably can't bounce back like he used ta' right now."

"Alright AJ...so just so we are on the same page about this: We don't stop him from hanging with the girls, and we get with Twilight for a fix...right?"

"That is probably fer the best. Ah'm sure yer just gettin worked up again Dash. Life will be back ta' normal before ya know it!"

"I hope so AJ..."

I had no idea what they were talking about, or who this Coal was; but he liked Sweetie Belle too? I've never met him, but...I already don't like him. Now that they weren't talking anymore, I managed to fall asleep rather easily. I hope I get to see Sweetie Belle tomorrow...

The following morning was NOT better. Coal was getting dirty looks from Scootaloo all morning until she went to school. Coal had to try and entertain himself all morning. Applejack was busy outside, and Dash was talking with Twilight at the library. Coal went upstairs and saw Scootaloo's room.

He stepped inside feeling a little guilty. He was so low to the ground that he actually saw something under her bed. He reached in and found it to be a diary. He put his hoof to his mouth and nearly yelped when he realized what it was. He tried to put it back, really he did; but...he had to know why she was so mean to him. He flipped to the latest entry and began reading. She talked about how nasty Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were at school, and how much she disliked them.

She eventually started talking about him, and all it said for the longest time was that he was a 'baby' or a 'coward' or something really unkind like that. He started to tear up a little, but stopped at a particular line.

'Despite how annoying he is! I can't stop thinking about him! How can he fly and I can't!? It just isn't fair! And he keeps making me feel funny when I look at him, and I get mad at Sweetie Belle every time they hug! What is going on!?'  
It ended right there. Coal closed the book and trotted downstairs.

"Does...she like me..." He couldn't believe it. He recognized the way she used the word funny when referring to him. He also recognized the feeling of being mad at Sweetie Belle, because he (as Copper) was mad at Coal for liking Sweetie Belle (I know that is a very complicated line, but surely ya'll understand it). He didn't know to feel happy, sad, embarrassed or what. He started thinking about her and Sweetie Belle... an unfamiliar pain starting rising in his chest, and he began to whine. He couldn't understand this pain. It didn't feel like a bruise or a cut, but it hurt a lot more. It was like his very being was being torn apart.

He spotted Applejack trotting towards the back door and quickly composed himself. He slid down the couch hoping she wouldn't spot him, but his bright colors aren't easy to hide.

"Copper? What in tar nation are ya doin boy?"

"N-Nothing...I'm just bored is all..."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that sugarcube. Ah'm afraid Ah've never really played with ah colt before...especially one so...little...Ah don't know what ya'll would like."

"I'm not THAT little...my wings are really big. See?" Coal turned around and thought of Sweetie Belle...*pomf*.

"C-Copper! Don't do that!"

"Do what? Why do you and Ms. Dash keep yelling at me when I do that? It is the only way to get my wings out..."

"Just...just please don't do that anymore Copper. Ya...just don't understand." Coal hung his head and pouted. He crawled back onto the couch and put his back to Applejack. "Copper..."

"You're right...I don't understand! I don't understand why I keep getting yelled at! I don't understand why you and every other big pony keeps hugging on me and kissing me! I only like it when Ms. Pinkie does it! She has been the only one besides Sweetie Belle who has been nice to me! I don't understand why I can only remember yesterday and today! And I definitely don't understand why I keep getting all these weird feelings all the time! Is there something wrong with me? Am I sick or something? I just...don't understand anything..."

Applejack was heart broken. Her strong lover had been reduced to nothing more than a scared young colt, and she was torn. She wanted her lover back, but now felt responsible for the well being of his colt persona. She trotted over to him and laid down next to him on the couch. She gently pushed Coal into her chest and began to hum in his ear. When Applebloom was a little filly she would always be put to sleep by Applejack's humming. It worked very much the same with Coal. He started to tear up, but quickly fell asleep after rubbing his face into Applejack.

Applejack let out silent tears of her own and quickly joined him in the world of dreams.

"Now Ah hope Ah can count on ya ta' behave yerselves this time." Applejack was lecturing the CMC.

"We will." They replied in unison. Coal was in the back helping out Applejack by watering some seeds.

"Now listen girls...Copper is...different. He isn't dangerous or nothin', but isn't like you girls. Ah want ya ta' think of him as...as if he were Coal."

The girls looked at each other confused. Scootaloo was the first one to respond. "But he is younger than us...it would be weird to treat him like my dad..."

"Ah don't mean literally sugarcube. Ah just mean...think of him as bein different from all other ponies."

"But why?" Sweetie Belle protested. "He seems really nice and normal to me. I really like Coal of course. He is the only adult that will ever play with us, but...Copper isn't anything like him. He is...just different. I don't think I could behave the same way around him..."

"All Ah can ask of ya girls is ta' try. Copper isn't gonna be here fer very long. Ah want him ta' be happy while he can."

"WHAT!?" The three fillies yelled out.

"Oooh...Ah shouldn't of said that."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were starting to look really concerned. Applebloom just looked sad.

"Is goin back home or somethin sis?"

"Yeah...he will be soon. Ah want his time here ta' be really enjoyable. Ya'll are the only ones able ta' do that right now."

They all nodded solemnly. Applejack called for Coal (as Copper of course) and told him he could go play now. He had a hard time looking at Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo, but nodded and left with them.

They were walking for several minutes before any pony said anything.

"So Copper...did ya remember anything?" Applebloom nudged him a little to bring him to attention.

"No...I'm afraid I didn't..."

"Hey Copper...s-sorry for being so mean to you yesterday." Scootaloo stopped walking and hung her head. "I was just really jealous is all. You can already fly and I can't..."

"I...I..." Coal began to tear up and he quickly hugged Scootaloo. "I'm sorry too! I shouldn't of gotten mad! I'm sorry!"

The girls gave each other weird looks and Sweetie Belle was the first to respond. "Maybe he is a lot like Coal..."

"Coal!?" he let go of Scootaloo and looked at Sweetie Belle intently. "Who is this Coal!?"

"Coal is my dad. He is also Applejack's close friend."

"What...but...I thought...maybe it is a different Coal then..."

"What are ya talkin 'bout Copper?"

"Last night I heard Ms. Applejack and Ms. Dash talking about some pony named Coal who liked Sweetie Belle. They talked about all this weird stuff like him changing back or something. I just don't understand it..."

"Coal likes me?" Sweetie Belle had a little pink to her cheeks.

"That all sounds really weird!" Scootaloo looked like she was deep in thought for several moments before shaking herself out of it. "You probably just misheard them Copper. No big deal..."

"If you say so Scoots...I'M SORRY! I MEAN SCOOTALOO!" Coal had the fear of death in his eyes as he waited on her response.

"Heh...you can call me Scoots if you want. It really isn't a big deal...I shouldn't of freaked out on you like that yesterday...sorry again..."

Coal just smiled and gave Scootaloo one more quick hug. This got Scootaloo a quick dirty look from Sweetie Belle who hid her face after it being noticed.

"Something the matter Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo couldn't recall seeing Sweetie Belle make a face like that before. It left her a little confused.

"No no...I'm fine. I'm just...ready to go play is all!" Her voice did its usual crack as she faked enthusiasm.

Applebloom was looking at the whole situation with little to no understand of it. She was just ready to get back to having a good time! "Iff'n ya'll are done bein weird n' stuff...can we go do some more crusadin now?"

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Coal all just sort of shrugged and went along with it. Coal was way past ready for some happy memories for a change.

I was feeling a lot better today! Ms. Applejack was really nice and hugged on me gently. I like hugs when they aren't too tight! Now I can only hope that the girls and I get to play and have a good time today! I'm glad Scootaloo isn't mad at me anymore...and seeing Sweetie Belle is nice too! I think Applebloom is feeling a little left out...I should talk to her.

"So ummm...Applebloom...do you...work with Ms. Applejack any?"

She looked at me with one of her eyebrows raised...it made her look kinda funny. "Course Ah do! Ah sort apples and help clean up round the farm n' such. The only thing Ah can't do is buck apple trees. Ah've tried...it is a lot harder than it looks! Ah really wish Ah could though..."

I don't think I should of asked that question now. Applebloom looks really sad...I don't want her sad. What can I do though...hmmm. Maybe I could..."Hey Applebloom..."

"Yeah?"

"What if I helped ya buck those trees?"

"Help buck...how?"

"Well...we could both hit it at the same time! Then maybe some apples would fall out!" I really hope she likes this idea...

"...Doesn't sound like ah bad idea ta' me. What do ya'll think about it?" She looked past me and looked at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They tilted their heads back and forth as we continued down the road some. I was really getting bored again! We've just been walking! Well...at least they aren't mad at me anymore...

"That sounds like it could be fun! Maybe we can get a teamwork cutie mark or something!" Scootaloo yelled out flapping her wings a lot. I don't really mind her yelling anymore. I'm just glad she is happy.

"Yay! I would like to help too!" I really like it when Sweetie Belle's voice gets funny when she yells. It makes me smile for some reason.

We get to the spot in the road where you can either go to Ponyville to the left, or Applebloom's farm to the right. I think the girls were tired of just walking...or is it trotting? Why do I say walking? I wish I could remember stuff! This is making me really frustrated! Anyways...they start running to the farm and I had to try really hard to keep up! They are a bit bigger than I am, so it was really hard! I did manage though...for some reason I wasn't too tired when we got there though. It was like I was used to it or something...maybe I was a sports pony or something before the accident! Yeah! That would be really cool!

The four of us walk into this really big mess of apple trees! They were everywhere! I don't think I have ever seen so many trees! I caught a glimpse of it when we went to the clubhouse yesterday, but it feels really different when you're in the middle of them! Applebloom picks out a tree and the four of us stand around it. Applebloom then counts down and on 1 we all buck the tree at the same time! I was so excited! I hope we can do it!

She says 1 and we all rear back and buck the tree as hard as we can! My hooves felt really tingly when I hit the tree. I think the girls did too, because they seemed to shake a little. We didn't knock all of the apples out of the tree, but we did knock out four of them!

"Yeah! We knocked out some apples!" I was really excited about it! But...the girls seemed kind of sad...aww.

"Yeah...but we only knocked out four stinkin apples...nothin too special 'bout that." Applebloom looked pretty sad about it. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle didn't look to be sad, but they didn't look happy either.

"Well umm...we did knock out four apples. We knocked out enough for each of us to have a snack...if that is ok..." I'm not really very hungry right now, but I was hoping it would make Applebloom feel better. I don't want my friends to be sad.

Thankfully Applebloom smiled and seemed to perk up a lot. "That sounds like ah mighty fine idea Copper. Ah'm glad we get ta' spend time together like this..." Oh no! Applebloom looks sad again! Why!? Why does she look sad? I don't want to just ask, but...NNGH! I looked at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoping they would maybe know, but...THEY LOOKED SAD TOO! OH WHY!? I'm really scared now...I'm the only one who isn't sad...well...I'm sad now that they look sad! AUGH! I can't win in anything!

"Why do you all look so sad!? Is...is it something I did?" They all stopped looking sad and started giving me a really big eyed look. It was like I surprised them or something, but...they're the ones who surprised me! They all hugged me at once and were shaking a little. Now I'm really scared!

"Girls...what is going on?"

"Copper...we umm...were told that you were going to be leaving soon."

"I'm what Scoots!? I'm leaving soon!? Who told you that!?" I was definitely scared now...

"M-Mah sister did...she said ya wouldn't be around fer too much longer..."

"But I...I don't want to leave..." Oh no! I'm going to start crying again aren't I!? Not in front of the girls! NO!

"Copper..." The girls had stopped hugging me by this point, but Sweetie Belle gave me another one. I think she knew I was about to cry again...I'm just glad she made it stop. I...I think I really like Sweetie Belle. I like Scootaloo and Applebloom a lot too, but...I think Sweetie Belle is really neat...

The CMC and Coal spent about an hour lounging around the apple orchard until they decided another trip to the clubhouse was in order. Their moods were a little soured from earlier, but the girls tried very hard to keep a smile on their face for Coal. He seemed to be feeling better with this latest news by the time they finally reached the clubhouse. When they were a few yards away from the clubhouse the girls notice something that makes their hearts drop.

The clubhouse has be vandalized. There were bits of graffiti all over and in several places it looked like the wood had been kicked in. Applebloom and Scootaloo were past sad at this point and were nothing if not livid.

"Now what pony would do somethin like this!"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!"

Sweetie Belle didn't seem to take it so personally, but simply wandered over a tree and sat down in the shade looking too tired to really be upset anymore. Coal on the other hoof was feelings something he hadn't before. He could remember feeling happy, sad, scared, excited, and all various other emotions; but this was the first time he found himself to be angry. He suggested that the four of them can only do one of two things right now.

"I'm...sorry this happened girls. I don't know who would do this, but...I don't want it to ruin our day together...especially if we aren't going to have many more..." This got the attention of the girls in a hurry and all attention was immediately on Coal. "I'll help clean this up if you want, or we can just ignore it for now. I'll do whichever you girls like more."

Before the girls could decide the culprit revealed himself to the group. It was Mint. The same light green colt with a white mane that had fought with Cloudy Skies a short while back. He came walking around a few trees to stop a few feet away from the group.

"You! You did this didn't you!?" Scootaloo had her wings flared and looked ready for a fight.

Mint just chuckled in his throat as he shook his head. "You don't know that. I was just walking by when I heard some friend stealers yelling..." He had a smug but unamused grin on his face as he spoke.

"Are ya still saddle sore about that!? No wonder Cloudy doesn't want ta be yer friend anymore iff'n this is how ya'll act!"

Sweetie Belle and Coal didn't have anything to say. Sweetie Belle was a little scared considering she was the closest to Mint and didn't want to bring attention to herself. Coal was feeling something that went past anger...he couldn't put a name to it, but it made his mind foggy and his muscles tighten as he watched.

"Just confess Mint! You're not kidding any pony here with all that! Why would you waste your own time just to try and hurt us!? Instead of just doing something else!"

Even thought Mint was the bad guy here, he was still a child. He didn't want to admit his own faults and would continue to argue against it.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Why should I say I did something when you ponies don't know what you're talking about!"

Applebloom had just about had enough. This wasn't going anywhere and they just seemed to be going in circles. All she wanted to do was teach him a lesson, but knew it probably wasn't the right thing to do. She sat down and tried calming herself with deep breathing.

Coal was breathing heavily from his new found emotion alone. He wasn't nearly as mature as Applebloom or the others, and all he wanted to do was get back at this colt for hurting his friends.

Sweetie Belle tried to move away from the tree and get closer to her friends but ended up attracting Mint's attention.

"And what do you think you're doing? Going to go hide behind your stupid friends again? You're such a pathetic little pony!"

Coal lost it. Arguing with Scootaloo and Applebloom was one thing, but you best be in need of a beating if you insulted Sweetie Belle! He grit his teeth and unfurled his wings. For some reason his body wanted to run forward and then combine flaps of his wings to propel himself like a bullet at Mint. It was like he had seen it before, but couldn't remember where.

Being as small as he was this made him move all the faster as his large wings didn't need a lot of effort to give him momentum. He rocketed straight for Mint and hit him right in the chest. Mint being several years older was a lot heavier. Coal ended up taking most of the damage and was sent back several feet after contact. Mint was left knocked out of breath and trying to run away.

The girls were starting to freak out and quickly came to check on Coal. He seemed fine, but the face he was making was completely alien to the girls. It was contorted into a scowl and appeared to be dripping with malice.

"Copper! Why did you do that!?" Sweetie Belle came running over and lifted Coal up from off the ground.

"I wasn't going to let him be mean to you..." Coal wasn't seriously hurt, but he did have a large bruise hidden under his coat on his right shoulder where he hit Mint. It was causing him a fair amount of discomfort.

When Mint had recovered from the blow he yelled at the group. "I won't forget this!" Then he took off.

Scootaloo and Applebloom heard him but weren't scared any. He was just a coward that would try and hurt them indirectly. He wouldn't dare touch them directly after the run in with (human) Coal.

Sweetie Belle wasn't paying him any mind. She was too concerned with Coal's evident pain. She decided the best way to deal with pain is to make you forget about it. She sang a little song to Coal that she remembered Rarity teaching her when she was younger. This put a smile on Coal's face as he nuzzled into Sweetie Belle more.

"Hey umm...thanks Copper. I guess I can't call you a scaredy-pony ever again, huh? Mint is twice your size and you took him on for us...thanks." Scootaloo was feeling guilty all over again.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt my friends...and I'm still a scaredy-pony." Coal smiled as he was slowly put to sleep by Sweetie Belle's song.

"Ah'm thinkin Copper has the right idea. Let's just go into the clubhouse and take ah little nap. All this fightin sure makes a pony tired."

The others didn't have a problem with that, and thankfully the inside of the clubhouse wasn't too bad. Stuff was thrown everywhere, but nothing looked broken. The four friends cuddled up with each other in a clean corner of the room and quickly fell asleep as each others warmth made it very easy.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 79: I wonder who that is.  
/-

Author's notes: Well I'm sure most of you know this, but I'm out of pre-written chapters. I just love writing and I do it as much as I can, but I don't think I'll be able to do the 3 or 4 updates a day anymore. I so wish I could! I love writing for you guys! You make it soo much more fun that it was before (and I loved it before)! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Oww...my shoulder is really sore now. I probably shouldn't of hit that colt...what was his name again? Mint I think...yeah that sounds right. I was the first one to wake up. I think we must of napped for about 2 hours now. It was starting to get dark out and I was starting to think we should maybe go home.

I flew above the girls and moved to the front door of the clubhouse. I don't know why, but...flying just felt kind of too good to be true. Like I should never fly, but...I can. Maybe I'm just being silly. It was starting to get kinda cold outside and was very sure we should really get home.

I wake the girls up and we quickly run out of the clubhouse and start making our way to the farm. There was this really big red earth pony there that Applebloom left with. He was really nice and offered to escort us home, but Scootaloo said we would be fine.

We got to Sweetie Belle's next and I give her a little wave goodbye. She gives me one too...I was both happy and sad. Now it is just me and Scootaloo heading back home. Well...to her home. I don't know where I really live...well now I'm sad again.

"Oh geez Copper! Why are you frowning now?"

"I'm just thinking about how I can't remember anything. I'm sorry...I'll try and stop."

"Don't worry about it too much. Just...I hope you're having a good time with us now. I'm sorry you got hurt fighting for us, but...it was really nice of you."

I must not do too well with nice stuff. Every time some pony starts being nice to me I start feeling like I'm going to cry. It is so frustrating! I don't want to cry! That is what babies do! I'm a big colt!...right? Probably not...I couldn't even protect my friends without getting hurt. There should be a word for making yourself feel bad...I'm sure I would be the perfect example.

Scootaloo and I walked the rest of the way back to her house in silence. I was just too tired to really focus on anything enough to talk about it. I don't think she cared too much. She looked pretty tired too.

Ms. Applejack was sitting on the porch waiting for us I think. Huh...I'm getting a really funny feeling again. Why...why do I want to hug Ms. Applejack now? I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO REMEMBER ANYTHING! AUGH!

"Hey there sugarcubes! Did ya'll have ah good time today?"

I wasn't sure if we should tell her about my getting into a fight. I mean...the other colt kinda started it, but...I did hit him first. Oh no...now I'm just making myself feel worse!

"Yeah it was a good day. We played for a while and then took a nap in the clubhouse. Nothing too excited today."

I'm glad Scootaloo can say that with a straight face. I don't think I could...for some reason I think of eating something sour when I think about lying. I wonder why...

"Sounds like a mighty fine day ta' me! Ah've fixed up some apple soup inside. Help yerselves if yer hungry."

I WAS hungry, but...apple soup? That sounded really weird for some reason. Scootaloo was happy to hear it though. Guess I'll try some. Huh...ya know...it really isn't bad. It is thick like applesauce, but isn't grainy. It was really smooth and it warmed my belly.

We finished eating and Scootaloo went up to her bedroom. I was a little sad that I couldn't sleep in a bed, but the couch is comfy I suppose. If not a little cold.

"How was the soup there Copper?"

"It was really good Ms. Applejack! Thank you! *yawn* It made me really sleepy..."

"Glad ta' hear it sugarcube. Wait...yer not gonna sleep on the couch again tonight are ya?"

"What? I thought...I thought this was where I was supposed to sleep. I did sleep here last night..."

"That's just cause ya fell asleep so quickly. Ya can sleep upstairs with me iff'n ya would like. It is a mighty big bed and can hold us well."

Huh...I really liked that idea for some reason. Ms. Applejack was really nice...I think I like her too.

"That sounds really nice...thank you." For some reason I was feeling shy again. I don't think I'm very good with girls. They keep making me feel funny.

"I'm back from Twilight's!"

"Eeep!"

"Easy there Dash! Ya scared Copper! Can't ya just walk inside like a normal pony?"

"Ooops, sorry. You...Ok there Copper?"

Ms. Dash sure does like making a lot of noise and going really fast! She is kinda like a big Scootaloo...but Ms. Dash makes me feel differently than Scootaloo does. She...kinda makes me feel like Ms. Applejack does. Wait...she asked me a question didn't she?

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Dash! I was just thinking and didn't really hear you."

"Heh! Don't worry about it squirt!" She patted my head a few times...I liked it.

"Copper...could ya run upstairs and hop inta bed? Ah need ta' talk with Dash here in private."

"Oh...okay Ms. Applejack." I don't know what they were going to talk about for sure, but...something told me it was going to be about that Coal thing again. Where is he anyway?

"What did Twi' have ta' say Dash?"

"She said she started working on a reverse spell as soon as she got home after dropping Coal off with the girls yesterday. She doesn't know how long it is going to take, but she is really working at it."

"That is good ta' hear Ah suppose. Ah can't rightly say Ah'm happy ta' hear it won't be soon though."

"I know what you mean. How umm...did Coal do with the girls today?"

"Fine Ah think. He seems ta' have made up with Scootaloo. Ah couldn't tell ya anythin about the...Sweetie Belle situation."

"Did Coal behave any differently that you could tell? He was pretty...bubbly when I brought him home from Rarity's the other night..."

"Ah don't think so Dash. And really it shouldn't be anything to worry about. He just isn't even old enough to understand those feelings."

"How do you explain the umm...wing...you know..."

"Ah'm tryin not ta' think about that Dash. Ah guess we could just call him ah growin colt is all..."

"I guess. Well I'm pretty tired. I'm going to get some sleep. Is uhh...Coal sleeping in the master bedroom tonight?"

"Yeah...it just doesn't feel right havin him stay on the couch."

"I should probably sleep in my cloud house then. You have a good night AJ, and watch after our little love tonight would ya?" Dash then flew off chuckling a bit to herself.

"Glad she finds it so funny..."

I was a little nervous for some reason. This bed was sooo big! Why would Ms. Applejack need a bed this big? I'm glad I could fly, I don't think I could of made it up without being able to. The bed was really comfy though! I crawl under the blankets waiting for Ms. Applejack. I got a little bored so I started so scoot around under the sheets. I would spin around and around until I got dizzy. I would then flop onto my back and giggle at myself.

I heard some trotting come up the stairs, so I crawled up to the front of the bed and poked my head out. Ms. Applejack was there and she squealed again when she saw me.

"Why do you make that noise so much?"

"Ah already told ya sugarcube! Yer just so gosh darn cute!"

I think I remember her saying something like that before. It makes me feel funny though. I don't know if I want to be 'cute'. I want to be really big and strong! Oh well...maybe some day right?

Ms. Applejack crawls into bed with me after flipping off the lights. I really wanted to hug her for some reason, but as a little scared to. I'm glad she did that for me though! She gently motioned for me to come over and it really made me smile! I like how she smells like apples all the time. And she is always so warm! It makes me sleepy every time! I start to cuddle up into her and I fall asleep really quickly, but for some reason...it felt like I was still awake.

I got curious and opened my eyes. Where is Ms. Applejack!? I couldn't see anything before because my face was hidden, but now I could. I was in a large hallway with a lot of doors...and there was a really weird creature standing far away. I wonder who he is?

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 80: Oh to be young /-

I was starting to freak out a lot! I don't know where I am! Everything looks really weird! I did finally get curious enough to walk up to one of the doors. It...looked really gray and...there were chains all around it. I don't think I could open the door if I wanted too...and there are words on it. What does that say...I can't read it...it's like it has been blurred out by something. I don't like this place! Where is Ms. Applejack!? How did I get here!? I started looking around really quickly and stopped when I saw that thing again. It was just so far away that it was easy to miss. Well...maybe it isn't far; maybe it is just really small! I hope that is the case...I don't want a BIG scary thing in this already scary place. I'll settle for a small scary thing thanks.

Nothing is going to happen if I just sit here, so I decided to find out what it is. As I'm walking towards it I see the first door that doesn't look gray or chained up! It was an orange door...and hey I can read it! It says...Scootaloo? WHAT!? Why does it say Scootaloo!? Should...should I open it? Mmmm...I'm too scared for that right now. I just want to get out of here!

I kept walking towards the thing and it just kept getting bigger! It wasn't small at all! When I got close enough to make out details...it looked...like a really funny statue. It stood on two legs and had two others coming out near its head...what is that!? It wasn't moving any...so I guess I can get closer. Maybe I should call out to it...I hope it doesn't get mad at me.

"Ummm...hello!? I'm uhhh kinda lost! I don't know how I got here! Can you help me!?"

It didn't move...maybe it really is a statue. I started feeling brave enough to get right up to it. It was really tall! Taller than that red earth pony even! I walked around it and saw that it had a face too. It looked...very angry. The whole thing was an even darker gray than the doors. It made it look really unnatural. If this thing wasn't a statue...I would be really scared. But...it somehow looked...familiar. I can't put my hand on it...wait...HAND!? I DON'T HAVE HANDS! WHY DID I SAY THAT!?

I can't take this anymore! Why can't I remember anything!? Why am I in this place!? Ms. Applejack please help me~!

"Copper! Copper! Wake up!"

"Huh!? wha..."

"Ya'll were havin ah nightmare sugarcube. Everythin is alright now."

I was having a nightmare? Was that all? It felt so...real. Should...I ask Ms. Applejack about it? I was still shaking a little and hadn't been looking at Ms. Applejack; when I did look up to her though...she looked...so pretty. I don't know why, but...I...really want to do something. Would...she get mad at me?

"Umm...Ms. Applejack?"

"Yeah sugarcube?"

"Can...can I...n-nevermind..." I really wanted to...kiss her for some reason. THAT IS SO WEIRD! WHY AM I HAVING THESE FEELINGS!? AUGH!

"Something botherin ya there Copper? Ya'll can ask me anythin! Ah could never be mad at ya!"

She was being so nice! I just...really really like her, but then again...I like a lot of ponies. I like Ms. Dash and Ms. Pinkie, but...I also like Sweetie Belle a lot too. It would be bad of me to ask her to do that.

"It wasn't anything important Ms. Applejack. I'm just still a little upset from my nightmare is all. Could I umm...have a hug?"

She made that loud noise again! Well...at least I know why. She gives the best hugs when she isn't squishing me!

"Feelin better now sugarcube?"

"Yeah...I really am. Thanks a lot Ms. Applejack!"

"Ya'll can just call me Applejack! Well...I'd really like it ya would call me AJ..."

Ms. Apple...I mean AJ looked really sad when she said that. I don't want her to be sad! Well...I know what made Sweetie Belle feel better...I should do it! Can't be a scaredy pony forever! Applejack wasn't looking at me, so she didn't see me lean in. I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and she reared back from me. Oh no...I hope I didn't make her mad.

"C-C-Copper!? What are ya doin boy!?"

"I'm sorry Ms. App...AJ! I just...I just really didn't like seeing you sad. I...also wanted to kiss you...I'm sorry..."

"Oh sugarcube...yer such ah sweet colt. Thank ya fer tryin ta' make me feel better. Ah'm not sad anymore. Sorry Ah made ya worry 'bout me."

I think I really like AJ...she makes me feel funny, but...in a good way!

"Hey Applejack! Where is dad!? I haven't seen him for days now!" Scootaloo was yelling at AJ from down the hall. She stepped inside the room and stared at us. "Why are you two in the same bed?"

AJ looked really nervous for some reason. I don't know why.

"Copper doesn't have ah bed of his own. Ah didn't want him sleepin on the couch every night. As fer Coal...he is just mighty busy is all. He should be back soon. Ah wouldn't worry 'bout him none!"

"I wish he would of at least said bye first..."

So Coal is Scootaloo's dad...what a jerk! Doesn't even say bye to Scootaloo! Now I'm mad!

"It was ah sudden thing Scootaloo. He didn't have any time at all. It just happened and now he is takin care of it."

"If you say so Applejack. I just...hope he isn't tired of taking care of me already..."

Scootaloo looks so sad! GRRR! If I ever meet this Coal I'm going to buck him right where it hurts!

"Come now! Ya'll know he would never do that! He loves ya so gosh darn much! Ah'm honestly pretty jealous of ya there sometimes."

"Heh...thanks Applejack. I'm going to grab some food and take off for school now. Bye Copper!"

"Bye Scoots!" AJ gave me a funny look when I called her Scoots. I'm getting a lot of those! She didn't say anything though, so I guess it wasn't important.

We go downstairs after Scootaloo, and AJ fixed me a really nice cinnamon apples! They were really tasty! AJ is so nice to take care of me, but...where are MY parents in all this? I'm a friend from out of town, but...when do I go back? I don't want to! I'm just...a little confused. I guess if I could remember anything I would be, but...well I've already said as much as I can about that. No memory stinks! I'm just glad everyone is being so nice to me now! Well...they were nice before...I was the mean one...awww.

"Oh um...AJ?

"Mmm?"

"S-sorry for saying you weren't nice to me yesterday. You have been very nice...I was just being a baby..."

"Come hug me before Ah make that noise ya hate again."

That really made me smile! AJ is so nice to me! I can hardly take it! I'm just glad I'm not crying about it anymore. I got that hug and quickly offered to help AJ with more yard work! Now I call it work, but it wasn't too bad. I got to help prep the ground. Winter was almost here and it would undo any non seasonal plants, and AJ didn't have many of those. She did have a little bit of ground setup for cold weather plants though...I wonder what she is growing. I should probably just ask, but I like surprises! As long as they aren't the loud and scary kind...eehhh.

"I'm so tired of school..." Scootaloo was bored out of her head! Cherilee was going on and on about some history, and it just wasn't enough to keep her attention.

"Did you say something Scootaloo?"

"No Ms. Cherliee."

"Well alright then. Now as I was saying..."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle weren't doing much better. Normally they could at least focus somewhat, but they really wanted this day to be over! They saw Mint between breaks and he kept glaring at them. At one point he almost confronted them, but Cloudy Skies stopped that in a hurry.

After several more hours the school day finished. The girls quickly gathered their things and ran out as fast as they could! Cloudy wasn't too far behind them either.

"Would you all wait up!? I've got a lot more books to carry, you know?"

"OH! Heh...sorry Cloudy." Scootaloo always found herself being a little extra nice around him. She knew why, but...would probably never admit it to any pony.

"I wish you didn't have all those books! I really want to go see Copper again today!" Sweetie Belle's did its usual crack as she spoke. Her face was a little flushed and she couldn't look the others in the eyes.

"Who is Copper?"

"Oh yeah. Ya haven't met him yet. He is ah new little colt that mah sis is takin care of. He is ah little shy at times, but really fun!"

"Yeah he is that, but boy was he ever awesome yesterday!" Scootaloo was really impressed at Copper's charge at Mint. Cloudy didn't find her enthusiasm to be something he liked.

"Well umm...what did he do?"

"Did you notice how Mint's coat around his chest was a little darker today?"

"Yeah I noticed that. I even asked him about it, but he wouldn't say anything."

"Copper did that! Mint showed up and started fighting with us yesterday, and we think he messed up our clubhouse too! Anyway, he insulted Sweetie Belle and Copper just snapped! I couldn't believe little Copper could do that! He was always so timid, but not there! He launched himself at Mint and rammed right into him! It was amazing!"

Cloudy was left with a lot of questions. The most prevalent one being: "He launched himself?"

"Oh yeah. He can already fly."

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS LITTLE!"

"He is, but his wings are huge for his size! I was kinda mean to him about it the other day, but we made up." Scootaloo was making herself feel guilty all over again.

"Now don't start that again Scootaloo. Copper already fergave ya. Now enough chattin and no walkin. Ah want to do some more playin with him today too. Ah don't know how long he is gonna be here, but...Ah want to spend as much time with him as possible."

That made Sweetie Belle pretty uneasy. She understood the feeling, but...didn't want to share that feeling with Applebloom. The four of them kept talking about Copper and what they knew about him as they walked to Scootaloo's. She personally loved it everyone time they referred to it as HER home. It made her love and miss Coal all the more.

They arrive to see Applejack walking around from the back of the house, but kept hearing this really high pitched 'weeee' noise. They couldn't figure out where it was coming from. They looked all around, but nothing was there.

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah sugarcube?"

"What is that nosie?"

"HAHAH! That's just Copper havin ah good time!"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well look up and find out!"

They all looked up and their jaws dropped. Copper and Dash were flying nearly 150 feet in the air. They were zipping around each other and having an amazing time. This made Scootaloo and Cloudy jealous as all kinds of buck! Cloudy looked up to Dash a lot too. Not nearly as much as Scootaloo did, but a mare that can fly like Dash is definitely going to attract a lot of attention.

Sweetie Belle got tired of waiting and started yelling up to Copper. "Copper! Are you going to have enough energy to play with us today!?"

This made Copper stop and zip down to Sweetie Belle immediately. "Oh I'm sorry! I was just having such a fun time with Ms. Dash!"

"I told you to call me Dashie, squirt!"

"Ooops! Sorry Dashie!"

Cloudy and Scootaloo were speechless. Not only were they flying together, but there were on a nickname basis. So many mixed emotions were had by both.

Copper spotted Cloudy and immediately went shy again. He landed and kicked at the ground a little bit. "Oh umm...hi. I'm Copper...what is your name?"

Cloudy was still shaken from the spectacle that was a colt under half his size flying the way he was. He had to shake himself back to attention, but thankfully wasn't unkind about the whole thing. "I'm Cloudy Skies! That...was really impressive there Copper. How umm...do you have wings that big?"

"I don't really know. I can only remember the last few days."

"Oh yeah...Scootaloo told me about that."

Dash flew down to Applejack and they both trotted inside after saying bye to the ever growing group of colts and fillies. They found the whole thing to be rather amusing by this point. They wanted their Coal back, but Twilight wasn't making a lot of headway with the reverse spell, so it could be a few more days till he is back to normal. What could possibly happen?

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 81: The Fall /-

I don't think Cloudy likes me too much. He keeps giving me weird looks and it makes me uncomfortable. I stopped flying as soon as we started playing together, but...I think he may still be mad at me. I used to think I didn't get along with fillies that well, but maybe it's colts. I don't know; I'm just ready for a fun day without any silly problems.

I wasn't sure what would be fun to do today after all my time flying with Dashie. She is really fun! I was just starting to get bored when she showed up and started trying to entertain me. She likes to be a little boastful, but...why does it make me smile when she does that? I'm tired of thinking I'm weird. I'm just gonna go with the fact that I am weird and I'll try to be happy about it. Thankfully Scootaloo suggested we go play in this forest outside of town some. The others didn't like the idea too much, but it sounded fine to me.

She convinces them that it will be fun and we all head out. I didn't catch the name of the forest...I wasn't really paying attention. That is a really bad habit I need to fix, but I just get SO bored sometimes! I can hardly sit still for 5 minutes if I'm not hugging or getting hugs. Huh...I must really like hugs.

Anyway, it took almost half an hour to get there at a walking pace. I don't know why everyone was being so...what is a word for slow and careful? Something like that, and nobody was talking any too! I wish Sweetie Belle and I could talk some...

"So ummm...have you practiced your unicorn magic any?"

Sweetie Belle turned to be and gave me really sad look. She just shook her head.

"Oh...I'm sorry, but I bet you would be really good at it if you wanted to be."

"I don't think so. You're new so you don't know, but...I usually can't do anything right."

She looked so sad...oh no...I feel more tears coming on! I need to make her smile, but how!? Hmmm...a compliment maybe?

"That doesn't sound like the Sweetie Belle I know." She started really focusing on me...now I'm nervous. "I mean...you've been so nice to me and...and I...really like the way you sing." I can't believe I almost told her I really liked her! AUGH! I'm just glad she smiled at me. What are the others thinking about in all of this? They all look excited, but scared at the same time. If THEY'RE scared...should we be doing this!?

Well we finally get to the forest, but now no pony wants to go in! "So umm...are we going to go in to play, or do we just kind of play outside of it?" I don't HAVE to play to be happy, but I would at least like to know what is going on.

"I think we should go in! The last time we went in it was nighttime. That is when anything scary comes out, right? So it should be fine for a few hours now."

I wish Scootaloo hadn't have said that. Now I'm getting a little scared too. What comes out at night!?

"Yer probably right Scootaloo, but won't Fluttershy get mad at us again?"

"She wasn't all that mad before...I don't think. She is always so nice it is hard to tell." Who were Applebloom and Scootaloo talking about? Fluttershy?

"Umm...who is Fluttershy?"

"Oh yeah...you haven't met Fluttershy yet. She is really nice! She can be very quiet and shy, but very nice if she opens up to you." Well if Sweetie Belle says she is nice...she is probably super nice!

"Not that this isn't fun or anything, but are we going to do this or not?" Cloudy was getting impatient with all of us. I guess he wants to play too.

"Ah say we all just stick together. I'm kinda hopin we end maybe findin somethin really cool! Get our discovery cutie marks or somethin!"

Applebloom is so serious about her cutie mark...

"Yeah!" Eeep! I guess Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are too. Cloudy just kind of looked at me and rolled his eyes. I guess we were both thinking the same thing...maybe we can be friends. I hope so. He trotted over to Scootaloo and whispered something to her. She turned away, but nodded. This really made him smile...what did he say? And why do I have the sudden urge to...wow...I hope I wasn't too violent before I lost my memory. I don't think Sweetie Belle would like me too much if I were.

So we all go in this really neat looking forest. There are all kinds of plants everywhere! They told me not to touch any blue flowers. I wasn't sure why, but they know more than me. Good thing they told me too. I saw some and they looked really pretty. It is probably weird of me to like something pretty, but I don't care too much.

We spend about an hour just kind of walking around talking here and there. Applebloom and Scootaloo get going back and forth over this whole being a chicken thing. I didn't understand it. Why would Scootaloo be a chicken? She is soo much braver than I am! Cloudy kept close to Scootaloo the entire time. It was making this really weird feeling form in my chest. I like Cloudy, but when he is close to Scootaloo I get really mad! Sweetie Belle and I were at the back of the group, so we were mostly talking amongst ourselves.

"What is like to fly?"

"It is really fun! I enjoy it a lot, but it feels weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah...it feels like I was never meant to fly. I'm not sure I feel that way, but it does somehow make flying a lot more fun!"

"I wish I could fly..." Oh no...

"It is fun, but...a part of me is glad you can't fly." Sweetie Belle gave me an unsure expression. "Dashie told me it can be really dangerous. I...wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Aww...now she isn't even looking at me! I hope I didn't make her sad.

"Copper..."

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes for a second please..."

"Close my eyes? Well umm...ok...if you say so." I did as I was told, but it felt weird. I couldn't keep moving if I couldn't see. I could tell that Scooatloo, Applebloom, and Cloudy were getting further away.

"Don't open them yet..."

"O-Ok..." I was getting a little nervous and I think my face was getting red. Is that normal? I stayed like that for what felt like forever! Until I felt something really soft press against my lips. My eyes shot open immediately and...SHE KISSED ME! SWEETIE BELLE LIKES ME TOO! YEAH~!

I couldn't say anything. She had her eyes closed too and looked to be shaking. I think she was just as nervous as I was. When she did stop was when she saw I had opened my eyes. Her face went red and she started twiddling her hooves. I was really happy, but I don't think my face looked happy. It probably just looked really surprised. She frowned at me when I didn't say anything and started to cry. What!? No! She turned around and ran off randomly deeper into the forest. This was all I needed to start thinking again.

"Sweetie Belle no! Come back!" I started chasing after her. I could hear her sobbing as I was running behind her. I don't even know what happened to the others, but that isn't important. I can't let Sweetie Belle be sad about this! Not when she made me so very happy! It was kind of gross though, but...in a good way.

She kept running under fallen trees and around big rocks, so I could fly after her without getting really hurt! We kept running and running until I lost sight of Sweetie Belle instantly. She started screaming and I ran ever harder! I run past this big bush and...SWEETE BELLE FELL OFF A CLIFF!

She was falling so fast! I couldn't be scared here! Must be brave! I jumped off the cliff and opened my wings. I flapped them as hard as I could trying to catch up! The ground was getting so close! I was just about 5 feet away from her now! I was getting closer still! 4 feet...3 feet...2 feet...almost! I grabbed her and tried to pull up, but I couldn't! I can fly when it is just me, but not when I'm trying to carry one! I flapped my wings as hard as I could and they were really starting to hurt! The ground was so close now! We would hit it any moment if I didn't do something!

"Copper! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry too! I really liked it when you kissed me! *sniffle* It made me very happy!"

Sweetie Belle smiled at me and hugged me close. "I'm glad I got to know you!"

I'm about to break down! I don't want it to end like this! But I have to be brave...for Sweetie Belle. "Me too! I'm so happy I got to know you too!"

I did the only thing I could think to do. I locked my wings out and I tried to glide. Dashie told me if you can't fight gravity...try and go with it. We started falling at an angle, but it wasn't big enough! Even if I don't make it...please let Sweetie Belle be alright! There was maybe 20 feet from the ground now! WHY AM I NOT STRONG ENOUGH!? DAMNIT! I would get in a lot of trouble for swearing, but I don't care anymore! I was trying so hard not to cry...10 feet. It was so foggy near the bottom I couldn't see where we were, but now I can! There is a large lake soo close! I can't make it though! What if I...I hope this works.

When I was just about 4 feet from the ground I turned and tucked one wing in which made me spin. I forced Sweetie Belle to let go and from all that speed we had coming down I managed to throw her...far enough...into the water. *Thud*

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 82: Struggle /-

Author's notes: I tried my hand at another different way of writing here. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I say enjoy, but that...may not be the right word. Also, new episode...IS NOW MY FAVORITE! WOOO~! That is too much happy for this chapter. This one probably depressed me the most to write.

This...hurts...so...much. Dashie said pegasus ponies can take a lot of damage, but...I almost wish we couldn't. I...can hardly think...I feel so broken. My...wing broke the fall, but...I can't...feel it anymore. I really don't want to look at it. I bet it would make me sick. W-where is Sweetie Belle?

"Sweetie B-Belle~! AGCK!" Please be ok...

"Where in the hay did those two go!? We are gonna get in so much trouble if somethin happened to em!"

"If you have time to talk Applebloom spend it searching! COPPER! SWEETIE BELLE!" Scootaloo was taking this harder than any of them. Something in her gut said things were not alright.

"Maybe they left? They seemed pretty close...they could just be...you know."

Scootaloo shot Cloudy a dirty look. "I honestly doubt it. Copper is just a little colt. I doubt he even understands feelings like that."

"Sorry sorry...just trying to come up with ideas here."

"Ah...Ah think we need ta' tell the grown ups..."

"Normally I would argue that Applebloom, but...I think you're right. I'm really worried about them."

"Yikes! Are you two serious!?" They glared at Cloudy. "Ok ok! Let's get out of here and tell an adult."

"Let's go ta' Fluttershy first! She is closest!"

"Good thinking! Come on!"

The three of them turned around and got back onto the path. They followed it straight out of the forest and then went immediately for Fluttershy's. It took them a good 5 minutes of running to get there. Scootaloo ran straight up to the door and pounded on it vigorously.

"Fluttershy! Please open up! We are in serious trouble here!"

There was a lot of very soft noises made from inside. After a minute or so the door opened revealing Fluttershy covered in bird seed.

"Fluttershy?"

"Oh my...I was filling the bird feeders when I heard you. I'm sorry I look so unsightly, but what trouble you in?"

Applebloom takes a deep breath. "There is this new friend of ours named Copper that is staying at Scootaloo's and we made friends with him really easily, so we started hangin out and playin together and today we decided we should go play in the forest; we lost sight of him and Sweetie Belle and now we can't find them; we are really worried and could use your help very much now thanks!"

Fluttershy nearly fainted on the spot. "They are lost in the forest!? Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no~!"

"Please don't freak out Fluttershy! We really need you!" Scootaloo was almost to the point of tears. Cloudy tried to comfort her, but she was just about inconsolable.

"Ok girls! I need you to go tell as many adults as you can! I'm going to get Twilight and then head into the forest! Hopefully she can help!" Fluttershy is rarely assertive, but when her motherly nature kicks in she can be.

"S-Sweetie Belle...*cough* where...are you?" My wing was definitely broken. This is the worst pain ever, but I can't stop. I've been dragging myself to the water, but still no sign of Sweetie Belle. If she can't swim...then I may have...oh please no. It is so hard to see right now! It hurts so much that my eyes keep trying to close on me! Just...have...to...keep...going.

"AAAUGH! I WAS WRONG! I CAN STILL FEEL IT!" My wing rubbed against some rocks...if I had any energy in me I know I would be crying. "Sweetie Belle! Please answer me!"

I don't think I was moving very fast. My stupid wing was slowing me down! "Sweetie Belle!" I finally make it to the edge of the water, but some more fog has moved in. I can barely see a foot in front of my face! "Sweetie Belle!"

I'm so tired...so hurt...so scared. I need you Sweetie Belle...please...where are you?

"C-Copper..."

"SWEETIE BELLE!" I can hear her! Where is she!?

"I'm over here *cough*..."

"Where!? I can't see you!" ...

...  
"Sweetie Belle?"

...

"SWEETIE BELLE!" No no no no no no no! Left or right!? LEFT OR RIGHT!? NNNNGH! Left! I was trying so hard to keep moving, but my stupid wing keeps getting in the way! I've never been so angry in all my life! I can only remember these past few days, but there is no way I have ever been angrier! Why am I so weak!? GRRRR!

I kept pulling myself forward inch by inch. It was all I could do! "Sweetie Belle!" ACH! I think I'm starting to lose my voice too! It is really hard to breath! Where are you Sweetie Belle? Please...please be ok.

Fluttershy immediately left for Twilight's after she was told about the situation. When she arrived at the library she somehow managed to get out all the important information to Twilight. Twilight then immediately took charge and organized a search group. They are currently at the edge of the forest ready for marching orders.

"Remember! We are looking for Sweetie Belle and a new colt with a red coat and blue/black mane! He answers to Copper! All earth ponies and unicorns need to stay in groups of three! Don't ever leave each other. Pegasus ponies need to as much overhead scouting as possible! There are a lot of drops in the forest; be sure to check those out as quickly as can be!"

As the groups of ponies started their search; Applejack and Dash arrived on the scene.

"What in tarnation happened!? Where is Coal!?"

"Yeah! What she said!"

"Girls...he...he is lost in the forest with Sweetie Belle. We're starting to look for them now."

Applejack immediately started freaking out. "Why does trouble always follow that boy!? Why can't things ever just be fine!?"

Dash wasn't handling things any better. She saw the pegasus ponies start their overhead search, but she had her doubts about it.

"The forest is too thick Twilight! They won't be able to see anything!"

"We can't have them flying around inside the forest Dash! They could easily get hurt!"

"Yeah, but...but...DARNIT!" With that Dash immediately zipped off at almost top speed zigzagging over the forest.

"Ah need ta' get in there too!"

"Stay with me Applejack. We don't need more lost ponies."

Applejack nodded and then ran into the forest with Twilight close behind.

Finally! I found her! I'm so happy I went left! She was washed up a little further up the beach. Her coat and mane were matted down and she was covered in sand. The water kept coming up and pushing against her. She must of passed out...can't say I blame her. I probably would have too...if I wasn't so scared for her.

I dragged myself right next to her. She is so cold! I just need to pull her away from the water! AUGH! She isn't heavy at all, but I'm so weak right now! DARNIT! I can't take this! I wish I was bigger! Sadly wishing isn't doing me or her any good. It took a good 10 minutes, but I got her away from the waves. She is whining in her sleep...I've never been so happy to hear a sad sound. I know she is ok...but still so cold. I managed to move my good wing over her like a blanket. I hold her close and I'm instantly cold too. I was cold before, but poor Sweetie Belle has been in that water for so long! Maybe my wings aren't stupid...if they can help her.

What do I do now though? I can't help her anymore like this! When...when she wakes up...I'll tell her to leave me. She probably won't if things are like this...I'll...I'll be really mean to her. I'll make her hate me. Then she'll leave. I just...really don't want to do that.

The search has been going on all night. The sun is starting to come up and every pony is dead tired. Most have returned home after offering their apologies. The only ones still looking are the girls. Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy were one group. Twilight, Applejack, and Dash were another. Dash had long since given up trying to see from overhead. There was simply too much in the way! She wasn't going to stop searching though!

"I can't believe this! How is he still lost!? He can already fly so well! He should be able to get out no problem!"

Applejack and Twilight both knew the only thing that would stop that from being true, but...they didn't want to say it. Dash picked up on this immediately and hung her head. Applejack couldn't take it anymore and broke down. She fell right onto the ground and sobbed into the earth. This was all it took for Dash to lose it as well. They held each other crying over their worries and frustrations.

Twilight was heart broken by this scene. Her strongest of friends were giving up hope. She had to do something...but what!?

"Sweetie Belle! Where are you!?" Rarity was filthy; covered in mud, sticks, rocks, and so much more. She had been searching harder than any pony in search of her sister.

Pinkie's hair had deflated by this point and she couldn't bring herself to talk. She never stopped searching, but her spirits were low.

"We'll find them Rarity. I just know it!" Surprisingly enough Fluttershy was trying to be the strong one. Rarity was trying to keep her hope up, but she had been out there all night and her body was worn. She gave Fluttershy a soft smile as she continued her search.

So cold...so hungry...so sleepy...please wake up Sweetie Belle. I...I can't stay awake much longer. I did my best to stay awake all night for Sweetie Belle. I hugged her close and kept my wing wrapped around her. I didn't want her to see me like this when she woke up. If I was going to make her hate me...I couldn't be doing anything nice for her. I have to stay awake! I have to make sure she gets home! I'm just...so...tired. AJ...Dash...I need you both so much.

Copper couldn't hold on anymore. His body was broken and his will was drained. What energy he found by finding Sweetie Belle had long since left him. He did his best, but it just wasn't enough.

Rarity's team continued searching for another few hours before giving up. Rarity went home and cried her heart out over Sweetie Belle and Coal.

Now it was all up to Twilight to find them.

"Augh...huh?" I didn't hurt anymore! I was fine! Wait...NO! I'm back in that hallway again! NO NO NO NO NO! Wake up! This is just a nightmare! Wake up now! If Sweetie Belle sees that I've been warming her all night...she won't leave me! No! I can't take this! I don't have the time...I don't have the energy!

Why am I back here!? That stupid statue was a lot closer to me this time. I guess I don't come here in the same spot each time. Why is that thing here!? It doesn't do anything and it only serves to scare me! I don't like it! It makes me feel and think weird things! I have to get back to Sweetie Belle NOW!

Wait...something is...different about it. I trotted up to it and...yeah...it is a lot darker now. It was a dark gray before, but...now it is almost black. What does that mean? Why did it change? I don't understand anything! I'm so frustrated!

"HYAA!" I bucked that stupid statue right in its legs. "Ouch!" It is so hard! What is this thing made out of? It was...really cold too. It isn't cold in here, so why is it cold? Nothing makes sense anymore! I'm stuck in this stupid place with this stupid thing and Sweetie Belle needs me! Well...she needs to hate me, but...I don't know! Darnit! *sigh* and I'm starting to swear more. I'm such a bad pony...

"Girls!" Twilight had the most genius idea.

"What?" Dash and Applejack were over their crying now, but were so drained in all respects that they couldn't even function anymore.

"I know how to find Coal!"

"What!?" Now they had some energy.

"Remember that gem we used to watch Coal when he was in the cave!?"

"OH YEAH!" They were incredibly excited and hopeful now! Surely this would work!

They immediately turned around and made their way back to the library.

"Huh..." Sweetie Belle finally woke up to see Copper holding onto her. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek. She felt fine for the most part. Just really tired, scared, and hungry. She stood up and stretched herself a little bit. She looked back to Copper and yelled out! His left wing was mangled into a disgusting horrid mess! There was a trail of blood that could be traced back to where he landed! She was panicking now and didn't know what to do!

"Copper! Wake up Copper!"

He didn't wake. He was past his limit two fold and had to rest. Sweetie Belle wouldn't dare try and move him now, so what could she do? She couldn't do anything. She wasn't going to leave him there to suffer alone. He looked so small right now. His breathing was irregular and pained. His whole body looked to be limp and lifeless. If it weren't for the low rising and falling of his chest Sweetie Belle would of broken down and cried right then and there.

"I'm the big pony here! I need to help him! What should I do to help!?"

Her own body was starting to betray her. Her hunger and thirst was getting to a dangerous point. She walked over to the lake and drank. She washed off her mane and tied it together to make a little bowl out of it. It could hardly hold anything, but she went back and forth trying to give Copper some kind of nourishment. The water was near freezing and she started to sneeze.

"I hope I'm not getting sick..."

"Why isn't it workin Twi'!?"

"Yeah! Hurry up and do something!"

"I'm trying! The spell can't recognise Copper as Coal!"

"What does that mean!?"

"He isn't the same being anymore! This was used to find Coal! Not Copper! I'm so sorry girls...I...failed."

Twilight hung her head and finally broke. Failure was the one thing she feared the most, but it had always been in her studies. Now she feels her failure has cost two lives. An innocent child, and one of her dearest friends.

"NO! We can't give up now! Ya got our hopes up Twi'! Can't we just make ah new one fer Copper!?"

"*sniffle* Well...I suppose we could..."

"A gem and something of his, right? I'm on it!" Dash took off into the morning sun. This was one of the only times Twilight could remember hating Celestia's sun.

Fluttershy couldn't go home. She couldn't leave Rarity to cry by herself. She knew Rarity probably wanted to be alone. To not let any pony see her grieving, but she had to be there for her.

As Fluttershy was making her way back to the boutique; she saw Dash fly inside smashing the door as she entered.

Fluttershy yelped and fell back as she could now hear yelling from nearly 50 feet away. Dash came out a few minutes later with a gem and then stopped. She scratched her head for a moment and then yelled to the sky. After that she seemed to fly off towards the library.

Rarity trotted out a moment later and watched Dash fly off. Fluttershy could hear her wishing 'good luck' before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

Sweetie Belle had made at least 2 dozen trips back and forth trying to get Copper to drink. He managed to take in some, but Sweetie Belle couldn't be happy about it. He needed serious help, and this was like putting a band-aid on a bullet wound. Her body was freezing again and her teeth chattered. She didn't have the strength or energy to keep going. She slowly trotted next to Copper and crawled under his wing again. She got onto her side and pulled him into her embrace. She made sure to avoid his hurt wing as best she could. She so badly wanted to cry, but his breathing had calmed some which made her feel better. She had to be brave for him. He had been brave for her, and now it was her turn.

Dash burst into the library screaming: "I can't think of anything that is Copper's! I have a gem from Rarity, but that won't cut it!"

Twilight thought for a moment, and was hit with another idea. "Well Dash...you're his flying coach aren't you?"

"Oh yeah! Ya used me as the possession before! Ya can use Dash for it now!"

"You can!? Really? Then hurry up and do it Twilight!"

"Ok ok! I'm doing it! Set the gem down over there!"

She gestured to an empty desk and Dash complied in a hurry. Twilight readied the spell and cast it upon the gem and Dash. Dash was lifted off the ground by the magic as it glowed around her. The gem rumbled and shook on the table before the light of the spell made it seem to come alive. With a flash the gem was mid-air and Dash had returned to normal. The light glowed around the stone before being projected out just as they remembered.

They saw Copper on a sandy beach. The sun was hitting him and they could just barely see some waves coming in a few feet beneath him. They saw Sweetie Belle under his wing holding him.

They couldn't make out where he was, so Twilight started changing the angle of view with her magic. She tilted it down and around until she saw the cliff side. Copper and Sweetie Belle must have fallen off a cliff...the girls didn't take this revelation well.

"Oh Celestia help me! They fell off that there cliff didn't they!? They seem ta' be alright, but...wait! Twilight! Move the angle to Copper's back!"

Twilight complied immediately, but...she regretted it.

"No..." Dash fell onto the floor and cried. She cried harder than she ever had before. His wing...his once beautiful wing...it was so ugly.

Applejack couldn't take it anymore. She passed out. Her fatigue had taken its toll on her, and this latest bit of information finished her off.

Twilight couldn't console both; she had to take charge. "Dash! Snap out of it! He isn't dead! Get out there and help them now!"

Dash reared back in disgust, but knew Twilight was right. She didn't need to mourn...he was still alive.

"Mmngh! Hmm?" I woke up...finally! Wait...Sweetie Belle? She...she looks all cleaned up...oh no! She woke up! Wait...I taste water...she...she tried to help me. Sweetie Belle...you're so nice to me. I...think I love you. I can't believe I can even think that, but...I think I do. I'm so glad you're here with me.

"Mmm...Copper?"

"Yeah...I'm here."

"YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Mmhmm. You too..."

"Copper...I'm so sorry. You're...so hurt. Please don't be mad at me!"

I wanted to make her hate me. I so badly wanted her to get up and get herself some help, but...I'm too selfish! I need her here with me! I'm so scared! I don't want to...to...to die like this! If I have to...I want it to be with Sweetie Belle holding me.

"I...I'm not mad."

"R-really!? Even though this is all my fault!?"

"It isn't your fault...it was because I reacted poorly to your kiss. Which...made me very happy. Sweetie Belle...I...I..."

"Shhh...me too."

Sweetie Belle held me closer. I...I'm actually kind of happy right now. I'm really tired and hungry, but...she is making me feel so much better. We held each other for what felt like hours, but it was so nice. She still kinda smells like blankets too. I think...yeah...she fell asleep again. I'm glad. I don't want her to be awake for this nightmare. Huh...I'm starting to talk funny. Where is all of this coming from?

"Copper!"

"Dashie!?"

"Oh thank Celestia I found you!"

We're saved...I feel like I can finally relax. "Thank you Dashie...I'm...I'm going to sleep now. Please...help Sweetie Belle first."

"But you're hur..."

"No! Help her first!"

"Copper..."

"Please!"

"...OK...I'll be back for you soon. Just...please hold on."

"I will. Thank you Dashie...and...I love you." I just felt like I should say that. Now I just hope I don't see that hallway again...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 83: Things get weirder /-

"Oh for goodness sake!" This same stupid hallway! Well...I guess it isn't a big deal anymore. Sweetie Belle is fine, and I'm sure I will be too. It really stinks that my wing is messed up though. I really liked flying. I don't want to stop. Hmmm? That statue...is it...yeah it is! It is cracking!

I walk right up to it and I can clearly see some cracks in it. It is a solid black now. I can't see any details like before. I'm just too tired to care. It is really weird though. I wonder if it is still really cold...OOPS! It's chipping! Huh...there...is something underneath it. Are these...clothes? Why are there clothes under this? I wonder what else there is under here.

*CRACK*

"Eeep!" What was that!? The statue...it's...moving!

"How bad is it doc?" Dash flew Sweetie Belle to the clinic in a hurry. She woke up shortly after they arrived and threw a fit when she realized Copper wasn't there. No pony could settle her down until Dash came back with Copper. She had to carry him in a blanket suspended around her body to try and prevent further damage to his wing.

Sweetie Belle was given a checkup and all she had was a mild cold. Rarity was beyond relieved to know her little sister would be fine.

The whole town was informed that they were safe and sound. The Mayor left out the details of Copper's injuries, but meetings are not an open discussion; so it never came up.

Copper was taken to the emergency room as soon as Sweetie Belle got to see him for a moment. She felt the moment to be too short. She was forced to go home and sleep by Rarity. She protested until her little heart couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed, but Rarity knew she wouldn't get any rest here.

"Come Sweetie Belle. Copper is in good hooves now. He'll be fine. I doubt he is going to want to wake up to find you looking the way you do. You're such a pretty filly, but you have been through a lot and need your rest."

"He won't care...I know he likes me..."

Rarity reared back at this. Knowing that Copper is really Coal made this whole situation so unbelievably disturbing. She couldn't blame him any; he had no idea what he was. That could only make her feel ever so slightly better though. She had to put a stop to this.

"Sweetie Belle...you know he is about half your age."

"I don't care...in a few years the age difference won't matter any. I know Coal is really 20, and Applejack is 14. So Copper being 2 or 3 years younger isn't a big deal."

Rarity couldn't believe her ears. Was Sweetie Belle THAT serious!?

"S-Sweetie Belle! W-watch your tone! You need to trust your big sister! Copper is...just...too young and...different for that sort of thing!"

Sweetie Belle gave Rarity a look that she had never seen before. It was so unlike her to ever talk back, or show anger like that. The only time she could remember is when she turned her down for the Sister Hooves Social.

"Applejack said the same thing. She said we should think of him like Coal. I really like Coal, but I like Copper more. I don't see a lot of similarities though...well...some. He is really nice and likes to do things for us. He gets hurt and then worries about others. He tries really hard to make others his top priority. Hmmm...maybe he is a lot like Coal after all..."

Rarity couldn't take it anymore. Sweetie Belle just wouldn't understand if she didn't know. She decided that telling her the truth was the best course of action to stop this.

"Sweetie Belle...let's go home now. If you do...I'll tell you why we say Copper is different. Do we have a deal?"

Sweetie Belle didn't want to leave, but she really wanted to know why. "...Ok...I hope there is a good reason for this. I really don't want to leave him."

"I understand Sweetie Belle...and you will too soon enough. Come along then...time to go home, and explain everything after we get there."

Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Cloudy had all been sent home the night before, and didn't sleep well at all. They were having the hardest time paying attention in class. Cherilee was forced to go over safety courses AGAIN because of the incident. She was giving this lecture outside to all of the children. It gave the other teachers a good break and Cherilee didn't mind being the one to give the lecture.

"And that is why you NEVER go into the forest. Does everyone understand? Or do I need to go over it again?"

There was a collective number 'noos' and 'we understand(s)' through all of the children.

"Hmhmm! Good! Now it is late enough...everyone take a break and play for a while. You'll be going back to your regular classes after break."

Cherilee then walked inside to the pleased hollers of dozens of children.

Scootaloo and Applebloom were sitting under their usual tree trying to relax. Cloudy was talking with a young stallion who happened to be walking by. The stallion told him the news about Copper and Sweetie Belle; to which he immediately went to the girls to let them know.

"They found them!"

"What?" Scootaloo was so tired that she couldn't even process vague statements like that.

"Oh come on Scootaloo! They found Sweetie Belle and Copper!"

"Really!?" Scootaloo and Applebloom were hanging on Cloudy's every word at this point.

"Yeah! Apparently Sweetie Belle got a little cold from being outside for so long, but Copper..."

"But what!? What happened to him!?" Scootaloo was getting unusually hostile over Cloudy's hesitation.

"His...wing got really messed up. That stallion I talked to said that it was very serious. I didn't ask for any more information after that..."

"Oh no...his wing...why did it have to be his wing?" Scootaloo and Cloudy were distraught over this, but Applebloom didn't honestly understand.

"That is awful, but...wouldn't it be best for it ta' be his wing? Ah mean...ya can live without those."

This afforded her a double glare from her friends.

"You don't understand Applebloom! Wings are what make pegasus ponies special! To lose them is like...you losing your legs!"

"What!? No it isn't! Ah'm just sayin that Copper could still be very happy if he didn't have wings. If he lost ah leg then he wouldn't be able ta' do much of anythin."

Scootaloo just sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you Applebloom. I'm just going to say that you are wrong. Copper was probably going to be an amazing flyer someday. If he loses that...I don't even want to think about it."

"I hear you Scootaloo. I can barely fly as it is and I'm over twice his age! I feel bad for being jealous of him now."

"Say Cloudy...how did Copper's wing get messed up?"

"Oh yeah! I didn't ask that! I totally forgot!" This got him a sigh and the shaking of heads from Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"What? We can go ask Sweetie Belle after school today."

"Ah don't know iff'n that is ah good idea..."

"I think we should. I need to know what happened and why."

"Ya sound like yer takin this awfully personally Scootaloo. Was...Copper special to ya?"

"What!?" Cloudy didn't like this at all! He had already developed a thing for Scootaloo and didn't want competition.

"No! I mean...he is, but not like that! I couldn't tell you why, but I get a really weird feeling when I'm around him. It's like...like a feeling of peace. He just makes me feel good by not doing anything! It is so weird, but that is the truth!"

"That is pretty weird Scootaloo, but...I can understand why you would be really worried about him then."

It was at this point that Cherilee called the children back inside for their normal classes. Cloudy went to his own class leaving Scootaloo and Applebloom to suffer through another long lecture alone.

*CRACK*

"What are you!?" The statue wasn't a statue at all! There was this really weird looking thing that broke out of it. His right leg is still stuck and he is smashing the stuff around him to get out. What is going on!?

"Don't...don't worry about it kid."

"You can talk!"

"Yeah...I can."

"I have so many questions! Who are you? Where are we? Why are we here? Why were you a statue or something? Please tell me! I don't remember ever being this confused!"

"Heh...yeah you wouldn't. Listen...I need you to do me a favor when you get out of here. If you do...I'll try and answer some of your questions. I can't tell you everything, but...I'll do what I can."

"Ok...I guess. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go to Ms. Twilight and tell her she messed up big time. Tell her that the...human isn't mad, but we have a serious problem here. She'll probably flip out a little bit, but don't fret over it. She won't be mad at you."

"Huh...ok. Ummm...do...do you have a name?"

"Just call me Colson."

"Colson? That sounds a lot like a name I have heard before..."

"Like I said bud...don't worry about it."

"Well umm...I'm Copper!"

"Heh...good to meet you Copper."

I kind of like this thing. He seems nice enough, but...he gives me a really funny feeling. *CRACK* "What is going on now!?"

"Oh dear..."

"Oh dear what!? What is happening!? AHH!" He jumped on top of me and pulled me into his chest. "What are you doing Colson!?"

"JUST STAY DOWN COPPER!"

"Why..." *CRACK* "EEP!" I peaked out from underneath him and what I saw was the scariest thing ever! All the chains on the doors were cracking and the gray was just...leaking onto the floor! It was like this whole area was falling apart! I'm scared all over again!

"It'll be alright Copper! Just stay calm!"

"How do you know this!? What is happening!?"

"You'll...find out soon enough."

"What does tha..." *CRACK*  
...

...

"AUGH!" Huh? I'm...awake...I think. I'm in a...hospital?

"Doctor! He is awake!"

"What!?"

"Eeep!" These ponies are waaay too close! I don't know them yet! I don't want them this close!

"Easy there little guy. The doctor is just going to make sure you are ok."

"O-Ok..."

This doctor pony studied me up and down for what felt like forever! I was soo bored! He FINALLY finished and left me alone. The nurse pony left with him too. I tried to sit up, but I wasn't strong enough yet. It then finally hit me...how is my wing? I look at it to find it bandaged up a lot. I is wrapped in this thick bandage stuff that makes it stick straight out. It doesn't really hurt anymore, but it looks silly.

Wait...I need to talk with Ms. Twilight! But I'm stuck here! AUGH!

"Ok! We're home! Will you please tell me why Copper is different now?"

"Ohhhh Celestia help me." Rarity was not looking forward to this. First crushes usually hurt, but...this was just unfair.

"Sweetie Belle...Copper isn't who you think he is."

"What!? What does that mean? If he isn't Copper...who is he?"

"He...he...is the result of one of Twilight's spells gone wrong."

Sweetie Belle fell over and curled up. She wasn't sure what that meant, but it filled her with a dread she had never known. "Wha...what is he then!? Is he...a fake pony or something?"

"Sweetie Belle...Copper is...well...was Coal. Coal asked Twilight to use a spell on him to make him more innocent. He also wanted her to make him into a pony too. The spells counteracted against each other and the result was Copper."

"No...no...NO NO NO NO NO! THAT ISN'T TRUE! IT CAN'T BE! IF IT WERE TRUE...THEN WHEN COPPER...COAL CHANGES BACK...COPPER...COAL...I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE! HE'LL JUST BE GONE FOREVER WON'T HE!?" Sweetie Belle broke down and cried. The sleep she got was forced and very much lacking in rest. Her heart cried out in a mixture of emotions she couldn't grasp.

Rarity nearly broke down too, but she was going to help her sister through this. She carried her upstairs and got into bed with her. She hugged her close and sang her the song she taught her when she was younger. Sweetie Belle was heart broken, but the sentiment got through and she eventually found rest.

"Good god this place is a mess!"

The chains on all the doors have completely snapped and the gray itself turned into a liquid that ran down the walls. This whole place looks like an absolute shit storm went down! How long have I been stuck in here anyway!? Four days now? This has been some kind of experience let me tell you! Watching a life play out in front of you, but not being able to do anything can really make a guy feel helpless. That fall was unbelievable! This kid...I don't know who he is, but he is definitely not me when I was younger! He has guts. I didn't have any of those. Well crap...now I can't even see what is going on! I'm stuck in this 'stupid hallway' as Copper so eloquently put it.

This whole thing is leaving me with a lot of questions. The fact that...'I'm' awake in here, and Copper is still awake out there; what does that mean for me? Is it because I woke up with Copper 'in' here that things got all...messed up? That is one way to look at it I guess.

SPEAKING OF MESSED UP! HOLY HELL KID! The kid is like 4 years old and he is already kissing Sweetie Belle!? A part of me kinda doesn't want this to be my body. I have enough problems as it is...please don't add 'THAT' to the list! Cripes! And now I feel guilty as hell! Why? Cause he is his own being now! He was allowed to grow too much and now...I don't think we can merge anymore, or whatever would of happened!

I think I'm going to have to make a very difficult choice here. Do I let Twilight force me back into control...which could potentially kill Copper in a way. Or do I just let it be his body now? This would be so much easier if I didn't have a family.

Well...I guess I can only sit in here and wait. Can't even watch the show anymore...

"Hmmm" This is really weird...again! I'm not feeling very funny anymore. I wasn't sure earlier because of that doctor pony giving me a checkup, but now I can tell. I feel...kind of normal. I don't have those weird feelings anymore. Did...did Colson do something to me? I've never seen a creature like that...maybe he is magic.

"Copper!"

"AJ! YAY!" AJ ran in and started hugging me and kissing me. It was really nice, but...it didn't make me feel funny anymore. I still really like AJ, but...she...she looks like a normal grown pony. She doesn't make me feel nervous like Sweetie Belle. SWEETIE BELLE! HOW COULD I FORGET!?

"AJ! Where is Sweetie Belle!? Is she alright!?"

"Heh...yer somethin else Copper. Gettin beat up the way ya did and then worryin 'bout some pony else. Yer ah good kid."

She rubbed my head which made me feel nice, but don't get distracted! "Thanks AJ, but...what really did happen to Sweetie Belle?"

"She is fine sugarcube. She got ah little cold, but nothin serious. She'll be her usual perky self sooner than ya think."

"I'm glad...OH YEAH!" This made AJ jump...it was kind of funny. "I need to talk with Ms. Twilight now please."

"Huh? Now would do ya need ta' do that?"

"Well umm...I met this creature inside this funny hallway with a lot of doors. It said its name was Colson and that I needed to give Twilight a message for him. I don't know how I got there, but I keep seeing that place every time I fall asleep."

AJ didn't say anything...she just...fell to the floor and started shaking. Did...did I do something bad?

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 84: Two minds One body /-

"Ah'm tellin ya Scootaloo! Ah don't think we should bother her so soon!" Applebloom was seriously protesting this meet up with Sweetie Belle. Copper got hurt, so something MUST of happened; and Sweetie Belle is so emotionally delicate. She would probably not be taking whatever happened well.

"I'm sorry Applebloom, but I have to know what happened!"

"I want to know what happened too, but...maybe Applebloom is right Scootaloo. I don't know Sweetie Belle all that much, but..." This afforded Cloudy another glare from Scootaloo who kept on running. It was like every time he said something it only got him into deeper trouble. The best course of action was just to stay quiet from now on.

They arrive at the boutique 5 minutes after their argument ceased. The front door was unlocked and they quietly stepped inside. The lights were all off with the exception of an upstairs light. They climbed the stairs slowly and discovered the light to be coming from the bathroom. Rarity was in there with Sweetie Belle fixing up her mane and coat.

"Are you sure you aren't still tired Sweetie Belle? You only slept for a few hours..."

"...I'm fine"

"I know it hurts darling, but the hurt will go away."

"No it won't..."

"Oh Sweetie Belle...first crushes almost always hurt."

"It isn't a crush!"

"Sweetie Belle! Your tone if you please! And yes it is. You aren't old enough to understand romance the way it is meant to be."

"He risked his life to save me...he kept me warm...he did everything he could for me..." Rarity's heart dropped. "If this is just a crush...I don't want to ever know real romance. This just isn't fair..."

"I'm so sorry Sweetie Belle, but you do understand right? You know he won't be around for much longer..."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Rarity fell back and nearly hit her head on the door. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Sweetie Belle was fighting back another wave of tears as Rarity regained her composure. She trotted over and held her sister. Sweetie Belle was right. This isn't fair.

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Cloudy were now far too concerned and scared to try and talk with Sweetie Belle. They then very carefully retreated the way they came. When they were outside they could only offer each other troubled looks.

"What did all that mean? He...won't be around for much longer?...OH NO! DOES THAT MEAN COPPER IS DYING!?" Scootaloo flipped out immediately and charged for the hospital. Applebloom and Cloudy following close behind.

"AJ!? Why are you shaking like that!?" I'm really scared now! I've never seen AJ look like this!

"C-Copper! W-what do ya mean ya saw ah feller by the name ah Colson!?"

"Eeep!" She was right in my face now! She looks so mad! "AJ...you're scaring me..."

"Ah...Ah'm sorry sugarcube, but please tell me more! What did he look like!?"

"H-He was really tall...he walked on two legs and..."

"NO!"

"Eeep!" AJ is really scaring me! I don't like this! I didn't do anything! Why am I getting yelled at again!?

"That just can't be the truth...iff'n it is...what does that mean?"

"I'm not lying AJ, honest! He said that Ms. Twilight would probably freak out, but not you too..."

"Oh mah word...it is him..."

"AJ?"

"C-Copper...Ah...Ah'll be back. Ah need ta' get Twi' in here. She...she'll hopefully know what ta' do."

"You're...not mad at me are you?"

"Ah'm not sugarcube. Ya've done nothin wrong. Ah'm just...ah little stressed. Don't worry though..."

AJ gave me a little kiss on my forehead. It made me feel a little better, but I'm still worried. She left after that. Should...should I try and sleep again? Colson said he would answer my questions after I told Ms. Twilight what he said. I better try and wait...

Applejack left the hospital and started sprinting to the library as soon as she was outside. She was hardly paying any attention to her surroundings. She cut through the market to save time and almost hit a few ponies here and there. They would of been angry, but the whole town knew Copper was under her care at this point. This was enough to make forgiving her easy.

As she neared the library she was called out to from above.

"AJ!" It was Dash. She landed in front of AJ to get her to stop. "What is going on!?"

"Dash! Where have ya been!? We've got ah HUGE problem!"

"The order for snow came down from Cloudsdale! Winter is starting this time next week remember?"

"Shoot! Ah plum fergot about that! Ah can't worry 'bout that now though! Dash! Ya need ta' be here ta' hear me talk ta Twi!"

"What is that huge problem anyway?"

"Ya'll will find out soon! Come on!"

They rushed the rest of the way to Twilight's in silence. Applejack was the one to burst through the door this time. Twilight was there reading nearly 10 books at once. She was surrounded by dozens of scrolls full of notes, and Spike was constantly running back and forth following orders.

Spike yelped in surprise and dropped a couple of books he was holding. Twilight wasn't even fazed by it. "What is it this time!? If it is about the reverse I'm still working on it! I need some space for this!"

"Cool yer jets Twi'! We have ah much bigger problem now!"

The books Twilight had been levitating dropped immediately. She looked up from the book she was reading and turned to Applejack with a wide eyed stare. "What...could possibly...have happened now?" Twilight looked past defeated. She spent so much energy and time organizing the search party, casting the projection spell, and immediately getting back to research; all with no sleep!

"Twi'...Dash...ya'll need ta ready yerselves. This...is gonna be ah doozy..."

"Uhh...should I be around for this?"

"Take a break Spike, but don't bother Rarity. She has her hooves full with Sweetie Belle I'm sure."

"Ok I guess...I'll uhh...go look for Scootaloo and Applebloom then."

"Ok...see you later Spike." After Spike had left all attention went to Applejack. "I'm sorry for snapping at you AJ. I'm just...really tired. Now, could you please tell us what is going on. I take it Dash doesn't know either..."

"I don't! What happened AJ?"

Applejack took a big breath and let out a long hard sigh. She rubbed her face a bit to try and calm herself down. This was not going to be easy to explain...

"*yawn* I'm so tired...but have to wait on Ms. Twilight. *yawn*..." I've been in here alone for what feels like hours. I still can't see very well, so that clock against the wall is just teasing me. *yawn* I can't take it anymore. I'm so sleepy. I hope Colson won't be mad at me.

"What is...ah...Copper." Watching someone enter this space is weird. They don't flash or poof in. They kind of fade in. It looks weird, but...I'm technically sitting in my own head that is currently in control of my once child persona that has taken on a mind and soul of its own. If you could see my face right now...it would be very unamused.

"H-Hi Colson..."

"Hey buddy. Manage to talk with Ms. Twilight?"

"I...didn't, but I did tell AJ!" (OH SHIT!)

"Woah! Uhhh...what did she have to say about that?"

"She yelled a lot! She got started acting really funny and I thought I was in trouble! She told me she had to go talk with Ms. Twilight and would be back after that. I tried to stay awake hoping she would come back with her soon, but I was just so tired. I'm sorry I couldn't do it..."

Oh dear god...this poor kid got my pessimism. "Hey...don't worry about it, so...since things aren't exactly...falling apart anymore; want me to answer some of those questions of yours?" What as can I do? I've been sitting on my ass for hours staring into nothing! I'm not linked with Copper anymore, I have no idea what is going on outside this place!

"You'll still answer my questions?"

"Some of them...you're not ready for all of them."

"Ok...mmm...where are we?"

"Heh...well...we are in my mind."

"What!? Your mind!? That doesn't make any sense!"

"You're not kidding there. Listen...a lot of this won't make sense to you. I'm not going to lie to you, but you have to take my word on anything you can't believe; understand?"

It feels weird saying this, but...the kid is so damn cute! He just nods and starts twiddling his hooves waiting for me!

"So umm...if we are in your head...how am I getting here?"

"Wow...you're a pretty perceptive kid. I can't answer that without telling you too much. Listen buddy...I...you deserve to know something, but...you're not going to like it. I mean...you're really not..."

"Is...it really scary?"

"Yeah...yeah it really is. Copper...I...we..." I can't just tell him like this! How should I prep him!? I sort of remembering being a kid, and I know how I would react! I would freak the hell out! Copper isn't exactly me anymore...I don't know when and I don't know how, but...he is his own little man now.

"You...you can tell me Colson. I promise I won't get mad. I'm just really confused...and I get scared when I'm confused. I want to know why all this happening...please."

This kid...just...I hope I'm doing the right thing here. "Are you sure Copper? There is no going back once you know the truth. You...probably won't look at me or yourself the same way again."

"I...I don't care! This sounds really important! I...I really want to know!"

And now he is being assertive!? Damnit! "Fine fine...you got it. Copper...the first thing you need to know is that...you already know me by a different name."

"I do? What is it?"

"My real name is Coal..."

Applejack had just finished telling Twilight and Dash everything she knew. Dash curled up onto the floor and was holding her head in panic. Twilight fell over in exhaustion and Applejack immediately held her to keep her supported.

"Oh Twi'...what can we do? What if...we can't..."

"AJ...please...don't talk like that. I'm so tired AJ...I just can't think anymore. We need help here...give me a few minutes."

"What are ya goin ta' do Twi'?"

"I'm going to write to princess Celestia."

Applejack reared back in surprise, but honestly loved the idea. Surely if there was any pony that could help it would be Celestia. Applejack helped Twilight over to her desk to which she immediately started writing. It took her a solid 20 minutes and a rather large scroll letter, but she magicked it off with what energy she had left. As soon as she had...she was out. Applejack carried her upstairs and slipped her into bed.

"Ah'm so sorry Twi'...yer such an amazing friend...Ah hope Ah can repay yer kindness properly..."

Dash was just now starting to get over her panic attack. She was on her back sprawled out on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"Ya'll gonna make it Dash?"

"I...don't know. This is too much for me AJ. I miss Coal so much, but...I don't know if I could choose him over Copper."

"Does...Copper mean that much to ya?"

"It isn't like that AJ...I just mean...Copper is only a child. If I know Coal as well as I think I do...he won't want to come back if it means Copper...stops existing. He would be angry at us if we forced Copper out."

"Ah know Dash...Ah'm worried about that too, but let's not give up hope! Twi' sent ah letter ta' Celestia! Surely she can help us!"

"I hope so AJ..."

Applejack and Dash sat in silence together just trying to calm down. There was almost no point in rushing back to the hospital without Twilight, and their waiting proved to be fruitful. With a whisp of multi-colored magic; a letter appeared on Twilight's desk. It had the royal 'C' on the wax seal. Applejack knew it was for Twilight, but had to know what was going on. She opened the letter and began to read.

'To my most faithful student Twilight Sparkle,

I am very unhappy to hear of this problem. Fixing it is going to be no simple solution. I'm afraid that even I know no way to help Coal, but I know who does. I'll write to her now, and she will hopefully come to your aid soon. I know you haven't seen her since Nightmare Night, but I hope you will welcome her as openly as you did before.'

"Oh mah word..."

"What is it AJ? What does the letter say!?"

"Celestia can't help Coal, but...Luna can."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 85: He is my son /-

"You're Coal!? I thought Coal was Scootaloo's dad and and...YOU LEFT HER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" I'm really not liking this thing now!

"Heh...you're a funny kid. I know all about how you feel towards me. If you knew...what had happened, you wouldn't be so quick to judge. Although...I'm still not sure you SHOULD know the truth."

This guy isn't making a lot of sense. He keeps smiling at me which makes me feel better, but when I'm around him...something just doesn't feel right. Like...I don't know...just...not right.

"You're talking funny again. Are you saying you had to leave Scootaloo?"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter. Well...not until it was too late."

"What happened?"

"Listen Copper...you need to hear something before I can tell you what happened."

"Yeah?"

"You are real, you have a soul, and no matter what I'm going to make sure you come out of this Ok."

"Wh-what?" Why do I suddenly feel so cold? I'm so scared...why am I scared? I...I don't think I should be hearing this! I need to tell him to stop, but...I really want to know the truth. Wait...does he know why I can't remember anything?

"Cols...Coal..." He nodded...I guess he wants me to call him Coal. "Do you know why I can't remember anything before a few days ago? It has been really bothering me..."

"I know it has, and I'm so sorry about that. This whole thing is really my fault to begin with anyway."

"It is your fault? Did you do something to me!?" He is looking at me...I don't even know the word! It's like he is looking through me...its' so scary...

"Not intentionally no, but back to what I was saying before. You do understand everything I said right?"

"About me being real and such?" He nodded at me again. I know I'm real...why would he be asking something like that? Yesterday hurt too much for it NOT to be real! "Yeah I know that! I'm not that dumb..."

"Heh...you really did get my pessimism."

"Your what?"

"Don't worry about that...you're going to have a lot more on your mind soon anyway." Why does that scare me? "Copper...you're the result of a spell Ms. Twilight used on me. I wanted to be more innocent as a person, and Scootaloo wanted to see me as a pony. Ms. Twilight combined the spells and they counteracted against each other. You are the result. You at one point were me as a child mentally and emotionally. You can't remember anything before a few days ago because...you've only been alive these past few days."

*thump*

"Crap...he didn't take that well."

"Why can't we see him!?" Scootaloo was pleading with the nurse in order to gain access to Copper. Her gut was telling her something horrible was happening and it wouldn't go away.

"He is fine dear! His wing is bandaged up and in about a week it should be healed up."

"R-really? You're...not just saying all that?"

"Of course not dear. The only reason you can't see him right now is that he feel asleep. The poor dear was worn ragged and needs his rest."

"Do...do you know what happened to him?"

"I'm afraid it isn't my place to tell you that, and to be perfectly honest...we don't know for sure either."

"What!?"

"He was brought in very badly damaged by Rainbow Dash. We didn't bother asking questions, because his life was on the line. We'll need more information later for the paperwork, but I'm afraid only Copper and Sweetie Belle really know what happened yesterday."

"I see...if...if we can't go IN his room...can I at least look inside? I just need to see that he is Ok..."

"I probably shouldn't...but alright. Just try not to wake him. He was a little jumpy earlier when being inspected by the doctor."

The nurse led Scootaloo who was being followed by a very quiet Applebloom and Cloudy. They were very aware of just how upset Scootaloo was over this whole ordeal now, and didn't want to upset her further. As they neared the room; the silence was broken by blood curdling screaming. It was Copper...he had just been kicked out of his sleep from shock after talking with Coal.

"Copper!" Scootaloo yelled out and ran into his room past the nurse. She tried to stop her, but Scootaloo was not stopping for any pony.

She stepped inside to find Copper holding his head in his hooves yelling. His voice couldn't take it and wore out. This left him coughing and crying as he tried to get away in a panic. He didn't even realize Scootaloo was there. His whole world was kicked out from underneath him and he had to get away. Nowhere particular, but it had to be somewhere far from here.

"Copper!" Scootaloo jumped onto the bed and pinned Copper beneath her. This stopped his screaming and he finally opened his blood shot eyes to see Scootaloo.

"Sc-scoots?" His face scrunched up and he reached forward embracing Scootaloo. He held onto her like she held his very life in her hooves. He sobbed into her coat and wouldn't stop shaking. She had no idea what was going on, but held him close. There was something off though...he didn't give her that comforting feeling anymore. Even when Copper had been weak and scared before; he always made her feel something special. That...was gone now. He just seemed like a normal scared little colt. If it were not for the fact that he was past inconsolable at this point she may have said something, but she simply held him in silence trying to fight back her own panic.

The nurse immediately called for the doctors to come in and sedate Copper. They feared he was going to injure himself if left like this. The doctor came in followed by two rather large unicorns. One forced out Applebloom and Cloudy who were in shock over what they had just seen. The other separated Scootaloo and Copper much to his fleas against it. Scootaloo cried out and told them to stop, but she couldn't fight a stallion that big. Copper was forced down and injected with a serum to put him out for a while. His body shook as he tried to fight it. As it started to take effect he could only scorn the doctors and cry out for help. He didn't care from who; he just needed help.

"It doesn't say when she is getting here!?"

"No it doesn't Dash! All it says it that Celestia is goin ta' write ta' her. It could be days before she gets here!"

"DARNIT! We need help now!"

"Ah know Dash! What can we do though!?"

"We...we need to go to Copper...and Coal. Even if they're different now...he is still in there. He just has to be..."

"Let's not give up hope Dash. Copper is alive, Coal is alive too. He is just in a weird situation now...it...it isn't so bad."

"But you were freaking out more than any pony!"

"Ah know! Ah'm just tryin ta' calm down now! Don't make it harder than it already is!"

"AJ...s-sorry..."

"Darnit Dash..."

Applejack grabbed her friend and held her close. Dash wasn't even surprised by it. She needed this comfort too. They held each other and tried to calm their hearts. Their worries abounded, but Applejack's words carried weight to them. Copper was going to be fine. Coal wasn't lost...he was only hard to find. Luna will be here soon hopefully, and they now knew they had done everything possible to help. After several minutes of this they agreed to go see Copper. Knowing that he was no longer Coal, but his own pony...Applejack felt an unfamiliar tug on her heart. She wanted to be there for him...like he was something so much more than just another child.

"You're back. Want to tell me what happened?" Copper faded back in and immediately put his back to me. I wish I could feel guilty about this, but I'm not. I know I'll do what's best for him; it doesn't matter if he cares or not. He'll be safe and sound soon regardless of what happens to me. I'm...surprisingly Ok with it. I do hope I get to say goodbye to Dash and AJ if I do end up...fading away or whatever.

"Leave me alone..."

"No can do sport. You're my kid and I'm going to take care of you." I don't think he was expecting that. He turned around and gave me a really weird look. It was pretty cute though.

"No I'm not...I don't have any parents. I'm just a mistake..."

"Shut up squirt."

"NO YOU SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO BE WORTHLESS!?"

"Yeah I do, but you shouldn't"

"W-what?"

"You saved Sweetie Belle, Copper. If you're worthless...so is she."

"She isn't worthless!"

"Then neither are you."

"Listen...you are my kid. You started off as me, but as you grew I believe my being bound to you began to weaken. You've picked up a lot of my adult traits as a result. You are no longer me, but you're like me. So in a way I'm kind of like your dad. HA! Which I guess would make Ms. Twilight your mom!" That made me laugh like an idiot! I'm glad AJ and Dash can't hear this! They would probably punch me if they could! HA~!

"I think AJ and Dash are more like my moms..."

"Wow...you're a really grown up kid. Come here...I think you have one other trait of mine that will come in handy here."

I...I think I love this kid. Watching him the way I have...I can see myself losing myself for him. Heh...he and Sweetie Belle sure make a cute couple. I hope it works out for him.

"Coal..."

"Yeah?"

"If...if I'm my own pony now...and I was born in your body...what happens to you?"

"Oh god...Copper...just come over here and hug me. Please don't worry yourself over stuff like that."

"But..."

"NO BUTS! JUST HUG YOUR DAD!" Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry! I'm so damn close to crying! This poor kid is worrying about me! I'm glad he gets a chance at life, but...no matter what happens I need to make sure he knows this isn't his fault. Copper trotted over to me slowly and crawled into my lap. He isn't hurt or mangled in this space, so his wings were fine. I was able to pet him without fear of hurting him more.

"I'm...sorry I yelled you..."

"Don't be. You deserved to be angry."

"...Coal?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Are you...really my dad?"

"I really am. I may not be a normal dad, but...you're definitely 'my' kid."

"You're going to give me this body...aren't you?"

"Please don't worry about it. I want you to have it. I've gotten to be happy for so long. You deserve a turn."

"I *sniffle* I'm so sorry...those feelings...those feelings I had for AJ and Dash...those were yours...weren't they?"

"Shhh...just...just relax. Let's not make this harder than it needs to be." This kid is too nice and perceptive for either of our goods!

"...Coal?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Oh god...why does this have to hurt so much!? "I love you too..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 86: Tough being a dad /-

"Scoots!" Applejack and Dash had made their way to the hospital. They arrive outside to see Scootaloo flopped onto the ground crying silently. Applebloom and Cloudy were doing their best to console her, but this was all just too much.

"AJ!"

"Applebloom! What in Equestria happened!?"

"W-we came here to check on Copper, but when we got here he was screaming and flailing about. Scootaloo ran in to help him, but the doctors made us leave. They injected Copper with something...it made him sleep."

"Dash! Can ya take care of Scootaloo! Ah need ta' get in there! Applebloom, Cloudy...ya'll need ta' go home."

"But..."

"No 'buts' Applebloom! Ah don't want ya'll ta' see what Ah'm about ta' do..."

Applebloom gulped and Cloudy wasn't sure why. The face Applejack was making told him all he needed though...she was dead serious.

"I'm going to fly her home AJ! Please come fill me in about Copper soon!"

"Ya got it Dash...and thank ya..."

Dash offered her a smile before scooping up Scootaloo. She held Dash and whimpered into her as she was brought up under her chin. Dash took off and flew as smoothly as she could back home. Applebloom and Cloudy gave each other a sad smile before making their way back to their respective homes.

Applejack immediately trotted inside with her head high and a look of determination on her face. One of the large unicorns that had separated the others from Copper was still in the lobby making sure they wouldn't try and sneak back in.

"Take me ta' Copper."

"No can..." He was cut off. Applejack put a hoof behind his head and brought his face close to hers.

"Iff'n ya don't let me see Copper right this instant; I'm goin ta' make ya. Do Ah make myself clear?"

"C-crystal..."

"Nnngh...mmm?" Twilight was just now waking up from her earlier collapse. "Where did...THE LETTER!"

She ran downstairs and found a letter she didn't recognise sitting on her desk. She gave it a once over...then a twice over...she read it again and again. She just couldn't understand it.

"How can princess Celestia not know what to do!? And Luna...how can she...oh..."

Twilight immediately went to one of her many shelves filled with books. She started throwing them out one at a time searching for one particular book. In her panic she tends to forget that they are kept in alphabetical order. She eventually found the book she needed and began reading it from front to back.

"What is Luna going to do for a second body?"

"So you could see everything and you could hear everything I thought?" I really like Coal...but...I'm scared. If he gives me this body...does that mean he is gone forever? I don't want that! He said not to talk about it though...I hope he really isn't mad. This just isn't fair...

"Yeah I could. Let me tell you...you got guts bud."

"I do? You're just being nice..."

"Heh...after seeing how you saved Sweetie Belle...I can't believe you can still doubt it. I mean that was genius! You make me really proud, kid!"

"R-really?" He likes to say nice things to me...I think he just wants me to feel better. I do a little bit...

"Yes really, so...are you still getting weird feelings?"

"Mmm?"

"You kept picking up on my feelings for other ponies while we were still connected. You aren't anymore...right?"

"Not anymore...wait...if we aren't connected...does that mean you don't know what is going on outside?"

"Not anymore Copper. You have all the privacy in the world now. You're your own being and your thoughts are private again."

"Did you also...feel everything I felt?"

"I did...if you're thinking about Sweetie Belle...just don't worry about it." Oh my goodness! I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe he felt everything I felt! I need to get out of here...I don't want to leave Coal like this, but I need to see Sweetie Belle. "Bit for your thoughts kid?"

"Oh! I'm uhh...nothing..."

"Heh...Copper..."

"Yes?"

"She likes feeling useful."

"W-what?"

"Sweetie Belle. If you make her feel useful she will love you for it."

Eeep! I don't want to talk about this! I think Coal is teasing me! He keeps grinning and laughing. I really like Sweetie Belle, but I don't want to talk about it! Not unless it was with her anyway...

"Do...we have to talk about that?"

"No we don't bud. I'm just taking what chances I have to help you out. Let me be honest though...you're pretty young for this kind of thing. If you're anything like I was...you're at the age when I...mmm...ehem well...just uhh...f-forget it."

"Oh umm...Ok?" He is acting really weird now. Coal keeps looking off into space shaking his head. What was he going to say? I know I'm not a big pony yet, but...I will be someday right? Wait...wouldn't he know abut that? This is his body after all... "Coal?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I grow up to be big?"

"Heh...I think so. Remember that big red earth pony you met at Applebloom's?"

"Yes..."

"You'll definitely get to be taller than him, but probably not as thick."

"REALLY!?"

"HAHA~! Yes really! I take it you like the idea!"

"Like it...I LOVE IT! YEAH~! I GET TO BE A BIG PONY!"

"Heh...I'm glad that makes you happy."

Huh...oh no...he is doing that thing again. He...he looks sad...wait. He is Scootaloo's dad...and if those were his feelings...wait! Those kisses they gave me when I...and he...oh no. They were his special ponies...like how I think of Sweetie Belle. He...has so many ponies that need him. I...I can't have this body. It...really isn't mine to begin with...

"Coal...you...you should get to be the one to stay. Scootaloo needs you, and...I know you miss every pony..."

"Copper..." I don't want to look at him...I just know he is making a scary face. "Look at me Copper." Eeep!

"O-ok..."

"I need you to listen to me and listen well."

"Ok..."

"I may not have any control when you are awake, but if you tell Ms. Twilight to bring me back...you best hope you don't fall asleep again before she does it."

"What? Why?"

"Because if I find out you tried to give me this body back...I will tan your hide."

"EEEP!" He is so scary!

"I'm serious here! Don't you dare even think it!"

"O-O-Okkk!"

"I know there are those who love me; I love them more than anything too, but they can make it without me. They all know I love them, and I'm sure they know what I plan on doing."

"Coal...I...I..."

"It's Ok Copper. I'm honestly not mad at you. Just understand that you are not to fight me on this. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir..."

"Good."

I...I'm glad I have a dad. Even if he can be really scary.

"Come on Scoots! Tell me what happened, please!"

Scootaloo wasn't even trying to stay with it anymore. Dash brought her home and set her onto her bed. Scootaloo hasn't moved since.

"Please! You're worrying me so much! I'll do anything here! What will make you talk to me!?" Dash was trying her hardest to be the adult here. She doesn't have a lot of experience taking care of children alone, but was trying so hard right now.

"Dash..."

"Y-Yes Scootaloo?"

"That...that wasn't Copper..."

"What!?"

"Before the accident...Copper would always give me a really funny feeling. It was kind like the feeling I got when I first met dad. When he saved me and helped me. I felt safe, but...unsure. In the hospital...I didn't feel that anymore."

"Oh Scoots...you're half right."

"I'm what?"

Dash crawled into bed with her and hugged her close. She may not be as motherly as Applejack can be, but she was at least going to try. "Copper...isn't exactly who you think he is."

"He isn't?"

"No...this...this is going to hurt Scootaloo. It is going to hurt a lot."

"D-Dash? Wh-what do you mean?" Scootaloo had never seen Dash like this before. She looked so vulnerable; it filled her heart with dread.

"Copper...used to be...Coal."

"He had Twilight cast two spells on him. One to make him more innocent..."

"And one to make him a pony..."

"Scoots?"

"This...I...I should of known. This is all my fault...I wanted to see him like a pony...I...I ruined him..."

"No you didn't Scoots! Don't say that! Coal is fine! The reason you don't get that feeling anymore is because he and Copper aren't the same. They're two different lives now. Coal is still in there...just really hard to find."

"Can we get him back?"

"You're...taking this really well Scoots...and I'm sure we can. Princess Luna is coming to help. She should definitely be able to do something."

"Dash..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind staying here...and holding me while I sleep?"

"No problem squirt. Take a good rest, you've earned it."

"Nnng..." ...stupid hospital. I didn't want to wake up yet! I miss Coal...and he is probably lonely now. Huh...is that yelling?

"Miss you can't go in there!"

"Like heck Ah can't!"

"If you continue to resist we will have to call the guard!"

"Just try it! Ah'll buck all of em before Ah stop!"

Eeeep! AJ just burst inside the room followed by the doctor who gave me that shot! I don't like him! I hope she does buck him!

"Miss the patient...IS AWAKE!?"

"Yeah I am..."

"Copper! Oh mah word boy! Ya keep scarin me senseless here! Are ya alright?"

"Mmhmmm"

"How is this possible!? That shot should of kept you out for several more hours!"

"He is awake now doc! Ya can't try and keep me outta here now!"

"But you...but he...FINE! I don't even know why I went to medical school! Nothing makes sense anymore!" That doctor is kind of funny. He looks really confused.

"Copper?"

"Yes AJ?"

"Did...did ya see Colson in there?"

"I know everything now AJ...he told me the truth...and I know it is really Coal too."

"Oh mah word...are...are ya Ok Copper?"

I think I really want AJ to be my mom. She came over and started holding me and rubbing my back. She makes me feel safe.

"Yes...I'm fine...but..."

"He wants ya ta' be the one in control...doesn't he?"

"Y-yes..." I couldn't look at her anymore. She probably really likes Coal. I don't want to see her sad. Wait...oh no...she is crying. I shouldn't of said anything. "I'm sorry AJ..."

"*sniffle* It ain't yer fault Copper. That darn man of mine...always makin me worry. It's ah good thing Ah love em. Copper...the next time ya see him...could ya tell him Ah said that?"

"I will...AJ...isn't there anything we can do? I don't want him to go away, or to stay stuck in there...wherever there is."

"Ah know sugarcube; me neither. We've got help comin though. Hopefully she'll know what ta' do. Now Copper...Ah'm going ta' see when ya'll can get outta here. Ah'm right tired of this place..."

"Me too...I just want to go home..."

"Sweetie Belle! Come down now! The food is ready! You honestly need to eat something!" Rarity had calmed down Sweetie Belle from the...fifth break down since getting home. Rarity was absolutely exhausted, but wasn't going to stop until she knew Sweetie Belle was going to relax. "Sweetie Belle?" She wasn't answering.

Rarity trotted upstairs and slowly entered her sister's room. "Sweetie Belle...NO!" The window was open and the bed sheets had been used as a makeshift rope. Sweetie Belle was gone.

"By Celestia, Sweetie Belle!" Rarity immediately ran for the hospital; where else would she have gone?

It barely took 10 minutes at the breakneck speed she was running. When she arrived Applejack was there talking with a nurse.

"Applejack darling! Have you seen Sweetie Belle?"

"Huh? Yeah...she went ta' go talk with Copper. Didn't ya know about it?"

"NOOO~!" Rarity ran past Applejack and charged for Copper's room. This threw Applejack for a loop momentarily, but she came to her senses and stopped Rarity just down the hallway.

"What has gotten inta' ya Rar'!?"

"Let go of me AJ! I told Sweetie Belle the truth! She knows what Copper is!"

Applejack let go and Rarity fell forward hitting the floor with a soft thud. "Wha...WHY DID YA DO THAT!?"

"Don't you try and make ME the bad pony here! They were getting too close! I'm not mad at Coal, but this whole situation is just wrong!"

"Ya don't know what yer talkin bout anymore Rar'! Things have changed!"

Rarity was taken back by this. "What...do you mean...changed?"

"Take a seat Rar...I'll fill ya in."

"S-Sweetie Belle?" Copper was sitting upright in bed when she slowly trotted in. She walked over to the side of the bed without looking at him and sat down. After several minutes she started talking, but wouldn't look at him.

"Copper...are...you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. My wing wasn't permanently damaged...I'll get to fly again."

"...good."

"Sweetie Belle? Are...you ok? You seem...really sad. Did...something happen?"

"C-Copper...do...do you know who Coal is?"

This made Copper's heart drop for some reason. He couldn't understand it, but this situation just felt wrong. "Yeah...he...he is my dad."

"What!?" Sweetie Belle was looking at him now. "Is that what they told you?"

"No...that is what Coal told me."

She flopped to the floor. Her mind was filled with a million questions, and her heart with so much worry. "That...doesn't make any sense..."

"Do you know about...what I am, Sweetie Belle?" She nodded without looking at him again. This was all just too much. "Sweetie Belle...when I fall asleep...I see him. We...aren't the same anymore. He is himself, and I am me."

She looked up at him now. "What does that mean? How does that happen...I'm so confused..."

"Me too Sweetie Belle...me too, but...I'm not lying. I've talked with him and he told me I'm his kid. And that...that...he would give me this body, so that I can be happy..."

"C-Copper..."

"I'm so scared Sweetie Belle...I don't want him to go...he should be the one to stay...not me..."

"Please don't say that! I like Coal a lot, but...I don't want you to leave either!"

Copper was starting to lose his composure. He started to whimper into his hooves. He felt so guilty, he felt happy, he felt loved; safe; and protected. It was all too much to handle at once. Sweetie Belle crawled onto the bed and cuddled next to him. This made Copper flinch as she hugged him, but he liked it. He returned the hug and they silently let the tears fall while trying to comfort each other.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 87: Only one short from perfect /-

It has been 4 days since Copper was released from the hospital. He was released that afternoon after the doctor made sure his wing wasn't infected.

Copper was in relatively high spirits. Applejack took him to the school building the next day and they gave him a placement test. He scored well enough in a few areas to be able to sit in with Cherilee's class for the second half of the day. He was even happier when he got to sit next to Sweetie Belle in the back row. He didn't much care for Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon though. They were annoyed with his timid attitude and found it to be fun messing with him. That was until Mint gave him and Sweetie Belle more trouble one day. His wing was out of its cast, but he couldn't fly. Copper ended up taking a fair beating, but not before getting Mint right in the nose. He was scolded a lot by Cherilee and Applejack until Sweetie Belle gave them her side of the story. Copper and Mint have detention for the next 3 days until the scheduled snow storm starts.

The day finally ended and Copper trots outside being shoved a bit by Mint as he walks past. "Twerp..."

"Jerk..." The next few days weren't going to be fun for Copper. He was in a very foul mood until he got to road leading away from the school building...Sweetie Belle waited for him.

"Hi Copper!"

"H-Hey Sweetie Belle...you waited for me?"

"Heh...yeah."

Copper and Sweetie Belle have spent pretty much all of their free time together the last few days. After Rarity was explained the situation; she managed to put aside her concerns and let the children enjoy each other.

In the evening when they would go their separate ways Copper would be taught flight techniques verbally by Dash. She also had to swallow her pride and confess that you shouldn't push yourself too hard. She loved flying and pushing herself to the limit, but the last time that she did that...if it weren't for Coal she would have probably died.

Copper absorbed everything he could and did his best to assure Dash he would be careful. He and Scootaloo had gotten close in the last few days as well. They would do their schoolwork together at night and would always eat in each others company. Copper had never been happier, and Scootaloo did enjoy the thought of him being a little brother. She went from one horrid step-mother to a brother and two moms. She couldn't rightly count Coal in that at the moment.

Dash, Applejack, and Scootaloo would use Copper as the middle pony between them and Coal. It wasn't ideal, but they were able to stay informed and the situation started to hurt less as it became more normal. Copper would see Coal every time he fell asleep, which meant his mind was in constant motion. His body got rest, but Copper was mentally a little out of it at times. Thankfully Coal picked up on this and simply hugged on Copper when they spent time together, so to try and let him rest.

The debris from the chains and the liquid gray had long since disappeared by this point. Coal felt it symbolized the steadying of his mind. He was unhappy being stuck in there constantly, but he managed to cope. He memorized the location of a few specific doors and would entertain himself for hours reliving moments of love he had with his family.

Twilight was way past impatient with Luna at this point. The third day after Celestia claimed to inform Luna of the situation Twilight got a follow-up letter from Luna herself. She would arrive the day before the snow hit. Luna believed there would be more than enough time to settle the problem before the weather becomes too nasty. This served to relieve Twilight, but she had her doubts.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were brought up to speed over who Copper is and what has happened. Pinkie insisted on another welcoming party, but the others felt it should wait until Coal could enjoy it too. Fluttershy was all too relieved and would bring Copper and Scootaloo home made lunches for school each day. This got her many very thankful hugs from Copper.

Applebloom, Cloudy, and Scootaloo would hang out amongst themselves most days after school. Sweetie Belle and Copper seemed to want nothing more than to spend time with each other everyday, so they felt it best to let them enjoy their time without disturbing them. Applebloom was having the hardest time with it. She missed being able to crusade, but understood why it couldn't happen. Thankfully Copper told her he would love to start again after his wing was better. He didn't want to risk messing it up until then. The fight with Mint being the only exception.

There were now 3 days till the snow would hit, and 2 days until Luna arrived. That was also the day Copper's wing was supposed to be in an acceptable state for light flying. He was more than ready for it!

"I can't wait Dashie!"

"Heh! Easy there tough guy! You need to take it easy for a little longer."

"I know, but still!"

Copper was sitting at the dining room table reading a history book he got from Cherilee. That was one of the few classes that he couldn't test out of. For obvious reasons of course. If he could pass a retake of the test then he would qualify to stay in Cherilee's class permanently. His motivation was less than scholarly, but it worked.

"*yawn* I'm going to hit the hay squirt. Give Coal a hug for me."

"Ok Dashie! Sleep tight!"

Applejack passed Dash on the stairs and gave her a knowing smile. These last few days would of been magical if Coal were around. Applejack found herself feeling more and more like a real mom everyday for Copper. Scootaloo was already so grown up already; she was very independent as well. Most nights she would come home and grab herself some food before knocking out her school work. Copper on the other hoof couldn't cook to save his life. He tried the second night home...it didn't end well. Applejack was able to provide for him and he loved her for it.

"Hey there sugarcube. Catchin up on Equestrian history?"

"Trying to...it's just hard to focus. I really want to fly again, but I have to wait..."

"That's right, ya do have ta' wait. Ah don't need ta' be worryin none about ya, do Ah?"

"No AJ...I'll be good. I promise."

"Good." Applejack trotted over and kissed the top of his head which got her a big smile and a hug.

Copper studied for another hour before it was time for bed. He had been staying in the master bedroom with Dash and Applejack since he got home. Dash was hesitant before; but after everything that had happened, she just wanted to be close.

Copper stopped inside Scootaloo's room to say goodnight. She had been writing in her diary and shooed him away. This made him giggle as he bounced down the hallway to the bedroom.

Dash woke up for a moment and picked him up setting him in Coal's spot. She was a little concerned at how this was going to work out when Coal was back, but for now it didn't matter. He was safe, Copper was safe, and there weren't any problems going on in their lives. They could only hope that Luna would have the answer every night as they all fell asleep together.

"Hey Copper. How was your day today?" This is getting tough. I love seeing Copper like this, but I'm starting to get a bit stir crazy. I've run up and down this hallway like a moron for days! Oh well...it hasn't been too lonely. The Applejack and Dash doors have quickly become where I spend most of my time. I just wish it would take longer to relive everything. Maybe I should just start at one door and go down in order. Mmmm...naww.

"It was really fun! I had another day of detention though, but Sweetie Belle waited for me!"

"Easy there buddy! I don't have to worry about you do I?"

"Why would you need to worry?"

"Ehhh...I never learn..."

"I'm confused."

"Anyway! Forgetting that! Anything else happen?" I really need to stop fretting over this kid. He is only like an 8 or 9 year old in human years. I shouldn't have to worry about him for another year or two. I hope...

"Well...Sweetie Belle and I spent the afternoon together. She sang to me and it was really nice! Dashie taught me more about flying and then I studied some more! Oh yeah! Dash wanted me to give you this!"

Oh god this kid is so cute! He trots over to me and gives me a huge running hug! I was never this stinking cute!

"Oof! You're a strong little guy!"

"Heh! Thanks! I'm not that tough though...I'm still mad I couldn't beat Mint without my wings..."

"I wish I could tell you not to fight like that, but...I'm just like you."

"You are?"

"Yeah...I've lost my cool on a fair amount of stallions who gave grief to Applejack, Dash, and then this one time with Rarity."

"So...it isn't bad to fight?"

"It is always the wrong choice, but sometimes it can't be avoided. Just don't go picking any fights no matter how strong you get...and that should be enough."

"Ok...I don't really like fighting though. I worry Sweetie Belle won't like me if I'm mean..."

"Don't worry about it too much. Now that's probably enough talk for now. You aren't going to be able to function tomorrow if you don't rest."

"I'll try...it feels weird not being able to sleep like a normal pony..."

"I'm sorry buddy. If I could control...whatever is bringing you here I would."

"I'm glad you can't...even if I'm tired I like being with you."

Oh. My. God. I think my heart just melted. "Come here bud." Mmm...one more day after tomorrow. I don't know what Luna is going to do, but I'm trying to stay hopeful. I'm just glad every pony is doing well. Applejack has access to my savings which would keep the house payments up for...6 more months I believe. Copper said Dash talked with Aloe and Lotus, so if I do get out my job should be waiting for me. Heh...I'm surprised they didn't ask any questions. They have always been a little weird. Oh well...at least things are going as good as can be expected.

"*yawn* Mmmm...good morning AJ...good morning Dashie." My head always hurts in the mornings. This is not good sleep, but it could be worse.

"Mornin sugarcube. Have ah good talk with Coal?"

"I did...he misses you two a lot...which reminds me...ummm...are you two...BOTH his...special ponies?"

AJ and Dashie gave each other really weird looks. Maybe I shouldn't of asked that...

"Copper..."

"Y-Yes Dashie?"

"We are, but...no pony needs to know about that...Ok?"

"Is it a secret?"

"It sure is sugarcube. We plum fergot about tellin ya about it. Ah hope ya can understand how important it is that no pony finds out about this."

"I won't tell, but...is it...is it bad?"

They looked at each other again. They look a little unsure, or something. I should really think before I ask questions...not after...

"We don't think so squirt, but a lot of ponies would. That is why we keep it a secret. Scootaloo is the only other pony to know about this."

"She knew about it too? I guess that makes sense that she would know."

"Don't fret over it Copper. Go wake up Scootaloo iff'n ya would and Ah'll get started on breakfast."

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" I ran out of the bedroom and into Scootaloo's room. I think I heard Dashie say something like 'I hope that is all he picks up from her.' I don't know what that means, but it probably isn't important!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 88: Maybe Coal should worry /-

Scootaloo is a really heavy sleeper! I have to crawl onto the bed and shake her a little to try and get her to wake up!

"Come on Scootaloo! Wake up already!"

"Mmm..."

"Nnnheh! You are so difficult sometimes!" I think I should push her off the bed. That will surely wake her up! I crawl under the covers and get between her and her plushy...I kinda like it, but no time to think about that! I'm hungry and AJ makes awesome food! I get her doll out of the way, but she uses me as the doll instead!

"Come on Scootaloo...let go..."

"Mmmmm"

Well...this isn't so bad. She is really warm and her bed is soft...maybe I'll just hug her for a while.

"What is taking so long squirt...Oh...Oh. My. Gosh! AJ! Get up here quick!"

Why was Dashie yelling? And how can Scootaloo sleep like this!?

"What are ya yellin 'bout now Da..."

I peaked up to see what was going on. AJ and Dashie are staring at us from the doorway. Why are they smiling so big?

"Ah wish Ah had ah camera..."

"I know right!? You two are so cute!"

I feel a little silly now. "Come on Scootaloo...you're making me sleepy again. Coal is going to be really confused to see me back so soon."

"Huh? Dad..." Finally! I guess I should remember mentioning Coal will wake her up. "Is he...oh...no he isn't..."

Well great! Now she is sad! I better forget that idea! "I'm sorry Scootaloo...I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me Copper...we should get to see Coal again tomorrow. Everything will be back to normal then..."

AJ and Dashie got really sad looks on their faces too and left. I think they wanted us to talk in private. I'm not good at talking like this. I always end up saying something that makes other ponies sad! I think I should just agree with her...

"You're right Scoots...you don't have to wait much longer."

"Mmhmmm"

Eeep! I think she is still half asleep. She keeps hugging me! I'm just glad she isn't touching my bad wing...well...it is almost better. She probably wouldn't hurt me by touching it now.

"Come on Scoots, we have school today. The sooner we get through today the sooner Ms. Luna will be here tomorrow."

"Mmmm fine..."

"Good...meet you at breakfast."

I wonder what AJ made today...would it be mean of me to assume something with apples? Hmmm...naww. As I leave Scootaloo's room and start to walk downstairs; I see Dashie in the doorway yelling to AJ in the kitchen.

"Ok AJ! I'll be in Cloudsdale for the next couple days helping them out with making the snow."

"Awww...you're leaving? I don't want you to go..." I really like Dashie. She is so nice to me and she even is trying to teach me important stuff about flying. I'm going to miss her.

"Come on Copper...if you start that it's going to be really hard to leave. I'll be back in a couple days..."

"Does that mean you won't be here to see Coal when he comes back?"

"No...I won't be, but...they need me in Cloudsdale. I...don't want to think about it."

Darnit! I keep making every pony feel bad! I best just stop talking and give her a hug! "MMMM!"

"Heh! Thanks Copper! Don't worry squirt, I just know everything will work out. I'll see you soon."

"O-Ok Dashie...I'll miss you..."

She gives me a quick kiss on my forehead and then flies up to Scootaloo's room. I can hear Scootaloo protest her leaving, but stops after Dashie said a few things. Dashie flies down with Scootaloo close behind and the two of us wave her off.

"Don't forget your promise Dash!"

"I won't!"

After Dashie was out of sight I turn to Scootaloo. "What promise?"

"After Dash gets to spend some time with Coal; she is going to work up a training schedule to get me flying soon."

"That's awesome! I can't wait to get to fly together!" I can already see it now...Dashie gets Scootaloo flying, and then the three of us get to fly all the time together. Well...maybe not ALL the time. Heh...I wonder what Sweetie Belle is doing.

"How is she going to do it!?" Twilight was sitting in the library going over more of her books. She was trying to understand how Luna could possibly handle the second body situation.

"Would she try and make a new one for Coal? That would be so difficult though! I doubt he wants to give up being a human now. Would she...wait...was Luna awake while Nightmare Moon was in control? If she was...then maybe..."

"TWILIGHT!"

"Ahh! Spike!? What is it?"

"Put down those books and get some sleep!"

"Ohh Spike...you know I can't do that. I have to figure out how Luna is goi..."

"You don't HAVE to Twilight. You just want to know everything. I didn't want to have to say this Twilight, but you look awful. You haven't rested or taken care of yourself properly in DAYS! Is this how you want Coal to see you when he gets back?"

"N-No...but..."

"Stop it Twilight! You know I love you, please just put down the books and get some rest!"

Twilight had to turn away from Spike and sigh. "Ok Spike...I'll go wash up and then try to sleep."

Spike walks over to Twilight and gives her a quick hug before shooing her towards the bathroom. She gives a soft smile and walks away as Spike starts cleaning up the mess this latest study session.

School is soo boring! But. Must. Focus. I have to hold out until I'm in Ms. Cherilee's class! Mr. Dry Eraser is nice, but the way he talks makes me sleepy! If I fell asleep now Coal would probably get mad at me. I can't wait to get to finally sleep like a normal pony. I think I did the first night I was well...alive. Mmmm...now I'm making myself sad. It isn't too bad I guess...I may have missed out on some of my foal hood, but...at least I can already fly! I think that is a fair trade.

"Copper...COPPER!"

"Eeep! Y-Yes Mr. Eraser!?"

"Read from page 47. Maybe then you'll start paying attention."

"Y-Yes sir..." Got to stop thinking to myself so much...

The lunch bell goes off and all the fillies and colts run out of the classrooms to the lunch room. Copper trots in to see Fluttershy giving Scootaloo her bag lunch for the day. He loved seeing Fluttershy like this. She was always so nice and gave really soft hugs. It was like hugging a cloud.

It made him sad thinking about how this would only last for the next 2 days. Applejack made Fluttershy promise to stop at the end of this school week. Not because Applejack didn't appreciate it, but because she really wanted to be the motherly one. Fluttershy more than understood, and even found it a little funny.

"Hi Fluttershy!" Copper's new favorite way to give hugs is the running tackle. He does that for all the big ponies he likes. Fluttershy being the only exception.

"Hello Copper. Having a fun day today?"

"A little. Are the animals all being good?"

"Heh...Angel got into the candied carrots and now he has a little tummy ache. He is home sleeping it off now."

"He is a really silly bunny! I like him though...he does a lot of funny stuff!"

Fluttershy gives Copper the lunch and he then takes a hug. They say their goodbyes and he quickly joins the CMC at their usual spot. Cloudy was already sitting with them.

"Hi every pony." Copper gets a collective mix of greetings from every pony. Sweetie Belle motions for him to sit next to her, but he already had that in mind. They had gotten into the habit of Copper always sitting on Sweetie Belle's left, so he could put his good wing around her. He felt really embarrassed doing that the first time, but it made them feel close.

"Just can't keep your hooves off each other, huh?" Cloudy liked to poke fun at Copper now that he was sure he didn't have a thing for Scootaloo.

"Ah think it is mighty cute. Ah'm just surprised no pony has said anythin 'bout ya'll doin that."

"Well...one of the teachers started getting onto me for doing it once. I told them what happened specifically when Sweetie Belle and I were lost. They stopped bothering me after that."

"Yikes Copper! Are you sure that was a good idea? You're kind of the hot topic around here. Every pony is constantly talking about your fight with Mint, or how big your wings are, or how you got lost and hurt. Every pony is already kind of intimidated by you as it is. It would only get worse if they knew how awesomely you saved Sweetie Belle! How did you even think of that?"

"I don't know Scoots...it just came to me. Maybe it was a feeling I got from Coal..."

That statement made the entire table silent in contemplation. Copper mentally berated himself some more for continually doing stuff like that.

"Ah miss em..."

"I miss him too. I know he probably doesn't like me too much, but he was nice to me some too." Cloudy was harboring thoughts of earning Coal's approval. Scootaloo having the single largest and most unique being around as a father made him fearful of his feelings.

Sweetie Belle stayed silent. She just scooted closer to Copper and accepted a little sideways hug. They hadn't told any pony, but Copper had confessed a lot of his concerns about the whole thing to Sweetie Belle one day. They've been trying to make every moment as memorable as they could since. Copper was hopeful, but had a lot of doubts.

Scootaloo was taking it better than any pony. She had convinced herself that everything was going to be fine. She would have her dad back, and a new little brother. Who was starting to get some really dirty looks because he was so close to Sweetie Belle.

"Knock it off Copper...every pony is starting to stare..."

This made Copper a little red, but Sweetie Belle hardly gave a buck. "I don't care. If they knew what we had been through together...they would keep their eyes on their food."

"Wow! Ok! I'm going to start calling you 'Serious Belle' if you keep that up!"

This got Scootaloo a little frown, but it quickly changed into a small smile as the whole table started to giggle.

They enjoyed the rest of the meal time together in silence. They had to force themselves to not talk after they ended up forgetting to eat the other day. If there was any time left they would chat some more after finishing. Today was not one of those days as the bell went off and they quickly stuffed what food they had left and ate it last minute.

It was now time for Copper to join Cherilee's class and he couldn't be happier about it. Class wasn't nearly as boring and he was actually able to pay attention. Well...pay attention most of the time...maybe Coal should worry.

Finally! School is over! Yay~! Just one more afternoon...just one more. Well...I don't know what time Luna is coming over tomorrow. I do have school again too, but oh well. Oh crud! I've got detention! Darnit...

"I'll see you in a little bit Copper."

"Th-thanks Sweetie Belle, but you don't have to wait for me. I know it is probably really boring..."

"I want to. Bye for now."

"B-bye..."

I have really confusing emotions right now. She must really like me. YAY! She is waiting for me. Aww, but yay? I don't know...I just hope Mint will stop being a jerk for once. I probably shouldn't call names...and I'm starting to say bad stuff more...I better try and stop. AJ would wash my mouth out with apple soap if she knew...heh.

"Are you going to wait for Copper again Sweetie Belle?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ya'll are sure ya ain't maybe bein ah little too...ya know."

"I don't think so. I really like Copper and he likes me too. And well...I just want to spend as much time with him as I can...just in case..."

"Come on Sweetie Belle...it'll work out. I'm positive Luna can help!"

This got Scootaloo a soft smile and a gentle nod. Sweetie Belle walked down the road a little and took sat down in the shade of a large tree. The grass was very soft underneath her, and the almost Winter air would blow their her mane. She waved goodbye to her friends as they went off to play.

She curled up into herself and let the peace of the moment slowly bring the blanket of sleep over her.

This. Is. Un. Bearable! I have to sit in this empty room facing a wall the entire time! Mint is facing the opposite wall, and thankfully a teacher is in here. I just hope Mint knows not to try anything when my wing is better. I know Coal said fighting is wrong, and I really don't like to fight; but I will not let him be mean to Sweetie Belle!

*tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock*

That clock is going to be the death of me. I wish I could sleep or something. I could at least talk with Coal some more...maybe I should start calling him dad. Scootaloo does...and he really is my dad...right? Yeah...he is. It doesn't matter if I used to be him as a kid or not. I'm me now, and he tries really hard to take care of me.

I'm honestly a little surprised to know how young he is. Apparently humans don't mature as fast as ponies, so he is just about AJ and Dashie's age. I love all of them a lot, but I can't help but think this is all pretty unfair. I don't think I could handle all of this stress in just 8 years. Even if I am a little bit more grown up for my age because of Coal's influence. Heh...I like these words he teaches me sometimes. They make me feel smart!

*tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock*

Note to self: Don't ever get a clock. Learn to tell time from the sun.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 89: Young Love /-

"Alright children, you may leave. I'll see you the next two nights after class. Be sure to show up."

"Yes sir." Glad this is finally over! I'm ready to see Sweetie Belle some more. I'm glad I've got these saddle packs for all my books. Learning from two different teachers is hard, but worth it.

It is really nice day today! It is getting a little cold, but the wind is blowing very softly. It's perfect napping weather...speaking of, there is Sweetie Belle now. Heh, she fell asleep. I'll just set my bags over here, and then...mmm she is warm. I think my wing makes the perfect blanket. I like the way her mane tickles when my wing touches it. It makes me smile.

Wow...she must be really tired. I should probably just let her sleep. Heh, she has a really nice sleeping face. Is that weird to say? Her mouth is a little open and she is wrapped around herself like Rarity's cat. I don't much care for that cat though. I forget its name. I just can't stop looking at her...I...I think I want to kiss her again, but I better not. She would get mad at me...I think.

"Mnnn..."

Heh...she mumbles in her sleep like Scootaloo. I wish I could nap with her, but I'll just end up with Coal again. I better stick with my schedule. I'm starting to get kind of used to it.

"Mmm...huh...oh, hi Copper..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sweetie Belle...I didn't mean to wake you." She is so nice. She just yawns and rubs her eyes a little, and then hugs me. I like how soft she is. It makes it very nice to hug with her.

"I'm glad I woke up. Make every moment count, remember?"

"Yeah...I just hope we'll get a lot more..."

"I wish you wouldn't worry Copper...it scares me."

"I-I'm sorry Sweetie Belle! I-I didn't mean to do that! I swear!"

"I know...Copper?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Will umm...would you mind if...n-nevermind..."

"What's the matter? I won't get mad...you know I won't..."

"I know, but...it would be a little weird."

"I think I'm already pretty weird. Being Coal and yet not being him and all..."

"Yeah...well umm...would you like to...eat at my house tonight?"

"R-really!? I-I could!?"

"You want to?"

"Very much so please!"

"Heh...you're kinda silly...but it's nice."

I want to so bad! She didn't mind the first time, but she was really sad when I did it; so she probably didn't think about it too much. The last time it happened it caused the accident...but nothing is going to go wrong here, right? Come on Copper! You can do it! Be a big pony and do it!

"Coppe...MMM!..."

I did it! She looks surprised...I hope that wasn't a mistake.

"Heh...thanks..."

"You're not mad? I was a little scared you would be..."

"No...it was nice."

"If it is alright with you Sweetie Belle...can we stay here a little longer? I like this...a lot."

"Yeah...me too."

"Oh mah word...that little fella...heh...he is definitely Coal's kid alright." Applejack wanted to pick Copper up after detention today. She had planned on fixing a nice meal at home and wanted to spend the evening together. She was walking down the path to the school building when she spotted Copper and Sweetie Belle hugging under a tree. She thought it was sweet and cute enough. She watched for a moment until Copper...worked up some of those famous guts of his.

"Ah have ah feelin he is gonna be ah hoof full when he gets older. Heh...Ah'm lookin forward to it."

Applejack turned to walk away, but heard Copper yelling for her.

"AJ!" He trotted right up to her and kicked the ground a little bit. He was having a hard time looking at her and this made her squeal on the inside. It was just so unbearably cute. "AJ...could I umm...eat at Sweetie Belle's tonight?"

This surprised her a little bit. She really wanted to enjoy tonight with Copper, but understood his timid behavior now.

"Heh...Ah don't mind one bit sugarcube. Ya'll have ah good time, and don't do nothin that'll it make it hard ta' look at me."

She gave Copper a little wink. He didn't understand, but Sweetie Belle was hiding her face from AJ. This just made her laugh. One kiss for Copper later, and she was heading back home.

"Gonna be awful lonely tonight...Ah miss ya Coal."

"Mmmm..."

"It is kinda hard to walk when you're so close Sweetie Belle..."

"S-sorry...I just like you is all..."

Well now I feel like a jerk. "...I think I can deal with it..."

"Heh, so you don't want me to stop?"

Grrr! She is teasing me now! She just wants me to say it! Geez...did Coal ever have this problem?

"No...I like it. I just want to have enough time to enjoy the evening with you is all...you sure Rarity won't mind?"

"I don't think so."

We walk...well...stumble the rest of the to Rarity's. Sweetie Belle was leaning on me the entire time. Walking was really hard, but...it did make me really happy. Ponies kept looking at us though. Some would smile and others would give us weird looks. She didn't seem to notice, but it bothered me a little. We weren't doing anything wrong, right?

As we arrive Sweetie Belle stops leaning on me, and kisses my cheek...YES!

"Thanks for being a good sport Copper."

"Hehehe..." I was really happy and couldn't talk right. She giggled at me and went inside. I was actually really nervous. Rarity knows about what I am...and I don't think she likes it all that much. She hasn't stopped us from being together, but...I don't know. Maybe I'm just being a sour pie. Heh...Pinkie says that.

Rarity was in the lobby talking with a young pony. She looked really pretty. She had a platinum coat and a really nice gold/silver mane. She seemed a little distressed. That is another word Coal taught me! I like learning new words!

"I see...I was worried something had happened to him. Thanks for letting me know Rarity."

"Not at all Birth Right! He should be back soon."

"I've kind of taken a liking to the name Bee. It isn't nearly as regal as my family would call it, but it appeals to me."

"I like it very much darling! Don't be a stranger, I always enjoy your visits!"

"Me too Rarity. I'll stop by again soon."

Awww...why does she look so sad? She gave me a little smile on her way out, but...she looked really sad. I don't like it when others are sad.

"Hello Sweetie Belle...Copper."

Ok...she must REALLY not like me. The first time I met her she seemed to love me, but now...she must not like my closeness with Sweetie Belle. I should really try and be on my best behavior. It would make things a lot nicer if she would like me again.

"Hello Ms. Rarity! I'm very happy to see you again!"

"Indoor voices please."

"Oh...yes ma'am." I don't think she is going to like me no matter what I do.

"Hey Rarity! Can Copper stay with us tonight for supper?"

I looked up at Rarity hoping her face would tell me her answer...it did. I don't think she likes the idea. She isn't frowning exactly, but there is a small curve to her face. It looks like she is...oh...Coal taught me the word! I just...can't remember it...

"Hmmm...well darling...I can't say I like the idea."

"What!? But why!?"

"Because...tomorrow Luna arrives to do whatever she is going to do to fix this. I imagine Applejack wants to spend time with him tonight. Besides, you have homework Sweetie Belle. You can't deny that if Copper stays...you'll be distracted."

"But..."

"It's Ok Sweetie Belle. We shouldn't argue with Rarity...she knows best." No she doesn't...she just doesn't like me. "I'll see you later Sweetie Belle, I hope you have a good night. Y-You too Rarity..."

I closed the door behind me and made my way back home. Sweetie Belle and I didn't even get to spend as much time together as we normally do today. It really stinks...and it isn't fair. I didn't do anything wrong...I was just born.

"Why did you do that Rarity!? You really hurt his feelings!"

"Sweetie Belle! Your tone! I have had to get onto you a lot for that lately, I don't much care for it!"

"That is because you keep doing stuff like this! Why don't you like Copper!?"

"I don't dislike him Sweetie Belle. I simply don't approve of how close you two are. You're just a little filly after all..."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, but even if you weren't...he is still far too young."

"What do you think we are doing Rarity!?"

"W-what?"

"I don't know what big ponies do together when they are alone, but we aren't doing that! We hug and...kiss sometimes, but that isn't bad."

"You WHAT!? Sweetie Belle! You are not to do those things anymore!"

"No...I'll do them if I want to."

"S-S-S-SWEETIE BELLE!"

"I'm going to my room. Be mad if you want, you're the one being a little filly sis."

"GRRRR!"

"Hi AJ..."

"Copper? What are you doing home so soon?"

I probably should of thought what to say sooner. I can't tell her what happened...she would get mad at Rarity. That could cause all kinds of problems...I don't like lying, but I think I have to.

"We had to cancel. Rarity was very busy and I didn't want her to have to do anymore work. Sweetie Belle was a little disappointed, but we can always try again later." I don't like myself right now...

"Well Ah'm sorry ta' hear that sugarcube, but it was awful nice of ya ta' think of Rar' like that!"

AJ is really nice...I...I think I should start calling her mom, but...wouldn't Dashie be like my mom too? I could call them both mom I guess...

"I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight...g-goodnight mom..."

She didn't say anything. I guess she doesn't..."AUGH!"

"Oh mah word Copper! Did ya say what Ah think ya said!?"

"D-do you not like it?"

"Not like it!? Ah love it! Just come here! Ah just want ta' hold ya fer ah while!"

AJ is squishing me! I'm glad she is happy though...it does make me feel better too. "I...I love you mom." wait...she is crying now! No! "W-why are you crying?"

"Cause ya make me so gosh dang happy! Ah love ya too Copper! Ah'm so happy ta' have ya..."

*sniffle* I think I'm going to start crying soon too.

"I'm home~!" Eeep! Scootaloo! AJ quickly set me down and ran upstairs. I think she was going to wash off. "...what just happened?"

"N-nothing! D-don't worry about it Scoots..."

"Hmmm...weeell...alright..."

She keeps looking at me a little funny. I guess that makes sense...she probably doesn't believe me. I'm getting a lot of bad habits! No more swearing and I really need to try and not lie! I know you can't be completely honest sometimes, but that really stinks!

"So Copper...why are you back so early? We all figured you would be with Sweetie Belle all afternoon again."

"Oh well...Rarity was really busy, and Sweetie Belle wanted to help." I'm such a bad pony...

"Yeah that sounds like her. Well sorry about that Copper. I know you really like her."

"Ooohh~! Come on Scoots! I don't want to talk about that with my sister!"

Oops...I've never called her that before...

"Heh...yeah...I guess you wouldn't." She patted my head. "Want to do our homework together?"

"Y-yeah...that sounds nice!"

I'm just about at my limit. I gave up and eventually started reopening every single door in this stupid hallway! I now remember things I wish I never have! I'm just so tired of this! I wish I could just watch Copper. He is such a fun little guy. Speaking of...he should be here soon. I think...it is very hard to tell time when sitting in here.

OH! Get this! I found the door that held all the information of my being in here! Every time I would reopen; it would have a little bit of new information. I think I lost my mind for about an hour, because I just kept opening and closing it laughing like a freaking psychopath! I eventually fell over and nearly choked I was laughing so hard! My own torment is becoming a joke! This is just crazy! Only one more day...just. One. More. Day!

Oh hey...there's Copper! "Hey buddy! How was your day today?"

"Hi...it was fine."

"Just fine, huh? Alright...come sit with me. Tell me what happened with Sweetie Belle."

"H-How did you know that!?"

"Heh...who are you talking to? Trust me, you feel better after talking about it."

"Ok...well...it started off like this..."

Copper starts telling me about his day and what not. The bit with Scootaloo filled me with so much d'awww! I wish I could of seen it! When he starts talking about Sweetie Belle though...his eyes just light up. I don't think this kid even knows how much he likes her. It makes me both a little worried, and very happy for him. Sweetie Belle is a big girl...I can trust her. Really Copper is the one I'm worried about. He doesn't realize it, but...his wings are out. Oh~ My~ Gawd~ There is so much I have to say about that, but...it would traumatize the poor kid. I'm just going to call him a growing colt, and hopefully leave it at that.

He even told me about his kissing her! Kid! Please~! I'm not ready for this yet! I was just about to lose my mind when he confessed Sweetie Belle kissed him back, but...the whole Rarity thing sobered me up pretty quick. I don't think I've honestly ever been pissed at any of the girls, but...I really am here. I don't care how Copper started, but he isn't me anymore. If it weren't for the fact that he is just very young; I would be rooting a lot harder for this kid. I understand Rarity's side in all of this, but...I can't agree with it.

"And then AJ and I went to bed. So...what do you think? Is it that bad for me to like Sweetie Belle...as much as I do?"

"I don't think so buddy. Just...just try and understand Rarity in all of this. I will too..."

"Y-You're not mad at her...are you?"

"I am a little, but...I'll get over it."

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't of told you all that..."

"I'm glad you did. You can tell me anything Copper, I may not like it at the time; but anything going on in your life is important."

"Th-thanks..."

"I think that is enough for tonight. Try and get some rest bud. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

Copper gave me a soft smile and got comfortable in my lap. I rested myself against some empty space between the doors. Regardless of what happens tomorrow; I'm just glad this is the last night Copper is going to have to suffer like this.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 90: Saying Goodbye /-

Applejack was awake almost all night. The worries of the day ahead were constantly flying around in her head. Copper was snuggled up against her chest with his head right under her chin. She couldn't stop shaking as she held him. It didn't seem to bother him any, but she felt so guilty. Here was this child whose life was on the line, and he was trying to be brave for everyone. Applejack gently brushed his hair with her hoof as she leaned forward and rested her lips on his forehead. She loved him so much. Not just because he was once Coal's persona, but for being the wonderful little colt she felt him to be. Looking back she remembered how scared she once was to be pregnant from Coal, but now being a mother filled her heart past the brim with joy. If anything...Applejack needed him more than he needed her. She worried for a short while that she was merely using him to fill the hole in her heart from when Coal left, but quickly dismissed such notions as her fears trying to get the best of her. She had to be brave for Copper, no matter how much of it was faked.

Even in his waking sleep the love from Applejack transferred to Copper on the other side. He rolled onto his back and smiled up at Coal. He could only smile back at the sweetness in the face of his child. Coal closed his eyes and rested his hand on Copper's chest. Even in this space his heart would beat at a steady rhythm. Copper was alive...Coal then moved his hand to his own chest. There was no beating...he didn't have a body. Copper's eyes watered as he realized what was happening. Coal slowly rubbed the tears out of Copper's eyes and smiled. Copper turned into Coal's chest and whimpered. Coal picked him up and brought him under his chin and supported him with his arm. He would rest his cheek against Copper's forehead and gently rub his wings as he held back his own tears. This little colt was so much more now. He had loved ones, he had a life, he had hopes and dreams...he had everything to lose. Coal bit his lip forcing back all the stress and worry he felt in his heart. Copper would be fine...surely.

"Sweetie Belle...please come out of there and talk to me." Rarity has been up all night trying to talk Sweetie Belle out of her room. She had locked the door and wouldn't come out for anything. Rarity had locked her windows from the outside with her magic; there was no escaping that room.

Rarity eventually got fed up and undid the lock using the same method. She didn't want to resort to this, but it had to be done.

Sweetie Belle was sitting on a chair looking out the window into the dark streets of Ponyville. She was resting her head on her hoof that she had propped against the window sill. Rarity trotted over silently and looked down at her sister. Her face was emotionless and cold. She had probably hardened her heart towards Rarity much like she had done before.

"I'm sorry Sweetie Belle...please talk with me. I must get you to understand why I'm so against...all of what's happening..."

"You just don't like him..."

"That isn't it at all I assure you! I love Coal very much! He saved me from Earl Grey after all! He has been nothing if not a wonderful friend to me."

"I'm not talking about Coal...I'm talking about Copper."

"Sweetie Belle...they are the sa..."

"No! No they aren't!" Rarity stopped talking and tilted her head downwards. She got even with Sweetie Belle and took a long hard look at her. She didn't look back, but she wavered under Rarity's stare.

"But...they really are..."

"You just don't understand Rarity...you haven't spent any time with Copper. He is really nice, but not in the same way Coal is. Coal treats me and the others like children. Copper is our equal...he means a lot to me Rarity...why can't you accept that?"

Sweetie Belle for the first time turned her attention to Rarity. She looked at her sister with hurt evident in her eyes. She knew she had done nothing wrong, and that Copper had been hurt by all of this. Rarity could feel the pain she had caused Sweetie Belle as an almost tangible air about her.

"Sweetie Belle...I just...feel you're getting into something so serious too fast. I...I love you so much Sweetie Belle. I worry for you...why can't you understand that?"

Sweetie Belle frowned and turned away. "You can't turn this on me Rarity...I've done nothing wrong."

"I-I'm sorry...that wasn't my intention. What...will it take for you to forgive me?" Rarity was distraught. Her sister who once loved and hung onto her every word now wanted nothing to do with her. This wasn't like with the Sister Hooves Social...Sweetie Belle was so very much more serious. Rarity wasn't going to get anywhere like this, and she knew it. She would have to change her strategy if she was going to get Sweetie Belle to talk more.

"When...when did you get so serious about all this Sweetie Belle? Just two weeks ago you were the same little filly who needed me...what happened?"

Sweetie Belle looked down and away from Rarity. She was frowning and trying very hard to keep her emotions under control. "I still need you Rarity...and I still love you..."

"Oh Sweetie Belle..."

"I just don't like you right now." Rarity gasped softly and her ears dropped. She was happy Sweetie Belle seemed like she was going to open up, but could tell she was going to be given a verbal beating. "I got serious about the time...Copper threw me into the lake and I saw him hit the ground."

"Even though he was so badly hurt...he tried so hard to make sure I was Ok. I don't care if we are young, I don't care if he is even younger than me, I don't care what any pony thinks...I just care about him."

Rarity broke. She lost herself to her grief and regret and fell to the floor sobbing softly. She held her face in her hooves and tried to keep the makeup from running into her eyes. Sweetie Belle turned back to her sister and frowned.

"I'll forgive you...if you apologize to Copper, and...stop treating him badly. He may not of started off like a normal pony, but...does that really matter? He is real now, and...he makes me very happy. Can't...you be happy for me?"

Her sobs were no longer soft. Rarity was holding her face tightly as she rolled onto her stomach and cried into the floor. A mixture of tears and makeup pooled underneath her as she continued to cry. In her heart and soul she knew Sweetie Belle was right. It took nearly 5 minutes of continued sobbing for her to calm down enough to vocalize her retort.

"I...I'm so sorry Sweetie Belle. Y-you're right...you aren't a little filly anymore. You've been through so much..." Rarity stood up and trotted back over to Sweetie Belle. She put her hooves around her and hugged her close. "You're a growing young mare now...I...I can't stop you from doing something you know is right." Sweetie Belle started to lose her composure as well and buried her face into Rarity. "I'll...apologize to Copper tomorrow. I should of never treated him as poorly as I did. Will...will you forgive me Sweetie Belle?"

"Mmhmmm" She tried to soften the sound of her own forming sobs as she kept her face pushed against Rarity. She hugged her big sister tightly as she was scooped up and brought into her bedroom. Rarity kissed her a few times before wishing her sweet dreams. She turned off the light on her way out, and waved goodnight to Sweetie Belle. Who returned the gesture before hugging her pillow close. Her last thoughts being of Copper as she drifted off into slumber.

Scootaloo couldn't sleep either. She could hear for the longest time the incredibly soft sobs of Applejack down the hall. She hugged her plushie close and whimpered into it. She had been so strong during this whole ordeal. She was brave and hopeful for every pony, but it was all an act. Something inside her told her that things weren't going to end well. She cried as silently as she could trying not to disturb any pony. She pleaded in her heart for strength. She thought of Dash, and it brought her some comfort.

"It's about time you woke up Copper." Today it happens...

"Y-Yeah..."

"Don't worry Copper...you'll be fine."

"I...don't even want to say this, but...just in case: take care of the girls for me...would you?" Copper didn't look at me. He only pushed his face harder into my chest and convulsed. "I'm so sorry Copper..."

"W-why are you sorry? You're the one who is ready to...to..."

"Shhh, It's alright; I don't have any regrets buddy. Just know that regardless of what happens."

Copper held me tighter still. He had gained control of his crying, but he was still in such horrible pain. I wish I could say nothing; but even if it hurts now, it'll hopefully makes things easier down the road. I held him close and cherished the warmth I could feel from him.

When he started to fade...my will wavered. He leaned back and smiled at me, and once he was gone...I finally let all my fears out. I fell to the ground and said goodbye to all my loved ones in my heart. If only I could hold AJ, Dashie, and Scootaloo...one last time.

I'm so scared...today Luna takes care of this. Can...can she do it? I've never wanted anything so badly in all my life! I'd gladly give up my wings if I knew it would help.

"Copper."

AJ was talking to me. She knew I was awake now; even though I hadn't moved. "Y-Yes AJ?"

"Ah love ya."

Why did she have to say that!? Why does this have to be so scary!? I grabbed her and held her tight. I just really wish this wasn't so hard...

"Copper...would ya...call me mom again..."

"I-I love you too...mom..."

"Promise me Rarity! Please promise me now!"

"I promise I promise! If Luna arrives while Copper is in the other class we'll come get you too."

"T-thank you..."

Neither sister slept well that night. Their eyes were a little bloodshot and there were small bags under them. Sweetie Belle had broken down again in Rarity's embrace an hour before they got up. Rarity had much the same reaction.

She kissed Sweetie Belle goodbye and sent her off to school. Rarity trotted back inside and took a long hard look at herself in the mirror. Her mane was unkempt and her coat wasn't brushed. She merely hung her head and slowly ascended the stairs to shower off. She honestly didn't want to be pretty on the outside today, because she didn't feel pretty on the inside.

"H-Have ah good day at school kids..."

"We will AJ..."

"B-bye mom, I'll miss you."

AJ forced a smile and held back more tears as she waved off Copper and Scootaloo. Once they were out of sight she ran upstairs and let everything she had been holding back out into Coal's bed.

"I don't understand why we have to go to school today." Scootaloo had stepped out behind the house early that morning and let out all of her frustrations in the wooded area behind the property. She knew she wasn't supposed to go back there, but she hoped Coal would be there that evening to scold her for it.

"I kind of do..."

"Oh yeah? If anybody should stay home; it should be you. Are you even going to be able to focus today!?"

"Probably not, but...it's best to treat today...like just a normal day. Everything is going to be fine..."

Scootaloo put on a soft smile and hugged her brother close. "You're a tough little guy sometimes."

"Thanks...and Scootaloo?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too...you're the best big sister ever..."

"S-shut up C-copper..."

School went very slowly for every pony involved. Copper couldn't so much as hear a single wonder he was told all through his first classes. The teacher at one point walked over to Copper and was about to bring him to attention with a quick smack from his ruler, but stopped when Copper looked up. He didn't even realize it, but Copper had been cursing the world for allowing something like this to happen. His eyes were filled with justified rage that would be evident to any pony who saw him. The teacher flinched...and went back to his lesson.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom were having much the same problem. None of them could so much as bring themselves to care about Cherilee's lesson on...they couldn't even tell you.

When the bell rang and every filly and colt was dismissed for lunch; Cherilee asked the girls to stay for a few minutes. "Girls...do you want to tell me what is going on? All of you have been doing better in class lately, but today you're doing worse than before!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle couldn't talk about it. They knew if they would start; they probably wouldn't be able to stop until they had poured out everything. Applebloom took charge and made herself the spokes pony for the group.

"There is ah good friend of ours that is havin...ah very dangerous operation done today. We...just can't stop worryin 'bout em."

"Oh my...I-I'm very sorry girls...y-you're dismissed. T-thank you for showing up today."

The girls nodded and walked out of the classroom. Cherilee was left questioning her own judgment.

I gathered up my books for the next set of classes and sat in the lunchroom. Fluttershy came in and gave me my, and Scootaloo's meal for the day. She is so nice to do this for us...I almost lost it again. I grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug I ever had. I don't think she cared too much. She gave me a really good hug too. She rubbed my head a little before leaving...I waved goodbye, but she didn't see it.

"H-Hey Copper..."

It was Scootaloo...must be brave. I can't let them know how scared I am.

"Hi Scootaloo! How was class?"

"G-good...y-you alright Copper?"

"Sure am! I get to be with Coal outside of my dreams today, wooo!"

"Y-Yeah...you sure do."

Sweetie Belle took her usual spot to my right, and...I just didn't care to hold back anymore. I gave her a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to my food. The whole lunchroom gasped, but I didn't care anymore.

I saw Mr. Eraser start to walk over, and I don't know what happened; but...I got incredibly angry as soon as I saw him. My wing was mostly healed today, so I flared my wings out and glared at him. He took one long look at me...and then turned to leave. The girls were silent as they watched, but it didn't matter. I put my wing as far around Sweetie Belle as I could, and pulled her in as close as possible. Our front legs kind of got in the way of each others now, but...I didn't care. She wrapped her hoof around mine and gave me a little smile. We didn't say anything more right then, so we ended up finishing long before the bell went off. Cloudy didn't sit with us today...I saw him on the way out of the lunch room though. He gave me a little nod before walking away. I don't know how much he knows, but...it was nice of him to let me enjoy the girls by myself today. I hope I get a chance to return the favor...

"H-Hi darling..." Rarity had worked up the courage to go talk with Applejack shortly after Sweetie Belle left. She had to confess what she had done. She felt so guilty, and it hurt so much.

"Hey Rar'...what brings ya'll by?" Applejack had long since let out all the tears she had. She ended up looking at Coal's sword for the last hour. It was all she had physically to remember him by; the irony was not lost on her.

"Applejack...I...I'm so very sorry..."

"What are ya goin on about girl? Come on in and take ah seat. Ah'll get ya somethin ta' drink."

"T-thank you Applejack...I appreciate it."

Applejack walked into the kitchen and brought out an applejuice for her, and a cherry juice for Rarity.

"Heh...you remembered..."

Applejack took a seat on the couch and motioned for Rarity to join her. She complied and casually began enjoying her drink trying to come up with a good way to talk about this.

"Ya'll hurt Copper...didn't ya?"

"W-what!?"

"Last night he came home...and lied ta' me. Ah didn't call him out on it, cause Ah knew he wouldn't do it unless he was protectin some pony. Rar'...Ah don't know what happened, but...Ah know yer sorry. Yer one of mah best friends...Ah don't want nothin to change that."

Rarity smiled softly and leaned against Applejack. She put her free hoof around her and gave her a much bigger hug than she was accustomed. Applejack smiled and returned the gesture.

"T-thank you Applejack...would...would it be alright for me to stay, and...be here for Copper when Luna arrives?"

"Ah know he would like that. Thank ya Rar'."

The school day ended and the four friends stepped out into the almost freezing air. They could see the winter storm clouds off in the distance. Copper didn't want to return home so soon today, nor did he go to detention. He wanted to spend as much time with Sweetie Belle as possible, and didn't care if he got in trouble for it later.

Scootaloo nudged Applebloom a little and then walked over to Copper. "We're gonna be at our house Copper. We'll come and get you and Sweetie Belle when Luna arrives."

Copper looked up with surprise evident on his face, but was greeted with the smiling faces of Applebloom and his sister. He smiled back and thanked them in just above a whisper as they walked away.

Sweetie Belle shivered once as a large gust blew past, and Copper took note of this. He put his wing around Sweetie Belle and escorted her to the clubhouse. It would offer minimal shelter, but a lot of privacy.

Twilight was forced to do nothing but sleep and relax for the last two days. Spike wouldn't so much as let her say a single word against it. She found it unbearably annoying, but loved the little guy for it.

"I'm going to Coal's now...want to come?"

Spike looked up and thought about it for a moment. "Yeah...I do, but...I don't think I should."

Twilight was a little perturbed by this. "What? Why not? You were such a good friend of his at one point..."

"I know, and I think I still am; but...you girls need him more right now. Everything is going to work out just perfectly...I'll get plenty of chances to hang out with him later..."

Twilight understood what he was doing, and this brought a single tear to her eye. "O-Ok Spike...I'll...see you later..."

Twilight slowly walked out the door, but took one last look back. Spike had a sad smile on his as he waved her off. Twilight waved back and closed the door behind her. The cold air whipping through her mane was what it took to bring her back to her senses. She looked up and saw an unusual looking black cloud in the distance...Luna was almost here.

Pinkie finished up at the store quickly that day. She had gotten to spend minimal amounts of time with Copper after the accident, but that was only because she saw him with Sweetie Belle around town. She wanted to do something special for them today. The cupcake she had given Copper was inspired by the color scheme Coal had when he was first a pony, but Copper looked exactly the same; so it would work well.

She wanted to be able to Celebrate properly today, so she came up with a little plan. She baked two very large cupcakes; one was the red cupcake with blue frosting and green sprinkles. The other was an off cream with a light brown frosting and green sprinkles. She cut them both in half down the middle, and put the two sets of two halves together. When the spell was over and her best human friend, and her best little colt friend were their own selves; she would make the two cupcakes whole again.

Fluttershy was busy taking care of a still somewhat sick Angel bunny. He had insisted that she go to the party in his usual exaggerated antics. She could only smile and pet him softly.

"It'll be alright Angel bunny...I just know it..."

Fluttershy's soft smile slowly turned and she left Angel so she could wash up. Many of her animal friends had already left for Winter, so her home was starting to feel more like just a house. She washed up and then quickly returned to Angel. He gave her a sad smile and once more insisted she go. He had only met Coal once, but...he knew he was at least important to Fluttershy; and she was hurting over it.

"Shhh...you need to sleep Angel." She cleared her throat with a gentle cough and began to sing. "Hush now, quiet now It's time to lay your sleep head. Hush now, quiet now it's time to go to bed..."

She finished her song and tucked Angel in who had drifted off to Fluttershy's soothing voice. She smiled and planted a single kiss on his head as she trotted upstairs to take her own advice.

Dash was having to move readied storm clouds to various clusters that would be then combined later to make the storm. They had to be organized by size and temperature. It was a very long and tedious job that wouldn't of appealed to her normally, but especially not now that there was so much on her mind. She was working as fast as she could, but she would still have to wait on more clouds to be completed. It was driving her insane! She wanted nothing more than to be with Copper and Coal for this, but she knew her presence wouldn't affect anything. She had to be loyal to the ones she could actually help...even if went against her biggest wish.

She took a moment to fly up high into the sky to work out some very annoying stress. While she was up there; she could see a large black cloud far off into the distance. Her ears dropped and she thought of her family. It wasn't going to be long now.

"Brrr! It is so cold now Copper!"

"Oh...I'm sorry Sweetie Belle...do you want me to take you home?"

"...no...just...stay close please..."

Sweetie Belle and I moved to the back corner of the clubhouse and cuddled up close. I'm so scared right now, but...she makes me feel so much better. She puts her head under mine and nuzzles me...I...I think I need to say it. If something happens...and I don't get a chance...I'll hate myself forever.

"Sweetie Belle?"

"Mmm?"

"I umm...I just want to say that...I..." She leaned up and is staring at me. I really like her eyes...they're so big and green like mine. They're a much lighter green though...her coat is so pretty too...I just...why...why am I thinking about all of this? I can't get distracted! I need to say it!"

"I LOVE YOU!" There...I did it. I closed my eyes as I said it...I'm just not brave enough to look at her reaction.

"Copper..."

"Y-yes?"

"I...I love you too..."

"Really?..." This is almost too good to be true! I opened my eyes slowly and Sweetie Belle is sitting there just smiling at me. I'm starting to feel a little embarrassed again.

"Heheh, your cheeks are turning red."

Ooooh~! Now I'm really embarrassed! Wait...what is she..."MMM!"

"...you...you like it when I do that...don't you?"

"..." my turn.

Every pony has arrived at Coal's home. There is Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Scootaloo, and Applebloom. Applejack sent Scootaloo and Applebloom upstairs so the rest of them could talk in private. It wasn't going to be pleasant, and the young ones didn't need anymore stress in their lives.

"Spike hasn't let me study on the subject anymore...I'm afraid I have almost no idea what princess Luna is going to do."

"It...it's alright Twi'. Ah'm sure she can handle all this..."

"Of course she can, silly! And when she is done we'll have a big party to celebrate!"

"Heh, yeah...yer right Pinkie...thanks."

"I wish Copper and Sweetie Belle would get here soon...I don't want to keep the princess longer than we have to."

"They'll be here soon Rar'. It is mighty cold outside..."

"You don't think..."

"Well...he is Coal's kid..." Rarity only whimpered in response. "Don't worry about it none Rar'. Sweetie Belle is ah smart gal...she knows better."

"What are you two talking about?" Twilight was a little dense when it came to these sort of matters.

"They're talking about how cutey wutey cuddly wuddly Copper and Sweetie Belle are! I saw them walking together yesterday, and they were so cute! I should really bake something like a red and white swirl cupcake with..."

The others stopped listening to Pinkie as she went off on another rant. Twilight shot Rarity a now understanding look; to which she received a light sigh as a response. Applejack tilted an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. Being the lover of the only human in Equestria has really opened her eyes and heart to matters like this. As long as no pony is getting hurt, or doing something too soon...it was Ok in her book.

The girls talked for about an hour before thunder could be heard outside. They hadn't realized it yet, but the sky was completely overcast with a single large midnight black cloud. They quickly rushed outside to see Luna's carriage come down in town square.

"She's here!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I'll bring her here girls!" With that Twilight galloped off at top speed.

Scootaloo and Applebloom had entered one the empty bedrooms upstairs that overlooked the road. They watch from the window as the black cloud seemed to spread out further and further.

"Princess of the night is right...she makes it dark wherever she goes..."

Applebloom could only nod in agreement.

Sweetie Belle and I have been hugging and...heh...for a while now. It still feels a little gross, but...in a nice way. I think Sweetie Belle likes it more than I do, but...if it makes her happy...I'll do it.

When we heard thunder we knew it was time to go home. I just thought it was the storm starting early for tomorrow, but...nope. The cloud was a really scary black, and it made Sweetie Belle a little uncomfortable.

"What is that Sweetie Belle?"

"That...is probably princess Luna."

"She's here!?"

"Y-Yeah...we...should probably go to your house now..."

I must be the brave pony here! This is going to work out! It just has to! I put my wing around Sweetie Belle again and she rubbed her nose against mine. It tickled a lot...I like it. The cold wind had stopped blowing as hard ever since that cloud showed up. It made the trip home a lot easier.

When Sweetie Belle and I got close to the house...I saw a tall and very pretty dark colored pony stepping inside the house behind Ms. Twilight.

"Was that princess Luna?"

Sweetie Belle only nodded in response. The closer we got the house...the more we both started to shake. It was going to happen...in just a few minutes this would all be over. Once we got to the porch I had to stop Sweetie Belle from opening the door.

"Copper?"

"Sweetie Belle...please just...just hold me for a moment. It'll make me feel brave again."

Sweetie Belle started to cry as she put her hooves around me. I did the same; as well as with my wings. I hadn't tried to fly today, but I don't care. If this is my last day...I got to spend it doing what I wanted.

"Should we stop them? We are ready to take care of thou problem."

"Please princess...just...give em ah minute. Can...can ya tell us what yer gonna do?"

"We have not decided. We must inspect the mind of this Copper before we can choose."

This left the girls feeling both fearful and hopeful. There was more than one option? That thought alone calmed their hearts. Applebloom and Scootaloo were watching from the top of the staircase. They weren't sure if they should honestly be watching this.

After nearly three minutes the door opens and Copper walks in with Sweetie Belle right next to him. He looks up to Luna and gives her a soft smile. She returns the smile and says only three words. "Are thou ready?"

Copper shook his head and went around the room hugging each of the girls. When he got to Rarity he hesitated. She put her hoof on his shoulder and sat him down in front of her.

"Copper...I just...want to say how sorry I am. I treated you so poorly; that is very unbecoming of a lady. You have done nothing wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

Rarity turned her head and looked away from Copper. He smiled and forced his way into her embrace. She gave a soft yelp in surprise, but quickly returned his affections. This served to get a single tear out of Sweetie Belle.

As soon as every pony had been given enough affection...it was time. Copper turned to Luna and sat down in front of her.  
"I'm...ready now."

She smiled gently at him and placed her horn upon his head. It glowed with a beautiful mix of several shades of blue leading to black. Copper's eyes rolled into the back of his head and would of fallen over had Applejack not quickly supported him. Every pony's eyes were huge and several of them starting to sweat. Each passing second was an eternity and some were starting to break down again.

Rarity grabbed Sweetie Belle and held her close. Applebloom and Scootaloo had come down and were watching with horrified expressions. Pinkie had gone over to them and now had one hoof around each. They appreciated the comfort, but couldn't turn away from the sight before them.

After several minutes of this Luna leaned back breaking the magic. Copper was left panting and gasping for air as the magic was not gentle on his body.

"There are two choices to be made for the best possible outcome."

No pony spoke. No pony could even breath. They only stared at Luna with pleading eyes.

"There must be a second body...I can create one, but..."

"BUT!?" Applejack nearly lost her mind. What was the problem? She had to know!

"...but it takes its toll on the soul. If we were to choose...Copper would be the one to have the new body. The information of Coal is still in there. We could undo Twilight's magic and return him to normal. We would then host Copper's soul until the body was complete. Once it is, we could put him inside. The problem being...Copper may not be able to withstand the process."

Every pony was horrified. What must be done to merge a soul and a body? Twilight was the first to respond.

"Princess Luna...I have so many questions. How would you host the soul, and what is the process?"

"We have spent a thousand years living inside of the Nightmare. We know what it takes to keep a soul alive in an unfamiliar body. He will sleep until the body is ready, but the merging of the bodies is where the problem lies. It will most likely drive any pony insane from various...complications."

"Princess!? Is there no other way!?" Applejack was cradling the exhausted Copper in her hooves. Rarity was trying her best to keep Sweetie Belle under control, but her face told no lies. She was about to lose it.

Pinkie was trying equally hard, but her hair had deflated and consoling Applebloom and Scootaloo was proving to be difficult.

"There is not Twilight Sparkle. The same process would be used on Coal if we were to make him a new body. It would take much longer, and he would most assuredly go insane. If you wish for them both...it must be Copper."

Sweetie Belle fainted in Rarity's arms. Rarity would of been fearful for her, but this was probably for the best. She didn't need to be awake to see and hear all of this.

Copper had heard everything. He was tired, but not dead to his surroundings.

"D-do it...I can take it." Applejack started to cry as Copper forced himself up and looked at the princess. He looked at everyone in turn and hung his head. "Please bring Coal back...I'll go through the...process or whatever."

"Thou are very brave for one so small."

"No I'm not...I just love every pony, and...they need Coal more than they need me."

Every pony broke. Applejack let her body go limp and fell to the floor sobbing softly. Rarity hugged Sweetie Belle close and cried silently onto her. Twilight hung her head and cursed her weakness. Pinkie held onto Applebloom and Scootaloo forcefully as they muffled their cries into her coat.

Copper and Luna were the only dry eyes in the house. "I'm ready...please...do it now."

"As thou wishes."

Luna once more placed her horn atop his head and filled the room with her magical light. Copper's body began to glow as it was being lifted off the floor. Luna broke direct contact with him, but kept up a steady stream of magic to his form. He started to convulse as feathers fell from his wings, and his body began to change. His face contorted into that of pain as his wings receded back into his body. His limbs grew and took on old definition. The shape of his head and body changed as the form of Coal became more and more familiar. The change from Copper's body to Coal's took nearly 15 minutes, but as the light faded and his body fell to the floor; it was once again Coal. Luna quickly trotted over to his body, and with her horn glowing bright; used it to pierce his chest.

Every pony yelped in fear as she pulled out a small pulsating red glow from within him. It had its own light to it that danced with Luna's making the glow seem purple. Luna closed her eyes and allowed the glow to enter her body.

The first step of the long road ahead...has been taken.

Author's notes: I hope this was worth all the build up. I don't want to admit how close I came to honestly killing off Copper. I've grown to love the little guy, and not writing for him ever again honestly made me very sad. I eventually made up my mind on this path. Copper will be back someday, but...things will be different.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 91: Readjusting /-

Author's notes: Just so there isn't any confusion: Luna didn't physically pierce Coal. It was more she used her magic to reach past the body into the soul. Which sounds a little weird as I say it...but oh well!

Every pony was left speechless. It was all just too much to take in. Twilight being the most familiar with handling situations like this quickly tried to douse the situation.

"Luna...what happens now?"

"Now we return to my home in Canterlot. We shall inform our sister of what is happening. Copper will be returned to thou when we are finished."

"D-do you know how long that will be?"

"We can not say for certain. Just know he will be back as quickly as can be."

"Th-thank you Luna...we appreciate this so much."

Luna gave every pony a smile before leaving them to collect themselves. Twilight stepped outside for a moment and watched as Luna left Ponyville. As soon as she was back in the sky; the cloud started to move with her again. It took about 5 minutes for Ponyville to return to the way it was before. The Winter air was what brought Twilight back to attention once more as she returned inside.

Every pony had recovered for the most part from the ordeal. The only exception being Sweetie Belle who was still passed out in her sister's embrace.

Applejack and Scootaloo had crawled under Coal's arms and were hugging him like they never had before. He was breathing, and his eyelids fluttered as he slept.

"Must be dreaming..." Twilight said under her breath.

Pinkie and Applebloom had gotten on the couch and were enjoying the quiet moment. They wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and let this ordeal fade into a memory.

Twilight sat with Rarity and put a hoof around her friend. Rarity appreciate it, but she was too concerned with Sweetie Belle. There was no question she was going to take what has happened poorly, but how badly is the question.

The only sound that could be heard was the gentle cooing of Scootaloo as she rubbed her face into Coal.

Applejack sat up and took a long hard look at him. She didn't want to say what was on her mind, but knew it had to be said. "Girls..." All attention was put on her. "Ah know ya'll want ta' talk with Coal when he wakes up, but...Ah think ya'll better wait till tomorrow."

This got Applejack a collection of almost dirty looks. Yes Coal was her lover, but he was also their friend. Surely she could wait just a little while to be alone with him.

"Now don't ya'll start thinkin Ah'm tryin ta' be selfish. Ah really don't want ta' say this, but iff'n Ah know Coal as well as Ah think Ah do...he is goin ta' be mighty angry when he finds out what Copper did."

Every heart in the room dropped. Scootaloo even pulled away from Coal and looked at him with pained eyes. She looked up at Applejack and silently pleaded with her.

"Now sugarcube...Coal is yer dad, Ah can't rightly ask ya ta' leave iff'n ya want ta' stay. Ah'm just sayin...think of how ya'll would expect Coal ta' react if Scootaloo got hurt, and he felt it was his fault."

Twilight immediately stood up and walked out. Rarity's eyes went wide and she carried Sweetie Belle out as well, but poked her head back in for a moment. "Applebloom...Scootaloo, if you girls would like...please stay with me and Sweetie Belle tonight. I think we need to give Applejack some time to help Coal through this."

Scootaloo quickly kissed Coal's cheek once before trotting behind Applebloom on the way out. Pinkie stopped and gave Applejack a big hug before leaving.

"Thank ya Pinkie...sorry we didn't get ta' have that party."

"We'll get another chance someday." With that she stepped outside to snowflakes slowly coming down.

"Ugh...what the..." My body felt so heavy! Wait...my body feels heavy...IT WORKED!? I sat upright immediately and looked around. I had been on the floor for who knows how long, and there was no pony here. I tried to stand up, but everything just hurt for some reason. Not like I've been working all day hurt, but somebody just drained out all of my energy hurt. My body isn't so much sore as it is hard to move. I did manage to pull myself back and lean against the wall for support. I heard a noise from the kitchen and I called out to it.

"Hello?" I heard a gasp followed by a short series of pans dropping. Applejack steps out from behind the doorway and stares at me. Wow...did she always look so amazing? Wait! I can't think about that now; where is Copper?

"AJ...OOOF!" Damn this girl must of missed me! She could of cracked a rib with a hug tackle that rough! But...I can feel her again. This isn't some memory inside my head anymore; this is real.

"Oh Coal! Ah missed ya so much!"

I couldn't really lift her up, but I motioned for her to climb up a little so I could try and hold her better. She caught on between nuzzling my chest to do so. When she was right under my chin I knocked her hat off and rested my cheek on her head. Holding up my body was so much harder than it should be! What in Equestria happened?

"AJ...I've missed you too, but...please...where is Copper and Scootaloo?" She cringed...why did she do that? "AJ..."

"S-Scootaloo is spending the night with Sweetie Belle, and Copper..."

"No...AJ...NO! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

She leaned back and looked at me. There were so many emotions there...I just...felt humbled by them. I need to stay calm...I've been trapped away and have no idea exactly has happened. AJ has probably had it harder than any pony. I need to stay collected, and be strong for her.

"Coal...he...he is with Luna."

"Wait...what? Why?"

"She is makin him ah new body now...his soul is inside of her. She'll...merge the two when the body is ready for em."

I leaned my head back against the wall. My mind was foggy and I could hardly focus. That damn kid...he took the hard road didn't he? I bet it could have been me...

"Let me guess AJ...it could of been done the other way around. Copper gets to stay, and...I go through what he is now."

"P-please don't be upset! Luna said Copper was the smart choice iff'n we wanted both of ya. We can only rely on Luna here Coal...even if it hurts to say...this was the safest way..."

"I can't believe this, but...I trust you AJ. I know you wouldn't allow anything you didn't agree with. Just...how long is it going to be? When is our family going to be whole again?"

"Ah...don't know. Not even Luna could say. We...can only wait."

Damnit...just damnit Copper. I probably wasn't hiding my displeasure very well. Applejack twiddled her hooves a little as I looked at her.

"I love you so much AJ..."

I don't think she was expecting that. She put her hooves around me and held close. I rested my head on hers once more and managed to work up some strength in my arm to rub her back. I had to be strong here. What was it my mom said once...'I'm the man of the family now'...bout damn time I act like it too.

"When do ya think she'll wake up?"

"I don't know...I'm more worried about my dad right now..."

Scootaloo and Applebloom were watching over Sweetie Belle while Rarity was cooking up dinner. Their hearts were filled with a lot of unrest as they watched their friend cry in her sleep. She whimpered and whined as her legs would kick slightly. The pillow underneath her had to be changed at one point due to the amount of tears it had absorbed.

Applebloom and Scootaloo contemplated waking her, but Sweetie Belle hearing what happened would probably upset her more. They would soon find out soon though, because Sweetie Belle was waking up.

She hiccupped a little as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She leaned upright and with tired eyes looked at her friends. She looked around the room for a moment before flopping down again. She let out a long hard sigh before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Scootaloo and Applebloom were left unbearably fearful. They could at least react to some kind of emotion; Sweetie Belle only seemed tired. She slowly trotted back into the room after a couple of minutes with water splashed on her face and towel in her hoof. She sat down and started drying herself off as she talked with the girls.

"Did...all that really happen?

Scootaloo and Applebloom only nodded in response.

"So Copper is really gone..."

Only a nod.

"Do we know when he'll be back?"

They shook their heads.

"...is Coal back?"

This pattern continued until all of her questions had been answered. By the end of it the food was ready and Rarity came up to get the girls. When she saw that Sweetie Belle was awake she made sure to give her some encouraging words and love. This made her feel a little better, but only time or Copper's return could help.

Ok...I just need to say something now...I know I've gotten better at my whole...disliking myself thing, but...I AM A DICK!

Applejack is basically grieving over Copper...which still confuses me. I mean...the little guy is fine right? Luna has him and he'll be home with a body of his own soon...right? I'm still angry at the kid for that, but ANWYAY; I keep looking at Applejack and all I can think about is how gorgeous she is! Seeing memories is one thing, but being right there with her is another. I seriously need to cool off my head...both of them...that was gross...I'm sorry. MAN IS IT EVER GOOD TO BE BACK!

Geez...I think something snapped when I was alone for so long. I'm feeling weirder than normal. If only it wasn't snowing...I would invite Applejack out on a date or something. That is one thing I kind of regret...not a lot of dates with my sweethearts. Speaking of plural...when was Dash getting back again? I know Copper told me, but damnit I can't remember!

This whole situation is just past awkward for me. I can't believe I have NOTHING to talk about with Applejack. The only thing on her mind is Copper, and I can understand that. Applejack and Dash have basically been trying to hold Scootaloo's and Copper's spirits up this entire time! I've just been sitting on my ass stuck inside my mind...which was in Copper's...or was it...awww fuck it. It doesn't matter...the point is: I haven't done anything to help these poor girls! I don't know if she is in the mood, but I'll try and get Applejack to relax.

She has been sitting right next to me this entire time. I've had my hand on her stroking her gently, but...she just looks so uncomfortable. Not physically I mean, but...damnit I wish I could do something more for her.

"Think a massage will make that frown travel north?"

"Not right now Coal...Ah'm just not feelin up ta' it."

"I understand AJ..." Well I'm out of ideas! I never knew how badly I sucked at cheering up sad ponies before. I'm usually the one that needs cheering up! Being on the other end of things is worse...I guess...being sad blows. OK! I OPENED WAY TOO MANY DOORS! Must stop talking like this! Errr...thinking...WHATEVER!

"Ah'm sorry Coal...Ah know Ah'm not much fun right now..."

"Oh AJ...I love you so much. I'm the one who should be sorry."

I need to get a grip on myself! I give myself a little pep talk and prepare for a long night. I crawled behind Applejack and pulled her in close. I rolled her over so we would be facing each other. She gave me a soft smile and put her hoof between us and rubbed my chest a little. She is definitely feeling awkward too. I rest her head on my arm as I plant soft kisses on her forehead. Oh how I've missed her. I just wish I knew how to make her feel better. The only thing I can do is be here for her...and hope that is enough.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 92: Healing Hearts /-

This. Is. So. Freaking. Nice. Applejack fell asleep on the couch a little while ago and I carried her upstairs and tucked her into our bed. I took a shower (it has been way too long since the last one) and joined her once finished. I don't know what she has been through today, but it must of worn her out something fierce. I've been rubbing her cheek and just looking at her for...I don't know how long. It is starting to get very cold outside, and I seriously need to get more heat sources in this house! It isn't so bad with only the two of us, but that is because we have each other to help stay warm. I would worry about Scootaloo being in her room alone. Which reminds me; I need to get a room ready for Copper. I'll give him the first room down the hall across from Scootaloo's room.

Anyway, back to the sleeping bundle of western beauty currently hugging me like I've never been hugged before. THIS GIRL IS SO CUTE! HOW CAN AN ADULT BE THIS CUTE!? I don't think her sleep is very restful, but she keeps slowly rubbing her nose into my chest and lets out soft noises from time to time. I don't think I've ever wanted her more than I do now. I've been alone for so long, but I have to be sensitive to her desires. I can't believe it is even bothering me so much. I literally can't sleep because that is all I'm thinking about! GRAGH! This is unbearable! Curse my lack of self control!

Oh god...this is...just...too much. Applejack let out a soft moan in her sleep and tilted her head back. If she were awake she would be looking right at me. I could just lean down and...NO! Let the poor mare sleep! If she weren't hugging me right now I would try and get away to cool off. I bet if I jumped into the snow for a few minutes I would fix this problem, but then again I would probably get sick and make a new one. This is the price I pay for having some pony so amazing to love...worth it.

"Mmm...huh?" Well this is a fine waking call! Applejack rolled over in her sleep and knocked away the blankets. I give you one guess to what is right in my line of sight...I need a drink.

I feel bad leaving Applejack there, but I don't want to wake her. Let me just get her tucked in again...ok. Hmmm I wonder how much it snowed...HOLY HELL! This is going to suuuck! I don't have any winter clothes! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! It is freezing in here! I better get the fire going before AppleJack gets up.

...

There we are...ahhh...that is a lot nicer. Anyway, I need to think of something Applejack and I can do together. If it weren't so gross out we could stop and grab a bite to eat together...maybe finally check out that theater they have in town. I have GOT to see a pony movie! I have a feeling they are going to be the BEST MOVIES EVER!

"Mmm...m-mornin Coal..."

"Oh...good morning AJ. Did...you manage to sleep alright?"

"Yeah..."

I don't have the words to describe how I'm feeling right now. Applejack looks so tired, and just sad. I motion for her to join me by the fire, she does; but I don't think I'm making her feel much better. I need to do something! I should just talk with her...encourage her...hopefully that'll help. She sits down next to me, but I've gone without her for too long as it is! I pick her up and set her in my lap. It may be cold out, but I want to really feel Applejack. So I throw off my shirt and pull her in against my chest. I love the way her coat slightly irritates my skin with the friction, that may sound weird; but I just love it. I can't honestly tell what she is thinking right now. I best just start talking.

"AJ...it's going to be alright. We'll have Copper back soon, and our family will be whole again."

"I don't think I even need to say this AJ, but...I'm not mad. What Copper did...I don't agree with. I wish it would of been me, but...he is definitely a little man. He really took charge apparently. Heh...he must of picked that up from you."

Applejack has been leaning against my chest, so I can't really see her face; but I think she smiled a little. I've got my left arm around her and I'm rubbing her hoof with my other. I don't think I've ever talked about this, but hooves are solid...but not really rough. They are pretty hard, but also very smooth. I can't honestly think of what to compare it to, but it feels nice to touch.

We sat in front of the fire for nearly twenty minutes before Applejack said anything more.

"Coal?"

"Yeah AJ?"

"Ah...Ah think Ah want ya right now."

"...what?"

"Meet me upstairs in ah few minutes...Ah'm goin ta' take ah shower."

Applejack then gave me a quick kiss and crawled out of my lap. I watched her go upstairs with an almost disbelieving look. She stopped at the top and gave me a very soft smile. I smiled back before I lost sight of her around the corner. I looked back to the fire and just started thinking.

"I want this, but is it the right thing to do?"

I doused the fire shortly after finishing my talk to myself. I eventually forced myself to understand that sex doesn't have to be just about the physical pleasure of it. It can be used to feel a closeness to your lover when you need it. I think Applejack just wants to feel close...if I can make her feel good while doing that...then maybe this isn't a bad idea after all.

I climb the staircase slowly being very mindful of the sound of water coming from the bathroom. Applejack said to wait in the bedroom, but...I think I'll sit in there with her.

I step inside the bathroom and this is a good time to mention; we don't have shower curtains. I usually shower in the downstairs bathroom because it is the only bathroom with a lock on it. It isn't obscene for ponies to be seen showering, but for obvious reasons it is for me. So I step inside and Applejack is standing under the water with her eyes closed. I just can't help but be mesmerized by how beautiful she is. Her long mane and tail are forced straight due to the weight of the water clinging to them, and although her coat isn't shiny like this...it just looks very soft. I could probably just look at her for hours and be content. She does eventually open her eyes and sees me sitting there. Her cheeks turn a little pink as she puts her back to me.

"Would ya mind washin mah back for me Coal?"

This made me smile. She knew I wouldn't mind; she was just trying to be coy with me. I hope this means she is starting to feel better, but I best not try too much too soon. I pour a little soap on my hands and reach over the tub and start cleaning her. Her coat gets very thick as the soap clings to it, but it feels so nice under my hands. She looks back at me while I'm cleaning her and gives me a warm smile.

"Ah've missed ya so much Coal. Ah hope ya know how much Ah love ya."

I nearly choked. Was she doing all of this for me? She probably doesn't even want to think about stuff like this; let alone go through with it! I leaned further across the tub and held her. I still had my pants and such on and they were starting to get soaked, but I didn't care. I could only hold Applejack and fight back silent guilt.

"AJ...I love you so much! I can never say how much I missed you!" I was basically hugging her mid section. She was turned at an angle that wouldn't allow me to hug her properly. She moved a little and I loosened my grip. She turned herself so we would be face to face once more. She then reached across the tub and put her hoof on the back of my head, and we kissed. It was the same sweet almost beyond words kiss we've shared hundreds of times. Yet somehow...it just felt so much more special this time. I put my hands onto her cheeks and nearly started to cry as Applejack and I continued to love each other. We weren't kissing sexually, but the love I felt from her melted my heart.

We kissed that way until the water started cooling down to the point that it was barely warm. Applejack sneezed once which broke our kiss. She had a surprised look on her face and she turned away from me blushing a little.

"S-sorry..."

"AJ...do you really want to...be intimate right now? I love you so much; I know you're probably only going along with this for me. I can wait AJ...I'll wait until you're ready too."

"Shut up Coal. Ah'm sad 'bout Copper sure, but...Ah can't let it ruin me. He is ah very strong colt, and he'll be back with us someday. We haven't had the house to ourselves in ah long time. Ah want yer first day back ta' be somethin special, and Ah want ta' be the one ta' make it that way."

"You're...just so much more than amazing AJ. I can't believe how happy you make me sometimes. Forget unicorn magic; you're the magical one."

That was pretty cheesy yes, but it was how I felt. Applejack gave me a smile and a playful nudge as we held each other some more.

"I'm going to start the fire in the living room again AJ. It is probably the only place in the house we can be together comfortably."

"Try ta' be fast about it...Ah'm ready now."

I love this mare so much...I just can't even say. We kiss once more before I walk back downstairs sopping wet from the shower to start the fire again. These logs weren't going to be ready again for some time, so I quickly replaced them with a few others. It took a few minutes, but I finally got it started. I added an extra log this time hoping it would warm us up a little sooner. I then walk back upstairs to find Applejack drying herself off a bit with a towel. She hands it to me and smiles. I get a little dried off too and we walk side by side back downstairs to the fireplace. I think there are some songs out there that talk about making love by a fire, but we're about to actually live it.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 93: Snow Day /-

Author's notes: The intimate chapter isn't till the next one. I wanted to get the build up chapter, and this one up quickly because it may take me a while for the next one. Anyway, that's all I got! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Are you serious!? I've been here for days! There is kind of something VERY important going on back home!"

Dash was pleading with the weather manager at the cloud factory. He was insisting she stay an extra day to help with the weather in nearby towns as well.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dash, but this is what you're being paid for. We need you to help some of the less experienced teams."

"Augh! Fine! Just this one day, alright!?"

"That is all we need of you."

Dash was starting to lose her cool. She had no idea how things turned out, and she wouldn't be able to find out until tomorrow. Her heart went out to every pony, and she begrudgingly got back to work.

"Well this stinks!" Scootaloo was sitting in Sweetie Belle's room looking out the window. She wanted to go outside and play, but Rarity insisted that they wait until she had made them proper cold weather garb. "I don't understand why we can't just use the ones from last year...it isn't like we grew THAT much."

"Yeah...it is rather borin with nothin ta' do but wait. When do ya think she'll be done Sweetie Belle?"

"Come on Sweetie Belle...at least talk ta' us."

"Give her some time Applebloom. Maybe after getting to play and unwind a little she'll be feeling better."

"I'm right here you know..."

"I know, but you're not talking; so I figured your mind was elsewhere."

Scootaloo was past the point of annoyance with Sweetie Belle. She kept acting like the victim when Copper was the one who would be going through the most grief. Not to mention Scootaloo lost her little brother, so she felt her displeasure with Sweetie Belle to be justified.

"Come on girls...Ah don't like it when ya'll fight..."

"We aren't fighting. We're just not in a good mood is all." Scootaloo sighed and stretched her wings a little. Being cooped up like this was really getting to her.

Applebloom rolled onto her side and got comfortable. She figured she may as well try and enjoy this almost quiet time. I say almost because Sweetie Belle was tapping her hoof on the floor. She had a very serious expression on and she was staring into nothing. Applebloom wanted to ask her to stop, but figured a stupid fight wouldn't help any pony.

After another 10 minutes of this Sweetie Belle finally stops and sighs. "I'm sorry...I know I'm not being a good friend right now..." This surprised both Applebloom and Scootaloo who then trotted over to her, and sat next to her. "I may be sad, but I can't do anything to help by just worrying. I can't promise I'll be feeling better soon, but...I'll try not to bother you two with all this."

This made Scootaloo feel like a jerk, so she swallowed her pride and tried to find the right words to respond with. "I'm sorry too Sweetie Belle...I shouldn't be getting as mad at you as I have been for this. Copper was my...little brother yes, but...you two were something special to each other. I just...don't want to be sad for him. If I'm sad...then I'm expecting something bad to happen. I'm if happy...it means I'm hopeful. That is why I got mad...s-sorry again."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were looking down as they spoke, but after a moment they each broke down and hugged the other with big smiles on their faces. Applebloom shrugged and decided to get in on this too. She hugged her friends and decided what the right thing to say was.

"Best friend ferever..."

To which Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both repeated. Rarity had been outside their door listening in for the latter part of the Scootaloo's apology. She had finished their clothes, but decided they would probably want more time together now. She smiled and silently went back to her work room. Best get started on clothes for every pony; they would be needing them.

"Ahh sister! Good to see you back! I take it you took care of the problem."

"We did. We shall make a new body for Copper. We shall be in our chambers preparing now."

"Would you like for me to assist you?"

"We can handle this, but our thanks for the sentiment."

"I wish you would allow me to teach you more of our modern speech Luna. I believe it would make life easier for you."

"We will learn in time, but for now we are very busy."

"Is there anything you will need?"

"Quiet...we are not to be disturbed until we are finished."

"I will let the servants know. Thank you for doing this Luna. I know you have made our little ponies very happy."

Luna tilted her head in acknowledgment as she trotted to her quarters. Creating the body itself would be the easy part. She would have to apply constant magic to sustain it, but she was more than powerful enough to do so. The real problem lies once the body is completed, and Copper's soul is to be joined with it. This is where Luna was the only one capable of helping. She would do her best to assist Copper through this process as best she could. She would enter his mind and try to keep his wits about him until the process finished. This was a skill Luna had long since developed past the point of Celestia's. Any unicorn powerful enough could enter the mind of another, but use of the spell left not the caster in control; but the one that had the spell cast upon them. During her time as Nightmare Moon, Luna has learned how to take control. It would be a horribly powerful ability in the wrong hooves, but this was one such way it could be used to benefit others. Regardless of how powerful she was though, It would ultimately fall upon Copper whether or not this worked.

"Twilight...you're not eating again..."

"I'm sorry Spike. I'm just not very hungry."

"Please Twilight! You did everything you could. I know I wouldn't let you study anymore, but you were killing yourself! Please...just trust that Luna can help."

"I'm trying Spike...I just don't like feeling helpless..."

"You aren't Twilight. We all need you for support. You always take charge and solve every problem you can! Sometimes you just have to step down and let some pony solve it for you."

"...You're too good to me sometimes Spike."

"Does that mean you'll eat something?"

"Heh...just a small bowl of soup please."

"Now you girls be careful! I know you're excited to play, but don't get carried away."

Rarity was giving the girls a quick talking to before she dismissed them for the morning. The schools would be closed for a short while to allow for ponies to clear paths. It isn't a problem for full grown ponies, but it would be too difficult for the younger children. This meant the girls could play all day!

They gave Rarity a collection of agreements before Rarity dismissed them with a smile and a wave. They bounced off into the snow looking forward to playing out all of their stresses. Once they reached the empty market district they quickly had to ask each other a question. 'What should we do?'

"Maybe we could make snow ponies!" Sweetie Belle always did enjoy the simpler games to be had in Winter.

"We could, but Ah'm thinkin we should go sleddin!"

"If there were more of us we could have a snowball fight..." Scootaloo was feeling the need to really work out her stress through safe, but rather aggressive means. The girls chatted for a little bit longer as they kept bouncing ideas off of each other. Speaking of bouncing...Cloudy popped up behind the girls and chucked a snowball at Scootaloo that made her fall forward into the snow.

"HEHEHE! You should see the look on your face!" He was laughing so hard he nearly fell into the snow himself.

"GRRR! You're gonna pay for that Cloudy!" Scootaloo had a furious grin on her face as she formed a large snowball and with the assistance of Applebloom and Sweetie Belle; bucked it at high velocity straight for Cloudy.

"...meep" It collided with him and fell apart on impact. This effectively buried him under the snow until he managed to climb through it. He shook off as much snow as possible and shivered a little as some snow got in between his feathers. He shot the girls a challenging grin and they took off giggling.

"Come back here!" He yelled playfully as he readied another snowball. As the girls ducked around a to avoid another toss made by Cloudy he found himself with only one question. "Where is Copper? He is missing the fun!"

This caused Sweetie Belle to stop in place. Applebloom and Scootaloo gasped and looked to their friend. Her face was one of shock, but it quickly faded into a soft smile. She poked her head around the corner and yelled back: "He is really busy with stuff! He'll be back soon!"

"Huh...well alright!"

Scootaloo and Applebloom sighed in relief, and quickly got back to playing.

The four friends ended up playing all afternoon. They were tired, cold, a little hungry, and very happy. When it started showing signs of night; they all agreed it was time to go home. The girls silently agreed to follow Coal's schedule of returning the girls home. The first stop would be Applebloom's, followed by Sweetie Belle's and lastly Scootaloo's. Cloudy would part ways with Scootaloo after dropping off Sweetie Belle.

Once it was just Cloudy and Scootaloo; they stopped on a public bench and just sat in silence for a minute. Scootaloo was a little curious about something and decided it was as good a time as any to ask.

"So why didn't you sit with us the other day?"

"Oh...well...do you want the honest truth?"

Scootaloo cocked an eyebrow at this. "Well I asked, didn't I?"

"Yeah well...Copper was kind of...intimidating."

"Huh? No he wasn't! He was just sitting there!"

"You're not a guy so you wouldn't understand...he looked like he was ready to die...it was just...a feeling I got."

"How would not being a guy matter?"

"My dad used to be in the Royal Guard. He was in the pegasus platoon of course, and he took a lot of pride in it. Well...he had spent so much time there that he started being able to tell what kind of mood the other guards were in based on their body language. He told me about it, and...Copper just screamed violent. I was honestly a little scared..."

"That is very interesting, but I still don't understand the whole guy thing..."

"A dad wouldn't ever talk about stuff like that with their daughter. My dad wants me to be big and strong, so he tells me a lot of things. One thing was not to mess with a pony that looked ready to die. Copper...is he really just busy? He isn't hurt or nothing...right?"

Scootaloo looked away from Cloudy and sighed. She forced a smile and looked back up at him with tired eyes. "If you aren't too cold...I'll tell you what's happening..."

Cloudy scooted closer to Scootaloo and put his wing over her. He never felt more jealous of Copper than he did when he would get to hug Sweetie Belle with his wing. "I'm not going anywhere."

This got a genuine smile out of Scootaloo as she looked away and started talking. "It started when I told my dad that I wanted to see him as a pony again..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 94: Firelight /-

Author's notes: This chapter is a lot like 'Chapter 47: To Love' in that there really isn't much here besides the intimacy. There is an emotional change, and you can get that without having to read the sex. I've of course added my usual warnings, so hopefully those of you who don't want to read it; will still feel comfortable enough to scroll past it. This is probably the last one for the day...I say that, but I've still got hours of time...we'll see.

I don't think I was this nervous the first time Applejack and I were together. We're on our sides a few feet away from the fire near the center of the room. Her back is against my stomach and I've been kissing the back of her neck and rubbing her chest for a little while now. The one thing that I'm really trying NOT to do is rush this. I just need to take care of Applejack's needs and I'll feel better about this.

I moved my hand up her chest and slowly brought it to her cheek. I rubbed it slowly but firmly as I rolled Applejack onto her back. Her eyes had been closed, but now she opened them a little to look at me. She grabbed my hand with her hooves and held it in place against her cheek. When she smiled and slowly nuzzled it...I nearly lost it. How she makes me feel as loved as I do...still perplexes me. I leaned forward and rested my lips against the opposite cheek. Our bodies had long since dried and were now warming up being so close to the fire. It was a soothing warmth that made my whole body relax. I broke the contact so I could lean back and look at her some more. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back; I took this chance and started planting kisses on her neck and shoulders. I say plant, but I would kiss each spot for nearly ten seconds before moving on.

Trying to take this slow was beginning to take its toll on me. I moved over the top of her and took a few minutes to look down at the scene before me. Applejack's cheeks were a rose colored pink as she looked slightly away. She looked up at me and reached out with her hooves, beckoning me to move down further. I smiled at her as I got onto my elbows and leaned in to kiss her. She put her hooves around the back of my neck and pulled me in. Our lips connected and the world disappeared around me. It had been so long since we had been together like this...it was just like when we started kissing for the first time. The only thing I could even acknowledge was Applejack.

I held myself up with my left arm as I used my right to gently run along the side of her body. I started at her chest and very slowly dragged it down to her left thigh and between her legs.

* * * * WARNING! SEX SCENE STARTS HERE! WARNING! * * * *

I think she was ready for me to start. She moaned into me when my hand made it to her love. I didn't want to stop kissing her for this, so I arched my back a little to allow more room for me to please her. It was such an amazing thing to touch. I gently rubbed it up and down and side to side. I could literally feel Applejack relaxing under me as I continued to feel her. She slowly stopped kissing me as moaning became her response. I leaned up a little more so that I could rub my cheek against hers. I just didn't want to stop feeling as much of her as possible.

Applejack eventually looked back up at me and smiled. She reached out with her hooves and put them around my body pulling herself up a little bit. She was now breathing right into my ear and I once again nearly lost it. I must take this slow for her! She seems to be enjoying it, so best keeps things at a slow rate for now.

I had continued to rub and play with her love this entire time. Her breathing was accompanied with very soft whimpers as I would touch her just right. We kept this up for I don't even know how long until she leaned back again. Her lower body was resting on the ground, but everything else was being supported by me. My arm was getting a little tired supporting the both of us, but I wasn't going to stop. As she leaned back Applejack took a moment to lick my cheek before having me return her to the floor. She had licked me like that before...it must be a pony thing. I can't say I don't like it.

Once she was on the floor again she rolled over and stood up. I was a little surprised until she pushed me onto my back and crawled onto me. She must of known my arm was getting tired...I love this mare so much.

I couldn't rightly please her like this, but Applejack already knew what she wanted. She sat down on my chest and grinded back and forth atop me. I could feel the heat from her lips pressing against my stomach. I closed my eyes and rested my head. I didn't want to focus so much on the sight, but the way it felt. I focused on every little twitch and every adjusting of herself against me. I moved my hands to her flanks and felt up her cutie marks. They do feel slightly different than her coat. A little bit firmer, and a little more bristly. I think that's how they retain their shape so easily.

Applejack leaned back and started grinding on top of my manhood while my pants were still on. I leaned up a little and opened my eyes at this. I think Applejack was trying to tease me again...why that little...heh. I say that because I could hardly feel a thing, and she seemed to be enjoying it.

"You're a tease..."

"Ya love it."

HA! Ok...I think she is feeling better. I'm definitely feeling better about this now. I don't even care if she is teasing me. I decide to be a bit ornery myself and I pumped once with my hips. That sent her forward onto my chest giggling. She got me started and we were both laughing for a solid few minutes. She gave me a warm smile before pushing her face into my chest whilst gently humming. I put my arms around her and leaned up holding her close. It definitely wasn't very comfortable (since I'm basically in the middle of holding a crunch right now), but I couldn't give a crap. Applejack was smiling and laughing again, and I just couldn't be happier. My back eventually starts to hurt and I allow myself to fall slowly to the floor again. Applejack scoots up with me a little and starts kissing me again. It definitely didn't feel like a comforting kiss, she was honestly ready to be loved now; and I'm more than ready myself.

While she is kissing me I reach down and remove those annoying clothes. Once that was taken care of she stopped kissing me and started to scoot down again. We both smiled and laughed a little as a certain organ prevented her from scooting down as far as before.

"Could ya prop us up against the wall there Coal? Ah want ta' return the favor ah bit."

HELL YES! I mean...no...I was right the first time. I picked up Applejack and pulled us up against the wall that had the front door on it. A chill went down my spine as the wall was a fair bit colder than I thought it would be. I winced a little at it which made Applejack giggle at me.

Before we went any further I stopped us for a moment and just held her. This was the perfect position to hold her so fully. She wrapped her front and back legs around my body and squeezed me tight as I held her. We stayed like that for several minutes before I started reach forward and rubbing her love again. Applejack moaned into my chest as I did it. A part of me was curious if she forgot about 'returning the favor', but I honestly didn't care. Just seeing Applejack smile and laugh again with me is more than I could ever ask for, but I did get more still.

She puts her back to my chest and slides down to my hips. She reaches forward and starts playing with me a little. I let out a content sigh and rested my head against the wall. Neither one of us slept very well, and I was trying to take every chance I could to rest a little. Applejack leaned back against me too and pulled my member forward so it would rest on her chest. She continued to rub it up and down as she tilted her head and looked up at me. I peaked out of one eye which made her laugh a little more. I leaned forward and put my hands on her cheeks as I kissed her deeply for the first time since we started. Applejack returned my advances as our tongues wrapped and danced around each others as the passion started to increase. I love her so much, and she loves me.

We continued to kiss as Applejack never stopped rubbing me. It was honestly at the point to where I desperately needed more of her, and she knew it. Without breaking the kiss she turned her body and stood up on her back legs; while putting her front legs around me. I reached forward and positioned her right above my member. I broke the kiss for only a moment to get the Ok from Applejack. Her response was to only kiss me harder than before. My heart was aglow as I slowly pulled her down and entered her.

It was past magical at this point. Both of our bodies were past ready, and our hearts were too. I kept slowly bringing her down as I still didn't want to do too much too soon. Applejack leaned back breaking our kissing and gave me a rather smug look.

"Ya'll still tryin ta' hold back fer me?"

"Should I not?"

"Yer ah silly boy Coal, but Ah love ya for it."

Applejack then removed her legs out from under herself which caused her to take in all the rest of what I had to give instantly. This left me speechless, but she seemed fine. She fell forward and started hugging me again. I couldn't honestly focus on the hug right now. I could tell it was happening, but I was left blinking at a rapid rate at what just happened. I consider myself to have a decent vocabulary, but there are simply not enough words to describe how incredible this feels. Her entire body is basically being used to hug me in two ways at once, and I am in a level of heaven I have never reached before. We've had sex before yes, but...this was something special.

We stayed that way for nearly ten minutes as Applejack started getting more comfortable on me. I was past comfortable the entire time, but there was no way I was going to say anything. I had reached forward a little and had been rubbing her back while I waited for her. I honestly could of probably fallen asleep there I was so relaxed. My mind was at peace, my heart was at peace, and my body was at peace. Well, peace in that it is currently sedated in a way.

Applejack lets out a sigh and a groan as she forces herself upright again. She was panting a bit and her mane had fallen forward around her face. I reached out with both hands and ran them through her mane and brought it behind her head once more. She raised her hooves up and put them on my chest as she pushed against my hands. She opened her eyes and we both smiled at each other. I was slowly getting used to the feeling of her being around me, but once she started to move that instantly went away. I felt so close to her right now; it was wonderful. She kept doing all the work for nearly ten minutes before she collapsed onto my chest again. Neither of us were in our best physical conditions for this, but I was going to make sure Applejack felt good. I put my hands on her cutie marks and began lifting her up and down at a steady rate. She closed her eyes and extended her lips as she let out a long but very soft moan as I worked. She was so beautiful...the sight in front of me was something I wish could be burned into my eyes forever.

Applejack's mane and tail were a little messy and not tied down. Her legs were spread out across my chest hanging limply off the sides, and her chin was rested flat between my pectoral muscles. I had my head tilted forward and our faces were two inches apart at best. I pulled Applejack up a little bit so that I could kiss her some more. Her body was tired, but her spirit was willing. She let out soft whimpers and gasps as I would have my way with her mouth. I was past lost to my desires now. She was giving herself to me, and I can never thank her enough for it.

I found myself intentionally slowing down our love making so we could kiss more comfortably. I loved sex, but I LOVED kissing. There was just nothing like her hot breath hitting me as I would slide my tongue into her mouth and caress hers. Nothing compared to the feeling of her pulling my tongue out with her teeth and then running her tongue underneath while wrapping her lips around it. I loved the way her eyes would always flutter when I did something just right. It was like a silent way of praising me. It definitely did my ego a lot of good.

I just can't stop kissing her! We are at the point now to where we aren't even moving. Applejack is still around me, but I'm just loving this touch too much. I don't think she minds though. The look on her face is so amazing. Her ears are relaxed so they're a little tilted down, and her eyes are closed. There is a small curve to her lips that makes it look like she is smiling, and her nose keeps twitching as I come up and kiss it from time to time.

I think we've been kissing like this for nearly an hour now. My jaw is starting to get a little sore and Applejack appears to be getting some strength back. She breaks the kiss and I let my head fall back against the wall.

"Heh...ya'll must really like kissin."

"I do, but kissing you is what makes it special."

"Tryin ta' charm me there Coal?"

"Heh...do I really need to?"

"Shut up and let me kiss ya this time."

"No objecti..."

I. Am. So very happy. Right now. Getting to have my way with Applejack is a lot of fun, but when she does it...so much yes! Even when I feel so close to her; I always try and hold back the reigns a little. Which leaves me a little frustrated with myself, but when Applejack takes the lead...I know she'll do what she wants. Which in this case is forcing as much of her tongue into my mouth as possible. I don't think I could ever get tired or complacent with this.

Well now that she is having her way with me...I don't have any place to put my hands. I decide the best thing to do is to rub her neck with one, and rub the edges of her love with the other. The result is Applejack squealing into my mouth. She breaks the kiss and a single strand of saliva stays as we part. We both look at it and then to each other; it made us smile.

Because of all the snow that has caked on the windows; there isn't much light coming from outside. I have the house lights off, and so the only source of light is the fire. I stopped for a moment and admired how the light would dance around Applejack's body. I found myself getting poetic as I thought about how the dancing flames could symbolize our bodies dancing with and against one anothers. This thought made me chuckle a little to myself which left Applejack a little confused. She leaned forward once more and gently rubbed her nose against mine. She clearly didn't want my mind to wander...heh...she never has to worry about that.

I figured it was time we picked up where we left off earlier. I put my hands on her hips and brought her up and down with increased force. She let out a little yelp as I started, but that quickly changed to humms as she enjoyed our time together. I became entranced with the way she moved her body. She put her hooves on my chest and forced herself upright. When I would lift her up she would look to be standing, and when I brought her down she would look to be sitting. It was like our different bodies didn't even matter. We had grown so close that we could move in unison regardless of our differences. I love the face she is making. Her eyes are closed and it almost looks like I can see her breath during each of her exhales. She occasionally bites her bottom lip and smiles while tilting her head up. I just can't get enough of this girl!

It was at this point that I could feel Applejack constricting around me a bit. Her breathing became more ragged, and she stuck her tongue out as she panted. She was getting close, and I wanted her to have it. I picked up the pace which was met with more whines and whimpers until she eventually went silent. Her eyes tilted open and she fell forward in one quick motion. I could feel that she had it. It was a very pleasant and warm feeling. I didn't want to stop here though. I had been so focused on pleasing Applejack that it literally kept me from thinking about myself. As long as Applejack didn't say anything against it; I was going to keep going.

I sat upright and I turned Applejack around so we would be back to stomach. I put my hands under her flanks and was able to use her more easily now. I was able to lean my head forward and kiss her neck as we moved. Applejack's head was off to my right a little as I could hear her making small undecipherable noises. During this she reached up with her left leg and put it behind my head. She wasn't so much telling me what she wanted, but that she didn't want me to change anything. I kept up this pace for nearly twenty minutes longer before I could feel myself getting close.

Applejack could tell too. She managed to lean herself up and rested her head on my right shoulder as she kissed my neck for a change. I was so close now, but I wasn't sure if AJ was too. Her body wasn't telling me much other than that she was pleased.

"AJ...d-do I need to hold back? I want you to have it again...if you're close."

"Ah'm close enough...just go ah little faster please."

It has been a while since I've said this, but...I lost it! I picked up the pace as fast as I could and bit my lip to try and pull back. I was about ready to hit myself in order to pull it back more like I had done before, but Applejack's eyes rolled and her tongue flopped out again. She released hot air onto my neck and began licking me. Her tongue was so hot and it felt so good against my skin. She whispered into my ear to finish now, and I did. Our bodies convulsed with each others for nearly 30 seconds before dying down.

* * * * SEX SCENE ENDS HERE! * * * *

Applejack smiled at me and immediately passed out in my arms. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her cheek as I cherished the feeling of holding her. She must have been much more exhausted than she was letting on. I kiss her once more before forcing myself upstairs to wash her off.

Even as the now warm water came down on her she slept with a smile on her face. I cleaned her off completely first before taking her back downstairs and setting her on the couch. I dried her off with a towel before heading back upstairs and grabbing her a blanket and a pillow. The living room was the warmest room in the house for obvious reasons, so I figured she would sleep better there.

I didn't want her to wake up to a mess, so I cleaned up the living room first before getting myself in the shower. The water was a little cold now, but I didn't care. It would get the job done. I finished up and rejoined Applejack on the couch. I crawled behind her and held her much like I had the night before. Except now I knew she was Ok, and that things don't have to be too hard. We'll get through this together, and we'll be stronger for it in the end.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 95: Feathered Reunions /-

"Brrr~! It is so cold out there!" Scootaloo was just now arriving home. She had been talking with Cloudy for the last several hours and lost track of time. She stepped inside to find Coal sitting on the couch looking rather out of it. It had been so long since they had seen each other; she was honestly a little intimidated now. After her talk with Cloudy she was left worrying about Coal's reaction to all of this all over again.

He blinked a few times before slowly turning to meet her gaze. No words were spoken; Coal simply smiled and walked over to her. He knelt down and picked her up; cradling her like an infant in his arms. She was staring up at him in almost disbelief; like it was all a dream. Coal leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers as he smiled. Scootaloo was so tired from her day of play; that she honestly didn't know what to do. This all felt too good to be true.

Coal carried her back over the couch where he promptly got on his back and leaned up against the armrest. Scootaloo was now sitting on her belly against Coal's chest. Her eyes began to water as he reach forward and stroked her mane and gently rubbed the forming tears out of her eyes.

"D-dad..."

"I've missed you sweetheart. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you can forgive me for making you wait."

Scootaloo smiled wide and let her emotions flood out. She stepped forward and grabbed Coal's face hugging him tightly. He only smiled as he nuzzled her back. Applejack had woken up shortly before Scootaloo's arrival and had stepped upstairs to rinse off her face. She came back around the corner and stood at the top of the staircase as she watched Coal comfort Scootaloo.

Coal's eye flickered over to her for a moment, and they both smiled. Applejack turned around and went into the bedroom to give them their privacy.

Coal ended up trying to softly comfort a crying Scootaloo for nearly an hour, but her muffled cries against him were a pleasant reminder that he is indeed back. When she did finally calm down; Coal took this time to finally get to talk with his daughter again.

"I can't believe how long it has been. Copper told me a fair amount of what has been happening in your life, but I want to hear it from you. How has my little girl been?"

Scootaloo smiled and wiped away one more tear before getting comfortable under Coal's chin. "I've just been missing you. I'm so glad you're back daddy."

"...you are the most adorable filly ever..."

"Stop it dad...you're going to embarrass me."

"Heh, it's just us and the walls right now. Hmmm...I know what I want to ask you, but if me calling you adorable is enough to embarrass you..."

This got a little snort from Scootaloo. She had an idea of what it would be. "Tell me if you would...should I have a chat with Cloudy?"

This made Scootaloo start to giggle. There was just something about having a dad not approving of any relationships that just made her laugh. It was probably just the comfort she felt knowing he was there and cared about her; that escaped in the form of laughter.

"Heh...I love you so much Scootaloo. I'm so glad to be back."

Scootaloo was almost ready to cry from happiness again, but there was one thing left on her mind that could spoil is moment. She was scared, but if she has learned anything from everything that has happened; it's that you can't run from your worries or they'll run away with you. Or something along those lines.

"Dad...d-do you know what happened to Copper?"

Coal frowned slightly at this, but quickly removed it as he could feel Scootaloo flinch at his reaction. "I know what he did, and yes I am mad at him a little bit; but there is nothing I can do now. I can only wait for him to come back to us. I know that sounds awful; but if there was anything I could do to help, I would have already done it."

"You're...taking this better than I thought you would..."

Coal's face softened at the sight of his daughter looking a little uncomfortably at him. She had clearly been worrying a lot about this. This made Coal both happy and sad. He was happy that she loved Copper like family, but sad that it was causing her grief. He sat upright and cradled Scootaloo once more. He then used his free hand to gently rub one of her hooves. She honestly looked like the perfect little angel. Coal smiled and kissed her forehead a couple of times before leaning back whilst letting out a soft sigh.

"I don't see why I shouldn't be taking this well. Scootaloo...is there something I haven't been told?"

This made Scootaloo shudder and she grabbed a bit of Coal's shirt and held it tightly. She looked up at him and was met with his green eyes looking deeply into hers. This made Scootaloo flinch, but she knew she had to be honest here.

"H-how much do you already know?"

Coal let out a soft sigh and looked up. He thought for a moment before speaking. "I know that Copper's soul is currently inside Luna, and that she is making him a new body. Once that is complete she will merge the two. That doesn't sound so bad...I don't know why every pony is so scared about this. It sounds very cut and dry."

Scootaloo's heart dropped. He didn't know about the risks involved, and he wanted her to tell him. She began thinking about his reaction, and it made her fearful. While still being cradled she turned into his chest and let out pained cries into him. This too made Coal's will waver.

"It's a-alright Scoots...you don't need to tell me...but...there is something more...isn't there?"

Scootaloo nodded weakly as she continued to cry. Coal lifted her up which allowed her still flowing tears to fall freely from her face. She bit at her hoof and looked away from Coal as he raised her to his face.

"I'm sorry for putting this on you Scoots..." The regret was evident in his voice as he brought her under his chin and curled her up. She felt so small right now. It honestly broke Coal's heart to have done this...even if it wasn't intentional.

Scootaloo rubbed her nose against the underside of Coal's jaw as she tried to find comfort. It came in the form of Coal asking if she would like to sleep in bed with him and Applejack tonight. She offered a meek nod in response, but a smile soon followed.

I can't believe I put all of that on Scoot's poor heart. She is such a sweet girl; curse my damned curiosity! I can't bring myself to talk about it with Applejack after our time together. I know it would just upset her. A part of me had hoped it wasn't so bad that Scootaloo could tell me, but...I was wrong. Oh god was I ever wrong. I never want to see her like that again! I don't think these drastic mood changes are healthy for me. I go from feeling the greatest joy and closeness in life; to the horrible guilt and grief of making my precious daughter bear the weight of something so terrible.

What in Equestria has happened to Copper? What has happened to my son!? I promised myself I would be the man in this. I'm going to uphold that, but I need to find out what is going on. Well...do I really? Am I going to be able to help any pony if I know what has specifically happened? I doubt it...*sigh*...I think this is one thing I better let remain unknown. If Applejack didn't want to tell me, and Scootaloo couldn't tell me...it must be bad. WHAT COULD IT BE!? FUCK! No No...I need to stay calm. You can do this Coal...just trust your family.

I carried a now sleeping Scootaloo upstairs and crawled into bed with Applejack. She seemed a little surprised at first, but that look faded quickly as she hugged me close. Scootaloo was on my chest and my head was propped up a little by a pillow. I had my left hand atop Scootaloo's back enjoying the gentle rising and falling of her chest. My right arm was wrapped around Applejack who was gently stroking Scootaloo's mane out of her face. The sight before me was unbelievable. For the first time in a long while...it felt like we really were a family. As I sat there enjoying it; my mood quickly soured as I realized...we're a couple short right now.

"Ok Ms. Dash! You may head home now!"

"Really!? Not that I'm against it any, but isn't there still more you need me to do?"

"You've helped us enough. We can hoof it out from here. You can get home to your family now."

"AWESOME! THANKS!"

With that Dash immediately zipped off for Ponyville. The air was nearly ice cold as the area around the Cloudsdale weather factory was still working with almost complete storms. They would be moved out later to other towns.

As she was flying, Dash contemplated a lot of things. Was Copper alright? Was Coal alright? Did the spell work? What was the spell? There were so many questions running through her head that she found herself picking up more and more speed. She reached the sound barrier as the cone started to form around her. She had been working all day, and was almost completely exhausted. She thought back to telling Copper to be careful...and she pulled back. Dash intentionally slowed down so that she could be a better role model for Copper. Even if she succeeded and no pony ever knew what she did; she was going to be responsible and follow her own advice.

The trip back took a solid hour of her high speed flight, but only because she stayed at the edge of sonic rainboom territory. It was past midnight when she arrived back home, and unlocked the door with the spare key Coal hid in a window sill for her. She trotted inside and quickly walked up the stairs. When she reached the master bedroom she saw Coal sleeping with Applejack and Scootaloo. This made her fearful for Copper...where was he? She was about to leave when she heard Coal whisper to her.

"Come here Dash...I've missed you."

She hesitated. She wanted so badly to comply, but she was so fearful for Copper. Thankfully Coal picked up on this immediately.

"He is in Luna's care Dash. He should be fine...please...you look so tired. Sleep here with us tonight, and we can talk in the morning."

Dash hung her head and let a smile form on her face. She had missed Coal so much, and he clearly missed her. Coal lifted up the sheets where Dash usually slept and she gently flew down onto the bed. Once she was comfortable cuddled up next to Coal; he pulled the sheets over her and put his arm around her. Dash put a hoof over Coal and onto Scootaloo to keep her supported in her sleep. Coal and Dash locked eyes for a moment and smiled at each other. Coal kissed her forehead before allowing Dash to bury her face into his chest like she had done so many times before.

Coal returned his head to its previous position and thought to himself. "Only one more piece to this jigsaw puzzle we call a family."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 96: Family Time /-

Well this has been a pleasant morning! Seriously! I woke up to find that the important ladies in my life are already awake, and they've been talking while hugging me in my sleep! How awesome is that!?

"Morning girls..."

"Good morning dad!" Scootaloo was definitely in a good mood. I bet she missed Dash something fierce. She scoots up my chest a little and gives me a big kiss right on my cheek before gliding off the bed with a flutter of her wings. I'm not sure what she is doing...if I had to guess Applejack and Dash asked if they could talk with me in private after I woke up.

I lean up some more so that I can look at them a little more easily. I'm not sure if they have talked about anything serious or not. They're just hugging my mid section with big smiles on...what? Did you think I was going to complain?

"I love you girls so much..."

They've been a little silent this morning...now that worries me a little. Their response was to just hug me a little tighter. I figure best not ruin the moment if they have a lot on their minds, but don't want to talk about it just yet. So I decide to just shut my mouth and rub their backs a while. It's a little harder for Dash because of the wings and all, but she really likes it when you scratch the spot between her wings. I guess that is a very hard spot to reach or something.

Applejack appeared to have a glow about her...if she does...I know I should. After she woke up yesterday evening we ended up kissing on the couch for hours. This may sound bad, but a part of me is sad Dash and I have never gotten to be so close; but I promised I would take things slow with her. She hasn't been a part of this family very long, and I want to make sure nothing turns her off to this.

The three of us just relaxed in the bed for about thirty minutes before Dash started talking. "AJ told me about Copper before you and Scootaloo woke up."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah...I'm definitely missing the little guy..."

Applejack reached across me and gave Dash a comforting pat which got a smile out of her. "He'll be back soon Dash. Ah just know it."

"Thanks AJ..."

I wish I could do something here...could I check on Luna? I haven't ever met her...better not. I don't know what it takes to create a body, but surely it isn't easy. Well...I just got a weird feeling! What am I going to do now? I mean...daily. I can't go back to work at the spa yet...will it reopen in Winter? I can't put up the fence in this snow...hmmm. Are there going to be any shops open today? They probably can't open until the snow is cleared...THAT'S IT! I am a member of this community and I should help as one!

"Can either of you two tell me how I could go about helping clear some snow off the ground?" This got me a weird look from the girls.

"Coal...are ya sure ya should be doin work like that so soon? Ah saw the process of yer body changin back...ya'll should still be mighty tired."

Applejack was right...I am still unusually tired, but...if I'm in good enough physical condition to make love; then surely I can do some kind of work!

"I'm still a bit tired, but a little bit of work isn't going to hurt me."

"Hmmm...I don't know Coal...you don't have any Winter clothes yet...do you?"

Dang it Dash! When did she get so perceptive? There is no way Applejack is going to let me work now. "N-No...I don't..."

"Well that settles that then...ya'll ain't leavin. Just get comfortable and plan for ah day at home."

"You aren't even going to let me leave the house to commission some clothes from Rarity?"

Applejack shot me a rather annoyed look. Dash cleared her throat which I took to mean she wanted my attention. "I wouldn't mind asking her to make some clothes for you. It would only take a few minutes for me..."

Oh my gosh this girl is a sweetheart! She has apparently been working for what...nearly 3 days straight? And she gets home and offers to do ME a favor? Hmmm...this does not sit well with me.

"Dashie...you just got back. I don't want you having to work anymore if I can help it."

This got me a smile and Dash's nose rubbing my cheek. Applejack chuckled in her throat a bit. "Yer gettin awful good at sweet talkin us Coal. Ah don't know if that is ah good thing..." She was shooting me a rather smug look. My response was to scratch her neckline; she really likes it when I do that.

Seriously...this is an amazing morning!

"Hello Luna! Is the body already completed?"

"Yes it is. It took nearly 50 hours, but it is complete."

"Is there a reason you haven't tried to merge the soul yet?"

"We are very tried. It will require much of our strength for the process."

"Don't you need to be supporting the body magically right now?"

"No, the body is complete so it merely looks to be sleeping. It will of course never wake without a soul."

"This magic of yours is almost terrifying dear sister."

"Do not fret, for we don't intend to make use of such magic again. If it were not Twilight Sparkle who requested our assistance; we would have declined."

"Thank you for being so good to my student. We both appreciate it."

"You can thank us by having the servants prepare the meditation room for some rather violent magic."

"Is the process going to be that long and dangerous?"

"It will probably only take a single day or so for the merge to be complete, but the recovery time shall be longer."

"I see...I'll have them ready it for you then."

"Thou has my thanks."

Applejack finally agreed to let me go talk with Rarity, but there was a catch. She would be coming with me; Dash and Scootaloo too. Now I had a single concern with this agreement. No pony outside of our family knows about this unusual relationship the three of us have going on. I've come to accept it without worry, but I doubt others would. I voiced this to the girls, but they figured as long as we weren't being cuddly; it wouldn't be a problem.

Which did make me a little sad. If I didn't have so much on my mind; I would be content with being able to hug on my loved ones for a long while. I do get to carry Scootaloo though. I put on a second shirt for this trip, and she is in between the first and second layer. She has curled up inside and I'm supporting her with one arm. The other arm I'm using to gently rub her back. I can't believe she isn't too embarrassed to do this. I look rather ridiculous with this bulge around my stomach, but I don't care if she doesn't. It definitely helps keep me warm! Applejack and Dash giggled at us a little while it took a moment for Scootaloo to get comfy in there. I gave them raised eyebrow looks and they rolled their eyes smiling. It was so nice being able to have fun with them again.

There is a ton of snow! Holy freaking snow vision, Batman! This is crazy...and so was that other thought. If it weren't for the small bits of color here and there from the rather tall buildings...I could easily see myself getting lost in a 50 by 50 park! I don't think Applejack or Dash is having this problem...maybe it is a pony thing? Heh...pony vision.

Well anyway, it takes nearly twice as long to get there; but we finally make it to Rarity's. I can hear her inside talking with whom I assume to be Sweetie Belle...OH SHIT! DID NOT THINK OF THAT! How in the hell...is she going to react to me? My heart breaker of a son ran off with Sweetie Belle's...well...that isn't fair. I need to stop giving him a hard time. He made a man's decision...I just hope he can follow through with it. But just...damnit Copper...

Applejack knocks on the door and I hear Rarity call us all in. I don't think she was expecting ALL of us though.

"Oh my...Coal...it is...good to see you again." She is having a hard time looking at me...she probably still feels guilty about what she did to Copper. I hope she apologized before he left.

"It is good to see you again too Rarity." Out of the corner of my eye I see Sweetie Belle peeking at me from the bottom of the stairs. I give her a soft smile and a wave. She looked very nervous until Scootaloo wiggled out of my shirt and jumped to the floor. Her mane was a little messed up and she was yawning whilst rubbing her eyes a bit. This made Sweetie Belle giggle some. Scootaloo smiled up at me before taking off upstairs with Sweetie Belle.

Rarity then motioned for us to join her at the kitchen table. We sat around it in silence for a few minutes before Dash started getting a little uncomfortable.

"So uhh..Rarity...do you think you could make Coal some cold weather clothes?"

"I'll be paying for them of course." I was a little surprised at how formal I was being with her. We were very close at one point...I need to get over myself and stop holding grudges.

"Y-You don't need to do that darling...making them for you is the least I can do. D-do you know what...I did Coal?"

"I do, and I won't lie that it is probably the only time I've ever been angry at one of you girls." I can't seem to shut my damn mouth when I'm feeling angry! Rarity's ears dropped and she took a step back from me. As soon as tears started to form I couldn't take it! I got up and kneeled down in front of her. Applejack looked like she knew exactly what was going on; Dash just looked confused.

I put a hand on Rarity's shoulder and another one on her cheek. I lifted her face up so that she would look at me. She kept trying to avoid my stare by looking off to the sides. She was starting to hiccup a little, and it honestly made me grieve inside. She clearly regretted what happened, and I wasn't doing much to make this any easier on her. I pull her in close and wrap my arms around her. I put my hand on the back of her head and she lets out a couple sobs into my shoulder.

"I forgive you Rarity. I'm sorry I was as angry as I was...you were only concerned for Sweetie Belle. I just hope you know that Copper isn't me anymore...he is a little colt all his own, and a pretty amazing one at that."

I could see Applejack and Dash giving me mixed looks. One look was understand; the other look was mild disapproval. It honestly made me chuckle inside a little bit. I gave them a wink and they rolled their eyes smiling again. They've come to know this is how I get from time to time, and they appear to accept me for it...I hope. We're gonna be stuck alone together in the house more often than normal for a while now. If they are only acting not to be upset right now...I am in for some serious~ trouble. I can see it now...oh god...NO...PUT THAT DOWN! HAHAHA~! I'm going to laugh out loud at this rate! I seriously need to cool off my stupid humor!

I think Rarity could feel the vibrations of my stifled laughs, because she leaned back and gave me a small smile. "T-Thank you Coal...I did apologize to Copper...if that makes you feel any better."

"Oh Rarity...thank you. Thank you for being you. You're a great friend." Even with how mad I've been...I can't deny it is so good to see her again. I need to visit every pone else soon too. I'm honestly starting to get choked up here.

Rarity steps away for a few minutes to get herself cleaned up, and I'm left alone with my ladies tapping their hooves at me.

"...should I be worried?" They looked at each other...and then back to me...oh god.

"I think we'll come up with ah few ways fer ya ta' make it up ta' us."

"And I have a feeling you're going to owe us a lot. What do you think the odds are of Coal giving the rest of our friends hugs like that, Applejack?"

"Hmmm...Ah'd say the odds are lookin like Coal is gonna be awful busy fer ah while."

I have never been so scared, and been having so much fun at the same time. These girls were pushing all the right 'oh shit' buttons...while still making it funny. I love these girls so much. I peeked around the corner real quick...no sign of any pony. I took this moment to plant a kiss on each one of their cheeks; which got me a pink tinted smile from both.

Rarity came back in a few minutes later with a clipboard being levitated behind her. "Do you know what you'll be needing darling?"

"I have a fair list, but I want you to agree to letting me pay for it before I'll give it to you."

"Oh you can be so difficult sometimes...I missed it." Oh snap! Rarity gave me a very warm smile before looking at her list...she probably didn't get that glare that I just got...lord help me this is going to be a long day.

"Is that a...yes you'll let me pay?"

"Hmm..." Rarity got a sly smirk on her face, but nodded. I don't know what that means, but...just about every mare in my life, lover or not; is giving me the creeps in one way or another. If I wasn't having the time of my life being back I would probably be working on my cardio...for obvious reasons.

I just smile though, and start giving her the list. I was going to need gloves, boots, thicker pants and shirts, a couple of coats, scarves, hats; you name it and I needed it. The wind doesn't blow in Equestria as much as it did back where I'm from on Earth, but it was still pretty dang cold! And if I was going to be doing a lot of work outside...I needed to be prepared. I did have to mention if she would be willing to make it just plain and simple clothing. She seemed a little disappointed, but there is that freaking smirk again! WHAT DOES IT MEAN!? Well long story short the whole thing is going to take a couple days minimum, and it'll run me about 300 bits. Not too bad all things considered. It takes a lot of fabric to make clothes for me, so I thought it to be fair.

I pay Rarity in advance with the money I kept in the house. I don't like having to go to the bank all the time, so I do leave a little bit for times like this.

I call upstairs to Scootaloo and she asked if she could stay and play with Sweetie Belle. I say of course and she gives me a hug and a kiss before the girls and I leave. Sweetie Belle gave me a shy smile and a wave; to which I return. She doesn't seem scared of me per say, but just not comfortable. I can understand that...surely with some time she'll be asking me to play with her again.

Once we were outside I immediately missed the added warmth that was Scootaloo cuddling with me in my shirt. I crack my joints a bit to help loosen up and get the blood flowing, but stop for a moment as I realized we were walking without a destination...to my knowledge anyway.

"Are we going anywhere girls, or are we just walking?"

"Oops...sorry Coal...Ah was just kinda thinkin fer ah minute."

"Yeah...me too."

"Girls? Is something bothering you?"

"Ah was just thinkin 'bout how Ah haven't spent much time with my family."

"And I was thinking about Copper some more..."

I am now in a very dangerous situation. I have two mares that need comforting, but I can't comfort both properly...oh...flying...FUCK!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 97: Not so secret anymore /-

Author's notes: I know if you count the bonus chapters this would be 100, but I don't. The real 100 isn't for a few more. I do plan on making it bigger, and hopefully more...interesting for everyone. Also; the next chapter gets very dark. When I say dark...I mean...I'm probably going to try and outdo myself again on the dark. I'll just tell everyone now what it is. You'll get to read what Copper goes through in the process. Yeah...I'll just let that sink in, and~ see everyone soon!

This is not good! I knew something like this would come up sooner or later, but...I'M STILL NOT READY! I haven't been back two full days yet! Can I please get some time to acclimate before being hit with this!? No matter who I choose to comfort...one is going to be somewhat neglected.

The way to comfort Applejack is to go with her and spend time with the rest of her family. Which sounds awesome! I've missed them all to death, but Dash can't get the comfort she needs there! If she did come...it would just be as a friend. I couldn't hug on her and rub on her to try and make her feel better. All I can do to comfort Dash is to be there for her, and just plain and simple love her. I can't DO that at the Apples! FUCK! You know what...I'm going to talk to them. I'm tired of keeping all of this crap locked inside! I love these girls and they love me! I don't need to hide anything from them anymore!

"Girls!" Woah! Too much emotion! I made them jump a little bit from that. "S-sorry...I just got myself worked up mentally..."

"Is somethin botherin ya now too, Coal?"

"Yeah there is...let's take a seat on that bench over there." We had been walking this entire time with no real destination, and we wound up near a small park on the eastern side of town. Which is where most of the housing is. We are literally the only living things out right now! I guess it still is somewhat early, but dang! I thought there would be ponies going about their duties regardless of snow. I guess they do still have to clear it, but I figured we would at least see some workers...well...no worries I guess.

We take a seat and due to the lack of peering eyes I pulled the girls into me. Dash on my left, and Applejack on my right. They squirmed a little uncomfortably, which I assumed to mean they were worried about other ponies seeing us.

"We can just say we were trying to stay warm girls." This made them lighten up a bit as they knew what I was talking about. I let them get comfortable before I brought this concern to them.

"We're kind of at a difficult moment in this relationship girls." This made them both flinch a little...they probably didn't think about this as much as I had. "AJ...I know you want to see your family, and Dashie; I know you miss Copper. I wish I could comfort both of you the right way, but I can't. To make AJ feel better we should go visit the family and relax, but I can't make you feel better Dashie if we do that. I wouldn't be able to love you, because they don't know about 'us'. If I were to try and comfort Dashie...I wouldn't be able to visit your family AJ. Do you girls see what is worrying me?"

The girls had expressions on that said to me they were thinking. They stayed that way for nearly 5 minutes before they looked at each other, and then up to me. They smiled and leaned up kissing one cheek each before hugging me.

"G-Girls!?" I don't think we could explain this scene away to any pony that may be watching!

"I don't care if any pony sees us Coal...I just want to hug you right now."

"Ah feel the same way. Ah can't honestly believe how much thinkin ya do for us. Yer too nice fer yer own good sometimes Coal."

This made me smile as I threw privacy to the wind and hugged my lovers close. A gust of freezing air blew past and made the girls shiver. A choice needed to be made soon. I just wasn't sure how they would react.

"D-do you think we should let the close ponies around us...know what we're doing?"

Both Applejack and Dash audibly gasped at that. I wasn't really looking at them...I was kind of scared to. I could feel them shuffling nervously under my arms though. That was probably a dumb question to ask.

"Ah...Ah want ta' tell mah family."

"What!?"

My eyes widened, but I stayed silent. I don't think Dash liked Applejack's response.

"Are you serious AJ? I mean...they know all about you two, but...they would hate me if they knew I...kind of forced my way into your lives."

"Woah there Dashie! That is NOT what happened! I never want to hear talk like that again!" I lost myself in the heat of the moment and used my hand to make her look at me; I took that moment to give her a forceful kiss that made her eyes widen and her wings expand...at least I know she likes me.

After I broke the kiss my senses returned to me. That was definitely not a PG kiss...I've tried to keep those moments private between the girls...how is Applejack going to react?

"Coal is right Dash...yer just as much a part of this family as Ah am. Ah don't want ya feelin like yer ah burden. Cause yer not."

I looked to Applejack with almost astonishment. It didn't even faze her...she didn't care one bit against it. That...just...BLOWS MY MIND! I think she caught on to this and she playfully pushed on my nose with her hoof a bit.

"Ya thought Ah would be mad at ya er somethin? Ah was serious when Ah said Ah was Ok with this. That doesn't mean Ah'm only Ok with some of this, and not that. Ah know ya love her Coal, and it doesn't bother me none fer ya ta' show it."

I...am...so far past lucky...I just...give me a minute here.

"T-Thanks AJ. It makes me feel better knowing Coal and I can...be close even with you around."

"Yeah well...it ain't ah big deal anymore. Ah'm happy, yer happy; and...Ah think Coal lost himself in his own head again."

"Hahahaha! He does have a funny face whenever stuff like this happens! But umm...were you serious...about telling your family?"

"Ah was...Ah can't promise ya how they'll react though."

"I know...I'm just a little scared is all. Even if we're all happy with this situation...others probably won't be. I'm honestly more scared about how Big Mac will treat Coal if he finds out."

"Ah...Ah see yer point..."

Ok! I'm back! What did I miss? Heh...I'm not that dense. I heard everything, but...now I'm nearly quaking in my shoes. How WOULD he react to this? I sure as hell don't want to fight him. He and I became good friends while I was going through that rough patch after Dash and I had that fight. I don't want him to think I'm some kind of playboy going around harvesting as many mares as I can. This whole situation is just so hard to explain to some pony who hasn't been through all we have.

"I can handle Big Mac, but...I'm more worried about you girls than anything." This got their attention, but they didn't like that statement. They could tell I was about to prove once again that I think about things...a lot! "If they don't care for it...they may make you choose Applejack. Me...or them, and...I know how hard that would be for you." Applejack's ears dropped and she let out a soft whimper as she ran her face up and down against my chest. I began scratching her neck again which made her relax, but only a little. "There is no guarantee they won't tell others about this either. I don't want you girls being judged for this." Dash looked down for a moment, but what she did next surprised me. She looked up with that same look of determination I've seen dozens of times. There was no fear in her face; only tenacity.

"I don't care what any pony else thinks. If...you want to tell your family AJ...even after hearing all this...I'll be there for it!" We both slowly started gawking at her. "I know things would get uncomfortable for us for a while, but...I don't think ponies will take it as badly as you're both thinking."

"W-What makes you say that, Dashie?"

"Well...Applejack and I with the help of the girls have saved Equestria TWICE! Applejack and I are known all around as the best athletes Ponyville has to offer, and you're the single most unique being here! You are literally one of a kind! They would probably just stop and think: 'maybe it is a human thing' or something like that!"

Dang...those...are some amazing points. Wow...I don't think it ever really occurred to me until now, but...I'm loving two world wide heroes! Holy insecurity! They could probably have any stallion they want, and...they pick me. This...is so far past too good to be true.

"Heh...I love you girls so much. I wish I could say something more than that, but that sums it up in a very simple package. How I ever went from being some nobody; to the single luckiest man alive...is beyond me. I know a lot of horrible things have happened, but...the good far outweighs the bad. You girls are the good...you've made every single ordeal I've ever been through more than worth it a million times over! I just love you girls...more than anything."

For the second time today; they both came up and kissed me. It wasn't quick though; they both held me tight and rubbed their faces into mine for what could of been minutes. I put my hands on the backs of their necks and just let life happen. I didn't try to do anything more...I just wanted this moment to last, and last it did. My cheeks were honestly getting a little raw from all the affection they were receiving. The girls did eventually stop, but only after one last big kiss each. I...can't say anything I haven't already said. Words are meaningless to describe the joy in my heart now. Let me just take a moment...and enjoy this time with the girls.

...

I can't say I'm satisfied, but I'm ready to continue. The three of us decided it was high time we tell Applejack's family about our situation. We walked very slowly as we built up courage in our hearts. On the way there I came up with a few more concerns. Granny Smith would definitely be against this. I have no doubt about that, but the questions remains how against it she will be.

Applebloom also comes to mind. I got to thinking about what kind of message this sends to her, but that got me thinking about Scootaloo. HOLY SHIT IF SHE HAD TWO BOYFRIENDS! I wouldn't be able to say anything against it though! Preach what you practice, but...FUCK! I JUST FUCKED MYSELF AS A FATHER! *sigh*...I would have to sign off on them, but...if something like that did happen...I know I would still lover her. I honestly doubt it will, but...I just need to be ready for crap like that! I need like a...three week advance letter of warning; followed by details of how said situation is going to play out. Then maybe I won't lose my mind...oh god. Just the thought of my little girl being in an adult relationship someday...I think I'm going to be sick.

"Are you alright Coal? You're looking a little pale..."

"I-I'm fine Dashie...I was just thinking about hypothetical situations."

"Ya think too much Coal...don't worry about what MAY happen; just fight through it when the time comes."

"You are definitely stronger than me AJ...I can't help but worry."

"Well...Ah'm not bein too fair. Ah worry a lot too. Ah can deal with it, but...Ah don't like ya worryin 'bout nothin."

"My god you're a sweetheart..."

I couldn't take this anymore and I picked up the girls, each in one arm. I had my hands under their flanks and they were leaning against me. This was going to be one HELL of a workout, but a more enjoyable one will never be found.

We arrive at the farmhouse after about another twenty minutes of my carrying them. They were kissing my neck and nuzzling me the entire time. I honestly didn't know how tired my arms were until I set them down. Well...I sure wasn't cold anymore! From the combination of exercise and blood rush to my head from all this love...I was feeling mighty toasty.

We each take a deep breath and give each other reassuring nods before we knock on the door. Big Mac was the one to answer after only a moment of waiting. He smiled at us and silently waved us in. Applejack took a moment to hug on her brother as Dash and I sat down at the same table I used to work at. I think Big Mac knew something was up, because we were both being far too silent. He didn't say anything until Applejack was done hugging him though. She really loves her family...I'm honestly a little jealous. I wish I could get along with my brothers that well...but no time to worry about that.

"Ah take it somethin is on yer minds. Did ya mess up somethin Coal?"

"No...not really. We just...we have something very important to tell you. Not just you, but Granny Smith deserves to know as well. I would honestly prefer if we waited to tell Applebloom until she was older, but that is your decision."

"Sounds like it is ah mighty big deal."

"It is...you should probably take a seat for this."

Big Mac looks at Applejack as she nodded to him. He raised his eyebrows a little as he took a seat across from Dash. I would sit at the end of the table when I worked, so that is where I was sitting now. Dash was on my left, Big Mac on my right; and Applejack next to him.

"Before I say anything Big Mac...you know I'm your friend right? And that I would never do anything to hurt you or any pony, right?"

This got me a very concerned look from him, but it was best I prepped him for this.

"Ah know that Coal...yer ah pretty darn good fella. Ah'm glad ta' be yer friend."

"T-Thank you Big Mac...now...there isn't honestly a problem here. It's just...the situation we're in...is probably not something you would ever expect."

"Ah take it Rainbow here is involved too."

"She is...it involves Applejack, Dashie, and myself. The three of us...are..."

"Dash and Ah are both Coal's lovers."

My jaw dropped. Big Mac's did too...even Dash's. Neither Dash nor I could believe how blunt Applejack just came out and said it.

"Yer what!?" Oh fuck...Big Mac is pissed. "Ah know Ah had to of heard that wrong! Yer and Rainbow are Coal's lovers? Wha...how...Coal. We need ta' talk."

FUCK ME SIDEWAYS! I knew it may come to this, but I really don't want to fight my friend...I'll do it if I have to though. "You got it Big Mac."

He stood up and started to lead me outside. Dash's eyes were wide and she was trembling. Applejack appeared to be shocked by this. I don't think she knew how badly Big Mac was going to take this.

We step outside and walk a few dozen yards away from the house. Big Mac turns to me with a very stern expression. He isn't as tall as Storm was, but...I wasn't sure if I could take him and come out unscathed. There was no way I was going to choke him out, but...what more could I do?

"Ah can't believe ya've done somethin like this Coal. Ah thought ya loved mah sister...Ah trusted ya. Ah thought of ya as family...yer gonna break off this twisted thing ya've got goin on. Then yer never gonna come near mah sisters again!"

He was clearly ready for a fight, but...so was I.

"No can do Big Mac. Applejack, Dash and I have all agreed to this. We love each other very much and this has been going on for nearly a month now. We've been very happy, and simply felt you deserved to know."

"Ah don't believe you! What sick bucking magic did ya use on them!? Ah've never head of anythin like this!"

"If you would calm down and talk with your sister and Dash; they could make you understand. I would even be willing to stand out here so you could talk with them in private."

"Shut up! Ah can't trust anythin ya say now!"

Big Mac started scrapping the ground much like a bull would. His nostrils flared as he glowered at me. I stood up tall and pop my neck and joints. If I had to fight for my girls...I was going to.

"I've said all I can Big Mac. I still think of you as a friend, and as your friend I'll prove how wrong you are. Even if I have to rough you up first."

"Big talk comin from something Ah almost killed once!"

That hurt...he definitely hated me now. This was definitely a mistake, but there is no going back now. I turned my body and felt a surge of adrenaline fill me as I raised my hand and flicked my fingers for him to come at me.

His eyes went red as he charged. He wasn't nearly as fast as Storm, or the wolves...I felt bad doing what I did; but you don't nearly die so many times without learning a thing or two. He didn't have hands or anyway to stop me; I just put my hand on his head at the right moment and jumped over him. He tried to buck me, but I ducked under him and pushed up. This caused him to lose his balance and he rolled onto his back. He was definitely a strong stallion, but a fighter he wasn't. Hell...I'm not either, but I've been in enough fights since coming here to know what to do. I didn't want to hurt him yet, but I was going to humble him. I took this moment and got atop his chest and brought my fist down and stopped it an inch away from his nose. He only stared up at me for a moment before speaking.

"Aren't ya goin ta' hit me? Ah know yer more than capable of it."

"I don't want to do this Big Mac...please don't force this fight. You're my friend and I love you like a brother. Just please listen to your sister, and me...your friend."

Big Mac snorted in response, but he didn't look like fighting much anymore. I got off of him and offered to help him up. He hit my hand away and got up himself. He clearly hadn't forgiven me, but wasn't acting violent anymore.  
I look to the farmhouse to see Applejack and Dash holding each other with so much fear in their eyes. Think back to Applejack's face when Pinkie sang the 'Evil Enchantress' song the first time. It was a lot like that.

Big Mac and I walked back up to the house, and I rubbed the tops of the girls heads to assure them things are going to be Ok. Dash gave me a soft smile, but Applejack was still looking very shaken. Her eyes were on Big Mac who was standing at the end of the porch. He was staring off into space looking clearly troubled. I ran my hand over Applejack's eyes to make her blink and stop staring. She looked up at me with her mouth agape and small amounts of tears in her eyes. I kneeled down and kissed her forehead once which was met with a snort from Big Mac. I nodded in acknowledgement; he definitely didn't want to see anything close to affection going on right now. I patted Applejacks head a couple of times as I motioned for her to talk with her brother. I had done all I could, and it clearly wasn't going to calm his heart.

Dash and I went to the opposite side of the porch and she held me tight. Her body was shaking a little as this was probably too much to handle. I don't know how long she has known Big Mac as a pony, but surely enough to make the thought of us fighting less than desirable.

Applejack walked over to him slowly, and she hugged him once more. He didn't resist, but he didn't return the hug either. This lasted for nearly three minutes as Applejack worked up her nerve to talk to her big brother.

"Big Mac..."

"Ah just can't believe somethin like this AJ. Ah thought ya were smarter than this."

"Ah'm not dumb fer doin this Big Mac. Ah may be dumb fer ah lot of things, but what we're doin now is right. Ah'm not under some kind of spell, and Ah've never been happier. Dash and Ah love Coal, and he loves us. The three of us are so happy Big Mac; we want ya ta' be happy fer us too. Ah love ya big brother...Ah want ya ta' love me too." Applejack hung her head as she finished...it was all I could do to rush over and hug her. I had to avert my eyes as the pain on her face made my heart sink like a rock. Dash wasn't faring any better; she hid her face into my chest and held back her fears.

"AJ...h-how can ya say that? Ah'll always love ya, but...Ah just...don't know what ta' think 'bout all of this. Yer...honestly happy? Yer not just saying that?"

"No Ah'm not. Ah wish Ah could make ya feel how happy Ah am, but ya can only take mah word. Ah've always been honest Big Mac; there shouldn't be any reason ta' doubt me now."

Big Mac hung his head and finally hugged his sister. "Ah'm sorry fer actin like ah foal AJ. Ah may not understand this, but...Ah love ya; and iff'n yer happy...Ah'll be happy fer ya."

Applejack returned the hug and let a few tears fall before she could speak again. "Thanks Big Mac. Now...can ya make up with Coal?"

My eyes got a little wider as Big Mac broke the hug and walked over to me. I stood up and looked down at him. I wasn't trying to be intimidating, Big Mac and I are men; we should acknowledge each other as such. He extended his hoof, and I took it. We shook, but it was definitely not a friendly shake. I don't know when he'll be able to look at me the same way again, but I'm glad the worst is over.

"I hope you'll see me as a friend again someday. I want you to know I'll always think of you as my friend."

"Yer not half bad Coal. Ya give me more headaches than any other stallion I've ever known, but ya make mah sister happy. Iff'n ya make Rainbow there happy the same way...Ah'll do mah best ta' accept it."

"Thank you Big Mac. You're definitely an amazing big brother." He definitely made me miss my big brothers. I know Jerry and I aren't on good terms, but...we used to be pretty close. Looking back...I have dozens of good memories with him and my other brother Steven. I really should try and make up with the rest of my family soon. I think it needs to wait though...until Copper is back.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 98: A price paid /-

Granny Smith was currently napping upstairs while all of this was going on. I didn't want to disturb her, and neither did the girls. Big Mac, the girls and I talked for hours about how this happened and what our plans and thoughts on the matter were. Applebloom came down at one point, but Big Mac didn't want her knowing about all of this yet. She was a little disappointed, but cheered up when he said it was Ok for her to go play with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle again. As we talked he slowly came to understand the situation more and more; until he reached a point where he had heard enough.

"That is all Ah can take fer now AJ. Ah just need ta' take ah breather and let all this soak in."

"Ah understand Big Mac. Thanks again fer accepting us; sorry Ah kind of lost mah head and spilled the beans like that."

"It ended well...that is all that matters."

Applejack and Big Mac shared one more hug before the three of us left the farmhouse. Dash and I had remained silent for most of the explanation; only filling in parts that Applejack couldn't. Which wasn't much; Applejack knew most things already.

We walked home side by side, my hands rubbing their sides; and their faces beaming at me. When we arrived home I immediately started a fire, and collapsed on the couch. Applejack and Dash decided they would fix dinner together tonight, and I just leaned back on the armrest while watching them work. That may sound bad, but they were just amazing. You could so easily see their friendship as they would assist each other here and there. I felt myself slowly growing more and more sleepy as this serene moment took its toll on me. My body was being warmed by the fire, and my heart was at peace from the sight before me. I decided a nap was in order, and I let my consciousness fade into the sleep I had missed so much.

"Are you sure you're ready, Luna?"

"We are. We ask that we not be disturbed for the next 24 hours. If we should finish before then; we'll let thou know."

"Good luck dear sister."

"We are not the one who needs luck."

Luna closed the door behind her and then walked to the center of the room. Laying there looking to be sleeping so soundly; was Copper's new body. She had recreated it as perfectly as she could, and was now rested enough to merge the soul with it.

She raised her head and her horn began to glow; after a few moments the same red glow shot forth from her horn. She willed the soul to stay at the tip as she placed it on the body's chest.

"So it begins..."

With that she pierced the body and forced the soul inside. The body shook violently and started letting out monstrous sounds. Though the body was complete there were many functions it didn't yet know how to perform on its own. With a consciousness now; the body didn't know how to breath and Luna had to support it with magic. It flailed about in an ugly display of incoordination. The room was filled with the screeches and pained cries as Copper's body began inflicting wounds upon itself. Luna splayed the body out with her hoof and rolled it onto its stomach. The cries became more childlike as the change of position allowed the sounds to flow freely.

It was time now...she had to go inside with Copper and help him. His soul will be in a state of complete unrest during this. His own soul will try and reject the body, and it will attack the mind and memories to do so more effectively. Luna's horn glowed and after a moment she placed it upon the head of the convulsing Copper. The world flashed before her eyes, and she was now standing in his mind.

In this state; it didn't take on the neat and orderly form of a hallway. Copper's mind was closer to a maze or puzzle; in that there are dozens if not hundreds of rooms connected to each other. The room Luna found herself to be in contained a sight that made her stomach weak. This room showed the fear Copper had in saving Sweetie Belle from the cliff...in the form of failing to save her. Luna watched as a spectral Copper missed Sweetie Belle, and her body broke against the ground. Copper didn't stop flying downwards either, and broke upon connecting with her body.

Luna had to avert her eyes as these images were accompanied by realistic gore. How Copper even knew what such things would look like...she could only take one guess. More of Coal's influence from his world to be sure. She cursed this room and quickly tried to find the real Copper.

To get through the process he would have to overcome his fears and uncertainties. That was the only way to calm his heart enough for it to become one with his physical heart. The next room Luna entered wasn't nearly as gore filled, but it was horrible all the same.

Coal did not accept Copper's existence, and literally slew him while inside of his mind. This caused the body in the waking world to seize up and die. Each room's torture would replay after having shown it. She could of stood there and watched for hours if she wanted to, but of course did not. Her pace started to quicken as she went from room to room. Some rooms would have only a single way to go; others would connect to grotesque looking hallways or staircases. They were black and dripping with undefinable filth. Luna had to hold her stomach as she climbed one such staircase. It felt alive and almost seemed to grab her as she climbed. Her own will began to waver at the thought of a young child going through this. The question continually came to her mind. 'How much did Copper receive from Coal?'

I will gladly answer that question to all of you. As the bond between Copper and Coal weakened; thoughts, feelings, memories, and even experiences began pouring into Copper's subconscious. The most horrible and disgusting of ones have now become tangible in this space. When Luna scanned Copper's body the first time, she touched upon some of these; but even she was shocked and appalled at just how horrible everything was.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs she found herself in a room with no walls...it was basically just a floor looking out over everything. She saw hundreds of these rooms, but no Copper. She walked near the edge and scanned everywhere. It took nearly 10 minutes, but she eventually saw Copper trot through one of the exposed black laced hallways into another room. It was only for a moment, but...there was already a visible change in him. Her eyes widened and she ran back down the way she came and tried to navigate these rooms. She didn't want to have to do this, but after several more minutes of failure...she had no choice.

She willed the rooms to separate by taking control of Copper's mind. She could not change too much; for it may cause permanent damage. She opened a single arching path that would take her over the rooms, and into the room Copper had entered. It only took her a moment, but she was there.

Copper was still sitting in that room watching the images play out before him. They were of Dash becoming fed up with his flying; and she bucked him out of the air into the ground below. Luna only stared in horror as Copper appeared to watch unperturbed. When the images faded and then reset; he stood up and started walking to the next room.

"Wait young one!"

Copper stopped, but didn't say anything. Luna was already past fearful of what his face would tell her. He didn't carry himself like he used to anymore. The time in this space had altered his appearance in a few ways to match the lack of balance in his heart. His legs were longer and he appeared to faze more than walk. The black streak in his hair had turned white and it continued down over his spine and into his tail. The most horrifying thing of all though...was when he turned around; his eyes...they were empty. Not empty in a literal sense, but empty in that his eyes had no life in them.

Luna rushed forward and embraced him as her body trembled. She had never once seen such a young pony look so broken. Equestria hasn't always been peaceful, and she grew up in a time where violence wasn't all that uncommon, but never to children. Even in the worst of times ponies held themselves to morals higher than what humans would. The children were made top priority in such times, so this was a sight all too alien.

Copper didn't respond immediately, but after a few minutes of this he broke the hug and stared at Luna with cold eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"W-We are here to help thou. Thou must calm thy heart if thou wishes to leave."

"I see...I...don't think I can. I'm scared Ms. Luna...but I'm also tired. I don't know what to do...I just...want to stop for a while, and sleep."

"NO! Thou must not do that! If thou were to give up hope here; thou would never be able to join with thy body!"

Copper averted his eyes, and took another look at the spectral form of Dash. It was at the point in the projection where she was berating him for failing to perform a trick properly. He turned back to Luna with tearful eyes.

"I don't remember what is real and what isn't anymore...why should I go back...they don't miss me."

"Thou are wrong! Thou are missed a hundred times over! Thou must not give up hope; there is so much good left to live!"

Copper stopped and thought for a moment. He hung his head and slowly trotted back over to Luna. He jumped forward and held her close; he buried his face into her chest and cried. He cried like he never had before. Every fear, regret, and grief he had came out in a torrent of tears and wails as he couldn't cope with what he had seen. He had received many good things from Coal, but he was not ready for the bad.

"Ugh..." I awoke slowly to the smell of apples and various spices. Applejack and Dash were almost done with dinner, but for some reason I wasn't really feeling it. I hadn't eaten well in days, only a snack here and there; but for some reason I almost felt queasy. I stood up and got a wave and a smile from the girls; I hid my discomfort and returned the gesture.

Something was definitely not right; I just couldn't tell any pony what! I wasn't even sure what was wrong! It just like a piece of me was in great pain, and I couldn't stop it. I walk into the bathroom and splash water on my face. I rub my eyes and take a long look at myself in the mirror. I looked normal enough; except my eyes look very tired. Almost like I had been crying. I step back to the staircase and look down at the couch. I had turned in my sleep and faced the back support, so the girls wouldn't of seen anything. But I was right...there was moisture around where my eyes were. What was going on that made me do that?

Copper had to overcome his fears and unrest to get out of here. Luna had said only a day to Celestia, but that is because time did not flow the same way in this space. In a calm and at least somewhat collected mind; it follows with the laws of the world outside. Luna was breaking those laws already by trying to merge body and soul; so time did not flow at the same rate.

To us and any pony around; Luna and Copper had only been in there for fifteen hours. The truth of the matter is that they have been in there for closer to two hundred hours. They didn't have normal bodies in that space, and didn't require to sustain them.

It took nearly a hundred rooms, but Copper had finally completed the prerequisites. Luna was expelled, and watched as Copper slowly stood up and looked at her. She couldn't be happy about it though. The damage done to his mind was clear in his eyes...they were still so empty. He took one step and collapsed onto the floor with a gentle thud.

Luna quickly took him up and got him to the medical wing. Now that his mind and body were joined; they only had to worry about his body acclimating to the world around him again. This shouldn't take too long; not nearly as long as it'll take for him to recover mentally anyway.

The girls and I ate in relative silence. We were all very tired after today and we just needed to relax. I ate quickly so that I could rub and love on the girls some while they ate. I got a bit ornery at one point and tickled them which made them nearly spit out their food. They both shot me a dirty look and gave me a playful punch to the chest. We all laughed and cuddled on the floor near the fire together after they finished. I just couldn't shake this dread in my heart though. It wasn't as bad as it was earlier, but there was something going on. I tried to push it out of my mind.

After a few hours it was gone almost completely. Whatever it was had passed. Scootaloo came home and caught the three of us hugging on the floor. Thankfully that was all we were doing...I still don't think I'm ready for THAT. It just feels kind of dirty to even think about. Anyway, Scootaloo jumps onto my chest and the four of us get a little extra comfortable and fall asleep right then and there.

Copper was brought into the castle hospital wing. He was then put under heavy surveillance in a sterile room. Several unicorn doctors were brought in that did numerous scans on Copper's body. For once things were looking better than expected. His body was adjusting perfectly and he would probably be up and about in a few days.

This pleased Luna, but she also feared his waking. Copper paid a hefty price for his control. He paid for it with his innocence and sense of peace.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 99: Sharing Pain /-

Author's notes: It may take a little while for the next chapter to come out. I'm seriously going to try to make it something special for the real 100! I hope it will be worth the wait! (it shouldn't be too long)

This has been one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a while. I still don't know what the hell happened last night with the water works in my sleep, but I feel fine now.

Applejack, Dash and Scootaloo woke up long before I did today. Apparently starting yesterday afternoon they started clearing the roads. Applejack left to go help, but Dash stayed behind to make sure I didn't. Scootaloo left to go play with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom again. So Dash and I are alone together...I'm Ok with this.

"Not that I don't love us finally getting some alone time, but is there a good reason why I can't help? I feel like such a bum right now!"

"Well stop it, Coal. You've done enough work since you've been here as it is. Taking a few days off isn't a bad thing."

"No, but there is just so much to do!"

"If you keep protesting like this...I'll assume you don't want to hang out with me."

"Shutting up!"

Dash really has my number it seems. She gives me a smug smile and joins me on the couch. I put my arm around her and she rubs the back of her head against my chest. She really looks happy...that makes me even happier.

"Hey Coal..."

"Yeah?" Oh dear...she looks slightly troubled now. Not too bad, but just a little uneasy.

"Is there umm...a reason we haven't...you know...yet?"

Oh. My. God! Is she asking me...WOAH! What do I say!? I mean...yeah there is a reason, but...it's just me not wanting to rush things! Applejack and I were together just a couple days ago...it just feels too soon to be talking with Dash about this.

"Well Dashie...I'm...not wanting to rush things. Applejack got really scared for a while because of that. I love you so much...it isn't you that's stopping this; it's me."

"That sounds like a bad breakup line Coal."

"Well...it kind of is. I'm not sure what to say here Dashie. Are you wanting...to be together like that?"

She gave me a rather perturbed scowl. "Well...kind of. I know you've been with Applejack before...are you worried how she'll react?"

"A little..."

"So this arrangement does bother you..." Now she looks absolutely distraught! Her ears dropped and she looked away from me! FUCK! This is becoming something awful!

I grab her and set her on my lap. We are stomach to stomach and her head is over my left shoulder. I'm kind of holding her like you would hold a sleeping human child.

"Coal..."

"Please understand this Dashie...I just don't want to feel like I'm using you girls for sex. I love you so much, but I'm scared of things changing. With the exception of Copper...our lives are nearly perfect. I'm just...fearful."

"You're a wuss...you know that?"

"Heh...yeah, I really am."

Dash rubbed her head against mine while wrapping her legs around me. She was holding me so tightly...I just felt so much. I felt loved, but guilty. I must seriously have some kind of emotional disorder at this point. It can't be normal to go through such a broad spectrum of feelings in such a short time.

"You're just so passive Coal. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do...you're beautiful, and you mean so much to me."

"Then why don't you work up some guts and take me?"

Damn! That was harsh! "It's a good thing I love you; you cut me deep sometimes."

"Heh, I know you'll forgive me."

Dash leaned back a bit and rested her forehead on mine. We were staring into each others eyes now, but I imagine it was a lot easier for me. Pony's eyes being so much bigger and all.

"Dashie...are you really wanting to do this...now?"

She closed her eyes and just thought for a moment. When she opened them again she had that same look of determination I've seen countless times. "I'm honestly just curious as to why you haven't tried anything. You rarely even take charge kissing me! Yesterday is the only time I can remember, and you were scared immediately after! I don't want you to be ashamed to love me..."

I am such a jerk. I can't believe Dash has been worrying about this! "I'm not Dashie, honest!" It was then that an old reason I had thought of before popped into my head. I hated myself for saying this, but...fuck! If Dash can handle this...then maybe it won't be too soon. "Are you sure you're ready? I mean...after what happened to you before..."

Dash leaned back further and sat at the edge of my lap. Her front legs were in her lap, but her back legs were still around me.

"I wish you wouldn't of mentioned that Coal..." FUCK! I totally fucked that up! I shouldn't of said that! DAMNIT! "...but it doesn't matter. What happened is in the past...I want new memories. New ones with you." Dash leaned forward and hugged me close again. The guilt of what I had just done coupled with Dash's word resounded in my heart.

Dash had returned to her previous position of completely holding me, and I returned the embrace two fold. I leaned my head forward and rubbed it against hers. I put my arms all the way around her body and held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Dashie; I just...I just...I'm just such a wuss."

This got a small laugh out of her, and it did make me smile a little. I thought back to what Dash had said...I don't ever take anything I want. I always wait and react to whatever a pony does before I do anything. I can think of so many times where I just took what was happening without much resistance; regardless of how I felt about it! I'm not brave enough to take Dash like that, but...I do want something from her. I'll come out of my shell this one time, and hope it works out.

I pull my arms back and start rubbing Dash's back. She nuzzles me a bit in response, but I don't think she knew what I had in mind. I start scratching a very sensitive spot under both her wings, and it results in them flaring out. She has stopped nuzzling me, and I think she is somewhat confused. I turn my head a bit and start kissing her neck a little. Her response is to do the same to me.

I stop scratching her and I run my hands up and along her wings. They were incredibly soft, but so powerful. Dash is a very light and slender pony, but the muscles in her back and wings are incredible! I spent several minutes gentle stroking her wings before moving on to lightly running my fingers through them. This gets a gentle moan out of Dash as I do so.

I lean her back and make her look at me, and tell her the honest truth. "I love you Dashie, but I think it is still too soon for us. I'm not going to let you go though...take a deep breath."

Dash raises an eyebrow at this, but complies with a gentle sigh. I immediately lean forward and start kissing her. Her eyes widen and her wings twitch. I put my hand on the back of her head to hold her in place. I could feel Dash smile as I continued to be more and more forceful, but she had other ideas.

Dash is and has always been competitive. She enjoyed my kissing her for a moment or two, but quickly chuckled in her throat and returned my advances a dozen fold! She put her hooves around the back of my head, and pushed off with her back legs. The result was me being forced back against the couch with wide eyes. Her eyes were slits, and she was grinning at me...I think. Kind of hard to tell. This was going to be fun!

I put my hands on the side of her head and try to fight back. I've never been kissed, nor have I ever kissed this hard before. Dash and I had to agree unspokenly to hold back every so often for air. We would both smile at each other as we had those numerous little breaks. It was during one of those breaks that I started feeling myself lose the will to fight it. Honestly...I liked Dash kissing me, and she likes doing it. I give up the fight and Dash takes advantage of it to its fullest. She pushes me back against the couch more, and stands up so that I have to look up at her. She tilts my head back with her hoof and resumes kissing me. I'm honestly at a loss for words at this point. I simply move my hands to her back and neck as I begin rubbing her again.

The one thing that is drowning out my senses more than the touch; is the sound. Dash isn't even bothering holding back. She is moaning in her throat as we kiss and let's out these large gasps as we break for air. Well...when she breaks for air. She could probably suffocate me like this and I would never resist.

I've completely lost track of time at this point. I can't honestly think for anything right now. I remember mentioning that I 'LOVED' kissing when I was with Applejack, but Dash...may like it more. She isn't exactly tame either. She likes to come up and lick my face while getting back some air. This girl has some powerful lungs let me tell you! Flying as high and as much as she does...pegasus ponies must be able to last longer with less air. She takes a single breath and picks up where she left off. I'm trying to breath during our kissing I'm so worn out. My arms have fallen limply to my sides and my mind has gone foggy from all of this.

I'm beginning to think I'm getting a high from not only the kissing, but oxygen loss. Dash doesn't even appear to be stopping anytime soon either! When my eyes started getting heavy is when I knew this had to take a step back. I can't keep up with this girl! I need to seriously start working out more! That or get back to work...great...now I'm thinking about THAT again.

I try to lean up, but Dash pushes me right back down. She leans back and allows me to breathe. I smile at her as I pant softly to try and get some of my energy back.

"You look worn out, Coal. Can't handle me huh?"

Oh no she didn't! I raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm liking things the way they are, but...do you want a challenge?"

She raises an eyebrow of her own. "Do you have the guts for it?" We are grinning like idiots at each other.

"Give me 5 minutes."

Dash tilts her head a bit, but gets off of me. I've been sitting in a locked position for...DAMN! According to the clock its been nearly THREE HOURS now! Well...she is waiting for me. Anyway, I go about my cracking ritual; but because of being stationary for so long...they were a lot louder. I was honestly a little surprised at how nasty it was, but Dash seemed to get a little excited. This girl is too much sometimes...

I basically spent the next 5 minutes I had cracking my joints and washing off my face. Being underneath Dash meant I was basically the matt for anything coming down south. She...is a sloppy kisser, but ya'll know I'll never complain about that!

I walk back downstairs and I'm immediately tackled to the ground. "Think you can handle me now?"

"We'll see."

Dash smiles at me and immediately begins kissing me again. I figure if I'm going to do this...I should really go all out for once...may as well start off strong. I put my hands on her sides and lift us both up off the ground. Dash flaps her wings to try and stay above me; I stop this by wrapping an arm around them and pin her to my stomach. We were both looking at each other this entire time. She gets that determined looking again and starts trying to fight me. I give her a playful wink as I then put us up against a wall allowing me to use both of my hands again. Dash squeals into my mouth as I tickle her sides while kissing her. She starts laughing into me as I don't let up. I break the kiss and gently set her to floor while still going at it. She starts to cry from laughing so hard, and she collapses when I finally stop. I take this chance and get on top of her and start kissing her again. She stretches out her hooves and I reach down and hold them in place. Out of context this probably looks really bad, but we're both having an amazing time!

Dash eventually starts acting more and more serious. She stops all the gamey stuff and just passionately kisses me. Her eyes softened from their look of determination into a gaze that made my heart melt. I stopped being rough and playful, and we just kissed softly. Dash put her hooves around my neck and I supported myself over her with my elbows; while keeping my hands on her cheeks. It was difficult getting the right angle because her wings were spread out in both directions, but I managed.

I love her so much; I just need to say it. We broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"I love you so much Dashie. You're so unbelievably amazing. I hope you know that anything I do and don't do; is just me wanting to do right by you."

"Coal...I want us to be closer. I love you and...I'm ready. I know I am. Please...be with me."

"Dashie..."

I wanted her so badly, and...I was going to have her. I leaned in again and we picked up where we left off. I was so ready for this to happen, but...was not ready for what did.

The pain that I felt last night...returned. Oh my god it was so much worse! It felt like a piece of me was dying! I reared back from Dash in panic! I have no idea what is going on! The pain is coming from my chest and I clutch it trying to disperse what is happening.

Dash immediately starts freaking out and rushes over to me. "Coal!? What is happening to you!?"

"I don't know Dashie! AUGH!"

This is unbearable! I can't even describe what this pain is properly! It's like something horrible has happened, but I couldn't tell any pony what it was! I started to sweat as the pain began to intensify. My vision blurred and I lost my balance and fell over. I didn't pass out though...that would be too kind. I was on the floor for I don't know how long. Dash zipped upstairs and came back down with a damp washcloth as she began wiping my brow. The fear in her eyes was horrible; it was worse than when Big Mac and I fought. I had to try and be strong here, but even I don't know what is happening!

After I started having spasms in my limps is when the pain finally started to recede. It left almost in a flash...like it never happened. I was left however with my body feeling like it did when I first woke up. Not hurt, but so hard to move. Dash propped me up and I could see the clock in the kitchen across the living room now...it had only been 5 or so minutes.

My heart was filled with dread as I had no clue what just happened. Dash was nearly on the verge of tears as she crawled into my lap. "Coal!? What happened!? Why were you in so much pain!?"

I looked at her and nearly broke down. I had no idea what happened, and I was just as scared as she was. Did something go wrong with the spell? Am I left with a decaying body!? I put my hand to the spot on my chest that had been burning and let out a long hard sigh.

"I don't know Dash. It just...I just have no idea what happened."

"I'm scared Coal..."

I somehow managed to get an arm around Dash, but it wasn't easy. "It'll be Ok. We can talk with Twilight about it later. Just...let me hold you."

What in Equestria is going on!? Why can't things ever be normal!? Well...that is the wrong word. The weirdest part of all of that...was...Copper was in the back of my mind the entire time. Like he was there, but wasn't. I hope the little guy is alright.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 100: Homecoming /-

Author's notes: Sorry this one took so long, but I hope it'll be worth the wait! This one was a lot of work, but totally worth it!

Applejack came home about an hour after I had those weird chest pains. I didn't want to tell her, but Dash did immediately. I was worried that she would freak out, and I was right. The girls made me immediately get in bed, and wouldn't let me do anything for nearly...two days now.

Twilight stopped over and scanned me with her magic...I guess. I say I guess because they had her KNOCK ME OUT FIRST! Not in a hitting me over the head sense, but in a 'zap' and I'm out sense. I wake up to find its already been another DAY!

Rarity actually came over earlier and dropped off my order. She stopped upstairs to talk with me a little bit. I think she just wanted to make sure I was Ok. Which I have been! It has been two days, and there haven't been any more of those weird...attacks. I'm not sure what to call them! Anyway, she dropped off my order and kept me company for a while. Applejack was needed to help clear snow, so once Rarity left it was once again just Dash and myself.

Dash had actually been trying to be polite and waited on the couch downstairs until Rarity and I finished talking. I say that because she probably could of stayed in the room, but Rarity and I wouldn't of talked about some of the things we did. We did kind of talk about Copper and Sweetie Belle some more...it's a weird situation, but that's neither here nor there.

Dash joins me upstairs and gets comfortable under the sheets with me. Ever since that last attack she has been awful clingy, but I simply couldn't appreciate it any more than I already do. We've finally gotten to bond like never before, it only took a spell going very wrong for a while; and unexplainable chest pains for it to happen.

Heh...she has also gotten into the habit of putting her wing over me when we cuddle. It makes me chuckle and think of Copper every time. I guess it's just a pegasus thing. She is on my left and is currently resting her head on my shoulder, so my left arm is along her back. Her left wing is over my chest, but doesn't reach all the way across. I'm currently rubbing it with my right hand as she lets out small yawns now and then.

I lean my head on hers and she rubs her nose against mine. It somewhat surprises me how much I've fallen in love with pony affections. Seriously, from nuzzling to licking and everything in between; it's awesome!

"Are you still feeling alright Coal?"

"I sure am Dashie. I think I'm honestly back to normal now. I feel better than ever! Except I feel like a bum having not done any real work in over 4 days now."

"Quit that! We've been able to spend almost all day everyday together for a while now. You better have enjoyed it...I know I did."

Damn this girl is amazing! "Of course I did Dashie...come here."

I lift Dash up with my left arm and slide her onto my chest. She laughs a little as I begin reaching up and scratching her neck and rubbing her wings. She scoots down a little and rests her head on my chest. I liked to lean forward a little and rub the top of her head with my cheek. Her mane isn't honestly very soft, but it isn't rough; so I still enjoy it. I'm honestly a little surprised how nice it is despite all the flying she does. The girl must have roots like a tree! Heh...why must I always think of Fluttershy when I mention trees!? Darn me and my countless hours of exposing myself to every joke and pun that was ever made for the show! It does make me laugh though, so I guess it's fine.

I shift my weight around a bit under Dash trying to get more comfortable, and I ended scooting her up again by accident. Heh...she took it to mean I wanted to make out some more...all that follows is very awesome in my book. (HOLY DOUBLE MEANING!)

"So what should we do now?"

"Ah don't know Sweetie Belle. We've kinda done all Ah can think of."

"Yeah...snow is a lot of fun, but it does make it hard to run around as much."

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were walking around Ponyville trying to come up with something to do. They ended up not paying attention where they were going and ran into one of the snow clearers.

"Oops! Sorry girls!"

"No no, it was our fault." Sweetie Belle always knew how to be polite when she needed to be.

Another worker caught sight of them and grew a rather annoyed look on his face. "Frost Bite! Would you quit goofing off! We seriously need to get this done!"

"Cool your jets, Sar!"

The girls laughed a little as they started arguing a bit. It was just one of those silly things. It kind of reminded Applebloom that she hadn't really seen Coal all that much. She got to see him the other day when he was talking with Big Mac, but she wasn't allowed to stay. How did that little exchange remind her of him? That was drama...who causes more drama than Coal around here?

"How's Coal doin, Scootaloo?"

"He's doing better now. We don't know what happened, but it hasn't happened again since."

Sweetie Belle stopped for a moment...and she started to think. She looked like she was really concentrating about something, and this got a confused look out of Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"Sweetie Belle what are ya doin?"

"Scootaloo...why does Rainbow Dash spend as much time with Coal as she does? Isn't Applejack Coal's mare friend?"

This caused Scootaloo to start sweating almost immediately. She had promised Coal she wouldn't tell, and she had done her best not to for so long. Best try and just redirect the conversation.

"T-They were really good friends once...they probably just are again."

"Sweetie Belle has Ah point. They are usually seen together lately. Ah wondered why she was there when Coal and mah sister were talkin with Big Mac."

Scootaloo's eyes started to quiver as she began to panic. Both thankfully and unthankfully...fate is very timely. A large flash was seen throughout Ponyville with large magical discharge accompanied by it. Sweetie Belle has been trying to learn some magic, and wasn't coming along very well with it; but even she could tell that a high quality spell had been used. Her first guess would be Twilight, but this didn't feel like her magic does.

The three of them look at each other briefly, and then immediately rush for the center of the flash. It only occurred a little further into town; more specifically the town square. It only took them a moment to arrive, and what they saw shocked them to no end.

Copper was there holding his head up high and with a blank expression on his face. Sweetie Belle wanted to rush out there immediately, but was stopped by Scootaloo.

"Why are you stopping me!? Copper is back!"

"S-Sweetie Belle..." Something was giving Scootaloo a horrible feeling. There were a few things that looked very different about Copper that Sweetie Belle missed in her excitement. Applebloom didn't miss them however, and this made her eyes wide with traces of uncertainty.

"L-Look at him Sweetie Belle...I mean...really look."

"What are you talking abou..."

She saw what Scootaloo was talking about now. The black in Copper's mane had turned the same white from the time of the merger. When he woke up in the hospital; he had an enormous panic attack that actually caused some left over magic of Luna's from within him to take an unexpected effect. He was a little larger, and his wings looked fully matured. The black in his mane was now white, and his eyes still had no light in them. He honestly looked almost exactly like how he did when going through the ordeal that was the merging process.

Luna offered to try and change him back, but after Copper calmed down he refused. He told her that he has had all he can stand of body changing magic; just let him be what he is now.

"W-what happened ta him? He...looks awful scary."

Scootaloo gave Applebloom a quick bump in the side to bring her to attention. Applebloom shot her a dirty look, but stopped when Scootaloo motioned to Sweetie Belle. She was looking at Copper with both a smile and a look of dread. She couldn't take it anymore and ran out to him screaming his name.

"Copper~!"

This made him jump for a moment, but he calmed down as soon as he saw Sweetie Belle. She ran right into him sending them both cartwheeling into the snow a few feet away. As soon as they stopped Sweetie Belle began hugging him and crying as her emotions took control.

"I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back!"

Copper had been almost completely unfazed the entire time, but smiled and put his wings around Sweetie Belle as he had many times before.

"I missed you too, Sweetie Belle. I'm glad you're here right now. I really needed this."

Something wasn't right in the way he spoke. Sweetie Belle pulled away from him and just stared. For the first time she saw his eyes clearly; it made her yelp and put a hoof over her mouth. Her eyes began to fill up with tears as she looked intently at him.

"C-Copper? What happened to you? You look...so...different."

He only smiled as he dipped his head and shook it side to side. He came back up with a slightly larger smile and a peck for Sweetie Belle's nose. This got him a blush and a much bigger hug.

"I'm fine Sweetie Belle, honest. I'm just...tired from the long day I've had."

"What happened?"

Copper didn't want to talk about it; his freak out came to mind and he started to glare into space as he remembered it. Sweetie Belle couldn't see it, but Scootaloo and Applebloom who were slowly walking up to them could. It made them freeze and almost shudder...his eyes were colder than the snow. Copper let out a soft sight before deciding to give her the quick version.

"There were some concerns with my body, so I've been studied by doctors all day today. Heh...you know I don't like doctors all that much."

This got Sweetie Belle to giggle, but Copper was left looking unamused and a little complacent. It was at this point he noticed Scootaloo and Applebloom. He only stared for a moment, but quickly gave a small wave and a smile.

Scootaloo slowly walked up to him; almost being unsure it was honestly him or not. "S-so Copper...what was that flash of light earlier?"

"That was me being sent me back."

Applebloom stepped up and tilted her head at him. "Ya'll were teleported? That seems mighty odd. Ah thought Luna would drop ya off and maybe let us say thanks fer doin what she did."

"She offered to bring me back, but I told her that she had already done enough. There is a team of unicorns in the castle that are there solely to teleport visitors back home. I just used them since it would be easier."

Sweetie Belle had stopped laughing at this point, and had to lean back to look at him. Copper just didn't sound right to her.

"Copper..."

He was getting tired of all of the girls worry, so he decided it was time to go home. "I'm fine girls...really. I know I must be acting funny to you, but it'll pass." Copper's eyes averted the girls' when he said that.

"Just give me some time. Heh...I did just get a new body after all."

This got another chuckle out of Sweetie Belle who rubbed her cheek against his. He was actually a little taller than she was now. She didn't notice that at first because they were on the ground, but she stopped for a moment to look at him.

"How did you get so much bigger so fast? Your wings look like an adult's already too!"

"Oh...side affect of the magic. It uhh...sped up my growth some apparently." It was a lie, and he regretted it. How could he tell them what really happened? He was trying to avoid it as is.

Applebloom looked at him with a discerning stare. She prided herself on being able to read lies from ponies based on their faces...his words didn't sit well with her, but should couldn't read him. It was like he wore a mask of no emotion. This made her fearful, and uneasy.

"I'm going to head home girls. I...need to see Co...dad."

Sweetie Belle shuffled her hooves nervously as she started to lean against him. "C-can I come with you?"  
This got a small smile from Copper. His response was to slowly nuzzle her, and then motion with his head to follow.

"Yay~!" Sweetie Belle did a little jump while moving her legs side to side. Copper saw it out of the corner of his eye, and his smile grew a little wider.

Ok...this girl...just...wow. She has been affectionate with me for what feels like hours. Very enjoyable hours, but still! Dash and Applejack talked about it, and they think I may be putting too much stress on my body too soon. Which basically means the girls both talked about our...private times together. Well...they weren't so private the other night. I...don't even know where to begin with that conversation. Let me just say this...I am both very relieved, and more self conscious than I've ever been before! I'm just glad Scootaloo was in bed. She normally leaves her door open, but I closed that in a hurry once things started getting...very weird for me. Well...I say all that because Dash isn't being very forceful right now. She goes from kissing me here and there to rubbing my chest or playing with my hair. Which is another thing that I need to start being more conscious about. For whatever reason I don't grow hair on my face or body anymore...I don't know...just...whatever, but the hair on my head still grows. Let me put it to you guys like this; I've considered 'borrowing' one of Applejack's mane bands before. I seriously need to start taking care of myself! Well...Dash is doing that for me right now.

I've basically just been laying in bed taking it too. It isn't like I'm ALLOWED to do anything! I tried to get up a while ago and Dash started guilting me. 'You don't want to cuddle with me?' NOT FAIR DASH! Ugh...I'm so whipped, but I love it.

Right now she is currently rubbing my cheek with her hoof as she licks the other. Have I mentioned she really likes doing that? No? Cause she does...and I'm both very confused, and totally not caring about it. I don't want you guys to think it's really dirty with all sorts of moaning and what not; cause it isn't. I would give an analogy, but I can't say anything that couldn't be made into something very sexual. So you're just going to have to take my word on it.

"You're making it very difficult for me to not overexert myself Dashie. I am a man, and you are my love. You are currently putting me in a situation that I can't win." I said all of that in monotone, and she just started laughing at me. She laughed for several minutes before stopping.

"I'm not stopping, and no you have to rest. AJ would be very angry at me if I bruised you." She gave me a wink and started laughing so hard she rolled off the bed and hit the floor. She is laughing so hard because my jaw dropped and my eyes went huge!

"Did you honestly just say that!?" I leaned over the bed and looked down at her; she is laughing harder still which is making it hard for her to even breath! "You're something else! You know that!?"

She stopped laughing and stood up planting a quick one on me. "I know." She pushed me back to the center of the bed and crawled under the sheets with me. They had been thrown to the side for her escapades, but I brought them over us. I'm not tired at all, but I love the sleepy hugging. You know when you start getting sleepy while hugging on your lover, and they do too; so your movements start slowing and every little touch becomes that much more noticeable. That is so dang awesome! Although Dash does this weird thing where she scoots down a little so I have to literally lean my head forward till it hits my chest if I want to kiss her. That is basically what is happening right now, and it just confuses the buck out of me!

"Is there a reason you're making me do this?"

"Yeah; if you were too comfortable you'd fall asleep. Then how are we going to make out?"

"Wow...just...woMMF!"

Heh...I think I'm going to be Ok with this. Dash does eventually take pity on me and scoots up so we can both be comfortable, and yeah...she was right. I did start falling asleep, so I figure I'll try and make her fall asleep too. There are at least 5 spots on Dash's back that get a reaction out of her. The first one is between her wings, and her reaction is much like a dog's if you scratch its belly. Her legs did start twitching once...I d'awwwwd so hard! The second and third spots are under each wing at the base. Her reaction to this is more erotic. I am very happy to know this. That's all I'm going to say about that. The fourth and fifth spots are slightly above the wings near the base of her neck. This just puts her right out. I start scratching her there slowly and she immediately knew what I was doing.

"Trying to make me fall asleep too, huh?"

"...maybe..."

She smiled and put her hooves around me. She brought me into a very soft, but very deep kiss. Out tongues were very slowly rubbing against each others. It was honestly helping me fall asleep. The touch was definitely sexual for me yes, but it was also very calming. I keep scratching that same spot and she locks out lips together. We could now only breath through our noses, but it was so worth it! The face she was making as she slowly started falling asleep was beyond adorable. She couldn't really smile, but her cheeks were tilted up and her eyes were slits. So it definitely looked like half her face was smiling.

Eventually her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep. I pull back from her breaking the kiss we still had going on, and her mouth was just open ever so slightly still. Her lips looked glossy from all the kissing, and they would twitch a little as they may have missed the contact. I decide that falling asleep together while kissing sounds beyond awesome. I get myself in a slightly more comfortable position and pick up where I left off. We weren't so much kissing as our lips were merely touching, but it was still so very enjoyable. My own eyelids became increasingly heavy and I fell asleep shortly there after. Dash's sleeping face was the last thing I saw before the fact.

"So Copper...ready to go back to school?"

"I guess so. I didn't think about it much, Scootaloo. While Luna was hosting me I got to sleep. The process took a while, but I got to sleep some more after that. So there hasn't been much time for real planning."

Sweetie Belle was leaning on Copper again as they walked. Even though he was acting off; she couldn't be happier. He was definitely happy, but for obvious reasons he doesn't show much if any emotion anymore.

Applebloom couldn't stop inspecting him though. He looked almost the same, but he hardly acted the same. It was honestly like he was a completely different pony.

The four of them were nearing the edge of Ponyville when an all too familiar face showed up. Mint came walking around the corner with another colt. He was a unicorn with an equally red coat as Copper, but his mane and tail were a bright orange.

Mint spotted Copper and immediately huffed at him. "Well look who decided to show their pathetic little head again! Long time no see there!"

"Leave him alone Mint! He just got back from a very serious trip!" Scootaloo was already in a bad mood from Copper's apparent changes, and this was not doing anything to help her temper.

"Oh did he? Get tired of being such a wuss without your wings?"

"Shut up! Ah'm sick n' tired of yer constant bullyin! Just leave us alone!"

"Or what? You're going to fight me? Hey Furnace, why don't you show them your trick!"

The unicorn colt's horn glowed and Applebloom was levitated off the ground in an orange glow.

"Hey! Put me down!"

Sweetie Belle got very frustrated with herself; she regretted not being able to use magic of her own. "Yeah! Don't you know how to treat fillies!?"

"Oh shut up you prissy little runt!" That was a mistake...

In the blink of an eye Copper shot off the ground and spun mid air bucking Mint in the side of the head. This sent him flying for about twenty feet until he hit a tree and landed with a thud. He twitched a couple time, and stopped moving. Furnace let go of Applebloom and immediately tried to switch his magic to Copper, but wasn't fast enough. The last thing he saw before the ground beneath him; was Copper's cold eyes.

Copper forced his face into the ground and constantly added more and more pressure. Furnace started struggling as he couldn't breath. Copper kept this up until his movement weakened, and then he finally let go. This entire time his face never once changed from its mask like state. The girls were left gawking in horror as Copper kicked Furnace over, and found him to have passed out.

Mint was just now starting to recover from the blow he received. The skin was badly bruised and broken in several places where Copper struck him. He wasn't bleeding too badly, but he came across as dizzy. He snarled at Copper and lost himself to his anger. He charged head on full gallop. Copper only stood there as Mint got closer and closer. When he was merely a foot away; Copper struck him with the back of his wing in a downward motion. This sent him straight to the ground. Mint was groaning as the back of his head was now throbbing. Copper kicked him to his back, and then took to the air.

He climbed higher and higher; and then higher still. When he was barely a dot; he shot for the ground. The girls and Mint watched in horror as Copper came down at an alarming rate; aimed straight for Mint. He couldn't move; he could hardly breathe. He could only sit there and stare as Copper got closer and closer. This all happened in under ten seconds, and Copper was barely twenty feet away now. At the very last moment Copper slowed his decent and stomped his hoof with a loud boom right next to Mint's head. Mint was shaking and appeared to be in some kind of shock. This warranted no emotions from Copper. He merely stuck his face right in Mint's and spoke.

"If you ever try this crap again; I won't stop next time." Mint's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.  
Copper stepped away from him and looked over to the girls. Not once in all of this did his facial expressions ever change. It was the same almost lifeless thousand mile stare.

The girls looked at him with untold amounts of fear, and he could see it in them. What he did next made them cringe, and Scootaloo's eyes go wide. Copper cracked his neck, and then casually rejoined them without a word. Scootaloo recognized his expression now! It was the same face Coal made to Coco when she told him he couldn't see Scootaloo anymore. A face of silent rage. Except Coal only held that face for a few minutes at best.

Sweetie Belle was the first to respond as he stepped right in front of them.

"Copper...how...could you do all that?" She backed away from him slowly as she was losing confidence in herself.

"Do what? Defend my friends? I was just tired of him always giving me trouble. I doubt he ever will again now."

"But...that was horrible!" Her voice was cracking frequently now and tears started to form in her eyes. "I knew you were different, but...not that different! I...don't think I like you anymore..."

Copper's expression faltered for only a moment, but it was a very short moment. "I see. Well...that is your decision then. I liked being with you Sweetie Belle...I had a good time. I hope you'll change your mind someday." With that Copper walked off by himself towards his old home.

Applebloom and Scootaloo were left behind with a now breaking Sweetie Belle. She started sobbing and tried to gain control of herself. The more she tried to fight it...the more it hurt. When Copper was no longer in sight did she finally allow herself to cry out. Applebloom and Scootaloo sat down on both sides of her and did their best to comfort her. They both knew what must of happened, and couldn't bring themselves to feel anything but pity for Copper now. He overcame the ordeal, but it changed him completely.

Dash and I woke up just a few minutes ago; we had only slept about an hour. She wanted me to relax more, but I was fed up with being in bed! I don't have the flu or something! I'm just having completely random and unexplainable chest pains!...I like the flu idea better.

I'm feeling hungry, so I decide to fix us up some soup. Of course it is vegetable soup, and they use this interesting herb mix for the broth. It isn't bad, but it took some getting used to.

Dash was sitting on the couch just watching me. I was watching her out of the corner of my eyes every once and a while too. She would always notice and smile at me. This was such a pleasant time. I finished prepping the soup and let it simmer while I joined Dash on the couch. It has been a long time since I've just really thought about everything that has happened. I mean...it's not even been a full 4 months yet, and so much has already happened!

When I start thinking about serious stuff; I tend to show it through body language. I bounce my heel up and down off the floor at a rapid rate for one. Dash easily notices this and starts trying to wake me from my thoughts. She rests her head on my lap and smiles up at me. "Are you thinking about more not cool stuff?"

"I'm just thinking about everything that has happened since I've been here. I can't believe how much my life has changed in such a short amount of time."

"You think too much Coal. You've got me sitting on the couch, and we're all alone..."

"...give me a few minutes."

Dash and I start laughing a bit as I go upstairs to wash up a bit. I just feel the need to splash water on my face and kind of calm down every once in a while. I was up there for a moment prepping myself mentally for doing this. Dash and I came so close last time; I want this to happen! If Dash and I do this even just once; I know she'll be able to tell how much I love her. After a couple more minutes I'm pumped and ready to do this. I turn to walk out of the bathroom, and I hear Dash yell out. I immediately rush to the staircase and nearly fall down it as I came to a screeching halt! The front door was open, and standing there...was Copper.

It's good to be home...I think. Dashie yelled out when she saw me, but I guess that is to be expected. Coa...dad came running around the corner and nearly fell down as he saw me. Probably should of given them a heads up or something.

"Copper!" I missed Dashie a lot, but I definitely don't miss the yelling. It used to just bug me, but now it is giving me a headache.

She flies over to me really fast and picks me up hugging and kissing me. I don't care to be held like a baby, but if it makes her feel better...I'll deal with it.

"I missed you Dashie." I gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. It is probably better to be affectionate with every pony until they get used to the new me. I'm not really used to it yet, but at least I'm not freaking out anymore. It only lasted for about 5 minutes, but it wasn't fun.

"C-copper! What happened to you!? You look...so different!" It figures dad would notice that before anything else. Maybe I should of had Luna try and change me back, but I'm so tired of all this bio magic. It causes way too many problems in the wrong hooves.

"Side affect of the magic. I don't mind too much. I actually rather like the white instead of the black. It makes it more me; instead of you." That was probably too much. He looks really guilty now. It isn't totally his fault, but I can't believe all the crap he has seen. How can he still act the way he does while knowing about all sorts of horrible stuff? I had to put up with it for a long time, but he has lived with it for years. Yet he still walks around laughing, smiling, and joking all the time. I'm not sure what to think about knowing all that. I probably just picked it up in my subconscious...that's what Luna thought anyway.

Dashie stops hugging me and sets me on the floor. She takes a couple steps back and starts inspecting me with wide eyes. I hope she can at least take the change better than dad. He didn't take it too bad; he was just loud.

"Copper...you look older...and...why are your eyes..."

"I'm just tired Dashie. I don't really mind looking older; you always said I was pretty mature for my age."

"You're sounding even older now kid." Dad is starting to look perceptive again. If any pony or anything can relate to me now; it is him. I wonder how much he can tell about me from just my appearance. The girls couldn't tell much...still kind of sad about that. Well...very sad honestly. I just don't do well with emotions anymore. I hope this passes...I want Sweetie Belle back.

"Dash...I hate to ask you this, but...will you go get AJ?"

"Coal!? I don't mind, but...can't it wait for a little bit!? Copper has been gone so long!"

"I know Dash, but...I need to talk with him...in private."

Oh no...he looks very serious...why does he scare me so much now? Hmm...probably because I know he has seen things even worse than I have, and that thought scares me. I'm not so much scared of dad, but of what he knows.

"C-Coal? I...Ok...I'll go get her."

"I'm sorry Dash. Don't worry; I won't ever ask something like this of you again."

Dash looks really sad now. I hope she didn't worry too much about me. Can't think of that now though...what is dad thinking? She leaves and he immediately sits on the couch and motions for me to join him. I climb onto the couch and he puts his hand on my head. He didn't rub or pet me like he used to...should I be concerned?

"Copper...something happened. You...aren't right at the moment. Tell me what happened, and I won't take any excuse as an answer."

"Nothing happened dad. Luna just merged my body and soul; and now I'm here."

"More than that happened. Tell me all of it."

"That is all tha..."

"DAMNIT COPPER! DON'T YOU KEEP SPOUTING THAT SHIT AT ME! HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR!? YOU LOOK LIKE DEATH!"

I...can't handle this right now. I need dad, but...I don't need this. "I...I'm not telling you. You can be mad if you want...I'm leaving."

"Like hell you are!"

Wait, what!? Dad grabbed me by the sides...his hands are big enough to hold down my wings too. This...is starting to really hurt. "D-dad...you're hurting me..."

"Talk to me Copper! You're not going to get better if you don't talk to me!"

"I don't want to! I just want things to be normal!"

"Then you have to confide in me! Don't you trust me!? I know something more happened! No pony has told me everything! And now you finally come back, and you look like this!? Don't take me for a fool Copper!"

I-I'm starting to lose it again. I just can't take this right now! I don't want to talk about it! If I talk about it...the pain will come back. Just let me hide it...please.

"Please don't yell at me dad...I haven't seen you in so long. Please don't yell at me..."

"...damnit Copper..." *sniff*...dad gives the best hugs. "I'm sorry Copper...I'm so sorry, but you can't keep holding back everything. You can't hide it from me...you're in pain. I can't help you if you won't let me. If...you aren't ready yet...just please promise you'll try and confide in me soon. I missed you so much, and I'm still missing you. You're not you right now..."

"P-Ponies change...can't this be the new me?" Uh oh...that wasn't smart. He looks very angry now. Just please don't yell too loud.

"If this is the new you Copper...I feel sorry for Sweetie Belle." What? "She is a very sensitive and tender girl, and there is no way she'll be able to handle you like this. There is only one way I can put this, but it is the truth. You look and act like a very hard bastard, Copper. There is only one other pony I've ever met that came across that way, and he nearly cost me my life. I don't want to see you like him."

I don't know what he is talking about, but he is definitely serious. I'm starting to feel bad too. I know I can't keep acting this way, and it already made Sweetie Belle hate me; but what can I do? It isn't like all of this can just go away!

"I'm sorry dad...I won't end up like that pony. I promise, but I can't change the way I feel..."

"These things take time I guess...I just don't want you doing something when you're like this that you'll regret later."

Oh no...I kind have already failed in that regard. Dad would be so disappointed in me if he knew what I had done. Mint had it coming, but maybe I did take it too far. Wait...'maybe'...there...there really is something horribly wrong with me! I gave him the fear of death! And I 'maybe' went too far!? This is too much...what have I become!? No...no...I can't lose myself. I'll deal with this...no matter how much it hurts.

Applejack was going around inspecting the roads; making sure they were clear enough to start opening up businesses and services tomorrow. The roads to and from the school building were good; the market district had been cleared well too. The worst of the areas were residential, but she had some ponies over there getting started. She was made the unofficial leader for work like this. She knew what a good job looked like, and wouldn't accept anything less. If you didn't do a good job clearing snow and ice, it made life a lot harder on ponies who needed to transport their wares; so it was important to do a good job. Applejack was making her way past the market district and into the outer areas of town where the country roads started. As she was walking towards the road that lead home; she spotted Applebloom and Scootaloo trying to comfort a distraught looking Sweetie Belle.

"Well howdy there youngin! What has ya feelin so down sugarcube?"

Applebloom and Scootaloo weren't sure how to respond; they figured Sweetie Belle wouldn't on her own. They were wrong.

"Copper came home today..."

"He what!? When!? Consarnit! No pony tells me nothin! Wait...then why are ya cryin? Ah thought ya'll got along really well..."

"W-We did, but...Copper...is different now."

Applejack's heart dropped as she looked at Sweetie Belle. Her eyes drifted to her sister for confirmation. It was given.

Applebloom nodded with a frown as she returned to hugging on her friend.

"Did he head home girls?"

Scootaloo looked up at Applejack and responded. "Yeah...he did."

This was too menacing of a situation. Applejack's mind was going at a million miles a second as she contemplated everything that could have happened. She was so scared to find out that she didn't even do what she normally would have, and that would be to run home immediately.

"AJ~!"

Applejack immediately snapped out of it and looked up. Dash was flying at her at an alarming rate.

"Slow down Dash!" Applejack jumped back as Dash landed very near where she had been standing. She landed so forcefully that the snow under her was blasted out from the air pressure of her abruptly slowed descent before landing.

"AJ!" Dash turned and looked at the girls. Sweetie Belle was caught so off guard by this that her expression had gone from grief to surprise, so Dash didn't know anything was awry. She turned back and forth to Applejack and the girls as she spoke. "Copper is back! He is back at the house with Coal! Come on! Let's go!"

With that she took off again zipping back towards the house. Applejack nearly took off after her, but stopped when she looked back at the girls.

"Ah don't know what happened, but...Ah take ya'll don't want ta' see Copper right now. Would Ah be right in thinkin that?"

"That isn't Copper..." Sweetie Belle started. "...I don't know who that is, but...that isn't Copper."

Applejack's fears took over and she couldn't stand another word. "Be safe girls! Ah have ta' to know what is goin on!" With that she took off kicking up some snow behind her.

"Sweetie Belle...maybe you shouldn't have said all that. You...know what Copper had to of gone through...right?"

Scootaloo didn't want this at all. Yes Copper was different, but he needed help. Surely this would only make things worse if they don't change.

Sweetie Belle sniffled and wiped her nose with her hoof. She sat on the cold ground and shivered as the snow chilled her body. "I know, but...I'm just so scared. He was totally different! He was so violent, but that wasn't even the worst part! He just didn't even look like he cared!"

Applebloom and Scootaloo totally understood this. That was by far the most horrifying thing.

I can't believe he is back! In the sense that this is him! Copper hardly even looks like himself anymore! The physical changes are minor at best, but the whole presence he gives off is just wrong! He has been trying to hold all of his emotions in for too long. I don't know how much time he has spent in his new body, but he is coming across as completely desensitized.

I've been holding him in my lap for a few minutes now. He simply refuses to confide in me! I can't take this! I can't help him if he won't accept it! I just need to be here for him...that's all he'll let me do.

"I love you Copper...don't ever doubt that."

"I won't dad...sorry I'm a disappointment..."

Oh my god...it isn't so much that he says that, but the fact he doesn't even look sad as he does it. That is what kills me the most.

"Oh Copper, you're definitely not a disappointment. Don't get me wrong here, you're definitely a headache right now." He laughed a little...still no change in expression though. "But you are so very amazing. You got through whatever it was that happened, and you're here now. We can be a real family...all of us. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier Copper; you just come across too much like how I used to. It just...really struck a cord with me."

"...you were like this dad?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Copper. I'm far past that and I'm never going back. It hurts me seeing you like this though, because I know you're unhappy..."

"I'm not unhappy dad...I can finally be with you and every pony else at the same time."

"You can't fool me buddy; your eyes hide things too well. You've been through so much...I just wish you would tell me what, but I won't ask you to anymore. Just please tell me when you're ready. I'll be there for you, and I'll never judge or think less of you for it."

"T-thanks dad..."

Copper and I sat there for a mere two minutes in silence. I was slowly starting to relax again, but Dash burst in and swooped him off the couch and into her hooves.

It honestly hurt me to no end to see Dash like that. She clearly loved him, and asking her to leave him so soon...I can be too selfish at times. Dash completely forgets the door, and I didn't want to bother her; so I get up to close it. As I'm about to...I see Applejack running towards the house. Even at this distance I can see the panic in her face...best just let this happen. There is nothing I can do at this point. I step to the side and give her a clear path into the house. It took her all of 20 seconds to rush past me and skid to a halt right in front of Dash and Copper.

"Copper! Ah missed ya so much!" Applejack was overcome with emotion, and didn't notice the changes immediately. It didn't take her long however; only about another half a minute to be more specific. "Wha...what happened to ya?"

"Side affect of the magic mom..."

"He calls you mom!? Call me that too!"

"...wouldn't it get confusing Dashie?"

"Oooh! Just let me kiss you some more and I'll feel better!"

Applejack was just shaking her head at this. She clearly couldn't grasp Copper's form being just a side affect. I honestly hardly buy that either. Maybe the hair and body size, but not those eyes. I know I talk about them a lot, but they are beyond terrifying.

Applejack walks up and joins Dash in a three way hug. I stay back and give them all the space in the world. It isn't that I don't want to be a part of this moment, but the fact that they simply need this time to themselves. I walk upstairs and get into some of the clothes Rarity made for me, and I tell the girls I'm heading out.

"Where are ya goin Coal!? Don't ya want ta' be with Copper?"

Applejack looked really hurt, Dash did too. Copper...doesn't look like much of anything anymore.

"I've had my alone time with him...you girls need some, and...I seriously need to clear my head."

The girls understood immediately. This is where being known so well is a good thing. They knew something happened between us, and that I'm just trying to stay in control. They definitely don't like it, but they do appreciate it.

AJ and Dashie are smothering me right now. They really did miss me...that makes me happy. We've been sitting here together for hours now. They keep asking me questions and I do my best to answer. I'm glad they care, but I'm getting very tired. I spent so much time inside that nightmare Luna called my mind. I haven't gotten nearly enough restful sleep yet.

"Not to be mean or anything, but I'm really tired. Can I go upstairs and sleep for a while?"

They look at each other and frown a little. I wasn't sure if it was directed at me, or to each other. AJ tells me of course, and I give them both a hug before heading to bed. I've really missed that bed. There was nothing like being held all night long by AJ. She makes me feel very safe and loved. Dashie does too, but we haven't gotten to bond as much. We've been flying together, and we have cuddled some at night; but not as much as AJ and I have. Give it some time and hopefully that will change. Hmmm...that is probably what dad thinks of me too. Well that is a rotten thought. Best just get some sleep.

"Feeling better Sweetie Belle?" The girls had returned to Rarity's for the time being. Rarity was busy filling several cold weather orders, and simply didn't see Sweetie Belle when she came in with Applebloom and Scootaloo. So she honestly had no idea what her little sister was going through.

Scootaloo had gotten a washcloth from the bathroom and has been cleaning Sweetie Belle's face for her. It wasn't that Sweetie Belle couldn't herself; Scootaloo just thought the weirdness of it would make her laugh a little. It did a little bit thankfully.

"Yeah I am, thanks Scootaloo."

"That's what friends are for!"

"So...what do ya'll think we should do now? About Copper Ah mean...Ah don't want ta' stop bein his friend er nothin."

"He's my little brother now, so I'll be close to him either way."

They both looked to Sweetie Belle who let out a soft sigh as she realized this. "I...I don't want to stop being special to him either. I was just too scared at the time to react well...Copper needs our help. A lot of bad stuff must of happened to him, and I want to make him feel better."

This got a smile out of both Scootaloo and Applebloom as helped Sweetie Belle up. The three of them looked at each other for a moment, and unspokenly nodded in agreement. They told Rarity bye, and made their way to Coal's.

I hope Copper has my same weakness to the important mares in our lives. I can't handle them upset, and if he has it too it'll hopefully help him come out from behind his mask. I've been wondering about Ponyville for a while now. Most of the roads have been cleared and it is pretty easy to get around. I saw Coco outside the inn and chatted her up for a bit. She did get in contact with her family and one of her grandchildren is staying with her now. Not because they have to, but because they want to. She never looked so happy, and it made me happy for her. We said our goodbyes and I went back to wondering around a bit.

I found myself walking past Rarity's...and saw the girls in the distance. They seemed to be lively enough...maybe they could help Copper some. I walk up behind them and they yelp a little as I flung small amounts of snow at them.

"Dad! That's cold!"

"HAHAHA! Come here girls; I'll warm you up."

Scootaloo and Applebloom comply immediately, but Sweetie Belle was still giving me unsure looks.

"It's Ok Sweetie Belle. Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure this feels awkward now, but it'll pass."

"T-thanks Coal..." She does give me a small smile, but...just won't look at me in the eyes. I guess things aren't getting any better so I'll just pop the question.

"Did you girls know Copper is back?"

Applebloom and Scootaloo are currently in my arms, and...they flinched when I spoke of Copper. Sweetie Belle shuffled the snow under her a bit...great...something DID already happen.

"UGH~! That boy of mine...want to tell me about it girls?"

"D-do we have to?" Scootaloo was giving me a very fearful look...Ok, this is getting to be too much. The boy did something, and I'm going to find out this time!

"Yes you do. Something has happened, and I need to know what. Best just tell me now. It won't get any easier."

Scootaloo sighs and shoves her face into my chest. Applebloom twiddles her hooves and doesn't look at me. Sweetie Belle was the one who surprisingly took charge and told me everything...everything...EVERYTHING! I set the girls down and immediately ran to where they told me the fight happened! When I arrive I see two sets of two lines in the snow. I bet those colts dragged their hooves all the way home, but...they were at least Ok enough to do that much. I walk back to the girls while prepping myself mentally for this. When I get back to them they all look away from me in fear. Scootaloo was the one to talk this time.

"Is...Copper in trouble?"

"More than I can possible say." The girls whimpered at this. "Not from me...I've done worse, so I can't be too hard on him. He is in a kind of trouble that I can't solve. Scootaloo...I'm sorry, but...I really need you to tell me the rest of the story. Copper already made it, and the damage is done. I just need to know what caused the damage, please."

She sighed and hung her head, but complied. She told me specifically what Luna told every pony the day this all started. I fell to my knees and just held my head in disbelief. I would most likely go insane? What does Copper have that I don't? Well...he HAD the one thing that Twilight tried to give me...innocence. I'm as fucked as they come, but Copper was pure for the most part. I have no idea what happened to him, but now I have an idea. That process must of taken a serious toll on his mind. I need to talk with him again.

"I'm sorry for having you tell me all that Scootaloo, but thank you so much. I really need to go talk with Copper now. I love you girls, and thanks again."

"Wait!" Sweetie Belle called out to me. I stopped and turned to face her; she looked so serious. "I mean...please wait. Can...I come with you? I need to apologize to Copper..."

This girl...she is something else. You're a lucky kid Copper.

"Of course Sweetie Belle. Come on; let's go help this kid!"

This got a smile out of all the girls, and the four of us rushed off back to home. It took us about twenty minutes, but adrenaline was pumping through our veins. We were far past ready to help Copper, and he was going to get it! We step inside to find Applejack and Dash sitting on the couch talking with each other.

"Hey girls...Copper upstairs?"

They looked confused, but not concerned. Dash nodded at me, and Applejack motioned for Applebloom to come over. I leave them to that and head upstairs for Copper. I find him sitting upright on my bed not really doing anything. He spots me and gives me a small smile. I sit down next to him and pat his head a bit. We can hear the girls talking, but that quickly stops. The sound of hooves climbing the stairs is what followed. Sweetie Belle joined us in the bedroom by herself; the others were sitting outside. They got organized fast if they planned this.

Copper seemed very confused, but again...it's so hard to tell! "Sweetie Belle? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."

"I don't...not like this. I want the normal you back. The you that was so nice and sweet. I really miss him, and I want to help you."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did Copper. You really went too far, but I can only guess at what you've been through. I...I love you, and...I hope you still love me!"

Oh wow...should I be here for this? My heart...I'm not even saying this jokingly right now! Sweetie Belle is on the verge of tears and is completely ignoring me to pour out her heart and soul to Copper. This is too much! Plain and simple too much!

I look to Copper and...Oh god! His face...he...he is showing an emotion! But it's regret! He looks so pained! OH FUCKING GOD WHY!? WHY DO THESE SWEET PONIES HAVE TO GO THROUGH SO MUCH!? He jumps off the bed and hugs Sweetie Belle. I'm just sitting on the bed with my hand over my mouth. I can hear the girls outside the room crying, and I'm about to as well!

"S-Sweetie Belle! O-Of course I do! I'm so sorry!"

This is such a bittersweet moment. They're hugging and nuzzling each other, and Copper is finally coming out of his shell a little. Sweetie Belle is crying silent tears, and Copper has a few of his own. I get on my knees and pick up Copper and Sweetie Belle and hold them close. They look up at me somewhat confused, but never stop holding each other. I call in the others and pull them all into this. The seven of us sat there for nearly thirty minutes just holding each other and loving every second of it. I don't know when Copper will recover, but he is starting to. That is all that counts.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 101: Looking Up /-

Yesterday was all kinds of awkward after we recovered from our emotional breakdown. Sweetie Belle could hardly look at me without turning red. She definitely got lost in the heat of the moment. I did invite her and Applebloom to stay for dinner to which they accepted. Thankfully when I cook; I usually make more than what we'll need. That way I can just eat what's left over later. I'm kind of lazy like that, but it works.

The dining room table only sits six, and I don't have any extra chairs around this place. It is still hardly furnished at all. We just kind of have enough to get by somewhat comfortably. I say that because Copper and Sweetie Belle...ended up sharing a chair. I just...are you serious!? Sweetie Belle is going to be embarrassed as all kinds of heck, but still does something like that!? That just blows my mind!

I was just happy that Copper was forcing an emotion or two. This kid...I don't know what I'm going to do with him. It isn't like all his emotions are gone; he just doesn't show them anymore. Which wouldn't be such a bad thing; if his eyes didn't look the way they did. I can't tell if he is traumatized, or desensitized. Either he is in some kind of emotional shock, or he just doesn't give a buck anymore. Either way we've got a bit of a problem.

When dinner was over I escorted Applebloom and Sweetie Belle home. I wanted to give the others a little more private time with Copper. Sweetie Belle did manage to break through his mask, but it didn't last long. I figured some more time alone with the girls will probably soften him up some.

Applebloom was dropped off first, and then Sweetie Belle. She was pretty distant from me the entire trip back to Rarity's, but she did thank me before she went inside. It's honestly a weird feeling to be looked upon in the way she does. I couldn't tell you what she thinks when she sees me, and it does kind of hurt. The poor girl has done a lot of growing up these past few weeks. I still remember meeting her and giving her a ride on my back. It wasn't all that long ago honestly. There was a lot on my mind, but one thing that kept coming back was my family. Both of them. I thought long and hard about how Applejack, Dash, Scootaloo, Copper and I are now finally a family. Granted we are probably one of the single weirdest families around, but it doesn't bother me any. I also thought a lot about my family on Earth. It has been such a long time since the last time I talked with them. I really wanted to head to Twilight's from Rarity's and talk with them again, but it was late. Twilight was probably awake, but I didn't want to bother her. I had only seen her for a short while the other day when she scanned me, and it was a little off for both of us. Well...until I got knocked out. Then it was just weird for her!

Dad was still out dropping off Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. I've been sitting here in silence with AJ and Dashie constantly petting me. Scootaloo is sitting at the end of the couch twiddling her hooves a bit. She seems kind of bored. I'm just glad she isn't feeling left out. I'm glad that AJ and Dashie love me and want to show it, but not if it makes Scootaloo uncomfortable. Speaking of...I can't believe how Sweetie Belle and I basically sat on each other during dinner. Dad was the only one who seemed a little disturbed by it, but it was still weird. I did like it though...except for that one moment where she almost stabbed me with her horn. That would of hurt!

"I'm so glad you're back Copper. Every pony really missed you."

"Thanks Dashie, I'm glad to be back too; and I really missed every pony as well."

I can tell that I'm loved here, but dad is the only one who can look me in the eyes for any extended period of time. AJ, Dashie, and Scootaloo can't seem to do it for very long. Well...Sweetie Belle kind of started getting more comfortable with me during dinner. At the end of it we helped clean up and were the last ones out of the dining room. She stopped me for a moment and gave me a quick kiss while no pony was looking. I hope my face changed, because it made me very happy. She didn't seem to regret it, so it probably did.

My feelings for her haven't changed any, but at the same time they have. She...kind of looks a lot prettier now. I'm not sure what all has happened to me...I better not worry about it. Anyway, back to what is currently going on. I'm sitting on the couch with every pony when a thought comes to mind. "I need to get back to studying." I'll never get to be in the girls' class permanently if I don't get back to work.

"Are my history books upstairs?"

"Copper? Are ya really wantin ta' get ta' work so soon?"

"I don't want to fall behind anymore. I'm ready to catch up and stay there."

"Heh! You're definitely Coal's son! He has been giving himself the hardest time for not working!"

That made me smile. "That's pretty funny Dashie...and thanks." I really love my dad. He definitely cares about me. I am glad he gave me a break earlier too. I was really starting to lose it. I guess even after nearly 200 hours of torture...I'm still unable to control my emotions completely. Life would be easier if I could. At least if Sweetie Belle wouldn't mind it. I keep talking about her...what does Coal like to say? Being...whipped or something...that sounds painful. I can't say I really like that idea.

Well I get some more hugs from Dashie and AJ before going upstairs to study some more. It is nearly nine now, so I figure I can study for at least an hour. Scootaloo joins me upstairs after a few minutes. We got into the habit of studying in her room together while we waited on Luna. I wasn't sure if she still wanted me in here after my change, so I get up and start to leave.

"Where are you going Copper?"

"Oh...well, I thought you must want me to study elsewhere right now. I know I'm not like how I used to be, and that it bothers you girls a lot."

"Shut up and come back over here Copper." Kay...wasn't expecting that. "You're my little brother whether or not you're a cry baby or a bad flank...which you are. I didn't like how scary you were, but you were very awesome fighting for us. Where did you even learn to do all that?"

She made me feel really good, but then she made me uneasy. Yet for some reason...I feel like I can talk with her. I love my moms and dad, but...I feel like they'll overreact to what happened to me. That may not be the right word, cause what happened was pretty bad. I just mean that Scootaloo makes me feel like I can talk to her more casually. Not all of this empty your heart out to me stuff, but I'll listen if you want to talk about it. I...think I kind of do if it is with her.

"Well umm...when I was being merged with my body; I ended up inside my own head."

"Like what used to happen with you and Coal?"

"Kind of, except the place I was in was very different. While I was in there; I saw all kinds of really scary and gross stuff. Among that stuff were some really violent things. I think having seen as much as I did; I just started making plans for fights in my head."

"That sounds awful...was it that stuff that made you the way you are now?"

"Yeah...it was. I'm not sad over it, and some good did come from it."

"Your body?"

"No, but yes at the same time. I'm thinking more along the lines of my growth...especially my wings. I kind of felt like the baby when I was with you girls, but now I'm a little bigger!"

"Yeah...I guess you are. My big little brother...heh."

I really missed Scootaloo. She may be my sister, but she is also my best friend. Sweetie Belle is too, but in a different way. I just felt the need to say that...I don't know why.

"I love you sis. I just wanted to say that."

"...I love you too Copper. I'm glad you're my brother."

I got home a little later that night after doing some much needed soul searching. I think I know why I miss work so much now. When I work I can lose myself for a short while. It no longer is about me, but the customer. That keeps all of my stresses and concerns out of my mind for a while. Applejack mentioned that most stores and services should be open tomorrow. I decided to stop by the hardware store and see if they had any heaters of some kind. I love the fireplace, but it makes me nervous sometimes. We fell asleep with it going once, and it freaked me out when I woke up.

Anyway, I get home to find that Copper is upstairs studying with Scootaloo; and that just made me so damn happy! It was like no matter how fucked up things were; we are always going to be a family. I joined my lovely ladies on the couch and we immediately started cuddling. The girls looked stressed out at the time, but they seemed happy enough. We ended up sitting there together for about an hour before we decided to call it a night. I took a show first and joined them shortly after that.

I did check on Copper and Scootaloo before bed though. I'm so glad I did too! They ended up falling asleep together on her bed. They looked so damn cute! AUGH! The girls joined me and the three of us just watched them for a few minutes. For the first time since he has been back; Copper looks like a normal little colt. He wears no mask in his sleep, and he looks so peaceful.

The girls and I hugged in bed talking for a little while. I told them what Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle told me, they were very concerned at first; but it passed as I reassured them that I wasn't mad. If that day hadn't been so stressful; I probably would of given them a hard time by being the one to dish out guilt for a change. I couldn't do that though. They just looked too sweet for me to make them sour. Heh...that was a silly line.

It didn't take long for us to fall asleep that night; I think. I ended up falling asleep before the girls for a change.

"Coal?...he fell asleep."

"Today has probably been mighty hard on em."

"It's been hard on us too..."

"Ah know, but Coal takes stuff so seriously."

"Yeah...I'm still just a little miffed with him for asking me to leave minutes after Copper arrived."

"He did say it was important, didn't he?"

"He did, and I'm honestly not mad. I just think I should make him pay me back somehow."

"...yer gonna guilt him inta' bein intimate again...ain't ya?"

"It's the only way! I swear I've never met a male of any species that was so hesitant to be with his lover."

"That is mah fault Dash. Ah'm sure Coal has already told ya that."

"He said you got scared...I kind of remember hearing about that at the time, but it's still a little strange."

"Want me ta' give ya'll some time alone again tomorrow? The youngins will be at school, and Ah can take em shoppin fer Copper's furniture after. That would give ya'll plenty of time."

"You...wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all sugarcube. Ya'll deserve ta' be happy. Ah know it'll do that for ya."

"Thanks AJ. Heh...do you still ever think about how crazy all of this is?"

"Haha, yeah Ah do sometimes. Ah usually just think about us half ah year ago, and how all this stuff would of just freaked us out."

"I know right? We're basically mother figures now, and we share a lover...that is just so weird."

"It sure is, but Ah'm lovin it."

"Me too. Heh...I wonder if it will actually happen or not. It seems like every time we get close; something happens and we stop."

"Ah know...it's kind of like the world is just a tease."

And somewhere out there; an author sneezed.

Author's notes: Is it really going to happen next chapter? Don't know...I guess you'll just have to come back.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 102: Disapproval /-

Author's notes: Well ya'll...it ain't happening this chapter. BUT! It will next chapter. This chapter addresses something that I felt would really happen, but hasn't yet. Everyone will understand soon enough. I hope you'll be entertained!

I'm seriously not in the mood for this. I've been lectured all day about skipping out on detention the last night I was here. They wanted to give me detention again for another week, but my glaring at them shut em up in a hurry. Maybe these eyes aren't so bad. Anyway, I do have to make it up today after school. AJ said that she wanted to take Scootaloo and me out after school to pick out my room's furniture. I'm happy to get a room of my own, but I like company when I sleep. I'll get used to it I guess.

The first half of the day in Mr. Eraser's class was just as boring as ever. All of his lessons felt like foal's play for whatever reason. It just wasn't very challenging. Then again it was difficult remembering all the facts in his history class. There are too many dates to remember. I hope I can pass this retake coming up. I don't think there is a limit on how many times I can take it, but I don't want to have to stay here anymore. He definitely doesn't like me, and Ms. Cherilee is very nice. She is rather critical, but knows how to lighten up and have some fun.

I couldn't have been happier when the bell went off for lunch. I'm not really hungry, but I'm ready to see the girls again. AJ did pack Scootaloo and me a really nice lunch though. I didn't even know you could make apples into a thick pudding. Is there anything she can't use apples to make?

I walk into the lunchroom a couple minutes after class, and every pony stops and stares at me as I enter. It honestly started to tick me off and I glared back. They turned around and started avoiding eye contact. I think I could get used to this. Being able to get others to stop with just a look...at least dad won't be able to get onto me about it. I'm technically not fighting any; I'm just looking at them...heh.

Well I take a seat at the normal table and wait for the girls to join me. Before they do I see Cloudy and wave him over. He gives me one look, and then keeps on walking. He sits at a table with Mint...that is one hell of a bruise. Jerk finally got what he deserved. Geez...I'm in an awful mood right now...and I have no idea why.

The girls joined me after a few minutes, but as they sat with me whispers could be heard throughout the lunchroom. I looked around and every pony was staring at us again. It was really starting to piss me off!

"Have something you want to say!?" That shut them up. The teacher on duty didn't seem to like it, but didn't do anything.

"C-Copper...please don't do that. Every pony knows about your fight with Mint. They're...scared of you now." Sweetie Belle was giving me a pleading stare.

"I don't care honestly. Let them say what they want about me, but...you girls may want to move to a different table. I don't want your lives getting harder because of this."

"Come on Copper! Ya know we're not gonna leave ya! So don't even start with that!"

"Thanks Applebloom." I look to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle...they were both smiling at me and nodding. Applebloom was the only one having a hard time looking at me in the eyes still, but she at least still liked me enough. This made me feel loads better. It has been a while since I've gotten to do this properly, but now feels like a good time. I stretch out my wing and wrap it around Sweetie Belle. It used to just go a little past her back, but now I can wrap it around her back and halfway over her stomach. I really like how soft she is. It definitely feels nice.

"Wow Copper...your wings got a lot longer. I didn't really pay all that much attention to it before."

"I like them...you don't mind it though, right?"

Sweetie Belle gave me a smile and then leaned on me again. "I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're back. Even if you do scare the other ponies."

This actually made me laugh a little. I haven't done much of that since I've been back, but it was just really funny to me. "Thanks Sweetie Belle...I'll try and lighten up for you girls."

"It's...Ok Copper. We can't judge ya fer what happened. Ah'm sure with some more time ya'll will be back ta normal."

"Yeah, what Applebloom said!"

I really like my friends. They do make me feel good things for a change. Heh...Sweetie Belle is playing with my wing while she eats. It's actually kind of funny. It seems like whatever she does; it makes me happy. I wonder if dad ever feels this way...

This morning was really nice. The five of us ate breakfast together before the kids went off to school. Wow...I can't believe I can actually say that now...being a dad still hasn't really hit me yet. It just all feels so surreal, ya know?

Applejack and Dash were talking about something upstairs, so I decide I'm going to stop by my favorite of all stores to pick up a few things. After letting the girls know that I'm stepping out; I'm off.

The wind wasn't blowing much today, and the sun was giving off a bit of light through the clouds. It was very peaceful to say the least. I took my time and enjoyed the look of all the trees and how the snow seemed to make them shine. There still wasn't a lot of color out here in the outskirts, but it still looked really nice. Ponyville itself was looking really nice though! The roof's are still covered, but the paths have been cleared and ponies are going about their business like normal.

I make my way to the shop and chat up Honey Dew for a bit. I haven't seen her in what feels like forever, but she is still just as happy as can be! They apparently have enchanted coils that act as heaters. They are a lot like the enchanted lanterns, but it's heat instead of light. They're fairly expensive, but I figure they can be used again and again. I buy three of those, a snow shovel, and some slow burning firewood. I'm hoping after I pay off my house; I can start buying up more and more land out here. I would love to make my property like a branch of Sweet Apple Acres. I'm glad Rafe is really deep into the forest. I could chop down a lot of the forest without disturbing him any. I could probably even sell the wood, or find some uses for it.

That got me thinking about all sorts of things. There is a lot that I am wanting to learn how to do. Carpentry is at the top of the list, but really just stuff along those lines. Being able to build things myself appeals to me. The thought alone makes me feel like more of a provider. It will take a long time though, but that doesn't matter. Everything is looking up, and there isn't anything in the world trying to hold us down.

Ms. Cherilee's class is definitely a lot nicer. Not to be too big of a jerk to Mr. Eraser, but he doesn't put a lot of emotion into what he does. To be fair he is a lot older. Oh well...I should probably stop thinking to myself and pay attention.

Oh dear...Sweetie Belle fell asleep. Heh, she has a cute sleeping face.

"Sweetie Belle! Are you sleeping!?"

"Hhuh...HUH!? What?"

"Stay after class Sweetie Belle. I would like to have a word with you."

Well now I'm annoyed. I know she shouldn't of been sleeping, but can't Ms. Cherilee give her a break?

"...Hmm? Why are you staring at me Copper?"

"Huh? I'm not Ms. Cherilee."

"I would like to talk with you after class as well. I'll let Mr. Eraser know you'll be a few minutes late to detention."

Well...darnit! What could she possible want with me?

I could hardly focus for the rest of the class. Sweetie Belle looked pretty upset to be in trouble, and that isn't fair. It's my fault she is so tired probably. Scootaloo told me some of what Sweetie Belle has gone through because of me last night. I can't believe how important I am to her...I need to try and fix myself. Even if I can't do it soon; as long as I'm trying it'll hopefully make her feel better.

Class finally ends and every pony leaves but Sweetie Belle and myself. Ms. Cherilee motions us both over and we stand in front of her desk.

"Now I need to have a word with the both of you. I want you to take this very seriously."

"Am I in this much trouble for falling asleep?"

"No Sweetie Belle; this is about how close you two are in the school building."

"...you've got to be kidding..."

"This is serious Copper! You two are far too young to be getting as close as you are. I won't stand by and let my students behave like that. I also have a lot of extra concerns with you Copper."

"Oh?"

"What has happened to you? You look a fair bit different from before, but you act like a completely different pony. Are you having trouble at home?"

Are you serious!? Is this really happening!? Oh Luna help me...just stay composed Copper...she doesn't know what she is talking about. Just suck it up and get through this.

"Everything is perfect at home. I couldn't be happier there. As far as Sweetie Belle and I being close...I'll tell you why, but you won't like it."

"I already don't like it Copper, and I doubt there is anything you can say that will change my opinion on it."

"I've already told Mr. Eraser what happened...didn't he tell any pony else?"

"I did ask him why he stopped trying to separate the two of you when on duty, but he said I was better off not knowing."

"You are."

"I'm not going to allow you two to sit together if this continues. You're far too young for such things."

"I. Am so sick and tired. Of being spoon fed. That crap!"

"Copper! Watch your language! I am your teacher!"

"Yes! Yes you are! You are meant to teach me; not to judge me! You want to know why Sweetie Belle and I are so close? Fine. I'm sure you know about us getting lost; and my getting hurt, right?"

"Of course. I taught lessons over proper safety after that..."

"I remember. I just want you thinking back to it. Want to know what happened to my wing back then?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Sweetie Belle fell off a cliff and I saved her. I landed on my wing after I threw her into the lake to keep her from hitting the ground with me. We ended up spending hours upon hours holding each others worn, tired, and broken bodies. I don't give a buck if I'm just a little colt to you! I would bet my life that I've been through more than you ever will! And I will NOT stop being close to Sweetie Belle for you, or any pony!"

"P-please stop Copper, you're scaring me again..."

"S-sorry Sweetie Belle."

I bucked that up. Sweetie Belle is shaking a bit, and Ms. Cherilee looks shocked. You know what? I'm going to MAKE her understand.

"I mean it when I say I'm sorry Sweetie Belle, but she needs to hear this." I turn and stare down Ms. Cherilee; she looks like she doesn't know what to expect anymore. "Do you know what's it like to have given up all hope on life? To literally hold the life of another in your hooves. We aren't your regular little students anymore. We share a bond now that you'll never understand, and I won't let you so much as touch it. Do YOU understand ME, Ms. Cherilee?"

"Copper...you...I..."

"I'm sorry Ms. Cherilee. I don't want you to hate me for this, but you have to understand. I need Sweetie Belle...she...just..."

I don't know what to say here. How can I honestly say what she makes me feel? The fact that she makes me feel so much after everything I've been through. I...I don't think I would be able to get better without Sweetie Belle. She makes me want to change...this is too much drama for me. I can't deal with this like I used to.

"Copper...I'm going to need to talk with Applejack on this. I don't want you coming to my class for a while. I know you're already past the developmental level of Mr. Eraser's class, so you can study in the empty room in the back for now."

"I understand...but you know I'm not changing my mind on this, right?"

"You've made it very clear that I can't change your mind, but your mother probably can."

I know she is just trying to do her job, but I'm seriously disgusted with her right now. Sweetie Belle is on the verge of tears again, and I'm sick of it. I've made her cry more than any other pony ever has I'd bet, or she has cried over me more than any other pony...whatever. The point is she is going through far too much, and I'm the cause in one way or another.

"She is stopping by to pick me up soon. You can talk to her while I'm in detention."

"You're dismissed Copper. Sweetie Belle, I need you to stay for a bit longer."

My eye twitched. Luna help me if she makes Sweetie Belle sadder than she already is.

I get home to find Applejack left to finish up some more snow clearing. Dash also told me that she'll be taking the kids out to get furniture for Copper after school. I hope Applejack isn't putting too much on herself. She does so much already.

I set up the extra heaters in the master bedroom, Scootaloo's room, and in what will be Copper's room. I pile the firewood to the side of the fireplace, and start to head outside to clear the snow. Dash stops me on my way out though.

"Coal..."

"Yea Dashie? Something the matter?"

"No no...I just...well ummm..."

"...you're wanting to try again...aren't you?"

"Yeah...we kind of keep getting interrupted."

"That's true..."

I stand there for a moment and start thinking again. I start thinking about all the concerns I had before, and all the little what ifs. As I'm thinking I turn to Dash...she is staring at me with those big beautiful eyes of hers. I grow a slight smile and close the door. I think it's time I give up fighting an invisible battle with myself for a change. I love her, she loves me; and we both want this.

"Coal?"

She takes a step forward and raises her left hoof. Her ears are down and her head is tilted up as she looks at me. I toss the snow shovel along the wall and then throw off my coat and gloves. Dash starts smiling as I kneel down and put a hand under her hoof and my other hand on her cheek. She closes her eyes and rubs against it slowly. It was finally happening. I could feel it in my soul...Dash and I would finally get to be together.

Copper made his way out of Cherilee's classroom and into the detention room. Dry Eraser was there waiting for him. He told Copper to take his seat and hopefully this will be the last time they have to do this. Copper sighed and took a seat begrudgingly. The only thing he was thinking of was what Cherilee is going to talk to Sweetie Belle about.

It just isn't fair. They're children for the most part, yes; but they've been through more together than most ponies ever will. This was putting Copper very deep into one of his almost violent mindsets. Luna had given him a mental exercise to try and calm down before he left. He would feel all the anger in his heart and envision it as a solid mass within his mind. He would move those feelings into a solid white space and stretch them into all sorts of shapes. The exercise was basically that of distraction. You focus so much on something else that you no longer acknowledge your anger. It is a foal's method, but Copper took it seriously enough for it to help.

After Copper left the room; Cherilee asked Sweetie Belle to come around the desk so they could talk more casually.

"Do you at least understand why I'm so against this, Sweetie Belle?"

"I do, but...I don't agree with it."

"I'm simply worried about you. I don't know what happened to Copper, but he is not a good influence on you anymore. You should honestly try and distance yourself from him."

"With all due respect Ms. Cherilee...you don't know what you're talking about."

"The old Copper is gone forever. I know that...he won't ever be the same carefree little colt he used to be, but he won't always be so angry all the time either. We're more than friends, and I want to help. He saved my life once...I'm going to save him too."

Cherilee hung her head and rubbed it with her hooves. She had never dealt with children of this age that could talk so much like an adult. It was giving her a headache that had no cure. "You're dismissed Sweetie Belle. There isn't anything either one of us can say now."

Sweetie Belle gave a gentle nod and left after gathering her things. Cherilee sat for about five minutes in silence until Applejack stepped in looking for Copper.

"Hey there Cherilee! Have ya seen Copper? Ah figured he would be outside waitin fer me."

"Applejack...we need to talk about Copper."

"Oh gosh darnit! What did that colt do now? Don't tell me he got in another fight!"

"No no...not physically anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say I've never had a student stand up to me like he did."

"Why that little..."

"There is a lot more going on here than I'm aware of Applejack. I know Copper is different, but I need to know how different. He has a makeup detention session today, so let's step out and grab something to drink while we talk. I could use some fresh air."

"Is it that bad? Ah'm not against the idea, but..."

"We'll make it back in time for you to pick up Copper."

Applejack gave a small nod and stepped out of the way to let Cherilee take the lead. Applejack already had several ideas of what could have possibly happened, and somehow most of them involved that little unicorn that was too sweet for her son's own good.

I'm starting to feel better. I completely lost track of time and detention was over before I knew it. I need to try and remember to do this whenever I need to kill time. Mr. Eraser sends me on my way and I gather my things then leave.

As I'm walking down the hallways of the school building; Cloudy steps out around a corner and stares at me. I figure if we're ever going to talk this may be the time.

"I take it you know what I did to Mint."

"Y-yeah...he is pretty messed up." Cloudy wasn't looking at me when he spoke. "He used to be my best friend Copper...and I just can't forgive you for doing all that."

"That's fine. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, so don't feel bad over it."

Cloudy looked back at me with disbelief in his eyes. I may have gotten my anger under control, but I'm still in an awful mood. I should get out of here before I lose it again.

"What has gotten into you!? You're like a completely different pony! The old you would of been so upset to know some pony was mad at him!"

"I'm glad you thought so highly of me...or whatever you actually thought of me. It doesn't matter anymore though. No I'm not the same pony, but I'm trying to make the change smaller. Sorry if I come across as being a jerk. It isn't always my intention."

"Isn't...always?"

"I'm not going to let ponies push me around anymore Cloudy. I regret hurting Mint as much as I did, but I would do it again if he started something. If he so much as starts talking to you about getting back at me; you best let him know that. I was dead serious about not stopping next time."

With that I walked away. This is starting to become a problem. My emotions are beginning to seep through, but...I'm only getting anger.

I step outside and see Sweetie Belle sitting under our usual tree. She didn't fall asleep this time, and she waved me over.

"Hi Sweetie Belle...Ms. Cherilee say much?"

"Nothing she didn't try to say to you. Don't worry...she can't change my mind."

Now I feel like a monster for behaving this way. I've grown into thinking of myself as a pretty mature pony for my age, but Sweetie Belle just comes across as amazing sometimes.

"Thanks..."

We cuddled up against each other in the snow. My stomach was really cold, but the rest of me was getting warm from all the hugging. I put my head under Sweetie Belle's and she rests hers on mine. We probably shouldn't fall asleep in the snow, but I'm too comfortable right now. It only took me about 10 minutes, but I was out.

Applejack and Cherilee stepped inside the same cafe' that Coal would frequent regularly a couple months ago. They took a window side seat that overlooked the path that ran past the place. Applejack found herself staring out through it; not really looking at anything.

"Applejack..."

"Yeah Cherilee?"

"How much do you know about Copper and Sweetie Belle?"

"Ah've seen em get cuddly before. They're pretty dang cute together."

"You support them?"

"Ah sure do!" Applejack turned away from the window and started staring down Cherilee. "Is that what you got onto Copper about?"

"Ok...I'm past concerned now Applejack. How can you allow them to be so close?"

"Now Cherilee, Ah've known ya fer years; but Ah won't stand yer judgin me. Ya want ta' know why Ah'm Ok with them?"

"Yes! Yes I do! It seems I'm the only pony that is doing anything to keep them from hurting themselves!"

"They ain't going to hurt themselves. They're smart kids, and Ah don't need to worry about Copper cause of Sweetie Belle."

"Because of her? You do have to worry though..."

"It kind of ties in with why Ah'm Ok with their closeness. Ya see...Copper has been through a lot."

"I know about the accident."

"Cherilee...compared to what Copper has gone through now...that was a sunny day in spring nappin under a tree."

"Wh-what?"

"That boy has been through more buck than even I have, and Sweetie Belle makes him happy. Ah'm never goin ta' get in the way of that. Yer ah smart gal...ya'll would be best off not tryin ta' either."

Cherilee leaned back and tried to collect herself. It took nearly ten minutes, but she calmed down enough to try one last time to understand things.

"So you're saying I should allow Copper and Sweetie Belle to basically do whatever they want; even if they're too young for it? Because it's what THEY want? We are the adults here Applejack! I know you're only his foster mom, but..."

"Watch yer mouth Cherilee." This made her flinch. "Just his foster mom? Ah would die fer that boy; don't ya ferget that. And yes, that is exactly what Ah'm sayin. They'll find ways to be together regardless of what we do, and Ah trust em. They're just kids, Ah know what yer worried about; and Ah can tell ya they ain't goin ta' experiment anytime soon."

Cherilee just groaned. She had been made into the bad pony time and time again today. "I'm not going to allow them to be close in the school building anymore. That much is final. I'll be taking every step I can to make sure they at least follow proper conduct within the school."

"Well that's yer call, and yer job. Ah'm not mad at ya fer that. Ah'm mad cause ya went and made it personal. Iff'n ya care as much as ya let on though...ya'll may want ta' reconsider. Copper and Sweetie Belle are only goin ta' be hurt by this."

"Let's call it a day Applejack. I need to get home and sleep. Sorry for keeping you so long."

Applejack nodded and left with Cherilee back towards the school building. Applejack was picking up Copper, and Cherilee needed a few more things from her desk. When they neared the school...they saw Copper and Sweetie Belle sitting under the tree together. They had fallen asleep holding each other. Applejack smiled and turned to Cherilee.

"Look at mah boy's face. Does that honestly look the same as when he is awake?"

Cherilee walked closer and looked at the two long and hard. She gave Applejack one more passing glance before making her way inside. She had no idea what the right thing to do was. All of her experience and training told her this was a bad thing, but the smile worn by those children said otherwise.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 103: Finally!  
/-

Author's notes: This chapter is devoted solely to Coal and Dash's first time. There is no story, and the ending of the chapter is the end of the intimacy. I do add the starting warnings if you only want the PG to PG-13 ish loving. I hope this was worth all my teasing!

I'm thinking I should nickname the living room the 'loving room'. That seems to be where all of this keeps happening. I'm currently holding Dash and vice versa the way we did after that rainstorm a while back. We are sitting in front of the fireplace and are chest to chest. Both sets of her legs are wrapped around my back and her wings are spread out. I'm currently running my hands all over her back and wings.

The feel of this pony is incredible. All the flying she does must have been the cause for the way her coat feels. It is so unbelievably soft. It honestly feels like nothing is there. I can't get enough of the way it feels between my fingers, and her feathers...incredible! They're very strong and flexible, and not like regular feathers. I always think back to finding feathers here and there on Earth; they would have the shaft at the ends, and the...what was it called...the rachis I believe. The part in the center of the feather that the barbs connect to. This is turning into a biology class, anyways; her feathers aren't like that. There is still a center to each feather, but it isn't thin or shaped the same. It actually extends out in various points to give the feathers more durability. I guess with the kind of flying pegasus ponies are capable of; stronger feathers would be required. I find myself singling one out and just exploring it. There is still so much I don't know about these girls. I still feel guilty about that sometimes. I want to know everything about them, and I probably won't stop thinking about it until I do.

"Coal..."

"Yes Dashie?"

"You're thinking too much again."

"Heh, you could tell?"

"Mmhmmmm. It better not be more doubts. I don't think I could tell you more than I already have about wanting this to happen."

"Don't worry Dashie. I was just fascinated by the way your body works."

"You're paying too much attention to the wrong part."

"Uhh~"

Dash started laughing at me and started squeezing me tighter. "I'm just teasing you."

She turned her head so that we could look at each other. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyelids looked heavy. It wasn't a sleepy look, but one of anticipation. I've grown fond of rubbing noses lately. Pony noses are very sensitive, so I'm told it is like a soft kiss to them. I start doing that, and Dash's response was to close her eyes and humm in her throat. As we were doing this I began rubbing the very sensitive spot under her wings that I mentioned before. Her reaction was slightly louder humming, but she opened her mouth a bit. I could just barely see it under her nose, but it was enough to make me want her more.

I tilted me chin forward and raised her up a little so we could start kissing. At first it was very soft and gentle kissing. It was like we were still preparing ourselves for this. I'm going to be her first, and I'm a little scared because of it. Remembering the pain Applejack went through the first time...made me lose some nerve. I wasn't going to show it though. As long as Dash looked to be enjoying this; I wouldn't assume otherwise.

As we kiss it slowly starts becoming more and more deep. I say slowly, but really I mean slow in Dash's sense. She likes to wrap her tongue around mine and try to pull it out of my mouth. It doesn't work like that of course, but the way it feels as she does it...amazing. I don't like letting the girls do the work when making love, so I decide it's time to be more assertive.

I slide my hands back down her back and over her flanks. She acknowledges it with a moan into my mouth. It surprises me how much she is concentrating on kissing me. It's like she knows I love it, and is keeping it up to please me. I think I should find out in my own way. I begin massaging her flanks and her cutie marks rather forcefully. Not too much, but enough. Her eyes are still closed, but I've been keeping one eye open during all of this. I can see her eyes twitch and she starts opening her mouth more as she moans. I've noticed something else she does when she is happy, and it is beyond adorable. Her tail will swing side to side much like a dog wagging its tail. It made me laugh a little, and Dash notices this.

She stops kissing me for a moment and follows my eyes. She looks back and realizes what I'm laughing at. Her reaction was...PRICELESS! She turned back to me with a bright pink face and a disgruntled look. She had her cheeks puffed out and a frown. It was the absolute physical representation of tsundere, and I almost broke out into hysterical tears! She was so cute! My smile grew huge and she started pushing on my face with her hoof. I started laughing and fell onto my back. She pulled her legs out from behind me and sat on my chest. She then put both of her hooves on my cheeks and made me do the 'so awesome' face. I don't think she was intending to do that, but it made me laugh harder still!

Dash eventually couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing too. Her hooves returned to holding me and we started kissing again. The position we were in now was perfect to start taking things even further. I debated with myself for a moment, but decided that it was time.

* * * * WARNING! SEX SCENE STARTS HERE! WARNING! * * * *

I put my right hand on the back of her head, and moved my left hand under her and between her legs. She broke the kiss and gasped as I started to rub her gently. I don't think I've ever seen her wings so flared before. She was breathing heavily and changed her position to make things easier for me. She got on her left side and put her left hoof around the back of my neck. She was breathing right into my ear as I continued to play with her. As I slowly began getting more forceful with her; she started licking my cheek again. It was seriously starting to make me forget myself. I don't know if my mind going blank and my body starting to do what it wants is always a good thing. I turned my head and started kissing her deeply. It was very close to that very playful and forceful kissing we did the other day. Except this time I had control of her. As she started to take the lead I would touch her just right to regain control. It isn't that I like to be dominate per say, but that I know she likes a challenge; and I really want her to enjoy this!

After enjoying this for a while; she wants to take things further. She rolls back onto her stomach and moves my hand out from underneath her. I wasn't sure what she was doing at first, so I was a little concerned.

"Dashie?"

She smiled at me and kissed my nose. She bit the collar of my shirt and lifted me upright by it (I did have to help a little). She pulls it off in one quick motion and then pushes me down. The look in her eyes told me everything. She was nervous, but wasn't going to let it stop her. She put her back to me and sat on my chest. What follows is by far the cutest thing I have ever seen. She started trying to get my pants undone, but I had Rarity make buttons for them. Like what you would find on denim jeans. Rarity has magic and could make it for me with relative ease; Dash doesn't and couldn't seem to get them undone. She sat there for three minutes getting frustrated with herself. I really should of helped, but at the same time I figured she may not want it. She eventually lets out a long groan and falls back. She would of fallen back past my body a ways, but I caught her and scooted her down some. She had a bit of a frown on until I started kissing the side of her neck. She brought her right hoof around and started rubbing my cheek as I did this.

She actually started apologizing for not being very good at this. My response was to get on top of her and kiss her harder. I love it when the girls throw their hooves around my neck. It's like I'm being told not to stop, and it makes me feel great! I take care of the rest of my clothes, but my boxers for her. I'm not sure why I chose to leave those on...probably still somewhat holding back again. If I wasn't so dang happy right now with Dash; I would probably berate myself some more.

I reach between us and once again start gently caressing her. I love the sounds she makes. She'll break our kissing for a moment to let out an airy gasp or a whimper as I do something right. I just couldn't help myself anymore; I had to hold her. I put my left arm around her back and brought her up. I was still rubbing her with my other hand, so I was basically putting all of our weight into my back. I didn't care though; the feeling of her pressed against me, the sound of her various squeaks and moans, the sight of her wings twitching as I pleasure her; and even the smell of rain that seems to cling to her mane more than made up for any discomfort I felt. Which honestly isn't even all that noticeable now. Dash didn't seem sure of what to do here. She pushed against me with her hooves and forced me to return her to the ground. I was very confused at first, but the smile she gave me reassured my heart.

"You're too nice for your own good Coal. You're not letting me do anything for you."

"Heh, that's where you are mistaken. I love you so much Dashie, and feeling you like this...is more than I could ever hope for."

Dash leaned up and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before pushing me over. I wasn't expecting it so I landed with a thud. It made me laugh a bit until Dash jumped atop me again. Her face went red as she sat down on my chest, and scooted up. I knew what she was asking of me, but she didn't want to say it verbally. I would of laughed; had I not been entranced with the sight of her love before me.

I put my hands on her hips and brought her a little closer. I wanted to please her like this, and I was going to. Dash had been leaning up before I started, but fell down with a soft scream as I began. She was so warm, and her body told me she was far past ready for this. As far as sexual acts go...this is probably my favorite thing to do. I can't count kissing; because that really depends on the context. Being able to please my loves and they don't have to do a thing...makes me feel like a man. There is really no other way to put it. I feel pride as a lover, and joy as I please them.

I started off slow, but gradually began picking up the pace. Dash's body is honest, but maybe a little too honest. Her wings start flapping as she gets closer and closer to finishing. I have to put one hand on the base of her tail, and another as far up her back as I can just to hold her down. It doesn't bother me any, but it gets distracting when I'm trying to please her. Dash tries to distract herself, and reaches down me trying to return the favor. My body being as long as it is; she can only use her hooves. Which is a little disappointing, but I'm not going to stop.

She was very hesitant at first, but eventually started getting confidence in herself and began running her hooves along it faster. It felt amazing! Remember how soft I said her coat is? Yeah...just wow. Her doing that really motivated me to work on pleasing her even more! I leaned up a bit and licked her as deeply as I could. I would focus on each side for a few seconds before moving onto another. I couldn't help myself anymore once I got started with this. I pulled her down and worked my hardest on reaching as much as I could. Dash's reaction was probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard. She started panting out 'oh my gosh' repeatedly. It was absolutely music to my ears. I could feel her drooling slightly on my chest, and I completely lost it. I stopped holding back and did everything I could to make her finish. I was in no hurry, but I wanted so badly to give it to her.

After another what could of been five minutes or an hour; I honestly couldn't tell anymore...she finished. Her wings flapped with great force about three times and she let out a long yell accompanied by her whole body tightening up. Her back hooves shot out straight back and her tail kept hitting me, but I could hardly focus on that. I never once stopped licking her. If only because I wanted the first orgasm I ever gave her; to be as memorable as possible.

I could feel small spasms still being sent out to her limbs even after the climax passed. That was probably due to my not being able to stop. I was serious when I said I lost it, I just love her so much; and I'll do everything to make her feel as good as possible. I stopped for only a moment to roll her off me and onto the floor; now on her back. I put my hands under her flanks and lifted her back up some and continued where I left off as I kneeled onto the floor. I did that so I could look at her while I worked. Dash's face was so beautiful; it made all the difference in the world for me...being able to look at her. The smile she wore spread ear to ear. Her eyes fluttered as I would hit just the right spot. I loved the way her ears would flap up and down too.

Another bonus to this position was that she didn't have enough room to work with if she started flapping her wings again. They were still going up and down, but they ended up only hitting the floor. Dash started biting at her hooves as she got close again. I could see it in her eyes. They couldn't focus on anything; they just rolled around here and there as the end result neared again. I'm not sure how long we have been doing this, but we should still have plenty of time.

I lifted her back up a little more, and ran my left hand onto the sensitive spot under her wings. This proved to send Dash over the edge and she finished just as strong as before. Once again I didn't stop as it went on, but once it was over I set her down and took a much needed breather. I was drenched in sweat and her love juices, but it only served to remind me of how much I love her. It wasn't until I was done did I notice how tired I really was. I had been supporting her body throughout this in ways I'm not accustomed. I scooted back a few feet and leaned against the wall for a rest.

Dash was twitching slightly in the middle of the room for a good couple minutes. When she did finally get up; I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at her. Her eyes looked very heavy and she had the goofiest grin. She got up and slowly trotted over to me. We locked eyes for a moment before Dash decided enough was enough. She put a hoof on my member again, and started trying to please me. She didn't have to try hard though, I was so far past ready for her; but wanted to make sure that she could look back at this experience with a smile.

She was definitely thankful for my work. There was almost literally no holding back. She took it into her hooves, and stared at it with a very red face for nearly a minute before starting to lick it. She had begun to salivate during my time going down on her, and it was returned to me. My whole body was far past hot at this point. I of course had the fire going, and our bodies have been working with each other for a while now. Her tongue felt unbelievably cool against me. I wanted to watch her, but it felt so good that my eyes were forced shut on their own. I found myself focusing on every little touch and the sounds that followed. Dash was either enjoying this as much as I was, or she was trying to do something a little extra for me. Either way...I'm very happy! She is moaning as she starts at the base and moves up very slowly to the tip. The vibrations coming off of her tongue are what's starting to get to me the most. She stopped for a moment and began focusing on the end of it. It was forcing me to bite my lip it felt so good! I still couldn't watch, but once I felt her lips wrap around me my eyes shot open.

Dash's eyes were closed and the face she was making was so serene as she went up and down along me. I put my hand on her cheek as she worked. This got me what looked like a smile and a very sexy moan. I loved this so much, but I couldn't take it! I wanted to really be with Dash so much now! Dash stops for a moment and comes up for air; I grab her by the waist and pull her onto my chest. She yelps in surprise at first, but quickly humms as I start kissing her again. I have one hand on the back of her head again, and the other was rubbing her love some more. She seemed to want to break the kiss for a moment, but I was too lost in the feel of her mouth to notice. Dash put a hoof against my chest and started to try to push away a little, but stopped as I began sucking on her tongue. I could feel her try and gasp for air as I continued. Moments later she put her hooves around me again and just went with it.

We kissed loudly and sloppily like that for an unknown amount of time. I was just too lost in her. I could feel myself burning for her, and now was the moment I feared the most. After breaking the kiss and getting my breath back; I looked at her. She had tilted her head down and was panting into my chest. I put my hand under her chin and had her look at me. I smiled as she started planting little kisses on my face, neck, and body. I wasn't going to take this the rest of the way without talking to her, so best do it now.

"D-Dashie..."

"Mmm?"

"A-Are you ready? I'm wanting you so badly."

She stopped kissing me for a moment and smiled. She looked back and positioned herself right above me. As she started to descend I had to stop her for a moment.

"Wait for a sec, Dashie."

"Huh? Why? I thought you wanted me now..."

"I do, but...I just feel like I should tell you...it'll probably hurt a lot at first."

She gave me a huge smile and kissed me a couple times more. "I know Coal, but...I also know it'll pass. I've waited a long time for this, and I hate waiting."

Dash closed her eyes and in one quick motion forced most of me inside her. She fell forward gasping onto my chest. She didn't cry, but she was gritting her teeth as her body went through small convulsions. I rubbed her back and tried to get her to relax while this was going on, but I'm not sure how much it was really helping.

We sat there holding each other for a fair while. All I could do was comfort the still somewhat shaking body of Dash. At one point she began kissing my chest again, but that only made me feel worse. She knew I was hurting for her, and wanted ME to feel better. This girl...is just too good for me sometimes. Dash leans up and starts taking in the rest of what I have. She does it slowly, but there doesn't appear to be a lot of discomfort in her face. Her mouth is hanging open slightly and she appears to be concentrating. I lean forward a bit and take her hooves into my hands and pull her into a kiss. We didn't close our eyes this time; we simply stared at each other softly as our tongues danced against one another. I let go of her hooves; and I put my arms all the way around her body, she did the same. We held onto each other tightly as Dash slid down the rest of the way. Her petit body was gripping me so lovingly. It was such an amazing thing. I rubbed the back of her head and ran my hand up and down her back. She was rubbing my back in a circular motion, and it was such a nice feeling.

As I was kissing Dash; she started wanting more. She pushed me back against the wall again with a smile, and put her front hooves on my chest; and then stood up using her back hooves. She was leaning forward, and would dip up and down along me. I was about to put my hands on her hips to make things easier for her, but she stopped me by grabbing them. She fell forward onto my chest, and held them to her face while never stopping. She kissed them and nuzzled them; it was clear to me what she was doing. To her; I've done enough. It is my time to sit back and enjoy this, but I can't accept that. Leaning forward a bit; I managed to kiss the top of her head. She relaxed one of her wings and used it to rub my neck. Visually this was an unusual sight to say the least, but I just felt so loved. She eventually pushed back against me and started using her wings to propel herself up and down atop me. It started off slow, but she eventually picked up speed. If I wasn't currently in heaven; I would probably admire how she can so expertly change directions. Dash won the fight this time. I leaned back and let her do what she wanted without interfering. I should really work on being able to accept the kindness of others more freely. Dash clearly loves me and wants to do this for me; I shouldn't fight her on it.

The next hour or so was spent with me simply watching the most beautiful pegasus I've ever seen; please me to no end. The expression she wore was that of determination and endurance. My thought processes stopped, and I found myself completely mesmerized. This went on and on, and it never once became anything less than magical.

I was so close to being done, but I don't believe Dash had finished yet. This is what brought me out of my stupor and back to the world of my stupid worries. I bit my lip and cracked my neck trying to hold off. It didn't help the fact that Dash had gotten the hang of this and was moving like you wouldn't believe. The physical methods weren't working much now, and I started thinking of anything to take my mind off of this. Which sucks! I want to enjoy every second of this with Dash, but I know I'll be happier if she comes out of this satisfied. I was just about to go to my last resort when Dash came down exceptionally more forcefully and clenched up around me. She pushed against my stomach with her hooves, but at the same time pulled herself down with her back. The result was me finishing, but we were locked together. Dash fell forward with a huge smile, but I was feeling dread in my heart. Did she even realize what just happened? I need to stay calm about this. My body feels amazing, but my heart is full of unrest. I don't say anything immediately; I just hold her close and rub her back some more. Before I even said anything; Dash started talking.

"I stopped by the clinic while you were gone. I'm safe right now. I wanted it to end like this." She climbed up my chest and began kissing me again.

"I should be mad that you didn't say anything, but I love you so much I can hardly stand it."

She leaned back and pushed on my nose with her hoof. "That's what you get for making me wait so long...and I love you too."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 104: Snapped /-

Applejack watched Cherilee trot into the schoolhouse before sitting next to Copper and Sweetie Belle. She wanted to give Dash all the time in the world today, and therefor wasn't in any hurry. Applejack was about to try and take a nap herself when she saw Scootaloo coming up the road. She quickly got up and met her halfway. Disturbing Copper and Sweetie Belle with a conversation just felt wrong.

"Hey there Scootaloo. Sorry ta' say that it may be ah bit before we can go shoppin." Applejack motions over to the sleeping children with her hoof before giving Scootaloo a coy smile.

"I'm glad you're Ok with all that Applejack. It does surprise me a little though. It seems most adults don't like them being so close..."

"Well sugarcube...Ah would be ah bit of ah hypocrite iff'n Ah gave em trouble."

"Really? You're old enough for...adult stuff."

"Heh, Ah suppose Ah am; but that ain't what Ah'm talkin about. Ah mean Ah can't judge em fer lovin each other when it ain't exactly normal. Ya'll probably know this too. We're ah mighty weird family Scootaloo, but Ah love it."

Scootaloo gave Applejack a big smile and a quick hug. "Me too. I think I'll go find Applebloom again. Who knows how long those two will be!?"

"Ha! Good point there. Ya'll have ah nice time, and Ah'll see ya at home tonight."

"Bye Applejack!" Scootaloo gave her a quick wave and took off back the way she came.

Applejack smiled and looked back to the children. Copper had woken up, but hadn't moved any. He was only staring at her out of the corner of his eye. This made Applejack jump a little at first, but she quickly composed herself. The thought of making Copper more self conscious about his eyes was the last thing she wanted. Even if it did unnerve her every now and again.

She trotted over and sat down in front of him. Sweetie Belle was still sound asleep, and Applejack chuckled to herself as this made Copper smile.

"Hey there sugarcube. Enjoy yer nap?"

"I did..."

"Feelin embarrassed? Want me ta' give ya'll yer privacy?"

"A little, and not entirely. We do have plans after all."

"Ah think ya'll gettin ta' be with yer little filly friend is more important."

This got an unamused look out of Copper at first, but it quickly changed into a smile as he lightened up. "Yeah...I guess she really is that."

"Ah love ya Copper. Ya'll have ah nice time."

"I will, and I can sleep on the couch until we get around to getting me some furniture."

"Ah don't want ya doin that...ya trust me ta' get ya some good stuff?"

"I do but...I don't want you feeling like Sweetie Belle is more important than you...I mean...well...I..."

Applejack smiled and gave Copper a quick kiss on his forehead. "It's ah different kind ah love ya'll got goin on there. Ah know the feelin, and Ah ain't upset er nothin."

"I can't believe I'm talking about this with my mom..."

"It makes me happy that ya can though. Ah'll do anything fer ya Copper; don't ferget that."

"I won't mom. I love you very much, and...thanks."

"Ah love you too...Ah'm thinkin of settin yer room up like Scootaloo's...sound good?"

"Sounds amazing mom, thanks."

"Not ah problem. Ah'll see ya tonight. Have ah nice time." Applejack gives Copper a little wink and trots off into town. The first stop was going to be Quills and Sofa's.

AJ is so awesome to me. I feel bad for scaring her earlier; I don't think she knows I noticed. Ugh...I have mixed feelings about these eyes of mine. Well...as long as my friends and family can get over it then everything will be fine. And whatever Sweetie Belle is...filly friend...sounds nice. I wish I knew why most of the adult ponies were so against this, but it wouldn't change my mind so I guess it doesn't matter.

Sweetie Belle slept for a fair while. At one point I almost tried to get out from underneath her, but she mumbled in her sleep and I couldn't do it. I wasn't really sleepy anymore, so I ended up just closing my eyes and enjoyed the peace of the moment. That peace didn't last too much longer though. The bucking foal Mint and that orange mane unicorn showed up again. I'm fairly certain they think I'm sleeping. So long as they just look angrily at me; and that's it, then I'll just ignore them. I scared the girls so much when I fought him yesterday...and what kind of idiot is he? I don't care if I caught him off guard; he should know better than to mess with me now! Wait...I hear another voice...is that...no...Cloudy...

"Mint...I'm serious...don't even think of it."

"Quit trying to stop me. I've had all I can stand of this bucking foal. I'm going to make sure he won't have the guts to do anything against me ever again."

"You're going to get hurt Mint...again. I don't think there is anyway for you to get the upper hoof on him now."

"Sure there is! I'll just have Furnace here levitate off that annoying high pitched little unicorn friend of his, and we'll use her as leverage."

"Mint...I can't believe you! You're a monster!"

"I'm not going to hurt her! I don't hit fillies, Cloudy!"

"Still, you're messing with other ponies lives. Why can't you just leave them well enough alone. You've been the one to start each and every single fight between you and them."

"I'm not changing my mind on this. I'm not going to sit by and be humiliated again and again by some foal that showed up out of nowhere!"

"Do you know who his dad is, Mint?"

"I know who Coal is. The whole town knows who he is. He can threaten us, but I doubt he could hurt a child."

"...you're sick..."

"Just shut up and get out of here if you're not helping!"

"I'm helping alright...I'm trying to help you. Copper will literally murder you if anything happens to Sweetie Belle."

"Please, he figured out some good moves; but he doesn't have the guts for that."

I'm sick of this. Sorry Sweetie Belle, but I'm afraid you're waking up. I quickly shot out from underneath Sweetie Belle and got right in Mint's face.

"You're a bucking coward. You know that?"

"WAAH~!"

He fell over onto his flank before his mind caught up with what happened. The unicorn named Furnace started trying to use magic on me again...I really don't want to fight anymore, but I'm never left any choice!

I was about to take him out when I heard Sweetie Belle yell out. "Please wait Copper! Don't lose your cool again!"

I turned around to see her slowly getting up with wide tear filled eyes. Dangit...why did she have to be here? I turned back around, but found Mint bucking me in the side of the head. I fell back a few feet and groaned as I lose my sense of balance. My ears were ringing and my vision was blurry.

"Copper!" Sweetie Belle came running up and held me close. "Just leave us alone! We've never done anything to you!"

I could barely see anything, but I felt Sweetie Belle slowly letting go of me. "AHH! Put me down!" Wait...WHAT!? Furnace was levitating her up and over to them.

"Furnace! Mint! Stop this! You're taking things way too far!"

"He took this too far Cloudy! He humiliated me, and I'm going to make him pay for it!"

I can't stand this...I can hardly think...I just want them to pay...just want them...

FUCK! NOT AGAIN! Those damn chest pains are back! Dash is currently asleep next to me, and I need to stay calm here! AUGH! It hurts just as much as last time! I need to get out of here! I can't let her see me like this!

I got up off the couch and quickly threw on my coat and such. I was starting to lose control of my balance, but managed to grab the walking stick out of the corner of the room. It offered enough support to let me get outside.

I seriously need to yell out right now! This is unbelievable! I just need to get far enough from the house so I won't scare any pony!

"Mint...I think...I think you killed him..."

"WHAT!? No I didn't! The wuss just passed out!"

"Copper! No!"

"Would you keep a lid on that filly, Furnace!? I can't take this right now!"

Copper had been leaning up a bit even after Sweetie Belle was taken from him. Moments later he fell over into the snow; minimal amounts of blood staining it beneath him.

"He doesn't look that bad!"

"You're fooling yourself Mint! We need to get him some help!"

"Shut the buck up Cloudy!"

Furnace was losing his cool, but was too scared of Mint to stop obeying now. He held Sweetie Belle's mouth closed with his magic, so all that could be heard from her were muffled cries.

Cloudy slowly walked over to Copper and jostled him a little. "Copper?" He twitched. This gave Cloudy some relief, but not a lot. "Come on Copper! Get up!"

Get up he did, but every pony knew something was wrong immediately. His normally expressionless face was contorted into that of sheer rage. Cloudy fell back as Copper flared his wings and shot off the ground. His movements were slowed due to the blow he received earlier though. Mint had enough time to step to the side and buck him again.

Copper was sent back and was slightly buried in the snow around him. Sweetie Belle wasn't even trying to scream anymore. She was just crying as Copper stood up again. He charged Mint a second time, and a third, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth; so on and so forth. Each charge ended in him being hit again. Mint was starting to lose his breath, and was far past scared. Not a single time did Copper ever stay down for more than a few seconds at best.

"Enough of this...I can't take it...I'm outta here!" Furnace let go of Sweetie Belle and took off. She landed with a soft crunch of the snow, and immediately ran over to Copper. He was already standing and was about to charge Mint again when she stopped him.

"Copper! Please! You're so hurt! Let's just go!" There was no response. She could only let out a yelp as he shot for Mint again. He wasn't expecting it this time, and Copper managed to pin him to the ground.

"AUGH! Get off me!" Copper's response was to rear up and buck Mint in the chest repeatedly. He managed to do it three times before Mint started choking. Cloudy couldn't take it and tackled Copper off of him.

"COPPER! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

It was at this point that Cherilee heard the commotion and came outside of the school building. She spotted the fight and immediately tried to break it up. Given the visual situation; she ran to Mint first. He was the only one on the ground after all. His chest was bruised, but other than that he was alright. She was about to yell her head off at Copper; until she looked up and saw him. He was caked over with dried blood in various spots, and Mint didn't have a single open wound on him.  
Her heart dropped and she immediately ran over to Copper. Before she could do anything; he shot back for Mint and tried to pick up where he left off.

"Copper! Stop right this instant!"

"He can't hear you Ms. Cherilee! We don't know what happened! He just snapped!"

"Go get help! I'll do my best to stop him!"

She ran over and managed to pin Copper to the ground while he was about to strike Mint again. She could feel the bruises on his body under her hoof, but his red coat hid them well enough. He squirmed and writhed under her for nearly ten minutes before he finally stopped. His body went limp and his face returned to its normal emotionless state.

Mint managed to stand up and was about to leave, but Cherilee stopped him."You are not going anywhere!" She got off of Copper and immediately grabbed onto Mint. He was too tired to resist, and only sat on the ground with a groan.

Sweetie Belle took this moment and ran back over to Copper. She lifted up his head in her hooves and crawled underneath it. She was trying to make him as comfortable as possible. She started to cry as Copper's breathing was weak and irregular.

"Sweetie Belle." Cherilee was in no mood for any of this. She had put up with a lot today, and this was the final straw. "Tell me everything that happened. From start to finish. One way or another; this is never happening again."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 105: Handling It /-

Man, that was bad! It lasted longer this time too! What is causing this crap!? It can't be my body, because I feel great again! I ended up sitting in the snow for about 10 minutes after the fact though. I may be feeling better now, but I really needed to cool off.

Thankfully Dash hadn't woken up while I was gone. I walked back inside to find that she rolled over in her sleep. I want so badly to blow on her belly! I can't even believe myself sometimes! No matter how adult the girls and I get; they always look so damn adorable! I figure the best thing I can do is just relax. After that little attack I'm just feeling the need to stay close to her. I just can't stop staring at Dash right now. She looks so peaceful, and has a slight smile as she sleeps. I reach over and start gently scratching her neck. These are the kinds of moments that make all this weird unexplainable crap worth it. The quiet moments where I can enjoy my loves in peace, but somewhere in the back of my mind...I know things aren't right.

Augh...where am I? I try to stand up, but I can't seem to. My eyelids feel really heavy, and my head feels light.

"Easy there little guy. You need to take it slow for a while. That colt hurt you pretty badly."

Well that last statement pisses me off! I manage to open my eyes and find myself on...a bucking hospital bed. Luna help me...it just had to be a hospital. I was about to defend myself, but something kind of hit me.

"What happened to the other colt? I uhh...don't really remember anything."

"He has bruising along his chest, but other than that he is well enough. You should be paying more attention to yourself. You didn't receive anything serious, but you did obtain several gashes around your body."

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to stay here!"

"No no; you're mother has been informed and is currently filling out the paperwork. You'll be free to go once she is done."

"Well that's at least some good news. How long was I out?"

"A few hours. I'm surprised you received as many wounds as you did; for whatever reason your body is unusually sturdy for one so young."

"Really? How so?"

"You're wounds are healing rather quickly, and your muscle tissue is far more mature than it should be. I would honestly like to run some tests on you; but because it didn't pertain to this incident, I refrained."

"I'm glad you did. If you really want to know about me; talk with the doctors in Canterlot Castle's hospital wing. They've done enough studying on me to leave me hating hospitals for life."

That may have been too much. The doctor gave me a wide eyed stare; to which I returned. He cleared his throat and then excused himself. I find what he said to be very interesting though. The doctor's that studied me after the merger wouldn't tell me anything. So I have an unusually developed body, huh? Well I could have told you that!

I sat on that bed for about 15 minutes until AJ came in and smacked my cheek. Ow! "Mom!? What was that for!?"

"Fer bein so dag blasted stupid! Ya had me worried sick again!"

Oh geez. Now AJ is starting to cry and I feel like the bad pony again. "I'm sorry mom...I just...kind of lost it."

"That's what Sweetie Belle n' Cherilee said...are ya goin ta' be alright?"

AJ climbed onto the bed with me and tucked me under her chest. Wow...this is nice...she is so warm. I could get used to this. "Copper?"

"Huh? Oh...sorry mom...you're just making me sleepy."

She leaned forward and kissed my head a few times. "Then sleep. Ah'm in no hurry ta' get ya outta here iff'n yer gonna relax for me."

This made me smile. I buried my face into her and quickly started falling asleep again. "I love you mom...sorry I cause so many problems."

She very softly rubbed my back in response. As long as Sweetie Belle isn't mad at me...then this moment is worth getting hurt.

FUCK! This is too much! Sweetie Belle showed up out of nowhere and started talking a million miles a second! It took Dash and I nearly 20 minutes to calm her down enough so we could understand her! When she finally told us everything in a way we could understand...I nearly popped a blood vessel! I've put up with a lot of shit in my life here, but I will not stand for this! This kid has been giving Copper grief for a long time now! This just tears it! I've never struck a child in my life, but I am damn close!

I was in a hurry to get down to the hospital, and Sweetie Belle wanted to come with Dash and I; so I just picked her up and carried her there. I really wanted to rush down there as soon as possible, but had to calm myself down first. The entire trip Dash was hanging off my back via my left shoulder. She was definitely trying to calm me down, but I could tell she was just as pissed as I was. I guess she just handles it better.

It doesn't take long, and I really didn't calm down that much. We walk inside to be greeted with gasps from the nurses. I wasn't sure why until Dash whispered in my ear. "Coal...try and calm down some more...you're making a horrible face right now."

"S-sorry Dashie..."

"Don't be...I understand why; just try and hold back."

I look down at Sweetie Belle, and even she looks angry. Well...a combination of worry and anger. Poor girl is being taken for a roller coaster ride of emotions lately.

I try take a few deep breaths, and then approach the front desk. "Hi nurse Redheart. Long time no see; mind telling me where Copper is staying?"

"G-good to see you too...he is in the third room to the left down that hallway."

"Thank you."

Time to find out how badly he got it. It's a good thing I walked in quietly...Applejack was there holding a sleeping Copper. She was on her side and he was cuddled up along her stomach and chest. Her left hoof was wrapped around his back, and her right hoof was currently rubbing his head. The sight alone killed any anger I had left instantly.

She looked up and gave me a very sad smile. I set Sweetie Belle on the bed and Applejack moved her left hoof out of the way so Sweetie Belle could hug Copper too. Dash and I took a seat before we started talking.

"Hey AJ...rough day I take it."

"Yeah, but it's lookin up now."

"How is Copper doing?"

"He's fine. We can go home at any time now, but Copper started fallin asleep. So we decided ta stay ah little longer. The nurses didn't seem ta mind any."

Dash was staying awfully quiet during this. I could tell she really wanted to love on Copper too, but there wasn't enough room for her. I couldn't be as comforting as I'd like with Sweetie Belle here, but I did rub her back to make her feel better. I think it did, but I started thinking. How has Sweetie Belle or Applebloom not noticed how close Dash and I are? I've tried to be careful, but they're smart girls...maybe they've already put two and two together; and just haven't said anything. No reason to worry about it now I guess; we've decided that hiding it isn't going to help us any in the long run. I love these girls so much, and I've been giving a lot of thought to being an honest man...and making things official. So every pony will possibly know soon enough.

Copper woke up about 20 minutes after Coal, Dash, and Sweetie Belle arrived. They talked for a moment and after Dash got to love on Copper some; they went home. Copper and Sweetie Belle said their goodbyes with a hug and a nose rub outside of Rarity's. Copper watched her leave and stood there for nearly 5 minutes before turning around and rejoining his family. They weren't going to rush him...they just wanted whatever would make him happy.

Scootaloo was already back home waiting on every pony when they arrived. She was informed of the situation and stuck near Copper all night. The movers wouldn't arrive until tomorrow with the furniture Applejack got for him; if only because it was done much later in the day. Copper was going to sleep on the couch, but Coal insisted that he do that instead. Tonight, Copper would get loved on by his mothers again. They probably wanted that more than he did, but it he was still very happy about it.

During the night Scootaloo came down and got comfortable with Coal. She felt a little guilty that he had to sleep alone, and wanted to make him feel loved. She thought he was asleep, but had been awake the whole time. Coal put an arm around her and stroked her back until she fell asleep. After a bit of loving talk from his daughter of course.

Coal decided he would address Mint and his family the next day, and hopefully get back to work the day after. His savings have nearly completely dwindled from all the various expenses. He simply refused to let the girls pay for anything out of their pockets.

The next morning was by far the most peaceful one. It was Saturday and there was no school, so every pony slept in a little bit, and had a late breakfast after that. Dash was the one who cooked this time. Applejack had been teaching her some, and it turned out alright. Coal loved on his family before informing them of his plans. Copper protested a little, but Coal silenced him with a raised hand. The girls didn't even try to argue. They all wanted things to be taken care of, and knew there was no stopping Coal at this point. He was told to at least stay composed, and he assured them that he would try. After getting Mint's information from Scootaloo (Cloudy had told her); he was off.

The walk to town was going to be exceptionally long this time around. Coal took his time and did is absolute best to stay in control. The last thing he wanted was to start a blood feud with Mint's family, but he wasn't going to let things continue like this anymore. His family apparently lived in a fairly nice part of the residential area. There isn't really a poor side of town; I just mean that the homes were nicer because they were newer.

Coal didn't know it, but Ponyville was slowly getting larger as more and more ponies would travel down there to see Equestria's only human. It almost became a game with the normal residents to spot the 'human seekers' as they called them. They would laugh and joke about it, but completely understood the motivation behind wanting to see him. This brought a lot of tourism and revenue that was being put back into the town.

Coal hasn't been around much though, and this started to discourage the tourists. Once he started showing up again; word got around fast. The entire trip to Mint's place; Coal was being stared at by several new faces. He may have noticed had he not been on such an important trip. Coal was more than determined to settle this once and for all!

Here it is...Mint's residence. Ok Coal...just take a deep breath...you got this. Just remember this is all for Copper. I can't believe I'm about to START a confrontation with a pony...the brony in me feels sick, but the dad needs to win out. Ok...I got this...let's do it.

I knock on the door a few times and wait. It only took a few minutes, but Mint answered the door. He took one long hard look at me, and then recoiled back.

"I need to talk with your parents. We're putting an end to this vendetta you have against my son today."

The kid probably doesn't know that word, but I tend to talk flowery when I'm pissed like this. He nodded once and then took off. The door was left open so I knew he was at least listening to me. I could hear some voices, and after a moment a very young earth pony mare stepped into view. She had the same light green coat, but her mane was a combination of white and red rather than just white like Mint's. Her cutie mark was a ring made up of smaller mints.

"Hello miss, are you Mint's sister?"

"No...I'm his mother."

What? She looks like she is barely older than Rarity! And she is the oldest of the six! The surprise must have been evident on my face, because she gave me a soft smile and gestured for me to step inside. She lead me into this comfortable looking dining area and asked me to take a seat.

"Mint, would you go upstairs for a while. I need to have this talk in private."

He didn't seem to like this, but didn't argue. He immediately trotted upstairs leaving us alone. She turns to me and gives me a very tired smile. I'm honestly feeling incredibly uncomfortable right now, and it isn't because of what we're going to be talking about...I just have an awful feeling.

"I'm Peppermint. And I assume you're here to talk about the way my son has been behaving."

"I am..." I couldn't stop staring at her. Mint had to be at least Cloudy's age, and...I think I was told that he is 9. I'm trying not to put two and two together here, but she did it for me.

"I had Mint when I was very young. That's why I look the way I do."

I have so many concerns! This mare looks so tired, and where is the father in all this!? I hope I'm just jumping to conclusions, but I'm absolutely terrified! I just need to stay calm and talk with her as parents.

"It's nice to meet you Peppermint. I wish it could of been under better circumstances though."

She gave me another smile, and it's only making me feel worse. "Me too. I'm very sorry for how my son has been behaving. I work at the local candy shop and unfortunately don't make it home till very late. Mint is left to do as he pleases until I get home. I'm so very sorry for what happened to your son. Is he doing better?"

"H-He is. Copper should be back to normal soon." As normal as he has been anyway...

"I'm glad. I wasn't fully aware of what was happening until Mint came home yesterday with a horrible bruise. I originally thought Copper was the one doing the bullying, but I found out the truth today. I've talked with Mint already, but I'll try and do more later."

"I appreciate it. I'm sorry this has been so unpleasant."

"No no. You've been very understanding about all of this, and thank you for being reserved with my son. I do hope you won't hate him too much; he has a rather hard life."

Oh god...I'm so not liking this. "Is...everything alright?"

"You don't need to worry about it. I'm not going to drop all my problems on you. I'm sure you're very busy; I don't want to keep you."

She started to get up, but immediately fell down onto the floor with a soft thud. I quickly got up and helped her to. She is an earth pony, but...she is so incredibly light. She looks fine, but something isn't right here.

"Peppermint...are you really Ok? You look awfully tired..."

She smiled at me again and quickly composed herself. "I'm fine. Just been a long day dealing with Mint is all. It'll be better after a nice nap."

"As long as you're sure..."

"I am. Thank you for stopping by. Let me know if anything else happens."

"I will, but I don't thank this is going to happen again."

I've never been more concerned for a pony than I am right now. Her entire demeanor is so delicate. She escorts me to the door, and we say one final goodbye before parting ways. I couldn't head home like this. I shouldn't get involved, but that mare is suffering...and I need to find out how I can help.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 106: Can't always help /-

First things first...I can't help in this if I don't know what's going on. She said she worked at the candy store; that would probably be the best place to start. How am I even going to go about this though? It'll be weird if I just go in and start asking questions. Maybe if I was just upfront with them, and told them why I was asking...that is what I'll do. Trying to be gentle about things is sometimes the right thing to do, but I'm far past worried for Peppermint. She was acting like all kinds of unhealthy. She looked well enough, but she had no energy; and almost no weight to her. I know I have a lot to worry about in my own life, but I would never forgive myself for letting a pony suffer! Hell...maybe I'll even help Mint get over himself by helping his mom. Now where the heck IS the candy store? I have two children...you'd think I would know this. I need a drink...not booze...I'm thinking I should stop by my regular cafe'.

I walk down there, and...I'm getting this weird feeling of being watch again. The last time that happened...it was when Applejack and Dash popped the relationship question. There doesn't appear to be any pony looking...huh. Well weirdness aside, I arrive at the cafe' and sit in my usual spot outside. They keep it open because a lot of ponies like the cold. I do have to wear a coat, but it's still nice. After a couple of minutes my server arrives. And it's Nutmeg! I haven't seen her in forever!

"Hi Nutmeg! Good to see you again!"

"Coal! So nice to see you too! I thought you got tired of coming here."

"Goodness no! I love this place. I just got really tied up with a lot of drama. I'm sure you know how it goes."

"Yeah, I understand. Nothing too serious I hope."

"The worst is over; now I'm more worried about this other pony..."

"Oh? A friend of yours?"

"Well not really. She is the mother of a colt that my son got into it with. The kids are fine, but she acts like she is in awful condition."

"That sounds terrible! Who is this pony?"

"I don't want any pony freaking out over this; I'm just worried is all. I'm actually taking a quick breather before I head to the candy store. She works there and I'm hoping I can find out more about her from a coworker or something. I don't know...I'm just worried about her."

Nutmeg put a hoof to her chin and seemed to be thinking about something. She looked back at me with a tilt to her head.  
"The pony you're worried about...wouldn't happen to be Peppermint...would she?"

"Actually yeah! How did you know?"

"Oh well...most ponies around her know about Peppermint. She...does have it very hard. I can understand why you would worry about her."

"Oh dangit...I knew something was up." I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair trying to calm down. I knuckled my forehead a bit before looking back to Nutmeg. "Is it something you can tell me? I want to help, but I may not be able to..."

"I'm not sure how you could help, but I do know what happened to her. Most ponies know actually...it happened several years ago, but word got around fast. It's a very sad memory."

"I don't want to put this on you Nutmeg. I just...maybe care too much sometimes..."

"Don't say that Coal. Even if it isn't really normal; it is still very nice of you. Tell you what...let me fix you up my specialty on the house, and then I'll tell you what happened."

This brought a smile to my face. I think she likes making it a game to try and get me to accept hospitality. Unfortunately for her...I've got a backup plan. "You've got yourself a deal Nutmeg."

She gives me a smile and then trots off back inside. I lean back a bit and just let my mind wander. Pretty much every pony here knows every pony else. I used to think situations like that would be fantastic, but it does make me feel guilty in times like this. I hate gossiping, but I seriously want to help that poor mare. Seeing a pony so kind hurting like that...just breaks my heart. I'm hoping she is just tired from working a lot, but...Nutmeg's comments leave me doubting that. I just...know it has something to do with Mint.

After about five minutes Nutmeg comes out carrying a tray with two cups on it. She has taken her apron off and sits at the table with me.

"I decided to take my break now, so we can talk without being rushed."

"That's awful kind of you. I hope this won't make your day feel longer. Back when I worked in a place like this; I would space out my breaks to make the end of the shift feel shorter."

"I'm not worried about it. I love my job, and will work it happily regardless."

"That's amazing Nutmeg. I wish my world had more people with attitudes like yours."

She gave me a smile before taking her drink and staring off into space. I drank some too, but I kept my eyes on her. The expression she wore was telling me everything. She was having to prepare herself to tell me about Peppermint. This is not going to be pleasant.

"Well Coal...it started about ten years ago. I was just a little filly; but there was this one very pretty and popular mare, that mare is Peppermint. She was still several years away from adulthood, but she got serious with this local stallion. He eventually got her pregnant, and left after he found out. She was disowned by her family, and they left too. She has been raising Mint by herself since he was born. She works as many hours as she can, and doesn't take very good care of herself. To top it off; she won't accept charity. That's pretty much it Coal...a lot of ponies have tried to help her, but she turns them away."

I don't know what to say...I...am filled with so much rage right now. That poor mare has been living with something like that for years. What...what can I do!? I hung my head and rubbed my eyes with my palms. I could feel my veins protruding as I was beginning to lose my temper. I did manage to pull it back with a few more sips of my drink though. No use getting mad over it. The guy is long gone, and it won't help any pony.

"Thanks for telling me that Nutmeg. You say she won't accept help, but...what kind has she been offered? That you know of..."

"Well...I want to say Coco offered them free housing at her inn..."

"That sounds like something she would do."

"Hmm...I know plenty of ponies have offered to assist her financially..."

"We do live with some awesome ponies."

"There have been various offers to do odd jobs for her. Cooking, cleaning, you name it; it's been offered."

"Well geez! She must really hate help!"

"Maybe...I just think she doesn't want to be pitied. She is such a nice mare...I wish she would let others do something for her."

"Thanks again Nutmeg. I don't know what I'm going to do about this, but you've been awful good to me."

"Don't mention it Coal. Well, I best be getting back to work."

"Ok, but take this before you go."

"You already agreed not to pay..."

"I agreed not to pay for the drink. You're still getting a tip."

She gave me a blank stare and then laughed a bit. "There is no fighting you is there?"

"Not when it's something I feel strongly about!"

"Thanks Coal. I hope you'll stop by more. Heh...you do bring a lot of business with you."

I hadn't noticed it before, but when I arrived there weren't that many ponies...now it is nearly PACKED! What happened? "Heh...I guess I beat the rush..."

Nutmeg just chuckled at me while walking back inside shaking her head. Not sure what that was about, but no worries. I've got a lot to think about now! Peppermint is a single mom with a hoof-full of a colt; works all the time; won't accept help; and is clearly losing health. There has to be something I can do. Well...I can't help her if I can't even help my own family! I need to get back to work. I'll think of something...soon I hope.

Hmmm, there is still plenty of time left in the day. I was going to wait, but I really need to start working again. I finished my drink and left for the spa. It seemed the closer I got to the spa...the bigger the eyes of a lot of ponies got. Oh geez...I recognize some of these ponies...they're repeat customers. Heh...I have a feeling I'm going to be very busy tonight!

"Anything you want to do today, Copper?"

"Hmmm...well...you know what I'm always up for."

"I meant together! I don't want to be around when you and Sweetie Belle get all cuddly."

"Heh, no you wouldn't Scoots...wait a moment...did Dashie ever work up your flight training plan?"

"Oh no! I totally forgot about that! I guess she did too! Hey Dash~!"

And there she goes. They'll probably be busy all day. I guess that frees me up to go see Sweetie Belle. "Bye AJ! I'll be with Sweetie Belle!"

AJ was in the back clearing out some snow. She gave me a wave and told me to have a nice time. I caught a glimpse of Dash and Scootaloo stepping into the living room to work up a schedule. They both looked really happy...I love my family. I probably don't say that enough, but I do.

The path to and from home to Ponyville has cleared up a bit. Dad is heavy enough that he just makes a path right through the snow. I hope he was serious a while ago when he said I would get really big. I hope that still applies with this new body. Do we even share the same genetics now? I guess it doesn't matter, but stuff like that bugs me some.

I wonder what Sweetie Belle and I can do? Normally we either cuddle with each other or talk. I enjoy those things, but I don't want her getting bored. Hopefully Rarity won't be hesitant to let her spend time with me. I couldn't blame her if she does though. I've been told about how I freaked out yesterday. I can't believe I lost myself like that! Was all that time suffering inside my mind worth nothing!? I thought control was the one thing I had gained! This just gets under my wings...best not get angry again. Heh...at least I know Dad and I have a lot of similarities. We do both have to try and keep our cool more often than not. That probably isn't a good thing, but it does make me feel more like his son; and not whatever I really am.

I arrive at Rarity's and gently knock on the door. I haven't talked with her since I've been back. I hope she won't dislike the new me. After a few minutes I hear Rarity say 'come in' with a bit of song to it. She has a pretty voice; if not a bit dramatic at times.

"Hello Ms. Rarity...it's good to see you again."

She gasped when she saw me...it has to be over these dang eyes...

"Copper...you're mane...I LOVE IT!" What? "The white looks so much nicer than the black did! In my personal opinion of course!"

"T-thank you...you're very pretty too." I couldn't think of anything to say! I'm not used to compliments!

"Oh hush; you're just like your father. Always trying to charm all the mares." Ok...I think she is having fun with me...I like it. Wait...wait...does she...know? About dad, AJ, and Dashie?

"Uhhh...is there a reason you say that?"

"I'm not that dense darling. I could tell something was amiss when he came over with Applejack AND Dash a while back. Don't worry; their secret is safe with me."

Wow...I'm not sure what to say to that. "That...is very understanding of you. I'm...a little surprised honestly."

Rarity smiled at me and rubbed my head some. She looked off for a moment before turning back to me. "Coal...deserves whatever makes him happy. I'll always be thankful for him."

She looks a little sad now...I...I'm feeling concerned now. "Rarity...you don't...to my dad..."

"Hmm? Oh! No darling! Well...I used to, but his heart is full. I'll find love someday, but I will admit...it does upset me a little that Sweetie Belle gets it before I do." She gave me a very big smile before trotting into one of her back rooms. She pokes her head out after a moment to tell me Sweetie Belle is upstairs.

I didn't head up right away though. Geez dad...you're too nice for the good of every pony sometimes. I do hope Rarity finds love soon too...she deserves it. Sweetie Belle was sitting in her room looking out the window. I'm surprised she didn't see me come in, but I guess I did come up from the west rather than the south. So I kind of walk under the building instead of up to it. For whatever reason...I felt brave. I walked up silently behind her, and kissed her cheek from the back. She let out a soft gasp and spun around real quick.

"Copper!"

"Heh...hi Sweetie Be..."

Ok...she isn't mad at me. Heh...I think she had an orange for breakfast.

"Are you feeling better Copper?"

"I am. The gashes weren't too bad, and they're already healing well. I don't even need bandages for them."

Sweetie Belle looked a little unsure at this. "You're coat hides it well, but...I'm still worried about you."

"Thanks, but please don't. I'm fine, and we have all day to do whatever we want. Anything come to mind?"

"...as long as it's with you...anything."

*ba-dump* Wow...that...is the nicest thing I've ever heard. Huh...I'm...smiling, and...it isn't forced. Thank you Sweetie Belle...you heal my heart.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 107: Out Late /-

I was right! THERE IS A LOT OF WORK! Aloe and Lotus flipped when they saw me! They definitely know how to let a guy know he has been missed. Hugs abound! It's been about...eight...yeah eight hours now. I've got one hour left before the spa closes. The shift has been very pleasant to say the least. Every single customer made sure to let me know how much they missed my being here. Dang...I'm feeling so appreciated right now...it's awesome! A part of me was kind of wondering if I'd see Bee again or not, but not today. The last few customers were other regulars of mine.

Even after the spa closed up; I ended up giving Aloe and Lotus a good 30 minute rub down each. I just can't get over how nice they always are! I feel obligated, but at the same time I WANT to do something nice for them. Hmmm...well here's a thought, but...she probably wouldn't go for it. Peppermint is tired right? Well...I could always give her a free massage or two. Mint wouldn't approve though, and she comes across as being rather...refined. I'm not sure if that's the right word; but even if she was accepting help, I don't think she likes to be touched. Reserved! There we go; that's a better word for it.

It's a little after one in the morning now. It wasn't until I was about...6 hours into my shift; did I realize I probably should of told the girls what I was doing. I know they trust me, but the last thing they knew I was doing; I was going to talk to Mint's family. And for all they know; it took me...nearly 12 hours to do that. Yikes!

I arrive home to see the only light on is the fireplace. Hopefully I won't wake them. I'll just sleep on the couch tonight. Copper's furniture should have arrived today, and the little ones are probably long past passed out. I step inside, and...Oh...My...that...is ADORABLE! AUGH!

Dash and Applejack fell asleep on the couch waiting for me! They fell asleep on their backs and their mouths are hanging open a bit. I can't get enough of these girls! Thankfully they're sleeping peacefully, and I don't want to wake them; but they would sleep better on our bed. Applejack is the heavier sleeper of the two, so...let's just...very carefully...almost...and~ there we go. Now to bring Dash up. She can sleep pretty hard sometimes too; hopefully it'll stay that way!

"Mmm...Coal?"

Crap! "Hi Dashie...sorry about waking you. I was just trying to get you upstairs and into our bed."

"It's fine..." THIS GIRL IS TOO CUTE! She woke up in my arms, and immediately went back to sleep after burying her face into my chest. AUGH!

I set her down on the bed and quickly check on the kids. Scootaloo is sleeping soundly. Heh, she sometimes snores a little. Not loudly, but just little tiny bits of noise. I kiss her forehead real quick and then go to check on Copper. The furniture did arrive. His room looks really nice! But there is a very serious problem here...the boy isn't in his bed...and...his window is open. I...am so far past concerned for where that kid is...I don't even want to think where I know he is. Calm down Coal...the girls weren't out looking for him...maybe he got permission for something...I'm just trying to fool myself now.

I tuck in Applejack and Dash, and make my way back to Ponyville. I've heard horror stories from people about trying to keep their sons under control, and now it's my turn!

Sweetie Belle and I decided to stroll around Ponyville for a while. Hmm...I need to get a job like dad. Then I can do more nice things for her. I wonder what I could do though...

"Copper?"

"Mm?"

"I know this really nice spot that overlooks Ponyville. Want to go there?"

"That sounds really nice. Let's do that."

"Heh, ok."

Sweetie Belle and I made our way to this small...I guess you could call it a cliff. With a single tree near the edge of it. It so perfectly overlooks all of Ponyville from the northeast. The snow was really deep here because there are literally no other visitors. I cleared most of it out and made a dry spot for us to sit. I got a lot of snow between my feathers, and Sweetie Belle spent a few minutes getting it out for me.

We sat there leaning on each other for hours. I know it had to of been hours, because there was a very easily noticeable change in the position of the sun. The wind was blowing a little bit harder up here, so I of course had my wing around Sweetie Belle. Heh, there have been times where I'm sitting around doing something; and even my wing misses that feeling.

"Hey Copper?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something going on between your dad and Dash?"

Yikes! It figures Sweetie Belle would be sensitive to stuff like that just like Rarity. Well...I trust her, and...I don't want to keep things from her. Ok...deep breath...let's answer this one slowly.

"Well...yeah...there kind of is."

"Kind of? He isn't...cheating on Applejack is he?"

"NO NO NO! He wouldn't ever do that. The situation is complicated, but..."

"Does...Applejack know about it?"

"Yeah...she does. Well...the deal is; AJ and Dashie are both my dad's...lovers."

Sweetie Belle let out a little gasp and pulled away from me a bit. "I thought you said he wasn't cheating..."

"He isn't. All three of them are in that relationship together."

"You mean...Applejack and Dash don't mind...sharing?"

"They don't. I haven't heard how that came to pass, but it's what's happening now."

"That seems weird...but weirder things have happened. Don't worry Copper...I won't tell any pony."

"Thanks Sweetie Belle, and I know what you mean about weird..." I don't think she meant to do this, but she got me thinking about what I really am again. Can I even be called a pony? I have the body of one...kind of. How did Luna even make it? And I know dad said I have a soul, but...I don't know. I just don't want to be an abomination...

"Copper..."

"Yeah?"

Heh, she can tell when I'm making myself upset. I guess given enough time; any pony can read past my lack of expressions. She is just so nice. We started cuddling closer and it made me so happy. I got onto my side so I could wrap both of my wings around Sweetie Belle, and it was really comfortable. I'm glad I'm a bit bigger now. I like being the one to give hugs. It makes me feel like...I don't know...maybe...it's like the feeling you get when you help some pony without asking for anything back. Accomplishment maybe? It doesn't matter I guess. She ended up falling asleep about 20 minutes later. I didn't want to wake her, but I kept rubbing my nose against hers. It just felt really nice. When it started to get dark though; I had to wake her up.

"Sweetie Belle~ it's getting late. I need to get you home so we can do this again. Rarity would get worried if you were out too late."

"Mmm...I don't want to leave though. I like being here with you..."

*ba-dump* "M-me too. I'm always happy when we're together."

Sweetie Belle and I stayed there for a little longer, but she eventually agreed we needed to get her home. The walk back would of taken forever, but I had an idea.

"Hey Sweetie Belle...do you trust me?"

"What? Of course I do."

"Then hold on tight."

"O-Ok?"

Sweetie Belle and I were sitting upright, and we were holding each other stomach to stomach. I moved my wings from around her, and very carefully took off.

"EEEEK~! Copper!"

"Don't worry; my wings are a lot stronger now. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

"O-ok...I trust you."

She was holding onto me so much! It honestly made me feel kind of funny, but in a good way. That doctor was right...my wings have really matured. It is hardly a challenge to fly with Sweetie Belle now. I took it very slow, and after a few minutes she felt brave enough to stop hiding her eyes. She slowly started looking around, and the smile on her face...beyond words.

"Copper...it's so pretty up here..."

Wow! That was a weird thought! Where did that even come from!? For whatever reason...I almost said 'not as pretty as you'...WHAT!? I need to go to bed. Something tells me I got that from Coal...dangit dad...making me almost say embarrassing stuff.

My response to her ended just being a little nuzzle, but it made her smile. We ended up flying together for a few minutes until I dropped her off back home.

"Thanks for today Copper...that was a really fun way to end this."

I smiled and thought of a better way. I leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her nose. This got me a big hug, and out of the corner of my eye...the giggling face of Rarity from the window. Good thing I have a red coat...I must be so red right now.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"I'd love that Sweetie Belle. I'll see you then."

We said our goodbyes and I watched her walk inside; shortly after I heard giggling from Rarity...poor Sweetie Belle. I have a feeling she is going to be teased a bit...heheh.

I had too much energy after doing all that, so I decided to cut loose and fly for fun. I zipped past one of the only shops open, and saw a line of mares going out the door. I wonder what that is about. Let me read the sign...Oh! The spa...huh...well whatever. For a reason I couldn't tell you; I wanted to fly over the forest again. It's like...it gave me so many problems, and now I can overcome them easily. Take that forest! Heh...I'm in a really good mood right now. As I was flying around...I saw this very strange creature standing on a rock formation. We locked eyes for a moment, and then it slithered down and into this cave. It looked really cool...I think I'll check it out after bed tonight.

I arrive at Rarity's in a matter of minutes! I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. If Sweetie Belle wasn't there either...OH GOD! Even though it was so late...some lights were still on. I'm both very happy, and mad that she doesn't take better care of herself. Well...I'm not really one to talk. Anyway! I step inside and find her upstairs in her workroom.

"Rarity?"

"EEEK! Oh Coal! Goodness darling! You scared me nearly to death!"

"S-sorry Rarity, but I've got a huge problem right now. I just need to know...is Sweetie Belle in her room?"

"W-what? L-Let me double check..."

"Thank you Rarity..."

She walked out and came back after a few seconds at best. "She is sleeping soundly. What's going on?"

"Hwoo~ Well...that is partly a relief. The thing is Rarity...Copper isn't at home in bed."

"He isn't!? I saw him drop off Sweetie Belle a little while ago. He seemed perfectly fine."

"Thanks for putting up with me Rarity. I need to get out there and search for him some more. Do try and get some sleep yourself. Beauty sleep and all that." I gave her a playful wink trying to lighten the tension.

Her response was a small smile and a gentle nod. "Don't stay out all night Coal. Copper is a strong boy...he'll be fine regardless."

"I know, but...being a dad is tough, ya know?"

"Not really, but I understand."

"Goodnight Rarity."

"G-goodnight Coal..."

I walk outside and am immediately greeted by a chilling gust of wind. Where in the heck did that son of mine go!? Maybe Rarity is right...I'm probably not going to find him like this. If he isn't home by morning...I'll get Twilight. She'll surely know how to find him.

I went home and stayed there until every pony went to bed. Well...AJ and Dashie didn't really go to bed. They tried waiting for Coal, but ended up falling asleep. Dad must of gotten really busy with Mint's family...yikes. I hope everything went well. I gave it another half hour, and then I took off for the cave again.

The air is so cold up here at night! Geez! I'm glad pegasus ponies have a high metabolism! I would be freezing otherwise! Dashie said flapping more usually helps...heheh. Well...it does kind of help. I'm getting there a lot faster! I should really try and go as fast as I can sometime! It took about twenty minutes, but I was there. That strange creature wasn't on the formation...time to explore.

Geez it's dark! Hmmm...dad has a lantern...ok...quick trip back home! And~ forty-five minutes later I'm back! Heheh...I'm so excited I'm not thinking straight! I've never done anything like this before...it's really fun! I've got the lantern hanging from my right wing, and I'm making my way through this cave system. It was just a straight path for the longest time, but eventually there came three more paths I could take. Hmmm...I'll do...the left one! Dead end almost immediately...boooo. I guess I'll just go in order. The middle one it is!

Wow...it's getting a lot bigger. A LOT BIGGER! This cavern is huge!

"Hello there young one. What bringsss you here ssso late?"

I haven't said this in a long time, but...eep.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 108: Night away from home /-

"Woah!" I jumped back and spun around. There climbing on the wall; was the creature I saw earlier tonight. It was red like me, but its entire body wasn't the same color of red. Its head was shaped kind of funny...almost like a lizard, but...not fully. It crawled down the wall and blocked the path out. I could try and fly over it if I had to, but...something tells me this creature is very fast. It does have six legs after all. I best try and be friendly with it. At least I know it can talk.

"H-hi...I'm Copper..."

"Copper...I am Sssasssha. Why do you enter my home ssso late?"

"I-I saw you outside a while ago, and...you looked neat; so I wanted to explore this cave...to find you again."

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. Sasha...I assume is a girl, and she zipped up to me in the blink of an eye! I would of fallen back, but she wrapped around me; and now I'm stuck.

"W-what a-are you doing?" I don't think I can ever remember being this scared. I'm alone with this thing; in a cave; at night; nobody knows where I am; and I'm stuck...Oh Luna help me.

"You're very brave for one ssso young. I find that...interesssting."

Don't freak out! Don't freak out! Don't freak out! "I uhhh...thanks? Ummm...would you mind letting me go though? It is...uncomfortable."

She got right in my face and smiled. I found myself staring at her teeth...oh no...she is going to eat me isn't she? If I could cry right now...I probably would. Wait...what is she...EEEYUK!

"Why are you licking my face!?"

"I like to tassste thingsss that interessst me. You tassste...familiar." She looked to the lantern that I had accidently dropped when she grabbed me, and then back to me. "That looksss familiar asss well. You are the third to sssee me after having been alone for a very long time."

I should just roll with this. I don't even want to know what happened to the others, but if I keep her talking...then maybe I'll be safe.

"Who came here before me?"

"There were two at firssst. There wasss a rainbow pony, but ssshe left ssshortly after I woke up."

Dashie was here!? And she definitely got out! Ok...maybe she isn't going to eat me. Well...let's hold off my hope until after I hear of the second visitor.

"W-who was the other?"

"Ahhh yesss...him. He wasss very interesssting to sssay the leassst. Very honest, and wasss unusssually kind to me. He sssaid he may visssit, but I have not ssseen him in a while. To be expected I'm sssure. I believe he will come again sssomeday; for he never once gave me a reassson to doubt him."

"He sounds like a nice guy. You...just let them both go?" I'm hoping she'll get the hint, but not be mad about it.

"I made a deal with the human, and he..."

"Woah woah woah! Wait a second! Did you say human?"

"I did."

"That's my dad! He is the only human here, so it must be him!"

This really seemed to surprise Sasha, but...she started licking me some more. I guess this makes me more interesting...I don't like this.

"P-please stop..."

She did stop, but she started coiling around me more. Her body stretches a lot, and I'm absolutely terrified! The only part of me that isn't covered is my head; my wings are started to hurt from this too.

"He did talk of hisss lover, but never once mentioned a ssson. Tell me of how you came to be. You look far too old to be hisss."

"If I do...will you stop holding me so tight? My wings are starting to hurt." She didn't respond verbally, but she moved her body and my wings were able to slip through. "T-thanks...well umm. My story is kind of long, and you have to know some other stuff to be able to understand it."

"We are in my home. We ssshall not be disssturbed. Tell me all of the ssstory. It will entertain me."

As long as entertaining is all it does. I don't want her finding me MORE interesting after this! My coat is getting matted down...

I arrive home rather begrudgingly. That dang kid of mine. He should honestly know better, but at the same time...he has barely lived at all. Like...he hasn't even been alive for a full month yet, and that's counting when we were still technically the same being. He is just so mature for his age...his body's age. This is so complicated...I need to sleep. It's past 2 in the morning now, and I'm going back to the spa as early as possible. So maybe...six hours of sleep if I get up shortly before they open. That's even assuming that Copper comes home! If he doesn't then it's straight to Twilight's. I need to start paying her visits to just be friendly, so it doesn't seem I'm only going to her for problems.

"Coal?"

Oh man...Applejack woke up. I've been in the living room pacing for a few minutes now. I must have disturbed her.

"Hey AJ, sorry for waking you."

"Are ya alright? Yer lookin awful stressed. Ya'll were gone all day...everythin alright?"

"I don't want you worrying about at this time of morning AJ. Let's get some sleep, and we can talk about it after that."

This girl knows the easy way for cheering me up, and it does help with the stress some. She had been at the top of the stairs talking to me, but she came down and jumped up into my arms. It knocked me back onto the couch, but I think she knew it would. We sat there for about 10 minutes just hugging and kissing softly. I started rubbing her back, and that managed to put her right back out again. I swear, every time I get stressed out these girls do whatever it takes to make me feel better.

I'm thinking after I save up some money; I need to take all of us out for a vacation. Someplace warm...this snow is starting to annoy me.

"And I've been trying to fix myself ever since."

It took FOREVER to tell her everything. She had so many questions! She loved asking about Sweetie Belle...I'm not comfortable talking to her about that. I'm worried she'll find her...interesting. That would not be good! Sasha's tongue was flicking back and forth as she appeared to be thinking. After about five minutes she started licking me AGAIN!

"Sasha! Please! I don't like this!"

"You are much more forceful than your father wasss. He didn't ssso much asss resssissst while I had my fun."

"Oh Luna...what did you do to him?"

She started cackling and it was making me ever more fearful. I'm getting so sleepy too. I don't want to fall asleep! Who knows what she'll do!

"I had my fun, but learned my place. Heh...maybe one day when you're older...I'll have my fun again."

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!? I was starting to hyperventilate; I can't take this! There is too much uncertainty! I need to get home soon too! I'll get in so much trouble if they realize I've been gone all night! But I'm also in trouble now! I just can't win!

"Calm yourssself young one. I'm not going to harm you." I started to stare at her. Was she serious? She has done nothing but make me panic since she grabbed me. She put me under her neck, and started making this weird noise. It reverberated in her throat, and...it's actually...kind of nice. "Sssleep young one. Return home when you wake. You will help keep me warm for the ressst of the night."

Mmmm...she feels kind of funny, but this is nice. I think I must be weak to hugs from grown girls. They just put me to sleep every time.

Sasha carried Copper on her back, and kept the lantern on the end of her tail. She brought him near the exit of the cave, and then got comfortable along the side of it. The night and all the stress that came with it had taken its toll on him, and he had to sleep. Sasha has gotten into the habit of sleeping during the day, so that she may leave the cave without risk of being seen by other ponies at night. Therefore, she stayed up the rest of the night watching over Copper. She decided to wake him at the crack of dawn, so that he may get home before most would wake.

Coal had finally gotten into bed for the night. Dash and Applejack were asleep as he pulled them in close, and loved on them all through the night. His heart was full of unrest, and it took nearly 2 hours for sleep to finally take hold.

The sun is now starting to rise, and it is time for Copper to return home.

"Wake up young one. It isss time for you to return home."

"Mmmm...huh?...OH! The sun is coming up!" I look to Sasha in disbelief. She went so far as to carry me, AND wake me up so I could leave at a good time!? That was so nice of her...kind of makes up for all the licking. "Thanks Sasha. I appreciate you being so nice to me, but...the licking was still weird."

She cackled some more, but it didn't sound as bad this time. "That isss jussst sssomething to get usssed to with me young one. It isss hard to undo what you have done for yearsss."

"I...I understand. Sorry if I hurt your feelings any."

"I am fine, but you must go. I have ssseen your father ssseriousss. It...isss an interesssting sssight."

"Yikes! You're right about that! Thanks again!" I grabbed the lantern and immediately took off for home. The cold air was enough to keep me awake for most of the trip; but by the time I got home, I was ready to sleep some more. I put the lantern back in the downstairs hallway, and then quickly went back to bed. I didn't get to enjoy my new bed all that much earlier, but after the night I've had...it was really comfortable. I do miss not having some pony to hug though...heh...Sweetie Belle is my favorite.

*yawn* Despite my worries for Copper...that was some pretty good sleep. Speaking of; time to check on him. Well...I say that, but...the girls kind of have me locked in. They tend to move a fair amount in their sleep. Applejack rolled onto her back, and her back legs are over my stomach. Dash ended up crawling forward some, and is now sleeping on my face. I'm surprised I could breath! HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS!? I resigned myself to putting up with this for two reasons. One, if Copper isn't here and I wake the girls up early to find out about it; they'll be extra stressed. Two, I'm trying to stay very hopeful that he is in bed.

After about an hour of this; they start waking up.

"Mmm...Oh...heh, sorry Coal."

"Huh?...hehe. Guess Ah moved ah bit again last night. Ya'll manage ta' sleep alright Coal?"

"I'm buried under my two lovely ladies...I think I managed."

Dash climbed off of me and gave me a quick kiss before heading to the restroom. Applejack stayed behind and started loving on me again.

"Ya'll feelin any better this mornin?"

I took her face into my hands and gave her one long deep kiss. "Give me a moment, and I'll let you know."

I got up and walked into Copper's room. THANK GOD! He was sleeping soundly with that same peaceful look he gets. I walked back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Applejack crawled on top of me and picked up where we left off.

"Good Ah take it?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Want ta' tell me about it?"

"Let's wait until tonight. Aloe and Lotus are expecting me at the spa shortly, and I don't want to cut this short."

Applejack smiled as we went back to the best way to spend a morning came in and started giggling at us.

"Not even going to wait, huh?"

This isn't as bad as the time they both talked about how...much we had done together; after the chest pains, but I'm still red! There is just something about this that will never be normal! Applejack kissed me once more before leading Dash into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

"Awww, I don't get a turn?" She said that playfully with a wink to me, and I just threw my hand over my eyes and groaned.

They both laughed at me. They knew stuff like this bothered me, but for whatever reason it didn't bug them much if at all. I need to get used to this. They can be awful ornery when they want to be. I think I'll talk with Copper while they're busy. He was sleeping pretty soundly, but he was in some kind of trouble with me as it is. I'm beyond relieved that he is alright, but he is going to be held accountable.

"Get up Copper. We need to talk."

"Mmm...five more minutes..."

Ok...that was almost cute enough for me to forgive him. Almost being the key word here. "No can do kid. You've got a lot of explaining to do. Where were you all night?"

His eyes shot open and he sat upright immediately. Ever see a deer in headlights? I never have, but I think I have a good idea now.

"Y-you know..."

"That you were gone all night? Yes! Now you're going to tell me why, and where."

He looked really uncomfortable. He wasn't with Sweetie Belle; what in Equestria could have happened!?

"Well...I went flying after dropping off Sweetie Belle, and...I saw this really neat creature over the forest."

"Why were you over the forest?"

"I don't know...I just...liked knowing that it couldn't hurt me anymore."

"I guess I understand that, but about the creature..."

"Yeah...well...it went into this cave, and I decided to follow it." I just nodded my head in acknowledgement. I'm actually very curious as to what happened now. "Anyway, I borrow the lantern and go inside the cave. I walk down this one path and the cavern gets really big!" Oh...shit... "At first I didn't see anything, but this weird looking lizard thing popped out of nowhere and started talking to me." OH...SHIT! "Her name was Sasha, and she said she knew you."

"Yeah...I know her, but...Copper...I...can already guess what happened after that; but..."

"But?"

"Are you...did she...with...uuuuuuggggghhhhhh~!"

"D-dad?"

I rubbed my face and got a chill up and down my spine as I prepped myself to ask this. Oh god...just...GOD! "Copper...are you...a man now?"

"What? No! I'm still only about 4 or 5 according to you."

"You don't know what I'm talking about...do you?"

"I guess not...what do you mean?"

"Did she...do...weird things to you?"

"She licked me a lot. That's pretty much it."

"OH THANK GOD!"

"Dad!?"

"Give me a minute bud...just...let me calm down."

That...took 30 years off my life. I never want to have this conversation again! I'm definitely needing to pay Sasha a visit now. When it was just me; that's one thing. But Copper! Give the poor kid a break! I'm just glad she didn't do to him what she did to me. UGH! Still gross!

"She mentioned having fun with you...what did that mean?"

"Copper...this conversation is over. Please don't ever bring it up again. I'm going to take a shower now, and try to forget this ever happened."

"O-Ok...you alright dad?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'm just glad you're Ok. That is the important thing here."

"Uhh...thanks?"

I walk out of his room to see Scootaloo just now coming out of her room.

"Mmmm...what's with all the yelling? I was trying to sleep."

"Sorry sweetheart." I picked her up and kissed her cheeks a bit. She purred at me before getting comfy in my arms. A shower can wait. I'm thinking I need some cuddle time with my girls.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 109: Alone with Sweetie Belle /-

What was THAT all about? Dad seriously freaked the buck out! I've never seen him freak out like that before! I don't know if I should be scared...or to laugh a little. Better stick with the former; the latter may tick him off...heh.

Mmmm...that's a nice sight. Dad is sitting at the dining room table holding Scoots. He's watching AJ and Dashie work together making breakfast with a smile. *yawn* Seeing Scoots like that makes me sleepy again.

"Hey Copper...I've got a free arm; come join me."

...I love my dad.

The five of us ate breakfast together chit chatting about what we're going to do for the day. Dad is going to work...at the spa? Was that line of mares his? Huh...maybe Rarity was right. Maybe dad is too charming sometimes. Heh...that isn't the right word for him.

AJ finished up clearing the snow in the back. The winter plants she was growing didn't make it. They got buried. She was a little disappointed, but didn't let it get to her. She is going to work up the dirt again and get it ready for Spring. I'm not sure if that's how it works, but hey...she is the farmer.

Scootaloo and Dashie are spending all day together again. Dashie is determined to get Scootaloo flying before Spring comes. She definitely appreciates it. That was all Scoots could talk about at breakfast. She was buzzing her wings and they made this funny sound. Dad just laughed and rubbed her head. She liked it.

I'm planning on visiting Sweetie Belle again, but before I left dad warned me about staying out too late again. I don't want to repeat what he said, but my flanks hurt already. It's at least good to know he cares about me.

I took to the air immediately upon getting outside. I hadn't flown much since yesterday, and I forgot how much I love it! There are few things that compare to the cold wind hitting you in the face as you zip and zoom through and around clouds! My favorite thing to do is fly fast low to the ground. Swerving around obstacles and flying up and over others. A 10 minute trip to Rarity's ended up lasting 25 minutes as I was just losing myself to the thrill! Heh, I think Dashie would be proud of me!

I do finally calm down and fly up to Sweetie Belle's window. She was sitting in front of a vanity table and brushing her mane. I could hear her singing again, so I hung off the ledge of the window and just enjoyed it. I peaked in when she stopped, and she was looking right at me through the window. I gave a sheepish smile...was that a squeak? Weird...well anyway; she lets me in and gives me a funny look.

"What were you doing Copper?"

"Oh well...you were singing, and I wanted to listen."

She giggled at me and rubbed her nose against mine. "I'd sing for you...if you wanted." *ba-dump*

"I'd like that...a lot."

Sweetie Belle gave me a really big smile and started singing for me. I find it kind of funny how her voice is a little squeaky when she talks, but isn't when she sings. I was having an amazing time listening to her. I wanted to close my eyes to enjoy the song, but she was just too pretty. She hadn't gotten her mane up and curled yet, so it was pretty long. It looked really nice. We sat there together for about 30 minutes until she got a little tired. She then stopped and smiled at me.

"Was it good?"

"V-very...you're a very good singer."

"Heh, thanks..."

Heheh...this is a funny moment. We've spent a lot of time together, but...I still get...what's it called...butterflies! That's it. I still get that funny feeling when we're together. I don't like it, but at the same time I do. I'm extra glad my coat is red during times like these; she shouldn't be able to see how nervous I am.

"Sweetie Belle? Who are you...Oh! Hello Copper!"

"Hi Rarity! Good to see you again."

"Did Coal ever get a hold of you darling? You were out awfully late last night apparently..."

Sweetie Belle turned back to me and gave me a concerned look. Rarity was doing much of the same.

"Yeah; I got carried away exploring this cave last night. I met this lizard like creature and ended up falling asleep there."

Rarity looked horrified for some reason. Sweetie Belle just looked curious. "C-Copper...did...anything happen to you?"

"Huh? Dad asked that too! She was weird, but nice! Why does every pony keep thinking something happened?"

"Oh umm...don't worry about it Copper. You two have a nice time. Sweetie Belle; I just wanted to let you know that I'll be in Canterlot for the day. I've left a few precooked meals in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Ok Rarity! I'll see you tonight!"

"Have a nice time." I was feeling a little nervous now. Sweetie Belle and I have the house to ourselves...eep.

This was going to be a long day, but that's probably for the best. It'll take my mind off Sasha and Peppermint for a while. Heh...THE PROBLEMS HAVE BEEN DOUBLED! HAHA! Yep...still a brony! I don't have enough hours in the day for this stuff! Let's see...today is Sunday...I'll talk with Sasha sometime this week, and I can always think about how I'll help Peppermint at work. Even when I can take my mind off something...I don't. *sigh* I'm a pain in my own ass sometimes! I arrive at work and immediately get busy.

The first few hours went fine, but I got this one customer who was a serious chatterbox. She paid for the hour long service as well. It was a long hour to be sure. It left me feeling mentally drained. I'm not much for conversation when it's just gossip. That's all she had to talk about though. Oh well...the next customer was a very welcome surprise.

"Hey Bee! Good to see you again."

"Good to see you as well."

This mare always carries herself with such pride. I swear she is trying too hard to look refined in front of me. She needs to lighten up a bit. Well...I guess that's why she comes to me! I start working on her like I always do, but she is being awfully quiet this time around. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yes...I suppose."

"You know I'm your friend right? You can talk to me if you need to."

"Heh...you're too nice sometimes. You're going to get my hopes up again." I don't know what to say to that. I mean...I always try and be friendly, but...does it always come across like I'm flirting? "Heheh, it isn't too bad Coal. My parents are merely being more forceful with my finding a husband."

"Still no pony seem nice to you?"

"Afraid not. I did meet a relatively nice stallion, but he wouldn't be interested in me. He is royalty after all."

Wait...wait a cotton pickin second...a 'royal' stallion. "Uhh...Bee...what is his name?"

"Prince Blueblood."

OH CRAP! I can't believe this! She likes him!? I never hated him as much as other bronies for what he did to Rarity, but still...the guy is a jerk. "You like the really high class types?"

"Not entirely. He is difficult to say the least, but no more so than any of the other stallions I've met."

"Then...what makes him special?"

"Oh...well I happened to see him perform an act of kindness for a very young colt, and it touched me a little."

"Well that sounds nice! What did he do?"

"The child was poor and tried to steal some food from one of the garden parties. The guards caught him and were going to throw him out, but Blueblood stopped then and had the child cleaned up and fed before having him sent home."

Hmm...that was nice, but there was so much more a stallion in his position could have done. I will give the guy props for at least standing up for the kid. It sucks how much suffering this world has. It definitely isn't the perfect place I always thought it to be.

"That was good of him."

"He did go back to being pompous and prideful after that though."

We I could have probably told you that! "But you still think more highly of him?"

"More highly than the other stallions in my life. Oh it is such a shame you're taken. Even as friends you make me happy."

And~ I'm uncomfortable all over again. Bee is surely a sweetheart, but she lays it on THICK! I guess I'll just give her the right answer. "You're a good friend too Bee. I enjoy our time together as well."

She looked back and gave me a quick smile before getting comfortable again. When the hour was over I gave her well wishes with her parents. Her response was another smile and a gentle bow. She seemed a lot more formal with me this time. I hope I haven't offended her.

The rest of the clients were the norm. I did get one very young filly I've never seen before. Apparently she was dared to come here...odd. She was nice enough, but kept giggling as I worked. This is just too much. Boy was I glad when that timer went off. I saw her friends peaking in from the hallway, and that did make me laugh; but I found it extra unusual that I didn't recognize any of them! Not a single one! This isn't a very big town...maybe a Winter vacation? Ponyville is nice, but I'm not sure why some pony would like to come down here for a trip though. Oh well, not too important I guess.

I collected my pay from Aloe and Lotus on the way out and made my way back home. There were so many distractions this shift that I never did end up thinking about Peppermint. I just need to pay her a visit and tell her my intentions. I don't want to be too forceful, but just let her know how concerned I am. Hopefully she'll appreciate it.

I'm very nervous! Rarity left about 30 minutes ago leaving Sweetie Belle and I alone together since! We've been alone together plenty of times! Why is it bothering me now? Well...it did make me self conscious before too, but not this much!

"Copper..."

"Y-yes!?"

"Heheh, why are you yelling?"

"Oh no reason!" Crud! Get a hold of yourself! "Ehem...no reason." She just giggled at me, and then scooted against me. I've got mixed feelings about this. "So umm...something you want to do?"

"Yeah...there is."

*ba-dump* "Yeah?"

"I'm thinking since we're alone..."

*ba-dump* "Y-yeah?"

"We can borrow Rarity's work room to make you a Cutie Mark Crusader cape!" My head hit the floor instantly. What the hay was I expecting!? "Copper? D-do you not like the idea?"

"No no! It sounds very fun! I was uhh...just being weird again."

She laughed at me some more before bringing me to the work room. She took my neck and shoulder measurements, but I'm not totally sure she knows what she is doing. What she did next though...really surprised me. She sat down and closed her eyes; her horn began to give off a green glow the same color as her eyes. I could see her sweat as she levitated over a bit of red cloth. Sweetie Belle got it about halfway from the shelf to her before dropping it. She looked exhausted.

"Hmph! I can't seem to get the hang of magic! She walked over the rest of the way and kicked the roll a little. "...dumb fabric..." If she weren't upset I would have found it to be very funny, but I wouldn't laugh at her when she isn't happy with herself.

"That was still very impressive Sweetie Belle! When did you start learning magic?"

"A little while ago...Rarity has been trying to teach me some, but she gets busy."

"That's awfully nice of her to try though."

"Yeah, I'm really thankful for my big sister."

This got me thinking...where are her parents? Rarity is an adult, yes; but she is still very young. Huh...I have a feeling she would be happy to hear that. Should I just ask Sweetie Belle about it? Or would it be a touchy subject? I don't want to ruin our time together...

"Copper..."

I was looking down while I thought, but looked up when she called me. "Yeah SweMm!" *ba-dump* "W-what was that for?"

"For being here. I know I can be annoying sometimes, but you're always so nice to me. T-thanks is all..."

"You're not annoying at all! Why would you even think that!?"

She started twiddling her hooves a bit and looked away from me. "Early this morning before you arrived...Diamond Tiara stopped by with her dad. He was ordering something special for her mom. Well...Rarity had woken me up so I could entertain her while she talked business. I tried to be friendly, but she was being pretty nasty to me. She even brought you up, and how you only like me cause you feel sorry for me..."

THAT BITCH! I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS PISSED! C-calm down Copper...remember the exercise Luna taught you. Deep breathes...Ok...feeling a little better. I opened my eyes to see Sweetie Belle crying a little. She still wasn't looking at me, but she looked worried.

"That isn't true at all...I love you very much Sweetie Belle! I know I don't say it often, because the adults don't like it much; but it's true! I spend as much time with you as I can because I want to; not because I feel obligated."

"*sniffle* R-really? I'm...that important to you?"

"...more than anything."

I don't care if that sounds cheesy or whatever; that is how I feel! I love my parents, and my sister; but they don't make me feel like Sweetie Belle does! I feel like every day we spend together...I start getting a little better. I...I don't just want to be with Sweetie Belle...I need her too. She looked back at me and hugged me close. She wasn't full blown crying, but was sniffling a bit. Thank Luna for these wings...they're never more useful than at moments like this.

Copper and Sweetie Belle spent the entire day talking and making his cape. That didn't take too long, and he wore it with a smile. Once the cape was finished they sat in front of the window overlooking Ponyville leaning on each other. Copper's left wing over her, and Sweetie Belle holding his hoof.

Before it got too cold; Copper ended up flying Sweetie Belle over the town. This was how they ended their day. It was only going to be for a short while, but even after the cold Winter air started blowing past them; they were too happy to care. After Sweetie Belle sneezed once Copper immediately took her home.

They said their goodbyes shortly after that. He made his way home and arrived before Coal did, so he hadn't missed his curfew. Applejack, Dash, and Scootaloo made comments about his cape, and he couldn't be happier about it. Sweetie Belle was going to make it red like the others, but had a better idea shortly before starting. She made it black instead. Copper asked why, and her response left him stunned. It was going to be worn as an accomplishment. The black represented the old Copper (I think ya'll can figure out why) and even though he was so different now; his heart was getting closer to where it used to be. This filled Copper with hope and pride. Day by day; hour by hour; minute by minute...he was getting better.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 110: The Talk /-

Author's notes: What do you think of when you read that title? I think ya'll know what's coming. It was going to happen sooner or later! HEH!

Hmmm...I could always slip money into Peppermint's home without her knowing. That isn't very honest though. Ahh screw it! I'll just talk with her!

I arrive home a little after midnight. It's been a long time since these late nights were the norm, but it seems they're coming back for a while. Dash was there waiting for me when I got home. Applejack was too, but she was in the dining room reading something.

"Hey loves...waiting around for me?"

"Yeah, the bed just doesn't feel right without you in it."

"Now that yer home though; it is soundin mighty good."

"Heh...I love you girls so much; but anyway...AJ, do you want to know what happened?"

"Oh yeah...Ah fergot about that. What did end up happenin?"

"Huh? What are you two talking about?"

"There was a problem last night Dashie. Join us on the couch AJ and I'll tell you girls what happened." I gave the girls the short version, but they were ticked!

"That darn boy! Ah can't believe he would do that!"

"I'm glad he loves flying, but he is still just a little colt! I won't teach him anymore if he keeps pulling stunts like that!"

"I've already given him a fair warning, and hopefully he knows to take it seriously. Now I just need to talk with Sasha again."

"Ya'll ain't goin ta' be real mad at her...are ya?"

"I'm plenty concerned, but not too mad. I won't take my weapons, but I have to let her know that Copper can't handle touches like that."

"Not from her anyway..."

"Dashie? What does that mean?"

"Hehhe...Scootaloo and I took a break, and I kind of...saw Copper and Sweetie Belle together at Rarity's."

"...Dashie...please...for the love of god...tell me your definition of together."

"Heh! You worry too much Coal. They were just hugging."

"Ah agree with Dash on this one. He is just ah little colt after all."

"He honestly isn't that little AJ. When he started off...yeah he was just an innocent little squirt, but he has grown so fast. His body is as old or older than Scoots or any of the other girls. Yet his mind is even more advanced. I honestly think he is coming into...young colt hood so to speak."

"Are...ya bein serious? Copper...it was just ah few weeks ago when Ah got ta' cuddle him as nothin more than a real youngin..."

"I still remember how he would smile and buzz around all the time. How he would get scared, and give us those sweet eyes of his."

"I...I'm sorry girls. I know this isn't easy, but...he has already been through more than even I can relate to. What must it feel like...to have gone through so much, and honestly shouldn't even be old enough to talk?"

This is a sobering moment. I've got Dash on my right, and Applejack on my left. They're holding me close with very troubled expressions. They looked at each other for a moment, and seemed to have a silent conversation. I had no idea what was happening until they both looked up at me, and Applejack started talking.

"Should...should Copper get...ya know...the talk?"

LORD HAVE MERCY! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I'VE BEEN A DAD...WHAT...3 MONTHS!? JUST A LITTLE OVER HONESTLY! AND I ALREADY HAVE TO GIVE THE TALK!? FUCK!

I groaned like a beast! Just...why? WHY!? AUGH! The girls are starting to giggle at me...glad they think it's funny! "I take it you want me to do it..."

"Well you are the dad." Dash gave me a playful nudge and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ah don't think Ah could do it. For Scootaloo maybe..."

"Tell you what. I'll handle Copper, and you two can handle Scootaloo when she comes of age."

"I've already had that talk with her."

"...the buck did you just say?"

"HEHEH! Come on Coal! She isn't THAT little! We've spent a lot of time together these past couple days, and we just ended up having that talk."

I fainted. My little girl knows about sex...

This morning was weird! Dad was acting all kinds of freaked out! again! He wouldn't say why, and I got talked to by AJ and Dashie at the same time! I'm never doing something like that again!

Well anyway, today is Monday, so back to school. I'm not looking forward to it. I'm supposed to stay in the back room, and that will be so lonely. I bet they'll even keep me from eating lunch with Sweetie Belle. I was about to leave when dad stopped me and pulled me to the side.

"Dad?"

"Listen bud...we need to have a talk."

"Oh geez! Really!? What did I do know?"

"It isn't what you've done, but what you may do."

"Huh?" Dad was sitting on the couch, and he had me right in front of him. He had been leaning forward, but now he just leaned back and groaned with a hand over his eyes. He just stayed that way as he talked to me.

"Listen Copper...you love Sweetie Belle don't you?"

"Y-yeah, but...I don't want to talk about that. It's kind of embarrassing..."

"Tough luck kiddo. She is at the root of this talk."

Oh no! I hope he isn't against our relationship too! I couldn't handle that! Please don't make me choose dad! I love you, but I love Sweetie Belle too! I don't think I'll be able to focus in school today at this rate! "H-how is she involved, and...why does my loving her matter?"

He leaned forward this time. Dad put his hands on my shoulders and made me look at him directly. He looked so serious...I don't like it when he gets this way. "When you're around her...you get a funny feeling in your chest, right?"

"Yes...I do.

"Do you know what it is?"

"My body reacting...to her?"

"Heh, you're a smart kid. Yes that's it. Now...do you ever feel something more? A desire if you will..."

"Like...I want to kiss her?"

"Ok...this is going to take too long. Buckle up kid...you just need to hear this."

...

...

Oh my Luna...WHAT DID I JUST HEAR!? IS THAT WHAT ADULTS DO!? Well...I think I already knew that, but I've never been more embarrassed! Why did he have to tell me BEFORE school!? I'm going to be thinking about this all day!

"Do you understand now Copper? I know you didn't want to hear this; but you understand my concerns as your father, right?"

"Y-yeah, but...it's just weird is all...hearing it from you."

"I know buddy, but I know I don't need to worry about you now. I hope you have a good day at school."

"Th-thanks dad..."

I couldn't get out of there fast enough! That was too much! Thank you Luna for this red coat! I can never be happier about it! How am I even going to look at Sweetie Belle now!? It's nice knowing what all those feelings mean, but...well...I don't have to worry about it do I? I mean...this is normal, and...we're still ourselves. I think I'll be fine. Just need to get through this awful class situation.

I arrived at school, and wouldn't you know it...Sweetie Belle was outside waiting for me. "Hi Copper! Something wrong?"

"N-n-no n-not r-r-r-really!"

"Copper? You're stuttering...you didn't get sick did you?"

"N-no, I'm fine. I just...you look very pretty today Sweetie Belle."

"What? Oh um...thanks..."

Ok...now I'm not the only one feeling weird...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? Just need to calm down! Is that...YES! THANK YOU LUNA! "Hey Applebloom!"

"Huh...hey Copper. Ya sound energetic this mornin. Somethin good happen?"

"Oh um no...not really...heheh."

"Yer actin kinda funny..."

"I think so too. Are you sure you're alright Copper?"

"I-I-I'm fine! Really! Hehehe...OHLOOKITSTIMEFORCLASSBYE!" AUGH! I CAN HARDLY LOOK AT HER! DARNIT DAD! This is going to be a long day!

"Oh god...I think I'm going to puke..."

"Come on Coal...it ain't that bad."

"Yeah! Scootaloo took it well enough. She was embarrassed sure, but better she knows now."

"I guess, but...we've been parents for so little time...I'm just not ready for this stuff! Heck! In a few years they'll be our equals!"

"I never really thought of that, but...you're right. They probably won't want to stick around after too long anyway..."

"Ah don't want ta' think about that now. We've got plenty of years left gettin ta' be with em. Sides...they ain't that hard ta' make."

"Oh my god! Too soon AJ!" WHAT A DAY! JESUS! WHAT KIND OF DAY IS THIS!?

The girls joked around with me for a while after that, but I just couldn't handle it! We said our goodbyes and I got the heck outta there! I can't handle all of this! There is what!? Sasha, Peppermint, Bee, Copper, and now the girls are teasing me! I have too much to think about right now! I just need to work, and take my mind off things.

"Psst! Sweetie Belle...what was up with Copper?"

"I don't know! He was just acting really weird!"

Applebloom had been moved to Copper's old seat, and Snails moved up. This was because Applebloom made good grades, and didn't need the extra attention the front of the class gets. Cherilee was going on about her lesson; not really paying attention to the children behind her. She was writing on the blackboard, and this gave Scootaloo enough time to throw a note back to the girls.

"Huh? What's this?" It landed on Sweetie Belle's desk, and she looked up to see Scootaloo gesturing at her to open it. She unfolded it and all it said was that she would know at lunchtime. She looked up and Scootaloo nodded.

"What does it say?"

"It says we'll find out at lunch...what does that mean?"

"Maybe she knows what is up with Copper. Iff'n she does; she'll tell us at lunch Ah guess."

"I hope so...he is kind of worrying me."

The rest of the class session dragged on. By the time the bell did finally go off; they were far past ready. They gathered their things and made it to the lunchroom before any pony else. Copper wasn't likely to show because of Cherilee, but they had him on the mind anyway.

"Alright Scootaloo, what does this note mean? Do you know why Copper is acting funny?"

"Yeah...I heard dad getting talked to last night about it. I'm sure he gave Copper the...talk this morning."

"The what? Ah don't know what that means."

"Well...Dash gave it to me a couple days ago, and...it's pretty embarrassing."

"You can't tell us?"

"I can, but...you're better off hearing it from your family than me. Dash told me a lot, and...I don't think I could repeat most of it."

"But...Copper is alright? He isn't in any trouble?"

"No he's fine...he's just going to look at you kind of funny from now on Sweetie Belle."

"What? Did I do something?"

"No no. He's just...going to find you very pretty I guess..."

"He did say that this morning..."

"Ah can't take not knowin! Ya godda tell us!"

"I don't think I can! I could hardly focus at first after Dash talked with me!"

"Would you be able to tell us after school?"

"I don't know Sweetie Belle...I'd suggest Copper, but...I'm sure his talk was different after what I heard."

"Copper and I really trust each other. I'm sure he'll tell me if I ask."

"Iff'n ya'll can catch em. Ah take it he ran off cause of this talk."

The girls ate the remainder of their meals in silence. Scootaloo felt awkward for being the one to bring this to their attention. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle just wanted to know what this talk was!

The rest of the day was just as boring as the start. Copper never showed up for lunch or afternoon classes, so he was definitely being kept in the back. This made Sweetie Belle both angry and lonely. Applebloom was nice to talk with, but it just wasn't the same.

When school did finally end; she found Copper sitting outside under their tree waiting for them. Sweetie Belle ran up and gave him a big hug, and he of course was freaking out the entire time. It didn't show too much, but Scootaloo could see it plain as day.

"So Copper! Scootaloo tells us that you both have gotten this talk! What does that mean?"

"EEEK! He fainted!"

"Give him some air Sweetie Belle! You're hugging him too tight!"

"Ah can't believe he fainted! Is it that bad Scootaloo?"

"Kind of...I'll just tell you. It'll save Copper a lot of headaches!"

...

...

"Heheh! That's what has got him all worked up? HAHAHA That's mighty funny!"

"I'm glad you find it so funny Applebloom! I'm so embarrassed!"

"It aint' ah big deal Sweetie Belle. Ah've known about that fer ah while."

"What!? When did you hear about that!?"

"Ah heard Big Mac and Applejack talkin about it ah while back. Ah just kinda figured the rest out on mah own."

"Heh...I guess my little brother is still just that. Can't handle the adult stuff."

"Don't pick on him Scootaloo! I feel so bad..."

"How are you dealing with it Sweetie Belle. You've only thought about Copper in this..."

"I knew a little bit of that. Rarity did almost get...you know a while ago. I had questions, and...she kind of answered them for me."

"So then I guess Copper is having the hardest time with it."

"Ah wonder when he'll come to..."

"Applebloom, Scootaloo...would you mind letting me stay here with Copper...alone. I want to talk with him when he wakes up."

"Heh, sure thing Sweetie Belle. Take care of him for me! I'll know if he got freaked out when he comes home tonight."

"Ah guess Scoots and Ah will just work up some more crusadin ideas. We'll let ya know about em later Sweetie Belle."

"Thanks..."

With that Applebloom and Scootaloo left for the clubhouse. Sweetie Belle was still holding Copper under their regular tree. He slept like that for about 10 more minutes before coming to.

"Huh? S-Sweetie Belle!?"

"Shhh, it's Ok Copper. Scootaloo told me about it."

"Y-you know then? Why the adults don't like for us to be so close..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad I understand now, but...it bothers me a bit. How...do you feel about it?"

"About what?"

"What do you mean what? About the...you know...adult stuff..."

"We aren't going to do that Copper. We're just kids! The only difference now is that we know why so many ponies are against this."

"Yeah...you're right. This doesn't have to change anything between us. Thanks Sweetie Belle; you're the best!"

Copper and Sweetie Belle spent the rest of the day going about their normal actions. In the back of his mind the understanding of his feelings did make Copper a tad bit uneasy, but the happiness he felt quickly buried those worries. By the end of the day he felt calmed down, and somewhat normal again. He left Sweetie Belle at Rarity's and made his way home. Another step taken in his young life, and many more to come.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 111: Taking your own advice /-

"Goodnight Aloe! Goodnight Lotus!"

What a day...glad it's over though. For the most part anyway...time to hear from the girls how Copper dealt with the day. I'm still not sure if I'm more traumatized to be the one to tell Copper, or to just hear that Scootaloo has been told. He may be fairly young, but he is still a boy. Heh...there's my mother talking! You're a boy Colson! Deal with it! HA! OH HELL! THERE IS ANOTHER TO ADD TO THE LIST! I need to talk with my family again! I seriously need to stop thinking!

Ahhh...really nice out tonight. Wait...what was that!? There was this crash a little further down the road leading to the market district. Best take it slow...who knows what it could be!?

...

SHIT! "Peppermint!? Are you alright!?" She fell over onto some garbage cans. She doesn't look drunk or anything! I immediately try to help her to, but...she passed out. Oh my god...should I take her to the hospital? She doesn't look hurt or anything...and Mint would probably freak out. Even if he is a punk; he is still a kid.

I carried Peppermint the rest of the way to her home. She slept the entire time. I wasn't kidding when I said this pony was light either! She must be unhealthy! There is no other explanation! Ponies must be able to hide it better is all! Well anyway, I get her home and as I'm waking up; Mint opens the door.  
"What are you doing with my mom!?"

"Cool it kid! She passed out a ways back. I brought her home because she needed help." He didn't seem to know how to respond to that. It took him a moment, but he stepped out of the way and showed me to her room. After setting her down I heard his stomach rumble, and saw the time. This kid has school in the morning...it's past midnight...this is not good.

"Thanks for helping my mom, but you need to leave now."

"No can do sport. Tell me what you like and I'll fix you a late dinner before you get some sleep."

"What!? Why would you do that!?"

"Cause you're hungry, and your mother is passed out from what looks like...exhaustion. So tell you what; talk to me and tell me what is going on while I fix you some food."

"It really isn't any of your business..."

"I'm making it my business! If you knew how important the lives of ponies were to some humans you'd understand." He didn't seem to know how to respond to this, but he stopped arguing and led me back downstairs.

"What sounds good?"

"Anything is fine, but...I don't understand why you're doing this..."

"You know what...neither do I."

"Huh?"

"I have a family of my own waiting for, but I see another family suffering; and I just have to stop and help. It definitely isn't the norm, but I know I'll sleep better if you're taken care of. Now...can you tell me what is going on with you and your mom?"

I got busy fixing up fairly decent sized batch of soup. They had all the right ingredients, and I made sure to leave a few silver bits on the counter for Peppermint. Hopefully it'll be more than enough to cover anything I used to cook. Mint took a seat at the table where Peppermint and I originally spoke. He sat there for a few minutes before letting out a sigh and talking to me. He never once looked towards me as he spoke though.

"Mom isn't sick or anything...at least I don't think so. Her problem is that she spends all day everyday working. The day you stopped by...she was forced to take off. She barely eats anything so that there is more for me, and she can save more money for my future. I begged with her for the longest time for her to stop this. I don't need to go to college or anything. I can just stay home and be with my mom, and take care of her. She wouldn't hear any of it though...so I tried something else. I stopped trying to behave, and just did whatever I wanted. Not because I thought I could get away with it, but because I hoped it would make her hate me...it just doesn't work though."

"Is that why you don't get along with Copper?"

"It's why I pick fights with him, and try to hurt him; but I hate him for plenty of reasons."

"I take it they're all selfish ones."

"I don't care if they are! He has a dad who didn't leave his mom! He has a sister and lots of friends! Whose friends took my best one by the way! So I'm left having to force others to hang out with me, and even that doesn't work! All I have is my mom, and I'm just a burden on her!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! How can you even say that!? You don't know me or her!"

"I may not know you personally, but...you would be surprised how often I would hear something like this where I come from." I reached into the bag that held the pay for the day, and I took a long look at Mint. "Do you want to help your mother?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"Then I want you to take these bits (4 gold), and beg her to accept them. Don't tell her where they came from, and tell her if she doesn't start taking care of herself; the pony that left these is going to make her."

"H-how would you make her?"

"Simple. I'll go to the Mayor directly and start handling your bills and expenses through her. You're mother won't have a choice in accepting my help, but she needs to learn it's Ok to need and ask for it."

"You're doing too much for strangers."

"Mom!?"

Oh dear...Peppermint woke up. I have a feeling this may get unpleasant. She walked down the stairs and slowly made her way into the dining room where Mint and I were talking.

"Coal...I can't accept all this."

"You can, and you will. Peppermint listen to me; you don't need to accept this for yourself. Accept this for Mint. He loves you and needs you around for a very long time. You're working yourself to death, and according to Mint you're starving yourself too. There is a large pot of soup on the burner in the kitchen. There is more than enough for BOTH of you to be full. Please...just accept this help!"

"But..I...I just..." She took one long look at Mint then she broke down and collapsed crying on the floor. Mint rushed over to her, and they held each other in tears. Peppermint looked up at me for only a moment to say 'Thank you', and I took my leave. As soon as I was outside and out of their ear shot; I cried. I really need to see my family after this.

"This is crazy...what is Coal doing tonight!?"

"No idea Dash. He gets awful carried away sometimes."

"Yeah..."

"Somethin buggin ya?"

"Just that I never really knew how much Coal works! It makes me feel like a bum to know he goes out and works 15 hours on a regular basis, and lives off of barely any sleep! How has he not collapsed!?"

"Ah don't know...Ah've tried ta' get him ta' take better care of himself, but..."

"We need to try harder. I mean...he seems fine I guess, but...I'm missing spending time together more than anything."

"Ah know what ya mean. Coal n' Ah haven't spent much time together either. Ah know it's only cause he is busy though."

"Yeah. I know how he feels about us. He lets us know every morning and night...pretty much the only times we see him."

"Let's talk ta' him when he gets home. He'll be awful tired, but hopefully he'll listen."

"We could always guilt him. If that didn't work I'm sure there is another card we could pull, heh!"

"Heh, Ah don't think that'll work on em. Ah swear he is still so reserved with us."

"He has gotten better though..."

"*yawn* Oh *sniffle* hey loves."

"Hey yerself. Out extra late again huh?"

"Yeah. I think I've taken care of one problem that's been bugging me. Now I should have...3 or 4 left. Depends on if you girls are going to pick on me some more."

"Heh! Don't be a baby Coal! Come sit with us...we want to talk with you about something."

"Oh dear...did I do something, or did Copper do something?"

"Join us and we'll tell ya."

Coal did his sideways nod and sat down between the girls. They immediately came up and kissed one cheek each before nuzzling into his chest.

"Ok...whatever it is must be big. You're trying to soften me up."

"Heheh, you could tell huh?"

"Sure could Dashie. You're both sweethearts, but being subtle you're not."

"Hush up and love on us already."

"Heh, You got it AJ."

The three of them sat on the couch for about 20 minutes hugging and kissing on each other; until the girls were ready to expose the problem.

"Coal...you work too much."

"What? I don't work enough!"

"Oh hush up Coal! Ya work longer than any pony should!"

"Yeah! I'm starting to think you just don't want to be around us..."

"No you're not Dashie! Don't start that! You girls know I want you're lives to be as comfortable as possible. If you ever suffer hardship; then I'm not doing a good job."

"Coal...we can work too ya know? Ah'm ah farm gal...hard work isn't ah big deal."

"And I make plenty being a weather pony! I'm a part of this family too right? Well, let me prove it!"

"Heh...so this is what Peppermint must have felt like..."

"Coal?"

"I was out so late because I was convincing Peppermint to accept help, and now I get home and you girls are doing the same. Heh...I have no argument. If I expect Peppermint to listen to me; a complete stranger...then I should listen to my family."

"It shouldn't be that hard Coal. You trust us, right?"

"Of course I do Dashie! Please stop guilting me! You girls mean everything to me! I'm just...not too keen on taking my own advice."

"Then start. Ah don't want ta' wake up some mornin and find ya sick from overworkin yerself."

"I love you girls. You make my life so amazing."

Coal brought the girls up his chest a little, and rested their heads along his shoulders against his. The three of them held each other for another short while before going to bed. They managed to talk Coal down to working no more than 60 hours a week, and they had to fight a bit to get that.

While the girls slept; he came up with a few possible schedules he could propose to Aloe and Lotus. If only Coal would lighten up; he would remember that he started there on flexed hours. He sat there awake for nearly an hour thinking; until Dash woke up next to him.

"Mmm...Coal? Celestia help me; get some sleep."

"I've just got so much to think about. I'll be alright Dashie; I'll try not to wake you."

"If you don't go to sleep; then I'll assume you're wanting to have some fun. I know how you get when one of us catches you with the other. That's another thing you need to get over; it doesn't bother us. Only you." Dash was pushing on Coal's nose with her hoof as she spoke.

"Heh, I'm still getting used to it; but I guess you have a point." It was at this point that Coal thought of a way to guilt Dash for a change. "Are you sure you love me? You keep trying to change me."

"Ouch...that was not cool Coal."

"Hehe, well you can't be the one to have all t..."

...

...

"Go to sleep now Coal."

"...yes Dashie"

This is going to be a tough day for me. The morning was nice, but I have to let Aloe and Lotus know I'm cutting back my hours. I've only been back there for 3 days! I even gave up most of the pay from the third shift last night. Oh well...it was worth it. I've got plenty for my family, and what I gave her should last a while.

Oh hey! The girls bought a calendar! Let's see...it is a Tuesday, and...December 10th...wow...I've been here just barely over 4 months. I wonder if the girls have something like Christmas. Wait...WAIT! I missed Nightmare Night! How the buck did that happen!? Well whatever I guess...it's been too long now. I'm sure I just got busy with something, but dang! How do I miss an entire holiday!? Especially one with so many decorations!

"Hey AJ!"

"Yeah?"

"How in Equestria did I miss Nightmare Night this year?"

"Well how do ya even...oh right. Ah keep fergettin that we're ah show in yer world. Hmmm...Ah didn't participate this year, so Ah guess we coulda just worked through it. Ah remember bein plenty busy back then."

"Huh...that makes sense. Well, is there by chance a holiday in December? The biggest one of the year is on the 25th of this month in my world."

"Ya'll have Hearth's Warming there?"

"Hearth's what!? No. We have a holiday called Christmas."

"What do ya do fer that?"

"Give each other gifts, spend time with family; and a lot of people freak out over it."

"That's what we do too. Although not many ponies freak out. Heh, ya'll come from ah funny world Coal."

"That I do. Well that adds something to my list!"

"List?"

"Of things I need to handle. Anything come to mind that you would like?"

"What? Like ah gift? Ah'm plenty content Coal. Ya'll just need to be here that day iff'n ya can. Ah suppose Ah could come up with a gift we could both share that day though..."

Applejack gave me a wink and left me standing there gawking while she laughed. Good thing the kids are at school! Which kind of reminds me...where did Dash go?

"Dash have weather duties today?"

"Yeah. She'll be back tonight. What time are ya'll goin ta' work today?"

"Well...I'm wanting to go in at 9 when they open and do my normal shift."

"Seriously? Another 15 hour one? Ah thought we agreed ya'll would start takin it easier on yerself!"

"I will AJ, promise! I just don't want to do it this week. Let me give Aloe and Lotus the heads up today, then finish up the week doing my normal thing; and starting next week I'll switch to the shorter hours."

"Fine. Ya'll can be so difficult Coal. Ya better not get sick before then. Ah'll have all the fun Ah want with ya iff'n ya do."

"...AJ...I have to go to work soon...don't do this to me."

"Get on the couch, yer needin some remindin of what yer missin."

"Meep!"

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 112: Smile, Smile, Smile!  
/-

"A-are you serious? You want to do this...now?"

"Ah said get on the couch."

"B-but I've got to get to woAHHH!" She tackled me! Right onto the couch! "AJ! I'd love to do this, but I'm going to bMM..." You know what...I'll be a just be a little late today. I figured Applejack was propositioning me for some loving time, so while we were kissing I started making advances on her; but she stopped me.

"Uh uh~. Ya'll get that when ya start workin less. This is just ta' remind ya what yer missin!"

"Why you little...great...now I'm all worked up!" Applejack kissed me a few more times before jumping off me and...flashing me...oh god. "You're just torturing me now..."

"If it'll make ya come home sooner...worth it."

"Heh, I love you AJ, and...I've been thinking about something. I uhh...I want to know what you think about it."

I switched from a playful tone; to a very serious one. Applejack immediately picked up on this, and climbed back on top of me. Heh, I think she is starting to find it comfortable.

"Is somethin worryin ya Coal?"

"Well...yes and no. I umm...I've been giving thought to making things...official; between you Dash and myself."

"Coal...are ya...askin how Ah'd feel iff'n we got...married?"

"Y-yeah...I am..."

"Ah...don't know about that. Ah mean...Big Mac knows now, but...Ah'm just not sure Ah'm ready fer the whole town ta' know..."

I leaned up and gave her a long kiss. I put my hands on the back of her head, and her left cheek. She was resistant at first, but I pushed on. After a moment she started to tear a little, and returned my advances. We laid there together for several minutes before I broke the kiss.

"No need to rush things AJ. I just wanted you to know how serious I am. Whether we are married or not; I'm never going to stop loving you. I wish I could articulate how you make me feel, but words are cheap. I'll prove it to you, by being here everyday; and loving you every second. You're so amazing...I'll never know how I got to be so lucky."

"C-coal...Ah feel the same way. Ah'm so glad yer here."

Applejack and I hugged and kissed for nearly an hour after that. It was starting to push 10:00 in the morning, and Applejack let me leave for work. We were literally kissing up until the moment I walked out the door. I was carrying her while gathering my coat and such. It was a little awkward, but so worth it. It honestly hurt me physically to leave her for work. My chest hurt and my heart burned. I ended up walking backwards just so I could see her for the longest time possible. I'll never get enough of that mare, and knowing I get to come home to her...is the greatest possible feeling.

This. Is. Un. Acceptable! I have been sitting in this classroom for hours! I finished the days work so long ago! I've been trying to catch up more on history, but I'm so past done studying! I wish I could focus more, but I just need to fly! It's like the more I do it...the more I love it! That rush you get when you shoot straight up and then use gravity to go even fast on the way down; INCREDIBLE! I'll never get tired of it! My back is pretty sore lately though. I may be straining my wings too much, but I just can't help myself!

It seems Sweetie Belle is the only thing that makes me not want to fly. If only because I'd rather spend that time with her. Things were a little weird for a while, because of the whole...talk thing. I guess it's nice to know this stuff, but it makes me feel uncomfortable. It doesn't seem to bother Sweetie Belle any, so I'm not going to mention it anymore.

I have to eat lunch in here as well. They don't even let me go to the lunch room and pick it up myself! The teacher brings it to me. This whole thing is just ridiculous. At least I didn't get in any extra trouble for freaking out on Mint the other day. The guy had it coming though. Speaking of which; my wounds are pretty much gone now! It's awesome! At first I didn't like my body being so weird, but it has its perks.

...

GROAN! It seemed to take forever to get out of there! The teacher who watches me has no conversation skills! He just sits there and tells me to be quiet if I talk to him. I've started asking for help on questions I know the answer to; just to get some kind of conversation! How did dad manage being alone inside that mind space for so long!? It would of driven me nuts! Anyway, that's all behind me for the day. Time to play! I wonder where the girls are...

"Copper..."

"Mint!? What the hay are you doing here!?"

"Just going home."

"R-really?"

"I'm not going to fight you anymore. I'm tired of it, and...I really owe your dad now..."

"What!? Why is that?"

"He really helped my mom. Don't get me wrong, I still hate your guts; but...your dad is nice."

"He definitely is that, but I still don't see why you hate me. Not that I care any mind you."

"I know you don't. I hate you because you have everything I don't, and that pisses me off; but I'm tired of fighting you over it."

"Well...that doesn't seem like a good reason to hate me..."

"Fine. I hate you for making me think I was going to die. That work for you?"

"Whatever. You deserved it and you know it. I'm done talking with you."

"Same."

That guy is such a jerk, but I wonder what he meant by that. What I have that he doesn't...hmmm. I would of thought of it more, but the girls stepped outside and started talking to me.

"Hey Copper! We're going to do some more crusading today! Want to join us?"

"Of course I do Sweetie Belle! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Just keep the cuddling to a minimum though. You two really go at it sometimes."

"Oh come on sis! It isn't that bad!"

"Heh, ya'll fight it pretty forcefully. Ah'm thinkin it is that bad...heh."

These girls! Always with the teasing! Yet somehow Sweetie Belle isn't more than a little embarrassed by it. I guess she is just used to it. "So...what are we doing today?"

"Well...we really need to fix up the clubhouse..."

"Yeah we do, but...it doesn't sound all the fun."

"Ah guess we could ask fer some help..."

"I'll do it. No reason for you girls to have to put up with that junk. I've got a lot of energy besides! Heh...I'll have it done in 10 seconds flat!"

"OH come on Copper! Don't start using her line!"

"HEH! Why not!? She is my m...uhh I mean...teacher."

"What were ya gonna say Coppper? She is yer m..."

CRAP! Applebloom doesn't know about AJ, Dashie, and dad! Sweetie Belle does, but...just crap!

"...I think she deserves to know. Applejack is her sister after all."

"Yeah...it was weird at first, but it does make sense."

"What are ya'll talkin about? What does mah sister have ta' do with this?"

"*sigh*...AJ and Dashie...are both my dad's...lovers would be the word."

"What!? When did...but...that don't make any sense!"

"Well it kind of does Applebloom. Surely you've noticed how often they are seen together."

"Ah have, but...come on Scootaloo...that just...and mah sis is Ok with that!?"

"She is. I know it is weird, but I see them all the time at home. Dad loves them both, and they both love him. It just...works."

"Sorry for not telling you sooner Applebloom. I told Sweetie Belle the other night, but...I should of really told you too."

"It's...Ok Copper. Yer right Scootaloo...it does make sense now. So...what were you going to say Copper?"

"I was just going to say she is my mom after all."

"Heh, Ah guess she is. Ya'll got two moms! Wait...wait...iff'n mah sis is yer mom...Ah'm yer aunt! HAHAHAHA~!"

"Oh geez! We're never hearing the end of this Copper!"

"Heh...I don't care really. You know...this makes all of us family."

"What? But...we aren't family Copper..."

"Well...you're my filly friend...if you want to be..."

"YES!"

"R-really!?"

"YESYESYES!"

"Heh, so we are kind of family."

"Awww come on! Are ya'll gonna be gettin all huggy now?"

"I think we better get used to it Applebloom. Sweetie Belle doesn't look like she is letting go anytime soon."

AUGH! SO TIGHT! CAN HARDLY BREATHE! BUT SO HAPPY! AUGH!

I work for the best ponies ever! Aloe and Lotus are such dolls! They never get mad at me for my irregular hours! I need to do something really nice for them. I wonder what though...

"Heya Coal Train!"

"What!? Oh! Pinkie! You scared the hay outta me! What are you doing here?"

"I bought a time slot silly! I haven't gotten to see you at all! You're just too busy to spend time with me. I should feel so hurt."

"Pinkie...are you being coy with me?"

"Hehehehe! Maybe~"

"Hahah! You're such a fun pony! I've missed you too!"

"There is another reason I'm here though..."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"We need to have a super duper ultra special fantasticical magnificently stupendous party for Copper! I've been wanting to do it ever since he got back! But Mr. and Mrs. Cake needed my help. Just poo! I never get to throw parties when I really want to!"

"Awww, I'm sorry to hear that Pinkie. I love your parties! I've only had two, but they were the best!"

"Thankies! Now let me have one of those massages Rarity keeps bragging about!"

"You got it Pinkie! I'm going to give you the best one I can!"

"Yay~"

Heh! I don't know what it is exactly, but this pony just makes me feel SO ENERGETIC! MANERGY! Oh god...I'm still such a nerd! Hah! Oh well, no big deal I guess.

Anyway, I start working on Pinkie; and let me say this now...she is ADORABLE! She keeps giggling the entire time! It bothered me when that little filly did it, but Pinkie is my friend; and I love her laugh.

"That tickles!"

The brony in me is kicking into overdrive! Too much cute! After about 10 minutes she calmed down though. She let her whole body relax, and...her hair deflated? Is she sad or...

"Are you doing alright Pinkie?"

"I sure am! Why do you ask?"

"Your hair...deflated."

"It what!? My hair isn't a balloon silly!"

"I mean...it went straight. It usually only does that when you're sad..."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"Well...remember the time when you thought the girls didn't want to come to your parties anymore? Your hair went straight because you were sad and lonely."

"Awwww! You know that from that show! I don't like you knowing about that..."

"I-I'm sorry Pinkie! Please don't be sad!"

"Ok! Then I won't!"

"Err..uhh...good?"

"Eeeyup!" She said that like Big Mac...like...almost perfectly...MY BRAIN! "Hehhee! You're fun!"

"And you're random! But that is part of what makes you awesome!"

"Only part!? What are the others? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

"HAHAAH! I think you know what they are. Ms. element of laughter! Hey...would you mind doing me a big favor?"

"I would love to! What is it?"

"Would you sing the song about making other ponies smile for me?"

"*gasp* You know about that!? I haven't sung that song for any pony yet!"

"Oh well umm...my world and all..."

"Oh yeah! I'd love to! Ehem! My name is Pinkie Pie..."

Oohh yesss...this song...just for me...ALL OF MY YES!

...

"Smile~ Come on and smile~ come on and smile."

"*sniffle* That was beautiful! Thanks a million Pinkie!" It was at this point the timer went off. "Awww..."

"Heheh! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the massage! It was super duper!"

"Your song was better! Thanks for stopping by Pinkie; you definitely...heheh 'brighten up my day'."

Pinkie and I laughed like maniacs for about 5 minutes before Aloe poked her head in to see what was taking so long. She laughed a little too, but sadly Pinkie had to leave. I am working after all, but I'm in such a great mood now! Pinkie may come across as crazy sometimes, but she is by far the best therapist Ponyville has to offer! ...sorry Twilight.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 113: Gift Giver /-

I ended up having to insist to take care of the clubhouse for the girls. Well...they never really agreed to it. I just kind of flew down there quickly and started working. It wasn't THAT bad. I remember how pissed off I got that first time I met Mint, the guy still bugs me; but at least all this fighting is over. Anyway, the girls showed up after a few minutes. They started getting onto me for trying to take care of things myself. Well...Applebloom and Scootaloo kind of did. Sweetie Belle just nuzzled my cheek and gave me her thanks.

The girls and I spent a short while straightening the inside of the clubhouse, but we'll need paint for the outside. There are also a few physical damages here and there. I don't remember them, but this place definitely needs some work now. It's going to have to wait until spring though. None of us think the paint will last if any of the snow melted during the high point of the day. I'm not worried about it. The inside is what counts, and it looks presentable again. Now comes the hard part. Applebloom's idea was to get the place cleaned up, and talk about what to try next for our cutie marks. Well, we get done in hardly anytime at all; so we're now sitting around trying to come up with something. I've had several ideas, but they've already tried them all. How much crusading have these girls done!?

"Ah'm outta ideas! We've been crusadin fer months, and still no cutie marks!"

"It stinks! I was hoping I could get a cool cutie mark, and make Dash proud of me."

"She already is Scoots. You're getting better at flying after every session. It may happen before Spring at this rate."

"Thanks Copper. I would rather be able to fly then have a cutie mark I guess. So at least that counts for something."

"Well ya'll are lucky! Ah'm just an earth pony...nothin special bout us..."

Oh wow...that was depressing! "Where did that come from Applebloom?"

"Oh...sorry Copper. Ah just...it just bugs me sometimes is all. Pegusi get ta' fly, n' unicorns get magic. What do we get? Nothin..."

"Applebloom..." What can I say!? She has a point, but...I can't let her stay sad! OH! I got it! "Well, you're right about all of that; but what you have is better."

"Huh? What are ya'll talkin about?"

"I can't speak for any pony but myself, but what makes you special is you're something that can only be seen by watching you over a period of time."

"Yer not makin any sense Copper..."

"Basically I'm just getting at: You work hard; you genuinely care about other ponies; you try and try and try, even if things continually don't work out; you're a great friend; and I would give up flight to have all of those traits."

"Heh...thanks Copper."

I think that cheered her up a little. Now I'm bothered by this though. This is a world of all sorts of amazing things; surely there must be something more that makes earth ponies special. I think I'll pay a visit to Ms. Twilight and read a few books on the matter. When it doesn't involve trying to learn for school...reading doesn't sound all that bad. (Rainbow Dash approves!)

"Are you serious!? That's so far away though! I have a family now; I can't just up and leave all the time like this!"

"While I'm glad you have a family Ms. Dash, but it doesn't change my mind. You know how this works, and I need you to stop arguing and just do your job. The ponies in Colten don't have a weather pony anymore due to an accident."

"Is...the pony alright?"

"I'm afraid not. He'll live, but he won't fly again."

"Oh Celestia..."

"So you understand that they need you right now? You're the best we have, and you could get them taken care of and back home in the least amount of time. By far if I may add."

"I know, but...just...*sigh* can I at least say bye to my family?"

"Of course. You should only be gone a week or so. For you the flight down there is probably only a day and a half. It shouldn't take you longer than 4 days to get them squared away. So you should be back home in a little over a week at most."

"Huuuhhhh...okay. Can I go talk with them now? I'm just ready to get this over with."

"Yes, and thank you Ms. Dash."

"D-don't worry about it."

Dash had been called back to Cloudsdale weather factory to talk with the manager again. There aren't any unicorns in Cloudsdale for obvious reasons, so communication is forced to be direct. The call came from a pony being sent back to Ponyville.

"Scootaloo is probably going to take this the hardest..."

"Are you sure? I can keep up these hours for a few more days."

I was talking with Aloe, and she was trying to convince me to switch to my shorter hours immediately. Lotus was busy talking with an out of town stallion looking to make a business deal. As long as it doesn't hurt my job...it may be a good thing.

"I am. Please don't worry about us. Business is fantastic since you arrived! Even when you're not here ponies still stop by more often than they used to."

"T-thanks Aloe. I know my family will appreciate this."

She gave me a warm smile and then joined Lotus with the 'suit'. He was wearing one, and I have to admit...looked like a pretty snazzy pony.

While I was at work, I came up with a few ideas for gifts for every pony. Dash would love tickets to the Wonderbolts. Hopefully we can make a day of it! Then I'll get new parts for Scootaloo's scooter. She really likes working on it! It kind of surprised me when I learned this, but she is rather talented with it. That or she has just gotten really good at it. Twilight will always love a book or two, so I'm going to talk with her about it later.

Rarity and Spike always love gems, so I'll be heading to the mines outside of town soon. Pinkie loves sweets, so I'm going to call Earth and get a cake recipe from my mother. Hopefully an Earth style cake can still be made here. I know what Big Mac needs, it won't be fun; but I know he'll appreciate it. The plow he has been using all this past year is barely doing the job now. I'm going to stop by Steel Hammer soon and commission a new one.

I know Sweetie Belle loves spending time with Rarity, so I'm thinking I'll help Rarity out and work her up some free time. Then she can spend that time making Sweetie Belle happy. That idea totally depends on whether or not she is up for it though. I'll need to get her opinion on the matter.

Applebloom's big thing is getting her cutie mark, but I can't help with that! I know how you get one, and I've seen what the show on Earth hinted at her cutie mark being; but she doesn't know about all that! GOT IT! Her clubhouse got messed up! I'll fix that up for her! Perfect!

Anyway, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Copper are a lot harder to come up with ideas for. I don't want to give Fluttershy more animals to care for; even if she loves them. It just feels like I'd be giving her more work. She is a sweetheart, but not easy to buy for. I know a fair amount about her, but nothing that works towards a gift. Well...I guess I could always commission the wood smith to make her animals some better homes. She may appreciate that.

For Copper...cripes. In my family I was known as the hardest person to give to; if only because I never knew what I wanted! The boy is head over hooves for Sweetie Belle, but that doesn't...I GOT IT! I'll give him some money and ideas for a date. That would be adorable! I know that would make him happy.

Lastly; have to think of something for my western beauty. She isn't into material things really, and that makes this hard! I'm thinking the best thing I can do for her; is to devote a whole day to nothing but the two of us. I'll take her out; maybe finally try out the theatre in town and what not. From morn till night; just the two of us. Sadly I won't be able to do that the day of Hearth's Warming, but surely before it.

Well I've got a lot on my plate now! And it is absolutely the best feeling ever! I love my friends and family too much to leave them disappointed! I doubt they really think about it all that much, but I really want to do this! I need to write all of this down though! It isn't like somebody is going to do it for me! (uhhh...why are you guys looking at me?)

Well now that work is over for the day; I should probably jump on some of this. The material gifts will be the easiest, but I need to find the time. Applejack wanted me home early, and...I really want to see her. I just know if I procrastinate; I'll end up screwing myself over! You know what? I'm going to talk with my family now.

It was only a little after nine now, and Twilight should still be up. My mother almost never gets to bed before midnight, so she will be up too. Maybe I can take this opportunity to ask Twilight if she is wanting any new books.

I arrived at Twilight's and I decide to knock for once. I don't know what has possessed me to barge into all these ponies home time and time again, but I need to kill that habit! After a minute or so Spike answers the door.

"Hey Coal! What brings you here?"

"I'm needing to rack up another favor from Twilight."

"Geez Luweez! Is it going to be another big one!?"

"Heh, I don't think so buddy. I just want to talk with my family again."

"Oh! Well it can't be that bad then. Come on in and I'll start up some tea."

"Thanks Spike."

Twilight was sitting at her desk writing away. It was rather well organized for a change, and...surprised me. It is always a mess when I come here! Spike wasn't looking tired either. I doubt she has been working him all that much. I wonder what she is up to.

"Hey Twilight...taking things easy for a change?"

"Huh? Oh! Hi Coal! Not really no. I'm busy writing a letter to the princess."

"Oh? What is it about?"

"Heh, well...it's time for her weekly update on all things about Equestria's only human."

"Wha...you do that on a Tuesday?"

Twilight's face when a little red and she turned away smiling. Wait...there was that squeak again! I should be keeping track of these! "It's just a good day for the both of us. Things aren't too busy at this time of the week usually."

"Makes sense. I trust all things 'me' are good. Why don't you let me read that..."

"What!? No!"

"Woah! Easy there! I was just teasing at first, but now I'm concerned...am I in trouble?"

"No! No...just...you don't need to worry about it."

"Heh, too late for that. Oh well...you can make it up to me by doing me a favor."

"Ok. What can I help you with this time?"

"I'm ready to talk to my mother again. I've got a lot to tell her, and there are a few things I want to ask her about."

"Ok, I'll get the mirror."

"And I'll be in my usual spot!"

Applebloom is so depressed over so much stuff right now! The clubhouse; not having a cutie mark; and not feeling special. I've tried cheering her up, but nothing works! I'm thinking she is just having an off day. I hope that's all...I couldn't handle one of my friends being sad.

Scootaloo ended up taking off. She needed to ask Dashie about a particular flight maneuver we were talking about. I felt one way, and she felt the other. Sweetie Belle fell asleep on my side. I'm currently laying on the floor talking with Applebloom some. I say some, because I'm really the only one talking.

"Don't worry about it so much. You're awesome, and you'll find out what makes you more awesome soon."

"I mean...I don't have a cutie mark yet, and I'm still happy."

"...ya can fly..."

"It's fun yes, but I would give it up if you would stop feeling bad!" Sweetie Belle groaned a little as I yelled. I rubbed the top of her head with my wing to help her sleep some more.

"Yer just sayin that..."

"Come on Applebloom. What is really bothering you? I can't help but think you're holding out on me."

"Well...Ah haven't gotten ta' spend any time with mah sister lately. She spends all her time with Coal or the rest of ya'll. It just ain't fair..."

I...I feel like a jerk now. "I...I'm so sorry Applebloom. H-how about you ask Big Mac if you can spend the night with us? You can be with AJ all day tomorrow too. Before and after school anyway. Doesn't she go by the farm still?"

"She usually does it when Ah'm at school. Not cause she is avoidin me er nothin; it's just easier ta' get home to ya'll by doin it that way."

"Let me just wake up Sweetie Belle and we can go ask your brother."

"Ah don't know Copper..."

"You're my friend Applebloom! I want to do something nice for you. I'll never stand by and let my friends be sad. You stuck by me even when I was such a jerk...I kinda still am, but I'm getting better."

"Yer not that bad, and...thanks."

Applebloom and I smiled at each other before I woke Sweetie Belle up. She wouldn't come to with me just talking to her or jostling her a little, so...I was ornery. I leaned forward and blew in her ear some. This made it twitch a lot and she eventually woke up giving me a pouty face. It made Applebloom laugh, I would have; but I just thought she was cute.

We leave the clubhouse, and...there is still a little light left. It can't be past seven at this point. It takes us a little while longer to get back to the farm, because I was freaking out the whole way! Sweetie Belle heard about this idea for a sleepover and asked if she could join. Of course I couldn't say no, but...Sweetie Belle in my house? I'm getting that funny feeling again...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 114: A father's father /-

I always feel nostalgic whenever I sit here. So much has happened, and in so little time at that. I don't think I could even recall everything that has transpired to this point. It doesn't matter though, life has never been better; and I've never been happier.

Twilight was taking her time with the mirror. I was watching her as she climbed the staircase leading up to her sleeping nook, and levitated the mirror down with a slight smile. Spike was meandering about twiddling his claws. He seemed to be a little uncomfortable, and unsure of what to do.

"Something bothering you Spike?"

"Well...do you think I should leave for this?"

"Oh Spike, don't worry about it. I'm only going to be talking with my mother, and her attitude leads me to believe she is handling all of this well. I don't want you feeling obligated to do anything."

"Th-thanks Coal. I think I'll just head on to bed. It's getting close to that time anyway."

"Have a good sleep Spike."

Spike gave me a quick wave while ascending the stairs. He passed Twilight on the way up, and she nuzzled the top of his head as he did so. Twilight trotted over to me and set the mirror in my lap. I found myself feeling very...open mentally. I analyzed the mirror with a scrutinizing stare. It was nothing more than a simple mirror with a wooden frame; yet it could be used to do something so incredible. There is no getting accustomed to all of the amazing things this world can offer, and I'm thankful for that. Everyday holds the potential for something incredible, and I never want to miss out.

"Are you ready Coal?"

"...I am. Thank you Twilight."

With a charge of her magic; and the release of it onto the mirror, the image began to form. It seems the time it takes for the picture to be made clear is shortening each time. It took several minutes the first, but now it only takes around 30 seconds. I wonder if that means Twilight is getting better at magic, or just the spell specifically. As the last blur left the image; I saw my mother...and father sitting in their room. My heart was immediately filled with dread. I had only spoken with my father for a brief moment during the second call. My mother told me he didn't approve in a way; to the relationship I had with the girls during the third call. I love my father, but he is the only man I fear. He could never change how I feel, but I have always admired and respected him. He loved and raised 5 children with the same woman, and never drank nor partook of any drug. He was responsible and never complained. He would suffer from health problems, but support US as he did. I love this man, and I never want to be the child he couldn't love.

I stared at my parents in silence for nearly 5 minutes. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I couldn't calm myself. The adrenaline of the second call was enough to give me the courage to go through with it, but now...I am terrified. I leaned the mirror back and rested my head on the bookshelf. I stared at the lines in the wood that made Twilight's home, and let my mind go blank. After several long but very soft sighs; I was ready to face my father.

"H-hi mom...h-hey dad..."

"OH! Colson! You scared me...again!"

"Heh, sorry mom; and sorry it has been a while since my last call. I've just been very busy with a lot of things. I uhh...have a son now."

"Oh my! Congratulations! When was he born?"

"The situation is complicated, but...think of him as being adopted like Scootaloo. It seems that I am the net that catches all of the weird things this world has to offer, but of course I'm still happy about it." I was so nervous! My father was behind my mother staring straight at me. His face was expressionless, and he seemed so focused on me. My palms began to sweat as I felt like a small child again.

"The strangest things do seem to follow you, but I can tell you love your son all the same. I take it he isn't with you...are you at the library again?"

"He isn't, and I am. This is the only place I feel comfortable enough to do this." I turned to Twilight who was silently watching me from across the room. She blushed for a moment and started to talk away, but I stopped her. "You don't need to leave Twilight. I would feel better if you stayed actually." She smiled at me and returned to her spot. I wasn't trying to just make her feel better when I said that. Her presence gave me a little courage to face my father. I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't going to complain.

It was at this point that my father cleared his throat. My mother let out a soft gasp, and immediately left the room. My mother would NEVER have done that before I left. So I can only assume that my father...has said a lot of things to her about this. I've never met a woman more stubborn than my mother can be, so for my father to be able to make her do that without so much as a word...horrifies me.

"It has been a long time Colson. How are you doing?"

"I-I'm g-great! Really! I own a home outside of town, and have been working a wonderful job for some time now. H-how have you been?"

"Well enough. As well as can be expected given what my youngest son has become."

"D-d-dad?"

"You know what I'm talking about. To lay with animals...I raised you better."

"Y-you don't understand! Th-they aren't like that! I love them, and they love me!"

"I'm sure that is true, but it doesn't change anything. You're committing a grave sin, and I don't approve." I was 10 years old all over again. I had just messed up, and my father is lecturing me. I couldn't find my voice, I wanted to tell him how wrong he is; but I-I couldn't! "Honestly Colson...with animals? I've never felt this ashamed before. To think my own son would do this to me, and worse yet to yourself. I fear for you; you must know what you're doing is wrong. At least tell me that much...tell me that you're just confused, and you will wake up from this someday..."

I couldn't believe this. My father must hate me so much...this...this was all a mistake. I shouldn't try and stay in contact with my old family. I love them so much, but...so few will ever understand. I closed my eyes and leaned my head forward...I was readying myself. I've never talked back to my father, but there is a first time for everything.

"Dad...I love you, but...you don't know a damn thing about what you're talking about." His face contorted from his usual passive expression into that of untold rage. I've only seen this man lose his cool twice in my life, and I'll never forget either. "Do you honestly believe I could love something the way I do; if they were simple animals? You're judging them before ever meeting them, and that makes you a bigot. You taught me to love and treat others as people. Even if they don't deserve it. You know what? These ponies are everything you want people to be. There are evil ones I'm sure, but I've never met one that I felt was pure evil; and they are so few and very far between. You're my father, and you're almost everything I ever aspired to be; but...now I'm saying that you're wrong. I'm not confused, and I'm not dreaming. I have a family to love and provide for; this very day as I left for work...my heart ached because I had to leave my lover. When was the last time that happened when you left for work and had to leave mom? I'm not doubting your love, but I'm putting it into perspective. I've never had stronger feelings in my life; and no matter what you say, I'm not wrong in this. Now I ask that you put mother back on. If you aren't going to accept me and my family; then I want nothing more to do with you."

My father's face was a bright red and he was clenching his fist. He has never been, nor ever will be a violent man; but he looked like one right now. He brought his hands to his face and breathed heavily into them. At the very least he was trying to remain calm. Even after they all moved out; none of my other siblings could talk to my father the way I just did. They have families of their own, and know what being a parent is like; but none of us could so much as stand against this man. He looked up at me after a few minutes with much calmer eyes, but his disgust was evident.

"Colson...I wish I could say you're a disappointment, but...I still love you. I just disagree with everything you're doing. A part of me wishes I could understand, but most of me doesn't want to. I've never been more proud of you, but disgusted with you at the same time. Take care of your family son, and...know that I'll always love you."

With that my father got up and left. Even though he still cared about me; it still hurt to know how he felt about my family. I looked up to see Twilight trotting over to me. She had trace amounts of tears in her eyes, and quickly hugged me.

"P-please undo the magic Twilight..."

She complied, and the image faded as my mother walked back into the room. I couldn't talk with her now; I just needed some time. It wasn't until I calmed down some; that I realized that I had been shaking. My hands wouldn't stay still, and my vision shook. Twilight probably saw all of this, and quickly did the one thing she knew would always help me.

"Thanks Twilight...you're such an amazing friend." She didn't respond verbally. All she did was end the hug, and smile at me. After a moment she silently returned the mirror to its previous location, and rejoined me without ever uttering a word. "Twilight?"

"Coal...you're not going to take what your father said to heart...are you?"

Twilight wasn't looking at me when she spoke, but the hesitation in her words stung me. Did she honestly believe my feelings could be swayed? I certainly hope not, because they can't.

"Nothing will ever make me regret the decisions I've made. I don't approve of everything I've done, but the end result is the same. I have a wonderful life; amazing friends; and a family that exceeds everything I'll ever need." I put a hand on Twilight's back and patted her a few times before standing up. "It's getting late Twilight, and I should be getting home. Thank you for doing this for me, I really appreciate it."

"H-happy to Coal. I just wish things would have gone better..."

"Me too, but...it is what it is. Ignorance is bliss, but it breeds fools. I harbored thoughts of maybe one day getting to show all of you girls off to my old family, but now I know better. Holding onto the past like that will only cause problems in the future. I'll still want to talk with them from time to time, but our lives should never cross. I've moved on, and I believe they are doing so now."

"Coal...you're worrying me. I've never seen you like this before..."

"Heh, I'm fine Twilight; honest. I just...need to see my family now. I hope you have a good night Twilight. Oh! Before I forget...be thinking of something you would like for Heath's Warming. You deserve everything after all you've done for me."

Twilight gave a gentle nod in response. She wore a small smile, but it was forced. I kneeled down and hugged her once more before leaving. The drama in my life should never be a burden on hers. It may not happen as often now, but I can't let Twilight hold my hand through everything. I need to give her a rest from all of this...what am I saying? Talking with my father has put me in a bad mindset. She is my friend, and I shouldn't assume that all the help she gives makes me a weight for her to carry. I just need to get home. I hope Dash is back; I've been missing her.

The flight home didn't take Dash much time at all. She didn't have a lot of time to say goodbye, and she needed to make the most of it. It was a little past eight now, and she arrived home with a powerful landing. The air was sent in all directions as she gave that last flap of her wings. The front door opened immediately revealing Copper walking out.

"Huh? Hi Dashie! Are you alright? You look...stressed."

Dash quickly picked Copper up and held him close for a moment. He never resisted and simply enjoyed the contact. When Dash hadn't set him back down after a couple minutes though; he began to worry more. "Something is happening...Dashie?"

"I have to leave, and will be gone for a week minimum. It isn't a big deal; I just don't like leaving you and every pony for so long."

Copper's ears dropped upon hearing this, and hugged Dash more. "I'll miss you so much. I love you Das...mom."  
She was doing her best to stay calm, but that threw her over the edge. Silent tears fell from her shut eyes and she nuzzled Copper. It wouldn't be too long, but leaving was never an easy thing to do. Especially given how much they love each other.

"I love you too Copper. You definitely make me proud!"

Applejack heard the talking from inside, and came out to investigate. She saw the scene before her, and knew what must be going on. In the past it wasn't a big deal to help with other town's weather, but she understand why it was so hard now. Dash and Applejack exchanged a look of understanding, and Applejack called up to Scootaloo.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle got the Ok from Rarity and Big Mac to sleep over, so they were upstairs with Scootaloo for the moment. Applejack was cooking dinner, and would spend time with Applebloom after. When she heard about Applebloom's feelings about how little time they spent together; it put a bad taste in her mouth. They agreed to get together more often, but only after a very loving sisterly hug.

Scootaloo came bouncing down with a smile, but it quickly disappeared as she saw Dash holding Copper the way she was. Scootaloo's heart was filled with unease, and she quickly jumped in Dash's embrace as well. She was explained what was happening, and quickly pouted.

"But we were finally spending time together! I don't want you to leave!"

"I'm sorry squirt, but it's my job! Don't worry, it may not be ten seconds flat; but it won't take me long. Fastest flier in Equestria and all that."

This got a chuckle out of Scootaloo, and a smile out of Copper. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were watching this from behind Applejack. They looked at each other for a moment, and took their leave for upstairs.

Dash sent Copper and Scootaloo back inside, and waited for Coal with Applejack.

"When do ya have ta' leave?"

"I can't wait long. The manager said they needed me as soon as possible, and that I should be out of Ponyville by nine."

"Why so soon?"

"Apparently the situation is really bad; and the sooner I get there, the better everything gets for them."

"Coal...shouldn't be back till after midnight again. He said he would be workin his long shifts all this week." Dash's ears dropped upon hearing that. She let out a soft sigh, and got up to leave. "Dash?"

"I can't wait that long. Tell Coal I'm sorry I missed him."

"Can't ya just stop in fer a quick bye at the spa?"

"...I like doing things fast AJ, but...a goodbye isn't one of them. It would hurt more than just getting things over with."

"Ah can't agree with ya, but do what will make ya feel the best."

"Thanks AJ. I'll see every pony in a week."

"Be safe Dash."

"Y-yeah...I will." Dash slowly walked out to the path; and after a moment of prepping herself mentally, she took off. She couldn't help but be fearful of Applejack's last comment. The manager had said an accident occurred with the current weather pegasus, she ended up asking him about it right before she left. He wouldn't tell her at first, but she insisted. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as he gave her the short version...accident wasn't the right word for what happened at all.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 115: Trouble across the horizon /-

Applejack watched as Dash took to the sky. Even with only the moon to give her light; she was able to watch as Dash became nothing more than a blip on the horizon. When she could be seen no longer; Applejack returned inside to finish preparing dinner for the children.

The children were sitting on and around the couch in the living room after Dash's departure. Applejack smirked as she saw Copper sitting how Coal usually does. Sitting upright at the edge of the couch, swinging his back legs up and down a bit. Sweetie Belle tried, but ended up falling forward. Copper caught her with his wing, and then used it to keep her propped up.

Applebloom was past ready to spend some time with her sister, and Applejack could tell this. "Want ta' help with dinner ah bit sugarcube?"

"Would Ah!?"

The others smiled as Applebloom bounced around Applejack as they entered the kitchen. Scootaloo joined Copper and Sweetie Belle on the couch with a small sigh.

"Missing her already?"

"Yeah...we were just getting to spend time together. It just really stinks is all..."

"I know Scoots, but it shouldn't be too long. I just feel bad for dad...he didn't get to say bye."

"I hope he had a good day today...if not..."

"Let's not think about it...well...I'm going to go find him."

"Copper?"

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle, I won't be long."

Copper got up quickly, and ended up forgetting that he was supporting Sweetie Belle. She wiggled for balance for a moment, and ended up falling back onto the couch giggling a bit. Scootaloo laughed with her while scooting closer. She looked to Copper who was blushing a bit and rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"S-sorry Sweetie Belle..."

After a moment she stopped giggling and leaned over the couch to deliver a quick peck to Copper's forehead. Scootaloo rolled her eyes as Copper started smiling like a fool before coming to his senses and taking his leave. She looked to Sweetie Belle who had lost her smile, and now just looked concerned.

"Sweetie Belle?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? Oh! Hold that thought! AJ!"

"Yes?"

"Copper started worrying about dad, and well...just took off."

"Oh! That dern boy! Heh...well...it isn't that late. Alright, thanks fer lettin me know Scoots."

With that Scootaloo's attention was put back to Sweetie Belle; who was trying her best to sit upright on her own.

"Heh, sitting like that makes us look funny."

"I know, but...it's kinda fun..."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I just feel bad for you and Copper. I know how much you're both going to miss Dash."

"Yeah, but don't worry about it any. It isn't like we need to worry about her or anything."

I...don't think I can face my family like this. Darnit Coal...just get a grip! Urg...I think I'm going to be sick. How does my father hold so much power over me!? I need to...just think for a while.

I'm currently walking down the road that would lead out of Ponyville towards my home; but after a moment of hesitation, I end up deciding it's as good a time as any to take care of another errand. I will have to stop by the house first for it though...I should probably tell every pony what I'll be doing anyway.

The entire trip I was feeling nauseated...to think my own father...I just need to let that go. I don't know what face I'm making, but I can't let every pony see it.

"Dad!"

"Copper?" Yeah...it's him alright. I look up to see the red blur of my son zipping down to me. He landed on the ground right in front of me with a powerful thrust of his wings. He is definitely going to be an amazing flier...heck...he already is. "Hey buddy, any reason you're out so late?"

"I was looking for you! There umm...well...something has happened." Copper immediately cringed at me. I didn't realize until after it happened, but I let out a long groan. "D-dad?"

"S-sorry...it's just been a rather lousy night, but you don't need to worry about it. Come on, let's get back home; and you can tell me about it."

Copper flashed me a soft smile, and started to take off; but...I'm thinking I'd rather hold him a bit. "Hey Copper..." He stopped and looked up at me; I took this moment to tap my should a few times. He immediately got the hit and with a quick thrust of his wings; took a seat on it. I put a hand on his back for support, and we walked the rest of the way home going back and forth over what has happened.

Dash is going to be gone for a week...figures. Great! Starting to feel pessimistic again. Best not let any pony else catch it. It did surprise me when Copper mentioned the sleepover. I didn't say anything, but...this guy's sweetheart is in the same house at night with him...I have a feeling I'll be playing watchman tonight.

We get home to find Applejack sitting on the couch hugging on the girls; even Sweetie Belle. It was such a cute scene that it lifted my spirits up almost immediately.

"Hey girls..." Copper took this moment and glided off my shoulder; landing next to Sweetie Belle of course. "...heh. Hey AJ...could I talk with you in private for a moment...upstairs?"

"C-course! Y'all behave yerselves fer ah bit. Help yerselves if yer ready ta' eat."

Applejack is an amazing cook. The smell of spiced apples wafted about my nose as soon as I entered. It's gotten to be such a relaxing thing. Heh, Copper is either a charmer; or he just has great manners. He had the girls take their seats, and he ended up serving them. I must have been making an unpleasant face; as Applejack started gently nuzzling my legs while the children weren't watching. We took this opportunity to head upstairs, and got comfortable together on the bed.

"Are ya doin alright Coal? Ya seem awful distant..."

"I...talked with my father earlier..." Applejack didn't respond verbally. Instead she started rubbing her nose against my cheek. This is one of the few times I have any negative feelings about any of the kids being here. As soon as she started; I just wanted to be with her. My arm was around her, and I started rubbing the back of her head as she continued. "Thanks AJ...I think you can tell...it just didn't go well. I...was going to take care of another errand tonight, but I'm sure you want me here to help with the children..."

"Ah'll be fine Coal. Ya look like ya have ah lot on yer mind. Just...don't do anythin dumb, Ok?"

"Heh, I won't..." Applejack had the foresight to close our bedroom door before entering, so I took this moment to get atop her.

"C-coal?"

I didn't say anything. I merely leaned down and kissed her. She was hesitant at first, but after a moment my advances were returned to me. We kissed and loved each other up until I heard the sound of chairs being moved. The children must have finished eating, and it would be safer to stop this now. I broke the kiss and looked down at Applejack. Her eyes were half closed, and her mouth hung open ever so slightly. Her mane came undone, and it now spread out over the bed...she is just so beautiful. I thought back to what my father said one last time...pfft...animals. No animal will ever make me feel like this.

"I love you AJ..."

"Ah love ya too..."

My heartbeat was quickening. The more I looked into her eyes; the more I needed her. I had to quickly get off her and collect myself at the door. She didn't lean up; instead she only turned her head to look at me. With a soft smile she lifted her hoof and waved bye. It took every ounce of will I had to not lose myself in her, but being a dad also means being responsible. I can't put myself in a situation that I could fail; and having any of the kids catch us, would be catastrophic. Especially Copper...the boy doesn't need any ideas.

With that rather amusing thought...in a dark way; I grabbed the lantern and took my leave. The children had cleaned up the dining room and ended up in Scootaloo's room. I could hear them talking as I silently made my way out.

It was definitely Winter now. As soon as I got outside; the freezing air nearly made me change my mind immediately. Nearly, but not quite. I fought through each gust of wind as I made my way back up the road, and down again towards the forest. It was time I finally got around to speaking with Sasha.

Oh geez! Oh geez oh geez oh geez oh geez! I can't believe I just did that! That was just wrong! I was so concerned for dad that I...ended up flying outside and looking in through the bedroom window after I finished eating. I saw my parents kissing! Gross! Now I can't even think straight! The girls finished up a little after I did, and all went to Scoot's room to talk. I flew into my room from the outside, and now I'm currently hiding under my covers. I can't believe myself! Why don't we have curtains yet!?

"Copper..."

Eeep! It's Sweetie Belle! Not now! Please not now! "Y-yes?"

"Are you alright? Why are you under your blanket?"

"J-just getting comfortable..."

"Oooh...I think I'll join you."

WHAT!? It was a moment that lasted forever...I saw Sweetie Belle poke her head up from the end of the bed, and then climb onto it with me. She crawled up the bed and snuggled in next to me. My heart was going a million miles a second, and I was worried we would get caught! We weren't doing anything bad, but...this just looks really bad!

"You're right...this is comfortable..."

This is really toasty. Maybe being really warm puts me to sleep, and that's why I'm not good with hugs sometimes. Moments after Sweetie Belle just started cuddling with me...I was falling asleep. I couldn't help it! This is too nice...

"Copper?"

"Mmm?"

"...can...I stay here with you tonight?"

*ba-dump* "Y-you want to?"

"Mmhmmm"

I have so many concerns! What will mom and dad think!? What would they do if they found us!? How bucked am I really!? Thoughts were racing through my head up until I looked at Sweetie Belle. She was giving me a soft smile with very sleepy eyes. I couldn't say no...even if I wanted to, and...I really don't.

I crawled up to the top of the bed and rested my head on the pillow; after a moment she did the same. This was so nice...I ended up hugging her close, and we fell asleep like that. I just hope there won't be a loud wake up call tomorrow...

This was going to be a long night for Dash. Each gust of air pounded against her as she tried to stay steady. The thoughts of what she should expect when arriving at Colten playing in her mind. She had never been there before, but it is almost a straight shot southeast of Ponyville; so finding it wasn't a problem. It is a small town though; about a third the size of Ponyville in residents. It does however have a lot more farmland. Ponyville has three respective farms. The Apple family orchard. The Carrot family's, and the farm of a single earth pony stallion on the eastern outskirts of town.

Colten has four distinct farms. The town is shaped as a square with the four farms being the corners. Their lands are divided only by the four equidistant roads that lead into town. At the center of all that farmland is the town itself. In good times the town is well fed and taken care of; despite being incredibly poor. All residents work for one of the farms, and are paid in the products of the farm. In recent years struggle for land has come into play. The farms have grown into small factions that blame the others for their problems. This has caused even the town to be divided up into four parts. All residents now live on the edge of the farm they work at, and civil unrest is leading to an increase in violence.

With the Winter months here; all farms have switched to growing cold climate produce. The 'accident' that occurred was when a light snow combined with a single stray storm cloud from the southeast edge of the Everfree Forest. The results were the two storms coming together to form one the pegasus couldn't handle. He worked hard, but wasn't the best of fliers. He had to get the cloud out of town, but would end up taking it through one of the farm lands. No single farm would let him through, so he was stuck with it in the middle of town. The town was starting to take damages from the storm; and the pegasus did the only thing he could, he tried to breakup the storm. Without the skill and experience needed to do so; he failed miserably. The end result was him being thrown to the southwest farm; where he got caught in some equipment. His wings were torn from his body in a matter of moments by the moving equipment. This has left the storm to continually pelt the town relentlessly. The magical lastability of the artificially made factory cloud combined with the unpredictability of the forest cloud have equaled a lasting storm.

Dash is expected to disperse the storm, and get each farm taken care of by helping to clear the excess snow that has started piling over from the town. She is then expected to use her skills to clear the sky, and help slowly melt the large amounts of snow that has buried the town. Her biggest concern is dealing with those ponies. No pony could call what happened an honest accident. If only one group had enough character to be selfless; then that pegasus would still be able to fly this very day.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 116: Don't trust them all /-

I wonder if I should have grabbed my walking stick for this. I don't think I would need it for Sasha, but who knows what I could run into at this time of night?

The forest never looks more frightening than it does at night. The trees seem taller, and their branches appear more jagged. The sounds of untold creatures can be heard throughout the path and brush. There are noticeable signs of movement all along the path as I walk. I can even hear whispers that aren't really there. How I survived the night when I first showed up here passed out...I'll never know. Even after all the conflict I've faced; there is no scarier fight than the one with my own fears.

The trip took me an unknown amount of time; for my mind was occupied with thoughts of self defense. None of the noises were distinguishable to any animal I've ever heard before. I'm hoping this talk is worth this stress. I would rather not find myself on the receiving end of a of a beasts attack for something so trivial.

The cave looked so much more eerie this time around. All it took was a single snapping of a twig to snap me out of my focus. I spun around to be face to face with Sasha. She stood up on her bottom set of legs and wrapped the other two around me.

"It hasss been a long time human." I was stunned at first, and couldn't respond immediately. She put her head to my chest and grinned at me. "I ssscared you, did I? For one ssso big, you let your fearsss get to you too often. What makesss you ssso fearful?" It was at this point that she opened her mouth wide and her tongue wrapped around my neck several times. I had calmed down while she talked, and was prepared to make a retort; but not prepared for this.

"Sasha? W-what are you doing?"

"If all it takesss isss a little fear to bend you...then I will have my fun tonight."

"What has gotten into you!? I'm your friend, remember? Friends don't do this to one another!"

"Oh how deliciousss. You thought of me asss a friend? How very sssweet of you."

"How are you still talking!? Don't you need your tongue for that!?"

"I have more to ussse if that isss what you're concerned about. Are you here to sssuccumb to our desssiresss?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Copper. I wanted to thank you for not pulling this much crap on him, but to also make sure you never would!"

"The thing I find mossst interesssting about you; isss how you fear for othersss, when you ssshould be fearful for yourssself."

"This isn't right...Sasha...stop this now. I will not return here if this is how I am to be treated!" My anger is boiling over! I've put up with a lot today, and now Sasha is going to try and manipulate me!? Fuck that noise! "You will let go of me this instant! My patience is at its limit Sasha!"

She only smiled her toothy smile, and began moving her tongue around my neck. The tip was coming back around, and she began running it all over my face. I was about to force her to let go, but she must of seen through that. She pushed me to the ground and pinned my limbs with her long body.

"Sasha! What are you doing!?"

"You are far too interesssting for your own good. I let you go before, but I will have you now."

I have just about lost all of the control I have! I've never struck a female in my life, but I'm about to do so much more! "Don't test me Sasha! I don't want to fiGGH!"

Oh god! She forced the end of her tongue into my mouth! She is trying to choke me with it! I'm losing it! Every fiber in my being is telling me to just take her out, but...I...don't want to hurt her. FUCK! I decided to do the only thing I could, I bit down on her tongue; and inched it out of my mouth. When it was finally out I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Don't fuck with me Sasha! I'm serious when I say I don't want to hurt you, but damnit you're making this difficult!"

"You never ceassse to entertain me. No matter what I do to you; you only ssspit out warningsss. Have you no pride asss a man? How would your lover feel if ssshe knew how little you resssissst? I take it you mussst want thisss too. Open yourssself to me, and let me have my fun!"

I snapped. I had all I could stand of her, but I was stuck! I knew how I would get out of this, but it was going to be awful. "Fine...you win Sasha. I won't fight you...I just can't." With that lie; I leaned my head back, and with great reluctance...opened my mouth.

She immediately took control of me again. I've never felt so dirty in all my life, but I have to weaken her hold. As she was doing that; I got one arm free. Her eyes flicked to it as if she was prepared for the worst. I put my hand gently on her neck, and begin rubbing it. She started to purr, but it came across as not much more than a hiss. With that my other arm is free, and again I put it to use rubbing her. Her tongue undoes itself from around my neck, and I manage to roll her over. I am atop her now, and her smile was huge. I hesitated for only a moment. Her razor sharp teeth were reflecting the moonlight. It takes me a moment, but I leapt off her and end up just outside the cave. She immediately rolls back over and stares at me.

"Ssso you lied to me...interesssting."

"Good god almighty you are a fucking bizarre chick! Enough of this shit Sasha! I don't love you like that, and I never will! I thought of you as my friend, but clearly you aren't! No matter the culture; there is no excuse for taking things as far as you have!"

"Do yell at me more! I like it!"

"Holy crap! You're insane!" This is too much! I know she is faster than me, so I can't run! Am I going to be in a stand off for the rest of the night!? She stared at me for a moment, but then lunged at me!

"Back off!" I don't want to strike her, but I do push her aside and she cackled as her tail wraps around my leg. She used it to knock me off balance, so I hit the ground with a thud. She jumps into the air right above me! In a moment of genius I throw my hand out with my fingers extended, and jab her in the throat! She immediately lets go and starts coughing. I of course don't break the skin, but knowing that I just hurt a female...fuck!

"S-sorry!"

I take the chance and immediately run off! Her coughing got quieter and quieter until it didn't reach my ears. I have been running like I have never run before! What has come over her!? She was acting crazy! Well...crazier!

It took me about 30 minutes to get home at the rate I was going. I'm now standing outside the front door; panting like a fool! I'm only thankful I didn't forget the lantern. Running with it sucked, but I'm out of there now! I couldn't bring myself to enter immediately, so I took a seat in the corner of the porch. This sucks...she didn't do as much to me this time exactly, but I thought she was my friend. I guess it just goes to show you; you can't trust everyone.

"Huh? Wh-what was that?" I was still in bed with Sweetie Belle, and it's still night; so what woke me up? I was about to get up and investigate, but Sweetie Belle put a hoof over me. *ba-dump* Her...sleeping face is really cute...*ba-dump*...and...she is...so close...*ba-dump*...h-h-have to get out of here!

"Mmmmm..."

*ba-dump* This was a bad idea! I should have known those feelings would come back like this! I just need to get her to let go...AHCK! HOW CAN SHE HUG SO TIGHT!? I can't get loose! I can feel her breathing on me! Noooooooooo! This is too much! Don't want to wake her, but too much!

"Sweetie Belle..."

"Mnnmmm..."

*ba-dump* Calm down Copper! Just...just...I DON'T KNOW! I was just about to give up when there was a thump from downstairs. This was enough to wake Sweetie Belle up, AND THANK LUNA FOR THAT!

"Hmm? Copper? Oh! Oh my! S-s-sorry..."

"I-I'm fine, just...I need to find out what that noise was."

"W-wait! It could be dangerous...y-you do live pretty far away from town..."

"Dad isn't here, so...I have to be the brave one."

"Copper..."

Ok! Whatever is down there can't be half as bad as all that was! These stupid wings! Go down already! Best just ignore them for now. I silently trot out of the bedroom, and make my way down the hallway. The noises have stopped, but I can see a shadow moving across the wall. Something is down there! I slowly peak over the edge, and...really? It's just dad...well...thanks for getting me out of that dad. I'm not sure what that noise was, but dad was sitting on the couch rubbing his face. He looked upset over something. I was going to go down there and talk with him, but something tugged on my tail. I spun around to see Sweetie Belle looking very concerned. *ba-dump* H-her mane is down and her cheeks are flushed...GODDA GET OUTTA HERE!

I smile at her really quick, and then trot down the stairs. She says my name softly once, but I pretend not to hear it. "H-hey dad *yawn*...where have you been?"

"Dealing with some unpleasant junk. I'm telling you now Copper. Never go visit Sasha again."

"D-dad?"

"I'm serious! If I ever catch you over that forest I'm getting Twilight to magically drag you back home. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes dad, but...why are you so angry with me? I thought you already forgave me for doing that..."

"I-I have. I just need you to know now; that even if it is broad daylight, never go to her again."

"O-Ok dad. I promise. You're...sweating a lot...something happened. Are you sure you're Ok?"

"I'm fine. Just...go back to bed Copper. You have school in the morning."

"A-alright."

YIKES! What happened to him!? He is pissed! Sweetie Belle was looking very concerned at the top of the stairs. She had one hoof up and was putting it over her mouth to stay silent. I peer over the staircase and look back at dad. He isn't paying anymore attention to me. I've never seen him that way before...I really don't like it.

Sweetie Belle follows me to my room again, but I was scared of what dad would say if he caught us. If he was acting normally...it may not be too bad, but now? He would definitely chew me out!

"I-I don't think you should sleep in here anymore Sweetie Belle. My dad would get really mad if he caught us..."

"O-ok...I understand..."

She looks so disappointed! Why can't I just control myself better!? I loved getting to hug on her, but...darnit! I couldn't hold back anymore! I leaned forward and kissed her! She almost yelped, but managed to hold it. It only lasted for a moment, but my heart was beating faster than ever! I slowly stopped kissing her, and she just smiled at me.

"Thanks...sleep tight Copper."

"Y-you too..."

I watched her trot into Scoot's room, and once she was around the doorway I flew into my bed. It was still a little extra warm from earlier, and it was thankfully all I needed to fall asleep again. I don't have to worry about waking up now; that is unless dad is still ticked in the morning.

I feel disgusting...I can't even...just fuck. I don't care if I did it to get away, but to touch her like that...nasty. I need to shower...like right now! It's past midnight by this point I'm sure, and hopefully this won't wake up the girls; but I can't wait until tomorrow.

So I head into the downstairs bathroom and get in the shower. I was there showering for a few minutes until a knock came on the door.

"Coal?"

It was Applejack. "Yeah, it's me..."

She opened the door and closed it behind her. "Oh mah...Coal...ya look somethin awful. What happened to ya?"

"Did I get cut up or something?" I was a little confused. I'm sure I didn't look happy, but did I really look that bad?

"No...yer eyes are really dark. That only happens when yer really upset..."

"Dang...you sure got me figured out AJ!" I sat down and motioned for her to join me. She didn't even hesitate. As soon as she was in with me I hugged her close. I felt up every inch of this girl. I couldn't get enough of her. After that nightmare of an encounter; to be able to hold Applejack like this was way past needed.

It was late, so we didn't stay in there long; but long enough to kiss for a while. I wanted to do more physically, but my mind just wasn't up to it. Being able to feel her like this was more than enough. There was so much comfort to be found in her kisses. I didn't feel as violated as I did before with Sasha, but having to put advances on her just messed me up.

It wasn't until one in the morning did we finally get dried off and into bed. We were silent all the way up; but as soon as we were both in the bed and the door closed; I was kissing on her all over again. This was how my day needed to end. Today has been one of the hardest damn days I can remember, but thank god it can end with two armfuls of my southern love.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 117: Bad Choices /-

Applejack was the first to wake the next morning. Coal was on his back with his head buried under the pillow. He was sleeping soundly, and Applejack wanted to let him rest. She gave his chest a single peck and gently crawled out of bed.

It was still a little early to wake up the children, so she got started on that mornings breakfast. Though no pony ever complained; today she decided something not apple related would be best. Simple pancakes sounded like the best choice. She made a stack for each of the children, and then went upstairs to start waking them up.

Sweetie Belle after having left Copper's room got into bed with Applebloom and Scootaloo. They were cuddled up together at the head of the bed. Applejack woke each of them up with gentle jostling and calling to them.

"Time ta get up gals. Ah've made ya'll some pancakes."

Applebloom was the first to respond. "Mmm? Oh...well that sounds good. So AJ...when are we going to get to play together again?"

"Soon sugarcube. Ah'm thinkin we can do that this weekend. Ah'll those days open fer ya."

Applebloom responded with a small nod and a nuzzle. The next to wake was Scootaloo.

"*yawn* M-morning AJ..."

"Good mornin Scootaloo. Sleep well?"

"Yeah...did something happen last night?"

This threw Applejack off a little bit. Did she wake up when Coal got home? "Not that Ah know of. Coal just got home late is all."

"Ok...that is probably all it was then."

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen. Help yerself, and Ah'll join ya soon."

"Thanks!"

With that Scootaloo buzzed off leaving Sweetie Belle the last filly to wake. Applejack jostled her more and more, but still she slept soundly. "Now what in the hay made her so gosh dern tired...wait...Copper!"

Applejack rushed into Copper's room and tried getting him to wake up. He did, but it took a lot of effort. There was a single purple strand of hair hanging off his ear as he leaned up.

"Good morning mom...why are you looking at me like that?"

"C-copper! D-did Sweetie Belle spend any time in here with you last night!?" Copper's heart dropped. He began rubbing his head to look nonchalant, but he noticed the hair now too. His pupils shrank and he offered a sheepish smile. "Copper..."

"We just slept mom. That is until dad got home and she joined the girls in Scoot's room."

"Ah...Ah trust ya, but...ya know ya shouldn't ah done that." Copper looked away for a moment, and that started to feed Applejack's anger. "Now listen here Copper. Ah'm Ok with yer relationship with Sweetie Belle cause Ah thought it was just puppy love, but iff'n yer serious...Ah may need ta' rethink things. Yer just awful young to be puttin yerself in situations like that."

Copper took in a deep breath, and let out a long sigh. He put his hooves to his eyes and groaned. "I know, but...at the same time I can't agree with you. I just...don't know what to do with all these feelings..."

"That...is probably somethin ya need ta' talk with Coal about. Now head on down fer breakfast. Ah'll try n' get Sweetie Belle up again..."

"I know what will wake her up."

Copper bounced out of bed and flew into Scootaloo's room. Applejack was only a few seconds behind him, but couldn't believe what he was doing. He was right behind Sweetie Belle; blowing in her ear. It took about 30 seconds, but she woke up. Applejack just couldn't wrap her brain around how he knew that, and she honestly didn't want to.

"Join us fer breakfast you two. Don't take too long." She punctuated that statement with a point of her hoof. This made Copper turn a little red, but left Sweetie Belle confused. Applejack returned to the master bedroom to check on Coal.

"What did she mean by that Copper?"

"She umm...is worried we may do something...if left alone."

"You mean...are they still worried about that?"

"Yeah...sorry, it's...kind of my fault..."

"Why?"

"Cause..." Copper's blood was rushing to his head. He was so close to confessing how deep his feelings ran, and all he wanted was something to stop him.

...

It never came. "Cause...I...really like you...and...I find you pretty and..."

"Copper...do you...feel THAT way about me?"

He looked away hiding himself with his wing. "Y-yeah..."

Sweetie Belle let out a soft gasp and quickly jumped off the bed. "Copper...I'm sorry, but...I don't...want to do that stuff."

"I-I know! I-I-I..."

"I...don't know what to think about you right now Copper...just...I should get to school. T-thanks for being so nice to me, and stuff..."

With that Sweetie Belle left, and Copper was shocked. His feelings were that dirty to her? It was that easy for what they had to end? His heart broke, and he fell onto the bed letting out silent tears.

Applejack left Coal's room and saw Sweetie Belle walking out...alone. She tilted her head at this, and walked downstairs to check on the girls. Applebloom and Scootaloo were almost done, but neither Sweetie Belle nor Copper had touched their food. She wasn't sure what to think, and immediately went back up to Scootaloo's room. Sure enough Copper was still there, but...at the same time he wasn't. Applejack could only stare for a few minutes as Copper's tears raced down his cheeks onto the bed. He never once blinked nor moved; he only cried. She was about try and help Copper until she heard gasps coming from Coal's room. Copper was hurting, but he wasn't physically hurting; so she ran back around to find out what was happening.

Coal was clenching his chest nearly breaking the skin with one hand, and his other was gripping his temples hiding his eyes. His teeth were clenched shut, and his breathing was forced through his teeth. She immediately began to panic, but the sound of Scootaloo and Applebloom downstairs snapped her out of it. She ran downstairs and stopped the girls from coming up.

"What is that noise AJ"

"D-don't worry about it girls! Just head on out ta' school for now."

"What? But what about Copper?"

"He'll catch up with you shortly! Ah just need ta' talk with him ah bit."

"Well...iff'n ya say so sis. Ah guess we should just get goin Scootaloo..."

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't want to disobey. She nodded and left right behind Applebloom. Applejack ran back upstairs and tried to comfort Coal; who was starting to sweat like mad.

"Yer havin another one of those attacks! Ah-Ah'll get Twi'!"

"No! Dont'! It'll pass! It always does!"

"But yer hurtin so much!"

"Don't worry about it AJ! I'll be fine!"

Applejack didn't know what to do! She wanted to help Coal, but he wouldn't let her! She just changed priorities and checked on Copper again! He was in the exact same position he was in before, and the spot around him was starting pool from his crying. She picked him up and tried to snap him out of it.

"Copper! Ah need ya ta calm down! What in Equestria happened!?"

It took a moment longer, but he did snap out of it. Although Applejack now wished he hadn't. The last few days his eyes had begun to show life again, but now they were colder than ever. She set him back down, and he wiped off his face and stretched his wings out a bit.

"I'm going to school."

"C-copper!?"

He didn't respond. He only grabbed his bag and left. Applejack collapsed onto the floor in sheer befuddlement. Coal wouldn't let her help, and Copper went from one extreme to another! She sat there in silence for a few minutes; until she realized that things were actually silent. Applejack ran back to Coal to find him sitting upright looking calm again.

"S-see? I told you it would pass..."

"Coal!? What is goin on!? Ya had another attack, and Copper just freaked out; and...Ah don't know what is goin on!"

"Copper freaked out?"

"Yeah! He was fine up until Ah left him with Sweetie Belle fer ah minute. Then she left and he was sittin in the room cryin his eyes out! Oh..."

"...damnit...where is he now? I probably need to talk with him."

"H-he left fer school."

"I'll talk with him after then. If what I think happened did...he won't talk with me for a while anyway."

"Do ya think he and Sweetie Belle had ah fight er somethin?"

"Not likely a real fight, but...a few ideas come to mind."

With that Coal got up and around in silence. His mental state improved in his sleep, but he was thrown into a worse one from this latest attack. Applejack cleaned up while he did so, and stopped him at the door before he left.

"Coal..."

He scooped her up and held her close for a moment. Again without ever uttering a single word; he set her back down and left. She watched him walk down the path...until he turned right back around and kissed her. He lifted her chin, and rubbed her cheek as he did so. This lasted for only a moment, but it did make Applejack feel a little better.

"I'm sorry AJ...I'll try to be in better spirits when I return."

Applejack forced a smile and nuzzled Coal in response. The day was off to a very bad start, but surely things can only go up from here.

Haven't felt like this in a long time...forgot how much I hated it. I can't believe I told her...I'm such an idiot! Of course she is going to freak out! She is just a little filly after all! I'm the one that is having all these thoughts! You know what...buck school. I'm not dealing with all that junk today. Where should I go though?

I dropped my bags off in a tree near home and took off over town. I found a nice cloud and settled in. I'm not tired any...not physically anyway. Can't believe this...the single best thing I had going...and I bucked it up. This is such crap...damnit! I was seriously passed pissed at this point! Not at Sweetie Belle any, but at myself. I can't even be mad at dad for telling me this stuff. A part of me knew it already, but never wanted to admit it. I'm just...too abnormal for Sweetie Belle. She deserves some pony that isn't a freak. Oh well I guess...surely there is something out there I can relate to. Something different, and lonely...Sasha.

Dad said not to talk with her anymore, but...I'm already in trouble. Who cares what happens now. Besides...I want to know why dad is so against my seeing her again.

I flew over the forest and zipped down into the cave. There was daylight shining in a few feet, but without the lantern I couldn't see. Didn't really feel like going back for it, so I just called out to her.

"Hey Sasha! You there!?"

Nothing...guess she is probably asleep or something.

"Ahh...the ssson hasss returned."

"...why are you always hiding?"

"It isss my nature. Now I asssk you; why have you returned?"

"I messed up big time, and now I'm feeling like all sorts of crap. I just wanted some...thing to talk with that wasn't family."

"I sssee...did your father not warn you of me?"

"He did, but why did he? You were nice enough to me last time, but...were really kind of weird."

"Yesss...ssso you chossse to disssobey...how deliciousss."

"I guess...can't say I feel too good about it. I'm just needing to get away, and clear my head."

"Tell me how you made your missstakesss young one. It may help me relax."

"You need help with that? I'll tell you what happened to me...if you tell me what happened between you and dad."

"Ahh...a deal isss it? I like thisss deal. I merely made advancesss on the human...more ssso than I did before. He didn't approve, but...it wasss fun while it lasssted."

"...adult advances I take it..."

"You know of sssuch thingsss...how fun."

"That is partly what got me in trouble. There is this filly that I really like...that I really love, and...I told her how I felt. She...doesn't approve of how...mature my feelings are."

"You choossse your wordsss carefully. Are you trying to convince yourssself of sssomething?"

"Well...I don't feel mature right now. It feels like I'm just a...pervert..."

Why am I opening up like this? I guess it doesn't matter...I do feel a little better. Sasha cackled at me some before curling around me again. She didn't constrict me this time though. It was like being wrapped in a long scaley pillow. She wasn't all that warm, but it was comfortable enough.

"Do you resssent her for turning away your feelingsss?"

"No...I mean...not really..."

"Who are you convincing young one?"

"...myself. I...just can't believe how little it took to make her hate me. I...we...I thought what we had was special..."

"A broken heart...hmmm..." Sasha started licking me again, but...I just didn't care. I wrapped myself in my wings and just got as cozy as possible. She doesn't judge me, so...I'll put up with this. "You don't resssissst. Does your heart ache ssso much ssso that you choossse not to fight?"

"Why should I fight? You're only licking me. It is weird, but...thanks for talking with me. You're probably the closest thing to a friend I'm going to have once word gets around about my feelings."

"Why don't you ssstay here for a while young one. It isss time I sssleep, and you will warm me."

"...sounds nice."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 118: Corruption /-

"Psst! Psst! Sweetie Belle! What has gotten inta ya?"

The girls were sitting in Cherilee's class hardly paying attention. Sweetie Belle was looking distraught and Applebloom easily picked up on this. Scootaloo was in front of the girls, so she had no idea that something was happening.

"Nothing..."

"Ya left in such ah rush! Ya can't..."

"Applebloom!"

"Y-yes Ms. Cherilee!?"

"No talking in class. You girls need to know this."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Anway, back to what I was saying..."

Cherilee turned back to the board and Applebloom nudged Sweetie Belle one more quick time. "Ya need ta tell me at lunch, alright?"

Sweetie Belle didn't respond. She only looking off and away from Applebloom while hanging her head slightly. Applebloom scowled at this, but quickly tried to focus again.

Nearly three hours later it was time for lunch, and Sweetie Belle was taking her time getting there. Applebloom and Scootaloo didn't even realize she wasn't behind them until they sat down, and she didn't show up until they had already finished eating. Granted they did eat in a hurry.

Shortly after Sweetie Belle join them; and before they could start talking with her about what was happening, Cloudy joined them. "Hey...every pony..."

"Hi Cloudy..." Scootaloo was the only one to acknowledge him. Applebloom was staring down Sweetie Belle who was silently eating away. Cloudy picked up on this and called them out on it.

"Something bugging you two? You're looking pretty out of it..."

"Ah'm fine, but Sweetie Belle won't talk ta' me about what is buggin her."

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Oh come on Sweetie Belle! We talk ta each other about everythin! What could have possibly happened that ya couldn't talk to yer best friends about?"

Sweetie Belle slowly set down her food, and stared at each of her friends in turn. When she got to Cloudy she scowled. "Boys..." And then she went right back to eating.

"What the hay did I do!?"

"Nothing Cloudy, but Copper did something. Is it something you can't say with Cloudy here, Sweetie Belle?" She didn't respond immediately, so Scootaloo decided to just go all out verbally. "We aren't dropping this Sweetie Belle. You're our friend; and so is Copper, something happened and we need to know what. Would you feel better just whispering it to me?"

Sweetie Belle sighed and finished up her food. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her hooves. Small amounts of tears could be seen clinging to her coat as she stopped wiping her eyes.

"Copper told me...that...he thinks about me...in an...adult way..."

The table went silent. All jaws were hanging loosely and all eyes were locked onto Sweetie Belle. She wasn't looking at any of them, but was merely sighing and doing her best to remain calm. Scootaloo was having the hardest time grasping this, and voiced her disbelief moments later.

"No way...Copper? He couldn't have...he may be pretty mature, but...he is still younger than us...right?"

"Doesn't matter. He told me the truth, and...I...ran away after he did."

"Ah don't...what do we do now? Copper is our friend, but...that is ah bit much..."

"He is my little brother regardless, and honestly...I don't think it's a big deal. It isn't like he is doing anything to you Sweetie Belle."

"It doesn't matter! Last night we slept in the same bed for hours! I feel so embarrassed knowing how much he probably enjoyed it!"

"Uhh...I'm just going to give you girls your privacy..."

Scootaloo nodded at Cloudy in response, but Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were too lost in thought to notice. He didn't take it to heart, because he was a bit shocked too.

"Anyway Sweetie Belle...what are you going to do now? You should know by now how much you mean to him, and...I just can't help but think you're overreacting a bit."

"I'm not ready for that kind of stuff! I...I love Copper, but...stuff like that is scary."

"Then tell him that! He isn't an idiot or a jerk. He wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you, and you know that!"

"Yeah, but...he probably doesn't want anything to do with me now..."

It was at this point that Mr. Eraser showed up at the girls table and started talking with Scootaloo. "Is Copper sick today? He never showed up for his private lessons I'm told."

"What!? I-I mean yeah...just feeling under the weather. It is Winter after all...heheh."

"Right. Next time be sure to let the teacher know sooner."

After he was out of earshot Applebloom immediately freaked out. "Ya just lied yer flank off! What happened ta' Copper!?"

"I don't know! Applejack just told us he would be right behind us after a little while!"

"Did she lie too? Ah hope not..."

Sweetie Belle was taking this the hardest. "No...she probably didn't lie. Copper...must have run off..."

"That's just stinkin thinkin! Surely he'll show up! Ah bet somethin important just came up!"

"But...what could that be? It isn't like Copper has a job or anything, and dad wouldn't keep him this long on a school day..."

At this point the lunch hour ended, and every pony was sent back to their rooms. Not a single word of lecturing was heard that afternoon. The girls were too busy thinking over a million different things that could have happened, and continued to do so until the day ended.

They met up outside, and decided to start looking for him. Sweetie Belle wanted to apologize, but at the same time didn't. At the very least she wanted to make sure Copper was alright.

That kid of mine...I feel for you buddy. I was busy working away on another regular. Even though I'm at work...it is really hard to focus. Copper is not the most emotionally stable child I've met, and he probably gets that from me. Damnit...what could I possibly do to help him if...THAT happened. We share a lot in common, and how strong our feelings are is one such thing.

The rest of the day went with no hiccups whatsoever, but I still ended up leaving that day in a hurry to get out. I ran home thinking Copper may be there, but no such luck. I was about to leave when it hit me...where else would he be? Maybe he made up with Sweetie Belle...yeah...and is now spending the afternoon together. Surely that must be it...surely. Just need to stay positive. I have no idea where Applejack went, but...I guess this is a sign I need to get more stuff done.

With great reluctance I went back to Ponyville in order to finish up a few more errands. Hopefully with any luck I'll run into Copper and Sweetie Belle together. I don't think I've ever wanted so badly for those kids to be getting cuddly before...

"He just isn't anywhere! Where haven't we checked!? I've been all over town on my scooter! Applebloom checked the farm and clubhouse, and where did you look again Sweetie Belle?"

"There was this spot outside of town where we spent an evening alone together once. I thought he may be there..."

"Well pony feathers!"

"S-scootaloo! Yer language!"

"S-sorry, but...I'm not! Where is that stupid brother of mine!?"

"This is all my fault...this is just like when I kissed Copper and I thought he took it badly...and then got in serious trouble..."

"D-don't say that Sweetie Belle! We'll find him! I'm sure he is just being moody somewhere!"

"Ya don't think he skipped town...do ya?"

"Why would you say that Applebloom!?"

"Cause he can fly...really well...what is stoppin him from doin whatever he wants?"

It was a little after eight now, and the girls were having to go home soon. With a long sigh and a heavy heart, Scootaloo knew what she had to do now.

"We...have to tell an adult again. It saved you and Copper last time Sweetie Belle...so it will work again this time."

"How would we tell them without explaining what happened? He would hate me if I told every pony his feelings..."

"Well...maybe that is ah good thing." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both stared down Applebloom like she was crzy. "Just hear me out. He got so upset cause he...loves ya, right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Iff'n he didn't anymore...he wouldn't be upset. Maybe makin him hate ya isn't such ah bad idea. At least he would be safe..."

"I...don't want that..."

"Make up your mind Sweetie Belle! Do you love him or not!? I'm not taking any chances with any of my family! I'm worried something terrible is happening!"

"I-I-I..." Sweetie Belle was shaking. Scootaloo looked so angry, and it was alien to her. At least when she was at the receiving end of it. It took her a few minutes to just calm down enough to speak, but Scootaloo was tired of waiting long before then.

"Sorry, but...the longer we wait the more likely something bad is going to happen. I'm heading home and getting Applejack."

Scootaloo zipped off at max speed on her scooter. From the exercises Dash had been teach her; her speed on the scooter has increased nearly two fold. It took a little under 10 minutes for her to get home. She left the scooter on the porch and ran inside. Applejack jumped at first, but quickly collected herself when she saw how freaked Scootaloo was.

"What has gotten inta ya sugarcube!?"

"C-copper didn't come to school today!"

"What!?"

"He told Sweetie Belle how he really feels, and she wasn't ready for it. We've looked everywhere for him! We need help!"

"Scootaloo...go upstairs n' wait in yer room. Ah know how ta' find Copper, but Ah don't want ya out n' about at this hour."

"But!"

"No buts! Ah shouldn't be long. Just stay inside and let me handle this."

"Y-yes AJ..."

*yawn*...that was a good sleep. Huh? It's already nightfall. I have seriously messed up my sleeping schedule now.

"Ssso you finally wake."

"Yeah...how long have you been up?"

"Not long."

"...so umm...what happens now?"

"Are you not going to return home young one?"

"I should, but...I'll just get yelled at. Honestly...I just want to leave all of that dependency behind, and...do something for myself. I can already fly really well...maybe I should just move."

"Isss that what you really want? Or are you hiding from thossse who you fear would judge you?"

"...some of both I guess..."

"You could alwaysss ssstay here with me, and warm me."

"I guess, but...I can't just hug all the time! Even now I really feel like flying!"

"Hmmm...you are young, but I know of what will drain your energy. It would be...interesssting."

"Huh? Wait...OH! I uhh...don't know about THAT. I mean...I really like you and all, but..."

"You harbor feelingsss for that other young one ssstill. Why do you not sssimply take what you want? I don't alwaysss sssucceed, but it isss fun to try."

"I...couldn't do that. She just...means too much to me, and...I..."

"You don't have the ssstomach for it. I for one do, and I'm thinking you may be old enough..."

"P-please...d-don't do that..."

Sasha peered into Copper's eyes. Now that the initial hurt was passing, they were slowly showing the light they had previously attained. This filled Sasha with entertaining thoughts.

"There hasss never been a sssoul to ever command me. Tell me why I ssshouldn't take what I want from you, and you may sssave yourssself."

Copper didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say things along the lines of being friends, or it is wrong; but knew they wouldn't get him anywhere. He thought and thought and thought, until eventually he decided on the best answer.

"You can take it now, but...you better kill me. I'm going to grow, and I'll take my revenge against you once I'm large enough."

Sasha cackled with a sparkle in her eye. Copper had lost his, and that made her grin grow. "An excellent anssswer young one. I think you and I could be the bessst of friendsss."

He climbed out of Sasha's embrace and walked outside the cave, he thought for a moment; and eventually turned around to address her. "Yeah...but I have to continue to live in Ponyville for that to happen. I'm going home now, but...I think I'll visit again."

Applejack was racing down the path to Twilight's. She was going to have her use the same gem they used to find Copper before, but what caught her eye made her come to a screeching halt. Copper was in a tree grabbing his bags; he didn't even seem to notice her.

"Copper! Get yer flank down here right this instant!"

He bit his bag and flew down landing right in front of Applejack. She was ready to chew him out for being so stupid, but the look in his eyes made her hesitate. It...was worse than before. When he first returned his emotions were just hidden; not locked away. Now his eyes looked hardened; like hate or malice had begun to grow. Her legs began to shake as Copper never once blinked; only stared.

"I guess you know what I did today huh?"

It took Applejack a moment to collect herself, but when she did it was past time for her to teach Copper a lesson. She brought up her hoof and brought it down sharply against Copper's cheek. His body never budged, but his head turned with the strike. Applejack was panting from sheer anger and frustration, but Copper was as calm as he had ever been.

"Feel better?"

"Copper! What has come over ya!?"

"Nothing...I just don't feel like caring right now."

"Emotions don't work that way! What happened to ya!? Why weren't ya in school!?"

"...I'm not going to say."

Applejack collapsed onto the ground. Copper had always loved and adored her, and now his glare told her nothing but the exact opposite.

"Why...C-copper..."

"It's cold mo...AJ. Let's just go home. I'm sure once you tell Coal what happened...he'll find a way to get me to talk."

Her heart dropped. Copper flew over her and trotted the rest of the way home. She couldn't believe it, and very much didn't want to. Applejack continued to lay on the snow for some time. That is until Coal came down the path, and nearly lost his mind when he saw her.

"AJ!" He picked her up and brushed her off, it hadn't been long; but she was already cold. "Get a hold of yourself AJ! What happened!?"

Applejack couldn't take this. She had no experience dealing with a child like that; much less one of her own. She wasn't crying, but her heart ached. Coal pulled her into his coat and warmed her briefly before heading home.

"It...it's Copper...he..."

"Shhh. I can guess what has happened form here. I'll take care of this AJ. Just rest for now, and trust me."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 119: Amends /-

That...son of mine. Applejack was holding me like a child, and it was filling me with a rage I've never felt before. I love my family, and family on family drama...fuck that! You best prepare yourself Copper...you're going to get it.

I step inside the house after a few minutes of walking to find Scootaloo yelling at Copper. She stopped immediately when they noticed me.

"Go to your room Scoots...and close the door."

"D-dad?"

"Now!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"You take a seat Copper. You're going to act like a man, so I'm going to treat you like one. Ready yourself."

Copper only shrugged and climbed onto the couch. I could see it in his eyes...this kid has gotten worse. Applejack had fallen asleep thankfully, and so I brought her upstairs and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and hoped she would sleep through this. Copper was waiting for me, and he looked like such a little punk. I love him of course; but he needs to learn his lesson, I will try and give him a chance though.

"Tell me what's happening Copper. Why are you behaving this way, and what did you do to your mother?"

He was staring at me up until that point. His eyes were back to their cold and empty state. There were signs of a small bruise on his left cheek, and I think I know where he got that. Applejack is a love, but she does get physical from time to time.

"I don't want to tell you. You wouldn't understand..."

"Oh? You seem to forget who you're talking to. Everything you feel that is so wrong and nasty about yourself came from me. I get along just fine with it now, it took some time; but it's the truth. What are you feeling that somebody many times your own age never has?"

"Stop talking to me like that. You and I both know I'm not just a little kid."

"You're sure acting like one. You were more of a man before you got that body in my opinion. I don't care if you're stronger, faster, what have you; because it's the character that makes the man. I can't see a lot of that in you right now."

Copper was starting to crack. I hate having to talk like this to my own son, but it has to happen. He needs to learn what is and is not acceptable.

"I...I...s-sorry..." There we go. "I told Sweetie Belle my feelings and she didn't like them. I got angry and...disobeyed you by going to see Sasha again." No... "She could relate to me, and...I think she is nice enough."

"That isn't a good thing Copper. I don't know what has come over her lately, but she isn't what you should call a friend right now. Did she do anything more to you than talk?"

"She...suggested we do...stuff together..."

"I take it you didn't, and I'm proud of you for getting out of there. Now listen Copper...you're half right when you say you aren't a child. Your body and mind are developed enough for you to be called a young stallion, but you have little life experience. Your emotions are new to you, and you have never learned how to deal with them. It is something you never master, but you just get better as time goes on. I love you, but you've really messed up this time."

"I-I know..."

"You need to apologize to AJ when she wakes up, and I expect you to be on your best behavior. And once again; and for the last time, don't ever go see Sasha again. You've had two warnings now. The next time you disobey me; you won't be going to school for a different reason. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Now get to bed. You ARE going to school tomorrow."

"Yes sir..."

This is humbling to say the least. Here I was ready to finally stand up to dad, and he just knocks me back down to the ground in a matter of minutes. How can he do that!? How is it that my dad can control me like this!? I'm not mad...I feel loved, but...it is so frustrating. Well...it is probably for the best. Luna help me...why can't I just control myself anymore? I miss the control...it was never perfect, but it was better than this. It feels like my emotions are going haywire all the time now! It doesn't take much of anything to make me go from one extreme to the next. If only I still had Sweetie Belle...no...I'm not going to just sit by and let things play out how it will! I'm going to make things go my way! I'm going to try at least. I'm sorry dad, but I'm breaking another rule tonight.

Dash had to stop briefly a little over halfway to Colten to get her strength back. It was now a little past midnight, and she could see the storm in the distance.

There were flashes of light as several unicorns from each farm fought back the snow and ice from damaging their land. The town was completely buried now. It would take several days to melt the snow slowly enough to prevent flooding. Dash resigned herself to an extended stay, and charged straight into the storm.

Taking out the core is key, but getting there is the hard part. The other pegasus tried, but just wasn't strong enough. She picked up speed and shot straight into the cloud. Immediately her wings began to freeze over and her flaps slowed. She fought through grit teeth in order to disrupt the storm. It was but a single large cloud that spanned over 200 feet from one end to the next. The struggle only lasts seconds, but the pain you go through makes it an eternity.

With each flap feathers began shattering and she slowed more. Her skin began to break as the cold made it tight and less flexible. Every moment was agonizing torment, but Dash was never one to quit. She forced herself to continue and finally reached the core. With but a single skillful maneuver she managed to dissipate the storm. Her body gave out on her, and she fell nearly a hundred feet into the huge snow pile beneath her.

She could hardly breathe at this point, and had to crawl over the edge and slide down the large snow hill. Dash rolled down bouncing up and coming back down with a painful thud each time she hit a bump in the hill. It took nearly a minute for her descend to slow as she came to a stop at the base.

She ended up in the northeastern farm, and was quickly surrounded by various ponies. They each wore blue vests, and were all very young. Possibly younger than Dash was. The largest stallion in the group picked her up and carried her into the farm house. Each step sent new waves of pain through her body, but she didn't have the strength to protest. As she looked up and saw the large cloud fading; she hung her head and passed out.

Ok...dad finally went to bed. It's late, but...I have to do this! I opened my window and flew out into the night sky. The air is so cold too. Good thing pegasus ponies have higher body temperatures. I don't know how unicorns and earth ponies could stand this otherwise!

As I neared Rarity's...my heart wavered. What if Sweetie Belle didn't understand? What if she hated me more for doing this? Well...if she hates me she hates me. I just can't give up without knowing! The curtains on her bedroom window were left open, and I could see inside. Her bed is directly beneath the window, and she was wide awake. She was sitting upright rubbing her eyes a bit, and it made me more concerned. I didn't realize it until it was too late, but I was casting a shadow. Sweetie Belle spun around and saw me flying there. She let out a small yelp, but quickly shied away as she recognized me. I tapped on her window and motioned for her to open it. It took her a moment, but she eventually complied.

"H-hi Sweetie Belle..."

"Hey Copper...why...weren't you in school today?"

"...I was pouting."

"What?"

"I...was, and still am sad about what happened. I wish I could say I'm sorry for how strong my feelings are, and how deep they run; but...I'm not. I love you Sweetie Belle, and...I don't think I could stop if I tried."

"Copper...I just...it all just seems to be too much. I'm not ready for...stuff like that..."

"I know, and I'm not wanting you to do those things. They bother me yes, but...I can put up with those feelings...if it means I'll stay special to you."

Sweetie Belle smiled at me, but it was a sad smile. She reached out beckoning me for a hug; to which I immediately took.

"I love you too Copper. I know I've said I'll try and understand you, but I haven't been doing a good job of that."

"It really isn't your fault. I'm just...not normal. I can't say I like it, but...it isn't that bad I guess. I should go; I'm kind of in trouble as it is."

"Ok...I understand. Th-thanks for coming to see me Copper. Will...I see you at school tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah."

I feel better about this now, but not good. Sweetie Belle waved bye to me as I flew home. I waved back, but wasn't happy to. I only got to talk with her for a few minutes...I need more. Now that the hard part with Sweetie Belle is somewhat settled...I need to talk with AJ. I was so mean to her, and she loves me like I'm her own. Best suck it up and do what is right! It'll have to wait until tomorrow though. I doubt she is thinking about it too much.

This...hurts. It's like when Copper was taken by Luna all over again. Applejack had woken up, and still felt awful even after I explained everything to her. Right now she is hugging my chest and pouring out her heart and soul to me. This poor mare goes through so much for this family.

"What if Ah'm just not fit ta' be ah mother? Ah can't believe Ah hit him..."

"You didn't hurt him AJ, and we all make mistakes. You make a wonderful mom, and..."

"And?"

"Someday I hope you'll make a wonderful wife."

"C-coal..."

"Don't doubt yourself AJ. You're so young, but you do everything you can for every pony."

"Ah just...feel like ah failure..."

"Never feel that way. You've never once been anything less than amazing in my eyes. You did what you did in the heat of the moment. I've done much worse, and you still love me."

"Coal...Ah ju..."

I couldn't listen to her anymore. Hearing her talk like that...is one the worst things imaginable. I pulled her up my chest a little, and kissed her. She didn't resist, but didn't really partake either. It was like she just didn't have the will to feel one way or the other. That's what hurt the most. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close. How else can I try to comfort her? All of this is still so new to me, and this is all I know. To let her know through my words and actions how much she means to me, and how grateful I am for her.

I broke the kiss to speak with her, but she leaned up and started giving me quick soft kisses again and again. Each one tasted a little salty...she had started to cry a little. She did eventually stop, but began looking intently at me. I could see her eyes shaking much how mine have done in the past. There were a few thin lines of matted fur that ran down her face. Her ears were down, and her nose looked a little red.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"Ah do..."

"You know I can never think less of you?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you know I'm going to be with you until the day I die?" She started crying again, but managed to get out a gentle nod. It was time to try and make all of this relate to Copper...I just hope it works. "Copper is just growing up. I recognize the signs. He may get difficult at times, but he will always love you; and will always be ours. You mean so much to him; you've given him so much. I doubt your losing your temper will make him love you any less. You're an amazing mare AJ. I honestly doubt there is a thing out there you couldn't do if you tried."

Applejack smiled at me, and quickly buried her face into my chest. I rested my head on hers, and stroked her back until she fell asleep. Your apology better be something special Copper. You may be my son, but hurting this mare is too much.

Morning...oh Luna...this is going to be hard. I sat up in bed and listened as every pony started waking up. Scootaloo would yawn a lot and each flap of her wings echoed down the hall. I started hearing dad after that. The sound his feet make against the floor is unlike anything else around here. He is going downstairs...must be taking a shower. This is as good a time as any! You can do this Copper...just apologize like you know you should!

The hallway never looked so long before. As I slowly walked down it the sounds of AJ waking up became clearer. There was a yawn...and a sniffle. The sound of her getting out of bed as the springs squeaked slightly. Finally the sound of her hooves as she stepped out of the bedroom, and froze as she saw me.

I've never felt this guilty before. AJ has always been so great to me, and I was so nasty to her. It took me a moment to speak, but she was already standing over me before I could. Her eyes looked really tired, and she looked very hurt.

"M-mom...I...I'm so sorry for behaving that way last night. Y-you didn't deserve it! I-I love you very much, and I'll try not to be such a disappointment again..."

When she didn't respond...I had to hide my face. It just hurt so much to really be the bad guy in this! I was about to start apologizing again, maybe even begging her to forgive me; but she hugged me closed and kissed my cheek several times.

"Ah love ya too. So very very much. Ah'm sorry Ah hit ya Copper, and yer not a disappointment."

I'm so happy. To be forgiven like this...I know she means it when she says she loves me. How did I get to be so lucky? "I'm glad you're my mom..."

"Me too Copper...me too."

Author's notes: See that green tag to the right of the cover image? That hasn't been used a whole lot has it? I'm thinking this Dash arc will make up for that though. Whelp...that's all I got!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 120: Sacrifice /-

"Is she coming to?" A small light pink earth pony mare with white mane asked.

"Stand back! Give her some air!" This voice came from the large stallion that carried Dash inside the farm house. He was a jet black unicorn with cerulean mane.

Dash was lying in a small bed barely big enough to hold her; being looked over by a room full of ponies. The room reflected the size of the bed well. It was a small wooden room furnished with only a bed and dresser. There were two windows, and one was busted in. Probably an assault from one of the other farm ponies. The glass had been cleaned up, but the hole in the window remained. It let in the freezing air that would sting at Dash's wounds.

She had been bandaged up with minimal amounts of gauze in her most damaged of areas, but many of her injuries were left bare to the elements. Dash was in a waking dream; where she couldn't honestly tell if what was happening was real or not. Her vision would fluctuate as each tilt of her head caused her sight to falter. It had been hours since the last time she had anything to drink, and her throat stung with every breath. She tried to speak, but her words came out as little more than cries.

Thankfully one pony had the good sense to bring her some water. Dash drank it quickly with gusto. Once consumed the world around her began to settle some. She could now process her situation, and managed to find the strength needed to speak.

"What...is happening with the storm?"

The jet black stallion leaned forward and replied. "You broke up the storm. It has dissipated almost completely now. My only complaint is how much of it is going over our farm."

Dash groaned in response. She doesn't know the history of this town; but for the stallion to have the gale to complain after all she had already done, would have sent her into a rage if she were well.

The light pink mare walked up to the stallion and prodded him gently for his attention. "Let's give her some time to rest Onyx. She'll need to heal up soon in order to help us."

Onyx let out a soft snort in response. "Alright Pearl. I'll trust you to watch after her until she can finish her job."

"Understood."

Dash could already tell this was going to be a nightmare. If only she knew just how far from the bottom she really was.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

Another day of school...yuck. Without the incentive of getting to be in the same class with Sweetie Belle...school just doesn't hold my attention anymore. I still try of course, but I'm not spending all my at home free time studying anymore. There is one nice thing about school though...and there she is.

"G-good morning Sweetie Belle."

"Oh...good morning Copper..."

Well this is awkward. I knew things weren't going to be normal again immediately, but it still stinks. "So umm...did you manage to get any sleep last night?"

"Y-yeah..."

This is going nowhere!

"Copper!"

"Woah...Oh! Morning Mr. Eraser."

"Feeling better I see. Quit wasting time and get to your classroom. You have a fair amount of work to make up from yesterday."

Heh...doubt it'll take me that long. "Yes sir. I'll see you later Sweetie Belle."

"Mmm"

This is going to take forever! Not the classes, but getting Sweetie Belle to feel comfortable around me again.

Copper and Scootaloo left a few minutes ago now. Applejack and I are enjoying some alone time before I head off to work. We're of course sitting on the couch, and I have her in my lap. Her back is against my chest and she is resting her head against mine.

"Got any big plans for your time with Applebloom?"

"Ah'm thinkin Ah'll let her pick. Iff'n she can't come up with nothin, Ah'll suggest somethin."

"Not so much what you're doing, but that you're doing it together."

"Mmhmmm."

I so wish I didn't have to work today. Applejack is in a great mood now, and I'm really wanting her. It's still so hard loving something so beautiful...but that doesn't wear clothes! Talk about frustration right there!

"Coal..."

"Yeah AJ?"

"Yer pokin me..." Oh god! Whelp! Time for me to go to work! Applejack just laughed at me as set her down and got my coat on. "Runnin away huh? Fine...ya'll can make it up ta' me later."

Head to wall! "You've gotten very good at doing this to me..."

"Ah know it! Now ya'll have ah good'n!"

"Heh, you too love."

Almost!...Almost!...ALMOST! YES! School is finally over! I was about to zip out, but...I need to know something.

"Hey teach?"

"Don't call me that. I'm Mr. Citrus when in class."

Heh...that name always makes me laugh. He is a yellow stallion with green and orange mane. So I'm guessing his parents had fruit on the brain when they named him...ha!

"Well anyway Mr. Citrus...how much longer am I having to stay back here? Don't tell me this is permanent..."

"It's more up to you than anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Keep your hormones under control in school and you can go back to regular classes."

"Geez...you're pretty blunt. Well...thanks anyway."

Time to get the buck out of here! I wish I could control myself, but...darnit she is just too perfect to me! AUGH! Besides...I'm not wanting to smother her anymore, so maybe staying in that class is for the best.

I walk outside and...no pony else here. Am I the first one out? Weird...wait! WHAT IS THAT!? Oh...my...Luna...help me. A few hundred yards at the forest wall...Sasha is watching me. Why...how...I-I better get out of here!

I immediately took off and made my way home. When I was about half way there it hit me...what if she saw me talking to Sweetie Belle this morning? OH NO!

Seconds later I'm back at the school in a panic. There are several ponies out now, but...Sasha isn't there anymore! Where is Sweetie Belle!? I was flying all over the school and the surrounding area! There is Cloudy...Mint...Furnace...wait...no...nononononono! Scootaloo is over by the forest wall by herself! No! I don't think I've ever flown so fast before! In a flash I was right behind her.

"Scootaloo! What are you doing over here!?"

"Copper? What has gotten into you? I'm just walking around."

"Wh-where is Sweetie Belle and Applebloom?"

"What? They were just...huh...where did they go?"

BUCK! "Please tell me it hasn't been long since the last time you saw them!"

"It w-was just a moment ago. I was climbing a tree to practice gliding, and they were just talking right over there." Scootaloo pointed to a large tree. I didn't want to just assume Sasha took them, so I decided to look around for a minute. I walked over to the tree and noticed something. On the back of the tree...there are 6 sets of claw marks.

"Scootaloo..."

"Yeah Copper?"

"Go get dad and tell him to run to the cave as fast as possible. Tell him to bring his blades."

"C-copper!? What are y..."

"Just do it!"

"O-okay!"

Scootaloo ran off as fast as she could. I'm sorry for yelling sis, but this is important! I took off over the forest and flew straight for the cave. Without a light source I won't be able to explore, but something tells me Sasha will be waiting for me.

"Thank you very much! I hope you'll come back!"

"Ooh...y-yeah..."

Heh! I can't get over the reactions I get sometimes. I just finished up a new customer. Haven't ever seen her before...ya know...I've been seeing a lot of new ponies lately. I wonder where they're all coming from.

I took a seat and waited for the next client, but out of nowhere all this commotion came from the lobby. There was yelling and I don't even know what! It only took me 10 seconds to get to the source, but...it took me nearly a minute to just process it! Scootaloo was there talking to Aloe and Lotus in a panic. I couldn't even understand her for the most part!

"Scootaloo! What has gotten into you girl?"

"Dad! C-copper thinks something is happening! H-he wants you to get your blades and meet him at the cave! I don't even know what that means!"

FUCK! "I'm taking you home Scoots! You're going to stay there until I get this handled! Aloe, Lotus; I'm calling it early today!"

I didn't even wait for their reply. I grabbed Scootaloo and ran out of the spa going as fast as I could. What the fuck is Sasha doing now!?

"I know you're in there! Come out Sasha!" Where is she!? Luna have mercy on you if the girls are hurt! Cause I won't!

"Ahhh, young one. You have returned."

"Where are they!?"

"They?"

"The two fillies you took! I saw you near the forest, and your claw marks over the tree! It can't be a coincidence that I see you and then the girls just vanish!"

"Kahkahkha! What if I did take them?"

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?"

"Becaussse it pleasssesss me. I've forgotten what having ssso much fun wasss like! I refussse to ssstop now!"

I have to stall her until dad gets here! There is almost no chance I could do anything to her; and even if I could, I wouldn't find out where the girls are!

"Where are they Sasha!? You better not have hurt them!"

"Hurt them? What fun would that be? No...they brought you to me, and now we can have sssome fun."

"I don't understand any of this! If you wanted this fun; why didn't you take it before!?"

"You were too willing. Thisss isss far more interesssting!"

"I can't believe you...how evil are you really?"

"Evil? Kahkah! I do what I pleasse. If that makesss me evil than ssso be it."

I was on the edge of the cave, and Sasha was watching me from the shadows. I could see some light reflecting off her teeth, so I had a general idea of where she was. There was maybe ten yards between us, and I was readying myself.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will for the girls!"

"How very sssweet of you. How will you find them if I don't tell you where they are though? Thisss cave isss larger than you think. They would be lossst forever...how sssad."

"No...no...wha...what do you want?"

"I want you to give yourssself to me! For I will have my fun."

Oh no. I...can't wait anymore. I...I'll do this. F-for Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. "...fine. Just...please promise you'll let the girls go."

"You would take my word? After all that hasss happened."

"It is all I can take...please...I'll do anything..."

Sasha cackled at me some more, and quickly wrapped her tail around me. I didn't resist. She turned and started taking me deeper into the cave. There was this weird sound as she carried me past the entrance, but it was too dark to see anything. I'm so scared, but...if it'll save the girls...so be it.

It didn't take me any time at all to get home! I burst in through the font and set Scootaloo down on the couch. From there I ran upstairs and grabbed my weapons and then the lantern from downstairs.

"Dad! What is happening!?"

"No time sweetheart! Copper needs me now!"

Scootaloo looked to be on the verge of tears, and I just had to force myself to hold back for just a moment longer. I got on my knees at the end of the couch and hugged her close.

"Everything is going to be fine sweetheart. I love you, and please stay inside. Ok?"

"O-ok...I love you too dad..."

With a kiss on her forehead I was off! The added weight of these damned weapons and this awkward lantern slowed me down, but I was making way to the cave as quickly as possible regardless!

It took nearly forever, but I was finally there! With a quick turn of the dial the lantern came to life sending red deep into the cave. The first thing I saw scared me to death! Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were tied to the roof of the cave; suspended by some weird material. They were bound and gagged; they were unconscious too! I cut them down immediately and tried to wake them. When they came to they immediately started crying and buried their faces into my chest.

"It's Ok girls! You're safe now!"

"No! Not that! C-copper! That th-thing took him! He couldn't hear me! Copper just let her take him for us!"

"I need you girls to get far away from here. Run home as fast as you can, and tell Twilight what is happening. I'm going to take care of this girls! Once and for all!"

The girls nodded but were reluctant to run off. I had to yell at them some more before they would flee. Sweetie Belle stared back at me the longest until finally forcing herself to run. I turned back to the cave, and drew my sword. If you've harmed my son Sasha...you're dead!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 121: New Life?  
/-

Please be Ok! I was making my way through the cave as quickly as possible! Surely they are down the middle tunnel where I first met Sasha. I'm paying extra attention to every wall and the roof of the cave. She can apparently climb up them if she needs to. My dagger is hidden under my coat; and my short sword is in my right hand, the lantern in the left. I was reaching the spot where I first met Sasha, but she wasn't there! I walked forward some more and eventually discovered a tunnel near the very back of this area.

This tunnel curved at a slight degree as I walked through it. It was plenty tall enough for me, but it was very thin. I had to eventually turn on my side in order to keep going. As this went on and on my frustrations began to boil over! Copper is in serious danger and I can't even find him! How long ago did he let Sasha take him!? Darnit kid! I figure he probably did it to save the girls...maybe...I don't know what is going on! All I know is that they were tied up, and now Copper...fuck...just fuck.

There came a point where it started to get wider again, and I was able to press forward unhindered. I could see very minute traces of light the further I went down the tunnel until I came into a totally enclosed space...where I found Sasha. The light was coming in from a hole in the roof of the cave. I couldn't tell you where in the forest I am now, but dealing with Sasha has finally arrived!

"Sasha! Where is Copper!?"

She perked up upon hearing me, and started to cackle. "He isss...clossse."

"What are yo...no..."

Sasha moved and revealed Copper lying on the ground with traces of blood leaking out around him.

"What did you do to my son!?"

"I had my fun. He wasss deliciousss."

"Oh my god...you didn't..."

"Didn't?...Ahh, you think I enjoyed him the way I enjoyed you. Don't be sssuch the fool. His body isssn't ready for sssuch thingsss. Not for sssomething of my sssize anyway."

"Then...what did..."

"What isss more fun than feasssting upon the body of a misssguided child? It isss a ssshame you found usss. He and I could have had thisss fun again and again. Now I think I'll have that fun with you!"

"You...were eating him!?"

"In a manner of ssspeaking. I prefer to sssay feasssting. It isss more interesssting."

I don't know whether or not to be relieved here. Copper didn't get...yeah, but he is bleeding out! I think...

"I don't understand you Sasha! You've had opportunity after opportunity for this, so why now of all times!? Why did it have to be Copper!?"

"The young are ssso much tassstier. Essspecially when they feel asss much asss this one doesss. I could almossst tassste hisss resssolve to sssave hisss friendsss. It wasss ssso deliciousss!"

The blood is starting to rush to my head! I take back everything I ever said about your character Copper. Even if you can't always handle yourself like you used to...you're definitely worthy of being called an adult.

"You've gone too far Sasha...I can't let you off the hook for this." I raised my sword and readied my body. "I'm going to make sure you never try this shit again!"

Sasha just cackled and wrapped her tail around Copper. A few drops of blood fell from him as his limbs dangled limply. The poor boy was knocked out cold, but what Sasha started doing next made me thankful he wasn't awake for it. She started licking up all the blood from his body and puncturing him with her claws to open up new wounds. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! My whole body just wanted to lash out at her, but...I wouldn't be fast enough to prevent damage to Copper if she had that in mind! He is already getting hurt, and there isn't shit I can do about it!

"Nnnn! Thisss child'sss body isss a ssstrange one. He told hisss ssstory, and I can tassste the magic in him."

"Woah...what!?"

"Kahkahkah! You didn't know? Thisss child will be sssomething ssspecial when he growsss, but...only if I let him."

"Fuck you Sasha. Fuck you, your race, and I hope you burn for this!"

"Sssuch hate! Kekekeh! Your eyesss...you ssshare much with your child."

"Don't play mind gamess with me! You and I both know that I'm leaving with Copper one way or another, so make it easy on yourself and tell me what needs to happen for that."

"I want to devour you! Oohh the sssmell of your blood isss intoxicating! To feassst on the only human would be sssuch an interesssting thing!"

I raised my hand and cut my palm with my sword. Blood immediately started dripping to the ground, and I saw Sasha quiver in what I can only assume to be delight.

"You want it so badly? It's only going to go to waste from here. Let Copper go and you can 'feast' or whatever the fuck you want to call it. But let me warn you now; try anything funny and death will be your fondest wish!"

"You forget who holdsss the key to victory human. I can ussse thisss child to get everything I want out of you. You have no way to defeat me without the lossssss of your ssson."

I think I just popped a fucking blood vessel! I've never wanted to kill something like this before! When I killed those wolves it was because I felt I had to, now...I just want this bitch dead!

"Tell me what has happened to you Sasha! You weren't like this the first time we met!"

She scratched her neck with a face that told me she was contemplating. Copper's body had stopped bleeding, but the look on his face broke my heart. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. There were obvious signs of tears as the coat around his eyes was matted down. The pain was so evident, and I feared for him.

"Ssss...I wasss feeling...amusssed. To meet a new creature, and to have sssome fun wasss enough. I had gotten usssed to the lonlinessssss that isss thisss cave, but you made me want more. How much fun it isss to get to play with ssso many different livesss!"

"You monster...tormenting others...that gets you off? Copper is just a child...have you no guilt?"

"Guilt? Why ssshould I feel guilt? I anssswer to nothing but my own desssiresss. Partaking of this boy pleasssesss me, ssso I will do it asss I want."

I was losing my cool and took a large step forward. She reacted by slowly opening her mouth, and getting very close to Copper. "You wouldn't dare..."

"It would be sssuch a wassste of a toy asss good asss thisss one. I'm sssure you intend to kill me if this boy diesss, but I doubt you could live with yourssself if he doesss."

At that point she took Copper into her first right claw, and started running her individual claws against his stomach. She would occasionally break the skin; which got a whimper out of Copper. How he is still unconscious I don't know, but thank god for that. Just sleep Copper...you don't need to be awake for this.

I threw my sword to the ground and got onto my knees. It hurt so much to do this, but I prostrated myself before Sasha. "Please release my son. He doesn't deserve this. I'll take his place."

A part of me felt like a monster for trying to trick Sasha this way. I was going to pull out my dagger when she was close enough and take her out. No matter the excuse; lying is still lying.

She seemed pleased with this. I could hear her slowly walking towards me, and then in one quick motion my coat was torn off from me and thrown against the wall. My dagger was inside it, but didn't make a noise due to the stuffing in the coat. My plan was over before it could honestly begin!

"Your eyesss tell my you lie, but I like that about you. You do anything to sssave thossse you care for. No matter how much you may hate it. Tell me, what makesss you care ssso much for othersss?"

"Heh...I pity you." Sasha blinked a couple of times in what I assume to be surprise. "You live in a dank dark cave all alone, and you can only blame yourself for it. It didn't even take me two weeks to be accepted by the community, so it probably wouldn't have taken you long either. Yet you chose to stay in this place either out of fear, or ignorance. I care about others because I love them; a feeling you probably aren't capable of. You make me sick Sasha. Now put down my son and do what you will."

Sasha growled at me before turning around and walking back to the center of this cavern. She hadn't let go of Copper, and was now being even less gentle with him. He began letting out pained cries as I could see her grip tighten. My hands began to shake as I wanted nothing more than to return that pain to her a hundred fold!

"You both are too interesssting, but...I can have more fun with you. How will we do thisss? I will not be relinquishing the child to you, ssso what do you propossse?"

"I...don't want him to see this if he wakes up. I'll wait here if you would set him at the cave's exit."

"That isss a very good idea, but not for me. Once Copper isss out of my clawsss you'll attack me with your blade."

Idea...hope this works. "Take my sword with you. Then I won't have anything to threaten you with." I chucked my sword at her feet, and she gave me a scrutinizing look. As long as she doesn't think to check my coat; then I'll have my dagger.

"...I ssshall return ssshortly."

Sasha took the blade in her teeth by the handle, and made her way out of the cavern. I watched her up until she was out of sight, and then I grabbed my dagger out of my coat. Now where can I hide this on my body? Putting on the coat would make her suspicious, so...I'll slip it into the side of my shoe on the outside of my leg. Just be careful not to cut myself, and...there we go. I just reach down and grab the handle to use it. I'm going to try diplomacy a little longer if I can. I don't want to kill her, but I'm going to if I have to.

Wha...where...OH LUNA! Agh! My body! I can't believe Sasha did all that to me! This hurts so much! Wait...where is dad!? Ohnonononono! I have to help him, but I can hardly move!

"Copper!"

"Huh? Sweetie Belle!? When did...how did..."

"Coal saved us, and told us to leave; but I just couldn't! Oh Copper, what happened to you!? You're so bloody..."

"Sasha...did things to me, and...you don't need to know what."

Sweetie Belle started crying and trotted over to me. I was on my back and couldn't bring myself to really move any. "I-if only I was better at magic! I could levitate you out of here! I'm so sorry Copper!"

"No...you've done nothing wrong. I'll be fine; you should get out of here now Sweetie Belle. Dad will take care of things, but he may need my help."

"I'm not leaving you again!"

Sweetie Belle immediately got next to me and pulled me into a big hug. "Sweetie Belle! I'm bloody! You'll stain your coat..."

"I don't care! I love you Copper, and I was so scared for you!"

*ba-dump* "I l-love you too, so so much..."

"I know, and...I won't let it bother me anymore. I'll...let you know when I'm ready."

My eyes went huge and I stared at Sweetie Belle in disbelief. "A-are you saying that...you...someday...with me?"

"Mmhmmm."

Getting torn up by something I thought was my friend...now worth it.

"Good, you waited ssso patiently. It isss now time for our fun.

"Yeah...so what now? Are you just going to bite into me, or..."

"You ssseem ssso eager...ssstrange."

"I'm ready for this to be over! You've put me through so much already and I'm just past the point of wanting you out of my life."

"Your wordsss are ssso cold. You mussst hate me ssso much."

"I do. You were nice enough before, but now...I don't even know what I ever saw in you. Maybe I felt sorry for you for being alone, but now I can see why you're alone. Just bite me or rape me, whatever! Just know that your sorry ass is going to pay for this in the end."

Sasha seemed to be getting angry at me. She normally takes everything said in stride, but maybe I'm hitting some buttons. Hmmm...

"I think I'll jussst feassst for now. Remove your clothes."

Shit! I best try and be difficult here. Just start with my shirt and hope she won't say anything else. I need the right moment if I'm going to do this.

"Fine." I threw off my shirt and threw my arms out wide. "Just get this over with."

"Remove the ressst asss well."

"No. You have all the bare skin you need for this. I'm not going to let you bend me anymore. Just pick a spot and get to work." She seemed really pissed off at that, but didn't say anything else. Now I need to pick a time where I can grab the dagger and bring it over her mouth first. As long as she can't bite me...I may survive this.

Sasha leapt forward and ran her claws straight across my chest leaving three long open wounds. It stung like all sorts of hell, but thankfully her claws are pretty sharp; so minimal resistance.

"Aahk! Damnit Sasha...these better not scar!"

"It doesss not matter if they do. Now be sssilent. I'm going to enjoy thisss."

She started lapping up my blood, and it nearly made me puke. This is so damn gross! I just know these wounds are going to get infected! Who knows how much weird stuff she eats!?

"I wish I could understand you. It hurts me to know that there are creatures just so naturally wicked in this world. I'd wish upon you death, but your life must be a punishment as it is."

"Sssilence! You know nothing of me. Dare to judge me, and I ssshall dare to do with you asss I will!"

"Isn't that what you're already doing?"

Sasha cackled at me and with a sinister smile she leaned right up into my ear. "I'll tell you sssomething human. You will find it most interesting."

"Will it explain your weird ass behavior?"

"Kehkehkeh! It may!"

"Then what is it!?"

"I'm feeding my child with your and the young one's blood. The egg should be ready."

"Holy shit! Are you serious!? How in the buck did you even get with child!? Is there another creature like you here!?"

"No. The femalesss of my ssspecies reproduce asssexually. The malesss were killed off long ago, but a unicorn took pity on my kin; and gave usss thisss ability."

"So you're saying you've been behaving this way...because you're basically pregnant and very hormonal?"

"Doesss that change anything? I have done what I have done regardlessssss."

"It changes everything! I'm so sorry for judging you! I can't believe this! If all you needed was blood for sustenance, why did you do all of these horrible things!? Taking the girls, seriously hurting Copper, and trying do the same to me; the list goes on and on! Why didn't you just ask for help!?"

"Asssk for help? Why? I do what I pleassse and all of that wasss fun to do. That isss the way of my kin."

"Great...now I feel sorry for you all over again! Damnit Sasha; just freaking take the damn blood you need! I seriously don't have time for this right now! You've thrown my convictions and preconceived notions out the metaphorical window, and now I'm left fighting an inner war that can't be won!"

Sasha just stared at me. I don't know why I talk so unusually when I get like this, but if it'll make her stop then good!

"You never ceassse to prove how much fun you are. I ssshall enjoy this meal more than any other."

AAHKG! Damnit that hurts! This just isn't fucking fair! I can't kill her without killing an innocent child! Fuck my life! AUGH! How did Copper stand this!? Each puncture and cut is agonizing! This went on for what felt like hours! My whole body was cut and bruised which made me look worse off than I did during the Big Mac incident. The rest of me was getting colder at the loss of blood. Sasha was licking her lips with a smug look on her face. She started eying me again and began to laugh.

"The buck is so funny about all of this?"

"You are what isss ssso funny. You have ssso many livesss to protect, but you refussse to take anothersss even if they do harm to your or your family."

"If you weren't with child I would have already killed you." I stood up and gathered my shirt and coat. Sasha got right in front of the exit trying to black me off.

"You aren't leaving ssso sssoon. You will ssstay here and keep feeding me."

I took a moment to put back on my shirt and coat casually. With a lot of my blood gone...I could think a little more clearly for whatever reason. Once I was fully clothed my hand made its way to the dagger. Sasha reared back as I brought it to a stop right in the center of her face.

"Get out of my way Sasha. I'd prefer not to kill you now, but I already know how I'm going to be dealing with you. So you have a choice, move and live; or don't and die."

She growled at me but complied. I flipped on the lantern and walked looking backwards most of the way. When I reached that especially large area where I first met Sasha, there came a strange sound and several rocks fell from up high. I looked up to see Sasha clinging to the side of the roof, and she jumped at me knocking me to the ground.

In reflex I raised my hands to defend myself, but Sasha ended up landing neck first onto the dagger. I immediately started freaking out as she yelled out, or at least tried to. All that came out were gurgles that made my stomach wrench! She collapsed onto the ground and bled everywhere.

"Damnit Sasha! Why couldn't you have just left well enough alone! Now you and your child will die!"

Sasha only cackled some more...I think. Again I could hardly understand her anymore. She raised a claw to her stomach, and...oh dear lord...that is...I think I'm going to be sick! I...can't believe she did that...h-how...uurg.

There is no other way to say it, but...she removed her egg from within herself. It was about the size of a volleyball, but had a more oval shape to it. She rolled it over to me...and died. This whole thing is just sick. My stomach nearly emptied at the sight of her. I had to get out of here, but...what do I do with this egg!? How long was she carrying this thing anyway!? I really didn't want to do this, but I reached down and picked up the egg. It...it's alive...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 122: What to do?  
/-

Just great! Just fucking perfect! Sasha is dead, and now I'm left with this egg! What in Equestria am I going to do with this!? I'll have to worry about it later. I have got to find Copper and make sure he is alright!

While walking the rest of the way out; I started inspecting the egg some more. It is a black egg with very faint marks of red here and there. It probably weighs close to ten pounds at least. I've got so many concerns and thoughts about this dang egg now. Should I...kill it? Will it be able to survive without its mother? If it does hatch, will it have the chance for a good life? I can't honestly bring myself to keep this. It just wouldn't be right. To raise the child of a creature I killed...even if it was an accident...that just puts a bad taste in my mouth. At the same time I need to take some kind of responsibility for this egg's well being. Maybe Twilight will have some ideas.

I wasn't paying much attention to anything while I was walking due to all my thinking, so I ended up at the entrance in what felt like moments. I step out into the sun and take in several deep breaths. This has been an ordeal, but I'm glad the worst of it is over. Still...knowing that I've killed again...doesn't sit well with me. I know I went in there somewhat prepared to kill her, but she probably wasn't in her right mind. It'll just be one of those things I'll always wonder about. My sword was sitting on the ground near the exit, but there were no signs of Copper anywhere.

I called out to him a few times and started to panic when there wasn't a response. Surely Sasha didn't stick him in some weird part of the cave! Right when my panic started to take over; I heard Sweetie Belle call out to me. I followed her voice and found her to be just outside the cave with Copper. He had passed out and she was holding him close. I'm thankful that Copper is in a situation he would love, but a part of me is ticked that Sweetie Belle came back. I better not say anything though...it did turn out alright in the end.

"Let's get out of here Sweetie Belle."

She gave me a small nod in response and stepped aside so I could pick up Copper. My hands are absolutely full at this point. What with the lantern, my sword, the egg, and now Copper; it is annoying to say the least. I would have liked to carry Sweetie Belle out too, because she walks slower than I do. I'm ready to get Copper bandaged up, and to take this egg to Twilight. Instead I hold back so Sweetie Belle doesn't feel rushed. I'm a little surprised how inconsiderate my immediate feelings are. It makes me feel like an ass.

After a seriously long trek out of the forest; I see Applejack charging towards us. Applebloom was right behind her trying to keep up. Applejack came a screeching halt right in front of me, and looked angrier than I've ever seen her before.

"What the buck is goin on Coal!? What happened ta' Copper!?"

"I've taken care of it AJ. The thing that took Applebloom and Sweetie Belle won't be coming back. There are several things that need doing, so it'll be late before I get home. Copper is pretty messed up, but nothing serious. I'll drop him off at the house before leaving again."

Applejack calmed down a little after that, but a new expression formed...confusion. "Ah'm surprised at ya Coal...yer so calm about all of this."

"I couldn't tell you why AJ, but let's not worry about it now. We do need to get Copper cleaned off as soon as possible."

"Can...can I come with you?"

Sweetie Belle was tugging on my pants leg with pleading eyes. I really wanted her to get home to Rarity, but if this is what she wants...it'll probably make her feel better. I better make sure of something before I give her the Ok though.

"Do any other ponies know what has happened AJ?"

"Not that Ah know of..."

"Good. We don't need a mass panic to top off all of this! Ok...then it should be fine if you come with us Sweetie Belle." She gave me a smile and a quick hug for my leg as a response. I turned my attention to Applebloom for a moment though. She has been so quiet, but I think she is alright. "How are you holding up Applebloom?"

"Huh? Oh! Ah-Ah'm fine. Ah'm just scared fer Copper..."

"Speaking of, we need to take care of this now."

I could tell Applejack had a lot more she wanted to say, but she refrained. We made our way back home, and I immediately get Copper cleaned off. I hadn't been too worried about him until I saw all the blood that washed off. It nearly gave me a heart attack when it didn't stop after a few minutes. Like I had reopened his wounds, but it stopped almost immediately after that point. Applejack is always so unbelievably reliable. She had purchased a small assortment of medical supplies, so I was able to get Copper bandaged up a little more professionally.

Scootaloo did as she was told and waited at home, but was freaked out when she first saw Copper. I decided it was best to keep my coat on so no pony would see my end of the deal as well. It isn't too bad, but unlike Copper it is very visible. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom joined Scootaloo in her room as they told her what happened.

Once Copper was properly taken care of I tucked him in and grabbed the egg. Applejack stopped me at the door before I could leave again though.

"Wait ah moment Coal. Ah still smell blood on ya. Ya ain't hurt none right?"

Oh hell! Those noses aren't just there to look cute I take it, cripes! "I'm fine AJ, but I'll be better once I get this to Twilight."

"Ah'm serious Coal...iff'n yer seriously hurt and ya don't tell me...Ah'll...Ah'll...Ah just don't know what Ah'll do."

"I won't lie to you AJ, I am a little hurt; but not horribly. You can make me feel better later I'm sure."

This made Applejack smile, but she still didn't look too pleased with me. She spotted the egg and got a little closer to it. "What is that egg anyway?"

I seriously don't want to tell Applejack, but she'll know if I'm lying. Best just be straight forward with her. "I told you about Sasha before, right?"

"Yeah...ya told me enough..."

Why do I get the feeling Applejack is hiding something from me now? Hmm...GAH! Stop getting distracted! I don't want to have this egg longer than I have to!

"Well this is her egg. She was the one who took the girls and hurt Copper. I was prepared to deal with her if she wouldn't let the kids go, but later lost my resolve when I found out the main reason she was freaking out. Apparently her species can breed asexually, and this is her egg. Anyway, I finally managed to get a chance for escape; but she fought me till the end. She tried one last time to make me stay, or...I honestly don't know what she was thinking at that point; but I ended up wounding her mortally by accident. Sasha died after giving me this egg. At least that's what I think she was doing. So now I'm on my way to Twilight's to figure out what the buck to do with this thing!"

Applejack was stunned. Hearing all of that out loud makes the whole thing sound crazy, but what more can I say? After a moment I tapped her head a couple times and she snapped out of it.

"O-ok Coal...ya'll get that taken care of, and Ah'll watch after the kids fer ya."

"Thanks AJ. I should be back soon."

"Hey, I think he is coming to!"

"Well don't smother him! Ah doubt he can breath iff'n ya keep that up!"

"Yeah. Give him a break Sweetie Belle."

What...is going on? Ahk! Geez! My whole body stings like buck! Where am...oh...I'm back in my bed.

"Copper!"

"Huh? Oh! Thank Luna...every pony is safe..." The girls are sitting around me on the bed looking at me. They look concerned, but I think I'm well enough. Just a little sore is all. I knew Sweetie Belle was alright from earlier, but Applebloom I'm not sure. "Are you Ok Applebloom?"

"Y-yeah Ah'm fine. Yer the only one that got hurt any."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't too bad..."

I'm glad the girls are alright, but I don't like how they keep having to worry about me. It seems like this junk follows me around wherever I go. I don't want to be a burden on them! I want to be the one to protect and comfort my friends, but it is always the other way around! When I get better...I think I'll need to ask dad a few questions...

Anyway, we sat there in silence for several minutes...no pony knew what to say. It started to get really awkward, but that was when AJ poked her head into the room. "Ok ya'll, ya need ta' be gettin home now. Copper needs ta' rest and Ah ya'll do too."

The girls nodded and hopped off the bed. They didn't seem too happy about it, but this is probably for the best. I'm very sleepy still, and for whatever reason I've got this really funny feeling in my wings. I didn't get to think about it long though. After the girls left AJ walked up and kissed my forehead a couple times before tucking me in. She rubbed my head until it eventually put me to sleep. Thank Luna for AJ...she always knows what makes me feel better.

I can't believe I'm going to Twilight for a favor...AGAIN! I swear I will never be free from personal debt to this girl. Honestly...I owe my whole life to her. In more ways than one! She brought me here to begin with; got me to the hospital when I was dying; and has helped me with various things numerous times! She is just so dang reliable! I hope someday I'll figure out some way to pay back Twilight for all of this, or maybe she will. As long as I can make her happy; that'll be enough.

Well this is an old feeling. I'm getting a lot of curious stares from ponies as I'm walking through town. I wonder if they think this could be a dragon egg. It does look kind of similar to Spike's, but it is a bit bigger. Wait a moment...Spike...hmm...well this thought is making me hopeful. Dragons are generally hoarding monster, but Spike isn't. Granted he is very young, but if Spike can go against his natural ways...maybe the child in this egg can too! I may be getting a little too hopeful, but it makes me feel better.

Once again I think before I act and choose to knock before I enter. In a matter of moments the door opens...by itself...kay.

"Hello?..."

"Come on in Coal."

"Twilight? Did you levitate the door open? Where is Spike?"

"I gave him the day off. Is there something going on Coal? I...think I smell blood..."

Oh dangit! Now Twilight is going to be worrying too! Best just avoid that topic. I walk into the library to see Twilight sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by books. She has these half reading glasses on, and...she looked adorable. It honestly picked my spirits up just seeing her look so damn cute! After stifling myself a little; I took a seat in my usual spot with the egg in my lap. Twilight eyed it curiously, but I spoke before she did.

"Don't worry about it Twilight. I do need your help though. I've come to...have possession of an egg...that happens to be from a sentient lizard like species."

"What!? Where did you get such a thing!?"

"Let's just say that it's one of those things I keep from you to protect you."

"...it's related to why you're hurt...isn't it?"

Oh come on! Really!? I'm never going to be able to hide shit! "Oooooo god...yeah...yeah it is. Long story short...I...killed this creature that had been causing me and Copper a lot of grief. It wasn't on purpose, but I was prepared somewhat for it. She...removed this egg from herself before she died. I...don't know what to do with it. This may be the child of a...well...monster, but it hasn't done anything wrong! I can't just kill it! Yet at the same time; would it suffer if I let it live? I'm seriously at a loss here morally Twilight. I was hoping you would have some ideas, or be able to reassure me in one way or another. Heh...I unload so much crap on you...I think I need to say something before we go any further here..."

Twilight was looking shocked, but at the same time understanding up until this point.

"I mean this as a friend, but I'm very serious when I say this. Twilight...you're some kind of amazing. Time and time again you help me, and I have to force you to let me pay you back. I love you so damn much...thank you a millions times over! And no matter what it may be; I hope you know I will do anything to help you. I don't care what it is! If you need me to clean your house, or take on a manticore; and everything in between; I will!"

What Twilight did next astonished me. She didn't look surprised, she didn't look unnerved by my choice of words; she only got up and hugged me. It wasn't even one of our normal hugs either; it felt very comforting.

"Thank you Coal...but you don't need to worry. I'm glad I can help you, and I don't really need anything in return. We're friends, and that's all the reason I need to be there when you need me."

"You have got to be a saint Twilight...ohh man...too many different emotions at once..."

She laughed at this, but stopped moments later to inspect the egg. After a few moments of this, she levitates down a couple different books; and starts looking through them.

"Know anything about this Twilight?"

"I'm not sure. Can you tell me more about this creature?"

"Yeah. It was a reptile...I think. It had three sets of legs, and could stretch itself very far. Her scales were red, but her eyes and teeth were black. She could speak; and seemed plenty intelligent, though she seemed plenty crazy...Twilight?" She was staring at me with fearful eyes, but...why? "Do you know something?"

Twilight didn't snap out of it immediately, but when she did she flailed her legs about denying anything. Ok...I may not be as perceptive as Twilight, but...she is hiding something from me.

"Care to let me in on what you know Twilight?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Coal! ...heheh..."

"Heh, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to Twilight. I trust you; so if I shouldn't know about it, then I won't pry further."

"Coal...I...well...you deserve to know. The creature you're talking about is...Sasha, right?"

"Y-yeah...it is..."

"I saw most of your first meeting with her...via a spell."

"Wait...do you mean to say...you saw her...with me, and..." Twilight slowly nodded with shame and embarrassment. "Well crap...sorry you had to see all that, but...I guess it doesn't change anything. I'm not mad Twilight, but...have you used that spell on me since?"

"Not on you, but I used it to find Copper once."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever need to find that kid again."

Twilight was having a hard time looking at me now. I guess she thinks my being...seen...would make things really awkward. If I wasn't so out of it right now I suppose it could be, but all I'm wanting is to get this egg situation taken care of. She kept on reading her while sometimes inspecting the egg some more, and this went on for what felt like hours! It was getting dark out now, and I really wanted to get home to check on Copper; but this is going to keep bothering me if it doesn't get settled.

"Well Coal...this egg is ready to hatch any time now."

"...seriously?"

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you when exactly. The book I was just looking over couldn't tell me much. It didn't even have a proper name for the species. I'm afraid there isn't anything I can tell you that you probably don't already know."

"Crud...well, thanks for trying. Do...you have any thoughts on what should be done? I've already decided I can't keep this egg. It wouldn't be right of me after all I've done..."

"I doubt it was your fault Coal. You just don't have the heart to be as bad as you find yourself to be."

"I'm over that for the most part Twilight, but thanks."

"It is the truth, but anyway...I don't want to kill the creature. At the same time I'm not sure if it could live and not suffer, so I'm going to take it to the princess tomorrow."

"Oh Twilight, I can do that much! You've done so much as is!"

Twilight smiled, but raised her hoof at me. "I'm going to do it Coal. It'll give me a change to catch up with the princess anyway. If anything you've just given me the perfect excuse for a visit."

"It still feels like I'm using you..."

"You're not. I'm sorry to say this Coal, but...you need to get home and take a shower. I can't handle the smell of blood any longer."

"OH! So sorry Twilight! Gosh I'm so inconsiderate! You're sure that the egg isn't a problem fro you? I really don't want you to feel obligated..."

Twilight just giggled a little before standing up, and pushing on me with her back leg. "Just get out of here Coal. Stop by anytime, but leave your reserved nature at the door."

"Ha...thanks again. Let me know if you need me for anything."

"I will Coal...get some rest."

I got up and waved goodbye to Twilight. I'm glad this whole thing is being handled, but I hate that I'm just changing the owner of the problem. Hopefully Celestia will know what to do.

As I was walking home thoughts of Copper filled my time. This kid can't ever seem to get a break! Unless it is him being broken! AJ handled it well...good thing Dash isn't here; she probably wouldn't handle it as well. *sigh*...I miss you Dash...I hope you're coming home soon.

Author's notes: Sorry this one took so long. I'm taking some stuff to deal with a little pain, and it messes with my head a bit. Today was the first day I felt I could write again. Hopefully this chapter wasn't sub par, but let me know if it is. I'll wait until I'm sound to write again if so.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 123: What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.  
/-

Dash had recovered from the initial landing, and was now being led around the farm by Pearl. Dash was trying to remain civil despite the horrid attitude of all the ponies she was introduced to. Not a single one took any interest in her personal well being after dispersing the storm, but instead continued to harp and nag at her to finish what she started. Her body was in decent condition all things considered, but her wings hurt every time she tried to move them. She could probably force herself up into the sky to clear some clouds, but the pain would be debilitating.

At the moment Dash is being led to the northeastern farm's housing to be shown the damage done by the storm. It was Onyx's request. He wanted Dash to see all that she could have prevented had she gotten there sooner. Needless to say her self restraint was being put to the test.

Dash and Pearl were walking side by side down one of the cleared paths on the farm. There were huge piles of snow pushed together to form large mounds. There were no less than two dozen ponies running around doing damage control on the crops. The unicorns were trying to maintain a certain level of heat to melt small patches of snow, and the earth ponies were busy taking cart loads of snow outside the town. Onyx was busy giving orders to various ponies and chastising those that weren't working hard enough. He spotted Dash and gave her another earful before a more pressing matter came to his attention.

Dash had all she could take and had to let some of it out. Pearl ended up being the recipient as she was the only pony she had spent any time talking with other than a greeting.

"What is with that guy!? I took care of the storm already!"

"Who Onyx? I wouldn't let any pony else hear you talk poorly against him. He is the farm head after all..."

"What!? He can't be much older than me if at all! Where are the elders?"

"There...aren't any really. Life here is very hard, so...most have either passed or left."

Dash stopped almost immediately, and turned to Pearl with a disbelieving look. "Seriously? Is that true...for the other farms?"

Pearl hung her head before speaking. "I'm afraid so. The oldest pony in town is a resident of the southeastern farm, and she is eighteen if I recall correctly."

Dash was unnerved by all of this. Most of the ponies working barely looked old enough to call mature, let alone handle the labor of two ponies each. This whole town's situation didn't sit well with her. She could fix the snow soon enough, but the problems ran deeper than that.

"Hey Pearl...why do the farms hate each other so much?"

Pearl didn't respond immediately. When she did though, it was with a tone and look so serious it sent chills down Dash's spine. "...you're best not getting involved. You should worry about finishing your job, and getting out of here. There...isn't anything any pony can do."

Dash didn't know what to say. Was the source of all this hate between farm far greater than what she conceived? Only time, and a lot of hardships would tell.

I made it home about an hour after finishing up with Twilight. I stopped on the roadside to try and calm myself before letting Applejack see me again. Now that all the immediate problems are taken care of, my guilt is starting to seep through. In the end I never chose one way or another about what to do with Sasha, but the choice was made for me. I found myself thinking back to what Rafe told me once. To stand by my decisions no matter how hard they were, but I never chose; so what do I do now? I guess suck it up and stop being a baby about it.

By the time I got home I was swearing like a sailor. My cuts were burning as the friction from my clothes agitated them. I need to get them cleaned up before I do anything else. I open the door to find Applejack sitting in front of the fire with her hat off and her mane down. The fire was flickering which made the light dance across her form. I wanted nothing more than to join her there, but priorities I guess.

"Evening AJ...how is Copper doing?"

Applejack smiled and gestured upstairs with her hoof. "Sleepin soundly. Scootaloo is too. Ah sent Applebloom n' Sweetie Belle home hours ago."

"Thanks for that. I'm just going to get washed up and get some sleep. I'm falling behind on a lot of stuff I need to do because of all this."

Applejack grimaced at me, but didn't say anything as I walked past. I wasn't sure why she looked uneasy, but I didn't say anything either. After gathering a change of clothes I got in the shower and had to force myself not to yell out as the water came out hot. Applejack must have taken a shower recently, and the hot water made my wounds throb. While Sasha was doing all that to me I kind of spaced out, so this is the first time I've really seen the damage properly after washing off the blood. I look fucking disgusting is the best way to put it. Sadly I was so damn entranced by how grotesque I was, that I didn't hear Applejack come in. She gasped immediately after seeing me.

"Shit..."

She didn't respond verbally, but ran out and moments later came back in with the first aid kit.

"Ah can't believe ya Coal! Yer ah damn fool! Runnin around all messed up like that! Iff'n ya weren't so hurt Ah'd buck ya fer this!"

"I love you too..."

"Don't sweet talk me Coal! Just turn n' face me!"

Applejack started cleaning my wounds with rubbing alcohol...FUCK THIS HURTS!

"AGHK! Easy there with that stuff AJ!"

"Hush up. This is yer own darn fault!"

"Dang you can be mean when you're angry!"

Applejack just snorted in response. I couldn't honestly be mad at her though. Her face told me how concerned she was, and it made me feel like a jerk. At one point she started to tear up as a wound reopened. I had to put a hand on her head to calm her down, but she didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"Honestly I'm fine AJ..."

I was expecting her to respond by yelling at me some more, but when she replied...it made me feel cold. Her voice was shaking and she spoke slowly. Every few words was punctuated with a sob. It didn't help that she wouldn't stop working on me to look me in the eyes either.

"...no yer not...yer so hurt...such ah fool..."

If it weren't for the fact that I would have made a mess of her coat; I would have picked her up and held her right then and there. Instead I could only apologize repeatedly while rubbing her head and cheek with both hands. She calmed down after getting me properly bandaged up, but not once did she look at me.

When we finally got in bed I hugged her close and kissed her repeatedly. Applejack only sighed and reached around me rubbing my back.

"What am Ah gonna do with you?"

"Forgive me I hope..."

"Just stop gettin hurt, and Ah'll think about it."

"Deal."

Mmm...morning...*yawn*. That was a pretty good sleep. Let's see...today is Friday...got school...buck. Well don't want to fall behind any. Hmm? Hey...my body doesn't hurt! At all!

I get up and run straight into the bathroom and start inspecting myself. I couldn't find a single cut! How awesome is this!?  
AJ walked up the stairs and saw me...she started freaking out.

"Copper! What are ya doin boy!? Get back in bed! Ya'll should know better than to be up after gettin hurt like that!"

"Mom! I'm fine! Really!"

"What!? Ya can't be! Ah saw ya when you were brought in! Ya looked awful!"

"Look for yourself!"

AJ snorted and started very carefully moving aside my coat. She flinched for a moment, but then resumed checking at a faster pace.

"Copper...how...how are ya better? Ah'm happy fer ya, but...this don't make any sense..."

"It doesn't matter too much does it? I'm fine, so...nothing wrong with that!"

AJ stepped back shaking her head a bit. She seemed really worked up and confused.

"Mom? There isn't a problem...is there?"

"Huh? NO! Ah mean...not really. Ah just...ya shoulda needed at least ah few days ta' have all yer cuts healed up. There isn't ah mark on ya...Ah...don't know how that is possible without magic..."

"Maybe it is a side effect of my new body?"

"Yeah...Ah guess that is possible. Ah keep fergetting yer not totally ah normal colt sometimes Copper, but Ah'm glad yer better. Scootaloo left ah few minutes ago. Iff'n ya want ta go to school...there isn't any reason fer me ta stop ya."

"Heh, want and need are two very different things. I'll see you tonight mom."

I flew up and gave AJ a big hug before zipping into my room to grab my stuff. When I got everything gathered up I flew downstairs to see dad sitting on the couch with a newspaper. He seemed kind of stressed out, but seeing him reminded me of what I wanted to talk with him about.

"Hey dad..."

"Copper!? What are you doing up!?"

"Oh umm...I'm all better. My wounds healed over night apparently..."

"Hmm...must be because of your body...at least there are perks that come with what you had to go through. Well...judging by those books I take it you're going to school. Have a good day buddy, and I'll see you tonight."

"I'm a little surprised you thought of that so quickly. It doesn't matter I guess, but...there is actually something I want to talk with you about..."

Dad set his paper down and motioned for me to come sit with him. "Alright. What's on your mind?"

I flew over and sat at the other end of the couch before responding. After a few deep breaths I was ready. "Dad...can you tell me how I can be stronger?"

"What? You're strong enough as it is...why would you...Oh...Copper...Sweetie Belle told me what happened. You did what you felt was right. You got hurt because you didn't resist thinking it would protect the girls. You don't need to be any stronger."

"But I want to be! Even if what happened wasn't my fault...I'm always the burden! Time and time again...I'm sick of it. For once I want to be able to swoop in and take care of everything...like you do."

"Woah there...I hardly fix a thing buddy. Even when I do...I need a lot of help. You're a tough kid, and I just don't think you need anymore than that."

I'm feeling disappointed, but I understand why dad is saying all that. I want to protest some more, but I shouldn't give dad anymore trouble. "Ok...I'll try not to let it bother me. Thanks for listening dad..." I got up and started to leave for school when dad stopped me. "Dad?"

He wasn't looking at me, but he seemed to be in deep thought. After a few minutes of this I was feeling a little unnerved. Dad was acting very weird. "Copper..."

He made me jump a little from how suddenly he spoke! "Y-yeah dad?"

"If you're serious about being stronger...meet me outback of the house tonight."

"R-really!?"

"You better be serious though. Don't come if you aren't."

"Y-yes sir!"

Dad let me go and I just had to hug him! Showing affections like this may be weird after asking what I did, but it made me so happy to know dad took my concerns seriously! I don't know what he is planning, but I'm already excited!

"Wake up! We need you to help with moving the snow if you aren't going to clear the clouds."

Onyx was shaking Dash almost violently awake. She had fallen asleep on the same bed she had been lent before, and was pissed at being woken up so rudely.

"Can't you give me a break!? I just need a little time to rest is all!"

"You've had your time. No pony eats if they don't work. You won't get better if you don't eat, so you're going to work for it."

"Oh Celestia have mercy...fine."

Dash begrudgingly got out of bed and followed Onyx outside. He got her hooked up to a cart and told her what was expected of her. She was to get no less than ten cart loads of snow from the farm, and take it out of the town limits by nightfall. This doesn't sound too bad, but she has to scoop in the snow; wheel it out of town and dump it; then repeat all by herself. To put the size of cart into perspective; think of the one Big Mac was pulling during Nightmare Night. It was slightly larger than that. If all of that wasn't bad enough; she also had to pull the cart along the cleared paths. That meant she couldn't go straight through. Dash groaned after going over all the variable in her head.

Onyx let shortly after and started barking more orders at other ponies.

"Why doesn't he just work if he is in such a hurry..." Dash grumbled as she made her way to the snow mound.

It was about twelve feet high, and it seemed to loom over her. Before Dash could even start; ponies around her started spouting off complaints about how she is taking her time. Dash was hurt, tired, hungry, and very impatient at this point. Each moment of this was driving her closer and closer to the breaking point. She was about to go off on them, but stopped when she remembered Coal's work load.

"Fifteen hours...I can probably do this much. I miss you...I miss every pony..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 124: Overworked /-

I had about thirty minutes before I needed to head off to work, and I spent that time with Applejack of course. We've spent so little time together and that just isn't right. I'm thinking we need to have a night to ourselves Sunday.

"Hey AJ..."

"Mm?"

"What would you say to a date Sunday night?"

"Ah'd say, what did ya do wrong this time?"

"HA! That was pretty good! In all seriousness though; I'd like to take you out. We've honestly only had a single real date unless you count all the times we just cuddled for hours."

"Ah do. Ah had ah lot of fun with that."

Applejack was clearly trying to get me worked up again. I think she is trying to lift my spirits a bit by taking my mind off things. Best make sure to never let her know I tend to catch onto things like that. She is sitting on my left leg with her head under my chin kissing my neck a bit. She is trying very hard to put as little weight on my chest as possible. This mare is incredible. Not a day goes by that she doesn't remind me of that fact.

"Ah'd like that Coal. We don't have ta do nothin, but bein alone together sounds really nice. It'll have ta be later at night though. Ah'm spendin the weekend with Applebloom."

"That's right. Well...it can wait if you're tired."

Applejack leaned up and rubbed her nose against my cheek for a minute. It feels funny, but also very soothing.

"We may not have time fer a lot, but Ah'd really like ta' spend what time we can together."

"Heh, it's a date."

So bored! Too excited for tonight! School can't end soon enough! What is dad going to have me do!? I have already finished all of my work for the day. It wasn't even all that challenging. Are they giving me stuff from Mr. Eraser's class still? They should know by now I'm passed that. I've never asked if I could leave before...worth a shot.

"Since I'm done with my work and all...can I call it a day?"

"You need to stay for the remainder of school hours."

"That is fine and all, but why? I'll stay of course, but can't you at least fill me in as to why?"

"It is for your own safety. I assume your parents will know where you are after hours, so they need to know where you are during."

"Makes sense...alright then."

Well crud...now what? Guess I just wait!

"Pick up the pace! Either get busy clearing clouds or earn your stay!" Onyx was once again berating Dash for her results. She had been working since the moment she got up, and that was nearly five hours ago. At the rate she is going she'll end up dumping about eight cart loads of snow. It has been a long day so far, and this guy isn't making it one bit easier on her.

He went on his way to bark more orders as Dash neared the edge of town for the fourth time. Her body ached as she was not used to straining these muscles. Each step was forced and could only be done through sheer willpower. At one point her cart was fitted with a bit for added incentive. It was either meant to humiliate her, or give her something to release her aggressions on.

After finally reaching the unloading point she got out from the cart and began unloading the snow. She undid the back of the cart and as fate would have it; there was too much weight in the back. The snow fell atop her and she was buried. Dash stayed under the snow for a few minutes enjoying it as it cooled her body. The rest and the numbing of her pain became too great a temptation, and she passed out.

Thankfully a nearby pony saw this and dragged Dash from under the snow. The pony left her there and resumed his work after offering all the assistance he was willing to give. She slept there the entire day, and well into the night. A freezing gust of wind was what finally brought her back to the waking world. She had dreamt of home; and being warm inside her bed, being held by her lover. Dash hung her head and cried for a moment, if only out of frustration. When she looked up again she realized that the cart had been taken, and the snow had been moved properly. She had been left there to freeze, because she just wasn't in any condition to do the kind of work demanded of her.

After swallowing her pride; Dash made her way back to the farm house. She didn't expect any meal or hospitality, but she now needed an escape from the cold. The doors were locked tight, and she didn't have the strength left to yell out for help. Dash spotted a nearby pile of hay, and crawled inside. The bristles stung her wounds as many would stab in just the right way, but it soon began to help her in her need for warmth. As her aching body relaxed under the added weight of the hay...a bell went off; signaling the start of a new day.

Ok...I've got Scootaloo's, and Big Mac's gifts taken care of. It was nice seeing Steel again; although he was in a pretty grouchy mood. Apparently his son has been getting into trouble lately. Heh, I know what that feels like! Anyway, I'm on my way home for the night. I've still got so much to do, and I'm hoping I can get a few more things taken care of tomorrow. I'm thinking Sunday morning to mid-afternoon would be a good time to inspect some of the animal's homes at Fluttershy's. Hopefully she won't mind it any. Although she'll probably know something is up, but...I guess it doesn't have to be a surprise.

As for right now though...Copper is probably ready for what I have in store for him. I'm honestly hoping what I have in mind will turn him off of this getting stronger kick. If it doesn't...he is going to be a tough ass kid! I mean damn! I'm not a slave driver, but I'm going to work this kid! Hell...it'll get some chores done too! Heh...I'm such an ass!

I step behind the house to see Copper already there waiting for me. He jumped up and down in excitement a few times before putting on his serious face. Yeah...he has a serious face now...right. Anyway, he flies over to me and starts asking me what we're going to be doing.

"It isn't what we're going to be doing, but what you're going to be doing. I've been giving thought to expanding our property, and so I've looked over the deed some. Those five trees in the back are on our land, so I can do with them as I please. I'm wanting you to cut those down, and I'll have more for you once that is done."

Copper gawked at me much how I thought he would. "H-how am I going to do that?"

I walked over to the shed and pulled out the axe that I had Steel fix up for me, and set it on the ground in front of Copper.  
"With that. Now listen bud...you get hurt once doing this, and you're done. I'll tell you now the best way to get stronger is through hard work, but I don't honestly want you doing this. AJ is going to kick my flank when she realizes I'm putting you to work like this, but again...this is what you're asking for. So what do you say Copper? Heck...I'll even pay you for it. I'm thinking...twenty-five bits a tree. How does that sound?"

Copper raised a hoof to his chin and thought for a moment. He got this twinkle in his eye as he looked up at me. "Make it thirty, and you've got a deal!"

"Ha! You're an awesome kid! You know that!?"

"Yup!"

I think dad is just trying to make me not want to do this, but I'm going to take any chance I have to get over being so weak! It can't be too hard...right?

I WAS WRONG! THIS IS HARD! I've found the best way to wing the hatchet is spin my body with my wings mid air. It is really hard, but I'm making a dent. I picked the skinniest tree for starts, because...why not? It is about two and a half feet around, and I'm about two inches into it. I've been at this for about ten minutes now, and the first few minutes were spent just figuring out how in the buck I'm going to do this! My jaw is hurting more than anything, but I'm not going to complain!

AJ stepped out when she heard the thwacking sound, and immediately went back inside yelling at dad. I could hear AJ yelling, but couldn't hear dad until he burst out laughing at one point...wonder what that was about. The noise stopped after that, and their bedroom light went on. Ewww...I hope they aren't getting touchy again...EWWWW STILL GROSS! Never want to see that again! Blech! Crud...dropped the hatchet.

I'm beat! I've been out here for nearly two hours now! I think...it's hard to tell. This isn't as easy as I thought, and I thought it was going to be pretty hard! The tree gets harder to cut the deeper I get, and that stinks! My neck is what hurts the most now. Supporting the weight of this hatchet is brutal.

"Time to call it a night bud! I don't want you working yourself too hard!"

"Okay dad..."

Dad poked his head out from his bedroom to say that. I put up the hatchet and nearly had to crawl my way back inside. I'm glad there isn't any school tomorrow. I'm going to be so sore.

When I got inside I saw dad had come downstairs with an ice pack. "I bet you feel awesome. Want to keep that up?"

"Har har dad. You're a regular comedian..."

"Heh! You should hear yourself! I should get you worn out like this more often!"

Dad is picking on me, but it's kind of fun. He may be my dad, but...I honestly think of him as more of a friend sometimes. Probably when I think about how he is barely old enough to have a foal; much less a kid my age...whatever that may be.

"How long is this going to last?"

"The soreness? Well...I'm honestly thinking not that long in your case. If you heal up several inch long gashes over night...I'm thinking you're going to be fine tomorrow. We'll see, but I'm placing my bet on your being back up to par soon."

"Huh...I didn't think of that. Wouldn't that be awesome!?"

"You bet it would! Anyway, I'm thinking you're starving! Care for me to fix you something?"

"Yes please!" Ok...maybe he really is more of a dad.

"Sleep tight Copper."

"*yawn* Goodnight dad..."

Now for Scootaloo. Copper decided to call it a night early after being fed. Applejack and I don't really enforce a bed time on weekends, so long as it isn't ridiculous. The kids are responsible enough to choose for themselves. It is a little after ten now, and Scootaloo is writing in her diary some more. For once I'm not ornery, and knock before coming in.

"Knock knock sweetheart. Not writing about Cloudy being cute I hope." Ok...I'm still ornery!

Scootaloo looked back at me and stuck her tongue out. I just laughed at her which made her do it more. She stopped after apparently getting an idea."Maybe I am...I have had the talk after all..."

I had been leaning on the door, but I fell straight to the floor when she said that. I mean straight down! I didn't stop myself at all. My freaking nose! "Ow."

"Heh...you alright dad?"

I didn't get up. Instead I just talked in the same position I fell in. Which made my voice come across as very nasally, so it sounded kind of funny. "I'm fine. Just having a minor panic attack due to my little girl growing up. The only cure is for said little girl to come give her dad some love."

Scootaloo giggled at me some, but proved how big a sweetheart she is by squeezing under my arm and smiling at me. I rolled over a bit and cuddled with her on the floor for a while. She got comfortable under my chin and nuzzled into me. I rubbed her back which started to put her to sleep. She would yawn every few seconds and her nuzzling started slowing down. After about ten minutes of this; she was out.

I carefully lifted her up and tucked her in. I turned off her desk lamp and closed her diary without peaking of course. Some things are sacred even to me, and her trust is definitely one of them. I got on my knees and gently played with that little curl in her mane. It was always so cute to me, and her sleeping face made it even cuter.

After a couple minutes of this Applejack joined me at her bedside. We looked at each other and smiled before making our way to bed. Once tucked in, Applejack started giving me minimal amounts of grief about Copper again.

"Ah'm just not sure he should be doin so much so soon is all."

"It's something he wants to do, and it honestly needs doing. I'm not wanting to stop him, but...I love you; and I'll put a stop to it if you're sure it's what you want."

"Yer makin me feel like the bad pony in this. Quit bein so gosh darn considerate ya big jerk."

Did I mention I was feeling ornery? Cause I am, and again...I am. "Well I have to be if I'm ever going to get some lovin out of you."

Applejack rolled her eyes at me. "We love on each other as often as we can."

"Not what I'm talking about sugarcube." I poked her nose at the end of that sentence. She got the hint and gave me a quick jab in the shoulder giggling a bit. "Ha! Oooh goodness...we do have our fun it seems."

Applejack rubbed the same shoulder she hit for a moment before giving me a quick kiss. "Ah think ya deserver ah little somethin."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 125: Boiling Over /-

Most relaxing night I've had in a long time! I really must have deserved something, cause I got it! We didn't do a whole lot of course; what with the kids just being down the hall. Although she either teased me again, or gave me something to look forward to after our date Sunday. I swear this girl can get me so worked up when she wants to.

Despite being up for a while; we both woke up fairly early this morning. I got the fireplace going and we cuddled in front of it for a while. At one point things started getting steamier in a different way, but that was put to a halt when we heard Copper wake up.

He came downstairs and got hugs from us before heading outside to get to work chopping down those trees. I asked him how he was feeling before he went outside, and I so called it. He said that it felt like he hadn't done any work at all the night before. I have to say that makes me jealous as all kinds of buck, but I'm happy for the kid. Copper deserves something after going through all he did. Applejack decided to let Copper go ahead and work like that if he wanted to. She did give him a quick earful on being careful though. He didn't look the least bit annoyed by it. Instead he just flew up and hugged her when she was finished before taking off outside. This put her in an even better mood; to which she started returning to me again.

It never ceases to amaze me how things can get interrupted though. Scootaloo woke up shortly after we started again, and I was the one who stopped it in a hurry that time. For whatever reason I would probably die if she ever saw me getting the least bit intimate. Yet it wouldn't bother me half as much if Copper saw a little of it. That's probably my mother's double standard seeping through. Blah! Love my upbringing, but not all of it!

Scootaloo came downstairs and didn't read the mood at all. Which is honestly a good thing. She got comfortable in my lap and started going back to sleep again. Applejack and I just laughed softly before sharing a quick kiss after Scootaloo fell asleep.

The three of us sat there for about an hour before every pony's stomachs started going off. It was so funny how that even woke up Scootaloo. Hers was the loudest, and she started chewing on her hoof before she woke up. I had the biggest grin ever just watching her!

Applejack and I got a decent breakfast going and we ended up losing track of time. I had about ten minutes before it was time for me to leave, so I got ready in a hurry and zipped out after getting my goodbyes. I don't really believe in karma, but having such a wonderful morning after all these horrible things with Sasha...does make dealing with that guilt a lot easier.

"Are you alright Sweetie Belle? You've been acting very different the last couple of days. You're worrying your big sister..."

Sweetie Belle was sitting on the couch in the lobby of the boutique not really doing anything. Rarity didn't have any customers at the moment, but had been very busy prior; so she just now had the time to really focus on Sweetie Belle.

"I'm fine...just have a lot to think about is all."

"Oh my...did something happen with Copper?"

"I'm not sure I can talk about that with you..."

Rarity just giggled at this and gave Sweetie Belle a quick hug before leaving her be. She did poke her head out of the work room to offer one last bit of advice. "Why don't you go pay him a visit. I think it'll make you feel better." Rarity gave her a quick wink before ducking back inside to finish up a few surprises she had in store for Ponyville's human.

Sweetie Belle was thinking back to the nightmare that was her being trapped for hours suspended by the roof of the cave. The sound of Copper giving himself up and being taken by Sasha replayed in her mind again and again. She wanted to go visit, but doubted he would be well enough to have company yet; and she didn't want to impose. After another ten minutes of this she decided getting out to be best, but she would go visit Applebloom for now.

"Ah'm gonna be gone fer ah few days Applebloom. Ya know what yer chores are, and there is plenty of food fer ya. Granny will be home iff'n ya need anythin."

Big Mac was asked by his mare friend to come visit her parents in Canterlot. He had concerns with leaving Applebloom at first, but she managed to convince him that she would be fine. After poking fun at him by using a word she learned from Scootaloo; whipped. Big Mac had to be explained what it meant, and gave his little sister a dead panned stare when she told him. This only served to make her laugh; to which Big Mac did eventually as well.

"Ah'll be fine! Have ah nice time, but ya better come back! Don't let em change ya none either. Ah don't think Ah could look at ya the same way if ya came back like one of them city ponies!"

Applebloom was having too much fun at her brother's expense she felt, but he was laughing too; so it was alright.

"Ah'm too stubborn for that sis. Now be good, and Ah'll see ya in ah few days. Oh, n' have ah nice time with Applejack."

"I will! Bye Big Mac!"

It was now a little after eight and she was going to meet with Applejack at about ten. She immediately got to work on her chores so she wouldn't fall behind later into the weekend. Due to the farm being closed down for the most part during Winter; the chores got done quickly enough. It came time for her to head down to Coal's, but she was stopped by Sweetie Belle coming down the road.

"Heya Sweetie Belle! What are ya doin down here?"

"I was just bored and hoped we could hang out some."

"Oh umm...Ah'm sorry Sweetie Belle, Ah'm spendin the weekend with mah sister."

"Oh yeah..." Sweetie Belle's ears dropped at this, but she forced herself to perk back up so as to not upset Applebloom. "Well have a nice time with that! I'll find something else to do."

"Why don't ya just come with me and visit Copper? Ah bet he would love ta' see you." Applebloom gave Sweetie Belle a playful nudge or two as she spoke.

"I was kind of worried he wouldn't be up to it...after all that happened..."

"Not up ta' seein you!? Ya ferget how much that boy likes ya! Quit yer worryin and let's go make his day!"

This got a smile out of Sweetie Belle, and she had to admit that it did sound nice. "Alright...thanks Applebloom."

"What friends r' for!?"

This was a great idea! I started chopping on the other side of the tree, and I'm going to give it a flying buck once I've got it chopped some more! My greatest strength is in my ability to fly the way I do, so I should use that as much as I can! Wait...but I'm trying to get stronger...will I get stronger if I take the easy route? Crud! Oh well...at least I have that option.

I've been out here chopping this dang tree for nearly four hours! I can tell this time because of the position of the sun. Even if the clouds do make it a little harder to see it. I think I'll start chopping along the sides now. If I come in from four different directions, the weight of the tree may finish the job for me; and I wouldn't have technically cheated! It isn't like there are any rules for this, but...oh forget it! I'm thinking about this too much!

"Copper!?"

"Huh? Oh hi girls!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are...running at me really fast..."NO WAIT SLOW DOWOOF!" Augh...Sweetie Belle tackled me...why does she look so angry?

"What are you doing!? You're hurt and you're out here working like this!?"

"I'm fine Sweetie Belle, but...would you mind getting off me? This is umm...not unwanted, but..."

"Oh...S-SORRY!" Sweetie Belle jumped off me, and I got up immediately. If she thought I was still hurt...why did she tackle me? I dunno, but...that was kind of nice.

"What do ya mean yer fine!? Ah saw ya the other day; ya looked so hurt!"

"I mean what I said Applebloom. Look and see for yourself. There isn't a single cut on me."

"Ah don't believe it! Hold still!" Applebloom started inspecting me much like AJ did before, but she started gasping and freaking out when she didn't find anything. "Ah don't believe this! Yer healed!"

"That's what I said. Dad and I agree that it is just a side effect or a perk to how this body of mine was made. I'm not sure why or how, but I'm not going to complain!"

Sweetie Belle had been hiding her face from me during this, but she started hugging me again after accepting that I'm fine.

"Ah'm just gonna leave ya'll alone." Applebloom laughed at me as she entered the house.

I heard her talking with AJ for a moment before she poked her head out saying they were heading to town to spend the day together. I was still being choked somewhat by the tight hug I was receiving, but managed to get out a little wave. It was several minutes after I saw them walk down the road did Sweetie Belle finally stop hugging me.

"I'm so happy you're Ok. I was so scared for you..."

Now it was my turn to do the hugging. I've noticed something...I've gotten bigger again. I now stand a few inches taller than the girls. I wonder why I'm growing so quickly. Anyway, it made holding Sweetie Belle that much easier. My wings grew with me some, and I'm able to basically envelop her. She didn't seem to mind, and started getting comfortable.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I really am fine now. I'm actually out here working so I can get stronger, so you won't need to worry about me anymore."

"You're kind of stupid sometimes..."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Because you got hurt because of us...not because you weren't strong or something..."

"Now you're being stupid. Don't blame yourself for what happened. I'm your...colt friend, and protecting you is what I'm supposed to do."

"Heh...thanks."

A part of me is glad all this happened. I don't think Sweetie Belle is bothered by my feelings anymore, and we can be close again. I do wonder what happened to Sasha though...

"Achoo! Ohh jeez..." Dash forced herself to get up shortly after every pony else went outside and started working again. Her wings were starting to feel better, but now her entire body ached to the point that simple movement was forced. Not to mention how hungry she was this point, and she believed she was starting to get sick from being outside in the cold for so long.

She wasn't even going to bother trying to work today, and made her way inside to sleep somewhere warmer. Onyx spotted her going inside, and of course followed to give her an earful.

"What do you think you're doing? You won't get anything to eat if you don't work!"

"I don't care...I'm hurt, tired, and starting to get sick. I'm going to rest like I should have done, and then I'll finish the cloud work on an empty stomach. Go yell at some pony else, I've had all of you I can stand."

Onyx may have a very dark black coat, but the red in his cheeks was clearly evident as his anger rose. "You best get to work girl! I'm not going to allow you board if you refuse!"

Dash sighed and turned around to face him. She staggered as her own body weight was too much to properly maintain at this point. "Then I'm leaving."

"What!? You're going to abandon your duties and let all these ponies suffer!? I'll be sure to get word to the weather factory about this!"

"You misunderstand you blow hard. I'm leaving this farm. Surely there is at least one decent bucking pony in this place that will at least let me sleep in peace."

Onyx snorted in response, but didn't seem any less angry. "Going to work for one of them huh? Should have known you aren't loyal. After all we did saving you...should have just left you there."

Dash had all she could stand, and her anger was let out all at once. "Now you listen here you pompous bucking foal! Do you have any idea how bucking hard it is to deal with a storm like that!? No! Of course you don't! All I would have needed was a couple days rest to be back in decent enough condition to fix this problem the right way, but you apparently don't have a lick of common sense in that head of yours! It is because of ponies like you that the last pegasus we had here can't fly anymore! I doubt you even care, because he couldn't get the job done! At least we bucking tried! You're lucky I'm the most loyal pony there is; otherwise you would be so far past out of luck! Now get out of my way! I've had all I can stand of you!"

Dash was hyperventilating at his point, and Onyx was stunned. After a moment when he didn't respond, Dash forced her way past him and started for another farm. She was stared at the entire way, most ponies had heard all of that; and she was getting the nastiest of looks. Dash felt a little guilty for going off like that, but given all she has put up with she didn't focus on it.

After forcing her way through most of the farmland, a single pony threw an ice ball at her; which made contact on her back right leg. She was brought down immediately, and she growled at the pony. When she turned and saw who it was though; her will wavered. It was Pearl, and she wore a face of rage that seemed so out of character. It took several minutes for Dash to snap out of it, but she made it out of the farm shortly after. She didn't make it to the other farm though; instead she collapsed onto the road and pleaded to Celestia for comfort. She looked up at the sound of hooves against snow, and saw several new ponies each wearing a red vest; and a unicorn among them levitated her towards their farm house. Dash's relief and frustrations were too much at this point, and she cried silently the entire way.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 126: Thanks?  
/-

Another day at the spa down, and I get tomorrow off! I can't wait for that date! Being able to spend time alone with my love is just the thing to get me out of this funk. I wonder what more I could get done tonight. I never did get that cake recipe from my mother, but...it's too soon to call again. I think I'll just ask Mr. or Mrs. Cake if they know a recipe Pinkie happens to enjoy more so than others. I haven't really spoken with them at all since I've been here either. I just hope Pinkie isn't there at the moment. I know how she loves surprises, and I'd like to give her one.

The upstairs lights are off, but the downstairs are on. I wonder if that means they are open, or closing. It is their house on top of being their business...literally, heh. I grab the knob and give it a gentle turn trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. I don't want them opening up for me personally if they're closed. Thankfully the door was unlocked so I felt comfortable enough to step inside. The interior was as always decorated with cakes and sweets inside glass containers. Some were built into the sides of the walls for hanging display, and others were inside a case around the front counter. I'm honestly not sure if they are real sometimes or not. It isn't like how it was on Earth, something fake generally has an unusual color to it; so it is easy to tell. I've gotten used to it, but everything here is colored like a cartoon. So those could be completely fake, and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. I wonder why that hasn't bothered me, or come back to bite me before. Who knows?

Anyway, I could hear some activity in the kitchen; and I decided to take a quick peak before calling out. If it was Pinkie, then I would just try again later. If it was either of the Cakes, then I would ask them for a recipe. Wait...they bake for a living...would they be willing to even sell a recipe? Hopefully so, I don't want them to do it if they aren't comfortable with it though.

I walk up to the door and peek over it...it was the Cakes. I hurriedly snuck back over to the front counter and hit the service bell once. Mr. Cake came out shortly there after with his usual smile on.

"Evening Mr. Cake!"

"Well hello there Coal! I haven't seen you in a long time! Are you here for Pinkie again?"

"Yes and no. I'm wanting to bake her something special for Hearth's Warming, but sadly I don't know any good recipes for that. I was hoping I could buy one off you."

"Oh you don't need to pay for it! If it's for Pinkie; then I know just the one! It is more than a bit difficult though..."

"I may not get it right the first time, but I'll keep at it until I do; so difficulty doesn't matter."

"Ok then, let me just write it down and I'll be right back!"

"Thanks Mr. Cake."

After that he went back into the kitchen and Mrs. Cake stepped out a few minutes later to take his place. She was looking...a little larger than normal. She wasn't a very big pony before, but now she looked...bigger. Not unhealthy big, but...I think she may be pregnant big.

"H-hey Mrs. Cake! Good to see you."

"Oh hello deary! It's nice to see you too! My husband tells me you're wanting to do something special for Pinkie, oh she will be just thrilled!"

"I certainly hope so! I feel like I hardly see her."

"Oh we've kept her pretty busy lately. She is such a help, even when she does get a little...well silly."

"Heh, I can imagine."

"That reminds me! She spoke with us about catering a party for your son...Copper I believe. Do you have any preferences for when and where it will be held?"

"Hmmm...if it's possible, I'd like it to wait until Dash gets back. It wouldn't feel right if she wasn't there."

"Oh? Is she close to Copper?"

Crap! Don't want to lie, but not sure if telling the truth is best here! Wait...GOT IT! "She is his flight instructor. He is beyond thankful for her, and it would make him happy for her to be there."

"How sweet! Do you know when she will be back?"

"I don't know for sure honestly. She said a week at most, but something tells me it may be a bit longer than that. I'll let you know when she gets back, and then we can hopefully work up a set date."

"Sounds wonderful dear." At that point Mr. Cake came back out with a slip of paper in his mouth. It thankfully was dry...another thing I'm surprised I haven't run into lately.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cake! You've been a great help, and it was very nice to see you both!"

They both smiled and wished me a pleasant night as I took my leave. That didn't take long, and I'm feeling there must be more I could do. Well...now that Dash is in mind; I think I'll handle her gift next. Now where do you buy tickets for shows out of town around here?

"Anything you want to do Sweetie Belle?"

She and I were sitting on the front porch of the house cuddled up with each other. My right side is against the edge of the porch, and Sweetie Belle is under my wing on the left. She doesn't look all that sleepy, but I'm hoping she won't get bored if we aren't doing anything. I don't want her to think we have to do something for me to enjoy this time though...I'm thinking too much again.

"I'm happy if you are."

"I am." She seems a little out of it though. Wait...CRAP! I bet she is still bothered about what happened to her! She has been worrying about me so much I completely forgot that she must have spent who knows how long being tied up somewhere!

We were both sitting on our legs like normal ponies do. I say normal, because I've seen this one pony who sits like dad does. She looks kind of funny! Anyway, since we're sitting like that; I'm able to rub my cheek against hers pretty easily. I hope she knows I'm just trying to be comforting, and not...well...the other stuff. When she started nuzzling me back I felt reaffirmed in my actions. It was so nice to not have anything to worry about, just the two of us fighting off the cold by staying close. I love moments like these.

"Can we go sleddin sis!?"

"Huhuh! Sounds like ah lot ah fun ta' me!"

Applejack and Applebloom were walking through town trying to come up with ideas for what to do. Applejack was worrying about it more than Applebloom, as she was just beyond happy to be spending time with her sister.

They ran home real quick kicking snow back and forth at each other as they ran, they picked up a classic wooden sled and drug it up the hills north of Ponyville. There were a few other families doing the same thing, which made the atmosphere a very pleasant one. Laughing and giggling could be heard for nearly a mile as fillies and colts raced down the hill as fast as they could.

The sled was thankfully big enough for both the girls, and they spent several hours going up and down. At one point they both fell off during a trip down, and spun down the hill holding onto each other laughing. When they came to a stop they were both covered in snow, and couldn't be having a better time. Being Winter, the sun sets at an earlier hour, so unfortunately they had to call it good as an exceptionally cold blast of air jolted them to attention.

They hurried back to the farm, where Applejack fixed up some hot chocolate for the two. They sat inside cuddled up together while enjoying the peace that was this moment.

"Thanks fer spendin the day with me AJ! Ah had so much fun!"

"We get ta' spend tomorrow together too iff'n ya'll would like."

"Really!?"

"Course sugarcube! Ah said the weekend, and Ah meant the whole weekend."

"Yay!"

Dash was brought to the northwestern farm house, and was immediately given a warm bed and hot soup to eat. Every pony seemed unusually hospitable after what she had been put through. The pony that appeared to be in charge was a rather short unicorn stallion with a forest green coat, and brown mane. His name was Pinewood, but he asked Dash to just call him Pine.

The room she was given was on the second floor of the farmhouse, and appeared to belong to some pony who was rather wealthy. The room was furnished with a bed centered in the room against the back wall, with a dresser and desk. There were bookshelves stocked to the brim with all sorts of reading material. Mostly about farming, but several books looked rather peculiar. They were horror stories, and they made up nearly a third of the collection. Dash didn't think much of it, and immediately turned her gratitude back to Pine.

"Thank you very much!" Dash sneezed once and Pine quickly gave her a tissue. "Heh, thanks."

"No problem at all Ms. Dash. I'm just so very sorry that your first experience in our town was with those awful ponies in the northeastern farm. That Onyx is such a foal, and doesn't know how to properly treat a lady."

Dash was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Pine was being very friendly, but...almost too friendly. He seemed to wait on her every need, and only left her alone for a few minutes at a time to handle business somewhere.

He came back at one point and insisted on retreating Dash's wounds. At the time she didn't think much of it, but he seemed to take his time when applying ointment to various areas. He would compliment her form, and seemed to not once take his hooves from her. Dash had to insist that she was alright to finally get him to stop. He seemed unperturbed by it, and complied without complaint.

"I think I should get some sleep now. I'm sure you're busy and have things you need to attend to other than me, but thanks again. I'll try and get better quickly to take care of the clouds."

"Don't worry about it at all Ms. Dash. You stay for as long as you need to! My home is your home, and you're welcome to stay for as long as you like!"

"Th-thank you..."

"I'll let you rest now. Beauty sleep and all that! Hahaha"

"Y-yeah..hehehe..."

Pine closed the bedroom door behind him, and Dash immediately let out a sigh of relief. She took a moment to rest herself mentally before noticing movement to her left.

There was a window that overlooked a fair portion of the farm, and Dash saw why this farm must be doing better. The entire population was of unicorns. Each seemed adept to say the least in the ways of magic. They were all pretty scrawny physically, but seemed to be in good health. Again, all of them were very young. The youngest she saw couldn't be older than Scootaloo or the others. She seemed to be a very bright filly, but her demeanor left Dash a little uneasy. Something about this whole group just didn't feel right to her, but she couldn't discern as to what.

"I should probably be getting you home Sweetie Belle. I don't want Rarity getting mad at me if I kept you out too late."

We ended up spending the whole day together. I brought her inside at one point and made some soup I saw dad make a couple times. It came out pretty good if I say so myself! For once I didn't feel all that awkward spending so much time alone at home with Sweetie Belle. She was pretty mild mannered the whole day, and I'm worried she is still thinking too much about what happened.

"Ok Copper."

She is even talking less for whatever reason! I'm starting to get a little concerned here. I think I need to cheer her up a bit. After we got outside I scooped her up and took off. She yelped at first, but calmed down moments later.

"Are you sure you're not bothered by something still? You've been awful quiet today..."

"I'm fine, really. Just have a lot to think about. Nothing to be worried over though."

She has a lot to think about? I wonder what it could be. Best not pry though...I'll just be here if she wants to talk about it later.

We arrived back at Rarity's much too quickly in my opinion. Sweetie Belle was having the hardest time looking at me as I walked her to the door, and...I wasn't liking it one bit. I worked up some guts and took her hooves into mine which made her look at me, and I kissed her. It only lasted a moment, but when I opened my eyes...she was starting to cry.

"Nononono! I'm sorry! I-I-I just thought that would make you smile, and..."

She cut me off with another one of her big hugs, and it left me so dang confused; but...hugs are nice.

"I'm not sad about that, *sniffle* thanks Copper. It's just...I...have to go live with my parents for a while..."

"What!? How soon!? And for how long!? When was this even decided!?"

"I got a letter this morning...Rarity doesn't know about it yet. My parents are coming to pick me up Monday."

"Sweetie Belle..."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, and...I was just so scared to tell you! I'm sorry I wasn't any fun today, but I had a very ni..."

...

"*sniffle*...you're getting awful comfortable doing that..."

"What...are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm telling Rarity tonight, and...I'll probably be with her all day."

"Can...I visit you tomorrow night...like I did before?"

"Y-yeah, I'd like that."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 127: Coping /-

Author's notes: I don't know how many of you read my blog, but this chapter is a good example of what I talked about in it. I'm hoping the more...broadened view of things will make things more interesting for everyone. If nothing else I hope it doesn't detract any, but let me know if it isn't to your liking.

"Welcome back Sweetie Belle! Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah...I did."

Copper and Sweetie Belle parted roughly five minutes ago. She had been sitting outside trying to ready herself for breaking the news to her sister. It wasn't likely that Rarity would take it as hard as Copper did, but Sweetie Belle still had her concerns.

"Rarity...I need to tell you something."

"Oh? Well come have a seat with me and tell me all about it."

Rarity's mindset was going along the lines of Sweetie Belle having a problem with Copper, or just anything involving him. He has been the primary cause of most of her little sister's stronger emotions lately.

They got comfortable on the lobby couch together, and Rarity patted Sweetie Belle's head a few times for comfort. It helped, but not enough to make this any easier.

"Mom and dad...are coming to take me home with them Monday..."

Rarity's eyes got big and she nearly yelled out, but refrained when she saw the hurt on her sister's face. Instead she took a few deep breaths and pulled her into a hug.

"When did you find this out?"

"I got a letter this morning. I don't know when I'll be coming back...or if I will..."

"Don't talk like that darling. You'll surely come back someday. They are probably just missing you. I've loved having you here, and I feel we have gotten much closer for it. At the same time...I do feel for our parents. Not being able to see either of their girls after all."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. I'm just going to miss every pony."

"We'll miss you too Sweetie. I haven't actually heard from mother and father in a while...are they still living at that nice cottage outside of Manehattan?"

"No. The letter said we would be moving to Canterlot..."

"Canterlot! Oh how marvelous! I'm sure you will just have the most wonderful of times!"

"It would be nice, but..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sweetie Belle. Well dear, would you like to do anything special tomorrow? I'm sure Pinkie would be more than happy to throw you a goodbye party."

"Thanks, but...I'd rather not. I haven't even told Applebloom or Scootaloo yet...saying goodbye just hurts so much..."

Sweetie Belle wasn't crying any, but she was near the breaking point. Thoughts of leaving every pony behind for an indefinite time was weighing heavily upon her. Rarity took note of this and sang her sister's favorite lullaby. She is a little old for it now, but the sentimental value it holds still rings true. The kindness of the act got through, and Sweetie Belle's heart was calmed. She pushed herself deeper into Rarity, and fell asleep near the end of the second verse.

I can't believe she is leaving...and we just started getting close again too. This bucking sucks. Life just isn't fair sometimes, but...I'll try not to let it get to me. I'm going to miss her so much, but I can't let it wreck everything else I have going. Part of being stronger isn't just the physical part, but the emotional part too. Tough times come and go, but as long as I cherish what I've had...I'll be happier in the end. Easier said than done, but I'll do my best.

I didn't head home immediately. Instead I decided to work off some of my frustrations by flying around town. Many places were still lit up as most ponies stay up later on the weekends. I saw all sorts of couples sitting outside enjoying each other, and I felt like the world was kicking me. After seeing couple after couple together, I just had to put a stop to this particular flying session.

I made my way back home and immediately got to work on that tree. It seemed to loom over me as I readied the hatchet. With a leap and several flaps of my wings I swung into the tree again and again. I got into a steady rhythm, and lost myself to the monotony of the task. With each swing my body grew more and more tired, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop.

This kept up for I don't know how long now, and my entire body ached. With a final swing and thunk...the tree leaned to the left...and fell over with a loud crash. I dropped the hatchet immediately and fell to the ground panting. It was a bittersweet moment. I finally found the will to work through the difficulty of this task...it only took losing the most precious thing I have to obtain it.

Moments later I heard the sound of leaves being crunched as dad came into view standing over me. He had a smirk on his face as he picked me up and dusted me off.

"Good work Copper. Let's call it a night. You kind of look like you've been through heck."

I smiled at this, but didn't have the energy for much else. Maybe things won't be so bad. I've got the best family ever, and I know I'll see Sweetie Belle again sooner or later. Of course sooner will always be preferred.

"Goodnight Applebloom. Ah'll see ya tomorrow."

"Today was ah lot of fun. Ah can't wait fer tomorrow ta' come. Ah love ya big sis."

"Ah love ya too sugarcube."

Applejack tucked in Applebloom and made her way to the front door. She was stopped on the way by Granny Smith who had gotten up a short while ago.

"It does mah old heart good ta see ya'll spendin time with yer sister like this. It feels like the good ole days..."

Granny Smith was sitting at the dining room table, and Applejack joined her after she was spoken to.

"These days are plenty good too, Granny. Ah've never been happier."

"Ah suppose being swept off yer hooves would do that to ah gal."

"Ya joke, but that's really how it is. Anyway Granny, are ya still doin fine? We don't get ta' talk much while Ah'm workin here durin the day..."

"Don't yew worry 'bout me none. Ah sure sleep an awful lot, but Ah've got plenty o' life in me!"

"Ah'm glad. Sorry Ah don't get ta' see ya all that often."

"Ah know yer busy with that uhh...what is he again?"

"Human, Granny."

"That's right! That human friend o' yers. Weirdest dang thing Ah ever saw, but he seems like ah nice enough feller. Ya'll should bring him around here more often, so Ah can make sure he is able ta' support ya right like."

"Heheh, he does that plenty well as it is. Ah swear iff'n Ah didn't force him not to, he would work all the dang time."

"What does he do exactly?"

Applejack rubbed the back of her head a bit as she worried how her grandmother would take Coal's profession. It isn't exactly the hardest of work, but the sheer amount of time he puts into it is what makes it difficult.

"He works fer the spa in town. Ah suppose ya should think of what he does as makin ponies feel good."

"Well that sounds like ah fancy pancy city job ta' me! Ah doubt he is much in the way of real work then."

"He works plenty hard. Ah think he probably works harder there than he had to here on the farm."

Granny Smith snorted at that, but didn't argue it. "Ya'll should bring em by sometime. Ah'd like ta' fix ya'll ah nice dinner once in ah while."

"That sounds mighty fine Granny, but it wouldn't just be us. Coal would probably want to bring the kids too."

"Wait ah gosh darn second! Kids!? As in more than one!? When did this happen?"

"Oh...Ah never told ya'll about that?"

"Ya sure didn't! No pony ever tells Granny nothin unless Ah make em!"

"Heh, sorry Granny. Ya know about Scootaloo, but the newest addition to our family is Copper. How he came to be...is complicated, but he is ah mighty good colt! He can be ah hoof-full, but he makes me proud. Heh, he calls me mom sometimes, and...it makes me really happy."

Applejack smiled and looked down at her hooves as she said that. She was a little unsure as to how Granny Smith would respond, but she wasn't worried. She just stopped the visual distractions for a moment, and recounted times Copper made her feel like a mother. Granny Smith beamed at the face her granddaughter was making, and she got up immediately to hug on her.

"Ah've never seen ya look so gosh dern happy child. Ah guess Ah can't rightly call ya that anymore, but Ah hope ya'll won't mind it none."

"Course not Granny. Ah may have ah family of mah own now, but Ah'll never ferget where Ah come from; and who raised me."

"Ya make me proud child. Do bring around those youngins sometime. Ah'd like ta' see mah great-grandchildren."

"Ya...already think of em like that?"

"What!? Course Ah do! Yer mine, and they're yers; so o' course Ah'm goin ta' love em!"

Applejack was overcome with a plethora of emotions. She hugged her grandmother, and felt much the same comfort Applebloom did earlier. They stayed that way for a while; but when the clock struck ten, Applejack knew it was time to get home. She and Granny Smith said their goodbye, and Applejack raced home all too excited to see her family again.

Scootaloo spent all that morning not knowing what to do with herself. She saw Copper and Sweetie Belle getting close from her bedroom window, so she decided not to stay at the house. Coal was at work, and Applebloom was spending the whole day with Applejack. It seemed every pony had something or some pony else to spend the day with besides her. She pouted a little as she arrived at town, but that quickly left her as she saw Cloudy flying nearby...a bit unsteadily though. He came to a halt as he lost his balance and crashed into a pile of snow. Scootaloo laughed a little, but quickly helped him to.

"Heh, thanks Scootaloo. Jeez...I must look really lame..."

"Pshh, naw! You were really cool up until you crashed!"

"Thanks, but that brother of yours is the cool one. I've seen him flying around before...makes me jealous."

"Copper is special. You don't need to compare yourself to him."

"I know, but still."

Scootaloo gave Cloudy a quick reaffirming pat before getting an idea. "Say...I don't have anything to do today, want to hang out?"

Cloudy smiled at this and nodded quickly. "Want to go practice flying together?"

"Yeah!"

Scootaloo and Cloudy ran off for the same park that Dash liked to practice in while she was around. It is usually unoccupied being so close to the forest, so it made the perfect spot for two young pegasi to practice flying without being judged if they failed. They spent the entire day practicing the techniques Dash had taught Scootaloo. It helped Cloudy with his control, and Scootaloo managed to get off the ground and stay that way for several minutes at a time.

Near the end of the day the two were exhausted. Cloudy was going for one last attempt at doing a trick he saw Dash do once, and crashed right into Scootaloo. They both laughed about it until the situation they were in struck a cord. Cloudy was atop her, and very close.

"Umm...C-cloudy?"

His heartbeat quickened, and he lost control of his senses. A single second later his will broke, and he made a bold move. He stole a kiss from Scootaloo, and she was stunned. It lasted for several minutes, but when it ended Scootaloo immediately pushed Cloudy off; and sat upright twiddling her hooves.

"S-sorry Scootaloo...I-I just..."

"Don't. I'm...not mad...just surprised is all..."

"You're not? Really?"

"Yeah...I like you, and...you clearly like me."

"Heh, yeah I do. Still...I should have asked..."

"D-don't worry about it. You've done it before after all. Just not..like that. Well umm...it is getting late. I should probably get home or my dad will freak out."

"R-right. Can...we do this tomorrow?"

Scootaloo stopped twiddling her hooves to look back at Cloudy. She thought for a moment, and replied with a smile. "Yeah."

It surprisingly wasn't as hard to figure out where to buy tickets as I thought. There is a stand that deals tickets to all sorts of different shows. I can't believe how many entertainers there are! The show only spoke of Sapphire Shores and the Wonderbolts, but there are dozens! I need to look some of these ponies up sometime! I imagine they would be a blast! The tickets weren't all that pricey to be honest, and now that is one less thing to think about. After taking care of Fluttershy's tomorrow; come Monday I'm thinking it'll be past time to head down to the gem mines. I'll probably see if Twilight has a way for me to find the gems more easily.

I'm now making my way back home with a lot on my mind, but I'm brought out of my thoughts by the steady rhythm of chopping. Copper is really giving it his all right now! I quickly ran over to the side of the house, and watched Copper as he worked. That boy is something else. He seems so calm as he just works away at that tree! I probably stood there watching him for thirty minutes before he finally finished off the tree with an exceptionally good swing.

The boy crashed immediately. He looked like he pushed himself to and past the limit a fair deal. I walked over to him and gave him a big smile. I'm just so gosh darn proud of this kid!

"Good work Copper. Let's call it a night. You kind of look like you've been through heck."

He didn't say anything back, but I think he appreciated the humor. I carried him inside and tucked him in. He seemed far too tired to do anything else, and that includes eat. I'm sure he'll be plenty hungry in the morning, but right now this is probably for the best. Copper let out a single yawn before his eyelids grew heavy and he slipped into unconsciousness.

It was pretty late at this point, and Applejack was the only one not home. Scootaloo was in her room up until I brought in Copper. She seemed to avoid my eyes for whatever reason, but I didn't pursue it. I offered her dinner, but apparently she wasn't hungry. Hmmm...I'm getting an awful feeling about things. I hope I'm just overreacting here.

Anyways, I get comfy on the couch after Scootaloo went to bed. It's my turn to be the one waiting on my love for a change. I'm thinking I'll give her a hard time when she gets home. It'll be fun to be on that end of the line for another change. Applejack arrived home about thirty after ten, and she seemed to be an a fantastic mood.

"Hey there hot stuff! You kept me waiting so gosh darn long. How are you going to make it up to me?"

She just smiled at me and jumped into my lap. It didn't take her two seconds to start kissing me like we were home alone. I almost started to panic, but...I'll just let it slide this time. Not a single sound could be heard in the house. It was just me, and a very loving Applejack as we kissed like we hadn't for a long time now. I'm not sure what has come over her, but so long as we aren't caught...it will never be a bad thing. We kept this up for nearly an hour, and I was to the point of bursting from my cravings for her. It couldn't happen though, and I started entertaining thoughts of a freezing shower. Applejack...could tell what was happening long ago, but not once did she seem to be perturbed by it. Which actually started to make me concerned again...what DID happen today!? I broke the kiss for a moment to talk with her, but one look from those dreamy eyes of hers...and I just thought buck it. I pulled her back in which got a soft moan out of her.

This continued well into the night. Applejack ended up being the one to stop things, and I'm honestly glad she did. That shower was calling my name in a dozen different languages at this point!

"Ah'm lookin forward ta tomorrow night Coal. Ah'll see ya in bed after ya take care of...that."

"You. Tease. I love you so much."

"Ah know it."

Dash spent the entire day being waited on to the point of extreme irritation. She kept her cool and put up with every increasingly weird thing Pine would do. At one point he began enveloping her in a "healing" aura. Dash felt it to be unusually invading and insisted he stop. Once again he complied without a single look of annoyance. It seemed he would enjoy whatever Dash threw his way.

Near the end of the day she felt the need to move around some. Her body was still very sore, but she felt immensely better. Every pony she passed had that same friendly, but in a very unusual way demeanor about them. Each seemed to move in an unspoken orderly fashion. As if they each knew exactly what they were supposed to do before it needed doing. How did they know that Dash was in need of their help anyway? There is no reason to be that close to the neighboring farm without cause. Dash pondered these thoughts up until she accidently bumped into that same filly she saw earlier.

She was a blindingly bright white unicorn with a mane that seemed to be an endlessly deep red. Her eyes were the same color, and Dash felt they could peer straight through her.

"S-sorry about that. I'm Rainbow Dash, what's your name?"

The filly just stood there for a moment, but eventually spoke with a soft bow. "I'm Crimson Snow. It is very nice to meet you Ms. Dash."

"L-likewise."

"I should be returning to my duties now. Please excuse me."

"O-of course!"

Dash immediately stepped aside and Crimson went about her duties. Dash watched her as she would levitate large quantities of snow out of the farm with incredible ease. Dash marveled out how expertly Crimson went about her magic. Eventually she had to force herself to stop watching. The situation as a whole started to put a bad taste in her mouth. Everything here felt too organize...too perfect. Even if every pony here was a skillful unicorn...how were they this much better off than Onyx's farm? They had some unicorns, but they were more the norm.

Dash spent the rest of the day exploring the farm without so much as a single pony ever stopping to bother her. They would each smile with a tilt of their head, but nothing more. When it came time for sleep; Dash was feeling way past disturbed. The farm went from being busy with several ponies, to silent and still in a matter of no more than five minutes.

Pine seemingly came out of nowhere to escort Dash back to her room. He was his usual perky self with plenty of compliments and praise that Dash felt she hadn't rightfully done anything to receive.

Dash didn't see it as she was being led by Pine; but from the shadows of the farmhouse corridors, there were a pair of crimson eyes watching her.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 128: This isn't goodbye.  
/-

This was looking like a bright morning for Dash. She awoke with little discomfort to be found in her wings and body, so she felt it was past time to get to work taking care of the snow the right way. She was already days behind schedule, and she was ready to get out of this bizarre town.

Dash rose from bed and made her way outside through the window. It was still somewhat dark out, as the sun wasn't high enough in the sky to shine some light through the layer of clouds looming overhead. With a quick beat of her wings, Dash flew upwards and stopped right below the clouds. She would need to melt the snow in each individual farm before the town could be handled. This would require maintaining the right position of the clouds over the town, so she would be moving them slowly with the sun. This was done in order to prevent flooding. Too much melting too soon would drown all the crops that couldn't handle that much moisture.

It was going to be an annoying job to say the least, but it gave her the perfect excuse to get away from that farm for a while. She could lie atop the clouds and enjoy the peace and warmth the sun offered, but at the same time she couldn't find rest in it. There were too many concerns and unknowns for Dash to lie around. She had already gotten to know the northeastern and northwestern farms. As she recalled, the southeastern farm was home to the oldest pony in town. Granted, this pony was roughly eighteen years of age.

After cutting out a large circle of cloud to remain, Dash quickly got to work breaking up all the other clouds nearby. Some she merely moved outside of the town limits in case they were needed to replace the cloud being kept over the town if it began to dissipate.

The whole job took no more than thirty minutes for her, and now she had a few hours to kill before it would be time to move the cloud with the sun. Dash could see ponies of all farms coming outside earlier than usual to bask in the warm glow of the sun. Even the unusual ponies of the northwestern farm came out and for once showed some personality and life. This eased Dash's discomfort somewhat, but she still wanted to get a better idea of things. It was past time she visited the other farms in her opinion.

The first stop was the southeastern farm, where every pony wore a yellow vest. Dash was looking for the farm head, who ended up being easy to spot: a tall, very regal-looking light purple mare with a rich blue mane that came down a mere four inches above the ground. In Dash's mind this had to be the pony in charge. She flew down to her and extended her hoof in greeting.

"Hey! I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm just wanting to figure out what the situation is around here at all the farms. Are you the pony in charge of this farm?"

The mare smiled softly, and spoke in a pleasant but somehow cold voice. "I am. My name is Lavender. Thank you for clearing the skies, Ms. Dash. I'm sorry that your stay has been less than pleasant."

Dash was slightly surprised by this. "How...do you know that?"

"It is obvious, my dear. Your mane and coat are in complete disarray while your form suggests you would be a very attractive mare when cleaned up. I was informed of which farm you landed in after your initial clearing of the storm, and I'm sure Onyx gave you no end of trouble."

"You can say that again. Do you have any idea why things are like this? I've never been more weirded out by a town before!"

Lavender looked up and away from Dash, and she stared off into space as she spoke. "There really isn't much to say. I can tell you when the quality of life here started to plummet, but I can't tell you what has made the other farms behave the way they do."

"Anything would make me feel better. I don't want to just assume all the ponies I've met are just creepy for no reason..."

Lavender chuckled, her gaze returning to Dash. "Come inside and let me get you cleaned up first. I'll be more than willing to enlighten you once you're done."

Dash wasn't one for going out of her way to look nice, but at the same time getting clean would probably make her feel better. With a somewhat reluctant nod, Lavender led her into the largest farm house yet. It was three stories tall, in contrast to the two stories of the other farm houses. The entire exterior looked to be kept in immaculate condition, and the interior was much the same. The front door led into a huge living area with dozens of other ponies. Once again Dash noticed things that made this farm unusual too. Nearly 95% of the residents here were female. She didn't say anything, but her mind started spouting off questions at light speeds.

Why did each farm so far have at least one clear abnormality? The first farm had been unusually cruel and brutal. The second farm had been unusually calm and collected, with every resident being a unicorn. And this farm was almost entirely female. Comparatively, this farm was the most normal, but only time would tell if there was more to be concerned about.

"Are you sure this is all you want to do today, Sweetie Belle?"

Rarity had a few orders she needed doing, and Sweetie Belle insisted this was how she wanted to spend the day: finally getting to help her big sister for the first and last time in a while.

"It is. I'm just not very good with goodbyes. I would probably start crying..."

They were inside the sewing room, Rarity at the sewing machine, and Sweetie Belle was behind her, gathering materials as requested. Rarity looked back at her little sister with a heavy heart. This wasn't the first time she'd had to leave for a while. In fact, this was the longest stretch of time that Sweetie Belle had stayed with her. That was probably what made saying goodbye that much harder this time around. Rarity stopped working for a moment to hug her sister and try to encourage her.

"You know Sweetie Belle, this may not be so bad."

This made her look up at Rarity with a look of hurt and confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"Don't get me wrong here, darling. I just mean you'll make plenty of wonderful new memories in Canterlot, and maybe things won't be too hard. It hurts now, but it'll get easier. I'll make sure that little colt friend of yours stays in contact with you. You're such a pretty young mare now. I'm sure you'll turn heads of all the other colts in Canterlot."

This made Sweetie Belle chuckle slightly. Even though the thought was flattering, it didn't really appeal to her. "Heh...I'd be happy just turning one head..."

"Oh Sweetie Belle...you've got it bad, don't you?"

"Heheh, yeah."

Rarity both loved and hated her little sister's first encounter with romance. First crushes usually end horribly, and that is a stepping stone that leads to personal growth. In Sweetie Belle's case, it turned out to be something special. It wouldn't have grown so big had it not been for "the incident," but it is what it is. Rarity honestly wanted her sister to move on from this love, if only so her heart would hurt less, but she didn't entertain thoughts of it happening anytime soon.

"We've never really talked about why you're so fond of Copper, Sweetie Belle. Why don't you fill me in while we work?"

"I-I'm not sure I can talk about that. It's...kind of embarrassing."

"Surely if you could talk about it with any pony, it would be your big sister. I love you Sweetie Belle, and I'd like to know what makes him so special. Of course if you really don't want to talk about it, I won't force you. You've just got your big sister curious is all."

Sweetie Belle shuffled nervously for a moment, but eventually gave in. Maybe talking about it would help some. "Well...it started with my kind of feeling sorry for him..."

"What do you want to do today, Scootaloo?"

"I'm not sure. We could always practice flying more."

"Sounds fine to me!"

Cloudy and Scootaloo met up at the edge of town a few minutes ago. Things were slightly awkward as the two made their way through town. Thoughts of yesterday's "moment" kept replaying in their minds. Surprisingly enough, Cloudy was more embarrassed about it than Scootaloo was.

They were making their way back to same park when they spotted Mint walking towards them. He was accompanied by Furnace who had a bruise on his left cheek. After Coal helped out Mint's mother, Mint cooled off and Cloudy started enjoying his company again. Now they were close to the friendship they once had.

Scootaloo didn't take too kindly to Mint for obvious reasons, even if he wasn't as big of a jerk anymore. She didn't say anything, though. The two groups merged momentarily, and Cloudy struck up a conversation.

"Hey guys. What happened to you, Furnace?"

He didn't seem to eager to talk about it in front of Scootaloo, but after a nudge from Mint he spoke up.

"I messed up my dad's workplace by accident. He got angry and gave me a quick jab. It didn't hurt that much, and that was all he did. It just looks really bad."

"Yikes! Sorry to hear that." Cloudy felt a little bad asking about it now, but Mint didn't seem to take note of it. Instead he just turned to Scootaloo and spoke.

"So anyway, Scootaloo...how is that brother of yours?"

She was surprised that Mint even took an interest, but the sooner this talk was over, the sooner she could spend some time with Cloudy.

"He's doing fine. Nothing really worth mentioning..." She thought about the Sasha incident, and felt a little bad about lying.

Mint shrugged at this and turned to Cloudy. "So I hear you're wanting to join the Royal Guard Training Academy. When is that going to happen?"

Scootaloo immediately faced Cloudy with a look of befuddlement. He was laughing nervously, but stopped to answer Mint.

"It isn't going to happen for a while, but it's really my dad who is wanting me to join. It'll be good for me though, so I'm not arguing about it."

"Good way to think about things I guess. I'll let you two get back to your little date. See ya."

With that Mint and Furnace walked around Cloudy and made their way down the streets of Ponyville. Cloudy was watching them up until Scootaloo jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"So when were you going to tell me about that?"

"S-sorry...I just didn't want to talk about it since it won't be happening for a while."

Scootaloo let out a heavy sigh but quickly gave Cloudy a peck on his cheek. "Let's not worry about it then. I'd like today to be fun if it's all the same to you."

Cloudy beamed at this and responded with a gentle nod.

Every pony left home a little while ago. I'm kind of moping around a bit. At least I was for about an hour; now I'm back outside working on another tree. It helps take my mind off things, and once again I woke up feeling physically sound. My stupid emotions keep bugging me, though. I'm wanting to do something special for Sweetie Belle tonight, but what can I do? I'll be breaking curfew and putting myself in a bad situation if I get caught. It'll be worth it if I can see Sweetie Belle one more time before she leaves. It isn't like I'll have much to do after that. Well...maybe I should just focus on making myself a better pony while she is gone so that I can impress her when she comes back. I wonder what dad is going to have me do with these trees once they are all cut down. Something is telling me that THIS is the easy part.

Applejack and Applebloom met at the farm that morning, and went into town to enjoy breakfast at one of the local spots. After enjoying their meal, they passed the local theater, and Applebloom saw a movie poster that caught her attention.

The film was about a young pony born with three legs, and the story was about the pony overcomes his limitation by developing a new kind of magic. It was based on the true life story of one of the most notable unicorns born in the past hundred years. Applejack remembered Twilight going on and on about it at one point, but she liked the story well enough.

The two got their snacks and sat in the front row. This was more Applebloom's idea, but Applejack was just happy that she was having a good time. They enjoyed the movie thoroughly, but one point in particular got a lot of emotion out of Applejack. It was the scene where the protagonist was failing time and time again with his magic but never once stopped. Even after his own magic mangled him at one point, he wouldn't quit. It made her think about the incident with Copper and Sweetie Belle.

By the end of the movie there was hardly a dry eye in the audience. The protagonist finally discovered how to restore entire limbs on ponies, but it took his entire life to do it. He passed before ever getting to perform it on himself. The worst part of the whole story was that many important details of his research died with him. There was an entire lab of unicorns trying to figure out how he came up with the method to that day. Some thought he lied about it, and he merely made up discovering such a thing. There was however a single pony that received the treatment, and it was through her testimony that his accomplishments were made known.

Applejack didn't expect to enjoy this as much as she did, and Applebloom was tearing up for nearly ten minutes after. They spent the rest of the day walking about town doing some window shopping. By the end of the day, Applebloom was feeling exceptionally loved and enjoyed every second she spent with her sister.

I got up and about fairly early today. I wanted to get at least Fluttershy's gift handled before it came time for my date with Applejack tonight. It's at times like these I'm thankful my employers pay me in cash. Granted, I'm not sure if "cash" is the right word for it. Anyway, after making my way to Fluttershy's, I saw her sitting in her cottage enjoying a warm drink. I felt a little bad for imposing, but I was sure she'd appreciate it in the end.

After a couple of knocks, she was at the door.

"Oh, hello Coal. What you brings you by today?"

...I went blank. For whatever reason, I hadn't thought about how I was going to get myself into Fluttershy's house to see if any of her animal homes needed replacing. You know what...forget beating around the bush. I'm just going to be honest!

"I'm wanting to know if any of your animals need new housing. If so, I'd like to get you new ones for Hearth's Warming."

Fluttershy started acting...well...shy at this, but she was smiling. "Y-you don't need to do that for me. Knowing that you care enough to think of me makes me very happy."

"I don't need to, no, but I want to. We hardly see each other, and that just isn't right. I consider you to be as much of a friend as I do any pony. So if you'll let me, I'd like to do this for you."

This got me the most adorable smile I've ever seen on a grown mare. Her nose scrunched up a little, and her cheeks turned a little red, but the smile made it perfect. I could take a picture of this and show it to the hardest man Earth had to offer, and I guarantee you his heart would melt.

Moments later Fluttershy gave in and showed me a few things that were in need of replacing. I jotted them down on a little notepad I brought with me and sat down with Fluttershy for a while. We hadn't really talked one-on-one at all since I'd arrived here, unless the time I ran into her after my emotional breakdown counts. On top of being shy, she is very modest. She has actually been featured in a country wide magazine about animal care for her tips and advice on the subject. Apparently Celestia introduced her to the editor of the magazine after Fluttershy took care of Philomena a while back.

I was of course all shades of impressed with her, but each compliment only made her resemble Copper's coat more. It was honestly starting to amuse me at how she gets like this. I did stop a little later, however, and we parted ways after that.

My next stop was getting these new homes commissioned!

"There we are. Don't you feel better now Ms. Dash?"

"I-I guess, but was all that really fancy looking soaps and stuff really necessary? And I could have bathed myself just fine. You didn't need to send in those other ponies..."

Once again, Dash was being treated unusually well in this farm. It honestly didn't feel much like a farm at all. The farmhouse interior was very modern-looking and had class you wouldn't expect to see in such a place. There was just as much land being worked, but all the workers seemed to be incredibly well-groomed. Dash was being led around by Lavender, but as she was being shown around...another disturbing trend kept coming up. The male ponies seemed to be at the beck and call of the female residents. There were only five male ponies that Dash saw, and each one looked...a little off. They weren't nearly as neat or tidy as every pony else, and they seemed almost to be malnourished. It got to be too much, and she just had to ask.

"Why do those male ponies over there look so...unhealthy?"

Lavender's ear fluttered, but she did nothing else physically to acknowledge Dash. Instead she continued to show her around, but did respond verbally.

"They are...assistants. They maintain the morale around here, and sometimes they tend to get a bit...unkempt."

"So...they're just doing their jobs?"

"Precisely; they get cleaned up at the end of the day to prepare for the next."

"Ok then..."

Dash didn't trust one word out of this mare's mouth. She looked back to see one unlucky stallion being led away by a very unhappy looking mare. He was led into a room, and for a split second she locked eyes with him. His eyes looked a lot like how Copper's used to. No light, only emptiness.

Scootaloo and Cloudy once again went about their flight techniques for most of the afternoon. With the added incentive of not wanting to hold Cloudy back any, Scootaloo pushed herself to stay airborne for as long as possible. There wasn't a lot of improvement in Cloudy's control by the end of the day, but Scootaloo did manage to improve her time to roughly eight minutes.

They were now sitting down leaning against each other exhausted.

"You're incredible Scootaloo. I can't believe how much better you're getting so quickly. It took me forever to stay off the ground that long."

"Thanks, but I won't be happy about it until I can make Copper eat some dust."

"Heh, does he give you a hard time about being able to fly?"

"Not at all. I just get annoyed by it sometimes still. I hope that doesn't make me a bad sister..."

"I don't think so. Say...Scootaloo...can...I kiss you again?"

"...Yeah."

"That is amazing! I had no idea you worked like that!"

I was talking with the "wood smith," as I call him. When Twilight bought me that walking stick a long while ago, I threw out the question about who the carpenter was. She didn't think that was the right word for him, and now I know why! He doesn't carve the word, he is a unicorn; he literally shapes the wood with his magic. There are no tools involved! He just shapes them into whatever is requested.

He goes by Rick...I asked but he wouldn't tell me why! Not a big deal I guess, but that is the most normal name I've heard since I've been here! I have to know the story behind it! Oh well...he is a beige pony with dark brown mane. His appearance isn't all that striking, but his cutie mark is rather interesting. It is a wooden "carving" of a pony with what appears to be sparks coming off it. I assume it represents how he can create with magic, and it looks pretty dang cool!

Anyway, that brings me back to why I call him a "wood smith". It isn't right considering he doesn't smith anything, but "carpenter" doesn't do it for me, either. So take what you can get I guess.

"It's actually pretty common in Equestria. Where are you from again?"

"A completely different plane of existence. I lived on a planet called Earth, but that doesn't compare when you know I've come across worlds to be here."

"I'd say! You'll have to tell me more about it sometime. Anyway, I'll have your order ready for you by the Wednesday. It'll come up to 115 bits."

"Sounds good Rick! I'll see you then!"

I WILL NOT STOP WONDERING ABOUT HIS NAME! How did a name that normal come to be!? I wonder if he is just screwing with me...maybe. Oh well...what time is it anyway? I made my way to the town square where there was a decorative looking clock atop the bank. It was only ten after four!? There is time for something else I'm sure! *snap* Got it! I'll fix up Applebloom's clubhouse! Hardware store here I come!

Slowly, every pony started returning home. First was Scootaloo who wore a huge grin for whatever reason.

"What has you in such a good mood, sis?"

"Oh nothing." She trotted upstairs humming a soft tune to herself. I guess she had a good day!

Dad was the next to come home, and he looked worn out! There was paint on him in various places, and he had taken his coat off. It is freezing outside, and he took it off!?

"Are you alright, dad?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine buddy. I just had some work that needed doing. I'm going to be taking AJ out tonight, so I'm trusting you to behave while we're gone. Can I count on you?"

BUCK! I'm now going to be feeling guilty as buck when going to see Sweetie Belle tonight! I...I have to ask him. I don't want to be a liar!

"Well, dad...I...want to ask you a favor..."

He cracked his neck and took a seat on the couch. "Lay it on me."

"You see...Sweetie Belle is going to live with her parents, and she leaves tomorrow. Can...I go visit her one last time tonight?"

The face dad made scared me to death. His eyes got huge and moments later he jumped up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you alright?" He seemed so incredibly serious. It was really unnerving.

"Y-yeah, dad. I'm plenty sad, and I'm wanting to have at least one more good memory before she leaves. M-may I?"

Dad let go of me and leaned back. He put his hands on his face and let out several sighs. Without looking at me he spoke. "Don't do anything stupid, and have a nice time, Copper."

"R-really!?"

"Yeah. I'm not such a hard ass yet that I don't know when some rules deserve to be broken. Thank you for asking me, Copper. You're really acting more and more grown up every day."

"Th-thanks, dad!"

I've said this before and I'll say it again. Best family ever!

Rarity and Sweetie Belle spent the rest of the day working together. Sweetie Belle even managed to use magic for the assistance during most of it. Near the end she got pretty worn out, and had to do things manually.

Rarity loved hearing about how Sweetie Belle came to have the feelings she does now. It did reassure Rarity about how serious this was though. It couldn't rightly be called a crush at this point, and this made her sympathize with Sweetie Belle all the more.

As the sun went down and Rarity finished up her work, she once again asked Sweetie Belle if she was Ok with leaving like this.

"Do you really not want to say goodbye to every pony?"

"I...just can't do it face to face. Saying goodbye to Copper last night hurt more than anything."

"Well...would you like to write them goodbye letters? It will make them feel more missed than no goodbye at all."

"That...sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Rarity."

The two sisters sat down at the table downstairs and spent the next hour writing up goodbye letters. Sweetie Belle wrote three. One for Applebloom and Scootaloo personally, and an overall goodbye letter to every pony else.

"Is there a reason you aren't writing one for Copper?"

Sweetie Belle was thinking about having the real goodbye tonight, but couldn't tell Rarity about that. She came up with the next best idea though. "We already had our goodbye. Writing a letter after that just seems funny."

Rarity didn't buy it. Sweetie Belle gave it away when she didn't tell the whole truth. Rarity knew this was a hard time for her dear sister, so she decided to forgive whatever was going to happen just this once without giving her trouble.

"Besides Rarity...this isn't goodbye. You only say goodbye when you aren't going to see each other again. I'm not going to forget him, and I know he won't forget me either."

A single tear formed in Rarity's eye, and she nuzzled her sister for her own comfort. "You're so grown-up. When did my little sister become not so little?"

"I don't know, but...thanks. I really enjoyed living with you. You're the best sister ever."

The tears started coming down harder. "You too, Sweetie Belle. You too..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 129: A night for two.  
/-

Author's notes: It has been 26 chapters, so time for another intimate moment! It worked out really well this time around, because it doesn't come til the very end. So it should make things easy for anyone who doesn't want to read it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter either way!

Dad took a really long shower tonight and got pretty cleaned up. Heh, it is still kind of gross thinking about my parents going on a date. He didn't call it that, but I could tell.

I was again having a hard time thinking of something special I could do for Sweetie Belle, but thankfully dad went ahead and paid me for getting that tree chopped down. So, I have a little something to work with — not that it really matters. She probably won't be willing to leave the boutique, but that's probably for the best. I wouldn't want to get her in any trouble.

Dad relaxed on the couch waiting for AJ, and he ended up not having to wait long. I could hear them talking from upstairs, and they both sounded like they were excited. Occasionally I feel sorry for them. They don't get to be as close as they would like while Scootaloo and I are here. Ewww...no mental images, thanks! Still, I hope this is a fun night for them!

About twenty minutes after AJ got home, dad walked up to my room to let me know that they were heading out.

"Now, Copper...remember what I said about not doing anything stupid. AJ and I will be out and about I'm sure, so try not to bring any attention to yourself."

"Attention to myself? How would I do that?"

"Heh, I'm sure you could manage. I hope you get the memory you deserve, buddy, good luck to ya."

"Th-thanks, dad..."

I watched dad and AJ walk down the road to Ponyville for a few minutes. They were clearly going to have a fun night. I hope I will too.

"The romantic in me wants to be all over the top for you, but I know that isn't your...barrel of apples."

"Har har, yer ah regular comedian, Coal."

"Heh, so I've been told."

Applejack and I were walking down the road to Ponyville, and I was having a hard time coming up with something she would like. She is so reserved, it makes potential spots come across as a bit...too much for her.

"Yer stressin out about this, ain't ya?"

"...At this point you probably don't even have to ask questions like that anymore. You know me to a T."

"That Ah do. How about we start the night off with ah drink. It was awful fun the last time we did it."

Oh boy! Here we go! I didn't say anything back; instead, I just put a hand on the side of her head and rubbed her a bit. She cuddled up into my leg as we walked. It made things a little awkward, but I didn't care. I was honestly a tad concerned about where this might go. When Applejack becomes my "sweet southern drunken angel," she passes out. Granted, we've only gone drinking once before, and I remember that being a rather dark time. Hopefully, she won't feel the need to get...well...hammered tonight. Wait...innuendo...mixed feelings.

We made our way to that same nasty-as-hell bar, but I was mentally prepared for it this time. Surprisingly, it was...actually rather nice this time around. We walked inside, and yeah it was a bar, but...it didn't reek of all the unpleasant...stuff like it did the first time. I didn't say anything about it, though. I just mentally jotted down the moment as something to thank the world for later.

Applejack and I took the same seats we had before, and the bartender came up giving us a bit of a hard time.

"Well, long time no see! That must have been some kind of a hangover there, AJ, if it kept you away for so long!"

He's on a nickname basis with AJ? I raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't notice.

"Easy there, Whiskey. Ah've got more on mah plate than Ah used ta. Wouldn't be right fer me ta' come around as much."

Applejack used to come around here frequently? Hmm...methinks some teasing is in her future.

"I take Coal here keeps you busy then!"

"Huh? How do...right. Equestria's only human...I keep forgetting sometimes..."

Whiskey just laughed at me. "Now how can you forget something like that!? I would think towering over every other resident would be a constant reminder!"

I like this guy; he is pretty funny. "Well, you get used to certain things, I guess. Now, I'm a little curious about something. Surely your parents didn't name you Whiskey. How did you come to have that name?"

"Don't you know? Often times ponies will change their names when they get their cutie marks." He turned and showed me his. It was an empty beer glass being filled from a tap. "When mine showed up, being called Sandy didn't really do it for me anymore."

"I guess being called Sandy Beer wasn't an option either."

This got a good laugh out of him, and he asked us what we would like.

"Ah'm not wantin ta' really get drunk tonight. Ah'll just take somethin light."

Thank god! This is only the second date we've really ever been on. If it ended like the last one...how would I explain to the kids as to why Applejack is spouting off obscenities and telling me to get frisky? Well...she only told me to "kizz" her last time, so it probably wouldn't be that bad.

"I'll take the same." Not that it really mattered what I got. Drinking this stuff would never get me drunk. Well...I suppose if I drank several dozen, maybe, but that would be overkill.

Whiskey smiled at us and stepped away, looking like he was coming up with an idea or two. Should I be concerned about that? Applejack started leaning on me, and I put an arm around her. I heard some jeering from behind, but I didn't care. I've got the most attractive earth pony under my arm; how could they possibly make that a bad thing?

"Thanks fer bringin me out tonight Coal. Ah know it just started, but Ah'm havin ah mighty fine time."

"Me too, AJ. I'd love to be able to do this more often."

"Then why don't we? It isn't like Scootaloo n' Copper are babies n' need constant attention. Hmm...but Ah'm not sure if it would be all that responsible of us..."

We definitely are parents now. Even when we have the night to ourselves, the squirts are going to be mentioned sooner or later. Every parent I ever talked with on Earth made it seem like a bad thing, but...in all honesty, it's just one more thing Applejack and I share — and I love it.

"I'm thinking we could do this at least every other week. I'd take you out as often as you wanted if I could, but I know what you mean about the kids. I'm not sure how Scootaloo would react to it...if she would at all."

"Heh, Ah'm more thinkin of Copper in this. That boy doesn't need any ideas about Sweetie Belle."

Yikes! Applejack doesn't know about what's happening with that situation. I better not say anything tonight, though. I don't want to sour her mood or anything.

"That reminds me of something an older friend of mine back on Earth said to me once. Boys tend to be mama's boys, and girls are daddy's little girls. I guess we are proving that tonight!"

She giggled some, and that was when Whiskey brought us our...drinks? There were three glasses: one was filled with a clear liquid, another was filled with a bluish liquid, and the last one was empty. Applejack and I looked at him, a little confused. He plucked out a couple of straws and put them in the empty glass.

"Mix the two. and thank me later!"

...What is this guy planning...there is a red light flashing in the back of my mind with this. Should we even...

"Thank ya Whiskey! Yer makin me all curious about this!" Applejack nudged me and gave me a quick wink. "Let's do this, Coal!"

HA! I love this girl! "Heh, you got it, AJ!"

She took the clear liquid glass in both hooves and slowly poured it into the empty one as I poured in the bluish liquid. As the two liquids combined, they let off this...pinkish fume that made my mind a little fuzzy. Applejack seemed to have the same reaction. Once they were mixed together, we each took a straw and drank it down. It was a very sweet drink, but I enjoyed it.

Applejack's cheeks started getting pink, and she smiled as she drank the mix. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see how much I was admiring her adorableness. Whiskey did, and he stifled a chuckle as he trotted off. Now my only concern is...why did he tell us to thank him later?

After giving AJ and dad a head start of several minutes, I took off for Sweetie Belle. I couldn't come up with a single special thing to do for her, but hopefully she'd know what she wanted.

It wasn't all that cold tonight. I say that, but I think it is, because the wind isn't really blowing. It's just the perfect kind of...well...snuggling weather. I'm trying to keep my spirits up by thinking about how nice tonight will be, but I know that, come morning, my mood is going to crash. Sweetie Belle didn't tell me what time she was leaving, but I'll try to wake up early so I can wave her off.

Upon arriving at the boutique, I noticed that Sweetie Belle had left her window open for me. I wore a big smile as I flew from underneath it and saw her waiting for me on her bed.

"H-hey Sweetie Belle. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long..."

"Not really. Now hurry up and get in here. We can't really enjoy each other if you're outside."

This made me smile! I landed on her bed and instantly noticed how nice it smelled in her room. She closed the window, and that made the smell all the more noticeable. Sweetie Belle always kind of smelled like blankets for some reason, but her room smelled like an assortment of rather girly things. I liked it though.

I think we were both a little embarrassed to be doing this. Dad may have given me permission, but it just felt funny being over so late. We scooted close and I put my wing around her. For the longest time we just nuzzled each other silently. I don't think we've ever been this affectionate for so long. It was so nice, and it slowly made the hurt of reality fade away.

At one point we both heard Rarity walk past her room, and we froze. She would definitely freak out if she were to see us. Thankfully, she didn't open the door, and Sweetie Belle almost immediately went back to rubbing the top of her nose against my cheek. I loved everything about her, but occasionally her horn would stab me a bit. I didn't say anything, but it would take me out of the moment.

We both lost track of time until we heard the midnight chime of the clock in her bedroom. I think Sweetie Belle started considering how little time we had left, and she started to tear up a little. I lifted her face with the end of my wing and worked up my courage. At first I dried her eyes with my nose, and that made her smile a little, but it wasn't enough. I took a deep breath and readied myself, and then I kissed her. It didn't take her but a second to kiss me back. It was such a wonderful feeling, but in the back of my mind I never forgot that this was probably the last time we could do this for a long while.

A single tear formed, and I couldn't stop it from sliding down my cheek. It rolled right onto Sweetie Belle, and she started to cry silently too. We didn't stop, but it made this a very...sad kind of happy. This continued for I don't know how long, but I've never before been so happy and so sad at the same time. My eyelids started to get heavy, and I fought against it with every ounce of willpower I had.

We did eventually stop, and Sweetie Belle twiddled her hooves a bit looking unsure. "Copper...there is a picture booth near the arcade; would you be willing to fly us there? I'd...like to have something more to remember you by..."

I immediately hugged her tight from how happy that made me. "That...sounds perfect."

Applejack looked like she has a pleasant buzz going on after leaving the bar. We had stayed for about half an hour when our stomachs started a-rumbling, and we knew it was time for the next stop.

I had to keep a hand on Applejack because she kept stumbling over herself. "Should I be carrying you? I'm surprised my strong farmer gal can't handle her alcohol."

"Ahhh shaddup! Ya ain't gettin any if ya keep pickin on me!"

I laughed. "You are a hoot! Who do I have to thank for making you so stinking cute!?"

She didn't say anything, but she gave me a big smile. We stopped at a park bench, and I just petted her for a while. I wasn't sure where we were going to stop next, but bringing in a drunk Applejack didn't sound like a good idea. It was Sunday night, and a lot of ponies had to work in the morning, so we were mostly alone. There were a few other couples here and there, and they would each stop momentarily and giggle at us. There was no doubt the entire town now knew that Applejack and I were an item. It wasn't a bad thing, of course, but I knew how Applejack liked to keep our business private. Well...she used to. We hadn't really talked about it too much, so maybe she was more open to it now. I certainly hoped so, at least!

After about another thirty minutes passed, Applejack was looking to be about normal. Her cheeks were still a little flushed, and she was being awfully cuddly. Awful isn't the right word — she was being amazingly cuddly! She didn't want to eat at a fancy restaurant much how I knew she wouldn't. Besides, I was pretty sure all of them were closed at this hour. There was an interesting-looking place still open, and, sure enough, it was more of a bar than anything. They did serve food, though, so we took a booth and got comfortable again. I expected us to sit across from each other, but Applejack scooted in right next to me after I took a seat. I mentioned she was being cuddly...but dang! She got right under my arm and rubbed my shoulder with the back of her head.

The waitress chuckled at the sight when she came up, and I just blushed a bit, scratching my chin. Applejack did stop, but it seemed to be reluctant. What has gotten into this girl? I'm not complaining, but...well...I guess I should just shut up about it, then.

We ordered our food, and Applejack went right back to making me doubt my self-control. I've never been much for affection in...public places. I looked around and saw that every other pony in here was with some pony else. They were all clearly being rather lovey, but my girl took the grand prize for that!

"Heh, are you feeling alright there, love?"

"Ah'm feelin great. Ah almost can't believe how nice this is. Yer gonna have ta' take me out more often at this rate."

"Well, I suppose I could be convinced." She laughed a bit after rubbing me some. This was turning out to be just the thing I needed. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so relaxed. I could only hope this night wasn't ending anytime soon.

It was a pretty quiet flight over Ponyville. Sweetie Belle was holding onto me really tight, and I just loved it. I took my time, wanting to make this last as long as possible, but eventually our destination came into view. The photo booth was pretty simple, but it would do the job. We would just climb in and take a seat, I would pop in a bit, and it would take a few pictures shortly after the money exchange. Thankfully, there was a cover over the entrance, so it was private.

We didn't turn it on right away. After that little flight, I was feeling pretty awake again, and Sweetie Belle looked wide awake. We just kind of sat there for a moment, looking at our reflection in the screen. It felt a little funny, but she didn't seem to mind.

With a small sigh, I turned to Sweetie Belle and asked if she was ready. Her reply was a gentle nod, and she scooted closer. It'll take three pictures. There is a ten second gap between each one, and it starts fifteen seconds after I put in the bit. I already knew what I wanted those pictures to be.

I slid in the bit, and the countdown started. I pulled Sweetie Belle in all the way and rested my head on hers. She rested her head on my shoulder, and moments later the flash went off. After that, I turned to the side and put my hooves around her, and she did the same. The flash went off, and with only ten seconds left, it was time to get ready for my favorite picture. I broke the hug and tilted Sweetie Belle's face up. We looked at each other for a moment, but we closed our eyes as I kissed her; the light flashed.

It was pretty late by the time we finished eating. We took our time and just enjoyed the moment. It was well past midnight at this point, but I wasn't sure how well past.

"Should we be getting home you think?"

"Not yet; ya don't have work tomorrow, and Ah want ta enjoy this fer as long as possible."

I was wearing Applejack's hat. She had been tired of it getting in the way of our cuddling. She let down her mane, and I must say she looked so damn beautiful. Her cheeks still as rosy as can be, and her mane lightly flowing behind her as we walked...just gorgeous.

We made our way up to a secluded spot a ways outside of Ponyville. It offered a perfect view of the night sky. There was a tree out there, and we took a seat against it. Well, I took a seat against it. Applejack crawled up my chest, so she was leaning against me. We both sat there looking up at the sky for what could have been hours for all I know. Applejack was on her back, so I was too busy rubbing her chest with one hand and her hoof with another. I was able to look down and just barely see the side of her face. The moonlight shone against her. I mentally thanked Luna for the gift.

Shortly after that thought, Applejack turned and started kissing my neck. "Ah want ta' end this night properly. Ah hope ya still have some energy left in ya."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

I'm feeling too ornery tonight, but Applejack seemed to love the joke. I pulled her up some more, and when I could taste a little of that drink Whiskey gave us on her breath...I think I know why she has been so cuddly tonight.

"You know that drink may be the thing putting you in the mood. I should get the recipe."

"Ah figured, but Ah believe ya'll get me this way more than anythin."

"Can't it be both?"

"Shut up n' kiss me."

I was glad I could put in another bit to make doubles of the pictures. They came out perfectly. Sweetie Belle and I stayed there for several more minutes just looking at them together.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Sweetie Belle. I hope you know how special you are to me."

"I know, and you've made it very clear how you feel about me too. If it isn't too much trouble...I hope you'll write to me. I'd like to know how you're doing..."

"Of course I will! Where...where will you be going anyway?"

"To Canterlot..."

"Wait...isn't that the town up in the mountains southeast of here?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well goodness! I'm sure I could get permission to fly down there on weekends to come see you!"

"Y-you mean it!?"

"I can't promise anything, but I doubt it would take me more than an hour to fly there."

"That...would be so nice."

This was wonderful! I thought she was moving really far away. If I could be responsible around the house, surely dad would say yes! I was going to hate not getting to see her all week, but at least once a week was better than nothing!

The wind outside was starting to pick up now. A single big gust blew through the booth and made us both shiver a bit.

"I should probably get you home, Sweetie Belle..."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming to see me tonight. You made me feel a lot better."

"You too...I love you, Sweetie Belle."

"I love you too, Copper."

* * * * WARNING! SEX SCENE STARTS HERE! WARNING! * * * *

A part of me is thankful I'm resistant to the drinks Ponyville has to offer now. If Applejack is made THIS excited, I'd hate to know how it would affect me if it could!

Applejack was definitely in the mood for this. She would break our kissing for only enough time to throw off another article of my clothing. Her body was incredibly warm as our chests pressed against each other. It was all I could do to not hold her close and be put to sleep by how comfortable she made me feel.

I'm thinking I should be a little bit...concerned with how willing Applejack is to do this outside. Granted we are a ways away from town, and it is at night; but still! I'm the guy who isn't big on "public" affection, and it doesn't get any more affectionate than this! I wasn't going to say anything though. I'd do anything for my love, and if she wants this...then I want this.

Applejack wasn't in the mood for a lot of kissing tonight. With dreamy eyes she turned herself to me, and I didn't need to be told twice. I took her by the flanks, and pulled her up slowly. It seems I'm never going to be able to stop teasing during these times. Applejack was slightly inverted as I brought her up higher. I stopped when she was close enough for me to please her, but I didn't immediately. Instead I would squeeze her flanks a little at a time, and blow on her.

It didn't seem to be bothering her any though. She was letting out soft exhales, and started undoing my pants. Applejack somehow got the button undone, and started stroking me. She wasn't going to tease me even if I did her. It didn't seem right to continually tease her now, so I leaned forward and started gently licking her. I like to take these things somewhat slow, so they tend to last longer. Applejack moaned as she nuzzled my member. The wind was starting to pick up, and the cold air just made me enjoy the warmth of her body more.

I had been wearing her hat through this, but as I spread Applejack with my tongue, her tail flickered and knocked it off. I laughed as she looked back to see what she hit, and she chuckled some too. I reached down and threw my shirt on it so it wouldn't blow away, and Applejack went back to where she left off. Honestly she was taking things a lot slower than I was. As I was starting to lick her more firmly, and she was still just stroking me. It felt amazing, but I can be a little wanting at times. I somehow heard Applejack open her mouth over the wind, and my hopes skyrocketed. I could feel her breath slowly getting closer and closer, and I started to sweat from excitement. It seemed to take her forever, but when her lips wrapped around the tip; and her tongue started going over the end of it, my gratitude just had to be returned to her.

I leaned forward a little more, and forced my own tongue deeper inside her. She bucked once out of reflex straight past me. It made me laugh mentally, and I tried to make her do it again. I would work my tongue back and forth, up and down looking for the right spot; and I eventually managed to find it. I twirled around it; and would press into it, each time making her squeal into me. She wasn't so much bucking at this point, as her legs were just shot out straight behind me. I rested the end of her near the top of my chest to free up an arm, and I ran it up and down her back.

She thanked me by taking more of me into her mouth, and running her tongue over as much as she could. I'm starting to think that drink did affect me. This feels amazing, but I'm nowhere near close to being done. Applejack was really giving it her all for me. She would pop it out of her mouth and let the cold air sting against me, before going back down on me again. It made it feel all the more incredible and warm. She would force her tongue against it and lick up or down. It increased the friction, which forced my eyes closed from how amazing it felt.

I could feel her quiver each time I stopped for a moment and would return with a broad lick along the outside of her love. It became clear to me that she was on the edge of release as she gripped my head with her thighs. This gave me more incentive to finish her off on a strong note. I brought my free hand underneath her, and started pinching her slightly while continually caressing her with my tongue. It didn't take but thirty seconds for her to clench up and finish. She never stopped fellating me though, so her screams of release were muffled; and the vibrations ran all along me. I had to lean my head back and close my eyes. It felt too good to allow myself to be distracted with any other senses but touch. Her orgasm lasted for several seconds, and she took me out of her mouth shortly after. She was panting and gasping for air, but had a huge smile on.

I licked her a few more times for good measure, and lifted her upright and rested her on her back once again atop me. She had stopped gasping at this point, but her mouth hung open and her breathing was heavy. She reached back with her hoof and rubbed my cheek affectionately as I reached forward and played with her love a little.

"Yer gettin good at this..."

I laughed as my ornery mindset once again came into play. "And I wasn't before? I seem to recall seeing that pleased face of yours many times before..."

"Yer lucky yer cute...Ah love ya, Coal."

"I love you too, AJ."

I reached around her and held her close, and she in turn hugged my arms against herself. Leaning forward some, I started to kiss her ears and work my way down her neck and shoulders. She bit her bottom lip and purred as I did this. We were both wanting more shortly after this, and Applejack started slowly scooting down my body. She leaned upright and positioned my member, and continued to slide down.

The cold air was stinging me relentlessly up to this point; but as soon as I started to feel the warmth of Applejack's love wrap around me, any discomfort I had quickly disappeared. We haven't made love nearly as often as I would like, but that only makes it so much more special when it does finally happen again.

Applejack worked her way down until she had taken in all of what I had, and then turned herself on it so we would be stomach to stomach. We were able to look into each others eyes, and we both smiled. Thanks to the fact that my back was curved against the tree, I was able to lean forward a little and kiss my lover.

Applejack pushed against my chest with her front hooves, and made herself lean up. I put one hand under her chin, and the other one on the back of her head. I pulled her into as deep a kiss as I could, and our tongues danced with one another. Her legs eventually tired, and I brought her to rest against my chest once more. She wrapped her hooves around me, and I began to pump into her.

I wasn't sure if she was tired, or just wanted to let me be in control; but she let me take the lead this time. I reached down her back and placed one hand down near the start of her tail, and pushed down as I pumped into her. I used the other arm to return the hug she was giving me, and this continued further into the night.

Our bodies were covered in sweat, and the air around us became warm. It seemed like our loving emitted a shield of heat, and not even the cold Winter air could penetrate it now. I'll never understand how she can feel so amazing around me. Even though our loving was pretty mild compared to previous times, it still felt incredible. She would tighten around me and squeeze my body at the same time as I would reach a pace she liked. Once again she would boost my ego either intentionally or not, by letting her tongue come to rest outside of her mouth against my chest. The coolness it offered compared to the heat of our bodies made it all the more noticeable. Her breathing was heavy, and very audible. We never really spoke during, but tonight Applejack was continually gasping out "I love you"s as she came closer and closer to finishing.

I was so overcome with emotion at this that I felt nothing I could say would come close to my feelings, so I silenced her with a kiss. Her hooves came to be wrapped around the back of my neck, and I continued to hug her close. It never ceases to amaze me how in sync our bodies become when we make love. We were both close, and we both knew it.

It didn't take long, and our bodies were pushed past the breaking point moments later. We kissed during the entire climax, and for a long time after. Neither one of us felt like ending this here, so we didn't. We kissed and made love again and again. It wasn't until we noticed signs of morning did we agree to end this.

I got dressed and we made our way home. Even though we made love many times, I wasn't satisfied. I carried Applejack the entire way, and we only stopped kissing when walking through town. Not a pony saw us, but we at least tried to control ourselves. We got home and I immediately checked on the children. They were both sound asleep, so I led Applejack into the downstairs shower; and we made love one last time as we got cleaned off.

This was the perfect way to end one of the best nights I've ever had.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 130: Surely!  
/-

Author's notes: Sorry for the late chapter. I got caught up with a lot today. Heh, you guys know how much I want to post a new chapter each and every day!

Leaving Sweetie Belle last night was the hardest thing I've done in a long time, but it was past time. She was getting very sleepy, and she didn't know what time her parents would be picking her up.

I spent nearly an hour in bed just looking at the pictures of us. I was so glad she thought to do that. It took me forever to fall asleep, and it didn't happen until after Mom and Dad got home. I pretended to be sleeping so that Dad wouldn't think I was out too late. I'll tell him the truth if he asks, but I kind of doubt he will.

This morning was hectic, too. When I woke up I had no idea what time it was. What with Mom and Dad still asleep, I shouldn't just leave! I debated with myself for nearly ten minutes before I said "Buck it!" and took off for Sweetie Belle's. I got there just in time to see two ponies, who I assumed were Sweetie Belle's parents, lead her out of the boutique. It was honestly pretty hard to see any family resemblance. Rarity and Sweetie Belle are both really pretty, but they hardly look a thing like their parents, other than sharing their Dad's white coat.

Sweetie Belle got into a carriage with them, and she was clearly looking for me. I flew onto the roof of a nearby building, and she finally saw me. She had a really sad smile on, and I think I did too. Her parents never saw me, but Rarity did. She smiled at me, yet she didn't linger on it. Her focus was on Sweetie Belle and her parents. They talked for a while, but I couldn't understand them.

I wanted so badly to fly down there and get one last hug! Her parents probably would have started disliking me for it, though. Dad leads me to believe that any colt who starts dating Scootaloo is going to have a bucking hard time getting his approval, and I'm already looking a little older than I am! I'm sure her parents would find me creepy.

Every pony talked for about twenty minutes, but it eventually came time for them to leave. Sweetie Belle stuck her head out of the carriage and waved at me. I waved back and watched her up until I couldn't see the carriage anymore. My heart felt heavier and heaver the further away she was. I guess I'm not as grown up as I would like to think, because it took everything I had not to cry.

Rarity was really nice to me though. She called me down shortly after, and now I was sitting with her inside.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Copper? School doesn't start for another hour...does Coal know you're here?"

I shook my head. "He doesn't. I woke up and he was still asleep. It didn't seem right to wake him, so I came down here after making up my mind."

Rarity didn't seem bothered by my answer. She kept patting my head, and it felt really nice. It did feel a little forced, though. She was probably still a little bothered by my persistence with Sweetie Belle. "Thanks for putting up with me, Rarity. I'm sorry that my feelings bother you sometimes..."

"I am too, Copper."

What? What did she mean by that? I looked up at her, but she wasn't looking back at me. "Rarity?"

"I'm also sorry your feelings bother me. Copper...you're a very nice young stallion, and it upsets me that I can't accept your relationship with Sweetie Belle. I won't fight it anymore, though. I'm sure it won't bother me once she is older..."

I...I didn't know what to say here. I was a little disheartened that she really doesn't approve, but...she was at least trying. We sat there for nearly ten minutes in silence. It was really awkward, but...I enjoyed her company. "Thanks, Rarity...that means a lot to me. I uhh...better get home soon though..."

"Oh! Right! So sorry darling! Have a wonderful day, Copper. Feel free to stop by anytime!"

"Th-thank you, Rarity. I'll do that."

I think she is trying very hard to be nice to me, but I appreciate it. She gave me a smile and waved me off as I flew home. I sure hope Dad isn't up yet...

That. Was. An amazing night. Even after getting cleaned up and in bed, Applejack got atop me, and we kissed 'til we fell asleep. I don't know how much of this I owe to that drink, but Whiskey deserves more than a hoof shake at this point!

I just woke up, and Applejack is still sleeping on me. Her cheek is resting on mine, and her legs are hanging off both sides of me. I'm glad I don't have work today. I just hug and kiss her for hours as she continues to sleep.

Heh, I can hear Copper freaking out in his bedroom. The kid must not realize he talks to himself a lot. I wish I could just call out to him and tell him to go see off his girl. He did eventually, but it took him something like ten minutes. If this wasn't so hard for him I would normally pick on the kid a bit, but I'll be sensitive this time around. I honestly feel for him...not being able to see your special pony for so long...I miss you, Dash.

It took Lavender a fair while to show Dash around everything, partly because Dash continually had to leave to move the cloud, and also because Lavender would go into great detail over specific things that didn't seem all that important. This resulted in Dash not being informed of how all of the social degeneration started.

It was pretty late, and Dash wasn't sure where she should stay. She had been staying at the northwestern farm, but she spent the whole day at the southeastern one. It was at times like these when Dash's "loyalty" was stretched in usual ways. It wasn't as if she had agreed to stay at one place or another, but she felt inclined to support the northwestern farm, despite their creepy ways, due to the help they gave her. At the same time this farm seemed to be the safer bet. Neither seemed like a good idea, but this one at least treated females well. It was far too cold at night to sleep outside in the clouds, so Dash finally made up her mind to stay at the southeastern farm.

Lavender led her to the room where the female ponies slept after Dash informed her of her decision. Dash wasn't all that interested to be sleeping in the same room with dozens of other ponies, but it was a sacrifice for "security."

The night was kind enough to Dash for the most part. That was, until an unusual noise that could just barely be heard woke her up. She had very heavy eyes and impaired senses. It took her several minutes to clear her mind enough to deduce where the sounds were coming from. Dash didn't have the words to describe the sound she heard. It was very faint and somewhat...muffled. As if the sound were being hindered by something.

Dash got up very quietly and flew over the sleeping ponies. She was kicking herself mentally for doing this, but her curious side wanted to know what was going on. The sound was getting louder as she flew down the main hallway. She was slowly starting to feel greater and greater concern as the sound became recognizable as being from a pony.

There was light coming from a doorway further down the hall. The door was closed, but the light shone from under it. It was the same door Dash had seen the male pony being led into earlier. Her heart stopped and her mind started racing. She reached the door and gulped as in apprehension of the noises coming from the other side. Dash reached for the knob slowly. Everything in her body told her not to do it — but she just HAD to know. Her hoof was getting closer and closer. Just as she was about to reach the knob...an incredibly loud muffled scream came from behind the door causing Dash to reflexively fling herself. She could hear sobbing, and she started to shake from fear. From down the hall there came a clip-clop of hooves against the hardwood flooring, and Dash slowly turned in horror as Lavender came into view.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Dash?" Lavender's voice was cold, and she glared at Dash with a cruel and calculating gaze.

Dash couldn't find her voice immediately, but she managed to squeak out a reply. "Y-yes! I-I just h-heard some stuff!" She turned to the door; while trying to look as innocent and clueless as possible, she pointed to it with her hoof. "W-what is back there?"

Lavender leered at Dash for a moment before slowly shifting her gaze towards the door. "That is the medical wing. We treat injured ponies there, but some...tend to be foals about it."

A more obvious lie Dash would never find; however, for the sake of getting out of this situation unscathed, she played along. "Oh...that makes sense. I'll just go back to bed then..."

"Sleep well, Ms. Dash."

Applejack eventually woke up. I believe it was due to the sounds of Scootaloo getting up and about. I'm just glad Scootaloo didn't poke her head into the bedroom. She occasionally comes in here, and it would be hard to explain this.

"Mmm...mornin, Coal..." Applejack leaned up a bit and rubbed the sleep from her eyes — and I have to say, I love her mane in the mornings. It is slightly disheveled and curls out a little at the ends.

I simply smiled and reach up, rubbing her cheek a bit. "Good morning, love." It was so difficult to get out of that lovey-dovey mindset once we got into it. Applejack leaned back down, and we started making out again. It took Copper talking with Scootaloo to make us snap out of it.

Applejack rolled off me and climbed out of bed. She looked back and flashed me a warm smile before greeting the kids in the hall. It took me a minute to work up the energy required to get out of bed. It was still very warm, and the sheets smelled of Applejack. Funny how anything that reminded me of my girls instantly became more enjoyable.

That was the thought that brought Dash back to mind again. When is she coming home? How many days has it been now? I wish there was a way to contact her, but I'm probably worrying for nothing. Dash is as strong as they come — granted, she has a...softer side when she is alone. Crap...now I'm wondering how much of it is a facade...buck. Well...there isn't anything I can do about it. With that rather annoying thought, I dragged my sorry ass out of bed. I didn't need a shower this morning after last night, so I just got properly dressed for the cold, going over my mental checklist for the day.

If I'm remembering right...yeah...I'm going to go to the gem mines outside of town today. I've never been, but this will handle two gifts at once. I best stop by Twilight's first though...oh, and I don't have a shovel. Okay! Twilight's first, then hardware store! I know they have them, but...I think a shovel wouldn't be called hardware. Why do I care, anyway?

I got dressed and made my way downstairs to find every pony sitting around the dining room table enjoying some toast. Copper looks sleepy as heck; that kid was out late. He can look me in the eyes, so he didn't do anything adult...I think. AUGH! Don't want to think!

"Where are you going today, Dad?"

"I'm going down to the gem mines, Scootaloo."

Applejack perked up at this, but she seemed concerned. "Ah don't know iff'n that is ah good idea, Coal." She was about to say something but stopped as the kids caught her attention. Applejack seemed to pick her words very carefully after that. "There...are these creatures called Diamond Dogs that live underground there. They could give ya ah lot of trouble."

Ahhh...I get it. The kids don't know what they are on Earth. Applejack is a lot of things, and I best remember to add wise on the list. I'm sure they couldn't pose a great threat to me, but I best be considerate of my family's feelings.

"I see...I'll try to be careful then. Hopefully they like to sleep when it's this cold out. If so, they probably won't give me any trouble." Applejack accepted my answer, but the kids kept looking at me weird. "Something wrong?" I asked.

Copper shook his head, but Scootaloo piped up. "Just...don't come home hurt, Dad. I...I've seen all of that I can take..."

Ouch...that stung! I walked over to Scootaloo and hugged her from behind as she sat in the chair. "I'll be careful, sweetheart. You don't need to worry about me, but thank you all the same."

Scootaloo turned around and hugged my neck very tightly, almost to the point of pain! Almost! I did have to break the hug after a few minutes of this, though. Applejack and Copper were both chuckling a little; I rolled my eyes at them while Scootaloo wasn't looking. After breaking the hug I could see her face again...and that made me sad. She was honestly pretty worried about me, and that was not good!

"I'll be fine, Scootaloo." I leaned forward and pressed my lips into her forehead for a moment. After that, I rubbed Copper's head and got a kiss from Applejack. With a wave to the family, I was off. Now I'm far past ready to get this over with. It does not do my heart any good seeing my little girl fear for me like that!

Hmmm, it's still pretty early...hope Twilight is up.

As soon as the sun had just barely risen into the sky, Dash was getting the buck out of that farm. She didn't make it out immediately, though. Lavender stopped her at the front door.

"In a hurry to leave, Ms. Dash?" She once again seemed to stand with an unusually strong authoritative air about her.

Dash was getting tired of being intimidated by her ignorance of what these ponies were capable of. She didn't falter this time, and held her head up high. "I am, a little. It's past time I get things settled here and return home to my family."

Lavender seemed perturbed by this. "Oh? Surely you make enough being a weather pony to longer live with your parents."

"Not that kind of family. I have a lover and adoptive children." Dash was starting to get a little aggressive with her speech. The unpleasant event and the horrific sounds had forced her to pep herself up through the night until she fell asleep again. She had long since readied herself mentally for a confrontation.

Lavender's eye twitched at this. She took a step forward, seemingly towering over Dash as she peered down her nose at her. "A lover? A mare, I presume?"

It was Dash's turn to twitch. "Why does every pony always assume that!? It is a male, thank you very much!"

"Hmph, you would be better off without. Surely he doesn't...satisfy you." Lavender was getting closer with each sentence, and Dash was starting to lose nerve.

"Not that is any of YOUR business, but I'm very happy with him!" Dash was coming up with a plan of escape as Lavender continued her very methodical advance — Dash would step back a little and lead Lavender further and further from the door, zipping around her once the gap was large enough.

"I am making it my business. A fine mare such as yourself deserves the best. Stay a while...and I'll show you the best." Lavender reached out and put a hoof under Dash's chin, making her flinch uncomfortably.

With a deep breath Dash looked into Lavender's eyes and gave her the truth. "I've had the best, and you won't ever be it!" Lavender reared back in disgust, and Dash seized this moment to fly out the front door. She took to the air and stopped only when she was several dozen feet high.

Lavender had stepped outside and called out to Dash. "If you want to know what really happened here, you'll change your mind, Ms. Dash. You will soon find that my offer is more than appealing." With that foreboding statement Lavender went back inside.

Dash was left feeling dread consume her soul. She cursed her loyalty to her job again and again. All she wanted was to leave this wretched place and go home! It took her nearly thirty minutes to vent all of her frustrations, and then she got back to work. Unsurprisingly, the unknown southwestern farm was starting to sound better and better as the primary choice for temporary housing. Surely they couldn't be worse than the others!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 131: Still welcome?  
/-

Scootaloo and I left for school shortly after Dad left. It was unsurprising how little I'm in the mood for it today after getting so little sleep and not getting to see Sweetie Belle. Sometimes I wonder if how much I like her can be interpreted as being even just a little bit creepy. I know it definitely isn't normal, but I wouldn't like her any less either way. It just makes me think.

Anyway, Scootaloo and I didn't really talk. She was worried about Dad, and I was worried about how she was going to take the news about Sweetie Belle. We parted ways silently once we got to school, and I made my way to the end of hallway classroom.

Mr. Citrus wasn't there this morning though...odd. My assignments weren't there either. I figured he might just be running late, so I took a seat there and waited for him.

...

...

What the buck is going on? It has been nearly thirty minutes! Did they just forget about me!? Groan! I'm nowhere near patient enough for this nonsense today! I got up and made my way down the hall looking for a teacher. As I walked past Ms. Cherilee's classroom, she stepped out.

"Oh, Copper! I was just coming to get you."

"Really? What for?"

"Sweetie Belle's big sister Rarity stopped by a little bit ago to inform me that Sweetie Belle has left with her parents to Canterlot. She was the reason for your...improper behavior, so we had to keep you in that back classroom. However, since she isn't here anymore, you can return to my classroom now. Permanently, I should add. You weren't told, but you already tested out of any material Mr. Eraser teaches. Now come inside. I've got a desk ready for you."

Well...blah. I always thought I would be happy to get out of that boring classroom, but I just don't honestly care anymore. No reason to refuse the offer, though, so I just nodded my head and followed Ms. Cherilee inside.

Scootaloo and Applebloom were holding two letters, one each, and they gave me a somewhat dirty look as I took my seat in the far back corner, farthest from the door. Great...now my sister and only other friend in the world are mad at me, Sweetie Belle is gone, and...some pony stuck gum under my desk. Perfect.

Twilight wasn't up just yet when I arrived, so I went ahead and bought that shovel. Heh, I'm glad I wasn't buying any trash bags too! HA! Stupid jokes aside, while making my way back to Twilight's, my memory kicked on.

"How...did that egg situation with the princess turn out?" I muttered to myself.

She was definitely back from giving the egg to the Princess, but...she didn't come talk with me about it. That led me to believe one of two things had happened. Either it had gone very poorly and Twilight didn't want to tell me about it, or it had been such an indecisive meeting that there was nothing to speak of. I'd find out soon, though; she just started turning on her lights. I would give her a little bit before asking to enter. It seemed a little rude to ask her to be sociable just after waking up. Granted, I did remember that her just-woken-up face was pretty cute. Well, pretty much any pony ever is cute, with a few exceptions, of course.

I was basically sitting just outside and to the right of Twilight's door. This seemed like as good a time as any to just defrag my brain. It didn't take me too long, but I thought about all sorts of things. I thought about the egg and Sasha some more; couldn't help but think about Dash; and then thought about Copper, wondering how he was going to take all of the Sweetie Belle business in the long run. The list went on and on, but I ended up being interrupted by Spike when he stepped outside to get some air.

"Hey, Coal! What are you doing sitting out here?"

Heh...he had on his "Dude, that's creepy" face. It made me laugh. "I need to talk with Twilight again. I arrived when I could tell you two were just getting up, so I decided to wait in order to give you some time before being bothered."

"Are we ever going to convince you that you aren't a bother?" Spike crossed his arms and tapped his foot at me, smirking.

"Someday, I'm sure."

"Hey...what's with the shovel?"

Poor Spike; he is now giving me a rather...unsure look. I must just make every pony everywhere assume the worst. I mean, can you believe that? When something MAY go bad...everyone is going to immediately start calling the WORST? It makes me feel a little bad that so few have faith in me. (...*wink*)

"Just needing it for some work I'm doing, Spike."

It was at this point that Twilight started calling out to Spike. He responded by yelling back in at her. "Coal is here for you, Twilight!" He turned to me and said, "Come on in, dude."

I followed Spike inside to find Twilight looking a little...uneasy. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room waiting for me. That "sheepish" smile of hers was present as well.

"Twilight? Is uhh...everything going alright?"

She leaned straight up and sporadically flailed her hooves about. "Of course! Things are great...heheh!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, and once again she smiled...and that stinking squeak! Where does that come from!? Wait! Don't get distracted by the cute! Focus, Coal! Focus!

"Right, so uhh...how did the egg situation pan out?" Heh...pan.

Twilight didn't seem to notice, but she did answer honestly, I presume. "Princess Celestia was very interested in it, and she...decided to keep it."

"What? Keep it? Like...your wording here is what's confusing me, Twilight. The way you said it...leads me to believe she is keeping it as a..."

"Pet. Yes. You know of Philomena, right? Phoenix are very intelligent creatures, so it is already a little unusual for the princess to have one as a pet; but...she enjoys things like that."

Well! Learn something new everyday! "Glad that is handled...I guess." I was about to ask Twilight for the favor, but Spike was still in the room. Curses...time to be stupid! I can't believe I'm about to do this...oww...my pride. "Oh fair Twilight, your constant assistance in so many of my endeavors is greatly appreciated! I shall now express myself in the expected way!"

I wasn't looking at Spike, but I heard him fall over. Oh god...what has possessed me? No use going back now! I walked over to Twilight and brought her into a very exaggerated hug.

"I'm uhh...just going to go start breakfast." Spike walked away very quickly and entered the kitchen.

Twilight was staring at me a shocked expression. "Coal!? What has gotten into you!?"

I leaned forward and got very close to Twilight's ear to speak. "Shhh, calm down, Twilight. I just want to know if you have a spell that will make finding gems easier. I'm going to be getting Spike's gift today, and I don't want him catching on."

Twilight let out an obvious sigh of relief and shook her head at me. "You're ridiculous, Coal." She then spotted my shovel at the end of the room. "I'll enchant your shovel to react when it's close to a gem. Thanks for doing this, by the way. I know Spike will appreciate it."

"That reminds me...think of anything you would like?" Note: I'm still holding Twilight. Why? Cause I'm a brony, and damnit if I can't control it sometimes! Damnit!

"I've thought of a few things, but they'll have to wait until you have more free time."

...Buck! Now I'm scared! "They uhh...wouldn't happen to be...magic-related, would they?" Twilight's head is right next to mine, so I can't see her face...but I heard that freaking squeak again! Oh lord have mercy! What fresh hell is in store for me now!? "*sigh*...for you Twilight...fine. Just...don't do anything that is going to give lasting mental or emotional scars, thanks."

She giggled some and agreed. After that, we broke the hug and she did her magic thing. I wanted some Legend of Zelda music to play when I picked up the shovel, like the music when you open a large chest and obtain an item. God, I'm such a nerd! You have received enchanted shovel! Do-do-do-doooooo

"Thanks, Twilight! Out of curiosity, when does the spell wear off?"

"It shouldn't."

"Seriously!? You can cast magic that makes permanently awesome things like this!?"

Twilight just giggled at me some more. "You've been here nearly five months now. I'm surprised you still get worked up over stuff like this."

"You're right, and when you're right...I look like an idiot. Why am I always so impressed? Ahhh, who cares!? Thanks again, Twilight. I'll uhhh...try to look forward to what you have in store for me later."

"Everything alright there, Sweetie? Did you keep yourself up all night from how excited you are!?"

Sweetie Belle was leaning against the carriage door looking rather...disinterested in everything. Her Father noticed this and started talking to her. They had just gotten into Canterlot, and were about fifteen minutes from home.

"I'm fine, Daddy. I did end up having a hard time falling asleep though. *yawn* A nap sounds really good about now..."

"You say that now, but I think once we get out and about you'll wake right up!"

Despite naturally being in a sour mood due to moving, Sweetie Belle was trying hard to not let her displeasure show. "Yeah, you're probably right." She gave her Father a big smile before resting her head again.

Not much later they pulled up to a very extravagant three-story manor, and Sweetie Belle had to admit it looked nice. The house was white with an assortment of different shades of blue here and there for the trim. It didn't have a porch, but it did have several steps leading up to the front door.

Sweetie Belle looked around and took note of the new block she would be living on. Each house was equally nice and large. There weren't any ponies walking around at this hour, but each home looked to be occupied.

Her parents paid the driver and he set their stuff on the curb. Sweetie Belle's father turned to her and with a big smile asked if she was ready to see her new home.

With a soft smile and a nod of her head she replied. "Sounds good, Daddy."

Dash spent hours on the clouds this day, and she debated with herself whether or not to check out the last farm the entire time. At one point, Pine spotted her in the clouds, and he started calling to her in his usual chipper tone.

"Ms. Dash! How good to see you again! I was somewhat worried that you may have had a rough night when you didn't return yesterday, but you look even more beautiful than you did before!"

Dash rolled her eyes at this and responded with a gentle wave of her hoof.

"Why don't you join every pony and me for breakfast! I'm sure you must be starving!"

Breakfast did sound good, but the safety of being so high up was just as tempting. It took her a few minutes to succumb to her needs, but she did eventually. Dash flew down and gave Pine a very tired smile. His was huge and seemed to be bursting at the seams with joy.

They walked together back to the farmhouse, where Dash found every pony sitting in a large room eating very quietly. For whatever reason, Dash noticed that Crimson wasn't around. This made her uneasy, but she wasn't sure why. Without telling her where they were going, Pine led Dash into a back room where a nice looking meal had been prepared...clearly for two.

"Is there a reason we are eating so far away from every pony else?" Dash was getting that same fearful feeling she had time and time again since arriving here.

Pine smiled and took a seat with a shake of his mane. "Just wanting to get to know you better, Ms. Dash! You are the one we all have to thank for single-hoofedly saving us from that horrid storm, after all. Preparing something special for you is the least I can do!"

The food did look very appetizing, and Dash hadn't eaten all that well the last few days. She reluctantly sat down and started eating with Pine. Dash felt he simply watched her eat for nearly five minutes before he started. This sent chills up her spine, but she did her best not to come across as being anything less than appreciative. Her mood lightened somewhat when she thought about how polite she was forcing herself to be since arriving here. She was always so casual around town due to every pony knowing each other, and this huge change in behavior had goneunnoticed till just now. This made her laugh a little, and Pine seemed to almost lose himself to her. Dash noticed this, and her laughing quickly ceased.

"Ms. Dash..."

"Y-yes?"

"I have...grown rather fond of your company. Even after this nasty snow business is taken care of, would you stay here? I can promise you that you'll never want for anything here."

Pine was leaning across the table a fair ways as he spoke, and Dash's whole body was seizing up in discomfort. "I can't do that. I have a family to return home to..."

For the first time since meeting him, Dash saw Pine's expression change into clear displeasure. His eyebrows lowered, and he leaned back in his chair. "I see. That is very disappointing, Ms. Dash. I don't suppose there is any way I can change your mind?"

Dash got up from the table and shook her head. "There isn't. I-I should be going...cloud probably needs moving now, after all..."

Pine stood up and walked over to Dash, very slowly. He didn't seem to be aggressive, so she didn't feel the need to run immediately. He put a hoof on her shoulder and shook his head. "Do give it some thought, Ms. Dash. I know you'll be happier with me." With that, Pine walked out and left Dash standing there feeling confused. He spoke very pleasantly, but she got that same sense of dread from him as she had from Lavender.

After shaking herself back to attention, Dash immediately made her way out of the farmhouse. Every pony she passed was blatantly staring at her. They didn't wear any expressions; they merely followed Dash with their eyes as she made it to the front door. She opened it to leave, but quickly jumped back with a yelp as Crimson was standing just on the other side.

"I do hope you'll pay us another visit, Ms. Dash. We do enjoy your company."

Author's notes: I'm sure some of you are wondering how much longer the Dash arc is going to simmer before thin,gs come to a boil. Well, we are getting there, but...I did say this was going to be "adventurous". That will come more into play when Coal finds out about, well...everything...yeah...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 132: The Fourth /-

Author's notes: New cover image! I be a happy man! "inoeitall" made it for me! He is the author of "Not the Afterlife I Signed Up For" (he writes and draws!? JELLY!), and an awesome dude to boot!

Well I've got egg on my face! HA! More egg jokes! I was on my way to the mines when I realized I had NOTHING to hold the gems in. So I did end up buying a bag! Shovel plus bag equals kind of freaked-out Honey Dew! I just had to tell her what they were for! She laughed it off afterwards, but it definitely looks bad!

After that awkwardness was handled, I made my way outside of town to the mines. They are south of town and to the west several miles. I got the directions from Applejack, and they were spot-on.

The whole trip down there takes nearly three hours, I'm spending that time reflecting. Not on everything that has happened around me, but on everything that has changed about me. I look back at myself when I first arrived, and...it doesn't even seem possible anymore. Back then I was such a damn...well...stupid kid! I had my moments, but they were few and far between in my opinion. I'm still my own biggest critic, but I don't hate what I've become. I'm definitely still me, but I'm a me that I like a heck of a lot more! And I have all the girls to thank for that. Day in and day out, I've experienced the best and worst life has to offer. Well...maybe not the WORST, but definitely the best. Of course I'm thinking back to the...intimacy, but what makes that so great isn't how good it felt, although that was a plus; it was the feeling of closeness I had to my girls. I was always really jaded toward the thoughts of sex back on Earth. Now I know how wrong I really was. Nothing compares to that feeling I get when my loved ones are in my arms, and our bodies are one — but I'm focusing too much on just one thing that has changed.

I used to be such a blooming coward, too! Never would I have had the confidence to walk alone through the untamed outskirts of civilization to go to an area that could very possibly be infested with creatures wishing me harm. The Diamond Dogs probably won't be that bad if I see any, but I should stay on my guard.

Anyway, now I'm doing it like it's just another chore! I've done more growing up these past five months than I did my entire life on Earth! And I'm still only a twenty year old kid! How did it come to this!? I'm living in fucking Equestria! I'm a father of two, and I have two lovers! This isn't normal! This is crazy! This is the best possible thing ever!

Twilight talked about how I should be used to all of this by now, but that is just impossible! Everything I ever knew was shattered in the blink of an eye! I can remember exactly how I perceived the world back then, and it is nothing compared to how I view it now! I KNEW that I was going to drive home that night and repeat that routine again and again for the rest of my life. I KNEW that my fondest wish for life here was never going to happen! I KNEW that I was the scum of the earth and that I would never amount to shit! And now I don't know WHAT to know!

I could honestly wake up tomorrow and find that everything that has happened is nothing but a dream. I could be comatose in a hospital bed after just barely avoiding death from the car crash! I've considered that. I've considered that everything that has happened here could be my subconscious living out its fondest wishes for life, love, and adventure! But I can say I KNOW at least one thing about that: if that were true, if none of this ever truly happened...I know that I wouldn't ever go back to being that worthless punk that I used to be.

Do I honestly believe that I'm dreaming? Fuck no! I've felt too much here in every meaning of the damn word to ever doubt it, but at the same time...I have to prepare myself for anything! ANYTHING! An Ursa Major could go rampant through Ponyville tomorrow and destroy everything I love! Nothing is beyond possible at this point, and that is a terrifying fact. I've been here a mere five fucking months, and I don't think I could honestly recall all the SHIT that has gone down! Case in point: Copper. He is me, and at the same time he isn't me! He was never born, but he lives as if he were a perfectly normal pony! And it all started with a simple request! "Simple" being relative, of course.

God, I'm in the weirdest mood now! Getting reflective and thinking of all these "what if's" really gets to a guy! I guess the main thing I should always remember is to live each day like the next may not come. I've heard the phrase "live each day like it may be your last" at least a hundred times, but only when your world has been completely destroyed from underneath you and everything you ever KNEW has been PROVEN wrong will anyone truly understand that.

It's funny to think that I now have so many lives that depend on me. I'm a dad...a lover...a friend...somebody who matters to others. It is so uplifting, but at the same time I'm feeling so humbled. I wasted so much of my life hating others and hating myself. I've blamed all my problems on one thing or another when I could have spent all that time improving myself. I could have done so much, but I didn't. It took all of this crazy shit to make me into what I am now. That is why I'm humbled. It took the impossible for me to finally wake up and get over myself. I don't honestly know who to thank for all of this, but if anyone...anything out there is responsible...thank you. Thank you so much!

Well, that was a boring day! It was somewhat nice to be in a normal class, but I got chewed out at lunch for not telling Scootaloo and Applebloom about Sweetie Belle leaving. I'm not sure if the letters said something about my knowledge, but it doesn't matter. Sis and Applebloom weren't too hard on me. They stopped pretty abruptly when I threw out the comment about missing her.

Anyway, it wasn't until after lunch did things get interesting. Apparently there were some budget cuts introduced, and Ms. Cherilee was just informed of them over the lunch break. She told us about them, and I was scared she would be leaving at first. I know she gave me a mountain-size helping of grief over Sweetie Belle, but that's her job! I'm not so foolish that I can't understand that. She is also very nice. When she teaches...it's almost as if I can't believe she is capable of being stern. Even when some pony acts up, she doesn't get nasty about it. Granted, Ms. Cherilee does set them straight, but I'm thinking about this too much!

The actual effect of the budget cuts was to force another class to join ours. Their teacher was being transferred to another town, so Ms. Cherilee would teach both classes. There were about a dozen kids in Ms. Cherilee's class, and we were told that another dozen would be joining us. The afternoon classes were going to be spent outside, and we were expected to meet and greet with the other class. It sounded fine and all, but I was still in no mood for it. Well, I shouldn't be such a baby about things. I'll behave, and time won't move any slower than if I didn't behave.

Our class was led outside, the other class waiting for us. I've seen most of these ponies around, but I've never talked with any of them. I'm...not very popular around here. Well...I think the word is infamous; most others don't like me. It doesn't bother me any, though.

Scootaloo and Applebloom go talk to a group of three fillies. They all seemed nice enough, but I did notice something: most of the ponies from the other class were fillies. Hmmm...not sure if want. WOAH! Where did that come from!? *sigh*...darnit Dad.

ANYWAY! Every pony was talking to some other pony with the exception of this one unicorn filly. She looked really nice and sociable, but she just wasn't talking with any pony. I say she looked sociable because she was smiling and seemed to be having a good time. She had a very light purple coat and a light blonde mane. I noticed she didn't have a cutie mark, and then I noticed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon snicker at her. The filly noticed this too, and her mood soured. I can't stand those two! They are so mean and unkind for no good reason! Because of this, I went over to talk with her.

"Hi, I'm Copper. It's nice to meet you."

She looked a little unsure about me at first, but she did eventually seem to lighten up to me. Her eyes were a slightly darker yellow than her mane...almost orange.

"Hi, my name is Dinky, nice to meet you too."

Heh, for whatever reason the name "Dinky" made me think of her as having a bubbly personality. I wonder why. "So how are you feeling about joining our class?"

"I'm going to miss our teacher, but I'm sure Ms. Cherilee is just as nice!"

"She is. We've not always agreed on everything, but she is very good at what she does."

"Yeah...I know about that. The whole school knows about what happened, and why you've been in the back room for so long...sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear all of that. I just tend to say whatever comes to mind."

"Don't worry about it, Dinky. It's really my own fault. I hope knowing what I've done doesn't make it harder for you to be in the class, though."

"No, you're nice. Umm...sorry about Sweetie Belle moving. I know you really like her..."

"How do you know about that already?"

"I heard those ponies over there talking about it."

She pointed to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talking with a couple of other fillies. They spotted Dinky's gesture to them and marched over looking indignant.

Diamond Tiara stepped the closest and took point in confronting Dinky. "Talking about us, are you? Why don't you let us in on what it was about, blank flank?"

"I-I was just telling Copper where I heard about Sweetie Belle moving..."

"Oh I'm so sure! Is that the best your little brain could come up with? You probably get that from your wreck of a mother..."

"Don't talk about my mom like that!"

"Humph! I only say what every pony else knows, or can you not understand that?"

THAT'S IT! I got in between the two and stared down Diamond Tiara. I'm not a great deal taller, but I flared my wings out to make myself look bigger. "You need to leave! There is only so much bitch I can stand in a day."

Every pony in earshot gasped at that. I've developed a nasty habit of swearing from somewhere. Silver Spoon stepped forward and got right in my face next to Diamond Tiara. We stared each other down for nearly a minute before Ms. Cherilee was informed, quickly breaking it up.

Thankfully she took my side in the matter, though she did give me an earful about swearing. The classes were dismissed after that. No pony was really going to socialize anymore.

I flared my wings again and got ready to take off, but Dinky stopped me. "Copper, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Th-thanks. It was really nice of you to stand up for me like that. Even if swearing was a bit much..."

"Well, maybe so — but it is the truth! I can't stand those ponies! You probably don't need me to tell you that, though."

"Mmhmm, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Dinky."

With that I took off for home. I'm going to get busy with those trees again. Heh, I made a friend today. I wonder if Sweetie Belle has made any new friends.

"Really, Daddy? Going in when half the day is already over seems a little weird."

"Don't worry, Sweetie! You're just going to be shown around the school building. It'll only take a few hours at the most."

"Ok, that isn't too bad. Is my first real day tomorrow?"

"Sure is! I hope you'll be able to get over your excitement to sleep tonight!"

"Yeah...me too."

Sweetie Belle was walking with her father down to her new school. Her father had spoken with the principal while he was in Canterlot buying the house. Thus, Sweetie Belle was to be shown around the school building and walked through her schedule. The school in Ponyville had done a lot of growing in this past year, but it still operated under one teacher per class. The Canterlot schools could afford to hire teachers trained for specific subjects, and that meant Sweetie Belle would be moving between classes at the end of each hour.

The school building was a twenty minute walk from home, but the sights and sounds of Canterlot kept her fairly entertained the whole trip. There still weren't a lot of ponies at this hour, but there were some. With all those distractions, Sweetie Belle didn't immediately notice that they had arrived at her new school.

It was the largest school building that she had ever seen. The main section was three floors tall, and it took up the entire block. The shape of the building was also a bit perplexing. There were many towers that looked to be the size of individual rooms coming up from the roof, the tallest one about eight floors high. The towers were dense enough to make the school look interesting from a distance, but they were far enough away from each other that the building looked somewhat silly up close.

Sweetie Belle looked into the ground floor windows and see several ponies looking back at her. This just made her all the more nervous. One filly waved, and Sweetie Belle's hopes lifted instantly. Her father noticed this and gave her an encouraging pat.

"See!? I told you things would be wonderful here! There is so much I want to say to you, Sweetie, but let's wait until after we get the tour of the school."

"O-Ok...sounds good, Daddy..."

She had no idea what her Father was talking about, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it. The principal came out and greeted the two. She mostly spoke with Sweetie Belle's father, but as they were starting the tour, she spoke to Sweetie Belle.

"We expect every student to take part in at least one of the many after-school programs available here. Is there anything that interests you, Sweetie Belle? We probably have something that you'll enjoy already!"

"Oh, well...I like to sing."

"Oh my, that is wonderful! Remind me to introduce you to the music teacher at the end of the tour!"

Sweetie Belle was really starting to like it here. Every pony seemed nice, and there was a lot to look forward to. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

The day crawled on as Dash tried to stay focused. The snow on the farms had melted at this point, but now Dash had to allow time for the ground to dry. She spent her time sitting on the cloud and trying to get past all the unbelievable things she had gone through. Ponyville had its problems, but it couldn't compare to this place.

Dash's curiosity now rested on the fourth farm. How did it compare to the other three? She wanted to know, but at the same time, she didn't. That farm was her last hope, though. She would most likely become ill if she tried to sleep outside at night, due to the huge temperature drop. If nothing else, they would probably be willing to house her for at least one night.

With great reluctance, Dash forced her way to the farm. The farmhouse was very simple in design, and it had a more homely feel to it. It was second in size only to Lavender's farm. There was a mix of earth and unicorn ponies, male and female working the land. They seemed to be behaving as one would expect ponies in tough times to behave. Some were looking very tired and worn, but many of those were trying to stay optimistic. The stronger ponies seemed to be helping the weaker ones as they struggled with their workloads.

Dash remembered why she was going through all of this as she watched them. Even if they were horrible, creepy, or...creepier, they were still ponies — and they needed her help.

One of the workers spotted Dash in the sky, and he waved up at her while shouting his thanks. She responded with a gentle wave back, but stopped when she noticed an enormous earth pony stallion beckon her. He was mud brown with a white mane and stood nearly as tall as Coal did as a pony. This pony was very muscular, though. His muscle proportions were closer to that of Big Mac, so it was no understatement to say that he was the single largest pony Dash had ever seen.

It took Dash a moment to stop gawking at him, and she flew down to him momentarily. "H-hey there...I'm Rainbow Dash."

The pony cleared his throat and spoke in a voice that was all too...young. "I'm Small Mountain, but every pony just calls me Tiny." His age was masked by his size, but his voice betrayed him. He couldn't be but twelve or thirteen years of age. He wasn't much younger than Dash, but his voice still hadn't matured.

Dash chuckled a little at this, but Tiny was all too serious. This made her uneasy, but she thankfully wasn't getting any creepy vibes from any pony yet. "How have you been enjoying Colten, Rainbow?" Dash shuffled nervously at this, and she couldn't bring herself to respond immediately. Tiny noticed and dipped his head. "You don't need to answer. I take it you're already familiar with the other farms." Dash nodded. Tiny continued, "I'm...sorry you had to meet them first. They have dealt with the difficult times in...less-than-desirable ways."

Dash finally found her voice, but the only things on her mind were questions. "What caused all of this? Why are all the others so..."

"Horrible? Disgusting? Frightening? Pick whatever word you will; they are all true. Let's take a seat, and I'll tell you what I know. Unfortunately, I don't know much. I can tell you how everything got started to some degree, but I was pretty young at the time — and most ponies kept me in the dark."

"I'd like to know whatever you can tell me. Lavender has been the only other pony to claim she knows what is going on, and I can't really go back to her."

"Yes, I understand. It pains me to see what she has become."

Tiny was looking off into space as he spoke, and his face betrayed his desire to mask his feelings. "Was...she close to you?" Dash asked delicately.

With a heavy sigh, Tiny turned back to face Dash. "Yes...in a way. It is a private matter though; I'd rather not speak of it. Let's worry about what I can tell you though."

Tiny led Dash onto the porch, and they took a seat in silence. They watched the ponies work for a few minutes before Tiny started. "Things weren't always like this...it actually used to be pretty nice around here. Every pony knew each other, and life was very enjoyable, despite being so hard. This was back when the older ponies were still around."

"What happened to all of them anyway? Lavender is the oldest pony here...or so I'm told."

"Because food was limited for the longest time, no pony was allowed to have children. This changed about twenty years ago, but it lasted for a long time. Every pony's parents here were fairly old to be having foals, but the town knew they had to. If they waited much longer than it would have been impossible for various reasons. Since they were so much older...they couldn't handle life here when...the problems started." Tiny's speech trailed off as he thought back to his past.

Dash noticed this and tried to comfort him. "It's all right...you don't have to tell me about the older ponies. Just...what are these problems?"

"Things started off small, but they can only be called small because of everything that has happened. The first problem I can remember is that the food started to run low again. So many families wanted children, and they took advantage of being able to again. A single fight broke out over some damaged crops, and it just snowballed from there."

"That doesn't explain much. Why is Onyx's farm so cruel, and why is Pine's farm all unicorns? And Lavender's being mostly female...?"

"You're jumping ahead, Rainbow, but I guess those things have been bothering you the most. Well, they..."

As Tiny was about to explain to Dash what had been going on, the two ponies spotted Lavender walking up to them. All of the working ponies quickly made as much room possible for her, and Tiny gawked at her. Dash could only watch in a mix of curiosity and horror as Lavender gestured for Tiny to come to her. He did so without hesitation, but his movements were slow. They walked out of earshot, and talked for several minutes. Lavender looked back at Dash out of the corner of her eye every few minutes, but Tiny never took his eyes off Lavender.

At one point, Lavender flipped her mane over Tiny's face, and Dash shuddered as he seemed to swoon at it. It wasn't until Lavender walked off and Dash tried to pick up the conversation when she learned what must have just happened. Tiny wouldn't say anything more, and he shyly went back to work.

"Great...what do I do now?"

Author's notes: Ok...I'll say this now, I was in a weird mood all day today! You'll understand that soon. Anyway, NO! Coal is NOT going to wake up to find all of this to have been a dream. I want to make that clear now! Secondly...thinking about that as an ending...made me wonder what could possibly be worse. To find out it was all a dream...just seems like a huge middle finger to anyone that cared about the story, so...I came up with something WORSE! A part of me wants to write is as a bonus chapter, but DANG it is messed up! If anybody wants it, I'll write it. Otherwise I'm just going to go apologize to my pony poster for a few hours after having come up with it! (psst! That's why I've been in a weird mood if you didn't catch that) Toodaloo!

/-  
/ Chapter: Bonus Chapter: Bad Ending /-

Author's notes: This is the "worst possible ending ever" that I mentioned in the last chapter's closing notes. Only read this if you're curious. This ISN'T the real ending, and is only made for the sake of doing so. This is probably the WORST thing I could ever do to Coal, and I am a total MONSTER! It isn't very long for a reason, and that is...I didn't want to drag it out. I feel bad enough for doing this as is...let his pain end, damnit!

So I finally make it to the gem mines, and get to work. The area is pretty barren like the show depicted. Mostly just rocks, rocks, and more rocks. Great...now I'm thinking of filly Rarity's horn dragging her to a rock. How...does that even work? I've never heard of anything like that since coming here...weird.  
Well anyway...

Coal!

"Holy shit, what!? What the fuck was that!?" This voice just came out of nowhere! I'm looking around for the source, but there is nothing here!

Coal, do not look for me. For you will never find me.

"Ok...it has finally happened. I've gone insane...yay me...heheh!"

I wish that were the case. You are completely in your right mind, for I have allowed it.

"Ok...so...I just got done thinking about all the weird shit that could possibly happen to me not too long ago, so...I'm just going to roll with this. Who are you? And what is going on!?" This is messed up! And...why does this voice sound so familiar?

I am the...Author, Coal. I'm afraid I have some terrible news for you.

"Author? What are you talking about? Terrible news? This is just too weird...and you're not making any sense..."

Coal, look behind you.

"Huh? Well, alriiiIIIIIIIGHT! THE FUCK IS THAT!?" There was a statue of me made of solid gems! "WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS COME FROM!?"

I'm sorry to tell you this, but Coal...your life isn't what you believe it to be.

"I...have no idea what you're talking about! Just spit it out! Why is all of this happening!?"

Very well then. Coal, you're a fictional character I created. Your entire life has been nothing but my fingers on a keyboard. Near everything that has happened to you since you arrived has been read by others for entertainment. Sadly, they have grown bored of you. All good things to come to an end it seems, and the blow to my creative ego has ruined me for continuing this story. It's coming to an end, and it will never continue.

"No...YOU'RE LYING!"

Am I? How do you explain that statue then? I am the Author...I can do anything I want. This is my world that I made for you. I'll do with it as I please.

"No...no...this...can't be happening! I was with my family this morning...I felt them! I've felt everything since I arrived! This can't be a dream!

This isn't a dream, Coal. This is fiction. I'm sorry, but you only felt those things because I willed them to be.

"Why...why are you doing this!? If what you say is true, then why couldn't you just let it end!? My whole life is a lie! Everything I've ever known and loved is just a BIG FUCKING LIE!"

I'm so very sorry. I'm not doing this to torment you, Coal. I want to do something for you. I'm afraid I no longer have the will to write this story a proper ending. I've loved this story, and all the characters in it for so long...you all deserve a real ending. Sadly, I can't do that. I will let you choose your eternity though, Coal.

"Wha...what do you mean?"

Before I close the cover to this book forever, choose what you want the final page to rest on. If you want to make love to your lovers once more, I'll let it be so. If you have a wish or dream that you would like fulfilled, I'll make it so. Search your heart, and tell me what it is you want.

"Why!? WHY!? I THANKED YOU! YOU'RE MY CREATOR!? I THANKED YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR All OF THIS! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME CONTINUE TO LIVE!? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO EVERYTHING BE FOR NOT!? JUST BECAUSE MY LIFE ISN'T FUN TO YOU!?"

Coal...knowing the truth, do you still wish for it to continue?

"YES! I mean...no, but...this...THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

I'm so sorry. I'll allow you some time to think if you want, but do choose quickly.

"No, wait...I...I know what I want."

Then tell me, and it shall be.

"If all of this is going to end...let it end with my family in my arms. I want to hold them for my eternity..."

I'll make things easier on you, Coal. Rest your mind, and I'll let the Narrator do that work for you.

"What? I...just...don't say things like that. I...can't handle anymore..."

With his world once again shattered around him, Coal collapsed to the ground and cried. He thought of everything; every laugh, every tear, every smile, every frown. He thought of his experiences, and all the memories he made with his loved ones. The truth that they never really happened, and were only made so that others could enjoy them...nearly broke his soul. He doubted he even had one, but...there was nothing more he could compare his pain to. The Author willed the world around Coal to change, and he found himself back in his home.

All of his family was there. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Copper. Each wore a look of untold fear and confusion.

"Coal!? What in tarnation is goin on!? Ah was at the farm, but...now Ah'm here!"

"This doesn't make any sense! I was in Colten, and...WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

"Daddy! I'm scared! I was talking with all these new friends I made at school, and..."

"Dad...why...why are you crying?"

Every pony stopped and stared at Coal upon hearing Copper's question. Their hearts dropped as Coal got up and embraced all of them.

"Shh...it's going to be alright. I...I love all of you so much! I'm so sorry!"

No pony could move. Not a single one could breathe. They started crying, but they didn't know why. With a heavy heart the Author wrote the final words of this story, and ended it with tears in his eyes.

The world around Coal grew black, and as he took in his final breath...he relished in the feel of his family. May you enjoy your eternity, my friend...you deserve it.

Author's notes: I think it is pretty clear as to why I find this so much worse than the "it was all a dream ending". I just broke my character. In every single sense of the word. I don't think I'll ever come up with anything half as bad as this in the future. Characters we know and love could die, but...at least they were real. Take it easy everyone. I'm going to wash out my soul after staring at my new cover image for a while. Now I'd honestly feel guilty as hell if I ever ended this story. Who the hell am I to say their life should end? I'm just the author, not the hero.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 133: Conflict /-

A moment in the day and life of Coal Buck the person.

Female Manager: "I'm feeling so old lately."

Coal: "Yeah well...I'm feeling older. I'm twenty, but it feels like I'm an old fart!"

Female Manager: "Wait until you're thirty and wake up stiff."

Coal: "Uhhhhhhh..."

This has been a moment in the day and life of Coal Buck the person.

I'm surprised how much I don't miss a lot of the comforts Earth had. With that said, I do miss MP3 players and the such. They would have made this long-ass walk so much nicer. I had finished my mental comparison of old me to the current me nearly thirty minutes earlier. With nothing else to do, I just sang as I made my way to the mines. Of course I sang all the MLP I could remember, but I'd forgotten some of the lyrics to Winter Wrap Up. If that had happened to me on Earth, I would have listened to that song at least three dozen times until I knew it by heart again. Funny how I'm actually going to be living that in not too long. I'm not sure exactly when it happens, but December is already halfway over now.

Hmmm...I wonder how ponies celebrate the new year. Wait...they have booze here! Oh. My. Gawd! I want, but I don't want! Well great! Now I'm laughing like a fool at the thought of all the girls being drunk off their flanks! Drunk AJ is adorable, but I could see some of the six being...weird drunks. Something tells me...Fluttershy is a mean drunk. It would just be so ironic...oh dear...I'm dooming myself now!

With the thoughts of drunk ponies running through my head, the rest of the trip flashed by quickly enough. I found myself in the crappiest place I've ever seen in Equestria. Seriously, at least Pinkie's rock farm had a farmhouse. This place was as barren and unpleasant to look at as it got. Best get started, then!

I wasn't entirely sure how this was going to work, but I figured the shovel may work like a metal detector. I pointed the end of it in front of me, and slowly waved it back and forth over the ground as I walked. For whatever reason, it was actually fairly warm here. I wasn't not sure why, but it got a little too hot for my coat. I threw it against a rock and made a mental note of where it was for later.

It took me about twenty minutes before I found my first cluster of gems. The shovel would shake back and forth on its own when close enough. Thankfully I was still able to use it to dig, but it made for a funny feeling. Anyway, I found five gems in the first cluster. I wasn't a gemologist, so I wasn't entirely sure what I had there. There were two red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. They looked pretty enough, but I knew I needed to get a lot of them. I could get with Twilight and sort through for quality later.

That was how I spent the first two hours: moving from spot to spot looking for gems, finding some every once in a while. I knew they weren't worth nearly as much here as on Earth, but...wouldn't it be a kick in the ass if I could make more money doing this than spa work? Hmm...that reminds me. I wonder how that business deal that suit proposed to Aloe and Lotus worked out. They didn't tell me anything about it on the last day I worked, so maybe things didn't pan out well.

I was now on my third hour of being here...I think. I was having to go by the sun, and I've never been great at it. I probably should have thought ahead and packed a lunch...this was going to be a long day. It wasn't a big deal, I guess. Heh...I almost tried biting into a gem. There was this really nice looking deep green one, and it just looked...pretty nice! I laughed at myself for nearly ten minutes after smelling it for "flavor!" Oh, me and my stupid shit!

My bag was almost full now, but...I just wasn't satisfied. It felt too easy. Like...this wouldn't mean much to Rarity and Spike. I had used to be so close to both of them, but lately, my life had been too busy to enjoy their company properly. Granted, I loved my life and spending all my time with my family. It was just that...well...I loved every pony here so much! It felt wrong not getting to see them. I almost never saw Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie. Heh...and on Earth they had the same voice actress. Wait...so did Applejack and Dash...hooooboy! Weirding myself out now! Better stop!

I decided I'd dump these gems by my coat and get back to looking for more. I'd just gather the best-looking ones at the end and stick the excess in a hole for later. I made it back to where my coat was and dumped the gems behind the rock. The pile was about three feet high with a diameter of about five to six feet at the base. It was a pretty good size for a pile of gems — although I was looking for that one special gem to complement the others. Surely there was something rare enough that would make my feelings clear if I gave it away.

I got back to work, but...damnit...of course something would happen. OF COURSE SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN! I spent another three hours refilling the bag, and I came back to the pile...and it was gone. Every single gem was gone. Good golly god...they even took my coat. Well that was just a kick in the ass! It was at this point that I heard minor snarling behind me...oh, fuck me sideways. I turned around to see a Diamond Dog, but...not one from the show. This...was...a big-ass Diamond Dog! He stood nearly six feet tall, which made him just a few inches shorter than me. He had a light brown coat, and he appeared to be shaped closer to a...golden retriever maybe...hmmm. He looked a lot nicer than the ones in the show, anyway. He stood there looking confused and aggressive for a few minutes before I spoke to him.

"Uhhh...hey? Mind calming the buck down for me?" I wasn't in the best of moods for this right now. I had just gotten ripped off...maybe by this guy.

He snarled some more before taking a step closer. "You walk on two legs like us, but you no look like any Dog I've seen before."

Is that what they are to each other? Just dogs? Makes sense, I guess. It isn't like they have the conventional ones around here. WAIT! Now my mind is full of fuck! There are Diamond Dogs and normal dogs in this world! I've seen Winona around the farm...granted, she doesn't do much. Anyway! Diamond Dogs just look somewhat...anthropomorphic, so...did sometime in the past...a normal...oh god, my fucking mind! I'm such a dirty fuck sometimes!

"Grrr...don't speak? Stupid creature..."

"Oh no you didn't. I'm not in any mood for this crap right now, Goldie. Why don't you just go back from where you came from, and just leave me be."

"How...did you know my name, creature?"

"OH you have got to be shitting me! Really!? Sometimes I think this world has a really messed up sense of humor! Ok...so...where do we go from here, Goldie? My name is Coal, and I'm here gathering gems as gifts for a couple friends of mine. It isn't like I had my name on them or anything, but...do you know what happened to the pile that was here? If you took them...just keep em. I would request that the coat taken be returned though. It's pretty comfortable here, but I'm not walking three hours in almost below-freezing weather because my coat got jacked."

I realized I was probably talking too much for this guy. He just seemed to...stalk around me. Similar to how a creature would if it were preying upon another, but...if he tried anything I'd set him straight.

Goldie got right up into my face at one point and started smelling me. If it weren't for the fact that he kind of reminded me of a dog my brother used to have...I'd probably tell him to back the hell off. Right now, though...it was kind of all I could do not to scratch his ears. I was a dog person...and he was a dog.

"What are you? Me have never seen something like you before."

"Well I haven't had this conversation in a while. I'm human. A creature from another world." It was at this point that he stuck his nose really close to my ass, and I felt a ton of snark just boil over. "The world was called you are too damn close, and I lived in the town of back off."

I think he got the hint. He jumped back and growled at me some more before noticing my gem bag. It was funny watching his face contort as if he were trying to come up with a way to get the bag from me. If I had my coat, I would just up and leave now, but...damnit, it would suck to have to walk home without it.

"I'll give you some of these gems, if you'll return to me the coat that was sitting here earlier."

"Me thinking you'll give me the whole bag...if you don't want me to takes it!"

I couldn't help it...I just started laughing! "Do you have any idea who you're fucking with? I have put up with stuff so much worse than an ass-licking biped since coming here, so you'll have to forgive me if you don't compare. My offer still stands, but my patience is wearing thin."

At this he full-on growled at me before whistling. Four other Diamond Dogs came out from behind the rocks around me, and I just dropped the bag at my feet. I'd have rather not fought, but I wasn't going to let them do as they pleased, either.

I cracked my knuckles and tapped the shovel in my hand. It was at this point that the BEST BAD LINE EVER came to me. I just had to say it! "Bring it on. By the time I'm done with you guys...they'll call you the Bloodhound Gang." HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SO BAD! HAHA! Did I mention I was in a weird ass mood earlier?! Cause I am!

This is getting easier! I've been working on the second tree ever since I got home, and it's coming along pretty well! I'll hopefully have it done by tonight!

I wondered what Dad was going to do with all of this lumber, or what he is going to have ME do with it. I didn't get a whole lot of time to think about it, though...there was a wolf further in the forest looking at me! What was it doing so close to the house? It wasn't fully grown, but it could hurt Scootaloo or AJ if they didn't see it coming! I...I'm going to solve this problem!

The axe was too heavy to fly with, and I was going to need speed for this. I dropped it and shot after the wolf. It growled at me but took off further into the forest. This wolf was so fast! I wasn't able to fly as quickly as I liked because of all the trees in the way, but I was still going pretty dang fast! I wasn't sure what I would do if I caught it, but scaring it off might be enough in itself. I'd tell Dad about it later, and he'd surely know what to do!

The wolf led me all through the forest. It jumped over fallen trees and seemed to take the most confined routes! This beast is smart — I'm having a hard time keeping up with it! It finally came to a stop in front of a really big cave. Great! It HAD to be a cave! I've had all of those I can stand for a lifetime! But something isn't right...it isn't running anymore.

"What are you doing here, child?"

Oh...Luna...that was a big wolf! It was taller than Dad! It had stepped out from within the cave and now stood over the other wolf. Wait...IT TALKED!

"Y-you can talk!?"

"That I can. Now I ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"W-well..." Could I really tell it the truth, that I was going to...I didn't know what I was going to do! I just needed to say something! "I-I saw th-that wolf staring at me near my house. I thought it may hurt my family, so...I was trying to get rid of it." STUPID! THE TRUTH WAS PROBABLY NOT THE WAY TO GO HERE!

"You are not the first I have met to come to the conclusion that my family is a threat. This child is no threat to you or your family. She was merely curious of the constant noise coming from your home."

This was too weird! How was he talking, and why was he so big!? "Okay...umm...if you don't mind my asking..."

"I can speak because I have been cursed by Nightmare Moon. That is also why I am so large. Now, I have a question for you. That home you are staying at belongs to...a friend of mine. Do you know of the...human who lives there? Coal is his name."

"Th-that's my Dad! How do you know him!?"

"Oh...curious, how is he your father? You are much too old to be his child, for he is but one himself."

Ok...this wolf didn't seem to be mad at me, but...I knew I should try to be smart about this. "I don't mind telling you, but does this mean you aren't mad about me scaring your...daughter?" I couldn't believe it was a girl! Why did that make it so much worse?

"I will forgive you. No harm was done, and she enjoyed the chase. What is your name, child?"

"Copper...yours?"

"My name is Rafe. Your father was the one who gave me that name, if that interests you."

"Really!? You said he was your friend, but...he hasn't mentioned you before..."

"Our meeting was less than pleasant. I had to forgive him for a much greater act, but he showed me kindness, so it was not difficult. He probably still feels guilty and does not wish for his family to know of his regrets. I will ask you again, though: how is it that he came to be your father?"

"It's kind of long, and...almost unbelievable. I have the time if you do..."

"I have all the time in the world, Copper."

"Ok then, well...it started with my Dad wanting to better himself..."

The trip to the school lasted a lot longer than expected. Sweetie Belle was introduced to the music director and he just adored her singing voice. It wasn't until after dark did they finally get out of there.

Sweetie Belle's father didn't seem to mind at all, but she was constantly wondering what it was he had to tell her. It had been in the back of her mind all day.

It wasn't until they arrived home that he even mentioned it. "Well, Sweetie, why don't ya go wash up and I'll help your mother with dinner. Then we'll have that discussion."

"Yes, Daddy."

Sweetie Belle had no idea what it would be over, but she doubted it could be anything major. Her parents didn't know about Copper, and that was the only thing in her life that could potentially upset them. She washed up and joined her parents at the dinner table a few minutes later.

The house was already fully furnished with many decorative items everywhere. From the front door it opened into a large hallway that went throughout the ground floor. One could go either left or right from the entrance. Going left led to the kitchen and two bedrooms further down. Going right led to the dining and living rooms, and the staircase past those rooms. The second floor was slightly smaller with three bedrooms and two baths, and the third floor was one large room. The house's interior was white with hardwood flooring. There were numerous pictures that adorned the walls. Some were family pictures; others were pictures Sweetie Belle didn't recognize.

The dining room connected to the kitchen through a single open space. It looked like you could put a door there, but there was none. Sweetie Belle was able to watch her parents cook as she thought over her day. It had been full to the brim with one strong emotion or another, and this left her mentally drained. She forced herself to not think about Copper, still hoping that he would be able to get away on the weekends. Instead, she tried to keep her spirits up by thinking of how nice the school looked. Even if things weren't perfect now, that didn't mean she couldn't try to make the most of it.

Her parents finished up shortly after, and they chatted away through their dinner. Sweetie Belle's parents were investors, so they didn't have a job per se. They had a lot of free time and told Sweetie Belle stories of some of the things they'd done. This made Sweetie Belle forget her worries for a while, and she just enjoyed a nice meal with her parents.

However, after the meal, her father sat beside her, making things stressful again.

"I know you must not have a lot of faith in us, Sweetie, and I'm sorry for that."

"What do you mean?"

"We keep leaving you with Rarity too often. I feel we haven't been good parents to you, and your mother and I want to make things right."

"Daddy?"

"Sweetie Belle, we've decided to stop all of this moving around business. We want you to stay with us from now on. Like a regular family. Is that what you want, Sweetie?"

In one fell swoop, Sweetie Belle's hopes of someday returning to Ponyville shattered. She knew it could still happen, but...only when she was old enough to live on her own. Seven years...seven long and very painful years. She wanted to say no, but...she loved her parents and didn't want to upset them. With a heavy heart, she looked at her father and smiled.

"Yes please, Daddy."

"I've had it!" Dash raged, pacing back and forth on the cloud she was currently occupying. The entire stay had worn her patience past the breaking point, and she couldn't take it anymore! Every attempt she had made at being sociable or trying to figure out what was going on ended almost as soon as it began.

Before leaving the last farm, the farm head stepped out and offered Dash a place to stay. He had a mossy green coat and a darker green mane. His name was Evergreen, and Dash may have chuckled if it weren't for the fact that she was already fuming at that point. She stayed friendly during their chat, and having a seemingly normal place to which she could return did give her some comfort.

Dash came to the decision to just say buck it about trying to fix things. She would finish her job and get out of there immediately after. No pony seemed to want her help, and she was tired of trying to give it.

The work day went by as slowly as any other. By the end of the day, the ground was looking somewhat dry, but Dash had her doubts that it would be enough to start melting the snow over the town. She considered manually moving some snow, but it would be a nightmare and a half. It would ultimately not affect much, anyway.

When night fell, she flew back to the fourth farm, but there were no signs of any pony anywhere. She slowly walked up to the farmhouse while being very mindful of her surroundings. The door was locked...and Dash felt a chill run down her spine. She knocked a couple of times, but no pony answered.

"It's awfully cold out here, Ms. Dash. Why don't you come home with me and get warm."

Dash spun around with her heart beating out of her chest. It was Pine...and Crimson was right behind him. "N-no thanks...I'll just sleep in the clouds. It isn't that bad out tonight...heh."

"I wasn't asking, Ms. Dash. Crimson, if you would."

"You owe me for this, Pine."

*CRACK*

With a flash of her magic, Crimson immobilized Dash. She was still completely awake, but her body wouldn't respond. All she could do was watch as Pine smiled down at her with a wicked grin.

"We do enjoy your company, Ms. Dash. I think you'll enjoy staying with us."

Author's notes: I'm writing a very special one shot for a friend of mine today. It is looking to be pretty large, and that means I may not get another chapter out today. I'll try to get back to at least one chapter a day after this. It feels like I've been missing a lot of days lately!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 134: Lost Hope /-

Stupid jokes aside...this was a bad situation. I was surrounded by five Diamond Dogs, and I wasn't too sure I could handle this. They were at least unarmed, and I had this shovel. It was probably the main reason they hadn't attacked me yet. They were spacing themselves out around me, though. This felt all too familiar to the wolf incident. I doubted these guys would go down as easily, though, and I knew that I had almost died against the wolves.

Part of me didn't want to do this, but...I had to if I wanted to make it out of this as soon as possible. I made the first move. I believed one should take out the weakest in a situation like this, so I swung the shovel into the smallest Diamond Dog. I felt like lurching when he yelped and flew back several feet. The others snarled and started to attack, but I had already recoiled the shovel and brought it towards the second Dog. With a disgusting crack, the shovel made contact. The Dog passed out immediately. Things were feeling too easy; a moment later, I changed my mind about that. I was in an awkward position after hitting the second Dog, leaving me wide open for a blow straight to my gut.

It was an unbelievably strong blow that made my knees buckle. I didn't have time to focus, since Goldie took this chance and slammed straight into me. This sent me flying straight into a nearby rock, knocking all the air out of me on impact. I swore under my breath, looking up to see the three remaining Dogs advance on me. The shovel had flown out of my hands when Goldie hit me, and now I was left unarmed and bruised. It wasn't the worst I'd experienced, but this wasn't something I'd ever get used to.

The Dogs snarled at me with smug looks as I tried to stand back up but fell back down. My sense of balance was still out of whack, my vision spinning. I was seriously in a shitty situation right now, and the only way I could think to get out...was to be more vicious and cruel than they were. I knew they weren't trying to kill me, so...using this kind of force was going to make me feel guilty later.

Much to my fortune, they weren't very smart. Goldie took point and got ahead of the others. He grabbed the top of my head by my hair and lifted me up to his level by it. It hurt, but I wasn't going to stop him...yet.

"Pathetic creature! Where did all that big talk gAAGH!"

I had jabbed him straight in the throat. He let go of me gasping for air. The other two Dogs saw this and reacted quickly enough. I barely had enough time to dodge the first as the second hit me in the arm. It stung like hell, but it wasn't a serious enough blow to hinder me for long. The second attacker received the blunt of my counter as I put all of my strength into a kick. I was wearing work boots, so when it connected with the side of his chest...he collapsed onto the ground. Goldie still hadn't recovered, so it was just me and this last Dog.

He was the second largest of the group, shaped similar to a Doberman. He growled at me and lunged for my throat. I brought my palm up against his jaw when he was close enough, and it nearly shattered his teeth. The Dog fell back screaming in pain. The sight of it rolling on the ground holding its mouth with tears in its eyes made me feel like the worst kind of person. I hate fighting so much...

I completely forgot about Goldie until I heard him right behind me.

*THWAK*

*thud*

"And I've been me ever since." Rafe and...whatever the girl wolf's name was just listened patiently during my entire story. It didn't take too long, but at the same time, it felt like it took forever. There was still a fair amount of sun in the sky, though, so it wasn't too late at least.

"That is an incredible story, Copper. I can see a lot of Coal in you now, but you are your own individual. It seems we have both been forever changed by Luna...in one way or another."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Rafe...was a lot like me in a way. Without Luna he would have just died a normal wolf a long time ago and I never would have been born. I didn't honestly want to know how it felt to live as long as he had. I was glad that I'd be able to live my life, but I didn't want to outlive my family.

"You are troubled, Copper?"

"Huh? Well...a little. Nothing to worry about though."

"I see. I do have one other question for you though."

"Yes?"

"What has been that monotonous chopping sound coming from your home from time to time? It woke me and in turn my child long ago."

"OH! I'm sorry...I've been trying to chop down some trees for my dad. I'm not yet very good at it, so it takes a while. I'll stop if you want me to..." I'd rather not stop, though. What could I do to get stronger if I couldn't do that?

"I take it there is a cause for this."

"I...w-want to be stronger..."

"Oh? For what reason?"

"Well...I've always been a burden on so many lives. It's time I grow up and better myself, so I asked my dad for any way to improve myself. He figured good hard work was a solid idea."

Rafe seemed to be thinking really intently about things. It was at this point that the little wolf got comfortable enough to walk over to me. For whatever reason...I really wanted to pet her. I think I really like dogs...I don't know why. She took a few steps forward and stopped when she was right in my face. I wasn't scared, though. It didn't feel like anything bad was going to happen. She sniffed me a few times before starting to licking me! A part of me was still really turned off to licking after all that time with Sasha, but this didn't feel nearly as bad. It was kind of gross, but at the same time, it was kind of nice.

"It seems my child has taken a liking to you. She didn't much care for Coal, so I wonder what makes you different."

"Maybe 'cause I'm a pony?"

"It is possible, but I have my doubts."

"Hmmm...OH! I know! Maybe we both smell a little like Luna's magic."

"That...is a very possible thought. You are a smart child, Copper. Hmm, I think I would like to help you."

"What? Help me how?"

"I will make you stronger. So that you may take more pride in yourself."

"R-really!? Why though?"

"I have but one child left, and she likes you. You are the son of the man who was willing to...give me something very dear to make up for a wrong he committed. I enjoy your company, and you are not frightened by mine. I can tell your desire is pure, so I shall help you if it is your desire."

"Y-yes! I'd love that! I'm curious, though...how are you going to help me?"

"You aren't ready for my help yet. It was difficult for you to keep up with my daughter, after all. She'll be the one to help you until the day you have surpassed her."

"Not to be rude, but I could only not keep up with her because of the trees. I think I'm a pretty good flier as is..."

"You misunderstand what I'm asking of you. Catch her by hoof, and you'll be far greater than you are now."

"Oh...wow...that sounds really hard."

"Is it too much to ask of you?"

"NO! I'll do anything to better myself!" This girl wolf seemed really smart. She stopped while we were talking, and was now looking at me with determined eyes. She needed a name. Hmmm...wait...why did I know this name? "Can...I give your daughter a name?"

"It seems only fitting."

"Then it'll be Ula. I believe it means wolf power. I'm...not sure how I know of that name though..."

"It is probably just another...gift from your father."

"I seem to only notice them in times like these..."

"Better to have when you need than to lack it."

"So...what do we do now?"

"It is late, Copper. Return home for now, and come back whenever you want to try your hooves against...Ula."

This was so exciting! "Thanks, Rafe! I will!" With that, I took off home, but I didn't fly. I wanted to run as fast as my hooves could take me, but...Ula came up right next to me.

"Going to follow me home?"

She shook her head and took off ahead of me! Oh no she didn't! She was trying to show me up! Heheh! We'd see about that!

The night was not pleasant for Sweetie Belle in the slightest. Her parents were overjoyed to know that she wanted to stay, that they thought she wanted to stay. Her heart went out to every pony she left behind, and she chastised herself for being too weak to tell her parents the truth. The only hope she had was that Copper might get to visit, but it was still only Monday...five days to go until the earliest he could come. This was all hypothetical, of course. There was no way to know if he would even be allowed, and that thought put her in a worse mood.

Sweetie Belle went to her dresser and pulled out the pictures of her and Copper. It was just last night when these pictures were taken, but it felt like an eternity since.

"Watcha got there, Sweetie Belle?"

"Daddy!?" She quickly hid the pictures behind her back and turned to face her father. He had stepped into her room silently to say goodnight, but he'd ended up catching her at a bad time.

"Well, that is awful curious, don'tcha know? Is that something you shouldn't have?"

"N-n-n-no! I-it's nothing!"

Sweetie Belle started to sweat furiously as her father stepped closer to her. He was usually very soft as a father, but he became serious when he had reason. He extended his hoof and looked down at his daughter. "Let me see it, Sweetie Belle."

This was too much. It had been a long day and she couldn't handle this. Her father wouldn't falter, though, so with tear-filled eyes she slowly set the pictures on his hoof. He took one look at them...and burned the pictures with his magic. Sweetie Belle gasped as the charred remains were dumped in a nearby wastebasket and her father turned to face her.

"Go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning."

He left after that, and Sweetie Belle immediately ran over and stared at the remains. She couldn't cry...it hurt too much to cry. It just couldn't be real. Sweetie Belle stood there for nearly an hour. Near the end of the hour, reality hit her, and she trotted over to her bed and sobbed into her pillow. The first night in her new house was going to be a very long one.

Pine levitated Dash's frozen body back to his farm with Crimson right behind him. She was somewhat annoyed at this turn of events.

"Couldn't try to convince her to stay the easy way. It just HAD to be like this. I sometimes think you should take part in the joining, Pine. It would help you with that disgusting personality of yours."

Pine wasn't fazed in the slightest by Crimson's words. He was smiling as big as the moon at the thought of the helpless form of Dash before him. "Yeah, but I don't want to be like the others! What fun is that? No...I'll be able to have a lot of fun now. Don't worry, Crimson. I won't break her. She'll choose to help us by the time I'm through."

Crimson sighed and picked up her pace a little to look at Dash. Dash was doing her best to stay strong, but every word was making her ever more fearful. She prayed to Celestia and Luna for help, but in her heart she doubted it would help any.

"I'm somewhat unsure of this, Pine."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I get the feeling that something is going to interfere with our plans here."

"Oh please! You could handle whatever bothered us! You are a prodigy, after all."

"I may be strong at magic, but...what would you do if something willing to die for what it believed wanted you dead?"

"Huh? Where is all of this coming from?"

Crimson hesitated for a moment and said, "The stars."

Pine sighed. "You're too enigmatic, Crimson. Well...you've always been that way, but this is too serious for me! Let's hurry up! I can't wait to get started with our dear guest here!"

Dash forced her eyes closed to hold back the tears. This monster was going to do untold things to her, and no pony knew about her troubles. She spent the rest of the trip trying to strengthen her resolve. She refused to give up. Pine noticed the change in her face, and he brought her down closer to him.

"What a brave face, Ms. Dash! You're really prepared aren't you!? I'm impressed with you! I knew you would be perfect for this!"

If Dash could have spoken a word, Pine would have been informed of all the obscenities she had in her vocabulary. He just laughed at the evident rage she wore, and he licked her cheek making Dash want to wretch.

"Now now, Ms. Dash, there will be plenty of time for that kind of emotion later! For now, let's just enjoy the buildup!"

Crimson shook her head and took control of Dash from Pine. "Aww! What gives!?" he whined.

"I'd like to talk with her for now, Pine. These feelings aren't going away, and I want some answers."

Pine let out an exasperated groan but didn't argue further. Crimson levitated Dash in front of her as she continued walking with Pine towards the farm.

"Now, Ms. Dash...is there anything out there to save you?"

Dash thought of Coal, but didn't even attempt to try and talk to Crimson. How dumb was this pony, really? To ask if something could save Dash just seemed absurd! It wasn't like she would honestly answer!

"Coal, huh? He seems like a strong individual. He must be the one who's giving me all of these premonitions." Dash's eyes got wide and she screamed through her forcefully closed mouth. Crimson let out a soft laugh at this. "Your thoughts betray you, Ms. Dash. I'll look forward to meeting this...human."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 135: Twisted /-

Well this is just fucking perfect... *sigh* I had woken up to find myself deep underground...I think. I was in a partially mined-out tunnel; my arms and legs were chained to the end of it. Since I was at the end of a tunnel, my field of view was pretty small. I could see some Diamond Dogs pass by the entrance from time to time, but that's about it. I had started counting how many different dogs there were, and I was up to twenty-one. I was so beyond fucked!

Augh...man...my head is killing me! Damnit...I just couldn't wait here for whatever they were going to do...or not do. Good god, they could just leave me to dehydrate. This was not good at all...but what the hell could I do!? If I started pulling at all of the chains, I was going to start sweating, and then I'd just die faster if I couldn't escape!

"Hmm, the creature is awake." Oh...fuck. One of the dogs noticed my movements and came to either taunt and or torture me. "Stupid creature. Thinking you could win against us."

Screw this dog, but...I figured I had better play along. "Yeah, you guys sure showed me. Now I'm trapped who knows where and no pony is ever going to save me. My life is over, and I have nothing more to do in it. Woe is me and all my failed endeavors." I said all of that in a shitty-ass monotone, but this dog was so clueless that he bought it.

"Kehkeh, we are going to make use of you, creature. Me shall inform Goldie, and you will be fitted with the collar."

With that, he walked away, leaving me wondering What in the buck is "the collar!?" If these guys had gotten smarter somewhat after the Rarity incident and gotten better...slave equipment...I'm doomed. Heh, I wasn't going to give up that easily, but this was still going to be a nightmare!

Goldie came around the corner with this ugly-looking metal collar in his hands and a really nasty bruise on his throat. Yikes...I really effed him up there. I'd have felt worse about it if it weren't for the fact that I was currently tied up. Goldie didn't speak a word to me, and I almost worried that I had permanently damaged his voice box. That would make me feel like such a creep! He fitted the collar on me without even looking me in the eyes, and...he pulled out a remote.

Oh. My. "GGGGGGRRRRGGHHG! FUCK YOU! GAAAAAAAHHH!" Fuck! Okay...I'm really fucked now. Goldie undid my binds and I just fell to the ground. My whole body was seizing up, and I couldn't control my movements. "GNNNNNNNAAAAAAH! Would you stop thaAAAAAAAAHHHT! Kuhh Kuhh! F-fuck you..."

"Lay off that, Goldie. We won't be able to use the creature if you don't stops."

"Grrr! The creature made me hurt! Me wants to make creature hurt more!"

"Creature will hurt plenty from work. Unless you want to do creature's work then."

"Grrr...no. Get up, creature!"

...

"Gah! You made creature pass out again, Goldie! Throw creature in the mines and make creature work when creature wakes."

"Yes..."

Coal's body was dragged across the jagged rock floor and thrown into an incomplete mining tunnel. It still had plenty of potential for gems, but Diamond Dogs tend to get lazy.

Coal didn't wake for nearly three hours after that. His body screamed at him when he tried to stand up. He wondered how many volts this damn collar was sending into him. It had to be under 200 because he was still alive after being shocked so much. Coal chuckled to himself as he thought about how stupid he was for spending any time at all over something so trivial. He leaned against the tunnel wall and tried to collect himself. Unfortunately he didn't get much time; another Diamond Dog spotted him and put him immediately to work. He tried to protest, but this dog had a controller as well.

Coal cursed the Dog under his breath and picked up the pickaxe thrown at him. He spent hours bringing the axe against various points in the tunnel. It became an insult as he started finding deposit after deposit of gems. In a way, the dogs loved him for it, but they didn't love him enough to allow him time to stop. For a short time, he considered trying to escape as Rarity had done, but with this collar...they would shut him up pretty quickly. Part of him was happy about not being forced to do that though. Even in the worst of times, he still had some pride.

By the end of the day, his hands were bleeding from swinging the pick so much, but he didn't complain. They actually gave him some food and water, but that only insulted him more. He now relied on them to keep him alive, so he had to force himself to produce results if he wanted to live. Not an hour went by when he didn't curse the Dogs and looked for any way to escape. He figured his best bet would be at night, but his body couldn't hold out anymore.

As soon as they told him to stop and he was led into a cage to sleep in, his hopes for escape diminished. With every possible method of escape closed to him, Coal collapsed to the floor and slept. It was hard and jagged, but he didn't care. His entire body was on fire from being worked to the bone. There was only one thing on his mind as he allowed sleep to take hold.

"S-sorry, Scoots..."

Not good! Not good at all! Dad is really late getting home, and the girls are starting to worry. AJ is taking it better than Scootaloo is, but I can tell she is still really worried.

I got home after Ula kicked my flank in a race. It didn't bother me though. It's just one more thing to work towards in my book! We parted ways after she...scoffed at me I think. This wolf is really smart! She has a personality and all that! I'm rather impressed. Well, I was, until I discovered how upset every pony was.

We're sitting on the couch together enjoying the warmth from the fire. AJ is holding Scootaloo to try and comfort her. When she started rubbing her back, Scootaloo managed to fall asleep. I saw a few tears fall as she closed her eyes, and that worried me. AJ took her up to bed and joined me on the couch again shortly after. I have to try and comfort her. Hopefully I can do a decent job of it.

"It'll be fine, Mom. I'm sure Dad just got really busy! He has been known to get carried away, after all..."

"Heh, yer probably right, Copper. Mmm...it's late, sugarcube. Let's hit the hay fer now. Ah'm sure Coal will be back soon enough."

No she isn't...AJ looks really scared, but I won't make this harder on her. "Ok. Sleep well, Mom."

Sleep didn't come for Sweetie Belle until she had shed the last of what tears she had. Her pillow was soaked all through the night, but it had dried by sunrise.

She felt disgusting as she woke up to the sound of her father's voice the next morning. Sweetie Belle knew he was going to talk with her about the pictures before school today, so this was going to be a long day.

Sweetie Belle dragged herself out of bed and took a few minutes to tidy herself. Thankfully, her father didn't object to this. He merely waited with a neutral expression downstairs at the dining room table. Sweetie Belle wanted to take her time with things to put off the talk, but at the same time, she just wanted it to be over with. Heavy-hearted and fearful, she descended the stairs and joined her father.

Her mother wanted no part in it after being told about the situation. She felt many of the same emotions as Sweetie's father felt, but she trusted him to handle things.

Sweetie Belle avoided looking at her father as she sat across the table from him. He didn't force her to look at him while he spoke.

"I have a lot of questions here. Do you want to tell me what has been going on while you were in Ponyville, or should I just start asking?"

"His name is Copper, and...he is very important to me."

"How did this happen? The last time we saw you, you were still just the most innocent of fillies. When did this boy change that?"

"That isn't fair, Daddy..."

"Not fair? Not fair!? Sweetie Belle, what isn't fair is finding out your little girl is with a pony much older than her. You know he is just using you, don't you?"

"He isn't as old as he looks...he is just big for his age..."

"Mmmm...even if that is true, I can't be happy about what I saw. How far have you gone with that colt?"

"Answer me, Sweetie Belle."

"A-as far as you saw. We took those pictures during my last night in Ponyville...it was going to be something to remember each other by. I-it was very important to me, and...you ruined it."

Sweetie Belle was starting to tear up again at this point, but her father had too many questions and concerns to stop at this. "When did you two get so close? And did Rarity know about this? If she did, then why didn't she stop it? There is too much I don't know about this, Sweetie Belle; I need you to tell me everything."

"D-Daddy please! Don't do this! I don't want to tell you all of what's happened! If you can't take my feelings for Copper, then you can't take any of that!"

Her father brought a hoof up to his eyes and rubbed them to calm down. "Finish getting ready for school, Sweetie Belle. Be prepared to tell me everything else by the end of the day. I'm writing a letter to Rarity right now about this. I am your father, and I deserve to know what my little foal is getting into."

Sweetie Belle wanted to protest further, but she didn't. She went back upstairs and half-heartedly finished preparing for school. Her first real day was about to begin, and she was past ready for it to end.

Dash was brought into a far back room in the farmhouse. As her captors stepped through the door, Dash saw where she would most likely be staying. Her heart dropped.

It wasn't anything elaborate, but it would do the job. On the floor, there was a foot-long chain connected to a D lock on one end and clasps on the other. There were two sets of these, spaced about a foot apart. Hanging from the ceiling were more chains connected to more clasps, a wheel at the other end. It was pretty clear how the clasps were going to be used, and Dash grimaced at the sight.

"You should feel proud, Ms. Dash! We haven't had to use these for a guest in a long time! Well, I've never gotten to use them! These were a bit before my time."

With his omnipresent perkiness, Pine levitated Dash between the two sets of chains and clasped her in. He let go of his levitation, and Dash fell to the floor with a grunt. Her body was still under the affects of Crimson's spell, so she was unable to resist as Pine turned the wheel, tightening Dash's restraints.

When the bottom set of chains were pulled taunt and Dash's body was stretched as far as possible, Pine locked the wheel in place and marveled at the sight.

"Oh, such a wonderful time we'll have! Crimson, would you be a dear and undo the magic on our guest here? Oh, wait a moment! If we do that, she'll wake up every pony with her screaming. Let's find some kind of gag first!"

Crimson sighed and shook her head. "Just clean up after whatever you do in here. I don't need the smell leaking out into the rest of the farm."

"Oh Crimson! I'm not getting into that yet! Ms. Dash here needs a lot of prep work before that kind of fun can start!"

"You're disgusting, Pine."

"Oh, please! It isn't like this is the worst thing I've ever done!"

"Don't remind me. You seem to forget just how old I am. You're lucky the elders are dead; otherwise, they would lock you up for being such a creep."

"Peshaw! You're the only pony that knows about my...hobbies! Now would you be a dear and grab that gag please? I'd love to get started!"

Crimson rolled her eyes and left to fetch a piece of cloth to use as a gag. She returned with it soon afterwards. She placed it in Dash's forced-open mouth and tied it behind her head. With that, Crimson canceled the magic, which gave Dash control again.

Dash flapped her wings madly while trying her hardest to swear at the two monsters before her.

"Such a fighter! Has this room been soundproofed yet? I'd hate to have my fun interrupted."

"You're a unicorn too, Pine. Do I really need to baby you?"

"Please?"

Crimson sighed. "Fine. Enjoy your fun! I'm going to bed. Wake me and I'm putting a stop to this."

"Don't worry, Crimson! I'll be extra careful not to break the magic on this room by accident! I'll pay extra special attention to where I'm casting it!"

Dash was screaming with as much anger and rage as she could. She wore herself out trying her hardest to break free from her bonds. Her entire body ached, the strain on her joints starting to take its toll. Crimson left during this, but Pine stayed. He watched the entire thing with a smug look on his face while finding himself enjoying the sight more and more. Dash saw this and had to force herself not to cry. It was so disgusting. She averted her eyes to make it easier on herself.

Pine stood up and walked right up to her. "It is a shame I can't move this lower shackles any. I'd love to see...more of you."

Dash growled at him, her hate growing more by the second. Pine made the unfortunate mistake of rubbing his body along Dash's side, putting his head right behind her. She took the chance and brought her wing down right against the back of his head. He was knocked out cold, but Dash was still stuck. With nothing else to do, she took this moment to attempt rest. It was a long and difficult process; her shoulders were screaming in discomfort from all of the weight encumbering them. All she could think to do was to try to ease herself. She flapped her wings to alleviate some of the pain, but this meant she couldn't sleep.

Dash kept this up the entire night, and it wasn't until morning that Pine woke up.

"Oh my...well, I've got egg on my face! How clever of you, Ms. Dash! It seems I'll have to tame you before we can have our fun." Pine was about to tell her his plans, but Crimson entered the room to fetch him.

"It's time for the joining. You need to be present. Hmm? You didn't seem to do much last night. Finally get some self control?"

"Our dear guest knocked me out with her wing. Well, drat! I guess our fun will have to wait, Ms. Dash! What a shame, too! Don't worry, though...I'll think of a lot of fun we can have during the day. Look forward to it!"

With that, Pine followed Crimson out of the room and locked it behind him. Dash hung her head and took this moment to let out all of her fear and frustrations. She couldn't bring herself to drop her guard while he was still in the room, but now that she was alone...it all came out.

Her grieving lasted for no more than ten minutes, but her tears had collected on the floor beneath her. She stared down at it, and prayed it would evaporate before Pine came back. Dash didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Dad didn't come home this morning. Scootaloo was looking so tired after getting up that AJ didn't tell her immediately. Scootaloo asked where he was later into the morning, but all AJ said was that he was very busy. She sent us on our way after that. I don't think Scootaloo bought it, but she didn't argue.

I know Dad didn't come home because I checked on AJ before she woke up. She was alone, and she appeared to be having a really bad dream. It was hard leaving her there, but I knew it would only cause her more problems if she knew I knew.

The school day went by just as slowly as I expected. Dinky started joining us at lunch, but Scootaloo still wasn't talking at all. It made things a little awkward, so the rest of us didn't really talk either.

By the end of the school day, Scootaloo was far past ready to get out. The bell went off and she shot out of the school, heading for home. I wasn't ready for that, and it took me a few minutes to catch up.

I ran right beside her the entire way home. When we arrived, we saw AJ just now leaving the house.

"Mom?"

"Copper, Scootaloo...stay at the house tonight please. Ah need ta' take care of...some stuff."

I didn't want to say anything...I just knew what it had to be. But Scootaloo spoke, and it made my blood run cold.

"Dad didn't come home...did he?"

AJ wouldn't look at us, she just told us to go inside as she walked towards town. Scootaloo started tearing up as she ran inside. I wanted to cry, but...I have faith in Dad. He'll be okay...I know he will.

"We have a new filly joining us today, class! Please come in, dear!"

Sweetie Belle went to school like it was any other day. Upon arriving, she reported to the principal, who then led her to the homeroom class picked out for her.

The teacher was a very friendly middle-aged mare. She had a grey coat and an off white mane. Her cutie mark was an assortment of school supplies.

Sweetie Belle stepped into the classroom and looked at all the faces watching her. She forced a smile before introducing herself.

"Hi, every pony. I'm Sweetie Belle, it's...nice to be here."

"How marvelous! Your seat is the empty one in the corner, Sweetie Belle. I do hope sitting in the back won't bother you at all."

"I'll be fine, thank you."

Sweetie Belle kept her head up as she made her way to the back. She found herself lucky for once. Being able to sit in the back meant she didn't have to try as hard to hide her feelings. She looked out the window for a moment and remembered the feeling of Copper flying her around. Sweetie Belle had never liked heights before then, but now it was almost all she could think about.

The entire day went by quickly enough as she got used to her new setting. The other classes seemed friendly enough. Some teachers were nicer than others, but there were no major differences. Since it was her first day, Sweetie Belle wasn't all that comfortable talking with many new ponies. She would smile and be friendly, but she would do nothing more.

It wasn't until she joined the afterschool choir that things started to look up. The director had her sing by herself first, but she got nervous and ended up freezing up, some of the other members snickering at her. This put her in a sour mood and she stopped caring.

An hour later when it was over, the director got onto her for not putting "heart" into it. She didn't argue, but she was getting very angry with all the crap she had taken the past couple of days. Her father picked her up before she snapped, though. He lectured her all the way home after the director mentioned her behavior.

It wasn't until they got home and her father immediately started talking about the morning that Sweetie Belle finally snapped. She spun around and glared at her father. He couldn't believe the look on her face, nor would he believe the earful he was about to receive.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 136: Disgusted /-

Author's notes: I'm not sure how many of you try to follow the time continuity between each segment, but I'll tell you now that each sections "end" time is roughly the same. I say that because I did things a little differently than the norm for half of this chapter. Everyone will know what I'm talking about soon enough.

I have no idea how long I've been here. I woke up an unknown amount of time after being thrown into this cage. It's been a long time since I've felt this pathetic. Locked up after being made to obey orders...I'm just pathetic. If only I weren't wearing this stupid collar...fuck. Crap...I don't have the right mindset to escape from this! It's because my stupid body is giving out on me! These damn hands...I can hardly feel them right now. This is so damn frustrating, and there is nothing I can do about it! I hate feeling so fucking weak! God, this pisses me off! These fucking dogs...potentially making my family worry...if they found out about this...OH NO! Twilight has that tracking spell...SHIT! If they come down here and get fitted with these collars too...OH FUCK THAT NOISE! I can't take that chance! No more fucking around! I'm getting my sorry ass out of this damn situation!

I picked up a rock and threw my personal safety to the wind. I brought it down again and again against my collar. I could feel my skin being cut as the collar became jagged. I could only hope it doesn't go off!

Gah! This fucking hurts! I'm so close, though! Ahhh! SHIT! *cough* F-finally...I...did it. Sh-shit...there is blood everywhere. I-I better not have fucking cut something major. I'll just...rip some of my shirt off...okay...tie it around my neck now, there th-that's a little better. D...damnit...now it's hard to think. Just...have to stay calm here. Think of the positives...the collar is off. I can hopefully get out of here before the girls come in. Now I just need them to unlock that damn cage door.

I hid the remains of the collar and sat back in the darkest portion of the cage. It seemed to take forever, but a Dog finally came up to let me out.

"Time to work, creature! Wake up!"

I pretended to be asleep against the back wall. There was a rock in my hand, and I was ready to use it. Just step in here, you fuck. If it means getting out of here before the girls worry more...I'll be a fucking monster.

"Stupid, creature!" Please don't bring out the remote before you open the door! "Grr...making me haves to shake you awake!" YES! That is too much excitement for what I'm about to do, but damnit I don't care anymore!

The dog came into the cage, and once he was just close enough...*THWAK*! I took his keys from him, and tried to get the fuck out of there!

The cages are in the back, and I have no idea where I'm going! I need a damn weapon! This rock is probably not going to work for long! If I can just keep from fighting too many of these dogs at once...maybe I can do this!

I saw a single dog in the corridor after the cages. When he wasn't looking, I snuck behind him. *THWAK* I was glad these guys were thick-headed. I didn't know how long he'd be out, though, so I knew I needed to hurry and get the fuck out of there! I hadn't been paying attention to myself, but as I walked away from the second dog, my legs nearly gave out underneath me. The combination of exhaustion and blood loss was really fucking with me!

"Well...fuck..." I managed to drag myself further by bracing myself against the wall, but after turning a corner...I found myself looking at three possible routes. "This feels familiar..." Heh, even when I'm fighting for my life, I still think about the dumbest shit. I was thinking about how this felt similar to Sasha's cave. The middle had led to her chambers, so I was going to try the right one this time.

For once, luck seemed to be on my side. I passed by their kitchen and managed to get myself something real to eat. They had brought me food when I was collared, but it was slop at best. They didn't have running water down here, but there were several barrels of clean water; I used my shirt as a rag to get myself cleaned off. Sadly, a lot of blood had already stained my shirt. Best get changed in a hurry once I get out of here. I was surprised those first two Dogs couldn't smell my blood. Hopefully this would be enough to prevent that from happening.

After taking care of that mess, I continued down the tunnel. I was feeling somewhat better now that I had some real fuel to run on, but my neck was still throbbing.

...

FUCK! The very next fucking room past the kitchen is the god-dang barracks! I'm sure they don't call it that, but it sure as hell looks like one! Oh? Hohoho...this is going to be something else. They have a barrel of wooden swords in the corner, as well as some rope. A thought is forming, and I'm praying it will work.

There had to be at least a dozen dogs in this room, and I had to be very careful. There were just as many swords, and I needed all of them for this to work. I tied them together with the rope, and then I hauled them back out the way I came. I stopped at the kitchen once more and grabbed a bottle of liquid that smelled like alcohol. I went past the splitting tunnels towards the cages again, dumping all but one sword into a pile. I checked the second dog I knocked out, and he was thankfully far enough away that this should work.

I poured the alcohol on the pile of swords and lit it with a nearby torch. My plan was to draw attention this way so that I could escape through another. I hoped the lack of blood wasn't affecting my thinking.

With the last sword in hand, I made my way down the left path, and it was nothing but a dozen different mine shafts! I figured I might as well try the middle route now. The smoke was starting to travel along the top of the cave, so a lone guard came to investigate. He never saw me, and I disposed of him the same way as I had the other guards. If they didn't wake up...that's three down.

The adrenaline is starting to kick in, and I'm feeling better. Guilty, but better. Now I remember why setting a fire was a good idea. The smoke will look for the nearest escape route, so I can just follow that. I knew there was a reason I did that...I think. God...I can hardly think straight right now. The smoke is flowing mostly down the middle tunnel...of course it would. Is that ironic? I have no idea...

I start down that tunnel and come into another set of mining tunnels — dozens! Unfortunately, there wasn't enough wood to burn for the smoke to stay thick in this area. It just started to dissipate, and I'm feeling shit out of luck — even more so when I hear yelling behind me. Either one of those dogs woke up or some came down from the barracks. They don't have anything like an alarm, so it isn't like the whole colony would be informed. I just seriously need to get the fuck out of here, now!

Before I could choose a tunnel, another dog ran up behind me. I had stepped out of the way of the opening, so the dog couldn't see me. I waited 'til he was just around the corner and swung my sword at him as he ran past. The opposing momentums collided, resulting in one of the most disgusting crunches I'd ever heard. I hit the dog square in the nose, and it started bleeding as he fell over. Panic set in as I thought I had killed him, but then I noticed he was breathing through his mouth. With a mixture of guilt and relief, I pulled him behind some stalagmites. I guess this is a lime stone cave...that, or this world just doesn't follow certain Earth rules. I'm going to go with the latter.

More yelling echoed down from the tunnel, reminding me of the urgency of the situation. I chose a random path as the yelling started getting closer. It took everything I had to keep running as my whole body screamed at me for being so stupid. I was lightheaded and sore, but I couldn't stop!

As the end of the tunnel came into view, so did another dog...it was Goldie. He spotted me coming and snarled as he pulled out the remote. I wanted to try to psych him out, so I stopped running as soon as I saw him ready it.

"Don't move, creature! Escape ends here! Drop sword and turn around!"

Why isn't he pushing the button? He seemed awfully trigger-happy with it before. No matter...he is alone, and I'm not stopping here.

I pretended to give up hope, stumbling to the side. It felt disgusting to lure him like this, but I was through taking chances. I would do anything to get out. He took the bait as I exaggeratedly tried to keep my head up. Unfortunately, he was smarter than I thought. He threw a punch aimed right at my gut, and I just barely had time to dodge.

"Grrr! Faking creature! I'll punish creature for disobedience!"

"Kiss my ass. Heh, actually don't. You're probably disgusting enough to do it."

That really pissed him off; he charged me almost instantly. I knew he would focus on my sword, so I decided to try faking him out one last time. I had just enough time to throw it into my left hand and point it out in front of me. His eyes went straight to the sword, and he ran forward, knocking it from my hands. What he didn't see, though, was my right fist flying straight towards him. I hit him across the jaw, and he collapsed onto the ground. He had cut up my left hand pretty severely as he swiped away the sword, but I didn't notice. Aware that it was the cruelest, most disgusting thing I've ever done, I stomped him into unconsciousness. It only took three good stomps, but each one made me hate myself more.

As soon as he was out, I picked up the sword and continued my trek out of the mines. I ran into resistance twice more, but I needed to fight only one dog at a time. The first dog managed to injure me pretty badly, so I was now dragging even more. It felt like forever, but I finally saw light at the end of a tunnel. As I neared the exit, though...the sound of dozens of dogs behind me came echoing down. I had just made it...and now I was going to fail. My body was past the breaking point, and I gave up hope. My legs gave out from underneath me, and my mind went foggy. The ground was mostly dirt here, so it was cool to the touch. It honestly felt amazing. I think I'm starting to hallucinate too. Heh...there's Applejack...I guess I have gone crazy.

"Coal!"

Wait...is...is this real? "AJ?"

I-it is real! Oh my god, it's real! Applejack ran forward and lifted my head into her chest. The dogs were so close, and now Applejack was here! I couldn't let them catch us!

"Shh, it'll be all right, Coal. Ah've got this taken care of."

"Wh-what are you saying!? Get out of here! I'm one thing, but I couldn't live if anything happened to you!"

"Hush yerself. Just sleep, Coal, 'n' trust me."

"A-AJ..." I didn't see what happened next. Her body was so soft...and her embrace so comforting.

Applejack had run straight to Twilight's after parting ways with Copper and Scootaloo. She started off somewhat slowly, but as her worries grew, so did her speed. By the time she reached Ponyvile, Applejack was running as fast as her hooves would take her. She burst in through the front door, startling Twilight and Spike nearly to death.

"Twi'! Ah need yer help, now!"

"Calm down, AJ! What happened!?"

"Coal has taken way too long in gettin home from the Diamond Mines! Ah think somethin has happened! Can ya use that magic again?"

"O-of course, AJ. Let me get the gem..."

Spike wasn't sure what to say in this, so he stayed quiet and watched. Twilight levitated the gem out of the chest she stored it in, and she cast the magic. The image came into view just in time for the girls to see Coal knock out the third dog near the fire.

"Oh Celestia!" Twilight reared back in horror at the sight of Coal. He had dried blood all over his shirt, and he was clearly disoriented. Applejack simply stared in horror. A moment later, she was up and running out of the library towards the mines. Twilight yelped as Applejack shot off, but she quickly collected herself. She ran out after Applejack while yelling at her to slow down.

"Wait, Applejack! This is serious! We need to think things through!"

Without slowing down, Applejack turned back to yell her response. "No can do, Twi'! He needs mah help now!"

Applejack could be as stubborn as a mule, which Twilight knew from experience. She let out an exasperated sigh and then yelled, "Then I'm coming with you!"

"Ah don't want ya gettin hurt over mah affairs! Ah'll take care of this from here!"

"You're not doing this alone! I'm sure my magic will be enough to give us the edge!"

Spike stepped out of the library and watched his friends race off at breakneck speeds yelling back and forth at each other. He had seen Coal's condition, and Spike started to feel nauseous as he stepped back inside to lie down. Was this important enough to write to the princess about? He couldn't think about it very long; Pinkie Pie burst inside moments later.

"Spike! Where is Twilight!? We've got a major problem! Like a super-ultra-mega-notfunatall-problem!"

"You know about Coal?"

"Coal!? What happened to him!? Wait, no! Don't get distracted Pinkie! It's Dash! My Pinkie sense went off! She is in a lot of trouble!"

"What!? How much trouble!?"

"I don't know! The last time this happened was when she failed her sonic rainboom!"

"Augh! There is too much happening! Twilight ran off with Applejack to save Coal from some Diamond Dogs..."

"What!? No pony hurts my friends!" With a flash of pink, Pinkie was racing at her improbably high speeds towards the mines.

Spike thought back to the last encounter they'd had with the dogs and quickly left for Rarity's.

Upon arrival, he quickly burst in, scaring a client of Rarity's.

"Spike!? What are you doing!? I have no time for games right now..."

"Coal is in trouble with the Diamond Dogs! He has apparently been gone for a while, and Twilight used her magic to see where he was, like before! We saw him badly hurt and knocking out one of the dogs! Twilight, AJ, and Pinkie are running down there now to help!"

Rarity leaned back in surprise but collected herself quickly enough. She turned to the client and apologized with a tip of her head. "I'm very sorry, darling. I promise I'll make things up to you!" With that, she ran out of the boutique, Spike right behind her.

"Wait up! I can't run that fast!"

"Oooh!" Rarity levitated Spike onto her back as she galloped off towards the mines. All of the fuss had caused a lot of commotion around Ponyville, and rumors started spreading almost immediately. No pony knew what was happening, but many new tales about Equestria's human were born then.

Pinkie caught up to Twilight and Applejack quickly, inadvertently making them stop running in surprise. "Girls!"

"Ahh, Pinkie!? Where did you come from!?"

"From your house, silly!"

"AUGH! We don't have time fer this! Coal is in trouble 'n' he needs our help!"

"I know that! I'm coming to help too!"

Applejack and Twilight were unsure of how she knew, but they figured it was just a Pinkie thing. They had been stopped long enough for Rarity to get into earshot.

"Wait! I'm coming too!"

"Rarity!?" each pony yelled out in confusion. When they saw Spike on her back, they realized what must have happened.

As soon as Rarity joined the group, each pony gave a determined nod and raced down to the mines. Running as quickly as they were, it didn't take them nearly as long to arrive as it has taken Coal. When they arrived, every pony immediately started looking for a mine shaft.

Twilight stopped for a minute to think. She hadn't brought the gem with her in the immediate panic with Applejack, so she couldn't use that to check on Coal. The others were looking around frantically, but it was a losing battle. With each passing second, things could be taking a turn for the worst, and Twilight couldn't come up with anything to help! She didn't know a tracking spell, because when would she ever need one?

Thankfully, moments later, Applejack heard noise coming from the other side of a sizeable plateau. She ran around it to find Coal collapsed near the exit. Applejack immediately called out to the girls, and they responded immediately.

Applejack ran forward to help him as the girls started to catch up with her. "Coal!"

He was so out of it. She lifted him up and rested him against herself, noticing the dogs quickly advancing upon them. Coal told her to leave, but she had complete faith in her friends.

"Hush yerself. Just sleep, Coal, 'n' trust me."

"A-AJ..." With that, he passed out in her close embrace. The others caught up just in time for the dogs to surround Applejack and Coal.

"Ya'll best not take one step closer iff'n ya don't want me ta' buck ya inta next week!"

Twilight didn't give them a chance to respond as she threw them against the walls with her magic. She stepped forward to get a better look at Coal's condition. The wound on his neck had started bleeding again during his escape, but he didn't notice. It was disgusting to behold, and Twilight felt her rage grow. With her horn glowing and her eyes turning white with righteous fury, she voiced her rage while magical discharge shone around her.

"Why is my friend so badly hurt!? Did you not learn your lesson the last time!? Answer me!"

The others were somewhat shocked at the incredibly violent look on their friend, but each felt similar anger after noticing Coal's wounds. Rarity levitated Coal off of Applejack, and they both left immediately to get Coal some emergency help. Spike took the longest to catch up and joined Rarity and Applejack when they came out with Coal.

Pinkie stayed with Twilight. She was a little worried about how things might go...for the Diamond Dogs.

Sweetie Belle had taken all that she could take, and her father was going to bear the release of her pent-up frustrations!

"You have no idea of anything! You and Mom left me time and time again, and now you suddenly care!? You're my father and I love you, but you are the dumbest kind of stallion! Do you really want to know why Copper is so important to me!? It's because he not only saved my life, not only has been a great friend, but also cares about me and loves me! He has been there for me whenever I needed him, and he has done more for me than you ever have! He makes me happy, and you have no right to tell me that what we have is wrong!"

Sweetie Belle couldn't hold back anymore. Even though her father hadn't judged or said as much as others had, he was going to receive ALL of her anger.

"I'm so tired of every pony telling us that we're too young, or that it 'just isn't right!' Why is it so wrong to all of you!? I'm not a big pony yet — I know that — but that doesn't make my feelings any less important! Copper has been so considerate of me and my feelings, and I love him! If you can't accept that, then just send me back to Ponyville!"

Her father nearly choked right then and there. Sweetie Belle's face was red from all the screaming, and she had been stomping again and again to punctuate her points. Her mother had heard everything from upstairs, and she too was starting to have a panic attack. Neither parent could honestly believe the level of emotion Sweetie Belle was pouring out.  
It took her father several minutes to digest everything, but what he heard only raised more questions in his mind.

"H-he saved your life..."

"Yes! I fell off a cliff and he saved me! He couldn't save us both, so he crashed right into the ground! It took hours for help to arrive, and we did our best to comfort each other until then! It hurt so much seeing him like that, and he has only done more for me since!"

Sweetie Belle had let out all of the anger she had. Her throat stung as the yelling took its toll on her. She collapsed onto the ground and sobbed into her hooves, still holding too much grief to contain.

This time, it took her father longer to recover, but once he did, he scooped up Sweetie Belle and cradled her in his hooves. She knew it wasn't fair to say all of what she did, and she feared she had gone too far. Thankfully, her father knew it was just venting, but even though it was...those feelings did come from somewhere. He couldn't bring himself to willingly give up his daughter again, so he decided on the next best thing.

"Sweetie Belle...if you would let me...I'd like to meet this colt."

Between her sniffles and sobs, Sweetie Belle spoke only a single word of disbelief. "R-really?"

"Any pony that means this much to you...must be something, don'tcha know? I'm sorry I burnt those pictures, Sweetie; it was just too much too soon for me. Will you forgive me?"

"D-Daddy...of course! I'm sorry for yelling at you! It's just been so hard leaving every pony!"

Her father started fearing the worst. He wasn't ready to give up his daughter again. They had just gotten back together...it was just too soon, but he would do what was best for his daughter. With a deep breath, he asked Sweetie Belle the single hardest question he ever had. "Do...you want to go back to Ponyville?"

Sweetie Belle was shocked to hear this. Would he really let her return? He wouldn't ask that if he wasn't serious; she knew that much. She wanted to return, but...she also knew it wouldn't be right. Her parents needed her, and she knew it. Sweetie Belle thought about it, but she couldn't bring herself to just up and leave her parents. She did, however, come up with an alternative. "Can...can I live in Ponyville over the summer?"

The relief her father felt couldn't be compared to anything. His daughter loved him enough to stay, and he knew she was staying for him. "Of course, Sweetie Belle. I'd still like to meet this colt long before then, though."

Should she tell him? Everything else was already out in the open, so...this should be too. "He...he can already fly, and...he is hoping to get permission from his Dad to visit me on the weekends..."

Had he heard this at any other time, he may have been surprised. Right now, though, it didn't bother him at all. "Then I'll hopefully meet him soon. I love you, Sweetie. Thank you for forgiving me."

With all her pain and anger gone, Sweetie Belle found comfort in her father's embrace. She nuzzled into him, and he heard her muffled reply through his coat. "I love you too, Daddy."

This moment would have been all the more perfect for every pony if they had heard Sweetie's mother faint upstairs upon hearing about how her daughter fell from a cliff. They'd find her soon enough, but for now things were peaceful.

Time was an unknown for Dash now. She had been suspended in the room for what felt like days without so much as a peep from Pine — or Crimson. Dash had already spent most of her energy trying to make things easier on herself. Instead, she had brought pain upon herself all the sooner.

It had been far too long since Dash was given any form of sustenance, and her body was begging for some. Was this how Pine intended to break her? By forcing her into worse and worse states of need and desperation until she would willingly obey him? The thought of prostrating herself before him made her sick to her stomach.

This continued all day. From time to time, ponies could be heard outside the door, but Dash didn't have the strength to cry out to them. She tried once, but upon hearing herself, she stopped. Her pleas were muffled through the gag, and they came across as unbearably weak and pathetic. Dash also honestly doubted they would help, even if they did know. Surely, they were all loyal to Pine, so why even bother?

When Dash heard someone unlocking the door, she had no idea of what to expect. As the door swung open and Pine stepped in carrying an unusual looking device, Dash's started to panic.

"Good! You're awake! Well, you should be, it has only been a few hours, after all!"

Dash's eyes widened. Only a few hours? Had so little time really passed? She had never been patient, but this was just unfair. Pine noticed Dash staring at the device, and a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Want to know what this is? It's going to take care of that fighting spirit of yours!"

Dash panicked as he placed the device against her stomach. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, and she had no idea of what to expect.

"It's a marvelous little device, really. Its fuel is unicorn magic, which it converts into something...applicable. I'm not so great with magic, but tools like this make anything possible!"

With that ominous statement, Pine fed the device minor amounts of energy, and it came to life. It sent waves of energy into Dash's body, disrupting her control.

Pine hadn't closed the door all the way behind him, so the soundproofing magic didn't kick in. Crimson stepped up to close the door when various sounds attracted her attention, but before she did, she heard a mixture of pain and shame coming from inside.

"Such a disgusting stallion..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 137: Pity /-

Author's notes: As a fair warning...things are getting grosser. I do my best to only imply, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out some of what has happened. And I'll say this now before there are at least a dozen comments over it. No, Dash was not raped in this chapter. Well, that's all I have for you guys tonight. I'll see ya'll tomorrow with more updates!

With the added strain of keeping Coal afloat, it took much longer for Rarity, Applejack, and Spike to get him to the hospital. By the time they arrived, it was already dark out, and temperatures were far below freezing. It wasn't until they stopped in the lobby to call for help that Applejack realize just how cold Coal's body was. If it hadn't been for the fact that her friends and some other ponies were around, she would probably have broken down right then.

The doctors came in shortly after that and took Coal with them. Applejack was left feeling unsure of what to do next. She wanted to stay, but...the kids needed to know the truth now. She decided it was best to tell them, but of course she dreaded it. Being honest could be such a burden sometimes.

Twilight confronted the dogs for answers, but with each passing second she didn't get one, the magic that forced them against the tunnel walls got stronger. At one point, Pinkie had to try and calm her friend's rage, for it seemed that she might actually kill them at this rate.

"Twilight, please...th-this is too much..."

It took Twilight a moment to even consider stopping, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She dropped the magic holding the dogs, and they all fell with painful yelps as the bruises they had received from the invisible source throbbed. Twilight stomped the ground and threatened them with worse if she didn't get answers.

Among the dogs were a couple of the five original ones that jumped Coal, and Twilight nearly flipped upon hearing their excuse. It was over gems...over stupid bucking gems! Hearing that one of her dearest friends was once again put through hell in a world he openly claimed to love more than any other over something so trivial made the fire in Twilight burn all over again.

She told them to bring everything they took from Coal to her immediately, and she demanded to speak with the dog in charge of things. If he wasn't brought to her, she threatened to make each dog present answer twice over for him.  
Pinkie was past the point of being scared now. Never had she seen Twilight this upset, and she did her best to calm her friend. Once Twilight had ceased her yelling, Pinkie came over and threw her hooves around Twilight her body shaking somewhat. This didn't immediately calm Twilight, but it did calm her eventually.

With a calming heart, Twilight apologized to Pinkie, but she refused to change her mind about talking with the leader. Pinkie didn't argue; she only asked that Twilight not freak out again. Twilight wouldn't promise that, but she did promise she would at least try.

Before Pinkie could try again, the alpha was brought to Twilight. He was surprisingly a much older-looking dog, but he was very large. In height, he was a little shorter than Goldie, but in mass he seemed far greater. Twilight didn't so much as give him a second to speak, instead barraging him with threats and demands.

"I don't care what the circumstances are! You will never harm another pony or creature here again! If I ever so much as hear that any one of you has been less than perfect, I'm collapsing every last tunnel in this Celestia-forsaken place!"

The dogs present started growling to themselves at being ordered around in this way by a pony. They weren't in any situation to argue, but none of them took her words to heart. With a wave of his hand, the alpha agreed without a single word of protest. Every dog and pony present gawked at his cooperativeness, and Twilight couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty.

Shortly thereafter, the fruits of Coal's labor, his shovel, and his coat were brought to Twilight. She freaked out at the sight of his coat and then remembered that humans didn't have much in the way of natural defenses against extreme temperatures. She took hold of everything by levitation and immediately ran back to town, Pinkie right behind her.

It wasn't until they were out of sight that Goldie joined the group of dogs near the entrance. He was bruised but otherwise all right. "Grrr! Are we going to listen to pony!? Alpha can't be serious!"

With a flick of his wrist, the alpha dog struck Goldie against the cheek, sending him flying with unreal force into a wall.

"It is that kind of temper that gets Goldie into these messes, and don't doubt Alpha again. Let pony think we will listen. We are Diamond Dogs, and Alpha is your only master."

With that, the alpha dog walked back down the tunnel to return to his prior activities. The others looked at each other and snickered. "No pony orders dogs around for long."

Scootaloo stopped crying an hour after starting. I had just been sitting on the couch while she let it out. Part of me wanted to go up there and comfort her, but at the same time, letting it all out helps. Shortly after her crying stopped, she joined me on the couch.

"Feeling better, Sis?"

"Shut up, Copper..."

"S-sorry..."

"Huuuh, no...it isn't your fault. You haven't been around for a lot of what Dad has been through. He seems to have the absolute worst luck ever!"

"What do you mean?"

"It...it would take too long to remember everything. It just seems if something can go wrong for him it will, and I'm tired of it!"

I'd never seen Scootaloo like this before. It was honestly pretty unnerving. "Even if he has been through a lot...he has always made it out Ok..."

"Don't get me wrong, Copper. I'm not doubting Dad will get out of whatever problem he is in...I'm just so tired of seeing him hurt! It doesn't matter if it has been months or years. You just don't forget going through such horrible stuff..."

"W-we don't know if it's that bad..."

"Doesn't matter...cause it probably is that bad..."

Cripes! This was depressing as buck! I didn't think there is anything I could say to make her feel better, so I just tried to be a good brother for her.

We stayed on the couch together for a while. Nothing more was said; we just took comfort in each other. I'm not sure how long we were there, though, because AJ stepped inside with a tired look on her face before either of us thought much about the time. Scootaloo perked up immediately; but I knew what AJ's face meant...Scootaloo was right, it was that bad.

"Did you find him!?" Scootaloo jumped off the couch and got right in front of AJ.

AJ just put a hoof on her head on rubbed it slowly. "Yeah...we did. It's just...he got ah little roughed up again. He'll be fine, but he has ta stay at the hospital tonight."

Scootaloo's ears dropped at this, and she immediately jumped into AJ. It was honestly such a sad sight to see them looking so hurt. I had to look away. I didn't want to ask it, but the answer was always no if you didn't ask.

"Can...we visit him?"

AJ seemed to flinch at this. Oh, Luna...it must be pretty bad.

"Ah...Ah'm not sure, ta be honest. Ah ain't lyin when Ah say he'll be fine, but..."

Scootaloo let go of AJ while she was talking. She stood there for a moment, but then shot out of the door! What!?

"Scootaloo! Get back here right this instant!"

AJ was yelling at her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. I took off after her, but I honestly wasn't sure what I should do! AJ looked exhausted, so she was having a hard time keeping up with Scootaloo, who wasn't tired. I could very easily stop Scootaloo, but...I don't think I should. Sorry, AJ...'cause I want to see Dad, too.

It didn't take us long to get there, and thank Luna we were in a public place. I was certain that AJ was going to be furious with us later. Scootaloo ran straight up to the counter and asked the nurse where Coal was being kept. The nurse hesitated, but Scootaloo kept barraging her with questions. After a moment, the nurse pointed down the hall and told us it was the last door on the right.

AJ now bursted in, but Scootaloo and I were already running down there. I felt terrible at the thought of all of this possibly disturbing other patients, but it was too late to stop now! We made it to the door, and...it was an operation room. The red light was on, and that's when it finally hit me. Dad must have gotten really hurt. That...just can't be! He didn't get all that hurt when fighting Sasha, right? He is too strong to be hurt, right!?

AJ caught up with us at the door, and she was probably going to yell at us until she saw our faces. I don't know what I looked like, but Scootaloo looked heartbroken.

"P-please don't make us leave, AJ. I-I want to stay here for D-Dad..."

That did it. Hearing Scootaloo plead to AJ made me lose my composure. I bit my lip to keep myself from sobbing, but it was too hard not to cry. AJ didn't say anything; instead, she just scooped us up and held us. I buried my face into her, and Scootaloo did the same.

A nurse came over with a blanket shortly after, and I could tell it was going to be a long night when AJ tucked us, but not herself, in. I'm not sure how long I watched AJ stare at the operating light, but I didn't get to see it go off. My eyelids grew heavy, and I fell asleep a little after Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle's mother was found and woken up about ten minutes after the conversation ended. Her mother was past livid with what she heard until she got the rest of the story. She was more...open about it, to say the least, bombarding Sweetie Belle with questions pertaining to the more...tender moments.

Knowing that her mother didn't mind was a relief, but the entire situation was more than uncomfortable for Sweetie Belle. She did laugh a little at how her mother was acting more like a friend than a parent at this point. At least there was one pony who didn't seem to have any problems with her and Copper's relationship.

Their talk lasted until dinner; by that point, Sweetie Belle was far past ready for it to end. She ate in silence as her parents discussed what Copper must be like based on what Sweetie Belle told them. It was embarrassing, to say the least; granted, it was comforting.

That day had started out as one of the worst days Sweetie Belle could remember, but it thankfully ended on a high note. She was tucked into bed and wished sweet dreams. Upon snuggling into her pillow, she fell asleep hoping for those sweet dreams to be about her special some pony.

"Whoo! What a day! I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" Pine stepped out of the holding room feeling elated. Dash had been put through constant torture, her entire body convulsing as Pine used his device to continuously feed energy into her. Pine loved the sight, and ended up spending his entire evening being entertained by Dash's resistance.

Crimson was coming to get him just as he was stepping out. She caught a glimpse of Dash on the other side, and it was clear she had been through hell.

"Pine...do you have any intention of making Ms. Dash WANT to stay? She can't partake in the joining because she is a pegasus, and I'm not going to even attempt mind control again."

"Yeah...it did get messy last time, didn't it? No matter! I have everything planned out!"

"...well, out with it."

"Ah ah aaaaah!" Pine shook his hoof at the unicorn. "What fun would it be if you knew everything!?"

"I don't care to know everything, Pine. I care to know that you aren't going to break her before we can make use of her. Don't forget about that human, either."

"What about him?"

"Ms. Dash would make great leverage with him. Could you imagine having control of Equestria's only human?"

"Oooooh! I love the way you think, Crimson! How did you get to be so smart!?"

"Don't flatter me, Pine. It doesn't make me happy, coming from you."

"Ouch! Such cruel words! Saying such things to your only friend! I should feel so hurt!"

"...but you don't..."

"Correct! And do you know why!?"

"...Ms. Dash?"

"Ms. Dash! Oh she put up such a wonderful front as I got to play! I almost can't believe she managed to stay awake during all of that! Such a shame, really. I was going to let her down some and have MORE fun! Guess I'll just try again tomorrow."

"Do you ever wonder why I find you so disgusting?"

"Not really, but I don't care either way! I'm going to have all the fun I want with that lovely pegasus! It's only a matter of time until she gives up and does whatever I tell her to do!"

"So that's your plan. You intend to break her mentally..."

"Great, isn't it!? Breaking bodies is sooo easy, it just gets boring! Breaking wills, on the other hoof — now that is always special!"

"Has she been given food or water? She will up and die on us at this rate."

"Oh! I knew I forgot something!"

"Auugh, for the love of...never mind. I'll take care of it this time. You just get out of here. I think you've done enough for one night."

"Awwww! But I want to stay and see if she'll try and scream at me!"

"Get out of here, Pine!"

"Fiiine!"

With that, Pine wandered off, muttering about new things to try with Dash later. Crimson entered the room to inspect Dash's condition, and she quickly gagged at the sight. Dash was covered in sweat and tears, but the worst thing was the smell. There was no ventilation in the room, soeverything was stagnant. Dash was barely awake at this point, but she did notice through tired eyes that there was another pony in the room again.

"Can you hear me, Ms. Dash?"

Dash could hear the voice, but she couldn't understand anything by this point. Crimson took note of this and found a little compassion in her soul. She left for a few minutes and returned, now levitating a large tub of water behind her. Crimson cleaned both Dash and the room before leaving once more to get some food and water.

Dash was hardly aware of the situation. Hours upon hours of being tortured with the device had dulled her senses and mind. Crimson undid the gag around Dash and started feeding her. Crimson had to be slow with her, but Dash had eventually taken in all she could. With some of her physical needs met, she passed out once more.

Crimson noticed bruising starting to form around her shoulders, her own weight stretching her body. As one final act of pity, she undid the upper clasps and let Dash sleep on the floor. For one added bit of precaution, she sent a large surge of magic into Dash's wings. They would now be useless for quite some time. With a final shake of her head, Crimson went on her way once more. She didn't approve of his methods, but as long as Pine achieved proper results with Dash, it would be acceptable.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 138: Escape /-

Author's notes: Well this has been a weird night! I took two separate one to one and a half hour naps yesterday before and after class, and I usually don't for just this reason! I've been awake all night! Oh well, it just means you guys get another chapter all the sooner! Cause what else am I going to do in the A.M.!? What else would I do? Nothin! Cause writing be boss! Heh, hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!

"Wake up there, sugarcubes. Ya'll need ta' be gettin home 'n' cleaned up fer school."

"Huh?...what? Seriously, mom?"

"Seriously, Copper. Iff'n it makes ya feel better, ya'll can check on Coal now. He is still sleepin', but he's lookin' fine."

"Yeah...that sounds good. Hmm? Where is Scootaloo?"

"She woke up on her own ah little while ago. Ah'd imagine she is still cuddlin with Coal some."

"The doctors didn't mind?"

"Heh, ya'll have surely seen that girl's pout face. They couldn't say no iff'n they wanted to."

"Heheh, good point."

*yawn* It's a big relief to know that Dad is all right. AJ said he doesn't look too bad, but I wonder if she was talking in a relative sense. Like...a "he looks fine, considering what happened" kind of thing. Dad has been moved to one of the recovering rooms down the hall. Huh...his name is the only one on this room's list. I wonder why he gets his own room. It's big enough to hold three, and the room across the hall only has one other pony in it. Why is it that he seems to get special treatment? Heh, well it could be the fact that he is literally the only of his kind here. Would that make him an endangered species? According to Scootaloo, he does always seem to be in some kind of danger. I'm a little surprised that I can make jokes at a time like this.

AJ and I stepped inside to see Scootaloo squeezed between Dad's arm and body. She looked pretty comfortable, to be honest.

"Did ya fall asleep again, sugarcube?"

"Mm mmm. I'm just enjoying how calm Daddy's heartbeat is. *sniffle* I think he's fine..."

"He sure is. We've got ourselves ah fighter there. He'd not go out so easily."

"Hey Mom...what did happen to Dad?"

AJ suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Ah'll...Ah'll answer yer questions after school today. Ya'll need ta' git down there."

Scootaloo let out a long sigh in response. She leaned up and gave Dad a quick kiss on the cheek before shuffling out of the room. I took one last look at AJ, but she sent me on my way with a wave of her hoof. I wish Dad had been awake. At least, then I wouldn't be wondering when he was going to come to. This was going to make today a very long one.

I end up looking back inside one last time, and...AJ's face betrays her earlier confidence. She looks so...I-I'd better go.

Twilight and Pinkie parted ways at the library. Twilight didn't pass the girls and Coal on the race back to Ponyville, so she knew that they must have already gotten Coal to the hospital. She decided the best thing to do was just to call it a night and check on Coal in the morning.

Spike had long since fallen asleep after getting back, and Twilight felt the need to hide all the gems she had gotten from Coal. Thinking back to the fact that Coal went through all of this over petty greed made her anger boil all over again. Before going to bed, she stopped and stared at the spot Coal would sleep when he had stayed here.

"Everything used to be so simple." She ran her hoof over the spot and let out a pained sigh. "I wonder how things would have gone if...no. Best not think about that."

With a heavy heart, Twilight went upstairs and crawled into her bed. Luna's moon was shining very brightly tonight, and Twilight found herself staring at it. She let her thoughts trail off as she lost herself to the soft glow. This peace of mind ultimately brought upon her sleep and hopes for a better tomorrow.

"H-huh? Wha..." Dash woke up in the middle of the night to the throbbing of her own body. "O-ouch...wait...am I...augh, dangit!" For a moment, Dash thought she had been freed from her confines, but she soon noticed it was only her forelegs.  
Dash's body was screaming in discomfort as she tried to bring herself to stand. It took all of her willpower, but she finally succeeded. "This is really going to hurt..."

Preparing to take off at maximum speed, she hoped to free herself from the second set of clasps, but she soon discovered her wings wouldn't respond to her commands. The realization of the severity of her condition came when Dash taking a step forward. She looked at her shoulders to find them a dark and sickly blue. The fact it could be seen through her coat was evidence of how serious this was.

Panic started to set in as Dash tried her hardest to get the clasps undone. She pulled and pulled and pulled, but it only made it hurt more and more. It wasn't until she pulled hard enough to cut herself that the clasp inched down ever so slightly.

Dash knew what it would to take to get out, but it took her nearly ten minutes to work up the courage to do it. She spotted the gag that had been used to silence her, and she decided to make use of it. Biting down on the gag, Dash pulled with all her might to free her back legs, but it just wasn't happening. She couldn't afford to quit, though, so she reluctantly decided to try one leg at a time.

Each second was becoming worse than the last as Dash refused to give up. The only sounds that could be heard in that room were the muffled cries of Dash and the gentle dripping of blood onto the floor. It felt like an eternity, but Dash had only been pulling herself out for ten minutes. She wasn't aware of how she even had the energy to do this, but she didn't complain. Well, she did complain — but not about that. With a final tug and a scream, Dash got one leg free from the clasp. She collapsed onto the floor and let herself rest for a moment. Tears were falling, but only from frustration. Dash was determined to get away, and this pain was nothing compared to what she felt Pine would do later.

The second clasp took longer, but she finally succeeded. With that freedom also came the end to her adrenaline. It now took everything she had to simply stay awake. Her back right leg had gotten it the worst, so Dash decided to tie the gag around it to attempt to stop the bleeding.

It was now time to get out of this Celestia-forsaken place, but without the of her wings, Dash had little confidence in the matter. With her heart beating out of her chest...she slowly opened the door. The farmhouse was completely silent as Dash stepped out, moving slower than she ever had before. The first thing she noticed was the window immediately to her left, and the second thing she noticed was that the sun was coming up...and this was a farm. Dash's eyes widened as she opened the window and climbed through. She didn't realize that she was on the second floor until it was too late; she fell straight down with her hooves over her mouth to muffle the scream that followed. It seemed the universe wasn't too cruel, as Dash landed into a very muddy section of ground. It knocked some of the air out of her, but she wasn't too harmed from the fall.

The mud clung to her body and made her attempt at escape all the more difficult. The added weight was forcing Dash to move past her physical limits, and she collapsed many times as she ran. There was only one place around that she honestly felt would be safer than this town, and ironically enough...it was the Everfree Forest.

Waking up in a hospital bed...oh, the memories. How many times is this now? Four times? I've lost count. Wait...how did I even..."AJ!"

"Coal!? Yer awake!"

I remember AJ holding me as I passed out and called to her out of reflex. She had been just outside the room when I did. AJ ran over to my bedside and climbed up onto me. The girls have done this a lot in the past...is this normal?

My thoughts are interrupted by the sight of Applejack's angry tears falling onto me.

"Ah'm so glad yer okay, but Ah'm so mad at ya Ah can hardly take it!"

"Mad at me? What did I do?"

"Ya got hurt! Again! Yer ah big feller, so stick up fer yerself more!"

This is not what I need right now. Let's see if I can't move this conversation away from me being a weak bitch. "How did we get out of there?"

"Twi' came in and cleaned up. Rarity levitated ya back ta' town fer me and dropped ya off here."

I can't believe how pathetic I am. A pony six years younger than me had to come to my rescue...again! This is so fucking frustrating! AUGH! Damnit! My neck still fucking hurts! Huh...more of that fake skin stuff. I need to see if I can't start carrying this crap around with me. It seems to close up wounds really well.

Applejack is still glaring at me with angry eyes. I know she isn't angry AT me per se, but I'm having a hard time looking at her. She isn't stopping, so I guess I'd better start apologizing. "Sorry, AJ..."

"Ya better be! Scootaloo 'n' Ah were worried sick about ya! Ah hated em at first, but ya'll need ta start takin' those swords with ya or somethin'! Ah can't take seein' ya like this! Ah just can't..."

This is salt on an open wound, to say the least. I was beaten, humiliated, beaten some more, and humiliated again, and now I'm being told how much I suck for it. I know that isn't fair to Applejack, but this just isn't right. Part of me wants to get mad, but I'm keeping my cool. I know Applejack can be very hotheaded, and I couldn't rightly say I love everything about her if I can't put up with it when it's directed at me.

She seems to get more and more frustrated with me the longer I stay silent. Just what can I say, 'Sorry for suffering at the hands of others!?' It would be a lot easier to justify getting mad here if Applejack wasn't still crying on me. I just wish she would hurry up and get all of this out of her system.

"Yer such ah pain in the flank, Coal..."

"...I know..." I sighed.

"Ya make me and yer kids worry all the time..."

"I-I know..."

"Ya make life so hard so often..."

"I-I'm s-sorry..."

I wonder if this has happened to me before, and that's how I developed all of my self-hate. 'Cause I'm having a very hard time not thinking I'm the biggest piece of shit ever. Applejack's continuing to cry while she sits on my chest and rests her face against my cheek.

"Ah'm so glad yer all right...Ah love ya so much, Coal. Please stop doin' this ta me..."

This is going to hurt to say, but it needs to be said. "I...wish I could. I didn't go down there intending for this to happen; it just did. I never want to upset you, AJ. I just don't control everything. Please don't hate me for this. I'm sorry, but...this could happen tomorrow for all I know..."

Applejack started holding me tighter and tighter as I spoke. I put my arms around her and rubbed her back as she slowly got control over her emotions. The tears stopped flowing, but her face was still damp from them.

"Ah'm sorry, Coal. Ah know it isn't yer fault, but...it's just too much sometimes..."

"Sorry I'm such a pain in the flank, AJ."

"Don't give me ah hard time too, Coal. Just...tell me ya love me, and hold me for ah while."

"I love you so much, AJ. So very very much..."

"Now I know I forgot something important! Hmmm..." Pinkie Pie was walking towards the hospital to check on Coal. She was tilting her head back and forth in an effort to remember whatever it was she forgot, but it just wasn't coming to her.

She arrived at the hospital in time to see Twilight talking with the nurse behind the front counter. "Hiya, Twilight!"

"Oh, hi Pinkie."

"Coal all right?"

"I was just asking the nurse about it now."

Pinkie stepped next to Twilight, and they both turned their attention to the nurse.

"Well, as I was telling Ms. Sparkle earlier, Coal is fine. There were a few complications with treating him, but nothing major when we discovered them."

"What were these complications?"

"Well, Ms. Sparkle...Coal had small bits of metal embedded into him. Our lead surgeon had to be very careful when removing them. We're learning more and more each time he comes in, but a lot of what we learn is distressing." Twilight wasn't sure what the nurse was getting at. Pinkie was tilting her head back and forth again trying to understand. "I mean to say...his body is...unique."

"Unique? Well, he is the only human here..."

"I don't mean it like that, Ms. Sparkle. Coal's body has started becoming...rather receptive to magic."

"What do you mean receptive? Did something happen!?"

"Calm down, Ms. Sparkle! I just mean that what would normally take a lot of magic to do on a pony...isn't nearly as difficult to perform on Coal."

"So...you're saying he is easily influenced by magic. As in, if I were to, say, levitate him, he would be lighter than a pony of equal weight?"

"Something like that, yes. We aren't completely sure what has caused this, but we believe continued exposure of high-level magic would be the cause."

"Is...this going to be a problem for him?"

"It depends, Ms. Sparkle. A spell meant to ease pain would be much more effective, but..."

"If he were to be on the receiving end of a spell meant to do harm..."

"It would be much worse, yes."

"This is just bizarre...I need to write to the Princess about this. Well, it can wait until after we check on Coal. May we, nurse?"

"Of course. He is in the third room on the left."

"Thank you."

With that, Twilight and Pinkie made their way to Coal's room. Pinkie had felt left out during the whole conversation, but she figured she would make up for it by getting to talk with him. They poked their heads around the corner to see Applejack atop Coal...kissing him...hard. Their eyes got wide and they immediately got out of there!

The nurse saw them running back down the hallway, and she asked them what happened.

"Don't go into his room!" Twilight's face was red as she spoke, and the blush wasn't going away any time soon.

Pinkie just stood there for a moment before she started giggling.

The nurse gave the girls a confused look as she spoke. "Why shouldn't we go in his room?"

With a big smile, Pinkie answered for Twilight. "He's bobbing for Apples!"

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 139: Catching On /-

This is no time for school. I swear I've become the worst kind of student! I can never focus anymore! Something is always going on that causes some form of distress or another! AUGH!

Scootaloo is having just as hard a time today, too. Applebloom and Dinky could tell something was bothering us, and they asked us about it at lunch. Scootaloo wasn't really in the mood to explain, so I took it upon myself to fill them in. Applebloom was upset, but she didn't seem surprised. I guess Dad really does get into a lot of trouble around here. Dinky, on the other hoof, seemed really surprised. She is really good at asking questions! Her questions lasted all through lunch, and she even started up again after school! A lot of the questions were about things before my time, so I couldn't answer them. Dinky started asking MORE questions about why I couldn't answer and how I'm so old while Coal is so young. It's too early in our friendship to tell her how I came to be! I had to basically tell her that I really need to check on Dad. She didn't seem bothered by it, so I got out of there in a hurry!

Because of my talk with Dinky, I didn't get out of school for the longest time. Scootaloo had already made it to the hospital when I arrived. I made my way to Dad's room to find him surrounded by nearly every pony! Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo were there. They looked really serious...and Scootaloo was hitting Dad while crying...what is going on?

Dash had to make it across three farms, including Pine's, to make it to the forest. She couldn't run straight there because the town center was buried. She made it through Pine's and Tiny's farms with relative ease. It was past sunrise when she reached Onyx's farm, and there were several ponies already out and about working. Dash didn't want to be seen, but she had to get into the forest as soon as possible. She took the road between Tiny's and Onyx's farm to get along the southern edge. From there she would make her way to the forest. It was as good a plan as any; unfortunately, one of the workers spotted her. He hadn't forgotten how Dash had yelled at Onyx, and he yelled at her as she passed. She was trying her best to stay composed and hide her incredibly poor physical condition.

One pony noticed blood dripping from Dash's back legs as she walked, and he ran over to satisfy his curiosity. Once he was close enough to get a better look at Dash, he fell back in shock. Dash didn't know just how bad she looked, but it was horrifying, to say the least. In an unusual act of kindness, he offered her assistance after calming down, but Dash refused. She didn't stop walking during any of that. Granted, it wasn't so much walking at this point. The other pony told Dash he was going to get others for help, and he wouldn't listen to her pleas for him to stop. She gritted her teeth and ran as fast as her legs could carry her as soon as he was far enough away.

Other nearby ponies were alerted to Dash's presence by this, and they started running after her. Dash couldn't think straight at this point, and every pony looked like an enemy. Her bleeding was only getting worse the more she ran, but she couldn't stop. The edge of the forest was so close now, but so were the voices behind her. The voices were getting closer and closer...one of them belonged to Onyx. Dash looked back to see him charging at her with incredible speed.

"Just leave me alone!" Dash pleaded as she turned her attention back to running. Her cries didn't go unheard, but they only sparked more curiosity about the situation. Onyx was the only one to keep up with Dash even in her condition as she pushed herself even further. The only things keeping her in motion were her sheer force of will and the fear of being caught.

Dash finally made it into the forest, but Onyx was now only a few yards away. Dash knew she would be caught if she didn't do something, but she had no idea what! This edge of forest was close to a swampy area. There was muck everywhere, and by a stroke of luck, Dash spotted a small, flooded-out den. She managed to jump in and quickly covered herself completely in the muck. Her hope was that Onyx wouldn't be able to see her if she camouflaged well enough. It was a long shot, but she just couldn't outrun him anymore. If he found her...it was all over.

"Come out here! I know you can hear me! What the buck is going on!?"

"Fine, just you try and hide! I'll be back with the others. We'll figure out what is going on one way or another!"

It was time for Rarity's and Fluttershy's usual spa day, but the spa was indefinitely closed; renovations were taking place. Aloe and Lotus were there talking with several other ponies, neither of whom the girls recognized. Apparently, they had struck a business deal for expansion because of all the business that Coal attracted. They would have to close down until the renovations were done.

"That's actually very good timing, darlings! Coal is in the hospital due to an...incident. The extra time off will do him wonders."

"Oh, thank goodness! We worried he would be upset with us for not telling him!" Aloe didn't think carefully about her immediate reaction, so Lotus thought to ask the important question.

"How is he doing? I'd rather him be angry at us than hurt..."

"He should be fine! In fact, since the spa is going to be closed, I'm thinking I'll go check on him!" Rarity stopped for a moment and turned to Fluttershy. "That is, if you're okay with it, darling!"

"O-of course! I'm worried about him too..."

Aloe stepped back up again, taking Lotus's place. "Please send him our regards. We can't leave at the moment, I'm afraid."

"Of course, dears! I look forward to when you finally reopen!"

With that, Rarity and Fluttershy made their way back to the hospital. No pony had told Fluttershy about the incident, but she had managed to control her shock in the presence of Aloe and Lotus. Now that she was alone with Rarity, she allowed her concerns to spill over.

It didn't take long for Rarity to explain, but Fluttershy became misty-eyed by the end of it. "I hope he is all right..."

"Coal has been through worse, Fluttershy. I'm positive he'll be back to his usual self in no time!"

Twilight and Pinkie grabbed a late lunch together. It had been a while since just the two of them had done anything together; things were pleasant. Knowing that Coal was fine...more than fine made their worries dissipate quickly enough.

Pinkie was still rocking her head back and forth, trying to remember what was so important before.

"Something bothering you, Pinkie?"

"Ohhh, there was something important I needed to tell you, but now I can't remember it!"

"Important? Like...party important, or..."

"Parties ARE important, but this was much worse!"

"And you just can't remember what? How do you forget something like that?"

"I don't know! All this rotten stuff with Coal made me forget..."

Pinkie was looking a little dejected as it was clearly bothering her. Twilight pondered for a moment, eventually figuring that she would just try to jog Pinkie's memory. "Was it about one of our friends?"

"...wait...wait...WAIT...YES! RAINBOW DASH IS IN TROUBLE!"

Twilight's first thought was along the lines of "that didn't take long," but her secondary reaction was shock at what she had just heard.

"What? How would you even know that?"

"My Pinkie sense went off yesterday! I meant to tell you sooner!"

"Let me guess...you don't know how bad it is?"

"Come on, Twilight! The last time this happened, Dashie failed her sonic rainboom, and Coal had to save her!"

"Huh!? When did this happen?"

"Before Dashie and Applejack started sharing Coal..."

"Wait! You know about that?"

"You do too?"

"Yeah...I walked in on them in bed together the day I accidently turned Coal into Copper... (Chapter 76, people! How did nobody catch this!?)

"Heheh, they thought they hid it so well!"

"We're getting ahead of ourselves, Pinkie. Are you sure Rainbow is in trouble?"

"I'm more than sure, I'm Pinkie Positive!"

Twilight groaned at this, but did her best to take Pinkie seriously. "So...any ideas on what we should do? Rainbow is really far away..."

"Hmmm...do you think we should tell Coal?"

"I...I don't want to, but...I know he'll be furious if something happens and he could have prevented it. We...have to tell him..."

"Twilight...you know he'll probably leave immediately..."

"I-I know, but...I just...I have to do what he would want me to do. Even if it makes him do something stupid again..."

"Maybe we should use the gem spell again first. I don't know how much trouble Dashie is in, so it may not be too bad..."

"That's a good idea, Pinkie. I've got a spare gem at home, so why don't I just meet you at the hospital?"

"Okey-dokey-lokey!"

With that, they went their separate ways. Pinkie bounced off to the hospital, and Twilight made her way to the library. She grabbed a single blue gem and then made her way back to the hospital. She entered Coal's room to find that Rarity and Fluttershy were there along with the others.

"Hi, girls...all paying Coal a visit?"

"Yes, darling. Now...Pinkie tells us that Rainbow may be in trouble...is that what the gem is for?"

Coal was looking dead serious, and he seemed to be releasing an aura of silent rage that made the air hot around him. "Twilight...please cast it."

"Coal...please calm down. Yer in no condition ta be gettin this worked up..."

"I'm sorry, AJ...but Dash is already late getting home. Please Twilight, cast it."

It took Twilight a moment to compose herself, but she did as Coal asked. He would be used as the possession like the others had before. Her horn's light lit up the room, and the image took shape over Coal's bed. It was impossible to tell what anything was for the longest time. It just looked like a swamp. Coal was getting frustrated with this, and started clenching his fist in anger.

"Where is Dash!? She isn't here Twilight, something must have gone...w...wrong..."

As he spoke, Dash's form became visible, shifting inside the hole. It was impossible to make out just how bad her condition was, but Coal leaned up and took a long, hard look into Dash's eyes. The others were just now seeing Dash inside the hole, and each had their mouths agape in shock.

Coal finally leaned back and put his hands over his eyes. "Sorry, Applejack...I'm going to be gone for a while."

"Coal...ya can't just..."

"I think the universe wants me to. The spa is closed indefinitely, and I have so much anger to burn off. I think figuring out what in the buck is happening to Dash will get that out of my system."

Applejack's eyes watered, but she didn't argue further. She just buried her face into Coal to muffle her growing sobs. Rarity and Fluttershy were feeling guilty for giving Coal the perfect excuse to leave, but they weren't honestly mad at him.

Twilight stepped forward and put a hoof onto Coal to get his attention. "You aren't in any condition for such a long trip...it'll take days for you to be better..."

"I don't care. I'm not going to let my lover suffer like this." Fluttershy was the only one in the room to gasp in shock. The others gasped more at the fact Coal said that. "I'm tired of hiding it, AJ, so I'm not going to anymore. AJ, Dashie, and I are in a relationship together. We have been for some time, and it has been working out very well. So I hope each of you will forgive me for taking Dash's...situation more than personally."

Twilight wanted to confess she already knew, but she figured it wouldn't matter at this point. The others shuffled nervously as Coal stared off into space for a moment.

"Twilight...would you be willing to do me a huge favor?"

"Y-yes, Coal?"

"Commission a healing potion from Zecora. I'm going to go home and prepare for the trip."

"Coal..."

"Daddy, no!" Scootaloo arrived just in time to hear Coal talk about leaving. She ran up and jumped onto Coal, crying her heart out. "You can't! You just can't! You'll get hurt again! I just know it!" Scootaloo started beating Coal's chest as her frustrations grew too large.

This lasted for several minutes, and it was still happening when Copper arrived. "Dad? What's going on?"

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 140: It Begins /-

"Are you going to participate this time, Sweetie Belle?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Excellent! Now, every pony, take your places!"

Sweetie Belle was back in choir after a rather pleasant day at school. Again, there wasn't much interaction with others...up until choir practice ended. A group consisting of three colts and two fillies approached Sweetie Belle before she had gathered her things for the day.

The fillies were earth ponies, one colt was a pegasus, and the other two colts were unicorns. The first filly had an off-cream coat with a teal mane and a cutie mark of a string of musical notes. The second filly had a deep blue coat with a black mane. Her cutie mark was a microphone. The first unicorn colt had a white coat with a half-black, half-red mane, and his cutie mark was a single sixteenth note. The other unicorn colt had the same white coat with a black and red mane, but the mane colors were inverted. His cutie mark was two thirty-second notes, crossed. The pegasus colt had an orange coat and a red mane. His cutie mark was a heart wrapped in musical notes.

They stepped up to Sweetie Belle and introduced themselves one at a time. The off-cream filly's name was Aria, and the second filly was Lyric. The two unicorns were twins; their names were Pitch (the one sixteenth) and Frequency (the two thirty-seconds). The pegasus colt's name was Brio.

After introducing themselves to Sweetie Belle, they started behaving friendly enough and asked her questions. She was a little hesitant at first, but she soon enough came to enjoy the company. They talked for nearly an hour before Sweetie Belle noticed the time.

"Oh! I best be getting home. My parents were expecting me home after practice. It was very nice meeting all of you!"

Pitch and Frequency did a perfectly synchronized bow for Sweetie Belle before wishing her a pleasant evening, also in unison. "Have a wonderful evening, Sweetie Belle."

The two fillies rolled their eyes at them before sharing their goodbyes as well. Brio was the last one to say goodnight, and he did so with a very energetic backflip. This made every pony chuckle a little. Sweetie Belle walked home that afternoon feeling uplifted. Her parents knew about Copper, she had made new friends, and things were looking to be all right. Maybe this really wouldn't be all that hard, after all.

Pine was humming himself a little tune as he got up and around. His thoughts were of what new fun he could have with his favorite pegasus.

"I'm thinking today I'll take off the gag...oooh, her pretty voice is going to make this soo much more enjoyable!"

Upon cleaning up, he made his way down the hall and to the left where Dash had been. He stopped as he noticed the door...and window were open. Pine's eyes widened as he ran into Dash's holding room. The first thing he saw was the lack of Dash; the second was the blood on and around the clasps.

"She still had the energy to escape!? If I weren't so angry I'd be impressed! CRIMSON!" Pine ran out of the room and made his way to Crimson's room. He burst in through the door and was immediately thrown to the floor by magic.

"It's too early for this nonsense, Pine! What has you so worked up?"

"Keh! M-Ms. Dash escaped!"

Pine looked up to see Crimson's eyes burning with rage and another emotion he couldn't put his hoof on. "C-Crimson?"

"We lost the first pegasus...we aren't losing this one! Gather every pony for the joining; we're finding her immediately after!"

"R-right!"

Pine quickly followed Crimson's order, gathering all of the ponies into the large empty room in the basement. Upon finishing, he ran back upstairs to get Crimson. She was already making her way there at a much quicker pace than normal. Pine was about to say something, but Crimson forced his mouth shut with a flash of her horn. "I don't even want to hear your voice today, Pine! Do you understand me!?"

Pine nodded, and Crimson released the magic. They stepped down into the basement, and Crimson stood in front of the mass of unicorns. Her horn began to glow as she readied the spell used to maintain order in the farm. Each unicorn's horn glowed with a much weaker light, but the sheer quantity of unicorns present made their combined light glow brilliantly. Crimson's light grew brighter and brighter until the entire room was filled with a bloody red. The light took on the form of individual strands that latched onto the other unicorn horns. It enveloped them until their own lights took on the same color and properties as Crimson's. The entire process took about ten minutes, but the effects would last for a little more than a day. Once the light faded and Crimson returned to normal, she began giving out the orders.

"We are looking for Ms. Dash! She is to be found at all costs! It'll take far too long to receive another pegasus, and they'll surely become suspicious if another one gets hurt or goes missing! Failure is unacceptable, and it will result in private discipline from Pine! Am I understood!?"

There was a collective "Yes Ma'am" as the entire congregation marched out of the basement and onto the farm grounds. They formed a circle around the farm house and then faced away from it. A second later, each unicorn shot off in mad pursuit of the missing Dash.

"What is going on out here!?" Lavender stepped out of the farm house to the cries of her workers as a wave of unicorns nearly trampled over them. "Is Crimson finally making a move? Every pony inside!"

Without a second thought, every single one of Lavender's workers ran inside the farmhouse and began implementing the lockdown procedures. Every window and door was barred except Lavender's door on the deck of the top floor. From there, she watched as dozens of unicorns rampaged across the farms. "Curse that damned foal! I thought we had more time..."

"Onyx!" Pearl was crying out for help as she was nearly trampled again and again as pony after pony nearly ran over her.

Onyx had just organized a search party for Dash when this started, and he was already in no mood for this.

"That's it! I've had enough of this shit for one day! If they don't wear our colors, then buck them senseless!"

After giving his orders, he made a break to Pearl's rescue by ramming into every unicorn who got into his path. Their original orders were only to find Dash, but with hostility came backup orders. After picking themselves up, they took hold of Onyx and broke his body. This happened before any other pony could follow his order, so they were spared his fate.

"Onyx, no!" Pearl ran over to his bleeding form and wept as his body convulsed in pain.

"B-bucking, Crimson..."

"Shh. Please don't talk, Onyx *sob* s-save your strength..."

"Don't start that, Pearl. You know how I feel about showing weakness."

"I don't care! J-just don't die on me!"

It wasn't until after the waves of unicorns had made it past Onyx's farm that his workers came out to his aid. He was unable to move on his own, so he was transported inside as carefully as possible. Once he was brought to what few medically trained ponies they had, Pearl made a break for Tiny's farm. She believed Crimson was making her move; as much as she knew Onyx hated to do it, Pearl was going to ask for help.

Tiny's farm was also being overrun with almost mindless unicorns as friends and loved ones weren't as lucky as Pearl had been. Many were trampled into unconsciousness, unable to get out of the way in time. Tiny, much larger than them, managed to work his way through them to assist those fallen. He knew what would happen if he opposed them, and couldn't take that risk.

"Tiny!"

"Pearl!? What are you doing here!? Get out of here before Onyx catches you!"

"He was badly hurt by Crimson's puppets! We need your help! Crimson is attacking!"

"No...she isn't..."

"What!? How do you explain all the unicorns, then!?"

"Look at them! They're searching for something! Just get every pony inside and don't come out until they're gone!"

"R-right!"

With that, Pearl made her way back home as Tiny aided the wounded. Crimson and Pine watched all of this happen from the top of their farmhouse with a telescope, and it was all Pine could do to follow his order. He gave Crimson pleading eyes as he prostrated himself before her.

"Augh...fine. Just stop looking so pathetic."

"Yay! I can't believe how easy this is! Why haven't we just killed all of them if it's this easy, Crimson!?"

"I don't care to kill them, Pine — just to have them obey me."

"Awwww, but they won't ever listen to us! They're all too stubborn!"

"If we had control of the weather around here we would have control of them. I'm tired of playing this game, Pine. It's time they all submit like they are meant to."

"Does that mean!?..."

"Only if we can capture Ms. Dash. If she informs others, the Princess will be breathing down our necks in no time. No matter how unified we are, we can't hold off the Royal Guard with our numbers."

"Well, that just isn't fair! Why can't we control everything!?"

"Give it time, Pine. I haven't given up just yet."

"Good timing, Copper. You need to hear this as well." What is Dad talking about? I just got here, and...he looks so angry.

"Dad...?"

"Dash is in some kind of trouble, and I'm leaving to go help her."

"What!? B-but what are we going to do without you!?"

"AJ has control of my savings, and I shouldn't be gone that long. You'll be fine, Copper. All of you will."

AJ is looking really upset, though not nearly as upset as Scootaloo is. Dad is trying his hardest to comfort her, but she just won't stop crying! What is going on here!?

"We should take our leave, darlings. This is a family matter, after all..."

"O-oh y-yes! S-sorry to intrude..."

"B-but!"

"Don't be difficult, Pinkie...we need to let Coal handle things the way he deems best."

"Okey dokey...lokey..."

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie leave, but Twilight stays behind. She doesn't look so much mad as she does...determined.

"Coal...I'll get you that healing potion, on one condition."

"Yes?"

"I'll be coming with you."

"Twilight...you know I can't risk you getting hu—"

"This coming from the man who couldn't even handle a few Diamond Dogs? No, Coal. You need me, and you know it."

Oh, Luna! Dad is looking pissed! I've never seen him look so bucking scary!

"Twilight...I'll tell you right now...I'm tired of being a burden just as much as you're tired of it. I don't know what is going on with Dash, but I know something is causing it. And if I find out something is intentionally harming her...I'm going to take care of it. Do you understand ME, Twilight?"

"Yes. Gather what you need and meet me outside of town in four hours. That should give me enough time to prepare and get you that potion."

"Coal...bring Dash back safe, all right?"

"I will, AJ. Take care of yourself. Copper, you're the man of the house while I'm gone. I expect nothing but the best from you."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good."

This is unbelievable...Dad has never looked this...hateful before. Dash must be in serious trouble for this to be happening! Dad forces himself out of bed, and he nearly falls over! Scootaloo's worn herself out, and AJ is comforting her.

"Let's do this, Twilight."

"Don't ya'll do anythin stupid, all right? Ah'm countin on ya ta make all of this up ta me when ya get back, Coal..."

"I will. Copper, Scootaloo, AJ...I love all of you, and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, D-Dad..." This isn't right! This just isn't right! I-I-I need to do something here, but what!?

Curse this fucking body of mine! Curse my fucking dependencies! I can't believe I'm letting Twilight get involved in this! What choice do I have though!? Damn it!

Four hours...that sounds like too long, but it took me nearly an hour to just get home! AJ, Scootaloo, and Copper didn't follow me, though. I'm not sure where they're going to wait, but I hope I can say goodbye to them once more before I leave.

Okay...I'm taking my blades and my walking stick. The lantern...I'll be taking that rope from the shed, too. I'm sure that could come in handy. It isn't really possible to bring along food or whatever, so I predict a lot of foraging in my future. Let's see...wasn't there something I had to do today? Oh, hell! Those animal houses are done. I'll just leave a note for Applejack, I guess.

...That's about all I can do here. I make my way to the meeting point, taking me nearly an hour and a half, so it'll be about an hour before Twilight arrives. I arrive to find that Applejack is already there waiting for me. Oh buck...this is going to be difficult.

"Hey, AJ. Where did you send the kids?"

"They're stayin with Fluttershy fer now..."

She looks to be a combination of pissed and worried. That is dangerous coming from a woman, and I should know! "Sorry I'm such a pain, AJ..."

"Me too, but Ah know ya only do what ya know ta be right. Ah'm expectin another date like before once ya get back, though."

"You got it." I sat down next to her, and pulled her into my lap. I brushed her mane and kissed her head the entire time we waited on Twilight. Applejack returned as much, if not more, affection to me. I'm so lucky to have her...

When Twilight did finally arrive, she levitated me a large vial of purple liquid immediately. "Zecora said that will burn, but you'll be in top form after taking it."

"Thanks, Twilight." I give Applejack a quick kiss, and then I stand up. If this is anything like last time...I don't want Applejack on top of me for this. "Well...down the hatch!"

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 141: Frustrations /-

Author's notes: I was once again doing a lot of thinking over my story at work today, and one thing kept popping into my mind. I've always loved stories that have the readers pick roads or actions the character will take, and that got me thinking about the one time I have done that so far. I thought about it a lot, and I think I came up with the biggest change between the "yes" and "no" roads for the three way relationship. Had Coal said no...Copper never would have come to be. The whole incident started with Coal fainting upon Dash's comment about the "adult" material of them. That wouldn't have happened if that relationship never started. Wow...that really puts that decision into perspective for me! How vastly different would the story have been if "no" won? Immensely it seems. Well, that's my weird thought for the night. Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!

AJ ended up asking Fluttershy if she would be willing to watch us for a while. I'd like to be a little angry that she wants Dad to herself, but at the same time, I know why. It's easy to forget sometimes that their feelings for each other are how I feel about Sweetie Belle. When I look at it that way...I'd want to say goodbye one-on-one, too.

That may not be the only reason...Scootaloo is looking a little sick from working herself up, and Fluttershy is treating her. Scootaloo is lying on her back on Fluttershy's couch, and Fluttershy is dabbing her with a damp washcloth to cool her down.

"Copper, if you wouldn't mind...would you go into the upstairs bathroom and fetch me the red box on the cabinets?"

"Sure will, Fluttershy."

It has been too long since I've seen her. We got pretty close for a while, but life always seems to lead ponies in different directions. I don't think Fluttershy's bunny likes me too much. He keeps giving me funny looks as I sit around. I tried talking to him at one point, but he keeps doing all these really weird motions before running off. Such a weird animal.

Anyway, I bring Fluttershy the box, and she pulls out a thermometer for Scootaloo. "Oh no...do you think she is really sick?" I ask, worried.

"Oh, umm...I'm not sure. She may have just worked herself up too much..."

"Can't say I blame her...this whole situation feels like a nightmare come to life..." *sigh* I'd better stop talking like that. It seems to make Fluttershy worry, and she has her hooves full. "Mind if I go for a quick flight to clear my head?"

"Oh, well...does Applejack mind if you do that at this hour?"

"Hmmm...to be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I usually go through Dad when asking to do something."

"I-I'm not sure then..."

"Don't worry about it, Fluttershy. I'll just try to get some sleep."

Hmmm...that's somewhat disappointing, but I can't say it was too surprising. Since the couch is in use, I think I'll just get comfortable on the rug. *sigh* Easier said than done. There's just too much going on for sleep! Best not make things harder on Fluttershy, though. Augh, I hope you know what you're doing, Dad...

Holy...god...this sucks! I'm not nearly as hurt as I was the last time I took one of these, but it somehow is just as bad! I love this fucking tree! It is the only thing keeping me standing right now! If I wasn't in such HUGE AMOUNTS OF PAIN, I'd probably make a tree joke about Fluttershy.

The worst damn part is that I'm having to make it seem like it isn't too bad. I don't need the girls worrying any more than they already do! Easier said than done, though! This must not be the same kind of potion, because the way it hurts is completely different! Last time, it primarily burned in my chest where the wound was, but now it was dispersed throughout my entire body! The worst part came when my senses became incredibly dull! I couldn't see, hear, smell, taste, or even feel the damn tree I was clutching for support! But of course I would be able to feel my internal pain! I guess I should say I couldn't feel anything touching my skin, because I was feeling a lot of something inside! Applejack could have been trying to comfort me right now, and I wouldn't even know it! My body wanted to thrash around as each beat of my heart sent new waves of fire like heat through my body. At one point, even my ability to think left me. I was nothing but a panting husk of a man, clinging to a tree as if my life depended on it!

The pain seemed to last longer than it really did, though. It felt like forever, but it only lasted around ten minutes. I let myself slide down the tree when it was over, and I almost hate admitting it...but I felt awesome! I was out of breath, but my whole body just felt light! My senses slowly came back to me as the world once more came alive. I could hear the sound of the tree limbs straining in the wind. I could smell the clean, fresh air. I had taken a seat on a small rock that I didn't even know was there at first, but threw out from underneath me as my sense of touch came back. When my sight returned to me, the first thing I saw was Applejack trotting over and holding me. Her face didn't show signs of worry; instead, it showed signs of relief. I put my hand to my neck, and I couldn't feel anything to suggest that there had been a gash there just yesterday.

My last sense was brought to my attention as Applejack leaned up and kissed me. It surprised me somewhat at first, considering Twilight was standing just a few feet away. She did turn away when she realized that I was uncomfortable for her, and I appreciated the gesture. I turned all of my attention towards Applejack, and I returned her love as much as I could. We had already said everything we needed to say, so we spent our last few minutes together putting our mouths to different use. I love this mare so much, but I think she forgot about Twilight when she started moaning into me. We were just kissing, so even I was a little confused. My eyes flickered to Twilight, who looked to be shifting her weight uncomfortably.

It wasn't until I felt tears falling onto me that I realized what was happening. She was trying to get the most out of this as possible, and that cut me deep. It was an unspoken implication, but to me, it felt like she was kissing me for the last time. The feeling of knowing you put your loved ones through hell and back is a mortifying experience. I'd apologize to Twilight later — I threw my reservations to the wind and kissed Applejack the way I would have had we been making love.

Hopefully, she just wanted to send me off with a sweet memory. I just couldn't stand the thought of her worrying about me THAT much! Did my family really have so little faith in me? I guess they should; my track record was less than...reliable. Every second of this honestly made me hurt more, so I put a stop to it shortly after it started.

Applejack kept her eyes closed, tears falling silently. It was all I could do to leave her there, but it was past time. After one final kiss, I stood up and called to Twilight.

"Thank you for being so patient, Twilight. I'm ready now."

"N-no, no...I understand. B-bye, AJ..." Applejack stopped Twilight from leaving for a moment and whispered something into her ear. "Of course. I'll be happy to, AJ."

I wanted to know, but at the same time, if it was whispered, then I wasn't meant to hear it. "I love you, AJ. I'll see you soon."

"Be safe, Coal...you too, Twi'..."

"We will. All right, Coal...let's get on with this."

Dash stayed in her hiding spot for nearly ten minutes before she worked up the courage to try to get further away. She didn't get the chance, though. The sound of hooves on the ground and mush soon filled the forest. There were dozens from what Dash could hear, and she quickly started to panic. In an act of desperation, she kicked the entrance of the hole; it collapsed around her. She wasn't buried, but that wasn't the problem. The air supply was very limited, so she could only hide in there for so long before she'd need to climb out. Worse yet, she was having to fight herself to stay awake. If she fell asleep now, she would most likely suffocate. To top it all off, the sounds of hooves was now so dampened that they could be right outside her hideaway and she'd never know. It turned into a waiting game — how long Dash could stay in the hideaway versus how long it took for her pursuers to finish searching her area.

It felt like an eternity. Each second, the air inside grew thinner as Dash felt her head grow light and her strength diminish further. The point came where she HAD to dig her way out, but she feared the worst. Using what energy she had to spare, Dash dug her way out of the pile of mud and into the open air. She let out a long gasp as she breached through, quickly rearing back in fear at the thought of giving her position away. Luck was on her side, however, as there were no ponies in sight. There were hoofprints all over the area, and Dash's pupils shrunk as she realized just how close she had come to being found.

Her body was screaming at this point. The wounds in her legs throbbed as she climbed the rest of the way out, and her eyes watered from the pain. It was nightfall now, and Dash really needed water and a safer place to sleep. She was only about four hundred feet from Onyx's farm. Dash once more tried to get her wings to move, but it was impossible. She couldn't even feel them anymore. Through gritted teeth and force of will, Dash made her way deeper into the forest. The weight of the mud clinging to her body was unreal, and Dash seriously needed to try to get it off. Unfortunately, it clung tightly to her mane and coat; unless she could find a body of water, it wasn't coming off any time soon. Dash had only felt more disgusting once before in her life, and recounting that memory put this situation into greater perspective. This was truly the most horrific and brutal time she had ever experienced. Not even being violated and as helpless as a filly could compare to the weakness she felt now. With teary eyes, she softly said the names of every pony dear to her, praying to Celestia for strength. She stumbled over an exposed root and couldn't fight it anymore. Dash wept; her helplessness made her hate herself.

The frustration of being so prideful but now reduced to nothing more than a broken version of her past self made her rage boil over. With swears filling the air, Dash picked herself up and continued her trek into the forest. When she was well again...Pine and Crimson were going to pay dearly for this humiliation.

Twilight and I made our way out of town just as the sun was setting. No time like the present, and neither of us had any intentions of sleeping much tonight. With AJ pulling all of my focus earlier, I hadn't really noticed Twilight's preparations. She wore double saddlebags, and she had an additional smaller bag strapped to her back right leg.

"What all did you pack, Twilight?"

"Several things. I brought along a book filled with information about wild fruits and plants we can eat; I also brought the gem used for scrying Rainbow. I brought along parchment, ink, and quills in case things become too much to handle and I need to write to the Princess. There are also a few...emergency items, as well."

"Can't tell me?"

"It's better if you don't know..."

"Yikes...if you're going to say that...it must be bad."

"I don't like to leave anything to chance, and Coal..."

"Yeah?"

"I just...want to apologize for being so hard flanked with you earlier..."

"Don't. You're right, Twilight...I can't really do much of anything without getting hurt."

"Th-that isn't what I mean! I have magic to help me; you have to work with nothing more but what tools you have available!"

"Twilight, really...it's all right. I'm not mad at you, and you don't need to try and make me feel better."

"Coal...please...you're reminding me a lot of your...older self."

"Sorry..." Well, this got unpleasant in a hurry! It was true I was in a shitty mood, but I couldn't blame Twilight for it. Welp...best do what I had to...sorry in advance. "Twilight..."

She wasn't looking at me anymore. She kept her head down as we walked, but I could still see the hurt in her eyes. "Y-yes?"

"I love you, you know that?"

"What!?" Now she was looking at me. I knew that would get her attention.

"You're honestly my best friend, Twilight. And what you did today was be honest with me. That's what a good friend does, and I'm truthfully not mad at you anymore for it. Yes, you crushed my pride — but it had to be done. And...thanks for coming with me. I know you'll keep me in line and...help me when I need it."

"Coal..."

"I'm seriously very envious of you, Twilight. Ponies come to you for help all the time, and you solve each problem like it's nothing. Every pony has faith, confidence, and trust in you. I doubt you have ever disappointed a pony who needed your help in your entire life. You are honestly what I should strive to be: the embodiment of reliability, and a wonderful individual to top it off."

I lay things on thick, but sometimes it's the only way to get my point across. I wasn't exaggerating, either. I loved every pony, but no pony could compare to how much I relied on Twilight. I just hoped I won't be a burden for her in this.

"Coal...please...let's...just stop for a while. I-I need to take care of some things..."

"Okay...I'll just sit under this tree. Let me know when you're ready."

Maybe I went too far. It must be a burden to know that others have such great expectations of you. Sorry, Twilight...it seems I can't do anything right today.

"Hey, Fluttershy...thanks fer watchin' Copper 'n' Scootaloo fer me."

Applejack had stayed behind and watched Coal leave with Twilight for as long as she could see them. Once they were out of sight, she'd let out a soft sigh and made her way to Fluttershy's. During the entire trip, she had thought of everything that could go wrong and how there was nothing she could do about it if anything happened. Applejack couldn't let her fears be known to the children, though, so she had forced a brighter mood onto herself by thinking of several good memories with her family. With those thoughts lifting her heart, she had arrived at Fluttershy's before she knew it.

Fluttershy smiled. "It was no problem at all. Scootaloo is feeling a little under the weather, but Copper was very helpful and patient with it."

"That's good ta hear. Ah should be gettin' em home now, though."

"Well...you can stay here tonight...if you want. Copper and Scootaloo are already asleep, and I have an extra bed..."

"Thank ya, Fluttershy. Ya'll have been ah great help in this."

"No no no! I'm just glad I could make things easier on you. Are you doing alright?"

"Ah'm fine. Twi' is with Coal, and Ah know between the two of em...nothin will stop em."

"I'm glad. Now, umm...why don't you use my shower...if you want..."

At that point, Applejack realized something: she and Coal had kissed in such a way that...she reacted. Her cheeks turned red and she hid her face under her hat. "Th-thank ya kindly! Ah'll take ya up on that!"

Hmmm? Oh...AJ is here. *sigh* I've been trying to sleep for what feels like hours now. I just have too much energy! It is killing me not being able to work it out! AJ and Fluttershy are talking...I'll just wait until they're done to ask AJ if it's okay to fly a bit.

...

What is Fluttershy talking about, and why is AJ looking embarrassed now? Her coat and mane are a little messed up, but...not much else. Oh well...I'll ask when she is done with her shower.

I figured I might as well just get up now; no use trying to sleep if I just couldn't. I waited until AJ went upstairs to the bathroom before I got up, though. Fluttershy took a seat on the couch next to Scootaloo, and she started rubbing her head with the cloth again.

"So...is she sick?"

"Oh, Copper! You startled me; I thought you were asleep."

"Couldn't, really...just have too much energy."

"I'm sorry...oh, and yes. Scootaloo has a small fever."

"Oh no...I didn't know it was that bad..."

"She'll be fine, Copper. You don't need to worry. I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will. I'm just...too emotional right now..."

"...Come sit with me, if you don't mind..."

"O-okay?" What was Fluttershy thinking? I crawled up next to her at first, but she rested my head against her chest. "Fluttershy?"

"Hush now, quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head..."

Oh wow...this is nice. Mmm...maybe I can sleep. Thanks, Fluttershy...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 142: Deceit /-

Well...I've done all the soul-searching I can do for a while. What in the buck is Twilight doing? She wandered off into the brush about five minutes ago, and if she isn't back soon then I'm going in after her.

"S-sorry about that, Coal..."

"No problem...ready to take off?" Well, that worry didn't last long. She stepped out looking...kind of...off. Not sure why, but it hopefully shouldn't matter. What WAS she doing? Ugh, it is probably best I don't bother her about it.

"Yeah, and about that...there is another reason I'm coming with you."

"Oh?"

"Colten is very far away, and it would take way too long to get there by foot. So I'm going to teleport us as much as I can. It'll cut down on the travel time."

"I see...I take it you can only go so far?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"And I also take it...you'll be pretty worn out after casting the magic..."

"I'll manage."

Ohh, good grief! She'll manage...grooaaan! Is this girl going to be selfish even once in her life? "So...do you want to do that now?"

"I don't see why not. Take a seat and I'll ready the spell."

"'Kay..."

Why do I have to be...Oh...well...this is kind of awkward. Twilight is kind of sitting in my lap. Well, whatever. Not like she hasn't before.

"R-ready, Coal?"

"Sure am. Let's get on with this."

"Ok...I'll try to take us as far as possible..."

Wait...just how tired is Twilight going to be after th...

...

...is!? HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME! One second we're sitting down on the road, and now...we're on a road surrounded with huge trees that go over the path...great. They are so freaking tall that they have started growing in what looks to be almost unnatural ways. The trees on the left lean to the right overhead, and vice versa with the trees on the right. It makes a canopy overhead that gives me the sense of being in a tunnel, except for very minute amounts of moonlight that seep through. Regardless, I can hardly see crap!

"How far did we end up going, Twilight?"

"Twilight?"

"H-huh? Oh! Umm...w-we should have moved up several dozen miles."

"Are...you alright? Your voice is a little..."

"I-I'm fine...let's just k-keep going."

Twilight gets off of me and immediately started walking. She looks to be alright...I think. Maybe I'm just being overly sensitive. I get up and started walking next to Twilight. I turn on the lantern so that we can actually see where we are going! The tree line is fairly dense on either side of us. It honestly looks like a void. This path has the thinnest amount of foliage overhead, which means being off the path...there would be almost literally no light at any given time. The sun could be immediately overhead, but nothing would going to make it to the forest floor. This place is giving me the creeps. Best try and take my mind off things.

"Hey, Twilight? Where are we exactly?"

"This should be the Forest's Throat. It got the name from how the trees have grown over the path."

"...That sounds creepy as hell."

"I've been meaning to ask...what is hell where you're from?"

"OH! Damn! Uhhh..."

"It's alright," she giggled. "You don't really need to tell me."

Yikes! I was not ready for that! "Thanks, Twilight. I'll just tell you that it's the worst kind of place."

"I see...so why is it used as an expletive?"

"The same reason you would say something like 'Oh Celestia.' Her name holds power, so depending on the context it can relay that power in the form of strong emotion. Like saying 'darn' doesn't have the same effect as saying 'damn.'"

"I see..."

Despite the earlier unpleasantness, it's nice getting to talk with Twilight again. I think I'll try and keep conversation going. "So...what can you tell me about this town Dash was sent to?"

"Colten...there isn't much to say, really. It's a small town but a very large farm. They don't trade, though, except among themselves — so not much news gets in and out. I'm afraid it is one of the few places I just couldn't find much about."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway, Twilight." This is giving me a bad feeling. A town with almost no outside contact? Wait...how did they even call for weather support? Something isn't adding up here. Well, now I'm not sure what to talk about. We keep walking for about an hour. I'm still feeling amazing, and Twilight is...stopped in the middle of the road? "Twilight?"

"Hey...Twilight! You all right?" I put my hand on her...and she toppled over. "TWILIGHT!" Huh...Oh...THANK GOD! The girl just fell asleep. Man...that spell must have taken a lot out of her. Why didn't she tell me, though? I wouldn't have gotten mad. No harm done, I guess.

"Holy fuck!...What...was that?" We're on an open path in a forest...surrounded by trees...and I just heard some noise...Oh god. Wait...Twilight wanted to just keep going...Oh shit! What lives in this fucking forest!?

I pick her up and carry her on my back like I did for Dash in the past. Why in hell didn't she tell me this place would be dangerous!? Wait...I already know why! Cause I would worry for her! FUCK! This is not my fucking day!...night!...whatever!

There is no end in sight to this fucking tunnel! And there are sounds of I don't know what the fuck everywhere! I've only come across a few different kinds of wildlife since getting here, but there are all kinds of animals in the show. Granted, the ones seen were mostly tamed by Fluttershy. My only real encounter with wild animals were those wolves, and that didn't turn out all that great!

"Mmm...C-Coal?"

"Oh thank god...Okay Twilight, I'm not angry at you, but why didn't you tell me this place was dangerous?" I need to hear it from her. I'm not going to calm down otherwise.

"I...I'm sorry...I know you're in a hurry, so I just thought..."

"That's all I need to hear. You were only trying to make the trip faster...good enough for me."

Heh, this girl is adorable! She puts her hooves around my neck and goes back to sleep. Wait...she went back to sleep...oh hell, errr...I mean...buck. Don't panic, Coal! You only have an unconscious pony sleeping on your back, and you're in a place you have never been...hearing the sounds of countless...you know what? Fuck it! Not even going to think about it...for now.

...

Okay...I've been walking with Twilight on my back for HOURS! There is still no end in sight to this freaking path! Not once have the noises stopped, and I'm starting to get pretty tired. Stopping to rest on the ground is not a good idea, either. Thankfully, there is one tree on the path that has a few lower branches. I doubt I'm going to find anything easier than this, so I had best make use of it. With Twilight on my back, I climb up the tree and stop when we are about fifteen feet off the ground. There is a somewhat large limb that I can sit on, and there's another limb nearby for support. I have to move Twilight to my chest, but I think we can stop here for now. Unfortunately...I did have to leave my supplies on the ground. Can't rightly climb a tree with a walking stick and blades strapped to ya when you're carrying some pony. I did hang onto the dagger, though. Need something to defend us with...just in case.

Heheh, even though this is pretty stressful...Twilight makes me laugh. She talks in her sleep sometimes. I never knew before because we always slept in different parts of her house, so this is new to me. Hmm...I have a feeling my sleeping schedule is going to be effed by the end of this trip. Oh well...best get some sleep while I can. On the same token...falling asleep may be a bad idea. I'll just try and rest.

"Mmm..huhmmm..."

I guess this girl's mind never stops rolling, even in her sleep. It does not look like she is sleeping all that peacefully, either. "Don't worry, Twilight. I may not be able to do much, but I'll never let you get hurt." I pull Twilight up my chest a bit and rest her head under my chin. The sounds of creatures can be heard from every direction, and now I know I won't be resting at all. "I don't care if whatever is out there can understand me or not, but...don't you dare fuck with me."

Mmmm...huh? Oh...I fell asleep after all. Fluttershy is really talented. Huh, voices? Ahh, Fluttershy and AJ are talking in the kitchen. Wait, what time is it? Today is a school day, after all...

"Morning..."

"Good morning, Copper. Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did; thanks for singing the lullaby."

"Oh, it was no trouble."

Fluttershy sure is nice. AJ is being awfully quiet, though. "Mom?"

"Come here fer ah bit, Copper."

"O-okay?" Woah! Oh...ohhh, okay. AJ must still be pretty upset. She picked me up and started hugging me. *yawn* Oh my...what is with these mares and putting me to sleep? "D-don't I have school today?"

This made AJ stop nuzzling me, but she didn't put me down. "Yeah...ya do. Scootaloo isn't goin' today, though. Ah guess yer on yer own fer today."

"That's fine. I brought my books here from the hospital, so I'm ready to go whenever."

"Ya got ah bit...mind iff'n Ah just keep huggin ya?"

"Nope...love you, Mom."

"Love ya too, Copper."

Dash had been on the move all night. She wasn't able to cover much distance, but she did get out of the immediate range of the farms. Now was the most dangerous time, though. While focusing on getting further away, she hadn't focused on where she was going. She was lost, hurt, alone, and very nostalgic.

"Heh...doubt Coal is going to show up and help me this time..."

With those depressing words, Dash stopped to rest. She hadn't eaten anything in far too long, so she had to resort to the most primal form of food: grass. It wasn't much, and it tasted awful — but it would have to do for now. Anything to make the pain in her stomach go away. With that much taken care of, she now needed a source of water. While eating the grass, she realized that there were minor amounts of dew clinging to them, and desperate times call for desperate measures.

Dash spent what felt like hours going around and trying to get any water she could off of the flora that filled the forest. Her body went somewhat numb in places as the constant movement agitated her wounds, so this task soon became harder. When her thirst was sufficiently quenched, Dash found a lush section of tall grass, promptly collapsing into it. She couldn't sleep immediately, and she once more thought of her family and friends.

"...hate being alone..."

"C-Crimson...we...we couldn't fi—GAHK!"

"Pine...I am not going to put up with this anymore. You WILL find her, and you will bring her back. If you don't, I'm going to make you implode."

The waves of unicorns returned after several hours of searching. All were made to partake in the joining once more after Crimson spoke with Pine. He and Crimson were now in her chambers, conversing over what the next course of action should be.

"I-I'm sorry, Crimson! I-I-I'll find her! I promise!"

"Enough of your groveling! I swear, if you weren't...forget it. My patience is at its limit here..."

"W-well...maybe some pony saw her leave?"

"You mean from a different farm?"

"Yes! If some pony did, we could would know where she went. If they didn't, she probably went south to southeast into the mountains."

Crimson paused. "No...she wouldn't go there."

"H-how do you know?"

"I nullified the use of her wings, so climbing over the mountains would be almost certain death in her condition. She would most likely stay on the ground...and try to hide some place we wouldn't expect..."

"Y-you aren't really suggesting..."

"I am. I want you to take half of the farm and scour the forest."

"B-but if she is really in there...she could be anywhere! How would we find her, and what of the creatures!?"

"Don't spread out, and they won't bother you, although you'll need to be swift and thorough. A flightless pegasus can't do much in the way of defending itself, especially one in the condition our dear friend is in. As for finding her...fetch me my book on morphing. We're not going to find her; she'll come to us."

"W-why would she do that?"

"Heh, I'm thinking it is about time Dash is reunited with that human of hers."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 143: Rough Start /-

Author's notes: Sorry this one took so long. Work kicked my flank and I crashed when I got home. I'll try to be quicker with the update tomorrow.

I am far past concerned at this point! Twilight and I have been surrounded by god knows what for nearly five hours now. This poor girl must have really worn herself out with that first teleport. I still have her head under my chin, but I've started getting more defensive with her. My left arm is over her body and turned up along her back; my right arm is across her body, holding the dagger with the point upwards. The noise has never once stopped, but I have yet to see anything!

The sun came up a while ago, and I'm thankfully still wide awake. That potion must have given me a boost to energy on top of healing me. I know I'll need her eventually, but this is the exact kind of problem I knew would happen if I didn't do this alone. If it were just me, I could run and hide as needed. Granted, I probably wouldn't have covered nearly this much distance without Twilight.

Oh...shit! There is something in the tree...oh, god. I tighten my hold on Twilight while leaning up some more. I'm trying to hide as much of her body as possible, but it is starting to make her uncomfortable — so much so that she ends up waking.

"C-Coal? W-why are you holding me like this?"

"Don't move, Twilight. There is something in the tree..."

I feel Twilight flinch in my grasp. "You...were just going to let me sleep?"

"Do you find that hard to believe?"

"Coal...you...nevermind. I'll take care of whatever it is." Twilight forces me to let go of her, and she starts looking around. I stay crouched, but I get onto my feet while staying on the limb. If anything jumps out, I'll be ready!

Twilight seems pretty calm despite all of the noise around us. I wish I could be more specific about what kind of noise this is, but I can't honestly tell! I'm thinking I hear all kinds of different creatures!

"Let's just go, Coal. Whatever it is isn't going t—AAAAAAAHH!"

"TWILIGHT!" A black form shoots past my field of view and takes off with Twilight! I immediately jump down and grab my shit! With my lantern and sword in hand, I follow Twilight's screams for help. This fucker is taking her so damn deep into the forest! I'm having the fucking hardest time keeping up!

"Release her now! I'll fucking kill you if you don't!" I don't know why I'm yelling! Whatever that thing is won't listen to me regardless of what I say! I think Twilight managed to calm down as the beast ran away with her, because I can see signs of her charging magic! "Fuck it up, Twilight!"

I doubt she can hear me over all the fucking noise! The deeper we get, the more I hear this disgusting clicking! What the fuck is going on!? Eventually I see a flash as the forest is lit up by not only my lantern but also Twilight's magic.

I make my way to Twilight's location, and I find her to be alone. "Twilight! Are you all right!?"

"I-I'm fine! Geh..."

"Wait...turn your body to me."

"I said I'm fi—"

"SHOW ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Twilight wasn't listening! I reach out and forcefully make her face me as she continues to protest. "Damn it!" Whatever carried off Twilight did so with its mouth! Her body is pierced in several places by half-inch-deep holes!

"I-I'll be fine! It isn't that bad..."

"The fuck it isn't...damn it! Just damn it!" This is not fucking good! The noises are getting closer! "Twilight...you don't have the energy to teleport yet, do you?"

"I c-can t-try!"

"Not good enough! You know if you do or don't, and you clearly don't! Just stay under me, Twilight!"

"No! I can help t—MMF!" I took off my coat and put it around Twilight. The air is freezing here, and that could seriously cause problems for her! "C-coal! Aaauh! W-what are you doing!?"

"You're wounded, so the cold is going to penetrate you more easily!" That was only part of the reason. The main reason is that I can't have Twilight trying to play the hero when she is hurt! I'm standing over the bundled-up Twilight with the lantern beside her on the ground, and my hands are occupied with my sword in one and the walking stick in the other.

I'm constantly looking around for movement, but we are surrounded by nothing but darkness! I can't see anything outside the radius of light from the lantern. Thankfully it still shoots off light much further than one would expect, so nothing is going to get to us before I see it.

I was seriously not expecting to face this much trouble so soon after starting this. I'm hoping this is the last dangerous place we have to walk through. I'll be damned if I can't stop anything more from happening to Twilight!

Gah! School is so boring! I get done with my work too quickly, and then I have nothing to do for what feels like forever! I'm still in the back row, but Dinky is right next to me. I haven't done it before, but maybe I'll try to talk with her quietly once she is done.

Hmmm...Sweetie Belle...geez. With Dad gone...I probably can't go visit her this weekend. Not only that, but with Scootaloo being sick, AJ is probably going to need more help. I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle. I hope you won't be mad at me. Heh, I doubt she would.

It really stinks that I can't race with Ula after just getting to meet her! Part of me wishes she could talk. She is definitely smart enough, and I bet she has a lot of cool stuff she could share with me. I mean, what is cooler than living with a giant ancient wolf? I'd love to hear his stories as well! That is probably the most amazing thing about living so long: getting to see and do so much. But...I'd never want that for myself. Outliving every pony would make me a jerk again. Glad I'm over that...mostly.

Well, shoot! I tried to start talking with Dinky once she was done, but Ms. Cherilee didn't approve. She didn't tell me to stop, but she gave me a look that said enough. I...I'm thinking I should talk with her after class. It's about time I said some things.

Well, planning on doing something only made the day go slower! It gave me time to work up some courage though. The bell went off and every pony was dismissed.

"Want to hang out, Copper? Heh, we could go play in the packing room at my Mom's workplace! They have so many packing peanuts that it makes for great fun!"

"Hahah! That sounds like a blast, Dinky, but I have a few things I need to do. Then I'll need to get home and check on Scootaloo."

"Oh...I understand. Some other time then?"

"Of course!"

"Great! Give Scootaloo my well wishes!"

"Will do!" I hate having to say not now, but this is important to me. *sigh* Give me strength, Luna...

All the students make their way out of the classroom, but I stay behind. Once Ms. Cherilee and I are alone, I walk up to her desk. "Ms. Cherilee..."

"Mmm? Oh, Copper! Is there something I can help you with?"

"No...I just...need to say some stuff to you..."

"Oh?"

"*sigh* Ms. Cherilee...I just want to apologize for giving you so much trouble a while back. I'm still not sorry for my feelings, but I'm sorry I made life difficult for you. I hope you can forgive me..."

"Copper..." Well, I've said it. It is out of my hooves now. Once an apology has been made, there is nothing more that can be done. I just have to hope she forgives me and not be upset if she doesn't. "...heh. You're a much sweeter colt than I give you credit for."

"Ms. Cherilee?" I haven't been looking at her this entire time. I like to think I'm pretty confident, but not when I feel like the bad pony. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring up old wounds like this, but they've been bothering me a lot lately! I finally look up at her, and she's giving me the nicest smile...

"Copper...as a teacher, I can never accept what you had with Sweetie Belle."

"Have," I correct nervously, "if you don't mind..."

"Yes, what you have. Anyway, as a pony...now that I've had time to relax...I have to agree with Applejack. You two were...are pretty cute together, and I hope you're doing all right with her move."

"I am...and thank you. I won't bother you anymore...but thanks again."

"Not a bother at all, Copper. Have a wonderful evening!"

Well, I'm feeling a lot better! It's a nice feeling when your conscience is clean. I grab my books and fly home immediately after finishing with Ms. Cherilee. It doesn't take me long, and I arrive to see AJ sitting on the front porch.

"Hey, Mom...something going on?"

"Nothin', sugarcube. Ah'm just enjoyin the fresh air..."

She is thinking about Dad — I know it. That distant look and the slight downward tilt of the corners of her mouth...that's worry if I ever saw it. I quickly put up my books, and I see Scootaloo sound asleep in her bed. I immediately rejoin AJ on the porch and crawl under her hooves.

AJ is sitting on her side, so her legs are tucked in along the side of her. I squeeze in between her front legs and bury myself into her. She doesn't say anything, but just start rubbing her nose against my forehead. Spending my evening doing nothing doesn't sound all that fun, but I'll do anything to make things easier on AJ. Please come home soon, Dad. AJ needs you so much...

"Genius! You are a genius, Crimson!"

Crimson had turned Pine into Coal after going over the spell. It would change him completely until he willingly broke the magic. Until then, he couldn't cast any magic of his own. He no longer had a horn to channel the magic into the atmosphere, after all.

"Calm yourself, Pine. The disguise will not do you any good if your behavior blows your cover immediately."

"Well, what do I do?"

"I only received a few memories of this human while in Dash's mind. I can tell you he is a very...physical kind of individual. You could probably pull it off if you just wouldn't speak...hmmm, got it."

Without a single word of warning, Crimson magically threw Pine against the wall and began using her magic to strike his borrowed body.

"AUGH! C-Crimson! W-why are you doing this!?"

"You are going to be playing the part of a prisoner. I'm going to have you bound and gagged, and then I'll have a single unicorn escort you through the forest. They'll call out to Dash offering a deal, to which I'm sure she'll accept. If you play your cards right...you may even get to enjoy some of Dash's body. I know how badly you have wanted that."

Now, Pine understood everything. He would be made to look completely pathetic, and then he would play on Dash's love and sympathy to not only find her but also potentially exploit her.

"Th-that is brilliant! AUGH! I-I c-can never thank y-you enough! URG!" he gasped through the pain.

Crimson found herself chuckling at the praise she was receiving for wounding her assistant. "Such a disgusting stallion. Hmm...it's almost a shame to damage you in this form. The human is much easier on the eyes than your groveling flank."

"Ouch! Such cruel words! AAAGH! Hah...hah...hah...a-are you done?"

Pine was now covered in various bruises and cuts. Nothing serious, but it was convincing enough. Crimson forced herself to stop; this was getting too enjoyable. "Yes...I believe we are. Now don't fail me again! I have half of the farm waiting outside. Inform the yellow mare of my plan, and she'll have you prepped."

"I can't wait! I can only imagine how Ms. Dash will react once she sees me! Heheheh..."

A thought was forming in Pine's mind. The prospect of exploiting Dash's feelings was becoming all too great a temptation. If he could earn not only sympathy but thanks from Dash...maybe he could get more out of her. A smile formed on his face. Never had a smile so evil befallen Coal's form — but the one Pine now wore gave even Crimson a chill. As Pine mused over what he would do, another thought came to him.

"Crimson...what if the real human shows up?"

"Already thought of that. If he shows up, I know it will be because he is looking for Dash."

"Yeah...?"

"And he'll find her."

"What!? What are you talking about!?"

"Calm yourself, fool! If he arrives looking for her, I'll keep him company."

"Wait...you don't mean..."

"Hah, I've always wanted to try my hoof at acting."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 144: Fooled /-

Author's notes: I know plenty of you are more than ready for Pine and Crimson to get their...comeuppance, but that isn't happening all that soon. We are getting closer, but remember that Coal and Twilight are still pretty far from Colten. I'll try to make the climax chapter an extra special one to make up for the long buildup. I just don't like to rush things. (I'm sure most of you just went "Well, Duh! Obviously!" at that.)

The situation was grim at best. Coal was standing over a wounded Twilight, and they were both surrounded by they don't know what.

"Twilight...did you get a good look at...whatever took you?"

"I-I didn't..."

Coal began mouthing off obscenities; he had no clue of what to do for escape. When he originally chased after Twilight, he did so without much care. The path he took was littered with broken low hanging limbs and destroyed plant life. It wouldn't be difficult to make their way out of the forest along the same route, but that was only assuming they could get away.

"I-I'm so sorry, Coal! I should have taken your concerns more seriously! Th-this is all my fault..."

"Don't start with that! I need you, Twilight! Please don't start panicking!"

"R-right."

The stand off went on for hours. Twilight was tired, and the added warmth of Coal's coat managed to allow her some rest. Coal had been on the defensive all night, and he was now doing so in a much more demanding situation. The effects of the potion were still going strong; Coal's body didn't show any signs of fatigue. Even the freezing air wasn't causing much damage. The problem lay in the fact that his mind had been going for nearly two full days now. His judgment was impaired, and there was little patience left to help him.

As the hours continued to tick on and not a single creature showed itself inside the radius of light, Twilight came up with an idea.

"W-what if they are weak to direct light?"

"Then we've just wasted hours of time. Okay...Twilight, I need you to stay completely alert while I try something."

"Y-yes!"

Coal hadn't brought along a pack, because he didn't own one. Thus, all of what he'd carried had been strapped to him in one way or another. The rope he brought along had been wrapped around his body, but now it was time to put it to use. He tied the ends of his coat up, so Twilight wouldn't be able to fall out. Then, he tied Twilight to his back.

"C-Coal!"

"Do you have enough energy to levitate the lantern overhead? We need the light not to be obscured."

"Yes, I can do that much."

Twilight's horn glowed with her usual purple light as it wrapped around the lantern. She brought it over their heads as Coal gathered his remaining items and began slowly making the trek back out of the forest.

Hissing and screeching could be heard from every direction as the creatures became enraged.

"I almost can't believe this is working, Twilight..."

"P-please hurry, Coal. I-I don't want you to worry, b-but I-I can see their eyes..."

"Brace yourself."

In a second, Coal went from fast walking to maximum-speed running. Twilight was pulled back and forth at an uneven pace as Coal maneuvered along the same path he had originally taken. The path was made all the more difficult due to his earlier charge. One wrong step and he could come falling forward due to the debris.

The only pack Twilight had on her was the one strapped to her leg, so it was necessary for them to backtrack to their tree and reclaim the rest of her items.

Coal didn't realize just how far Twilight had been originally taken until he started thinking about how long it was taking them to get out. It felt like he had been running for nearly twice as long as before, and nothing was putting him any closer to escape.

The lantern hit a branch and momentarily swung, putting Coal's front in darkness. Coal and Twilight heard a single creature jump from a tree moving directly towards Coal, but in this case...the attacker had made the mistake. Coal had been paying very close attention to how much light was ahead of him, so when it no longer completely surrounded his body, he was ready. With a thrust of his sword into darkness, he heard the death shriek of whatever kind of beast was stalking them.

The lantern swung back into position, but the creature was nowhere to be seen. The only sign that it had even been there...was dripping from the end of Coal's sword: a viscous black liquid was very slowly falling from the end of his blade.

"Coal!? Are you all right!?" Twilight screamed; her position wouldn't allow her to see what had just transpired.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Coal had to force himself to continue running at that point. He would talk big game, but actually killing anything never settled well with him.

When he was younger, Coal had accidently caused the death of a rabbit. He was six years old at the time, but the memory has never left him to this day. It was one thing to threaten, but it was another to actually do it. These creatures aren't evil — they just want their next meal. How many lives depended on the one that he just ended? This was the question running through Coal's mind as he and Twilight finally made it through the forest and back onto the path.

Coal slid the walking stick between Twilight and his body, picking up the pack that was still thankfully under the tree. The screeching and wailing continued as Coal once more made a mad dash down the path. The light wouldn't extend into the tree line, so Coal ran right down the middle to offer the most distance from the forest surrounding them. The sounds of claws and straining limbs could be heard every few seconds as the creatures would jump along the trees to keep up with Coal.

The sunlight shining through the top offered only the smallest amount of light to the scene, so the lantern was still their lifeline. Realizing this, Coal's defense mechanism to escape horrible situations with the use of comedy came forth. "I swear to god I never even liked Amnesia!"

"What!? What are you talking about, Coal!?"

"I have no bucking clue! Just humor me!"

"I don't know what's going on!"

"Me neither! If only I had a dresser drawer these things wouldn't be able to see us!"

"AUGH! Have you gone crazy!?"

"Well, I have spent a lot of time in the dark!"

Twilight gave up. She had tried to be strong here, but her added confusion towards Coal's behavior was just too much. Twilight turned herself, and rested her head on Coal's back while trying not to sob. The pain from her wounds wasn't too great, but the uncertainty was weighing down upon her. Thankfully, Coal picked up on this and reeled himself back into seriousness.

"Don't worry, Twilight! I'm not going to let anything more happen to you! I'll bet my life on it!"

Coal didn't hear it, but Twilight mumbled out a response. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of..."

"Thank Celestia!" Dash had continued her trek in the forest and finally came upon a small body of water. She first drank to her heart's content, and then she promptly got herself cleaned off. She had to be very careful with the wounds on her legs, since they had never been given proper time to heal. They stung relentlessly, but they couldn't continually stay caked with mud.

Once Dash stepped out of the water, she inspected herself more closely. It was clear she had already lost weight, and her coat had lost a lot of its sheen. She looked sickly, but she simply felt exhausted.

She allowed herself time to dry off by once more trying to sleep. It seemed she was having to do a lot of that lately. Without proper intake, she had nothing to run on; plus, her body was used to a large food intake due to her constant exercise. This resulted in Dash only being able to travel short distances at a time without rest.

With her body cleaned and her thirst quenched, however, she did finally find restful sleep for once. The cold air felt great as it gently blew over the exposed parts of her body. She once more rested upon tall grass and found comfort in the softness it provided. It couldn't compare to a cloud or the feel of being in her lover's arms as she slept, but it would have to do for now.

Sadly, her sleep didn't last long. There came the sound of voices, and Dash began to panic. She had no idea where she had been going, and she could have ended up closer to the farms all over again! Her first instinct was to climb a tree, but getting down unscathed would be the hard part. There was a thick growth of tall plants a few yards from her current position, and Dash figured that would be better than nothing. She crouched down and tried to get as much cover over her as possible. It took her several minutes to calm down, but once she did, the voices became understandable.

The voice was saying that...it had the human...what? Dash couldn't believe her ears. It started off as curiosity, but as she sat there thinking...it became horror. How do they know about Coal!? How did they get him!? What the buck is going on!?

Dash slowly crept out of her hiding place to finally get a look at what was going on. There was a single unicorn...leading a badly wounded Coal. He was bound and gagged and was being dragged around by the unicorn. Dash's entire body seized up, and she started to panic. There were a million questions running through her mind, but her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Coal was really there, and he needed help.

She watched and waited for just the right moment. It came when the unicorn had turned its back to Dash, and she shot out of the brush at her current top speed. Unfortunately for Dash, the unicorn was prepared for this. He readied his magic as Dash realized just how badly she bucked this up. What happened next surprised the unicorn to no end. Coal threw himself atop the unicorn, and that gave Dash enough time to buck it into unconsciousness.

As soon as the unicorn was out, Dash turned her attention to Coal and immediately undid his bindings. "Coal! How did you get here!? What happened to you!?"

Once Coal's hands were freed, he put one to his throat and winced as he rubbed it.

"No...they even took your voice!? Why!? It d-doesn't matter for now! I'm so glad you're here! It has been horrible!" Dash threw herself into Coal, and began crying into him. "I've missed you so much!"

Coal put an arm around Dash and another on the back of her head. Dash couldn't see it, but a wicked grin formed as he held her.

I'm feeling so toasty. AJ fell asleep holding me a little while ago, and I think I dozed off for a bit, too. Part of me wants to get up and move, but another part is just so comfortable.

I decided it was probably best to get up, if only to check on Scootaloo. AJ must have been really tired, because she didn't wake up as I crawled out from her embrace. The first thing I did was check on Scootaloo. She was fine, sound asleep in her bed while holding onto her plushie. The second thing I did was bring out a blanket for AJ. I never got the chance to put it on her, though, because she was now getting up.

"Hey, Mom. Sleep well?"

"Mmm? Y-yeah...sure did. *yawn* How long have ya been up?"

"I just got up a minute ago."

AJ nodded in response. She still looked pretty tired. It was probably just her mind; I could sympathize. Just thinking back to never being able to get real sleep for days was reminder enough of how tired the mind could get, even if the body wasn't.

"Well...Ah best check on Scootaloo."

"Already did that. She is still sound asleep."

"Th-thank ya, Copper. Yer such ah good colt."

AJ stepped over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the head before going inside. I was glad I could make things easier on her. Well...now what should I do? I couldn't work on the trees, because that would wake up Scootaloo. It was probably too late to hang out with Dinky too. I wonder if...

"*bark! bark!*"

"Huh!? Ula!? What are you doing here!?" Ula came running around the house and stopped right in front of me. She was doing that panting thing dogs do when they're excited. Ula ran up to me and started pushing me around. It was pretty clear that she wanted to play. "Heheheheh! Calm down! Let me just..."

"Copper! Get back, ya darn beast!" AJ came running out at the noise, and started rearing back and stomping in front of Ula to intimidate her. It didn't really work, as Ula just put me in between her and AJ.

"It's fine, Mom! This is Ula. She is...my friend."

"What!? Copper! Don't ya know ah wolf when ya see one!? Coal was almost killed by wolves once!"

"U-Ula isn't like that, I promise! I met her the other day, and we got to run around in the forest toge—"

"In the forest!? Copper! What in tarnation is wrong with ya!? That is no place fer ah colt, or any pony fer that matter!"

"Mom! Please! It's safe! I doubt Rafe would allow anything dangerous near his daughter..."

"Wait...Rafe? H-how...do ya know Rafe?"

"I...met him the same day I met Ula. You know him too?"

"Ah've never met him, but...Coal kind of informed me of him..."

"Then...you understand that he and Ula aren't a danger?"

"Ah...Ah don't know, Copper. What is she even doin here?"

"Well...I think she wants to play..."

AJ just sat onto the porch and groaned. She rubbed her eyes with her hooves for a few minutes before speaking again. "Yer definitely Coal's boy. Ya'll both have the best intentions, but...darnit, ya'll always stress me out!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Copper...Ah'm not sure how Ah feel about this, but...Ah trust ya. Iff'n ya say this friend o' yers isn't dangerous...Ah'll believe ya."

"Does that mean...?"

"It is gettin kinda late, so...be back in ah few hours."

"Thanks, Mom!" I ran up and gave AJ a big hug before running around back with Ula. Once we made it to the forest, Ula took off! "Oh, no you don't!" This was exactly what I needed: getting to let loose and run to my heart's content! I hope things are going this well for Dad and Ms. Twilight!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 145: Moonlit Night /-

Author's notes: Well...I decided to push things along just a bit. This chapter's Coal segment was originally going to be in two parts, and there would be a Sweetie Belle segment; but I changed it a bit. The end result is things progressing a little more quickly. As a fair warning...this is a bit of a gross chapter. Just sayin...

This isn't good! Fuck my life, this isn't fucking good! Twilight is freaking out back there, and those...whatever they are aren't going away! I just have to keep running until we get to the end of this fucking...tree tunnel, whatever! After that, Twilight's wounds can be taken care of. Why did this have to happen at the first fucking teleport!? If magic relies on the physical and mental condition of the user, then we're fucked for time! I hope Twilight stocked up on those potions! Shit! I should have mentioned that! Okay! Seriously! Once we're done with this crap, I'm getting the damn recipe and instructions! I don't care how much it costs! Those are too damn useful!

These damn creatures are really starting to piss me off, too! I feel bad killing one, but damn it, they are starting to ask for it! I'm really starting to get worried for Twilight, too! She keeps rubbing her face into my back, and I have no idea why! I just can't think straight anymore!

HOW LONG IS THIS FUCKING PATH!? I've been running as fast as my legs can carry me forever! I should be impressed with my endurance, but I'd give that up to just get the fuck out of here! The sun is still somewhat high in the sky, but I can't be completely certain where it is. It could be one or six in the damn afternoon, for all I know! Twilight hasn't said a word for hours now, and it is really concerning me!

"Twilight, are you okay back there!?"

"Y-yes...I'm fine. H-how are you?"

"Heh, peachy keen 'n' all that, mate!"

"Heheh, yeah, you're fine."

"How are those bite marks doing?"

"They aren't too bad. It just stings a bit..."

Why can't I ever trust these girls? Twilight says she is fine, but all I hear is her trying to be brave for me. Let me just calm down and try to analyze this shit for once. I only looked at them for a moment, but she had two sets of at least eight punctures at about half an inch deep on her body. They are on her back and her side. That would also suggest the beast has a large jaw, but this isn't about that thing! A pony's body is more muscular than a human's, so she may honestly not be too hurt. The main thing to worry about is an infection. The inside of my coat isn't sterile, but it isn't like I'm rolling around in mud, either. It's just shit like this that makes me realize just how unprepared I really am for this! When this is done and over with, I'm getting myself fucking trained! I'm going to learn how to forage and treat wounds, and I never did look into learning some carpentry...christ!

Huh? YES! OH THANK GOD IN HEAVEN, YES! There is the fucking exit!

"We're almost out of this place, Twilight!"

"Oh, thank Celestia..."

"Twilight?...T-Twilight?"

She passed out. Wait! She passed out! The lantern fell into the middle of the path, and I hadn't stopped running yet! I was just at the edge of the light when I stopped. I-I could see their eyes. They were red and focused on me. They...don't have pupils. H-how...do they even see? Maybe they can't, and...they are tracking us in other ways. Good lord...this is horrifying. I carefully backed up and picked up the lantern and continued making my way out. I wasn't running now, though. This potentially fatal incident made my heart nearly jump out of my chest! I kept the lantern up high, and at a brisk pace, I made my way out.

Once I neared the exit, the creatures' hissing and screeching stopped. Their eyes disappeared from view, and I could hear the sounds of their claws against bark as I got further and further away. Twilight and I had made it out...finally.

It opened up into a huge expanse of land. There was tall grass everywhere, and various wildflowers of all colors littered the ground. There wasn't a single tree to be seen for miles, and this relief nearly made me collapse. Now that our lives weren't in danger...I could feel the aching in my legs. Carrying Twilight and coping with all of this stuff just wore me the hell out! There was a small hill up a ways, and that looked to be the perfect spot. I forced my way over to it and then carefully set Twilight and everything else down. She was still sound asleep, but she didn't look to be resting peacefully. I untied the coat from around her and looked closely at her wounds. They really weren't that bad, but it pained me to see Twilight hurt.

It was awfully rude of me, but the situation called for it. I opened up Twilight's pack and began searching around for anything that could help. Much to my surprise...there WERE some potions! Sadly...I couldn't tell what each did. They were in much smaller vials, and there were two sets of four different potions. Each a different color. There were red, blue, yellow, and purple. I assumed the purple to be the same kind of healing potion I had taken the previous day, but I didn't want to take any chances. I kept the coat over Twilight as I searched, but it became clear from her whines that she was getting cold. It was pretty damn chilly, but I figured my body temperature had gone up from all the exercise. Thus, I'm actually not feeling that uncomfortable. Twilight clearly was, though.

If I wasn't already madly in love with the two most amazing mares ever...this may have been a little weird for me. I organized all of our various items near us, and then I crawled under the coat with Twilight. I got onto my side and pulled her up while resting her head on my arm. After doing that, I moved the rest of her body along mine and put the coat over us. Her body was fairly cool to the touch, but it thankfully warmed up soon enough. The gentle breeze blew across my exposed face as my eyelids became heavier and heavier. For the first time in what felt like forever...I was finally able to relax. The rhythmic rising and falling of Twilight's chest was the only thing I was aware of. It didn't take long for the serenity of the moment to bring me past the bridge of sleep as Twilight's mumbles were the last thing I heard.

Twilight awoke with a start as her dreams kicked her back into the waking world. It took her a moment to realize where she was, but the sound of light breathing above her was all she needed.

"Thanks, Coal..." It almost didn't feel right, but Twilight wanted this. She buried her face into Coal's chest and let out a contented sigh as she did so. The sun had gone down by this point, and that made the moment more peaceful. That was...until the familiar sound of hissing and clicking could just barely be heard.

Twilight stood upright immediately, which knocked off the coat, and saw dozens of...forms pouring out of the forest! The only source of light was the moon, and its light was dim at best. The forms were hardly visible at this distance, but the sheer number made the change noticeable. Her first thought was to shake Coal awake, but...a thought came to mind.

"Coal would hate me if he knew what I was going to do...please don't wake up."

Twilight pulled the coat over Coal and ran down the hill towards the creatures. When there were but a few hundred feet separating them, Twilight calmed her heart and readied her magic. With each passing second, the creatures got closer and closer, but Twilight stood steadfast. She raised her head up high and sent out a strong wave of magic over every creature. Their bodies were lifted high into the air, and Twilight struggled to keep each afloat.

"I-I'm so sorry for this...b-but it's the only way!"

With a heavy heart, Twilight put added pressure onto the heads of each creature...and snapped their necks. This would be an incredibly difficult task if Twilight had been in good condition, so once it was over, it left her drained of everything she had. She fell to the ground and panted heavily as her body burned from spending too much magic. Every little twitch made her want to scream out in pain as the recoil took effect.

It took several minutes, but...she eventually heard faint clicking again. Her eyes widened as the sound grew louder and louder. There were more of them...and she was helpless. With tears in her eyes, Twilight tried her hardest to call out to Coal. It came out as nothing more than a pitiful gasp as her body refused to obey her commands. A single form appeared over her, and she was able to get a good hard look at it.

The beast was fairly large. Larger than a pony, but not by much. It had skin as dark as any black she had ever seen. Its eyes were small, but they were a piercing red. Its body was difficult to describe. It walked on four legs and had two claws on each foot. It didn't have fur nor a tail of any kind. Its head was a simple round shape, but it had ears that stood upright like a fox. The body itself looked to be very muscular, but the shape was impossible. It lurched forward, giving it the appearance of having a hump, but the hump would constantly bend and flex as the creature moved.

The single beast was soon joined by another...and another...and another. Each stood over Twilight one at a time. They seemed to almost be enjoying this, as if helpless prey were funny to them. Twilight closed her eyes and prayed for it to be quick.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

A shout came from a few yards away; Coal had finally come to. Twilight's eyes shot open, and she saw the beasts turn their attention to the direction from which the shout originated. They each disappeared from view as they ran towards Coal.

The pain was still very great, but Twilight managed to stand upright. What she saw...could only be used as the definition of hell. No, Coal was not losing. In fact...he was butchering them. With his short sword in his right hand and his dagger in his left, he cut through beast after beast, their death rattles filling the night air. Twilight was lost in the sight. The creatures were fast, but Coal seemed to be moving two steps ahead of them. His blade would find its way through the chest of one, his dagger slashing away at another. A single beast jumped into the sky directly over him, but Coal jumped back as the beast landed on the body of a fallen companion. It slipped for only a moment as its footing was interrupted, and Coal took that moment to step forward and give an upward kick straight to the creature's head. A sickening snapping sound could be heard as it flew upwards and came back down to the ground.

The fight lasted for a minute at most, but it felt like an eternity to Twilight. Coal was yelling out with each swing, thrust, and blow he delivered. It sent a chill down Twilight's spine to see her friend...looking to be a much greater monster than any of those creatures. After the last creature fell, Coal threw down his blades and ran over to Twilight.

"Twilight! Are you all right!?"

She couldn't move. Coal reeked of blood the second he got close to her, and she yelped as a cloud moved to allow the moonlight to shine upon him. His entire body was covered in the evidence of his victory, and his eyes were aglow with rage and concern.

"Why didn't you wake me!? You could have been killed!"

Twilight was brought back to attention, but she whimpered as Coal got even closer. He had never appeared more horrifying, and yet Twilight knew it wasn't his fault. "I-I'm sorry...I just..."

"You what!? What made you possibly think going alone was a good idea!?"

Coal's concern and bloody rage, coupled with his exhaustion in every sense of the word, had finally come pouring out as anger. He wasn't trying to be hateful, but he was past the point of controlling himself.

Twilight curled up and wept into her hooves. This silenced Coal but not his rage. He stood up and looked around, if only to figure what had happened. He noticed various darker spots along the field, and he stepped out to inspect them. Coal gasped in shock as he came to understand what they were...Twilight had killed dozens of these things herself.

"Tw-Twilight...h-how did you do this?"

It took her a moment to respond, but even when she did, she didn't get up. "I-I had to! I know you don't like killing things, but there was no other way! They were too close!"

Coal fell to his knees and shook as he realized what happened. She didn't want him to hate her for making a tough call. He punched the ground again and again as regret and guilt washed over him. Coal cursed his horrible temperament, quickly making his way back to Twilight.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Twilight! I-I-I-I..."

He hung his head...and sighed as he realized Twilight had passed out again. Coal reached forward to pick her up, but he stopped as the moonlight lit up his hand. It was covered in now-dried blood. If it weren't for his overwhelming guilt and concern for Twilight, he would have most likely lost his stomach.

"H-how...did I do this? This is...just...horrible." With no way for him to clean up, Coal wiped off his hand on his pants before moving his coat over Twilight once more. He kept her in sight, but didn't sit near her. Thinking back, Twilight and Applejack had both been able to smell blood on him very easily. Surely Twilight could do that now.

There would be no rest tonight. Especially for Coal's conscience. "Is this real? I mean...is this really Equestria? How can such...horrible things keep happening here? This...isn't the world I wished for..." Coal closed his eyes and hugged his legs while resting his head on his knees. He thought about what he had done and what he possibly would have to do. It wasn't until the sun rose and Coal had time to calm down that he found peace of mind. "This...may not be the world of dreams, but it is my reality. I can't let what I've done ruin me, and it's time I live up to this shit. I'm not a monster. I'm not a bad person. I'm only doing what I can. This may not be a perfect world, but I'm going to live and love it, regardless."

Twilight didn't wake up for several hours. It wasn't until a little before noon that her eyes fluttered open and she stood up. For a moment, she had forgotten everything, but that ended as she looked over to Coal. In the direct sunlight...he looked more like a monster than ever.

"C-Coal..."

Coal had had all the time he needed to calm himself, so he already had enough control to say what he needed to say. "Twilight...I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know why you did what you did now, and I only hope you can forgive me. You were doing what you thought to be right, and I couldn't be mad at you without being mad at myself."

Twilight stood there for a moment calmly, but that changed quickly enough. Her eyes began watering again, and she knew what she wanted here. With a flash of magical light, all the blood that was caked onto Coal disappeared in flash of light. He had no idea what had just happened until Twilight ran up and into his embrace. She, too, was feeling immense guilt for what she had done, and she needed the comfort. Not only that, but knowing Coal...he could only be taking this harder than she was.

It took him a moment, but Coal wrapped his arms around Twilight and did his best to comfort her. "Thank you, Twilight. You protected me honorably, and I'm sorry that I didn't do the same. I don't know what you're feeling, but I hope you know how thankful I am for you. You're a better friend than I could ever ask for."

Twilight let out a small sigh, but she smiled as Coal continued to stroke her mane. "You too, Coal. You too..."

"And that is pretty much all of what has happened! It was a nightmare! I mean...who does this!? What kind of pony would treat another pony like this!? B-but I shouldn't be the only one complaining. Coal...you're looking pretty banged up. I wish you could talk...I want to hear you again. You can always make me feel better..."

Dash brought Coal over to the body of water she found earlier, and she started getting him cleaned off. He seemed to be loving every second of Dash using her wings to gently wipe away the sweat from his face. Her wings still weren't working, so she had to manually dip them in the water with her hooves to make use of them.

"I'm not sure what to do now, though. I thought that I was going to be alone in this forest for a long time! I was just so mad at those two for doing this to me. I planned on getting better and bucking them into a pulp! B-but...now that you're here...I just want to go home. I miss every pony so much..."

Dash was running out of steam again, and she crawled into Coal's lap to rest. "Y-you don't mind, right?" Coal shook his head. "Th-thanks. I'm sorry...I know you love me still, but...I feel kind of bad for hating so much. You always forgive...but...I still want those ponies to pay! I'm making sure Twilight informs the princess as soon as we get back! I-I hope you don't think less of me for this..."

Coal didn't move for a moment. He sat there with a hand on Dash as he leaned back a bit and pondered.

"Coal?..." Dash looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Y-you're really not thinking I'm evil here...r-right!?"

A small smirk formed on Coal's face as he leaned forward and kissed Dash. She was enjoying it somewhat at first, but after a moment she had to push him away. "W-wait, Coal...I-I think we better not."

He tilted his head and raised a palm in confusion. Dash didn't want to say it, but...it didn't feel right. It came across as...dirty and...unloving. Something was just really off about it, but she had no idea what.

"I-I'm just really tired is all. M-may I?" Dash rested her head on Coal, and tilted her face up at him.

The smirk returned, and Coal gave a gentle nod as he began rubbing her back. Once more, something felt wrong...he wasn't doing it the way he usually would, and...it just wasn't as soothing. Coal had long since learned the most effective ways of making Dash feel better in this way, but he wasn't doing that for whatever reason. She let out a soft sigh and laughed to herself a bit. Who knows what he has been through? He is probably just tired, Dash thought. With small amounts of reluctance, Dash closed her eyes and finally managed to find sleep.

Once Dash was out, Coal's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. It was faint, but he couldn't resist speaking any longer. "Sleep well, Ms. Dash. You're going to need it."

Ula and I played for a few hours, and it was great fun! I say play, but it was more like I got my flank handed to me! Keeping up on hoof is just so hard! I get worn out a lot faster this way, too.

It was getting close to time to go inside, but Ula and I were just out back of the house enjoying the night. I didn't want to go inside just yet. She was letting me rest my head on her chest as we both looked up at the stars.

"I love the moon, Ula. Would it be insulting for me to assume you like it too? Being a wolf and all..."

She is incredibly smart. I almost couldn't believe it when she looked at me and shook her head.

"Wait...do you seriously understand every word I'm saying?" She nodded. "Th-that is amazing! How is that...wait...did...did Rafe teach you?" Once more, she gave me a single nod. "Well...that doesn't make a whole lot of sense, to be honest. You don't need to be able to understand ponies to speak with your dad. I wonder why he did that..."

Ula didn't seem to care. She just rested her head on the ground and let out a small yawn. It did reveal her many incredibly sharp teeth to me though, but for whatever reason...it didn't bother me too much. Probably because they just didn't compare to Sasha's...ugh...bad memories.

"*whine*"

"Huh? Oh...I'm fine, really." Ula didn't believe me. She started licking my cheek again, but it wasn't playful like before. It almost made me feel the same way as when AJ nuzzles me, so...I guess motherly...almost.

Speaking of AJ, she walked out the back door and saw us lying together. "Hey, Copper...evenin', Ula."

"*bark!*"

"Heheh! I think that's her way of saying hello."

"Ah figured. Did ya'll have ah nice time?"

"Sure did! It was just what I needed to relax a little."

"Ah'm glad. Well...it's kinda time ta' call it ah night, sugarcube. Ah'm sure Rafe is ready fer Ula ta' get home, too."

"Yeah...you're probably right." I leaned up and gave Ula a quick hug before we parted ways. It was a little sad for her to go. It was nice having a friend I could talk with who wouldn't freak out at all the weird stuff I'd gone through. At least...that's the way it felt.

AJ and I made our way inside and called it a night after she hugged on me some more. She even went so far as to tuck me in and nuzzle me goodnight.

"Goodnight, Mom."

"G'night, sugarcube."

This turned out to be a pretty good day. Hmmm...would have been better with Sweetie Belle, though...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 146: Resolve /-

Dash slept much longer this time around. Coal might have been acting a little off, but having him there did give her some peace of mind. Ultimately, though, it was her stomach that woke her. It had been days since she had properly eaten, and it was becoming far too much to handle. Dash opened her eyes to find that she was in a different location. Coal wasn't holding her anymore; she had been placed on the grass. There wasn't any way to tell where she was now, because it all just looked like dense forestation.

"Coal...?"

No immediate response came. A minute passed, and Dash called out again. Things were starting to get worriesome, but just as Dash was about to start panicking, Coal came out of the brush.

"Oh...thank Celestia. Coal! Where did you go!?...S-sorry. I'm still pretty...freaked out..."

He of course didn't say anything back, instead unclasping his hands to reveal several berries. Coal kneeled down next to Dash and put the berries in front of her.

She stared at them for a moment, eventually looking back up at Coal with enormous gratitude. A thought occurred to her, though, and she had to voice it.

"What about you? Aren't you hungry?" Coal merely shook his head and gestured once more for Dash to eat. "Th-thank you so much..."

Dash had to wipe away newly formed tears — her appreciation was too great. The berries didn't taste wonderful, but they were much better than grass. They didn't last longer than grass, though, but Dash still savored the weight she felt in her stomach. Coal sat there in silence as she finished eating the berries. As soon as she finished, she tackled him.

Dash kissed him heartily, and yet...that same unpleasant feeling returned. She didn't stop this time, however, telling herself that it was probably just her nerves getting to her.

Once Coal started getting more forceful, however, Dash began having concerns again. He got atop her and seemed to be looking at her with lust...rather than love. It was unfamiliar to her, but once more she stayed silent. Coal leaned down and forcefully kissed Dash to the point of pain; he wasn't being mindful of his weight. In the past, he had always done everything he could to make sure she was comfortable, and he simply wasn't now.

Dash had to force her eyes shut as his advances began getting more and more unpleasant. It just didn't feel right, and she had no idea why! Her heartbeat quickened when she realized Coal was going to go further. She wanted it to stop, but at the same time she wanted that feeling of peace she had always experienced when they were close — but it just wasn't happening!

It wasn't until Coal threw off his shirt that Dash saw something that made her blood run cold. Whatever this...thing before her was...it was not Coal. It didn't have the few small birth marks Coal did. Dash's eyes grew and her pupils shrunk as a realization came: Crimson and Pine are unicorns...and they already know about Coal...

Dash pulled herself out from under this thing and stood up, shaking. She had never felt more dirty and guilty at the same time. Dash spat on the ground once and then immediately took off.

"DAMN IT!" Pine dropped the act and let go of the magic. It took a moment for his form to return. When it did, he started blasting beams of magic at Dash.

Dash recognized his voice, and she nearly began gagging at the taste in her mouth. She ran and ran and ran some more, but never did she stop to notice the pain returning to her body. All she could manage was whispering apologies to Coal...the real Coal.

Pine couldn't keep up. Dash hadn't come close to recovering, but the rest she had received aided in her escape. His normally cheery mood was all-too-quickly souring the further she traveled, and Pine began shouting curses into the air.

Dash didn't pay them any mind. Escape was the only thing she could focus on. The distance between her and Pine grew more and more until Pine lost sight of her altogether. He stomped the ground again and again out of rage. It took him a moment to catch his breath, but he swore he would have his way with the mare one way or another. For now, though...he had to report his latest failings to Crimson.

It took Dash nearly two hours to realize she wasn't being followed anymore. Her mind had started to become fuzzy, and her shoulder hit a tree by accident. She lost her balance and rolled forward several feet. Dash thought Pine was still after her, but she couldn't get up. She passed out while crying.

Dash didn't wake for several hours. The late afternoon long since run its course, and the late morning greeted her. She rolled onto her back and stared up into the sky. The sunlight was shining almost directly upon her, forcing Dash to close her eyes. The warmth of the sun was the only thing keeping her from wanting to give up right then and there. Yes...she had escaped Pine, she knew that now — but it didn't offer her any real peace. How long? How long was this nightmare going to continue? How many more tricks did those monsters have prepared? So many questions filled Dash's mind as the thought of giving up became more and more appealing.

Dash may have given up if a cloud had not moved over the sun and revealed a tree bearing red fruit. The sight moved Dash to more tears. It seemed as if the world itself didn't want her to give up, and that frustrated her to no end. Every time something started becoming a little easier for her, something else came along to make it even worse than before.

It almost hurt to admit it now, but Dash wanted to live on, to be held and to hold again, and to know the peace and joy of her family and friends. She thought back to all of her accomplishments...and she found new resolve.

"I'll beat this! I'm going to win and get home to claim my prize!"

Scootaloo didn't come to school today, either. She was feeling a little better, but really it was still too soon. Since I'm not going to be able to visit Sweetie Belle this weekend, I'll probably spend it getting Scootaloo caught up again, and I'll hopefully get to play with Ula some more.

The whole day today, Ms. Cherilee has been a lot friendlier. Her smile seems bigger, and she seems to be having a really nice time. I'd like to think it's because I made her feel important by apologizing, but...I doubt it. That kind of smile...hmmm...methinks something more is behind that.

The school day ended, and I figured I would suggest hanging out with Dinky today. Well, I would have, but she left pretty quickly. I guess something important must have been going on.

I've been thinking: I really need to get some guy friends. All of my closer friends are fillies. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but sometimes I don't want to have to feel reserved. I can't talk to fillies about the same stuff I would talk to a colt about! Unfortunately, though, there aren't any that want to be my friend. I haven't talked about it much, but my reputation is something awful around here. It doesn't upset me like it would have used to, but it really starts getting tedious. I'm not trying to please every pony here; I'm just doing what I think is right. I've made mistakes and done things different in the past, but I've moved on from that. Why can't every pony just accept the new me? I say that, but...I did go off on Diamond Tiara not too long ago. Sheesh!

Well, whatever, I guess. Ms. Cherilee gave me extras of the assignments to give to Scootaloo, and I left shortly after that. On the way out, I saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talking to this older-looking colt. That, or maybe I should call him a young stallion. He wasn't fully grown, but he was definitely older than us.

The three of them gave me some dirty looks, but I just rolled my eyes and took off. I'm past tired of stupid confrontations like that. At the same time though...I sometimes feel like...I want to fight. I mean...lately...my body has been aching for a challenge. Maybe that's why I'm so anxious to try and get all this energy worked out of my system, because part of me is worried I'll start getting short-tempered or something.

Hmmm...why am I flying? I should be running right now. The added weight will be good practice. Waking up every morning feeling completely restored is amazing. It's by far the best side effect I've discovered to date. *sigh* I've been getting these really weird feelings the last few nights. Nothing has come of it yet, but while I look at the moon...I just feel...different. Not bad, really, but...just very different.

It didn't take me long to get home despite my running instead of flying, so the first thing I did was check on Scootaloo. She was sitting at her desk working on yesterday's homework. I figured it best to not bother her right now. There was a note on the dining room table that said AJ would be out until tonight. She left us some dinner in the fridge. I hoped she was doing something uplifting.

I made my way out back after grabbing a quick snack; and sure enough...Ula was at the tree line, waiting for me.

"Hey, Ula! I've got a question for you. Do you have anything to do while I'm at school?" She gave me a rather timid look and shook her head. "Is something the ma...Oh..." It was faint, but...I could smell it. Ula must hunt while there is nothing else to do.

"I-I'ts all right. I know that's just what wolves need to do. I'm not bothered by it..."

She didn't seem to believe me, but it would be all right. "Ready to lose for once!?" Ula perked up at that and quickly dashed off into the forest. "Awwww, come on! Ya stinking cheater!" Heheh! I love my friends!

Things were a little awkward for a while with Twilight. I held her for nearly thirty minutes; it seemed she was taking her actions more harshly than I ever had. There were so many bodies...it looked like a war zone. God...I feel bad even saying that, but it's true!

It was past time to move on from this place, so I picked Twilight up and put her on the other side of the hill. I just wanted to get her away from the carnage. After that, I returned to reclaim my blades, but...they were looking stained at this point. The once-beautiful shine was now a disgusting black. I'm wanting to ask Twilight if she could remove the blood from them like she did with me, but I can't bring myself to ask anything of her.

As I walked back up the hill, I could see Twilight opening a small jar. "What is that, Twilight?"

"It's a salve I got from Zecora. I kept it in my leg pack..."

Oh, come on! She had something to treat her wounds all this time, and I never knew it! *sigh* I could have made her feel better all the sooner. "Any reason you didn't mention it to me?"

"I just didn't want to use it right away, but I'm thinking I really need to..."

She had it on her hoof, but she hadn't used it yet. She was looking around for something...not sure what. "Something the matter?"

"I want to use as little of this as possible, so I'm looking for an applicator."

"Oh, well, I'll do that for you."

"Y-you don't need to. I'm sure you're tired of all this gross stuff..."

"Maybe so, but you know I'll do anything and everything for my friends. So sit back and relax, and tell me if this stuff stings before I use it."

"Thanks...and it does sting a little..."

Great! I get to help and hurt Twilight at the same time. BAH! I tried to be quick, but Twilight kept flinching each time I would apply some salve over each puncture wound. "S-sorry..."

"Mmm...it's fine..."

*sigh* This is stressful as hell. Twilight was clearly not getting over this any time soon, so I knew I had better not talk about it. After getting the salve applied, I took off my shirt and tied it around her waist.

"Coal! You don't need to do that much!"

"No, I don't, but this will help. Don't worry about me getting cold, either. I'm feeling pretty dang awesome, all things considered."

"AUGH! Why do you do this!? WHY!?"

"Woah!? What are you talking about!?" Twilight was looking pissed!

"Why do you get mad at us for trying to help you, even though you'll literally give us the shirt off your back?"

"Heheh! Is that all? That much should be obvious..."

"It isn't! It bothers all of us, Coal! Please take this seriously!"

"I'm sorry, Twilight! That's just how I am! I've got plenty of reasons to put your lives over mine — and like it or not, that isn't ever going to change."

Twilight just doesn't understand. My actions are a mix of plenty of things. The fact that I'm a lot older already means I should take responsibility and shoulder the brunt of hardship in these times. This is going to sound bad, but another reason is simply that they're girls. I was always raised to be chivalrous, and it has been a lot easier to be that way since coming here. I know that isn't really proper anymore on Earth, but fuck it! I'm in Equestria, and I doubt these ponies are going to look at me like a sexist because of it! And finally, my own personal feelings for them play the biggest part. These girls will never understand how much they honestly mean to me; I'd gladly die for any of them.

Twilight didn't like my answer, but we didn't discuss it anymore. We just gathered our things and got to walking.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 147: Work and Play /-

Author's notes: The title of the chapter that is going to contain the climax (not the aftermath per say, but the main conflict) is going to be "Unlocked". I'm not going to say why, but I will say...you're welcome...and I'm sorry. So I'd recommend coming back to the story once you see that chapter out if you don't want to put up with the cliffhangers. I know some of you are ready for this arc to finish up, but this is the best I can do for now.

"Crimson is going to kill me!" Pine made his way back to the farmhouse with his tail between his legs. He just knew that this was it. Crimson would have had enough, and he would be done away with. His fear of being found was the only thing preventing him from running. She might beat him for this, but he knew she would torture him if he tried to flee.

Crimson was once more in her bedroom. She was sitting calmly on her bed looking at a book, but there was something different in the room. A small orb was resting on the bed in front of Crimson. She heard Pine enter, and she looked up at him with a blank stare.

"Yes?"

"C-Crimson...I-I-I—"

"Failed. I know."

"What!? I-I mean h-how do you know th-that?"

"It has become painfully clear that you aren't the most competent of ponies, so I took a few precautions this time."

"R-really? D-does that mean I'm not going to be...punished?"

Crimson sighed. "No...for once, things are going according to plan, so I won't punish you."

"Oh thank you, Crimson! I promise I'll repay your kindness!"

"Let me finish. I'm not going to punish you, but I'm only giving you one more chance to do something right. I know what you did in the forest, and it is clear to me that your priorities lie in your desire to buck Dash."

"H-How do you know about that?"

"It goes back to my precautions. I placed a tracking spell on you, and I watched you with this orb as you tried to have your way with her — after you went against the plan and helped her escape just to get some of her favor, of course."

Pine was speechless. He simply stood there, gawking, as the orb slowly came to life, revealing Dash fast asleep on the ground. Pine began gesturing about, trying to find his words, but Crimson cut him off with a sharp glare.

"When you came into contact with Dash, I transferred the spell to her. We can track her with this, so your actions for once didn't hinder my plans."

"N-not to question your wisdom, b-but if you had a spell like that...w-why didn't you use it before?"

"Why would I place a tracking spell on a captured prisoner? I'm not going to assume that she'll just get away! Not only that, but this magic takes constant energy to work. Dash is several miles away at this point, and keeping the magic on her is a chore. I'd rather not be forced to do this."

"O-of course, I completely understand! C-can I do anything to make you more comfortable!?"

"You can begin by stopping behaving like such a sniveling coward! What I wouldn't give for an assistant that isn't a buffoon! Hmmm...that reminds me...I had a few more...premonitions earlier."

"What were they about?"

"I believe I'm going to have my chance at a better assistant after all. Start preparations, Pine. We're going to be having guests soon."

"*pant* You're too fast, Ula..." I could keep up with her, but I wasn't entirely sure if she had even been running at top speed! She hardly even looked tired. Ula seemed to be laughing at me a bit as she curled up around me. Her coat was really soft and warm, and it made me really sleepy. "Mmmm...I wish you could talk..."

She gave me a funny look. It didn't last very long, though; soon, she rested her head again with a distant stare.

"Not that your being unable to talk makes spending time with you any less enjoyable. It's just...I feel like you're the only one who wouldn't judge me for what I've been feeling lately. I...I've been getting these...violent urges. I'm starting to get a little concerned with myself. There is plenty in my life that I don't approve of, but there is so much more that makes me happy! Why are my feelings and wants starting to become so sporadic? I hope you don't think I'm weird for this..."

Now I really wish Ula could talk. She started rubbing her nose against my forehead. It was pretty cold to the touch, but it did make me feel better. We stayed there for a while. We had spent the entire evening running through the forest, exploring all sorts of neat areas. I say "exploring," but we just kind of ran past or through. Now the sun was just about to go down, which meant it must have been a little after seven. Kinda sucks the night comes sooner in the winter, but at the same time...I love Luna's moon. Something about it just fills me with energy as I stare at it. Ula likes it too, I think. She let me rest on her chest as we both simply look up at it.

Ula began howling at it, causing me to chuckle a little. She then shot me a dirty look. "What? Is howling fun?" With a roll of her eyes, Ula went back to letting out these long cries. It wasn't crying, but it sounded kind of sad.

*CRASH*

"What in Luna's name was that!?" Ula and I shot up immediately at the sound of this huge crash. It sounded like a tree fell over or something! I was starting to get defensive, but Ula just shot off into the forest towards the noise. "Ula! Wait!"

I ran in after her, but I decided to use my wings to help me keep up. I would give a quick flap to propel myself forward short distances each time there was enough room for me to do so. This made keeping up with her rather easy, but she wouldn't stop running no matter how much I questioned her! She did FINALLY stop at a small stream. The water was falling from a cliff just about a dozen feet high, and Rafe was standing at the top.

"Rafe!? Was it you who made all that noise?"

"Copper...no, it was not me. It seems there was a disturbance in the forest a few miles away from ours. The creatures have become restless, and it appears there are some making their way towards this land. It has been a long time since I have had to purge this land of threats."

"You...purge this land? Does that mean...you deal with the larger threats around here?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you think so few dangerous beasts make it past the forest? I have run out of challenges lately, though, so I have grown...complacent."

I can't believe this. I've never seen Rafe look so...energetic. He looks similar to how Ula does when we're playing. Knowing why he is so excited...should be frightening, but...I just...want to be there. "M-may I...watch?"

"Hmm? You wish to see me fight?"

"I-I do!"

"Copper...let me get a closer look at you."

"Umm...all right..."

Rafe jumped down in front of me, and he stared straight into me! It felt like he was looking into my very soul! His eyes seemed endlessly deep, and I found myself feeling humbled by them. He did eventually stop, but he looked very serious again.

"Copper. I think it is best you try to calm yourself. You're...feeding the beast, so to speak."

"I-I'm what!?"

"When I was first given this curse by Nightmare Moon, I went through a period of...difficulty. Your time is coming, and at this rate, I'm afraid that it'll be nearly impossible to manage."

"Wh-what do you mean!? I-I'm not cursed!"

"No, but you were fed the same kind of magic. Your reaction will be different than my own, but the signs are pointing towards it being similar. Control your desires, or you may end up hurting those around you."

"I-I don't know what you mean! The only desire I've had lately is to fight...oh...nononono! That can't be right! It just can't! I've gotten past the results of the merging! I'm better now, honest!"

"Calm yourself, Copper! Your strong emotions are only going to make it worse when it happens, and it will happen! I suggest you inform your family and tell them to set up certain precautions."

"Precautions...what...should I tell them?"

"I can't tell you when it will happen, but you're going to change. The dark magic in your body is going to release, and your mind will be affected. You won't be yourself, so you must be kept under constant supervision. I am inclined to suggest being locked up for a time. You don't want to run loose, Copper."

"I-I...can't believe this..." What the buck is this!? I'm going to change? Into what!? Why does this have to happen when Dad isn't here to help!?

"It'll be all right. If you wish...I'll inform your caretakers after I deal with the intruders."

"You mean...explain to them specifically what's going to happen? Is there a reason I can't know? You've been talking...rather vaguely about all this..."

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know the specifics of the change. I assure you it will only be temporary, but there will be lasting effects. Mine is my neverending growth. If I live for another thousand years, I'll be much larger. There is no way to know exactly what will happen to you, but it shouldn't be anything less than beneficial. You do wish to be strong, as I recall..."

"I do, but...not like this. This is just...too much too soon! Why didn't Luna tell me this would happen!?"

"She most likely doesn't know. To my knowledge, the cursed beasts were Luna's first magical creations. We were sent out to follow her orders after our births, and each of us went through the change independently. Mine lasted three days. I knew of others whose changes lasted for hours; others' lasted for nearly a week. She most likely never became aware of what had happened. I believe it to be a side effect of our bodies acclimating to the magic contained within us. Unlike unicorns, we simply weren't meant to contain all this magic."

"So...she simply isn't aware? Am I...her second creation? I don't know what to think about this...I...I think I need to talk with her."

"That may be for the best, Copper. Now it is getting late, and I must hunt. Return home, and if you wouldn't mind...let Ula stay with you tonight. She does not need to be put in danger's way."

"Y-yes...and thank you, Rafe."

He turned around and ran off into the forest. Ula started to go after him, but I got in her way. "I know you want to go with him, but...it's best if you listen to him. I've gotten in the way of my dad before, too...it isn't a good thing."

She didn't seem happy about it, but she didn't protest it anymore. Ula looked back plenty of times as we walked towards my house, and it was starting to depress me. "He'll be fine. I doubt anything is bigger than him."

She still wasn't satisfied. I guess Rafe is really old, but he'll surely be fine. We got home and I sneaked her upstairs to my room. I'll probably have to clean up in the morning, but I let her sleep in my bed too. I've always enjoyed getting to hug while I sleep, and I think Ula liked it too. *sigh* What is going to happen to me? Am I going to become a monster? How can Luna not know about this stuff? Well...I guess she isn't ...it just sucks, but I'm focusing too much on the negatives again. Hmmm...for once...I'm glad Sweetie Belle isn't here. On the same note...it looks like I'll be going to Canterlot, after all. AJ probably won't mind after she hears about all of this...I hope.

Twilight has been incredibly quiet since we started moving again. I think I really did piss her off with my unsatisfactory answer.

"Let's stop for now, Coal. I want to check on Rainbow."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

We had made it past the long stretch of flatlands by this point, and we were now traveling through a normal looking section of trees. They weren't tall, and thank god, we could actually look into the forest and see stuff. I almost wanted to ask Twilight if she was ready to teleport us again, but I didn't want to make her feel obligated. Anyway, we sat down and Twilight readied her magic. I noticed something about the gem — it was a different color now than when Twilight first used it. The outer layer was a clear black...somehow. I could actually see through it, but the center was the same color as Dash's coat. I'm not a complete moron, so I would assume that the change in colors represent both Dash and myself. Granted, my name is Coal, but I'm not sure how I feel about my involvement in the spell turning the gem black. Dash's makes sense...it is her coat's color, but mine...why does it change like that? Something about it just...gives me a really bad feeling.

Twilight cast the spell and that same projection-like effect took place. It started off as a thin beam shooting upwards a couple feet from the gem, and then it spread out into a sphere. From there, the image formed. It didn't take as long as before, but the sight was less than pleasing. Dash was sitting in a field with several red fruits, but that wasn't what disturbed me. She had clearly lost weight...and there were really dark rings around her back legs.

"Twilight...focus on her back legs, please."

Twilight did so without comment. I leaned forward closer to the projection to try to get a better image, and I got my answer. It was dried blood...

"We need to go, Twilight. I'm not certain what has happened to Dash, but she has clearly been hurt."

Twilight almost seemed to be looking through Dash, as if she were looking at something I couldn't see. It took all of my patience to allow Twilight time to inspect whatever the hell she was inspecting and finally acknowledge me.

"Y-yes...you're right, Coal. Once we pass this forest, there will be a very mountainous path we would have to traverse. I'll teleport us past that once we reach it."

"Thanks, Twilight..."

With that, we got back on our way. I had mixed feeling about all of this. I wanted to hurry more, but at the same time, Dash didn't seem to be in that much trouble. She had food, and she thankfully didn't appear to be hiding anymore. Her weight loss was what worried me more than the wounds, though, and the fact she hadn't flown home yet. I just wasn't sure what to believe...

"Coal...I'm a little curious about something. Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

"Anything to take my mind off things for a while. Ask away, Twilight."

"I know you're with both Applejack and Rainbow, but...does that actually work out well?"

"We think so. The hardest part is not being allowed to give Dash any affection unless we're at our house. Ponyville knows about Applejack and me, but I'm not sure how they would react if they knew about Dash."

"I see, but...do they really not mind? They've always kind of been friends and rivals, but the whole concept of that relationship is just...confusing."

"It's really my fault to begin with. I couldn't get over the feelings that had grown while I was with Dash once my relationship with AJ started. Apparently, Dash had the same problem. Really, the only reason this works is because AJ is incredible."

"Hmmm...so you would say things have been working out well for every pony?"

"I'm happy, and the girls are happy with it. Copper and Scootaloo know about it, of course, and they both adore AJ and Dash. AJ is more the caregiver, and she receives a lot of the affections. Dash is more the role model, and they really look up to her...literally at times, heh. Anyway...I've never been happier with them, and I'd like to believe they feel the same way."

"Coal...I...mmm...nothing."

Something seems to be eating at Twilight. I hope knowing about this situation doesn't bother her too much. I'm sure we'll always be friends, but I'd hate to lose her respect...if I have any.

We continued walking for another hour or so before hitting the mountainous path Twilight mentioned earlier. I sat down at the edge of it and motioned for Twilight to join me. She seemed somewhat amused by this, but she crawled into my lap all the same. With that ever-familiar glow of purple and white, we flashed over miles of land — except, this time...we didn't come out on the other side...over land.

*SPLASH*

"Bwaa! Brrr! This is freezing, Twilight!" I was holding Twilight so that she wouldn't get wet, but my lower half was in the edge of a small pond.

"Hahahahahah! You should see the look on your face!"

"You're lucky you have items in that pack of yours that would be ruined by water. Otherwise I would throw your happy flank straight in here."

"You don't have the guts for that! The sight of a pony cold and wet would make you too guilty!"

The girl was getting cheeky with me! "Oh, it is on!" I tossed her packs onto dry land, and she eep'd as I stood up.

"C-Coal! Y-You wouldn't!"

"Hey...course not. I don't have the guts!"

*SPLASH*

"Bwaaaa! Coal! This is freezing, you big jerk!"

"Hahahahahah! You should see the look on YOUR face! Priceless!"

"Oooh!"

Her horn flashed. "Woah woah woah! Put me down!"

"Oh, I will!"

*SPLASH*

"Gah! You're lucky you're cute!"

"Heheheh!"

*sigh* It's nice to see Twilight laugh. We dragged our sopping wet selves out of the pond, and Twilight dried herself with magic. "You have got to be kidding..."

"Nope!"

And then she just started walking down the road. "I'm going to have to drip dry...aren't I?"

"Eeeyup!"

Oh dear lord. Heheh...hahahahahaha! Worth it!

"Hey, Coal..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Now hold still, and I'll get you dried off."

Ahhh...I think we needed this. Throwing our stresses to the wind, and enjoying life — if only for a little while. As soon as we get Dash back...I think we should all spend some time together. It's past time for some fun and relaxation.

Sweetie Belle has been simply enjoying her school life for the last few days. Her new friends have been very nice, and they've even spent some time around town together. Today, though, Sweetie Belle couldn't wait to get home. It wasn't likely, but Copper might have gotten permission to come down after school. It was Friday, after all.

Her friends stopped her before she left, though. They were pretty curious about what was going on.

"What has you in such a hurry today, Sweetie Belle?" Aria asked, breaking away from the group.

"Oh! Umm...heheh, well..."

Lyric noticed Sweetie Belle start to turn a little red, and she decided to tease her. "Oh my! It seems our friend has got herself a date! We shouldn't keep her..." Sweetie Belle didn't say anything. She just twiddled her hooves uncomfortably for a moment. "Wait...do you?"

"N-no...well...maybe..."

"What!?" Pitch and Frequency had been talking to Brio but were listening in somewhat silently up to that point. They both ran over and eyed Sweetie Belle up and down. "Really!?" They spoke every word in perfect unison. "Not to be mean or anything, but you're the youngest among us! We still haven't asked Lyric and Aria out yet!"

The girls rolled their eyes before turning their attention back to Sweetie Belle. Aria was a little more reserved than Lyric, so she stayed quiet while Lyric asked the questions every pony wasn't confident enough to ask.

"So what's he like? Is he from around here? Do we know him!?"

All eyes were once again on Sweetie Belle, much like they were on her first couple of days. These were her new friends, and she didn't want to upset them — but this was a little uncomfortable. "He, umm...isn't from here, so you wouldn't know him..."

Brio stepped up looking a little complaisant. "Is he from your old home in Ponyville?"

"Mhm."

Lyric was getting frustrated with so little information. "Well, come on, Sweetie Belle! I'm dying over here!" Aria nudged her in the shoulder to calm her friend down. "R-right. Ummm...you don't have to tell us...if you don't want to."

Aria gave Sweetie Belle a reassuring smile as she spoke. "Lyric is right. We understand if you're still a little reserved with us. Heh, we did only meet a few days ago, after all."

Sweetie Belle was starting to feel a little guilty. It wasn't like these ponies would judge her for it if they were so interested. So with a deep breath, she readied herself. "His name is Copper, and he is a pegasus. We've known each other for a little while, but before I left, we would spend all our free time together. He is actually what made leaving the hardest..."

Brio, Frequency, and Pitch might not have been the most sensitive of colts, but they could tell when a very touchy conversation was coming on. They dismissed themselves to let Aria and Lyric handle this one.

"So what can you tell us about him?" Lyric was reeling her excitement back a bit, but she simply loved this kind of talk.

"Well...he is pretty grown-up looking for his age, and...he is very nice. I'm not sure what all to say..." Scootaloo and Applebloom hadn't been too big on this kind of discussion, so Sweetie Belle had no idea what Lyric was looking for in description.

"Hmm...what does he look like?"

"He has a red coat and a white and azure mane, and umm...his wings are really big."

"Well, that's pretty neat." Lyric wanted to ask the more...personal questions, but each time she was about to, Aria would give her another little nudge.

Aria did think of something, though, and she figured it probably wouldn't be too much to ask. "Is he taking a train to visit? You did say he was from Ponyville and all..."

"No; he can fly."

"What!?" the girls burst out in unison. Lyric picked it up after that. "How old is he!? It would take an adult to make that flight..."

Sweetie Belle wasn't sure how to answer this question. In reality, Copper was barely over two months old. So what would be the best way to answer this? She needed to respond soon, though, so she decided on the best answer.

"He is my age...a little older, but not by much. We were in the same class after all..."

This talk went back and forth for nearly twenty minutes before Aria finally got Lyric to stop pestering Sweetie Belle. They said their goodbyes as Sweetie Belle rushed home. The first thing she wanted to do when she and Copper got the chance was to get some new pictures taken.

"These are delicious!" Dash was eating the fruit she had found with gusto. Their sweetness was unlike anything she could remember, but that was probably due to her not eating properly in so long.

The pulp was soft and a little messy, but it was too good for Dash to care. She ate nearly ten pieces of the fruit before finally collapsing. This feeling was just what she needed. Dash rolled in the grass for a minute, enjoying the warmth the sun beamed down against her. Part of her felt she should get up and start trying to make her way home, but at the same time...her wings were still not responding. No matter how much she focused on them, they wouldn't move.

"Maybe I should wait here until I can fly again..."

Dash wasn't one to think ahead much, but the peace of the moment gave her the will to try. "'Kay...I'm in Everfree...I think. I haven't come across any animals except birds, so this is probably safe enough. If I tried to walk back...I'd have to get out of the forest. Those two may be waiting for me to do that, too. *sigh* Don't really have a choice, I guess. At least I have some food now."

Dash rolled onto her stomach and relished the sun's warmth on her back. The combination of the soft grass, the warm sun, and finally having a full stomach made this the first restful sleep Dash had experienced in a long time. She didn't want to count the time with Pine disguised as Coal; just thinking back to that almost brought her out of her comfortable state. The last thing Dash thought of before she fell asleep was how thankful she was that the fruit took Pine's taste out of her mouth.

The following morning, Pine and Crimson were discussing their plans while regarding the farm.

"That human should arrive here within a few days. I want Dash to be in our control by then."

"Should I pick up where I left off with Ms. Dash?"

"No. We're going to have a new bargaining chip to bend her to our will."

"The human?"

"Yes. I'm curious to see what kind of being he is."

"Is...is he really going to replace me? If...you can control him..."

"Yes. You are an idiot and a failure. I'm tired of putting up with you. I'll allow you to skip out on the joining so long as you don't cause any problems."

"Crimson, please! I have been nothing but loyal to you!"

"Loyal? You helped Dash escape just so you could have a chance at rutting with her. You're only loyal when your desires don't conflict."

"But what is going to stop the human from having the same problems!?"

"Simple. We'll have Dash, and he'll obey us if he doesn't want her harmed. I'd rather not kill her, but controlling the only human in Equestria could be just as beneficial as a skilled pegasus, even if I would have to change my plans."

Pine was looking rather dejected, but he came up with a few thoughts that just might save him. "If you were to kill Dash...what would stop him from turning on you? I could still be useful! I'll just watch over Dash, and..."

"Pine, Pine, Pine. You have so little faith in my abilities. All I need is for the human to submit to me once, and I'll have him for as long as I want."

"Wh-what about Ms. Dash?"

"Once the human is under my control, she'll submit to make sure he isn't harmed. I'll take control of her as well, and from there I'll work on something more permanent."

"Permanent? I take it your mind control takes constant magic too..."

"It does for non magical beings, but there are so many prerequisites that have to be met for it to work. It gets tiresome. I'll take control of the two, and then I'll see if I can't lock away their wills, or something along those lines."

Pine was only useful to Crimson up to the point of capturing Dash, and he knew it. If he didn't come up with something to keep himself useful...he would most likely be done away with. There was no way Crimson would let him keep his mind if there was no benefit from it. Time was of the essence, and Pine's was running out.

It came to him in a flash — another chance for him to stay useful. "You know, Crimson...no pony can torture like I can..."

"Your point?"

"Even after you have control of the human, Ms. Dash, and then the weather...do you really think every pony is going to obey you?" Crimson didn't respond. She simply stared off into space. "I'll break them for you! I'll make them obey you!" Pine got onto his knees and began kissing Crimson's hooves. "I'll do anything for you! Please don't do away with me!"

"You are so pathetic...but do have a point. Fine. Capture Dash and bring her to me, and I'll forgive you of your past failures. From there, I'll make use of your...talents as need be."

"Thank you, Crimson! I promise you won't regret this!"

Pine ran out of the room and immediately started working up a squad of unicorns to retrieve Dash. Crimson had given him the orb that would allow him to track Dash's every move, so he was just about ready for his most important order to date.

Crimson watched from the window as Pine, shortly after leaving, led many unicorns across the farms and towards the forest. As he disappeared from view, Crimson climbed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Now...how best to greet our human friend?"

"Thanks fer lettin' me stop by, Rar'. Ah was needin ta' kinda...get away."

Applejack had initially planned on spending the day around town just to clear her head. She ended up running into Rarity, though, and they made a day of it. Granted, Rarity was going on about things Applejack didn't care too greatly for — but her company and that old sense of peace made it a wonderful evening.

"Not at all, darling! It feels like forever since we got to spend any time together! We simply must do this more often."

"Ah reckon yer right. Ah did leave the young'uns ah note, but Ah best be gettin now. Ah don't want Copper worryin' none."

"I understand. Do have a wonderful evening, Applejack."

"Ya'll do the same."

With that, Applejack started her way back home. She had to look on the positive side of things to keep her spirits up, but thankfully, there were plenty. Yes, Coal was far from home, but Twilight was with him. They'd watch out for each other and come back with Dash, safe and sound. She had Copper and Scootaloo safe at home, and they weren't giving her any trouble.

It was very late when Applejack finally made it back home. She had been walking rather slowly while thinking about everything, and that didn't help her time any. The house looked fine at first, but Applejack noticed something move from behind the house. She leaned forward while squinting her eyes to get a better look, but it had already moved.

"Somethin' was there..."

Applejack didn't like this. She straightened her hat and ran back there, but she hit something large and soft as soon as she rounded the corner. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see Rafe standing there, looking amused.

"That is some welcome you have. I'm not sure how your mate would approve, though."

"R-R-R-R-Rafe!?" she spluttered. "Is that you!?"

"You know of me? Good. That saves me much explaining. I'm sure you're curious about why I'm here, so I'll get straight to the point. I'll need you to calm down, though."

Applejack was at a loss for words. She had learned of Rafe during one of her visits into Coal's mind, but meeting him like this at night was something else entirely. He wasn't giving her any reason to doubt him, but it still took her a few minutes to calm down.

"All right, not that Ah ain't happy ta' meet ya er nothin', but what are ya doin' behind mah house so late at night?"

"I just need to give you a warning about Copper."

"Copper! D-did somethin happen ta' him!?"

"Stay calm, please. No. Copper is fine for now, but he won't be in a short while. I don't know all of what Coal has told you about me, but I am a cursed beast of Nightmare Moon. Copper has received the same kind of magic through Luna, although there is no malice behind it. Shortly after I came to be what I am, I went through a period of change where my body finished acclimating to the magic. Copper is going to go through this as well, and we both believe talking with Luna is the best thing to do."

Applejack was somewhat skeptical. Copper had been well for so long. He was growing up to be a very well-behaved colt, so something like this just didn't make too much sense.

"How are ya sure about this? Are there signs er somethin'?"

"You would know better than I would. Think back to his time with you. I know it has been short, but you've surely noticed various oddities about him."

"Well...he has been growin' an awful lot, and...it seems he gets better after bein' hurt just overnight. Ah...Ah guess there have been signs of this. Th-thank ya fer tellin me this, Rafe, but...can ya tell me what's gonna happen ta mah boy more specifically?"

"During my change, I behaved like a different being. My personality, thoughts, and actions were all different. At the same time, though, they were all my own. Copper showed signs of pent-up aggression with me tonight. I believe his change is going to reflect those urges in some way."

Applejack was concerned, but she could actually do something this time. "Thank ya, Rafe. Ah'll get Copper, and we'll take ah train up ta Canterlot tomorrow. We'll talk with Luna then."

Rafe nodded once as he was about to leave, but he stopped, remembering something. "Ula is staying with Copper tonight. Don't be surprised to see her somewhere in the house. The reason for this is complicated, and you have more important things to worry about. Good night..." He paused, looking at her quizzically.

"Applejack."

"Good night, Applejack."

Rafe took his leave back into the forest, and Applejack immediately ran upstairs to check on Copper. She found him and Ula sound asleep together, burying their heads into each other. Applejack let out an amused sigh and went to check on Scootaloo. She was sound asleep in bed, looking to be feeling better. Applejack then trotted over to her bed to turn off her desk lamp, giving Scootaloo a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Yer the only one in this family not givin' me all kinds ah headaches, sugarcube."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 148: To Canterlot /-

Author's notes: Guess what is getting close! That's right! Coal and Twilight are going to arrive in Colten very soon now. It may take me longer to get out chapters once I reach that part in the story though. For good reasons! The chapters should be fairly long! Yay, for long chapters!

As a side note: If you happen across any typos, I'd appreciate it if you would quote them. I have an editor now, but I still don't do pre-readers. That's because it would take longer to get out the chapters, and I know most of you enjoy the daily updates. So I will always appreciate any assistance anybody is willing to give!

Honestly...as long as Dash is all right...I'm glad this is happening. It has been forever since Twilight and I got to spend time together. She is by far the best friend I've ever had, hands down! Well...in her case, hooves down, heh. I can't rightly give the title of "friend" to Applejack or Dash, because we are so much more than that! So I hope it isn't weird of me to praise Twilight like this.

"What are you thinking of now, Coal? You're getting that silly grin again."

"Oh...you know...stuff."

"Ugh. Why must you be so difficult?"

"Cause you're cute when I'm teasing you."

"Mmheh! Are you ever going to stop picking on me?"

"Sure...when the time calls for it. There isn't much to do now, so...guess I'll just entertain myself the only way I can — by seeing what the best reactions I can get out of you are."

"Hmm...I think two can play this game."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...sooo...been with both of them at once yet?"

"WWWWHAT!?"

"Hahahahah! See? I'm going to win at this game!"

"Why you little...mmm...no...I couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?"

"Say what I just thought of. I don't think your innocent little heart could take it!"

"Oh, please! You just couldn't come up with anything."

"...Challenge accepted. I'm a little curious about something, Twilight."

"...yeah?"

"Do unicorns have stronger libidos? You're all rather horny..."

"Oh ha ha ha! That was terrible!"

"I know it! And you love it!"

"Hmph. You're one to talk. You did have me change your part, after all."

"Ouch! Low blow! Literally!"

"Hahahahah! Ahhhh...you're fun."

"Heh, you too."

This is more like it. Getting to enjoy a few lowbrow laughs with a friend. Shame it takes a serious situation to allow time for this. I hope every pony else is doing all right. It's hard to get more reliable than Applejack, so I'm sure they're fine.

Twilight and I have been walking for about four hours since the whole pond incident, and the sound of our stomachs alerts us to the fact that we haven't eaten in a good while.

"I'm thinkin' it's time we perform a little side quest, Twilight."

"Is that your way of saying we need to get something to eat?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Heheh, not really. Let me just check my book and I'll find out what we can eat around here."

"Sounds like a plan..." I guess. I'll be honest...eating leaves does not sound all that appetizing. I've eaten nothing but fruit, and, from Applejack's influence, veggies. Dear god almighty...I am the pickiest damn eater you've ever met, and I'm being forced to eat food I wouldn't so much as give a second glance back on Earth. I've never been this healthy in my life, but I would do almost anything for some kind of variety! Of course, I can't say that, cause the girls will assume I'm missing meat. Which...I really am. Protein was something I never lacked back on Earth, but it is a hard thing to come by here.

"Anything striking your eye, Twilight?"

"Hmmm...it would be easier if I had something to reference with. We should probably look for something first, and then I'll be able to tell if it's edible or not."

"Can do." I waited for Twilight to pack up her book, and we stepped into the tree line. I couldn't believe we were stepping into another damn forest-like area so soon, but...what could we really do? We had to eat, and this was the only place where we'd find something. I was looking up high, and Twilight was looking along the ground, so we were at least being efficient about it. She found some mushrooms, but they turned out to be inedible. I ended up finding a tree that had some red fruits on it, and Twilight said they were fine to eat — but man, were they sweet! I mean, one bite into these things and I nearly lost my mind! They were so sweet that Twilight's face scrunched up as if they were sour. I couldn't laugh at her, though, because my face was scrunched up just as much! We didn't stop eating them, but it was somewhat difficult.

After we ate, Twilight said she was feeling up for another teleport. I was a bit skeptical, though. "You're not forcing yourself, right?"

"What if I am? You're not the only one allowed to go past their limit for the sake of their friends."

"Really? Give me a break, Twilight! Won't you suffer from some kind of...magic backlash if you spend too much?"

"Where did you get that idea? A unicorn only has so much magic to spend at a time. Either we can cast the magic, or we can't. The only difference is that if we spend more than a comfortable amount, we end up making our bodies tired as well. And if that happens...well...you can just carry me again."

"Heh...I guess I could. Well...I trust you, Twilight." I hoped she knew what she was doing. We got into our usual seating situation and Twilight cast her magic. Thankfully, we landed on solid ground this time.

"So how are you doing, Twilight?"

Twilight didn't answer.

"You fell asleep...*sigh*...guess a little hard work never killed anybody."

I moved Twilight to my back and continued towards Colten. The land was all starting to run together for me, so I wasn't really enjoying the scenery very much. It was just more grasslands, more trees, and some occasional wildflowers. The mountain we skipped would probably have been the most interesting location so far.

"WOAH! Twilight!?" *sigh* THIS GIRL! I SWEAR! She is nuzzling me in her sleep! That freaked me out more than it probably should have. I'm just a little on edge lately. What with my...going berserk on those creatures? It just doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me. I literally went into a rage when they were over Twilight. The fact that I wasn't thinking about anything while butchering them...is what really gets me. Honestly, though...I probably wouldn't care if Twilight hadn't seen it. This poor girl is lucky she isn't having nightmares. She is probably sensitive enough for it. Man...I remember the simple days where her biggest concern was getting a friendship letter to the princess. Granted, I wasn't here for that, but still. I...I hope my presence here hasn't somehow brought on more evil into this world. I don't think I could forgive myself for something like that.

"Mmm..."

Heh...Twilight is pretty cute when she sleeps. Hell...she is cute anyway. All the girls are...*sigh*. I can't wait to see my girls again. The first thing I'm going to do when I know Dash is all right...is to remind her how much I love her.

"Copper, ya'll need ta' get up."

"Mm...M-Mom? *yawn* Something going on?"

"We're takin' the train ta' Canterlot today. Ya'll need ta' send Ula home and get cleaned up ta' leave."

Copper's mind now returned to him. He realized that he had been sleeping on Ula's side for the entire night, and she had been wide awake long before he was. Ula didn't want to leave before Copper had woken up, though, so she had pretended to remain sleeping until it was no longer needed.

"W-wait...did Rafe tell you...about what's going to happen to me?"

The uncertainty in Copper's eyes was all Applejack needed to make her want some comfort. She leaned over the bed and nuzzled Copper, an action that he returned.

"He sure did, sugarcube. Now Ah don't want ya worryin 'bout this none! Ah'm sure Luna will be more than happy ta' take ah look at ya. It kinda bugs me some that she hasn't checked up on ya, but Ah guess that would mean she didn't have confidence in her work."

Copper wasn't sure what to say to that. He was immensely thankful to Luna, and for whatever reason, he felt she had already checked on him, although it was just a feeling. As he was thinking about it, though, another thought came to mind.

"What about Scootaloo? Is she coming?"

"She is feelin' better, but it wouldn't be ah good idea fer her to come along this time. Ah wanted ta get her ta stay with Fluttershy, but she said she'd be fine here."

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"I'm fine, Copper." Scootaloo walked into the room with a lot of bed mane going on. Her eyes didn't look nearly as bad, but she still seemed rather tired. "You get your...whatever it is taken care of, and I'll see you when you get back. Hey, you should stop by Sweetie Belle's while you're there. I'm sure she'll like that."

"R-right. I'm glad you're feeling better..."

"Yeah...me too. Well, I'm going back to bed. *yawn* Later..."

"Sleep tight, sugarcube." Applejack turned her attention back to Copper and started pushing him a little to get him out of bed.

"Okay, okay...I'm getting up."

The next hour was spent sending Ula on her way home and gathering a few items for the trip. Applejack and Copper made their way to the train station, and they boarded shortly after arriving.

"Are you sure Luna won't mind our sudden visit, Mom?"

"Ah certainly hope not. It would take too long ta' send ah letter without Twi' here, so this is the fastest way fer now."

"Sorry for this...I know you have a lot on your mind already..."

"It ain't yer fault, sugarcube — and even if it was, I'd still love ya."

"Mom...do...you really mean that?"

"What are ya talkin 'bout? Course Ah mean it!"

"It's just...I know it's my fault that your life is a lot harder than it used to be, and that...I'm not really your..."

"Hush yerself right there. None ah that matters, Copper. Yer mine whether ya like it or not."

"I-I do like it. I love you too, Mom."

The trip didn't take long after their talk. They spent the remaining time on the train hugging each other. The train arrived, and they left the station shortly after noon.

Applejack had been in Canterlot plenty of times, but this was Copper's first experience. He hadn't been allowed out of the castle during his treatment; he hadn't even stepped out to leave — he had been teleported home, after all. The huge buildings and large housing, made from the finest materials, could be seen everywhere. It was so vastly different from anything Copper had ever known, so he gawked at just about everything.

"Yer jaw is gonna fall off at this rate, sugarcube."

"Th-this place is just so big! How do ponies not get lost!?"

Applejack just laughed and jostled Copper's mane with her hoof for a moment. "Ah guess ya just get used to it. Ah agree this isn't really my kinda place, but it's nice ta' visit."

"So...should we head to the castle now?"

"That's probably fer the best. Ah know the way, so don't worry about us gettin' lost." Applejack gave Copper a little nudge as she said that, and he chuckled a little at it.

Despite the severity of the situation, they were trying to stay in high spirits. With any luck, Luna would know of the best course of action.

They walked silently down the streets, making their way to the castle. Copper's head was going from side to side as each new sight filled him with curiosity. There were buildings and stores here for just about anything, but all of them looked very expensive. He started to understand his place in the world when he considered just how well-off Sweetie Belle must be to live here. Doubts crept into his mind as he realized something: they were just kids now, but what was he going to do when he got older? His grades were fine, but he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He had no goals besides self-improvement, and he had no interests besides his friends and family. Those were great things to have, but they wouldn't earn him any favor with Sweetie Belle's parents. Copper could see it now: someday he gets to meet them, and they ask what his plans for the future are. His response: he has none. Just thinking about it put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Ya'll doin' all right, Copper? Ya look like ya ate ah bad apple."

"I'm fine...just thinking about stuff."

"Care ta' enlighten me?"

"Well...it's kind of...silly I guess. At least for now..."

"Anythin buggin' ya ain't silly. Iff'n it is big enough ta make ya worry, then it is worth talkin' 'bout."

"Okay...well...I have no idea what I want to do when I get older."

"Ya mean like ah job?"

"Yeah. I don't want to do just anything, but at the same time...there isn't anything I want to do."

Applejack started contemplating it. There was an easy answer, but she didn't know much about the field of work. "Well...ya'll could talk ta Dash about what ah weather pony does when she gets back."

"I guess I could. That doesn't sound so bad, actually..."

"There ya go! Ah'm sure ya'll would be happy with anythin' that lets ya fly around."

"Hehe, you're probably right."

It had been a long while since Copper had last been able to spend time with Applejack like this. He had to admit that there usually was a silver lining to every bad situation.

The rest of the trip to the castle went by rather quietly. Copper would occasionally ask a question about something he saw. A funnier one was a specialty clinic for improving a stallion's...yeah. Applejack thought of Coal, and it made her laugh. Copper never got an answer, but part of him almost didn't want it after Applejack's reaction.

The castle came into view, and a sense of nostalgia came over him. "I forgot how big it is...been a while since the last time I was here."

"It sure has, sugarcube."

They casually strolled up the steps, and a sense of what could only be described as dread began filling Copper. The sight of the guards reminded him of all the rather...disapproving looks he had received during his original stay. Word travels fast in the castle, so most ponies knew of how Copper came to be. He didn't care at the time, but now, the thought of being judged for something he could not control made him somewhat disheartened.

The guards watched as Applejack and Copper came up the steps, stopping in front of them. They recognized Applejack immediately, but their eyes widened as they slowly recognized Copper.

One of the guards had been assigned to watch over Copper's treatment room during his stay, and he still remembered the cold icy stare that youth would give every pony.

Applejack stepped up and greeted them respectfully before asking if Luna was in. The guard who knew of Copper was the one to respond.

"Princess Luna is currently sleeping in her quarters. I'm afraid you will have to come back another time if you wish to speak with her."

"Ah don't want ta' be difficult, but it's kind of an emergency..."

"Either it is, or it isn't. We aren't going to wake the Princess for something that simply may be an emergency."

Copper was getting a little annoyed. If Luna knew it was him, surely she wouldn't mind speaking with them. "If any pony were to tell her that Copper is here with a problem regarding his...situation, then I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I don't want to wake her any more than you do, but I desperately need her help."

Copper was keeping his tone in check, but his body language was showing his impatience. His wings were jittering, and he was having a hard time staying still.

The guard wasn't going to change his mind on the matter, but an element was here, so he decided to try to be a little more helpful.

"Princess Celestia is in the gardens behind the castle. I would recommend speaking with her."

"Th-thank you." Copper dipped his head to be polite, but he was still feeling a little put-off. Celestia was the most powerful being in this world, but even she couldn't solve his problem. He thought about it, musing if maybe she could balance out Luna's magic with her own. That could work...or it could cause even more problems.

Applejack led Copper behind the castle while he was still deep in thought. Thankfully, it wasn't hard to find Celestia due to her size and colorful mane. She was sitting near a bed of flowers deeper into the garden, and Applejack used this moment to bring Copper back to attention.

"Ah know Ah don't really need ta say this, but do try n' be polite. Princess Celestia is the only chance we got at the moment..."

"I know." Copper didn't want to admit it, but Luna was the only one he believed could honestly help him. He came up with possible solutions, but none of them felt like they would work. At this rate...it was likely he would have to be contained as a last resort.

Crimson was starting to get anxious at the thought of her plan's success. Too long had the others been free to do things their way. They simply weren't smart enough to understand that order is the best way to run things. Lavender was a fool for thinking comfort and lack of aggressive males would solve anything. Onyx was just a blowhard who only knew how to work hard. The fourth farm was the oddest in a way, though. They felt that each pony contributing was enough. Tiny wasn't the head of the farm, but he took it upon himself to make sure no pony was working harder than they could. Crimson just couldn't understand that. If they were so useless...why keep them? Her own situation betrayed her, though. Pine could be useful, but more often than not, he wasn't. She started getting that old feeling...though she had forgotten what to call it.

There was a small chest under her bed; inside it was a picture. It showed Crimson as a much younger foal, along with three other ponies, Pine one of them. She didn't dwell on those thoughts for long, though. There were more important matters at hand.

Crimson wasn't sure if she should try to be diplomatic with another farm. It wasn't likely to work due to the recent stampede-like search conducted by her unicorns. At the same time...they surely must know they stand no chance against her. They were farmers, simple stupid farmers. She considered herself to be far superior in every way. Why then, didn't they submit? If it were not for the fact that this land was useless if she didn't have numbers to work it, she would have taken them out of the picture long ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted by very promising news. She had placed another tracker on Pine before he left, and it was now confirmed that he had done his job properly for once. Dash was once again in her possession.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 149: Over the hill /-

"Let me go, you sorry excuse for a stallion!"

"Now, now, Ms. Dash. You've given us a lot of trouble, so be a good little mare and submit this time. We aren't letting you get away again."

"Buck you! You can go—MMFHH!"

"Goodness! Such a mouth you have! Once we're someplace quiet...I think I'll enjoy letting you...run your mouth."

Dash was past the point of feeling like a victim. She had been relaxing in the sun when Pine and several other unicorns showed up at once. There was no chance for escape. They arrived silently, so Pine had enough time to properly focus in order to levitate Dash. She was at their mercy...again. Her body was still sore, but after this latest lucky break of finding food, Dash had more than enough energy to struggle and curse through her forcefully closed mouth.

Pine was accompanied by a dozen other unicorns who took formation around Dash to prevent any eyes from seeing her while they walked through the other farms. There were several ponies staring at them, but not a single one knew Dash was with them. The group arrived at the farm, and Crimson was outside waiting for them.

"Good to see you again, Ms. Dash. You gave us a lot of trouble by getting away. Don't expect it to happen again." Crimson was pleased but simultaneously furious that Dash had gotten away. It was a failure on her part for being merciful, and she now knew not to make that same mistake again. "Pine, take her to the room. I took the liberty of installing some more...efficient restraints."

Pine's face lit up with a huge grin as his imagination went wild with possibilities. "Yes, ma'am!"

Crimson gave a sly smirk to Dash before facing the other unicorns. "The rest of you are to get back to work. I want this place looking perfect for our soon-to-arrive guest."

Dash was then taken into the same room she had escaped from before, but this time, she knew there would be no getting away. On the wall across of the door were several straps and a large clasp mounted against it. Dash's midsection was gripped by a very strong metal clasp, and her limbs were tied down by very resilient straps. She couldn't even budge from this, but there was a single up side — the added clasp around her stomach would prevent strain from occurring in her shoulders. This would at least make her confinement somewhat less painful.

"How marvelous! You look positively delicious up on that wall! You're even up high enough for me to comfortably...savor you." Dash's mouth was still forced shut from Pine's magic, but her eyes were aglow with rage. "Hmmm...I wonder if the soundproofing is still on...guess we'll find out!" Pine closed the door, and undid the magic restraining Dash.

"You sick bucking pervert! If I weren't tied down, I'd bucking beat you senseless!" Dash was shaking her head back and forth while pulling as hard as she could against the straps. She knew it probably wouldn't change anything, but she couldn't control her temper anymore.

"Ouch! Such nasty words! Please do say more...I loved the taste of that filthy mouth of yours!"

That stopped Dash's yelling, but she bit her lip out of frustration and ended up breaking the skin. Her earlier resolve to get home was quickly changing to a desire to make Pine pay for this!

Before Pine could go any further with his taunting, Crimson stepped inside, looking rather pleased with the situation. "Isn't it good to be back, Ms. Dash? This room just isn't the same without you."

"Buck you! Why are you doing this!? I've never done anything to any pony! I was just doing my bucking job!"

"You were just unlucky; that's all. It didn't have to be you, but that doesn't matter now. We have you in our control, and that's all that matters."

"I am NOT in your control! I don't care what you sick bucking foals have in mind for me, but I won't stop fighting you!"

Pine stepped back from Dash, and Crimson stepped closer. Part of him wanted her to leave so that he could play, but another part wanted to see how Crimson would react.

"I believe you, Ms. Dash. It is fairly clear that you'd let yourself die before willingly helping us."

"Then why are you doing this!?"

"Because...we don't have to torture you anymore. The key to your cooperation is making its way here now." Dash didn't say anything, simply glaring at Crimson with spiteful eyes. "Aren't you curious? He is your lover, after all."

Dash's anger instantly turned to concern. "W-what...?"

"The human is on his way here now. It shouldn't be too much longer, and he'll be knocking on every door, surely looking for you. That's the only logical reason for him to come all the way out here, anyway."

"D-don't you bucking touch him..."

"Or what? You're going to swear at me some more? You aren't in any position to be giving the orders, Ms. Dash. If you don't want me to break his mind and bend him to my will, you'll submit to me."

"Y-you won't be able to! He is stronger than that!"

"Maybe so, but...what about you?"

"...n-no..."

"Yes. I'm sure he would do anything to make sure his loved one doesn't see harm. Tell me...do you believe he would submit if it meant you stayed safe?"

Dash began to shake. The one thing she loved and hated about Coal so much...was just how willing he was to do anything to protect any pony. He would submit...that much, any pony who knew him could guess.

"Heh, your response tells me all I need to know. He must be very sweet. So tell me again, Ms. Dash...will you submit?"

Dash didn't respond. Instead, she turned her head to the side and gritted her teeth. She didn't want to believe it. Nothing could be worse than this! It took everything she had, but Dash forced herself to stay hopeful. It was a bluff, and yet it was her last resort.

"H-he may submit for me, but only if I wanted him to. He'll say no if I tell him to..."

"I don't buy it."

"What do you know about him? Just that he is the only human here? You know I'm not even his only lover...he could afford to lose me..."

Crimson's eye twitched. "That is a pretty bold lie."

"Is it? Why don't you use that filthy magic of yours to look into my head again. I'll show you just how happy he can be without me."

Dash thought of the time she had peeped on Coal with Applejack, back before their relationship together had even started. Crimson took the bait, and she reared back once she saw it.

"You see!? I'm just an extra! Your plan is worthless! He'll get here, and he'll leave just as quickly!"

Crimson was still disgusted by the images, and she didn't have the will to argue. Pine stepped forward and struck Dash across the cheek. "Don't you dare speak that way to Crimson!" He struck her again. "I'm going to make you regret upsetting her!" Once more.

This continued for another half-dozen strikes before Crimson stopped him. Dash's cheeks were red and bleeding in places. They stung unmercifully, but it couldn't compare to the pain she had already endured.

"That's enough, Pine. I still have my doubts, but...I'd rather there be plenty of her to beat in front of this human, just in case. Leave her alone tonight. We need to get our stories straight for his arrival, anyway."

Pine was hesitant at first, but he made sure not to argue this time. He might have earned more of Crimson's favor with his actions. He certainly hoped so, anyway.

Dash was left there to brood of what was coming, but only one thing kept escaping her lips. "Damn it, Coal..."

Twilight is still sound asleep on my back. The poor girl has started having those nightmares I was worried about. Applejack has had nightmares before, and...I know what always stopped those for her, so...may as well try with Twilight. I basically just move her to my front and cradle her. I somehow manage not to wake her while doing so. It takes a few minutes, but thankfully her discomfort starts to fade. *sigh* I can't help but stroke her mane as I walk. I can't help but feel responsible for putting Twilight through this. If I knew I could freak out like that and take care of those beasts myself...it would have been better to do this alone. Twilight is mature, but she is still just a child. All the girls are...great...now I'm making myself feel like a creep because of the age difference again. At the same time, though...I know I'd do it all over if I had to. I may be a creep, but I'm a loyal creep...heh...that's a stalker, isn't it? *sigh* Good lord...

"Hmm...huh? C-C-C-C-Coal!? W-w-w-why are you holding me like this!?"

"Awww, come on, Twilight! If you aren't going to sleep like a baby, then I'm going to hold you like one! Heh, you were having a nightmare. I just wanted you to calm down."

"Oh...th-thanks, Coal..."

"Something the matter?"

"Umm...well...would you mind...if I went back to sleep? L-like this?"

RED FLAG! I'm an idiot, but...is she...no. No...no...no...I'm just an idiot. You're just over-thinking this, Coal. "Naw...you go back to sleep, Twilight."

"...thanks..."

Man...this girl is just too cute for my own good! Her normal look sometimes comes across as...I don't even want to say it! I'm sure she just needs more comfort! Surely! *sigh* On a completely unrelated note, I'm somehow not tired after carrying Twilight for hours. Dash is lighter, and I remember just how much like shit I felt while carrying her. Maybe these potions do add up!

Oh, great...a freaking hill. A steep one, at that! Okay, Twilight...hope this doesn't wake ya! I started running to work up some momentum, and it helped get me over pretty effectively. And hey, Twilight didn't wake up. Wait...is that...IT IS! Finally! Colten is just a few miles away!

I'm feeling rather nervous now...I mean...Celestia is right there! I've seen her before, but...I was a different pony back then. Now...she just...looks really amazing. Luna is probably the only pony I've ever met who can compare to how incredible Celestia is! Well...that makes sense, but...it's more like the feeling I get from them. Somehow, just thinking of Luna gives me energy, and Celestia gives me a similar feeling. It...it's really nerve-wracking!

Applejack walked right up to her as if it weren't a big deal, but I had to force myself a little bit.

"Oh my! Greetings, Applejack...and hello to you too, Copper."

Applejack bowed before saying anything, but I was just too mesmerized to move. I-I can't explain it! It's like her presence just looms over me! I feel so small...

"It is ah mighty great pleasure ta' see ya again too! Ah wish it were under better circumstances, though..."

"Oh? Is something the matter, Applejack?"

"Y-yeah...it, uhh...it's rather hard to explain. We've been warned that Copper is goin' ta' go through...some changes due ta' Luna's magic. They aren't goin' ta' be pretty, and...we really need help."

"I see. I'm curious about how you came to this information, but it can wait until Luna has been informed of your arrival. I'd love to help directly, but I'm afraid my sister's magic and my own don't work well when opposing each other."

"Thank ya very much, Princess! This means an awful lot ta' us!"

"Y-yes...thank you..." Copper added quietly.

"Not at all, my little ponies! This is the least I can do."

I'm glad she is friendly...I don't know what I would do if she were stern. She led us back into the castle and down several flights of stairs. It didn't take me long to figure out that we were going into the basement! Luna sleeps down here!? I guess that makes sense. She rules at night, but sleeping during the day would be hard — so she comes down here to sleep.

We were walking down cobblestone steps with the same style of cobblestone walls. Torches were placed every few feet to light the path, which was only a few feet wide, just barely tall enough to contain Celestia. I don't do well in confined spaces like this...not since that cave incident.

"AH! What was that!? Something just ran across the ceiling!" I'm freaking out here! What is going on?

"Oh! Heh, don't worry. That was just Kriss. She hatched from the egg Twilight brought me."

"O-okay...if you say so. What is she doing down here anyway?" Applejack has a really weird look on her face right now. It's making me more nervous.

"She rather enjoys dark, cramped places like this. At least, I assume so. Every time I carry her out, she just scurries back here. She seems to enjoy it down here, so I let her be."

"M-makes sense...I guess..."

We kept walking in silence from then on, but I could hear the clicking of claws on stone. That...thing is following us. I wish I got a better look at it. We arrived in front of a carved wooden door that depicted the night sky, and Celestia used magic to open it.

It was pitch black inside, but with a little more magic, the room was lit up. The walls were a dark purple, and blue tapestry lined them. There was a picture of Luna and Celestia together on the wall, and there were various decorations spread out. Luna was sleeping on a canopy bed that was the same color as her coat, and the canopy itself was stitched to look like the night sky. This whole room is themed to look like the night, and I honestly find that rather funny. Luna is the second oldest pony in existence...and her room has a theme. I can't help but think that it's rather...cute.

I've noticed something else...I'm not half as nervous around Celestia now. It's like...just Luna being here makes me feel stronger. I wonder if that's the magic in me reacting to her.

"Dear sister. You have guests that need you."

"Mmm...not now, Tia...we are tired..."

"Heheh, it's Copper, and he is in the room."

"What!?"

Oh my...Luna with bed mane...I...I don't even...

"Sister! W-why didn't thou wake us sooner!?"

"Sorry ta' drop in on ya like this, Luna, but..."

"There is a problem with...the magic I absorbed during the merging."

"A problem? The process was a success, was it not? Thou even appears to have gotten over the trauma. What is the problem?"

"Ok...well...do you remember everything that happened while you were Nightmare Moon?"

Luna appeared insulted by this...oohh, dear. I hope I didn't offend her.

"We do not wish to, but yes...we remember."

"Do you remember the cursed beasts?"

"H-how...does thou know of them? We thought they all..."

"All but one, and he is a friend of mine. Apparently, each of the cursed beasts went through what he calls "the change" shortly after they were made. And it seems...it's going to happen to me too. He told me that I would most likely become a completely different pony for a time, and that if I don't get help...I'll..."

"Say no more, Copper. We shall help thou, again."

"Th-thank you so much! How can I ever show my appreciation!?"

"We already know how, but that can wait, for now we must examine thou again. Dear sister, dear Applejack, we ask that our privacy be given."

"Ah...Ah understand." Applejack didn't like hearing that at all, but it seemed that she wasn't going to argue. She just hugged me really tightly before leaving with Celestia.

Now that Celestia isn't here...I'm feeling different again. I-I feel...really good. Like...it doesn't make sense for me to feel this good.

"Are thou ready?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes I am! Out of curiosity, though...how do you want me to repay you?"

"We will tell thou in good time. Thou shouldn't worry over it. Now, remain still, or this may sting."

Author's notes: TOUCHDOWN! NEXT CHAPTER! Coal and Twilight have finally made it! How is Crimson and Pine going to react to Twilight? What is the change going to mean for Copper? And what in the buck is Luna planning!? Find out the answers in the next installment of Drago...My Second Life!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 150: Unlocked - Part 1 /-

Author's notes: Finally! This monster of a chapter is done! I've broken it into two parts that I'm calling one chapter. I know some of you wanted a single huge one, but this makes things a little easier for those that need a break. Anyway, I've got a bit that needs saying, but it can wait until the ending notes of part two! Hope every finds this chapter worth the wait!

Should I wake up Twilight for this? I think I'll wait. I may seem less scary to these ponies if I'm gently cradling a sleeping mare. Heh...that sounds weird even in my head!

Wait a sec...there is still a ton of freaking snow in the town! Ok...something HAS got to be going on! Dash may be a little lazy at times, but she works her flank off when it matters! There is no way she would shirk her duties like this! I guess I should stop by the closest farm around. I believe that would be the southeast farm.

I managed to see Colten from the top of the hill, but there were in fact several miles separating us still. It was actually getting pretty dang late, and there were still several miles to go. It was hard to do, but it was time to take a rest. They're farmers, so I'm sure they're in bed by now. I sat under a tree and leaned back a bit to make things more comfortable for Twilight. She has been sleeping so soundly after waking up earlier. I hope she can still sleep through the night. It'll be a long one otherwise.

"Mmm...h-hey, Coal..."

Well...I just doom myself, now don't I? "Hey, Twilight. We're a little ways away from Colten now. We'll arrive tomorrow, so why don't you try and go back to sleep."

"It'll be kind of hard...I've been sleeping all day after all."

"That's true. I'm not all that sleepy yet, so we could talk for a while I suppose..."

"Mmm...sounds nice."

RED FLAG! Ok...I'm more than a little unsure about things now! Twilight is on her side against me, and she is rubbing the side of her face against my chest a bit. Now my shirt is still wrapped around her wounds, so...this is pretty dang close!

"Coal?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I...have...have you ever wanted to say something, but...you were scared of the answer?"

"...yeah. Plenty of times. My rule is the answer is always no if you never ask, but...sometimes it's better not knowing."

"Coal...I...I want to say something to you..."

Oh god...please don't let it be what I think it is! "Y-yes?"

"I...I think I...I think I love you..."

Why god? Why? This...can't be happening. Twilight is my best friend, and even though I love her too...it just isn't like that. Not only that, but...I'm already happy with the two greatest mares ever. There...is just no way this can end well.

"I'm not saying I want to be the third mare in your life, Coal. I just...I don't know. You came out of nowhere and invaded my life. We've gotten so close, and I...I'm happy when I'm with you. I know you don't feel the same way, but...I wanted you to know."

This hurts...a lot. I haven't hurt like this in a long time. "Twilight...I...IMM!" NONONONONONONONONO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!

"S-sorry...I...I better go!"

"N-no! Just...calm down, Twilight. It's alright. I'm not mad. Just...please don't do that again." Damnit...Twilight is crying now. I feel like such an ass.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I've just put up with these feelings for so long, and I..."

"Shh. It's alright, really. Rest your head, and just relax. Let me do the talking for a little while."

"*sniffle* A-alright..."

Twilight rested her head on my chest again, and I stroked her mane while her sniffling calmed down some. I don't want to do this, but it's time for me to be a man, damnit.

"Twilight...you're a wonderful mare. Forget that you bear an element, forget that you're Celestia's prize student, forget that your skill in magic is near unrivaled. You are simply one of the greatest ponies I've ever met, and I love you dearly...as a friend. More than just a simple friend, yes, but a friend all the same. I don't want you to think I couldn't love you as something more, but the truth is I'm past happy with AJ and Dash. I occasionally feel like a jerk for having two mares, but they always reassure me that I'm their jerk." Twilight giggled a little at that.

"And...I can't help but feel that you only feel this way because I'm the only male you really know other than Spike. You have to admit that your social experience with the opposite gender is lacking somewhat."

"I don't care about that. It isn't like my feelings for you are just because you're a guy. I've...had these feelings for a long while now..."

"W-when?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"You know I won't. We need to talk about this, and it'll help me if I can understand this."

"It...was after your welcoming party. When you returned back to the library after leaving that night, and...you slept next to me. I-I woke up that next morning, and...you were so close. I...I kissed you, and...I-I'm sorry. You must think I'm awful..."

I remember that morning. I felt...really good for some reason that day. I guess now I know why. "You're not awful, Twilight. I know you don't want to hear this, but...you're just a young mare after all. Here comes a being out of nowhere constantly praising you and saying all these things...this is honestly my fault. It seems I played with your heart, and...I'm the one that should be sorry. Not you..."

"Don't...don't try to turn this on yourself, Coal. You've given me plenty of reasons to feel for you, but...maybe we should stop talking about it. You and I both know that nothing is coming of this. I just hope you won't feel uncomfortable around me now."

"Never. You're my most cherished friend, but don't tell any pony else I said that. You know I hate playing favorites, and yet there is no denying I'm closer to you than any pony other than my lovers. My life wouldn't be nearly as good without you in it. I just want what's best for you, and I guarantee you that it isn't me. You probably wouldn't be able to put up with me at home."

"Heh...we lived together for a while, Coal. I think I could manage..."

"Twilight..."

"I know, Coal. It's just that...even though you're saying no...I don't think my feelings are changing anytime soon. Do you know what I feel right now?"

"I-I don't..."

"Safe, cared for, and like I matter. You give me these feelings, and that's why I...love you. Not because you're the only guy I know well, but because you make me happy...even when you don't."

"Heh...that doesn't make any sense..."

"I know. What I mean is...I'm happy right now. Even though my feelings won't ever be returned to me, and I'm sure our relationship is going to suffer for this...I'm still happy that you care about me. Even if it is only as a friend..."

"Our relationship isn't going to suffer for this, Twilight. I won't let it. At the same time though...I don't want you to love me this way. It's only going to hurt you..."

"No it won't, Coal. You just don't understand a mare's heart. That's fine though. Just hold me, and I'll try to sleep some more."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be..."

"O-ouch! Th-that does sting a bit, L-luna..."

"Quit fidgeting, and it won't."

"I'm trying, but it hurts."

"We are almost done. Just stay still a little longer."

Luna is currently sending in waves of magic into Copper's body to discover the changes that have occurred since the last she saw him. This has been going on for an unknown amount of time, as there is no way to tell time in this room.

It lasted for a while longer, but Luna did eventually finish. Copper let out a sigh of relief and took in many deep breaths to calm down. It was an invading experience, but he tried to be as pleasant as possible. He didn't want to offend his benefactor after all.

"So...did you find out anything?"

"We found many things, and we are afraid there is no easy way to say this..."

"W-what d-did you find?"

"Thy body has developed many oddities we are afraid. It is only a problem, because we were not aware this would happen. We are not sure what all is going to happen to thou."

"I-I see...does...that mean you can't help prevent this change that's going to happen?"

"We can not. Thy body became this way due to our magic, and adding more would only worsen the effects."

"Ok...thanks for trying, Luna. I do appreciate your time. S-sorry for waking you..."

"Please wait, Copper."

"Y-yes?"

Luna was feeling very guilty due to not being able to help Copper. The main reason she couldn't was the magic in his body had become too much engraved in him. He would never be able to cast magic, but a magical well had grown; and it did bring along a few changes. Luna could simply drain the magic, but that would only end up prolonging his suffering. It would recharge on its own, and "the change" would take place all the same. It felt wrong to just send Copper on his way, but at the same time...she couldn't let him leave. The magic in him was close to bursting forth, and that means his change is very close.

"We would like thou...to stay with us in the castle. We may not be able to stop the change, but we can help thou through it."

"You...really mean that?"

"We do."

"Thank you...that means a lot to me. You're sure I won't be a burden to you?"

"Not at all. We have not had company like this in a long time. Thou are the only one that feels comfortable enough to talk with us somewhat casually. It is a nice change of things."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but umm...I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"How long?"

"...any time now..."

"C-can I talk with AJ real quick then? She needs to know what's going on, and...I'd like to see her once more before I...you know..."

"Of course, Copper. Come. Let us not tarry."

Luna led Copper out of the long tunnel like basement, and up into the somewhat darkening castle grounds. Night was just around the corner. Copper had no idea it was this late, and began to worry if Applejack was still even around. They asked a nearby guard who informed them that she was getting somewhat impatient, and was asked to wait in the garden.

"Heheh, that sure sounds like Mom."

"We are glad that thou has such a loving family."

"It's all thanks to you. That reminds me...when are you going to tell me what I can do to thank you?"

"Let us speak with Applejack first. Then we may discuss it."

Applejack was sitting with Celestia in the same location they met up originally. Applejack shot upright as soon as Copper came into view, and she ran up while lifting him into a tight hug immediately.

"Ack! M-Mom! Y-you're squishing me!"

"Just put up with it, sugarcube! Ah was gettin awful aggravated waitin fer ya'll. Did ya'll come ta ah solution?"

"I-I'm afraid we can't prevent it...we can only prepare for it..."

"Oh, Copper..."

"It's alright. Luna has offered to let me stay here, and she'll watch over me. That is...if you don't mind."

Applejack looked up at Luna with a look of both appreciation and uncertainty. "Ah trust ya ta' take good care of mah boy, Luna. Ah leave him in yer care..."

"Do not worry, fair Applejack. We shall make sure Copper gets through this. Thou has our word."

"Th-thank you. Ah guess...Ah better be gettin home then..."

It was at this point that Celestia stood up and walked over to Applejack. "Come, Applejack. I'll have you teleported home. It is the least I can do."

"Thank ya, Princess." Applejack turned back to Copper and nuzzled him once last time before leaving. Copper watched as Celestia and Applejack got further and further from view. A single tear fell from his eye, and he turned to Luna for support.

"Thanks again..."

"Do not worry, for it shall be taken care of. Come, join us while we raise the moon."

"Now, Sweetie Belle...you shouldn't be up this late."

"I know, but..."

"Don't let it get to you. I'm sure he just couldn't get away. If nothing else...we can visit Ponyville next weekend."

"R-really!?"

"Yes, really. It is pretty clear this is important to you, and I'd like to meet this colt, don'tcha know?"

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"Now then, since that is settled you should get to sleep. There may not be any school tomorrow, but you wouldn't want to sleep away your weekend."

"Yes, Daddy."

Sweetie Belle had spent Friday evening, and all day Saturday lounging about waiting on Copper. She found herself scooting along the floor as she got more and more impatient, but stopped when she thought of how Copper would probably react. He would laugh, and then probably hug on her a lot. These thoughts made her smile, but miss him all the more as well.

She entertained thoughts of what they could do together through the night. Sweetie Belle would introduce him to her parents, and surely they would love him. After that they would get new pictures taken. From there...it didn't matter what they did. As long as it was done together, then it would be perfect.

Sleep didn't come quickly for Sweetie Belle that night, but thankfully when she did fall asleep...her dreams were filled with her hopes becoming reality.

"Ah can't believe Coal, and now Copper r' both gonna be gone. At least Ah'll get ta' spend time with Scootaloo now."

Applejack arrived in Ponyville square after being teleported back. The trip home was a long one, but filled with constant thinking. It had been a few days since Coal and Twilight left, and now Copper was leaving for an indefinite amount of time as well. It just didn't seem right that all of this was happening so close to a day where every pony would celebrate closeness, Hearth's warming. Tomorrow was the 22nd, and so it was only three days away.

Applejack arrived home to find Scootaloo lying on the couch while reading from a textbook.

"Hey there, sugarcube. Still workin hard Ah see."

"Yeah...not much else to do when you're the only pony here."

"S-sorry about that. Ah hope ya know it ain't cause we don't want ya involved..."

"You don't want me involved, but I'm not mad about it. This is a big deal I'm sure, and if there isn't anything I can do...why get mixed up in it?"

"Scoots..."

"I know this is adult stuff, Applejack. I'm just kind of tired of being out of the loop."

"Ya know...yer right, sugarcube. Ya'll were the first to join this family, and ya deserve ta' know what's goin on."

Applejack climbed onto the couch with Scootaloo. Scootaloo put down her book, and Applejack pulled her in close. Scootaloo rested her head on Applejack's lap as she began speaking.

"Copper isn't in danger of bein hurt any, but he is goin through some...changes..."

"He is close, Pine. I'm sure he'll be here by tomorrow morning."

"I'm so excited, Crimson! Your plan is finally going to be completed! Just one more night to go!"

"Yes...I must admit that I'm somewhat excited as well. It has been a long time since I've gotten to bend something to my will..."

"So...what should we be expecting? You don't think he'll come straight here, do you?"

"Most likely not, but he'll surely come knocking on our door soon enough. I'll deal with him from there. You'll be playing the part of the farm head again for me until we have him where I want him."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Pine was beyond ecstatic knowing Crimson still had uses for him. He was dismissed to sleep for the night after their talk, but he had other ideas. While being as quiet as he could, Pine entered Dash's room.

"H-huh? What the buck are you doing here!?"

"Just wanted to tell you a few things that you may find interesting."

"Oh yeah!? I doubt that!"

"Heheh! Your human friend is arriving tomorrow."

Dash didn't respond verbally, but her pupils shrank as a chill ran down her spine. "Y-yeah? So what!?"

"Crimson is too young to catch lies like yours, Ms. Dash. I felt the way you kissed me after all. Mmm...I may just make this easier on you if you do that again."

"Go buck yourself!"

"*sigh* As much as I love that voice of yours, the constant insults are getting tiresome." Dash's cheeks were red and had small bits of dried blood here and there. Pine noticed this, and figured he may as well work his own brand of magic again. "Shame you had to lose your cool with Crimson. That pretty face of yours got all dirty. Let me just clean that for you..."

Pine put his hooves up the wall and leaned up to Dash's face. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't move far. He came up and licked her cheeks, and relished Dash's taste.

Dash wanted to bite his tongue off, but knew it wasn't likely to work. "I hate you..."

"I know, but that only makes me want you more. I can't wait for that human to show up. If you don't cooperate, Crimson is going to let me have my way with you in front of him."

"N-no! Anything but that!"

"Then I suggest you give me another taste. Open your mouth."

"P-please...don't do this, please!"

"I said open your mouth, or would you prefer if I tasted your other lips?"

Tears began to form in Dash's eyes as she did this, but she had no choice. With great reluctance...she obeyed. Pine took the moment and seized complete control of her mouth with his as Dash's tears began to fall. He didn't hold back, and took his time with her. It was disgusting and violating, but Dash couldn't resist. It lasted for an unclear amount of it as Dash was trying her hardest not to completely lose control of her emotions.

"Ahhh...your words are bitter, but your mouth is so sweet."

"*cough* y-you're disgusting..."

"Doesn't matter. I may be disgusting, but I'm the one getting to have you all to myself. Sadly, it is late, and tomorrow is a busy day. Do wet those lips of yours for me, I'll be back for them soon enough."

As soon as Pine was out the door, Dash began spitting and gagging up as much as she could. The taste started to go away, but the shame sure didn't. Sleep didn't come for Dash that night. The sound of ponies getting up and moving about was Dash's alarm. She had spent the entire night fighting back tears as her fears were once again taking hold.

"*sob* D-damnit, Coal! P-please...don't get caught in this..."

Twilight and I ended up falling asleep shortly after our heart to heart. It was a pretty unpleasant wake up to be honest. We woke up at the same time, and ended up staring at each other silently for nearly five minutes.

"W-we should get moving, Twilight..."

"right..."

The entire walk down to Colten was completely devoid of any conversation. It was clear things weren't going to be normal for a little while, but I wasn't going to let our relationship suffer for long because of this. The first farm came into view, and we could see several workers out and about. They were really hauling flank too! I don't think I've ever seen ponies work so hard!

"What do you think has them in such a rush, Twilight?"

"I don't know, but...I don't really like it."

She can say that again. Those ponies are looking...seriously overworked, but...they also look like hard bastards. I know it isn't nice to judge, it's just all the signs here are pointing to a very unpleasant situation. Oh well...best try and be friendly.

Twilight and I walked up to the nearest pony, and asked them about Dash. He just gawked at me before taking off into the farm house. He got every other pony to do the same by drawing attention to me. The farm went from busy to dead in just a matter of seconds!

"Oh you have got to be kidding!"

"Maybe you should wait out here while I talk with them, Coal. That is a rather expected reaction to seeing something like you for the first time."

"Really? Surely I'm not the biggest or weirdest thing this world has to offer!"

"No, but...every pony else knows about those things. No pony here knows anything about you. That can be pretty scary."

"I guess...well alright Twilight. I'll just take a seat against the farmhouse, and you can handle the social work."

Twilight nodded in agreement, and then went on with the plan. I could hear her knock on the door, but then nothing else for several minutes. Finally an answer came followed by some more talking. I heard the door close again...but no Twilight. What in the...kay. She went inside with them. They are moving up to the second floor...but I can't understand what they're saying still. Hmm? Their voices are clearer if I move to the back of the building...I wonder why. Oh! Man that is tacky! One of the windows is busted, and that's the room they're talking in. I can finally understand them.

I could hear Twilight say something, but the first voice I could understand belonged to a young mare. "After that she was seen running into the forest. Our leader tried to get her to stop, but she refused."

"Is there anything else you can tell us? My friend and I are going to be searching for her soon, but we need a little direction as to where she may have gone. Not only that, but I really want to know why all of this is happening. If she wasn't staying here after her initial arrival, then where was she staying?"

"She spent one night at the farm directly north of ours, but was seen spending most nights at the farm northwest. I...I wouldn't recommend going there though..."

"Why not?"

"Those ponies are evil. They'll do anything to get their way."

"Not to doubt you, but are you sure they're not just difficult? I've met plenty of bad ponies in my life, yes. I just haven't ever met any that I felt were honestly evil."

"Th-they're basically a cult. I promise you they won't help you. They'll only..."

"Pearl!"

Woah! Who is that? That guy sounds pissed! And what the buck is all of this evil nonsense? An evil pony? No way!

"Listen...I'm afraid I need to get back to treating our farm head. I hope you find your friend."

"Right, thank you for your time."

Hmmm...not much obtained there. Twilight stepped out a few minutes later, and we met up then. "I could hear the conversation being held in the upstairs room, but it didn't sound like you got any useful information."

"Not really...it was almost like Pearl was scared to tell me anything."

"I take it that's the name of the pony you talked with. What really gets to me are those comments about evil ponies. I don't think I could ever believe such a thing."

"It does seem pretty far fetched. It would have been nice if they told us why they thought that way."

"So...what should we do now? The farm that they claim to be evil is the one that had the most contact with Dash."

"That's probably the only place we'll get answers."

We both kind of shrugged and made our way there. I'm honestly a little curious about this place now too. What makes it so evil?

The farms are huge, but Twilight and I have gotten used to walking at a brisk pace. We arrived there within a few minutes, and...it seemed normal enough. There were ponies out and about working, but nothing here screamed of evil.

As we were walking up to the farmhouse, a green pony with brown mane stepped out of the house. He first gave us a look of...excitement maybe? But it quickly changed into a rather confused look. The guy seemed to snap out of it quickly enough, and then walked over to us.

"Hello there! I'm Pinewood, but every pony just calls me Pine. My my...I can't say I have ever seen a creature like you before! If you don't mind my asking...what are you?"

Hey hey...this is more like it! A pony that isn't scared to death of me on the first meeting! "I'm Coal, and I'm a human. Long story short, my friend Twilight here brought me from my world by mistake. I love it here, so I decided to stay."

He seemed really happy to meet me, but when he turned to Twilight...I don't know. It was like he was going over a million things in his head at once.

"Good to meet you too, Ms. Twilight."

"Y-yes...good to meet you..."

"Whelp! I'm sure you both wouldn't come all the way down here to our little farm town without good reason! Is there anything I can help you with?"

Twilight was the one who spoke up this time. She seemed to almost be in a hurry. "Yes. We are looking for our friend, Rainbow Dash. We were told that she has spent most of her time at this farm."

"That would be correct! Granted...she left a couple days ago, I'm afraid. She ran straight into the forest while every pony was sleeping. I'm a little worried she may have gotten mentally ill from the crash."

Hmm...something isn't making much sense here. "I'd be very surprised. That mare is as tough as they get. Thanks for your time, Pine. But if you aren't sure of where to find her...we best be trying elsewhere."

"I understand, but I'm a little worried for the both you. You're both looking...very tired. I'd be a terrible host to what few guests this town gets if I didn't offer you a chance to relax a little."

"That sounds nice, but..."

My talk with Pine was cut off by the sound of a filly screaming in terror! It was coming from around back of the farm house, and I took off for it almost immediately. "Oh my god!" There was this wolf standing right over a crying filly that couldn't have been older than Scootaloo! "Get the buck away from her!"

I drew my sword and charged at the wolf. I could hear Twilight gasp when she finally caught up with me.

"Crimson!" Pine yelled out as he too saw the wolf.

The wolf turned its attention to me and started trying to attack. It wasn't nearly as fast as those beasts I fought the other day, so needless to say...I ran it through rather easily. The wolf died almost instantly, but not before letting out a disgusting gurgling sound. I wanted to be mad about this, but that filly was sitting upright now staring at me.

She had an incredibly white coat. Her mane and eyes were the richest red I've ever seen. I believe Pine called her Crimson. That makes sense. She was still very upset and started crying into her hooves. I threw down my sword and ran over to her. She looked up at me as I kneeled down, and surprised me when she jumped into me while crying into my chest.

"Thank you! thank you thank you thank you!"

Crimson's sobbing wasn't calming down any. It was really starting to make me hurt too. I can't stand a pony crying, let alone a little filly who could have just been...better not think of that. I lifted her up and cradled her like I would do with Scootaloo.

"It's alright. You're safe now."

Pine and Twilight ran over after their shock passed. I think they were shocked...I don't rightly know.

"Crimson! Oh by Celestia! Are you alright!?"

"*sob* I-I'm fine..."

She looked up at me while I held her, and...dang. Those eyes looked straight through me. Not even Copper's eyes were this piercing.

"L-let me take you inside, Crimson."

"Uhh...Crimson...you kind of need to let me go in order for Pine to do that."

"I-I'm sorry...I-I-I'll try and calm down..."

Twilight is being awfully quiet during all of this. A filly almost got eaten! Her reaction is a little disturbing.

"How about I carry you inside at least?"

"*sniffle* Th-thanks..."

Ok...I think I'm falling in love with this filly. Platonically of course! Even in my own head I say stuff that could easily be misconstrued. She isn't scared of me either...probably only because that wolf was scarier, and she keeps nuzzling me. Pine leads us inside and we're taken up to this rather nice looking room, and I lay Crimson down on her bed.

"Th-thank you again..."

"Coal."

"Thank you again, Coal. S-sorry for causing you trouble..."

"Don't worry about it! It was my..." *THWAK* "pleasure? What was tha...TWILIGHT!?"

Pine was levitating a brick, and he just hit Twilight over the head with it! "What the fuAAAUAGH!" Oh god! What is this!? It feels like those damn shock colors the Diamond Dogs used!

"I can't believe there was another with him, Pine. That could have seriously messed up our plans."

"I know! Such a pretty one too! If I can't have Ms. Dash, can I at least have her?"

"Th-the f-f-fuck is g-going on!? AHHGH!"

"Shhh. Just sleep for now, Coal. Oh, and thanks once more for saving me."

*Thud*

Neither Coal or Twilight woke for many hours. Twilight was kept under constant surveillance by several unicorns, while Coal was tied up and watched by Crimson.

Pine took this quiet moment to go inform Dash of the developments. "Oh, Ms. Dash..."

"Go away..."

"Not even going to yell at me? Are you starting to warm up to me!?"

"Never..."

"*sigh* You're not being very talkative today! And yet we have so much to talk about! Guess who is tied in Crimson's chambers? Go on! Guess!"

Dash hung her head while letting her tears fall. The room was silent except for infrequent splash of a tear hitting the floor. "Please...don't hurt him..."

"I am so jealous of that human. He gets two mares!? How does one get so lucky? Funny how that other mare joined him..."

"WHAT!? AJ is here too!?"

"AJ? Who is that? No, has joined us."

Dash's eyes got wide as hope began to grow. If any pony were to ever be underestimated...it would be Twilight. "She isn't his other lover...just a friend."

"Oh...well then maybe she hasn't been taken yet, hmmm. I do love your taste, but I'm not the only one to partake of it. Maybe I should have some fun with Ms. Twilight then..."

"Don't you touch her!"

"Why shouldn't I? Unless...you would rather take her place..."

"I-I...fine. Do what you want with me...just please don't touch Twilight..."

"Aren't you the loyal one!? I'm so happy I could just..."

"Pine."

"Crimson? Awww, we were just getting to the good part!"

"The human is coming to. I'm bringing him in here so we can get started."

"Oh goodie! This is going to be so much fun!"

Crimson left and returned shortly with Coal being levitated behind her. His head was bobbing side to side as consciousness was slowly returning to him. Dash started crying again as she saw him. It was all she could do to not scream out for him, but she knew it wouldn't change anything.

"Uhh...where...what..."

"Welcome back to the waking world, Coal. I hope you enjoyed your sleep."

"Crimson? What is...DASH!? What the fuck is going on!?" Coal's eyes wandered over to Dash who was still strapped onto the wall. Their eyes locked, and Dash offered Coal the most pained smile he had ever seen. "D-dash..."

Pine was getting annoyed with things, and decided to have a little fun. "How nice! The two lovers get to see each other again! Now why don't you be a good human and watch while I show you how to really enjoy a mare." Coal's mind wasn't with him at first, but once Pine started leaning into Dash's mouth, his mind returned with burning rage. Yet...it didn't come out as loud or uncontrolled. Coal spoke in a simple monotone, but malice was dripping from every word he spoke.

"I have no idea what is going on, but if you so much as touch Dash with your filthy hooves...I'm going to break you. Do you understand me? I'm going to make you beg for mercy as I slowly snap each bone in your worthless fucking body."

A cold swept over the room. No pony expected the sheer amount of hate Coal was emitting. Dash's skin began to crawl as she saw Coal's eyes. They weren't evil, but at the same time they were. Pine was even taken back at first, granted it didn't last long.

"B-big words for one in such a situation! You aren't capable of making good on your threats! S-so just sit back and..."

"You don't understand me, Pine. You have a choice to make right now. Get away from Dash, or die. Don't think for one second that you'll get away with this. Kill me even, and I'll come back from the grave to fucking torment you every second of the rest of your life."

Crimson was getting a sick kick out of how much Pine was being made to squirm. She had her fun though, and was ready to get back to her plan. "I'm somewhat surprised at you, Coal. I never would have expected one to hold me so lovingly would be capable of such words. You sure know how to make a filly feel safe."

Coal wanted to lash out at Crimson, but...his conscience wouldn't let him. She was just a child in his eyes, and he couldn't bring himself to harm her. Coal tilted his head to look at her, and she smiled as his face contorted revealing the frustrations he had with her and himself.

"Not going to threaten me? How kind of you. Granted you're foolish for it, but kind all the same. Now. We have a deal to make with you, Coal."

"Y-yeah..."

"We'll let Dash go, if you'll submit to me and become my servant."

Coal didn't even have to think about it, but a thought did occur before he spoke. "Twilight too. Let them both go, and...I'll do whatever you want. Oh, and Pine better back the fuck off of Dash, or no deal."

"Splendid! You heard him, Pine! Leave Ms. Dash alone."

"B-b-b-but..."

"None of that, Pine. A deal is a deal, and we'll let them go...after you submit to me, Coal."

"Fine...do what you will..."

"Coal! Please don't! I-I'll be fine!"

Coal couldn't bring himself to argue with Dash. He just looked up and her and smiled. "I love you, Dash."

Tears raced down Dash's face as Coal hung his head in defeat.

This was all happening too fast for Coal to comprehend everything. Dash was in hellish trouble this entire time, Twilight is God knows where, and now he is being forced into servitude. Coal was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back, as well as his legs bound together. His head was down, but Crimson lifted it up and made Coal look at her. His eyes were glazed over as he had already locked himself away to avoid the world. It was a defensive habit he grew into when things became far too much to handle. There was nothing he could do, so why even bother?

Dash watched in horror as Crimson's horn began to glow that same loathsome red. She placed it upon Coal's brow as her magic seemed to crawl onto him. His expression didn't change, but soon his eyes began to become heavy as he was slowly put into a trance.

Crimson was needing to find and control the metaphysical will inside of his mind. Its form could only be guessed at, but it would most likely take on the appearance of Coal's self image. Not his physical self image, but how he perceived himself to be as a person. Crimson found herself in a different part of Coal's mind. Instead of a hallway with doors, it was somewhat like a maze. There was no sky, but the space surrounding this part of his mind was completely black; but somehow there was visibility. The ground was nothing more than what appeared to be a dirty path, and the walls looked to be aged grey stone.

There were a few oddities spread across the area. The closest one being a statue representing Coal's previous self images. There was him as a child, a teenager, and a young adult. It went in that order from left to right. Each wore an expression that pertained to the primary emotion he felt during that time of his life. The child wore a slight smile, but the teenager wore a hateful frown. The young adult was neutral. No strong emotion one way or another. On the base of the statue under each representation was a plaque with writing on it. The words were illegible, due to what appeared to be moss growing over them.

Time did not flow in this space as it did outside. Crimson could spend hours in here, but it would be minutes to every pony else. She studied her surroundings briefly before choosing a random path. It ended up being a dead end, but she noticed something more. Each dead end would have a picture of varying sizes, depicting one of Coal's character traits. The larger the picture, the stronger the trait. The picture she saw represented Coal's stubbornness. He was depicted as being solid stone as a twister tried to carry him away.

Crimson moved on from this path, and tried another. Coal's will would be somewhere along these paths, but she didn't know where. The next path she took was more like a tunnel, but the tunnel turned vertically the further she went through it. At one point it felt as if she was literally walking upside down, but felt normal when she stepped out the other side.

"And I thought Pine had problems..."

Crimson was starting to become unnerved by all of this. She had been through other minds before, she had to do this for the wolf not too long ago; but his mind was simple. Coal's mind seemed to be a representation of unbalance. The paths she could now take each had a road of different color: one was red, another being blue, the third was green, and the last was yellow. They were all dead ends, and she knew that because they only went on for a few feet each. There was something at the end of each path though, and Crimson's curiosity got the better of her. The first path she took was the red one. It led her to a simple button on the side of the wall. The curiosity was too great, and Crimson pressed it.

The wall spun around, revealing the most violent images of Coal's life in the form of collage. Each of Coal's fights and major conflicts since arriving in Equestria were there, but also a few from back on Earth. Those were the most unpleasant to behold, if only because they were visually the most alien. Crimson reared back in horror at first. She found herself becoming more and more disturbed as she couldn't bring herself to look away. The sheer level of violence was not something she was accustomed to. She had done and seen plenty of violent things, but they weren't of a physical nature per se.

It took her a moment, but she ran off the path and back into the center. She planned on going back through the tunnel, but that path was now blocked by chains going over the entrance. Four different strands of chains, each the same color as the paths. The red chains crumbled and faded into dust as she stared. The answer was obvious...she would have to go down each path and see what horrors lie.

The second path was the blue one, and it too had the same button at the end. With great reluctance, Crimson pressed the button and waited as the wall spun around. This path depicted the most depressing moments in Coal's life. Most of them were from Earth, but there were some from his time in Equestria. The most prominent one being when Coal tried to return to Earth. It showed Coal turning away from every pony he knew with Ponyville in the background.

"I never needed to know this much about Coal. This wasn't likely to be easy, but I can't believe his mind is guiding me, and not the other way around."

Crimson sighed while back tracking to the start. The green path was her next choice, and she knew it had to represent something. What would it be? With great reluctance she pressed the button, and a collection of the sickest things Coal has ever seen appeared before her. Crimson nearly lost her stomach at the most stomach wrenching depictions of violence, and perversion. Many of these things Coal only came across during one of his various internet escapades, but you can never change what you have seen.

Crimson ran off the path almost immediately and fell to the ground while choking and gagging. Her own mind was being put to the test as every continued discovery made her come one step closer to giving up. Those thoughts weren't entertained for long, but they did occur.

The final path...the yellow path. Crimson could only assume it would be something even more horrible than the last, but her fears weren't needed. For the images presented to her this time, were those of Coal's happiest moments. There was one very noticeable thing though...each was a moment from his time in Equestria. All the others had a mix, so even Crimson knew this said a lot about him as a person. Several of the images were sexual in nature, so Crimson didn't linger.

The way back was now open, but she felt the land shake before she could leave. The four paths merged into one, and it appeared to be a normal road to take. It was the same dirt road with the same grey stone walls.

"Am I going to have to go through this every time I want to advance? What would I have seen had I taken a different path before? I better find you soon, Coal. I'm going to make you pay for putting me through this!"

Crimson swallowed her pride and made her way down the newest path. There were more statues of various things as she walked. Some depicted moments in Coal's life, while others depicted beliefs. Those were the most obscure, and Crimson didn't honestly know what they meant. One such statue was Coal looking away from a portrait of his birth family. He believed to be scorned, and now no longer feels welcome. Crimson didn't understand this one simply due to the fact she had no idea that was Coal's family. He was in his updated Equestrain appearance, while they were depicted as normal humans.

Her search took her through path after path, and several more frustrations. Each ending with more of Coal being revealed to her in one way or another. She saw the best and worst he had to offer in the span of hours, but again...mere minutes have transpired outside of this space. Crimson's long search may have finally come to an end, as she spotted a "living" figure in the distance. It was humanoid, but due to a large hooded cloak hiding its appearance...Crimson wasn't sure what it was. It stood nearly eight feet tall, but was unusually thin.

The figure seemed to faze about as it went from one statue to another. It would stare at them for a while, and then move on. It moved incredibly quickly; but due to its several pauses, Crimson had time to catch up.

"Halt! Name yourself! What are you?"

The cloaked figure spoke in the voice of a child. It was so vastly different to its appearance, Crimson reared back in surprise.

"I am Coal, but he isn't me. No longer are we one, but we are the same."

"Don't play me for a fool! Reveal yourself!"

The cloak fell to the ground, and once more Crimson was shocked by the sight in front of her. Inside that incredibly large cloak, was nothing more than a little boy who stood no taller than three feet. He stood on the ground like a normal being would, so Crimson was left wondering how the cloak stood so tall.

"Wh-what are you?"

"I am innocence known and forgotten."

"Dangit! You're not the representation I need!"

"Why have you entered this place? You're disturbing Host."

"Host?"

"Coal's will, my will, or our will. We are all one, but we are all separate."

"*sigh* I don't have the patience for this. Tell me where the will is!"

"He remains at the heart of this place, as he always has. I warn you though...he isn't in a good mood."

"I'll take my chances..."

"You're going to let it out if you continue."

"Let what out?"

"I said, let what out!?"

"AUGH! Enough of this!"

Crimson stomped off in a huff at the sudden silent tone of the representation. She believed the heart must mean the center of this place, so with that in mind she tried to levitate herself up to get a better view of things. She berated herself for not thinking of this sooner, but alas...it did not work. She reached the same height as the walls, but hit an invisible barrier that kept her from rising further.

"This is unbelievable!"

She had no idea how much more she was going to have to go through, but the only thing she was thinking was that all of this better be worth it.

Copper stayed with Luna throughout the night. Luna told him stories of her past exploits coupled with light retellings of her time as Nightmare Moon. The common pony only knows the brief version, but in fact Luna's time as Nightmare Moon lasted far longer than the story would lead one to believe. Copper was so enthralled that he completely lost track of time. The night came and went before he was even made aware how long they had been talking.

Luna retired to her chambers, but Copper couldn't sleep for whatever reason. He thought it may be another sign that his change is getting closer. The magic is surfacing, and thusly energizing him. It was only a theory, but it was all he had.

A single guard was ordered to follow Copper around, and take control of the situation should he change. It was the same pegasus guard that he and Applejack had spoken with earlier. The guard cursed his luck. He didn't hate Copper per se, but he didn't like him either. This colt was nothing but an abomination to life. It didn't matter if he was real or not now. His simple existence is an insult to nature.

Copper could feel the guard's eyes peering into the back of his head. They were outside once more; casually walking through the maze. They were alone, so Copper decided to voice his displeasure with the guard's constant staring.

"It's really annoying the way you won't take your eyes off me."

"That is my job. I'm to make sure you don't cause any problems should you change."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to literally watch me all the time to stop me if that happened. You are a Royal Guard after all..."

"Hmph, hardly. That is a common misconception. Royal Guards are the ones who are sent out to guard large cities. I'm but a Castle Guard. I get to protect the princess more closely, but at the same time I don't. There isn't a soul alive that could challenge them. I'm really only here to guard the castle from the wondering tourist. There is hardly anything royal about it."

"Yikes...you sound pretty bitter about it."

"I've said too much as it is. I'll ask you not to repeat what has been said."

"I wouldn't even if you hadn't asked me. I'm not going to get a pony in trouble for something as simple as not liking their job..."

The guard wasn't sure of what to make of Copper. He wasn't nearly as cold as he used to be, and his entire presence was different. That may be highly related to the magic in him, but it was any pony's guess.

"So umm...what's your name? You already know I'm Copper..."

"...Raze."

"That's a pretty cool name. So...what made you want to be a guard?"

"Just because I'm watching you, doesn't mean you have to talk to me."

"Well...I'm a little bored to be honest. I can't leave the castle grounds, and it isn't like I have any pony else to talk with. Talking is at least something we can do..."

"...I wanted the respect of my peers."

"Respect?"

"Yes. I thought being a guard would be fulfilling, and it is in a way. I'd be happier if I wasn't stuck with the lowest branch of service, but it's better than nothing."

"Lowest branch? You watch over the entire castle! That sounds like a pretty big responsibility."

"It would be if the princess weren't nearly as strong as they are. With both of them here...guards aren't needed. If anything were to show up that could challenge them though...we would be nothing more than burdens."

"I don't think so. I'm sure the princess would worry about you, but every pony could be useful...even in a really bad way..."

"You're probably thinking the same thing I have. We could offer them time to prepare their magic while we throw ourselves at the enemy."

"Yeah..."

"That is the price we have to be willing to pay though, so it doesn't bother me. Admittedly it sounds horrid, but it isn't likely to happen."

"Still...I'd do it if it meant I'd save the ponies I care for..."

"Copper...you're a pretty good colt."

"Th-thanks, Raze. Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do the guards all look alike?"

"The armor we wear is enchanted to give us this appearance. It's a safety measure to prevent any enemies we may face from knowing who we really are. Luna's guards have a different model. I'd imagine you'd like them."

"I probably would."

Copper and Raze spent a few more hours walking through the maze until they were tired of being lost. Copper suggest they have a little race to the castle, but Raze wasn't so sure.

"It would be highly unprofessional of me."

"You'd have a lot of fun!"

"It isn't really proper..."

"Hey, I won't force you, but I promise you'll enjoy it. If you don't like the way your job is all the time, then why not do something different?"

"I...well...you have a point. Fine, but don't complain when you lose."

"Me lose!? You obviously don't know who my teacher is!"

"Heh, it doesn't matter. You're still a young colt after all."

"Look at these wings! Come on! On three, let's do this!"

Raze grew a sly grin. He was growing to like Copper well enough, so he decided he would take it easy on the kid. He wasn't the fastest guard, but they had to go through a lot of training in the academy. It has been a while since he has flown competitively, and yet he wasn't worried.

"One!"

"Two."

"THREE!"

On three, Copper shot off like a bullet leaving Raze coughing up a cloud of dust. It took him a moment to realize what just happened, but he took off as soon as his mind returned to him. All the running with Ula has given Copper great take off speed with the addition of his legs. His max speed hasn't improved in a while, but it was still impressive. Raze was just slightly faster though. Even with his head start, Copper lost the race by a little under two seconds.

"Awww! I was so close!"

Raze was a little out of breath, and a lot shocked. He stared at Copper with disbelieving eyes. Copper wasn't tired or out of breath in the slightest. He just frowned a little while kicking at the floor.

"So close...oh well. I'm sure I'll win sometime! Anyway, thanks Raze! That was a lot of fun!"

"Y-yeah...it was."

Raze didn't want to admit it, but that short little race was indeed the most fun he had in a long while. A few nearby maids saw the two, and ended up giggling a bit. Raze hid his face for a moment, but Copper was as oblivious as he could be.

"Raze? What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!"

Copper looked around Raze and saw the maids huddled together whispering amongst themselves. A realization hit him, and a sly smile grew. "You're embarrassed! Heheh! I guess even guards are weak to cute mares."

"Kid! You are far too young to be talking that way!"

"What? They're pretty cute. Not as cute as my filly friend, but still."

"Oh yeah...you have a filly friend."

"I do! She is the nicest, sweetest, cutest, most talented filly I know!"

Raze reared back a bit at Copper's reaction. He clearly wasn't kidding, but that made Raze chuckle a bit at him.

"Jeez, kid...you got it bad."

"I know...*sigh*..."

"Something bugging ya?"

"Yeah...she lives here in Canterlot, but I can't visit her. She moved here last Monday, and I haven't seen her since."

"That sounds pretty tough, kid."

"Yeah, but...I know I shouldn't see her any time soon. Especially since I'm going to change soon..."

Raze was hating to admit it, but...Copper was just a normal colt thrown into a really bizarre situation. He would never be normal per se, and yet he is. Guilt started to wash over Raze as he thought back to his earlier opinion on Copper.

"Listen, kid...I want to say something."

"Y-yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that...I'm s..." *Thud* "Copper!?"

Copper's pupils grew huge instantly, and he fell over. His whole body convulsed on the floor as he started foaming at the mouth.

"By Celestia! It's happening!" Raze turned to the maids who were now starting to panic. "Go get the Princess! Tell her Copper's change is starting!"

They nodded in response, and took off shortly after calming down. Raze turning his attention back to Copper, whose shaking was growing more violent.

"Stay with me, kid!"

Copper couldn't hear him. All of his senses were locked away, and he found himself falling. He had fallen into his own mind. It was a sinking feeling. It was like he was falling away from the sight before him. He saw Raze trying to shake him to, but he was getting further and further away. Something brushed past Copper as his world grew darker, and it wore a devilish smirk. Copper watched in horror as whatever it was...breached the surface of his mind.

"My word...Crimson sure is taking her time in there..."

Pine was sitting around waiting on Crimson to finish up. He was still pouting over having to leave Dash alone, but he figured that may just be a front until Coal is under her control.

Dash wasn't coping well with any of this. Her tears hadn't stopped even though she was forcing her eyes closed as tight as possible. She didn't want to give Pine the satisfaction of knowing just how broken all of this had made her. Overcoming her own bad situation took a long time, but she managed to find some inner strength. Sadly, there was no way to just get over what Coal and Twilight may have to go through. Dash didn't believe for one second that those two would keep their word, and yet there wasn't a thing she could do about it. All Dash could do was hang there, and wait.

Several more minutes went by, and Pine was starting to have a few concerns. Crimson told him the process for taking control of a non magical creature, but he had a hard time believing it. It could apparently be done with unicorns as well, and the only reason you may want to do that is because the hold is stronger. The joining has to be redone at least once a day, but as long as the caster has enough magic to spend, a creature controlled in this way won't need to go through any more processes.

"What is taking her so long? *sigh* I think I'll go check on the other prisoner. Be a good little mare while I'm gone, Ms. Dash."

"Buck you..."

"If everything goes according to plan...that'll be your job." Pine walked out laughing while Dash was left to shake in disgust. She once more tried to loosen her binds, or maybe to try and force her limbs out again, but nothing worked. Even if she did, the metal clasp around her stomach wasn't going to come off. Dash looked up at Coal who just appeared to be sleeping. His face was somewhat peaceful, but the face Crimson was making looked to be frustrated.

"Give her heck, Coal..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 150: Unlocked - Part 2 /-

"I've had it with this place!" Crimson had just finished another trek through Coal's personality. His mental defensive habits took on the form of guards who chased Crimson down. She managed to out run them, but even in this space her body had limits. It wasn't her physical body, but a physical representation of her mental stability. The less focus she had the more tired she would become in this space.

Time and time again Crimson went down the same dreary looking paths, and only every once in a while would there be anything pleasant. One wall along the path was incredibly tall at about ten feet. On the wall hung a portrait of Coal and his Equestrian family. Its size depicted its value; that much was obvious. There came a point where the ground changed into a mixture of lush green grass, and black cracked ground. They intertwined all along the path for as far as Crimson could see. The walls also went through a similar change. Some were a pristine high quality stone, while others were cracked and appeared to be falling apart.

"This place keeps getting more and more disturbing. Where the buck am I know? What could this possibly represent!?"

Crimson's cries of anger and impatience were answered by two forms stepping out from behind her. She heard them and spun around ready to fight, but ended up gawking at their appearance. They were both Coal, but neither were. One was pristine while dressed in wealthy looking attire. The other was disheveled while wearing little more than rags. The pristine Coal looked upon Crimson with soft eyes while the other stared daggers into her soul.

"Wh-who are you two supposed to be?"

The pristine one performed a graceful bow with a large smile. "I'm Love, and my unhappy friend here is Hate. You appear to be lost, is there anything I may do to help you?"

"Why the fuck do you care, Love? Send this bitch to the cage and unlock the damn door! I'm sure he'll enjoy being let out! Besides, I'd like to see her ripped apart!"

Crimson was both pleased and unbelievably disturbed.

"Now, Hate, that is no way to treat a lady. I'm very sorry Ms. Crimson for Hate's behavior. Please don't worry, we aren't allowed to do anything to you."

"O-okay?"

"Yeah! That fucker, Will, won't let us! He said that he'll deal with you when the time comes! Fucking bastard has all the fun..."

Crimson turned to Love with pleading eyes. She hated to admit it, but this was too much for her. Coal's will was prepared for her? What does that mean, and why is his mind like this!? She was just ready to finish her task and hide in her bed for a long time. She can never unsee the things she has, and nightmares will be her friend for many nights to come.

"P-please...would you point me to...Will?"

"Of course, Ms. Crimson. Simply walk down this path and take the second left. You may run into one of the seven, though I'm not sure which it will be at this time. It seems almost random!"

"Well...it won't be Wrath. He has to be kept locked up. Which is such a fucking load of shit! He is the only guy in here I like! Guy seriously knows how to have a good fucken time!"

"W-wrath? Th-the seven? Wh-what does all of that mean?" Crimson was a smart if not highly disturbed filly, but her youth was starting to show. Uncertainty was her opponent, and she was losing the fight.

"Coal's seven deadly sins. As Hate mentioned, it should just be the six. Our dear friend Wrath must be locked up at all times. He tends to run wild when let out. You could run into any of the others though. Oooh, I hope you don't run into Lust. He would probably have his way with you."

And just like that, Crimson collapsed onto the ground. Her entire body shook with fear as tears started to fall. "N-no more...I-I can't take this..."

"Get over it, bitch! This is your own fucking fault to begin with! Learn your fucking place! I'd let Wrath out myself to run you over if I could!"

"Calm down, Hate. Can't you see she is suffering?"

"You're too fucking nice! This bitch is threatening the Host right now! Fuck her!"

"Yes well...love, and tolerance."

"Jesus Christ! You know what? Fuck love and tolerance! Fuck Crimson, and fuck you! I've had all I can stand of this shit!"

Hate stormed off down a separate path leaving Crimson alone with Love. She was calming down, but each exhale was coupled with slight sobbing. Love stepped over and sat down in front of Crimson, and tried to cheer her up.

"Come now, dry your eyes. You'll mess up your pretty face with all those tears."

"H-how can you say things like that?"

"I'm Love. That's all I can do."

"I-I see...thank you all the same. I...I may not punish Coal for putting me through this after I take control..."

"Heheh, still plan on doing that, huh? I don't want you to, but I won't stop you. Do remember to be on your guard down that path though. I don't know if they're allowed to touch you or not. Even Will can't control those seven totally."

"I-I'll keep that in mind. This place is just..."

"A mess, I know. It's home though, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Heh...funny. Ok, I'm better now. I appreciate your encouragement, even if you can't help it. I'll keep you in mind when I decide whether or not to punish Coal for this humiliation."

"Good luck to you...you'll need it."

Crimson had turned away at first, but at the second half of Love's phrase she turned around in disbelief. He wasn't there.

"...hate this place..."

Crimson stepped onto the grassy portion of the path first, and found it to be cool and relaxing to the touch. Out of curiosity she then stepped onto the blackened path, and found it burned to the touch. "Ouch! HATE THIS PLACE!" She was losing control of her temper, so her judgment was becoming impaired. With rage filling her soul, she ran along the grassy portion while following Love's directions. At the second left she skidded to a halt as another Coal stood before her. His back was to her, so her only question was: "W-who are you?"

"Keh...Lust at your service!" He turned to reveal Coal with the most unholy of smiles. His fingers were constantly twitching while he seemed to move with both grace and careful focus. Each movement he made seemed to put him one step closer to Crimson, who was already panicking.

"N-no..."

"My my my...aren't you the prettiest little thing I've ever seen! I could hear Love...loving on you, how nice. I'll love on you too...just come closer."

"St-stay back!"

Lust simply grinned at Crimson's reaction. She was back peddling, and didn't seem to care if she stepped on the burning ground or not. Her eyes were wide and her pupils small. Her entire body shook as Lust slowly advanced upon her.

"Awww. Don't be like that. Well...I do like it when they fight a little!"

"P-please..."

"And you even say please! I'm going to enjoy this!"

"That is enough, Lust." A voice boomed from a nearby path that seemed to pass undisturbed through the solid walls.

"Great! Of course Chivalry would show up!"

As if on queue, Chivalry stepped onto the path. He wore a suit of armor, but with no helmet. Crimson would have found it cheesy if not for the fact he was saving her.

"Let her pass, Lust. No man should ever touch a lady let alone a child in such a disgusting way."

"Come now! You play a heavy part in each of Host's sexual activities!"

"In the proper way. I'm only thankful your role is minimized due to Love's involvement."

"Keh! I'm always made out to be the bad guy! Fine then...I'll just visit the memories wing!"

Lust stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered off the way Crimson had originally come. She never took her eyes off of him as he walked past, and neither did he. Their eyes were locked the entire time, but the only thing Crimson could process was his smile. That wicked curving smile...

"Let me help you, Ms. Crimson."

"H-huh? Oh...thanks."

"Let us not prolong your stay here. I'm sure you're ready for this ordeal to end, as are all of us here. I'll escort you to Will. From there it'll be between the both of you to settle this."

Crimson didn't respond. She just couldn't believe how complicated everything here was. It was like Coal's emotions would almost literally run wild, and that thought wouldn't be so unbelievable if she knew him from more than still images. Chivalry lifted her up into his arms, so she wouldn't have to walk on the upcoming path. It glowed red with fire that would burn almost anything instantly.

"Wh-why is the path getting more and more dangerous?"

"This path leads to the heart, and that is Will's resting place. Your presence here has caused this place much unrest. It should hopefully become calm once this is settled."

Crimson wanted to ask why Chivalry was helping her, but she already knew the answer. It was all he could do. He doesn't have a real mind of his own, and can only act as the embodiment that he is. Chivalry seemed to walk over the path with perfect ease, and Crimson could only shake her head as nothing made sense anymore. They rounded a corner, and before them was what appeared to be a town's center. There was a fountain in the exact center with a statue of each pony race pointed outwards. The ground was a pale cobblestone. Those were the only things there though. That is...except for a figure sitting on the edge of the fountain. Chivalry set Crimson down at the end of the burning path, and took his leave.

Crimson turned her attention to the figure as he slowly turned to face her. It was another Coal, but there was something very different about him. His body didn't appear to be flesh, but that of some kind of metal. It most likely symbolized the strength of his will. Crimson gulped as it stood up, and approached her with solid steps. Each step seemed to almost shake the ground she stood upon. He stopped right in front of her, and tilted his head forward without leaning his body. Crimson had to admit that it was intimidating, but she had come too far to give up now.

"I-I take it you're Will..."

"I am."

"Y-you run this place?"

"I control it for the most part."

"Do I have you to thank for all the buck I've been put through?"

"You can only blame yourself, vile pony."

"Grrr! I've had all I can stand of this! Prepare to be bent to MY will!"

"Do your worst, but I'll warn you now. Bind me, and he WILL be let loose."

"He?"

"If you aren't aware of who I speak, then you are a fool."

"Silence! I've had all of this I can take!"

Crimson's horn glowed with a blinding red light that engulfed Will entirely. He didn't seem the least bit phased by it as a leash began to form around his neck. It traveled down to Crimson's hoof, and she laughed triumphantly as she took hold of it. "Finally!"

Will only stood there for a moment, before reaching up and snapping it clean off. "Is that the best you have, child?"

"What!? Impossible!"

"Was that your plan? To control me with a spell so weak? You are a bigger fool than I originally took you for."

"AUGH!" Once more Crimson's horn glowed, but this time it was a much larger light. Her patience was spent, so she poured all of her magic into the spell. The leash formed as a small chain, but it got larger. More chains began branching off from it as they wrapped around Will's body again and again. Crimson's eyes started to bleed as she never stopped her spell. It wasn't until Will's body was completely hidden by chains did she stop. She took hold of the leash, and the world disappeared around her.

"H-huh?" She had to blink a few times before everything registered to her. She was now outside of Coal's mind, and she let out a sigh of relief. Dash saw her starting to move around again, which made her fear the worst.

"N-no...y-you didn't..."

"I did! Now watch as your filthy lover submits to me! Human! Obey my command, and rise!"

Coal didn't respond immediately, but after a moment of nothing, he raised his head. Both Dash and Crimson let out a horrified gasp at what they saw. Coal's right eye had gone completely black, while his left remained the same. He stood up immediately after, and stood there motionless.

Had Crimson not been through all she had, this change may not have had any effect on her. Now though...most anything unknown with Coal was frightening.

Dash had long since spent all her tears, but she could still cry out for Coal. "Coal! Don't listen to her! Please, wake up!"

"C-copper!? Are you alright!?" Raze had lifted Copper up by his shoulders and was trying to get him back to attention. Copper's convulsing had ceased, but he had yet to reopen his eyes.

Celestia was the first to show up shortly after the maids ran off. "Stand back! Let me get a better look at him!"

Copper's body began twitching slightly the closer Celestia got. It was almost like her mere presence put him in pain. She reached down and gently put her hoof on his brow, but that only made Copper whimper as sweat began dripping from his body.

Celestia noticed his reaction to her, and had to make a tough decision. "I can't help him. I'm hurting him by just being here. Please take him to a holding cell..."

Raze almost couldn't believe the command. Holding cells were only used for prisoners that couldn't be contained locally. The cells were heavily enchanted, and no pony could escape from them. The worst enchantment was the atmosphere inside a cell was heavy. The captives wouldn't be able to breath as easily, and their whole body would be weighed down. It was a slight form of torture just being kept in such a place! He didn't dare argue or question her though, so with much guilt he lifted Copper up...and carried him to the cells.

Copper was bouncing slightly on Raze's back as he walked. When they were out of earshot of any pony, Raze started speaking to Copper.

"Come on, kid. You really need to snap out of this. *sigh* He probably can't even hear me..."

Copper didn't say or do anything in response. Raze made it to the cells, and gently tossed Copper inside. It was with a heavy heart that he spoke, and locked him inside. "I'm so sorry, kid..." Raze stared as Copper began squirming and whimpering under the stressful conditions he found himself in. It was more than Raze could take, and he left to go try and wake Luna. He didn't notice, but before he closed the door that lead to the cells...a small creature managed to climb in on the ceiling.

It got right up to the cell with Copper in it, and sat down. It was Kriss. She stared at Copper while he wriggled and writhed. Her face showed no emotion other than curiosity. This went on for several minutes...until Copper woke up.

"Ugh...what...*sigh...well this sucks. Hmm?" Copper looked up to see Kriss sitting on the other side of the cell staring at him. "Really? So you were that thing following me earlier. Must be Sasha's..."

"Isss that my mother?"

"...and you talk. Great...just...great."

"Why are your wordsss ssso hateful?"

"Cause I'm locked in a damn cage, and the child of the monster that literally drank my blood is talking to me. You tell me why I shouldn't be hateful."

"...you didn't act thisss way earlier..."

"Things change. Now leave me alone while I get out of here."

"I've been here long enough to know that isss impossssssible."

Copper didn't respond this time. Instead he flared his wings under the added weight of the atmosphere, and seemed to concentrate. Kriss watched in awe as the black tips of his feathers began running down through his wings and spread out over his body. It formed tendrils of black that would wave back and forth the further it went. They looked to be like living snakes, slithering down Copper's body.

The enchantments on the cell prevented any magic that wasn't Luna's or Celestia's. Just in case they were ever tricked into one. This proved to be a fatal flaw as Copper's had the exact same properties as Luna's. Copper's physical changes continued as his mane grew out over a foot long while going solid white. His tail didn't grow, but it too went the same blinding white. The changes didn't stop there either. Copper's entire body started to grow at an alarming rate. It stopped when he stood slightly shorter than Celestia herself. Copper's eyes went from their emerald green, to a blue the color of the night sky. They seemed to almost glow as his transformation neared completion. His body expanded slightly to fill out his new height. Once that completed...his appearance could only be referred to as that of a nightmare come to life. He seemed to emit a field of pressure all his own as he bucked at the cell door once. It flew off its hinges and slammed into the wall across from it.

. /tumblr_m0dtjrgytw1rr2js8o1_

Copper stepped out looking very satisfied. "Ahh...much better." He cracked his neck with a few sharp twists before loosening up his body.

Kriss couldn't say anything. Copper's presence was weighing her down, and she ran off as soon as she could bring herself to.

"...strange creature. Now then! I'm thinking it's time I got out for a bit!" Copper was about to walk out when yelling could be heard coming his way.

"Copper! What was that no...ise..." It was Raze with two other guards. They stopped and gawked at the pony before them.

Raze immediately looked to Copper's cell, and found it to be empty. He then slowly looked back to the being before him. "C-copper?"

"Good to see you, Raze! Hey...care for another race? Something tells me I'll win this time!"

Pine stepped down into the basement where the joining took place. In the back was a sliding wall, and on the other side was the holding area. Twilight was being contained in a magically bound cage. It required constant magical energy from four different unicorns, as it didn't have the magical ability to make such a thing permanent.

The room was solid stone with the only exception being the door. Twilight was still unconscious when Pine entered. She had a little dried blood on the back of her head from where Pine had struck her, and she twitched slightly in her sleep.

"My my my...such an attractive unicorn. Once Dash and that pitiful human are taken care of...I think I'll come back for some real fun." Pine was about to leave, but Twilight was starting to come to.

"H-huh? Owwww...my head..."

"Oh! You're awake, Ms. Twilight!"

"P-pine? Wh-what...what's going on here?" Twilight started noticing the questionable situation she found herself in. The four unicorns maintaining a magical cage around her, and the fact that cage was kept in a featureless stone room didn't help any either.

"Don't worry, Ms. Twilight. Your questions will be answered in good time...or they won't. It depends if Crimson will let me keep you or not."

"...I knew something was wrong about this place. Dash was surrounded by some pony's magic...and Crimson's magic felt the same..."

Pine started to smile, but it quickly grew into an uproarious laugh that boomed across the room. "If you knew something was wrong, you should have done something about it! Now you're trapped and that stupid human is going to be Crimson's new toy! You are such a fool! AHAHHAAH!"

"No...you're the fool."

"Hmm?"

Twilight's horn began to glow as she started disrupting the other unicorn's magic with her own. They were visibly starting to struggle as the violet energy was pushing outwards against the cage. It was clear to any pony that Twilight would get out, and Pine began to panic. He tried to reinforce the magic, but because he didn't go through the joining, his magic had different properties. It didn't work well with the other unicorns. He growled in frustration as he ran out of the room for Crimson.

It only took him a couple minutes to reach her, but he ran into the back of the now standing Coal as he entered the room.

"Augh! Woah! O-Oh! You did it! Wait! No time for that! That blasted unicorn is breaking out of her cage!"

Crimson's eyes grew large, but she didn't say anything. She merely ran out of the room as fast as she could, leaving Pine with Coal and Dash.

"Whew! That was stressful."

Before Pine had entered the room, Crimson taunted Dash with hew new found control of Coal. Dash tried to remain strong, but eventually broke down when Crimson had Coal kiss her hooves. Sobs filled the room as Dash couldn't contain them anymore.

Pine had complete confidence in Crimson, so he allowed himself time to relax. Dash's crying caught his attention, and he decided to try something out.

"I take it Crimson took control of the human..."

"...*sob*..."

"That's all I needed to hear!" Pine immediately ran over and jumped up against Dash. She nearly yelped in surprise, but Pine forcefully silenced her with a violating kiss. Dash's cries only intensified as Pine began slowly caressing her body. He broke the kiss moments later to look back at Coal. This was the first time he had seen Coal's minor physical change, but it was enough to startle him a bit. When Coal didn't move, though...he knew he could do whatever he wanted.

"Oh glorious day..." He turned back to Dash who was giving him the most hateful look she could, but its impact was weakened by the pitiful nature her crying had left her in. Pine grinned ear to ear as he began licking the tears off of Dash's face, and inhaling deeply while pressing himself into her mane. "You are a treat to all the senses, Ms. Dash. Sadly, we don't likely have time for much. Until then, though...open your mouth, and do stick our your tongue for me." Dash didn't respond, instead she just tried to turn her head away.

Pine chuckled a little at how little will she had left to fight. She was being broken, and he loved it. "Don't listen to me, and I'll take it out on that human. I'm sure Crimson would enjoy the show."

Dash's crying intensified as she forced herself to comply. Pine took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue, all the while Dash couldn't help but look to Coal. He stood there motionless, and she called out to him once as Pine leaned back for air.

"C-coal..."

"He can't help you now, Ms. Dash!" Pine was having the time of his life. Their plan succeeded, and he was going to have a wonderful new play thing. He giddily bounced over to Coal, and leaned against him. "Look! I can do whatever I want to him, and he'll never raise his hand against me!"

What Pine didn't know...was that Crimson only took control of Will. Even Crimson thought she had complete power of Coal now, but she was dead wrong. With Will locked up, Coal's mind was in a major conflict with itself. Each part of Coal was fighting for dominance, but one had just about claimed victory, and he was ready to be free once more.

Pine laughed a little while longer before trotting back over to Dash. He began rubbing his head against her bound legs, and moved up to her stomach. "Mmm...I wonder if you feel this good on the inside."

Dash forced her eyes closed as Pine began slowly moving down her stomach with his nose. He was getting closer and closer to taking so much more from Dash, and there was nothing she could do about it.

One last time, Dash looked to Coal for help. "C-coal...please..."

Pine leaned up and blocker her view with his same twisted smile. "You never learn, do you?" *CRACK* "What was that!?"

Pine spun around to see Coal cracking his neck and various joints. His jaw dropped as Coal's movements looked to be completely unimpaired.

"N-no..."

"Ahhh! It's good to be out of that fucking hell hole! Mmmm, freedom is sweet! Hmm? Oh...well what do we have here!?" Coal looked over to Pine, who was leaning against Dash with a look of untold confusion.

Hope returned to Dash, but at the same time she too was confused. Coal didn't look angry, so much as he did amused. "Coal?"

"Dashie! I haven't seen you since that fight with Storm! Ahhh...you really fucking pissed me off back then too, BUT it's good to see you all the same."

Pine shook his head in disbelief. This made no sense, and he was getting angry with how little he had control over. "What are you doing!? Crimson took control of you!"

"Crimson? Oh! That filly bitch that fucked up Host earlier! Her, control me? HA! Don't kid yourself! I am thankful to her though. With that fucker Will out of the picture, taking control was pretty damn easy! Hey now...you have been putting the moves on my girl, haven't ya?"

Pine turned his entire body around to face Coal, who was leaning his head back while looking down at Pine. His expression was that of gleeful hate, and it sent a chill across the room.

"S-so what if I have!?" Pine's judgment was not with him. He could simply try and bind Coal with magic, but his fears and confusion have left him somewhat dazed.

"Heheh...then I'm going to have to kill you."

"B-big talk coming from such a..."

"A what!? Human!? Heh...hahah...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Coal seemed to be slowly moving closer with every second. Pine couldn't bring himself to look away as Coal ended up right above him. "You know what!? I like you!"

Dash's pupils shrunk, and a gasp escaped her lips. Pine merely blinked as he looked up at Coal. "Y-you do?"

"Sure I do! You're a guy who knows what he wants, and will do anything to get it! I can appreciate that! For example, I want nothing more than to break your dick off for getting close to my mare!" The noises coming out of Pine could only be described as incoherent babble as Coal back handed him across the room. "DAMN THAT FELT GOOD!"

Pine's head was spinning after having bounced once into the wall. He tried to stand up, but his legs gave out underneath him. Coal smiled at this before turning his attention to Dash.

"Hey there, love! You look like you've had better days!"

"C-coal? What has gotten into yMMM...mmm..."

Coal leaned in and took a long kiss from Dash. It didn't feel completely right, but Dash had to admit that this definitely was Coal. Just...not all, or the right side of him.

"Heh, I think a few of the others must have gotten loose when I took control. Lust has to be having a field day!"

Dash's mind wasn't with her. She heard what Coal said, but none of it registered as he leaned in again. Pine was just starting to come to as Coal was undoing a strap around Dash while still kissing her.

Pine growled with a furious stomp as this was taking a turn for the worst. He began charging his magic, but Coal didn't let him. With what appeared to be a single kick from the ground, Pine found Coal's knee right into his nose. He coughed and gagged as blood began pouring out at an alarming rate.

"Woah there, fucker! Can't be having any of that! Now why don't you wait patiently while I catch up with Dashie over there?"

Pine gurgled once as Coal lifted him up by the back of his neck. "Good!" With a flick of his wrist Pine was thrown against the opposite wall with a solid thud.

Dash wasn't sure what to be thinking during all of this. Coal was...fine...sort of. He was clearly out of his right mind, but at least he was free...right? He walked back over to her and once more kissed her deeply while setting her loose. She wanted him to stop, but at the same time didn't. This was no time for such things, and yet a part of her was made to feel better.

Coal undid the straps binding her limbs, but now the metal clasp around her stomach was the big problem. "Going to take a lot of muscle to break through a magical clasp...hey Pine!" Dash was in awe as Coal walked over to Pine and once more lifted him up. "Undo this damn clasp around my mare! I may even subtract a minute from that beating I owe ya!"

Pine's head was lolling to the side, back and forth as Coal spoke. Nothing said was getting through to him, and Coal did not approve. A frown formed on his face at Pine's lack of response, so he tossed him up lightly into the air...and kneed him in the chest on his way down.

"GAUHAHK!" Pine couldn't hold it, and ended up spilling his guts all over the floor.

"Ewww...heh...think I should make him eat it, Dashie?"

"Coal! Please! W-what is going on with you!?" Dash was somewhat pleased with Pine getting what he deserved, but scared to death of Coal's new behavior.

"What is going on with me? What is going on with you!? This guy has done how much to you? Touched you? You! My mare! Don't tell me you liked it!"

"No! O-of course not!"

"Good! Now stop your yelling, and sit tight! I'm thinking a little bitch needs to have her coat match her mane!"

"Copper! What in Celestia's name happened to you!?" Raze was still at the head of the small group of guards who inspected the noise.

"What!? Can't a guy change himself!? *snicker* I'm just giving you buck! I have no idea! Now, about that race..."

"Copper! This is serious! You need to calm down, and wait here while I get the Princess..."

"Buck that! I'm just going to get locked up again! I think it's time I get away from all of this drama and crap!"

Raze couldn't believe this. Copper was completely different, and clearly wasn't going to listen to reason. With an internal apology to the old Copper, Raze shouted the order. "Seize him! Don't let him escape!"

"Awww! I thought we were friends!" The pegasus guards charged at Copper at full galloping speed. There wasn't enough room in here to properly fly, so they completely blocked off Copper's only escape route. He wasn't worried though. As soon as they were close enough, Copper side swiped them with his wing. Raze ended up taking the blunt of the attack, and was thrown into the opened cell. "Ouch! That looks like it hurt!"

The guards were now allowed to use extreme measures to deal with Copper. He had assaulted another guard, and had to be held liable. They kicked off the ground to tackle Copper at full force, but with a smirk he seemed to easily avoid their charge. They fell further into the hallway, and Copper took this opportunity to run out.

He breached the doorway in time to see several other guards running his way. Many of whom were unicorn guards, so it was past time to go. Copper flared his wings and rocketed off the ground and out through a window.

"Woooooooooo!" He yelled as freedom became one less want on his list. The sound of yelling could be heard behind him as several pegasus guards flew out the same busted window. "Oh boy! So I do get that race!" Copper turned away from the guards and flew straight for the public districts of Canterlot. His new appearance would make him incredibly easy to spot during the day, so he needed a better hiding place until nightfall.

He flew only a few feet from the ground, and many ponies shrieked at the sight of him as hew flew past. The wind pressure being emitted from his wings was causing damage everywhere he went. The guards couldn't keep up, but Copper's trail was easy to follow, so their pursuit didn't cease.

Copper spotted a very large building with several tall towers ahead of him. One such tower had an open window, and Copper got an idea. He flew behind the tower so as to hide himself from the guards, and he then flew up to the top. It took the guards a minute to catch up with him, but they flew straight past the tower in belief he had too. Copper snickered at them before flying back around the tower, and entering through the window.

The room appeared to be some form of art room. There were paintings with tarps over them everywhere, and many various supplies on shelves could be seen along the walls. No pony was here at the moment, though, so Copper decided a nap was in order.

"*yawn* Haven't slept in a while..." Copper trotted away from the window a little bit, and curled into himself as sleep began to take hold.

Crimson made her way to Twilight's containment room, and almost couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. The cage was nearly destroyed even with four unicorns trying to maintain it. Twilight's face was contorted into that of pure concentration as her magic pushed against her confines. Crimson immediately reinforced the cage, but due to her own exhaustion it was minimally effective.

It became an endurance test as Twilight now struggled against five unicorns, but one by one the unicorns started to fall. They were each worked past their breaking points, and collapsed as fatigue swept over them. When the third unicorn fell, Twilight had all the leeway she needed as she shattered the cage.

She locked eyes with Crimson who immediately turned tail, and ran back to where Coal was. With his help, she could surely regain control. Crimson rounded a corner, and ended up running straight into Coal.

"Well hey there! I owe you a big thanks for letting me out!" He picked up the exhausted Crimson by placing his palm on her head, and gripping tightly with his fingers. She cried out as he was using much more force than needed. "Awww, what's the matter? Don't like it when you're the toy!?" Coal's wore an expression of both rage, and delight as he shook her now limp body back and forth.

Twilight had to deal with the remaining unicorn, but he was too tired to put up much of a fight. With a forceful push, Twilight knocked him out against a wall. She caught up with the sound of Crimson's cries, and gasped when she saw Coal.

"Coal!? Wh-what happened to you!?"

"Sup, Twilight! Dang...you look like shit! Can't say I blame you, that fucker Pine really did a number on the side of your noggin! Don't worry though! I don't think he is going to be doing much of anything for a while! HAAHAHAH!"

Through sobs and cries, Crimson forced herself to ask the questions plaguing her mind. "H-how are you moving around like this!? I took control of you!"

"WRONG! You locked up Will! What did you think would happen if you chained him up like that!? He can't serve anybody! But hey, you did at least let me out! So I owe you a huge thanks for that!"

Twilight knew enough about Coal from all their time together, and their various trips into his memory to know this was in fact Coal, but the darkest part he had to offer. "Coal! Please don't do anything you'll regret!"

"Regret? REGRET!? My only regret is that it took this fucking long for me to get out! Now why don't you join me in...thanking, this little shit right here!?"

Twilight didn't know the full extent of everything that happened, but knew from Crimson's earlier questions that she must have manipulated Coal in some way. The only hope for fixing this, was to find out what she had done exactly. "Crimson! What did you do to Coal!?"

"I-I went inside his mind, a-and tried to take control of him through there!"

"How did you do that!? I've never heard of such a thing!"

Before Crimson could explain further, Coal had lost his patience with their little back and forth. He raised Crimson to his face, and moved his hand to her chin. He pinched both sides of her face with his thumb and index finger, which was now the only thing supporting her body. Her cries of pain were now muffled through Coal's grip.

"You're coming with me, Crimson! It's past time you let out Dashie. I haven't had fun with her in far too long!"

A weak whimper was Crimson's only response, but it was good enough for him. He turned from Twilight, and made his way back to Dash with Crimson hanging limply from his hand.

"Coal! Wait, please!" Twilight ran up beside Coal, and tried her hardest to bring him to his senses. She was going to plead with him more, but the look in his eyes told her everything. No words would be enough to bring the Coal she knew back. The only chance she had was looking defeated as she swung back and forth slightly in Coal's grip.

Coal reentered the room to much the same sight he left. Pine was still on the floor looking half dead, while Dash was still hanging on the wall by her stomach.

"Pine..." Crimson caught sight of him as Coal swung her over to face Dash, but she didn't have the strength or will for much of a response.

"Now, my dear little filth, why don't you release my friend here?"

Crimson was scared, tired, but above all...angry. Her pride was hurt more than anything, and she was far past tired of this mess. "Shove it..."

"Wrong answer!" *Crack*

"AAAAHHHHH!" Crimson screamed out in pain as Coal put a hand on her ribs, and applied enough pressure to crack it.

"Now...why don't you...release my friend here?"

Dash and Twilight were horrified. Coal was starting to torture what amounted to little more than a child. Even if she was evil...some things should never be done.

"Coal!" Twilight cried out. "What are you doing!?"

"Getting Dash down...what does it look like?"

Twilight groaned in frustration. She wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate. Pine was starting to come to, and she had to make a tough call. "Pine! Where did you put my pack!?"

Pine heard her, but couldn't bring himself to respond. He looked up to see Crimson screaming in pain, and nothing else mattered at that point. With what little strength he had, he fired a beam of magic to stun Coal. It connected, and had a much larger effect than it should. Crimson fell from his hands, and Coal stood there with hate in his eyes.

It took a lot of concentration, but Coal had just enough control to speak. "When this wears off, Pine...I'm going to fucking kill you."

Dash was still right in front of him, and she reached out as far as she could to grab his face. "Coal! Listen to yourself! Please! Don't do this anymore! You won! Just get me out, and we can go home...and be a family again..."

It just wasn't going to work. Coal heard everything, but nothing was getting through. Once Wrath was set loose, he took control of the center instead of Will. Now Coal's most horrific qualities and personality traits are in control. Good is still there, but no longer is it even close to being the majority.

Twilight levitated Crimson over to her, and once more asked where her items were taken.

"Th-they're in my room...down the hall..." Crimson was too out of it. The pain coupled with her exhaustion wrecked her for the world. She quit. There was no winning here anymore, and she knew that.

Twilight ran to Crimson's room, and immediately wrote Celestia an emergency letter upon finding her pack. She sent it off with magic, and then pulled out the potions she had brought along. After that, Twilight ran back to see the effects already starting to wear off on Coal. He had managed to turn himself somewhat, and was now very slowly making his way to Pine.  
Dash was past the point of patience, and yelled at Twilight for help. "Would you undo this stupid thing, Twilight!?"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Twilight undid the inner lock of the clasp, and Dash fell to the floor with a soft thud. Twilight ran over, and gave Dash one full red and blue potion. They took immediate effect, so Dash went through waves and waves of pain before she got better.

"Ugh! Is that what Coal went through!? That was awful!" She tried once more to feel her wings now that she was loose, and unbelievably...they worked! "Yes!" Dash used her renewed vigor to get in front of Coal, and forcefully push him to the ground on his back.

"Dash! Get off of me or so heMMF!"

Dash forced herself upon Coal in order to try and silence his rage. It didn't look to be working at first, but slowly he stopped resisting. A better chance wasn't going to come, so Twilight once more made a difficult decision. She got right next to Crimson's ear, and whispered.

"I'll make the pain go away, and ask Celestia to go easy on you if you help me fix Coal."

"C-celestia? Wh-what...h-how..."

"I'm her prized student, and an element of harmony, so is Dash for that matter. I don't know what your plan was, but you were doomed to fail from the start. Now make things easier on yourself, and just help me end this!"

Crimson managed to let out a soft sigh through her pain. She looked up at Twilight, and agreed. "Fine, but...h-help Pine too..."

"Coal first, and then Pine."

"Alright...you j-just go into his heart's plane of existence, and...I-I'll warn you...it's a-an awful place..."

Twilight wasn't familiar with such a concept. Traveling into Coal's memories was the only thing she knew, and that could be compared to walking versus running. Crimson was needed for this...as much as Twilight hated to do it, she had no choice.

"I don't know how to do that, Crimson, so you're going to help me. I'll give you some potions to restore you, but we both have to go into that place this time."

"Heh...how do you know I won't just fight you again?"

"Because I'd keep you busy, while Dash over there finished you off. This isn't a game, Crimson. You're messing with lives, and you're going to fail one way or another. The only thing you can do now is to decide by how much you want to lose."

"F-fine...I'll help you."

Twilight grabbed the last two red and blue potions, and gave them to Crimson. She drank them down, but wasn't prepared for the pain that followed. Crimson writhed on the floor for nearly five minutes before the pain faded, and the effects became apparent. She stood up immediately, which finally got Coal's attention.

Dash had been keeping him busy this entire time, but now he was alert. "What the he..." Crimson cut him off with a high level stun. It worked better than expected, and yet Twilight wasn't so sure of this.

"Crimson..."

"I know...I'm tired of this. Link your magic with mine, and we'll go in. I'll warn you again though...it...was awful..."

"I'll take my chances. Dash, I've sent a letter to the princess. Please stay alert for it."

"Y-you got it!" Now that Coal was finally under control, Dash wanted nothing more than to rest. Her body was feeling better than ever, but her mind was past tired. As soon as Crimson and Twilight went once more into Coal's mind, Dash got comfortable on his chest and nuzzled him affectionately. "You better come back normal, Coal...heheh...as normal as you get anyway."

"H-Huh!? What is that!?" Copper had just woken up to the sound of bells going off. The sun was still high in the sky, so it couldn't be later than five. He stepped over to the window, and peered out over Canterlot. Beneath him, hundreds of fillies and colts were making their way home. "Oooh...this is a school...BLEK! Hate school!"

Copper flew out the window, and hovered while trying to decide where to go. Before he could choose, an all too familiar voice could be heard coming from one of the shorter towers. "Is that...no way!" With a single beat of his wings, Copper propelled himself over to the tower, and peeked inside. Inside were several colts and fillies, lined up in a few rows along some steps. One filly in the second row though, caught his attention. It was Sweetie Belle, and she was singing in the choir.

Copper's heart soared as a huge smile spread across his face. "Yes!" He flew to the top of the tower, and got comfortable. Sweetie Belle would be done in there eventually, and as soon as he could, Copper was going to surprise her by showing up. Granted...his appearance alone is going to be a huge shock, but for whatever reason...he didn't think of that.

"This...is Coal's mind? So...I've only been going into his memories before?"

"I'm not familiar with a spell that lets you do that. This is the only one I know."

Twilight and Crimson had made it into Coal's even more hectic mental plane. The once black space surrounding everything was now mixture of black and red. Twilight spent several minutes merely gawking at everything around her. They entered in a separate section from where Crimson entered earlier, so these sights were new to her as well. There was a clear problem though...many of the statues and paintings were completely destroyed. The only ones remaining intact depicted some evil Coal had to offer.

Crimson thought back to everything she had been told during her first trip, and it all finally clicked with her. Wrath in Coal is repressed, so once let out...buck. She didn't so much take control of Will, either. Instead, she ended up sealing him in her anger.

"Crimson...where do we go from here?"

"Isn't that the million bit question! I hope you're prepared to see what kind of monster your friend is!" Crimson was furious, but not without her usual schemes. Celestia would punish her severely if her relationship is indeed as close as Twilight suggests. If she could find Will once more, she would destroy it completely. Coal would be forever be stuck the way he is now, and she could at least fail with the last laugh.

Twilight and Crimson were standing at the dead end of a path. Said path was made up of thousands of different small drops of color, and in this area hung pictures of the most disturbing things Crimson had seen yet. One such picture could only be described as hell. It was of a humanoid creature with a grin that stretched off its face while it disemboweled a restrained Coal. A part of her got a sick kick out of it, but more of her was wanting to vomit at just how incredibly graphic it was.

Twilight hadn't seen that image yet, she was looking at one more immediately disturbing to her as Coal's friend. It was of Pinkie...doing ungodly things to Dash. Every pony has their demons...but Twilight was starting to understand why Coal feared his own so much, and this was only the first stop.

Crimson glanced over at Twilight with a sly smirk on her face. "So...still want to help your friend? I used to think Pine was the most disgusting male I've ever met, but..."

"Shut up, Crimson. Coal has problems, but he manages them. What some pony knows and suffers from doesn't make them a monster. Their behavior is what makes them a monster, and...m-my Coal isn't..."

"Hmph, whatever you say. Now, let's just move o..."

"HEY THERE!"

The girls shrieked in surprise as a voice rang out behind them. They spun around to see Coal...in a jester's suit made up of...oh lord.

"HEHEHAHHAAAHAAA! HOW GREAT TO MEET YOU! I'M MADNESS!"

"T-twilight...w-we need to run..."

"...agreed..."

Twilight and Crimson turned tail and ran off down the only path available to them.

"AWWW! COME ON! IT ISN'T OFTEN I GET TO PLAY!"

"Don't stop running! In here, think of those things as being real!" Crimson was wanting to conserve her magic to try and pull of her plan later, so running was her only other option.

Twilight knew that each little bit of this place made up some part of Coal, and no matter how small...destroying it could be catastrophic. She wasn't sure what she should do! They both ran down this long path as the maniacal laugh of Madness could be heard right behind them.

"GET YOUR FLANKS BACK HERE! DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY!?"

Twilight had no idea how dire the situation was, but Crimson knew that there was no chance of being saved this time. If Coal's evil traits have honestly taken full control, then the embodiments of his good traits won't likely be around.

The path was going to become a tunnel a little further down, and light could be seen at the end of that. The girls didn't question it as they ran at top speed towards the exit. Twilight snuck a peek back, but...Madness wasn't there. She didn't have time to say anything though as he appeared at the end of the path. Crimson and Twilight saw him and tried to stop, but with a snap of his finger the colors on the path became a slick oil. Their momentum was sending them towards him at near top speed.

He stood there laughing as they got closer and closer. Crimson hated herself for this, but there was no choice. She cast the same binding spell she used on Will earlier, but to a much smaller degree.

"AUGH! WHAT IS THIS!?" Madness struggled as chains wrapped around his body a few times as the girls slid past. The exit broke into the same maze like landscape that Crimson was all too familiar with. She didn't put nearly as much magic into this binding, so Madness would most likely escape soon enough. She yelled for Twilight to follow her, and they both ran down a random path.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE! WE'RE EVERYWHERE! WE'LL FIND YOU!"

Madness's voice grew continually more silent as the girls got further and further away. The route they took was plain compared to what Crimson had seen before, so she assumed that meant it wasn't directly connected to any particular embodiment.

They rounded a corner, and zipped down a couple more featureless paths before coming to a stop. Their hearts were beating out of their chests, and Twilight was starting to feel much the same panic Crimson had before.

"I-is this really what you went through to take control of Coal!?"

"*pant* Y-yes...his mind is a bigger mess than anything I've ever known. I've taken control of all sorts of beasts, and even some ponies in this way before, but never was it like this..."

"Th-that may be due to him being a human..."

"That is possible." Crimson was calming down, and started looking around after regaining her composure. "Now then...which way do we go now?"

They were in a circular break from the paths. They counted each option, and found that they had eight options. None of them looked any different from the next, so it was a guessing game.

Twilight was somehow trying to make an educated decision, but Crimson stopped her. "Don't bother. This place can't be picked apart so easily."

"You're wrong. I've known Coal for a long time now, and I know he isn't crazy. Even if this place is in disarray, there must be some kind of order!"

"Hmph, suit yourself. I don't care what happens to the human either way."

Twilight turned to Crimson, and spoke with disgust dripping from her voice. "How can you even say that? He saved you from that wolf when he though you were in trouble. You've seen what kind of person he is when normal. Don't you think your bucking with him has caused all this!? You're the one at fault, so don't you dare pass your judgments on him!"

Crimson was in no mood for lectures, and responded with just as much anger as Twilight. "What!? Is he rutting with you too!? I don't care one bucking bit whose fault all of this! I'm just furious I'm forced to help you to save Pine!"

"I'm surprised you have enough good character in you to even care about some pony else!"

"What the buck do you know!?" Crimson lost her cool completely, and went off on Twilight with everything she had. "You tell me not to judge, but you go and do the very same thing! What do you know about us!? Pine is a disgusting, worthless, pitiful stallion; but he is the only thing I have! I hate him, but I need him..."

The girls didn't have anymore time to bicker as another voice could be heard coming from one of the paths.

"What a shame. Two young mares in a world of hurt, and only have themselves to blame."

They turned to face the voice, and saw yet another Coal. He wore a suit of one half black, and one half white. His expression wasn't immediately aggressive, and the girls were still somewhat tired. If they could talk their way out of this, they would.

Twilight was the first to speak up as Crimson was very fearful of any unknown in this place. "H-hello...wh-who are you?"

"I am Deceit, and it is I you would have to beat. To leave this place as one, you will have to get past all of us to be done. I normally don't care to fight, most often I would prefer to stay out of sight. To help you make it to the end, my help is what I shall lend."

Crimson just groaned at this latest turn. "You said you are Deceit! What makes you think we'll trust anything you say!?"

"If you wish to make it out alive, it is I you must trust to survive. Without any good, this place has become quite the bore. For it to return to normal, I'd like nothing more."

"Not likely! I've spent enough time in this damned place to know that you can only follow your trait! You can only tell lies!"

"I am Deceit, not Lies. The truth I can tell, but I'll admit it is a surprise. The seven allowed me freedom, so long as I stayed out of their way. I told them I would, and that is the deceitful card that I play. Living in this world is not what I wish at all. Now trust me, and find what you seek down this very hall."

Deceit turned his body, and gestured down the second from the last path on the right side. Crimson and Twilight both looked at each with unsure expressions. What Deceit said made sense...sort of, but still...

"C-can you prove to us that you're telling the truth?" Twilight stepped forward while having a hard time making eye contact.

"These paths are my domain. I'd like to help you, but I can't all the same.

Crimson put a hoof to her chin, and pondered a thought. "Does that mean that each embodiment can't go outside a certain boundary?"

"For the time being that is correct. Granted that was something all of us here did expect."

Twilight turned to Crimson and whispered into her ear. "What do you think? You're more familiar with this place than I am. Does all of that make sense to you?"

"It's possible, but I'd rather not take his word on it."

"I've done all I will do. It is past time I take my leave, so good day to you." With those final words, Deceit went down another path as if he had somewhere to go. The girls looked at each other, neither one really knew what was best. The way Deceit put it, he could be telling the truth. Yet at the same time, he could be lying about deceiving others. Twilight looked down at the ground with a look of deep contemplation, and finally came up looking determined.

"I want to trust him."

Crimson snapped over to Twilight in a huff. "Really!? Just like that!?"

"Coal is my friend...and even when he is like this...I want to believe there is still some good here."

"AUGH! Fine!" They both made their way down the path Deceit told them to go, and the second they were both on the path...a wall shot up behind them blocking their way out. "...I hate you."

The girls had no choice now. The path before them was the only choice, and they made that choice rather begrudgingly. It went on for what felt like miles. Nothing but the same dirt road with grey cobblestone walls. Not a word was spoken up until Crimson saw something that made her gulp. The "Heart" was right before them. The same place she sealed away Will before.

"H-he...was telling the truth..."

Twilight smiled, and thanked Celestia in her heart. Their relief was short lived as they got closer. There were eight figures standing around the fountain, and Crimson recognized two of them.

"Oh no..." Crimson's pupils shrank more and more the closer they got.

Twilight saw them, but wasn't sure why Crimson was as scared as she was. They had only come across two embodiments here, and one of them turned out to be helpful.

"What's wrong now?"

"T-two of those figures...I-I ran into them before. Th-the one in rags is Hate, a-and the one standing next to him on the right...is L-lust."

Twilight didn't need to hear anymore. It was very easy to deduce that those eight must be the ones in control right now. There was one that stood out amongst them though. He looked completely normal. Not a thing seemed to differentiate him from the normal Coal. The others all looked exactly like him as well, but they each wore something or had expressions that never appeared on him before.

"Wh-what should we do then? I-I'm not sure we could stop all eight of them before at least one of them got to us..."

Crimson was cursing under her breath. She noticed something that would solve this problem, but it would ruin her plan. Will was in the center of the statue. The chains made him blend in somewhat, so she didn't notice him before. If he were to be released...then control could potentially be restored.

"Crimson?" Twilight followed her eyes, and she too saw the bound form. "That's Will...isn't it?" Crimson didn't respond. "It is...how do we release him?" Again she didn't respond. "Crimson!" Twilight lost her cool, and ended up shouting too loudly. She caught the attention of all eight Coal's before them. "Ooops..."

"You stupid girl! Look what you've done! Do you have any idea what is going to happen now!?"

"Weh-heh-heeelll...look who we have here! It's that little cutie from before, and she brought Twilight! I call dibs!" Lust was all too happy to see them again. The others had a mix of emotions.

A Coal who appeared sleepy seemed the least interested. "Really? Those two? You all have your fun. They aren't worth my time."

Another Coal who wore the finest of clothing seemed put off by his comment. "You're worthless, Sloth. It isn't every day we get to entertain. You should enjoy the moment."

"Shut up, Pride! Just get out of my way! It has been so long since I've had meat, and they look delicious!" This Coal dressed normally, but he seemed to salivate like mad.

Lust turned back with a wicked grin at his compatriots, and addressed the latest speaker. "Hold it, Gluttony! I'm the one who gets to eat them first! There won't be anything left if you start!"

"HAHAH! You're starting to sound a lot like me, Lust. Not that I'll excuse you for taking them of course. I'd rather keep them around so that they can be enjoyed again and again!" This Coal wore clothing that had pockets everywhere.

"I like the way you think, Greed! But I rather like Gluttony's thinking better! Just let me use the hide of the white one! It would look amazing on me!"

Hate stepped forward while shaking his head. "Shut the fuck up, Envy! All of your ideas suck! Just fucking kill them! They'll only try and fuck with us some more!"

The normal looking Coal was the only one to remain silent this entire time. At Hate's outburst, he finally made his voice known.

"I suggest each and every one of you take a seat before I break your legs. I'll handle this."

Not a single one of them argued. There were a few "aww's", but nothing more. Hate grumbled under his breath some as he sat on the edge of the fountain. This last Coal walked over to the girls who were so scared that they ended up holding each other to try and calm their shaking.

"Hello again, girls. You know it wasn't very nice to force us back in here. You're lucky Dash put me in a good mood, or I'd have Lust break both of you in right now."

"I LOVE YOU, WRATH! ALL OF MY HOMO!"

"Somebody keep him quiet." Wrath turned back to the girls who didn't seem the least bit amused. "Now then...what to do with you? You see...I'm torn here. I'm in a good mood, but I'm sure you girls are here to mess that up. You haven't done anything yet, but you're going to try, right?" Wrath got right into Twilight's face, and put his hand under her chin while tilting her up to look at him. He looked so much like the real Coal, but his touch made her skin crawl.

"P-please...l-let us help you..."

"Help me? Crimson here has already helped me! You're both here to lock me up again!" Wrath flicked his wrist which knocked Twilight onto her back. He picked up Crimson, and looked back at the group. "Hey, Lust! Catch!"

"What!? Noo!" With unusual ease, Wrath threw Crimson into Lust. Who was so happy, he could hardly move for a moment.

"Just take her elsewhere! I don't want to put up with her screaming!"

Crimson struggled in Lust's grasp, but he wasn't letting go. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have some fun!" He saluted the group before making his way towards one of the other paths.

Before panic fully set in, Crimson called out to Twilight. "Disrupt the magic! It'll break it!" With that they both disappeared from sight.

Twilight didn't have time to think over what Crimson said. Wrath picked her up and brought her close to his face. "Tell me why I shouldn't take care of this problem right now?"

Tears formed in Twilight's eyes as she stared into Wrath's. They were Coal's eyes, but they were so hateful. She brought her hooves to her face and wiped away her tears as new ones formed. They just wouldn't stop as her cries continued. Seeing Coal in this way was just too much, and she couldn't take it. "Please...please, Coal. I-I love you! Please don't do this! *sob* I'm begging you..."

"I don't believe you, Twilight. You'll say anything to make me listen." Twilight stopped wiping her tears for a moment to reach out for Wrath's face. Her hooves were wet from the tears as she gently ran them over him. "T-twilight..."

Wrath appeared to soften for a moment, but Hate called out from behind him. "Are you really listening to the bitch!? Just fucking kill her!"

Twilight looked up into Wrath's eyes once more...they...they looked almost normal. He set Twilight down, and walked over to the fountain. He took a seat while putting his hands over his face as he leaned forward. The others looked at him like he was crazy. Hate was particularly stunned, but he couldn't be kept silent.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WRATH!?"

Through his hands he responded, but something was clearly different. "It's over guys. We failed..."

"What are you talking about!? You are in control! Just do what you do best! Get fucking angry!"

Wrath shook his head and let out a long sigh. "Want to know something, Hate? Repressed anger is only strong the longer it is repressed. Once it is spent, or gone...I'm left with nothing." Twilight stared at Wrath in disbelief as he pointed overhead at Will. "Disrupt the magic containing him, and everything will go back to normal."

Twilight didn't need to hear another word. She charged her magic and fired it at the chained form of Will. Hate screamed out and tried to disrupt the magic, but Wrath pulled him back down.

"It was fun, but we aren't meant to control this place. We just aren't who Host is meant to be."

The magic connected with a blinding flash. A wave of incredible magic was sent in all directions as the world began crumbling around them. From within the center of the flash, Will stepped out looking completely calm. He pointed a finger at each of the seven in turn, and with a flick sent them flying elsewhere deeper in the mental plane. All were sent, except for Hate and Wrath. Before Will moved onto them, he pointed into the mess of mazes, and flicked his fingers towards himself. Crimson came flying his way, while at the same time Lust was sent screaming further away.

Will set Crimson down on the ground, and she immediately ran over to Twilight.

Despite her anger at Crimson for all she had done, Twilight felt some pity for her. Crimson was shaking, but didn't look scarred. "Did...did Lust..."

"N-No, b-b-but h-h-he got v-v-very close!"

Will cleared his throat while looking to Wrath and Hate.

Hate's eyes were burning as he stared down at Wrath. "Why!? Why did you do this!?"

"Heh...cause I'm not angry anymore."

"BULLSHIT! YOU'RE WRATH! YOU'RE THE EMBODIMENT OF ANGER!"

"I feel bad for Host. He has a lot of hate to share it seems."

"Enough. The two of you have had your time, and now it is time for Host's return." Will flicked Hate across the forehead which dissipated him immediately. The sound of walls falling, and various booms could be heard throughout the mental plane. It was being reformed, and the girls needed to get out soon. Yet...they were to enthralled with Will and Wrath.

"It's time for you to go back into your cage, Wrath. You won't be running on empty for long."

"I know, but...it's kind of nice, ya know? Not being angry for once..." Wrath looked over to Twilight, and gave her a smile that made her eyes water once more. It was Coal...nothing more, nothing less. "Thanks, Twilight."

Will clasped his hands together which caused Crimson's and Twilight's vision to fail them momentarily. When they could see again, they found themselves back in the same room.

Coal was unconscious with Dash atop him. She had accidently fallen asleep in her comfort, and Pine was passed out as well. His breathing was somewhat ragged, but other than that he wasn't showing many signs of suffering.

Twilight looked to Crimson who just walked over to Pine, and crawled under him. She looked over to Twilight for a moment before burying her face into his coat. Twilight kept her word, and gave Pine a small dose of the purple potion. He screamed out as his body was being restored, but he never returned to the waking world. Of that, Crimson was thankful for.

A letter appeared in Twilight's hooves shortly after Crimson fell asleep as well, and Twilight sighed as she read it. Apparently there was an emergency situation at Canterlot. Celestia sent word for guards from the closest towns to assist Twilight. Celestia herself would arrive after she calmed her sister.

Twilight once more looked around the room at all of the unconscious ponies and Coal. She couldn't help it anymore, and curled up next to Coal as fatigue washed over her. Twilight's eyes grew heavy, and she fell asleep.

Author's notes: That flipping awesome picture was done by inoeitall, who also did the cover image. He also writes Not the Afterlife I Signed Up For which is an awesome damn story! Check him out if you haven't already!

Now then...HOO-AH! FINALLY DONE WITH THIS BEAST! I'm sure a lot of you were expecting something entirely different, but I can't be having you guys predicting this stuff, now can I? Regardless, I hope everyone had good fun with this, and I'll see you guys next time!

Note: I may take a day or so off. I'm not 100% on that yet, but I'll admit to being pretty damn worn out!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 151: Change isn't always good.  
/-

Author's notes: I WARNED ALL OF YOU! In case you didn't read my blog post, this chapter is going to piss people off! At the very least I doubt many of you will have guessed the turn this chapter takes some things. Don't assume anything...that is all I'm going to say.

"When are they going to be done!?" Copper was sitting impatiently on the roof of the choir tower waiting on Sweetie Belle to finish. A second bell went off after an hour and a half, but she stayed behind with some other ponies to talk. It was dragging on and on for Copper. He would occasionally look inside to see if they showed any signs of finishing up, but so far nothing told him that.

"AUGH! I'm glad she has friends, but...*sigh*..."

It took another twenty minutes, but Copper finally saw them walking out of the main building. He watched intently for a chance to swoop down next to Sweetie Belle. Copper didn't much care for meeting those other ponies at the moment, so he waited and bided his time. They went opposite directions at the end of the second block, and Copper saw his chance. He didn't even so much as consider the fact that some guards would probably still be looking for him.

Sweetie Belle was still somewhat disappointed that Copper never visited over the weekend, but her father's promise of going to visit Ponyville sometime did lift her spirits. She was getting close to an alley between the houses, and that is where Copper waited. When he saw her pass by the opening, he called out to her.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle!"

"Eek!" She jumped back away from the alley in surprise. What Copper didn't know, was that his new form emitted a constant level of magic. It was minor, but it did have a few interesting effects. One such effect was that Copper was near invisible in shadow. He could be seen, but you had to focus on him.

"Woah! Easy there, Sweetie Belle! It's just me!"

She had no idea who this pony was. Copper's voice wasn't even the same at this point. He stepped forward into the light which made Sweetie Belle shake as she saw him clearly for the first time. "W-who a-a-are you?"

"Awwww, I'm hurt! Wait...no...that kind of makes sense. I guess I did change a lot...heheh, didn't think of that! It's me, Copper!"

Sweetie Belle's shaking subsided slightly, but her uncertainty only got worse. "C-copper? B-but...y-you look, and a-act so..."

"Different? Yeah well...stuff happens. Long story short my body didn't get along with Luna's magic too well, so it kind of adapted...I guess. I don't know...it doesn't make much sense to me." When Sweetie Belle didn't seem to calm down, Copper started getting offended. "Come on, Sweetie Belle! I'm still me! I...I think..."

"I-I want to believe you, but...at the same time I don't. Y-you look so scary, and...like an adult now. E-even if you are Copper...y-you would get in so much trouble for being close to me now. I-I don't want that..."

A frown formed as Copper thought about this. In his new state of mind...selfishness ruled. Too long had he bent his way to conform to the needs of others. Trying to be understanding and reasonable was such a pain. He was ready for some freedom, and once more submitting to social rules put a bitter taste in his mouth. Especially when it meant he couldn't be close Sweetie Belle.

"I don't want that either...so let's not care!"

"Wh-what?"

"Who gives a buck what others think!? We are who we are, and we'll do what we want!"

"C-copper...it doesn't work that way. A-are you really...Copper? I-I think I better go..."

"Come on, Sweetie Belle! Of course I'm Copper! Uhh...we took those pictures together last Monday, and I tried to keep you warm after the accident, and uhhh..."

"I-I believe you, but...y-you aren't the same. You...are so different..."

"Wait...are you saying...that you don't like me anymore?"

"N-No! I-I mean..."

"That is what you're saying...fine. Have fun with your new friends and new life. I guess you're just one more thing I'm free from..."

With that Copper took off leaving Sweetie Belle to slowly break down. She managed to keep her composure on the way home, but sobbed into her pillow as soon as she made it to her room.

Copper flew off into the clouds and got comfortable on one over the busy streets of Canterlot. He sat there and grumbled to himself at how stupid that was. "Can't believe she doesn't like me anymore...che...whatever. I bet she started liking one of those colts I saw her with earlier...thought what we had was special. Guess I was wrong...and I think I know why. Sweetie Belle is just a little filly, and look at me! I'm huge, but I love this new body! Celestia is the only pony I've ever seen bigger! I can't be with a filly...if anything...I need a mare. Hmmm..."

Coal, Dash, and Twilight were still sound asleep. Coal was on his back with Dash splayed out on his chest. Twilight rested her head on his shoulder while pulling herself into him. She even went so far as to levitate his arm over her for added warmth.

This was the sight several of the guards sent to this farmhouse walked into. There were twenty guards in the first platoon to arrive, and five went to each farm. Twilight in her haste had forgotten to mention which farmhouse all of this was taking place at. The guards rounded up all the ponies from each farm, and brought all of them outside the village. The guards who found Twilight and the others didn't wake them. They knew who Twilight and Dash were, and had heard of Equestria's only human, so they thought it best to wait for Celestia's arrival.

The ponies brought outside the village were unruly at best. Pearl was especially as they even made Onyx come out. He had been treated as well as he could, but still wasn't in any condition for this. He collapsed mid march, alerting the Guards to him specifically. Onyx didn't appear all that wounded as his body was broken magically. Meaning little to no skin was damaged. At first they thought he was just being difficult, so they started getting a little rough with him. Pearl threw herself at the guards kicking and screaming for them to get away. This got the other ponies from that farm extremely defensive as well.

The platoon leader took control of the situation by being diplomatic with them. Pearl told him about Onyx's condition, and he immediately sent off a few guards to alert paramedics from the town they were sent from.

The unicorns from Crimson's farm were surprisingly the most cooperative. They were still under the influence of the joining, but without Crimson to order them...they were little more than puppets with no master. Any pony could take that role without Crimson's influence.

The entire population of Colten was kept under watch for nearly an hour before Celestia finally arrived. She went up to the platoon leader, and received the briefing.

"We've rounded up every pony we could find. With the only exceptions being Ms. Twilight, and her friends in the northwestern farm. Ms. Twilight is currently asleep with the others, and because we thought you would likely be the one to speak with her we didn't wake them. Also, there was one severely wounded pony, but we already have help on its way."

"Thank you. I'll speak with them now, and I'll give you the orders once I have the full story."

Celestia dismissed herself from the group, and made her way to Twilight's location. The farmhouse was being guarded up until Celestia dismissed them to assist the others. This conversation was in desperate need of being private. She stepped into the room where every pony was, and admittedly smirked at seeing them. Granted this situation was serious, but they all looked pretty cute sleeping together like that.

"Wake up, Twilight." With a gentle nuzzle, Celestia jostled Twilight awake.

"H-huh? Celestia!? Oh my!" Twilight leaned up immediately after realizing just what her mentor had witnessed. She offered Celestia a sheepish smile to alleviate her own embarrassment.

"It is good to see you again, Twilight. Now please, what has happened here?"

"I only know so much of it. Rainbow here could tell you more than I could." Twilight put a hoof on Dash and tried waking her up. It took a minute, but she finally came to.

"H-huh? Mmm...Twilight? Celestia!?"

"It is alright, Rainbow Dash. We have the situation under control. You are safe now."

Dash sighed with relief, but that was short lived. She looked over to where Pine had been before she fell asleep, and...he was gone. She looked to Twilight for answers, but her hopes left her as Twilight was now looking just as stunned as she was.

"P-princess Celestia..."

"Yes, Rainbow Dash?"

"Did you move a green unicorn stallion out of this room?"

Twilight turned to Celestia and added more to the question before her reply. "And was there a white unicorn filly with him?"

"I didn't see any ponies like that, I'm afraid. Are they important in this?"

Twilight and Dash looked at each other with untold fear. They got away...Pine and Crimson...escaped.

"It must have happened after I fell asleep..." Twilight was berating herself again and again for being so stupid. Even if Pine didn't wake up immediately, surely that potion gave him the energy to get away while she slept.

Celestia was no fool, and could easily tell that something was amiss. She wanted to understand what, but there was something else bothering her that could more quickly be solved.

"I assume Coal is involved in this as well. It would be best to let him contribute. Please, do wake him."

Twilight looked over to Coal who was still somehow sound asleep. She didn't want to wake up, but if the princess thought it was best...

"Coal..." Twilight put her hooves on his side while pushing against him a bit. This went on for a minute before Dash was getting impatient.

"I know how to wake him, but uhh...would you two turn around?"

Twilight blushed as she could easily guess at what Dash was going to do. Celestia figured what it was as well, but it didn't bother her any. They both complied, and Dash took this moment to give the real Coal the kiss she had been needing. Even though he was asleep, it had the same comforting feel to it that she had come to love. Yet...it didn't work. Dash leaned up after a moment feeling better herself, but was annoyed that Coal was still out of it.

"Come on, Coal! This is no time to be sleeping!" Dash put her hooves on his cheeks while moving them in various directions. She giggled somewhat at the silly faces she had him make, but worry soon took over as nothing was working. "T-twilight...h-he isn't waking up..."

"What!?" Twilight spun around and got behind Coal. She lifted his head up, and then got underneath his body. Dash jumped off immediately before helping Twilight lean Coal up. His body flopped over to the side with a soft thud, but not once did he show any signs of waking.

Celestia had turned around by this point, and she too was becoming heavily disturbed. "Twilight...what happened here?" Dash and Twilight were starting to panic while staring at Coal. Their bodies began shaking, and Celestia had to raise her voice at them somewhat. "Please calm yourselves!"

Twilight and Dash froze immediately at Celestia's commanding tone. She then went over to Coal, and inspected him for a moment. He had been on his side since falling over, so Celestia pushed him back onto his back with her hoof. No matter how she looked at him...he was just sleeping. Celestia needed to know more in order to understand this. "Please tell me what happened. It may help me in helping Coal as well."

Dash let out a brief sigh while working up some guts. This was not going to be a fun story to tell. "The problem here started after I ran off from another farm..."

"Augh! Do I really even want another mare in my life? I've finally got freedom! I can do whatever I want! Wait...isn't there a phrase for getting close to a mare for a short amount of time? Hmm...one night stand! That's it! Wait...that's when two ponies rut for just one night...well...that doesn't sound so bad. I've always been curious about it. Maybe I should look around for a pretty mare...that could be fun!"

Copper looked over the edge of the cloud at the ponies below. He was fairly high up, but not so high he couldn't make out details. There were ponies of all shapes, colors, and sizes beneath him. Copper sat there watching them for a while, but nothing was really catching his eye. From the overhead view, Canterlot just looked like a maze with dozens of ponies trying to get through it.

"This is pretty stupid...it isn't like I'm going to find a mare that won't get scared of me anyway...just like Sweetie Belle..." Copper was starting to regret handling the situation as he did, but in his new mental state...that didn't last long. "Oh well! Not like she liked me that much anyway if being a little different is all it took to end things."

He was about to take off for a leisurely flight when something caught his eye. There was a very unusually colored mare walking down one of alleys between the buildings. There was a "T" shaped intersection that she would eventually come upon. There was a group of three stallions around the corner, so she couldn't see them. If it weren't for the mare's color, Copper probably wouldn't have been paying her any extra mind. But it turned out that it was a good thing he was. When the stallions saw her, they surrounded her while making various crude remarks. Copper couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but the mare's discomfort was evident.

"I shouldn't get involved..."

One stallion put a hoof over her mouth while the others pinned her down. Even in his new state, Copper couldn't take it. He flew down and bucked the first stallion off of her in a blaze of black haze. The magic in his body was accelerating due to his adrenaline, which caused his natural physical abilities to increase dramatically. The stallion he struck bounced off an opposite wall with little more than a yelp.

The other two stallions looked up at Copper with snarling faces. They were both earth ponies. One a muddy brown, and the other was a dark blue. The brown one stepped over the mare while yelling at Copper as he got closer.

"The buck are you doing!?" That was when he got a good look at him. Copper's eyes were aglow with fury as he saw the tears falling from the mare's face. She had a light platinum coat, and a rich gold/silver mane. Copper had to admit that she was very beautiful.

The other stallion was more cowardly, and tried to flee. Copper immediately shot off after him. He tackled him to the ground with enough force to knock the air out of the stallion, and then with a swift stomp the stallion was out cold.

Copper turned his attention to the final brown coated stallion, who was trying to stand his ground. He turned to the mare, and began showing signs of wanting to use her to get out of this. Before he could do anything along those lines, Copper rocketed towards him. He struck the stallion head to head which sent him straight to the ground. Copper looked over his work with a satisfied grin. Each assaulter was completely done away with in a matter of seconds.

The mare was somewhat frightened of Copper at first, so he lightened up a bit to try and be understanding here. She was almost taken advantage of after all. "Hey...you alright?" Copper stepped over to the mare, and gently helped her to her hooves.

"Y-yes...th-thank you." She didn't look Copper in the eyes at first, most likely due to his intimidating appearance.

As Copper thought over the situation a bit, he slowly became a little annoyed. "Why were you walking down such a dark alley to begin with? This is a big city...bound to be some crime here..."

The mare cleared her throat and took on a rather prideful disposition. "Well, I was trying to get away for a bit. My parents don't approve of all my various get-aways, so I have to take less than pleasant routes."

"Riiight...well...I guess I'll just be on my way then."

"W-wait...what is your name?" The mare was inspecting Copper up and down as she slowly walked around him. He was a little uncomfortable at first, but her tail came up and flicked him across the nose. It was an indefinable smell, but very feminine. It was making Copper's mind go blank, and he began to enjoy it.

"C-copper..."

The mare stopped to stand right in front of him. She looked up at him with shining eyes before leaning in, and planting a small peck on his cheek. Copper's cheeks flushed, but it wasn't noticeable.

"I'm Birthright, but I like to go by Bee. Why don't you...join me for a while?"

"Y-yeah...I'd like that."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 152: Something Lost /-

Dash recounted her experiences since arriving at Colten to the princess in great detail. She didn't focus so much on the more shameful parts, but made sure nothing was left to speculation. When she finished it was time for Twilight to give her experiences, but it took her a minute. Even the princess was astounded at the level of perversion and cruelty that took place. Upon recovering the best she could, Twilight went over what she went through in Coal's mind. This proved to be equally disturbing on a different level, but no pony was going to hold anything against Coal. Twilight said it best when saying one's actions define them. Not what they know, or deal with inside.

The most important thing at hand was to now figure out what was going on with Coal, but the answer was not a pleasant one. Without Crimson, they couldn't get back into Coal's mind, and surely she was long gone by now. Recounting the events didn't take too long, but neither Dash nor Twilight knew how long all of this had been going on. They had basically been trapped inside a room for an unknown amount of time, so Crimson and Pine were likely beyond finding at this point. Without some kind of direct contact with them, no scrying spell would be feasible.

It came down to this, Dash was to stay with Coal while Twilight went through Crimson's belongings. Any magical books were to be turned into the princess, who would now oversee the management of this forsaken town. It was basically put under martial law as no pony could trust the residents. Celestia herself took care of the remainder of Dash's job instantly, but only for the sake of making things easier to manage. The guards took on the duty of making sure every pony stayed in line as the residents rebuilt their town. It was a grim situation at best, but it was necessary.

Twilight wasn't given all that much time though. Celestia wanted her away from this place as soon as possible, so she was going to send them home by the end of the day.

The only thing in Crimson's room worth mentioning was the bookcase. It contained dozens of spell books that should in all honesty be burnt. Twilight was mesmerized by the depravity some of this magic would get into. These books looked near ancient, and only seemed to be in as good a condition as they were by magical enchantments. As curious as Twilight was about each book she found, she chose not to read any that didn't pertain to entering a deeper level of the mental plane as Crimson had done. That particular book was near the end of her search, but it ended up only taking thirty minutes or so to find it. The book was a very dark red, bound in a cloth similar to silk. The paper was brown with age, but the words were still legible.

Twilight hated to admit it, but it was one of the more difficult books she had ever read. The concepts were simple enough, but the application is the problem. It requires the caster to not only open the door, but to materialize the field. The mental plane is nothing more than thoughts, feelings, beliefs, etc until given metaphysical form. It's basically several different spells having to be cast simultaneously while maintaining balance between them. Practice meets perfect, but the book even went into failure of proper casting. The caster will suffer mental backlash after a failed attempt at breaching the mind, and that can cause severe mental and emotional scarring. Twilight couldn't help but wonder if that is why Crimson is the way she is. It would be so easy for a young foal to discover a book like this, and simply not understand the consequences. At the same time, Crimson was unusually smart, so surely she knew the risk.

Celestia came in to check on Twilight a few hours after she had started reading the book. They went back and forth over what Twilight had read, and once more Celestia found herself to be appalled. She has been around long enough to know that there was a time when such depravity wasn't uncommon, but that age has long since past. Celestia took hold of the books, and sent them off to her private chambers with a flash of brilliant white magic.

Twilight looked up at her beloved mentor with uncertainty in her eyes. They both knew that there was no way to help Coal at this time. He was alive, and appeared to be fine all things considered, but they couldn't wake him. Twilight was the one to break the news to Dash, who didn't take it well. She had to leave the room as Dash wailed cries of frustration into Coal's unconscious body. Dash would yell out things along the lines of it not being fair. They had just been reunited after so long, and he was already taken from her again. The only comfort she found was in his warmth.

Coal was leaned up against the very wall Dash had been strapped to. She had her back to his chest, and she pulled his arms over herself. His head fell forward slightly which put him just close enough so that she could lean up and kiss him. It was bittersweet, but it was all she could have.

Twilight and Celestia allowed time for Dash to cool down before they were to be sent home. They stepped into the room shortly after the sounds of Dash's frustrations died down, and Celestia assured them that Coal would get help as soon as possible. Dash and Twilight were thankful, but understandably not at all pleased with these turn of events. With their final goodbyes out of the way, Celestia teleported them home with a brilliant flash of her magic.

They touched down right outside of Ponyville. Dash spent several minutes just staring at the town...she was finally home. Twilight offered to levitate Coal the rest of the way home, and Dash was all too happy to accept. Their biggest concern wasn't so much Coal's state at this point, but how Applejack and the others would take it.

Is this really happening? I just saved this gorgeous mare, and now she wants to spend time with me! This is awesome! Her cutie marks bugs me a bit though...I'm not sure I want to know what it means. We walked out of the alley, and immediately we were getting weird looks from every pony. Well, I was at least. Can't say I blame them, but damn it's getting annoying!

"Say, Copper...let us go someplace more private. You seem to attract a lot of attention."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Bee led me through more back alleys to avoid as many ponies as possible, and once again we ran into more creeps. They started spouting off all kinds of shit towards Bee, so I just bucked them out. I didn't get as brutal this time though...I don't want to scare Bee off.

"Wow...you're amazing, Copper. I've never had a stallion willing to fight like that for me before. I have plenty of guards, but they're paid to do it. You do it just for me."

"H-happy to..."

This is actually turning out to be really nice. Maybe this is for the best after all. Sweetie Belle won't be bothered by all of my crazy shit, and we can both move on. Now the only problems remains...how would Bee react to all of it? That I'm not even three full months old, and I'm only this way because of Luna's magic. I don't really care about it anymore, but she would probably be turned off by it.

She started leaning on me while we walked, which made things kinda difficult for me. I'm almost three times her size, so she has to lean on my leg rather than my body. She is really soft though, so I think I'll put up with it.

"So...where are we going anyway?"

"With you here, I don't have any reason to leave Canterlot to have a nice time. We're going to my personal wing at my family's estate."

"Wait...won't your family disapprove of bringing home little more than a stranger?" Huh...why do I even care about that? I feel like I should behave differently in this situation than I am. Wait...hold on...I think I'm forgetting something. It's probably nothing...hopefully.

"They would disapprove of anything I did that didn't come directly from them. Don't worry, though, my parents are dealing with some business partners in their quarters. The only ponies that may see us will be the servants. This will be a first for them, but they've come to like me more after I changed a few things. I don't think they'll give us any grief."

"You...changed a few things?"

"Yes...the first friend I've had in a while gave me some advice a while back. He told me to start being more independent, so I stopped using the servants as much. They were confused at first, but started appreciating my change in attitude."

"Something tells me that friend isn't the word you want to use..."

"Heheh, are you jealous?"

We were still walking, but Bee looked up at me with half closed eyes as she spoke. Wow, she is just so pretty... "M-maybe a little..."

I don't think she was expecting that. "Oh! That is pretty honest of you! Mmm...I like that."

"Hahaha, and now you're embarrassed! You're actually pretty cute, you know that?"

I-I-I don't know what to say to that! She is just so close, and by Luna she smells good! "..." I couldn't say anything! Stupid, Copper, stupid stupid! She didn't seem to mind all that much though. I was pretty nervous the rest of the walk, but even more so when I saw her "estate". IT IS HUGE! It's near the southeast edge of Canterlot a few miles behind the castle. I could actually see it in the distance. It was pretty unnerving being this close to it again, but thankfully we weren't outside for long. The estate was white with gold and silver trim in various places. It was in a "U" shape with windows all over the place. It looked incredible, but at the same time way too high class for my taste.

"Uhh...how rich are you? If you don't mind my asking..."

"I'm not all that rich. My parents are, so I just get a few benefits. *sigh* That's going to be changing soon though."

Bee started looking really depressed...cripes. "Why is that?"

"They're tired of all the difficulty they claim I put them through. I would maybe sympathize, and possibly agree with them if I didn't know why there were so bothered by it."

"Which is?"

"They want to marry me off to a stallion from a wealthy family. I'm just a bargaining chip for them, so I've stopped trying to behave. I don't honestly think I'm going too far, but..."

"It bothers you."

"Yes. That same friend I mention earlier was always so understanding. Despite everything that...I kind of put him through. It makes me feel somewhat ashamed for behaving the way I have with my parents, but I refuse to marry a stallion I don't love."

Dang...now I'm starting to feel worse about...h-huh? Wh-who am I feeling worse about? Ack! I-I can't...remember! This is starting to freak me out! Ok...I'm Copper...I've changed because of Luna's magic, and...wait! H-how do I know Luna!? BUCK! M-my parents are...d-do I even have parents? No! I mean, yes! Of course I do! They're...

"Copper? Are you alright? You look troubled."

"H-huh? Oh...no, I'm fine." This isn't good. What am I forgetting? Ack! My head is killing me! I-I think I need to lie down...

"Let's not go in through the main entrance. There are side doors that will put us closer to my chambers."

"Alright..."

My head is spinning a bit, and...I think I'm getting dizzy. Bee led me around the left side of the building, and we entered through a door that was hardly visible. It blended in so well. The inside was equally white, but had an amazing looking red carpet with yellow stitching along the floor. There were busts on pedestals, and several very large paintings spread out. We passed an older looking stallion in a half tux as Bee led me further towards her room.

"Madam Birthright, how lovely to see you back so soon. I see you have a guest with you..."

Yikes! This guy is staring daggers into me! I can tell when I'm not wanted!

"Yes. This is Copper, and he'll be staying with me for a while. We'd like our privacy, and it is good to see you too, Chester."

"Yes, Madam. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Copper."

Yeah...it'd be easier to believe that if you would relax a bit! "R-right. Good to meet you too."

With that Bee brought me to a door, and on the other side was a staircase. It led up into a very large bedroom, that just left me stunned. The room was a soft peach color with light purple drapes over the windows. It put a soft glow to the room. There were a couple of vanity tables, and I could see what appeared to be a large closet in the corner. There were mannequins wearing what appeared to be incredibly expensive clothing along the opposite wall. I saw a few dressers, and a couple of large wooden cabinets. Her bed had to be the largest one I've ever seen. It was a canopy bed, but that wasn't what attracted me to it. There was a rather old looking teddy bear sitting on it, and it just seemed so out of place.

Bee noticed what I was staring at, so she quickly ran over and hid it inside one of the cabinets. She looked back at me with a very sheepish smile. I have to admit...I think I'm really starting to like her, because that was pretty damn cute.

"Ehem, so Copper...would you mind telling me about yourself? I've never seen a pegasus stallion nearly your size, and your coloring is incredible to say the least. Is it natural?"

The magic is a part of my body now, so...I guess it would be. "Yes, but it attracts a lot of attention as you already know. As for my size...just grew that way, heh!" ACK! Damnit! This freaking headache isn't going away!

"Copper?" I couldn't hide it much anymore, and I had to sit down. I rubbed the side of my head a bit to try and alleviate the tension, but it wasn't working. Bee walked over to me, and started gently rubbing my face with her hooves. "Oh my...you're burning up! Did you get hurt saving me earlier?"

"N-no...I just started getting this really weird headache earlier. I'm thinking I just need some sleep. Been up a lot lately..."

"Let me help you with that." Bee tugged me over to her bed, and gestured for me to get on it.

"Are you sure? I mean...I doubt I'm all that clean after earlier..."

"It's fine. I wouldn't dare give you any trouble over such a thing. Especially after you saved me...twice."

"Th-thanks, Bee..." I crawled onto the center of the bed, and rested my head. I've never been on something this comfortable before. I started to doze off, but some movement caught my attention. Bee crawled onto the bed too, and crawled right up my chest. Her head was right under mine, a-and she started hugging me. "B-bee?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

"N-not really..."

"Good. Then just sleep for now."

Mmm...this is really nice. Sleeping on a soft bed, with a pretty mare holding me. She smells so nice too. I-I could get used to this...

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 153: Bad News /-

Author's notes: I think I have a problem. It is almost two in the morning, and I'm up writing because I can't stop. Somebody...anybody...HELP! ME!

"Ok, Dash...we need to be able to break the news easily to AJ. Coal isn't hurt exactly, but we just can't wake him. That...isn't too bad, r-right?"

"We're doomed."

"I-I was afraid you would say something like that, but...how are you doing?"

"I'm...alright. Coal is..."

"I don't mean how you're doing with Coal's situation. I'm talking about how you're doing. I...can hardly believe all of what you went through..."

"Yeah...it...it isn't something I want to talk about anymore. I just want Coal to wake up, and to...*sigh* sorry, Twilight. I'm just...not really..."  
"No no, it's alright! You've been through a lot. I'm just so glad to have you back, Dash."

"Thanks, Twilight."

The girls finished up their talk as Coal's home came into view. There were several lights on, so Applejack and the others were surely home. Twilight took a deep breath before stepping inside. No pony was immediately around, so she took this chance to set Coal on the couch. Dash stepped inside and seemed to almost break down at the sight.

"I-I'm home..." She immediately crawled between Coal and the couch. Dash looked up for a moment to smile at Twilight, but quickly buried her face before going to sleep once more. Twilight was almost stunned at this, but couldn't rightly be mad at Dash. She had been through so much, but her courage wavered somewhat as a familiar voice was heard from upstairs.

"Now who in tarnation let the door...open?" Applejack was walking past the staircase on the second floor, and didn't see Twilight immediately. "Twi! Yer back! Does that mean..." She ran downstairs to see Coal and Dash sound asleep on the couch. "Oh thank Celestia! How was the trip, Twi?"

Twilight levitated the door closed behind her, and asked Applejack to take a seat near her. "It...didn't go well. AJ...I have some bad news, but please don't freak out. Everything will be fine, but...it may take a while..."

Applejack's face contorted into frustration for a moment, but softened with a heavy sigh. "Hold that thought, Twi. Scootaloo should be here fer this as well. Ah'm sure it involves Coal..."

"I-it does, but...are you sure that is a good idea?"

"We came to an understandin while ya'll were gone, Twi. She isn't just ah little filly, so she deserves ta' be in the loop fer things involvin her family."

Twilight wasn't sure what to say. How much had she missed while she was gone?

"Scootaloo! Can ya come down here fer ah minute? Somethin has happened Ah'm afraid."

The sound of books being closed followed by hooves on wood filled the house for a moment. Scootaloo came into sight looking a lot better, but very tired. Her mane was disheveled, and her eyes looked heavy. She stepped down stairs slowly until she saw Coal and Dash. She would have immediately run over to hug on them, but stopped when she saw the serious look on Twilight's face.

She looked to Applejack, and then back to Twilight. "What's...going on?"

"That's what Twi is about ta' tell us, sugarcube."

They both looked to Twilight, who was now starting to get very nervous. "T-take a seat, Scootaloo. This may take a while to properly explain..."

Luna had a minor panic attack when she was informed by a somewhat injured Raze that Copper had changed, and escaped. She demanded to know all of what Raze could tell her about Copper's change, but he couldn't say much. He gave her the description, his attitude, and how he seemed much more physically capable than before. Luna dismissed him immediately after gaining all she could from him, and that was when Celestia had originally taken it upon herself to calm her sister. That was earlier today. The day has gone, and the night has risen. Luna has hardly slept in the last few days, so she ended up sleeping after raising the moon that night.

The following morning was spent with her trying to come up with a way to find Copper. His magic was basically her own, but without a direct link it was useless information. When you're around something all the time, you stop noticing it. That is often the case with unicorn's and other magical creatures. They become so accustomed to their own magic that it no longer registers to them. Theoretically, Celestia may be able to seek out Luna's magic, but that would take a lot of time. Not only that, but it would cause a lot of disturbance with the residents of Canterlot. Seeing the princess out and around is one thing, but seeing her actively searching for a single pony is another. Besides, Celestia doesn't honestly have the time for such a thing at the moment. She is still in Colten for the time being, and won't be returning for another day or so.

Luna was sitting on the balcony looking over Canterlot while trying to come up with ideas on how to find Copper. Apparently Copper has become...rebellious to an extent. He assaulted a guard, which Luna had to pardon. She couldn't hold it against him, but if these actions continued...she would have to severely punish him once found. He was spotted near the north side of Canterlot late yesterday afternoon, so it is possible he is still in the town. Calling him out would probably only make him go further into hiding, so the key is to make him WANT to come out. Many of the guards who chased Copper down after his escape claimed that he seemed to be enjoying the chase. Maybe in his new state of mind, challenges are what appeal to him. With that in mind...Luna started scheming up a little event to be held in Canterlot soon.

"Wake up, you filth!"

"H-huh? Wh-what's going on?"

"Father! Do not do this!"

"Silence, Birthright! I've had all I can stand of your shameful actions!"

What in the...this is not how I wanted to wake up. There are six guards in here, each wearing what I assume to be Bee's family symbol. There is an old looking grey stallion with darker grey mane holding back Bee. I guess that's her dad. So wait...why are they yelling at me? O-oh...I'm on her bed...I see where their minds have gone. Che...I don't need this shit right now. Well...at least my headache is gone.

"Listen, nothing happened here. Bee was just letting me sleep off a really bad headache I got. Nothing more, nothing less." Kind of disappointed about that too.

"Hmph! All lies, I'm sure! You two were seen holding each other! I'm so ashamed of you, Birthright! You best hope that you can still find a worthy husband after this!"

He was being very rough with her, and I was starting to get pissed! "Hey! Why don't you back the fuck off!?"

"C-copper...please...th-these guards aren't like those street punks! Y-you'll get hurt!"

"Listen to my daughter, foal! I'm only giving you one chance to leave here unharmed! I'd like nothing more than to teach you a lesson for touching my daughter, so be grateful!"

"Heh, you're the foal." I jumped off the bed and then got right into a guards face. They were all much smaller than me, but didn't seem the least bit intimidated. "How about this: If I win, you back off this stupid marriage shit with Bee. If I lose, then...you can do whatever you want with me."

"Such a fool! Why would I agree to such a thing!? Guards!"

"Suit yourself!" There were two of each pony race in this group of guards. The earth ponies were directly in front of me, the pegasi to the left and right, and the unicorns in the back. It was pretty evident they had some kind of stupid plan for stuff like this! I would like nothing more than to teach them a lesson here, but...this is Bee's bedroom. I'd probably upset her if I wrecked it, so... "Catch me if you can, fuckers!"

I zipped out of the room, and down the stairs. That old shit of a stallion ordered the guards to chase me down, and that was exactly what I wanted! I rounded the corner that led into the hallway, and then turned around to face the guards. The first ran out from behind the corner, and I bucked him straight into the opposite wall! It was just an earth pony guard, so not my biggest concern.

The other guards didn't come out the same way. Those unicorns teleported themselves behind me, and fired magic at me. It hit me right in the back, so I just knew I was fucked! W-wait...it doesn't hurt...it didn't do anything...heheh...hahahaha..."HAHAHAHAHA! Is that all you got!?" Now they look scared! I rather enjoy it! They were all pretty easy to handle after that. I'll give them this, none of them tried to run away. They're at least loyal, or very stupid.

"What is all that commotion!? Shouldn't you have caught him...already..."

"Hey there, old shit! Looks like I win!" He was still holding onto Bee, who was looking pretty scared, so I cooled it down a bit. "You didn't agree to my deal, so I can't hold that over your head, but...what are you gonna do now? Call more guards if you want. I'd rather not wreck Bee's home, but...I'll do it if I have to."

"H-h-how is this possible! Those were elite guards! Their training was worth more than your life!"

"Woah! Easy there! I may just get offended. Now, before we go any further...why don't you take your hoof off of Bee? I'm getting a little pissed with how tightly you're holding her!"

"Wh-who are you to think you can do this!? Do you know who I am!?"

"Well...I'm Copper, and...huh...I uhh...don't really remember anything else. Weird...but that isn't important! I don't honestly give a fuck who you are! You don't get to dictate the life of another pony! If you would have just listened to your daughter, all of this could have been avoided! Nothing happened! We slept! Yes, I did enjoy her company, but nothing more came of it!" Bee was starting to calm down some, but she still seemed pretty shaken. I'm trying to stay calm...I think, but this guy isn't helping any!

"Even if that is true, I'll raise my daughter the way I see fit!"

"And look how well that is turning out! Don't get me wrong here! You're daughter is incredible!" Heheh, she smiled at that. "But I know she doesn't appreciate all this iron hoof ruling! Why can't you just let her make her own decisions for once!?"

"AUGH! I've had enough of this! I will not be lectured in my own home by some common filth!"

"He isn't filth, Father!"

"Birthright! What did you just say!?"

"I said he isn't filth! He saved me the first time he ever met me, and you didn't have to pay him to do it! I'm tired of all of this! You only want me to marry some wealthy stallion, so you can make more money! I've had it! I'm not going to stay here anymore!"

"B-birthright!? Y-you can't be serious! I-I've given you everything!"

"No you haven't! You've given me things, but nothing of real value! I'll never be happy here so long as this is what I'm going to put up with! I meet one nice stallion, and you instantly hate him for nothing!"

"N-now calm down, d-darling! P-please don't do anything y-you'll regret later..."

"My only regret is dealing with this for so long!"

"I-I'm sorry you're upset, darling, but surely you aren't serious! Y-you would throw away all of this...for j-just some stallion!?"

Ok...this is getting way out of hoof. I'm not sure Bee is thinking things through very well here. I-I think I may have just bucked up big time. She looked over to me while still looking very upset. It didn't feel right having her look at me like that, but...I don't think she was honestly mad at me.

"No. I wouldn't for just some stallion. I would for finally taking control of my life. For finally making my own decisions. For earning my place in the world, and...for some stallion."

W-wow...that...makes me feel...pretty warm inside, but at the same time...I don't know if this is what's best for Bee. I mean...this just isn't how important decisions should be made, right?

"Let's all just calm down here a second, alright? This is way too much! Bee...would you be happy to stay here if your Dad wasn't trying to marry you off?"

"Copper? I...I guess so, but..."

"Then there is your choice, Mr..."

"Noblehoof"

"Mr. Noblehoof. Is it that hard to let your daughter choose for herself? I'm sure a parent wants what is best for their child, but..."

"*sigh*...yes...I suppose you're right. Birthright...please...please don't leave. This place would be so empty without you."

"Does that mean...you won't force me to marry?"

"I-I won't...if it means keeping you here. I love you, and...I just want what's best for you."

"Th-thank you, D-daddy..."

*sniffle* Aww buck! I'm starting to get a little choked up! Something about this seems oddly familiar, but for the life of me I can't remember. Wait...that reminds me...I CAN'T REMEMBER SHIT! I'd laugh about remembering that I can't remember anything, but this isn't the time for that! What in the buck is going on!?

"Copper...I'd like to apologize for so hastily judging you."

"H-huh? Oh! N-no no no! I mean...I did kind of knock out your guards...and...say all that really nasty stuff..."  
"Yes well...I'll just give them an extra week of vacation, and I'm sure they'll get over it. I wasn't a saint either, so I won't hold that against you as well."

"Heh...being rich must have a lot of perks."

"Indeed, but there is something more pressing at hoof. What are you to my daughter?"

"Daddy!"

"Heh, it's alright Bee. I don't really mind. Honestly...I think I'm just a friend." I looked at Bee when I said that, and she frowned slightly. "Well...possibly a little more than that." Heh, that got her to smile at me.

"I see. I'm going to assume everything said earlier was true. You haven't..."

"No, that hasn't happened." Yet!

"Good. Now then...let me get these guards some assistance to the medical wing, and then I'd like to talk with you more, Copper. That is, if you don't have anywhere to be anytime soon."

"Not really. I uhh...I have all the time in the world."

"And that is the situation. Princess Celestia assured Dash and I that Coal would get help as soon as possible."

Twilight had to be very choosey about how much she told Applejack. Mostly due to Scootaloo's presence, but with a little choice wording the main events were recounted in sufficient detail.

"Ah...can't believe that..." Applejack was shaking her head while rubbing her hoof over her face. It was one of those things that was just so terrible that it was difficult to believe.

Scootaloo wasn't taking it much better, but thankfully she didn't break down. Instead, she crawled between Coal and Dash after Twilight finished. Applejack and Twilight watched as Scootaloo buried herself between her loved ones, and gently whined into them. It was difficult to sit through, but Scootaloo fell asleep a few minutes later. Applejack went upstairs, and came back down with a blanket that she put over them. It was pretty evident to Twilight just who was consistently the backbone to the family.

"You're very strong, AJ. I hope you know just how important you are to every pony..."

"That's nice of ya ta' say, Twi, but Ah'm not all that tough. If it weren't fer Scootaloo needin me ta' be strong...Ah'd probably have taken it harder."

It was at this point Twilight realized something. "Umm...where is Copper?"

Applejack looked off into the distance for a moment before turning to Twilight. She shook her head slightly, and with a heavy sigh readied herself to deliver her own bad news. "Coal ain't the only one havin problems, Twi..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 154: Misunderstanding?  
/-

Noblehoof asked Copper and Bee to wait for him in the library of the estate while he informed some other servants to assist the guards. Copper was feeling pretty unsure about everything at this point. Bee's emotions were clearly running high, and he did just get through making himself look like a combat happy creep, so he was pretty worried...until Bee threw herself atop him momentarily.

"B-bee!?"

"Copper...thank you so much. I've been holding all of that back for years, and here you come along to instantly make my life better. Heheh, are you my personal good luck charm?"

"I-I-Immm...Heh...I'm starting to think I'm the lucky one."

Steps could be heard coming from down the hall, so Bee quickly got off of Copper. They both tidied up their manes while grinning at each other. Getting caught like that would be horrible, so best not risk it. They quickly sat down near the center of the library, and waited. Copper hadn't even bothered looking around the library any. His eyes never left the mare in front of him, and she knew it. They sat there in a somewhat awkward silence for just a moment longer until Noblehoof entered.

He took a seat next to Bee, across from Copper. "Tell me, Copper. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Bee nudged her father somewhat at this, but he didn't pay her any mind. Copper looked down while putting a hoof to his chin as he thought. He really liked her, but they had just met. Thinking back to his earlier goal of a one night stand...it just felt cheap.

"Honestly...I have no idea. We just met yesterday, and..."

"I see. What is it you do, Copper?"

"What I do?"

"Your career."

"Oh...well to be honest...I don't know. I uhm...can't exactly remember anything..." Noblehoof and Bee both stared at Copper with disbelieving eyes. Copper was starting to feel uncomfortable, so he just had to defend himself. "It's true! The only thing I really remember...is yesterday afternoon, and then...nothing."

Bee put a hoof over her mouth and let out a small gasp. "Copper...maybe you did get hurt helping me yesterday! That headache you got..."

"It's possible I guess, but...it doesn't bother me any."

Noblehoof was starting to look disturbed at Copper's lack of concern. "It doesn't bother you!? You could have a family out there waiting for you!"

"I could, but...somehow I feel like I don't. I remember my thoughts yesterday, and...it was pretty lonely. I'm not sure why anymore, but...I don't think I have anywhere to return to. So...yeah, it doesn't bother me."

Bee was still concerned by all of this, and was starting to feel guilty as well. "I-I can't believe this happened to you. I'm sorry, Copper. If only I hadn't tried to get away again, and gone down that alley..."

"Hey! Don't talk like that! We wouldn't have met if that didn't happen! I'm happy to be here, so don't feel bad for me!"

Bee gave Copper a soft smile, but her look of uncertainty never left. Noblehoof seemed to be contemplating a few things, and yet stayed silent for several minutes. Copper was once again left feeling unsure of the situation. He tried to remain nonchalant, but there was a heavy atmosphere filling the room.

Noblehoof broke the silence with something else that was plaguing his mind. "Copper...how did you best my guards so easily? You aren't even hurt from what I can tell. Yet I'm sure one of the unicorn guards was mumbling something along the lines of hitting you with a seize body spell."

"I...I'm not sure on that either. I definitely got hit by it, but...it didn't do anything. I'm just as surprised as you are, honest!"

"Not only that, but your sheer size is incredible. Hmmm...would you be willing to do me a simple courtesy?"

"Sure...what do you have in mind?"

"Let's step outside, and I'd like you to show me how fast you can fly."

Bee glance at her father out of the corner of her eye. She was getting an idea of what he was thinking, but surely he wouldn't do that...right? Copper just went with it. He rather liked the idea of getting to show off some. They all stepped outside into the late morning sky, and Copper took off. He hovered overhead for a moment while looking for some way he could do this without making it too hard for them to see him. He settled on circling around the estate.

Copper starting off somewhat slowly, and began working up speed as he found wing positions he liked for constant turning. As he slowly got faster this made a black trail start to form behind him. It started off short, but began trailing further and further behind him the faster he got. The colors in his coat became a blur, and it merely looking like a black haze was flying around. It was a both a disturbing and fascinating sight. Noblehoof called out for Copper to stop, so he slowed himself before landing next to him.

"Copper...that was superb!"

"Heh, thanks!"

Copper was feeling a little embarrassed at being praised like that. Especially when he locked eyes with Bee for a moment. She seemed to gaze at him with eyes of admiration. This left Copper kicking the ground a bit trying to remain cool.

Noblehoof once more began contemplating something. Bee and Copper were left curious for several minutes until he finally spoke up. "Copper...how would you like to be one of my family's personal guards?"

"Wh-what!?"

"I'm serious. You're stronger than any earth pony I've ever met. You are somehow resistant to magic, and your flight speed leaves nothing to be desired. You've already proven that you'll fight for what you believe in, so I ask you again. Would you like to work for my family?"

"I-I-I..." Bee's eyes once more caught Copper's attention. They were lit up like the night sky, and she seemed to be leaning towards Copper while eagerly awaiting his response. A smile grew on Copper as he looked over to Noblehoof. "I'd love to."

"Come on, Sweetie Belle! Put some heart into it!"

"Y-yes, sir..."

Sweetie Belle ended up spending several hours the day she ran into Copper crying into her pillow. Thankfully her parents never caught this, but she had to clean herself up a lot before dinner that night. They knew something was wrong, but Sweetie Belle wouldn't talk about it. She just said things along the lines of being fine, or don't worry about it. Her sleep was almost nonexistent later that night as well, so the following morning was looking to be even worse. The normal school day went by alright, but when it came time for practice she could hardly work up enough energy to sing. It was something she did when she was happy, not so much when she was sad. Thankfully she managed to force herself to make it through practice without breaking down again.

When practice was over, she started making her way out almost immediately, but her friends stopped her. Aria and Lyric cut her off at the door, with the others back a little ways. The colts didn't consider themselves all that capable at handling a sad filly, but they wanted to at least be nearby for support.

Aria was stepped in front of Sweetie Belle while putting a hoof on her shoulder. "Are you alright? You seem to be awfully down..."

"It's nothing..." Sweetie Belle had long since cried out everything she had. Now was the time when she just needed a rest from thinking about it.

Lyric stepped forward, and just stared at Sweetie Belle silently for a minute. "It isn't nothing. Your eyes are a little red...you've done a lot of crying lately."

Sweetie Belle stepped back from her friend as she hid her face. "I-I'm sorry, but...I just really can't talk about it."

Aria and Lyric looked at each other, and then over to the others behind Sweetie Belle. They put their hooves to their chins for a moment trying to come up with something to cheer up Sweetie Belle.

Pitch and Frequency spoke up from the back with a thought. "You know...there was some commotion in town yesterday afternoon. They say a large pegasus was flying very low to the ground at really high speeds. No pony got a clear look at him he was moving so fast. Why don't we walk around town for a bit to just relax? Maybe we'll even see this pegasus. That would be pretty fun!"

Sweetie Belle didn't want to offend her friends any, so she reluctantly agreed. "Ok...yeah, that could be fun. I don't really need to be home anytime soon anyway..."

There was a collection of cheers from her friends as they went off into town. Brio started spouting off information that he knew about this pegasus as they walked. "Apparently this pegasus is an escaped criminal, or something. There were some ponies in my class saying that he burst out of a castle window." Sweetie Belle was starting to doubt her decision. "And the guards weren't fast enough to catch him! The last place that he was seen was near our school building. Which is really creepy! Could you imagine if he was hiding out in there!?"

Aria and Lyric both told Brio to stop it with that. Sweetie Belle is a smart filly, and she was putting two and two together. A large pegasus, near the school building, and he left from the castle. Copper knows the princesses from the merger, so it all makes sense. She desperately didn't want it to be him, but it all made fit together if it was.

The group walked along silently for a little while until they made it to the market district of Canterlot. There were shops of all kinds everywhere selling just about anything you could think of. It was actually Sweetie Belle's first time being here that she could remember, so it actually started lifting her mood. She started chit chatting a little with her friends, and the mood began to lighten. The hurt from Copper never went away, but it wasn't stinging anymore. At least not for the moment.

They made their way around a corner that led to a street that had many shops for clothing, and Sweetie Belle let out a very audible gasp at what she saw. Copper was there with a mare she hadn't ever seen before. They were walking out of the store with Copper holding onto a couple bags. The two were talking back and forth a bit not really paying attention to anything else but each other. Sweetie Belle's heart dropped as they walked past without Copper so much as batting an eye at her.

"You're sure I have to wear a uniform? I mean...I'd like to think I look cooler without one."

"Oh hush, Copper. It isn't that big of a deal, right? Tell you what...I'll help you get over it later."

"Dang I'm glad I took this job!"

They both started laughing as they continued their way down the street. Sweetie Belle couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it! Even if Copper got mad at her, there is no way he wouldn't at least acknowledge her when she was just a few feet away!

"Copper!" Sweetie Belle yelled out with a crack in her voice.

Copper and Bee turned around looking shocked. Copper especially. He hadn't really been paying attention to anything but Bee, and yet now...he was having a hard time looking away from this little filly in front of him.

"How...d-do you know me, little filly?" Copper brought his head down to Sweetie Belle's eye level, and looked at her with a soft expression.

This made Sweetie Belle go from angry to just confused. Her friends even more so. They were all too mesmerized by Copper's appearance to say anything, so Sweetie Belle went uninterrupted.

"Copper...what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but...do...do I know you?"

Sweetie Belle's eyes began to water. She thought he was just being cold to her. That he was so mad at her, he wasn't even going to claim to know her anymore. "H-how can you say that!? I-I thought..." Sweetie Belle's voice was getting louder and louder as she spoke. This was making every pony within feet stop and stare at the scene before them.

"Woah woah woah! Easy there, sweetheart! I don't know how this is possible, but I think you simply have the wrong stallion. I've never met you before..."

Sweetie Belle looked up at Copper's eyes...even though he was so different, his eyes never lied. They were soft, and filled with a fair amount of concern for her. She didn't know what to think anymore. This was beyond a shadow of a doubt Copper. No pony looked anything close to him, and yet he was honest when he said he didn't know her.

"I...I'm sorry to have bothered you..." Sweetie Belle couldn't hold it anymore, and ran off home with tears falling behind her. Her friends snapped out of it and gave chase, but Copper only stared in disbelief.

"What just happened?"

Bee looked over at Copper as a wave of fear washed over her. No pony could mistaken Copper for any pony else. That filly knew him before he lost his memory, and so Bee was torn. He would most likely be taken away if that filly knew enough to remind Copper of his old life, and she just didn't want that. Her life instantly improved when Copper came into it, so she was torn. She thought about it too long, though, as Sweetie Belle and the others were now long gone down the winding roads of Canterlot.

Applejack finished recounting Copper's situation, granted she didn't know anything about his change and escape. Twilight found it curious as to how both Copper and Coal were having serious reactions to the magic that they've encountered. She didn't say anything about it, but she began wondering if they were still somehow connected in a way. It just seemed too much a coincidence for something NOT to be amiss.

"I'm glad it's at least being taken care of well. Luna didn't fail us before, and I know she won't again."

"Thanks, Twi. Ah'm not really worried about it, but it doesn't make me happy either way."

"I know..."

"Ya must be awful tired, Twi. Why don't ya stay here fer the night, and ya'll can head home in the mornin."

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Now don't ya start with that! Ah know fer ah fact that if Coal were awake he would say the same thing."

Twilight would have agreed if she hadn't confessed everything, and...gone further than that with Coal over the trip. She reminded herself of the kiss she stole from Coal, and that got her feeling very guilty. Here Applejack was being as kind and hospitable as possible despite both her lover and child being in very difficult situations. She had betrayed her trust with Coal, and it was too much to bear, so Twilight decided to confess.

"I-I don't think you'll want me to after this, Applejack. I...I did something very cruel to every pony when I was with Coal..."

"Ya told him how ya feel, huh?"

"Wh-what!?"

"Ah haven't fergotten what ya'll went through with Coal before we got together. Ah'll tell ya now not ta' worry about it, Twi. Ah don't have any doubts on what Coal said about it."

Twilight was speechless. Were they that close? That Applejack didn't even have to doubt it? It took Twilight nearly five minutes to find her voice, but it was cracking as her emotions were running high.

"I-I'm so sorry, AJ...*sniffle* I'm a terrible friend..."

"No yer not, sugarcube. Ah know fer ah fact that Rarity had these kind of feelins at some point too. Heh, Coal charms all of us it seems."

"Heheh, y-yeah...I guess he is pretty nice most of the time..."

"Why don't ya go wash up, Twi. Stay here tonight, and let yerself calm down some."

"Th-thank you, AJ."

"Don't mention it. Ya'll can sleep on mah bed tonight. Ah'll stay down here with the others."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, Ah am. Ah'll sleep ah lot better iff'n it is with Coal anyway."

Applejack turned to look at her family sound asleep with each other. It filled her with a sense of peace, but it was minor at best. Copper wasn't here, and Coal wouldn't wake up. Twilight read the mood, and quickly took Applejack on her offer. As soon as Twilight was out of view, Applejack crawled onto Coal's chest. It was incredibly warm under the blanket as so many ponies were so close, but at the same time it was incredibly relaxing. Applejack rested her head directly underneath Coal's chin, and stopped thinking as her body was pushed up and down by the rising and falling of Coal's chest. It was a feeling she had missed for far too long. Her eyes wandered to Dash who looked to be sleeping almost as peacefully. Applejack wondered how long it would take Dash to recover from what Twilight had told her, but was still very thankful to have her home.

Scootaloo was probably the one who touched Applejack's heart the most. She was squeezed in between Dash and Coal while holding onto his arm. Even in her sleep she was slowly nuzzling him back and forth. Applejack reached out and gently stroked her mane to ease her own heart. She heard the light flick off upstairs, meaning Twilight had gone to bed. Even though the lights were still on downstairs, Applejack didn't care. She grabbed Coal's other arm and pulled it over herself before taking one last look at Coal. She leaned up, and kissed him for nearly a minute before finally allowing sleep to take hold.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 155: Long Morning /-

The following morning Twilight went home before any pony else woke up. She slept alright, but being in Coal's bed made her somewhat uneasy for a while. Twilight made her way back to the library long before the rest of Ponyville even began opening their eyes. The walk was peaceful, but very cold. Spike was still sound asleep when she arrived home, and so she made sure to be very quiet. That was until she looked at the calendar. It was December 24th...Hearth's Warming Eve.

"How could I forget!? Well...a lot of stuff was going on I guess..."

Her accidental loss of control ended up waking Spike. He was grumpy at first, until he realized that Twilight was indeed back. The last several days hadn't been hard on the little guy, but he wasn't at all pleased to hear Twilight would be gone for so long.

"How did the trip go, Twilight?"

"Fine...I guess..."

Spike has known Twilight all his life. She looked like she had a lot on her mind, and he had an idea as to what it was. "You didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"You know...tell Coal..."

"What!? How do you know about that!?"

"Give me a break, Twilight! I see the way you look at him. I may not be a full grown dragon, but I'm really not a baby either. It doesn't take a genius to tell he means something to you."

"*sigh* Spike...I'd rather not talk about that, but...yes. I told him, and he doesn't feel the same way. I knew he wouldn't, but...I had to tell him."

"Well, now you can move on."

"Yeah...I suppose I don't really have any other choice...unless I could...no...too risky."

"Twilight? You're getting that funny look in your eye again..."

"Don't worry, Spike. I'm not going to do anything stupid. Anyway...it's already Hearth's Warming Eve. I haven't made any plans. Have you?"

"Actually...I do, but you're involved as well."

"I am?"

"Yeah! I've talked with Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy a lot while you were gone. We decided on the perfect thing to do!"

"Which is?"

"A party of course! It'll be extra special this year too! It'll be Coal's, and Copper's first Hearth Warming."

Twilight's ears drooped instantly. That's true...this is their first, and...they're both going through so much that they probably won't even get to enjoy it. It's just a holiday, but it's one you're supposed to spend with your loved ones. It's difficult to do that when one is a full town away, and the other isn't even awake!

"Spike...that sounds wonderful, but...I don't think it'll work out this year."

"What!? H-how come!? W-we even came up with the perfect gift for Coal, and Copper..."

"I'm sorry, Spike, but...neither of them are in any condition to do any celebrating."

Spike let out a long sigh before falling to the floor. He grumbled while rubbing his eyes for a moment. Twilight felt bad for him, but he was thankful at least trying to deal with it well.

"So...can you tell me what happened this time?"

"It isn't the worst thing they've gone through, but it isn't good either. The short version for Coal is that he is in some sort of magically induced sleep. Copper is having reactions to Luna's magic, and has to stay in Canterlot while he undergoes changes."

"Well...that doesn't sound too bad. When will Coal wake up, and when is Copper coming back?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions, Spike. Celestia said she would handle Coal's situation, and Luna is dealing with Copper's. Heh, sort of funny when you think about it. Copper used to be a part of Coal, and they are both keeping the Princesses busy. It's like Coal is the root to every pony's difficulties."

"Heh, yeah...but we like him anyway."

"Yeah...like him..."

"Mmm...oh, hey AJ." Dash was just now waking up after a good long rest. She couldn't remember sleeping this well in a long time, and she knew just who to thank for it. Every pony. Scootaloo was still snuggled next to her, and Dash couldn't help nuzzling on her while she slept. "Good to see you again, Squirt."

Applejack woke up a while ago, but didn't get off of Coal. There wasn't anything that needed doing today that she knew of, so why bother stopping something she enjoyed? "Mornin, Dash. How are ya holdin up?"

"Twilight fill you in?"

"Yeah...she did."

"I probably should have stayed awake for it, but..."

"Don't worry about it, Dash. Ya'll deserve ah good long rest after all the buck ya went through."

"Thanks...I guess you're right."

"Ah know Ah am. Ah know this isn't what ya wanna hear, but ya need ta hear somethin..."

"I do?"

"Yeah...Copper isn't with us right now. His body didn't put up with Luna's magic well, and he is kinda goin through some stuff. Luna is helpin him directly, but Ah don't know when he'll be home."

Dash had lifted her head to talk with Applejack, but she let it fall back down once she finished talking. Dash moved her hooves around Scootaloo, and hugged her close for comfort.

"Ah'm sorry, Dash, but he'll be fine."

"I know. It's just...too much, right now. All I want is to live with my family in peace. Is that too much to ask?"

"Course not. We just got ourselves ah mighty difficult family it seems."

"Yeah...I missed them."

"We missed ya too."

"How did every pony know I was in trouble anyway?"

"Pinkie told us. Her sense went off, and then Twi used that gem spell on ya."

"The one we used on Coal, and then again on Copper?"

"The very same. We saw ya in the mud in some forest. Coal took it the hardest, and got real angry fer ya."

Dash looked over to Coal's sleeping face for a moment, and smiled as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Coal."

Neither Applejack nor Dash could bring themselves to get up for nearly another two hours. It took Scootaloo waking up, and loving on Dash for her to finally bring herself to get around. The girls made a simple breakfast together while Dash and Scootaloo caught up. They ate in the living room to stay close to Coal, but it honestly hurt more that way. If it weren't for how peaceful he looked they would have probably been a lot more concerned. They would each look over at him every so often, just hoping he would show signs of waking up.

Applejack was still pretty confused as to the full extent of Coal's behavior change when Wrath took over. Twilight wouldn't say much of anything about it, and yet Applejack wasn't too sure about talking about it with Scootaloo in the room. They came to an agreement that she would be a part of all important matters, but Applejack knew Coal well enough to know that he is rather repressive. It was more out of curiosity than anything, and yet she felt bad for wanting to know more. It's like bringing up old wounds, so she managed to refrain.

Scootaloo had school today, but she wasn't made to go. Dash and Coal coming home was more than important enough to let her stay for a day. She did inform Cherilee of Copper's situation Monday, though. Cherilee was rather disturbed with how often Copper missed, and Applejack wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. She straight up told her everything: That Copper had large amounts of magic in him from an incident he went through, and how he was going to change sometime soon. Cherilee almost couldn't believe it, but Applejack was definitely not a liar. She agreed to excuse Copper's absences, granted it was rather reluctantly.

Dash was needing to clear her head a bit, so she and Scootaloo left for a little flight. Scootaloo couldn't come close to keeping up with Dash, so Dash offered to fly her around for the day. Scootaloo loved the idea, and they left shortly after noon.

Applejack immediately went back to Coal and started holding him. She felt a little weird doing this, but Coal wouldn't mind if he knew about it. The minutes turned to hours, and she started drifting off again. She didn't get to though, as Coal...was waking up.

"C-coal!?" Applejack sat upright on his chest as he started mumbling and moving his hands up over his face.

"Uhhh...what...mmm...man. What a nightmare...huh? AJ? Where...wait...WHAT!?"

Applejack was about to start yelling in joy, but her words were caught in her throat as Coal looked at her. His right eye's iris...was a deep crimson.

"C-coal!? A-a-are ya alright!?"

"Huh? Y-yeah I am, but...how did I get here? The last thing I remember...OH MY GOD! WHERE IS DASH AND TWILIGHT!? What happened to Pine and Crimson!?"

"It's alright, Coal! It's over! Ya'll won! Dash n' Twilight are safe back here in Ponyville!"

Coal was panting heavily for a moment, but as Applejack's words registered with him, he leaned upright and threw his arms around his lover. She returned the affection ten fold as she put her hooves to his face, and kissed him. He seemed to be back to normal, but Applejack was incredibly worried about his eye, and what that meant. She wasn't going to mention it anytime soon though. They both needed this, and by god they were going to have it.

Sweetie Belle ran all the way home leaving a small trail of tears behind her. Nothing made sense anymore, and she just couldn't handle it. Her friends stopped chasing her as soon as they saw her close the door behind her, but none of them were happy about it. It seemed wrong to leave her like this, and they had no idea how or why this happened in the first place. They were making their way home when Aria remembered something.

"Hey...wait just a moment. Didn't Sweetie Belle call that stallion Copper?" The others responded with a collection of yeah's. "Isn't that the name of the colt Sweetie Belle is in a relationship with?"

Lyric's eyes grew large, and she almost fell over. "You're right! She said he was big for his age, but...THERE IS NO WAY HE IS OUR AGE!"

Pitch, Frequency, and Brio were all giving each other weird looks. They didn't say anything, but they had to agree with Lyric on this one.

Aria was shaking her head back and forth as she too was having a hard time coming to grips with things. "You're right, Lyric, but there is no way Sweetie Belle would lie about something like that. You all saw how she reacted to him! It doesn't make any sense, unless that was her Copper, and something happened."

"Yeah, but...that stallion was HUGE! He is bigger than any other pony I've ever seen, and for him to be our age is just impossible!"

"I know that, Lyric! It's just...there has to be something more to this! Sweetie Belle looked heart broken! Don't tell me you aren't concerned!"

"Of course I am! She is our friend!"

Brio was getting tired of this back and forth that wasn't really going anywhere, so he decided to put an end to it. "Instead of bickering, why don't we just figure it out for ourselves."

Aria and Lyric both looked at him like he was crazy, and spoke in unison just like Frequency and Pitch would. "How would we do that?"

"Simple! We just follow that stallion around, and watch his behavior. You girls can ask Sweetie Belle more about Copper, and then we can compare. If she refuses to talk to us about him now, then that pony may honestly have been the Copper she told us about."

Pitch and Frequency finally decided to get involved, but they weren't too keen on the idea. "Yeah, that could work, but...what if we get caught? I wouldn't want to upset a pony THAT big!"

Brio didn't seem to take their comment seriously. "Come on. I seriously doubt he would do that. I'm sure he'd send us packing, but that isn't a big deal!"

The group went back and forth over it for about thirty minutes, but they never came to an agreement. Brio was dead set on trying this, so he broke from the group as the others went home. It had only been about an hour since Copper was last seen in the market district, surely he would still be around somewhere!

Copper and Bee walked silently for several minutes after the incident with Sweetie Belle. Granted neither of them knew who she was, but that didn't make it any easier. Copper was feeling a mix of all sorts of things, many of which he didn't want to admit to himself. Whoever that filly was...she made his heartbeat quicken. He tried to convince himself that he was just stressed from her freaking out, but he couldn't fool himself that easily. Copper thought he was a full grown stallion at this point, and having feelings for a filly that young was making him disgusted with himself. It eventually came to the point where he forced it into the back of his mind.

Bee could tell Copper was troubled, but at the same time so was she. That filly knew him, and she felt selfish for not making an effort to have Copper hear her out. The guilt grew to the point that it just couldn't be ignored, so Bee had to get it off her chest.

"I'm sorry, Copper..."

Copper was taken back by this. "For what?"

"There is no way any pony could mistake you for any pony else. That filly knew you, and...I didn't want you to talk with her. You would most likely leave, and...I just..."

"Come on, Bee. Don't worry about it. I get your point, but that filly didn't look all too happy with me. I don't want to think I wronged her in some way, but if I did...I'd rather not remember it."

"Copper...I don't think you're capable of such a thing..."

"I agree with you now, but...who knows? Memories make up who we are. Lose those, and...are we still the same pony?"

"Th-that is pretty deep..."

"Yeah, sorry. That filly just got me thinking is all. I think I should apologize if I see her again..."

As much as Bee hated to admit it, Copper probably wasn't going to be around for long. He literally came falling out of the sky, and he'll most likely leave just as quickly. She didn't want that at all, but had to be prepared for it emotionally. Make every moment memorable, that became her goal.

"Copper...do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? No, I can't say you dMM!...w-what was that for?"

"I don't need a reason. I just wanted to."

A sudden urge came over Copper, one that felt both alien and familiar at the same time. As they continued to walk back to the estate, Copper put his wing around Bee.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 156: Earning his place /-

Bee and Copper made it back to the estate after catching up on one almost forgotten little stop. They needed to commission another family insignia for Copper's uniform. It added about an hour to their trip due to the pony their family uses being a chatterbox. Copper was quickly becoming rather stir-crazy being cooped up inside this shop for so long. Bee noticed this rather easily, and finished up the business end. Once they were outside and away from the shop, Copper let out a quick sigh of relief.

"That was an ordeal!"

Bee just rolled her eyes a little while giving him a smile. "It wasn't that bad, Copper."

"If you say so! I don't do well with confined spaces...not sure why."

This just made Bee giggle at him as they finally finished up their errands. They arrived back home to find the entire estate's guard forces in front of the house. Copper and Bee just looked at each other somewhat confused. The largest stallion of the group then stepped forward to address them.

The stallion was the guard captain whom Bee knew well enough. He had been the captain since before she was born, but they never really spoke. She knew who he was, and how he worked, but not much about him as a pony. He was a dark brown earth pony with jet black mane. All the guard's cutie marks were obscured by the uniforms they wore, so no pony really knew what his mark was. The family insignia on their uniforms went right over their cutie marks to symbolize their talent is to now serve the master of the household.

"Captain, is there some sort of problem?"

"We are here to formally greet the new addition to our ranks, Lady Birthright." The Captain turned to Copper and began sizing him up. "Master Noblehoof told us you were large, but I must confess to being somewhat surprised."

Copper was feeling a mixture of pride and doubt. He enjoyed being told how unique he was, but didn't like the look of the situation at all. A part of him was having a hard time trusting that these guards would openly accept him this easily. Especially after injuring six of their fellow members.

"Yeah...thanks. Is there...something you're needing me to do?"

"As a matter of fact there is. We know about your skirmish with Master Noblehoof's personal guard team, and I'd like to see your skills for myself."

Bee didn't like the sound of that at all. She stepped between the captain and Copper to take charge of the situation herself. "That can wait for another time, Captain. Copper and I have been very busy all day, and we would like some time to rest."

Copper's face flushed a little at where his mind was taking him. Bee was referring to them spending more time alone together, and that sounded unbelievably enjoyable.

"Lady Birthright, I understand where you're coming from, but this is a part of Copper's training."

"I have to go through training? Even though I can already fight..."

"You fight well, yes, but we can't give you any special treatment."

Bee let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head. "Father didn't put you up to this, did he?"

"No, Lady Birthright. This is how I greet all new recruits. Especially ones who have already gained a bit of infamy. It isn't every day that a stranger to the family is found in the Lady's bed."

And with that, both Copper and Bee were as red as they could be. It wasn't obvious on Copper, but Bee was lit up. This put a smile on Copper and the captain, but it didn't deter the captain's desire to see Copper's skills. Copper realizing this, flipped Bee's mane with his wing to get her attention.

"Copper?"

"It's alright, Bee. I'd honestly rather not, but rules are rules." Bee couldn't honestly believe Copper was going along with this so easily. That was until he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If I get hurt in this, I hope you'll nurse me back to health."

This proved to be a little too much for Bee as even her ears were starting to get a little red. The captain didn't say anything about it, but when Bee stepped out of the way he didn't complain.

When Bee was to Copper's side, he stepped towards the captain to show his eagerness for this to be over. "How are we going to do this?"

"It'll be a one on one spar between you and me. Let's take this to the guard's quarters. Master Noblehoof wouldn't appreciate us damaging his property."

"Heh...aren't the guard's quarters a part of his property?"

"...I think I'm going to enjoy this more than I should."

"Ooh! I think I like you!"

Bee was feeling more and more unsure about this as Copper and the captain went back and forth with various quips about who would come out victorious. The other guards followed the two as they made their way behind the house, and several hundred yards back. The estate's land went around the back of the mountain Canterlot was built on, and that is where the guard's stayed when not on duty. It was little more than a large open space with no plant life anywhere. There were smaller houses along the edge of the land, with a larger building centered between them.

The captain watched Copper as he looked over the very humble surroundings, and felt some explaining was in order. "The smaller shacks are where we sleep. The larger one holds the kitchen, and on the upper floor the meeting room."

"There isn't a whole lot to this place. Kinda surprising considering how wealthy Noblehoof is..."

"That is another thing, Copper. From now on, you'll need to address the master and lady properly."

"Yeah...maybe I could see that for Noblehoof, but not Bee." Copper had completely forgotten that she was following with the group of guards, so she was hearing every word.

"Are you the Lady's lover, Copper?"

"No...not yet anyway."

"Oh? Do you plan on going against your responsibilities to have a chance at the Lady?"

"I'm not going against anything! I'm only doing this because I want to stay with Bee. I'd be off enjoying my freedom otherwise."

This actually upset Bee somewhat. Was she his ball and chain after having just met?

"I see. I take it your intentions are less than noble then."

"Give me a break! She is beautiful, and I really like her! I'd be happy if I got to spend every day protecting her. What more reason do I need?"

"Are you planning to be her personal guard then?"

"Well...that is what I was wanting anyway."

"I station all the guards here, and I don't trust you around the Lady as far as I can throw you."

Copper was starting to get pretty pissed, and Bee was as well. "How about this...if I win this little spar of ours, you place me as Bee's personal guard."

"And if I win?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure. What do you want?"

"I'd want for you to swear away from Lady Birthright for the rest of your life."

"W-woah...that...is pretty harsh..."

Bee was horrified. She too was planning on getting Copper as her personal guard, but was hoping for more than that. The captain led Copper to the center of the grounds, and then turned to face him with a completely different expression than he had before. He looked at Copper with hateful eyes, and spoke in a much more serious tone.

"I've been guarding this household longer than you've likely been alive. I refuse to let some punk swoop in, and wreck the Lady's life."

This put Copper over the edge, and he took on a very aggressive stance. "Some guard you are! You know if it weren't for me, Bee would have been..."

"Don't start with me, boy! That is not our fault!"

"Doesn't matter! If I were to be with her, I'd never let anything happen! I'm going to kick your flank, and spend the rest of the evening with Bee!"

"So you accept my deal then!?"

"Bring it!"

Bee couldn't believe her ears. She felt flattered at Copper's desire for her, but beyond worried at this turn of events. She wanted to shout out for Copper not to lose, but feared it would distract him.

The fight started when Copper shot off the ground at the captain head on. The captain was no longer as nimble as he used to be, but has gained much from all of his experience. What Copper didn't know, was that this pony was a retired Royal Guard. Noblehoof paid top bit for this stallion to work for him, and for good reason. Those reasons became apparent when he easily stepped to the side of Copper's charge, and bucked him square in the chest. Copper wasn't so much hurt by the counter, as he was shocked by it.

"How did you do that!?"

"You are a fool to attack head on like that. I take it you only defeated those guards earlier by surprising them. You will not best me so easily."

Copper's face contorted into frustration as he began charging again and again. Each charge ended the same way as the captain would counter with ease. This went on for well over an hour, and yet Copper was not ceasing in his charges. All the other guards were horrified at the sight, but none more so than Bee. Even the captain was beginning to have doubts as Copper refused to stay down for more than a couple seconds or so.

"Stay down! You're only making this harder on yourself. Admit your defeat!"

"Heh...hahah...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't buck with me! I'll never accept defeat as long as I can move! I'm going to get a lot of satisfaction when you place me as Bee's personal guard!"

As much as the captain hated Copper, he had to admit that he liked his tenacity. Well...he did at first. This went on for another hour, and no watcher could believe their eyes. The more Copper fought, the more the black aura around him grew out. His night colored eyes began glowing more and more fiercely as his frustrations grew. The captain was past the point of teaching Copper a lesson, as he was having a much harder time not taking any hits. At one point he countered Copper's charge by side bucking him in the face. It left a huge gash, but...it literally healed almost instantly. Every pony watched in fear as black steam started seeping from the wound until it disappeared completely.

The captain stared Copper down like he was a monster at this point. "Wh-what are you!?"

Copper didn't answer. His only response was to completely lose his composure. He grit his teeth while flaring his wings. Copper took to the air and started flying around the captain. It wasn't in circles though. He would switch directions seemingly at random, which made him incredibly hard to follow as his speed continued to increase. With every change of direction, Copper's wings would give off a loud snapping sound coupled with a blast of air.

It was definitely a sight to see. The captain was in the middle of what appeared to be black blurs that would appear for only a second before appearing elsewhere. The flashes of dark light continued to get closer and closer to the captain, and he had no idea where Copper was one second to the next. He got his answer as Copper appeared directly in front of him, and bucked with the added momentum of his high speed flight. The result was the captain literally spinning over a dozen times in the air before hitting one of the shacks. It left a dent in the wood as the captain struck against. He was embedded in the shack for a moment, but he shortly fell to the ground with a barely audible thud.

Every guard's jaw went slack as they watched Copper slowly walk over to the captain's barely moving body. Copper leaned down while getting directly in the captain's face.

"I'll take my assignment now, Captain."

"H-How...c-c-can you do all that? Y-you're a-a monster..."

"Che, and you're a sore loser! Can't say I blame you though. That looked like it hurt...a lot! Do I need to call for a stretcher, or are you still stallion enough to carry your own broken flank around?"

The captain was hurt, but his pride was hurt more. He never acknowledged Copper's victory, so Copper lifted him up with his wing, and brought the captain right in front of his face.

"This didn't have to be personal, you know? I rather like you, but don't you dare get in the way of something I want. Now...what is my assignment?"

"T-to...guard Lady Birthright..."

"Thank you."

With that Copper set the captain back down to the ground, and then took his leave for the estate's main building. Bee hid herself in the guards, who parted for Copper as he walked past. There were looks of fear, admiration, jealousy, and hate as he casually went along his way. Out of everything they saw, there was one thing that blew their minds more than any other. As Copper was walking away...he didn't look the least bit hurt.

Bee waited for Copper to be out of sight before she stepped out from behind the others. They all rushed over to the captain to check on his status, but he told them to back off. Nothing hurt more than a bruised pride, and so he wouldn't let any pony help him. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to pick himself up, and slowly make his way towards the infirmary. The guards followed him the entire way, as did Bee. She wasn't sure of what to think at this point. Copper was definitely nice to her, but he could so easily be a monster...in a way.

Bee parted ways with the guards once the captain made it to the infirmary. She had no idea where Copper had gone, so she made her way to her room for now. It turns out Copper had a similar idea, as he was waiting for her in the hall. He didn't spot her immediately, so this allotted her time to just look at him. Copper was standing at attention while staring into nothing. The black aura around him had settled, so he once more looked as normal as he ever does.

Bee took a minute to ready herself, and then she made her way to Copper. He heard her coming, but didn't acknowledge her until she was right next to him. "Sorry you saw all of that, Bee..."

"Y-you knew I was there!?"

"Not at first, but...well...you smell a lot better than the guards, you know? I realized you were there after I left at the end of the fight."

"Copper..."

"You don't...hate me now, do you? I know I'm not normal, but...I don't know why. Sorry if I'm not exactly what you thought I was..."

"N-no...you're definitely who I thought you were. You're just...a fair bit more intimidating at times."

Copper hadn't been looking at Bee as they spoke, but he turned to her with a soft smile at her kind words. Bee's heart skipped a beat as he seemed to be looking into her very soul. His aura was gone, but his eyes were still aglow. Copper noticed her face reddening the longer he looked at her, and this made him happy. It meant he was some pony important to her, at least that is what he hoped. His adrenaline was still pumping from the fight, so he made a bold decision. He leaned forward and kissed her. Not for long, but long enough for him to get his answer. She felt the same way. As the kiss broke, they stared softly at each other before silently making their way up to Bee's room, and closing the door behind them.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 157: Morning After /-

Coal and Applejack became intimate with each other shortly after Coal woke up. It happened in the heat of the moment, but it was something they both needed. They got cleaned up, and are now back on the couch together. Coal is on his back laying his head on the arm (hoof) rest. Applejack has once more crawled atop him, and they continued to love on each other from there. Applejack had no idea when Dash and Scootaloo would be back, but she wasn't honestly in a hurry for it. She knew that Coal would most likely be spending a lot of time with Dash after everything that happened, so best enjoy her time with him while she can. Not only that, but...it was time to fill Coal in on Copper's situation.

"Coal..."

Applejack was on her side, and her face was to the lower right of Coal's. With his head leaned forward somewhat, he was in the perfect position to casually plant kisses on Applejack. Thusly, his only response was a light hum in his throat. "Mmm?"

"Ah...Ah need ta' tell ya somethin...bout Copper..." Coal stopped moving for a moment, but he didn't speak a word. He surprised Applejack by turning on his side, putting Applejack between him and the back of the sofa. Coal put his arms around her, and held her as tightly as he could without making it uncomfortable. "C-coal..."

Again, there was no verbal response. He was not always a fool, so he knew something had happened simply from the tone of Applejack's voice. Coal stroked her mane while kissing her forehead several times. Applejack quickly caught on to what he was doing, and continued.

"Copper's body...wasn't takin too kindly ta' all of Luna's magic. Rafe told him that he would go through some kinda change, n' so he is stayin with Luna until it passes. Ah don't know when he'll be back..."

The affection Coal was giving Applejack never stopped as she spoke, but Coal did finally voice his response shortly after she finished. "AJ...thank you."

"F-fer what?"

"For always being here, for always taking care of every pony, and putting them over yourself. You take such good care of me and the rest of the family, so thank you, AJ. Thank you for being mine." Coal buried his face into Applejack's mane as he spoke one last line. It was muffled, but it didn't feel any less sincere. "I love you so much, AJ." Coal had heard enough. Luna did an excellent job saving Copper before, and she'll do it again.

There was one other thing Applejack was thinking about mentioning, but she couldn't bring herself to now. Coal's eye...he probably had no idea, but it didn't matter. She was warm, safe, and loved. Nothing was more important than relishing the feel of Coal gently rubbing her back while at the same time nuzzling his face against hers. A humorous thought entered Applejack's mind as Coal continued to nuzzle her, and that was how his show of affection was seemingly becoming more pony like. She didn't say anything, though. She only tilted her head to plant small kisses on his neck.

As Coal continued to rub, nuzzle, and love on her; Applejack began slowly falling asleep. It was too comfortable, and far too comforting. Her cares were slowly melting away as all she could know at this moment was just how loved she really was. It happened without her realizing it, but sleep did finally take hold.

Coal knew immediately, but stayed with her for a while longer. He craned his neck in order to look out the window, and he found it to already be very late. This convinced Coal to get up, but not before putting a blanket over Applejack. He walked upstairs to the bathroom in order to wake up a bit, but nearly yelled out when he saw himself in the mirror. His eye...it looked so...malicious.

"H-how could AJ not say anything?" Coal put a hand to his eye and rubbed it for a few moments. He forcefully opened it wider, and leaned into the mirror. The color was a part of his eye now, but he had no idea what happened. Coal thought more about it, and decided stressing over it wasn't worth it. It didn't feel any different, and his vision was fine. His first thought was to maybe ask Twilight about it, and yet...that didn't sound like too good of an idea so soon. Guilt started washing over him as he thought about the kiss Twilight gave him. It didn't make him angry at her, but it did motivate him to kiss Applejack softly for a few minutes while she slept.

The wind was starting to blow rather fiercely as the house creaked. It made him somewhat concerned for Dash and Scootaloo, but that was only until he saw that familiar cyan blur for a split second in front of the window. The door opened slowly, and there before him were the other loves in his life. They both gasped very audibly when they saw Coal, but he raised a single finger and put it over his lips. With a tilt of his head he brought their attention to the sleeping Applejack on the couch, and so they managed to hold their tongues until Coal stepped outside with them.

"Daddy! I missed you so...m-m-much!?" Scootaloo jumped into Coal's arms, but soon got a good look at his eye. "Wh-wh-what happened!?"

Dash was very confused at first. That was until Coal sat down on the porch, and that put Dash at the proper visual level to get a good look herself. "Coal!? What in Celestia's name happened!?"

Coal was in a very mellow mood after his time with Applejack, so he wasn't much for a lot of talking. He pulled Dash onto his lap, and brought both the girls' faces to his. It took them a minute, but they did eventually relax. Now seemed like a good time to respond, so he eased up on the girls a bit.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I'm fine, honest." Coal leaned to Scootaloo first, and kissed her forehead before resting her against his chest. She surprised him as she crawled under his shirt, and started hugging him. This got a small chuckle out of Dash, but she didn't say anything. "You're adorable, sweetheart."

Scootaloo's motivation became more apparent when light sniffling could be heard. She just didn't want Dash to see her cry. Coal continued to stroke her back as he now turned his attention to Dash. It was obvious that she had been through a lot now. Her coat was slightly darker, and her mane didn't seem to have the same level of sheen it normally does. Dash began tearing up as Coal brought a hand to her cheek while never taking his eyes away from hers. Scootaloo was right there, but she couldn't see anything, so Dash couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned forward, and welcomed a long kiss from Coal.

No pony knew what Coal's change meant, and none knew of Copper's situation all the same, and yet they all slept soundly together that night. Not knowing what the next morning would bring, but not caring. It was time to enjoy the moment, and so they all happily obliged.

"MMmmm...that feels so good, Bee."

"I think you deserve it, Copper. It isn't every day that some pony fights for me like that. Well...so far it has been every day with you."

"Haha, you have a point there. Ahhh...you're really good at this."

"I've never done this before...I'm glad you enjoy it."

Copper was on his stomach on Bee's bedroom floor. She was gently trotting on his back to work out some kinks that had formed after the fight. This was after she made him shower, of course. It honestly made Copper laugh when she told him he stank a bit, but he wasn't bothered by it. He half joked about her joining him, but she told him he had to wait. The suggestiveness of her reply sent his hopes skyrocketing, and yet he somehow managed to maintain some composure. Bee finished up Copper's back, and then joined him on the floor. He put his wing over while pulling her up against himself.

"I love your wings, Copper. They're so warm..."

"They may be a little warm, but you're the hot one."

"Oh hush."

"Heheh, sorry. I'm just out of it from earlier, I guess."

"You really didn't get too hurt this time, right?"

"Naw. It's cool. I'd just rather not be forced to fight the stallions I'll be working with anymore. I'm sure the other guards already hate my guts."

"Copper...would...would you let me do something for you?"

"You just did, sugarcube."

"Sugarcube?"

"Huh...that was weird. I just felt like saying it...not sure why."

"Mmm...I like it. As long as it is from you."

Copper rolled onto his side in order to better look at Bee. She was sitting on the ground like a normal pony would, but that didn't last long. Copper turned her using his wing, so that they would be stomach to stomach. He then brought her between his legs, and hers went past him as well. It was basically a full body hug, but it was a little awkward.

"C-copper..."

Bee leaned back a bit in order to better look at Copper, but he didn't give her much of a chance as he pressed his face into hers. A part of her was beyond shocked at how fast this was going, and yet she didn't care. Her first few encounters with Coal slowly crept into her mind, but she laughed them off. He had his lover, and now...she was ready for hers. She pushed in while squeezing Copper's body with her legs, and he started to do the same. Neither could bring themselves to stop this. Copper's mind was completely blank as Bee slowly opened her mouth. It took him a moment to work up the courage to go for it, but he eventually did. It was very warm, and tasted sweet. Bee returned his advances, albeit hesitantly. She was no fool, so it was very clear where this was leading, and she had to mentally prepare herself for it.

Copper's desires were starting to become too great, so he made a very bold move. Using his wing, he rolled onto his back while keeping Bee on his chest. She broke the kiss as a small yelp escaped her lips. This made her go completely red in embarrassment, but Copper only found it cute. He reached out, and brought her back down on him. Bee was both enjoying, and fearful of his forcefulness. Knowing he wanted this as much as she did was uplifting, but at the same time it was incredibly scary.

It took her several minutes, but she was ready to start doing more for Copper. She broke the kiss once more to look at him, and her jaw dropped at what she saw. He...he fell asleep.

"You have got to be kidding! Copper!" Bee brought a hoof to his face and pushed him around a bit. It didn't do anything. He was completely out. She sighed feeling a mix of disappointment, and maybe a little relief. Bee stepped off of him, and went over to a cabinet to get a blanket. She walked back over to Copper, and due to him being on his back...he wasn't hiding anything. The blanket fell from her mouth as she gawked at the sight. A new level of red was reached then, and she had to look away as she moved the blanket over him. Bee laughed at herself a bit before cuddling up next to him.

"*sigh* Goodnight, Copper. Let's hope your next wake up is nicer." After a quick kiss, she too let sleep take hold.

"EEEK!"

"H-huh!? Wh-what!? Bee!? What is going on!?"

"C-c-c-copper!?"

"Yeah!?"

"I-i-i-is that you!?"

"What are you talking about!? Of course it is me! Wait...Oh jeez! I fell asleep! Sorry about that..."

"Th-that is the least of my worries! Look at yourself!"

"What? Hey...hold up a second. Did...you get...bigger?"

"No! You got smaller!"

What in the heck is going on!? I got smaller!? There are plenty of mirrors in Bee's room, so I walked over to one, and..."WHAT THE BUCK!? I LOOK LIKE A LITTLE COLT!"

"I-I-I know!"

What is going on!? I'm almost exactly Bee's size now! What is with my coloring!? There wasn't blue in my mane before! And where did my black stripes go!? I looked back at Bee, and she was looking really freaked out! Heck! I am too!

"C-copper..."

"This doesn't make any sense, Bee! What happened to my body!?"

"I-I don't know, Copper. H-how do you feel?"

"Well...now that you mention it...pretty sore actually. It feels like I got my flank handed to me!"

Bee walked over to me, but very slowly. She is actually a little bit bigger than me now! This is too weird! Bee reached out and started poking me a bit.

"Y-you feel normal..." Bee started getting more comfortable as she began seemed to relax a little. "You just look so...different. I mean...the only thing about you that's the same...are your eyes. This is too weird, Copper..."

"You're telling me. Well...admittedly...this is better than having guards yelling at me for being in your bed. OH CRAP! The guards! I'm sure they're going to want me for something today!"

"I-I'll just tell them that you're recovering, a-and you're not to be disturbed."

"That'll work for now, I guess, but what if I stay this way? What then?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"*sigh*...well...at least I'm not totally lame looking. I kinda like the blue, but...I miss the stripes."

"Heheh, that's pretty funny, Copper. You look like you've reverted ten years and you're paying attention to the cosmetic changes."

"What more can I do? Just trying to find a silver lining here..."

"Well...you're still cute."

"Heh, thanks, Bee. You're always hot, so at least something didn't change." Ok...calming down now. Nothing I can do about this, so...try not to freak out. Heh...humor always helps in times like this. "Hah, want to try again? I don't think I'm going to fall asleep this time!"

"You're ridiculous, Copper. I'm glad that you're taking this well, though."

"So...is that a maybe later?"

"Heheh...maybe."

"Woah! Really?" Is she being serious!?

"You're still you. Just...very different looking."

Wow...that...that's really nice of her "That...I mean...thanks, Bee." I'm a pretty lucky stallion. Well...colt I guess. Now one question remains...what to do now?

Coal was the first to wake up this morning. For once he wasn't completely buried under every pony, despite the fact that Scootaloo joined them that night. Thanks to this, Coal was able to get out of bed without disturbing any of them. He wasn't going to confess this, but he had been experiencing terrible headaches ever since he woke up. It was difficult hiding them, but there was no way he was going to let the girls know about it.

He staggered into the bathroom where he promptly began rinsing off his face and neck. It felt like he was burning up, but his temperature was normal. There weren't signs of any problems visually either. Coal stared at his reflection, focusing primarily on his right eye.

"One green eye, and one red eye. Heh, guess I'm Christmas themed now. Wait...what is today?"

Coal made his way downstairs to check the date. It was a Wednesday, so...cripes. It was Hearth's Warming Day.

"Well this rather sucks. My first Hearth's Warming, and nearly every pony is dealing with some kind of trauma. *sigh* At least Dashie is home. Now if only Copper was..."

Coal's thoughts were interrupted by the faintest sound of whimpering coming from upstairs. He quickly tracked down the source of the sound, but he wasn't ready for what he saw. Dash had been holding onto Scootaloo while they slept, but now she had rolled away a bit. She was clearly having a terrible nightmare. Sweat was dripping from her brow, and she would whimper or whine every few seconds. Coal quickly scooped her up, and brought her downstairs with him. He laid her down on the couch, and quickly tried to wake her.

Dash was too deep into her nightmare, and just wouldn't wake up. Coal didn't want to start yelling at her, so he did the only thing he could. He sat down on the couch, and pulled her tightly into his chest. Coal gently rocked back and forth as he whispered into her ear. He told her it was alright, and that she was safe.

This went on for nearly twenty minutes before Dash finally woke up. It wasn't peacefully either. She gasped, and tried to flail about, but Coal kept a strong hold on her.

"C-coal!?"

"Shh, it's alright. You were just having a nightmare. I tried to wake you sooner, but you were really out of it."

Dash was panting somewhat, but managed to calm down. Well...calm her breathing. She was berating herself for making Coal worry, so her calm was more physical than anything.

"I-I'm sorry, Coal."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For bothering you because of a stupid dream..."

"Dashie...you know I'm not going to regret having an excuse to hold you."

"Heh, thanks..."

Dash rested her head on Coals shoulder, and began rubbing her nose against his neck. Coal moved his arm along her back, and rubbed her cheek with the other.

"Are you going to be alright, Dashie?"

"Yeah...I'll get over it. I can't believe it is even still bothering me, though..."

"Dashie...what...what all did you go through? I remember Pine...getting far too close to you, and your being strapped down, but nothing more."

"Coal...I...I'd rather you not know. It wasn't fun, but I'm fine, really."

Dash was not a strong liar. Her physical appearance was more than enough to know she went through hell many times over. Coal didn't want to push her into telling him, but he feared for her.

"Alright, Dashie. I don't need to know if you don't want me to. Just...tell me if you need help. I...I mean..."

"It's cool, honest. So...what all did I miss while I was gone?"

"Best get comfortable, Dashie. I'm not sure I can even remember everything..."

Author's notes: I came so close to adding the sex warnings before the Copper/Bee segment! It would have been hilarious! God I'm such a troll! But I talked myself out of it at the last minute for a few reasons.

Anyway, a while back I talked about how a price was paid for getting this Dash arc early. If anybody recalls, I mentioned that the only reason this Dash arc came as quickly as it did, was because some people were getting bored. I originally planned for it to happen next in story winter, and this is because I wanted Coal/Copper's first Hearth's Warming to be special. I had a big plan in mind, but that had to go down the crapper due to my following a calender. I'm still going to try and make it something, but it won't compare to what it could have been. That is the price paid for wanting action sooner than I originally had planned. I do have an idea in mind on how to make up for it, but it will be more focused on the main six and Coal. In the original Hearth's Warming special, Copper and the CMC were going to have a lot of focus too, but that can't happen now for obvious reasons.

In case anybody is wondering, yes. I did bring in the Sweetie Belle moving, and Copper's change arc sooner because of the Dash arc. It has changed the story immensely, because we're missing a year's worth of development this way. I made an exception this time, but I probably won't be doing this again. It sucks when you have a plan, and it gets blown to pieces, ya know?

Of course I'm not mad about the change any. If anything, everyone out there knows how far I'm willing to take the bigger arcs now. I have three arcs in the works that will top the Dash arc for serious tone, and action/adventure. Let that sink in. You guys called for pony blood over this arc, and I can top it. Heheheh...I'm a terrible person, AND I LOVE IT! Night ya'll!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 158: Voices /-

Author's notes: I know most of you are wanting things to become super normal again, but...not happening. (insert troll face here) Don't worry, I'm not making things actively stressful for everyone. I'm introducing something that literally HAS to happen. Again, because of the Dash arc coming early. It's going to look pretty bad now, but it'll allow for a lot of really funny moments later. The next chapter will consist of the Hearth's Warming celebration, and I do want to make that...at least somewhat special. I know I missed yesterday's update too, and I may miss another. A few other authors and I are working on a fun side project (no story writing involved) that is eating up my time. (in a good way) Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and I'll see you guys next time!

Note: If you find it hard to read the italics in this, and would prefer bold or maybe underlined, let me know. It doesn't HAVE to be in italics, it just has to be noticeably different from normal text.

I was getting Dash caught up on the major things that happened while she was gone. With the only exception being my incident with the diamond dogs. Sweetie Belle moving was what really upset her, though. Not for herself, but for Copper. We both just kind of sat there thinking about the little guy for a while after that. It stopped when AJ and Scootaloo woke up. They joined us on the couch for a little bit, and I made some breakfast after that.

It honestly felt...really weird being home. Don't get me wrong! I loved every second of being with them again, but there was still this unbearable pressure in my head going on. I'm finding it incredibly hard just to stay focused long enough to hold a normal conversation. I'm SOMEHOW able to make it through the serious stuff, but that's it!

Sadly, every pony knew something was up with me. So...they each went out of their way in order to give me a little time to deal with it. Since it is Hearth's warming, AJ and Dash are going to see how many of our friends don't have plans. We'll get as many ponies together in order to at least do something special. Scootaloo was going to see if the Apple family wanted to join us as well. It isn't often I get to see what are basically my in-laws, so I really hoped they could.

It was the most bizarre feeling...knowing that they were all stepping out so I can deal with this. Maybe it isn't a big deal, and I'm just not thinking straight. AUGH! This is unbearable! SHIT!

"Great...you just had to get angry, Host."

"The...fuck? Who just said that!?" Hey...my...my headache is going away...WHAT!?

"This is ridiculous. How long was I allowed to sleep? What? Two...maybe three days? You have an awful temper, you know that?"

"Ok...this...I...where the fuck are you talking from!?" I got up and started looking around the house. Even though the pain was gone, I still couldn't think straight. I was asking the wrong question. "And who the hell are you!?"

"I'm you...sort of."

"Don't...don't freaking mess with me right now. I'm in no fucking mood for this..."

"That's exactly why I woke up too. I suggest you calm down if you want me to go away."

"I...I have no idea what you're going on about! Tell me who you are!"

"Come on, Host. You can't be this stupid. Just shut the fuck up and think for a minute. I doubt you would believe me if I just straight up told you who I was."

AUGH! What is this!? I'm back at the couch, holding my face in my hands. I'm not running a temperature, and I haven't taken any blows to the head recently. I'm not crazy, so...what is going on? Hmm...my red eye surely has something to do with this. Red...crimson...CRIMSON! That little pain in the ass did something!

"Now you're starting to think. Can you do it without getting pissed off, though? I'm rather enjoying the fact that I'm not feeling compelled to murder anything at the moment."

"You...hear what I think?"

"Sure do! Now...keep thinking."

This guys is a fucking dick!

"I heard that."

"Oh dear lord...you're driving me up a fucking wall!"

"Yeah...I am that, aren't I? Look...I'm getting tired of this little game we have going on. The sooner you get this shit fixed, the sooner I can go back to sleep. Unless something happens to one of your precious ponies, in which case I'm back in full freaking force!"

"Then just tell me what you are! Where you are! And what the hell I'm supposed to do!"

"Well...like I said! I'm you...sort of. I'm in your freaking head! And I have no damn idea! Go ask Twilight. Get over your little boner for the chick, and just talk to her!"

"Dude! That is messed up!"

"Hey! I'm in your head! I know you've thought of it!"

"Not since I got with AJ and Dash, though!"

"Don't kid yourself. Lust was having a field day when Twilight kissed you."

"Wait...Lust? WAIT! You're in my head...no...nonononononono!"

"Yeah...I think you got it."

"Wh-who are you?"

"Wrath. At your beck and call, Host."

Bored...bored...bored...bored...this isn't helping. Bee is reading on her bed, and I'm just kind of lying about! She offered to get me something to read too, but I don't have the attention span for that! I mean...not with the way Bee is looking right now! She is on her stomach with her back legs out behind her. The book is on its back, and she is resting her head on her front legs. That in itself is a pleasant sight, but what is really get to me is her tail. She keeps swinging it around, and...I well...got an idea. I climbed onto the bed with her, and rested against the pillows behind her. I'm not sure if she knew what was going on, but every few seconds I got a very lovely sight! After a while though...looking just gets annoying. I know she said maybe earlier, but I don't think I'd even want to when like this! I mean...I went from...down to...augh. Stupid pride...getting in the way of fun times.

We sat there silently for a while, but eventually some pony started knocking on the door. It scared the buck out of both of us! I didn't say a word, but thankfully Bee took charge.

"Yes?"

"Lady Birthright. Your presence is requested by your Father in the dining hall. The are several nobles here demanding to know why you are no longer seeking a suitor when one hasn't been officially announced."

"By Celestia...thank you. I'll be down there shortly."

Bee closed her book, and started looking really stressed out. I can't say I blame her. Especially when this really is my fault. "S-sorry you're being put through this, Bee."

"I wouldn't mind too much, but...can't those foals wait until after Hearth's Warming for this? I'd rather not have such a day spoiled because of politics."

"Hearth's Warming? What's that?"

"You don't...oh...I'm sorry, Copper. I keep forgetting that..."

"Don't worry about it! Just get over my form and give me a kiss before you take care of this stuff."

"My my, aren't you the precocious little one."

"Little one...what have you seen?"

This made her laugh! *sigh* I wish I was kidding! Stupid body! "Say, Bee...how long do you think this will take you? I know we haven't been doing much in here, but...the sight of your flank has been making that easier."

"Heheheh! I'd imagine so, but I'm afraid it could take a while. I know you don't want to stay cooped up in here, but I can't be having you running around the grounds looking the way you do."

"Well I know that! My wings still feel rather strong. Would you mind if I flew around the city for a while?"

"Hmm...if I remind every pony that you are under no circumstances to be bothered, that may be alright."

"Great! Now about that kiss..."

This made Bee giggle some more. I love her laugh. It is rather bubbly, and pretty cute. She crawled over to me before leaving, and I did get that kiss. It was so great! Kissing is probably the only thing nicer for me at this size. We're more equal in it. Rather than me just dominating her, but then again...

"*sigh* I'll see you in a while, Copper. Hopefully we can do something...special for tonight."

"There is nothing I don't like about that statement."

"Copper...I...n-nothing. Enjoy your afternoon."

"Bee?..." She didn't hear me. What was she wanting to say? She looked...really sad there for a minute. I hope my change isn't bothering her, or making her regret things. Hmm...I doubt it. It has to be something else. Mmm...I can still taste her a bit. I need to get this body of mine fixed, or find out why this happened. I can't protect Bee like this! I know she doesn't just want me around for that anymore, but...what other purpose do I have in life? No home...no family...no friends...*sigh* whelp! I do have one very awesome mare, though, and I plan to keep it that way!

I stayed on Bee's bed for a while, just enjoying how it smelt like her, but I got bored. Not that me getting that way is at all surprising. I opened Bee's bedroom window, and took off for town. I made sure to fly into the clouds before making my way there, though. It would suck if any of the other guards saw this little colt fly out of her room. I'd probably be mistaken as a thief!

Wait...speaking of colts...who the buck is that? There is this little orange pegasus near the front gates. He didn't see me, so I flew down behind him.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"Ahh! Woah! D-don't scare me like that!"

"Well, that's kinda what you get for spying on private property. This place won't exactly welcome prying eyes like that."

"S-sorry, I-I do have a reason for it of course!"

"A reason, huh? What could that be?"

"Well...I mean...it's kind of a private matter. I have a friend who is really depressed, but I don't know why!"

"Kay...I don't see how that can be solved by doing this, but...kay."

"Ugh! Well...basically there is this pony that she really really likes, and she told us about him. The other day she ran into a very large stallion who fit the description pretty well. She ended up running off crying, and...my other friends and I are worried."

Wait...a little filly that ran into a large stallion...and...crap! She does know me! I think I remember this kid chasing after her too. Damnit! There IS a life I'm leaving behind! Wait...really...really...likes? No...I'm not a...nonononononno! Well...it wouldn't be that weird if I'm like this, but...then...why did...how did...FUCK! Ok...I need to figure this out...time to do something I'm not going to be proud of.

"Did that stallion have black stripes?"

"Y-yes! He did! Do you know him!?"

"Yeah...I know him. How uhh...does that friend of yours know him?"

"Oh...well I'm not totally sure that he is the pony she was talking about before. That's why I'm trying to catch glimpses of him. Maybe I can find out more about him this way or something."

"I see...where is this friend of yours now?"

"She is probably at her house. It's Hearth's Warming after all, and I imagine she is pretty busy. Why do you ask?"

*sigh* Here comes the crap I'm not proud of. "I wouldn't mind talking with her about him. It wouldn't be too hard to find out if he is the pony she knows."

"Really!? You wouldn't mind!?"

Jeez...I feel like a creep now. This kid is just trying to help a friend, and I'm using him for my own answers. "Not at all. I'm not really doing anything for a while anyway."

"Thanks! This will really help us out! We're all pretty worried about her, so thanks again! Oh umm...what is your name?"

"C..." Wait! She called me by Copper before...I can't use that name. "Clay. My name is Clay."

"Good to meet you, Clay! I'm Brio, and my friend who you will be talking to is Sweetie Belle."

*sigh* Here we go...I'm so not looking forward to this. Brio is all kinds of chipper and happy, but I'm far past worried. What if she really does know me? I...I don't want to leave Bee. Brio then led me through the streets of Canterlot for a while, until we reached Sweetie Belle's home.

"This is it, Clay. How umm...do you want to do this?"

"I'll talk with her. I'm a little curious how she knows of Copper anyway." Please take the hint, Brio! I want to talk with her alone, but I can't say that! It would be creepy for some pony you just met! Wait...I do look like a child now, though. Mmm...maybe not too bad in this case then.

"Ok, I should be getting home anyway. It is Hearth's Warming after all."

Whoo! "Sounds like a plan, Brio."

"Hey umm...if Sweetie Belle won't tell me what you two talked about, can I ask you about it?"

"Y-yeah...I don't see why not..."

"Cool! Thanks, Clay!"

"Yeah...see ya..." Augh...this is not going to be fun. For some reason...I want to fly up to one of the windows first. I wonder why. It doesn't matter, though. There was a little movement in front of one of them, so I flew up to that one first. I didn't fly right into the window. I carefully peeked in, and...huh. It's that same little pony...Sweetie Belle, but...I'm feeling...a little funny. Almost...scared for whatever reason.

*tap tap tap*

"H-huh? Who's there!?"

Her voice cracked a little...why...why do I like that? This is freaking me out! I poked my head out, and she literally fell over gasping when she saw me. She ran over to the window, and immediately opened it up while pulling me inside.

"Copper! It's...it's really you!" She started hugging me, and...I just...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? Sweetie Belle only hugged me for a moment though. She broke the hug rather violently, and then put some distance between us. "H-how could you, Copper? Y-you show up out of nowhere looking and acting so differently! Th-then just show up looking normal again! W-wait...C-c-copper, wh-what h-happened to y-your eyes!?"

"Listen...I really need you to calm down. I umm...I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Copper...please tell me what is going on. I-I missed you so much, and then y-y-you just..."

"P-please don't start crying! I'll tell you all I know, but I need you to tell me some stuff too."

"Y-you're not making any sense, Copper. Wh-what happened?"

"I...I can't remember anything from before a couple days ago. I...don't know who you are, and...I don't know who I am either. Can...you tell me who I am? AUGH! Sweetie Belle!?" She fainted!

I picked her up, and started trying to jostle her awake, but those damn feelings started getting in the way again! Sh-she is so soft, and...just...I...I need to go! I set her on her bed, and quickly flew off! My heart is almost beating out of its chest! Wh-what does this mean!? She said I looked different to her, but...we only met when I was my normal size. Is...is that not what I normally look like? WHAT AM I!?

"Wrath? Like...the...I can't even bring myself to say it..."

"You don't need to. It's pretty clear you believe it already. I am Wrath. Your greatest sin. Pleasure to finally get to talk to you, Host."

"You're my greatest? You don't honestly sound all that...well...angry right now."

"You let me run loose back when you took care of those monsters attacking Twilight. It wore down my battery so to speak."

"I think I understand, but...this is all just...too crazy."

"But you believe it all the same."

"I do...it's just...I don't want to! I'm finally home again with my family, and...now this!?"

"Could be worse. It isn't like we control you or anything. You can just hear us."

"Wait...we? us? Don't tell me..."

"All seven of us. I'm not sure what wakes us up exactly, but the others and I are walking around in here like when Crimson was around. It's nice being able to move like our own being, I guess. I just don't care for these damn shackles any! You have no idea how difficult it was for them to let me out of that fucking cage!"

"...I'm not even going to ask."

"It doesn't matter. So...going to go talk with Twilight now?"

"Actually...I don't think so. Not yet anyway. I'm not going to alert any pony to this kind of shit, especially on a day like this."

"Oh yeah...Hearth's Warming and all that. I can understand that. Well...you're starting to calm down, and I can feel myself losing whatever connection we have. Keep yourself in check, and you may be able to control this crap."

"You're being awfully helpful...well...now you are."

"Yeah...when I'm not angry or anything...I think I'm the most relatable to you normally. Well...maybe Pride."

"Ugh...well...I guess that's it then. Would it be correct of me to assume that I'll always be alerted if one of you wakes up?"

"Uhh...I wouldn't count on it always. Sloth would probably be too lazy, and Lust...likes to watch..."

"OH MY GOD! NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Hey! Cool it! I'm not going anywhere if you don't!"

"I'm getting yelled at by myself! Sort of! What has my life become!?"

"Heheh! I wish you could hear Madness right now. He is a funny fuck when you get like this!"

Coal and Wrath went back and forth for nearly an hour longer before Coal calmed down enough for the connection to break. Knowing that his own lack of control over his emotions was going to be his own undoing made it very difficult, but he managed...this time. Unbeknownst to Coal, even after the connection is broken...the world inside his mind is still very much alive.

When Pine woke up shortly after Twilight feel asleep, he immediately tried to get Crimson out of there. The thought of killing them in their sleep crossed his mind, but his own cowardice prevented that. If he woke Coal up...he would definitely be killed this time. As he was moving Crimson onto his back, she too woke up. Crimson saw them all asleep, and didn't succumb to the same level of cowardice Pine did. She hated Coal with every fiber of her being. She didn't want to admit it, but his mind bested her, and defeat was not something she takes well. In her spite, Crimson cursed Coal to suffer from his greatest flaws. Her thinking was she would hit him where it hurts most...his relationships. She even went one step further by focusing her magic into a specific point on his body. His right eye. Until the day her magic was undone, he would be forever reminded of just who made him the way he is now. Crimson knew it would most likely be undone eventually, but hoped it would come after the damage has been dealt, and Coal has been made to suffer. Just like she was.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 159: Avoid the Problem /-

Author's notes: The next chapter will contain the Hearth's Warming get together. This one sets a little ground work, and hints at some interesting things. Ok...they really aren't hints when they are this dang obvious. Heh...I hope everyone enjoys! *whispers* and please don't hurt me...

What do I do now? I do have an old life, but...I don't want to leave my new one. This sucks! *sigh* I didn't handle Sweetie Belle well either. Still can't believe she fainted. Is it really that big of a shock? Stuff like this happens, but...it isn't THAT crazy...right? No...I know why she did, but I wish I didn't. So...let me see if I can summarize all this garbage. I'm either a full grown stallion, or just a child. I was potentially very close to a filly, and that makes the prior very creepy. There is no way I'm a damn filly-fooler! Buck that noise! *sigh* I'm not up to flying around the city anymore. It's time to just get home.

Home...yeah...yeah it is. I don't know who I was before, but I know who I am now. If my memories come back...I'll deal with it then. Why should I wreck something great for a shot in the dark? Granted...that isn't very responsible of me. Ok! I just need to collect my thoughts, and I'll try again with Sweetie Belle later. Just cause I know OF my old life, doesn't mean I HAVE to go back to it! Maybe we were just good friends or something. Heh...I doubt there has ever been any pony alive that seriously wanted to not have any friends or family. I somehow got myself a gorgeous mare friend, and a job that allows me to be with her all the time. If it weren't for this stupid form I'm in I'd probably consider myself an incredibly lucky stallion. Hopefully that luck will carry over the next time I talk with Sweetie Belle. Well...that's just assuming I don't get those bucked up emotions again! SHIT! No! I'm not starting up again! It's just time to get home!

*knock knock knock*

"Why are you knocking, AJ?"

"Burstin' in on Twi' all the time has ta' get annoyin'. Just tryin' ta' be ah little more considerate."

Applejack and Dash were stopping at Twilight's first, because they figured she probably wouldn't have any plans at this point. Not after being gone until just the other day. After a minute, Spike answered the door.

"Hi, AJ! Hey, Dash! Glad to see you're finally home!"

"Howdy, Spike. Is Twi' in?"

"Yeah. She is writing a letter to the Princess now, but she isn't too busy for company. Come on in!"

Twilight was at her desk with her reading glasses on. She was staring at a half completed letter, and appeared to be at a loss for words. Spike called out to her after letting in the others, and she immediately rolled up the letter and put it away.

"Applejack! Dash! What are you doing here?"

Applejack offered to do most of the explaining, so Dash just got comfortable on the floor while Applejack began telling Twilight what has happened. "Coal woke up yesterday, Twi'."

"He did!? That is fantastic! I'll let the Princess know that we won't be needing Crimson's magic deciphered then."

"Well...there is still kinda ah problem, Twi'."

"Coal is havin' ah hard time with somethin', but he hasn't said what. We didn't bring up either, and uhh...his eye has gone red."

"Red? Wait...Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it...like...Crimson's?"

Dash's ears drooped, and she looked away from Twilight. "Yeah...it is."

What happened next, no pony expected. Twilight's face contorted into that of pure rage, and she yelled out the only expletive she never had before. "FUCK!"

This left every pony and Spike stunned for minutes! They couldn't honestly believe that just came out of Twilight's mouth. Spike collapsed onto the floor, and just sat there looking flabbergasted. Dash almost snickered at it, but kept herself in check.

Applejack was the first one to call her out on it. "Ah think yer spendin' too much time with Coal, Twi'."

A look of shame and embarrassment washed over Twilight as she hid her face. "S-sorry. It's just...everything that could possible go wrong...usually does. At least in Coal's case..."

"Don't let it bug ya too much, Twi. Coal has actually been pretty mellow since wakin' up. Even though somethin' is buggin' him..."

Dash let out a soft sigh, and voiced her opinion on the matter. "Maybe you should let Princess Celestia figure out that magic. Then we can use it to make Coal get over whatever fear he has about confiding in us. It really gets annoying..."

Twilight and Applejack weren't sure on how to respond to that. They didn't like it anymore than Dash did, but they were a little surprised at how bitter Dash sounded about it. They didn't pursue it any, and Applejack went back to talking with Twilight. She asked if Twilight and Spike would like to join them for Hearth's Warming, and they quickly accepted. Twilight wanted to talk with Coal some about this latest change, and Spike really wanted to get out. They set a time, and each went off to ask the others. Twilight went to Pinkie's. Applejack went to Rarity's, and Dash went to Fluttershy's. With any luck every pony would get to help make this a day to remember.

Copper made his way back to Bee's bedroom in a hurry. He thankfully wasn't noticed on his way in, but was quickly reminded of how little there was for him to do. "Great..."

He did the only thing he could think to do at the time: nap. It was still pretty early in the day, and there was no bringing himself to leave again. Sleep came quickly, but it only lasted for a few hours. Copper woke up to the sound of the bedroom door closing, and that nearly gave him a panic attack! That is until he saw Bee standing there with a tray of food in her mouth. She was trying not to spill it, so she wasn't really looking at Copper until she set it down. When she did though, Bee stared at him in disbelief.

"Copper..."

"Hey, Bee. Uhh...something on my face?"

"Yes!"

"What!? I wasn't serious!"

"No no no, Copper! Your stripes are coming back!"

"Really!?" Copper jumped off the bed and walked over to one of the mirrors. Sure enough there were black stripes starting to appear. This made Copper both joyous, and incredibly confused. "What is going on with me!?"

Bee walked over to Copper and looked into the mirror with him. Neither realized it at first, but once Bee was standing next to him...he had gotten bigger. Copper now stood a few inches taller than Bee.

"Y-you grew too..."

"I don't understand what is going on." Copper was starting to seriously freak out, until he saw how worried Bee was looking at him. He bit his lip, and forced himself to calm down. "S-sorry about all of this, Bee. I don't mean to make things stressful on you..."

"Copper...I have to get back to the meeting with the nobles, but...when I get back..."

"Y-yeah?" Bee didn't finish her thought. Instead she simply kissed Copper's cheek before stepping out. He put a hoof to it while rubbing it slowly. A smile grew as hope was restored. "She doesn't mind..."

Copper watched Bee up until the door closed behind her, and let out a contented sigh once she was gone. He then turned his attention back to the mirror, and stared at his reflection intently. As the minutes turned into hours, his theory was confirmed. The stripes on his body were slowly growing back into their original patterns, and his physical size grew with them. The blue in his mane began fading as it slowly returned to original length as well. Somehow watching this happen right before his eyes made it all the more unbelievable.

"How is this happening?" Copper's body had been somewhat tired all day, but the more his form returned to the way it was before the more that fatigue began to dissipate. His strength returned to him as well as his confidence.

He did break away for a little while to eat the meal Bee brought up to him. Granted it had gotten cold from sitting around for so long. It didn't really matter though. Copper's mind was past full with questions and concerns to even pay attention to anything else. That was until Bee returned after the sun had begun to set.

"Sorry that took so long, Copper. Explaining anything to nobles can be a real...pain..."

Bee was once more staring at Copper in awe. He wasn't 100% back to normal, but he was very close. They stared at each for several minutes without so much as saying a single word. It didn't take long for Copper to start considering a few things. He had no idea if this would last, or if he would go back to being a little colt again. He knew what he wanted, and there wasn't going to be a better time for it.

Copper walked over to Bee, and quickly put her to the floor with a forceful kiss. She wasn't the least bit surprised this time around. Granted the fears she had from the last time this happened began returning to her somewhat. There was some guilt in Copper's heart for doing this, but he didn't dwell on it for long. To him...if this happened then it would make choosing this life all the easier. His thoughts began to fade as the moment intensified. He succumbed to a mental stupor he wasn't familiar with as Bee was drowning out everything around him. Each of his senses became attuned to Bee, and her alone.

There came a point where neither of them could think anymore. Their bodies and hearts were wanting, and there was no stopping it this time. Bee presented herself to Copper, and prepared herself for this to really happen.

Coal was sitting outside on the porch while staring off into space. He wasn't in pain anymore, but his thoughts were still cloudy from this new knowledge Wrath presented to him. It brought him much unrest, and he tried to fight it any way he could. His choice of relief was to think about his lovers, but that proved to be the worst possible thing he could do.

"WOOOOO! FREEDOM, BITCHES"

"*sigh*...Lust?"

"Damn straight!"

"So I can't even think about my loves now...just fan-fucking-tastic."

"Hey hey! What say we go have some fun!? You're a pretty popular guy, you know!? And I've just been itching for a taste of that purple unicorn!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this in my own voice. This is just a mind fuck."

"I prefer skull fucking, but your idea is good too."

"Holy...no no...don't need Wrath here too. Just have to calm down, and you'll go away."

"Awww, come on! You know I'm your favorite sin! Don't even try to deny it!"

"Oh I won't, but I won't concede to it either. This would be so much easier if those girls weren't so amazing..."

"Would you mind knocking that off? Love is in here, and he is starting to glow! I hate that! He spoils the best parts!"

"I'd rather talk with him. Shame that isn't how this crap works..."

"Hmph! Well that is pretty dickish of ya! Come on! I'm your buddy! You can be the ship, and I'll be the captain! Onward, to all the mares!"

"How is it you're the embodiment of lust, but you have a sense of humor too?"

"Ya know...I have no idea! But who cares!? We're in a town with like...20% male population or something! We could rule this place with an iron dick!"

"Uuuuugh! How are you still here!? I'm not even thinking about the girls anymore!"

"I dunno...not that I care either. Wait...maybe I do know!"

"...and?"

"Not gonna say! You'll just get rid of me then, and I want to play...with flank."

"You do realize I'm never going be with either of my loves for as long as you're here, right?"

"*gasp* DON'T SAY THAT! WE WILL TURN BLUE!"

"We?"

"Me and the best damn gift Twilight ever gave ya!"

"I'm starting to regret that..."

"No you're not! Admit it! You loved every second you got to use it!"

"I have a feeling the more I fight you, the more power you have. Is that it? I'm just paying too much attention to you."

"Augh! You're not fun right now, Host!"

"That's another thing. Why do you and Wrath call me Host?"

"Because that is what you are! You're the host to all of us! Together we make up what makes you, you! Granted I'd like to get rid of a lot of these guys! Somebody tell Love to go fuck himself!"

"...don't you mean go love himself?"

"HA! Now that was funny!"

"Yeah...it kind of was."

"You know, Host...I think you're going to enjoy this more than you're willing to admit."

"Well...I'll never be bored."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 160: Two Firsts /-

Author's notes: There is one part in this chapter that actually made me a little bit sad, and I didn't think it would when I was planning on writing it. Maybe I'm not as big a monster as I think I am...heh, NAW! I AM! WOOOOOOO!

Scootaloo was gradually making her way to the Apple family farm after parting ways with Applejack and Dash. Her thoughts were filled with worries about Coal and Copper. What was Coal going through now? How is Copper doing with Luna? When will he be coming home? Questions rang in her mind one after another the entire trip. As the farmhouse came into view, Scootaloo snapped out of it to remember her goal. Due to her becoming ill, Scootaloo hadn't seen Applebloom in a fair while. It was possible she already had plans with Big Mac and Granny Smith, but with any luck they'd want to join in on Coal's first Hearth's Warming.

Scootaloo stepped onto the porch, and gave the door several light knocks. Big Mac's voice could be heard from the other side as the door opened shortly thereafter.

"Hi, Big Mac. I'm here to invite you, Applebloom, and Granny Smith to join us for Hearth's Warming if you don't already have plans."

"That's awfully good of ya. We were just gonna have ah quiet evenin' at home, but gettin ta' spend it with every pony else sounds much better. Let me just make sure Granny is up fer it."

"Ok. Is Applebloom around somewhere? I'd like to talk with her if I could."

"Come on in. She is in her room."

"Thanks, Big Mac."

Scootaloo stepped inside and made her way up the stairs. Applebloom was sitting on her bed with a journal in front of her when Scootaloo came in through the door.

"Hey, Applebloom..."

"Scootaloo! Good ta' see ya! Feelin' any better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. What do you have there?"

"Oh this? It's just ah log of all the stuff Ah've tried fer mah cutie mark. Runnin outta ideas, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Applebloom and Scootaloo talked for a short while until Big Mac let them know Granny Smith was feeling up to it. The girls walked Granny Smith over to the house while Big Mac gathered a few things onto a cart to bring over. As the girls were walking, Applebloom brought up how Copper was doing, and that put a small damper on Scootloo's mood. How was Copper doing? No pony honestly knew.

Twilight was feeling immensely guilty for losing her composure earlier. Even if it was fairly justifiable. Sugar Cube Corner came into view after a few minutes, and Twilight had to compose herself a little more before entering. What Twilight had forgotten was that Spike had told her that Pinkie wanted to throw a special party for Copper and Coal's first Hearth's Warming. She stepped inside to find sweets of all kinds being brought out of the kitchen at an alarming rate by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Each time the swinging doors would flap open, Twilight would catch a glimpse of Pinkie working on a dozen different recipes at once. It was an astonishing sight to see her look so focused. Twilight gawked for a few minutes, but left shortly thereafter with a large smile on her face. Pinkie would throw a party even if Coal hadn't woken up. The thought of her trying to wake him in her usual crazy style made Twilight giggle as she decided to wait outside for her friend to finish. This was a great time to just sit back, and let her mind rest. Too much stress lately...

Applejack arrived at Rarity's to see her already stepping out of the boutique. "Heya, Rar'. Goin' somewhere?"

"Applejack! Darling, you're just the mare I wanted to see!"

"Ah am?"

"Oooh, do I ever have a surprise for you! Heheh, Coal is going to enjoy it."

Rarity had a large smile on as she batted her eyelashes a few times. Applejack recognized the look as Rarity having one of her...moments.

"Rar'...what did ya do?"

"I was talking with Twilight a while back, and found out some rather...interesting information. Do you remember the last time you went into Coal's mind, darling?"

"Y-yeah, Ah do. Dash joined us and made Coal faint...heheh."

"Yes. I'm told it was very funny, but do you remember what you mentioned to Twilight after?"

"Uhh...Ah think Ah told her about the door that held all that stuff about me behind it."

"You sure did! Now, one last question. Do you remember that comment you made about some of the pictures you saw?"

"Uhh...that ah lot of em had...ya didn't..."

"I did! Coal is going to love seeing you in them!"

"Rar'! Ah can't wear stuff like that! Ah'll look ridiculous!"

"Ohh, but it would be the perfect gift for Coal. If you wear them when you're both alone together...I'm sure he'll return the gift in a way."

Applejack couldn't believe her ears. She fell back on her haunches and stared at the ground as she thought about it. It's true Coal would probably like it, but...it was beyond embarrassing. "Ah don't know if Ah can do that..."

Rarity grinned wider as she watched Applejack contemplate it more and more. Her face and ears began to get red the more she thought about it, and this made Rarity squeal in delight. "He'd just love it! You'd surely make his first Hearth's Warming unforgettable!"

"Ah-Ah'll think about it. A-anyway, Rar'...would ya like ta' join us fer Hearth's Warming? We're gettin as many together as we can."

"That sounds wonderful, darling! I have just been so busy lately! There hasn't been any time to make plans of my own. Thank you, Applejack. I'm sure this will be a wonderful night!"

"Fluttershy! Are you in there!?"

Dash was knocking on the door while calling out to her friend. She started off lightly, but started getting impatient. Dash sighed in annoyance, and promptly let herself in. The house was clean and orderly with next to nothing out of place. Most of Fluttershy's animal friends hibernate in the winter, so the house was feeling pretty empty compared to normal. It was completely silent, except for the lightest sound of running water coming from upstairs.

Dash followed the sound to the bathroom, and could hear Fluttershy singing from the other side. "Kind of early for a shower..." Dash shrugged and decided to not bother Fluttershy until she was done. She then walked back downstairs and got comfortable on the couch. Dash rolled onto her back, and put her hooves behind her head. She crossed her back legs, and swung the top leg up and down as she waited.

This whole situation almost didn't feel real after all she had been through. Peacefully waiting on her friend without a care in the world just didn't seem possible anymore. Thoughts of her confinement and torture began resurfacing from the depths of her soul, and they brought along many fears with them. Dash then curled into herself with a small whine. These thoughts weren't going away no matter how much she tried to take her mind off of them, so she stepped back outside for some air.

A powerful gust of air assaulted Dash as soon as she made it out. It sent a chill down her spine, and turned her attention to the direction it came from. Dash's eyes came to rest on the forest, and a more peaceful thought entered her mind. She recognized the very tree Coal stepped out from behind the first time he met Fluttershy. Dash walked over to it while putting a hoof against it. It has only been about five and a half months now, and yet so much has happened. Thoughts of waking up with every pony replayed in Dash's mind as she looked up to the sky. The breeze was causing her mane and tail to wave as Dash flared her wings. She closed her eyes, and let her thoughts fade. With a powerful takeoff, Dash was high in the sky.

The overhead view of Ponyville filled Dash's eyes as she flew higher and higher. She turned away, and ascended to even greater heights. The higher she got the more of her past memories of reckless abandon filled her. When her wings began to freeze over at the incredibly high altitude, Dash grinned. She pulled them into her body, and let herself fall freely. The wind stung her face more and more fiercely the faster her descent became. With each passing second a new thought came to her mind, and renowned vigor with them.

Her first sonic rainboom. 500 feet.

Her second sonic rainboom. 400 feet.

Meeting the Wonderbolts. 300 feet.

All her friends. 200 feet.

Her family. 100 feet.

Hopes for the future, and her goals to be met. Dash was barreling for the ground at an alarming rate, but she wasn't worried. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. 50 feet.

Dash opened her eyes while grinning fiercely. She flared her wings, and did several forward flips in the air as she fell. Dash had to flap as just the right second in order to slow her descent, but she did so masterfully. The ending result was Dash stomping onto the ground, which send an incredible wave of air pressure in every direction. She stood up tall, and made her way back into Fluttershy's.

"I still got it."

Coal had managed to silence Lust after actually leaving on rather pleasant terms. He knew that getting mad would only make things worse, so he just humored Lust until silence once more reigned. Coal cracked his knuckles, and got busy with preparations for tonight. He wasn't great at it, but had long since learned how to cook since arriving. There was a pan hanging from a hook to the left of the counter, and Coal saw his reflection in it while working. It made him freeze in a plethora of emotions. He was surrounded by several ingredients, and various cooking implements. As much as it pained him to think about, Coal had to admit he looked just like his father in a way. Physically not so much, but in what he was doing. Working silently for his family, and doing so with a soft smile.

Coal hung his head for a moment as memories of holidays past on Earth returned to him. The first Christmas he could remember. The last one he had with his grandparents. The last one on Earth. Each get together with the family, and all the lives he has chosen to turn away from.

"Am...I wrong for this? For being bitter over my Father's lack of understanding..."

It hurt even more to admit this, but Coal couldn't bring himself to lie about it. He missed his old family. Fantasies began playing in his mind as he closed his eyes. He could see it now. His Earth family, and his Equestrian family together. His children playing with his nieces and nephews. His lovers chatting with his sisters. Sitting on the couch with his brothers, and talking about whatever came to mind. Looking to the kitchen, and seeing his parents lovingly work up a meal for everyone. Each of the siblings would help them out one at a time, and would get to bond a little privately.

Coal had to snap himself out of it as he realized just how hard he was crying. The image was too happy...too perfect, and he wanted it too much.

"What's wrong with wanting all that, Host?"

Coal coughed and choked a little as he tried to compose himself. His reply was coupled with light sniffling as he fumbled around looking for something to clean himself up with. "S-so...wh-who are you?"

"Greed."

"Heh...makes sense..."

"Listen...I-I can't handle this right now. W-would you please not give me a hard time?"

"Th-thanks..."

Several hours passed, and every pony had shown up. There was all of the main six, and the Apple family. The last two to arrive were Dash and Fluttershy. They stepped inside to see the living room full of ponies. Coal and Pinkie were in the kitchen working together while Applejack was setting up. Dash looked over to Coal, and saw him smiling and laughing with the others. This gave her a sense of peace as reality was sinking in. She spotted Scootaloo talking with Applebloom, and rustled her mane a little as she walked to the kitchen.

Coal didn't see her enter, nor did he hear her wings flap behind him. Dash wasn't aware that every pony here except Granny Smith knew of the relationship she had with Coal, but at this moment she didn't care. Dash hugged Coal from the back while wrapping her hooves around his chest and stomach. He flinched a little at first, but quickly discovered it to be Dash. Coal's immediate fear was Granny Smith, but she was oblivious while talking with the others. Coal dismissed himself with Dash still on his back, and walked out the back door.

"I forgot to mention something, Dash. Every pony knows about you, AJ, and myself now. The only ones in there who don't are Granny Smith and Applebloom."

Dash didn't say anything. Instead she crawled into Coal's lap after he sat down. He hugged her close while she rubbed her nose against his neck. She leaned up a little to kiss Coal, but couldn't really reach. Dash closed her eyes, and waited patiently for Coal to lean down some himself. He feared Lust would wake up while being a little surprised he hadn't already. Dash's face was too beautiful to hold out any longer though, so he kissed her.

Lust immediately woke up, but stayed silent. Love had convinced Wrath to keep Lust in check this time. Wrath was only convinced because it was a special day to be had, and he admittedly was still feeling pretty good.

When no voices started going off, Coal relaxed immensely. He kept his eyes on Dash the entire time, and noticed a small change the longer he stared. Her mane and coat were looking closer to how they used to. It was almost too good to be true, so he didn't dwell on it.

Applejack peeked out at them after finishing up with Pinkie. She could see the peaceful face Dash was making, albeit just barely. It put a smile to her face as well, and she decided to give them a little more time together before calling them in.

Twilight had brought along the gems Coal had obtained, and put them in Coal's room to his request. He started feeling pretty crappy about not being able to do something for every pony, but none of them cared. They all assured him that getting to spend the day with every pony was gift enough. He wasn't surprised, but still moved all the same.

About ten minutes after Coal and Dash had stepped outside together, they came back in and the party started. There was food aplenty, and they each spent hours talking about all sorts of things. They told Hearth's Warming stories of old for Coal, and he told more stories of his world...and even some of his old family.

Dash, Applejack, and Twilight were the only ones to notice Coal's slight change in demeanor when he talked about Earth. They each looked at one another with varying levels of concern. Dash noticed, but wasn't sure how bad it was. Applejack knew how important family was to Coal, and knew that there had been some problems. Twilight had been there for those problems, so she empathized the most. Coal did a good job of moving the conversation away from him though, and the others started telling stories of their own.

Coal and Big Mac were the only guys there, so when Rarity started talking about various new fashions they zoned off a bit. Things were still a little awkward between them, but Coal wanted to put an end to that. They were sitting on the couch while the girls were sitting in a circle in front of the fireplace. Scootaloo and Applebloom had fallen asleep with Granny Smith by this point, so this was as good a time as any to strike up a one on one conversation with Big Mac.

"So Mac...how have you been doing lately?"

"Good 'nuff. Went ta' Canterlot fer ah while, but got back the other day."

"Down there for business, or..."

"Visitin the family of mah mare friend. It was ah good visit, but they don't care too greatly fer me bein ah farmer. Worried Ah can't support her well n' all that."

"From the sound of your voice...it didn't change your mare friend's mind any, did it?"

A smile grew on Big Mac as he thought about it. "Nnnope!"

"Heh, I'm glad. Anything interesting happen while you were down there?"

"Hmm...ya, something did happen."

"Oh?"

"There was some commotion late mornin because of some pegasus apparently escapin from the castle."

Coal didn't think much about this at first, but Applejack immediately went pale. A pegasus that escaped from the castle... "Couldn't be..." Applejack turned to Twilight and asked if she wouldn't mind casting the scrying spell on Copper. When Twilight asked why, Applejack just said she was missing him.

It technically wasn't a lie, but it still bothered Applejack a little. Twilight didn't have that gem on her, but Dash offered to get it. She was gone and back in under a minute, but that was enough time for Coal to catch wind of the idea.

"I'd like to check on the little guy too. I hope he is coping well."

It had happened. Copper and Bee made love together that Hearth's Warming evening. It went uninterrupted, and they both loved every second of it. They forgot about everything as they let their bodies work together to express themselves. Copper was wanting to continue long after Bee had collapsed from exhaustion, but he stifled his wants. They showered off together, and Copper convinced her to love him once more during. It felt nostalgic, but he had no idea why.

They collapsed onto Bee's bed together after drying off. Copper couldn't bring himself to stop loving on her, and yet didn't want to upset her any. He got on his side, and pulled Bee into him. She buried her face into his chest while Copper would lean down and nuzzle the top of her head. He gently put a wing over her as she was slowing falling asleep.

"Copper..."

"Yes, Bee?"

"I...I love you."

*ba-dump* "I-I love you too..."

"Copper...will...will you stay with me?"

*ba-dump* He leaned down and rested his head right behind Bee's. "Always..."

No pony could breathe. Not a single one could move. The main six, Big Mac, and Coal saw everything after Copper had gotten onto the bed with Bee. They heard every word, but couldn't believe any of it. Every pony flinched as they heard the sound of Coal cracking his knuckles, and they slowly looked to him.

His eyes were aglow with an indefinable emotion, but his voice was calm as he spoke. "I'm leaving for Canterlot tomorrow morning."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 161: On your mark!  
/-

Twilight meant to cancel the magic almost as soon as they realized what must have happened between the two, but she just couldn't. Every pony had so many questions bouncing around inside, and yet none of them could get them out.

Applejack was having the hardest time grasping at what was happening, so she began denying it. "Ah think ya made ah mistake, Twi'. That...that can't be Copper. Th-that's ah full grown stallion..."

Coal had long since gotten up. The sound of drawers being opened and closed upstairs could be heard shortly thereafter. He was getting ready, and several of the girls were starting to panic.

This made Applejack deny the image before them even more fiercely. "It can't be Copper, anyway! Luna was takin' care of em! Ah don't know where he is, but that ain't the castle!"

Coal heard every word being spoken, but couldn't bring himself to respond. He knew that was Copper. Granted he couldn't even explain how he knew.

Fluttershy was very uneasy about spying on these ponies like this. Especially after what she saw last time she took part in a scrying session. Before she could ask Twilight to stop the magic, Rarity spoke up putting her at the center of attention.

"Darlings...if that really is Copper, I know where he is." Every pony looked over to her in disbelief, but none of them said anything. "Th-that mare he is sleeping with...is a friend of mine. Her name is Birthright, and she is the daughter of a very wealthy noble in Canterlot. I've never been inside her home, but I know where it is."

Coal hadn't actually paid all that much attention to the pony Copper was with, but at the sound of her name he came right back downstairs. Every pony stared at Coal as he glared at the image before him. "Bee, huh? Never would have guessed that to be Copper's type."

Twilight had been inspecting Copper for several minutes now. His appearance wasn't natural, and she knew why. He was still awake at this time, so his eyes were wide open. They were glowing with a brilliant blue that seemed to intensify every time he tightened his embrace around Bee. Twilight couldn't take it anymore, and cut off the magic. Even if there was a problem, this wasn't a moment they should see.

Every pony went home shortly after that, but not before Twilight asked a favor of Rarity. "Rarity...would you be willing to go with Coal to Canterlot? He doesn't know his way around, and you would really help him if you were there. You also know this pony that...C-copper is with, so you could make things a lot easier."

"I don't mind, darling. I've got some business I could do there while I'm at it, but I'm not sure if Coal will accept."

Applejack and Dash were sitting on the couch whilst listening in on this. Applejack was beyond angry with Coal up and leaving again, but kept herself in check because it wasn't like he was going too far away this time. Dash was just tired. She fell onto her side and let out small sighs while everything was going on around her.

Coal had finished preparing, and could now leave as soon as the train station opened. He was upstairs when the decision for Rarity to join him was made, so Rarity called up to him to let him know.

Every pony expected him to resist immediately, but they were all surprised at his response. "Thanks, Rarity. You'll make this trip go by a lot quicker. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"O-of course, darling. N-no problem at all."

With that Rarity made her way back home with Twilight shortly behind her.

Coal sat down between Applejack and Dash after they left, and pulled both of them into his lap. Applejack wanted to voice her displeasure in all this, and yet she couldn't. It wasn't Coal's fault, but that didn't make things any easier. Dash silently buried herself into Coal's chest, and fell asleep.

Coal carried the both of them upstairs, and gently rested them on their bed. He checked on Scootaloo one last time, and joined them after. Coal pulled Dash against his body while keeping his arm along her back, and Applejack just couldn't get comfortable for the longest time. Her frustrations were preventing her any rest, so Coal did the only thing he could. He pulled her into him like he had done with Dash, and apologized.

"Yer just never around anymore..."

"I know, but I hope you know that isn't what I want."

"Ah know, but...it doesn't make this any easier."

"I won't be gone long with any luck. A day minimum, and maybe three at the most."

"That's true..."

Applejack couldn't stay mad at Coal specifically, but the situation was still getting under her skin. She got as comfortable as she could, and closed her eyes. Coal stroked her to try and give her some rest, and thankfully it did after a while. Coal was kept up for another hour or so after both the girls were asleep, but that wasn't his fault entirely.

"I'm looking forward to setting that punk straight!"

"I know, Wrath."

Copper fell asleep a short while after Bee did. He spent that time thinking things over, and forcing himself to come to a decision. No more pursuing his old life, whatever that may be. Copper pulled away from Bee a little in order to look at her. A laugh escaped his lips as Bee pulled herself back into him despite being asleep.

"Heheh, I guess you do really like me. I'm glad..."

Several hours passed, and Copper had long since fallen asleep. The morning sunlight shone in through the bedroom window, giving the room a gentle glow. This was enough to wake Bee up, but she came to rather violently. For a split second the thought that Copper would be small again came to mind. Bee sighed with relief as she tilted up to see Copper's sleeping face near hers. She leaned up giving him a quick peck before rolling off the bed.

Bee hadn't realized this when lying down, but she was still feeling rather disoriented from the night before. After a quick morning shower she was feeling better, though. Albeit pretty tired. There wasn't much of anything that needed her immediate attention today, so she crawled back onto the bed with Copper. She got under his wing once more, but slipped forward a little as she was leaning downward. Bee fell right on top of Copper which ended up rolling him over and waking him up.

"Oof! Bee? Hahah! If you wanted to go again, you could have just asked."

"Sorry about that, Copper. I'm still a little out of it..."

"Yeah...that was something else." A rather prideful smile grew on Copper as he thought over their time together again. Bee noticed this, and pushed on him with her hoof to get his attention.

"Feeling full of yourself I take it."

"Well...maybe a little." Bee raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok! A lot! You make really cute noises, you know? It's like you're telling me I'm doing a good job. Granted I can only get better with practice, sooo..."

"Heh...yeah...that sounds like a nice way to start the day."

"Are...are you being serious? Cause that does sound amazing!"

"We can do that again...so long as you try to behave yourself today."

"Behave myself?"

"After the meeting with the nobles...Father informed me of what you will be expected to do today."

"Yeah..."

"Princess Luna is holding a race later today. If you started making a name for yourself...we could...m-more officially..." Bee was having a hard time vocalizing her words. Copper was staring at her so intently, and he seemed to be looking right through her. It was making her nervous.

"I'll make you a deal. For right now, I'll enter. For tonight and tomorrow morning...I'll win."

"You're pretty confident, Copper, but I really like that about you." Bee hugged Copper tightly as a wave of giddiness swept over her. "Win for me, and you got a deal."

"Yes! Now...I'd like to collect the entry fee."

"Brush your teeth first."

"Ha! You got it!"

That very next morning, Coal and Rarity were on the train heading for Canterlot as soon as possible. Coal's biggest fear was Scootaloo, but the way he told her what he was doing made it easy for her. He simply said that he was going to Canterlot to check on Copper. Granted she wasn't happy about it, but she didn't take it personally.

It has been a couple hours since then, so Applejack and Dash have had time to get back home and just digest everything.

"Any reason ya didn't want ta' go with em, Dash?"

"It would only take me a few minutes to fly to Canterlot from here. Coal isn't going into a wilderness or something, and Rarity is with him. I'm not going to worry, especially since it doesn't help any pony..."

Applejack was almost blown away by that. Dash was absolutely right. It was so humbling to hear that it actually calmed Applejack down a bit. Besides, if she were going to worry, Coal shouldn't be the one she is worried about. "What...do ya make of Copper?"

"I don't even want to believe that was him..."

"Wh-what if it is?"

"We'll get used to it, I guess. It's just...he isn't that cute little squirt anymore. If that is really Copper...he looks like he is older than we are. How that's possible...my only guess would be magic. What else could it be?"

"Ah...Ah don't know. What uhh...do ya make of that...situa..."

"Copper is Coal's after all. He has been known to do some pretty bold stuff. Copper is gutsy, I'll give him that."

"Rafe said Copper would change, but...Ah didn't know it would be that much."

Applejack and Dash went back and forth for hours. Most of that time was spent just thinking things over, but it was helping calm them down. Applejack was being more outward with her frustrations, while Dash was keeping them inside.

"Hey AJ..."

"Yeah?"

"Let's grab Scoots and Applebloom, and go have a day out."

"...yeah. That sounds like ah mighty fine idea."

Coal and Rarity made it to Canterlot a little before noon, and Rarity immediately led Coal to Bee's. She knew the address, because Bee would have many dresses shipped rather than have them picked up. If things weren't so bizarre, Coal would have probably admired the city some, but his objective was keeping him focused. Get with Copper, and figure out what is going on.

They arrived at the gate just in time to catch a guard passing by. Coal stepped up and called out to him. "Excuse me! I'm needing some information."

"This is private...prop...erty?" The guard's jaw dropped as he turned to look at Coal. What happened next...would have been hilarious if Coal weren't so serious. "Oh my Celestia! You're Coal! Equestria's only human! I wanted to go down to Ponyville a while back to hopefully catch sight of you, but this job keeps me busy! A-a-anyway! What brings you here!?"

Coal and Rarity were flabbergasted by this. Rarity would have giggled if the guard hadn't been right there. "I uhhh...just need to know if there is a pony here by the name of Copper."

"Copper!? You're looking for that freak!? Yeah! He is here! Well...was here..."

Coal bit his tongue to prevent going off on this stallion, but did offer a response. "Was? Where is he now?"

"He left with Lady Birthright to take part in the race Princess Luna is hosting. Pretty weird if you ask me. It just showed up out of nowhere!"

"Can you tell me where this is taking place?"

"On the castle grounds. The participants are teleported deep into the mountains for the race, and the first one to make it back to the castle wins. I hear that several unicorns will be making the entire race visible by projecting the progress of the racers. Should be pretty amazing!"

"Thank you very much. You've been very helpful."

Coal and Rarity were about to leave, but the guard called out for Coal to stop. "Wait! Would you uhh...mind doing me a little tiny favor in return for the information?"

"I...guess not."

"Great! Wait here for just a moment!" The guard zipped off leaving Coal and Rarity to just stand there confused. The guard came back shortly thereafter with a pen and notepad in his mouth. "Could I uhh...get your autograph?"

"Don't forget your reward if you win, Copper."

"H-huh? Oh...yeah..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm still in a state of euphoria from the entry fee..."

"Well, aren't you sweet!"

"...too easy."

Copper and Bee were flirting a bit before the race, and were on the castle grounds waiting for the event to start. Bee got Copper all signed up, and he scoped out the competition. Plenty of fast looking stallions and mares, but none of them stuck out as much as Copper did. Which is exactly what Luna was hoping for. The plan was simple. Station guards along the race track, and jump Copper during the race. They'll subdue him and bring him to Luna. The unicorns that project the race are also under her orders. The one following Copper will project a false image of Copper getting harmed in an accident, and then taken away by paramedics. That will explain why he doesn't show up by the end of the race.

This plan prevented Luna from taking a direct part in Copper's capture, because she had to make appearances. She stepped out onto the balcony to address the participants and viewers that it was time. Luna had a backup plan in case Copper fled after seeing her. There were two pegasi and two unicorns keeping constant watch on him. If he went anywhere, they would know it.

The participants gathered at the teleportation circle, and were sent off in a large flash of mixing colors. Once they had arrived at the starting line, the projections were sent out to the viewers. There was one projection for each racer, and Bee immediately found Copper's all the way at the end. Luna's thinking was that fewer ponies would watch him specifically if it was out of the way, but that wasn't totally the case. Even though he was a nameless racer his sheer size and coloring made him a wildcard bet for several ponies. He was still the underdog, though, as an ex-Wonderbolt was participating as well.

Each racer stood in line, and the unicorn with the starting horn got into position. The race was just about to begin as Bee stared at the projection. "Good luck, Copper..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 162: The Price of Victory /-

"That was just bizarre..."

Coal and Rarity were making their way to the castle grounds while reflecting over that guard.

"I know! I'm surprised he dropped any professionalism he had that easily at the sight of you!"

"Heh, it was pretty funny."

With a little bit of unforeseen silliness, their moods were lifted somewhat. Copper was apparently doing well enough if he is partaking in a race, but that just raises more questions. Coal didn't feel up to going over them all, because it would only serve to stress him out more.

Rarity was keeping a close eye on Coal the entire trip. He had a giveaway habit every time he was getting angry. He would use his thumb to crack each finger individually several times. Thankfully that wasn't happening, so Rarity assumed Coal was at least managing any frustrations he was feeling.

They made their way to the castle grounds while getting several looks from every pony they passed. Rarity found it amusing how Coal wasn't even paying attention to it. Despite the fact he had just been reminded by that guard how unusual seeing him really is.

The race had just started when they arrived, so they weren't sure where to start. They made their way to the projections of each racer, and made their way down the line. Copper's projection had about a dozen or so ponies watching it specifically, and Bee was at the front of it. Rarity almost didn't see her, but called out to her when she did. Coal's eyes narrowed as Bee walked over looking rather perplexed.

"Rarity? Coal? What are you two doing here?"

Rarity was a little too hasty to call out to Bee when she saw her, and now she was taking into account Coal's reaction to this. She looked up to him fearfully, but he was looking calm enough.

"Bee... I'm not sure how to say this, but we have a very difficult situation on our hands." Coal was trying to be gentle here, but it wasn't easy. He was no fool, so it was clear to him what had happened between her and Copper. Telling her the truth was going to be devastating, and yet it had to be done. "It's about Copper..."

Bee's eyes shrunk to the size of pin needles when Coal spoke of him. She hung her head, and gestured over to a bench near the garden. "L-let's talk there. I-I don't want any other ponies hearing this..."

Bee didn't wait for an answer. She just slowly made her way to the bench with her head down and ears drooped. It was honestly breaking Coal's heart to see that. He knew all too well what she was must have been feeling at that moment: hopelessness.

Coal and Rarity followed her, and they all took a seat together before Bee spoke up again. "You're... Here to take him away... Aren't you?"

Coal's body went cold. It was obvious Bee was worrying about something like this, but how she knew to worry was another question that came to mind. Coal was taking too long to respond, so Rarity took it upon herself to pick up the conversation.

"Bee... Darling... I'm afraid so."

Tears very slowly started to form in Bee's eyes as she sat there. It took all she had, but she managed to maintain her composure well enough to start asking questions of her own. "W-who is Copper? He... He doesn't remember, so..."

"What!? What do you mean he doesn't remember!?" Coal snapped back to attention with a near shout level outburst.

Bee shrunk back in discomfort at Coal's looming presence. She caught sight of his eye, and this only made her more uncomfortable. It was like he was a different person. He would always be friendly and polite with her, but now he looked so angry.

"H-he doesn't remember anything b-before meeting me a few days ago..."

Coal turned away from Bee, and slumped down the bench. "You have got to be kidding..."

"P-please... W-who is Copper?"

Coal was once more feeling guilt that couldn't possibly be expressed. They were lovers... And he was basically killing that. Thank Celestia for Rarity being there, she once more took the lead.

"Bee... Do you remember a while back when you paid me a little visit?"

"When... I hadn't seen Coal at the spa for a while?"

"Yes, and... Do you remember that colt that stepped in shortly before you left?"

"I-I think so, but what does that... N-n-n-no! Nnn-no! Th-that couldn't have been..."

"I'm so sorry, Bee. That... Was Copper. He... He is Coal's son."

Bee's entire body was shaking near uncontrollably at this point. She looked over to Coal with the most horrified look he had ever seen. It was like he held her entire future and hopes in his hands, and he was going to crush them. He put a hand over his eyes to make things easier for himself, but it wasn't by much.

"Copper... Isn't my real son, Bee. I'll tell you what he really is, but..."

"I-I think I deserve to know!"

"Yeah... You're right. *sigh* Copper and I used to be the same being. I had a friend of mine try to help me by making me more innocent. She combined that spell with another, and Copper was born. At the time we were the same, but the more he lived... The more he became his own being. Our souls separated at some point, or something... And then we were our own again. Copper didn't have a body of his own, so Luna made him one. Right now the magic that went into his body during its creation is running wild. That's why Copper looks and acts the way he does. Before this all happened... He was basically nothing more than just a child."

Bee's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out. She fell off the bench and onto the ground with a soft thud. Rarity started to panic almost immediately, but Coal was doing his absolute best to keep himself in check. He opened his eyes to see Bee being fanned by Rarity as the tears she had held back fell from her eyes. It was such a painful moment that Coal's will wavered, but only barely. The time for empathy had passed, and Bee would surely understand why Copper couldn't stay after she woke up.

"Want me to take her home, Rarity?"

"No... I'll stay with the poor, dear. You can deal with Copper when the race is over..."

"Thanks, Rarity."

Coal couldn't even bring himself to look at Bee as he walked back towards the crowd. He thought back to telling her to find someone she loved, and she had listened. Yet... It only got her hurt. With a heavy heart Coal turned his attention back to Copper's projection.

Copper was baring his teeth while flapping his wings like mad. He honestly looked pretty intimidating, but at the same time... He looked happy. "Oh, Copper... Am I doing the right thing here? Yes... Yes I am. You'll wake up one morning, and be back to the way you were before. You'll need us then. I just... Hope you can deal with what you've done, Copper. You've made a big step in your life, and you weren't really yourself when you did it... Right?"

The horn went off, and the race began! Copper took off expecting to start in first, but that wasn't the case. The ex Wonderbolt and a couple others were neck and neck with him. Copper only acknowledged the ex Wonderbolt as a possible challenge, though. He had a very short black mane, but he wore a suit that had a volcanic theme to it. He turned to lock eyes with Copper momentarily. They both grinned and turned their attention back to the race.

The course was somewhat optional. A pony could fly straight to Canterlot from the starting position, or fly down the mountain first and then make their way to the finish line. The difference being the temperature and wind if you flew directly to the finish line. Some took this route, but Copper and the other faster fliers took the mountain route. It did offer more of an immediate challenge, because the racers would cover a larger distance. The flight itself would be easier though. There were fewer things to hinder them, and they could therefore move much faster. Copper didn't take any of this into account when he chose that route. He was just wanting to race with the faster ponies, and that was the path they took.

Said mountain was also used for unicorn firing practice. There were large ravines throughout from all of the destructive magic. Copper flew down into them, and used it as a chance to have a little fun. The ex Wonderbolt took this as a challenge, and joined him. It was a game of luck, because many times the ravines would turn into dead ends. Which would force the racer to quickly fly up, and thus lose forward momentum. It added an extra level of difficulty, and Copper just ate it up. Unfortunately for him, Luna had counted on this. She hadn't counted on the other racer, but it wasn't going to stop the plan.

There were dozens of unicorn guards hiding further down the track in the ravines. As soon as Copper was in range, and preferably away from the other race, they would bind him all at once. The moment of action was approaching swiftly, and each guard was ready. There came a split in the ravine, so Copper and the ex Wonderbolt took one each. Copper had the west path while the other had the east. The signal was given, and each guard blasted Copper with their strongest binding spell.

"AUGH! WHAT IS THIS!?" Copper was suspended midair as he came to an immediate stop. All of the guards remained completely silent, but slowly emerged from their various hiding places. They got closer to Copper in order to strength the hold, but were shocked at just how much he was still able to move. Copper was able to flail his legs and wings, but he was merely pivoting around his body. That was where the hold was strongest.

"What are you bastards doing!?"

A pegasus stallion stepped out from behind several unicorns, and made his way to Copper. "You've given us a lot of trouble, Copper. It's time for your little game to end."

"Who the buck are you!? Why are you doing this!? I've got a race to win, darnit! Do you have any idea what awaits me if I win!? You guys are damn cock blockers!"

"What!? Copper... Are you alright?"

"No! I'm being held in the air by several fucking jackasses, and you're making me lose! I'm not alright!"

"Don't you... Recognize me? I mean... We did have a race of our own after all..."

"What!? Damnit, I don't have time for this nonsense!"

Copper's frustrations and confusion only served to fuel his resistance further. The same black aura started seeping from his body as his movements became more and more difficult to control.

"Copper! Quit fighting this! We're only trying to help you!"

"No you're not! Are you even allowed to do this!?"

"We are under direct orders from Princess Luna herself to take you in!"

Copper stopped resisting immediately and stared at the pony before him. "Wh-what?"

"Yes. You are not in your right mind, Copper. It seems you're suffering from memory loss too, so I'll reintroduce myself. I am Raze of the Canterlot Castle guard squad. I was assigned to watch over you before your change took place, but due to your change being stronger than predicted, you escaped."

"M-my change? Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You are not who you think you are, and it's time you are returned to your old life."

Thoughts of Bee starting flashing in Copper's mind at million miles a second. The only life he knew was being stripped away from him, and he refused to accept it. "N-no! I like my current life! I don't care who I was, I'm me now! So don't think for a second I'll make this easy!"

Copper wasn't in control of his emotions anymore, and this resulted in what magic he had in him being spent all at once. His body seemed to ooze a sickening black as the stripes on his body streaked behind him. It looked like he was on fire. An endlessly black fire. Copper broke the spells holding him with one great flap of his wings, and shot off for the finish line.

All magic being cast near Copper broke instantly. None of the projections for any of the racers were still functioning, and the unicorns couldn't get them going again. The onlookers stared in confusion for a moment, until they looked towards the mountain. Copper's black streak could be seen for miles as it darkened the space around him. The black inferno stained everything it came in contact with as Copper rocketed past every other racer with unbelievable speed.

In his lack of control and focus, Copper couldn't direct himself properly. He would have crashed straight into the ground in the middle of the viewers if it were not for Luna. As soon as Copper was in range, she drained him of all the magic he had left. Copper instantly reverted to his childhood form, and fell from the sky.

As Luna fired the spell for Copper to be teleported into her chambers, Coal ran out and caught Copper before he hit the ground. They were both struck by Luna's magic, and disappeared from view. The crowd was panicking near uncontrollably by this point, and Luna had to do serious damage control. This wasn't going to be easy...

"Oh my gracious!" Rarity had Bee resting against her side while she waited on Coal to get Copper. She hadn't been paying any attention to the race until various ponies started screaming. Rarity only had enough time to look over and see the flash of light that carried off Coal and Copper. She didn't see them, though, so she was left confused to what had transpired.

Bee was woken up by the commotion, but was still very out of it. "R-rarity?"

"How are you doing, darling?"

"I... I don't know. I knew Copper's past would catch up with him someday, but... I had no idea it would be so soon. It just... Isn't fair..."

"Oh, Bee... You know why we're here for Copper, right?"

"I do, but... It just doesn't sit well with me. He lost his memories, so... He can't be called the same pony anymore..."

"He'll wake up someday, Bee. It's better to stop this now, before things go any further..."

"We... We've made love, Rarity. It... Has gone as far as it can..."

Rarity wasn't sure how to respond to that. She knew that had happened, but hearing it from Bee made things more difficult. "I'm so sorry, darling. I know what losing love feels like. It hurts now, but..."

"I'll get over it. I'd like to believe that, Rarity, but you don't just forget your first..."

"What? N-not to be rude, darling, but... Your behavior has led me to believe that..."

"I flirt a lot, but... Copper was my first... And I... I love him..."

"Oh, Bee... The Copper you have feelings for won't be around forever. When he gets his memories back, he'll most likely... Not take too kindly to everything that has happened."

"That's what hurts the most. I knew he would probably leave one day, but... At least we could part as lovers. Knowing that he'll come to regret everything between us... Just hurts so much."

Rarity didn't know what more to say. Bee knew, and for the most part accepted everything that was going to happen. It was just so painful to admit.

"Rarity... Can I at least say goodbye? P-please..."

"I'm sure Copper will want the same. I know you mean a lot to him..."

"Wait... How do you know that? And... How did you know where to find us?"

Rarity let out a small gasp as she realized what she had just done. Explaining the scrying spell is going to be very uncomfortable for the both of them.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 163: The Dilemma /-

"Rarity..." Bee had leaned up, and was now staring down Rarity. Rarity was trying to avoid her eyes, but Bee just wasn't going to let up. "How do you know all of that, Rarity?"

"It... Is too difficult to explain..."

"Try." Bee's melancholy mood was shifting towards agitation. "I've said this before, but I'll say it again. I DESERVE to know."

Rarity let out a long sigh as she slowly turned to face Bee. She didn't look exceptionally upset, but her stare could only be described as intense. "Darling... Do you know what scrying is?"

"The act of magically viewing another."

"Yes... "

"Wait... Y-you didn't..."

"It was last night on Hearth's Warming..." Bee let out a horrified gasp before Rarity could even finish. Rarity quickly tried to explain before Bee went off. "W-we didn't see anything! I mean... We did, but not the adult stuff! W-we saw you talking with Copper, and a little bit more after you fell asleep. I-I probably shouldn't say this, but... He really does care about you. It was honestly pretty cute how he kept nuzzling you even after you fell asleep, but..."

"I-I'm glad to hear that, but I'm still very upset with you! You swear you didn't see us being intimate?"

"I swear, darling!" Bee backed off a little after that, but more thoughts were assaulting Rarity. She had her own agenda in this, and begged Coal's forgiveness in her heart before she even spoke. "Bee... I for one approve of your relationship with Copper."

Bee shook her head several times in disbelief before stomping a hoof against the bench. "Don't try to make me feel better, Rarity! This is hard enough as it is!"

"I-I'm being honest, Bee!"

"Why would you approve!? The way Copper is now there isn't anything wrong with us being together, but if he is really just a child..."

"Copper... Is a very mature colt for his age, and even if he gets his memories back... That doesn't mean he'll forget everything that has happened."

Bee had looked away from Rarity as she spoke, but now turned back to her with a mixture of hurt and confusion. "Why are you trying to get my hopes up!? I-I don't want him to leave, but I'm no fool! I know he has to, and..."

"Yes, he'll probably have to leave now, but that doesn't mean he'll be gone forever."

"What..."

"Copper... Is a very honest colt. To others, and to himself. He won't forget his feelings for you, he'll just have to cope with his old ones. The big difference being the both of you have taken your love to a level that he has never had before. As you said, you don't forget your first."

"Rarity... You have a little sister, don't you?"

"Y-yes, b-but why do you..."

"That little filly that called out to Copper when we were in the market... That was Sweetie Belle." Rarity's heart sank in her chest. This was a mistake. An unbelievably horrible mistake. "She was unusually upset when she saw Copper... Almost like there was something there." Bee's eyes lit up, and she turned to Rarity with an angry scowl. "Before all of this happened, Copper had feelings for Sweetie Belle, didn't he?"

"Your silence says everything! I would have appreciated your concern for my feelings if they weren't stained with your own. From all of your previous comments about Copper... He was serious about your little sister, wasn't he?"

"You didn't like that, did you? So now you're wanting me to fight harder for Copper to either stay, or keep me in his heart. I'm surprised at you. I can't believe you would do something like this..."

Rarity had been holding back tears as Bee uncovered everything. They started to flow slowly as she finally spoke up. "Y-you're a very smart mare, Bee. Yes... You're right. Copper was very serious with Sweetie Belle, and she was with him. I know she was the only reason they hadn't done what you and Copper did. I-I just couldn't take the way he looked at her! His feelings were genuine, but she is just a little filly! Y-you apparently ran into her a while ago, so I'm sure you saw the hurt on her face when she saw Copper the way he was!" Bee couldn't deny that, but it didn't diminish her anger any. "I just don't want my sister in something so serious so soon..."

Bee took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Rarity... I understand your feelings, but I hope you know how selfish you're being."

"I-I do..."

"I would like nothing more than for Copper to stay, but that would mean him leaving his old life completely. I don't know whether or not Coal is the only one in his life, but if nothing else, you're hurting him by making me want to fight for Copper."

"I-I... I'm the worst kind of pony..."

"No, but you are definitely not a good friend right now."

"Bee... you're right. It's just..."

"I know why you feel the way you do, but it doesn't make it right."

"I have to be honest with myself, Bee. I worry about Sweetie Belle, and I only want what is best for her. Copper is a very sweet colt, but just like with Coal... Trouble seems to follow him everywhere. I can't let Sweetie Belle go through all that!"

"I... I need to be honest too. Even though your motives are impure... The thought of Copper still choosing me... Makes me very happy. I don't want him to leave, but I'm not going to get my hopes up yet."

"That's probably for the best." Rarity had stopped crying at this point, but her conscious was screaming at her for saying all of that. She knew she was in the wrong before she said anything, but did it anyway. "We need to talk with Coal. I... I need to apologize..."

"You do, but... If there is one thing I know about Coal... I know he'll forgive you."

"That's what makes it so much harder. He is too nice for his own good, and I really deserve to be hated for this..."

"Augh! What the..." Coal's vision flashed briefly as he came down from the teleport. He was holding Copper tightly against his chest as he inspected his surroundings. They were in a room with dark purple walls with blue tapestry lining them. Coal then noticed a painting of Luna and Celestia hanging on the wall which led him to a rather logical conclusion.

"This must be Luna's room." His temporary loss of focus was broken when Copper whined in his arms. He loosened his grip to find that Copper had passed out, and was now apparently having a nightmare. Coal felt his heart soften as he looked upon his boy's face, and began rocking him in his sleep.

"You are going to be all kinds of a pain when you wake up, but at least you're easy when you sleep."

Coal picked himself off the floor, and placed Copper on Luna's bed before taking a seat at her desk. He put his face in his hands as he groaned out his worries. "Ok... Copper has no memories before Bee. She is all he knows, and I'm going to be telling him to give that up. He is my kid... There is no way in hell that is going to happen without a fight. I can only hope it is verbal, but I honestly doubt it would stay that way. Jeez... Bee and Copper... Who would have ever guessed?"

Luna had her hooves full explaining everything to every pony. She was put on the spot, and had to come up with something. She claimed that the black fire they all saw was supposed to be fired off over the crowd to congratulate the victor, but there was an accident and it went off. No pony could see Copper inside the fire, and they all hid their eyes when it got too close. Coal was watching in awe until Copper appeared for a split second in his colt form. That was when he jumped out to catch him.

The crowd was skeptical at first, but when they considered the Princess of the Night choosing black fire... It somehow seemed like something she would do. The ex Wonderbolt ended up winning, but seemed very confused as to where Copper had gone. He didn't know Copper's name, but it was impossible to not recognize some pony that looked the way he did. He didn't have time to look for him though as he was bombarded with various ponies clamoring for his attention due to his victory.

Luna was basically having an inner panic attack at this point. She saw Coal get mixed up in the spell, and had no idea how his presence would affect Copper, but she couldn't leave yet! She had to stay and congratulate the winner, and fulfill her various duties as the host.

Rarity and Bee were looking all over for Copper and Coal, but couldn't find either. They were getting worried, and there was nothing they could do about it. Rarity suggested they ask Luna for help when she had a moment, but Bee wasn't so sure.

"She is awfully busy..."

"I know, but surely she could spare a moment to help us."

"This is a personal matter, and... I'd rather as few ponies as possible know about this..."

"What do you think we should to then? Copper and Coal are probably the easiest two beings alive to spot..."

This made Bee chuckle a little. "No kidding. Heh, I guess I'm just into the unique ones..."

Rarity forced a small laugh, but wasn't too sure what Bee meant when she said "ones". "Bee?"

"This talk with Coal and Copper... Is going to be very awkward..."

"Wh-why is that?"

"I sort of... In the past... Came onto Coal rather fiercely..."

"You what!?"

"I was being stupid and rebellious! Coal was the only human Equestria had ever seen, and being with him would be the most unbelievable thing ever!"

"Wh-when you say you came onto him..."

"I revealed myself to him... Several times."

"Oh Celestia... Bee... A-are you being serious?"

"Now you know why this is going to be awkward. I regret doing that to Coal to some extent, but it honestly helped me."

"H-how could that have possibly helped you?"

"Coal always said no, and told me that he wouldn't ever cheat on his lovers no matter how forceful I was. Granted I didn't do too much, but I wasn't making it difficult for him in the slightest. I'm not sure what came over me at the time, but it was pretty humbling for me. Being told no, when I had always heard yes. Not only that, but he was always kind to me. Coal is my friend, so this only complicates things further."

"You mean... With how Copper is going to take it?"

"Exactly. Copper doesn't remember anything, so if he knew about what I had tried to do with Coal..."

"H-he would probably get violent..."

"Without a doubt. Copper has always been rather immature, and brash with me, but also very sweet at the same time. He is violent and short tempered, but only that way when it involves me. It's selfish, but I love that about him."

"Oh, Bee..."

"L-let's not talk about it anymore. As much as I fear the outcome... We need to get this taken care of."

"You're right, but... We're no closer to finding them now than when we started."

"*sigh* ... Do you think Princess Luna would mind?"

Coal was pacing back and forth in Luna's bedroom while badgering himself with questions.

"What if when he gets his memory back he wants to stay here? How would AJ and Dash deal with that? Would it be wrong of me to let him stay? Am I a bad parent for even considering this? Copper is just a child! I shouldn't even be doubting myself right now! But how is he going to take all of this information!? I don't know a thing about the current Copper, or how he would react! He was pretty mellow with Bee... Granted he did just... Oh my god that is so fucking disgusting. Do not want that imagery! Fuck! Wait... I'm not even addressing the bigger question here! What in the hell was up with that huge fireball!? Looking back, it was clearly coming from Copper. If that kid is packing that kind of power, I'm fucked! If he wants to stay, I can't do SHIT about it! Even if I could... I can't force him! Forcing him would just make him rebel more! He has to want to come home, right?"

Coal was so lost in thought he didn't even realize Copper had woken up. Copper was so out of it that he wasn't paying any attention to Coal's words, but more to the fact a strange creature was yelling not ten feet away from him! His body ached from fatigue, but he flared his wings for attack.

Coal turned just in time to see Copper flying straight for him. "Oh fuck me..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 164: Cracking the Shell /-

Author's notes: One of four completed! Three more days of 5k chapters, WOOT WOOT! Glad I got this one done early. It'll let me get a head start on tomorrows! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I'll see y'all tomorrow!

Copper was barreling straight for Coal, he grit his teeth while preparing himself for impact. Coal leaned back in reflex, but couldn't avoid being hit. The moment of truth arrived, AND... Copper bounced off. Coal is like ten times his weight right now. What did you think was going to happen?

"Uhhh... Copper?"

"Grrr! Stupid body! Why did it have to get small again!?"

"Copper!"

"What!? Wait... H-how do you know my name? A-and... What the buck ARE you!?" Copper had bounced off Coal onto the floor, and was now looking up at him with a curious tilt to his head.

Coal took a couple steps back, and sat down. He stared at Copper while the questions from earlier raged in his mind. Copper began shifting nervously as Coal continued to stare at him. His body was still aching from earlier, but he couldn't let it be obvious. Copper took an aggressive stance, and stood his ground.

Coal knew he had to do this, but also knew it wouldn't be easy. He let out a long sigh, and closed off his heart as he strengthened his resolve. "There is no need for that Copper. I'm not going to hurt you..." Coal almost said "physically", but managed to catch himself.

"I don't trust you! I was just attacked not... I don't know what time it is, but it couldn't have been that long ago!"

"Copper... I... I don't know how to start with this..."

Coal wasn't able to look at Copper while he spoke. He kept averting his eyes, and rubbing his hand across his face. Copper was being very attentive to Coal's every move, but couldn't grasp why he was behaving so... Passively.

"Look... I don't know what's going on, but I'd rather not stay here. I need to find a friend of mine, and..."

"Wait... Please, Copper... I... I know you don't remember anything before a few days ago, and I'm here to remind you of your old life."

Copper dropped the aggression, and shied away from Coal. His ears drooped, and for the first time in a long while, Copper looked like a child. "Y-you are? I-I d-don't know if I want that..."

"Copper... I'm sorry for this, but... You need to know the truth." Coal forced himself to look at Copper, but it was more difficult than one would imagine. Copper's face betrayed his every emotion. It was evident just how conflicted they both were in this. Coal wanted Copper to be happy, but this was going to hurt more than anything. Copper wanted to know his past, but knew it would probably wreck his current life. There was no winning either way.

"W-why? Why do I need to know? What... What are you to me anyway?"

"I'm your dad..."

"What!? But you're not even a pony! You're working for Luna, aren't you!? This is just another trick to capture me for whatever reason! I'm getting out of hAUGH! LET ME GO!"

Coal leapt off the ground as Copper was showing signs of fleeing, and brought him into a very constricting hold. Copper tried to struggle for freedom, but it wasn't happening. "Cool it, Copper! I'm not lying! Your situation is complicated! More than you could possibly imagine, but I'm here to help you!"

"Then just let me live my life!"

"Copper..." Copper's words struck Coal like a ton of bricks. He had no idea what the right thing to do here was, and he desperately needed some wisdom. With no other idea in mind, Coal had to resort being completely honest. "Your memory loss is due to the magic in your body running wild. Once it calms I'd imagine you would get your memories back. When that happens, you'll need me."

Copper stopped trying to break free, and hung his head. "N-no I won't..."

"You're just a child, Copper. You're going to wake up scared, confused, alone, and needing your family."

"I won't be alone... Bee will be there..."

"Copper... She... I don't think she'll be able to console you when you realize all of what you've done."

Copper shook his head back and forth as he listened to Coal. "I don't want to believe you..."

Coal wasn't getting anywhere, and his patience was wearing thin. His breathing started to quicken as he decided to bring down the metaphorical hammer. "I know you don't, but it's true. There isn't a soul alive that knew the old you better than I did, and he'd be writhing in shame and guilt if he had done the things you have. I don't think you'll lose all your current memories when you get the old ones back, but I guarantee that the old ones are stronger."

"You know the old me, fine. I'll admit that, but don't think for a second that you know me now! My old feelings are stronger? Bullshit! I can't imagine myself being happier than when I'm with Bee..."

"That's another thing, Copper. You've only known her for a few days! How can you be so sure that your feelings are genuine?"

"Because my heart beat gets faster, and I start saying stupid things. When I'm with her I'm happy, and I'm missing her when I'm not. All I want to be is free, but she changes my mind. So... Are my feelings genuine enough for you?"

"That was pretty moving, but... The old you would have said the same thing about a different pony."

"... Sweetie Belle..."

"Yes. You've been through more with her than you ever have with Bee, and she will be the biggest reason you'll come to regret your current actions and behavior."

"I can still choose, and I choose my current life."

"Copper! Don't be such a fool!" Coal had lost all of his patience. In his mind he was trying to protect Copper, but he wasn't capable of being gentle about it anymore. "You're leaving behind your mothers, your sister, me, and the pony you care about more than any other! All because you THINK that what you have is wonderful! You know what!? I bet it is wonderful, but I promise you that your feelings are only as strong as they are, because it is ALL YOU KNOW!"

Copper began struggling for freedom again, but his actions were for naught. He bit his lip in frustration, and he just couldn't say anything back. Coal's logic made perfect sense, but he hated to admit it. Copper tried to find that energy in his body that had helped him before, but there wasn't anything there. He was stuck in Coal's hold, and there was nothing he could do about it.

As soon as her expected duties were accomplished, Luna distanced herself from the crowd of ponies. She took off immediately for the castle, but Rarity and Bee caught her before she could make it inside.

"Please excuse us! We are in a very big hurry!"

Bee looked to Rarity with a look that said "I told you so", but Rarity ignored it. She turned to Luna who remained polite enough to wait for their reply, and quickly asked if she knew what happened to Copper. This stunned Luna momentarily, but the urgency of the situation snapped her back to attention. She told them to follow and to be swift about it as she ran into the castle.

Rarity and Bee didn't even have time to look confused. Luna was running as fast as her legs would take her, and getting further and further ahead with each passing second. Bee and Rarity just barely had enough time to see which turn Luna would take before they finally caught up to her at the staircase. They descended the stairs in a flustered rush as voices could be heard echoing off the walls. With each passing second the voices became more and more recognizable as Coal and Copper's. They couldn't make out what was being said, but it was definitely them.

Luna stopped in front of her bedroom doors for only a moment, but then flung them open with more magical force than what was required. She gasped at what she saw, and recoiled back in surprise. Bee and Rarity peeked around the corner, but their reactions were mixed. Rarity's was similar to Luna's, but Bee's was that of both concern and confusion.

"Copper! Are you alright!?"

Tensions were running high between Coal and Copper as neither were budging on their stances. Coal had let go of Copper, but positioned himself closer to the door. There was no other way out, so Copper was forced to talk.

"Don't you want to know about your old life? It wasn't perfect, but I felt you were happy..."

"How many times do I have to say this!? That was the OLD Copper! I'm not HIM anymore! I don't want to be him! I'm my own pony, and as my own I choose the life I have now!"

Coal was beginning to shake from frustration. His emotions were running high, but thankfully there weren't any voices ringing in his head at the moment. Granted he was beyond upset with Copper at the moment.

"Would you at least be willing to come back to Ponyville with me, and get reintroduced to your family?"

Copper brought his head straight to the floor, and let out a long agonizing groan. "I. Don't. Want. His. Old. Life!" He would bring his head up, and back down against the floor to punctuate each word.

Coal could only sigh and fall back in surrender. There was NO way to get this boy to understand! Coal was about to just call it quits for now, but a thought entered his mind. Copper only wanted to stay because of Bee. If he knew what Bee had done with him... That could work, but he dismissed the idea immediately. It was highly disrespectful, and Copper clearly loved this mare. Maybe if he tried a different approach things could work out. Copper is still pretty brash and hotheaded, even more so now, but he does appear to have an older pony mindset. Instead of trying to be his dad, maybe he should try to be his friend.

"So... You love Bee, huh? What caused that?"

Copper nearly fell over at Coal's sudden change. He went from being serious and firm to rather mellow and relaxed.

"Y-yeah... I... I do."

"Nice isn't it? Falling asleep with them by your side. Getting to wake up with them in the morning. Makes life worth living."

"Yeah... It does."

"So... What makes ya like her?"

"Well... She is beautiful, and very nice... And... She makes me very happy."

"I know the feeling. Mind telling me how you made that big black fire earlier? That was something else."

"Oh... I'm... Not too sure, honestly. These guards came out of nowhere and started trying to take me with them. I got angry, and that just sort of happened."

"Luna's magic sure is incredible. You looked menacing as all kinds of buck, but pretty cool too."

"Thanks... So... What are you anyway?"

"I'm human. The only real differences between ponies and humans are their bodies. That's the case here anyway. I used to think humans were... For lack of a better word: shit. I've changed my opinion since arriving here, though. It's true that ponies are generally a lot more moral than people, but evil exists here just like where I'm from."

"Wow... That's... Kind of messed up."

"I know, but what can ya do? Tell me something, Copper. What are your plans?"

"My plans?"

"Are you wanting to be official with Bee? Is there anything you're interested in doing?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I'm currently Bee's personal guard, but I'm not much of one like this..."

"Guard, huh? That suits you, honestly. Even the old you would have been a pretty good guard now that I think about it. I wonder if you're as different as I've been making you out to be. You're a lot more reckless now, but... I can definitely tell you're still Copper."

"Thanks... I guess."

"It's a compliment. You're honestly a lot like how I used to be, bud. Heck, I'm still a fool more than half the time. When I found out about your change, I came down here as soon as possible without so much as even coming up with a plan. I worried and fretted for hours about how I was going to get you home, but it seems that was wasted energy."

Copper's defensive nature was starting to weaken. Coal's plan on being more friendly than fatherly was working,

"You... You really care about me that much?"

"Of course I do! You're my kid! Well, you're not much of a kid right now, but mine all the same."

"Th-thanks... Hey umm... What is your name anyway?"

"It's Coal. It uhh... It's good to meet you... Again."

"Yeah... Say umm, how are you my dad anyway?"

"It's very complicated. It's also the reason you have magic flowing through your body, despite being a pegasus."

"I can take the truth."

"You sure about that? Let me just say this... You're one of a kind."

"I knew I was different, but am I really THAT different?"

"You're probably the single most unique pony currently alive. At least your birth is anyway."

"Now I have to know..."

"Alright..." Coal then spent the next several minutes going over everything that had happened. From him wanting more innocence, to Luna making his new body. It really only took about twenty minutes to properly explain, but it felt like an eternity. Copper remained silent the entire time, but his jaw was as slack as can be for almost as long. When it was finally over, Coal looked up to see Copper with the most astonished look he could remember seeing.

"You gonna be Ok, Copper?"

"I... I don't know. I mean... If what you say is true... I'm not even a real po..."

"We've already had this talk once, but you don't remember so I'll excuse it. Don't start with the I'm not real crap. You're as real as they come."

Copper looked away, and just seemed to ponder things. He was looking very dejected, but not unrightfully so.

"Was... Was I Ok with this knowledge before?"

"You came to terms with it. If I'm remembering right, you used your feelings for Sweetie Belle as the base for your self worth. Your feelings rang true, so it was impossible for you to be fake or an incomplete pony."

"Was she that important to me?"

"Probably the single most important life you knew. You loved me, your mothers, and your sister; but you loved Sweetie Belle in a much stronger way."

Copper sat and thought some more for a little while, but something questions kept rising the longer he tried to digest everything. "You said mothers, but... What does that mean? I was never born, so..."

"You didn't have a natural birth, no, but they still love you. It's a little funny if you think about it. You didn't have a real birth, but you have TWO moms."

"How did that happen, or... How does that work?"

"It's complicated, but basically I have them as lovers. There is the pegasus named Rainbow Dash, and an earth pony named Applejack. The two most amazing mares ever, I swear. They along with your sister Scootaloo, all lived together with us. Every morning Applejack would fix breakfast with one of us helping her, and we would eat together. You would go to school with Scootaloo, and spend nearly every afternoon with Sweetie Belle. After that you would come home and do your homework with Scootaloo, and go to sleep after that. Sadly, weird and regrettably difficult stuff always seems to follow us around. The most recent was Dash going through all kinds of buck, but that's a story for a different time. Basically what I'm getting at is that no matter what you choose Copper, we'll still love you."

It seemed to almost come out of nowhere. A freight train sized wave of emotions washed over Copper, and tears started streaming from his eyes at an incredible rate. His pride kicked in, and he tried to wipe them away before it became too apparent. He wasn't doing a very good job, because a light hiccup escaped his lips every few moments. Coal got up, and pulled Copper into his embrace. He almost resisted at first, but stopped trying as he had to admit it was comforting.

"W-why!? I-I don't remember any of that, but it sounds so nice..."

"It's alright, Copper. You're right when you say it's your life, so I'm not going to force you to do anything. I just want you safe and happy, and if that is here with Bee... Just send us a letter every so often, kay?"

Copper finally managed to calm down a little, but still felt like a fool for getting so emotional. "S-sorry about that... It wasn't very cool of me..."

Coal didn't say anything in response. He just rubbed the top of Copper's head for a moment before letting him step down again. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Copper looked to Coal once more, and asked him one more question.

"Would you mind... Telling me what I was like... Before..."

A soft smile grew on Coal, but there was more grief behind it than anything. Copper was coming around, but it meant he was most likely hurting Bee in the long run. He had to be honest with himself though, and he wanted Copper home. With a heavy heart he started recounting everything he could from the time they were one, all the way to Copper wanting to be stronger. With each story, Copper's body began to shake a little more. Even if he didn't remember, Coal's words were filled with all the emotions a father can have, and they weren't hard to pick up on. When Coal finished, Copper let himself fall to the floor. His legs were splayed out in every direction, and he just looked defeated.

It was at this point the doors flung open, scaring Coal nearly to death, but Copper couldn't even think at this point. Coal saw Luna standing there looking fearful immediately, but Rarity and Bee soon came into view as well. When Bee saw Copper in his smaller form, and looking like he had been beaten, she yelled out in concern before rushing to his aid.

"Copper! Are you alright!?"

She scooped him into her embrace, but it was still somewhat difficult for her to do. Even in his smaller form he was still just about her size. Copper looked up at her with quivering eyes, and shocked every pony with what he did. He leaned up, and kissed her. It was only for a moment, but it was like all of Copper's uncertainty resonated throughout the room with that single act.

Bee looked upon Copper with a softening expression, but concern was still more than evident. Coal quietly stood up, and turned to face Luna and Rarity.

"Let's give them some time alone."

I don't know what to think anymore. This life is all I've ever known, but... The life I had before doesn't sound all that bad either. It feels like I can finally think, but can't at the same time. Coal talked Luna and some pony I didn't recognize out of the room before leaving me alone with Bee. The way she was holding me made me feel kind of pathetic, but I didn't care. I love it when she holds me, granted I prefer to hold her, but this is nice too.

"Copper... Are you alright?"

For whatever reason I couldn't talk anymore. Probably because I just didn't want to. Bee was looking more and more worried with each passing second, so I conveyed my feelings in another way. I pushed her over, and got atop her.

"C-copMMM! Mmph... Mmm..."

This wasn't the time for it, but at the same time it was. I just... I just needed to feel her right now. To know that comfort again would surely make this pain go away, but it didn't. It was like every second I kissed her the more she knew something was terribly wrong. She didn't resist it, but neither did she seem too happy about it. I stopped kissing for a moment, and I realized I had been crying on her a little. I was completely mortified. Bee looked at me with watery eyes of her own, and I think we both knew this was it. After hearing about my old life... I know that my old memories are probably stronger. Not my feelings necessarily, but I had more of an attachment to my old life than I do now with my current. It could be tomorrow, or next week, but I'll get those memories back. Even without those memories... That family situation sounds... Amazing.

Bee brought a hoof my eyes and started wiping away what few tears were clinging to my coat. "It's alright, Copper. I heard from Coal and Rarity about your past, and... I..."

I didn't want her to say it. I just didn't want to hear those words from her! Even after I remember everything... I won't let my feelings for Bee change. I refuse! I seriously shouldn't have done this, but I am just so selfish. I started making love to her, and yet she didn't seem the least bit surprised. This is probably only going to be one more thing that upsets me later, but I don't care. I love her, and she loves me too.

"Bee..."

"Copper..."

"We need to give them some time, ladies. I think I've managed to get through to Copper, but this is going to be hard for him all the same."

Luna was too stunned to see Copper in somewhat control of himself earlier to protest being led away. Now she was just trying to calm herself down from her earlier panic. Rarity was debating with herself whether or not to apologize to Coal now or later. Rarity had every right to disapprove of Copper's relationship with Sweetie Belle, but Copper wasn't the only one she was hurting by trying to make Bee fight for him. Coal, Applejack, Dash, and Scootaloo would all be devastated if Copper remained. That's what was eating away at her the most.

Luna brought a hoof to her head to fight off the terrible headache that had grown in her panicked state, and dismissed herself for her sister's chambers. Celestia was expected back tomorrow from Colten, so Luna felt no guilt in sleeping there while her own chambers were occupied.

This left Rarity and Coal alone, sitting at the bottom of the staircase. Rarity turned to Coal, and shrunk back at his troubled expression. She hesitantly put a hoof to his back, and gave him a small side hug.

"Thanks, Rarity..."

"I-I need this too, darling. I... I need to tell you something, but... You're going to hate me so much for it."

"I don't need to know."

"I-I beg your pardon..."

"It isn't difficult to assume it has something to do with Bee and Copper, and even less difficult to figure more out from your wanting to apologize to me. I could probably guess at it if I tried, but I honestly don't care. Besides, you know I would forgive you for anything."

"Yes... I know that, darling, but... I don't deserve it this time..."

"Do any of us really deserve to be forgiven for anything?"

"Wh-what?"

"I just systematically broke Copper's resolve, because I'm selfish and want him home. That is probably worse than anything you have ever done, so don't let whatever happened bother you. You're my friend Rarity, and I'm so glad you're here with me right now."

"Coal... I hope you're not being too hard on yourself for this. Disregarding my own feelings... I-I know you're only wanting what's best for Copper, and every pony."

"I know, and that's why I'm not hating myself for this. What's getting to me the most is that... If Copper wasn't going to get his memories back... I'd probably let him stay, and give him my blessing for a happy life. Granted that probably doesn't mean much..."

"Coal!? A-are you serious!?"

"I am. His feelings are genuine, even if he is pretty naive. I saw so much of the old Copper in there, and it's making me wonder just how much he really changed... Or if he didn't change at all."

"I don't follow what you're saying, Coal..."

"Copper has only existed for a little over two months, but he is an incredibly bright and mature colt. What if the only reason Copper was a child, is because he thought he was one?" Rarity didn't have an answer for that. She just stared wide eyed at Coal as he continued. "He came to exist as a child, and has been raised as a child. He then wakes up one morning to find himself a full grown stallion, and having adult feelings for a mare. Copper couldn't remember any of his old behavior from before, so all he knew was to follow his gut without reservation. And his gut told him to do what he wanted, and that he wanted Bee. I don't honestly think Copper changed at all. He just forgot his social skills, and woke up a stallion."

"Th-that is unbelievably thought provoking, darling. I-I never would have thought of it that way..."

"Maybe I'm just trying to justify my partial desire to let Copper and Bee be together. As much as I thought Copper was adorable with Sweetie Belle... I have to admit he was pretty cute with Bee as well."

Coal and Rarity sat there in silence after that. Neither of them had anything more to say, and could now only wait. All Coal could do was to hope he was doing the right thing, and trust in his own judgments.

Copper and Bee didn't get to make love for long, but they put as much emotion into it as possible. Bee had a few reservations with this, but couldn't deny it still felt right. Copper is the same as she has always known him to be, and that is the Copper she loves. There was so much she wanted to say, but it was going to be the hardest thing she has ever done.

"Copper... I don't want you to leave, but... You are, aren't you?" Copper didn't say anything. He just bit his lip and forced his eyes shut. "It's alright. This doesn't have to be goodbye forever, you know?" Copper slowly opened his eyes, and stared at Bee. Her mane was spread out across the floor, and her face was flushed from their loving. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her, and this lifted Bee's spirits somewhat. "I'm not going to just give up because you're leaving. Even though our time together was so short... It has been the best time of my life. You've done so much for me, Copper. I don't know if you'll still want this in the future, but... Let me do something for you." Bee reached out and put her hooves around Copper's neck, and pulled him down onto her. Their faces went past each other, and Bee whispered into his ear. "You're too special for me to give up on, Copper. Know that my feelings for you aren't going anywhere, and that I want you." Bee smiled slightly before the next sentence escaped her lips. "And I always get what I want."

Their loving ended shortly after that, but they couldn't bring themselves to leave. They could only sit a foot away from each other, and stare. Neither of them wanted to admit what was going to happen when they left that room, so they prolonged it for as long as possible. They would have continued to bask in each others company, but fate is a cruel mistress.

From one second to the next, Copper went from sitting there looking at his lover to putting his hoof to his chest while he fell to the ground.

"Copper!?"

Bee rushed over to him, but couldn't get close as Copper was thrashing about in what looked to be unbearable pain. Steam was rising from his body as he writhed on the floor. Bee stood there panicking for no longer than thirty seconds before Coal and Rarity burst into the room.

Coal saw Copper choking and gagging as he threw himself around. Copper's eyes were bloodshot, and his pupils were dilated. Coal knew exactly what must be happening, and cursed whatever was responsible for this horrible timing!

"Rarity! Go get Luna! Tell her the magic in Copper is settling!"

Rarity stood there a moment as the information didn't process immediately, but quickly obeyed when her wits returned to her. Coal then turned to Bee, and tried to calm her down.

"It's going to be alright! Copper is just... Ch-changing back..."

That's what Coal believed anyway, but even he wasn't 100% on it. Bee looked back and forth between Coal and Copper with immense uncertainty. Copper's pain seemed to only be intensifying as his body began seizing up. There was nothing Coal nor Bee could do, and their helplessness was making them extremely fearful.

Luna ran into the room shortly after Rarity had left, and immediately brought her horn to Copper's forehead. It glowed bright as Luna's magical aura coated all of Copper's body. His pain didn't cease any, but somehow having Luna there calmed the others. The steam that Bee saw turned out to be magic in a very fine form, and Luna was keeping that in check.

Minutes turned into an hour, and still Copper was not looking any better. Not only that, but his appearance was actually becoming more and more unnerving. His mane and tail had lost all of the azure it once had, and those same black stripes began snaking down his body. With each passing second he looked more and more like his stallion form, but he was still his normal size.

Another hour raged on, and after all that time, Copper finally calmed. He passed out as soon as it was over, and no pony wanted to wake him. Luna wiped the sweat from her brow, and turned to the others. Bee was looking at Copper while Coal and Rarity were looking at her. Luna silently dismissed herself to go catch up on some much needed rest, and to give them a little more privacy.

Bee trotted over to Copper, and placed a long kiss on his cheek before turning to face Coal. She didn't say anything, and merely turned away as she left. It was an unspoken exchange of feelings, but it wasn't any easier. Coal let out a long sigh as he picked Copper up, and carried him out of the castle.

As they left the castle grounds and started down the road for the train station, Rarity saw Bee slowly trotting towards her home. Her head was hung low, and she was dragging her hooves a bit. Rarity had to force herself to look away to prevent herself from tearing up again.

There was only one thing on Coal's mind now, and that was how Copper would handle everything that happened when he woke up. "Please take this well, Copper..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 165: Completely Incomplete /-

Author's notes: Two 5k chapters down, and two to go! I know this one came out much later than yesterday's, but that is just because I got a little busy with some stuff. I'm going to be writing up the answers to those questions in the blog post once I'm done here, so if you are on the fence about asking something, please do it now. Trust me when I say there is no such thing as too many questions in my book. (Get it!?)

The train ride home was a quiet one. Copper was sound asleep in Coal's arms while Rarity stared out the window. She let her mind wander as the landscape changed before her. Leaving the tall mountain, and riding down into the valley. Rarity looked over to Coal who couldn't take his eyes off of Copper.

Coal was wondering how he would explain everything to Applejack and Dash. Hopefully Copper won't be freaking out too much when he wakes up, and if that is the case then maybe things won't be too difficult. Coal hoped, but only slightly. Knowing how serious Copper can be... It would be a miracle if Copper came out of this with not much more than some emotional trauma.

The train arrived in Ponyville after the sun had already gone down. Coal walked Rarity home, even though she insisted she would be fine. A part of Coal was just wanting to be polite, but another part was hoping Copper would wake up before they made it home. That way he could have his immediate freak out without upsetting the others. It was a morbid thought, but it was the truth.

"Thank you, Coal. You didn't have to, but this was very sweet of you."

"It's the least I can do, Rarity. Thanks for coming with me today by the way. Your being there made things easier..."

Rarity started to say something, but she stopped herself at the last moment. Instead she gave Coal a quick supportive nuzzle, and went inside. Once inside she immediately made her way to her bed, and threw herself atop it. Her mind was racing with everything that had transpired, and so sleep didn't come easy. In fact, it didn't come at all. Rarity forced herself to get out of bed, and ended up working the night away to take her mind off things. She did finally fall asleep on her sewing counter, but her dreams were filled with guilt and regret.

Coal took his time getting home, and even stopped on the side of the road for a while with Copper. It hadn't been that long, but the fact Copper was still asleep surprised Coal to no end. If it weren't for the peaceful look on his face, Coal may have grown worried. Well, he was worried, but not about Copper. The lights were still on throughout the house when he got home, and that was what worried him the most. Explaining Copper's physical change, and why things may get very loud when Copper wakes up didn't sit well with him.

Coal stepped inside to find all of the girls, plus Applebloom, asleep on the couch together. They looked to be really tuckered out, and appeared to be sleeping very soundly. This put a huge smile on Coal's face as he took in the sight. He then quietly went upstairs to put Copper to bed, and closed down the rest of the house. Coal decided to grab a pillow and sleep on the floor in Copper's room for the night. Hopefully, if Copper wakes up in a panic he'll be able to console him before the others freak out too much.

Bee made her way home while going over everything that happened again and again. It felt somewhat shameful to admit, but she could still feel the warmth from when she made love to Copper. It served as a continuous reminder that he wasn't here anymore, and this caused her thoughts to become more and more depressing. Upon arriving home, the guards greeted her in their usual matter. She gave them brief acknowledgement, but kept her head down as she walked past.

These guards were highly trained to be attuned to the body language of others. This was to detect any possible hostile intentions from others before they have time to act on them. One such guard analyzed Bee as she made her way towards the estate. With her head low, her mane and tail disheveled, her feet dragging behind her, and the clearly troubled look in her eyes told him a number of things could have occurred. He immediately went to Noblehoof and informed him of Bee's condition and demeanor.

Nobelhoof still feared he was on thin ice with her, and took this opportunity to try and be a comforting father. He immediately ran to her room, and found the door leading up the stairs to be locked. He used his master key to unlock before getting stopped at Bee's bedroom door, which was also locked.

Noblehoof tapped on the door lightly several times as he called out to her. "Birthright? Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Bee had taken a quick shower upon arriving home, and was now on her bed staring at her bedroom floor where she and Copper had their first time together. She heard her father's call, but didn't respond immediately. Bee couldn't keep up ignoring him though. It just felt impolite to her, so she stepped over to the door and unlocked it for him.

"Bee?"

She didn't look at him as he stepped, and instead crawled onto her bed again. Still she wasn't looking at him, but she did reply. "Yes, Father?"

"Are you doing alright, dear?"

Bee sat there for a moment without showing any signs of replying. Noblehoof stepped around the bed in order to look at his daughter's face, and spoke in genuine concern at her appearance. Her eyes were still somewhat red from crying earlier, so there was no denying that there was a problem.

Noblehoof reached out and brushed Bee's mane out of her face which made her look up at him. "Birthright... Dear, please talk to me. What is troubling you?"

Bee knew she was going to have to explain Copper's absence sooner or later, but she had hoped for much later. She wasn't even sure how her father knew she was upset... Until she thought of the guards at the gate. A grumble of annoyance escaped her lips before she channeled that frustration into resolve. She wasn't going to straight up tell Noblehoof everything. Partly because he wouldn't believe it, and mostly because she didn't want to.

"Copper's past caught up with him today. Some ponies came to pick him up, and they... Took him home."

Noblehoof took a step back in surprise, but kept his composure. "I'm sorry to hear that. It isn't every day that a stallion appears that could be as useful as he was." Bee's ears drooped and she turned away once more. "A-and I know he was special to you. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you, darling. If it makes you feel any better... I still won't ask you to be married."

That wasn't something Bee had considered, but hearing it did make her feel a little better. "Thank you, Father. I do appreciate it."

"Now... Is there anything that would make you feel better?"

Bee stopped for a moment, and a thought occurred. It felt almost too manipulative to go along with, but if it worked...

"Tell me something if you would. Are you still having heart problems from all the stress of managing everything?"

"I'm not sure how that is relevant to this, dear..."

"Because if you are... We should probably get away from this place for a while."

"Oh? Are you wanting to visit one of our vacation spots?"

"Actually... I was thinking we should take a break from all of this lavish living, and enjoy a simpler life for a while. I was thinking we should relax someplace close, but far enough away to take a much needed rest."

"Someplace specific, or..."

"Yes. How would you feel about us taking some time off in Ponyville?"

"*yawn* Oh man... Not a comfortable place to sleep..." How is sleeping on the floor somehow less comfortable than sleeping in a tree? It struck me that Copper hadn't woken up just yet, so I decided giving the others a heads up was probably for the best. Not a great way to start the morning, but what can ya do?

I made my way downstairs to find that they had already gotten up, and had apparently left. Now that surprised me, because I turned off all of the lights before going to bed myself. That should make it painfully obvious that somebody entered the house after they fell asleep. I guess they could have just forgotten they left them on or something. Gah! Something like that isn't even a big deal! I must still be pretty stressed out over everything. I've been so stressed lately I can't even tell if I am or not anymore!

Applebloom slept over last night, so I assume they all left together to take her home. I guess I've got the house to myself until Copper wakes up then. It has been far too long since things have been calm enough to just sit back and relax. I imagine things are going to get even more difficult after Copper wakes up, so I think I'll use this time to just relax.

"Huh? Wha? Mmm... I can't remember the last time I slept so hard. Wait... Where am I? The last thing I remember was... Oh... D-did I change back? I... I don't remember anything."

Copper woke up feeling rather out of it. His head was light, and yet his body felt heavy. He forced himself out of bed, and began quietly exploring his surroundings. The bedroom he found himself in was pretty plain, but it had a few comforts like a desk and dresser. He was tempted to look inside of them, but figured he best learn more about where he was first.

As quietly as he could, Copper shuffled his way out of the room, and took a brief look around. There was a room down the hall to his left, and few rooms to his right. There was also a staircase to the right, but Copper explored the other rooms first. One room was empty, and two others were bedrooms. One of the bedrooms was definitely a girl's room. It had a somewhat feminine smell to it, but only slightly. The other room was a fair bit larger than the others. The bed was HUGE! It honestly looked pretty inviting. Copper was a little surprised at how just looking at it made him sleepy again, despite having just woken up.

He passed a simple bathroom as he left the larger room, and made his way down the staircase. A light gasp escaped him as he saw Coal dozing on the couch. That was when it all hit him. Something happened yesterday, and he was taken back to his old home after he passed out. Copper ran outside and looked to the east. It was barely visible, but he could see Canterlot.

"Bee... We... We didn't really get to say goodbye." Copper hung his head for a moment, but quickly dismissed it. "No... It's good that we didn't say that. I'm not going to give up just cause I'm back here again. Wait... If I'm here... Shouldn't I have my old memories again?"

Things weren't making any sense. Copper took a seat on the porch and went over everything that had happened aloud, but he didn't get to for long. He wasn't talking exceptionally loud, but it was enough for Coal to wake up.

"Copper? How are you feeling?" Coal was keeping his voice calm, but he was freaking out on the inside. He took a seat next to Copper, and gave him a quick pat on the back.

"I-I'm fine... But..."

"But?"

"I don't remember anything new..."

Coal's pupils shrank and he began to sweat. "Y-you don't..."

Copper wasn't looking at Coal as he spoke. He just shook his head, and repeated that he didn't. "What does that mean, Coal? I thought I was expected to get my memories back..."

"I-I thought so too. Copper... If you didn't get them back, then... I'm not sure you ever will."

"Wh-what!?"

"The magic inside of you settled, and that should mean your change is over. You're exactly who you're meant to be now..."

"Does that mean... I left Bee for nothing?"

Coal put his hands over his face, and gripped tightly with the tips of his fingers. He grit his teeth while readying himself. "It looks that way, Copper..."

They both sat there in silence after that. Neither of them knew what to say, or what to do now. Copper had readied himself to leave, but now he didn't have to. Coal had somehow convinced Copper to come home, and had given up his worries about him leaving again. Now though, they were worse than ever.

The silence was broken when Copper let out a soft sigh, and turned to Coal. "You know... Since I'm here... It wouldn't hurt to meet every pony." Coal had no idea what to say. He could only turn to Copper with a disbelieving look. "What? You made my old life sound great, and even though I'd rather be with Bee... It won't kill me to get a taste of it, right?"

"N-no... I suppose not, but should I take it you're wanting to go back to Canterlot?"

"Yeah... I am, but only because Bee is there. I know you and I didn't get off on the right hoof, but... Doing this much is the least I can do."

Coal was still in shock over this, but he didn't say one thing against it. He figured the best thing to do would be to reintroduce him to the rest of the family, and from there the other girls.

Coal and Copper made their way down the road to Ponyville. The land off the path still had a little bit of snow on it, so the ground was damp and muddy, and yet it was still a nice sight. Mostly because it was peaceful.

Copper wasn't nearly as impressed with Ponyville as he was with Canterlot. It just couldn't compare to all the sights and sounds of the big city. He enjoyed it well enough, but something else soon caught his eye.

"Hey, Coal..."

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or are there a TON of mares here?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not sure what the exact ratio is, but most of the residents here are mares."

"Interesting..."

Copper didn't see it, but Coal was giving him very a very unsure look. He didn't say anything, so the topic just faded off after a moment. Coal was busy trying to spot the girls as they continued through town to the market district. Copper was actually pulling more stares than Coal was at this point. Coal was a semi-common sight now, but no pony recognized Copper in his new appearance. It was both a little flattering, but annoying for Copper as several ponies started whispering to each other as he passed.

"Pretty gossipy place you live in, Coal."

"I know. It's one of the few negative things this place has to offer, but it isn't that big of a deal. If some gossip is the worst this town sees, then it is a damn good place."

"Yeah, you have a point there." Copper went back to looking around somewhat half heartedly until he saw a couple of mares that stuck out. "Hey, Coal. Check those two out. Rather pretty I must say."

Coal turned back, and nearly fell over in shock at the ponies Copper was talking about. It was Applejack and Dash...

"Copper... Those are your mothers..."

"What!? Ewww! Ew ew ew ewwwww! Blegh! Oh damnit! That is so gross!"

Coal nearly fell over laughing at just how big a scene Copper was making. This got the attention of every pony including Applejack and Dash, who ran over immediately.

Even though Copper's appearance was different, the girls recognized him immediately. They got on both sides of him, and gave him the biggest hug he had ever received.

"Augh! Too tight! Too tight!"

Applejack and Dash didn't stop for another minute, but started asking questions as soon as they did. They were both talking at the same time, so there was really no way to understand exactly what was being said. Coal chuckled a little to himself as Copper kept looking back at him for help in this. He eventually took pity on Copper, and calmed the girls. He got their attention by walking up beside them, and picking them both up. They both let out various complaints, but Coal just pressed their faces against his and nuzzled them. This silenced them, but it made them rather embarrassed. Especially because they were being watched by at least three dozen ponies!

"Coal... Ah know yer not wantin ta' hide things anymore, but can we please not do this here?"

"Yeah, Coal! Save this for later!"

"Of course. I just needed to get you two to chill a bit. We have a lot to talk about, and all that attention isn't making things any easier on Copper."

Applejack and Dash gave Coal a rather annoyed look, but complied. Coal then led every pony to the same secluded park that had served as a sort of in town getaway. Once there, Coal let himself fall onto his back, and just stared up at the sky. This got confused looks out of the girls, but Copper kind of understood what he was doing. Coal was making the same face he did when he tried being Copper's friend, rather than his father. Copper recognized this well enough, and followed suit by lying down on the ground as well. Their bodies instantly became cold from the snow, but it was actually pretty comfortable.

"What are ya'll doin? Yer gonna catch ah cold at this rate."

Dash was feeling the need to get back at Coal a bit for earlier, so she jumped onto his stomach and used Coal as a mat to relax a bit herself. Applejack shook her head with a sigh, but a huge smile slowly grew the longer she stood there. Moments later she gave up the fight, and curled around Copper. He was looking a little uncomfortable for a few minutes, but began looking peaceful as Applejack nuzzled the top of his head.

The four of them remained that way for nearly ten minutes in silence. Applejack and Dash had questions badgering them, but couldn't help enjoying the peace of the moment.

Coal turned to Copper with a blank stare to which Copper returned. It was an unspoken conversation, and they figured it was best to get this over with. Coal cleared his throat, and initiated conversation again. "Ok, girls... Let's get these questions taken care of."

Dash shifted atop Coal a little, and exclaimed "finally" before turning her attention to Coal for a quick question. "How much does Copper know?"

"He knows that we saw him and Bee together."

"Okay..." Dash then turned to Copper and forced herself to pick a question. It was only difficult because there were so many! "Why were you a full grown stallion that night, Copper? And why is your coat so different?"

Copper was pretty relaxed from Applejack's constant nuzzling, and so these questions didn't faze him all that much. "I'm not sure why my size keeps changing, but I guess it has something to do with all of the magic in my body or something. That is probably why my coat is different too."

Dash wasn't satisfied with those answers, but if he didn't know then he just didn't know. She got a little impatient, and blurted out one of the bigger questions. "Why were you in bed with that mare?"

This question made Copper AND Coal cringe a little bit. They looked at each other for a moment, and Coal nodded for Copper to go ahead and respond. If Coal knew one thing well about Dash, it was that she hated giving up on anything. That includes getting information she wants. Copper didn't know this, but complied anyway.

"Well... She is my... Lover..."

Applejack and Dash assumed something had happened, but it was only hypothesized. For Copper to just come out and admit it like that... It just blew them away!

Applejack started mumbling out incoherent babble as she didn't know how to respond. Coal figured it was time to stop beating around the bush, and tell them the hard truth.

"Girls... Copper doesn't remember anything before a few days ago." Applejack became silent immediately, and Dash just looked stunned. "I thought that once the magic in his body settled he would get those memories back, but it appears I was wrong. Copper is basically an adult mentally now as well. I brought him back here after he passed out last night, because I was thinking he would wake up as his old self. Since that isn't the case... Copper has every right to go back to Canterlot to be with that mare you both saw, and I'm not going to stop him if he wants to."

Applejack stood up, and walked several yards away. Coal, Copper, and even Dash watched as she made her way to a tree; and bucked at it again and again. The sound of bark being crushed filled the air for several minutes. Applejack was bucking it as hard and as rapidly as she could. It wasn't until she managed to work out most of her frustrations did she finally stop. She slowly made her way back over to the others, and let herself fall across Coal while facing Copper.

"Ya don't remember me or Dash here, do ya?"

Copper shied away a little bit, but forced himself to look at Applejack as he spoke. "I-I don't..."

"Are ya really wantin ta' leave us again, Copper? Ah... Ah understand ya don't remember us, but... Ah just..." Applejack had long since run out of tears to cry, but she wanted to. Coal began stroking her mane, and even Dash gave her a quick encouraging pat. Even though she seemed to be taking it very well, Dash's hopes for getting to teach Copper everything about flying were quickly fading. It left her feeling rather empty, and melancholy.

Copper had to turn away this time. He hated to admit this to himself, but he wanted both worlds. The motherly love he received from Applejack was the most comforting feeling he had ever experienced, but at the same time... It wasn't the only kind of love he desperately wanted. He was about to confess his desire to return, but he was hit with a revelation. "I can't go back... Even though I want to."

Applejack and Dash were looking relieved, but Coal was far past confused. "Copper? Why... Why is that?"

"I was her personal guard, but... I can't guard anything like this! I'm not going to mooch off of her, and I doubt her father would accept me like this! As much as I miss her, I would be a fool to go back." Copper waved a hoof over his body to punctuate his point. "So, I guess I'm staying. If you don't mind anyway..."

Copper was still feeling rather awkward about basically moving in with others, who at this point were little more than strangers. He couldn't deny something though. They made him feel great in a number of ways that he didn't want to get into. With a deep breath and quick exhale he regained his composure. He stood up tall and straight while keeping his expression neutral, and forced out something that he knew would come up sooner or later.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Coal and the girls went wide eyed. They had no idea what Copper was talking about, but they remained silent as he spoke. "I know I'm technically Copper, but at the same time I'm not YOUR Copper. I know he is the one you all care about, but I'm the one you're stuck with. I wish there was some way I could make up for what has happened, but I can't. The only thing I can do, is to try and not belittle the pony you once knew. So once again... I'm very sorry for your loss."

Neither Coal nor the girls could move, or even breath. Coal had given that very minimal thought, but this was completely new to Applejack and Dash. They got off of Coal, and silently walked over to Copper. They looked at each other, and then to him. Coal watched with a heavy heart as they both leaned in and hugged Copper close. There was so much emotion in that moment that it became too much for Coal to bear. He had to avert his eyes as a couple of tears managed to sneak out. Applejack and Dash managed to remain dry eyed for this, but their bodies shook slightly.

Out of all of them, Copper was taking things the hardest, but he wasn't going to show it. He remained stationary without so much as making a single unnecessary sound or movement.

The silence went on for an unknown amount of time, and Dash was the one to finally break it. "You're an awesome colt, Copper. Always were... Always will be. You're still a pretty good talker too. I don't think this is too bad. It just means we'll have to make plenty of new memories to replace the old ones." Dash tightened her hold on Copper a little more. "I missed you so much..."

Copper's emotional walls were cracking, but he held firm. When Applejack started up though... He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Yer still such ah sweetheart. Even if yer ah lot more grown up. Ah... Ah can't say Ah'm happy fer that little colt Ah put to sleep time n' time again to be this adult, but Ah'll always love ya just as much. Yer always gonna be mah troublesome little colt."

Coal had broken the skin on his lip long ago. He laughed at himself mentally for being so much more visibly emotional than the girls or Copper, but he had to admit that Equestria had softened him in that respect. He wiped away the tears with his wrist, and walked over to every pony else. They didn't notice him until he lifted all of them up at once, and gave them a big hug of his own. He looked down at Copper who was looking back up at him, and said the two words he had been needing to say for a long time.

"Welcome back."

"To Ponyville, dear?"

"Yes, Father. I think that would be the perfect place to get away from all of this crazy noble nonsense."

"Hmm... I'm not sure how your mother would feel about it, but... That doesn't sound all that bad."

"Are... Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, Birthright. If getting away from all of this will help you get over your funk, I'll support it."

Bee's smile grew huge, and she flew her hooves around her father. "Thank you so much!"

He would have stumbled back in surprise if her hold hadn't been as strong as it was. "My goodness, Birthright? Why ever are you so happy about going to Ponyville?"

Bee let go of her father immediately, and recoiled back with a timid smile. "It just sounds very good, Father! I do have a couple friends down there, and it'll be so nice to see them again."

"I'm happy if you're happy, dear. I take it you want to get down there quickly, yes?"

"If you wouldn't mind..."

"I'll write a few letters and get your lodgings taken care of. Your Mother and I probably won't be able to make it down for a few days, but it shouldn't be long. I imagine everything will be ready for your stay sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent! Thank you very much, Father!"

Noblehoof chuckled a little to himself at his daughter's giddiness. He kept up the clueless facade up until he parted ways with Bee. Once he was in his study working on one of those letters, he began mumbling a little to himself. "You best be honest with my daughter, boy..."

Coal, Copper, Applejack, and Dash spent the day walking about town enjoying each others company. Applejack and Dash spent this time answering, and asking various questions with Copper. He was curious about more of his past, and they were very curious about his present. Applejack avoided talking about Bee, but Dash up and came out with it a little later into the evening.

Coal just laughed to himself at how brash Dash was, and at how embarrassed Copper was trying to answer. He seemed to be lightening up around them though, but it was true that he no longer gave off the vibe of being their son. Copper was more their friend than anything at this point. They loved him all the same, but none of them could deny the fact that Copper could probably get along just fine in the world without them. Despite the fact he is fairly small compared to his full grown size.  
They didn't feel down about it though. Copper was wanting to stay with them, so that was all that mattered. Granted Coal saw glimpses of regret in Copper's eyes every time he glanced at another couple. He was good about hiding it, but Coal could still read him exceptionally well.

The afternoon soon grew into the night, and it was time to head home. Scootaloo had spent the entire day with Applebloom, but should be home by now. Every pony was just about to start down the path to Coal's, but Copper stopped them for just a moment.

"I know this is kind of my first real day here, but would it be alright if I flew around a bit? I've really enjoyed getting to know all of you again. I just need to clear my head a bit."

Dash smiled and gave Copper several firm pats on the shoulder. "I know the feeling! It doesn't bother me any, and..." Dash took a look back at Applejack and Coal. They both just smiled in response. "...it doesn't look like they mind either. We'll see you soon, Copper."

"Th-thanks, Dash."

With that they parted ways for a little while. Copper flew up into the clouds, and got comfortable in one. He stared up at the night sky while taking in all of its wonder. Even after forgetting his debt to Luna, Copper still felt at peace when looking at the night sky. Little did he know that his peace wouldn't last long. For walking right under his cloud, was a platinum mare with gold/silver mane.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 166: Long Night!  
/-

Coal, Applejack, and Dash arrived home shortly after parting ways with Copper. There they found Scootaloo already sound asleep in bed.

"I'm going sit with her for a bit girls. We can talk more if you want after that."

Applejack and Dash nodded in response. Coal then gave them both a quick hug before getting on his knees beside Scootaloo's bed. She always slept in the most adorable way. Even though her bed was large enough for her to stretch out, she always curled in on herself. Her tail was wrapped around the back of her head, and she had one hoof over her nose.

Coal couldn't really lean in and nuzzle her like that, so he settled on stroking her mane and playing with her wings a little as she slept. He laughed a little at himself for the latter, but they were just too adorable. She twitched once in her sleep, and that got Coal to cool it. He went to gently scratching along her back with one hand, and rubbing her ear with the other. This went on for about five minutes, but eventually Scootaloo woke up. "Nnn... Daddy?"

"Ohh, sorry sweetheart. I just couldn't help myself. You're just so cute when you sleep."

Scootaloo was still pretty out of it, and honestly wasn't sure if she was awake or not. She crawled off the bed and straight onto Coal. From his lap, she wiggled her way into his shirt, and curled up once more. Coal was biting his hand to try and prevent himself from losing it. She was just so dang cute! Coal put his back to Scootaloo's bed, and leaned down a little bit. This made Scootaloo crawl up his chest, and just barely poke her face out of the neck of his shirt. The sheer levels of cute were so great that Coal actually went full circle, and managed to stay calm.

"Are you really home? You're not leaving again, are you?" Scootaloo's eyes were only half open as she spoke. She let out a gentle yawn, and rubbed her nose against Coal after she spoke.

"You're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere. Hopefully for a very long time."

Even in her sleepy state, this was enough for a couple tears to fall down her face. She gave Coal a soft smile before crawling up a little more to kiss his nose, and falling back asleep immediately after. She curled up into herself again, and let out a soft sigh in her sleep. Coal put an arm under her, so she wouldn't slide down, and leaned his head back against the bed.

Applejack and Dash had been peeking in from the staircase, and both were beaming at the sight. Coal noticed them, and motioned for them to join him. They complied immediately while each of them got on one of his sides. Applejack on his right, and Dash on his left.

"Just like old times..."

They looked at each other, and then back to Coal. With a coy smile they both leaned up a little, and planted one kiss on both sides of him before using him as their pillow and drifting off to sleep.

Coal let out a very long, but very quiet contented sigh. "It may not be perfect, but it is sure close."

"*sigh* What a day... Met my old family... Realized I've lost my lover... For now anyway. Hmmm."

Copper was softly talking to himself as he cleared his head. The moonlit sky was somehow easing his mind and body as he stared into it. With nothing more to do, he began drawing out constellations by connecting the stars. Copper didn't do it so much because it was fun, but because it helped him shut off his other thought processes. He eventually grew bored, and rolled onto his stomach. The cloud he was on was big enough to lie on, but he was still able to look over the edge after having turned. He had to admit that the overhead view of Ponyville was actually pretty nice. The town was quiet, and barely a soul was out. He noticed that there was a light green mare with white and red mane walking home after having stepped out of a late night convenience store. She had her hooves full, and appeared to be struggling a little bit. Copper watched her for a moment, but he eventually felt the need to lend a helping hoof. He flew down, but didn't get too close too soon. Instead he called out to her when there was a bit of distance between them. Just so he hopefully wouldn't scare her any.

"Do you need some help with those?"

"O-Oh! Oh my..." The mare was startled for a moment, but calmed immensely when she saw it was just a child. "I suppose, but shouldn't you be home? Your parents must be worried since you're out so late."

"I'm not as young as I look, but that isn't important. Would you like some help?"

The mare was a little unsure at first, but she had to admit that this colt was looking genuinely concerned for her. "That would be very kind of you. I do appreciate it."

Copper trotted over to her, and this was the first time she got a good look at him. His coloring immediately shocked her, but he gave her a smile before picking up a couple bags with his wings. "Lead the way."

"Oh, yes... Thank you." The mare made her way through town, and about fifteen minutes later they arrived at her home. There was one light on inside the house, but it was upstairs. "Oooh... Mint must still be awake. Well... It is the weekend."

"That your kid?"

"Yes. Anyway, thank you very much. If you would just set those on the dining room table, I'll be more than happy to get you a little something to properly thank you."

"No need for that. You needed some help, and I gave it. It's a gift, so I don't need anything back."

That made the mare recoil a little bit. "That... Was certainly an adult thing to say. You weren't kidding earlier."

"Nope. Anyway, I'll get out of your mane now. Nice meeting you, and such."

Copper was walking out of the house, but stopped at the door. "I'm sort of new here, so I don't really know any pony. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Oh, of course. I'm Peppermint. What is your name, dear?"

"It's Copper. Anyway, it was nice meeting you. Have a good night."

Copper didn't see it, but Peppermint fell over immediately after he left. She had never met him, but she had heard plenty about him. "That was Copper? My... He must have been having a bad day when that incident with Mint came up. Such a kind colt."

Copper took off into the sky for the second time that night, and once more began flying around lazily. He was just too awake to call it a night, but there really wasn't much to do. For whatever reason... It was as if he was feeling more awake the longer he was outside. It wasn't something he thought much about, but he did notice.

While flying over a different part of town, he saw an older stallion stumbling about. His movements suggested he was drunk, and that should have clued Copper in enough to not get involved, but he did anyway. "I guess I'm just in a helpful mood."

The stallion had an ashy looking coat, and his mane was jet black. He was grumbling about something, but Copper wasn't concerned with that. This stallion kept falling over, or slipping which caused him to ram into the side of a house or building. Copper was going to try and be gentle with calling out to him like he was with Peppermint. Unfortunately, the stallion was about to fall against some pony's cart full of what appeared to be breakables, so Copper charged at him going full speed. He got beside the stallion just in time to push him over in the other direction.

"Ooof! Hey what is the big idea!? *hic*"

"Easy! You were going to ruin some pony's cart! Better your coat get a little dirty, honestly."

The stallion lazily looked behind Copper, and saw that he was indeed right. "Ahhh... Guess yar right. *hic* Th-thanks, boyo."

"Boyo? Err, never mind. Would you like some help getting home? You seem to be pretty drunk..."

"Naaaw! I'm not drunk! Real stallions can handle their *hic* drink..."

"Uhhh... That may be true for a few drinks, but... You seem like you've had more than your fair share. I'm honestly surprised you're speaking so clearly!"

"I said thanks for earlier, but don't be thinkin I need help here!"

"Nothing wrong with it..."

"It's a sign of weakness! You're carin too much, kid. Keep that up, and you'll be as big a sissy as mah shameful excuse for a son."

"Woah... That is pretty harsh. Surely it isn't that bad..."

"*hic* Kid can't forge to save his life! I've spent so much time workin with him, but *hic* he never gets it! I found a drawing pad in his room today. No son of mine is going to be such a disgrace of a colt!"

"I know it isn't really my business here, but that isn't fair."

"What do you know!? You ain't even old enough to be with a mare, let alone sire a child!"

"Ahahahah... Well! No no... That isn't a story to share. Some of that may be true... AHAHAHAHHAHAH! Sorry sorry! Just thinking of something pretty funny! Anyway! I can at least give you the perspective of a son that isn't exactly what the dad really wants."

The stallion finally picked himself off the ground, and glared at Copper for a minute. He wobbled a little, but eventually sat down on his haunches to stabilize himself. "Well go on, boyo."

"Right. Well... My Dad and I were... separated for a while due to various things. He finally found me in a situation that he didn't agree with at all. Looking back... He was right about everything for the most part, but it wasn't what I wanted. You may call it weakness, but all he wanted for me was to be safe and happy. It turned out that I had to go with what he wanted for me after all, even though it meant I lost something very important. But the thing is... He was willing to let me have the thing I gave up. Just because it was what I wanted, and he genuinely cared about my desires. Knowing that much... It makes things easier. I can't tell you how to raise your son, but I can tell you that he would appreciate it if you at least made it clear you cared about him. Even if you don't agree with his choices."

The stallion sat there and thought for a while. He sat there staring at the ground for so long he started looking sober. He eventually stood up, and walked over to Copper. The stallion smiled and gave Copper several firm pats on the back.

"You're a good kid! I think I can make it home without breaking anything now, but uhhh... Thanks for that little lecture. If it means anything, I'm sure you do your Father proud. Mind giving me your name, boyo?"

"Thanks, and it's Copper."

"Copper... That is a mighty fine name. Ever think of being a blacksmith?"

"Hahah! It probably isn't in my skill set. I'd imagine I would burn myself a lot since I can't cast magic."

"Hahahaha! You're probably right! Anyway, I'm Steel Hammer! I'll give ya a big discount if you ever need anything made."

"I'll keep that in mind. It was nice meeting you. Do try and make sure you don't break anything. You couldn't afford to give me that discount if you do."

"Hahahaha! I like you, Copper!" Steel Hammer started walking away, but Copper heard him mumble something as he did so. "I think my kid is going to like you too..."

Copper chuckled a little to himself, and for the third time tonight he took off into the sky. "Coal was right... This is a really nice place. No big problems for the most part. Just a few things here and there. *sigh* If Bee were here... This place would be perfect."

Sweetie Belle had woken up to her parents concerned faces the day Copper paid her a visit. She couldn't bring herself to tell them what had happened, so she fibbed. She just said that she was having a nightmare, and must have yelled out in her sleep. They bought it, but it didn't make her feel any less troubled.

There wasn't any school that day, or until the next upcoming Monday, so Sweetie Belle enjoyed that Hearth's Warming with her family while trying to take her mind off Copper. It worked for a while, but it came back at full force once she was alone in her room again.

She has spent the last couple of days thinking things over and over again, and has come to a simple conclusion. If Copper doesn't remember anything, then it really isn't his fault for behaving the way he is. But at the same time... Is he still the same Copper? Sweetie Belle wasn't sure when she would see him again, but she had readied herself for whatever he has become. If she still has feelings for him, she'll not give up. But if she doesn't... She'll hold the past memories in her heart forever.

Sweetie Belle took out an empty journal, and began filling it with every single moment she could remember spending with the Copper she knew. It became a good way to both remember the happy times, and ignore the presently bad ones.

Copper had been flying around undisturbed for about an hour before yet another thing caught his eye... Well... His ear. There was a house or some sort of building made from a tree, and the lights were on. Copper didn't think much of it until there came a lot of crashing from inside, and a little bit of yelling during.

He raced to the door, and burst inside. "Is everything, Ok!?" He reared back in surprise as he saw a purple unicorn buried under a mountain of books that had apparently fallen over.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." The unicorn picked herself and shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts. She looked over to the pony that had barged in to check up on her, and let out a loud gasp when she saw him.

He tilted his head while looking at her with one eye as she did so. "Uhhh... You sure you're alright?"

She was confused. It was clearly Copper, but he was acting like he didn't know her at all. It's true they didn't get to spend a lot of time together, but enough to where it wouldn't be forgotten so easily. She was staring at him for so long that he began to get rather concerned. He slowly trotted over and inspected her more closely. It confirmed her suspicions, but it raised many more questions at the same time. With no real plan in mind, she began acting like she didn't know him either.

"Yes... I'm fine, thank you. So umm, what are you doing out so late?"

"Mm? Oh, I've just been relaxing... For the most part. I'd ask you what you're doing up, but it's your house! Hahah!"

Copper's behavior was so alien, but he still gave off that naturally kind feeling. She decided to just go along with it. She then giggled a little bit before picking herself up off the floor, and sighed looking at the mess.

Copper noticed her troubled expression, and figured helping one more pony couldn't hurt. "Want some help picking up? Oh umm, I'm Copper by the way."

"I'm Twilight, but you don't need to. It's pretty late, and I'm sure you want to be getting home..."

"In a little bit, sure. But I wouldn't be much of a gentle colt if I didn't at least offer to help." Copper walked over to the books that had fallen open upon falling, and started straightening out the pages to prevent folds as he stacked them.

Twilight had no idea what to think, so she just went with it. They spent nearly an hour working together to clean up the library, and all the while chatting back and forth a little. Twilight was beyond confused at how Spike not only slept through the earlier crash, but still through all of this conversation.

They finished up the library, but Copper didn't leave immediately. He had noticed something sticking out of a book that was away from the original mess, and decided to check it out. Twilight didn't see him pick up the book and open it up until it was too late. Copper discovered that a picture was being used as a bookmark, but... It was of Coal. He had enough time to notice the book was incomplete, and must still be in the works. Copper's face flushed as he started reading a few lines on the last written page. "...their bodies writhing against each other... Oh my goodness!"

Twilight levitated the book and picture out of Copper's hooves immediately, and hugged them close to her chest as she blushed furiously. She glared at Copper with watering eyes as he stood there looking befuddled.

Confusion was what snapped Copper out of it, and so he started asking questions. "Uhm... Do you know that... Thing in the picture?"

Twilight quickly put the book in a lock box before wiping away the few tears that had formed in her embarrassment. She turned back to Copper, now looking fairly angry. "Yes, I know him."

"That book... Was that your..."

"I'd rather not talk about! Thank you for helping me with cleaning the library, but I'm going to have to ask you leave for the night. I'm very tired now, and could really use the sleep."

"Oh yeah! Sure... No problem!" Copper threw up his hooves and waved them back and forth to emphasize Twilight was totally in the right in this. He quickly dismissed himself after apologizing once more, and flew home immediately. "Not one more stop tonight!"

Copper didn't remember exactly where the house was, but managed to find it after flying up a little higher for a better view. He landed in front of the door, and let himself inside. Most of the lights were still on, but it was absolutely silent. He closed and locked the door behind him before taking a quick look around downstairs. There wasn't any pony there, so he then made his way upstairs. Nothing in the master bedroom, but he did finally find all of them in the room next to it. He couldn't help chuckling a little at the sight. Especially at the small face that was poking out of Coal's shirt. He thought back to what he had been told, and assumed that was his sister. A part of him wanted to join them, but he figured it may wake them up, so he crawled into the bed he had originally woken in that morning.

It had been a very long day, and an ever longer night. He still wasn't all that sleepy at first, but after resting his head, Copper managed to find sleep soon enough.

Applejack and Dash were the first to wake up that morning. The first thing they did was immediately check to see if Copper had come home last night. They found him sleeping in bed, and let out a long sigh of relief each.

"Let's get some breakfast going, AJ. Every pony will be waking up soon. Besides, I'm starved!"

"Sounds like ah plan, RD."

The next to wake was Scootaloo, but she didn't get up immediately. She had forgotten about crawling into Coal's shirt last night, and woke up a little startled, but calmed quickly. It was very warm, and was comfortable. She stretched out while giving Coal as big a hug as she could, but her legs weren't long enough to make it around his chest. She didn't care though.

Coal woke up to find Scootaloo rubbing her cheek against his about twenty minutes later. He put a hand on her back and returned the affection. As this was going on, Scootaloo remembered the promise Coal made to her last night, and she had to confirm it.

"You better not leave any time soon."

"I wouldn't even dream of it, sweetheart. Hmm... Today is Saturday, so what say you and I go out on the town later? Just the two of us."

"Really!? That would be so much fun!"

"Really, and I think so too. Hmm, I think AJ and Dash are working up some breakfast, but..."

"I don't want to get up either."

"Hah, just what I was thinking."

"I love you, Daddy!"

Coal beamed at her, and booped her nose with his own. "I love you more!"

"*sniff sniff* Mmm... Something smells good." I think those are apples. This is a pretty nice way to wake up. *yawn* Still pretty sleepy... Makes sense, I guess. I was out until I don't know when! So... This is actually my room. Then it probably wouldn't be rude of me to see what I have. I'll check the desk first.

Oh great! More pictures! I really should have learned my lesson after last night, but curse my curiosity! Wait... That's Sweetie Belle, and we're... OH... Wow... We really were close. I look... So happy, and yet... Why do I look so sad at the same time? I probably shouldn't keep this, but... I-I don't think I could throw it away even if I wanted to. Better call it good for now! I don't think I really need to know everything just yet!

I could hear some giggling coming from down the hall while I put the pictures back, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to check THAT out. It turned out to be Coal cuddling with that little filly I saw last night. She was on her bed, and he was blowing on her belly. Hahah, that is pretty cute. It seemed rude to disturb something like that, so I made my way downstairs to see what was cooking.

Applejack and Rainbow were in the kitchen cooking up some stuff. Applejack had a pan on the stove filled with sliced apples, and what smelt like cinnamon. Rainbow was setting a table, and at the same time flipping pancakes.

"That looks really good!"

"Oh! Copper! Yer awake."

"Hey, kiddo! Get home at a decent hour last night?"

Kiddo, huh? Well... She IS my mom, so I won't say anything about that. "Yeah, and... Not really. I got caught up with a few things if you can believe it. Most of it was good, a little bit of it was awkward!" They both gave me a funny look, and Applejack asked me what happened. "Well, I helped out this nice mare with some groceries, and then I talked down this stallion who was having a bad night. After that there came a lot of racket from this tree house library place, and I spent the last hour or so of the night there helping this unicorn clean up some books."

They both looked at each with pretty shocked expressions. Twilight knew who Coal was... She REALLY knows him... I'll have to ask him about that later... Anyway! I wonder if Applejack and Rainbow know who I'm talking about. "The unicorn's name was Twilight. Know her?"

Applejack turned from Dash and looked at me like I should be in trouble or something. "She is ah good friend of ours, but uhhh... What made yer helpin her awkward? Ah assume it happened there..."

"It did, but... I don't think I should say. I will say I sort of opened a book I shouldn't have. She wasn't too happy with me after that."

Rainbow looked at Applejack for a moment, and then back to me. "You've been told about how you were... Well... created, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Didn't Coal tell you that Twilight was the one who cast the magic that created you in the first place?"

"Oh! That was her!? Augh! I should have remembered! Great! So I ticked off the mare I ultimately owe my life to! *sigh* Cripes..."

"It'll be alright. She isn't one to stay mad for long. I'm curious about what you read that would have upset her, though!" Rainbow laughed a little as she thought about it.

Applejack seemed disinterested after hearing it wasn't a big deal. Coal and my sister, whose name is Scootaloo apparently, joined us for breakfast after Applejack called up to them.

Scootaloo was giving me funny looks the entire time we ate, but didn't say anything. She kept looking at the others as if she were silently asking them if it's really me. I guess it is, and at the same time isn't. I figured the first thing I should do after breakfast is to try and make friends with her again. That didn't happen though, because she left with Coal as soon as breakfast was over.

Rainbow immediately jumped onto the couch and started taking an after breakfast nap... Kay. I guess if you're tired, you're tired. Applejack was the only one left not doing anything, and she was going to visit her little sister. Every pony had plans! I didn't want to intrude on any of them, even after Applejack invited me along. I just told her to enjoy the day with her sister, and that we could get to know each other better later. She left, and I started feeling a little unsure about what to do with myself.

"Hey, Copper..."

"Huh? I thought you fell asleep, Rainbow."

"Nah. Not yet, anyway. Tell me something, are you still a fast flier?"

"What!? Of course I am!"

Rainbow leaned up and started giving me a rather... Scary looking smirk. "Prove it!"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on! Let's have a race!"

"Oooh... Really?"

"What? Afraid of losing?"

Oh no she didn't! "Hoho, I don't lose. You're on!"

"Let's make things more interesting then."

"Like a bet? What do you have in mind?"

Rainbow put a hoof to her chin and started thinking. I'm not sure about this. It's weird to race, and bet against your mom, right?

"The loser... Has to have their coat and mane changed to the victor's for a day!"

"What!? Are you kidding me!?"

"Rainbow too girly for ya? I thought you were confident, but I guess I was wrong..."

"I... I... Are you really my mom!?"

"Bwaahahah! You're the one who claimed to be older! Want me to baby you? I'm sure I could find a pacifier if I looked for one."

"Ok! Outside! Let's do this!"

"Perfect."

Wait... Did she know... AUGH! Darn mares... Doesn't matter who they are, they can be so dang manipulative! Heheh... HAHAHAHAA! This should be a blast!

We made our way outside, and Rainbow drew a line in the dirt. "This is the starting line. First one to make it to Twilight's library is the victor."

"Wait... Are you just wanting me to talk with Twilight again?"

"What? Nooo. I'd never race to do something like that."

Oh my word! She planned this! "You're something else!"

"Enough talk! You ready to lose to your mom, Copper!?"

"Hmph! Bring it!"

Coal was walking around with Scootaloo sitting on his shoulders while she leaned over his head. She was holding herself steady by holding on with her front hooves. It was a pretty silly sight, but she didn't care. Coal was being especially careful to not turn his head too much or too soon. He doubted she would fall off, but she would clamp down pretty hard if she started to. The thought made him chuckle a little bit.

They stopped at Nutmeg's cafe' for lunch, and Scootaloo spent that time getting Coal caught up on everything in her world. Well, almost everything. She left out the stuff about Cloudy.

Nutmeg was actually working that day, and sure enough she made sure to wait on Coal's table.

"Hi, Coal! I haven't seen you here in a long time! Hey, Scootaloo! Getting to spend the day with your dad, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Good to see you again, Nutmeg. Do you two know each other?"

"Scootaloo used to ride her scooter through here all the time. One day she looked really thirsty, so I fixed her up one of my specials on the house. We've been friends ever since."

Coal, Nutmeg, and Scootaloo chatted a little bit until Nutmeg had to get back to work. It was turning out to be the perfect day. Every pony was home. There wasn't anything important going on, and Coal was getting to spend the day with his little girl. Just. Perfect.

That was until Coal saw something that made him do a double take. Bee was walking around with a couple of simple saddlebags full of what appeared to be groceries. She had a gentle smile on, but seemed to be on the alert for something. It didn't take a genius to figure out what, and yet she somehow hadn't noticed him yet. Coal debated with himself if he should take Scootaloo and leave, but that would be pretty suspicious. He leaned back a little and thought things over.

Copper has already admitted to not being able to go back due to his appearance, which doesn't seem be changing anymore. It wouldn't make any sense for her to be trying to bring Copper home with her, so... She must have come down here to be close to him.

Coal would have groaned about it, but Scootaloo was still just as happy as she could be while eating the parfait he got her. Watching her use her little wings to hold the long spoon was adorable. She was actually really good at it too. Bee went around a corner, and that put her out of sight, so Coal decided to put her out of mind as well. There would probably be some drama later, but right now... It's past time to enjoy some peace with his family.

Author's notes: Only one more 5k to go, and I'll have met my goal! HOO-AH! As a heads up, the Q&A special may not be out until tomorrow, and it is going to be a bonus chapter. It's way too long to be a blog post! Tonight I'm going to be busy writing my first second person fic for a friend of mine! It uhh... It's going to be... Interesting! Oh screw it! I'll just tell all of you! It's a second person clop fic. WHAT DO I GET MYSELF TALKED INTO!? Anyway, I'm going to go write some smut now! Later!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 167: Just for a day!  
/-

Author's notes: AND BAM! My 5k goal has been met! BOO-YAH! It's going to feel so weird going back to normal chapters after this, but I need a break darnit!

Anyway, for those of you wondering if I'm going to publish that personal clop chapter I wrote for my friend... NO WAY IN HELL! That is the raunchiest SHIT I have EVER written! I can not believe myself! AUGH! Forgive me Fluttershy! AAAAAAA!

Copper and Dash were leaning forward at the edge of the starting line. Both of them stretching and working out their wings before the race began.

Dash was having too much fun messing with Copper, so she decided to work him up a little bit more. "Want me to give you a head start? A couple minutes should make things fair."

Copper just turned to her with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and let out a snort before stomping the ground a couple times. There was a single cloud in the far distance that was going to pass the sun in the sky, and that gave Copper the idea for how to start this.

"Once that cloud has made it past the sun, let's do this!"

"Eager to lose? I'd say go cry to your mom, but that would be me!"

"How old are you!?"

"Fourteen."

This made Copper lose all focus and fall forward. "Fourteen!? Bee is twelve! I thought you were..."

Dash eased on the teasing for a bit to give Copper a couple quick pats. "I'll give you the short version. Shortly after Coal came to Equestria, he took up responsibility for Scootaloo's care. Fast forward a bit and I eventually had to admit my feelings to myself. Coal was very special to me, and being with him would mean that I would be a mother figure. I'll admit I'm not the best role model, but I'm good at plenty of other things. Anyway! I'm still new to the whole parenting thing, and you don't really even need parents anymore. So... I guess what I'm getting at is... Friends?"

"Wow... I-I don't think I could be a parent so soon. I mean... You're barely an adult..."

"True, but it has a lot of perks. Sure when I was single I could go anywhere or do anything on a whim, but I was alone for most of it. Now that I'm a part of this crazy family... I'm never alone."

"That... It's a pretty good feeling..."

"Sure is. Now get off your flank and get ready to lose!"

Copper didn't get up immediately. His mind was full of all sorts of questions and... Not concerns, but... Dash's situation put a lot in perspective for him. Here is this young mare with her whole life ahead of her, and she has already made the decision to spend it with another, despite the prices paid. This brought Bee back into his mind, and with it a some more guilt. He was tired of feeling bad though, so he snapped himself back to the race at hoof.

He turned to Dash and gave her a very toothy smile. It was honestly pretty creepy, but it just made her laugh. They turned their attention back to the cloud, and waited. It would pass any second now... 3... 2... 1...

"NOW!" With that, Copper and Dash shot off for Twilight's. Copper took the immediate lead with his quick start, but Dash was catching up steadily. Once Dash was neck and neck with him, he turned to look at her. She... Was flying backwards on her back... "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

"Bwahahahah! That all you got!? I think it's time you've heard this! I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest flier in all of Equestria!" With that she spun over and shot forward leaving Copper to be pushed back a little by her wind pressure.

"No bucking way!" Copper cursed his small body, and tried with all of his strength to fly faster! He wasn't moving slow by any means, but he just couldn't catch up! In his frustration, he started trying to find that magic that had helped time and time again, but... He couldn't find it!

Dash arrived at Twilight's a full twenty seconds before Copper. He landed with an agonizing groan as he looked up to see Dash's smug smile. "Ready to join the Rainbow Dash fan club?"

Copper didn't get the joke, but he laughed anyway. "I wish I could be mad, but... You're the best flier I've ever seen. It was fun."

Dash trotted over to Copper and gave him several hardy pats on the back while leading him inside the library. He was pretty unsure of what was happening, but he lost, so he didn't say anything against it. Granted he did ask her why she wanted the race to end here.

"Simple. Twilight will change your colors to match mine, and you can take this opportunity to get on better terms with her again."

"*sigh* You knew I didn't stand a chance... Didn't you?"

"Heh, you may be more mature on the inside, but you're still that little squirt I taught flight techniques to. I will admit you've gotten faster though, so good job there!"

"Thanks... I guess. *sigh* Ok... Let's get this over with."

After lunch, Coal and Scootaloo stopped by a toy store and picked up a frisbee, though it wasn't called that here. Coal had to wonder how in the world a non unicorn would be able to play with one of these, but Scootaloo sure showed him! They went down to the park, and Coal had the first throw. His mind was instantly thinking of things along the lines of... Is she going to catch it in her mouth? Am I treating my little girl like a dog!? She got impatient while he was debating with himself, so he finally sucked it up and threw it. Scootaloo ran up underneath it, and used the tip of her wing to catch it under the groove. In the same motion, she spun around and threw it nearly three times faster straight at Coal. It hit him directly in the chest, and bounced off. He didn't even notice. He was gawking at the admittedly badass move his daughter just pulled off!

"That was incredible! Oh my goodness! How are you so awesome!?"

Scootaloo just blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head. There were other families around, and they were all watching Coal and Scootaloo play, albeit they were trying to be subtle about it. Coal didn't notice, but Scootaloo sure did.

"Come on, Dad! You're embarrassing me..."

"Huh? Oh oh... Right, sorry!"

They spent the next couple hours playing the most hardcore game of catch Coal has ever experienced! Scootaloo was wanting to go all out, so she would make Coal do some running for it, and put more distance between them as she did so! Coal was having to throw it almost as hard as he could to get it to reach, and yet Scootaloo caught it with ease every time!

Coal was having a hard time not slipping on the snow as he ran, and he did end up falling a couple times. Most of the onlookers held back snickers, but some just burst out with it. It was at this point Coal realized why Scootaloo must have been getting embarrassed, and he chuckled a little to himself for not realizing this sooner. It was the middle of winter! And here they are playing a spring or summer time game. It just looked silly! They were having a blast though, so they didn't care.

By the end of their play session, Scootaloo was dead tired. It was still pretty early in the afternoon, so Coal decided a little nap wouldn't hurt. He carried Scootaloo over to a large oak tree, and Coal climbed up onto a limb to get off the snowy ground. He couldn't help but think about how often he has been sleeping in trees lately. At least this time he wasn't being stalked by those weird creatures! In stead he was only being semi-stalked by a few curious ponies.

Scootaloo once more crawled into his shirt, and got comfortable on his chest. Coal wasn't all that sleepy, so he just stared up into the sky while stroking Scootaloo's back.

"Now this is how life should be."

Noblehoof had taken some... Extra consideration for his daughter. He purchased two houses in town. One for himself and his wife, and the other for Bee alone. Noblehoof was no fool, and knew exactly what doing this would mean. It made his daughter happy though, so he was willing to do it.

Bee had arrived at her new home late Friday afternoon, and immediately began doing all those things Coal had long ago suggested she do. The house had already been cleaned top to bottom for her, but she could still do a few things for herself. To prevent overly lavish living, she had requested a weekly allowance to live on. That is until she could find a job of her own. Noblehoof nearly choked when he heard that she wanted to work, but he was also filled with some pride at the same time. He couldn't deny that Copper had done some good things for her, so that made her feelings for him easier to stomach. Granted... There were plenty of things being expected of Copper now, and Copper has no idea!

Bee spent that evening unpacking, and taking a late night stroll around town. She would have never done such a thing in Canterlot, but here... Things were much safer. Although, while making her way around a corner, she accidently bumped into a large stallion and fell over.

"Oh! My apologies, lass!"

Bee looked up to see a unicorn stallion with an ashy coat, and jet black mane. "Oh no, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Ahhh, it isn't a big deal. You're not hurt any, are ya?"

"No, I'm fine. Sorry to bother you."

"Hmm... Wait a moment if you would, you're new in town, yes?"

"Oh, yes... Yes I am. I've been here plenty of times, but we haven't met. I'm Birthright, but you can call me Bee."

"Please ta' meetcha! I'm Steel Hammer! Either works great! This has turned out to be a great night! First I get to meet that nice pegasus, and now you! Princess Luna must have made this my lucky night! Haahahahah!"

Bee giggled a little. She was pretty shocked at how friendly some pony out this late at night could be! It just wasn't something one would expect coming from a big city like Canterlot. Bee smiled, and threw out her own silly comment in response. "I don't suppose I could borrow some of that luck from you? I may need it to find a nice pegasus of my own."

"Ahhhh, young love! Those were the days! I wish ya all the luck I have, lass! Hahaha!" Steel Hammer began walking away, but for whatever reason, he decided to throw out one more line. "If your pegasus is anything like how Copper was, then I'll have to start assuming most pegasi are great ponies! Hahahah!"

Bee had started walking away too, but stopped dead in her tracks. "Please wait one moment longer! What was the name of that pegasus again?"

"Hmm? Oh, it was Copper."

"Y-you know him!?"

"Know him? I just met him a little bit ago. He talked me out of a grouchy mood I was in."

"B-by chance did you see where he went!?"

"Oh hohoho! I see luck is in your favor tonight! Sadly, this is where it ends. He flew up into the sky, lass. I lost sight of him after that."

"I see... Thank you anyway."

Bee's ears drooped a little as she started making her way home, but Steel called out to her one last time as she was walking away. "This is a small town, lass! You're sure to see him if you wander about during the day!" And with that Steel made his way home, leaving Bee to ponder.

Bee's mood was only soured for a moment. She wasn't on any definite time constraint, so there was no reason to get down about missing Copper this time. Bee thought for a moment, and decided a little bit of shopping was in order tomorrow. With just a little more luck, she'll hopefully find him then.

The next morning she got around, and began her search for Copper while getting a few things of course. Fairly early into her trip, she was interrupted by a bright pink pony with a darker pink mane.

"*gasp* Ohmygosh! You're new here, aren't you! I mean, of course you are! I know every pony, and I haven't seen you before! Well maybe I have, but you weren't living here before, and now you are!"

Bee was speechless. This pony got out everything in barely five seconds! It was just too much too soon, and far too suddenly!

"What's the matter? Opalescence got your tongue!? Wait, you don't even know who that is! Ummm... Who do you know? Maybe they have it!"

"Uhm... P-pardon me, but... What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, silly! Oh, I totally forgot to ask your name! I'm Pinkie Pie by the way!"

"N-nice to meet you, Pinkie Pie. I'm Birthright, but I like to go by Bee."

"Bee!? But you aren't a bee! The gold in your mane is kind of like a bee, but that's it!"

"Heheh, well... You don't much look like pie either."

"*gasp* I think you and I are going to get along great! I need to get something started now, so I'll see you tonight!"

"Tonight? What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you that! It'll ruin the surprise!"

Pinkie bounced off leaving Bee standing there more confused than she had ever been before. She eventually shrugged it off as not something to worry about, and got back to her shopping. There weren't many stores, but there were several carts. Bee rather enjoyed getting to shop at those. They didn't require you to go inside, so it was easy to scope out the inventory at a glance.

Bee's knowledge of cooking was pretty limited, so she made a mental note to pick up a few books after loading up on ingredients. She finished up her shopping pretty quickly, but now had no idea where to go get a few cookbooks. She stopped to ask one of the other shoppers, and they suggested Twilight's library. After getting her directions, and thanking them for the information, Bee began making her way there.

Copper and Dash made their way inside the library, and found Twilight with her face literally in a book. Spike was next to her saying something along the lines of it not being a big deal, but it didn't seem to be calming Twilight any. Without lifting her face from the book, she would respond, but it was completely muffled. Copper and Dash couldn't understand a word, but somehow Spike knew exactly what she was saying, and kept talking to her like it was no big deal.

Dash trotted up behind Twilight and Spike without being noticed, and peaked at a visible section of the book. "I couldn't find my voice. All that came out were timid cries as he began..."

"EEEK!" Twilight yelled out while closing the book as quickly as she could. Spike jumped back in surprise, and Dash reared back while giggling a bit.

"Hahah! What is THAT, Twilight!?"

"N-none of your business!" Twilight immediately locked the book away while pouting a bit. She turned around to stare down Dash, and this only made Dash laugh more! Twilight had her nose scrunched up, and her cheeks were protruding a little as she scowled. Copper had to admit... That was a pretty damn adorable look. He then thought about how she is technically the main reason he exists, and that gave him a reaction along the lines of ewwww.

Spike immediately ran upstairs and jumped in his basket while putting the blanket over him. He just knew this wasn't going to be pretty!

Twilight noticed Copper for the first time since being Dash spooked her, and her frown grew a little more. He was trying very hard to look nonchalant, but wasn't doing a very good job. Twilight took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down a bit, and then asked what they needed help with.

Dash flicked away a tear that had formed in her laughing fit, and stopped laughing for just a moment. "A couple things, but I don't think one of them is happening after that! Copper and I had a little race with a bet on the side. He lost, so now he needs to have his mane and coat changed to mine for a day. I was also bringing him down here to make up with you after last night, and now I TOTALLY know what must have happened! What are you writing!?" Dash started snickering again as Twilight went from looking calmer to hiding her face.

"J-just something I'm doing for fun..."

"You should totally let me read it when it's done! I've never been into books, but that looked hilarious!"

"Sorry... I'm not letting any pony read it. It's kind of private..."

"Awww, well whatever. Maybe someday you'll change your mind! Anyway, mind hooking Copper up with the rainbow do?"

Copper let out a long groan as Twilight turned to him... Looking a lot happier. "With pleasure."

"Is it too late to say sorry again, Twilight?"

"Eeyup!"

Dash and Twilight giggled a bit as Copper curled up into himself while Twilight's horn began to glow. "This is going to suck..."

*Flash*

"Pfffft! BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Dash fell over she was laughing so hard! Twilight was giggling rather furiously herself, but she was trying to contain it by keeping a hoof over her mouth.

Copper opened his eyes to see that he had a cyan blue coat, and a lock of rainbow mane fell over his eyes. He half closed his eyes, and blew up on the hair to get it out of his vision with a rather annoyed shake of his head.

"I bet I look ridiculous!"

Dash stopped laughing for a moment to trot over, and flick Copper's mane with her hoof. "I don't know! I think I could get used to seeing you like this!"

"Yeah... I bet you could." Copper rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to Twilight. She had stopped giggling, and now just had a light smile on. "Is this funny enough for you to forgive me?"

Twilight looked surprised for a moment, but joined Dash at Copper's side when it passed. She too began flicking his mane a bit as she spoke. "I think it is. Just don't read that book again. I'll make you pink if you do."

"Are... Are you serious?"

Twilight began laughing as she took a seat across the room. She didn't say anything back, and instead began casually looking for another book. It wasn't much of an answer, but Copper assumed she meant it. Dash flew over to Twilight's reading bench and lied down while putting her hooves behind her head to relax. Their business here was done, so... What to do know?

Copper didn't have much time to think about it as a voice was heard coming from the front door. "Hello? May I come in?"

Twilight turned from the bookshelf to call back. "You sure can! The library is open." Twilight trotted behind the bookshelf that separated the front door from the main reading area to talk with the guest. "Is there anything specific I can help you find?"

Copper had been frozen in place from the second he heard the voice. He heard it say something about needing a cookbook, and the sound of hoof steps getting closer soon filled his ears. He turned very slowly as Twilight past him, and then... Bee. Copper couldn't believe his eyes! It was Bee! Question after question rang in his mind. How is she here? What is she doing? When did she get here? It had only been a full day without seeing her, and BAM here she is! Copper was staring at her like mad as Twilight helped with her book needs.

The entire time, Dash and Twilight had just as many questions in their heads. They both recognized Bee from the projection, but refrained from saying anything. Dash began wondering how in Equestria Bee hadn't started talking with Copper yet, but... It was so obvious. With his mane and coat changed, he looked next to nothing like how he did before.

Bee turned away from Twilight after getting what she needed, and noticed Dash and Copper staring at her. She looked back and forth at them for a moment before smiling a bit. "Twins, huh? That must be pretty fun! Anyway, thank you very much, Twilight. It was nice meeting you."

"Yes... It was nice meeting you as well, Bee."

As soon as Bee had stepped out of the library, Copper got directly in Twilight's face. "Change me back! Please!"

"C-copper!?"

"I don't want her to know it's me looking like this! My appearance has changed enough as it is! This would just be ridiculous!"

Dash had plenty of reasons to be against Copper talking with her, but after all the goofing off she had done with him... She honestly doubted he would hold her in a place of authority in this. She just turned away from Copper and Twilight, and let whatever happens, happen.

"Please, Twilight!" Copper was right in her face begging her at this point. He knew that with each passing second there was a greater and greater chance he would lose her.

Twilight looked to Dash for a moment, and noticed she was trying to ignore the situation. This told Twilight all she need to know, and she reversed the magic.

"Thanks, Twilight!" Copper in his joy gave her a big hug, and then ran for the door. Dash called out to him before he made it out, though.

"You broke the terms of the bet, kiddo. As punishment... I want to have breakfast with you again tomorrow morning." Copper stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Aren't you going to go after her?" He trotted over to Dash, and quickly lifted her off the bench with a large hug. "Ack! Copper?"

"I'm not going to leave, Rainbow. I really like it here."

With that Copper broke the hug, and quickly ran out of the library. It took Dash a moment to catch her breath, but she let out a bubbly laugh as she lied back down once more. "He is still a pretty good colt, Twilight."

"Yeah... I think so too."

Copper flew high into the sky as soon as he was outside. He began looking around frantically in all directions, but without any luck. Bee had stepped under an awning to look at a few cooking utensils after having gotten a few recommendations from Twilight. Copper began flying over all of Ponyville again and again with ever increasing speed.

After several minutes of searching, he let out a very disappointed sigh before getting comfortable on a cloud. "Well this sucks..." He held onto some hope as he lazily flapped his wings to propel the cloud around.

He turned his head to look down towards the northern portion of town, and just missed Bee as she made her way south. Copper groaned and buried his face in the cloud for a moment. He was in that state of being so disheartened he didn't really care anymore. With an annoyed grunt he tipped himself forward and let himself free fall straight towards the ground. He lazily spun due to momentum a few times before opening his wings for a rather forceful landing.

"Augh... Can't believe I missed her!"

"C-copper!?"

"... No way..."

Way. Copper had fallen a couple dozen yards ahead of Bee, and nearly scared her to death as he fell from the sky. He turned around to find Bee directly behind him. She had leaned forward a bit, and stood up while pressing her face into Copper's. The shock of it made him fall backward, and Bee atop him.

A collection of gasps and giggles could be heard around them as this happened. Bee had completely ignored the fact that there were ponies everywhere, and realizing this, she jumped off Copper with an embarrassed yelp.

He continued to lay there on his back with a dopey look on his face and chuckling a bit in bliss. Bee pulled him up, and quickly led him through town to her place. She pushed him inside, and locked the door behind them.

"*pant pant* I-I can't believe I just did that!" Bee could still see the sly grins of all the ponies that saw her push Copper over in her mind, and this made her cringe in discomfort.

Copper had regained control of his senses as he had been lead around by Bee, but he was still so happy he couldn't think of anything to say! He got up, and turned to face Bee as she was still berating herself for making voyeurs out of every pony else! Copper remained planted on the floor, and just let reality sink in. Bee was right in front of him, and... He was in her house. He stopped staring and began looking around for a moment. It was pretty simple. Not something one would come to expect from Bee, but it was comfortable enough.

Bee stopped fretting after a moment, and noticed Copper craning his neck while looking around her house. "Like it? It... It was a gift from my Father, so that... I could live here. I'm fairly certain I won't get to stay here for too long, but... Long enough to enjoy this." Bee set down her saddlebags, and curled up right next to Copper.

He had no idea what to say to that. She had convinced her father to let her move here? By herself? It raised more questions than it answered, but those could wait. Bee was lying down, with her back pressed against his side. Copper still couldn't find his words, so he decided to speak with his actions instead. He rested his head on her while rubbing her gently. She leaned upright while doing the same. Neither really knew what to do at this point, so they settled on doing nothing, and loved every second if it.

The long day of play came to an end, so Coal and Scootaloo were making their way home. She had long since fallen asleep for the night, and Coal couldn't help but nuzzle her against his cheek as she slept. It had been far too long since they got to spend the day together like this.

They arrived home to a rather... Less than pleasant sight. Applejack and Dash were having a serious discussion on the couch, and Coal knew that from their demeanors.

"Let me put Scootaloo to bed, and then we can talk about whatever is going on." The girls nodded in response. It was difficult for Coal to pull himself away from Scootaloo after tucking her in. He was stepping away from something so sweet and peaceful for a problem with Copper, most likely. He took a seat between the girls, and stretched his arms out on the back of the couch before telling them to lay it on him.

Applejack looked to Dash, who let out a soft sigh as she got the hint. "Long story short... Bee is in town, and Copper knows this."

"He went after her about... five hours ago now. I don't know when he is coming home, but... He did assure me that he WOULDN'T be leaving. So I have no idea what to think!"

When Coal didn't respond immediately, Applejack threw in her opinion on the matter. "Ah can't say Ah like it any, but Ah ain't gonna try ta' stop him either. He is ah smart colt... Ah hope, so he can make his own choices. As long as he comes home! Ah ain't ready fer some mare ta' take him away yet."

"That sounds like something a veteran mother would say, AJ. It honestly makes me feel wonderful knowing how much he still means to you girls." Applejack and Dash looked at each other with some concern at Coal's words. He noticed this, and began rubbing on their ears a bit while he continued. "I've thought a lot about it, and I mean A LOT, and I think I've finally come to a conclusion. Memories define who you are as a person. The same applies with a pony. Lose those, and you basically have to grow up again. Somehow, Copper losing those made him come out more grown up on the other end. Granted he is really just more grown up in desires and his more independent attitude. He is definitely still my son, but there is no denying the fact he isn't the exact same Copper he used to be. I do miss that innocent little guy to death, but he would have eventually grown out of that stage anyway. I'm going to believe that the current Copper is who he would have grown into, and in that way know he is who he is meant to be. I know he said that stuff yesterday about our Copper being gone, but I don't believe that. I simply refuse to. If one day he gets his old memories back... Then we'll know for sure."

Applejack started doing a little soul searching of her own, and a thought arose while she thought over Copper's life. "Say, Coal... Couldn't we ask Twi' ta' take ah look inside Copper's head? Like we did with ya ah while back?"

"... AJ... You're a freaking genius! That is perfect! Wait... We'll have to get his approval though. Copper likes who he is now, and I don't want to force him to do something that could literally change him forever."

"Course, but Ah really hope he'll agree ta' it."

Dash booped Coal's nose to get his attention before he had time to speak again. "I may be the only one who feels this way, but I'm not so sure that is a good idea..." Applejack and Coal both looked at her like she was crazy, so she hurriedly finished her thought. "I mean, remember what happened the last time that mind place was involved? It's kind of how Copper came to be in the first place. What if Twilight managed to find the old Copper, but the current one has become his own pony. Like Copper did in the first place. Then we would need a new body for the old or new Copper, and all of this madness would start over again and again! There would be an army of Copper's in just a few years!"

Coal blinked several times in disbelief at what he just heard, but... It made sense in a really messed up way. "You... You have a point, but... The thought of the old Copper still existing in there, but being stuck is horrifying! I... I would rather have thirty sons in four years than have one of them suffer like that!" Neither of the girls knew what to say to that. They just sighed and leaned into Coal. He put his arms around them, and hugged them close. "We can talk with Twilight about it tomorrow. We'll figure something out..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Bonus Chapter: Q&A Special #1 /-

Author's notes: LONGEST! BONUS CHAPTER! EVER! As a heads up to everyone, everything is written in character. If you asked a dirty, or really morbid question, expect it to be answered in the way a real person (or pony) would answer it. I will ask a small favor this time around. If you find any errors, save them for all at once at the end of the chapter. It is 4:30 AM, and I have been writing this thing for the last 7 HOURS! I am so ready to sleep! But don't get me wrong here! I loved doing this! I hope everyone will enjoy this informative little break from the norm!

Ok, everyone! It's time for our first Q&A special, and it turned out to be a big one! I need all of you to answer the questions honestly, but above all remember to have fun with this!  
When I call your name, please come on up and answer the questions presented to you. You're free to relax and mingle quietly when it is not your turn. Does everybody understand?

Full Cast: "Yeah!"

Excellent! So let me see here... Madness. You're up first.

"Ooh goodie! I bet there are plenty of questions for me!"

Ya got one, brosif.

"What!? Augh! Just give me the card!" *swipe* "Just how big a part do you play in Coal's everyday life? Now that is a good question! I get to show up every time he freaks out about something! I just wish I could talk to him too! The seven have ALL the fun! I would whisper into Host's ear just enough to make him wonder if anybody is really there, and I would get stronger with each passing day! Ehehehehhehe!"

Uhh... Thanks, Madness. Next we have Sasha!

"Ssseriousssly? What could thossse people possssssibly want from me?"

You actually had the first few questions. It seems several of them really miss you.

"Oh... Mmm... How nice of them. Let's see here... Sssasssha, do you have a name for your kind? I left my kin many yearsss ago. I have long sssince forgotten what we called ourssselvesss. Sssasssha, how old are you exactly? Hmmm... I have lossst track of time, but I believe I wasss clossse to my third century. How did you end up in that cave near Ponyville? And did you ever get the chance to meet Rafe? I made that cave my home after making my way through that foressst. I ssspent many nightsss out there looking for a place to make my own, ssso that cave wasss perfect when I found it. Asss for Rafe... We kept to ourssselvesss. He wasss never any fun to talk to anyway. Lassst quessstion. What does it feel like to be dead? The being dead part isss easssy. It'sss the dieing that isss difficult. Especially when that human still had ssso much blood to ssshare. Sssoo deliciousss!"

Okaaay! Thanks, Sasha! Let's keep this going with... Fancy Pants?

"I say, I haven't even appeared in this story yet. Whatever could they want from me?"

You got one question...

"Alright. Let me have a look see. How did you get so rich? Aha, I am an entrepreneur, you see. I started out owning a single successful business, and it grew from there. I hope that satisfied your curiosity sufficiently."

Thank you, Fancy Pants. Up next we have... Oh good lord, Pine! Just get up here!

"You don't have to yell! I know what the readers think of me, and they can suck it!"

You're not helping your case any.

"I don't care! Crap has been rough lately! Just give me the damn cards! Ugh, let's see... Pine, why do you still like Crimson? Really?"

Just answer the question.

"Fine... I can't say I LIKE her all that much, but we have a past together, and she didn't always used to behave this way. Granted I do love her ideas most of the time! Anyway, I'm not leaving her, so that is that. Next question is... Are you in love with Crimson? What!? The buck is wrong with you? She is like a sister to me! Augh! I've had enough of this. Anybody see where Sasha went? Now there is some pony I like!"

Uhh... She is over in the corner... buhuuhh! Moving on! Up next is... Oh thank you dear sweet merciful *cough* I mean, it's time for Scootaloo! Come on up here, sweetheart!

"Yay!"

Oh my god you're adorable...

"Oh umm, thank you. Can I have those cards now?"

Oh! Of course! Here you are.

"Thanks! Ok... If you could have one wish granted, any wish at all, what would it be? Hmmm... I'd want to be as good a flier as Dash is! That way, we can spend all day flying together! It would be so cool!"

How can something be so cute!? HRNNG!

"Are you ok, Mr. Author?"

Y-yeah! I'm fine. P-please continue...

"Ok! Have you ever wondered what Applebloom does when you aren't around? Must be boring now that Sweetie Belle is gone. It isn't too bad. Sweetie Belle has left before, but this is the time Applebloom usually starts coming up with more ideas on how to get our cutie marks. She keeps a journal of all tried and yet to be tried methods. It's really useful! Next question... Are you going to try and go on these epic journeys with your dad in the future? I'd really like to, but I don't think AJ and Dash would let me. *pout*"

Must. Resist. Urge. To. HUG!

"I think I better answer this last question. Do you feel sad that Coal can't always be there for you? Uh-huh, I do a lot, but I know he tries really hard for all of us. I'm not mad at him, but I miss whenever he is gone."

SOMEBODY GET COAL, AND HAVE HIM HOLD THIS ADORABLE ANGEL! Okay! Give me a moment... *sniffle* Ok. I'm good now. Next up is Princess Luna.

"You have our thanks. Let us see here. The first question: Have you ever dealt with this kind of dark magic embedded inside Copper? Have you ever tried to help survivors of this magic from long ago?"

Luna? You didn't talk in old English...

"We were reading. We can at least read word for word. Anyway, Nightmare Moon was the one who truly made use of our magic in such a way. We have done no such thing on a living being before Copper. Our magical abilities and knowledge came from much study, but it was for recreation more than anything. When did you earn your Cutie Mark? It was when we first rose the moon without sister's help. It was a glorious day, indeed! Why do you look so good in socks? Oh... W-we h-have never thought of such a thing. We wear them because they are warm, and..."

Hahahaha! I didn't know you could turn so red, Luna!

"Silence, Author! We are just not comfortable with such a question is all!"

Oh my gawd you're all so adorable! You don't have to answer that one if you don't want to.

"Th-thou has my thanks. Why have you not asked Coal for a hug yet? Or even a massage? You know how much better you would feel? I mean, really now..."

Luna... Are you alright?

"W-w-w-w-we are fine! A-anyway! Is it possible for creatures of the night to exist? Like werewolves, vampires, ghosts etc. We know of ghosts, but we have are sure werewolves and vampires to be only myths."

D-does that mean ghosts are real?

"Is thou afraid of such things?"

Of course not! I'm just curious.

"We have heard stories, but are not sure if they can be trusted."

Well, alright! One more question! Are you going to go and check on Copper anytime soon?

"We are needing some rest after all we have been through. We will watch over Copper until we are sure he is fine this time, but do give us a break!"

You deserve one, Luna! Thanks for doing this, by the way!

"Our pleasure."

Up next we have Peppermint. Now don't be shy dear, come on up!

"Oh... Thank you. H-hello every pony. Thank you for remembering me."

You haven't been around much so far, but people really like you! Your question is: Just how good are you doing?

"Oh, I'm doing much better now, thank you! Coal was so kind to help me, and to convince me that my pride isn't worth keeping if it makes life harder on my son."

I can't wait to see more of you in the story Peppermint! You are definitely one of the more loveable ponies! Now it is time for another adorable filly to join us! Let's get a warm welcome for Sweetie Belle!

"H-hello..."

Aww, no need to be shy. Every pony out there loves you. At least they better...

"Oh umm... Thank you... I think. May I have the cards please?"

Of course.

"Thank you. Ok... What are your thoughts on all of the Copper related stuff going on? *sniffle* It makes me pretty sad, but I know it isn't his fault. A-anyway, What would you have done if your dad wasn't so understanding of your relationship with Copper? I don't know what I would have done. I still feel pretty bad about yelling at him too. He didn't know, and so it wasn't his fault. Do you think that one of those choir boys has a crush on you? I don't think so. We're all pretty good friends, and I think Frequency and Pitch like Lyric and Aria. I'm not sure about Brio. How come you don't have your cutie mark? I don't know! But I'm so ready to get mine! I just know it'll cheer me up too! Ok, How does it feel to be cheated on? How are you coping? Oh... Well... Like I said before, it really isn't Copper's fault, but... It hurts. I'm dealing with it alright, I guess. Of course I don't know about it yet from how much all of you out there have read, but... It wasn't fun. Last question: Have you ever come under the impression that no-one cares about you anymore? It seems you are fading a bit, but I still love you..."

O-Ok! That's enough for now. You can go take a seat Sweetie Belle.

"*sniffle* Th-thanks..."

Yikes! Let's just move this along with our next speaker, Rafe! Dang! You're a big boy Rafe!

"Hundreds of years of magical growth will do that to you."

I bet! Ready for your questions?

"Yes. I can't hold the cards, so I trust you'll read them to me."

Of course! First question: What is it like having lived for so long? Did you ever think of approaching the ponies of Ponyville with offers of peace? Or did you feel it was best to remain hidden because of your nature?

"That is more than one question."

Yeah, well... It came from the same guy.

"Fair enough. Living as long as I have can get rather lonely, but I have come to terms with it long ago. Due to my size and form, I felt it best to avoid ponies in their territory, but I choose not to avoid them if they make their way into mine. So I neither hide, nor wish to come into constant contact with them."

Interesting. Next question: So you're like the guardian of Ponyville, what monsters do you fight and how?

"I suppose I am. Most of the monsters I fight are manticores, trolls, basilisks, orcs, and the occasional spawn."

GOOD LORD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

"I am, and as far as how I fight them... My size isn't just for making me look intimidating. Biting and clawing works very well."

R-right! Hokay! Moving on! Would you kill ponies to defend yourself if Celestia sent guards to kill you? Oh my god...

"It is alright, Author. Such a question does not bother me. I most likely would only resist if they threatened my daughter as well. I've lived more than most, and do not fear my own passing. So if it were only me, no, I will not murder any ponies."

That is pretty honorable, Rafe. You're a good guy. These next three questions all relate, so I'll ask them at once. What were the other cursed beasts like? How many were there? And what kind of animals were they?

"There was roughly one hundred of us when we were at full numbers. There were wolves like myself, bears, various birds, and several different kinds of large cats. They were each different like any other creature. Some were greedy, while others were indifferent. There was one other of the cursed that I rather..."

Rafe? Are you alright?

"Yes. Let us move on. That is not something I want to get into at this time."

Of course. Do you think Copper will become immortal too?

"I do not wish for him to. He would come to accept it, but he is much more sociable than I. It would be very difficult for him to overcome the death of his loved ones."

I agree. Last one: How far through the Everfree have you traveled, and do you know Zecora?

"I have been all over the forest. In my later years I came to rest in that cave, but compared to the time I have spent scouring that land, it is minimal. And no I have not met her officially, but I know of her. When she first arrived I was rather curious of her, and would watch her to make sure her intentions were not hostile. She is an unusual creature, but has proven herself to be trustworthy."

Ok... I'm not sure on this last question, but... This reader wants to know if he can... Pet you?

"Are you serious?"

Afraid so...

"I'd rather he didn't in all honesty."

I could have told you that! Anyway, thanks for all of that Rafe. You are always such an interesting conversationalist. Let's keep it going with Ula!

"Bark bark!"

Errr... I guess I'll just read the cards then. Can I rub your tummy? And why are you so adorable?

*rolls over* "Bark!"

Heh, you are adorable! The other card just says you're to be snuggled, so... MMMM! Goodness you're soft!

"Bark!"

Thanks for that, Ula! That was certainly different, but what do you expect from a creature that doesn't talk? Oh well, moving on! Up next is Rick! He is the woodsmith for those who don't remember! How are ya doing, Rick!?

"Fine... This is pretty weird."

You get used to it. Now! Your question is: How did you get your name?

"Augh! Why does every pony ask me that!?"

Yikes! You alright?

"Peachy. *sigh* I used to write some poetry when I was younger: Limericks. My school mates found out about it, and started calling me Rick for short. It just sort of stuck."

Well that isn't anything to be ashamed of! Why are you secretive about it?

"It just isn't something you advertise. Anyway, I'm going to go back to chatting up Honey Dew."

Woah! Remember to keep things at least PG with the kids around! Dang! Let's see... *sigh* Best get this one out of the way as quickly as possible. Crimson... Would you come onto the stage please?

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to do anything here. How did I even get roped into this?"

Watch it smart flank! I cut you a break with Lust! Don't forget that!

"R-right... Just give me the cards. Ehem. What was your childhood like? I grew up in a poor as buck farm surrounded by simple minded fools. What do you think? The elders were the worst. It was a great day when they all... Left. Why did you learn this type of magic at an early age? I'm going to assume you're talking about that mind magic I used on... The human. There were many books in my grandfather's collection, and among those were several forbidden books. I read, and studied them as often as I could. I wanted that power, but I still have a long way to go. Now then, Is there any way you think you could have beaten Coal's mind if you had tried a different way? That place was a bucking nightmare! I have tried not to think of it since I got out! Moving on! Will you ever plan on trying to get Copper? He's one of the larger links of the family, and he could be used against them. Oh really? Hmmm... I'm done, Author."

Uhh... But you didn't answer the question.

"I will."

HOKAY! Yeah... I think it's best if we just forget this EVER happened! NEXT! We have a question for both Aloe and Lotus. Come on up girls!

Aloe: "Thank you for having us!"

Lotus: "We do appreciate it!"

Not at all girls! This reader is wanting to know how the business deal went.

Aloe: "It went very well!"

Lotus: "The spa is being renovated now."

Aloe: "It'll be complete in late January if everything goes properly."

That is fantastic girls! Thanks for enlightening us!

Aloe and Lotus: "Our pleasure!"

Let's keep this going with Stormcloud. Long time no see, Storm!

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get on with this. I can hardly believe those fools out there even remember me."

Don't be like that! Come on! Let's just get this taken care of, and I'll take ya out for drinks later.

"Augh, fine. What do we have here... What have you been doing since the Coal incident? Been in a freaking hospital bed for months! I woke up about a month ago, and got the hell out of there! I'll be back though, but whatever. What the hell is up with you? Has something gone wrong in your family to cause you to be like this or were you always a big jerk? Did you read the bucking story? I don't have the patience for this. I'm out gone!"

Uhh... So no drinks then. Yeah... forgetting that happened! We have another sweetheart joining us *cough* thank god *cough*. Please d'aww for Ponyville's very own, Dinky!

"H-hi every pony..."

Hnngh! Coal! You handle this one for me! I just... I just can't! TOO CUTE!

"Jeez, dude! Fine! Well Dinky... Uhhh... Here is your card."

"Thanks, Coal. Is Author going to be Ok?"

"Yeah... He just isn't used to this."

"I can tell. Okies... Do you like like Copper? Oh my..."

"What is WRONG with you people!?"

"No, it's alright. I don't really know Copper all that well yet. He isn't as mean or nasty as all the other school foals say he is, and I think he just needs a friend."

"You're a really awesome filly, Dinky."

"Thanks, Coal!"

"No problem. Hey! Author! Get your pony obsessed flank back over here!"

Fine fine! Quit shouting at me! I'm coming back. Jeez! Getting shouted at in your own voice is weird as all kinds of buck! Anyway, Spike, you're up buddy!

"Oh yeah! What have you got for me, Author?"

Three questions, dragon dude. First: How old will you get before you are fully grown?

"Well... Dragons don't grow like other creatures do. There was this incident where I got really greedy, and grew huge in the span of a couple days. I don't really know all that much about dragons to be honest. Being raised by ponies doesn't help either... Not that I mind of course!"

Course. Next question: How old are you by dragon standards and pony standards?

"Well, I know I'm just a baby by dragon standards, but I guess I'd be a kid by pony standards. Maybe around the same age as Applebloom and the others, I dunno."

Fair enough. Last question: How do you feel about Coal hearing the voices of his greatest sins?

"Dude... That's creepy."

Aaaand that's all folks! Thanks, Spike!

"No problem, dude."

Ok, up next is a brony favorite: Lyra!

"Umm, Hi? I haven't been in this story yet either, so..."

That just shows how much every pony loves you! I've got one question for you. Ready for it?

"Sure, I guess."

Great! What made you obsessed with humans in the first place?

"I'm not obsessed with humans..."

Bon Bon: "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER HONESTLY!"

"Shut up!"

It's alright, Lyra. We love that about you!

"Yeah well... I just think they're pretty cool is all. Magic is cool, but it is only as helpful as we are proficient in it. Where hands are always useful!"

You're telling me.. *cough* I MEAN UHH... Yeah! Hands are awesome. Thanks, Lyra.

Bon Bon: "I can't believe you were going to lie up there!"

"Get off my flank about it! It's embarrassing!"

Hah! Ok, let's see who is next. Ahh! Our favorite stallion farmer, Big Mac!

"Eeyup!"

Good to have ya! Before I get to the reader questions, let me ask you one of my own. What is it like being one of the only stallions in Ponyville?

"Ever read Beatin' the Heat?"

YIKES! Ok! Let's just get on with this. Why do you wear that harness around your neck?

"Mah plow hooks up ta it, and since Ah'm usually workin, Ah just never take it off. It's actually ah keepsake from mah pops, so it means ah fair bit ta' me too."

I can respect that. Anyway, What do you think of Coal's relationships?

"He better keep mah sister happy. That's all Ah'm sayin'"

For once I'm happy I'm not the one in the story. Last question! Do you still want to buck Coal into next Tuesday in accordance to the previous question?

"Ah've never worked out harder in mah life."

Oww... My body... It hurts just thinking about it. Th-thank you, Big Mac. I'll see you in my nightmares tonight.

"Eeyup."

Let's keep the Apple family train rolling with Granny Smith! You're still looking as strong as ever, Granny!

"Thank ya, sonny! Now what kinda flim flammy questions ya got fer me?"

Let's find out! Hypothetically speaking, If Coal would be dating both Applejack and Rainbow Dash, how would you react?

"That human cheatin on mah little apple!? Ah'd buck him upside his two legged head!"

*gulp* Uhhh... Wh-what was your husband's name? hehehe...

"We just called em Grandpa Apple when the youngins were born. His real name was Rome Apple, but we all called him Roman.

Rome apples... I forgot about those.

"Most do, but we Apples sure don't!"

Good to hear. Now, there is one more question, but...

"Well let me have it, sonny!"

Y-yes, ma'am! How long are you gonna act like you don't realize? Cuz I have a feeling you're playing them for suckers.

"What is that there reader o' yers goin on about?"

I-I have no idea!

"Ya'll ain't fibbin ta' me, are yas?"

Uhh... Hey look! Zap Apple Soft candy!

"Huh? Where!?"

*points to table* Over there!

"Hot dang!"

Whoo! Too close for comfort... Next we have Nurse Redheart. How are you doing today?

"Very well, thank you."

Nice nice, so I have one question here for you. What's it like getting Coal in every other week? Must keep you all pretty busy, huh?

"It isn't that bad. He has only been admitted about a half dozen times, but it does keep us on our hooves."

I'm a little curious how you and the other nurses and doctors are so comfortable operating on a species you have never seen before. All of you must be very talented!

"That is kind of you to say, but unicorn magic plays a big part in it. We can learn so much from a few simple body scan spells. I will admit to being somewhat nervous, but Coal has always been kind to us, so it isn't difficult to get over."

Maybe I should send him your way more often then.

Coal: "Don't even think about it!"

Right right... I'm just kidding... Probably. Anyway! Now it's time for Equestria's princess of the sun, Celestia!

"Thank you very much, Author."

My pleasure! You've got a fair amount of questions, so let's get started. What is it like being an Alicorn? Are there other god like creatures out there besides you? Like an elder dragon or something?

"Being an alicorn is a fairly large responsibility, but we aren't too greatly different from normal ponies. Disregarding our long lives, it's easiest to think of us as unicorns with an exceptional level of magic."

That can fly...

"Yes. And although there are leaders of other races, they aren't what you would call god like."

Awesome. Ok, next question... Oh... Guys? Really?

"It's alright, Author. I know your readers do enjoy being silly from time to time."

If you're sure. *cough* Do uhh... Do you like bananas?

"That is an interesting question..."

*Coal walks up to Celestia and whispers in her ear*

"Really? Are you sure?"

*Coal nods before walking away*

"Ok... I'm not sure. Just... Let me check my banana bag..."

Pfft! Hahahhah!

"What is so funny?"

Oh you poor sweet, could easily vaporize me, pony! Let's just forget that happened. Uhh... Oh come on! Do you want to go ask Luna if she likes bananas?

"I... I suppose I could. Dear sister!"

Luna: "Yes?"

"Do you like bananas?"

Luna: "..."

That is pretty much what I expected to happen. I'm so sorry ladies...

"It is alright. Here, I'll read the remaining ones. Just how old are you, if you don't mind my asking. Not at all. I've forgotten my exact age, but it's close to five thousands years at this point. Now then, When did you earn your cutie mark? Hmmm... That was a very long time ago... I believe it was when I inherited the right to rule from my Mother. I believe that's correct. Has Equestria ever been at war with another country? Oh my... Yes we have, but that was a very long time ago. It isn't something I enjoy talking about, but we are thankfully at peace right now. How is there a Prince Blueblood when you are the only true royalty? Ah, yes. When I came to rule Equestria, there were many noble families who assisted me greatly. The only way I could think to thank them, was to make them part of the royal family. It's true that my sister and I are the only royals by blood, but those families are just as deserving of the title. Next question. Did you ever regret your decision to let Coal stay?"

Coal: "*gulp*"

"There is no need for that, Coal. No, I've been very happy to have him in my kingdom. Twilight keeps me informed on his various escapades, and even if I don't always approve, I know his heart is in the right place. How come you don't have a love life? Well... I used to, but... Th-that isn't something to talk about. I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question. Anyway, I heard you were a... This isn't even a question. You, dear reader, are just plain silly. And you even asked a second question! Why are the readers so obsessed with me and bananas?"

*snicker* It's nothing! They're just being goobers, I swear!

"If you say so. Ok, Is Colten any better, or is it still horrible? I am beyond shocked to have discovered a place so depraved in my kingdom, but I am happy to say that the residents are at least behaving themselves as everything gets straightened out. There is going to be a permanent guard outpost stationed there from now, and that should keep things peaceful. One more it seems. You asked Coal if he would ever hurt any pony, but do forest creatures count? I would assume Coal would have enough sense to know whether or not he needed to defend with violence rather than merely fleeing. If he were to be attacked, I hope for the sake of his family that he would defend himself. That is all it seems."

Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to join us! It's always a treat having you! So uhh... Any chance we can talk about you letting me come to Equestria later?

"Hahah! I don't think your readers would enjoy the loss of their daily entertainment."

Awww... Alright. Well... Who is next? Oh! Uhhh... You're up... Dad.

"How did you even get me here!?"

Magic?

"*sigh* Let's get this over with, Colson."

They uhh... Know me as Author here...

Right! Uhh, your question is: Will you ever fully accept Dash and AJ as Coal's lovers?

"Wait... Aren't you Coal?"

Coal: "That would be me, Dad..."

"Woah! Then who are you!?"

I'm Colson... Author... Your son...

"How... Why... Just send me home! I can not handle this absurdity!"

Y-you got! Celestia... If you would...

*Flash*

Right... That was interesting. Up next we have Steel Hammer. Who finally got to show up again!

"It has been a long while, boyo."

Sure has! You're question is: Did Coal ever tell you that the mine is open and monster free now?

"That human sure didn't, but even if the mine is clear there is still a high chance for dangerous wildlife on the way to the mine, so it doesn't matter. I may ask him to fetch me more of that ore later though."

Good to know! Coal could use the work until the spa reopens. Ok, Up next we have a question for the Wonderbolts, and it will be answered by Soarin and Spitfire!

Soarin: "Hey yeah! That's us!"

Spitfire: "Yes it is, Soarin. So what do the readers want to know, Author?"

This reader wants to know why you haven't accepted Dash as a Wonderbolt yet.

Spitfire: "The roster is full. She is a great flier, but there just isn't any room for her right now."

Soarin: "I'm ready for her to join! We could go out for pie sometime!"

Coal: "Hey! Watch it!"

Uhh... I think we better move on. Thanks for joining us. Up next we have the only resident of Everfree, Zecora!

"It is a pleasure to be here, now what questions do you have for me, my dear?"

Okay... I can do this! (4TH WALL BREAKING JOKE!) How do you feel about being left out of the story since you healed Coal?

"There just hasn't been any room for me yet. There will hopefully be one soon, I bet!"

That is true. There is a reason you haven't been around yet, but uhh... I'll make sure you get some time soon! This next one isn't a question, but it was nice so... Why not? I just wanted to say thanks for helping Coal.

"That is a very kind thing to say. Hearing such friendly words always makes my day. If there are no more questions for me, then I'll let you be."

That was all, Zecora. Thank you! *phew* Ok... The next speaker is... Awww! It's Applebloom! *wub wub face*

"Howdy... Uhh, why are ya makin that there face?"

Cause you're so cute! Oh! My heart!

Coal: "Don't start!"

Awww... Party pooper. Okay, sweetheart. Your question is: How have you been since Sweetie Belle left?

"Ah've been fine. She has had ta' leave fer ah while before. It isn't as fun tryin ta' get mah cutie mark without her, but Ah know she'll be back someday, so Ah try to be ah big pony about it."

That is a very grown up way to look at it! I'm sure proud of you!

"Hahah, thank ya Mr. Author!"

GGGGGG! Coal!

Coal: "No!"

Augh! Fine! *sigh* Let's see... The next few speakers are some of your traits and sins, Coal! Huhhuh!

Coal: "*gulp*"

You're damn right, gulp! First up is Wrath! Come up here you gloriously pissed off bastard!

"I'm only pissed when Coal has been repressing a lot of stuff, and with your behavior during all of this... I'm getting there."

Coal... Are we going to have words later?

Coal: "I don't think arguing with yourself is going to help much."

But! We aren't... Augh! Close enough! Anyway! Wrath! You seem like a pretty cool guy, would you say you enjoy being angry though?

"What the *beep* kind of question is that? What the *beep* was that!? *beep*"

Uhh... Kids are here you know... Can't be having that...

"You son of a *beep* I'm going to *beep* you with a *beep* fork and *beep beep beep beep*"

Ok! Thanks Wrath! You can go now! And next we have... GET THE CHILDREN OUT OF HERE! GO! NONE OF THEM ARE TO BE IN THIS ROOM! ALL OF THEM GONE!

*5 minutes later*

They gone? All of them? Ok... Lust... Come on up here... aaaaauugh...

"Come on! Ya know everybody out there loves me! And I love them... Carnally!"

Yes... Yes you do. I've seen it... Heard it... And regretted it. Can we please just get on with this!?

"Fine fine! What do you have for me!?"

Ok... Your first question isHEY! LET GO OF ME!

"Come on! It isn't gay! It's masturbation!"

Lust... Remove your hands!

"Fiiiiine! You're no fun!"

*pant pant* Somebody... Keep this man away from me!

Full Cast: "We ain't goin up there!"

*beep* all of you!

"Now now, there is no need for that kind of language... Yet! Let me just take those cards from ya, aaand here we go! Who turns you on more, Dash or AJ? Yes."

AJ&Dash: "Uhhh..."

"Oooh ladies!"

Coal: "I. Will. *beep* Kill. You."

"Want to take their place?"

Coal: "I hate you so much right now..."

"I know! It's great! Let's see here... Knowing you are a perverted freak, were you brought out by Copper and Bee's exploits? If only! I didn't get to see anything!"

Coal: "That is your freaking kid man!"

"I didn't get to *beep* him out of some chick! What are you talking about?"

And that is all for you! Get off the stage!

"Fine fine, jeez! All of you know you love it!"

And put some pants on! Ok, time for somebody that isn't going to grope me! Chivalry, would you please cleanse this stage of that man's filth!?

"Gladly."

Ok... You seem to be a backbone part of Coal's mind, how many places are there?

"I'm not sure if I understand that question. I believe he is talking about zones in the mind that each trait or emotion is bound to. There is one for each, but many of us have free roaming rights. It depends on how big a part we are to the Host's personality. For example: Lies does not get out much. He isn't bad conversation, but it takes some getting used to. We did put him with Honesty once, and had them do that one only tells the truth, and the other only lies thing. Let's just say that Madness earned his name that day."

I bet that was pretty fun! Whew! I'm feeling better after that. Let's keep up the good feelings with, Will!

"You assume that means I'm a positive trait. Will can go either way."

Lust: "HA!"

Oh lord... Careful with your wording, AND WOULD SOMEBODY GET HIM OUT OF HERE!?

"I don't let it bother me. Now, would you read me the question?"

Of course. Does Coal have a representation of Logic?

"I am not sure why that is directed at me, but he does. He goes by the same name as well."

Short, sweet, and to the point. Thank you, Will.

Lust: "That's what she said!"

*beep*! Why!? Why is he still here!?

Full Cast: "We don't want to get close to him!"

Where is Sasha!? I just know she could handle this!

Coal: "Uhh... Left with Pine a while ago..."

...I don't even want to know. Wait a sec... Coal!

Coal: "Yeah?"

Scootaloo and Cloudy made out.

Coal: "What!? No *beep* way!"

Wrath: "Oh you done *beep* now, Lust!"

Lust: "Eeep!"

Ahhh... Victory. And only five innocent bystanders harmed in Wrath's wake! That's a new low! Moving on, we have Gluttony! Somebody get him away from the food for a minute so he can talk!

"Nooo! I'll answer from over here!"

Augh! What is your favorite thing to eat?

"Food."

Couldn't have said it better myself. You're free to do whatever now, but we all know what that is. Now it's time to move on with a pony who has come a long way! Every pony be polite and hospitable to Ms. Birthright!

"Thank you, but Bee is fine. I know there are plenty who prefer my proper name, but... I've grown fond of just Bee."

Fair enough. We have several questions for you, so best get started! Before we do though... All of the kids are still gone, right?

Coal: "Does Copper count?"

No. He is a stallion in everything but body.

Coal: "Then yeah. They're outside for now, but why?"

You know my readers! I've looked at this particular list! Expect THOSE kind of questions!

Coal: "Ahhh... Right."

"Should I be worried?"

No no... Just be prepared! Ok, first question! Bee, you are in quite the predicament, and I want to know, would you allow Copper to go if it meant him reuniting with his family? Also, if he does return to his family, I hope you two can still be together. Your thoughts?

"Well, Copper has already returned to his family, but I haven't given up. I of course wouldn't stand in his way if he really wanted to leave, but I would always hope he would want to stay for me. I know he did, but sometimes things are just out of our control."

Very good way to look at it, even if it is a bit sad. There are two readers here who want to know what your talent and cutie mark mean. Do tell.

"It basically means that I am charismatic, and can use that for financial gain. Many ponies assume I am a cheap whore because of the hearts, but I don't feel that way about it. I know plenty of your readers disliked me immensely when I came onto Coal, and I understand that. I'm not sure what possessed me to do that at the time."

We all make mistakes, but at least it worked about between you two in the end. The next question is: What will you do now without Copper in your life?

"Get him back in it, of course. I'm not going to just give myself up, and then let him go a day later!"

Totally respect that. Uhh.. The next couple of questions are...

"I can keep my composure, Author. It's best not to insult the readers who are only genuinely curious, I'm sure."

Alright. What would you do if you got pregnant?

"Oh my... I haven't given much thought to being a mother yet. I would of course love the child, but I'm unmarried, so things would be very difficult for it. I'd probably have to move away with it in order to prevent scandal for my family."

That... That is horrible.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let life be hard on such a child."

You're a very brave mare, Bee. Next... How was it?

"How was what?"

Lust: "How did it feel to have Copper's huge *beep* pounding ya!?"

"Oh my goodness!"

I... I can't even be mad anymore. Why is he here? Please... Please get him out!

"I concur! That was horribly rude."

You don't need to answer that one Bee...

"Good, because I do not intend to."

Don't blame ya! Anyway, What does your family exactly do?

"My family has a long history of various business ventures. I'm sure that the readers wouldn't care for the long version, so I'll just say that my Father has a hoof in most major business in Equestria."

By chance does he work at all with Fancy Pants?

"They are partners in some things, yes."

Interesting! Up next we have: You realize you aren't hiding your intentions very well, yes?

"I'll assume they're talking about how I got myself to Ponyville through my Father. I'll admit to being very hasty, but it worked in the end."

That's all you can ask for. Last one. What exactly was going through your mind when you found out Copper was Coal's son?

"I hope he never hears about how I revealed myself to Coal."

Really!?

"Really. The age difference hit me after, but my first concern was how Copper would take my original desires for Coal."

Copper: "I didn't like it!"

Don't blame ya, buddy! Well that's all we have for you Bee. I wonder if you'll get more next time.

"As long as they don't ask about the sex, I'll be fine."

Copper: "Woot!"

"Oh hush."

Hahahah! You two are too much sometimes! Up next we have a single question for Kriss. Uhh... Kriss?

"Look down."

Oh! Sorry, Kriss. You're kinda hard to see sometimes.

"I know, but thatsss the way I like it. Ssso... I have a reader asssking me a quessstion?"

Yes, and just so you know, plenty of readers think you would probably be adorable! And until your spines grow in, you just look so huggable too!

Heh, sorry. Anyway, the reader wants to know if you're wanting revenge for what happened to your mom. Also... May he pet you?

"I'm not conssserned with what happened to my mother. I've been told ssshe causssed a lot of problemsss. I'm sssatisssfied living in the cassstle for now. And... don't be rough. My ssskin isss ssstill pretty thin..."

I think you just made some reader very happy.

"Isss that good?"

I believe so. Ok, up next is everybody's favorite purple unicorn, Twilight!

"Thanks, Author! It's great to be here!

Awesome to have you! You've got a few questions, so let's get started. What are you going to do now that Coal knows you like him?

"Oh, well... Nothing more, really. I know he doesn't feel the same way, and I won't mess up what he has with Applejack and Rainbow. I have some regrets, but it's alright. I know your readers would get mad if Coal started having feelings for me."

Maybe some, but I know there are a few who like the idea. Anyway, Would the walk on clouds spell work for Coal?

"Hmm... It's designed for earth ponies and unicorns, so I don't think it would. I could probably make it work though."

I bet you could! Now then... Is it possible for Coal to earn a cutie mark while he is in his pony form?

"He would have to discover his special talent while in that form, I would assume. He has already told me how humans don't get them, so I don't think he would just have one if he were ever made into a pony again."

Makes sense. Next: Is it possible for you to allow Coal's pony family to visit Earth for a while?

"I haven't spent any time studying those spells since Coal had that fight with his Father. It just... Didn't seem like he would be interested anymore..."

Don't let it get you down. Nobody's life is perfect, but all of you make Coal very happy. Next... Oh jeez!

"One of those... Suggestive questions?"

Yeah... Think you can handle it?

"I think so..."

Alright. You are wanting to get in on the Harem, aren't you?

"I suppose it would be a harem if you thought of the girls as concubines, but that just doesn't sound right. And, no. I don't want to intrude on what they have going. I'll deal with my feelings somehow..."

Sorry, Twilight. If it means anything... Naw, forget it. Anyway, are there any repercussions in the law of Equestria for Coal's relationship?

"It used to be a common practice according to a few history books. After the first real war Equestria had, many stallions lost their lives in combat. The ratio of stallions and mares was very unbalanced, so polygamy became a common practice. By those standards, Coal would be considered reserved for only having two lovers."

Wow... There is so much about that I need to know, but we don't have the time for that.

"Maybe we can talk about it later. Hopefully Celestia will let you stick around for a while longer after this is over. It's nice to talk with the story teller for a change of pace. Though, I wish you would stop telling them about my book!"

Oh! Hehehe! Sorry, Twilight! Last question for you, and it is a doozy! Have you told Celestia in one of your letters how you're all a show back on Earth? If so, what was her reaction?

"I have, and she wasn't surprised. Apparently she went through a phase where she liked to try and reach out to other dimensions. She never found Earth, but she found many interesting places."

That would be an amazing story in and of itself!

"Maybe you should get on that."

Hahahah! No thank you! My writing schedule is a monster as is!

"Heheheh, I bet. Thanks, Author. I'll see you later, hopefully."

Yeah... I'd like that...

Coal: "Hey! Snap out of it!"

Huh? Wha? Oh! Right! Up next is Ponyville's most fashionable pony, Rarity!

"Thank you, darling."

So, Rarity, How did you and Fluttershy become friends?

"After she landed in the outskirts of Ponyville as a filly, she went through a rather difficult time. There weren't many pegasi in Ponyville, and she was too shy to ask any of them for help. She lived on her own... Basically in the streets for a while. One day I found her looking rather unkempt and hungry, so my family and I took her in for a while. Just so you know, her family was finally informed of her location, but she had grown accustomed to being on the ground at that time. So they worked up a deal with the Mayor at the time, and got her the cottage she lives in to this day."

W-wow... I-I can't believe her youth was so hard after that... Didn't Dash...

"She tried to find her, but no pony knew where she had gone after the race."

*sniffle* I-I'll be right back!

Fluttershy: "M-mr. Author, what are you Ahh!"

*sob* Poor sweet Fluttershy! *sob*

Coal: "Uhhh... Give us a bit people..."

*15 minutes later*

Phew... I'm better. Best get back on this... hooo... OK. How did you come into possession of your boutique, Rarity?

"It started off as my parents', but I managed to buy it off of them as my business became more and more profitable."

Your parents are pretty wealthy ponies. They must have made pretty wise investments.

"Most business ventures with Fancy Pants or Noblehoof will prove fruitful."

Seems that way. Just between you and me, I don't think you're being selfish. Have you heard from Blueblood after your um... Incident?

"Hmph! That foal hasn't shown any interest in apologizing! I would have forgiven him if he had made an attempt, but no such thing has happened in over a year! I did run into him while in Canterlot not too long ago, but I wasn't able to show any hostilities towards him. I did have an image to uphold after all. The worst part of it was that he didn't even seem to remember me!"

He was definitely a jerk, but I can't say I hate him. I don't like him any, but a lot of bronies out there call for his blood after what he did to you.

"There is no need to go THAT far, but I do appreciate their concern for me. Thank you all very much!"

I bet you just made their day, Rarity. Last question. I don't blame you for freaking out and being selfish, but have you thought of making Coal anything really fashionable as an apology?

"Coal is a dear, but he simply isn't one for fashion. The nicest thing he has ever worn were those original work clothes I made him. I know he has kept them in great condition, but they don't fit him anymore. He keeps growing! I can't keep up with his orders sometimes!"

A lot of hard labor will do that to a guy, but uhh.. Context, Rarity.

"What?"

Forget it... Anyway, it was a treat having you. Up next is... *sniffle* Ponyville's sweetheart, Fluttershy!

"*whimper*"

Don't be scared. Every pony and person out there loves you!

"R-really?"

Of course! And don't worry, I only have a couple questions for you right here. It won't take but a moment.

"O-ok..."

Thanks, Fluttershy. This reader wants to know if your stare would affect Coal?

"I-I don't know. I-I'd never want to use it on him either. I only have to use it when animals get really out of hoof..."

I'm a little curious as to what would happen as well... Hmmm... Anyway, one more question. Have you hugged a hairless bear lately? He could could really use the help.

"H-he could? Oh my... Coal?"

Coal: "..."

AUGH! I'M SO JEALOUS! *sniffle* L-let's just move on! Up next is the fastest flier in all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash! OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

"For putting me through that Colten arc, you jerk!"

What!? The readers were getting bored!

"Grr!"

I-I think we better just get this over with! Are you still interested in becoming a Wonderbolt? Or has it changed since you became Coal's lover?

"I still want to be one, and Coal is Ok with it. We talked about it pretty early in the relationship, and came to a mutual understanding. Now, you aren't reading fast enough! Give me those cards!"

All yours!

"Right... If you ever got married to Coal and AJ, would you take the Apple family name like tradition says? Huh? I wouldn't be marrying AJ... Would I?"

I'm not sure... Well... It may depends on how things pan out. If Coal married the both of you separately, and you were first, then no. If you were second, you would take Coal's name which would have become the Apple family name.

"Mmm... I probably just wouldn't take the name. I like being Rainbow Dash! Being Rainbow Apple just sounds weird!"

Heh, maybe just a little.

"You ever gonna ask Coal for a massage? It will either make you more relaxed then you have ever been, or hornier then something in Equestria that goes into heat. Well this is sorta raunchy!"

You uhhh... Don't want to look at one of my more recent works then...

"Ewww... Well, we've come to expect that from you. Hey umm... Mind giving me some alone time with Coal soon? I'd uhh... Enjoy that. BUT ANYWAY! Who says I haven't gotten one!? Coal rubs on me all the time... THAT DIDN'T COME OUT RIGHT!"

Lust: "I CAME!"

DAMNIT!

"... I'm just gonna move on. Have you ever considered a threesome with Coal and Applejack?"

Lust: "I..." *THAWK!*

Thank you, Wrath!

Wrath: "Don't mention it."

"Okay... Uhh... Well... It has kinda come to mind, but... That would be a little awkward. I mean... AJ is my best friend, and we would be... J-just forget it! Do you have any specific plans with Coal? He was actually really nice and got us some Wonderbolts tickets a little while back! We're going to have a whole day in Canterlot together, just the two of us! That happens a little later though, but I'm really looking forward to it! Ok, last question. When your dad wakes up, do you plan on trying to talk with him again? He uhh... Actually woke up a while ago. I didn't want to bother Coal with it, so I never mentioned it. He hasn't shown up since, so... I'm hoping he won't bother us anymore."

Thanks for that Dash, and I'll definitely make sure that day is very special for you.

"You better! Coal and I have hardly gotten to be with each other one on one lately!"

Eeep! Yes ma'am! How about something more light hearted? Here is Pinkie Pie!

"Weee! Hey there, Coal Train!"

I'm not Coal Train! And why do you keep saying that!?

"Cause it's funny! So, can I read the questions?"

Of course! Here you go.

"Thanks! First one: Have you ever visited Coal's world? Huh? Of course I haven't, silly! I'm not a unicorn! I can't open portals or anything!"

Uhhh... N-nothing. Please continue.

"Okie dokie lokie! Do you ever visit your parents? I don't get to very often, but I write them letters all the time! They're doing very well, thanks for thinking of them, reader! Why are you so awesome? I'm not that awesome! You're awesome! Heheh! If Octavia is one of your sisters, who is the other one? Huh? Octavia isn't my sister. She just has similar colors to Inkie! But my sisters are working at the rock farm with my parents. They live their with their husbands, and it is one big happy place now!"

Wait... Your sisters are married?

"Sure are! Can you believe it? I'm happy for them though. Especially because I got to throw them both a big party! This next reader wants to know where and how I got Gummy. A pet store, of course! No pony wanted him, and I just felt so bad! He was such a little cutie! I just had to have him!"

Gummy: "*blink*"

"Oh, Gummy! You're always so funny!"

I... I don't know what just happened.

"You need to pay more attention, Author! Or should I say, Cols..."

No no! Author is fine!

"Hmph, I like your real name more! Oh well! Any party presently being planned by Ponyville's premiere party pony in preparation for a certain ponies coming of age? Or are you gonna keep it on the down low? Oooooooohh! You're talking about Copper having..."

Ah ah ah ah!

"Oh, heheh, sorry. I don't think he would appreciate me celebrating that out in the open like that! He will get to take part in a party soon though, so I'm not sad about it! Two left! Why have you not broken the fourth wall yet? What's the fourth wall?"

The wall that separates you from the readers.

"Huh? But wouldn't that cause spatial anomalies, ripping apart the fabric of time and reality?"

*blink blink*

"Or maybe not! One more! Do you feel left out of all Coal's adventures? I don't like his adventures! Too many bad things happen! Besides, the story is about him and his family! Not me! I'd like it to be about me, but I'm sure I'll get to be in the story more soon! Right, Mr. Author?"

If you keep looking at me like that... Anything.

Coal: "YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP LUST!"

What!? I don't get to spend every day with them like some human around here! Sorry about that, Pinkie.

"*giggle* No problem! HONK!

I'm so happy right now, but must stay focused! Up next is Ponyville's western star, Applejack!

"Oh shucks! Ah ain't nothin special."

Bite your tongue! I freaking love you!

Coal: "Really? You know I'm right here?"

I know, but damnit I don't care!

"Huhuh! Ya'll r' pretty funny. So what have ya got fer me?"

I've got a few questions for ya. The first one is: How has the farm been doing with you? Based on what Author has been sharing, you haven't been spending much time with your blood-relatives.

"It's winter right now. Ah ain't needed at the farm much. Ah don't get ta' spend much time with Granny or Big Macintosh, but Ah make an effort ta' spend time with Applebloom. Ah love all mah family, but Ah got ta' balance time between two now."

If any pony can do it, it's you. Continuing on... I don't suppose you would offer random people hugs, but I gotta ask, can I hug you? You seem so sad.

"Aww, yer ah sweetheart, sugarcube! Course Ah'll hug ya! But ya don't need ta' worry 'bout me none! Sure Ah'm stressed a lot, but good times always follow the bad!"

There are several readers having brony gasms out there tonight. I just know it! Few more. When are you going to drop the ball and have a foal?

"Ah... Ah don't know. Ah've... Been thinkin 'bout it, and... Ah'd love one, but Ah don't think the family is ready fer that. Ah know Ah'll get ta' have one someday though."

I think you just made Coal pass out...

"Again!? Ah swear! RD!"

Dash: "Already on it!"

Lucky son of a... Well, whatever. Have you ever... Oh god! Another one!? It's the same dude, isn't it?

"Ah think I know what it is. Ah've got reservations against it like RD does. If Coal really wanted it though... Ah could probably be convinced."

Lust: "...All. Of. My. Yes."

For once, Lust... I agree with you. H-h-h-ho boy! Focusing! Focusing! Focused! How's the family doing?

"Yer gonna give yerself ah heart attack one of these days if ya keep that up, Author. Anyway, they're doin' fine. Granny is still kickin' strong, and Big Mac has ah good thing goin' with this nice mare. Ya'll know Applebloom is doin' fine, so Ah guess that's it."

Not exactly. I do have a question for you and Dash together. Could you stop shaking Coal for a minute and join us, Dash?

Dash: "Huh? Oh... Sure, I guess."

Wait.. It's just another threesome question.

AJ and Dash: "Augh! You're readers are ridiculous!"

I know, but I love em for it! Anyway, I've got a question for both Fluttershy and Pinkie. Would you girls mind coming back up once more?

Pinkie: "Okie dokie lokie!"

Flutershy: "O-Okay..."

It'll be fast. So far, Twilight, Dash, AJ, and Rarity have in different ways admitted they have feelings for Coal. Do you two have feelings for him?

Pinkie: "Of course I do! He is my bestest human friend ever!"

Fluttershy: "I agree with Pinkie. Coal is very nice to all of us."

Heheheh, kind of what I expected. Thanks, ladies. Now it's time for the character who has gone through the most changes ever! Copper!

"Hey... This is... All pretty weird, ya know that right?"

Pffft! When did stuff have to make sense?

"Ha! Good point!"

Want me to read the cards to ya?

"I'll do it. You are by far the nicest jerk I know of, why are you so awesome? Uhh... Thanks? I don't know what I'm doing that's all that awesome though. Except maybe my flying..."

It's relative, buddy. Some really like what you do, and others aren't sure.

"Can't please them all, I guess. What would you do if you got Bee pregnant? Woah... Well, I wouldn't leave her of course! I'd just have to be the stallion of things, and take responsibility. Wouldn't be too hard. She does mean a lot to me after all."

Glad to hear that, Copper.

"Yeah, so... Kid, why are you so screwed up in the head? Hey! It isn't my fault! I didn't ask for any of this! *beep* Just keeps happening, alright!?"

Woah! Easy, Copper!

"Sorrry sorry... Stuff like that just gets to me. Just one more. Man, seriously, you're a damn good guy for staying with the family. Do you have any idea how good you are making them feel? Thanks, but... I'm still pretty selfish in this. I hope I'm making them feel good, cause... They make me feel pretty awesome too."

Don't leave just yet, Copper. Can we get Sweetie Belle back in here for a minute. There uhh... Is a question for both her and Copper.

*3 minutes later*

Sweetie Belle: "H-hey, Copper..."

Copper: "H-hi..."

Hwoo, best get this over with. This reader wants to know why you two are so cute together.

Copper: "..."

Sweetie Belle: "..."

Sorry... I did agree to ask all of the questions. You two can go relax now. We're almost done, everyone! It's time to move onto the general questions to the cast, and we'll finish off with Coal's questions, and finally mine. I'll answer the first one. How are you receiving these questions? We here at My Second Life choose not to go into detail over the crazy magical mumbo jumbo that goes on to bring you the reader these specials. Thank you. This next one will be answered by Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Dash, and Rarity. Heh, seems there is always one more, girls. There is also another question that will include all of you plus Twilight after this one. Ok, Why and how did you move to Ponyville.

Fluttershy: "Oh... Well, Rarity already told every pony what happened with me..."

*sniffle* And it was SO DANG SAD! N-no no! I'm cool! I'm cool!

Dash: "Don't be such a drama queen! Well, I moved to Ponyville because there was an opening for a weather pony here. I stayed because I found Fluttershy here again too."

Pinkie: "I moved to Ponyville because as much as I love my family, I really wanted to pursue my dream of making lots of ponies happy! The Cakes were nice enough to house me for working for them, and I've been here ever since!"

Rarity: "My parents were visiting Ponyville while my Mother was still carrying me. She ended up giving birth to me here, and so my parents decided to stay a while. At least until I was strong enough for a lot of travel. My Mother became ill for a while after that, and so we remained longer than expected. She is fine now, just so you know. I had made plenty of friends, and had even begun making a name for myself as a fashionista at this point, so my parents decided to let me stay. They weren't so lenient with Sweetie Belle. Probably because they don't want to give up both of their daughters."

Applejack: "Ah was born here too, but that ain't no surprise. That farm has been in mah family fer generations! That's pretty much all there is to it!"

Thanks for that girls. Now I have just one more for each of you, and Twilight. I promise this time! Well, there will be a few more for Applejack and Dash at the end of Coal's questions, but not too much. Now then, What do you each enjoy doing in your spare time?

Pinkie: "Parties of course! And baking, I love baking! Oooh, and making ponies smile while breaking out into song!"

Rarity: "Going to the spa is always a treat, and sometimes I like to lounge about while not really doing anything. Those moments are exceptionally peaceful."

Twilight: "Reading, writing, and practicing magic. There is always something to learn, and I love learning!"

Fluttershy: "I enjoy spending time with my animal friends, a-and my pony friends too! They are just busy sometimes, n-not that I blame any of you of course! Ooooh..."

Dash: "Flying, and napping are always on the list! Lately I've been enjoying doing those things with my family again! That makes them even better!"

Applejack: "Ah have ta' agree with RD on this one. Gettin' ta' do whatever with others makes anythin' enjoyable."

Thank you very much, ladies! Coal, are you ready for your monster of a list?

"Yeah, I am. I just hope the readers take it somewhat easy on me. Been through a lot lately, ya know?

Sure do. Want me to read them?

"Nah. You're going to want to rest your voice for later. I've seen your list, and DANG! Almost twice as big as mine. Anyway, best get started with these! How long ahead have you really thought with your relations? Do you feel that your situation between Applejack and Rainbow Dash can hold steady? To further upon that question, have you ever considered how you feel about Scoots dating? Cripes! Listen, I'm going to make this work if I have to bleed out of every pore in my body! I'm not giving up my loves for anybody or anything, and that is final! I plan to fall asleep with them every night, and wake up with them every morning until the day I die! As for Scoots... Those better be some pretty brave colts. That's all I'm saying. When, if ever, do you plan on seeing your family again? *sigh* I don't know... I miss them, but I don't think they miss me that much anymore. They know I'm safe, so that is probably enough. Moving on... What happened to those animal houses for Fluttershy? I left a note for Applejack, and she picked them up for me. There wasn't a place to keep them around the house, so Fluttershy got them a little early. She sure was thankful during the party. You will be participating in Winter Wrap-Up, right? Of course! I wouldn't miss it! When is your birthday? June 20th. When are you going to marry your girls? As soon as I can. Life has been too hectic to plan things out, and I need to talk with them about it. But I'm wanting to as soon as I can! Will you ever visit countries outside of Equestria? I hope to travel all over this place someday! But only when our lives can allow it. Responsibilities do come first. What would you do if Copper got Bee pregnant? Pop a blood vessel."

Hehehe!

"I'm serious."

I know! That's why it's funny!

"You're such a troll..."

I KNOW! IT'S AWESOME!

"Can't believe we're... Nevermind. I don't think you've ever given Dash one of your massages. How come? Dude... I know Author is pretty good about never leaving much to the imagination, but I've loved on Dash plenty. Her massages usually happen when we're hugging. I just reach around, and rub on her while she hugs me. It's actually really nice."

Lucky...

"Heh, anyway... If you knew that you were in some alternate dimension, and you had a friend in Equestria with you, what would you do with him and why? What kind of question is that!?

It's from Craimer, dude.

"Ooooh! Him. You've mentioned his... Yeah. Well... You're writing it, bro. You know as well as anyone what would happen, I trust. First off, sorry for calling you a man-whore. Heh, just kinda slipped out... Anywho, with your being a brony and all, when are you going to meet other characters like Ditzy Doo and Doctor Whooves? You called me a man-whore? Why? Because I have two LOVERS? It's consensual stuff."

I already griefed him for saying that earlier.

"Okay... Well... I'd love to meet them, but I just don't have the time! I'm hoping once this Copper fiasco cools down, I'll get more time to socialize. When is the last time you have compared something in your new life to a part of the show you had seen? As in, when did you last compare the wonderful, lively, beautiful women in your life, to those of the show which we all follow more or less religiously? I get what you're saying. They have grown up with me a lot, so they aren't actually too familiar compared to the near carefree versions in the show. They may be the ones I fell in love with, but my girls are the ones who made it more than just a longing. I wouldn't trade them for anything. How would you respond to another human in Equestria? Or more accurately, how would you respond to a new brony in Equrestria? One who didn't mind his life on Earth, but who still chose to stay? Would you welcome them with open arms? Or shun them for reminding you of how greedy and selfish humans are? Or would you hope that they can make Twilight stop loving you? Just sayin... I could totally be that human... All ya gotta do is ask man. Uhhh... Wow! Uhm, haven't ever considered it. It would depend on the person, honestly. I can't judge though. I was probably on the lower end of the moral scale when I arrived. If you were here, I'd be your friend, sure. Not really up to me though, so... Not much more to say about that. What would you do for a klondike bar?"

Did you really read that seriously?

"Uhh... Maybe. I haven't had one of those in forever. Sounds pretty good... Hmmm... Me thinks Pinkie and I need to talk recipes soon. Brohoof? Pound it! Heh, suppose you could bring your mother to Equestria for a period, and have her go back to Earth. Would you do it? No way. She would not be able to handle everything here. She is getting on in years, and I don't think she could fathom everything. Visiting them in their environment is one thing, but never here. Why have you not tried bringing object from Earth to Equestria? Such as an Ipod or a PC, or some books for Twilight. Or a gun to help prevent the chaos that follows you? Things like Ipods or PCs are worthless to me here. Why would I waste my time on such things when I can spend that time with the ponies I love? I wouldn't mind getting books for Twilight though. It would be a great way to thank her actually. As for the gun... No damn way. Things like bladed weapons already exist here, but I will not be responsible for bringing in more dangerous means of killing. It could be argued both ways, but my answer is no. I will never do that. How far in the future from the pony's past events (the episodes) are you do you think? Hmmm... The last episode I saw was... Ohhh... What was it called? Sweet and Elite! That was it! Which came out in December, but I arrived in Ponyville in their early September... Huh? I've never thought too much over the time difference. Not a big deal, but I know for a fact that the events of Sweet and Elite did happen. I mentioned it when I broke the news of the girls being a show a while back. Rarity knew what I was talking about, so it happened."

How many more do you have!?

"Uhh...ten more, but from three different people."

Not too bad.

"Nope. This is not a question, but a request. Next Nightmare Night, you must dress up as Micheal Meyers! I was actually thinking of going as Slender Man."

Dude! That would be so damn creepy!

"I know, right!? Would be a blast! Did you ever consider using the different economies to your advantage? I honestly don't want to interact with Earth that much anymore. I miss my Earth family, yes, but I don't need anything else from there. Ok, last guy! Do you think you'll ever be free of the drama? Are you thinking of having a real child? If you could bring one person from Earth to Equestria, who would it be and why? How do you handle the stress? Do you like sports? What's your favorite hobby? ...Threesome? Possibly foursome with Twilight?..."

I know. Just go with it.

"I'll go in order then. No. Drama is a part of life. We get the good, we get the bad, and by the end of the day we should just focus on the good. My life will never be perfect, but I'll always cherish the good. And let me just say, I don't like the wording on this second question. Scootaloo and Copper ARE my REAL kids! I'd die for them if I had to! I know you're asking if I want biological children, and that would be a yes. I can't wait to be sitting at the bedside of my lover, and seeing the sweet face of my child. I say I can't wait, but I'm going to. Things need to settle, and I need to find another dang job for the time being! As for the person to Equestria... I got nothin. My family is a no go, and I think Author mentioned I didn't really have any friends, so there isn't anybody I can think of. Sorry that isn't a very good answer, but that's all I have. I deal with the stress by spending as much time with my family as possible. That feeling of having them nuzzling against you... Amazing. Every time Scootaloo cuddles with me in my shirt... May as well add fifty years to my life for happiness, and take off sixty for adorableness. They can make all the bad go away so easily. I was never one for sports on Earth, and I don't really know of any here in Equestria. I'm sure there are plenty, but it's just one of those things I'm not paying much attention to, ya know? I don't really have a hobby, either. There is a lot I want to learn how to do though, so maybe learning those things will count. And for those last two... I'm scared to ask, and really!? I'm worried about her enough as it is! Please don't do this to me!"

That was some list!

"Your list is longer."

I know... Oh man... Anyway... Would you girls mind joining Coal now? Have a few questions for the three of ya. First up, what is your plan for your relationship going forward? If there is a plan.

Applejack: "Ah'm not sure where there is ta' go. We all love each other, isn't that enough?"

Dash: "Yeah! I do kind of like the idea of getting married though..."

Coal: "Author... Make that happen!"

Hahahah! We'll see! This next one... Just makes me want to puke. It's probably the most morbid one we've gotten. But... It is a legit question, I guess. Do you think it would be better if Copper had never been born? And have avoided all the drama he has caused, or were the few moments of peace you had with him worth everything he has caused?

Coal: "I don't know who said that, but that is *beep* bull *beep*! That is not something you ask to a parent! Yeah! I know Copper has put us through some stuff, but god *beep* damnit he is my *beep* son! And I'll be *beep* damned before I let something like that slide!"

Dash: "I agree! That is horrible! That is a life, you know!?"

Applejack: "Coal, Ah want ya ta' ask fer that feller ta' be the one ya bring ta' Equestria if ya ever get the chance. Ah'm gonna buck his lights out!"

OK! I get that was a messed up question! Let's just calm down! This last reader just wants to hear from all of you why you haven't gotten married yet, but that has been pretty well answered, so all of you go cool off please! YIKES! Asking a question like that is likely to upset some ponies, people! I know I said anything, but think of their feelings, would ya!? Ok... Time to finish this up. All of the remaining questions are for me. Ehem. Why you so good to us!? Heheh, I love you guys too. How much time does it take you to write a typical 3k chapter while still maintaining the awesomeness factor? About one to three hours. Depends on the situation. What state do you live in? Oklahoma. Yeah, I'm a country boy. Can I be an OC in your story? I've mentioned this before to some, but I'll repeat it for everyone here. There will be a future special where up to four people will have the chance for their OCs to become permanent parts of the cast. It isn't happening all that soon, but it WILL be happening. Is Fluttershy going to come into the story again soon? Yes. This is the time where I'll be making sure many more characters we haven't seen in a while get some more time.

When do you plan on having Granny Smith find out about Coal's relationship? It'll happen, but I can't say when. Will Coal ever get to meet Ditzy Doo? Yes, but again... Not saying when. Will Coal ever own a pet? Hehheheheh! Me thinks you will like the future! Is Trixie ever going to appear in the story? What about Gilda? Ok... I almost wasn't going to answer this one, but I love teasing you guys. Fear the coming of Trixie. FEAR IT! That is all I'm going to say. As for Gilda, yes. All characters will show up sooner or later, but again... FEAR THE *BEEP* OUT OF TRIXIE! EXPECT BAD THINGS! MANY MANY BAD THINGS! Ok! I'm better. Will Coal ever visit Pinkie's rock farm? Hmmm... I could make an arc out of that. Let's mark that as a maybe. Will Coal ever go to the Grand Galloping Gala? Heh, he'll have to convince the girls to going back if he does!

When are the main six's birthdays? They're surprises, boyo! I don't spoil surprises... Often. Will Coal ever visit other cities like Manehatten and Trottingham? He will eventually travel all over Equestria. I'm going to expand the *beep* out of this world! About how old do you plan for Coal and the others to get before they die? I'm only acknowledging this question. I can't answer this one, because it gives far too much away if I do. That applies to the following question about how they die as well. What plans do you have for the CMC's cutie marks? Arcs dedicated to each. Will Coal ever have a problem due to his not eating meat? I could swear he needs the protein, and getting all your protein from plants isn't really healthy. Who says he hasn't already? Huhuhuh! Will Sasha's kid come into great play later on? Kriss, and yes she will. Expect plenty from her. Do you plan to include background ponies like Derpy or Vinyl Scratch? Yes I do. BRING IN ALL THE PONIES!

Will we see more of Sasha's daughter? I would love to see more of her. I want to see more of Sasha, but you killed her off. Why did you kill her off? Hey... She attacked Coal! What do you expect me to do about what he does!? Do you have any plans to write other stories? Maybe just some one-shots? I've come up with dozens of ideas for one-shots, but My Second Life is my love, and I can't tear myself away from it for long. Maybe someday, but I'm not sure when. Are you going to elaborate on how Mint and Peppermint are doing since Coal helped them, or did you just forget them? Heheh, you added this question before this second to last chapter! Trololol! When Coal gets really old, will Ponyville have become a huge city by then? Possibly. Keep reading to find out! Will Coal ever meet the Wonderbolts? Yes. It will be a future Coal/Dash arc. May I have permission to use Sasha's species in my story and two, if one is a yes would you be so kind as to provide some insight into what they are? By all means! They are an ancient race of dragons that live primarily underground. They don't grow large because that would make tunneling more difficult. If you want more backstory on them, just send me a PM.

Will you do one story arc where Scootaloo's real parents try to take back Scootaloo for some kind of situation? I'll say this now... Her birth parents are not with us anymore. There is a future arc that goes into it. Have you thought about introducing a new human into the story? Been giving it a lot of thought, actually. But I've got a huge pros and cons list for it, so I don't appear to be coming to a decision either way anytime soon. You know we love you, right? RIGHT? I love you guys too! *hugs!* On the first chapter, ,the introduction to be exact, you began this story by analysing the protagonist's personality. Was it based on you or was it made up? Complicated question. When I was a teenager, I was a stupid kid. Had plenty of problems, and didn't handle them well. I'm still pretty much still a kid now, so I remember what it was like. I used that mindset on early Coal, so in a way it is based off of me, but not the current me. On one particular chapter Coal returned to earth and his old life and the doctor took him to Equestria, but if the doctor hadn't come up at the right moment, Coal would have killed himself. Have you ever considered doing something similar? Nope. I'm very happy in my life, and have no desire to leave this world any time soon. Besides! What would you guys do without your daily chapters!?

Have you considered making a heat chapter? As in one where all the mares in Equestria go into heat? Oh god... I think Beating the Heat has taken that as far as it can go!... Maybe. How did your parents come up with your name? How big did you expect this story to be? How did you come up with the idea? Who was your inspiration? My real name (Colson), is my grandmother's surname. My parents liked it so much they gave it to me. I started writing this story with the intent to do exactly what I'm doing now. Taking it past the limit, and making it something special whether anybody likes it or not. The idea was merely me fantasizing about life in Equestria, and the countless things that could happen! I wish I could give somebody credit for inspiring me, but really it belongs to the ponies themselves. I love them to tears, and they're the ones who have inspired this monster of a story out of me. Do you ever have any intention of ending this story? Nope! I do occasionally get a little pissed, and don't feel like writing anymore, but that doesn't happen too often. This story is going on whether ya like it or not! MUWHAHAHAHAAH! Please like it! HA!

Which is your favorite of the Main six? In canon, it is Applejack. She speaks to the country in me, and I love her to death! In fanon... Well that should be obvious! You get two guess, and here is a hint: They tie! Got any tips for making an awesome story? Love it regardless if anybody else does or not. I write for myself, and publish for others. Nobody likes my story? Fine. I'll just stop sharing it. Pour your heart and soul into it, and make it your own. That will make your story more special, and you don't need numbers to tell you that! Why has AJ gotten more lovin than Dash it feels as if she's left out. Give it time, my friend. Coal only has so much time in a day.

Well, that's it every pony! I just want to say thank you to everyone who posted their questions, and I'll definitely be doing this again! It was a lot of fun! I know there were a few questions not listed, but those were asking questions already answered. There were a few questions I couldn't answer, because they would give away too much. I'll put those at the end of this. Anyway, we here at My Second Life hope you've enjoyed this little special of ours! And we'll see you for many more chapters to come! Love! All of you!

Will Equestria ever go into war during Coal's time?  
Will Coal's family ever visit Equestria?  
Will the Bee X Copper ship survive?  
What is Copper's debt?  
Can you tell us a little about the trio's parents? (Big Mac, Applejack, Applebloom)

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 168: Interrupted /-

Author's notes: Glad to finally be back! I hope my quality hasn't slipped any during my break! I'm sure you guys will let me know if it has, though! Haahaha!

Copper's mind was racing, and he had no idea where to steer it. Bee was right here in his hooves, and he had no idea how that was possible. He wanted answers, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin the moment. Why did Noblehoof allow her to come here, and for what purpose? She has no idea how long she can stay? Dash took Bee's presence here well, but how would the others deal with it? Copper was trying not to care about these questions, and yet they weren't going away. It wasn't until Bee leaned away from Copper to look him in the eyes, did he finally put those questions out of his mind. Oddly enough, putting them out of his mind resulted in one escaping from his lips. Granted it was just a way to get conversation going.

"So... Bee... Living here now, huh?" Copper put his nose against Bee's as he spoke. She watched as their noses touched, and smiled as they did.

"Yes... I am. My Father and Mother will be coming to Ponyville soon as well. They'll live in a separate house, though." Bee rubbed her nose against Copper's upon completing her statement.

Copper was somewhat taken back by this knowledge, and yet the warmth he was feeling made those worries melt away. It honestly felt peculiar for Bee to be his size, and that thought made him chuckle a little. "Feels funny now. Not being so much bigger than you and all..."

"Maybe a little, but I don't care. It's a lot easier to cuddle you this way, though. You kind of smothered me before... But it was nice too."

Copper and Bee continued to hug each other close for nearly an hour. That time was spent slowly building up to a more intimate moment. Their nuzzling and cuddling grew to gentle kissing, and eventually into the more passionate kind. There wasn't a lot going on in either of their minds as things picked up more and more. Only that this felt right. Their moment didn't come to fruition, however. A knock echoed off the front door, which made both Bee and Copper jump in surprise.

Bee looked to Copper with an unsure look, but he just smiled being picking himself off the floor. He then helped Bee up as well, which got him a quick peck before she trotted to the door. It seemed odd to stop what they were doing for something like this, but it could be important, so better not take chances.

As soon as Bee put her hoof the handle, the door swung open and a pink blur pulled Bee out of the house. A yelp escaped her lips as her form disappeared from Copper's view.

"What!?"

Copper wasn't processing what happened at all. It took him nearly five seconds to react, but his reaction was an explosive take off for the direction Bee was whisked away to. Copper caught sight of Bee and the pink blur as they were moving at an incredible pace. It seemed like Bee was just blowing freely in the wind as the blur moved at unbelievable land speeds. Copper remained overhead, but kept up right behind them. He was waiting for the perfect moment to swoop down, and hopefully stop whatever was happening. In his current physical state, Copper didn't have a lot of confidence in his abilities, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Bee and the blur disappeared inside a building that looked like a giant gingerbread house. He flew down to the front door, and just as he was about to open it... He was blown back by a loud "Surprise!".

"The buck..." Copper picked himself off the ground before carefully peaking inside. As soon as he had even the tiniest bit of view of the interior, the same pink blur took hold of him by his face, and quickly brought him into the middle of the room.

He had been moved so jarringly that his vision blurred somewhat. It took him a moment to focus, but once he did... He was left feeling even more confused than when this mess started. The room was lined with balloons and streamers. The counters were covered in food, and there were ponies everywhere.

Copper leaned upright, but brushed against something as he moved. He looked to his left to find Bee sitting right next to him. She didn't look confused though. Instead, she just had a big smile on, granted it looked a little forced.

"Bee?" Copper started to ask her, but then turned his attention to the other ponies in the room. "What is going on here?"

Before Bee could respond, the pink blur shot in front of Copper's vision, and began talking at an alarming rate. "It's a party! Bee is new in town, and... Wait! You're new too! Oh! No you aren't! Copper! I haven't seen you in forever! You didn't say goodbye to your auntie Pinkie Pie before you left! I should be so mad at you, but you're here now!"

Pinkie continued to speak far faster than Copper could comprehend for several minutes. It wasn't until Rarity stepped out from behind several other ponies to calm Pinkie that she finally stopped. "Pinkie Pie, darling, you're probably going a little too fast for the poor dear."

"Oopsie! Sorry, Copper! I was just so happy to see you again! Oh! I need to greet some of the other party guests!"

Pinkie then bounced off to another section of Sugarcube Corner. The sound of a yelp followed by more of Pinkie talking could be heard shortly after. This made Rarity giggle a little, but she stopped upon turning her attention back to Bee and Copper.

"Copper... Would you be a dear and let me speak with this mare privately for a moment?"

"Uhh, you mean Bee? Also... Who are you?"

Rarity's expression went from serious to horrified instantly. "Not to be rude, darlings, but we need to take this conversation someplace more private." Without waiting for them to respond, Rarity escorted them upstairs and to the end of the hall. Once there, she regained her composure while putting her attention back onto the troublesome pair. "Alright, Copper... You didn't get your memories back... Did you?"

Copper turned away from Rarity with some guilt. It was becoming a common occurrence to disappoint others because of something he had no control over. That fact didn't make the truth any easier, though. "I didn't..."

Bee was feeling exceptionally uncomfortable after Rarity showed up. Before being led upstairs, she had started searching around for Coal. Granted she honestly hoped he wouldn't be around this time. "Rarity... Is Coal around?"

"No, he isn't. Pinkie was going to invite him along with Rainbow and Applejack, but I suggested otherwise. I thought Copper would have his memories back, and they would be spending some quality time together."

Copper and Bee looked at each other for a moment before shuffling their hooves nervously. Copper was the first to speak up this time. "I take it you probably know Coal better than I do, so... I have to ask. Is he going to get angry or something if I were to... Be with Bee here?"

Rarity stopped, and backed up a little. "I'm... Not sure. Coal seemed accepting enough before, though, so I don't think he'll be too upset."

Copper sighed in relief, but the situation became very awkward after that. Rarity suggested they return to the party before Pinkie gets upset, and there were no arguments against it.

Bee spent the evening being introduced to pony after pony for what felt like hours. Copper sat nearby while contemplating how Coal and Applejack would react to all of this. Surely Dash had told them about it by this point. At one point in the evening, Rarity felt compelled to have a little one on one with Copper, but it was probably going to get rather uncomfortable.

She worked her way through the crowd, and sat down beside Copper against the wall. "How are you dealing with all of this, darling? It must be pretty difficult... Forgetting most of your life..."

Copper didn't want to talk about it, but at the same time he didn't want to be rude. This pony clearly knows him, so... Best try to be understanding. "Yeah, but... Every pony has been very kind to me about it. Even if I'm not the real Copper..."

Rarity nearly choked upon hearing that. "D-darling! You are surely..."

"No. I'm not. It's nice of you to try and encourage me, but I know the Copper every pony loved is..."

"Please... Copper... You are him. Not exactly the same, yes, but him all the same. This may seem rude of me, but I know you don't want to talk with me right now. Yet, you're doing so despite your own feelings. That is something you would do often before all of this mess..."

"Thanks... I'm not sure if I agree, but thanks all the same. It just kinda sucks. Not so much for me, but for every pony else. No point in freaking out over it, I guess..."

It had been a long time since she had done this, but it felt like the right thing to do now. Rarity put a hoof on Copper's head, and began stroking his mane. He flinched a little at first, but there was no denying it was a very comforting feeling. A thought occurred to him as she did this, and it made him chuckle to himself. Rarity looked at him with a soft smile and a somewhat questioning glance.

"I was just thinking... I guess I'm pretty weak when it comes to nice mares..."

This brought a smile to both their faces. They sat there in silence after that, but this little talk had at least brought some peace to their hearts. As the party died down, Bee was finally able to escape the crowds of ponies asking her all sorts of questions. She spotted Rarity with Copper, and quickly joined them while trying to hide her silent panic.

Copper watched as Bee took a seat on the other side of Rarity, and the two began exchanging unsure looks. "I think I'll let you two talk for a bit. I'm going to stretch my wings, and just kind of unwind in general." It was a bold move, but Copper gave Bee a quick peck before making his way outside. It shocked both her and Rarity, but that brief act made his resolve clear.

Bee grew a huge blush, and quickly apologized to Rarity. "Terribly sorry about that. Copper has been a little..."

"It is quite alright. It seems he is more than just a little smitten with you. I'd wish you happiness, but it must not mean much coming from me after what happened before."

Bee started twiddling her hooves a bit, and felt compelled to be honest here. "Rarity... I know I gave you trouble over your... Personal agenda in all of this, but you're still my friend. I still remember the face your sister made when she ran into Copper back in Canterlot, though. That hurt expression is probably why I didn't take your feelings in the matter very well. You aren't selfish, or a bad friend. You're just a good big sister first."

This nearly brought a tear to Rarity's eye, but she refused to let her makeup be ruined. With a dismissive chuckle, she leaned back against the wall while staring up at the ceiling. There were still dozens of ponies going about their activities at the party, but all their noise was somehow drowned out by this light conversation being had.

"How long are you going to get to stay, Bee?"

"I'm not sure, but I plan to make the most of what time I have. It's a little funny when you think about it. I haven't known Copper all that long, but here I am moving to a different town just for an unknown amount of time. Just to be close to him again."

Rarity smiled a bit, but didn't respond. She thought about her own past experiences with love and loss, and felt she could sympathize. "I'm glad that you're here, Bee. I always enjoy your company."

"I feel the same way, Rarity."

I can't believe my alone time with Bee was interrupted for something like that. What was that pony's name... Pinkie, I think. I'll need to remember to be wary of her. She seems nice, but that timing was just awful. I can't say this night has been a total disappointment, though. Rarity... She seems like a nice mare too. And I guess there will be more time later for Bee and I to be together anyway.

I wasn't sure how long Bee and Rarity would be talking, so I tried to stay close to... I don't think I got the name of that place. Oh well. Not like it is hard to find or something. There was a particularly fluffy looking cloud overhead, so I decided why not relax a bit. I just used stretching my wings as an excuse. Chasing after Bee earlier gave me plenty of a stretch.

With nothing much to do up here, I just peered over the edge and watched as ponies went about their business. The sun was going down now, so most ponies were finishing up whatever they were doing. I'm not sure if this is a coincidence or what, but I saw Peppermint again. She had a colt with her, and they were making their way to where I think their home was. It was pretty dark, and I didn't have the overhead view, so I'm not sure. Anyway, I guess that colt is hers. He is a lot older than what I would have expected him to be. I guess Peppermint just looks younger than she is.

Oh well! Mmm... Clouds are so nice. They are just so comfortable. I enjoyed the softness of the cloud for about thirty minutes. At that point ponies started making their way out of that gingerbread house of a building, so I figured the party was over. Bee was one of the last ones to step out, but she stood outside talking with Rarity for another five or so minutes before they parted ways. She started looking around for me, so I flew down beside her.

"Have a nice talk, Bee?"

"I did. Did you enjoy escaping the situation?"

"Ahhahah... Oooo... That obvious, huh?"

"It was, but I don't mind. Let's just... Go home for now."

Wait... Did she just insinuate that it's my home too? I would have asked, but her smile just made me forget about it. We made our way back to her house while leaning against each other the entire way. I think she was doing it more for me, though. Ponies kept snickering at us as we passed by. Bee's face was pretty red, but she never showed any signs of wanting to stop.

Upon arriving home, we both realized how tired we really were. "*yawn* This has been a long day, Bee."

She let out a soft yawn too, and agreed with me. "I'm sorry, Copper, but... I don't think I'm up to..."

"It's fine. Why don't you show me to your room, and we can skip to phase three."

"Phase three? What are you talking about?"

"The three phases of love making, of course! First is the foreplay, then the sex, and finally the cuddling. I'm pretty tired too, so cuddling sounds nice."

Bee just laughed at me. I know that was pretty stupid, but it seemed like the thing to say.

"That sounds wonderful, Copper."

"Yeah... Oh! But I will have to take off early tomorrow morning. I made a promise that I have to keep."

Coal, Dash, and AJ went to bed shortly after their discussion finished up. They were in their usual sleeping arrangement, but Coal was still wide awake. The girls were holding onto him as if he were their lifeline all through the night. It was such an uplifting feeling for Coal. They had their faces buried into his chest, and the more he rubbed on their backs, the calmer their sleeping became. To have that kind of an effect on them was an amazing feeling.

Dash kept rubbing her nose back and forth against him as she slept. He worried it may get a little raw at this rate, but her peaceful sleeping face put that worry to rest. Applejack's mouth was hanging open, and she was drooling a bit. Coal just laughed a little to himself as he brushed her mane off of her face.

The stress of Copper got Coal to thinking... It had been a long time since he counted all the things that made his life amazing. Counting your blessings was what his parents would call it. It seemed like a stupid idea back on Earth, but now it just felt right.

He spoke softly as to not wake the girls, but he once more fell into his old habit of talking to himself. "I have two loving mares, and the best daughter anyone could ask for. Even if he is a handful, Copper has still been a more than welcome addition to this family. I've got... Oh jeez... how many friends now? Dozens I'm sure. I do need to get another job soon, but there is still a fair bit left in my savings. Other than the job situation, and the uncertainty with Copper... Life is pretty much perfect."

Coal didn't realize it, but Dash had woken up as soon as he started talking. She listened silently, but alerted him that she was awake when he finished. "Life is pretty good... Isn't it?"

"Oh, sorry about waking you, Dashie."

"Mmm... Been a while since you've called me that."

"Has it? I haven't really noticed..."

"It has, and I'm glad you woke me." Dash crawled up Coal's chest a bit, and rested her head right next to his. He turned to face her, and they put their foreheads together. Dash let out a soft yawn, and slowly let herself fall back asleep as Coal stroked her.

"I love you, Dashie."

"Mmm... L-love you too..."

Her response was little more than mumbles, but that didn't matter. Seeing Dash sleep so soundly after all she had been through was another thing that needed to be added the blessings list. Coal kissed her nose, and finally found the peace he needed to sleep. After all, time spent worrying is time wasted.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 169: Doing it for them /-

Author's notes: I've been meaning to ask this for a long time, but I've just forgotten to until now. Would you guys like me to add dates at the start of each segment? I keep track of the in-story date at all times for each segment. Sometimes there is a day difference between them, so it can get a little confusing if you're trying to follow along. Just let me know what you guys think on that. I'm fine either way.

Consciousness returned from the gentle light pouring in through the windows. Though Dash was the only one to wake at this time. Coal and Applejack were still sound asleep; lost to their dreams. Dash was content enough to remain in bed, but Copper immediately came to mind. Did he ever come home last night? It wasn't going to be an enjoyable morning if he didn't, but better find out the answer now.

Dash crawled out of bed, and made her way down the hall to Copper's room. It was exceptionally silent at this time of morning. Scootaloo didn't have school again until next Monday, so she had already gotten into the habit of sleeping in. That was another concern every pony had about Copper, but it just hadn't come up yet. Is he going to go back to school? He may be more mature now, but that doesn't mean he could get by with what little education he has received. The problem is whether or not he'll agree to it. There was some time left to think about that later. For now, Dash had to discover if there was a more pressing problem at hoof. She peeked into his room... And he wasn't there. His bed was made, and his window was closed. There wasn't a single sign of him having ever been there.

Dash let out a long sigh, and lost the will to go back and enjoy the warmth of the bed. She settled on going downstairs and grabbing a quick bite to eat before searching for Copper. As she was making her way downstairs, there came the light noise of running water.

"Huh..." Dash wasn't so oblivious to her surroundings that any pony else could have woken up and gotten past her, so this was highly unusual. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and made her to the kitchen. Once more, she just barely peeked past the doorway. Dash gave a gentle sigh of relief at what she saw. Copper was in the kitchen, apparently splashing some water on his face to wake up.

Seeing that Copper had kept his promise to come home, Dash immediately returned to her relaxed mindset. "Hey, squirt."

Copper rubbed his eyes and let out a soft yawn before replying. "Sup, Dash..."

"You look like you've hardly slept. Stay our too late or something?" Dash wanted to ask about Bee, but she figured leading into it would be better. Even though she hated not getting to the point in things.

"Hmm? Oh, well... Kinda. I just got back about twenty minutes ago..."

"Wait. Are you saying that you were gone literally all night?"

"Yeah... I slept at Bee's."

Dash shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. "I guess I don't have to ask how things went then."

"No... It couldn't have gone any better."

Copper seemed to still be pretty out of it. Another trait he shared with Coal it seems. Mornings are not their friends. He took a seat at the table, and let himself fall forward onto it. Dash didn't want to ask why he was so tired, because she may just get an answer. Instead, she joined him at the table in silence. They sat there without saying a word, until Dash remembered what she had talked about last night with the others.

"Copper... There may be a way for you to get your memories back..."

He flinched. "Oh... I see..."

The uncertainty was clear. Dash let out a barely audible sigh, and trotted beside Copper while give him a few hardy pats on the back. "Don't worry about it, kid. No pony is going to force you if you don't want to go through with it."

It seemed to reassure him a little, but his troubled expression never faltered. "I just don't know, Dash. I mean... I've got something really awesome going on for me right now. Bucking that up just seems stupid." It was the response Dash expected. But honestly, she couldn't blame him. She was about to tell him to forget it, but never got the chance. "I'll... I'll go through with it..."

It didn't register with her. "Wh-what?"

"I'll do whatever it is you think will give me my memories back."

Dash couldn't believe her ears. She brought a hoof up to one, and flicked back and forth in an attempt to stop whatever was affecting her hearing. "One more time."

Copper groaned and leaned up off the table. He looked at Dash with annoyance and with very little patience left he spoke once more. "I said I'll do it! I personally don't want to, but I've met pony after pony that knew the old Copper before this mess happened. It's painfully clear he was cared for, so I'll do this for him. Even though it isn't what I want at all..." Copper let himself fall back down to the table, and turned away from Dash as he did so. "What will I need to do?"

Dash was at a loss for words. All she could think to do was to put a hoof on his back reassuringly. A short time later, Coal and Applejack woke up, and Dash went about getting them up to speed. They spoke in the living room, but Copper never once moved from his seat in the kitchen.

Once Dash was done talking, Coal put a hand over his eyes while letting out a long sigh. "... One of us needs to stay here for when Scootaloo wakes up. I'll do it if both of you want to be there for Copper." Dash and Applejack looked at each for a moment, and turned back to Coal while nodding meekly. "It's fine. I don't mind, honest. Send Twilight my thanks, and... I'll see you all when you get back."

I'm sorry, Bee, but... I have to do this. I'll feel like a selfish flank if I don't. Coal, Rainbow, and Applejack talked about what was going to happen as well as how they would go about it while I waited on em. Even though I have every right to be depressed over this, I need to stay positive. Change is always scary, but the unknown is just as bad.

They finished talking, and it seems Coal will be staying behind for Scootaloo's sake. "See ya, Coal."

He seemed pretty out of it still, but he raised a hand and wished me well. It was actually pretty damn scary doing this without him. I don't know what it is, but it's like his presence just makes things easier for me. Maybe that has something to do with the fact I used to, well... Be him.

Rainbow and Applejack were on my left and right as we made our way down to Twilight's. It seems she is the go to pony for all things magic related. I'm glad we made up yesterday. I'd hate to go through with this if she was pissed at me still. She probably wouldn't do anything to mess whatever is going to happen up, though, so it probably wouldn't be a big deal either way.

No pony said a single word the entire trip, but they both hugged me right outside of Twilight's front door when we arrived. It made me feel better... But even more scared at the same time. I've been in fight after fight, but those don't even come close to this crap. I lose a fight, I'm beaten up, but I'll heal. If this works... I could lose what makes me, me forever. I've already made up my mind to do it for them though, so no going back now. I'm just glad I got to spend last night with Bee. If this is it for me... I got to go out with a wonderful memory.

*knock knock*

Applejack knocked on the door after they stopped hugging me, and it was answered by that little dragon I saw the other day. "Sup..." He looked back and forth between all of us before beckoning us inside with a wave of his claw. "Twilight woke up a few minutes ago, so she probably isn't in the best of moods... Just as a heads up."

I do not like where this going. After a confirmation from Applejack, the three of us stepped inside the library. That dragon... I forget his name, wasn't kidding. Twilight's mane was a mess, and she was eating cereal lazily at the kitchen table. She looked up when that dragon entered the room, and grumbled a bit when the rest of us followed suit. Applejack and Rainbow rubbed the backs of their heads in embarrassment... I think it was embarrassment. This must happen a lot.

Twilight turned, and spoke to the dragon first. "Spike... Why didn't you warn me we had guests?" Not even waiting for an answer, Twilight's horn began to glow as a brush came floating past us. She started fixing her mane while staring at the dragon... Spike.

"S-sorry, Twilight. I just figured you wouldn't mind too much. Your friends aren't going to care if you're a little... You know."

Applejack and Rainbow snickered a bit behind me. Wait... When did they get behind me?

"Copper... Are you giggling at me?"

"What!? No no no! Of course not, Twilight! You uhh, you're always very pretty! I'd totally...I mean if you were... You know what... Forget it. Just turn me pink already." Every pony started laughing at me! "Come on! What point is there in resisting? I mean really..."

Twilight was laughing too, so maybe I'm not going to be pink... Maybe. "It's alright, Copper. I guess I'm just a little cranky in the mornings." A little? That mare looked like she was going to bite Spike's head off! "Let me see... I take it all of you are here for me to help Copper this time."

Applejack and Rainbow stepped in front of me and started talking with Twilight at the table. Spike kind of rolled his eyes and stepped out of the kitchen. He took a seat on one of the reading benches, and he sort of sprawled out after sighing a bit. The others looked like they were going to be explaining things to Twilight for a minute, so I joined Spike on the bench.

"Hey..." Yeah. I have no idea what to say to the guy.

"Sup. I guess you don't remember me either, huh? I'm Spike, but we didn't really know each other that well before anyway, so don't feel like you're missing out on much."

"Uhhh, right. So umm... What has you in the dumps?"

"Sorry about that... I've just been worried about Twilight lately is all..."

"She seems fine to me."

"I probably shouldn't talk about it. She would get mad at me if I spilled the beans."

"No worries. Just didn't like seeing ya bummed and stuff."

Spike was going to say something, but he was cutoff by Applejack yelling from the kitchen. "Y'all need ta' get in here, Copper! Twi' needs to run ah few things past ya!"

"Coming! I guess I'll talk to ya later, Spike."

"Sure... And uhh, good luck."

"Thanks?" That... Was pretty unnerving. I guess I should be unnerved, though. This whole situation is pretty messed up.

Twilight had gotten up from the table, and met me at the doorway. "Copper, are you sure you want to go through with this? You know if this works... You won't be the same pony you are now. At least... I don't think you will be."

"I... I'm not doing this for me, Twilight. I'm doing this for the old Copper, and every pony else. No, I'm not sure I want to do this, but I'm doing it anyway. Let's just get it over with, and whatever happens, happens."

Oh no... That seemed to upset the girls a lot. All three of them started hugging me tightly. Even Twilight, which kind of surprised me. I don't want them worrying any about this. I'm doing enough of that as is. This went on for a few minutes, but I eventually had to break it up.

"I'm fine, really. Please, let's just do this, Twilight."

She seemed reluctant to listen, but she did. Applejack and Rainbow sat near Spike, and the three of them gave me a little wave as Twilight's horn glowed. A few seconds later... My vision flashed.

Augh! Damnit! I just told myself not to worry last night! This is unbearable! Is this what those poor girls went through every time I left? Sitting around not able to do anything to help. I seriously need to get on my knees and thank those girls for sticking with me through all of my shit. They have got to be the most patient and understanding mares alive!

The girls left with Copper about forty minutes ago. I figured sitting around on the couch is a waste of time when compared to sitting by Scootaloo, so I joined her at her bedside. Once more she was curled into herself while burying her face into her tail. She was actually flapping her wings as she slept, and I have to say... Pretty damn adorable. It wasn't very quick, so they weren't buzzing this time around. God, I love that noise.

It seems I can't enjoy her company without petting on her, so I leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead for a while. It was like how a parent would check a child's temperature by pressing their lips onto their forehead. Except I was just doing it because she is the sweetest filly I've ever known.

"Mmm... Am I going to get woken up like this from now on, Dad? Cause that doesn't sound so bad..."

"Well aren't you the little sweet talker. Morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, Dad. *yawn* Did Copper ever come home?"

Oh snaps! "Did... Did you hear our conversation last night?"

"A little, but I tried not to eavesdrop. I know that is a little rude... Sorry..."

Awww! Oh my goodness! Scootaloo looks like she thinks she is going to get in trouble. She has her face tilted down while looking up at me. I hope she never realizes just how easily she can manipulate my emotions. This girl could make me do anything with a single pout! "It's alright, and he came home this morning."

"Oh... Was he... With that pony I heard about?"

"Heard that too, huh? I can't lie to you, though I sometimes wish I could. Yes, sweetie... He was."

"He is so different from before. I was starting to feel less and less like the big sister, but now... It feels like... Well... Like he is kind of... Like you."

I was dumbstruck. "H-how so?"

"Don't get me wrong! You're my Daddy, and no pony makes me feel as safe and loved as you do! It's just... The way Copper is now... He reminds me a lot of how you were when you first started taking care of me. Just sitting at the table with him, or hearing all of you talk about him... It just seems so familiar. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Considering how he started and all..."

This girl... She is too smart for my own good. I hate to admit it, but I think she is right. Copper is reckless, fool hardy, and a massive pain in the ass. Yeah... He is my kid alright.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Something else is happening right now... Isn't it?"

"Oh my goodness..." I reached out and brushed her mane out of her face. She was looking at me with such concern in her eyes. It was breaking my heart having her look this way. "Yeah... AJ and Dash took Copper to Twilight's. They're going to try and get back his old memories manually. I guess you didn't hear that part last night..."

"No... Did you stay because of me?"

"I stayed for you, yes. I promised I wouldn't be going anywhere, and I want to be here for when you wake up every morning." I booped her nose to lighten things up as I spoke. "It feels like I hardly see you anymore, but I'm going to fix that. By the time I'm through... You'll be begging me to go on some trip or adventure."

Scootaloo just shook her head a bit before jumping up... Latching onto my face. "Nuh uh! I'm not going to let you leave again. Unless you take me with you of course!"

I laughed, but her belly was muffling my laughing. It started tickling her a bit, and she eventually lost her grip. She plopped back onto the bed while giggling a bit. "How about I just don't leave any time soon?"

She stopped giggling, and put on a very serious face instantly. She stuck out her hoof, and pointed it right at my face. "No leaving for a long time!" She sat upright and pushed my nose in with her hoof as she continued. "I won't let you go peacefully anymore! If you leave... I think I'll get myself a colt friend..."

"What!? Not happening! No dating until you're at least the pony equivalent of thirty!"

This put a huge smile on her face, and she hugged mine. "Good! Then you don't get to leave!"

This girl... Too much sometimes. I picked her up, and we rubbed our cheeks against each others. It was then that a thought occurred to me. "Scoots... When was the last time you saw Cloudy?"

"Uhhhh... Well..."

"... Crap."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 170: The lost and the forgotten /-

"Woah! What... Hey, Twilight? Where are we?" As soon as my vision returned to me, I found myself looking down the most... Bizarre place I've ever seen! I looked to Twilight, but... She looked just as confused as I did! "Twilight..."

"This can't be right... This isn't how Coal's was at all!"

"Where are we?"

"We are supposed to be in a hallway filled with doors. Each door represents a certain memory, and opening said doors releases those memories."

"Oh..." Yeah... We're not in that place at all! At least... I don't think so. This space is freaking messed up! Above us there appears to be a swirling mix of... I don't know what. There is white, red, and black. It looks to be at least fifty or so feet high, but I can't be sure of that. The distance seems to change with each passing second. That isn't even the weirdest part! We are in a hallway like Twilight said, but... There aren't any doors! None that I can see! The ground beneath us looks like a mix of dirt and clouds. It makes no sense! I didn't get to think about it long, because Twilight started talking to herself.

"Ok. I need to think about this. Coal is human, so maybe this place is different for ponies, but Spike's was pretty similar to Coal's. The void surrounding the hallways was purple in his, but everything else was the same. This place wouldn't be so weird if there were doors, but I just don't see any!"

Twilight started walking in a random direction, but she hit something. I don't know what! I can't see a darn thing there! She stumbled back and rubbed her nose while groaning a bit. "You alright, Twilight?"

"I'm fine." She spoke with a bit of a nasally tone as she kept rubbing her nose to relieve the pain. "What did I run into?" She stood back up, but walked forward slowly this time. She extended a hoof, and it hit against whatever she ran into.

I stepped next to her, and mimicked what she was doing. My hoof... Didn't hit anything though. "Uhhh... Twilight..."

I took a step forward and another and another, but no matter how far I went... I never ran into whatever was hindering Twilight.

"Copper! I don't think you should go that way! We need to stop and figure whatever is blocking me."

"Right..." This is freaking me out. As I turned back to Twilight, I saw something that made my skin crawl. The ground I stepped on changed into the same swirling mix of whatever was in the space above us, but the ground I stepped on near Twilight remained the same. It seems it only changes in the area Twilight can't get to. I noticed something else too. The only color being shown was black. I looked up, and sure enough, the space immediately above me was black too. About five feet to my left it switch to red. I walked that way, albeit rather hesitantly, and placed a single hoof beneath the red overhead. I picked up my hoof, and sure enough it was red. "Twilight... Please tell me some of this makes sense to you..."

I looked over to Twilight, and almost wished I hadn't. About twenty feet behind her... There were two forms. They had no defining characteristics... Other than they were definitely pony shaped. Pegasi to be more specific.

"Twilight! Turn around!"

She seemed confused, but she listened. "I don't see anything, Copper..."

"What!? How can you not see those two creepy as buck things over there!?"

Twilight was focusing as hard as she could, but she just repeated her previous comment. I was starting to get a little angry until those forms started advancing towards Twilight. I immediately got in front of her, and this seemed to frighten her.

"Copper!? You're acting crazy! What has gotten into you!?"

"Stay behind me, Twilight! I don't know why you can't see them, but... There are these two pegasus looking ponies coming our way! One is my size, and the other is a fair bit smaller. I have no idea what is going on!"

Twilight was starting to hyperventilate. It wasn't helping my mentality any, but there wasn't anything to do! She started talking to herself again, but she was only going in circles as she tried to piece everything together. Those things were only about five feet away now, and yet... They stopped. They just stood there. I took this moment to calm down a little, but saw something that raised more questions in that state! The ground behind the both of them changed with each of their steps too! The only difference was that they were walking on the white... Whatever it was! This was too much to fathom, and I ended up loosing my temper at whatever those things were.

"Hey! What are you two!?" I leaned my head back, and whispered to Twilight as I awaited their response. "I want you to undo whatever you did in a moments notice if I say so."

Her voice shook as she spoke, but she only said my name. Those things stood there for a minute or so longer, but then they started taking one very slow step forward. Their hooves came into contact with something, but they faced through it. I saw ripples in nothing as two red hooves... That were the exact same color as mine appeared over the dirt/cloud ground. I was too awestruck to say anything. They continued stepping forward, and in a matter of seconds... I'm looking at... At the almost exact likeness of me! The short one had the same color coat as I did, but his mane was an azure blue and black mix. The one that was my size, again had the same color coat, but his mane was an azure blue and white mix. I... I recognize him! That is how I looked in those pictures with Sweetie Belle!

My whole body was shaking, and I just couldn't find my voice! Twilight noticed this, so she started getting even more concerned than she was before! "Copper... Are you alright?" She started to say something else, but whatever she said was drowned out by the smaller of the two... Ponies in front of me.

"Hey... Ummm... I'm not sure how to say this, but..." He was clearly troubled, and... It made me ease up a bit for some reason. It behaved like... Like a child would! It didn't look confident at all, and so the bigger one put a hoof on his head... I guess to comfort it.

"It's alright. I'll do the talking." He turned towards me, and seemed to look at me with... Not pity, but... Something like that. "This is all probably very confusing for you... It was for me at first too. That was until I met Copper here."

"Wait... I'm Copper. When did you meet me? This isn't making any sense..."

"Not you. The original Copper." He repeatedly patted the head of the smaller pegasus a few times as he spoke.

"This guy here. It seems... We have a problem, but now that you're here... It can finally be settled."

Twilight had remained quiet during this... I think, but she took hold of me by my cheeks, and forced me to look at her. "Copper! Listen to me! What are you talking to!?"

As soon as Twilight finished yelling at me, the bigger of the two ponies let out an annoyed sigh. "Now that you're in here, Twilight is only going to get in the way." I watched helplessly as he raised a hoof... And Twilight disappeared from sight.

"Twilight!? What did you do to her!?" I jumped forward and pinned the bigger one beneath me! My breathing was ragged from the stress, and I was feeling all the blood rushing to my head. This... Thing didn't seem the least bit deterred by my actions though!

"You're such a hothead. Even more so than me or... The other Copper here. I just kicked her out of this place. You were only going to worry about her anyway..."

"How did you do that!? Why do you have control over what should be MY mind!?"

The smaller... GAH! WHAT THE BUCK DO I CALL THESE THINGS!? Put a hoof on me, and gave me a rather pitiful look. "P-please stop. I don't like this..."

Great! Now I'm starting to feel like the bad guy in this! The bigger one pushed me off, and stood up while sighing. "Listen... You're confused. I get that, but would you please try and calm down? You're the only one among us that doesn't have any reason to be upset by this..."

"Oh!? And what does that mean!?"

"Cause you get to live. We're just ready to finish this mess. Though I can't complain. I've only been in here a few days. Copper over here has been in here for much longer!"

"DAMNIT! Stop calling that... Thing Copper! It doesn't make any sense!"

"No! You calm the buck down! I'm angry enough at you as it is! You ruined what we had with Sweetie Belle, and you went and used OUR body to rut with a mare you barely know!"

Woah... I'm feeling a bit intimidated by this guy. "Ok... You're right about me needing to calm down, but... Our body?"

"Just sit down and I'll explain everything."

I did as I was told. I'm just so... I don't even know what anymore. I'm feeling so out of it...

The little one seemed to be a little teary eyed now for some reason. The bigger once more tried to comfort him, but he just seemed distraught. "It isn't fair! I'm the one she started liking, but you got to be with her..." He said looking at the bigger one. "And YOU messed it!" He exclaimed at me so loudly his voice cracked. Even the small one is scary!

"I'm sorry, Copper. For everything, but we have to be brave here. It'll be over soon enough..."

"What are you two talking about!?" I keep shouting... I need to stop that. "Sorry... I mean, please, tell me what you two are and why this is happening."

"Well, to start... All three of us are or have been known as Copper. He was the first Copper. Back when he and Coal first split. I'm apparently the second. I came to be after the merging process of body and soul. You're the final Copper. The one that came out after the magic released and settled."

"... How... I don't even..."

"Ok... This Copper was born when he had lived enough to be a being of his own. He broke off from Coal, and that was that. When I went through the merger... Various things happened and I lost what could be called my innocence. This Copper was that innocence. When the magic went haywire inside me, and I lost my memories, you were the resulting Copper. The Copper brought upon by the effects of an alicorn's magic."

"Ok! Let's just say I believe all of what I'm hearing! How do you know all of this!?"

"It's all theory. Not even mine, honestly. The first Copper has been in here so long that he spent most of his time trying to figure out why he was here in the first place."

"After I stopped crying anyway..."

"It's alright. You don't need to cry anymore."

"*sniffle* Th-thanks..."

I... I can't believe this. I'm actually talking to the Copper every pony out there is missing. "So... Umm... Ok. I don't know what the point of all of this is. Why is this place so different from what Twilight was expecting? Why are you two still here, and how in all buck are the three of us able to be in the same place like this!?"

"Ugh! You're not very smart, are you?"

"Hey!"

"I mean... Really? I guess I can't be too hard on you. The two of us have had time to think on this, but you're still new to it. Ok... Let me try to explain. This place is a mess right now! That's because there are three... Beings all in the same space. Because of this, I don't think Twilight's spell would work properly. It doesn't know which strand of memories to connect to, so you both wound up solidifying the space into this jumbled mess. Look up, and I want you to compare the amount of white to black and red."

"Huh? Uhh... Kay? Hmmm... There is a lot less of the white when compared to the others. Why is that?"

"We both think those colors represent our individual memories. Yours has to be the white. Since you haven't had nearly as much time being alive as we did. As for why we're here... I don't know, but I do know that it isn't staying that way. We're both ready for this... Purgatory to end."

"H-how do you know that, and how is it going to end?"

"You're going to end it. This is your body now, but we're both tied to it. I don't want every pony out there to go through this nonsense again and again, so little Copper and I have agreed that you should... For lack of a better word, absorb us."

"Yeah... I figured you wouldn't understand. When little Copper and I first met in here... We discovered something. At one point he started longing for this... Whatever this situation is to end, and he started to fade into particles. I tried to stop whatever was happening, and those particles ended up clinging to me. It felt weird, but I felt... Better. There isn't much left of him now, so he has managed to... Settle down a bit. I figure if you were the one to take in those particles... We'd be one simple pony again. No more split personality crap."

"Wait... You're not going to fight to be the... The main pony? I don't even know how to put it..."

"I... I don't think it works that way. You're the one in control, so it's either you, or to be stuck in here. Listen, the more you think about this, the more complicated your feelings are going to get. Just say yes or no now, and we can get this over with."

"I... F-fine. Do whatever it is you need to do. I came in here planning on basically reverting back to you anyway, so I guess this is the least I can do."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. It... It does mean a lot to know I haven't become a complete jerk."

"Ouch. Would that be a self inflicted burn?"

"Hahahah! Yeah... I think this will work out just fine."

"Oh umm... One other thing. Will... Will I get your memories back?"

"I couldn't tell you. Little Copper here was never as strong a contrast as you and I are, so I'm not sure if he could be considered a complete pony or not. Not to mention I never lost my memories, so there wasn't anything for me to remember when I took in those particles he let off. I wish I knew of a better way to refer to those. Calling them particles makes it seem rather stupid."

"I'm just impressed that the both of you came up with all of that stuff. I don't think I could have done that. I'd just have gone crazy being in this... Place."

"Yeah... But that doesn't matter. It was nice meeting you, I guess. Are you ready for this madness to end once and for all?"

"Yeah. One last... Last thing. Will the both of you at least live on in some way? I don't want to be left wondering whether or not I killed the two of you off indirectly."

The bigger Copper just smiled and shrugged. He seems so calm about all of this. I hope I don't live to regret doing this. He turned to the little Copper as they both gave each other a gentle nod. Shortly after they did, their bodies began giving off a faint glow. It... It was pretty beautiful to be honest.

It started with the little Copper first. Small glowing orbs of light began breaking away from him, and they gravitated towards me. I wasn't doing anything, but sitting there. They just... Knew where to go, I guess. As soon as the first one made contact with me, I started feeling rather warm. It was soothing to say the least.

That peace of mind didn't last for long though. As more and more light shed off of him... More of his body began disappearing. Not only that, but the black in the sky began shrinking. The red and white started filling out more and more. I returned my sight to the smaller Copper, and nearly lost the will to do this. He was holding the bigger Copper... He looked terrified.

"*sniffle* I-I'm scared..."

"Shhh. It's alright. It'll be over soon."

C-can I really go through with this!? This... This is horrible! It seemed to end almost as soon as it started. Before he faded away completely, he turned to me... And told me to say he loved every pony. I started crying... And I don't want to admit why.

With those final words... He was gone. There was no black in the sky, and I could actually see the outline of doors starting to appear. The bigger Copper let out a content sigh as orbs started seeping from him as well.

He turned to me, and gave me a soft smile as he did so. "Can you promise me something?"

His voice was so calm... Like he was prepared for this. "A-anything..."

"Even if you don't remember... Will you give Sweetie Belle one last wing hug for me? It was kind of our special thing..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I brought my hooves to my face, and sobbed. It was difficult to get out, but I promised him I would.

"Thanks... And quit crying. You're supposed to be the cool one, and crying isn't cool."

"I'm so sorry... Please, please forgive me for this before you go!"

"There isn't anything to forgive. Take care of every pony, and make sure not to give them any trouble. Especially Coal. He deals with enough as it is. Anyway, hopefully some part of us will remain on the other side."

There was barely anything left of him. I couldn't bring myself to blink as the very last bit of light vanished, and I found myself sitting in a hallway... A hallway with many doors.

/-  
/ Chapter: Bonus Chapter: Or is it?  
/-

"Ahhh! Good to be home! Man... Work is killer! Oh well... Time to check FIMfiction and see how the latest chapter went over."

"Do do do... Oh? What's this? Ooooh... Knighty changed it to G1 ponies for April Fool's. Ha! Such a troll... I hope people get the joke. It's only as funny as long as people don't freak out. Well, It would still be kinda funny. Ok... No new messages, sad face... Dang! Thirty-three notifications! I guess it warranted some reactions. Ok! Let's see what we've got here. Da da da... A few blog updates... Nice. New watchers, love those... Cool. Now who commented... vulpixel, love that guy. He always has some awesome comments. A comment from loststone... I guess he decided not to quit the story after all. Boy, that Dash arc sure put a lot of people to the limit. I almost feel bad knowing that isn't even close to the worst thing I have to give them. No comment from RainbowCrush or MyLittlePwny yet. I'm sure I'll get something snarky from Crush, and Oh please God don't let there be any errors! Pwny is always nice about it, though... Not like some other people... MMM!"

"Ok! Now to actually read some of these! Oh, Rhino... I don't get a comment from you in forever, and the very next chapter after I finally get a comment from you again, it's a depressing one. That has got to be a kick in the pants. Oooh... A paragraph comment from Topyka. Duh duh duh... Yeah... I can see where he is coming from. That's the way it needs to be, though. Not all endings can be the best possible case scenario. Little Copper being scared to go was probably the worst of the chapter... Yeah... I can understand calling it a waste. It really is, but that's the way things go sometimes."

"Overall I think this chapter went over well enough. I'm glad I gave everybody some Scootalove before releasing this chapter. It hopefully made things a little easier. At least they can't say some good isn't going on. Right! Time to work on the next chapter! I wonder how they're going to react to Copper's n... Huh? Why is the screen getting so damn bright!? Augh! It freaking hurts to look at! Woah! Is it going to explode!?"

*Flash*

"Oof! Huh? What!? Where the hell am I!? Wait a second... This color... This smell... No way! NO BUCKING WAY! Really!? FUCK YES! This has got to be Eque..."

Hey, asshole!

"Huh!? Who said that!?"

I did!

"Well, who the hell are you!?"

Coal, you moron! Don't you recognize the voice of your own character!?

"Uhhh... Ok... No. No no no no... This isn't happening. This is looking a lot like that one bo..."

One bonus chapter where you told me that my whole life is a lie, and it ended with me and my family basically being suspended in purgatory. Yeah! It's a lot like that, isn't it!?

"... I've gone crazy. Yup. It's official. Too much writing, and now I'm tripping balls. At least I get to trip balls in Equestria!"

No! You are not going anywhere! It's time to make you pay for all the shit you've put me through!

"Tripping balls isn't fun when you have a disembodied voice yelling at you. I'm just going to ignore it, and find some ponies..."

I don't think so! You don't seem to understand something here. You're the character now, and I'm the author! Now how should...

"Wait. Wait wait wait... Really? Is this really happening? Cause if a baseball just flew in through my window and hit me in the head, knocking me out, and I'm just dreaming... I'm gonna be pissed!"

You aren't dreaming. This is real, so you best prepare yourself.

"For what? If you're really the character Coal... You can't write for shit! I couldn't write for shit when I started, but I like to think I've gotten better."

Shut up! It can't be that hard!

"No, but you'd be surprised at how many stupid mistakes there are to make."

Enough talking. Time to make you pay for all the times you wrote me getting my ass kicked. For all the times you made me pass out, and for all the hell you've put my family through!

"Give me a break, dude! I'm telling YOUR story! That's the stuff that happened!"

Only because you wrote it!

"Uhh... I'm not writing this crap right now. Yet you're still kickin' it!"

... Wait... Shouldn't you be freaking out a lot more over all of this. I remember freaking out a whole lot when I first arrived in Equestria...

"Dude... You've forgotten how dead tired you used to get after work. You at least slept! I got four hours of sleep last night! I'm up writing all the time, and then I go and work all day! I'm still not even sure that I'm not hallucinating in my sleep deprived state!"

Ok... I'll prove it to you. Let's see... Colson lost control of his left arm as his hand balled into a fist, and struck him across the face.

"Ow! You fucktard! That hurt!"

Didn't it!? That is nothing compared to the pain of having Big Mac smash against you, or being beaten near to death by Diamond Dogs! Not to mention the damn potions! Why did they have to hurt so much!?

"Cause you're human! They hurt ponies some too, but it doesn't compare because they weren't originally meant to be ingested by the likes of you! By making them painful to ingest, I have hinted at possible side effects. I haven't gotten to those in the story yet, but it can happen if you take too much. It opens the path to future arcs! It's just how I write!"

Well you're writing is a pain in the ass! Why must you put me through so much hell!?

"Dude! Yeah! I've put you through a lot, but come on! I've done so many amazing things for you too! I gave you a fucking horse dick for Christ's sake!"

You did not just bring that up...

"I did! What are ya gonna do about it!? That has got to be the nicest damn thing anybody can do for a guy, ever! Do you have any idea how bad it looks giving an avatar-esque character something like that!? It makes me look like a self indulgent fuck-nugget, but I did it anyway! Not only that, but you have TWO lovers! I've taken SOO many chances by allowing this stuff! I wonder just how many people stopped reading at those points because of how freaking ridiculous that shit is!"

Y-you have a point... Wait a minute! No! I'm not forgiving you this easily! Yeah, I've got plenty of wonderful things in my life, but how do you explain hurting so many others!? Why did Dash have to go through that hell, and what about Copper!? You've done so much that you have no right to complain!

"I'm writing about life! Life is hard! Life can really suck, for everybody! I can't just put you through crap all the time! It just looks bad! I've held back on plenty of the ideas for more depressing arcs involving the others as it is! How is this crap even happening anyway!? How are you talking to me, and how am I here!? Why did it take me so long to get to these questions!?"

Twilight discovered this world during one of her interdimensional scans. We found you, and found out that all of this is a story in your world. We both got pissed as hell, and she decided a little payback was in order. She sent me here, while at the same time pulling you into Equestria. I'm not sure how I'm talking to you, but I don't honestly care either.

"Ok! One thing immediately comes to mind! You're telling me that the theory I came up with and put into the story of fictional places being real is actually... True!? No fucking way!"

Then how do you explain all of this?

"I don't know! You weren't even around Twilight in my latest chapter! You've told me already that my writing has effected you, so how were you able to do so much without me writing it? You were with Scootaloo while Copper was finally merging into one!"

What? That happened months ago...

"... No way... You... You're not even my Coal, are you? No... You must be from a future part of the story. Oh man... How far into this shit am I!? Tell me this... Has Trixie shown up yet?"

That's another thing! You're a fucking bitch for putting me through that! I can't believe you would do that to me! I didn't see my family for so damn long! You're seriously fucking lucky they didn't...

"Stop! I... I don't want to hear it! I know what happened. I have it planned out already... But... Woah! That kinda explains why you're so damn hostile right now... Yeah. I'm a fucking dick for doing that to you. I'm sorry, but at least plenty of good has happened before then, right?"

Well... Yes, but...

"But nothing! I try very hard to give you good with the bad. I know at times the bad can be overwhelming, but I'm sure you've had plenty of that level of good too."

Yeah... Yeah I... I really have.

"Ok. So... How long is this going to last?"

I choose when to cancel the magic. It can end now, or it could last for years...

"I... I know I can't stay here. I get that. This is your world, and... As much as I want to live your life... I can't. We may be each other in a lot of ways, but we aren't the same person. You're the one AJ, Dash, Copper, Scootaloo, and..."

Yeah... I know, and... I guess... I really can't be that mad at you. You're right... About everything. I just... There was nothing for me to be angry at when all of these bad things were happening, and then I find out it happened because you wrote it, and...

"It's alright, man. I understand completely. I'm a total fucking dick, but I mean it sincerely when I say that I wish things could be perfect for you. I really do!"

But they can't... Because it is life, and... Yeah. I get it...

"I'm glad. Anyway... Can I ask you for one little favor?"

Sure... I guess.

"Can I PLEASE hug on a pony before we switch back!?"

Oh man... I forgot how big of a pony whore I was...

"Totally! I love ponies! So damn much! Please please please let me have this! As much as I would love for it to be AJ or Dashie, I know you wouldn't approve. I'll choose some pony else."

*sigh*... Alright, but we probably need to switch back before our parents start questioning why I'm yelling like this...

"Oh... They can hear you? Oh shit! Switch back immediately if they start coming up the stairs! You could not explain the way you look to them... Granted you probably look a little different after the whole... Trixie incident..."

Yeah. I'm not saying thanks for that.

"I don't blame you. Anyway... Let me just... Wow. This place is beautiful. Is that Ponyville in the distance? Why am I outside of town?"

I didn't want any pony seeing you when you arrived, so I put some distance between me and the town before switching places with you.

"Does that mean Twilight is around here? I love that unicorn so much! Hugging her would be so awesome!"

She teleported immediately after casting the magic. I made her agree to have no interaction with you. That... Was mostly for your sake. She was pretty pissed after learning that you were the reason that I... Did that stuff to her. Even if it wasn't my fault...

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that too. At least she forgave you for it..."

She did, but it really messed us up for a while. Even though I had no control over it... I felt really guilty for almost...

"You don't need to say it. I know. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm. A. Total. Fucking. Prick. You have every right to be mad at me, but we've already had this discussion. Let me just hug on a pony, and... You can get back to your family."

Right. Yeah... I've lost the will to be mad at you now too. I've forgotten how good I was at talking back on Earth...

"Years of dealing with shitty people will do that for you. Not that you're shitty of course, but you were in a shitty mood. Anyway... Hey! There is a little pony over there! Wait... Is that? Oh. Dear. Sweet. Fucking. Ass crackers!"

What!? What could it possibly be that you're freaking out like that?

"That... If she... Oh my god! Dude! If she is here... That means... Oh no! Oh dear sweet God no! If she..."

Colson?

"H-h-hey... Crimson... H-how ya doin gurl? You look really cute sporting that unshorn look..."

"What is going on here? You're clearly Coal, but you look so different. You're so small..."

"Yeah... Look who is talking."

Crimson is there? What in the hell were you planning on writing!?

"Nothing!"

"Who are you talking to? Forget it. Just like before, you never make sense. I'm going to make you pay for putting me through all of that, and for turning that curse I gave you into..."

"You know what!? She is a pony! It counts! Fuck it!"

Dude! What are you doing!?

"Hey! Put me down!"

"NO! You're a pony, and I'm going to hug the shit out of you!"

Colson! She is going to rip you to pieces!

"Not if I grab her horn!"

"Ow! Let go! That hurts!"

Wait... What does that do?

"In the latest episode, Sweetie Belle disrupted Rarity's magic by flicking her horn! I figure if I grab onto it, then it can't work!"

"S-stop it! You're not making any sense, and why are you hugging me like this!?"

Yeah! Why are you hugging her!? She is evil!

"No she isn't! She is just misunderstood! I know her back story! I know her character, and I just can't be mad at her! Not to mention she is so adorable!"

"How is it possible you've gotten even creepier!? Just put me down, you filthy human!"

Ok! I've had all of this nonsense I can take! I'm undoing the magic!

"What!? Wai...

*Flash*

...

"Huh!? Wha? What... Uhhh... My bed? No way... Was all of that... It was just so real... God damn. I seriously need to start sleeping like a normal person again. Huh? Is that a note? Dear Colson... Be good to your characters, and they'll be good to you... Signed... The... The full cast? Uuuuuuhhhh"

*Thud*

Author's notes: April fool's, huh? Heheh... I hope you guys get what I did here! I'm such a troll, and I love it!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 171: Affected?  
/-

Author's notes: Ok, I've been thinking about how I could make the dates thing work, and here is what I'm thinking. I insert the date in the center of the segment dividers.

Example:* * * *Monday, December 29th* * * *

That's just the idea I came up with. I figure it doesn't really add any extra lines to the story, so it wouldn't be too distracting.

Oh! And one last thing... V-pony, of course I notice you. I make sure to recognize all of the people who comment on my story! If you've commented in the last fifty or so chapters, I remember you most likely. For those of you that used to comment a lot, but haven't in a long time... I miss you guys! Hahahah! Why must all of you out there make me like you so? Life would be so much easier if I didn't care! Augh! Hahah! Oooh well. I hope you guys like the chapter, and sorry for being a day late on it. I got a little distracted by a few skype chums.

"*sniffle* It's over... They're both really gone. I... I don't..."

"Copper!"

"Huh!? What!?"

Copper spun around to find Twilight immediately behind him. He stumbled backwards in surprise, but this only served to make her advance further upon him.

"Are you alright!? I've been trying for so long to get back in here! You never woke up..."

Copper picked himself off the ground, and straightened himself up a bit while looking away from Twilight. He had the most peculiar feeling at the moment. It was a combination of so much shame, guilt, regret, doubt, worry, and so much more that he could barely function. Twilight was about to start up again with her questions, but stopped as she noticed that the landscape had changed.

"This... This looks normal. I mean... It looks how it's supposed to. Copper, what happened in here?"

Copper forced himself to look at Twilight, and yet he couldn't force himself to confess to her what happened. It just felt like... If he told her the truth, then he would most likely be hated. He cursed himself for being a coward, but there was no changing his mind on the matter.

"I-I'm not sure." With his gut wrenching as he lied, Copper tried to change the subject. "Did you say this is how this place is supposed to look?"

Twilight started looking around again. She looked back at Copper briefly before stepping over to one of the doors. It was a simple wooden door, but it was between two doors of solid stone. Twilight looked between the three of them intently, but she seemed to be getting more and more confused the longer she stared.

"This doesn't make any sense..."

Copper let out a soft sigh before joining Twilight's side. He followed her eyes, and found the source of her confusion easily enough. The three doors... All had the same name on them. That name was Coal. Copper looked a little higher above the plaque with Coal's name on it, and noticed something that made him grow cold. In the trim of the door on the left was a mix of normal gray stone, and black stone. He immediately had a thought, but couldn't be sure until he looked to the door on the right. His suspicions were confirmed. The door to the right had the same gray, but... It had white stone with it as well. The door in the center... Its trim was a solid white. Without speaking a word to Twilight, Copper ran down to another set of three doors. It had the exact same pattern as well. Black and gray on the left, and black with white on the right.

"I didn't get their memories..." Copper hung his head in frustration.

Twilight stepped over to him, but it was rather hesitantly. "Copper? Are... Are you sure you're alright?"

Copper closed his eyes, and forced himself to hide what he was feeling. With as convincing a smile as he could muster, Copper turned to Twilight and spoke in a clam tone. "Yeah. Just curious about these stone doors is all." He raised a hoof and tapped one lightly as he spoke. What happened next... Made Copper's resolve shatter.

Each stone door... Crumbled. Cracks formed in the one Copper touched, and the exact same cracks appeared on every single stone door in the hallway. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Copper stared in horror as the distinctive white and black stone mixed in with the gray. They couldn't be seen anymore. It was almost symbolic really. Those two were gone... And their memories with them.

Twilight was curious, but not entirely concerned until she saw Copper's expression. It was that of pure dread. His eyes were shaking like one who was about to pass out, but he remained frozen in place. Not a single word was said, nor was a single muscle moved. Copper couldn't even breathe as the remaining dust fell beneath the surface... Disappearing completely from sight.

"Copper?" Twilight couldn't sit idly by anymore. She put a hoof to his shoulder, but the world around her flashed as soon as she did. She had to force her eyes closed in the flash of light, and discovered she was sitting back in the library once more as her vision returned.

"Twi'!? What in the hay is goin on!?" Applejack immediately bound forward as Twilight began moving again. She pointed to Copper with her hoof as she continued her yelling. "Copper was sittin' upright in that trance thing ya put us in when we go jumpin' inta minds and stuff, but then he just fell over!"

Sure enough, Copper had fallen to the floor. His wings and limbs were splayed out in nearly every direction as he lied there. Dash ran over to his body, and immediately checked to see if he was alright. He was breathing normally, so she wasn't sure what to think.

"Twilight? What happened in there?"

Twilight put a hoof to her head as she tried to calm her thoughts. This was all happening to fast, and she just couldn't wrap her mind around it. "I don't know. Copper was acting strangely, and then he started freaking out after these weird stone doors fell to pieces. I tried to open one, but it wouldn't budge. Then I see Copper touch one, and it crumbles! It really freaked him out. After that the remains of the door seemed to fall through the ground, and now I'm out here again! I don't know what is going on anymore than you do!"

"H-huh?" Copper started mumbling as consciousness returned to him. He forced himself to stand up, and looked about the various ponies staring at him with confusion. "Uhm... Hey?"

Applejack, Dash, and Twilight all looked back and forth at each other. None of them knew what to make of things, but they didn't want to make Copper panic, so they remained calm.

Twilight stepped over to Copper, and started inspecting him intently. "Copper? How do you feel?"

"Mmm... I think I feel alright. Just a little... off, I guess."

Copper's demeanor left Applejack and Dash feeling better, but not Twilight. He seemed to only be a little disoriented. Not like the panic stricken state he was in before. Doing her best to seem casual, Twilight took a couple steps closer to Copper.

"Twilight?" He tried to avoid Twilight's gaze as she stared intently at him. Applejack and Dash were behind her, so they couldn't see how serious Twilight looked.

Dash flew upside down, and stuck her face right in front of Twilight's. "Hey! Equestria to Twilight! What has gotten into you?"

The surprise of seeing Dash out of nowhere like that disrupted Twilight's thinking process. She stumbled for words momentarily, but her expression had softened. "N-nothing. I was just making sure Copper was fine."

Applejack had long since lost her patience with waiting for answers from Twilight. She walked over to Copper, and made him look her in the eyes by putting a hoof to his cheek while turning him to face her. What happened next caught every pony off guard. Copper buried his face into Applejack's chest, and at the same time he held her tightly.

"Copper!?" Twilight and Dash went immediately silent. They watched as Applejack tried to get Copper to let go. Granted she wasn't trying very hard. His whole body was shaking, and for the first time in a long while... He was showing signs of his old self.

Dash leaned into Twilight, and started whispering to her. "Hey, Twilight? Did... Did it work?"

"I don't know, Rainbow. Copper's mind space was normal when I managed to get back in there, but I have no idea how it got that way."

"Hmm... Didn't you mention Copper seeing two other pegasi in there?"

"Yeah, but I don't... Wait..."

Twilight immediately levitated three very old looking books off her shelves, and set them on her desk.

Spike in all of this had been sitting on the bench twiddling his claws. He wasn't sure what to make of this one way or the other, so he did the only thing he could do. He joined Twilight's side, and began asking her if she needed anything.

"I'll need a few quills, and a lot of blank scrolls. Also, I'm going to need to write Princess Celestia a letter too, but not just yet."

Dash watched Twilight for a minute, but figured she had whatever was going on under control. She joined Applejack's side, and put a hoof to Copper's back. "Hey, Copper?"

It was at this point that Applejack noticed something. She was finally able to break Copper's hold on her, but she almost wished she hadn't. Copper's face was contorted into sheer confusion and grief. There were tears streaming down his face, but his reaction to them suggested he had no idea why he was crying. Copper put a hoof to his eyes, and then stared at the tears now clinging to his hoof.

"I... I need to go..." Copper immediately ran past Dash, and a second later the sound of the front door being open then shut filled the library.

Applejack, Twilight, Spike, and Dash were left speechless and stunned for a moment, but Dash recovered first. "I'm going after him! Twilight! Get AJ up to speed on what's going on! I'll be back with Copper in ten seconds flat!"

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid! I can't believe I lost control of myself like that! Why am I feeling this way!? What was that burning in my chest earlier!? This shit hurts!

After flying out of the library, I immediately flew up to a cloud and buried myself into it as much as I could. I just needed to get away. I just... I can't let them see my face right now, and... I can't be near them either. What if they get impatient with me, and Twilight forces me to tell them the truth? How can I explain what happened? That... That because of me... The last little bits of the Copper they knew and loved is gone forever, and they're stuck with me instead. And why did I do that to Applejack? It felt like I hadn't seen her in forever. This is all too weird...

"Copper!"

Huh? Oh shoot! Is that Rainbow? Crap! I'm seriously not in any mood to be found right now! If I can just wiggle into the cloud a little more...

"There you are, Copper! Why did you run off like that!?"

Shit! Stupid noticeable colors... "Hey, Rainbow..." I pulled my head out of the cloud, and looked up to see her flying in front of the cloud. She looked pretty pissed, but I guess it isn't unrightfully so.

"Why did you freak out like that? You went and worried AJ and Twilight."

"Heh, you aren't worried?"

"Should I be? After getting to know you again I didn't think you were one I needed to worry about, but now I'm not so sure."

I can't tell her what happened. I can't tell any pony. It's just... Too shameful to admit. "Sorry... I guess I'm just tired after that mind business."

"You don't go from looking completely normal to freaking out all over AJ, and blame it on just being tired."

Damnit... I don't need this right now. All I want is to get over this guilt, and then just forget. "I'm fine, honest."

"Alright... Then what happened in there?"

"Wh-what?"

"What happened to those two pegasi you saw in your head? Why was Twilight forced out, and then couldn't get back in for several minutes. What happened to make it go from that freaky place to the normal hallways with doors? If everything is fine, then you can answer those questions."

FUCK! "C-can't it wait? Like I said before... Pretty tired and all."

Rainbow scowled at me, and looked away from me for a moment. She seemed to be trying to remain calm, so I guess I'm pissing her off as much as she is me.

"Copper... You're a really bad liar. Another quality you share with Coal it seems. I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened, and that is that."

"Uuughh! Give me a break... This isn't something I want to share..."

"You know... That's another thing Coal had to get over too, and I think he is a lot happier having it off of his chest. I figure you'd be a lot better off if you got over it sooner rather than later..."

"Rainbow, I... I'm just not sure how every pony is going to react. I feel like I should be hated for this..."

"We aren't going to hate you, Copper. I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad. Tell you what... Let's fly around a bit to clear our heads, and then we can talk about this some more. What do ya say?"

"... Sounds nice... And thanks."

I kinda zoned off for a few minutes after the fear of Scootaloo being close to Cloudy set in. She had to shake me out of it... Literally. She kept telling me that I was overreacting, but.. Come on! This is my little girl here! At least she isn't like Copper... That boy was far too... Wanting for his own good.

After I calmed down, we went out back and played in the snow a bit. At one point I was standing under the tree Copper had started, but never finished. There was a lot of snow still clinging to the leaves, and Scootaloo came up to buck it before immediately running off again. Snow fell all over me, and she just laughed and laughed and laughed some more.

"You little stinker..."

She was on her back rolling around on a dry section of ground, and I decided a little payback was in order. I jumped into the snow, and covered myself in it.

"Hey, Scootaloo! Come give your old man a hug!"

"Eeep! Ahahah! Nooo! Stay away!"

I started chasing her around for about five minutes before catching her. We rolled around in the snow for a bit while I tried to blow on her belly. She was just giggling and laughing so hard she started tearing up a bit. I let up after a minute, and she immediately crawled under my coat and shirt. She was covered in snow, so feeling that directly against my chest made a chill run up and down my spine.

"Agh! Room and board isn't free! I best get lots of Scootakisses for this!"

I'm not sure what I'm talking about anymore, but it doesn't matter! She is using me to warm her up, so I'm getting cuddles! That is never a bad thing! I put a hand under her as I picked myself off the ground, and made my way inside. Scootaloo didn't want to come out until she was completely dry. Which ended up taking about twenty minutes, but she was still just so sweet about the whole thing! She crawled up my chest and popped out from the neck of my shirt to plant a quick kiss on the tip of my nose before climbing out the bottom.

She stretched for a minute, and then buzzed her wings to get off any droplets of water that may still be clinging to them.

"Hungry yet, sweetie?" I asked as I started going through the fridge and pantry.

"Sure am! Can I help?"

"Course! But let's figure out what to make first..."

"... Hey... Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a little curious about something... It's kind of uhh... A not so fun question, so I understand if you don't want me to ask it..."

I stopped what I was doing, and got onto my knees in front of Scootaloo. She was looking a little troubled, but thankfully not much. "You can ask me anything. I may not be able to give you the answer each time, but I'll always listen."

She took a deep breath, and nodded once to herself. "Are... Are you ever going to officially adopt me?"

My heart sank immediately. "Sweetheart... Has that been bothering you?"

"A little..."

I scooped her up, and started rubbing her back as I held her firmly to my chest. "I'll get with the Mayor as soon as I can. You're my little girl, and I'll do anything to make sure you never doubt it."

She sniffled a couple times, but thankfully didn't cry any. We completely forgot about eating for about an hour after that. The only thing on my mind was how great being a dad really is, and I'd like to believe she was thinking the same thing about being a daughter.

Copper and Dash spent about thirty minutes flying about. They started off going about it rather lazily, but Dash started trying to get Copper to lighten up by indirectly challenging him to another race. He... Didn't even seem to notice. She didn't say anything about it, but instead started focusing more and more on his flight behavior. He seemed to really enjoy twisting and rotating. Copper was mouthing to himself the entire time, and this suggested that he was deep in thought. Dash watched in confusion as his expressions covered a broad range of emotions. Anger was the latest. His movements began getting sharper, and more aggressive in nature. He would change direction after having just done so. Dash's awe couldn't be contained as Copper's speed never fell while changing direction. His max speed wasn't that high, but his constant changing of direction made her lose sight of him from time to time.

This went on until Copper ran out of steam. He let himself collapse onto a cloud while he gasped for air. Dash flew down next to him, and ruffled his mane a bit. "That was awesome, squirt! How were you able to keep your speed from dropping like that?"

Copper was panting, so he didn't respond immediately. An overwhelming urge rose from the pit of his heart as he stared back at Dash. In his exhaustion, he couldn't fight it. Dash and Copper were immediately side to side while lying on their stomachs. Their back legs tucked under themselves, and their front legs out in front of them. Copper pulled his front legs under himself, and turned his body slightly to more comfortably rest his head on Dash's legs while burying his face into her.

Dash had no idea what was happening, but at the same time... This was making her feel nostalgic. It had been a long time now. It was either the second or third day after Coal had been turned into Copper. She was teaching him flight techniques, but they stopped to take a break after a while. Copper had flown to a cloud, and began relaxing atop it. Dash had joined him, and he had done this very thing.

The memory brought a single tear to her eye, but she blinked it away before Copper could notice. Dash also remembered what had happened after that, and it just seemed like the right thing to do. She kissed the top of his head, and rested hers against him. The sun's warmth relaxing them further, they fell asleep together. Much how they had done... So long ago.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 172: Always Something /-

Author's notes: I've decided that I'll add the date, but only when it changes. It isn't much considering a single day can last several chapters, but it should make things somewhat easier... Hopefully. If nothing else, it won't get in the way if it only shows up every once in a while. Anyway, my eyes are telling me to go to sleep, and I plan on listening! Laters!

Copper woke up just as the sun was past the center of the sky. For a moment he had no idea where he was or what had happened, but when a light snore rang in his ear it all came back to him. He was resting on Dash's legs while she was resting her head on him. There wasn't really any way to get out of this without waking her, so he tried getting comfortable again.

Copper couldn't get back to sleep, so he spent his time going over everything again. He thought about the other Coppers, and what had really befallen them. That was constantly in the back of his mind, but at the moment a more pressing concern was on the forefront of his thoughts. Why was he acting this way around Applejack and Dash? They had filled him with an unfamiliar feeling before, but now it was just so much stronger. If there wasn't so much to worry about, this moment would probably be incredibly comforting.

Dash woke up in the middle of Copper's self-reflection, and raised her head off of him while yawning a bit. "Hey... Mmm... How long have we been here?" Dash was remembering her earlier promise of bringing Copper back quickly. Before Copper answered, she pulled her legs out from under him, and spent a minute stretching.

Copper sat on his haunches, and tilted his head side to side. A loud series of cracks could be heard each time. He once more got a weird feeling, but didn't dwell on it.

Dash stopped immediately upon hearing Copper's alternative to stretching, and she just giggled at it. "Like father like son, huh?"

Copper didn't hear it. He was too busy trying to collect his thoughts in order to put on a reasonable appearance. The fear of his emotions seeping through his self imposed mask was distracting him from Dash trying to get his attention.

"Hey! Copper! Equestria to Copper..."

"H-huh? Oh, sorry about that."

"It's cool. So..." Dash wanted to bring up the earlier conversation again, but going about it in a way so the desired result occurs was difficult to come up with.

Copper picked up on it instantly, and laughed a little to himself. By fighting it as much as he was... He was making things so much more difficult. With a burst of spontaneity he struck himself across the muzzle with his hoof.

Dash reared back in a quick panic as bruising was visible instantly. "Copper!? What are you doing?"

"Just getting over myself." Copper put on a very serious face, and glared at Dash with determination burning in his eyes.

"Rainbow..."

"Y-yeah?"

Copper immediately recounted the events that transpired in his mind. He told her about the other Coppers, and what they told him. The entire time Dash's face was contorting into a less and less recognizable expression. For a moment Copper questioned where this determination and courage came from, but he didn't dwell on it. He merely finished up with an apology, and awaited her response.

Dash didn't have one. She could only gawk at how unbelievable all of that was. It didn't surprise Copper any, but it didn't give him any hope either.

"I understand if you hate me now, but at least you know why I didn't want to share that now. It's because of me they're gone, and I am very sorry. I should probably go now..."

Dash reached out, and put a hoof on Copper's shoulder as he got ready to take off. She forced him back down onto the cloud, but then made him look at her. "Sorry, squirt, but you aren't going anywhere. It's... It's good to have you back." Dash wrapped her hooves around Copper's body, and held him tighter than he had ever been held before. It was literally starting to hurt the longer it lasted, but he was too confused to resist it physically.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"It's alright, Copper. You don't need to understand. Just... Know that you aren't as different as you think you are."

Dash couldn't bring herself to talk about it further. After learning all that happened, Copper's recent behavior made a lot more sense. But there was a problem... It wasn't likely Copper would accept her theory the way he is now. He just needs some time, and that was something she was willing to give him.

"I'll tell the girls not to worry about you. That you're fine." Dash broke the hug, and gave Copper a smile as she ruffled his mane a bit. "Why don't you enjoy that time alone that you wanted for a bit? Do come home before too long, though. We still haven't gotten to eat dinner as a family yet."

Copper didn't know what to say. He could only stare as Dash grinned at him once more before taking off.

"What... What did she mean by that?"

Coal was sitting on his bed with a stack of papers. Applejack had been kind enough to keep track of all of the expenses over the past couple of months, and it was past time to start going over them. Basically, Coal was just figuring up how much he had left. Being out of a job was starting to get to him again. He had no idea when the spa would reopen either, so he was also going over possible temporary places of employment at the same time.

"House payment... Food... At least utilities are a lot cheaper in Equestria."

Scootaloo was in her room sleeping off the late lunch she and Coal had made together. She had done a lot of sleeping lately, so what little volume Coal spoke with was still enough to bring her to. Not wanting to be rude, she tried to go back to sleep, but ended up listening in anyway.

"Ok... AJ already sent in January's, so... Crap. The farm doesn't make any money in the winter, so I doubt there is any in that account. Hmmm... Yeah. At the start of the new year I need to start looking for another job, but what?"

Scootaloo was thankful it wasn't something too stressful, but it was only that way because she didn't understand the feeling of being a provider. Coal was keeping a cool head, yes, but this was a serious concern. He finished up the paperwork and started going over possible things he could do. It came back to hard physical labor each time. He lucked out with the spa. Those were long hours, but the work itself was easy.

A point came where he needed to get a little fresh air. He checked on Scootaloo before he stepped outside, though. She had curled into herself when she heard Coal step into the hallway, so he thought she was still asleep. He gently brushed her mane off her face, and smiled at her soft expression.

With a little sigh he made his way downstairs, and took a seat outside on the front porch. He stared up at the sky, and enjoyed the shapes of the clouds for a bit. It was funny to know that each of those shapes could very realistically have been made that way.

"I wonder if a day will ever come when being here is normal." His thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from down the road. They were coming from... From the west. A group of young earth ponies were making their way east to Ponyville. Coal sat there trying to remember if this had ever happened before, and then started wondering what was down the road when nothing came to mind.

The group of ponies stopped when one of them pointed out Coal. There were three of them. All stallions, and they even shared the same coat colors. It was a dark brown, but their manes were different. One had a white mine, the second's mane was gray, and the last stallion's mane being black. They stared at Coal for a minute while whispering back and forth to each other.

Coal couldn't help but notice their strange behavior. It was like they were wanting to talk with him, but didn't know how to go about it.

"You fellas alright?" Coal said, trying to break the silence.

Each stallion froze in place, and started laughing nervously to themselves. The stallion with the black mane pushed forward the one with a white mane. He stumbled forward and fell face forward into the dirt. The path had long since been cleared of snow, so that was at least a little something to be thankful for.

Coal was raising an eyebrow at this, but just kept watching for now. The other two stallions helped him off the ground, but immediately gave him another push towards Coal. This time he didn't fall, but he was having a hard time looking Coal in the eyes.

This was getting to be a little too much, so decided to try and get whatever was happening off the ground... So to speak. He stood up, and walked forward to the stallion before him. All three of them looked horrified, but Coal didn't notice. He raised his arm to offer a hand/hoof shake, but never got the chance. The stallion stumbled back once more, and took off with the other two.

Coal watched them run off while scratching his head. "That was just bizarre..."

"What should I do now?"

Copper was lounging on the same cloud he and Dash had been on. His mental faculties had shut down from all the questions. He was just staring into the sky while talking. Not thinking any, just talking.

"Flying... Kinda tired of it. Not ready to go home either. I need a hobby... And friends or something..." It was then that the obvious struck Copper like a ton of bricks. "I'm such an idiot." Copper laughed a little at himself for forgetting Bee. Surely she could get him out of this funk.

He flew off the cloud, and quickly made his way to her house. With a few gentle knocks he awaited patiently at the door. It took her a minute, but Bee finally opened up.

"Oh, Copper! Glad you could stop by! I've... I've tried my hoof at cooking. Want to try it?"

There was an unusual feeling in Copper's chest as he looked at Bee, but he couldn't place it. Instead, he just smiled. "I'd love to."

Copper stepped inside to find the entire house had an incredibly strong smell. It took him a moment, but he eventually recognized it as belonging to household cleaners.

"Did... Did you clean, Bee?"

Bee froze in place, and chuckled nervously a bit as she turned back to face Copper. "Yeah... I umm... I didn't know you were supposed to dilute it..." Bee immediately hid her reddening face as Copper started laughing. "It isn't that funny!"

Copper stifled himself to prevent upsetting her further, but it was very difficult. It wasn't so much that she had made a mistake as it was how she went about confessing it. Her prideful ways were always about her. Even when she had messed up. That's what Copper found amusing.

He trotted beside her, but she turned away from him. Copper could just barely see the red in her cheeks from the angle he was at. He rolled his eyes a bit at her being difficult, and then leaned in giving her a quick peck before making his way into the kitchen. His heart sank immediately. The entire room was an absolute mess, and the finished product sitting on the table looked... Deadly.

Bee noticed his shock immediately. She stepped up beside him looking rather dejected, and let out a soft sigh. "I know it's horrible. You don't have to ea..." She didn't get to finish her sentence. Copper stepped forward and took a big bite out of... Whatever that stuff was. "Copper!?" Never before has he had to force a poker face the likes of which he was then. It took him nearly a minute to finish the bite he took, and he forced a huge smile as soon as he did. Bee was made curious by this, and tried a small bite herself. It was disgusting. "Copper! How in Equestria did you eat this!?"

Without missing a beat he gently poked her with the end of his nose, and spoke. "I ate it because you made it."  
Bee was shocked for a moment, but managed to find her words soon. "That... Thank you. When did you get so sweet?"

"Heh, no idea. What do you say about us cleaning this place up, and then we can fail at making something together?"

Bee gave Copper a quick smile before rubbing her nose against his. "That sounds very nice."

Scootaloo couldn't lie in bed anymore. She had been there thinking about things for a while now, and even though it wasn't that long ago... She was missing her time with Coal. She jumped out of bed, and buzzed her wings to slow her descent. She stopped for a moment to admire her wings. They had been growing lately, and her hopes for finally being able to fly were being uplifted. Once she was at the top of the stairs, she jumped forward while locking her wings into position. It wasn't a very gentle glide with no wind under her wings, but she landed easily enough.

Scootaloo found Coal sitting on the porch; staring off into space. She was about to join him, but there came a light scratching at the back door. Against her better judgment, Scootaloo went to check it out. She wasn't tall enough to look down from the glass portion of the back door, so she just had to open it.

As soon as she saw what was making the noise, she jumped back with a yelp. Coal heard this, and ran inside immediately. He made it all the way to Scootaloo's side before looking up to see what it was. There was a relatively small wolf sitting on the other side of the door.

Coal recognized it after a moment of staring in disbelief. "That... That's Rafe's pup."

"Rafe? Isn't that the big wolf you met a while ago?" Scootaloo had picked herself up, but kept herself pressed against Coal.

"Yeah, that's right..." Coal turned his attention to the wolf who was behaving very peculiarly. "I just wonder what it's doing here..."

The wolf looked to Coal for a moment, but stopped when it raised its nose into the air. It sniffed the air for a couple minutes before letting out a rather annoyed snort... And leaving.

Coal let out a sigh and shook his head with an exasperated groan. "This is a weird stinking day!"

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 173: Guess who!  
/-

"Consarn it! Where is Dash!?"

Applejack was losing her patience while waiting in Twilight's library. Twilight had been writing on scrolls the entire time, so she wasn't even aware of how much time had passed. Spike was busy keeping her stocked up on quills and more scroll paper, so even he wasn't giving much thought over the situation. Applejack had been silent for the longest time, but her outburst grabbed their attention in a hurry.

"There isn't anything we can do about it right now, AJ. We just have to trust Rainbow is going to take care of it."

"Can't we use those gem things again?"

"I'd rather not. I'm honestly considering getting rid of them. They've helped us out a lot, but this last time we used them... If we had done it sooner we would have seen something very private. I just worry about the ethics of using such magic."

"Ah get what yer sayin, but Ah don't like it none."

"I understand, but another thing to consider is that Copper isn't in any danger. Whatever happened was probably very troubling, and he just needed some time alone."

Applejack didn't like it any, but Twilight was probably right. "Fine... Ah guess Ah'll wait ah bit longer, n' head home in ah bit."

Applejack let out an annoyed grunt while trying to get comfortable. Twilight and Spike gave each other understanding looks, but immediately went back to working.

Another thirty minutes passed, and all Applejack had been doing was watching Twilight write. "Watcha writin', Twi'?"

"Oh... My theory for what happened to Copper based upon his pre and post mind trip behavior."

"What are ya thinkin' happened?"

"He saw two other pegasi in his mind. I'm thinking those represent Copper in the past, and he probably had to come to terms with who he is versus who he was."

"Ya mean like his current self feelin' guilty n' stuff havin' ta' get over it?"

"There is more to it than that, but that's the basic idea, yes."

"Uhm... Ah don't know about that, Twi'. If Copper had ta' accept what has happened... Why would he still be so upset?"

Twilight stopped writing immediately. She turned to Applejack, and stared for near three minutes. She eventually turned back to her huge stack of scroll paper... And let out a long groan as she let herself fall forward onto her desk. "Why didn't I think of that!?" Twilight brought her front legs up and down against the table while moaning in frustration. "All of this is worthless now!" She exclaimed while lifting up a very large scroll.

Applejack tilted her hat down, and peered at Twilight out of one eye. "Sorry, Twi'... It was just ah thought Ah had..."

"No... You're right. I just missed the obvious. Maybe I'm thinking about this too much. His behavior could be due to something completely different..."

"Ah think yer on the right path, Twi'. Ah wish y'all could have felt how he held me. There... There is definitely ah change there. He hasn't held onto me like that since he was just a little fella..."

Spike had been patient through all of this, but as Twilight went back to writing down new theories, he had stood by for as long as he was willing to. He walked over to Twilight, and got her attention by closing her books.

"Spike!? What are you doing!? I need those!"

"You need to take a break, Twilight. You work too hard, and I worry about you..."

Twilight sighed with a hint of annoyance, but gave Spike a couple gentle pats on his head for his kindness. "I'm fine, Spike." Twilight looked over to a nearby clock, and gasped a little when she saw it was already past noon. "If we break for lunch... Will that be a big enough break for you to relax?"

Spike rolled his eyes, and gave a quick shrug. He pulled out an apron, seemingly out of nowhere, and made his way to the kitchen. Twilight and Applejack giggled a bit, but kept their voices down enough for him not to hear it. They looked at each, but neither really knew what to say.

Twilight began pondering how to break the silence, but it was broken for her. Dash stepped inside the library looking rather chipper. She was met with Applejack glaring daggers into her, and Twilight looking like she was holding back a million questions.

Dash leaned back in moderate surprise. "Uhh... Hey?"

"Is that all ya got ta' say? Out with it, Dash! What happened with Copper!?" The tone of Applejack's voice told Twilight to stay quiet if she knew what was good for her. Best let things cool down before she starts.

"I caught up with him rather quickly. We went for a short flight to clear our heads, and then he fell asleep against me. A little while later we woke up, and he seemed to be feeling a lot better. I just told him to come home before too long, and then left to give him some time to himself."

Dash said all of that in such a way that it came across as there really was nothing to worry about. Not only that, but by being vague, Dash had avoided lying any. Applejack seemed rather annoyed, and yet she seemed to calm down immensely.

"Ah guess ya did the right thing. Thanks, Dash..."

Applejack was still looking rather dejected, so Dash decided a little cheering up was in order. She trotted over to her, and gave her severely chummy pats on the back.

"Don't let it get you down! Copper will be back to his normal self in ten seconds flat! Until then, what do you say we go bug Coal a bit? He needs to lighten up some too."

Applejack looked down for a moment. The more she thought about it... The better it sounded. "Yeah... Ah think yer right. What do ya have in mind?"

Dash got a wicked grin, and whispered directly into Applejack's ear to prevent Twilight from hearing. "What!? Ah told y'all that in confidence! Ah'm still not sure Ah can wear that stuff..."

"Come on! If we do this right, he'll freak! It would be so awesome!"

Twilight wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Applejack's face was a solid red, and Dash's was getting there. "What are you two talking about?"

Applejack hid her face under her hat, and Dash started rubbing the back of her head while giving a toothy smile. "Uhh... Twilight! Look over there!"

"What?" Twilight fell for it. As soon as she turned, Dash zipped out the door while pulling Applejack behind her. "What!? You have got to be kidding!" Twilight ran out after them, but they were nowhere in sight. "Uggh!"

"Get the fire extinguisher!"

"It's on fire!"

"What!? Really!?"

"Heh! Naw! Step aside and I'll get this."

"Don't do that, Copper! You scared me to death!"

Copper and Bee had been trying to cook something successfully for the past hour, but it ended poorly every time. A small fire started on the stove this latest time, and Bee freaked out. Copper found it hilarious. Especially considering how pathetic the flame was in size. If he didn't mind singing his feathers, he could have put it out with his wing.

Instead, a quick blast with the extinguisher and it was out. Bee let herself fall onto her back and put a leg over her eyes. "Ahhhhh..." She let out a long annoyed groan while Copper immediately got to work cleaning up the latest mess. He stopped for a moment to give her a playful kiss on the nose, and it thankfully made Bee smile a bit.

"We aren't very good at this, Copper..."

"No, but I think we're getting better. This burnt food looks better than anything else we've made."

"I don't know... The third attempt was alright."

"If you like burn your feathers off spicy, it was."

Copper was having a hard time not chuckling at how defensive Bee was being. She didn't like knowing that she had failed, but admittedly this was a pretty enjoyable time.

"Do you have to leave tonight again, Copper?"

Copper stopped what he was doing, and turned around to look at Bee. She was still on her back, but had raised her leg a bit so they could look at each other. Copper knew what he wanted to do, and yet it took him a lot longer to build up the courage to do it. He didn't dwell on it, though. Copper crawled on top of Bee, and gave her a very long, albeit soft kiss. His heart was beating out of his chest the entire time, but it didn't make any sense to him. At one point it was beating so powerfully he had to stop in order to catch his breath.

Bee had her eyes closed, and her head tilted back a bit. Her face was flushed, but there was a slight smile tracing her lips. She half way opened her eyes, and put a hoof to Copper's cheek. "It's alright. I understand..."

Copper didn't know how to respond. Should he say thanks, or would that be too impersonal? He settled on rubbing his nose against hers while hugging her.

This left Bee feeling somewhat confused, but not entirely in a bad way. Copper's behavior was... Fairly timid. As if he wasn't completely sure of his actions. She wanted to ask if he was alright, but the warmth on the end of her nose kept her silent. Bee closed her eyes, and let the moment happen for her.

That proved to be a poor decision on Bee's part. Copper was getting more and more relaxed from their combined warmth. His nose slipped off of Bee's, and he dozed off right on top of her. Bee was surprised at first, but eventually just smiled and started rubbing his back. "Must have been a long day..."

"Are you alright, Scoots?"

"Y-yeah... I am. What was that all about?"

"I have no idea."

Coal picked Scootaloo up, and rested her against his chest. He set her on the couch, and told her to stay there. She protested a little, but Coal wasn't paying it any mind. He then made his way outside, and took a moment to look around. There was no sign of the wolf, or anything else out of the ordinary. There were a few tracks in the snow coming up to the house, and then leading back to the forest. It was hard to notice due to all of the activity that had already occurred in the back, but it was definitely there. Coal scratched his head for a moment, but figured whatever that was... It was done and over with.

Scootaloo had jumped off the couch, and was watching Coal from the living room to dining room doorway. Coal closed and locked up the door, and made his way back over to the couch. Scootaloo quickly rejoined him, and he immediately began holding her again. Coal had a hand on her side for support while his other hand played with her wings a bit. It tickled a bit which got Scootaloo giggling. Coal moved that hand up to the side of her head, and continued by rubbing on her ear.

Their day together seemed to follow a simple pattern. Excitement followed by sleep. Coal's adrenaline levels were still through the roof, but Scootaloo felt safe and warm. She let out one last gentle yawn, and fell asleep to the sound of Coal's heartbeat.

Shortly after that, Dash and Applejack returned home. Dash was ready to get her idea underway, so she wasn't very quiet when stepping inside initially. Applejack stepped in behind her, but was rather hesitant. Coal noticed her face was redder than he could remember, and that distracted him from the fact that Dash could have just woken up Scootaloo.

Thankfully she didn't, and quickly silenced herself when noticing the sleeping orange bundle in Coal's arms. Dash looked back at Applejack, and mouthed a single word. "Later." Before joining Coal on the couch with Scootaloo. Applejack couldn't deny that sounded nice, and got on the other side of Coal. They rolled onto their backs, and rested their heads on Coal's lap. Each was smiling up at him before closing their eyes and getting a little more comfortable.

Coal wanted to ask about Copper, but he figured if they were this relaxed... Everything was probably alright. Coal leaned down a little bit, and made room to rest Scootaloo on his chest without her sliding off. This freed up his hands to rub on Applejack and Dash. Applejack had fallen asleep almost immediately, but Dash was still feeling pretty well rested from earlier. She took hold of Coal's hand, and kissed it once before rubbing her cheek against it. This made Coal's heart soar... Until...

"Guess who!"

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 174: It was a Monday /-

Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait on this one. Sleep and I don't get along well, and I worry my quality goes down if I'm not at least somewhat rested. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and I hope to see all of you next time!

You have got to be kidding...

"Nope!"

Give me a break! Can't I just enjoy my family in peace!?

"Not when your family consists of that fine flank of a mare!"

Seriously? I'm glad you can hear my thoughts. At least I can still enjoy them without coming across as insane.

"I guess, but come on! Put that orange thing to bed, and get busy!"

Thing? You're asking for some kind of a mental ass kicking.

"Easy easy! She is just getting in the way is all! You're too much of a goody two shoes to take chances with her around, so just put her to bed already! It has been so long since we've gotten with either of those sexy things! I'm turning blue over here!"

I'm not doing that with you around, so you may as well get used to shutting the hell up if you ever wake. Do you honestly think I could bring myself to be intimate with you talking?

"DUDE! COME ON! That isn't funny!"

Good, cause I'm not joking.

"You are NO fun! Augh! Man! Just look at that cyan beauty and tell me you aren't feeling something!"

I locked eyes with Dash, who was still nuzzling my hand. Lust is at least right this time. She is amazingly beautiful. Her coat has gotten even closer to its normal shimmer too, but what really gets me are her eyes. They look so bright right now. I could get lost in them for hours...

"See!?"

Lust... You know I'm not going to do this. Why don't you just calm down, and you'll go back to sleep or whatever soon enough.

"Gah! Damnit! I'm getting tired of imagining sex in here! It just doesn't cut it!"

Is... Is that what causes me... Every morning... And sometimes out of nowhere...

"Heheh, eeyup!"

Oh my word! Do you ever calm down?

"Eeeh... Maybe after you actually DO something!"

It isn't happening right now, so just drop it.

"Damnit damnit damnit damnit! Fine! I guess I'll shoot the shit with Greed or something..."

Wait... Is he awake too?

"No, just me."

Then how can you... How does this... I'm confused.

"It's a mental plane! We're walking around in here all the time with these weird ass spectral bodies. I'm happy that I can jerk off, but again it doesn't help me much!"

No! You are not jerking off inside my head!

"I am! Whatcha gonna do about it!?"

Fuck! I've never felt so dirty! Can any of those other guys hear me!? Will one of you put a stop to this!?

"H-Hey, Wrath! What uhh... Watcha doin?"

"Come on! Fine... You get off easy this time, Host. Don't think this is going to happen every time."

Ahh... Thank God.

Things got quiet once again after that. I then put my attention back onto Dash as soon as I was feeling confident again. She had no idea any of that just happened, and was still silently nuzzling my hand. I hate to admit it, but it isn't hard for me to understand why Lust woke up. She is definitely just so amazingly beautiful...

"Right? Be honest with yourself and go for it!"

"Sorry... Leaving again."

This is ridiculous, but... I... I don't know. Wrath... And even Greed weren't that bad when they showed up. Lust is by far the worst I've met due to the timing, but... I don't understand what all this was supposed to do to me! I can hear my worst qualities in my head... Great, so... I'm annoyed? It doesn't make much sense, but I need to really work up the guts to tell Twilight about this and see if she can get it fixed. At the same time... I still think it's too soon for us to be talking. I know I said I wouldn't let things get weird, but they did. Her confessing to me was just... Not wanted. That sounds horrible, but I can't return her feelings. Wow... This is an amazing moment. I've just confessed to myself that I can't return the feelings of Twilight Sparkle... When half a year ago I would have willingly shot my foot for a just a chance to meet her. Dang... I guess I really have come a long way.

After that somewhat disturbing thought I went back to trying to relax a bit. Scootaloo and Applejack were still sound asleep. Dash was getting there. She had been progressively getting slower in her nuzzling while I dealt with Lust and then through my little revelation moment. It seems she could fall asleep at any time now. Granted I sort of wish she wouldn't. I haven't gotten to really talk or spend much alone time with her lately. We aren't alone right now, yes, but with the others asleep we could chat a bit.

Dash stretched out her legs and wings while let out a long throaty groan. With a content sigh, she then sat upright on her haunches and leaned on my shoulder.

"Don't feel like sleeping?"

"Not really... I've done enough of that for now."

Dash gave me a coy smile as I put an arm around her. She seemed to think for a moment as she rolled her eyes while laughing to herself. Not sure what this about, but she soon turned her attention to Scootaloo. Dash put a hoof under her one of her little wings, and somehow outstretched it.

"Won't be long now and squirt here will be flying..."

"Yeah... It feels funny to say this, but she is growing way too fast."

Dash chuckled lightly at this. "That is pretty weird to say."

After that, Dash let Scoot's wing tuck back on itself. It ended up disturbing her a bit as she uncurled herself a bit. If my hands weren't currently busy, I'd definitely reach out to stroke her back into deep sleep. Dash must have read my mind as she started doing it for me.

Once more I found myself wondering how things could get more perfect than they already are. I had to consider Copper's situation a bit, but Dash seems really calm about it, so he is most likely fine. Which means he is just out doing his own thing. That settles it... I'm calling this moment perfect. I've got my girls all using me as a living pillow, and Copper is living his life. I wonder what the little guy is doing...

Copper woke up a couple hours after he fell asleep. He had no idea how it happened so easily, and chalked it up to him just being more tired from his earlier ordeal than he thought. Bee was still rubbing his back being as patient as she could be.

"S-sorry about that, Bee..."

"It is alright. I rather enjoyed it." Bee leaned up and gave Copper a quick peck before having him get off of her. The fur on their stomachs had gotten a little matted down from pressing into each other for so long. Bee went upstairs and came back down a moment later with a brush. She took a seat in the living room, and began fixing herself up. Copper just used his wings to rustle the hairs a bit to restore their volume. He didn't really care, but then again he still wasn't thinking too clearly right now.

He stood in the kitchen while watching Bee for some time. That unusual pain in his chest returned as he watched her, and it wouldn't go away. It was like his body was angry at itself for a some reason. Copper couldn't make sense of it. With nothing more to do, he got to work cleaning up the remainder of the messes in the kitchen.

"Copper, you don't need to worry about that right now or at all. I can do that much..."

Bee didn't want Copper feeling obligated, but she couldn't bring herself to tackle that mess at the moment. She was honestly rather sore from supporting Copper's weight for so long.

"It's cool. This stuff is easier to clean if it gets done before settling. I'll not be long..."

It was being at her father's all over again. Another pony was taking it upon themselves to clean up after her. Whether it was because it was their job, or they wanted to, it didn't matter. What did matter was that Bee didn't approve. Part of the reason she came to Ponyville was to get over her dependencies. She put down her brush, and forced herself over to Copper. It seemed a little manipulative, but it would probably work.

"I'm a little sore, Copper. Would you mind stopping that, and helping me work out these knots?"

What Copper did next shocked Bee to no end. Without stopping, he used his wings to position her behind him, and began working her back with them. "How's that?"

Bee let out a small, barely audible huff. "Not what I had in mind at all..."

Copper couldn't really hear her over the running water, and just continue on being as oblivious as he could be. Bee wanted to try again immediately, but she to admit that his wings on her back felt really good. So good in fact it made her forget entirely about her previous objective. Copper finished up before Bee could snap herself back out of it. Once she realized this, she started berating herself.

Copper flashed her a warm smile, and then made his way back to the living room. He sprawled on his stomach and let out a long yawn before looking back to the clock that was hanging over the kitchen door. It was getting to be that time to head home. Bee watched his expression go from relaxed to somewhat disheartened, and that didn't help her guilty conscious any. Copper started to get up, but Bee rushed over and pinned him down. Before he could so much as yelp in surprise, she pressed her muzzle into his and held it there for nearly a minute. When she finally stopped, Copper was wide-eyed, and would have been incredibly red if he wasn't always.

"Thanks for coming over, Copper. Sorry you spent most of this time working... But I really enjoyed your company. Will you come back soon?" Bee spoke in a hopeful voice that betrayed her concern.

Copper was still, in no exaggeration of the word; shocked. In the time it took him to find his voice, Bee had begun fretting. Copper's thoughts weren't ones that could be easily explained. A part of his brain was completely shut off. He had no idea what to think. While another part of him was racing with questions, desires, and uncertainty. This plethora of mixed emotions left Copper speechless for far too long.

Bee was about to apologize, but never got the chance. It was all he could bring himself to do, yet it was enough. He gave her long and forceful hug, and told her he had a great time. Copper made sure to give her the biggest most sincere smile he could as he spoke. Bee seemed disbelieving at first, but his smile soon got through to her.

They remained that way for a short while longer, but soon it came time for Copper to get home. It felt weird answering to rules set in place for him. At the same time, though, it felt somewhat nostalgic. With a wave goodbye, and a promise for another day, Copper took off into the sky. His mind abuzz with one question ringing more loudly than the others. Why is he acting this way?

That... Was an interesting evening to say the least. Copper arrived home at a pretty decent hour, but woke up Scoots and AJ by accident. I could see an immediate change in him as he stepped inside too. Dash was giving him a very thoughtful look as well. This was raising more questions than I would have liked. Did Copper get his memories back? If he did, why is he looking so hesitant? And why in all Equestria does he smell like really bad food?

After Applejack woke up a bit, and then realized what was going on, she began bombarding Copper with questions. It made me question whether or not things were actually going as smoothly as I had assumed. Scootaloo was looking troubled by this, so I picked her up, and dismissed ourselves through the back. It wasn't like I didn't want to know what was going on, but I don't want Scootaloo being troubled.

She protested a bit, but I told her it was for the best. Scoots pouted at me a bit after that. It was honestly pretty dang cute to see her puff up like she did. Though I wasn't happy she was upset, but still cute all the same.

Dash poked her head out the back shortly after we stepped out. She told us things had calmed down, and we could come back inside whenever we were ready. Scootaloo jumped off my lap and ran inside immediately. I sat there sighing a bit.

"That girl is going to be trouble when she gets older... I just know it."

With that fear inducing thought I make my way inside. Dash, Applejack, and Scootaloo were now sitting at the dining room table. Copper was clearly the center of attention, though he looked pretty unnerved by it. I couldn't explain it, but my mind was feeling rather foggy. What I mean by that is... Thinking was difficult. Applejack and Dash know what they're doing, and I'll trust Dash wasn't kidding when she said things cooled off, so Scoots shouldn't hear anything she can't handle. It may not have been the most appropriate thing to do, but I got to work on dinner. I could almost literally feel eyes drilling into the back of me as I stood at the counter. Oh the joys of being unsure of what to do!

A conversation started while I worked. Thankfully it wasn't anything too serious. Applejack apparently had her earlier questions sated, and asked Copper what he had been doing all afternoon. He spent it with Bee... Alone... At her place. Ok! I may not be thinking too clearly, but one thing immediately comes to mind! I am too damn young for grandchildren! If Copper wasn't looking so out of it I would lecture that boy's ear off! Shit! I'm starting to sound like MY father! Hahaha! At least that is somewhat amusing!

Copper explained he and Bee had been trying to cook something successfully all day, and was past ready for something that wouldn't hurt going down. Ahhh... A compliment to my cooking. Feels good. Ok, my mood is getting better! I finished up, and we all ate in relative silence. It wasn't due to a bad atmosphere, but more due to the fact that Copper ate like a pig. The poor guy acted like he hadn't had anything decent in days. I don't think I need many guesses to figure out how their attempts at cooking turned out. It made Scootaloo laugh a bit, and I saw something I hadn't in a long time. They smiled at each other. Before this latest ordeal, they were pretty close. Hopefully they can get that back.

After dinner I made Copper take a shower. He seriously smelled like a nightmarish mix of seasonings. I couldn't help but laugh at the poor guy. Scootaloo decided it was late enough, and went to bed. Not before I tucked her in of course. She tried to be coy with me, but a few seconds of tickling got me back in good standings. We parted ways after a little forehead kiss.

Applejack, Dash, and I all went to bed after that. It had been a fun, but very long day. They made their way to the bedroom before I did, and I walked in on them talking about something. The conversation stopped immediately. Applejack once more had that incredibly red look about her. She was twiddling her hooves while having a hard time looking at me. I couldn't help but admire how cute that was, granted I didn't say anything about it. I just needed a good long sleep, and tomorrow I can tackle whatever is going on!

I took my place in the center of the bed, and pulled the girls in close. So ends one of the stranger days I can remember. Copper's business, those three young stallions, Rafe's pup showing up, and Lust bothering me out of nowhere. Yeah... It was a Monday.

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 175: To tell or not to tell /-

Author's notes: Well... As I'm sure plenty of you noticed, there wasn't a chapter yesterday. I'm currently taking on a lot of projects, and just about all of them are writing. I wish I could still devote as much focus to MSL as I have been, but there is a lot that I want to do. It isn't like I even need to say this, but I will anyway. I'm not going to stop writing MSL for anything.

What this means is that it may be that I don't update everyday anymore for a while, and hopefully can update every other day at least. Plus! My college classes are seriously kicking off. I've got tests every week now between all of them, and as much as I love writing, schoolwork has to take the priority. I'm not going to say updates are going to slow down a lot, because the last time I said that it ended up not happening. Just know that if I don't update any particular day, it's probably because I just got too busy. That's all for now. I hope everyone enjoys all the stuff I hint at in this chapter! Or I'm just blatant... Toodles!

* * * *Tuesday, December 30th* * * *

Mmm... Peaceful morning is best morning. I woke up before every pony today, and got breakfast ready. Dash and Applejack were the first ones down, followed by Scootaloo and Copper being the last one up. I made sure to try and get some conversation going. I'm going to have to ask him about Bee sooner or later, but I don't want that to be the first thing we talk about in a while.

"So, Copper... Have any plans for today?"

He had a mouthful of toast at the moment, so I didn't get my answer until he finished. "Not really. I figure I'll just fly around town today. Maybe check out what there is to do around here."

That... That was big city talk. Huh. Dash and Applejack started listing a few things Ponyville has to offer for entertainment. It was honestly pretty weird listening to them. It was all stuff one would expect to find on Earth. Skating, bowling, etc. Copper remained attentive during it, but I could tell he already had something else in mind. That dang kid... He is going to give me a heart attack. I need to sit down and have a talk sometime with Bee as well.

Scootaloo kept her cheeks full throughout breakfast, but started talking once she finished. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be cool if I hang out with some friends today?"

"Hah, yeah. That would be pretty cool." I wonder if she is trying to emulate Dash in her speech as well. Pretty cute in all honesty.

Breakfast finished up, and I got busy cleaning up. Dash and Applejack waved the kids goodbye before making their way back to the kitchen doorway. It was then I noticed something... They were both staring at me.

"Uhhh... Yes?"

Dash had a huge toothy grin on, and Applejack looked like... I don't even know! She looks like a little filly who just got asked out for the first time! I've never seen her this embarrassed!

Dash leaned forward a bit, and pointed at me with her hoof while never losing that almost creepy grin. "You wait right there, Coal. Don't come upstairs... No matter what you hear."

Oh dear god... "Uhhh... Kay?"

"Good!" Dash then turned her attention to Applejack. "Come on, AJ!" Dash started dragging Applejack by her tail, but she never took her eyes off of me. I swear she mouthed something, but I couldn't make it out before she was out of sight!

"I've never been more concerned than I am now..." I quickly finished up cleaning, and made sure the rest of the house was silent. It was barely audible, but I could hear them talking upstairs. Applejack was getting defensive about something, and Dash just kept on laughing.

For whatever reason my old nervous habit of bouncing my foot started up again. "What in Equestria is going on up there..."

I didn't get to think about it long. Dash's voice carried down the stairs as she called out to me. "Coal! Would you come upstairs for a moment?"

"... Yeah... Sure." The walk upstairs had never taken longer than it did right then. I had so many questions, and everything appeared to slow down around me. I have no idea what I was expecting, but I was nervous all the same.

Dash was standing outside our bedroom door in the hallway. She tilted her head a couple times, suggesting I step inside. I wanted to ask what was up, but more than that I wanted to know where Applejack was in all of this. I stepped inside, and found Applejack was hidden completely under the covers.

"AJ?" Dash was snickering behind me as I reached out to uncover her. With one last look back at Dash, I saw she was having the most difficult time suppressing laughter. At least whatever is about to happen is funny... For me too I hope. I pulled off the covers in one quick motion, and... Well... It has been a long time since I passed out.

Scootaloo and Copper walked to Ponyville side by side the entire time. It started out that way because they left at the same time, and Copper didn't fly off because he thought it may be somewhat rude to leave like that. This was his sister after all. Granted he didn't know a thing about her anymore.

It wasn't just awkward for him either. Scootaloo was trying to come up with something to talk about in order to break the uncomfortable silence, but nothing clicked for the longest time. Thankfully, the silence was broken for her.

"So... You're my sister, huh?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Were we close? I mean... Friends?"

"I thought so. We'd study together almost every night, and we'd eat together at lunch while at school..."

"I see, so... I take it you're kinda... Mad at me too..."

"Huh? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm not your Copper anymore. I don't remember anything before last week..."

Scootaloo had to stop and choose her next words carefully. What would be the right thing to say? "It's... It's alright. We aren't going anywhere, so we can just get to know each other again, I guess."

Copper grew a small smile. It seems every pony in that family was understanding. No matter how young. "That sounds nice. So... Would you mind telling me a little bit about the old Copper?"

"You... Want to know about him?"

"It is the least I can do."

It was a little weird, but Scootaloo complied. She had gotten to know Copper as an equal, so her experiences with him were on a much different level than the others. She told him about the stuff they would talk about, and how he had two other friends. Scootaloo went over Applebloom, and did mention Sweetie Belle in passing. She didn't want to tell the current Copper just how much they meant to each other. Especially since he didn't remember. Unsurprisingly, Copper did ask her to go into more detail about Sweetie Belle. It was difficult to do, but Scootaloo complied. Copper listened to every word, and made sure to commit as much to heart as possible. He knew why he wanted to know so much about the old him, but admitting it was something else entirely.

The conversation went on until they arrived in Ponyville. From there they said their goodbyes, and went about their own business.

It was a bold thing to do, but... It had to be done. Copper flew high into the sky, and looked towards Canterlot. "It's high time you get the apology you deserve..." With a deep breath, Copper flapped his wings as hard and as quickly as he could. He needed to be going as fast as possible. After all... Canterlot is a ways away.

"Hey, Twilight! A letter from the princess arrived!" Spike exclaimed while swatting away at the remainder of smoke in his face.

"Thank you, Spike." Twilight had been going over a few other theories about Copper after having woken up that morning. Spike did have to plead for her to go to bed the night before, though.

Twilight took the letter from Spike, and immediately opened it up. As she read, Twilight's eyes grew wide. Spike hadn't been paying her too much attention until then. The look of shock was clear as day. It was concerning him a bit, so he stepped to Twilight's side, and began reading as well. As he finished... He had no idea what to think.

"Twilight?"

"We need to get the basement cleaned out, Spike. She prefers darker places it seems."

Scootaloo was making her way past the market district, and towards the eastern side of Ponyville. She had forgotten her scooter in her rush, but it would only get in the way today. Once she was on a straight path, she buzzed her wings as quickly as she could while leaning forward. The end result was her flying down the road, albeit it wasn't very steady. She made it about fifty feet before losing her balance and plopping to the ground.

She hadn't realized it, but a few passing ponies had been watching her. They giggled a little bit as Scootaloo picked herself up. She blushed a bit, and quickly ran the remainder of the way to her destination.

A simple looking wooden home soon came into view, but with a more unusual sight drew her attention. There was a young pegasus trying his hardest to lift a ten pound weight off the ground by flying. It seemed to mostly serve as an anchor, but he did manage to just barely lift it occasionally.

His eyes were forced closed in concentration, so Scootaloo was able to sneak up on him. After positioning herself behind him, she called out loudly. "Hey, Cloudy!"

Cloudy's concentration broke immediately, and he fell to the ground with a barely audible thud. "Scootaloo! Give me a break here! I almost had it!"

This only made her laugh a bit as she trotted around Cloudy while getting directly in front of him. He was still sprawled out on his stomach, so he had to look up at her. She had a big grin on as she pushed her hoof against his nose, making his face scrunch up.

"That's what you get for practicing without me."

Cloudy just laughed. Scootaloo made it too hard to stay mad. He undid the harness around his back, and dragged the weight behind the house. He came back down a minute later looking like he was almost bouncing on air.

"I love that light feeling after practicing! It's like I can barely stay on the ground!"

Scootaloo couldn't help but chuckle at Cloudy as he bounced about. "Bouncing has never been cooler."

Cloudy immediately stopped. He began rubbing the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "Hahaha! Uhh... I got carried away?"

"Sure, let's go with that." To pick on him some more, Scootaloo began bouncing over to him.

"What? How come you get away with it?"

"Cause I'm cuter."

"Hmph! Says your Dad!"

"Eeeyup!"

"That uhh... Kinda reminds me. Did you umm... Ever ask your Dad how he would feel if... You know..."

Scootaloo went from being bubbly one moment to having a very serious expression the next. She trotted over to Cloudy and put a hoof to his back. "Let me put it like this... If he finds out, it has been nice knowing you."

Cloudy groaned, and plopped back down to the ground. "That bad, huh?"

Scootaloo just laughed and cuddled up next to him. "Yeah... Sort of. He would probably freak out if he knew about... Well, this."

"I'm scared, Scootaloo. I can see it now! We're walking in town, and I give you a quick hug. Your Dad sees it, and all buck breaks loose!" Cloudy was waving his hoof in the air as if to draw out the scene as he spoke.

Scootaloo just laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't be that bad if I asked him not to."

"He would listen?"

"He always has before. He is just pretty protective, and would probably think you're forcing me or something."

"But..."

"No... He would probably freak out unless I stopped him. Although... The only time I've really heard him freak out was when he first found me a long time ago. Hmmm... He did kinda lose it back when you and I didn't really get along, and you pushed me over..."

"Oh come on! Don't bring that up now! I still feel like a jerk for it."

Scootaloo nuzzled Cloudy's cheek for a moment before standing up. He was left looking a little dazed which made her chuckle a bit. "Don't worry about it anymore. Come on! Let's go practice in the park again."

Cloudy stared at Scootaloo for a moment, but eventually stood up while shaking his mane a bit. "Sounds fun! Hmm, want to make it more interesting?"

"Interesting? Like how?"

"Let's race down to the park. If I win... You try to talk your Dad down."

Scootaloo seemed surprised for a moment, but eventually a coy smile grew. "Kay... If I win, though... You have to tell my Dad about us."

"What!? That's a death wish!"

Scootaloo put on a pouty face, and looked away. "Am I not worth it?"

"Don't do that! You know that always gets me!" Scootaloo sniffled a couple times before using her wing to wipe her eye. "Augh! Fine!"

Immediately the pouting ceased and she went back to her normal demeanor, though she was a bit more cheeky about it. "Great! Ready set go!" Scootaloo zipped off for the park immediately.

"What!? No way! Get back here!" Cloudy took off after Scootaloo at top speed. His body felt light from all of that practice, and his longer legs made it rather easy to catch up.

Scootaloo looked right to see him almost neck and neck with her. She once more started pouting, but Cloudy closed his eyes to avoid it. What he didn't realize was that he was heading straight for a fence. He ran straight into it, and fell back groaning a bit.

Scootaloo trotted over to him, and prodded him a couple times. "You alright?" He spouted off some unintelligible babble, but soon returned to his wits... Somewhat.

"Augh... What happened?"

"You got into a fight with a fence and lost." Scootaloo said jokingly as she poked at him some more.

"Why are you poking me?"

Scootaloo shrugged. "I dunno."

Cloudy just laughed as he picked himself off the ground. "I guess we'll say it's my loss. You could have won if you kept on going."

Scootaloo thought for a moment, but shook her head. "Naw. I did kinda get a head start. How about... We both talk to my Dad later?"

"I'm not even sure why he needs to know to be honest... I know he doesn't like me all that much, but if he has to know... Telling him that way sounds good."

"It would be a lot worse if he found out on his own, and I wouldn't say that. He wouldn't like any pony I liked. That's normal... I think."

"Ok... When do you want to tell him?"

"Later. Let's finally get around to practicing! I can't wait to fly!"

Cloudy flicked Scootaloo's mane as he walked past her. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

I can't believe I'm doing this! Should I have asked the others what they thought first? Yeah... But they would have probably told me not to. This needs to be done though. I just hope she doesn't faint this time.

I flew as quickly as I could all the way to Canterlot, and I arrived before noon. I was pretty tired from the long flight, but I need to get this done and over with.

It took me nearly an hour to find Sweetie Belle's house again, but I managed somehow. Now I just have a few things to worry about. I'm sure she doesn't live alone, and I'm not wanting my presence here known by more than just her. Not only that, but what am I going to say? How can you say you're sorry for causing a pony you cared about to disappear forever? Not only all that, but how is she going to take it? She is Scootaloo's age I think, so hopefully she'll be understanding... That is just wishful thinking.

Before I could knock on that same window, these two ponies stepped out of the front door. A white unicorn stallion with a brown mane, and a pink unicorn mare with purple mane. I flew over the roof to hopefully prevent them seeing me. I heard them say goodbye as a young voice responded with a goodbye of its own.

Ok... So that is one less thing to worry about, I guess. Ok! I can do this! Be a stallion, Copper! This is the right thing to do! Once those two ponies were out of sight... I landed at the front door, and rang the bell. "I seriously hope I don't make things worse..."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 176: Too late now /-

Ok! I didn't really pass out! Granted... I may as well have! As soon as I saw Applejack my whole body locked up. I couldn't think... I couldn't move, and the voice in my head wasn't helping things either!

"IF YOU DON'T MAKE A MOVE, I WILL KILL YOU! How often does this happen!? Look at her! LOOK AT HER, DAMNIT!"

Yeah... Lust was spouting off some crap, but I couldn't even pay him any mind. I was hearing his voice echo while Dash was behind me laughing her flank off. I really should have been asking questions as to what was happening, but my eyes were glued onto Applejack.

Socks... They were just socks, but... Hoh mai gawd! They were a light blue that provided a great contrast to her orange coat. It really made her just... Pop out. They even had green vines stitched into them for added flair. It was something so minor... Just socks, but... Damn they made her look good. No... She always looks amazing, but this was like adding a cherry to a sundae. Just... Just that little extra... Wow.

Applejack was on her back on the bed with her hooves tucked into herself. She wasn't wearing her hat, nor the band in her mane so it was flowing across the bed.

"Well don't just stand there! Wh-what do ya think?" Applejack couldn't bring herself to look at me directly. She would occasionally look at me out of the corner of her eye, but immediately looked away when our eyes locked for a moment.

Ok, Coal... Say something... Anything! "Huuh bah wa I... Uhhh..." Great job genius.

"Don't you ruin this for me!"

It took me near three minutes to finally get my wits about me. Dash had reached the stage of laughing where it was so hard, she no longer made any sound. It was just an occasional gasp for air. Applejack looked mortified, and Lust had devolved into crying. No... I'm serious. He was audibly sobbing in my head.

"Host! I beg you! Please! I'll do anything! Oooh why!? Shut up Greed! It isn't funny, man!"

Ok... Now I have to ask myself a very real question. What happens next? "Girls... I... What is going on?"

Applejack rolled onto her side, and gave me a very sad look. "Rarity made these fer me thinkin' y'all would like em. Ah guess they look mighty silly on me, huh?" She gave a light laugh to hide... Disappointment maybe?

"AJ... You... I..." I'm about to do something so crazy... I can't even fathom what is about to happen. I walked over to the doorway, and looked down at Dash who was still laughing. "I need two hours... At least." And then I closed the door.

I could hear Dash calm down instantly on the other side. "What!? Really!? When did you get so gutsy!? Hahaah! I'm going to hang out with Fluttershy. You two don't break anything!"

"Yeah... Have a nice time, Dash..." I knew she was teasing us, but DAMNIT I didn't care!

Applejack went wide eyed as I threw my shirt across the room. "Uhh... Coal?"

"You look beyond amazing, AJ." I immediately put myself atop her. Her back legs were hanging off the end of the bed, and she had rolled onto her back again after I got over her.

Honestly, we were both surprised in this. Applejack was surprised that I liked this... Probably. While I was surprised I didn't even care about the fact Lust was right there!

"I love you, man. This... This is the best day of my life!"

Lust... Shut up if you want this to happen.

* * * *

The wait was killing me! It felt like I rang that bell five minutes ago! Why am I so nervous!? Calm down, Copper! You can do this! Don't do it for yourself, do it for Sweetie Belle and the other Coppers. They were close to her, and I think some closure would do wonders right now.

"Coming!" A voice from behind the door yelled out. "Did you forget some... Thing?"

There she was. I... I can't believe how... No! Calm the hell down! You can do this! Be a stallion damnit! "Hi... Sweetie Belle. Can... Can we talk?"

"Sweetie Belle!? Not again!" She fainted! This is getting to be ridiculous! All this yelling isn't helping either! Some ponies are starting to stare. I best do something or they'll think something is up! "Oh my! You must still not be feeling well! Let me help you to bed!"

I quickly picked her up, and closed the door behind me. My heart is beating out of my chest that was so nerve wracking! Wow she is light... AUGH! What am I thinking!? Have to get her to bed... Which one was her room again? The last time I was here I just flew up to it... I believe it was facing the street, and it was upstairs. I made my way through this very nice looking home. There were very fragile looking decorations everywhere, and a few family pictures to top it off. The walls were a very clean looking white, and the floors were hard wood, so each step I took echoed a bit. I saw some stairs to the right of the entrance past some rooms, and figured that must be it. I made my way upstairs, and checked the first door on my left. It was the same room I had entered before. I was too busy to pay attention to any details before, but it should have been obvious that this was her room. The walls were pink with white trim. There was a dresser across from the door, and a vanity table with a small bench in the right corner along the wall with the door. She had a large canopy bed against the wall to the left. It was white with very delicate lace trim along the canopy itself. Her sheets were a very rich purple... Much like that unicorn's mane... Rarity was her name.

I gently set her down on the bed while trying to figure out what I should do. Who knows how long it took her to wake up last time, but we're alone right now... So I guess there isn't a great hurry. I made sure to unlock her window in case I had to fly away if her parents returned.

"Now what..." There wasn't anything more to do but wait, so I looked around her room a bit. There was a desk to the right of her bed, and there was a book with a pencil sitting open on it. The chair was pulled away a bit, so I guess she must have been writing when I finally worked up the courage to ring the doorbell.

It felt pretty rude, but I peered at the page that was open, and... Wait... Is that my name? Curiosity got the better of me. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I picked up the book and started reading. "It was such a sweet moment. I knew it was wrong for him to be over so late, but having him over made me very happy. I couldn't forget that I was leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow, but Copper made saying goodbye easier. I love those wing hugs. They ma..." It stopped there. I noticed there was a single tear stain on the page across from the one I was reading, and... I... Just... Damnit.

I couldn't stop there. Throwing my morals to the wind even further, I flipped back several pages and began reading again. "It was so scary! Being cold and alone, and Copper was so hurt! I can't even bring myself to talk about his wing. I'll never forgive myself if it doesn't heal. Why did I have to be so stupid? Running off in the forest like that, I was just asking for trouble. It's so selfish of me, but Copper being here makes me feel so much better. My body is cold, but he makes me feel warm. I think this was when I first really started to like him that way."

This... this is horrible. I went back further and read the entire entry from start to finish again and again. "They went through so much!" I couldn't stop myself! I read page after page! The more I read the worse I felt. "He sacrificed himself for her! Oh my... DAMNIT!" I shouldn't have continued! Each page made me break down more and more. The old Copper... He was some kind of a hero. Despite being just a child... He acted so selflessly. You were a better pony than I...

"Mmm... Uhh... H-huh!?"

Crap! She is waking up! I quickly set the book back on the desk, and turned to face her. She was glaring at me with a look of such anger... I can't believe a child could make such a face.

"What were you doing with that?"

"I-I'm so sorry! It was left open, and I got curious, and I..."

She hopped off the bed, and quickly stashed the book away in a desk drawer. After that she let out a soft sigh. Her expression said she was hurting, but that didn't last for long. She looked up at me once more, and with that same almost frightening glare.

"Copper... I really don't... What am I supposed to think here? We go through so much, and then you just throw me away when I wouldn't leave with you. Then you show up later and claim you don't remember anything... What are you going to do this time? How are you going to torture me this time!? I've missed you so much... But..."

"Sweetie Belle... I'm so sorry. I... I have to talk with you about something you aren't going to like, and you'll probably hate me for it, but you deserve to know."

She had started to tear up again, but quickly wiped away what tears had formed. "I'm listening..."

This is the hardest thing I've ever done. I confessed to Dash what had happened with the other Coppers, but now I'm doing it for just a young filly. A filly who had such strong feelings for him too. The explanation seemed to take forever. With every word her face softened from anger, but grew into horror. By the time I finished she was sobbing near uncontrollably and constantly trying to stop her tears.

There was nothing more to say, so... I should have left, but that's the cowards way out. Once she calms down... I know she'll only yell at me, but I have to do what I can. "The little Copper wanted me to give this to you. I'm so sorry, Sweetie Belle." I hugged her close, and wrapped my wings around her. It only made her crying worse, but now she was sobbing into my chest. It muffled her gasps well enough, and yet it only made it hurt more.

This went on for I'm not sure how long. I hadn't realized it until she stopped, but I had been crying a bit myself. Thankfully my face doesn't get red because of my coat, so hiding the tears is all I needed to do. Sweetie Belle looked up at me, but quickly broke the hug by pushing me away.

"I'm so sorry... I'll... I'll leave now. I'm sure you just hate me for this..."

She sniffled a few times in response. I stood up, and started to leave after that, but she stopped me. "Wait... I have to find out something."

"Yes?"

I turned around to find her standing right behind me. Her eyes were red from crying, but they looked determined. What happened next... I... It made things so much worse. She leaned forward and kissed me. It wasn't long, it wasn't hard, but it was... Powerful.

"S-Sweetie Belle!? What are you doing!?"

"Did you feel anything?"

"What? Yes I felt it! But I don't see how..."

"No!" She lifted her hoof up and pressed it into my chest firmly to get my attention. "I mean did you feel something special?"

"I... I... I..."

"Tell me the truth! Don't you dare lie to me!"

My word this girl is terrifying! Her voice still cracks for Equestria's sake! How can one so young and small make me feel like this!? I can't tell her the truth. It would be wrong of me. Lying always puts a bad taste in my mouth, but it's what I have to do. "I... It was a kiss. I-I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel." She put her hoof back to the floor, and looked down. "I'm sorry, Sweetie BeLLE!?" She reared back on her hind legs and wrapped her front around my neck as she hugged me close.

"I told you not to lie! You're not good at it!"

Damnit! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! "P-please stop, Sweetie Belle! This isn't right!"

"Shut up, Copper! You felt it! That means the you I care about is still there!"

"You don't understand! I-I... I have a lover!"

That was probably a mistake! She let go of me, and looked at me with such hurt... It seriously broke me. "Copper... What are you saying?"

"Remember when you first saw me in town? When I was still big? That mare I was with... She is my lover. I can't return your feelings anymore. Besides... It's wrong..."

"No... No! Don't you start saying it's wrong too! Why is it wrong!? If it's wrong, then it's wrong for you to be with that mare too!"

"You don't understand! The Copper you cared about was a child! I don't consider myself one! I thought I was a full grown stallion until Coal told me otherwise! Even so, it would be so wrong for me to return your feelings. I'm an adult! I do adult things! I didn't come here to try and get you back, I came here to apologize!"

Sweetie Belle started crying again, but she didn't take her eyes off me this time. "You can only say that because you don't remember! You still care about me, I know you do! If you could remember everything the way it happened you'd understand!"

"I-I read your book... I know what happened... That wasn't me, Sweetie Belle. That was the old Copper. I'm... I'm not him."

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't have feelings for me."

"Sweetie Belle... Please! I..."

"If you can do it, I'll believe you."

"Ok... Sweetie Belle... I... I don't..." Say it Copper! Say it damnit! FUCK! It happened without my realizing it, I forced my eyes closed and yelled it out. "I don't have feelings for you!" I opened my eyes slowly... Realizing what I had just done. Sweetie Belle was letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks, but had a small smile on.

"I knew it..."

"I-I need to go!" I tried to turn to leave, but she stopped me by just calling out my name.

"Copper." I turned back to her, and even now I'm not sure why. She quickly hugged me once more... And thanked me for stopping by. No! No! No no no no no!

"You know I'm not changing my mind on this, Sweetie Belle..."

"That's alright... I'll change your mind, and I already know how I'll do it."

"You... You can't be serious?"

"Until you can tell me that you don't love me, and mean it... I know it's still you. You're too honest for your own good, Copper... Thanks for that..."

I couldn't take it anymore! I ran down the stairs and out the door! I didn't feel guilty anymore, but now I'm scared to death of what she was talking about! Should I not have done this? It's too late for that now... But I hope I did the right thing.

Author's notes: Been a while since the last closing notes, huh? Anyway, do you guys want the AJ/Coal segment written out? I'm up for writing it if you guys want it. A comment will do, thanks! Hope you enjoyed the drama! I can't wait to take a break from it! Anyway, I'll see you guys next time! Take it easy!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 177: Making Plans /-

Author's notes: Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I did end up writing the Coal/AJ segment out. It is the very last portion of the chapter, so once you hit the warnings you can call it good if you don't want to read it. I'm going to finish up studying for a test I have tonight now. Wish me luck!

"Bwahaha! You should have seen his face! He freaked! Ahahaha!"

"Oh my goodness... D-don't you think that was... Rather private?"

"Awww, he won't mind, Fluttershy!"

Dash had to get word of Coal's reaction out, and told herself it was funny enough to tell every pony about it. Fluttershy was the first stop. They were sitting inside the cottage sipping on hot chocolate. Dash had hers in her wing while she flailed her hooves about telling the story. Fluttershy was using hers to hide her increasingly reddening face.

"It feels so great not hiding my relationship anymore, Fluttershy! It's like a weight has been lifted off my wings!" Dash flared her wings in excitement, and ended up spilling a bit of her drink by accident. "Oops! Sorry! I'll get that cleaned up in ten seconds flat!"

Fluttershy was about to tell her it was alright, but Dash was true to her word. She flew into the kitchen and came back out with a paper towel while getting it cleaned up all in under ten seconds. Granted... She did topple over a few things due to her speed.

"Ahhaha! I'll taken care off all that too."

Fluttershy just smiled as she got up to assist her friend. "So, Dash... Do you have any plans for New Years?"

"Huh? Wait... What is today?"

"It's the thirtieth..."

"Oh ponyfeathers! I totally forgot!" Dash quickly finished picking up, and flew over to the couch to think. "It's too late to make plans anywhere... I'm sure most places are full..."

"Dash..."

"I don't think anything is coming to town this year, so can't do that..."

"D-dash..."

"Maybe Canterlot has something going on..."

"Dash!"

"Huh? What, Fluttershy?"

"S-sorry... Didn't mean to yell, but uhm... I have an idea for what we can do. If you you'd like to anyway."

"Sure! What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could get the girls and Coal for a fun evening together."

"That... That sounds so awesome! I can see it now! Getting Coal so drunk he can't think straight! Ahahaha! He would be such a laugh!"

"Oh my... That sounds... Well... That does kind of sound like fun. He wouldn't get mad at us, though... Right?"

"Coal get mad at us? That's a laugh! I'm sure he won't mind. If anything, he'd probably be happy to see every pony some more. We hardly get to hang out either, so this is totally awesome!"

"Oh I'm so glad you like it! I umm... I haven't asked the others yet, so... Want to do that now?"

"Yeah! Let's get going." Dash was beaming by this point. She quickly rushed out the door, but slowly came back into Fluttershy's view in the doorway. "Uhh... Hahah... Who are we going to first?"

Fluttershy brought a hoof up to her muzzle, and giggled quickly. "I haven't seen Rarity in a while..."

"Ok, cool! Let's get going."

"So, AJ... What made you decide to wear these?" I asked as I traced up Applejack's chest and then under her leg with my hand.

"Rar' made em fer me, and Dash talked me inta' wearin' em..."

I don't think I'll ever completely understand the heart of a mare. We've been together before, but now is the time she looks embarrassed? I have to admit that her embarrassed face does look adorable, though.

I leaned in and pecked the end of her nose before switching to my elbows for support. It put our faces a lot closer, and that is never a bad thing. "Rarity, huh? I take it you told her about some of the images you saw behind your door."

"Ah hope ya don't mind none..."

"It doesn't bother me, AJ." I then moved down a bit to give her a proper kiss. "I'm glad you did, though. You look amazing..."

Applejack chuckled at that. "They're just socks... Ah don't really see the big attraction..."

"I'll admit to being a little... Weird, but the fact you put them on with me in mind is what I really like. Call me selfish, but it makes me very happy."

Applejack beamed up at me. She then put her hooves behind my shoulders, and pulled me down.

Fluttershy and Dash were making their way from the cottage through Ponyville towards Rarity's boutique. The town was alive with the hustle and bustle of many a pony going about their business.

"It looks like every pony is really busy today, Dash..." Dash wasn't paying attention. Her mind was filled with various devious plans on what to do with an inebriated Coal. "Dash?" Fluttershy gave her a quick poke to get her attention.

"H-huh? What? Oh... Sorry, Fluttershy! I was just thinking about some stuff."

"It's fine..."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Their minds abuzz with thoughts of tomorrow night. The boutique came into view, and Dash quickly lost control of her excitement. She leapt off the ground and shot straight through the door. A loud slam echoed through the boutique; alerting Rarity who was in the back room to their presence.

She poked her head out from behind some long purple curtains that hung to the floor, and was about to yell at whoever entered so distastefully until she noticed it was Dash.

"Oh my! Dash if I have asked you once I've asked you dozens of times, please don't come barging through the door!" Rarity then flipped her mane in an attempt to calm herself. "Now then... Is there anything I can do for you, darling?"

Dash had a big toothy grin on her face as she trotted right up to Rarity. "Yeah! Fluttershy and I are wanting to get every pony together for a New Years get together. It should be so awesome!"

Rarity was a little taken back by Dash's outburst, but quickly recovered. "That does sound like a good time..."

"We'd love for you to join us. If you aren't busy of course. I'm sure you probably already have plans..." Fluttershy stated while stepping beside Dash.

"Actually, I don't, darling. I've been awful busy lately, and just didn't have the time. When and where is the party being held?"

Dash raised a hoof to respond, but then brought it to her mouth in thought. "We uhh... Haven't really thought of that. Maybe Twilight's?"

"We don't know if she wants to join us, though? We could have it at my cottage, but we'd have to be quiet for Angel..."

While Dash and Fluttershy were contemplating, Rarity gave a small laugh to get their attention. "Why not just have it at Coal's... Your place, Dash?"

"That could work... Ahh, but Scootaloo will be there! Coal wouldn't lighten up if he was worrying about her the entire time."

"I wouldn't mind letting her stay with me. You and the others can have a nice time, really." Fluttershy stated, albeit hesitantly.

Dash quickly put a hoof around her friend, and pulled her into a sideways hug. "Don't worry about it! We'll figure something out, but my place is probably for the best. We may not be able to go crazy, but it'll still be fun. Can we expect you there, Rarity? Oh... I'd guess anytime tomorrow afternoon would be good."

"That sounds wonderful, darling. I'd love to attend."

"Great! We'll see you there!" Dash turned to leave, but quickly remember something else worth talking about. "Oh! Rarity! I talked AJ into wearing those socks you made her!"

Rarity's face lit up immediately. With a bubbly giggle she ran up to Dash and stopped directly in front of her. "Tell me everything! Did Coal see them? What was his reaction? Oooh I simply must know!"

Dash looked over to Fluttershy who already knew what to expect. It was Dash's way of giving her a silent warning, because she wanted to tell Rarity as badly as she wanted to hear it. "Well..." Dash started tapping her chin with her hoof while looking away. She peeked out of the corner of her eye to see Rarity starting to lose it.

"Oh please tell me, Dash! Please oh please oh please oh please!"

"Bwahaah! Coal lost it when he saw them! They're just socks, but he clearly liked them! You should have seen his face! It was hilarious!"

Dash once more lost herself to laughter. It was so infectious Fluttershy and Rarity soon lost themselves to it as well. Rarity was the first one to recover from the group fit. She giggled a moment to herself before coming up with another idea. "Dash... Would you like a set?"

This caused Dash's laughing to cease instantly. "What!?"

"Would you like for me to make you some as well? I notice AJ isn't with you... And you did say Coal liked them..."

Fluttershy whimpered while hiding her flushed face as Dash picked herself off the ground. Her face was just as red, but she rubbed the back of her head to try and look nonchalant. "Hahah... Well umm... If uhh..."

Rarity put her hoof to Dash's mouth to silence. "I'll have them ready for you soon. Do be sure to tell me all the fun bits after you show them off, darling. Now then! I'm going to finish up some work, so I'll see the both of you tomorrow night!" Rarity flashed them a quick smile as she ran back behind the curtains to finish up her work.

Dash and Fluttershy sat in the lobby for several minutes before calming down, and then excusing themselves.

"So umm... Hahah... Who should we ask next?" Dash asked while trying to remain as casual as possible.

"Oh umm... M-maybe Pinkie?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!"

Dash and Fluttershy made their way to Sugarcube Corner in a rush. The outside of the building was crowded with several ponies waiting for their various orders.

"Maybe we should come back later, Dash... Pinkie is probably very busy..."

Dash didn't care for that idea. It felt like quitting, so she racked her brain for another option. She noticed a second floor window was open, and she got an idea. "Wait right here, Fluttershy." With that, Dash leapt into the air and soared through the window.

She landed in Pinkie's bedroom, and the sight of Gummy sitting in the middle of the room; staring at her. "Hey, Gummy! Pinkie downstairs?" Gummy merely blinked in response. "Haahah! That's what I thought. Later, Gummy!"

Dash made her way out of Pinkie's room, and then down the stairs towards the entrance. Before she even reached the stairs, the sound of dozens of ponies talking filled her ears. She continued on regardless. The sheer number of ponies picking up and making orders was incredible. Mrs. Cake was sitting on a stool at the counter; handling the business end of things while Pinkie and Mr. Cake took care of baking and bringing out the orders.

Dash was fairly hesitant to bother them at the sight of Mrs. Cake rubbing her belly between customers. "Getting to be pretty close..." Dash mused to herself. She then turned her attention to the kitchen. Pinkie could be seen for brief moments as the swinging doors were knocked open by Mr. Cake bringing out an order. Dash didn't want to disturb the Cakes, so she decided to be a little more discreet. She backed up on the stairs, and flew upside down while putting her hooves on the ceiling. She crawled overhead every pony before slipping into the kitchen when the moment presented itself. Dash kept to the ceiling as she moved closer to Pinkie. Mr. Cake was helping with a carryout order, so this was the best chance Dash would get.

"Psst! Pinkie!"

Pinkie was standing on her back hooves as she worked with various ingredients and cooking utensils on the counter. She leaned up quickly while keeping her front hooves planted firmly where she last had them. There was a sack of flour to her left, and Pinkie stared at it for several seconds. "Madame le Flour?" Dash groaned; alerting her presence more clearly to Pinkie. "Huh? Dashie? What are you doing up there? Are you pretending to be a spider?"

"What? No! Pinkie! I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me and the others for a New Years party tomorrow night at my place."

"Your place? Is Twilight going to use that cloud spell again? Ooh! We could use the hot air balloon to get up there too!"

Dash ran a hoof over her face while stifling another groan. "No, Pinkie. I mean Coal's place."

"Oooooh..." Pinkie giggled as Dash's words clicked. "I'd love to, Dashie!"

It was at this point Mr. Cake could be heard stepping back inside the shop. "I better get going. I'll see you then, Pinkie." Dash started crawling back the way she had come, but Pinkie called out to her.

"Why didn't you just use the back door?"

Dash immediately fell from the ceiling, and landed on her back with her legs sticking straight into the air. "Augh!" She got onto her hooves, and then quickly ran out through the back.

Mr. Cake stepped inside the kitchen just as the back door swung closed. "Pinkie? Was that Rainbow Dash?"

Pinkie just laughed at the confused face Mr. Cake was making, and went back to work.

Before he could press further, Mrs. Cake called out for the next order. "Coming!"

"Are you excited to spend some time in Ponyville, Kriss?"

"I don't underssstand why I have to go there..."

"It'll be good for you. I worry you are becoming a bit of a recluse."

Celestia was sitting in her private chambers looking over various pieces of paperwork. It was a tedious task, but it was necessary. Kriss was crawling on the walls in a sort of panic. She had hatched in Celestia's care, and that was all she knew. Leaving said care was the last thing she wanted.

"Could I perhapsss jussst come out of the lower chambersss more? Maybe talk with sssome of the guardsss?"

Celestia smiled as she set down her work, and levitated Kriss onto her desk. "Don't worry. I'm leaving you in the care of my most faithful student. I have no doubt you'll be very happy during your stay." Celestia then gave Kriss a gentle pat with her hoof. "Besides, it is only temporary."

Kriss tucked her tail against her chest, and held it close with all three sets of her legs while pouting a bit. "If you insssissst. When do I have to go again?"

"January second. I imagine my dear student will be busy with her friends before then. I certainly hope so anyway."

"Thanks for waiting, Fluttershy. Pinkie said she'd be there. I guess that means Twilight is the only pony left."

Fluttershy smiled with a gentle nod. "I hope she isn't too busy to make it..."

"Once she hears my plan for Coal I'm sure she'll be pumped to go!" Dash started chuckling to herself as more thoughts of potential shenanigans filled her mind. Fluttershy was starting to get a little worried at what all Dash had in mind.

They arrived at the library to hear Twilight and Spike talking. Without any hesitation at all, Dash let herself in. Twilight and Spike were deeper into the library; standing outside the basement door.

"Has it been thoroughly cleaned, Spike?"

"Yeah, I got that taken care of."

"Do we have the... Bleh... The meat stored down there?"

"It isn't that bad, Twilight."

"Y-you didn't eat any, did you!?"

"What!? No! Of course not! I just meant it wasn't that bad handling the stuff."

Twilight let a long sigh of relief, and then noticed Dash approaching from her left. "Dash? Is something going on again?"

Dash ignored the comments about the meat she'd heard. She was curious, but her objective was more important. With a big smile, Dash put an arm around Twilight. "Twilight, you are the last pony that needs to accept an invitation to a New Years party at my place. All the others are going to be there, so stop whatever you're doing tomorrow afternoon, and help me make that a night we won't soon forget!"

Spike immediately threw up his claws and backed away from the two. "Count me out if you're going to be drinking! The last time Twilight had any... Buhhuh... Still have nightmares..."

Twilight's face immediately went red, and she turned from Dash to glare at Spike. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Oh right right! Not that bad at all!" Spike waved his claws in front of himself in an attempt to seem agreeable. Twilight turned back to Dash, and Spike took that moment to give Dash a silent warning. He pointed at Twilight, and then pretended to take a drink. From there he started acting tipsy and suggested that he was yelling a lot.

Dash took her hoof off of Twilight, and fell to the floor in one motion as she succumb to another fit of laughter. Fluttershy was standing a couple feet behind her, and caught sight of Spikes little act as well. She had her hoof to her mouth trying to suppress her giggles as well. Her cheeks were protruding with the trapped air begging to escape.

Twilight looked at the two with an exasperated expression. "What is so funny?" She turned back to Spike who froze in the last position he was in. He was on one foot while balancing himself with his tail as he had been flailing his arms. "Spike..."

"Hahaha..." He quickly he corrected his posture, and twiddled his claws while trying to look innocent. "Yeah..."

Twilight didn't press what he was doing, but she knew. She turned back to Dash who had just gotten over her latest fit, and was picking herself off the ground. "That does sound like a lot of fun, Rainbow. I'd love to come, and don't worry..." Twilight looked back at Spike once more. "I'm not THAT bad."

Rainbow just smiled, and waved a hoof dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Twilight! Be at Coal's tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be there. Should I bring anything?"

"AJ and I can take care of that. Just show up and expect to have an awesome time!"

"I better get some stuff done then. Spike! We've got more to do!"

With that Dash and Fluttershy quickly dismissed themselves. With every pony invited, neither were sure what to do next.

"What do you want to do now, Dash?"

"Let me grab some bits, and then we can start getting stocked up for tomorrow night. I'll meet you... At Ponyville fountain in just a few minutes."

Fluttershy and Dash then parted ways as Dash made her way back home. She looked up at the sky and figured it had been at least a couple hours by this point. "Hope I don't walk in on anything... Or do I?" Dash chuckled at her own joke as she sped off for home.

* * * * WARNING! SEX SCENE STARTS HERE! WARNING! * * * *

Thank God Lust is staying silent for this! I haven't gotten to kiss AJ like this in a long time. Wow she tastes good. AJ is being awfully docile with me, though. I broke the kiss to get a good look at my lover beneath me.

Her eyes were ever so gently closed. Her ears were down, but barely visible with her long mane spread across the bed. The most adorable part, though, was how her mouth still hung open slightly from our earlier kissing. A thought occurred to me while I was staring at her: AJ does so much for every pony. Even now she is doing this for me, but I have to imagine she is very tired. This hardly seems like enough to show my thanks, but I'm going to make sure she comes out of this feeling relaxed.

AJ seemed to be waiting for me to start kissing her again, but I had other plans at this point. I took her back left leg in my hands, and began massaging every inch of it.

She opened her eyes, and lazily looked up at me. "Coal..."

"Just relax, sweetheart. Let me pay you back for getting to see you look so cute before we go any further."

AJ didn't seem to completely understand, but that's alright. As the seconds turned into minutes, I could visibly see her relaxing. The muscles in her legs went soft, and I sort of lost myself to their shape. Not even two years ago I thought digitigrade legs were just cute, but now that they're on my mare... Well, I think sexy would be a good word for them. While at the same time they're still adorable. How can something be so cute and attractive at the same time? Who knows?

After having worked both her back legs, Applejack was looking to be on the verge of sleep. I'd prefer if she was awake to enjoy this, so I decided a bit of a surprise may be in order. I got onto my knees, and gave her opening one light lick. Applejack's whole body twitched in response. Her eyes were fluttering, and she brought a hoof to her mouth to contain her gasps. I can always get back to massaging her after this, so best not tease her... This time.

While running my hands up and down her hips and thighs, I continued to lick her folds and occasionally pull back my tongue to plant a kiss against it. I'm not sure why I do that, but it just seems right. Her body told me she liked it at least. With every pass of my tongue, or every stroke of my hands against her, she'd twitch or her hips would pump against me. As she was getting closer and closer to release, she reached down and took hold of my hand in her hooves. The socks felt a little funny, but they were still very soft and warm. Every time I'd lick her in just the right way, she'd kiss or moan into my hand. The position I was in was unusual, but it didn't matter. She was happy, so I was happy.

It didn't take long from then for her thighs to squeeze my head as she finished, but I wasn't through there. After her climax passed, and she went limp on the bed, I resumed my earlier massage. My next goal was her stomach and chest. It is definitely the softest part of her body. When we cuddle in bed, I can always feel it pressing against me. I can't get enough of the way it feels. Her soft hairs gently gliding through my fingers as I rub her. The way her chest slowly rises and falls with every passing second. Least of all the warmth I can feel in my palms.

Applejack was staring at me the entire time. Not a wide eyed stare, but she wouldn't look away from me. She is probably wondering what I'm doing, but can't bring herself to ask. That thought makes me laugh, but it's fine. Once I felt she had been massaged enough there, I moved on to her neck and shoulders. It was difficult to do, but massaging her there put me in a better position to lean down and kiss her every so often. I did have to put most of my weight into my lower back, but it was worth it. The smile she was giving me was worth any soreness I may feel later.

After I worked her neck and shoulders, I carefully rolled her onto her stomach. She rested her head against the bed, and looked back at me out of the corner of her eye. Before I started, I leaned down and kissed behind her ears in acknowledgement. Her eyes slowly closed as I began working the muscles in her back. They were surprisingly relaxed already, but I still gave them the same attention I did everything else. Admittedly, I did have a little too much fun rubbing her flanks, and she knew it. Applejack just laughed at me as I tried to look innocent, but we both knew what this was.

With her back legs hanging off the end of the bed, this put her in a wonderful position for us to get started. I'm not sure how long I had been doing this, but surely there was still plenty of time.

As my hand made it to my pants button, the bedroom door flung open. Dash immediately stepped in, and yelled out: "Done yet!?" She took one look at Applejack near passed out on the bed, and then back to me. "Dang... I thought I said not to break anything."

I was speechless... Mortified... And being yelled at...

"Great! You took too damn long, and now we're both blue!"

I took one look back at Applejack, who was giving me an apologetic look from what I could tell. I could only chuckle to myself as I went over and picked up my shirt. "Worth it."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 178: Pretty Awesome Family /-

Author's notes: Nearly a week since the last chapter... I... I... I have no words to explain how unacceptable that is! At least after next week finals are over. Hope this chapter was worth the wait!

I can't believe this... Dashie... You have got to have the WORST timing ever! "Welcome home, Dash..." I was worried she would catch sight of my... Frustration, so I held my shirt over my mid section. Maybe this way she won't be able to see it.

"I know, right!? But come on! It doesn't matter! You've been with her! She won't care if you finish up with AJ! I'm begging you, Host! Please don't walk away from this!"

Dashie was talking at the same time Lust was, so I didn't really catch all of what either of them were saying. She apparently needs AJ and her cart for something.

"Come on, AJ! Get out of bed!" Dash took hold of Applejack by her leg, and dragged her off the bed. Applejack landed on the floor, and immediately fell to her stomach. Maybe I did too good a job...

"Dash... Ah'm gonna need ta' have ah few words with ya." Applejack managed to stand up, but she still seemed rather woozy. After a quick stretch she was alright, though.

"Huh? Alright... What do you want to talk about?" Dash seemed to have no idea what had just happened, but I'm not mad at her of course. Applejack turned back to me, and gave me the most apologetic look I've ever been given.

"It's fine, AJ. You girls have a good time... With whatever it is you're doing. I'm uhh... I'm just going to take care of some things." They both left shortly after that. Applejack was looking back towards me the entire time. I felt it was an unspoken agreement to try again later.

"You better hope it is! I can't remember the last time I was this sore! Wrath! Can you please get Greed to shut the fuck up!? I swear to Host he isn't helping!"

You... Use my title as an expletive?

"What? Who cares about that! You seriously need to get in the bathroom and take care of this! Or do it right here, I don't care either way!"

That isn't going to happen. I can just see me trying to get this done, and you're grunting in my head.

"... To be fair... I probably would."

I'm just going to try and take my mind off of this. You uhh... I don't even care. As long as you aren't bitching at me for this you do what you want.

"That's cold, Host. AUGH! Has anybody seen Empathy!? That dainty bastard needs to help me with this!"

No... You aren't...

"Hold on a minute, Host. He what? When? Damnit! Which way did he go? Craap!"

Lust! You are not considering doing what I think you are!

"It's not gay, man. It's masturbation."

I... I'm not getting involved in this. After that last line from Lust, things went quiet. I'm incredibly concerned with what may be going on, but it's better to not think about it.

With the girls out of the house... Not really anything more to do around here. Scootaloo is out playing, and Copper is probably with Bee. I do need to talk with her, but... I'm just not up to it at the moment. I think a good walk around town would help clear my head... And hopefully get my mind off of the immense discomfort I'm feeling right now.

I think I'm starting to get used to the cold again. I considered grabbing my coat, but as soon as I stepped outside I knew I didn't need it. I'm not sure if it is because my heart is still racing a bit from earlier, or what; but it doesn't matter. The cold air felt really good against me, and... It was helping with my... Problem. Thankfully, by the time I was just outside of town that problem had been settled. Which is a very good thing too. The town was very busy with ponies going here, there, and everywhere.

"Is something going on?" I wasn't sure if I was just missing the obvious, or what; but it seemed like they were all preparing for something. As I was making my way through the market, I caught sight of the girls with Fluttershy. Dash was pulling a cart with various items in it. She seemed to be talking to Applejack with a lot of emotion. Her expression came across as a mixture of apologetic and... Maybe frustrated. I hope Applejack didn't give her a hard time about what happened. I'm over it for the most part. They did seem to be having a good time regardless, so I let them be.

It wasn't much later that I caught sight of Nutmeg working at the cafe'. She was busy, so I didn't bother her. She did notice me, and we both gave little waves. Ahhh... This was a good idea. Now this is the kind of life I've always wanted. Just walking around town with nothing to do, nowhere to go, and it's just peaceful.

I was feeling a bit nostalgic, and figured I'd make my way down to the park Dash and I practiced flying a long time ago. It doesn't hold the best memories for me, but those moments of getting closer to Dash were great. Hahah... I remember when she crawled under me to test my weight. That was hilarious. Ahhh... Love that pony. As I was getting closer and closer to the park, however; I could hear two young voices. Out of sheer curiosity I kept heading that way, but I was not prepared for what I saw. Scootaloo was with Cloudy... And they were for lack of a better word... Flying.

Cloudy was a lot steadier than Scootaloo was, but I was still so damn impressed with her! She was really giving it her all! It was clearly difficult, but she was still managing to fly in a figure eight formation. Cloudy was doing the same, but his was a lot smoother. He's older, so it makes sense I suppose, but wow... That's my little girl flying right there.

There was a tree just a few feet away from me. I made it my perch so to speak, and relaxed while I watched them. They would take a break for a few minutes at a time, but then get back after it. I feel bad knowing I've missed a lot of Scootaloo's growing up. Hopefully now that things are calming down, I can be a proper dad.

I watched them from my tree for probably about an hour. Near the end of the hour, Scootaloo let herself fall to the ground. She was definitely exhausted. They had been giving each other little pep talks for the majority of the time, but now their conversation was shifting to something more casual.

"Ahhh... I'm beat. You keep practicing, Cloudy. I'm going to rest for a minute." Scootaloo then sprawled out on her belly. Most of the snow had melted around here by this point, and thankfully there was at least some dead grass under her. Getting mud or other dried stuff out of a pony's coat is difficult... I know.

I can't say I liked Cloudy at first, but he is turning out to be a pretty good friend. Granted I'm not too happy Scootaloo is out here alone with a boy. They're just kids, though, so nothing to worry about there. Anyway, Cloudy stopped practicing, and joined Scootaloo on the grass.

"I'm really tired too. I wanted to stop a while ago, but I didn't want to stop before you did."

Cloudy was being sincere here, but Scootaloo started getting rather... Cheeky. "Oh? You wanted to make sure you did better than me, huh?" She then gave him a quick jab with her hoof right into his shoulder.

"Ow! Come on, Scoots, you know I didn't mean it like that."

I can't believe Scootaloo is already capable of manipulating boys like this. I... I'm so far past concerned for the future. She laughed for a moment, and then... Cuddled up next to him. No...

"I know. It's just funny when you get worked up." Please no... Scootaloo! What are you doing!? She tucked her back legs under herself, and then nuzzled her body into Cloudy's. F-from there she rested her head on his front legs that were out in front of him. I... I...

"You get me worked up, and then you start doing stuff like this. You pick on me too much, Scoots."

"Haahah! It's fun, though!"

"Ha, yeah... It is."

Cloudy! What are you doing!? He put his wing over her, and then rested his head over the back of her neck. I can't believe this! That's my little girl, and she is getting cuddly with a boy! Augh! I couldn't help but sniffle a bit. "I've heard that line... They grow up so fast so many times, but... Damnit I wasn't ready for this."

I'd seen enough. Without alerting any attention to myself, I crawled out of the tree and made my way back towards town. "I need a walk after my walk... Life is complicated." I think I'm making the right choice by not bothering them. Scootaloo is a smart girl, but even more so than that... She'd probably be pissed at me if she knew I watched them. Around me she is as innocent and sweet as she can be, but it seems she is going to be a bit of a... What's the right word... Firecracker! That's it. Anyway, It's probably best to trust Scootaloo... And I suppose Cloudy by association.

I need to stop worrying. After spreading my arms wide, and taking in a deep breath, I slid my hands in my pockets while casually making my way back to town. "Hmm... I wonder what the girls are up to..."

Applejack waited until Dash brought her outside to say anything, but that ultimately only gave her more time to dwell on what had just happened. "What in the hay were ya thinkin', Dash?" Dash didn't even have time to turn around before Applejack started questioning and berating her some more. "What was so gosh dang important that ya couldn't knock first? Ya came in at the worst possible time."

Dash looked to Applejack with a confused tilt. "What are you talking about, AJ? Coal was getting dressed..."

"No... No he wasn't." Applejack raised an eyebrow, and waited patiently for Dash to put two and two together.

It took her a minute, but the gears started turning. "Wait... If he wasn't... Then... Oh..." Dash immediately gave Applejack a very large grin as her face went a deep red. "Heheh... Sorry about that... I guess I got a little carried away."

"Ah'd say so, but ya shouldn't be sayin' sorry ta' me. Iff'n ya catch mah drift."

Dash stood there for a moment longer, but once more everything fell into place. "Oh my gosh! Coal is probably so angry at me!" Dash rubbed her temples with the flats of her hooves as she groaned. "I got so caught up with New Years, and I just..."

Applejack cut her off at the mention of the event. "Wait ah moment. That is comin' up, isn't it? Is that what got ya in such a rush?"

"Yes... After I left a while ago I went to Fluttershy's like I said. She thought it would be nice for all of us and Coal to spend New Years together. We've already invited every pony else, and they're all looking forward to it. I came home to get some bits for the fun stuff, but then I also figured we'd need your cart..."

"And that's why ya rushed in like ya did?" Dash offered a gentle nod in response. "That does sound like ah lot of fun... Ah understand now. Let's head down ta' the farm and pick it up. Where is this bein held anyway?"

Dash gave a toothy grin, and pointed to the house behind them. "Here..."

Applejack froze for a moment. She started to say something, but quickly put a hoof to her mouth in thought. "Hmm... Did ya think at all about Scootaloo bein here?"

"I did, but I'm not sure what to do about it..." Dash once more offered a pitiful smile as Applejack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmmm... Well... We could always ask Granny ta' watch after her fer the night. She'd get ta' spend the night with Applebloom, so she'd probably have ah good time."

"That's an awesome idea, AJ! That was like... The only problem Fluttershy and I could think of. Ooh! That reminds me! She is waiting for me back in Ponyville. I don't like keeping my friends waiting, so let's go get that cart!"

A few different thoughts crossed Applejack's mind, but she decided to put them off until later. Dash was clearly excited for this, and admittedly she was too. It hadn't been all that long since she and the girls all got to hang out together, but it ended very poorly last time. This time, however; there shouldn't anything to spoil their good time.

Applejack and Dash made it down to the farm fairly quickly. Dash flew straight to the barn, and beckoned Applejack to follow. "Come on, AJ! What are you waiting for?"

An almost unnoticeable grin grew as Applejack made her way to the farmhouse. "Ah'm goin ta' make sure Granny is up fer watchin' Scootaloo and Applebloom. Go ahead and hook up to the cart, and Ah'll meet ya out here in ah few minutes."

"I'm pulling it?" Dash almost whined as she looked inside the barn.

"It's how ya can apologize fer interruptin' Coal and me earlier."

Dash's ears drooped as she kicked up some dust dismissively. "Fine..." She then looked up at Applejack while pouting. She extended her bottom lip, and let it quiver as her eyes got a little misty.

Applejack shook her head and let out a throaty chuckle. "That only works on Coal, ya know?"

Dash immediately ceased the act and let out a groan as she made her way into the barn. Applejack couldn't help but chuckle. She then made her way inside the house.

As soon as she stepped inside, Applebloom ran right into her. "Oof!" She recoiled from the impact, and fell onto her back.

Applejack was merely pushed back a bit, but the surprise of it left her stunned for a moment. With a rapid shake of her head, she snapped herself out of it. "Y'all alright there, Applebloom?" She asked while helping her little sister to her hooves.

Applebloom rubbed her noggin, and straightened her bow before speaking. "Ah'm fine."

"Where ya runnin' to in such ah hurry? Ah thought y'all would be with Scootaloo today..."

Applebloom was about to say something, but then groaned. "Again!? Ah swear she hangs out with him all the time lately!"

"What are ya goin on about?" Applejack had an idea, but if Applebloom was going to confirm it before she asked, that would make things easier.

"Scootaloo n' Clou..." Applebloom shoved a hoof in her mouth before finishing Cloudy's name, but Applejack knew who it was.

"Ah think Ah know what is goin on here, but why don't y'all fill me in on it just in case." Applejack motioned for Applebloom to sit at the kitchen table, and she obeyed... Albeit reluctantly.

"Scootaloo ain't in any trouble, is she?" Applebloom asked with a hint of concern.

"Not at all, sugarcube. Ah'm just wantin' ta' know that yer alright more than anythin."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... What with Sweetie Belle leavin', and Scootaloo hangin' around ah new friend, Ah just want ta' know that yer not lonely er nothin'." Applejack grabbed a couple bottles of apple juice out of the fridge, and took a seat with Applebloom at the table. Dash had gotten hooked up to the cart, and was beckoning Applejack to join her outside. Applejack responded by waving her hoof at her, and mouthing for her to hold on.

Appblebloom twiddled her hooves while swinging her legs as she thought of a proper response. The sheer time it took told Applejack enough, but Applebloom did finally answer. "Some days r' easier than others. It just ain't fair..."

Applejack wanted to let her know it's alright, but she had to stop and think for a moment herself. Applebloom had two close friends. One moved, and the other is busy with a different kind of friend from time to time. It really isn't all that fair.

"Ya know, sugarcube... Yer more than welcome at Coal's any time..." Applebloom looked up at her big sister with a large smile and a gentle nod. Applejack reached out, and rustled Applebloom's mane a bit. This got a small giggle out of her before she gave her big sister an exceptionally tight hug.

"Thanks, AJ..."

"Anytime, sugarcube. Now then... Ah actually stopped by ta' see if Granny would be willin ta' watch Scootaloo tomorrow night. Is she up?"

"Tomorrow night? Wait... Y'all ain't gonna be drinkin fer New Years, are ya?" Applejack's cheeks went rosey as she averted her eyes from Applebloom's stare.

"W-well..."

"Granny is lookin' at one of the old picture books upstairs." Applebloom then jumped onto the floor with a light clop echoing throughout the room. She looked back at her sister with a knowing smile, and quickly trotted out the door.

Applejack pondered where she was going in such a hurry, but then remember Dash was in one herself. She hastily made her way upstairs in search for Granny. She was sitting on her bed with a red photo album in front of her.

"Hey there, Granny." Applejack hollered upon stepping into the room.

Granny Smith was startled at first, and responded with single word questions while looking around. She calmed down instantly when her eyes managed to focus on Applejack approaching her. "Oh, Applejack! Hi there, youngin."

Applejack trotted over to her grandmother's bedside, and took a look at the photo album for a moment. There was a picture of her, Big Mac, and Applebloom from shortly after Applebloom was born. Big Mac stood a fair bit taller on her right, but his plow harness was a bit too big back then. Applebloom was sitting on her back in a diaper and had a big gummy smile on.

Granny Smith followed Applejack's gaze down to the picture. She sighed contently before putting a hoof on her granddaughter's back. "Ya have come ah long way from back them. Ah still remember y'all havin' yer little nightmares, and crawlin' inta' mah bed in the middle of the night."

"Awww, Granny. Ah was just ah little thing back then, but those were some of the best nights Ah ever had."

"Ah always slept better when y'all would join me. It made me feel young again." Granny Smith stared off into space. She was reliving countless memories in her heart. It brought on a single tear that she quickly wiped away. "But Ah'm sure ya didn't stop by ta' hear an old mare ramble. Is there anythin' on yer mind? That uhh... Human is still treatin' ya right?"

Applejack chuckled, but quickly hugged her grandmother. "Ah love yer stories, Granny, and yes. Coal is as wonderful as ever. As fer why Ah'm here, Ah was wonderin' if y'all would be up ta' watchin' Scootaloo tomorrow night."

"Another youngin' runnin' around the house fer ah night? Why Ah'd love that."

Applejack couldn't help but pick up on a nostalgic sadness in her grandmother's voice. She once more hugged her close, and fought back a sniffle. "Ah love ya so much, Granny."

"There there. Ah'm sure ya have plenty ta' do. Y'all can tell me how great ah granny Ah am some other time." Granny Smith broke the hug, and gave Applejack a quick peck on her forehead. "Y'all don't get too crazy tomorrow night. Ah know ya take after yer Pappy when it comes ta' drinkin'." Granny Smith gave Applejack a quick nudge in the side to further tease her.

Applejack straightened her hat while clearing her throat. This was the second time in just a few minutes that her family picked up on her plans for the night. "Is it that obvious, Granny?"

"Shucks, don't let me spoil yer fun any. Ah know yer ah smart girl. Y'all have ah fun night, and Ah'll be lookin' forward ta' seein' that Scooter later."

"Scootaloo, Granny..."

"Yes yes, her."

Applejack wasn't sure if Granny Smith was serious or not, but did leave after one last hug. She stepped outside the farmhouse to find Dash splayed out on the ground with the cart still hooked up to her. "Finally! I've been waiting forever!"

"Cool yer jets, girl. Ah wasn't that long. Now let's go meet up with Fluttershy."

Dash picked herself off the ground, and started her way towards town. Applejack got beside her, and couldn't help but grin. Dash caught sight of this, but wasn't sure what was causing it. "Something cool happen in there?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Y'all could say that."

"... Well? Care to fill me in?"

"Ah was just thinkin' how Ah got a..." Applejack looked over to Dash, and grinned more. "Pretty awesome family."

/-  
/ Chapter: Bonus Chapter: Q&A Special #2 /-

Oh... My... Gawd...

Coal: "Becky, look at her butt."

… I doubt many of our readers are going to get that...

"Who cares!? You get it, so that's all that matters!"

Why are you in such a good mood for this? Have you see all these questions!?

"I haven't looked through them all, but I do know I got the most this time around! Take that, Author!"

Are you seriously trying to troll me? You have to answer soo many questions!

"I don't care. It just means the readers like me."

Yeah... Sure. Damnit, man! You got me so off track! Let me focus! Sorry for the late introduction, but hello to everyone out there. This is Colson, also known as Author during these things. Before we get deep into this, I just want to give you guys a heads up, and a few numbers. Any duplicate questions, questions already answered in the last special, trolling attempts that were used in the last special, and things I couldn't make heads or tails of was cut. I mean it when I say you can ask anything, but after a certain point there are only so many troll questions I can take. Also, I can't answer any questions that spoil too much. If I did... Why bother even reading the story, right? After cutting out what I did, I was still left with over eleven thousand words worth of questions! Hnnng!

"You should really only do that when you see something cute. You're going to confuse people if you use it for just anything."

Dang it, Coal! Are you going to be giving me a hard time about everything in this special?

"You want to talk about hard times, huh? What in the name of all that is holy did you do to me not three chapters ago!?"

… Right. I'll uhh... I'm just gonna get started. Let's start things off a little classier than last time. What was the first question last time again?

"I think we started with Madness last time."

Yeah... Let's NOT start with that. I know all of you out there know what to expect this time around, so let's not waste anymore time. Up first is Doctor Whooves! How are you doing, Doctor?

"Very well actually! I do have to wonder why I'm here, though. Why did your readers ask me questions?"

Doctor... It is a long story that would probably just confuse every pony in here. The short version is that they're hoping you're a character in pony form from a different show that is pretty dang popular.

"I see..."

Doctor?

"Nothing!"

Right... I'm just gonna get started. Will you ever make an appearance in the story?

"We've talked a bit about it, but as I recall... It wasn't going to be soon..."

That's right. All background characters will eventually make it into the story, but not all of them will be happening soon. Now then... Are fezzes cool?

"Wrong doctor."

Wait... You aren't...

"Oh uhm... Don't worry about it."

Kay... Well... This last question... It isn't even a question. This reader just wants you to show up in the story.

"Thank you very much, dear reader! I'm glad you're looking forward to me."

Thanks, Doctor. Let's enjoy some more peaceful questions before getting into... I'd rather not even think about it yet. Up next is a pony we haven't seen in a while. Coco!

"Thank you, Author. I can't tell all of you how happy it makes me to know that you still think of me after all this time. I do very much appreciate it."

You are such a nice mare, Coco. I wish I had more to write about you, but we aren't there yet.

"It's quite alright, dear."

Thanks for being understanding. To start, I have a reader here saying he misses you. I think everybody out there already knows how that makes you feel, so I'll just skip to the first real question. What have you been doing, and how much do you miss Scootaloo?

"Oh, not much at all. I'm still running the Inn as always. A dear grandchild of mine has actually come to stay with me, so things are much livelier. As for Scootaloo, I do miss her very much, but I know she is safe and happy."

Augh! You're too nice! I love all of you ponies so much! I wish I could give all of you the time you all deserve. Ahhh... Oh well. One more question. Are you upset that Coal hasn't visited lately?

"Not at all. I'm sure he is very busy with his family. Heheh, most of Ponyville knows how... Unique his situation is at this point."

Hahahah! I wish all of you out there could see Coal's face! A grown man shouldn't blush like that, Coal!

Coal: "Give me a break! It's just..."

Don't worry about it! I'm just having fun with you! Thanks so much, Coco. You're wonderful. Things aren't nearly cute enough yet. It's time for some Dinky!

"Hi, every pony!"

Gawd yer so cute!

"Are you going to freak out again, Mr Author?"

Oh! I want to so badly!

"Would... Would a hug make you feel better?"

*Thud*

Coal: "Really!? Did you really just... None of you can give me grief for passing out ever again!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know he would..."

"It's alright, Dinky. He just... He gets too emotional sometimes. Let me just take the cards... Okay. I'll wake him up once your questions are done, Dinky. Hopefully he won't do this every time some pony unbearably cute comes up."

"Am... Am I really that cute?"

"Dinky... I am almost willing to bet that most of the readers out there just said yes at their monitors. You are beyond adorable."

"Heheh! That makes me feel good."

"So... Cute... No! I have to focus! Ok! You have two real questions, a comment, and somebody asking for a hug."

"Ummm... How do I give him the hug?"

"I have no idea, Dinky. I think the people who ask that are wanting to know that the pony is simply willing to give them a hug. I'm not sure to be honest."

"Oh, well of course they can have a hug!"

"I'm sure you just made somebody's day. Now then... The questions are from the same guy who asked you about your feelings with Copper in the last special. He just wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable the first time. That, and he now wants to know what the rest of the student body thinks happened to Copper, and how you're going to get back in the story."

"That's Ok, mister! It was just a little embarrassing. To try and answer your questions... Most of the students have their own guesses as to what happened. No pony really knows for sure, and if I remember right... I'm supposed to be back in the story shortly after New Years!"

"I believe you're right, Dinky. Author was planning to bring you back once school starts up in Ponyville again."

"Yay!"

"Hahaha! You're a sweetheart, Dinky. Now then... Let me just try and wake Author up."

…

Huh!? What!? Gah! My body!

"You. Need. To chill out, dude!"

Wha... Wait... Where is Dinky?

"I handled her questions. You passed out after she offered you a hug."

No! Do you have any idea how rare it is for me to ever get a chance to hug ponies!? Curse me and my obsessions!

"Deal with them. I looked on the next card, and the Mayor is next. You can take the reigns again."

Oh... Right, thanks. Hey there, Mayor. How are you doing tonight?

"Exceptionally well! These specials are always so exciting! I do hope there will be some of Lust's antics! They are wonderful for a guilty laugh!"

I... I had no idea...

Lust: "Suck it!"

Don't you start! It is too early for that! Anyway! Ms. Mayor... How has Coal living in Ponyville affected the town as a whole? Also, is it true that you dye your mane? If so, why?

"Tourism has never been higher! Ponies come from all over at a chance to see him! It has been wonderful! I've been meaning to talk with him about putting on a show or two. You know, to boost revenues even more! Oh! And merchandising! I can see it now..."

Mayor... Mayor!

"Huh? Oh! So sorry about that. I got a little carried away it seems. Ahem. As for the other question... Pink simply isn't my color. I think I look much better with a grey mane."

Fair enough. Thanks for enlightening us, Mayor. How does that make you feel, Coal?

"I suddenly understand why I feel like I'm being watched so often..."

Ha! Now then, up next is Ula! Where are you, you adorable wolf, you!?

"Bark!"

There you are! I... I can see where this is going already. Twilight...

Twilight: "Oh my! So he just jumped on yo..."

Twilight!

"Huh? Oh! S-sorry, Author. What uhm... What is it that you need?"

Can you make it so Ula can talk for a while?

"Oh! Of course! Let me just... There!"

Thanks! Ula? How do you feel?

Ula: "Ba... Oh... I-I can talk!"

Yes you can, sweetheart. Just for this special, though.

"That's fine! I can't believe it! I can talk! Th-there is so much I want to say!"

Hahah! Enjoy it! Now, let's get your questions over with, so you can mingle more effectively. First up... Ugh... Tummy rubs?

"Yes please!"

You... You're so cute...

Rafe: "I trust you aren't going to pass out this time, Author."

Not you too, Rafe! Gawd! Nobody trusts me! Augh! I'm just going to move on! How will you accept the fact that Copper won't know who you are anymore?

"I'm really sad about it! That's just not fair! He was my best friend! I'm not going to give up that easily, though! I'll be getting my friend back!"

Dang... I'm honestly glad to hear it. The last two are basically repeats, except this one also wants to know if you're disappointed that Copper won't be visiting anymore.

"It's alright! I'll keep coming over until he misses me when I have to go home!"

I can't wait until you can talk in the story. You're so much fun! Rafe! You're up next!

"Thank you for doing that for Ula, Author. I haven't seen her so happy in a long time..."

No problem, Rafe! I love being able to do nice things! Even if the common reader says otherwise...

"Huh, don't let it get to you. Your methods are... Suggestive, but necessary."

Thanks, Rafe. You have a few more questions this time around, so let's get started. This reader wants to know how you have kept yourself entertained over the years.

"When I was younger, I challenged many different creatures to test myself. While the other cursed were still alive, we often fought for sport. As I've aged, I enjoy the peaceful side of life. Watching Ula grow has become my main purpose and joy in life. That is all I have to say about that."

You're a great dad, Rafe. Do you think Coal would adopt Ula if you asked him?

"I'm sure he would, but I see no reason for that. I may be old, but I do not see my end anywhere in the near future. I'll trust you aren't planning any unnatural end for me as well, Author."

No! No way! You're in it for the long haul! This next question is pretty personal. He wants to know if you have ever been attracted to a pony. He then mentions that you've been alive for a long time, and that has allowed for any potential feelings to... Bloom.

"Only one pony has ever held my affections, but she would have most likely thought me weak for such feelings. Knowing this, I kept them from her. It was for the best."

Rafe... It wasn't...

"That is all I have to say about it. Please read the next question."

Y-yes, of course! Did you lose your memories when you went through the change? If so, how did you cope?

"I did not. Copper's situation has been by far the most extreme out of all that I've known. I would assume it to be due to the fact he was a magical, and sapient being to begin with. The other cursed and I were simple animals before, but Copper was not."

That does make a lot of sense. You're a great thinker, Rafe. Are you disappointed that you haven't been thought about much lately... and... Uuuugh!

"No I am not, and I have already said no to any physical forms of affection. My daughter is the only one I am comfortable sharing those with."

I don't blame you, man. So, do you think you'll ever try to interact with ponies? Also, do you think the Princesses will accept you if Coal tells them about you?

"It isn't a priority I have, but I won't say it is impossible. When I met Coal's mate, she seemed accepting enough of me. Though it is true she knew of me beforehand. As for the Princesses... I trust Luna would not abandon her own creation so easily. Even if she was not herself at the time. It is also true that they are fair rulers. I have done nothing wrong, and have protected their ponies much more personally than even they have. I feel my position in this world is safe."

You're right, and it is. Thanks, Rafe. Up next is Lyra! Hey, Lyra!

"Hi, Author..."

Something the matter?

"No. Well..."

Yes?

"When do I get to meet Coal!?"

You too!? Gawd dang! It'll happen! I promise!

"Fine..."

There is a place for you. We just aren't ready for it. Anyway, I'll start with the questions now. Why have you not hunted down Coal? Do you stalk him while he walks around?

"I don't like to call it stalking..."

Coal: "Uuuuuhh..."

Don't start, Coal! I would kill to be in your shoes!

Lyra: "This is so embarrassing..."

Lyra... You and I... We share a lot in common. Your obsession with humans is at the very least on par with mine when it comes to ponies. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You're among friends here.

"Thank you, Author. I appreciate that."

Don't mention it. This next person is being a bit of a troll. He wants to know if you're mad that Coal is already spoken for.

"Well umm... Not really..."

Bon Bon: "Honesty, Lyra..."

"Grrr! A little! Only because they keep him busy! I haven't talked with him, because I'm worried that if I come across as annoying, he won't like me."

Oooh, Lyra... Coal is a brony. He may not be crazy over the top about it anymore, but he loves all ponies. You don't need to worry about that in the slightest. There are three more questions, but two of them are repeats of the first. This last question is: Do you plan to ask Coal about his world?

"I will if we can become friends. I hope we can soon too."

You aren't the only one. Bon Bon, you're next. There is a question for both you and Bon Bon after her question, Lyra. Stick around. So, Bon Bon... What is your opinion on Lyra's human obsession?

"I don't mind... Unless she talks about it too much. I'm fairly curious about him too. Especially after he helped out my friend Peppermint."

Wait... You have a candy cutie mark too... You two don't...

"Work together? We do."

Awesome! I should have seen that coming...

"You're ridiculous, Author. Acting like you don't know what is going on...

Weeeell! Lyra! Mind coming back up!?

"Hahaha! You're red, Author!"

Jeez! I have a personal question for the two of you. If you'd rather not answer, we'll understand. What are you two to each other?

Bon Bon: "We're friends, and roommates."

Lyra: "Yeah! I mean, we're only seen hanging around together in that show. It would be like us seeing two human friends, and instantly thinking they're a couple. It just doesn't make much sense."

I agree. I won't lie, though... You two are pretty cute together.

Bon Bon: "I thought you weren't a fan of most of the common pony ships, Author."

Yours is one of the few exceptions. I don't know what it is, but you two just seem cute together. Anyway, thanks for clearing up that misconception. Roseluck, you're next.

"Thanks for having me!"

No problem! Now... You have one question, and a comment coupled with it. I know the guy who asked this question, and I have to say... I totally agree with the comment.

"Author! Stop it! This is not the place for that..."

Hopes... Skyrocketing... Must... Focus. OKAY! Was your coat and mane color a choice? Because if that is natural, that is hot.

"It's natural, and... Ummm... Thank you."

Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, Rose. You're just...

Coal: "AUTHOR! Not the time, dude!"

Right right! Thanks for putting up with me, Rose.

"No problem. It wasn't that hard."

Uhh...

Lust: "I love you, man! We had the same thought! I just know it!"

I want to cry, because... You're probably right. Oooooh heaven help me. Lily, you're up next.

"Thanks! What do you have for me?"

Ohh, Lily... I'm so sorry. It's just... One troll question...

"Oh... Ok..."

Please don't make that face! I'll do anything! Just don't be sad!

"Anything?"

Instant regret, but... Yes.

"Hmmm... Can I be in the story soon?"

I'm not sure if it'll be soon, but you'll definitely get to be in the story.

"Yay! So what is my question?"

Ahhh, man... The horror?

"I should have seen that coming."

Lust: "That's what sh..."

No! You wait your turn! Anyway! Lily! I'm so sorry about that!

"Lust or the comment?"

Yes.

"Hahah! It's alright, Author. I know you can't control what your readers do."

It's more fun that way. Up next is Daisy. It seems somebody had the flower triplets on the brain. Daisy, your question is: What do you think of Coal?

"He seems nice. I haven't really gotten to know him yet, though. I do hear rumors about him all the time, but I'm not sure if they're true or not."

Care to share one?

"Sure. The one I remember the most I overheard at lunch one day. These two mares were saying that Coal is trying to get the element bearers under his control, so he could rule Equestria."

… No way...

"Honest!"

That is just... Not a bad idea...

"Author! You wouldn't!"

No! Of course not, Daisy. I'm just being a goober. Thanks for sharing with us. The next pony is turning out to be one of the reader favorites. Peppermint!

"Hello, every pony! Err, I guess it would be everyone this time."

Trust me, being called a pony is a compliment. I have a few more questions that last time for ya, Peppermint. You ready?

"I sure am."

Great! Another one? Gosh! Can I PLEASE hug you? I really want to show you I care!

"Oh... Well... Ummm... I suppose there isn't any harm in it, and I do appreciate your caring."

You're a sweetheart. This next one was answered in the story, but I'm sure they'd rather hear it from you. Are you letting other ponies help you now for the sake of Mint?

"Yes. It was so difficult to swallow my pride and accept help, but I couldn't let my dear colt worry about me."

You are just the best kind of mom. I just... Ok! I have to say this! You have the kind of personality that just draws others in! I'm sure I'm not the only person out there that would work every waking hour of every day if it would make your life easier! You make me just want to take care of you! God, ponies are awesome!

"Heheh, you're too kind, Author."

I'm glad some pony thinks so. Anyway, there were a few people who just wanted to let you know they're happy things are going better for you. This person wants to know how Mint has reacted to your renewed vigor in life, though.

"He was surprised at first, but he has actually been behaving a lot better as of late. Partly because I have the energy to chastise him for misbehaving. Even if it is hard for me to do..."

It's never easy, but you're doing the right thing. One more. So, you now know what Copper looks like. Opinion on the situation? And how different does he look compared to what you thought?

"I just feel awful for the poor dear. He has gone through so much at such a young age. I wish him nothing but happiness every time I think of him. As for how he looks... He does look unusual, but not in a bad way. It certainly is rather striking."

Thank you, Peppermint, and I'm sure Copper would say the same. Hmm... I wonder where he is anyway...

Coal: "He is outside. Ula convinced him to play until it was his turn."

Awww! That's sweet! Ok... Next up is... Sasha. How uhhh... How are you doing?

"Sssame asss alwaysss. It isss nice to ressst, though I do missssss having my fun with the human and child. I sssuppossse he can't be called that anymore, but that only makesss him more interesssting."

R-right. You have two questions this time around. Well, you had three people ask what it was like being... Dead, but I cut them since it was answered last time. A-anyway! Your baby is fine and growing strong, while your methods may have been screwed beyond belief, I have to ask: Why didn't you just ask Coal for help? You know he would have.

"Help? What help did I need? What doesss thisss perssson mean?"

I'm honestly not sure. It could be from a number of things. He may be talking about your radical mood swings from being pregnant, or maybe he means with Kriss herself.

"I sssee. I'm sssure he would have sssubmitted for me, but that isssn't alwaysss asss fun. I'd rather make him want to help me, inssstead of asssking for it"

So scary... AHEM! I MEAN UHH... Are you worried about your newly hatched child?

"I have no reassson to. Our kind aren't clossse at all. I would have cared for her after hatching, but not for long. That isss how we have alwaysss been."

I see. That uhh, that's all I have for you. Thanks, Sasha. Let's keep things going with said child, Kriss. Where are you, Kriss?

"I'm down here again, Author. You really need to pay more attention."

Oh! Sorry, Kriss. You're just so small...

"I know, but I'm not in any hurry to grow. It ssseemsss your readersss like me becaussse I'm what they call cute. I won't be cute once I'm fully grown."

I wouldn't say that! It's true you're adorable being so small, and not having your spines yet helps, but you'll still be cute in your own way once you're grown.

"Kind wordsss, Author. I'll hold you to them. Now then, I believe I have some quessstionsss to anssswer..."

Right right... First up: You've met Copper, what was your first impression?

"I sssaw him the firssst time before hisss change. He wasss very frightening after having jussst changed, but hasss sssince calmed. I have no ssstrong opinion of him one way or another at thisss time."

Fair enough. This next one is... Interesting. Is it okay if I say you are cute, and offer to help you lay your child when the time comes? Would you let me raise him/her?

"That... That isss indeed an odd quessstion, or quessstionsss I ssshould sssay. First off... Thank you. Sssecondly, our ssspeciesss hasssn't had a male born for a very long time. After they died, and the unicornsss gave usss the ability for asssexual reproduction, we believe to have lossst the ability to give birth to them. Asss for helping me... I hope it won't be sssoon, but... I don't want to end up like my mother. I'll sssubmit to help."

It wouldn't be that bad, Kriss, but I agree with you. I REALLY hope it isn't soon. You are far too tiny for that. Heh... Another one of these. How can something so small and lethal be so cute?

"Your readersss really do think I'm cute..."

Kriss... Are... Are you blushing?

"What? No! Of courssse not..."

Adorable... Just... Just adorable. Ok! This question sobered me up from the cute! At one point in time, will you try and kill Coal in revenge for killing your mother?

"Of courssse not. I bear him no ill will for what hasss happened. I know it wasss entirely due to my mother'sss own decisssionsss ssshe died. If anything, I want to thank Coal for sssparing me. I feel he hasss a good heart for doing sssuch a thing even after what my mother did. Mossst would have jussst asss easssily killed me."

Please don't talk like that, Kriss. Some people are just quick to make bad decisions. I for one am very happy you're with us. This last question... I just... I'll let you read it Kriss.

"Do you have any thoughtsss of revenge for you mother? Or isss that going to be water under the bridge? Jussst curiousss..."

As an FYI... Kriss is reading it EXACTLY how it was written. Elongated s's and all...

"I do not care for thisss reader. He not only makesss light of what happened to my mother, but he makesss fun of me for the way I talk..."

I'm so very sorry, Kriss. In preparation for your and Sasha's presence, I had some premium meats delivered. Please go help yourself, sweetie.

"Thank you, Author."

Ok... Oh goodie! Up next is Ponyville's favorite mail mare! Derpy! Come on up! Woah! Careful, Derpy!

"Oooof! Ooops... Sorry..."

Ugh... Sal'right. Not that you're heavy or anything, but uhh... Mind stepping off of me?

"Oh! Right! Heheh..."

Honestly... I miss it now. Oh well! You've got a fair amount of questions this time, so let's get started. Why do you not deliver Coal's family mail?

"But I do! I do it really early while every pony is sleeping. That way I can get home before Dinky has to go to school. I always have to give my little muffin a hug to wish her a good day!"

I love you...

Coal: "Author! Ponies are amazing! We all know this! Snap out of it, dude!"

Huh? OH! Yeah... Ok. I'm cool... Moving on. Would you wish to be inserted into the story during a moment where you get to be a hero and save everyone? I know you haven't been in the story and people may not ask for help from you much, but I could see you saving the day when the crap hits the fan.

"I'm not sure I could help any pony in one of Coal's really scary situations! It took me years to just be able to fly somewhat straight."

Awww! We all love you, Derpy!

"Thanks! I love every pony too! Oh! And your readers! They make me laugh a lot!"

I sense a freakout approaching. Best not dwell on it. As you may be aware, many brones insist on only calling you Ditzy Doo while other insist on only calling you Derpy. Which name do you prefer and why? If you have a preference that is. Also, enjoy the muffin I have somehow managed to fit in the envelope... Where the hell did this muffin come from?

"Muffin!"

Woah! Yeah... Help yourself.

"Mmm! That was really good!"

I'm sure he is very happy you enjoyed it. So anyway, about that question...

"Oh yeah! My real name is Ditzy Doo, but all my friends call me Derpy. I don't have a preference one way or another, but it makes me happy when I know ponies are comfortable enough with me to call me Derpy."

The way you worded that makes me wonder if... I'm not sure I should say it...

"Hmm? Are you wondering where the name Derpy came from?"

Yeah... I am.

"When I was a little filly, I was often picked on for being different..."

Coal: "Author. Calm down... Dude... Think of your heart! Please be quick, Derpy!"

"Oh! Long story short, I one day decided to stop getting my feelings hurt whenever some pony called me Derpy. It was a nickname the other foals came up with. Eventually it became a term of endearment, because I would always react positively to it!"

Let go of me, Coal! I'm cool! I'm not pissed in the slightest!

Wrath: "Don't let go. He is lying."

Lies: "No he isn't."

Truth: "Shut up, Lies."

This is getting out of hand! I'm fine! Let me just read the next question! Do you think you could beat Coal in a videogame? I think you could.

"Oooh! I love videogames! Can we play, Coal!?"

Coal: "Sure. Let's finish up here first, though."

"Yay!"

I love my life right now. Ok! What is your favorite flavor of muffin?

"I have to choose!? I love all kinds of muffins! Choosing is too hard..."

Don't worry about it. That is probably enough of an answer anyway. These last were all asked by the same guy, so I'll just include them all at once. Where are you? Is everything going well for you? What do you think of Coal and his shenanigans? I hope you know a lot of people on this side look up to you!

"I'm right here. I'm great! And isn't shenanigans a restaurant in your world, Author?"

Hahahah! Yes. Yes it is.

"And... People look up to me?"

Yes they do. You're kind of an inspiration to many, Derpy. People love you for being happy with who you are, and for more things that I could even count. Thank you so much for joining us, Derpy. I can't wait to add you to the story. Now then... Big Mac, you're up next.

"Howdy."

Hey, Mac. How is life, my friend?

"What y'all would expect 'round here."

… Crazy since Coal's arrival?

"Eeeyup."

Heheh! That leads into the first question rather well. What are your feelings on Coal as of late?

"The fella is tryin' ta' manage his affairs. Ah can't say Ah'm happy ta' know mah sister is in ah relationship like that, but Coal hasn't given me any reason ta' not trust him lately. That, and it seems he is gonna be family one of these days."

You've noticed that too, huh? You're pretty sharp, Big Mac. Ok... How has AJ not being around affected on the farm?

"It's the middle of winter. Applebloom n' Granny miss her awful fierce, but there isn't any farm work that needs doin' for ah fair while still. Ah think yer readers will find she'll be a lot busier once spring arrives."

That they will. There are a couple questions here about your mare friend. Care to share?

"Nnnope."

Ha! Called it! One more then. How would you feel about being an uncle?

"Ah kinda already am. Ah don't know Copper r' Scootaloo all that much yet, but they seem like good kids. Ah'm hopin' we'll get ta' know each other soon."

I'm glad to hear that. Thanks for all that, Mac. Anyway... Birthright, you're up next.

"Hello again, Author."

You uhh... You look kinda pissed at me...

"Not at all. You're just leading Copper down a road of unimaginable inner turmoil. What is there to be pissed about?"

Eeep!

"I'll read the questions this time, thank you."

Of course!

"Ehem. Would you duplicate Coal's relationship into your own with Sweetie Belle to make Copper happy? I'm afraid I'm too selfish for that. If Copper can't choose only me, then I'll make his choice easier."

Bee... That...

"It's the truth. I don't think I ask for much, but I want the stallion I love to love me back, and ONLY me. If Coal asked for sex, would you deliver? Author... Did you really cut questions? If so... Why is this still in there?"

Uhhm... Please don't hurt me I'm weak?

"I see. Well, dear reader, I find this question vulgar and distasteful. I won't be answering it. Coppers old mare friend is coming back to get him back, what do you plan on doing about it? I'm going to talk to Copper about it. He may be in a young body, but he is more than mature enough to make a decision. Have you considered taking baking lessons from Pinkie Pie? Also, whether Copper ends up with you or Sweetie might come down to a reader vote, so what are you gonna do to win us over? Pinkie Pie is a very kind pony, but I don't have the energy to keep up with her. Maybe someday I'll ask her. As for the vote..."

Why... Why are you looking at me like that?

"I trust you'll let Copper make his decision. Isn't that right, Author?"

Yes, ma'am!

"Good. If Copper does revert back to his old self, and starts liking Sweetie Belle again, what will you do? I'll... I'll be greatly upset by this, and I'll probably go home. I know I have plenty of bad qualities, but if Copper would choose a child who isn't even capable of loving him like I can over me... I know I wouldn't cope with it well..."

Bee... I...

"No. I'm fine. There are only two more. How come you don't like your name? I think it's cute. Also, when are you gonna meet the rest of Copper's family? Thank you, reader, but I don't dislike my name at all. I simply prefer Bee, because the name Birthright was what I knew when I was overly selfish and rebellious. It's probably why Coal no longer goes by Colson. He isn't the same after coming to Equestria, so a new name seems almost fitting."

That's very deep, Bee...

"Yes well... Thank you. As for his family, I already know Coal well enough. I'm also fairly certain that his mothers don't approve of me as well, so I'm not in any big hurry to meet them. Last question. How do you feel knowing the fact that Copper is technically 2 or 3 months old? Does that make you a pedophile? Why I never!"

Bee!?

"How could you ask such a thing!? Copper's situation is very complicated, yes, but he is no child! No child would shed blood for the right to be with me, and no child would hold me like he has! I... Haaa... I'm sorry, Author. I've made this special unpleasant."

Not at all, Bee! I feel your reaction was completely justified. Thank you, Bee. Now for a pony that has garnered a lot of mixed feelings. Crimson!

"Hello again, Author. How good to see you again."

Crimson... You're scaring me...

"Oh? What reason do you have to fear me? You only assaulted me in a bonus chapter not too long ago."

How... How do you remember that? There shouldn't be any continuity between the specials if they aren't directly related!

"You left your computer on."

FFFF! WORDS! Ok! Uhhh... We can talk about this later. For now... You have a fair amount of questions. You is best villain. Also, since my last question obviously wasn't specific enough let me put it a different way. What happened to you that you wanted to take over the farm? And while we're talking about your past, where's your family and how did you meet Pine? Last one. Can I hug you?

"Another hug question. When are your readers going to understand that not all ponies enjoy those? Stupid question. I shouldn't expect anything from humans. It'll most likely be wrong anyway. As for the real questions... I wanted to control the farm, because things would have been far better that way. Lavender, and Onyx's methods were horribly flawed. If I had control, all ponies would have been happier. Life would have been simple, and I wouldn't have been constantly bothered by Pine who feared our being overtaken."

I take it the next questions answer kind of explains why you keep Pine around regardless of his... Behavior.

"Yes. My parents passed shortly after I was born. Pine... Well... His parents and mine were friends. His parents died of illness before I was born, and my family took him in. After my parents passed, he took it upon himself to try and take care of me. Shortly after that I discovered some... Various things, and no longer needed his caretaking. During that time he grew to be the freak he is now for reasons I shouldn't get into."

Wow... I um... I don't know what to say.

"You're far too emotional, Author. I'll read the questions. Your comments aren't necessary."

Of course. Here...

"Ok... Why you gotta hate on every pony? If you aren't going to ask me a serious question, you aren't going to get a serious answer. How are you doing now that you're pretty much on the run? Do you think that if you had controlled Coal's will instead of chaining him, you would've succeeded in whatever you were planning on doing once enslaving Equestria's only human? Also, I believe your mane and coat colors are very appealing. I was chaining Will like a dog, but I used far too much magic. It ended up binding him instead of forcing him to submit to me. If I hadn't lost my composure, I most likely would have succeeded. As for your comment about my appearance... I don't trust your motives, but thank you all the same."

That was nice of you, Crimson.

"Don't start, Author. How long until you come back? Will you have that Idiot Pine with you? And have you built any new plots yet? I don't think the freed seven sins are damaging enough. I'll be back eventually, but Author and I are going to have some words over that before it happens."

So scared...

"Anyway, Pine should most likely be with me. As much as I hate him, I still have use of him. As for any new plans... Do you honestly believe I would share those?"

I think he just wanted to know that you did have more... Not for them specifically.

"Author..."

Shutting up!

"Good. As for your comment about my curse... It hasn't even begun. You'll be made to fear what I have done soon enough. One more it seems. Have you learned your lesson about casting spells that affect the minds of others? Specifically humans. Oh, side note; do realize Coal probably has a relatively even-keeled mind for a human? Some of the stuff we do makes Coal's mind seem like a sunny picnic. Don't start with me, human. I'm never going into another human's mind. I'll use Pine's methods of torture for any and all cases involving humans in the future. I hope you aren't too attached to your male bits, human."

Ouch! Oh god! Crimson! Why!?

"I believe Pine is next, and then you have a question for the both of us. Get on with things, Author."

Ooooh damn! I can feel your hate hurting me now! Augh! Pine! Just... Just get up here!

"Great! More comments about how fucked I am. Can't have enough of those, now can I?"

I'll not dignify that, but... Screw it. Yeah... You got plenty of those. Here is the first: You do realize the only reason you have not died a horrible, probably flaming death, is because we are not able to get to Equestria, right? Also, do you smell like pine trees? Just curious.

"Yes yes. You flabby humans are a huge threat, blah blah blah. Want to know something? As much as you all may hate me... I'm in Equestria getting to live with the ponies you so love. Does that burn? Knowing something as horrid as I, is getting to enjoy what you all crave so much? Hahahah! I hope it hurts, humans!"

When did this special get so hateful!? Pine! Do you smell like the trees you share your name with!?

"No. That is a stupid question."

Fair enough! I made a voodoo doll of you. Have you been feeling any discomfort lately?

"Is that some sort of human magic? Take it elsewhere. I am fine, so it clearly doesn't work."

Last one... You know you're a complete freak, right?

"I've made my thoughts on those kind of comments clear already."

That you have. Crimson, come on back up. I have one question for the both of you.

Crimson: "Let's get it over with then."

Right. Where the heck did y'all run off to?

Pine: "We aren't going to disclose that information."

Crimson: "You're fools if you think we'd honestly answer that."

Done! Off the stage, damn it! Ok! The next pony better be cute after all that! Twist! Oh thank God! Please come up here, sweetie.

"I have questions? Oh boy!"

That you do! Here is the first set. Can I try some of your candy? And have you ever been in this story? Are you and Apple Bloom still friends?

"Of course you can have some candy, silly! I make it for every pony! I haven't had any lines in the story yet, but I hope I will someday. And Applebloom and I are still friends. We're not as close as we used to be, though."

Of course you have other friends... Right?

"I sure do!"

Whoo! Good to know. This next question has already been answered somewhat, but I can probably reword it to make it fit. When you talk with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, what do you talk about?

"Mostly cutie marks. I know I have mine, but I try to give them ideas for theirs."

That's very kind of you, Twist. Ahhh... I'm feeling better now. Let's see... Who is... Cloudy! You're up next, buddy!

"Hey, Author."

Hey, bud. I've got three questions for you this time around. You ready?

"Sure am!"

Great! On a scale of one to ten, how terrified are you of telling Coal that you and Scootaloo are together?

"Ohh... It's going to be those kind of questions, huh?"

You're getting cuddly with Cutealoo... It's to be expected.

"Yeah... Well umm... I'd have to say... At least an eight or so..."

What do you base that on?

"Well... Coal can be very scary, but he doesn't seem to ever be unfair. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy with me, but I don't think he'd hate me for it either..."

That's probably right. The next one is also pretty personal, but I'm a little curious too. When did you first realize you liked Scootaloo? Be descriptive,please.

"That isn't too hard to answer. It was shortly after she started hanging out with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. When they formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I originally thought they were just being dumb fillies, but Scootaloo always tried very hard. I uhm... Well... I started noticing her more and more around town after that. I'd see her on her scooter, or with her friends. A day came where I didn't see her at all... And I missed that. That's when I knew I liked her."

So why was it you were... Less than a gentlecolt with her before?

"I told my friends about it, and they gave me a hard time for being nervous to talk with her. I was reminded that I was older, and they just pushed me and pushed me to be a stallion. I couldn't take it anymore after a while, and I ended up taking it out on Scootaloo and her friends. I know... I'm a jerk for it..."

Not at all. We all make mistakes, but you've moved past yours. Good on ya, buddy. I'm looking at this last one, and really it has already been answered well. Thanks for doing this, Cloudy. I'll be calling you back up later after Scootaloo answers her questions, so stay nearby. The next one on the list is to those stallions who ran into Coal not too long ago, but I can't have that one answered yet. Spoilers and all that. Heh, funny how I'm willing to spoil some things, but not others. Oh well!  
The next pony joining us is... Daring Do?

"Salve!"

What?

"Oh, sorry. I mean hello!"

Kaaay... Anyway... Do you like to go by Daring or Do? That isn't a reader asked question. That is one of my own.

"I like Daring, thanks."

Ok! Well, Daring, here is your question. Are you ever going to appear in this story? I want to see you pop up.

"That isn't up to me. I have no idea!"

True, and I'll be honest... I'm not sure if I have a place for you in the story. I love your character, and it's thanks to you we got some very cute Dash moments, but the best I could do is have an actress play you. You are kind of a character from a book... Inside of a book. Huh... Bookception.

"Hey, it's fine. There are plenty of other universes where I'm going on amazing adventures. It won't hurt my feelings if I can't have some in this one too."

Thanks for being understanding. Soarin! You're up, dude.

"Cool, man! Your readers are still asking me questions? That's awesome!"

Sure is! I have one for you this time, but uhhh... Oh whatever. You're a grown stallion, you can handle it. If RD wasn't in a relationship with Coal, would you date her? Or how about Spitfire?

"RD is really cool. I'm sure we could get hit it off!"

Coal: "Grrrr..."

Did you just growl!?

Coal: "No..."

"Hey, man! Easy! I'm just being honest!"

Yeah! Chillout, Coal.

"So where was I? Oh yeah! Spitfire is like, just as awesome. She is kinda my boss, though. Relationships within the team is against the rules, and besides... She can be pretty scary when it comes to stallions."

What do you mean?

"Well... This one stallion she was seeing turned out to be a player. She beat him every shade of blue I've ever seen!"

Damn! He deserved it, but... Tell me this... Did she... His...

"They got it the worst."

Oowwwww! Today is not a good day to be a guy! First Crimson, and now this!? Cripes! Well, thanks, Soarin. Spitfire... You're next if you please.

"Relax, Coal. It isn't like you deserve to be stomped too."

You stomped him!? Oooh... Oohhh God...

"I uhh... I'll just read my own question while you're dealing with that. As I am from a different universe, I have no way of finding out if you are currently in a relationship with someone. If you aren't, then would you allow me to escort you to a night out on the town? There isn't very much I can tell you to get you to trust me, but if you find it in your heart to give me this I will be beyond overjoyed. Hahahah! I wonder if he would say the same thing if he heard Soarin's story beforehoof. We're having words about that later as well, Soarin."

Soarin: "Meep!"

"As for the question... Tell you what, stud. If you can keep up with me, then you have yourself a date."

Ok! Let's move on with something that isn't going to make me hurt to think about! Now who is... Mint. Ok, cool. Come on up.

"Hey..."

Nervous?

"Kinda. Your readers don't like me all that much, so I'm a little worried that you have one of those... Troll questions for me."

Sure don't! It's a pretty good one actually. I'm not sure if you know or not, but Copper has lost all of his memories. Since he lost them, he doesn't remember all the fights you two have gone through. If you could happily start over, and be his friend instead of his enemy, would you?

"Huh... That sucks for him. Well... I'm not sure I'd want to be his friend or not, but... I'd at least not feel awkward around him anymore. I just hope no pony reminds him of those fights."

Very fair. Thanks, Mint. Up next... A question for the... Jelly pony. All it says is: U jelly? Well, we tried to contact him, but all the lines were... Jammed.

Coal: "Really? I thought he got caught in a traffic jam."

That. Or maybe he is too busy jamming out to some good music.

"I'm surprised he only has one question. I figured he would be jam-packed!"

If he had toes... He could be busy cleaning out his toe jam.

Wrath: "Enough! No more puns! Get on with it!"

You're just je

Wrath: "Finish that sentence. I dare you."

… I have here copy pasted questions for a few different characters. Since these are the only questions they have, I'm just going to answer them so as to not waste their time. This reader wants to know if Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and Braeburn will appear in the story soon. Not soon, but yes to all. Up next are... My parents. Oh dear... Mom... Dad... If you please.

Debra: "This is all very strange, Colson..."

Jerry Sr: "This is the second time I've been here, and it still confuses me."

I'll be fast. I have three questions for the both of you. First up... Would you visit your son in Equestria if you were able to? Like, if Twilight came to you both and asked if you wanted to surprise Coal for his birthday, would you?

Debra: "I'm not sure. The world he is in seems so strange to me. I don't think I would be able to accept it like he has."

Jerry Sr: "I'm not sure what I find more unusual. The fact that my son is there... And over there, or that you aren't confused as to why this version of our son is asking you a question about that one, dear."

Debra: "..."

Moooving on! Do you miss hearing from Coal? He hasn't talked with you in a while.

Jerry Sr: "I do think about him constantly, but I have no right to miss him. I couldn't and still can't accept what he is doing, so I deserve to live my life without my son."

Debra: "Jerry... I'm sorry, Colson, but I think we should be going now..."

No no, I understand completely. Dad's extra comment kind of answered the last question I had for you two anyway. Thanks for putting up with all of this. Up next is a reader wanting to know a bit of backstory on the Diamond dog and pony couple from many chapters ago. Has anybody seen Rex and Sunny?

Coal: "They're over here."

Oh, thanks, Coal. Rex... Sunny... Y'all want to come up?

Sunny: "W-well umm... It's just..."

Rex: "Sunny pony is just shy..."

Aww, you don't need to be. You're among friends here. I won't force you to answer these if you don't want to, but this reader seems very interested in the both of you. I'm sure you'd make him very happy if you could give an attempt at answering a question or two.

Sunny: "Ah-alright..."

Thanks, Sunny. The first question has already been answered... He wanted your names. As for this next one... How did you two meet each other?

Rex: "Rex never liked other dogs, and would often watch Ponyville and ponies from the trees. Rex very much enjoyed how nice ponies seemed. Many days ago, Rex fell out of tree on accident. Sunny pony heard me fall, and helped me with the pain."

Sunny: "He had landed on his arm at a weird angle. It was horribly swollen, and looked very painful. I was scared of him at first, but I didn't want to leave him in pain. That is how we first met."

That was very kind of you, Sunny. Couple more questions for you two. Who fell in love with the other first?

Rex: "Th-that would be Rex. Sunny pony was very kind to Rex, and Rex grew fond of Sunny pony very quickly..."

That's honestly pretty cute. One more, and then you're done. What brought you both together to finally being a couple?

Sunny: "After Rex had recovered, he didn't want to go..."

Rex: "Rex tried to tell Sunny pony feelings, but Rex can't talk too good..."

Sunny: "I knew what he was saying, but I pretended not to understand. It was just... Frightening at first. He did eventually leave, but..."

Rex: "Rex did something stupid. Rex went back to tree, and made Rex fall to get hurt again. Rex thought it would make Sunny pony spend more time with me..."

Sunny: "When I found out about it, I was rather angry at first. It was just so foolish, but then I thought about it some more, and I started feeling... Rather flattered. I helped Rex once more, and again he tried to tell me his feelings. The only difference this time was that I wasn't scared anymore. He was so earnest, and he really seemed to care about me. We went on a date shortly after that... It was wonderful. We've been together ever since."

Thank you both so much for sharing. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Up next is Granny Smith. How are you doing, Granny?

"Ah'm doin' pretty darn good, youngin'. These question thingies of yers r' ah rootin' good time."

Glad you enjoy them! I have four questions for you this time around. First up... This reader wants to know if you are the oldest pony in Equestria. He also mentions that alicorns don't count.

"Ah doubt it. Ah'm old, but Ah ain't that old."

That's what I was thinking too. When are the Zap Apples crop coming in, and what do they taste like?

"They come in late spring. As fer how they taste... That is ah very hard question ta' answer. They taste like several different kinds of apples all at once, but with an added kick. It's just one of those things ya' havta' taste fer yerself ta' get."

I hope I can try some eventually. That is if Celestia ever lets me stay! Please!?

Celestia: "Now now, Author. Don't get sidetracked."

Awww... Nuts. Oh well... One more, Granny. Hypothetically speaking. Your grandson is a being originally made from magic, and has now become a full stallion from said magic. And that grandson is now hooking up with some rich, but nice mare. And they did adult things. How would you react if you found out you would be having great great grandchildren and neither your granddaughter nor grandson have had a blood foal of their own yet?

"What in tarnation is that reader o' yers goin on about!? That sounds like ah whole mess of bologna."

I hear you, Granny. What kind of nutjob would come up with that... Heheh. Anyway! Thanks for answering those questions, Granny. Up next we have Sweetie Belle's parents. Unfortunately her mother came down with a cold, so she couldn't make it.

"Mighty shame, don'tcha know? I just know she would have had a good time here."

I certainly would hope so. Anyway... Where are you two originally from?

"I'm from Manehattan, and the Mrs. is from Fillydelphia. We met in Canterlot a long time ago, and hit it off."

So would you say you prefer the bigger cities?

"The wife and I do, but we aren't sure about our girls all the time. Little Rarity used to always want to live in Canterlot when she was just a filly, but now that she is grown and could... She chooses to stay in Ponyville, don'tcha know."

I'm sure her friends have a large part in that. Thanks for stopping by! Up next is a group question for Aria, Lyric, Brio, Pitch, and Frequency. This reader wants to know what the food in the Canterlot schools are like.

Aria: "It's really rich stuff. I don't mean expensive. I mean it fills you up really quickly."

Lyric: "It isn't bad at all, of course. It's all made fresh for hundreds of students."

Brio: "It's alright... I'm more of a fan of simple foods, though. Hay fries sound good any time."

Pitch/Frequency: "We enjoy it, but food is food."

Cool cool, thanks, every pony. This next one is for Opalescence, but... She is a cat. She uhh... Well... I don't want Twilight to make her talk to answer these questions. I tried to pet her once... Never again. Come on, Rarity! Don't give me that face! You're the only one who can make the duck face look good! Would you forgive me if I said you're gorgeous? Hahaha! Ooh... We do have our fun. Now I worry she'll get back at me later. Oh well! Up next is a question for the Diamond Dogs, but we'll have Goldie answer for the lot of them. Goldie... What are you planning?

"Goldie doesn't know what human is talking about. Dogs leave ponies alone like dogs said."

Riiiight... Kind of what I expected. Thanks, Goldie... Right. I decided to save these three for right before we got into the sins. Now I think I should have spaced them out. Anyway... Trixie... You're up.

"It is about time. One should not keep the Great and Powerful Trixie waiting!"

Gosh... Let's just get on with this. What kinda shit storm are you gonna cause in your entrance?

"Hmph! Trixie does not know what this reader is talking about! Ponies love me! The only storm I'll cause is a storm of cheers!"

Kay... Are you the great and non mainstream hipster?

"Trixie does not care for you bored demeanor, foal! All it took for you to faint earlier was a child offering you a hug. You should be foaming at the mouth in Trixie's presence!"

… Gurgle gurgle?

Sorry... Uhh... Just forget that question. It was just a troll one anyway. Can I give you a hug? You're one of my favorite ponies and you need a hug.

"Trixie most certainly does not need a hug, and what do you mean one of your favorite ponies? Trixie is every pony's favorite!"

Ugh... Just two more. Have you ever tried reading up on multidimensional magic? That would be interesting to see you work with.

"Hmmm... That does sound interesting. Twilight is a foal to have wasted her opportunity at fame and glory by summoning Equestria's only human! Trixie would not make the same mistake!"

Oh dear... Readers... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Uhhh... How goes the traveling magician-ing?

"It goes fabulously! Every town Trixie visits loves her more than the last! Now then, Trixie is very busy. Do have more questions for Trixie next time, though. Oh, and much more praise."

Yeah... Sure. This next one is for Nightmare Moon, but... She isn't here anymore, guys. Luna is back to normal, and I'm sure she doesn't want reminders of her... Less than pleasant past. You alright, Luna?"

Luna: "We are fine, Author. Thou has our thanks."

Don't mention it. Up next... Oh god... God why? Discord...

"Don't be such a drama queen, Author. Lighten up, and relax!"

Please... Please behave! Just this once! Please!

"Oh relax. I have promised to be on my best behavior."

Ok! I'll uhh... I'll hold you to that. First up is a command more than it is a question. Please tell me you aren't going to appear in MSL anytime soon.

"Hahahah! Who knows, dear reader? One day Author here could decide this story needs a little added splash of chaos. If that day were to come, who do you think he'll go to?"

I'm sure most of my readers will tell you that my story is chaotic enough as it is. I don't believe that you are as evil as you are portrayed. If you were released and given a restriction on when and where you could use your powers, would you oblige? I mean, having only a little fun is better than being a statue after all.

"Why, that is what I am getting to do now! As much as I'd love to have the walls be jello, so the roof nearly crushes us before bouncing back up, I will keep myself in check for the sake of some freedom."

Sadist... Just... Just sadistic. Have you a crush on Tia?

"Little Tia? Hmhmmm, you should be asking her that question. Isn't that right, Tia?"

Celestia: "Discord. Don't confuse the readers."

"Whatever do you mean, my dear? Is it not true that we are one of the more interesting couples?"

Celestia: "In other worlds, Discord. I won't be so easily swayed here."

"Booo! You're no fun!"

I think you two know far more than you honestly should about all of this. I uhh... Moving on. Any idea on how to break free this time? And don't underestimate them this time! Would you send some soda rain my way? I'll bring a chisel and I may *ahem* break a stone prison. You're just too interesting to go away forever.

"I like this reader! Soda rain, you say? Hmmm... There are no guards around my statue between the hours of..."

Celestia/Author: "Discord!"

"Oh fine! Since you're all out of questions for me, I'm going to talk with Madness until his turn is up. I do so enjoy collaboration!"

… I have never been more scared... Than I am right now. Screw it! Going out of order this time! Madness! You get up here!

"Heheheh! Oh, Author! You know you can't stop our fun forever, right?"

I know... Oh god I know... But I'd rather not worry about it right now, so let's just get this over with. Are you ever gonna speak up, and give Coal some of your advice?

"Hmmm... As you know I'd love to, buuut... I can't. I'm not a part of the seven deadly! Them and their little club. Look at us, we're Host's worst traits! Derpa durrrr!"

I... I don't even know you. Whatever... Will you be my friend? That's the reader question! Not mine!

"A reader wants to be my friend? I see... Well... I hope he likes gravy!"

The fu... You know what? I'm not even going to question that. Do you know Sheogorath? Cause you remind me of him.

"Of course I know him! I know everything Host does! That was a very fun game! I just loved that Wabbajack!"

Suddenly I like you a lot more. Interesting. Who is your favorite pony?

"Favorite, huh? If I had to pick... That little white unicorn pony with the red mane. I just loooved her reaction when she saw me! Oh the fun I'd have with her..."

Crimson: "You stay the hell away from me!"

"There you are! Ooooh goodie! We're going to have so much fun once I'm through here!"

Crimson! I know we have our differences, but run! Run you fool!

"Awwww... Party pooper..."

I don't like your parties. Bad things happen during them. Now then... What are the first three questions you would ask if you got Truth and Lies in the same place again?

"Why, I'd only need to ask a single question! All I'd have to do, is jam my finger into their eye sockets, and then ask them if they like it! Clearly Lies will say he does!"

That is morbidly genius... Cause I certainly don't think he is that kind of a masochist. Moving on... Is this madness? Or is... this... SPARTA!?

"You actually read that like it was written! Admit it! You're having fun!"

These ponies already have reason enough to not like me... Please... Don't make me answer that.

"Heheh! Okie dokie lokie!"

Pinkie: "Hey! I say that too!"

"Ooh! The pink one! I may have to rethink my favorite!"

Why does that combo scare me more than you and Discord? I... Ahem. I have to admit this, I feel as if we are kindred spirits. Although, I don't really act MAD on the outside. I love letting myself completely go to see what kind of madness I can come up with. You are an inspiration to us all.

"Ahhh... It's spreading. Can you smell it, Author? It's burning rubber and screams in the air. Oh how I look forward to the day when I get to frolic in the streets!"

… Is there a chance we might get to see you in the near future? Also, you should hang out with Wrath. You two can be quite the combo.

"Wrath is just a big grumpy stick in the mud! He won't ever play with me! I came up with this fun game where we find some of the others, and rip them to pieces! We then put them back together with Lust's... Well, his lust, and see who can make the best abomination to God! He didn't go for it for some reason. I wonder why..."

… You know what? Screw it. I don't even care. One more question for you. Will you be my best friend? Not. My. Question.

"Ooooh! You know you love me! And another reader wants to be my friend? Yay! I love painting my walls with my friends!"

Go sit down, Madness. Coal... Would you please...

Coal: "I got it right here. Take your pills and calm the hell down."

Confound my characters... They drive me to... Screw it. Ok... I'm better. Hate, one question for you. Other than your self hate, who is your least favorite pony/person/sentient-being?

"Yes."

Pardon?

"I hate anything and everything. Asking me to pick is like asking Lust to keep it in his pants. It isn't going to happen."

He isnt'!

Lust: "No! I'm being good! Just you wait till it's my turn, though."

Whew! Great. Sloth... You're up.

"Mmmm... Fine."

I have a couple questions for you, but since I know you want to be done as soon as possible, I'll give you them both. Ever feel like doing something, and then actually do it? When do you think you'll wake up in Coal's head? He never seems to take a break!

"Yeah. I feel like doing nothing, and that is what I do. As for when I'll wake up... I don't care. It's not like I have anything to say to Host or something."

Fair enough, Sloth. Greed, you're up.

"Woot!"

You seem excited. What's up?

"I was just chatting up that white pony with the rather frou-frou purple mane. She is soo generous!"

Rarity... Are you alright?

Rarity: "Yes, darling. Greed was... eccentric, but not overly crass."

Good to know that some of the sins can at least behave without me having to tell them to. Now then, I've got two questions for ya. Ever give something away that didn't involve physical harm, or cursing at someone, because they didn't give you something?

"That is a very weirdly worded question. Have I ever given something away, BECAUSE they didn't give me anything? If that is the case, no. I'm not sure if I have ever given anything away for free... Hmmmm. No... I can't say that I have. Granted I've only had a body for a few weeks."

That's a good point. Last one... What's the most important thing in the world?

"By Host's name, that is a tough question! Uhhh... I have to pick?"

It seems so...

"Damn it! I mean... I want it all! Money, power, fame, women..."

Lust: "And that's why you're my favorite!"

Oh god! I never considered that! Some of the traits intermingle... Ooooh craaap!

"Calm yourself, Author. I want women, but I'm not a fool. I need the first three before I can get them anyway."

That was incredibly sexist, that it made me go full circle. I'm not even mad. I'm just... Ready to move on to the next headache. Well... This one isn't too bad. Gluttony, you're up.

"Is it a food question?"

Yeah...

"Not interested. They know the answer already."

Huh... You're probably right. Well then... Pride?

"Yes, Author. What do you have for me?"

You're always so... Pleasant. Why... Why is that?

"One should always carry themselves with at least a minor amount of dignity. I'd rather not make a joke of myself by feeding the... Trolls, I believe they are called."

I can appreciate that. I have three questions for you. First up: How come you haven't woken up yet? We all know Coal has some pride left in there.

"Pride is not one of his stronger sins at the moment. As much as I would enjoy a chance to talk, I know full well he has more pressing concerns at hand. I'm positive I'll be free'd eventually, and I'll make the most of it then."

So... Normal... Something ain't right. Next up... What part of Coal makes him feel as if he is better than anyone else?

"I'm picking up a very judging tone from that question. Coal likes things about himself as any other person does. He could be prideful about being tall, trim, or something much easier to understand... Being the only human in Equestria. That is something to be prideful about."

I can't argue with that. I haven't seen you in the story as of yet, but I'm looking forward to it. I'm curious as to know what Coal really likes about himself that he would be vain about.

"I was under the impression that many readers would assume me to be annoying, or overly boastful. It is refreshing to see that not all share this opinion. I'll look forward to pleasing you, dear reader."

I think you have got to be the most frightening of all... How are you so... You make me like you, but you're basically a part of Coal... Which is somewhat a part of me, so... Does that mean I like myself? Augh! Thank you, Pride! Let's just move on to something less thought provoking. Envy... Please come on up.

"Pride gets all the love..."

Ahh... I would expect something like that. Good... Good. Ok. Anything going on? You don't talk much.

"Plenty is going on, but not for me. Coal has very little to be envious about, so I likely won't be waking any time soon. I mean... He has two lovers, a very loving daughter, a lot of friends, and the life he has always wanted. The guy is pretty content, and that is annoying!"

I see where you're coming from. You make a pretty strong argument too. Thanks, Envy. Wrath, you're up, dude. Before we begin... How angry are you on a scale of one to ten right now?

"I don't feel like playing that game with you, Author. I'm at a moderate level of anger right now, so let's hope these questions aren't insulting."

We can only hope. If you got angry enough, would you grow an extra four arms to pummel your unfortunate aggressors?

"No. That is moronic, and I hope your intention was to look like an ass."

I can already see where this is going. Can you kick Lust in the umm...it's below the belt and above the knee caps. While he is funny most of the time, he deserves it.

"That sick fu... Right... The censors... Ugh. That freak would actually get off on it. He has a fair level of masochism in there, and I prefer to not even acknowledge him. He tends to shut up after a while if I do."

Lust: "Awwww! That's not nice!"

"Get over it."

Well that leads into this next question almost perfectly. You seem to hate Lust quite a bit, is that because Coal hates him, or do you have your own reasons?

"A little of column A, and a little of column B. Coal hates his lustful desires, and gets angry whenever they surface. That gives me a natural negative reaction to all things Lust. The other half is just that the guy won't shut up half the time."

Makes sense. How much can you bench press? How many times have you wanted to slap Coal upside the head for his idiocy?

"Bench press? I'm the embodiment of anger. Not some roided up muscle bound hothead. I have no idea how much I can bench press, because I live inside a mental plane, and there is nothing to do in there but talk! As for slapping Coal... Not as much as you may think. He usually has a decent excuse for his idiocy."

Okay... I've noticed that when you were previously released all hell broke loose. But I'm curious, how is it that you were locked away inside Coal's head? Did Will lock you away, or was it a group effort from all the sins and others?

"Ever hear of repressed anger? When you hold back your rage, you're basically locking it up to fester inside of you. I was locked up, because Coal was repressing me with his will. So in a way, Will, and Host are to blame for my incarceration. Once I was released and given a form, however; Coal had to acknowledge me."

I rather like this next question. When you aren't pissed off, you seem rather calm. Do you have any conversations with Will? It seems like it would be interesting to hear.

"Will and I don't see eye to eye very often. His entire deal is control. Mine is letting go of said control when I'm made angry enough. We do talk every so often, but it's only out of boredom."

That's kind of a shame. Though, I would still like to know what you talk about.

"It's worthless banter at best. Let's just move on. I see you only have one question left for me anyway."

Yeah... And it's a weird one. I wish to see you pissed off again. May you pay my school a visit after getting pissed?  
Do you ever have to keep any of the others in there in check? Lust, for example.

"Yes, I do keep Lust in check every so often, and there is no way I'm getting pissed to please you. Once I'm angry enough, I can't even be called the same being anymore. I'm probably the closest any sin gets to Coal's natural personality when I'm not angry, but ONLY when I'm not. I can still feel the snapping of Crimson's rib on the flat of my thumb. It's... It's a disgusting feeling."

I'm glad that you don't like being angry. Which may be ironic in a way. Thanks for joining us. Ugh... I held this one off for as long as I could. Coal?

Coal: "I have escorted all the children outside."

Thank you. Lust...

"Woooooo! Time to get nuts!"

Oh god...

"Give me those damn cards! I'm not putting up with your stupid remarks to each of my answers, Author! Just sit back, and take it!"

Don't you touch me!

"Huhuhuh! I like it when I resist... Wait... Let's stick with that! If you could have any mare or stallion who would it be? Note: You can only have one. Awww... Just one? Well... I'll take Twilight over there!"

Coal: "You stay the hell away from her!"

I agree! Back off that pony!

"See, that's why! Sooo much sexual tension already! I'm ready to relieve it! If you had to choose, Applejack or Rainbow? I've had Rainbow less, so I'd choose her. I want to feel those wings between my fingers again, babe!"

Dash: "Coal? Can I buck him?"

Coal: "I want to say yes, but he hasn't actually touched any pony yet, so...

"Yeah yeah! None of you like me. What - ever! I'll get my way sooner or later. Have you ever tried getting with the other sins? I tried getting Empathy to help me after Author made Host turn blue!"

I regret nothing.

Coal: "Ass..."

"What Host said! Sadly, he got away from me. Now then... Wanna hang out in my head? It gets lonely sometimes. Come now, all of you out there have your own sins. Besides, Host would get lonely without me."

Coal: "No comment."

"He doesn't deny it! Has there, at any point, been a time when Coal was with his lovers and you just decided to leave him alone? Do you know how boring it is being stuck in there? Host is incredibly entertaining when he is upset, I can't help myself! How do you feel about all of the readers who want to see a threeway scene? I will bring all of you to an Earth shattering orgasm if you can make that happen."

No! Don't encourage them! I get those requests almost daily!

"And you aren't going to satisfy your readers wishes? Shame shame, Author. Be honest... Did you Me Gusta face during the...ahem...socky moment of truth? Or was it more of a Sweet Jesus? Oh memes... How silly. When I saw those socks... I..."

Wrath: "He came."

"Awww! They liked it when I said that before! I was going to hopefully make them laugh again!"

Wrath: "Tough tits."

"Bah! What would you do if Coal had decided not to be with AJ during the socks incident? I would have bitched and moaned until he either gave in, or couldn't hear me anymore. I am the embodiment of sexual desire, I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! I see something sexy, and I must know it carnally! Would it be possible for you to simply shrivel up and die? I suppose if Host didn't have any lust at all it would be, but then he wouldn't want to be intimate with his lovers anymore, so... Guess what! He needs me! Hahahah!"

Coal: "I wish I could deny that, but... He has a point."

Don't you just hate logic?

"Nope! Since you can now talk to Coal in his head, why didn't you just wait until after he was fooling around with one of his lovely ladies to announce yourself rather than say GUESS WHO?! Also, how close did you really get with Crimson? See my earlier comment about boredom. As for Crimson... Oohohooo... So close. If I had just been given ten more seconds... Mmmm."

She is just a filly. I don't care if she is smart, or mature, you're disgusting.

"Whatever! I do what I want! Are you what controls what Coal thinks is sexy, or are you just along for the ride? Sort of. What Host finds sexy is what awakens me, and then I just get to ride it out. His desires compound into me, but I guess I don't technically control what he likes. Shame too. I'd like some of your fappage in my head. Human with a horse cork? You lucky sunuva... This reader wants me to fap in his head? I love this guy!"

Gross... All of you are gross.

"Seriously! Somebody who finally likes me! I'm so happy I could bust a nut!"

Please don't!

"Fine! As for your comment... I know, right!? One more... Wanna drop by for some fun? Also. Have you tried sucking yourself yet? And this reader wants an internal pounding... I think I may love your readers now, but... Sucking myself? You know... Now that you mention it..."

No! *beep* that noise! Just... Just ewww! That's your last personal question, but I've got some for all of you here, so... Just stick around for a bit longer. Wrath, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride... Would all of you come back up here, please? Thank you... I bet it gets boring up there in Coals noggin. Ever have poker night? And if so, who has the best poker face, and takes all the winnings?

Lust: "See! This guy knows it's boring!"

Wrath: "Yeah yeah... Hmmm... None of us are all that great at poker."

Envy: "Except for Deceit! I can't stand him!"

Pride: "Indeed. He is always several steps ahead of all of us. Oh! Yes, we do play games from time to time. Terribly sorry none of us answered that outright."

Sloth: "I don't usually play. Too tiresome."

Gluttony: "Ehh... Take it or leave it."

Greed: "I win whenever Deceit doesn't play. I have a lot of experience with gambling."

I can't say that surprises me, Greed. If you were ever released, what would you do first?

Lust: "Twilight."

Coal/Author: "NO!"

Lust: "What? Just being honest."

Wrath: "Hmm... I'd like nothing more than to enjoy some peace and quiet. I'd probably hang out with Fluttershy. She knows how to keep things peaceful."

Sloth: "Nothing I don't do already."

Envy: "I think I would... Not sure, honestly. Once I saw some pony having a good time with something, I'd probably want to do that."

Greed: "Everything. I would do, everything. I'd enjoy the freedom, the food, the sights; etc."

Gluttony: "What Greed said. Can't have too much of a good thing."

Pride: "I would love to spend some time with Rarity. She is the only pony that Host has ever met that has better taste than I do."

So the sins have pony preferences too... Interesting. How do those of you who have not had a chance to talk to Coal yet feel about that, and do you think you will have a chance to soon?

Sloth: "I don't care."

Envy: "Like I said before... It probably won't happen soon, but I'll enjoy it when it does."

Gluttony: "Sloth and I are the weakest of Host's sins. I have my doubts we will ever wake up."

Pride: "I must say I do find it rather disturbing, but all good things come to those who wait. I'll most certainly enjoy myself when it does finally happen, of course."

Greed?

Greed: "I woke up for a bit. I don't count."

Alright... Is there like a measurement of how pissed, or how aroused or how hungry Coal has to be in order for you to be freed? Like on a scale of one to ten, at what point are you released, and is it different for each of you? I've noticed Wrath only get released when Coal is really really pissed, but Lust seems to get released any time he looks at a female that isn't Scootaloo. He's also talked about being hungry before and going to a cafe, but Gluttony has yet to make an actual appearance.

Pride: "How very observant, dear reader. Yes, there is a point where each of us do awaken, and it is specific to each sin."

Wrath: "Host tries very hard to keep his anger under control. Only when he loses control of it, will I awaken."

Lust: "As for me, he is a twenty year old man. What do you honestly expect? He has two lovers that he absolutely adores, and is surrounded by beauties! Who can blame me!?"

Envy: "I don't think we could tell you in numbers when we awaken, though. I'd awaken if Coal ever saw something that some pony else had, and he was greatly jealous of it."

Sloth: "I agree with Envy. Trying to come up with numbers is too difficult."

Gluttony: "Host doesn't get much pleasure from eating, but if he ever did.. That is when I'd probably wake up."

Greed: "I can't really add anything to that question. They have pretty much summed it up."

One more, but it has kinda already been answered. Let me just reword it. What are all of you doing in there when you can't talk with Coal?

Wrath: "I spend most of my time at the fountain. I talk a lot with Chivalry. He can get annoying, but he knows when to get aggressive, so we share some things in common."

Lust: "I'm just trying not to turn blue. All of us are able to watch what Host does, and that's usually what I'm doing. I love all those little peeks at the pony's nethers! MMM! So great!"

Envy: "Greed and I talk a lot. We share some beliefs, and he doesn't make for poor conversation."

Greed: "What Envy said."

Sloth: "I just relax. It's not like there is anything to do anyway."

Gluttony: "I never know what to do with myself. I hunger for so many things, but I can't have them in that place."

Pride: "I usually watch Host's life with Lust. Every time I see Scootaloo grow, or whenever some pony close to Host does something selfless or kind, I get no end of gratification."

Pride in others... Damn I like you! I feel so vain! Mixed feelings! Gosh! Well, that is it for all the sins. Now it is time to start with the CMC, Main Six, the princesses, and Spike. You can go first, Spike.

"Thanks. Have more than a couple questions for me this time?"

Sure do! Though... Some are just kinda... Meh. Anyway... You is best dragon. Also, where's Peewee? Your pet phoenix.

"Huh? I don't have a pet phoenix."

It hasn't happened in the story yet, people. Give it time, though. How's about-a wanna have-a pizza pie?

"Dude... What is wrong with your readers?"

I have no idea. Haven't heard much about you lately, how have you been? Also do you think that Rarity harbors any feelings for you other than just being friends?

"I've been fine. Twilight keeps me busy around the library. As for Rarity... I doubt it. I know it's one sided, but I can't help it. Even if it does hurt sometimes."

You're a tough little man, Spike. Do a dragon's scales change color with age?

"I think they get darker, but nothing extreme like turning from red to blue."

That makes sense. When will you ask Rarity out?

"I would if I felt like I stood a chance. Have you seen her!? She is the prettiest mare in Ponyville!"

Female Cast Members: "Ahem."

"Oh! Uhhh... Besides all of you, of course."

Hahahah! Oooh goodness. Did you know that in an alternate universe you have wings?

"What!? No fair, dude! I'm not sure if I'm ever going to get wings at this rate!"

Give it time, buddy.

"That isn't what I mean. There are such a thing as earth dragons who can't fly. I don't know what kind of dragon I am, so I may never get wings."

Would that be so bad? Flying would be amazing, but once you grow, your wings would have to be massive to get you airborne. They would probably be pretty hard to manage.

"That's true. If you put it like that... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Good on ya, Spike. Hey there! *brofist* I was wondering, besides Rarity, have you ever had any interest in the females?

"There are plenty of nice girls in Ponyville, but Rarity is the only one I have eyes for."

That's very sweet. If only somebody could just pick one.

Coal: "Don't you start! I know it isn't normal, but it is working out great, thanks!"

Not saying it wasn't. I'm just saying... One more, Spike. Has Twilight said anything weird in her sleep?

"All the time! It's always something about C..."

Twilight: "Spike!"

"Ooh uhhh... Nothing. I uhh... I hear nothing. She sleeps like a log... Yeah."

Ha... Hahahah... Okay. Thanks, Spike. Always a pleasure, my friend. Up next is the first of the CMC. Sweetie Belle! How are you doing, sweetheart?

"I'm doing alright, thank you."

You seem a little worried...

"Oh... Well... I'm sure the readers have some tough questions for me to answer again..."

Ohh, sweetheart! It'll be alright! Here. Sit on my lap, and we can read them together.

"Thanks, Author."

Want me to read the first one?

"Mmhmmm."

Ok. If you could pick just one Copper to be with, which one would it be? Ouch...

"That's a very unfair question. I started liking the first Copper, but grew closest to the second. I haven't even had a chance to get to know the third."

I see your point. Besides... Picking isn't really an option, so...

"Forcing myself to would just hurt. Would you read one more?"

Of course. All is fair in love and war. What's your battle plan to get Copper back?

"I can't tell you. It would spoil the story some. I can read the next one. Do you think Copper will do something similar to what Coal is doing, having two lovers? I'm too young to be a... A lover, but I don't want him to. I want him to pick me, but I'll understand if he doesn't."

C-can somebody bring me a tissue? These kinds of questions on a child are just...

"I'm ok, Author, really. What did your friends in chorus ask you when you saw them after the Copper incident? They haven't been talking to me about Copper lately. I'm not sure they know anything about what has been going on. Why you so awesome? Heheheh, thank you."

Feeling better?

"Mmhmmm. Are you going to try to break up Copper and Bee? I... I don't want to hurt this mare Copper is with now. I-I just... I don't know what I want anymore."

And then things got hard again. Can you keep going?

"Yes..."

I'll read the last two for you. Are you confident about your mystery plan to win back Copper?

"I don't know if it'll win him back, but it will make him remember all we've been through. He'll understand, and then he can choose for himself."

Last one. Do you think Copper will decide to come back to you? Give a reason, please.

"I don't know, but I hope he will."

Thanks for doing this again, Sweetie Belle. Hopefully if there is a third one of these, your questions won't be so hard then.

"It's ok. Thanks for being so nice to me, Author."

Oooh... Why can't I stay here? Huuhhhh... Let's see who is next... Applebloom. It's all you.

"Ah hope Ah don't have those kinda questions too. Sweetie Belle looked mighty sad..."

It's a tough place in the story for her, and I can't blame the readers any. If anything, I should have waited till things were more peaceful for all characters to host this, but that's hindsight for ya. Anyway, are you ready?

"Ah guess so."

Ok then. If Sweetie comes back to Ponyville for a couple days, are you gonna try getting the crusaders back together?

"Ah'd like ta'. It has been an awful long time since the last time we all got ta' crusade together."

That it has. Oh dear... Well, Scoots has a crush on Cloudy and Sweetie Belle still has feelings for Copper. You got your eye on any pony? Can you answer that one?

"Ah can. Colts r' still kinda gross ta' me. Ah haven't met one Ah liked as more than ah friend."

Whoo! I uhh... I mean... Moving on. This one isn't a question, but this reader wanted to let you know that all of them out there still love ya.

"Awww, thank ya, every pony! Err... Everybody?"

That's right, sweetie. How would you feel about being an Aunt?

"When Coal finally marries mah big sister, and official adopts Scootaloo... Ah'll be her aunt! Won't that be just silly?"

Heheh, I think it's pretty cute. One more. How have you been holding up? What with the other crusaders off on their own things, and AJ not as free as she used to be, what all have you been doing? And if hugs are needed... don't be afraid to ask me.

"Ah've been tryin ta' get mah cutie mark solo for ah while, but it ain't as fun. Ah've made some new friends in class, though, so Ah ain't all that lonely."

That's good to hear. That's all I have for you personally, but there are some questions for the CMC as a group, so stay close if you would. Scootaloo. Where are you, Scootaloo?

"Are you trying to tease me, Author?"

Maaybe. I've got several questions for you this time. It seems your cuteness and relationship with Cloudy has sparked a lot of reader interest, so let's get started! Why are you so adorable? Do you actively seek to be adorable, or are you just naturally cute?

"Heheh, are there a lot of questions like that?"

There are a few. At least four or so.

"Hahah! I'm not trying to be cute... Most of the time. Sometimes it helps to be a little extra cute."

Oh dear... Coal... She is aware of your weakness. I just know it.

Coal: "It isn't that much of a secret. I'm whipped, and we all know it."

Hah! At least you're comfortable with it! What is your opinion on Copper, and his new mare friend?

"It sucks. Copper and I were pretty good friends before all that magic stuff happened. I don't know his mare friend all that much yet either, so I can't really say. I just kinda miss my brother also being my friend."

Awwww! Don't worry! I'm sure you'll both get close again! If I bought you ice cream, could I get a hug?

"Is he bribing me?"

… Yeah... He is.

"Daddy would get mad if I accepted that, but I'll give you a hug anyway!"

So... Cute. Your dad is frozen in a block of ice which can only be thawed by the power of your awesome hugs! Quick hug him! Or not.

"How did that make it through your cuts?"

I have no idea.

"Heheh! Every pony wants a hug, or for me to give out hugs today!"

Coal: "I'm not complaining! I get one too!"

Life is good right now. You is best daughter. How serious are you with Cloudy? When will you tell Coal of him? And you need to sneak on the next adventure by hiding in your dad's shirt. It's the perfect plan.

"Hahahah! That's silly! I do wish he would take me with him sometimes, though, but I know he can't. I try to be understanding about it. It's just hard sometimes. And umm... Cloudy and I... We ummm... "

It's Ok, sweetie. You don't need to answer that one.

"Thanks. As for telling my Dad... Whenever he is in a good mood will probably be best. I'll have to hug him some first of course. Maybe then he won't... I dunno... Freak out or something."

He'll hopefully take it well enough. Isn't that right, Coal?

Coal: "You and your continuity in the specials... I swear."

I'm glad you didn't. Scootaloo... What if you became an alicorn?

"Huh? That's a really weird question!"

Yeah... I agree.

"Well... I don't know what I would do! I have never heard of anything like that happening before!"

Fair enough. Ask a question like that... That's the best kind of answer one could hope for. Heh... Can I give you a hug too?

"I think you should line up all your readers, and I can just give them hugs in turn."

That is sweet of you, but you may be there a while. I'm not sure exactly how many of them are really out there. Do you style your mane or does the wind do that?

"It's just how it stays most of the time. I do sometimes have to brush it after waking up, but more often than not I don't have to."

I like it. I don't think I've ever seen another pony wear their mane like yours. What do you want to be when you grow up?

"Hmm... I'm not sure. Most pegasus ponies go into weather, but I'm not sure if that is what I want to do. Rainbow Dash makes it sound really cool, though!"

I bet she does. Do you like reading?

"Not really. I read for school, but I haven't ever found books I like to read for the fun of it."

Hmmm... Daring Do books... Just maybe. Can I call you Scoots? Pwease?

"I'm sorry, mister, but that is just for the ponies really close to me. It makes me feel good when they say it."

At least you give hugs out pretty easily. That should make him feel better. This next one is just asking why you're cute, but that's already pretty easy to figure out. Have you ever pretended to be asleep to see what Coal would do when he comes into your room to check on you or wake you up before? And if so, would you scream SURPRISE at him the next time he thinks you're asleep, but you really aren't? I think a surprise tackle hug that way would make his day.

"I have sometimes. He usually pets on me, or gives me kisses. It makes me really happy to know how much he loves me! As for the idea... That does sound like a lot of fun!"

Coal: "What are you people doing to my daughter!?"

Hahahah! Just livening up things! Ok... Troll question... And... This last one is kind of creepy... Want me to skip it, Scootaloo?

"Is it really bad?"

Not terribly...

"Then it should be fine."

If you're sure... First of all... *light glomp* you are just so cute! Also, how fast have things been going with you and Cloudy? You two are good together. Even if I wish to be him, I wish the both of you good luck in telling Coal. You'll need it.

"That reader wants to be Cloudy? That is kinda... Weird."

It's both a compliment, but yeah... Weird.

"Oh well... As for the actual question... Not too fast, I think. We umm... We nuzzle sometimes, but that's about it..."

ADORABLE! Thank you, sweetheart! Coal? You alright, dude?

Coal: "Yeah... I think so."

Heheh... Those quivering eyes say otherwise.

Coal: "Shut up, man! That's my little girl!"

Easy there! I totally understand it. Right... Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, if you would both come back up please; we can move on. Hows the search for the cutie marks going? Try anything fun to get them as of late?

Sweetie Belle: "I haven't been able to. Choir practice keeps me busy after school, and I can't run around Canterlot as freely as I did Ponyville. My friends and I do sometimes get to hang out and explore on the weekends, though. That's pretty fun."

Applebloom: "Ah'm tryin' ta' come up with ah lot of new stuff fer us ta' do next chance we get. That keeps me pretty busy. It ain't all that fun, but when we get ta' actually do them it will be."

Scootaloo: "I've been spending a lot of time with Cloudy lately, so I haven't done much crusading... Or any really."

I think Coal is going to have a heart attack at this rate. Hmm... AJ... Would ya mind?

AJ: "Sure thing, Author. Come on, Coal. Let's go get some air."

Coal: "Growing up too fast..."

Oh to be a dad. Any thoughts on all of you getting together for a weekend crusading session? Have you tried paintball yet? Also, I think you should give zip-lining another go, but this time use a pulley.

Scootaloo: "Paintball? What is that?"

I'm not sure why he asked that specifically to be honest. Paintball is a game where people shoot at each other with paint filled bullets. They sting like hell, and you kinda need fingers to pull the triggers. Not be insulting of course.

Scootaloo: "How could any pony find that fun? Seems weird to me..."

Applebloom: "Ah've been hopin' fer some crusadin' fer ah while now, but it kinda requires Sweetie Belle bein' able ta' come visit."

Sweetie Belle: "I really want to, but we won't be able to crusade immediately. There is some stuff I need to talk with Twilight about first."

One more for the three of you. Have you ever gotten seriously injured while trying to find your cutie marks? Also, I know what your special talents are.

Scootaloo: "I fractured my wing once. It really hurt, but it didn't take too long to heal."

Applebloom: "Now how can this feller know what our special talents are? Wait... Is he talkin' 'bout that show, Author?"

Yeah. In the show, your talents are less than subtly hinted at.

Applebloom: "That's great n' all, but we aren't those ponies from the show exactly. Our talents could be anythin'."

That's very insightful of you, and I have to agree. The future has changed drastically what with Coal being there.

Sweetie Belle: "I haven't ever gotten hurt... Unless you count that accident with Copper. Hmm... Was that crusading? I don't even remember now."

I... I don't either. Now then, I have one question for Applebloom and Scootaloo. How do you two feel about the love triangle between your best friend and your brother/nephew?

Scootaloo: "I feel really bad for Sweetie Belle. I know how much she likes, Copper. I'm not sure if there is anything I can do to help, though."

Applebloom: "Ah haven't been hearin' much about it, but it sounds awful unfair. To every pony."

You're pretty right there, Applebloom. Now then... One question for Scootaloo and Cloudy, but... It's one of THOSE kind of questions.

Cloudy: "I don't mind if Scootaloo doesn't."

Scootaloo: "It's only one question. It can't be that bad."

Haha-alright. Are you going to marry? And what do you think Coal's reaction is going to be when he finds out you are a couple?

Cloudy: "H-how are we supposed to know that!? It isn't l-like I d-don't like Scootaloo or nothing, b-but..."

Scootaloo: "Calm down, Cloudy. Whoever asked that question wants you to freak out like that. Isn't that right, Author?"

Yeah... That's probably right.

Scootaloo: "See? It's best to not let it get to you. Now then... My Dad's reaction? Hmm..."

Cloudy: "As long as he isn't mad at me or Scootaloo... Anything would be fine."

Scootaloo: "Yeah. I agree."

I don't think you two have to worry about him being mad per se. Boy... It sure was a good idea to get him out of here. That last question would have probably set him off... Well... Maybe. Now then... Copper! You're up, buddy!

"Thanks, Author. I could use a little enthusiasm like that lately."

I know it's tough, but hang in there! You'll know what you want to do eventually.

"I certainly hope so."

We're getting into the huge list of questions now, so we best get started. So, you now know you have feelings for Sweetie Belle, but given the situation, know that being with her is...Bad. But, do you really love Bee? You seemed so unsure of yourself while you were with her.

"I do. I really do. It's just... A part of me felt... Like... Like it was wrong for me to be with her. I can't explain it, and I'm hoping whatever it is goes away. I'd rather not screw this up too."

That's really depressing, Copper. Are you sure you're up for this?

"Yeah, I can cope."

Alright... You have 100,000 bits and a one way ticket to anyplace in the whole world, but you HAVE to leave. Or, you can give up both and stay in Ponyville. What do you do?

"I gave up living in one of the wealthiest homes in Equestria to live in Ponyville. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Yeah. You don't seem like you care much for material possessions. How does it feel to suddenly have an entire family, especially a sister? And two mothers?

"It feels weird. It's like... I went from having nothing... To getting a lover, and then losing said lover to get a family, AND THEN getting back the very same lover. I went from nothing, to everything. I already feel... Really good when I'm with my mothers, but it feels awkward with Scootaloo. It's like... I know she used to be my friend, but we have to get to know each other all over again. That isn't a bad thing. It's just weird."

I can't understand from experience, but I can sympathize with that. Now the next three questions are specified to the first, second, and third Copper's, but what I don't think this reader gets is that all of you are one in the same now.

"It's probably why my feelings are all screwed up."

Probably. Now... I could give you these questions, but you aren't the recipient this reader wanted exactly, so I'm going to have to cut them. Do you realize how lucky you are that you got to skip most of puberty?

"Oh yeah! I do still have to go through the worst of it, though. It seems the body I'm in now is pretty young developmentally. I'm happy to have skipped what I did of course."

Will you ever get your colours changed for fun, and go trolling?

"I do still need to get changed back into Rainbow's colors again. If I'm up for it then, I may play a joke or two on Coal. He seems like he would appreciate a good laugh."

He'd most certainly enjoy it. Are you going to try and do what your father does and have two lovers?

"I really don't want to, honestly. When I stop to think about it... There is so much that can go wrong with a relationship like that. I think the only reason it works for Coal, is that Applejack and Rainbow get along so well. Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't they really good friends before all of this happened?"

Yes. They were more like rivals sometimes, but good friends all the same.

"Yeah. So I don't think it would work out with me."

You're probably right. Did you know the princess is going to ask you to pay off the dept of making your body?

"Oh really? Crud... I didn't know that. I wonder what it could be..."

I ain't tellin!

"You know!?"

Buddy... I basically know everything about this world. I did kind of open up the door to it after all.

"Then... Will you tell me who I end up with?"

Can't do it, buddy. It could very well change the future if I did that.

"I understand..."

Buck up. I promise, in the long run, you'll be happy. What do you plan on doing about Sweetie?

"I don't know what to do! I apologized, but that only made things worse. I mean... I'm glad I did, because I don't feel guilty anymore, but still!"

It's tough. I hear ya. Do you think that if you try hard enough you could talk to the other Coppers like Coal does with his deadly sins?

"Coal and his sins still weird me out, but I can't judge. Anyway, I don't think it works that way. I suppose trying wouldn't hurt, so maybe I will eventually."

How do you feel about so many of the fans wanting you to get back together with Sweetie Belle?

"I feel bad! Cause... They don't want me with her. They want the old Copper. It just sucks."

They'll understand. It is your decision to make when the time comes. You need to find a way to watch a show called "School Days." For some reason, I just see you ending up decapitated with Sweetie Belle carrying your head in a bag into the sunset.

"Author had me watch that series before this special started. That was messed up!"

I know, right!? I couldn't believe that when I saw it the first time! What size are you? I'm having trouble imagining your size as of this current time in the story. It keeps changing.

"I'm back to a colt's size now. I'm just a little bit smaller than Applejack, Rainbow, or any of the others."

This next one is... Just weird. You can be an asshole, but can I get a brohoof? How about a brohug?

"That wasn't beeped?"

Yeah... That's weird.

"Whatever I guess. The other kids are still outside anyway."

That reminds me! Did you have fun with Ula?

"Sure did! I can see why she was my friend before. I hope we can be good friends in the story after this special is over."

Me too. Feel like answering that question?

"Naw. He said I can be an ass, so I'm going to be."

Ha! I like you! How's your memory doing? I'd think they'd be pretty jumbled up with everything that's happened up in there.

"I don't remember anything new, so I guess it is the same as it has always been... For me. The uhh... Latest me. Really, the only thing giving me trouble would be my emotions. They're all over the place! I feel ridiculous just saying that!"

Maybe you are going through some stage of puberty already. That would kinda explain it. Oh well... Let's see... This one has been answered... Oh! Hahahah! I'm not sure you can handle this one!

"Oh! It can't be that bad."

That's what they all say! What exactly went through your mind when you first saw AJ and Dashie right before you were told they were your moms?

That bad?

"That bad."

Can you do it?

"I... I guess. Well... I uhm... I thought they were really attractive. I uhh... I mean... Come on! Can you really blame me!? They're barely older than me as it is! My uhh... My body I mean. I know I haven't been around that long, but I'm mature in enough..."

Copper! Copper! It's alright! Nobody can blame you! They are just... Yes. Coal is still outside? Good. Are you an adult or a child or a teenager or what? It's driving me nuts!

"I think I'm closer to being a teenager when compared to humans. My body anyway. I'm not sure where I compare mentally."

I'd put you up there as a young adult. What if you had a little brother, would you care for him like you were the old Copper?

"Huh? Did the old Copper take care of any pony or something?"

I think he means... I don't know what he means by that. I guess he just wants to know if you would be a good big brother or not.

"Well... I think I'm sort of Scootaloo's big brother now, and I plan to be a good one at that."

Glad to hear it. Heh, this last one is kinda silly. That's very rude mister! I want you to go into the woods and apologize to Ula! She misses you! Don't you dare use memory loss as an excuse!

"Yes... Whatever you are! Hahah! But seriously, after getting to know Ula again here, I really want her to be my friend back on the other side."

I did say that was the last, but now I have one for you and Scootaloo. Cutealoo! Please come on back up!

Scootaloo: "Heheh! I like that nickname more than the whole chicken thing. Did you get any of those this time, Author?"

I did, and I cut them. No chicken will ever be a tenth as cute as you are. Now then... What does it feel like to have to have two moms and one dad?

Copper: "I feel for Coal sometimes. Just thinking about all he has to do to make that work... Ouch."

Scootaloo: "It isn't that bad, Copper. They all seem really happy! I enjoy it a lot! Coal always makes me feel so loved, and my role model is now my mom! And Applejack too! She has always been very nice to me when Applebloom and I would hang out."

That's fantastic. Seriously. I love close families. Speaking of families, it's time for the princesses. Luna, if you please.

"Of course. We are delighted to be here again."

Really? I'll be honest... The fact that most of you came back after that last one... Kinda surprised me.

"It was not so bad, dear Author."

If you say so. Well... Let me see what I have for you. What in the buck!? First one... Will you marry me? Second one, I love you. Third one, is it hard being sexy? Fourth and fifth are about socks! Sixth one is about you being hotter than Celestia! And then the seventh is another one asking you to be his waifu! As if all of that wasn't enough! The very next two are: If Coals asked for sex, would you deliver? And: Do you think Twilight would make a great lover? This is unbelievable! Guys! Please! This is the princess of the god damn moon! Respect? A little bit of... I don't know... Class? What in all hell is this!?

"We fear for thy heart. Thou needs to remain calm. It is... Flattering to us in a way. We mean... To know that there are those who think so highly of us..."

I'm glad you feel that way, but I'm just hoping that there is at least one or two real questions in this mess. I mean... Guys! Really!? Do you know how long it takes to sift through hundreds of questions, and then find more than half of them are just people shamelessly taking this opportunity to hit on the mares!? It's nuts! Let's see... Good. A REAL question! What is your take on different-species relations? Could you love someone that is not a pony?

"We found it to be... Undesirable for the longest time. Coal has shown me it can work if both parties love each other. We are not sure if we could love one who is not a pony in such a way, but then again... We have never known love of that sort yet."

Is there a reason for that? Well... I guess with you being a princess and all...

"There is no law that says we can love, but my status does make it... Difficult. There are those who would give our suitor no end of trouble for being with us. We have felt the need to be distant to the ways of the heart since coming to that realization."

I'm so sorry. If it means anything, I promise you that there are thousands out there that would put up with anything and everything for you. Although I'm sure you already knew that from all of the... Totally serious questions.

"Hahah! It does make us smile. That is most true."

Glad to hear it. Just what is the traditional royal Canterlot farewell?

"We give an exaggerated bow to our subjects, who in turn do the same. It was used to show mutual trust. That we would do what we must for our subjects, and they would in turn love us for it."

That seems... Rather normal. I'm not sure what I was expecting, though. Why did you arrange the constellations the way you did? Do each of the constellations mean something?

"We had much fun painting the night sky with the stars. The constellations each represent a story we thought of us we drew them. Dear sister had a few ideas for our night sky as well. It was... Fun. For us to spend such time together, we mean."

I always enjoy hearing that you and Celestia are close. I'm just a sucker for close families. Why do you put the moon through different phases? Or is that just coincidence?

"We did it for two reasons. The first is to allow for our subjects to have an easier way to record the passage of time. When the moon has gone through all of its phases, the subjects would know that near twenty nine days have passed. It is not needed anymore, but the second reason makes up for this. When the moon changes, we would hope it would make appreciating each of its phases easier."

I follow you. Like... You only get a full moon every so often, and when you do get one, you're that much more appreciative. Makes sense. What's it feel like to reach out towards the moon, and know you have the ability to move such a large thing? What's it feel like when you actually move it?

"It is an indescribable feeling. It... It is like our body and the moon become one. We say this, because it feels like we are in two places at once. The ability to actually move the moon is only impressive when thou considers we can do it alone. If many unicorns were to work together, they may be able to do what we do."

Are you just that much more powerful, or is there a sort of... Personal connection to the moon?

"We would like to believe that we are close to the moon, but it is closer to technique than it is sheer power or an otherworldly connection. We know what must be done to move the moon, and that is why we can do it so easily."

I get you. Mastering something makes it that much easier. Ok... This guy wants a hug... Moving on... Ugh... Why not? If you're ever trapped on the moon again, want to tear a hole in the multiverse and summon me through? I would be great company! Also, you're my favorite princess ever!

"We most certainly hope to never be trapped there again! It was most unbearable! Though... Company would have made that stay much more pleasant. We... We will think on it. Hypothetically speaking of course."

Of course. None of us want you to ever go back there. Copper and his other two selves. Are you familiar with the situation at all?

"In this space we are. Sadly, we are unaware in the world Author has summoned us from."

Heheh. When you put it like that, it makes it sound like I have some kind of magic.

"We see... Playing it like that. Very well."

M-moving on. Besides the incidents with Coal and Copper, is life going well for you? Also: Is Candace your daughter, or niece of an unknown relative?

"Life is busy, but rewarding. We are resting our mind from the troubles with Copper for the time being. As for Candace, she is indeed our niece. Much like Blueblood, she is royalty from an alliance formed long ago."

That makes sense. Can you explain how she has both wings and a horn, though?

"It happens occasionally in the royal family. It appears to be a sign of the bond dear sister made with the other families when they were brought into ours."

So it is like an inherited trait. A gene maybe? Hmmm... I'd have to think on that, but no time for that now. Why in the world are you sending Kriss to Twilight's place? What happened? She didn't attack Pip did she?

"Kriss is our dear sister's pet, not ours. Though, pet seems to be an unfitting word for her. She is much more intelligent than we would have ever guessed. As for why she is going to Twilight Sparkle, we believe it is so she can learn to be more sociable. We can understand that need. It did take us some time to... Become comfortable with ponies of this age."

And of course Pip is back in Ponyville. You guys and your weird thoughts. Since you made Coppers body, does that make you his real mother?

"Not at all. We did not birth him. We merely made him a living vessel for his essence. The change he went through was his body and essence finally merging completely. We do feel a closeness to him, though. It is not everyday that we do something such as that for some pony."

I look forward to revealing how Copper is going to repay you. That will be... Very interesting. Anyway, one more, Luna. Being the princess of the night is hard work. Being mostly alone to gaze at the stars while most pony's sleep through it. If you ran across another pony or human that stayed up to watch the stars for hours on end each night, would you ask them to join you in some star gazing? Also, if you did, would you flirt with them since they would admire and respect the night?

"We would enjoy their company, but to... Flirt? That is unbecoming for a princess."

Are you saying that to save face, or do you really mean that?

"Author... Please do not make us answer that."

Heheh, of course. Thank you, Luna. There are a few questions for you and Celestia after she finishes hers. I'll be calling you back up soon. Celestia, the stage is yours.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself again, Author."

Oh... Yeah. Sorry about earlier. The sins just kind of... Get to me sometimes.

"Hmhmm. It is alright. I can't deny that they are very suggestive, but they do make me laugh from time to time."

You too!? Oh man! Does that mean I'm the only stick in the mud here!?

"Don't let it bother you. I suppose it is different when it is your sins running wild."

That may be it. Ok... Before I begin... I'm sorry. So very very very very sorry.

"Please, don't be. You can't control what your readers write. Would you like me to read them?"

I don't mind, but some of these are... Just...

"It'll be alright. Here, let me take those for now. You should get a massage from Coal. I'm sure he would be happy to service you, plus you make for a wonderful conversationalist. I can't help but read more into this statement. Using the word service seems..."

It probably is, but I'd like to think they aren't suggesting what we both are thinking.

"We can only hope. I wouldn't be opposed to it, and I'd love to talk with Coal more often. Maybe I should pay him a visit sometime. Can I hug you... Please? Hahah! Of course, but only because you said please."

Are you... Are you teasing them?

"What? Of course not."

You are! Oh my goodness!

"You're too much fun, Author. So, in spite of the fact that you seem like a really nice lady in all. You hold the fact that you can raise the sun and moon over other species dontcha? I won't lie, it does make diplomatic relations easier. Of course I try not to abuse such a thing. I have had to use it as a bargaining chip with some of the more difficult races, though. It may make me look bad, but I will do anything to make the life of my ponies better. Why you such a tyrant? Why you such a trolling tyrant? Why you such a hot trolling tyrant? Hmmm..."

I'm so sorry...

"I'm simply wondering why he felt the need to ask it three times. I'll just say thank you for the compliment in the last one, and leave it at that. What is this picture? Oh... Oh my goodness! Who is this... Molestia?"

What!? Did that one make it... CRAP!

"Author? What is the meaning of this?"

CRAAAAAP! Ok... Well... There are a few different... Takes on you in my world. One of them is... Molestia. It's you, but... A very... Lustful you...

Lust: "WHAT?! I want to be in one of those worlds!"

"I see. I won't deny that the Picture is somewhat humorous. If Coal asked for sex, would you deliver? Oohh... Your readers, Author. As the leader of Equestria, would you give your blessing to Coal marrying both Applejack and Rainbow, or does it go against Equestria's current laws? There is no law against such a thing. It used to be a common practice long ago. I remember those days, and it worked for the most part. I know Coal would do anything for them, and that is more than enough to earn my blessing. What have you been up to since the last time we saw you? I have been trying to relax after the Colten incident. It was very distressing to find such a corrupt place in my kingdom."

I was hoping Colten would get people thinking on the big picture of things, but it seems it didn't work.

"What do you mean?"

Well, you and Luna are certainly powerful, but you aren't omnipotent. You can't know everything everywhere all the time, and there will always be corruption. There can be no good without evil, and even though Equestria has a much higher percentage of good, that would in turn mean that the evil there would be all the more powerful. I'm not sure if anybody caught onto that. I probably didn't do a good job of it either.

"I understand, and I do agree with you. It's just... I don't care to know that my ponies can behave in such monstrous ways. Any big news from Equestria's most powerful pony? Hmmm... Not at the moment. I'll let you know when something does come up, of course. Gordon Freeman, a crowbar, and fifty standard headcrabs walk into a bar. Who wins? What? Who is this... Gordon Freeman?"

How did that make it through my cuts? Of course you wouldn't know who that is! Basically think of a human with high quality armor, a blunt melee weapon, and he is fighting fifty six inch or so crawling creatures that like to jump up and try to eat your head.

"Oh my goodness! Are there such creatures where you're from?"

No no. It's a game... I think. I have no idea honestly! Here I am talking with Celestia herself, so who knows what is real and what isn't!?

"I'm glad you enjoy it. As for the question... I'll place my bet on this Mr. Freeman. Do you understand how Pinkie Physics work? Innate magic. Our dear friend Pinkie most likely has some unicorn ancestors. There is some magic in all ponies, but it blossoms in different ways. What do you think of Prince Blueblood? He is dear family, but I do hope he grows out of this selfishness he has fallen into."

Ever considered having him live like a normal pony for a while?

"I have, but I'm not completely sure it is the best thing to do. I'll come up with something if he doesn't get better soon. What do you actually do? I mean that in the most respectable way. I mean, I know you raise and lower the sun, but besides that, what do you do? Do you make laws? We have in the past, but our current duties are more commonly diplomatic relations, and dealing with more... Complicated problems."

Like Colten?

"Like Colten. How would you feel if Discord was allowed freedom, but only if he could keep his chaos to a minimum? That is... An impossible scenario. Discord can't behave for long, so there is no way for that to work. He enjoys his chaos far too much. It is a shame, though. In our younger years, we could have been called friends."

I'm... I mean... That sounds pretty sad.

"It isn't pleasant, yes, but I don't dwell on it. After all this craziness, is there going to be any changes in security now? Sadly, it is impossible to have all towns in Equestria home to royal guards. I sometimes worry that I stretch the number of guards per town too thin as it is. I'll do what I can, but there isn't much to be done. You are aware that humans are by far more militaristic than how your ponies are depicted, if you weren't, then you are now. Equestria seems to have an abundance of resources and gems. What would you do if humans were to invade Equestria, with superior human technology, would you attempt to resist and fight against the human race at the cost of countless pony lives, or would you submit to the rule of a human nation? My! This is a very disturbing question."

I agree. I'd say sorry, but you already know I am.

"Hahah, that I do. As much as it may reflect poorly on me as a leader... I would do anything to keep my ponies safe. If the only way to do that was to submit... I would."

It won't ever come to that. Honestly... Let me put it to you like this: If human military ever found the way here, so would civilians eventually. If the brony community found out that there were those trying to take over Equestria, they would rise up and do war with them! I have no doubt about that! That may sound horrid, and it really is, but there are thousands of us who would do anything for you... All of you!

"Thank you, Author. And thank you to all of you out there as well. Knowing you all feel so strongly about us makes me very happy. How does it feel to be an auntie? I don't get to be much of an aunt often, but when I can be, it feels wonderful. What is your opinion on the Molestia joke? I just found out about it not twenty minutes ago, and I have to say... It's a little funny."

Hahaha... Really?

"Yes. It isn't who I am, but the thought of my behaving that way... It's so crazy that I can't help but laugh. What is your opinion of Twilight's crush for Coal? I feel sorry for her, honestly. I know it is only going to end in heartbreak... If it hasn't already. During your reign as Princess. What are your normal everyday tasks, and what do you do for fun around the castle or while you're out, in other cities or towns? Also, if a pony or human asked you out to dinner, would you accept their offer and go on a date with them? I do a lot of paperwork. Ponies ask me for various things, and I have to choose whether or not to grant it to them. The most common thing I do as of late is settle disputes over land. It gets tiresome, but it could always be a lot worse. As for recreation... I like to take on a less... Obvious form, and enjoy peaceful days out and about amongst the various citizens. I get to feel... Normal for a time. It does relax me. I'd most certainly have dinner with any pony or human, but to date? I've known love before, but it has become clear to me that it isn't for the best."

I hate to ask this, but... Is it the lifespan difference?

"Yes... Yes it is. There was a single stallion that I grew fond of, and he died before I could act on my feelings. It was a hard lesson, but a lesson I needed. I live my life for the good of my ponies. I understand that now."

C-celestia...

"No no. You don't need to feel for me, Author. I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. You raise the sun, how? It's a giant ball of gas, and the Earth revolves around the sun so your job wouldn't be necessary. Then again, I am assuming that your dimension has the same set of rules as mine does. It is a ball of gas, but it does not rotate on its own."

Do you think the magic that flows through your world has anything to do with that? Earth has nothing of the sort.

"It is possible. I've thought about it before, but it seems to be a senseless waste of time. I am required to move it, and move it I will. Have you ever felt like you could go mad with power? Do you have some pony in you like Nightmare Moon? Solar Flare, maybe? I have felt prideful of being powerful before, but that was a long time ago. Power is worthless if used selfishly. I'm confident I won't lose myself to it, so I'll leave it at that."

I know that was the last one you had personally, so that means it's time for Luna to join us again. I have three questions for the both of you. First up... Ever thought about doing more business with Mr. Coal Buck?

Luna: "There is business we can do with him?"

Celestia: "I'm not sure I understand the question. Luna and I could get to know him more, but what all business could we do?"

Yeah... I didn't quite get that one either. How many Alicorns exist in Equestria? How do Alicorns come into existence? Can Alicorns Breed?

Celestia: "I believe you and one of your friends had a long conversation over the topic of Alicorns recently, Author. I'm curious to know what you think the answers to those questions are."

Oh, yeah... Well... It depends on your definition. I feel an Alicorn is any pony with both wings and a horn, but not everybody would agree with that. As for the last two... They are born, and they're mammals just like any other, so... Sideways monster mash.

Luna: "We can not believe thou said that with a straight face."

Hahahah! Sorry! I don't know what came over me!

Celestia: "Hmhmm, it is fine. You're correct with your assumptions. We could mate just like any other mare. It is more a matter if we are willing to, but you already understand why we would have reservations against it. As for how many... It is hard to keep track. There are some born even among non royal families. They aren't nearly as powerful as Luna and I are in magic, but they seem to have their own specialties. The sad thing is, most families go to great lengths to hide such foals. They feel it would only cause them problems."

Luna: "We have known of some families to have the horn of such children removed. It is... A very disheartening thing to hear."

Wow... Yeah... That.. That just... Dang. Well umm... One more for the both of you. What are your thoughts on the problems Coal and his family seem to be causing?

Luna: "With the exception of Copper's situation, we don't believe they have been causing problems."

Celestia: "Yes... Problems seem to follow them around, but they aren't responsible for them."

I agree. Coal makes some dumb decision, sure, but it isn't his fault all this junk happens to him. Now then... I have a nice comment for both Luna and Copper. I'm sorry for the difficulties that have happened since the beginning of the incident. Please, if I can say one thing to you two, don't let yourselves think it's your fault. No one is to blame.

Copper: "Thanks... I really appreciate that."

Luna: "Thou has our thanks as well."

Thanks for that comment, reader. I know Copper needed that especially. Guess what, guys? We are down to the main six's, Coal's, and my questions. These are some of the longest lists, though, so expect plenty more to come. Since I haven't seen AJ and Coal come back in yet... Let's go with... Pinkie first.

"Yay! Hi there, Author! I haven't seen you in forever! Well... It hasn't really been forever, but it sure feels like it."

Pinkie... You know what would probably make several readers smile...

"FOR-EVER!"

Yes... Yes you do. God I love... I mean... No, let's stick with that. Ok... First one is a hug question... Don't get enough of those. When you are sad and your mane deflates, have you ever thought of tying it in a bun? Might be cute.

"But then when I'm not sad anymore, and my hair gets poofy again, it'll be all tangled!"

She has a point. What have you been up to lately? Twilight seems to be in need of cheering up, do you have any plans in the works?

"We're all going to be getting together for a big New Years part soon! I plan on cheering up every pony then!"

Drunk Pinkie... The world is not ready. Before Coal told everyone about MLP being a show, did you ever suspect it?

"I always wondered why Coal was soo nice to all of us! It was like he was seeing long lost friends or something! I didn't mind of course. You can never have too many best friends!"

Heheh. Oooh Pinkie... What do you eat normally?

"Food, silly!"

I think he wants you to be more specific...

"Tasty food?"

Heheheh! Good enough! Have you ever heard of the fourth wall?

"Fourth wall? Why would you ask a question like that, Klo858?"

Did... Did you really just...

"How come some people have numbers in their name?"

Uhhh... I'd guess they have some meaning, but about what you just...

"Next question!"

I... Uh... Okay. Do you ever get a burning in your right hoof? If so do you know what it means?

"Only when I burn myself cooking. It usually means I'm not being careful."

Pinkie... You're just so... Oohh... Not even going to bother. Can you make up a short little song just for me, please?

"Hmmm... I'd like to, but your name is really hard to work with, Jm4573r."

Pinkie! How are you knowing who asked these questions!?

"It's on the card."

What? No they are... Well. I uhhh... I'm pretty sure they weren't there before, but uhm... Yeah. Yeah they are. Wanna help Rainbow Dash make cupcakes?

"Dashie doesn't bake, silly!"

Yeah, she doesn't really seem the type. Why does your hair go flat when you're sad?

"Cause... Cause... I dunno."

Really? I figured it was something like a Pinkie sense, but it shows your emotions rather than you predicting something.

"That sounds good! Let's go with that!"

But... That was just a... Theory... Huuuuuu... OK. Has there ever been any pony you never managed to cheer up?

"Sometimes I don't cheer them up the first time, but I always keep trying! If at first you don't succeed, try again with cupcakes!"

… Have you ever thrown a party because you couldn't find a reason to party?

"Of course! They're the, there is no reason to party, so let's make one, parties!"

Kay... What's your favorite dessert besides cupcakes?

"AJ's apple pies are fantastic! She is a really good baker! I'm getting hungry just thinking about them!"

One wouldn't think that, but it's true. She really is a gosh darn good baker. We haven't seen you much in the last couple of chapters. You doing alright?

"Of course! Mrs. Cake is the one you should be worrying about. She is pretty tired, because the babies are growing in her belly!"

Pinkie... The way you say things... Forget it. If you know what is going on, what do you think of it?

"Copper needs a party! Sweetie Belle needs a party, and Bee could use one too!"

That pretty much sums it up. How often do you visit your family?

"I don't get to very often, but I write them letters all the time!"

Sometimes that's the best option available. I like your hair straight, but I don't like you to be sad. Now I'm confused. Is it possible to straighten your hair and be happy?

"I've tried to straighten it before, but it always gets curly again! I don't mind, though. Except for this one time where it got caught in a low branch while I was bouncing around. I didn't like it much then."

I can so see you hanging from a branch by your mane now... Great! Now I want to hug you too!

"You didn't before?"

Well, I did, but... I'm just gonna stand in my hole at current depth. Can I have a cupcake and a hug?

"Of course, Bronymaster! You deserve one after coming up with all of those questions!"

You're probably going to be a reader favorite very soon at this rate. Does your hair really smell and taste like cotton candy?

"Of course not, silly! It's hair! Who came up with that idea?"

It's cause it looks like cotton candy, Pinkie.

"Is that why a lot of bronies like to call Rarity a marshmallow too?"

Yeah... Yeah it is.

"That's just crazy! Why are they trying to make us food!? Huuh! They don't want to eat us, do they!?"

Lust: "Heheheheheh!"

Shut up! No, Pinkie. They don't.

"Why is Lust laughing?"

… When you're older. When did you first start calling yourself Pinkie instead of Pinkamena?

"Awww, but I want to know! Poo! Well... It was my nickname after coming to Ponyville, so a few years ago. I really liked it, and it just stuck like frosting!"

Heh... Are you going to appear more in the story. Preferably with more puns.

"I'd love to, but my voice has been a little horse lately..."

Really? Did you really just... God, you're awesome! Though that doesn't make much sense given the question... Still silly, of course. This next one is weird! Just... Weird! Have you ever tried making personality cupcakes? The cupcakes could have the flavorings matching the pony whose personality you made it for. Say you made one for Fluttershy, It could be sweet, crumbly, and soft! Oh, but make sure you make one for Coal if you do make some... wait, let me turn this into a question... If you did make these personality cupcakes, would you make one for Coal?

"That's not weird! Remember when Coal became a pony, and I talked about making a cupcake with his colors? I made them, and gave one to Copper the first time I met him! I remember you were sad nobody got the reference at the time."

I was kinda sad. It was one of those little things that connected the story more. Oh well. It's not like I need my readers to get every single little reference or connection I make in the story. Though, it does make me really happy when they do. Where is the rock farm that you grew up on?

"It's past the mountain Canterlot is on. I'd visit more if there was a train that went past, but I'd have to walk around the ENTIRE mountain to get there!"

Well... Not to be rude or anything, but... I've seen you run. You are some kind of amazing! At your top speed you could probably cover that distance no problem.

"Hmmm... Maybe you're right. I'll have to try that sometime."

Good! How are your sisters doing?

"They're great! Nothing really new with them since the last special, though."

It has only been a month, so that's to be expected. Let's see... Answered... Hug question... Ok. Have you ever tried to convince Coal to take up baking?

"No, but I hear he wanted to bake me a very special cake for Hearth's Warming! But there were some problems that came up, and he couldn't. It's Ok, though! We can bake it together sometime!"

That's the spirit! Alright... Heh... No way in hell I'm bring that up. Pinkie, mind covering your ears for a moment?

"Huh? Ok!"

Thanks. Are you trying to kill me, dude!? Do you really want me to ask Pinkie whether it's Chimmy Cherry or Cherry Changa? You're nuts! Thanks, Pinkie. Pinkie... PINKIE!

"Huh? Can I stop?"

Yes. Thank you. Two more, Pinkie. Does Equestria have soda? If so, what kinds?

"It sure does! We have all sorts! Fruit sodas, cola sodas, ice cream sodas..."

Wait... Ice cream?

"Mmhmm! It's really good! You put them in the freezer, but get this! They don't freeze! They're really good on a summer day!"

That... Does actually sound pretty good. Last one. Being the most random fun pony in all of Equestria must have its hardships at times. What were some of the harder times that you have had that your friends helped you through?

"The worst was when I thought my friends didn't want to be my friends anymore. I admit I overreacted a bit, but I was just so scared they didn't like me anymore!"

Easy there, Pinkie. It's alright. Every pony, and every reader out there loves you to tears.

"Thanks! I love all of you too!"

… So happy... G-give me a minute.

Ok... I'm good. Let's keep up these amazing feelings with the kindest pony around, Fluttershy!

"H-hello again, every pony."

Still nervous?

"A little, but not too much."

I'm glad. Of course you know...

"Are they going to ask me for hugs, and other stuff like that again?"

… It's the first question on the list...

"Oh my..."

Want me to scratch those for ya?

"If you wouldn't mind..."

Of course not. Sorry, broskies. Fluttershy doesn't like it when you come on too strong it seems. There we are. This is a very pleasant one to start with. How long does it take to comb your mane in the mornings? Or is it natural?

"Hmm... After I feed the animals, I will brush it for about twenty minutes each morning."

I take it you are rather proud of your mane.

"J-just a little. I know it isn't the nicest, but it's mine, and I like it."

It's beautiful, Fluttershy. Will you ever meet or want to meet Rafe?

"I've met him already in these specials, but not in the story. I was really scared at first, but he was very kind to me. I hope I get to meet him in the story... With a little company if you wouldn't mind..."

Don't like meeting new ponies... Or in this case ancient, magical wolves, alone?

"Mm-mmm"

I'd probably be a little freaked too. How did you like those animal houses Coal ordered for you?

"Oh they were just wonderful. I can't wait to wake up all the little critters, so they can enjoy them."

Do you know most of what is going on? And if so, what do you think of it?

"If you don't mind my asking, Author... Haven't you asked that exact question a few times already?"

It seems some people like to copy paste their question for multiple characters. It's a little annoying, but I guess they just want to hear it from all of you girls. I'd rather they put something like that down as a Main Six question, though.

"Oh... That would be nice, I think. Well umm... They are asking about Copper, right?"

I believe so.

"Well... I do miss how he used to be more childlike. He was always so kind to me, and it made me feel good to help him. Now, though... I don't think he'll want my help any..."

It's alright, Fluttershy. I'm sure Copper would still be your friend. When did you first discover the Stare?

"Hmmm... It was several years ago when I was still just a filly. There was this really scary dog barking at me. It chased me up a tree, and it wouldn't leave. A-after I got tired from crying, I-I got kind of angry. After that, I just wanted the dog to stop barking, and leave me alone. I discovered the stare then."

Scared... Crying... Filly Fluttershy... That is a horrifying mental image. B-better just move on. What did it feel like to be staring at a cockatrice?

"I wanted to be scared, but I had to be brave for the girls. It helps that being turned to stone doesn't really hurt any."

That's one thing I really like about you, Fluttershy. You may be timid if it's just you, but once ponies you care about get involved, you can really take charge despite your fears. That makes you amazing in my book. Will we ever meet your family?

"Thanks, Author. That is very nice of you to say... And I'm not sure. The story isn't really about me, so I'm not sure."

I'd like to bring in all of the families at some point, but I need a good reason to. I think... It's up in the air. How did you come across Angel Bunny?

"I found him outside my cottage when he was just a baby. He had gotten separated from his family, and I took him in. He didn't like me all that much at first, but he warmed up to me over time. Sadly, I could never find his family, but at the same time... I didn't want him to go. I'm sorry, I know that is very selfish of me..."

No it isn't. You didn't have to help him, but you did. He became attached to you, and you to him. There is nothing wrong with that. Now we arrive at the first legit... Rather personal question. Have you ever had a Colt/Stallion friend?

"Oh umm... Well... I umm... Once..."

Oh? He isn't in the picture right now, so... Did it at least end well?

"It was a while ago... He was visiting from Manehattan, and we met while I was gathering flowers. He was a traveling student, and umm... He was wanting to be a veterinarian..."

I see. You both shared a common interest, so you were able to open up a bit easier.

"It took almost the entire time he was here, but when he told me that he was leaving soon, I-I just didn't want it to end that way. It was hard, but I managed to not be so shy for a while..."

Would you say it was a good first experience?

"It was. Nothing really came of it, but it's a fond memory."

I'm glad. How often are you forced to venture into the Everfree thanks to your job?

"I walk around and sometimes through the edge of the forest in search of any animals that may be injured. It's sometimes rather scary, but I can't leave any animals to suffer out there."

Again... So selfless. How much do you get paid for taking care of your animals?

"It's meager, but I don't do what I do for money. I love that feeling of taking care of an animal until they're better. Some don't even want to leave after that. It's just wonderful."

You really love what you do. I'm a bit envious. Exactly how many animals do you take care for?

"No more than a few dozen at a time. Most of them are pretty small too, so it's pretty easy."

Makes sense. One would expect the smaller, weaker animals to get hurt more easily. What's your favorite animal, if you had to choose one?

"Oooh my... I don't think I could pick. I love all of my animal friends. D-do I really have to choose?"

It's alright, Fluttershy. There are some decisions that just can't be made. Can I get singing lessons?

"R-really? You want to learn from me? I'm not all that great, but I-I'll do my best."

Just a couple more, Fluttershy. Do you feel a little left out, or are you a little happy to be away from all the chaos?

"I'm not lonely, if that is what you mean. I'd gladly help every pony if I could, but I'm not sure what I could do. I think Copper just needs some time to relax, if you don't mind my saying."

Course not. This last one is rather interesting. I've only seen you lose your cool a few times before. What really sets you off?

"I-I don't like to lose my temper, but I can't stand it when I want to do something, and I just can't do it. I get so frustrated!"

Easy there, Fluttershy! It's understandable, but you don't need to worry about it. Nothing is perfect, but you and the others come close. Don't sweat the small stuff. We'll love you regardless.

"Th-thank you."

No problem. Now then... I have four questions here for Pinkie and Fluttershy, but really... It's just two. Why don't we see more of you, and some variant of them not hanging around with Coal. These questions were asked in the last special pretty clearly, so I don't feel the need to put the girls through it here again. So with that... Rarity! You're up next.

"Thank you, darling."

Now... You have a lot of questions! But really... All of you girls do. You ready?

"Of course."

Great. Why do you use gems in your clothing? Is it personal choice? Also you are just sexy... Why did I leave that in there?

"I'm not shy in the slightest. It isn't at all good for my ego, but I just love hearing it!"

Well... It depends on how you look at it... Your ego comment I mean...

"Yes, well... I think you know what I mean. Now then, I use gems because they are just lovely. They add that extra flair that really brings an image together!"

I like them. Though, Coal is probably thankful you didn't encrust that outfit you made for him. That really amazing one.

"The one designed to look like an apple tree?"

Yes. It would have been... Interesting for him. Anyway! This next one... I don't really care for to be honest. It's just one of those unfair questions. If you had to either marry and love Spike, or be single and never find a mate, which would you choose?

"How dreadful! That most certainly isn't fair! Spike is a dear friend, but he is far too young. I must choose to not answer that one."

I don't blame you. Can you actually enchant clothes by putting enchanted gems in them?

"I... I see no reason one couldn't. I haven't ever tried, but then again, I'm not skilled at enchanting. Maybe I should work on a project with Twilight. She would certainly be able to meet any magical needs I would have."

That would be pretty cool. It would be a refined taste outfit, but at the same time very beneficial depending on the enchantments. I like the idea. I have a few questions strung together by one reader, so I'm going to give them to you all at once. How would you feel if Sweetie wanted to fight for Copper, and was coming to Ponyville? As a follow up question, would you help, hinder, or try not to affect her chances? And finally, why haven't you made epic magical battle armour for Coal by now? He obviously needs it.

"My feelings are well known by your readers when it comes to Sweetie Belle and Copper. I feel she is far too young, but Copper does try his best to be a kind colt. I'm not sure what I could call him now, though. Still, I wouldn't be able to accept Sweetie Belle being with him at this time. He has already been with a mare, and I wouldn't want to take any chances with my very young little sister. I've never made armour before. My clothes are cosmetic. Rarely do I make something designed for a job, or to meet specific conditions."

Hopefully Coal won't be getting into that many more fights anyway. How often do you have to venture out for gems?

"I try for twice a week, but that's only if I'm not busy. Spike is such a dear, and will go out hunting for me from time to time."

I feel for the little guy... Anyway... What types of gems are the rarest? What type are the least rare?

"Any gem with an elemental quality is rare. There are very specific conditions that have to be met for them to form. The least rare would be the simple colored gems the readers are familiar with from the show. As all of you have seen, they are quite numerous."

It's true. They are everywhere. Just how much is the average gem worth?

"The average gem isn't all that pricey. It's more a matter of the effort it takes to get them that gives them their value. Most ponies know of the diamond dogs near Ponyville, so there aren't many sources of gems."

Yeah... That place kinda sucks. Well... This isn't a question, but I think you'll enjoy it. You are an amazingly sophisticated and beautiful pony. Don't let anyone say otherwise.

"Thank you very much, darling! I can never hear that enough!"

Hah... Well... Naw. Let's see... You've answered that one... That one too... How long does it take to style your hair?

"It takes quite some time, but it is so worth it! I feel my mane is one of my more attractive qualities."

To quote your little sister: I REALLY like her mane! Huh... Another mane question. Why purple? I mean, were you born with the color, or do you like it? Is it just fashionable like that, or all three?

"I was born with the color, and as I just said, I do very much adore it. I would like to think it is fashionable as well, so my answer is all three."

So much love for the mane. How did you know Coal would like the socks so much?

"I didn't, darling. Applejack merely told me about seeing some images of herself wearing them during one of those mind trips I've heard about. We sometimes wear socks during the winter, because it is cold anyway, so I decided Applejack could use some! Of course I very much wanted Coal to enjoy them, but I was exceptionally surprised to find out just how much he liked them. Is that something all humans share in common, Author?"

Uhhh... Not really. That's kind of what you'd call a... Fetish. Not something I really want to get into. Since he and I kinda are... Yeah. Moving on... Have you ever wanted to take a trip into Coal's mind?

"It does sound like it would be a lot of fun. The only problem is that Coal would probably be against it. Twilight who casts the magic is one thing, his lovers another, but I'm not sure he would be comfortable with me going in there."

I'm sure you could convince him. Honestly... It wouldn't even be that hard. Just give him a pouty face and he'll fold. How much revenue does your business generate?

"It varies depending on the season. Unsurprisingly, my business booms during the winter months."

Cause it's cold...

"Yes. The summer is the worst for the same reason. It would be difficult to figure up my exact income, but I could give you the average percent of profit made off of each individual order. Once material costs are subtracted, I usually make a 60% profit. It does depend on the material of course, but the cost generally rises with it."

That's pretty dang impressive, but at the same time I know it's a lot of work, so you definitely earn every bit. Another weird one... What would you do if Sweetie became a rock star and started styling her mane in a spiky style?

"My goodness! Now I am all for supporting my sister, but that is just... So uncouth! Not to mention unbecoming for a young lady."

Ehh... She'd still be cute...

"Of course, but I feel it would be such a waste of her good looks."

It could keep Copper away... Can't believe I just said that.

"Oh... Well..."

Let's not go there. Why is Carousel Boutique named Carousel Boutique? And why a round building in the first place?

"It is a boutique, and it is shaped like a carousel, darling. The name just seems fitting. I rather like the building being round as well. It makes it stick out, and brings in ponies out of sheer curiosity. I'll take publicity wherever I can find it."

Smart. The appearance of the building attracts customers. Every businessman's wet dream right there. Out of all the gemstones, not taking into account how valuable each is, what is your favorite gemstone? I'm assuming diamonds.

"Author... That was... Rather crude of you."

Heh, sorry. Just being honest.

"Of course. Now then... You would be correct, dear reader. Diamonds are a mare's best friend."

Heheh... Right. That one has kind of been answered... That one is a troll question...

"You've been cutting several of those, darling. Won't your readers be upset?"

This one is starting a theme song to a completely different show. What is the point of that?

"I see... Would you mind singing it?"

What!? Are you serious!?

"I'll forgive you for your earlier comment..."

… I'm whipped, and I'm not getting anything from it! Ugh! I wanna be the very best... Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test... To train them is my cause...

"Hahahah! It's alright, darling. I was just teasing you!"

… Huuuuuuu... Thanks for letting me stop. Is it nice having the Boutique to yourself?

"It is at times, but I do miss Sweetie Belle to tears. She has grown past that unquenchable need to help, but still offers politely. I... I do miss our quality time as well. I know I'm not the best big sister, but our time together was always... Quite nice."

I'm so jealous of all of you! You're all so close to your families! It must be so nice... Oh well. Being a friend to the only human in Equestria is a big deal. Although he isn't very fashion inclined, do you find yourself wanting to make more fashionable clothing for him and to also display them in your shop?

"I'd absolutely love getting to create more for Coal! He is very kind, but he always wears his work attire. It's just not much to look at, at all."

He is a pretty simple guy. Simple guy, simple tastes. Last one, but then I have one for you and Fluttershy. If the pony/diamond dog couple came into your shop, would you make the diamond dog some outfits if he asked?

"But of course! I know my experience with diamond dogs has been less than desirable, but I refuse to turn down a customer who genuinely desires to look better!"

Nothing wrong with that. Fluttershy, if you would, please. Thank you. Now that the spa is closed, where do you hang out?

Fluttershy: "We haven't gotten to spend much time together lately, sadly..."

Rarity: "It is such a shame too, but it's true. We have both been very busy with our own affairs."

It won't be long till the spa is open again, so hopefully you two can get back your girls day out then. Ok... Well... Half way through the main six now. Let's go with Twilight next.

"Thanks, Author! Oh my... That is a lot of cards..."

Yeah... You are very popular it seems. Heh... And yet your first question is a troll question.

"Ooh! Read it!"

What? Really?

"Yes! I've been wanting to try something!"

Ookay... Will you marry me? Please?

"Marry you? Hmmm... If you can get here... Yes."

Oooh... That's cruel...

"I've been reading a book on anti-trolling. Did I do a good job?"

That is going to hurt, Twilight... Ouch. I feel for the guy... Or not! Heheh! Let's hope you can keep up burns like that. If given the opportunity to see what your life would have been like if Coal had decided to take you, whether good or bad, would you take it?

"Does he mean if Coal had accepted my feelings?"

I think so.

"I... I never expected them to be accepted. I just needed to get them off my chest, but... I would like to see what would have happened had he said yes."

Nothing wrong with knowing, but uhh... Well... That isn't always true. It's best not to dwell on it, Twilight. If hypothetically speaking, I was to invite you to dinner... Maybe a picnic by the lake while the sun sets, orange rays cascading off the surface and lighting the area. All so we could talk about anything. I would listen to anything you had to talk about, no matter how personal it would be. Now given the situation, what would you be talking about?

"It would depend on how well I knew you. I tend to keep my deep personal feelings inside, or work them out through an outlet. Whether it be magic, or..."

Your story?

"Hush! I just know they won't forget that if it keeps getting brought up!"

They'd probably remember regardless. Since it seems that being with Coal is not a possibility, have you given any consideration to other prospects? You aren't going to gamble on bringing another human to Equestria, are you?

"I have to meet some pony first, and I have no plans to bring in another human just for the sake of a potential relationship. There are so many problems with that! For one, I have no idea if it would work the same way. Coal wasn't happy with his old life, so his staying wasn't that hard of a choice, but what if this next person was happy there? It's best that I don't gamble on something like that."

That's very wise, Twilight. I hate to bring this up, but it's been bugging me... How would you feel if Applejack and Rainbow found out about your feelings for Coal, but not only didn't get upset with you, asked you if you wanted to share him too?

"It wouldn't happen. Besides, Applejack already knows. Don't you remember her figuring it out when I brought Coal home after getting back Rainbow? I'm not sure if Rainbow knows, but she doesn't really need to either. It just needs to remain as secret as possible until I get over it."

Oooh Twilight... Are you ever gonna try to bring another object into Equestria?

"I'd like to bring in an actual OBJECT, but there are still too many variables with the spell. I was too anxious to cast it before, but I've learned my lesson now."

I'd only hope whatever you brought over wouldn't be... Corrupting. I could so see the object being a porno mag or something. It would just figure! Anyway! If you could, would you visit Earth?

"I already can."

What!?

"Y-yeah. I have been doing some more study with interdimensional travel, and I couple travel to Earth for a short time if I wanted."

I'm so glad Coal isn't in here right now. He would just lose it. Wait... He has been gone an awful long time...

Dash: "He and AJ are..."

Don't need to hear it! Thanks! Okay! Moving on! Who is in that story you are writing?

"... I'd rather not answer this one..."

I... I think you just did. Oh poor sweet Twilight... Oooh jeez. I have a hard time doing my school work because I always get distracted while reading, I could read fiction all day, but when it comes to non fiction/school material, I just can't get through it. I know you love learning, any tips on how to make reading more exciting in that regard?

"You have to have a desire to learn about whatever it is you're studying. You can read a lot of fiction, because you enjoy it. For you to be more effective in your studies, you have to come up with reasons why it is important. I love learning about everything, so it is easy for me. Take Dash for example. She only likes exciting adventure books, because they appeal to her. For everything else, you have to motivate yourself. You can do that by listing why it is important, or setting goals for yourself. Author here does that. It works for him."

Yeah, but that's with writing, and I do generally enjoy it. Now then... Why haven't you brought Bronies to Equestria!?

"Because we would never know another day of rest! For as much as we all enjoy Coal's company now, he was pretty... Touchy there for a while. I don't think Equestria could handle very many bronies..."

Sad to say, but it's probably true. I'm sure a couple dozen or so wouldn't be too bad. It kinda depends on what kind ya get. If they were all... Well... Your fans, Twilight, then things would be nuts! Now then... Troll question...

"Oooh! Could I try counter trolling it again?"

It uhh... I don't think you can. It's pretty...

"I'd like to try. Please?"

I can't say no to that face, but I wish I could. Alright... If Coal asked for sex, would you deliver?

"I... Uhm... I have nothing. I'm not sure what I could say against that."

Yeah... It's pretty cut and dry. Can I get a signed copy of the clop fic your writing?

"I-I'm sorry, but that's private, and it isn't clop! It's sensual fiction..."

That's adorable. Is it true that a unicorn's magic can be disrupted by hitting or holding their horn?

"Yes, it's possible. It's our biggest weakness. As a matter of fact, the unicorns in the royal guard have to go through special training to keep up their concentration if ever their magic was being disrupted. When I was still in Canterlot, I saw them practicing. It looked very painful..."

Yikes. I imagine it was. Another troll question, and it's just gross!

"I'm a little nervous to try..."

You don't need to. I can just cut it. I'm not sure how long we've gone so far, but nobody should be able to complain about length.

"Can I at least see the question, but not answer it if I don't want to?"

Oh, sure, I guess.

"... Why would he think they were gritty and black?"

I have no idea. Maybe because his name is Coal?

"Heh... That's kind of funny, but I'd rather not answer that one all the same."

I don't blame you. Just how powerful are you compared to Celestia and compared to a normal unicorn?

"It would feel like boasting to answer that..."

You can at least answer the Celestia portion, right?

"Sort of. Celestia has several times the magical ability I have, and I really don't have all that much more magical ability compared to any other unicorn. The big difference is that I can grasp, and understand magic easier. It allows me to cast more difficult magic, but only because I work at it so much."

It's basically technique then. That's honestly more impressive than just sheer raw power. Why did you put that pink and lighter purple streak through your hair? Or was that natural?

"Hmm... Is it just me... Or do you think all of these mane questions are coming from the same reader?"

I think they are.

"Anyway... It's natural. Most manes are. I think I'll save Author some time and just say this now: Applejack's and Rainbow's manes are natural too."

Calling that they are going to be asked the same questions?

"Yes."

Heheh! You're probably right. What spells are you currently working on?

"My main focus is interdimensional study. More for curiosity's sake rather than practical use."

You always take on the difficult stuff. Have you ever invented any magic of your own?

"No. I've never come up with an original spell before. I have tweaked spells, but that's different."

Ehhh... It sort of counts. At least I think so. How long have you been living in Ponyville now?

"A little over a year."

Been that long already? That's surprising. Have you ever been in a relationship with any pony? Huuuh... Another one of these.

"It's alright. It doesn't bother me all that much. I've had... Crushes, but never anything mutual."

Sorry, Twilight.

"No... It isn't a big deal..."

It kind of is, but... We won't worry about it now. Hug question... Have you ever met Trixie outside of the time where she embarrassed your friends and the Coal related incident that the author has planned?

"We've talked a little during these specials, but that's it. I haven't seen her on the other side of the continuity."

Is that what we're calling it? If so, works for me. Why did you decide to stick with Spike after you hatched him?

"It wasn't entirely my idea at first. Celestia kept him, but I was learning under her, so Spike and I were around each other a lot. We grew close rather quickly, and the rest is history."

I've always wondered why you had to hatch an egg for your test. Wouldn't that mean other ponies do too?

"I think it has been given out before, but they don't have the same test each time. If memory serves, it rotates."

That's reasonable, I guess. You just got the hard test. Have you ever considered taking on an apprentice of your own?

"It would be fun, I'm sure, but I don't think I'm ready. I would like one someday, though."

Being a teacher is a much different feeling than being a student. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. How did you catch fire that one time after you were chased by the Hydra?

"Oh, heheh... Well... I kind of lost control of some magic... Just a bit. My catching on fire was the result. It wasn't like normal fire of course, but it had similar properties."

That would be a pretty cool defense mechanism. What is magic, exactly?

"Magic is an energy that lives in us all. It lives and grows with us. Magic will change as we do, whether it be for better or worse."

So it isn't incorrect to say that unicorns get stronger with age? As in... More magic?

"It's true to a certain point. Once we pass a certain age, our magical wells will start getting smaller."

Magical wells being your total magical energy?

"Yes."

Interesting stuff. How does magic work?

"Magic works by calling upon it by choice, or accident. Unicorns channel the magic into their horns, and then cast whatever magic they had in mind. Occasionally magic can be seen naturally in other races of ponies. Like the trails left behind some pegasi, and how they can manipulate clouds and the weather. It's all magic. Whether it be learned or inherited."

Sounds really complicated. Is it possible for any creature outside of a pony and an Alicorn or Discord to use magic?

"There are other magical races. Magic flows through all races to a varying degree. Like how Spike can teleport letters with his flames."

Man... Humans got shafted in that regard. All we have are thumbs. What does it feel like to use the Elements of Harmony?

"It's like being host to a power far greater than yourself. It's a warm, but very humbling feeling."

Can you elaborate more?

"I don't think I can. It's just such an incredible experience."

That's alright. It isn't like I'm ever going to experience it first hand anyway. What subjects have you studied to date?

"Hmmm... An easier question to answer would be, what haven't I studied? I try to learn as much as I possibly can about everything. There are some subjects that I can't get a lot of information on, though. Like detailed information on dragons. That is also true of some other races."

Is that because none have been willing to submit to study?

"Probably. I know I wouldn't like to be poked and prodded for information... Literally anyway."

Heheh. Have you ever entered any magic competitions?

"No. I try to be humble, and I don't really have anything to gain from a competition other than recognition. Which is something I don't really need or want."

I can appreciate that. Being humble is one of my biggest concerns too. Have you ever traveled outside of Equestria?

"I sure haven't. I was born and raised in Canterlot until I moved to Ponyville. There hasn't been much time to travel, what with my studies."

Colten doesn't really count. It wasn't like you were going to see much there anyway. Have you ever attempted to figure out how Fluttershy's stare works?

"I believe it is more a show of dominance. In other words, a mind game. Fluttershy's stare shows a lack of fear, and confidence. Living things react to that on a certain level. I don't think it would work too well on more intelligent creatures, but it's still a very useful ability."

Lack of fear and confidence... As much as I love Fluttershy, that doesn't sound like her at all.

"Maybe that's why the stare works so well. It's so vastly different from her normal persona, that it adds extra shock value."

Maybe... Mmm... Do you think you will ever get over Coal?

"I know I will. I just need some time... And maybe some better closure. I don't much care for how it ended before."

Yeah... It was pretty sad. Since you moved to Ponyville, do you still receive lessons from the princess?

"Not personally, no. She does occasionally send me a letter with something I can do to learn. And before you ask, no. They aren't always about friendship."

Makes sense. Learning magic is still your number one goal I'm sure. Well... Probably. Is there a way of accurately measuring magic power, like how you measure wing power?

"I think there is a machine in the Canterlot college that can do that, but it's still in beta stages. I'd rather not get hooked up to it yet."

Yeah. Measuring magic is probably a lot more difficult. You have used a spell to turn Coal into a pony before, have you ever considered using a spell to turn a pony into a human?

"Well... I wanted it to be a surprise, but..."

That's enough! We don't want to spoil stuff like that.

'I think we just did."

Crud. Oh well... At least they don't know how or when. Why didn't you think of socks?

"Because that isn't... I mean that I don't..."

It's rather embarrassing to do given the context, guys. A pony wearing clothes is all well and good, but once one does it to attract another... It can get understandably difficult to do. How are you planning on taking care of Sasha's child?

"Well... The same way I would any child, I suppose. I'll make sure she is safe, warm, and fed. As well as try to teach her the information she needs to know."

We've heard already that the primary reason Kriss is coming to Ponyville, is so she can learn some social skills. How do you plan on doing that?

"I'll introduce my friends to her one at a time over the span of her stay. By starting off easy, she can slowly get better and better until she is confident in her own abilities."

Sounds like a plan to me. If you attempt the combination Innocence/Transformation spell on Coal, would it just create another Copper or would it be influenced by the effects of Crimson's curse?

"I honestly have no idea. Coal is going through a lot right now internally, and... I'd really rather not risk something like that again. Don't get me wrong, I do care about Copper, but I don't think we could handle more of his kind of problems."

That's tough to say, but it's true. Knowing the trouble that everyone around you gets into, have you considered making a tracking gem for each?

"I fear that I've been using those too much. Especially after almost witnessing Copper being... Adult. It's done us a lot of good, though. I'm just... I'm conflicted."

It's a privacy thing. I understand, and it really boils down to the user. You're trustworthy, Twilight, so I'm sure you could have those gems, and it not be a problem. Do you you think of Spike as an assistant, brother or son?

"Spike is my friend more than any of those. Our relationship sometimes feel like that of siblings, and occasionally like I could be his mother. Those moments are rare, though. Spike is getting older, and he doesn't need me as much."

That doesn't upset you, right?

"Well... Not really. Spike will always be my friend, so it doesn't matter if he NEEDS me. I just hope he'll always be close to me."

I'm sure he will, Twilight. What is Tartarus, exactly?

"It is a realm for all sorts of terrifying creatures. I believe there is mythology about it in your world as well. Is that right?"

Yes. It's... Greek, I think. It's basically hell. That is the simplest way to put it. At least that's how I understand it. I could be wrong. Ok... Silly question... What field of magic is your favorite?

"Teleportation magic. I want to make long distance travel easier by creating teleport gates. It would help out a lot of ponies."

Yeah... That would be awesome! What's your favorite constellation?

"Heheh... I want to say pegasus..."

Ha! I get it! Good enough for me! If another human came to Equestria, and he was likeable, would you try to get him interested in you?

"It's the way these questions are presented that irk me. Just because he is a human wouldn't mean we'd get along in that way. I'd of course want to be his friend, but there is no way I can just assume that I'd grow fond of him like that."

Yeah. These questions can be funky sometimes. Like this one. Any truth to the rumor that you heart us bronies?

"... Author?"

Yes?

"Is that question because of that video somebody made of me?"

Yeah... I think it is.

"Well... I'm sure I'd still like all of you out there, so I'll say yes."

That's awfully nice of you, Twilight. Are there any books to help deal with what you're going through?

"Yes, but... I'd rather not read a book to deal with it. I'm... W-writing one for that..."

I won't delve into it.

"Thank you..."

Do you still have Owlicious?

"Of course. He comes and goes as he pleases, but I see him at least every other night. "

The reason the pets don't appear in the story, is because I have no use for them. It would just be useless details. Now this is a weird one. Can a pony drown in the fountain of eternal life?

"That doesn't exist here, so the question is void."

Oooh! Good counter! Yikes! I hope you have another. Have you used those special crystals to watch Coal when you're alone?

"Wh-what!? N-no! Of course not..."

Tw-twilight?

H-ho-hokay! What do you plan on doing now that Coal knows your feelings for him? How long until you look for some pony else? Gah! More of those kind of questions!

"I've done all I can do. Now it's just time to get over it, but I don't think I'll be looking for any pony any time soon."

Coal sort of came to you anyway. It wasn't even on your mind when it happened. What are your ideas on Copper's situation, along with the crumbled doors?

"I don't know what to think anymore! I've come up with theory after theory, but none of it completely works! It's so frustrating!"

Woah! Calm yourself! It'll be alright. You don't know, that's a good enough answer. Have you ever given thought to writing a bestiary?

"That would be something Fluttershy could do. It isn't really my field of interest."

Fair enough. Can you magic away my cold?

"I can try, but I'm told the plant echinacea works well too."

That is some nasty, but effective stuff. Have you finally decided to cool it with spells that tear holes in the multiverse and/or spells where you mess with the souls and minds of individuals?

"I wasn't trying to mess with any pony. I just wanted to make Coal happy..."

And you did. It just took getting over several hurdles along the way. Don't beat yourself up for anything, Twilight. You were just being a good friend. One more for you, and then one for you and Pinkie. How many spells have you used on Coal so far approximately? You'd think they'd have a side effect by now, you know?

"Hmmm... At least a dozen or so, and he already has developed a side effect. He is much more easily affected by magic now. That can be both a very good, or very bad thing."

Yeah. It was established back during the Colten arc. Just one of those things that can be easily forgotten it seems. Ok, Pinkie. If you'd please come back up, I can ask this last question.

Pinkie: "Okie dokie lokie!"

Great. If you were told that from the moment Coal entered Equestria a phantom link between the worlds was formed which allows beings from Coal's world to see your adventures in the format of a book, what would be your reaction?

Pinkie: "We already know about that on this side, silly! I've been talking to you readers this entire time! Even though you can't talk back..."

Twilight: "I know I wouldn't believe it if all this evidence wasn't in front of me."

And that does it for a large chunk of questions! Whoo! I'm beat! We still have Dash, Applejack, Coal, myself, and the various groupings left too! Since AJ and Coal are still... Busy. Dash. You're up.

"Awwww yeah! I'm ready for these trolls this time!"

Ha! You say that now, but... Naw. I think you've got this. You have 2 tickets to a Wonderbolts rally, and Coal can't come. Who do you bring?

"That's a tough question! Hmmm... Probably Scootaloo. I think she would enjoy it the most."

Awww! That's so sweet! … And so it begins. You love Coal, Copper, and Scootaloo. But, do you love Applejack?

"What? Like... In... That way?"

I think that is what he is asking.

"Give me a break! She is my best friend, but I'm not... I mean... Not there there is anything wrong with it. It's just... Let's just move on."

Heheh... If you say so. Has anyone ever told you that you are awesome?

"Sure have! It's still cool to hear it all the same."

I bet! What was your reaction to hearing that the stallion form of Copper broke the sound barrier?

"He what!? When!?"

I think this reader is confusing what Copper during the race as a sort of sonic boom of his own. It wasn't. His magic was pouring out at an alarming rate, and took on the form of black flames, because he was trying to defend himself. He was moving fast, but not sonicrainboom fast.

"Ooh... It would have been pretty awesome if he did, though."

It was pretty awesome anyway! Those flame trials were huge! How did your mane actually get like that?

Twilight: "Called it!"

Hahahah! That you did.

"Heh, I was born with it, of course."

Haaa, good times. What are you gonna do if your dad comes back? Good times be gone now.

"It's fine. He already knows that I'm not willing to leave, but I'll stand up to him seriously if he tries to take me again. That's what I should have done before, but... Well, you know."

It's alright, Dash. We all make mistakes, but yours was definitely understandable. What are you gonna do if Crimson comes back?

"Buck her lights out! I'm still pretty ticked about that!"

Woah... Damn. Can't say I blame you, though. Ooooh... Yet another one. You seem eager to get Applejack in bed with Coal, but not so much yourself. Are you just that good of a friend to Applejack, or do you just not get horny very often?

"It was funny, dude. AJ was all nervous, and didn't want to put on the socks. It was just so unlike her to be so... Unconfident. I had to mess with her a bit! As for the rest of the question... I don't feel like answering it."

Sal'right. What is your top recorded flight speed?

"Huh? How are am I supposed to know? It's not like I can get it measured like wing power. I'm sure Twilight could find some way to convert that into speed, but not right now. Author has a lot of questions, and I'm kind of ready to check on AJ and Coal."

I hope they aren't going to be too tired to answer their questions... Lucky son of a... Anyway! What was your relationship with Scootaloo before meeting Coal?

"She was a friend of mine... Sort of. We talked a bit from time to time, but we weren't as close as we are now."

Funny how life can change so much so quickly. Do you have any brothers or sisters?

"I don't. I'm an only child. Which would have been cool... If it weren't for all that junk with my dad."

I'm the fourth child out of five, and I can tell you that siblings do spice things up a bit. When you get along, of course. What is the highest height above sea level you have ever flown?

"Another numbers question? I have no idea! I don't think about it! I just do it! How would I even figure out something like that?"

You'd need help. There are instruments from my world that could figure out information like that, but it's rather inconsequential. What is your placement in the Weather Team? Are you a boss, or on the lower end of the work-force?

"I'm a team lead in Ponyville, but that's residential. In the grand scheme of weather creation and management, I'm pretty low on the list. That's how I want it, though. The higher up jobs are boring. I want to be out there working directly with the weather."

Be where the action is. Totally respectable right there. After the incident, will you ever do another weather job outside of Ponyville?

"I will. What happened was awful, but there is no way it's going to happen again. And I can't let it ruin me either."

You're very brave, Dash. What was your mother like?

"Was? She is still alive. Maybe you mean before my dad flipped. She was a very quiet mare. It always seemed like she had something on her mind, and looking back... It was pretty obvious what it was."

That... That's just...

"Unpleasant? Yeah. It really is. I love her of course, but I don't approve of what she did. Not that I can blame her any."

Being forced into anything can ruin you for whatever it is. I know. This next one has been answered in the story, so I'm going to skip it. What does it feel like, being asked questions like these?

"The serious ones are cool. The troll ones get kinda irritating sometimes."

I agree. What do you think of the fans?

"They keep wanting Coal and me to get intimate all the time. It'll happen again, of course, but that is one thing I don't feel the need to rush. It'll happen when it happens. Other than that, they're pretty awesome."

Hah. Yeah... They really are. What animal do the wings of a pegasus most resemble or have a relation to?

"Speaking of intimacy, you need to reread the chapter where Coal and I had our first time. He described my feathers pretty well in that."

Just in case you don't like the intimate stuff, the description happens before things get too saucy. Have you ever raced a Wonderbolt?

"Not officially, but after I won the Junior Flier Competition, I did get to casually race with some of them. It was so awesome!"

I bet! Is Scootaloo going to flight camp at all?

"I have to talk with Coal about it. I think she'd enjoy it, but I'm more worried about him than I am her. He'd probably freak out if Scootaloo wasn't someplace he could keep an eye on her."

He probably would. You know him well.

"Well he is my lover..."

Hear that, readers? Lover.

"Where did that come from?"

Oh. Some of the readers felt that you were just tacked onto the relationship, or more like a friend with benefits. I'm almost quoting here.

"Well... That's kind of what a lover is. A very good friend that you get close to. If Coal and I weren't friends, then what would we be?"

You'd be out of a good relationship. That's what. Lovers should be friends more than anything. That's how I feel about it, anyway. Are the Wonder Bolts still on your mind?

"Joining them? Yeah, but like I said before: I'm not in a hurry. There is plenty of time to live my dream."

It's true. You're still very young. I wonder if the readers ever forget that. Where/how in the world did you figure out that socks on ponies turn Coal on? Was it from the doors in his head? Or did AJ let something slip and you just took advantage of it?

"AJ told me about it. She saw it in one of the doors originally. I had no idea Coal would like it so much! I just wanted AJ to lighten up and have some fun!"

Hahah! I guess you both got a little surprise. How about for a prank idea, you get Coal turned into a female for a short period of time?

"That would be weird. Coal as a female? What what he... She even look like?"

Tall... Thin... Blonde with green eyes... And... I'm not sure what else. I'd rather not see myself as a woman, thanks. Do you ever think Copper will offer good competition in a race against you?

"I'm positive he will! If he wants it badly enough of course. He is already pretty good for his age."

You're being modest. You broke the sound barrier when you were younger than he was.

"Well, yeah, but just that once back then. It didn't happen again for years."

Ehhh, still awesome. Have you mastered the Sonic Rainboom, or are they still hard to pull-off?

"Still tricky, but I'm getting better. With some practice, I can pull it off. I just have to warm up a lot."

This next one is just... Ugh.

"Whatever. You can at least ask it. It isn't like I have to answer."

True. You ever think about sexing it up with Coal in the air?

"What!? How would he even stay up there!? That's just..."

A quickly thrown together troll question, yes. Yes it is. You seem to be okay with staying in one spot now. Does that still bother you?

"It wasn't like I wanted to travel a lot before, anyway. I just enjoy freedom, and I still have plenty. So I'm not bothered by it."

Awesome. One more... And it's... Interesting. If you were able to have Coal grow permanent wings so he could fly with you, would you? Would this answer change if the process was extremely painful?

"That isn't really up to me. If Coal could have them, that would be so cool! I'd love getting to fly with him! As for the pain... I'm pretty sure he has a good tolerance at this point."

Yeah... He has gone through some grief. AND BEFORE ANYBODY SAYS ANYTHING! I know! Totally my bad! Anyway! Dash... Would you go get AJ? It's her turn.

…

Sure is taking her a while...

"Haaa! Haaa! Ah-Ah'm here!"

Oh my god! You're out of breath... Were you and Coal really...

"That ain't somethin' y'all should ask, sugarcube."

SO JEALOUS! Wait... Where is Dash?

"Uhh... Heheh... She is uhh..."

Envy: "You see, if this were happening in the story right now, I'd have woken up long ago!"

I just... Want to cry sometimes. Screw it! Let's just get started!

"Y'all need ta' relax there, Author. Yer gonna wear yerself out at this rate."

I'd rather have something else wear me out...

"What was that?"

Nothin. So... Is there any reason why you are so attractive? No pony is safe from those kind of questions!

"Heh, Ah guess Ah'm just lucky there, sugarcube. Thank ya kindly fer the compliment."

You're in a good mood... Ooooh... So jealous. Huuuuuh! You love Coal, Copper, and Scootaloo. But, do you love Rainbow Dash?

"Hmmm. Is that feller meanin' in an adult way?"

Yeah...

"RD is mah' friend. Best friend even. Ah don't see her romantically n' stuff."

What I expected. Permission to say you have a very sexy accent?

"Why thank ya'."

You're being far too nice about all of this. I'm not sure it is the reaction they want. What do you plan on doing once the farm starts needing you again?

"What Ah've done fer years. Work the fields, do mah daily chores, and any other miscellaneous stuff Ah need ta' do."

Basically go back to working the farm. It isn't like things change all that much. AJ will be working more, yes, but things won't change too much. Where did you get your awesome hat?

"It was mah father's hat. It was given ta' me as ah keepsake."

Oooh... That reminds me of something, but I'll wait to mention it. When are you gonna tell Granny Smith about you Coal and Dash?

"Ah'm awful scared ta'! Granny probably wouldn't take too kindly ta' it. She'd think Coal was takin' advantage of me r' somethin'."

I can understand why, but I'd like to think she could be made to understand with some explaining. Just how nervous were you with going through with Rainbow's plan, and can you please, to the best of your abilities, describe the look on Coal's face when he first saw you?

"Ah was shakin' ah bit. Ah can't explain why either! Ah just felt... Kinda silly r' somethin'. As fer Coal's face... His eyes were wide open, which doesn't happen often. His jaw was slack, n' he was hardly movin' any. Lookin' back... It was pretty funny."

I bet! How big is Sweet Apple Acres?

"Gosh... Let me think. Hmmm... Ah want ta' say 'round ah thousand acres."

Damn! That's huge!

"Now Ah ain't great with math, but Ah want ta' say that is right."

I'm sure it is close enough. Where did you first meet/get Winona?

"Ah got her as a pup from Granny ah long time ago. Granny found her as ah stray, n' took her in."

Awww. That starts off sad, but at least it has a happy ending. I'm a dog guy, and the thought of strays just makes me sick. Getting side tracked... Have you held anymore iron pony competitions outside of the one you had with RD?

"Nah. That was just somethin' ta' settle our dispute. It ain't ah regular thing r' nothin'."

May be fun to do again. How many other fruit-related relatives do you have?

"Just the Oranges. There r' other fruit names families out there, but we ain't related. At least... Ah don't think so. The Apple family is huge, so ya can never know who marries inta' what."

I never thought of that. Yeah... HUUUUGE FAMILY! Just how hard can you buck?

"Ah'd like ta' think Ah'm the best bucker around!"

Lust: "Heheh... I bet."

Dude... Stop it. Just... Just stop it.

"Now what did he... Oh. Well consarnit! That came out all wrong!"

It's fine, AJ. We know what you meant. Before Coal, did you ever date any pony?

"Nothin' real serious. Ah had ah couple of youthful flings, but we were just had no idea what we were doin."

Puppy love... As jealous as I am of him right now... I'm still very glad Coal isn't here for this. This next one is just really unpleasant. I mean... Dark dark crap. I can't ask you this in good conscious. I do have to skip it. You said that you mentioned socks to Dash in confidence, when and why was that?

"It was shortly after Coal came back with Copper. Ah had already told Rarity about it long before then, and Ah told RD cause it was just somethin' ta' talk about. Ah shoulda known she'd give me ah hard time 'bout it."

Yeah... You probably should have, but it worked out in the end. How did Dash and Rarity convince you to wear the socks?

"Heh. It seems yer readers really dig the socks, Author."

That they do.

"Well, they didn't do anythin' drastic r' nothin'. They just kept on pesterin' me ta' do it, and Ah finally did. That's all there is to it."

Peer pressure... Even amongst ponies. Let's see... Huge question... Granny Smith already answered that one... Ok. How much time have you been spending with the rest of the Apples?

"Not as much as Ah should, but Ah seen em ah couple times ah week. Mostly Applebloom. Big Mac has his own stuff goin' on, and Granny likes ta' get out when she can."

That makes me very happy! To know Granny is still leaving the house to get out a bit. Do you plan on getting back at Dashie for the embarrassment with the socks?

"Ah sure do! Ah can't let her get ta' me like that, n' not get her back fer it!"

Oh boy... That's something to look forward to. What do you do when Coal isn't around? We don't see you very often when he's off doing stuff.

"Ah don't really have any hobbies. Ah just kinda relax, r' spend time with the rest of mah family. When it gets warmer, Ah'll be practicin' mah rodeo skills in mah down time."

I'll look forward to that! I love the way you lasso with your tail! It's just... Awesome! When you first met Coal, before the whole buck to the chest incident, what was your opinion on how he looked?

"He was pretty scrawny back then. Not bad lookin' r' nothin'. There just wasn't much to him. Ah'll be honest here, at first Ah didn't really find him all that attractive physically. He was somethin' Ah had never seen before. He was more weird than anythin'. Course that changed after Ah got ta' know him."

Isn't that incredible? When there are individuals that you like, and grow fond of to the point where their physical appearance no longer matters. Not only that, but you soon find yourself attracted to them for being what they are. I think many of you out there know what I mean. Ooh well. I'm rambling again. Are you ever going to make Copper go to school again?

"When school opens back up, Ah want him to. He may be more mature in some ways, but he still needs some schoolin'."

Hopefully he won't mind. Did you know there is a cereal in Coal's world that is Apple and Cinnamon flavored called Applejacks? They are shaped like little orange and green hoops made from grains.

"Well Ah'll be! Ah share mah name with ah kind of cereal? Heh, that is mighty funny."

I haven't ever actually had them. If they ever used you as a mascot, though... It would SOOO become my favorite cereal ever. Ok! One more, and then we need Dash to join you for some questions, and then for the main six questions. You ever had Doritos? You should ask Author for some. I think you would like them.

"Doritos? What r' those?"

Crunchy chips that come in various flavors. I like the ranch ones myself.

"Heh. Ah wonder if that is the country in ya."

Huh? What do you... Oh! I get it! Ranch! Ha! I like that. Now then... Can you bring Dash and Coal back in here, AJ? I don't want to send any pony else...

"Sure thing, Author. Ah'm sure things have cooled off by this point."

AN ADMISSION! DANGIT! During the special no less! Man!

…

There you are! Coal! You son of a... MMM!

Coal: "I regret nothing."

Have you no decency!?

Coal: "Heheh... You can't get me worked up after what I've just been through."

I bet I can't. God. Let's move things along. Still a fair ways to go! AJ, Dash... How would you two feel if some pony were to ask you if they could share Coal with you two?

AJ: "It ain't happenin', readers. Even Author has made it clear in the past. Y'all just fergot."

Dash: "Yeah! Besides, I don't think Coal could handle anymore..."

… All of my rage. Are you interested in visiting the human world in human form to see what it is like? Maybe get to meet some of Coal's family on a more evenly matched level while you're at it.

AJ: "Ah'd like ta' know what it feels like ta' be human fer ah bit, and Ah'd really like ta' get properly introduced ta' Coal's family. Ah'm sure they'd open up ta' us if they got ta' know us."

Dash: "I'm not sure I'd want to be human. Humans don't have wings, and I'd really miss flying. Maybe if it didn't last too long, and I agree with AJ about Coal's family. They just don't know us yet!"

I love them, but they aren't the most open minded people. I wouldn't get your hopes up too much. What was the main reason you fell for Coal?

Dash: "He was the first guy I ever felt like I could trust. He was my friend, and even after telling me his feelings he didn't force them on me. I know we had our fight after that, but that only made me realize how much fun I had with him. I think I fell for him because he was honest, and very sincere."

AJ: "Ah couldn't get over how he could fergive Big Mac so easily. It just didn't make any sense ta' me. Not only that, but he was always so nice ta' every pony. Ah think Ah fell fer him, cause he genuinely cared 'bout all of us, and wasn't afraid ta' admit it either."

Thats really nice, girls. Now then! Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight; would you girls come on back up, please? Great! Now then... First question! The VERY first one! It's basically another sort of question hitting on you girls. I'm sorry, readers, but after dozens of them... They aren't making it in anymore. What do you know about your neighbors? Not your house neighbors, I mean continental. The zebras, the griffons, the dragons, etc.

Pinkie: "Hmmm... I know that dragons can be big and scary! Does that count?"

Fluttershy: "I-I agree with Pinkie. Th-they're very big, and v-very scary..."

Twilight: "Zebras don't actually live all that close to us. Zecora traveled a great distance to get here. The Griffons live in mountains far to the north, so we don't really see many of them either. And the only time dragons are ever around, is during their migration. It's mostly ponies all around. I'm not sure if the diamond dogs count, because they live pretty close to us anyway."

Rarity: "I for one enjoy seeing the dragons. They're brightly colored scales are something to behold."

Dash: "Gilda was kind of a jerk, but her parents were pretty cool. Griffons tend to be kind of... Aggressive, I guess. They're really good fliers, though, and that makes them a lot of fun!"

Applejack: "Ah like Zecora plenty, so Ah'm sure her family n' such r' mighty fine too."

Good to know relations are pretty relaxed. Can any of you explain why it is that ponies have lived so long in spite of the fact that you aren't exactly a warfare oriented culture, yet you are surrounded by monsters which could easily consume you?

Twilight: "I can explain it. Celestia made it her personal mission to establish safe havens for all of her citizens. During this time, she had to teach many different creatures a rather... Painful lesson or two. Long story short, she is the reason everything is so peaceful for the most part."

Not much to add there. Thanks, Twilight. If another human came to Equestria, would any of you try to become his mare friend or is having one human romantically involved with your friends more than enough?

Dash: "Again with those weird questions!"

Twilight: "The way the question is worded suggest we would want to be with this human, BECAUSE he is human! It doesn't work like that!"

AJ: "It sure doesn't. Just cause Dash n' Ah fell fer Coal, doesn't mean we'll like just anybody. Course by we, Ah mean the others."

Pinkie: "We have to get to know you first, silly!"

Fluttershy: "Th-that is... If you don't mind. I-I mean it's better that way... Oooh. Sorry if I sound too pushy..."

Rarity: "I wouldn't be opposed to it, but as the others have already put: I would have to get to know you first, darling."

Remember, guys! You may know them, but they don't know you. Do you girls really think you can get Coal drunk?

Applejack: "Huh? Coal can't get drunk off our stuff..."

Dash: "What!? No way! Why?"

Twilight: "Our alcohol doesn't have a high enough percentage for the job. I can fix that, though."

Pinkie: "Really? So Coal is going to get all loopy, and crazy? It's going to be so much fun!"

Fluttershy: "Ooohh! I-I hope Coal won't get mad at us for this..."

Rarity: "Nonsense, darling. You know he won't. It may be a rather unbecoming of me to admit this, but I'm greatly looking forward to it. It should be very funny!"

I'm sure it will be! You become a stallion for one day. What do you do?

Dash: "What? Uhhh... Nothing different, really. I mean... I don't even want to be a stallion."

AJ: "Ah'd have ah bigger body, right? Ah'd take that chance n' get ah head start on some farm work."

Pinkie: "I'd throw a party to celebrate! I'll have to make it tough, and stalliony first, though!"

Fluttershy: "Oh my! I couldn't let any pony see me like that! I'd just hide at home..."

Twilight: "Hmm... I would spend my time trying to discover why this happened, and then see if I can't reverse it."

Rarity: "I would take this opportunity to try on all sorts of nice stallion attire I have designed. I'm sure I'd look quite dapper."

I've actually seen your male counterparts from a different dimension. Nice dudes. Last one for all of you, sort of. Since the bonus, you six clearly see that we can write Universes including you six, how does it feel knowing that many of us abuse that power maliciously writing your world as we see fit. Including but not limited to gorefics and clopfics.

Pinkie: "I'm often time written as such a meany! I'm not that bad, really, right!?"

Rarity: "Of course not, darling. There is no way for any pony to control what is written about us, so I see no reason to get insulted."

Dash: "Some of that stuff isn't so bad. It's not boring anyway..."

AJ: "Ah can't say Ah like it any. Lust was tellin' me about some of the pairin's earlier. It kinda makes more sense why so many of y'all want Dash n' Ah ta'..."

Fluttershy: "I-It isn't my place to judge, b-but I really don't like it."

Twilight. "To each their own. I've read plenty of stories with very mature content. I do have to agree that a lot of the shipping is just... Odd. I mean... If all the fiction was right, then ponies would start dying out, because every single mare is a lesbian."

Hahahah! I hear you, Twilight! That's the price for an all female main cast, though. I was going to wait for these until after Coal answered his, but it's probably better to just get them over with. Copper, Coal, Bee; I need y'all up here. Thank ya! If you were to be invited to the Gala, would you go?

Bee: "I've been there several times. I can't say I'm interested to go again, but if I had the company of a certain stallion, I could be convinced."

Copper: "Heheh... I'm uhh... Not big on fancy parties, really. I'd go, but I wouldn't go alone."

Coal: "It really just depends on whether or not the girls wanted to go. I'm with Copper on this one. I'll put up with anything if it's what AJ or Dash want, but if I'm going to be alone, I'd rather just avoid the whole thing."

Rarity: "If that dreadful prince wasn't going to be there, I could see myself going again."

Pinkie: "That place was such a bore! Well, until Fluttershy showed up. It was a mess, but it wasn't boring then!"

Fluttershy: "Oooh! I really don't know what came over me, honest! It was just so frustrating!"

Dash: "If I did go back, I wouldn't try to hang out with the Wonderbolts again. I'm sure if things got too boring, Coal and I could find some way to liven things up."

AJ: "Didn't ya get that outta yer system earlier, Dash?"

Dash: "There wasn't enough time! Author keeps the questions coming really quickly!"

AJ: "Yeah, that's true. Well... Ah'd want ta' actually try ta' enjoy the party. Instead of working the night away. Like Dash said, though. It would be ah lot nicer with an actual date."

Thanks, every pony... And Coal. I think I'm going to go slightly out of order this time around. If only, because there aren't a lot of these group questions. Coal, AJ, Dash, here is one for you three. What would you do now if another human suddenly dropped out of the sky and landed in your backyard? Just for argument's sake, lets say he thought he was married to Dash. Why? Because I want to see what they think.

Dash: "What!? That doesn't make any sense!"

Coal: "Yeah it does. It just reaffirms my theory about multiple worlds. Where that guy was from, you probably were married to him Dash."

Dash: "R-really? That just... Makes me feel weird."

AJ: "It ain't you, Dash, so ya ain't got anythin' ta' feel weird fer. That fella wouldn't want ta' stay here long anyway if he had loved back wherever he came from.

That's probably spot on, AJ. Ok. Here is one for Coal and Dash. Coal, as a human being you require protein to function properly, do the ponies have access to vegetarian protein substitutes? Like tofu for beings that are omnivorous? I would assume so as Rainbow Dash has met a Griffon in a Pony controlled flight camp, and from what I can tell they have similar eating habits to humans. Mainly the subject of meat not being an issue. Could you both clarify this for those who are curious?

Dash: "Griffons eat a lot of fish when living with ponies. That's what Gilda had to do anyway. Anyway, is it really that bad for you to not eat meat, Coal?"

Coal: "It can be. It's just a part of the human diet. I have some theories as to why I don't appear to be losing muscle mass, or getting sick from a weakened immune system, but I honestly don't know for sure. My body has gone through two large magical changes, I've been exposed to even more magic, and I have no idea what all nutrients are found in a lot of the pony food I eat. Either I don't need nearly as much protein as I did before, or I'm getting it somewhere. I really have no idea!"

Yeah. That'll be answered in story later. You don't need to worry about it. Now comes the questions that just kinda make me laugh. The entire cast questions. Why I find that funny, is because two people specified that they wanted it answered by everyone. Yeah, not happening folks. Do you have any idea how damn long that would take? Not only that, but there are DOZENS of cast members. It turns a single simple question, and some of them are pretty.. Blah, into an ordeal. I'm not going to line up every pony so they can answer these questions one at a time. Let me thin out the list, and then I'll decide what to do. Ok! Colors? Really? I can't help but feel that one is desperately trying to troll me. How many different characters are there in this story now? See, the full cast doesn't need to answer that. That's something I can do. Like I said before, dozens, and that list is only going to get bigger. For any future specials, if you want to ask a group of ponies something, be specific. Ok. This guy wishes all of you a happy birthday! He doesn't know when they are, but have a good one all the same! This guy loves all of you, he thinks you're all awesome, and he would like a hug. From the entire cast? Dude... Even I'm not that crazy! You'd be smothered! Heh! This guy wants a picture taken. Not a bad idea, really. Hmmm...

Coal: "How many questions do you have left?"

Three. Two of them are pretty good questions, and one is just kind of silly.

Coal: "You could pick out a few different characters to come answer each."

Yeah... But they may not be characters the reader was really hoping for. This is what I'm going to have to do: I'll list of those questions now, and come the next special, you can narrow down the ponies answering it a bit if you want.

Coal: "Maybe you should list off the characters to help drive your point home."

I'm sure I'd forget somebody, but... I'll try. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Dash, AJ, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike, Big Mac, Granny Smith, Mr./Mrs. Cake, Coal, Copper, Rafe, Ula, Sasha, Kriss, Luna, Celestia, Bee, Nutmeg, Steel Hammer, Cheerilee, Zecora... Yeah... I'm done. This list could go on and on and on. Sorry people, but there is no way I'm having each of the characters answer a single question. Here are the questions to be made specific if you want to submit them again later:

Do you enjoy coming to these large Q&A's? Why?

Do you realize that even though Author is right there, he is having what he is saying written? Even though he isn't writing what is happening.

If you could say one thing to Author, what would it be?

Not bad questions, but asking for the entire cast to answer them is just too much. Now then! Coal! You're up!

"Awesome. Let's get this beast of a list done and over with! Take a break, Author. I'll read them."

Thanks. Now if only I could get YOUR kind of breaks... Lucky bastard...

"Heh! I can't even be mad at that. Sing a few lines of the bohemian rhapsody so I can admire your sexy voice? I can't sing. I enjoy it, but... I just don't like my voice. You ever think about just talking Author? It isn't an option on the other side, but we talk plenty during these specials. Honestly, though... I'd rather just talk to him on this side. I've got too many voices to deal with over there as it is. Poof! You become a female, and a mare, while the rest of ponyville become humans, and reverse gender. What do you do? Da hell!? I'd figure out what the buck is going on first of all! If I could, then I'd probably just hide out of embarrassment. Don't take away a man's bait and tackle! Ya just don't do it! You need to discuss where your stuff goes with Author. He is scary. Him? Ha! He isn't scary at all. He just... Knows how to push people's buttons. He knows how we all feel about that Colten arc, and he is still paying for it in a way. Where would you put the ponies technological level? Minus the warfare of course, they obviously went down a different evolutional tract, so all that scientific stuff aside, we have present day objects and things that look better off in the 1960s. Where do you, someone who has lived there, place them? Hmmm..."

They have heavy machinery, but they don't have digital devices. Yet some of their science would blow ours out of the water.

"Yeah. I don't think I could put them to any specific time. They can be rather simple in some things, but are highly advanced in others. Celery or cucumber? I'm sure there is a hidden joke in there, but I'll take the celery. If only because I love the song Sunshine and Celery Stalks. So, how long down the road would you consider the marriage to be? I have no idea! I need to get another job, and figure out how I can make it work for two brides, or if it has to happen separately."

I have it planned. It'll happen.

"Really? Well... There you go, I guess. How do you feel about Twilight, are you going to ever be more than friends? I don't want to be blunt about this, but it seems I have to. I love every pony, but I'm only in love with AJ and Dash. Twilight is very dear to me, but there is no way it would ever work. I know that, she knows that, and most of you out there know that. It just... It wouldn't be right."

Funny how so many want it to happen, though.

"Don't get any ideas. I just... I know it wouldn't work. Haven't you passed out enough!? Yes. Yes I have. What do you miss most from Earth? Honestly... Just my familly. I don't care about any of the tech, or food, or any of that. I just miss the people I used to be close with. Do you miss music from Earth? And if you could, what songs would you show your family? Also, do you have any songs, or just art in general that you associate with your friends and family? I'm not sure I get that last question."

Maybe he is referring to fan art, but with music instead?

"I don't think so. Anyway, my taste in music is pretty... Unclear. I like a lot of bass, but I also like songs I can sing along with. The only music I'd really like to show every pony, is the brony music. It may get them to understand just how big of a deal they are. Ok... Two more Twilight questions. Guys! Really! It wouldn't work! I feel bad too, cause... She would be a catch for anybody! I'm just some guy who got lucky. Oh well... Can you measure the levels of gusta you have towards pony undergarments? Uhhh..."

The socks.

"Oh! Whoo! I was going to say! I have never seen a pony in underwear..."

… Mental images?

"Yeah..."

Lust: "I approve of this!"

"Course you do. Well... On a scale of one to ten... If it is on my girls... It breaks the scale. They're just too cute! How would you feel if AJ or Dash decided they were gonna dress you up instead, or as well for sexy time? Dress me up? How would that... Wait... He isn't talking... BDSM is he?"

I REALLY hope not. AJ is good with rope, and Dash has stamina that could beat out just about anything. You'd be thoroughly screwed.

Lust: "There is nothing about that I don't like."

"Ugh! I'd... I'd do it for them, but... It would take some convincing, and maybe a little therapy after. What is your biggest fear in Equestria? Something happening to any of my loved ones. After that close call with Dash... It's always nagging at me in the back of my mind. That any day something could happen, and I'm just not ready for it! If you could change anything in your life there, what would it be? Hmmm... My life? The only thing I'm not happy about right now is that I don't have a job."

That's pretty boring, but you don't have a lot to dislike.

"Exactly. Who is your favorite sin to talk to? Least favorite? Most entertaining? I rather like Greed. If only because he isn't unreasonable. Wrath is alright... But whenever I can talk with him, he isn't in the mood to talk. Lust is by far my least favorite... But is at the same time the most entertaining. As much as I hate to admit that... It's true."

Yeah... It is.

"How do you plan to get rid of the curse Crimson put in you? Hmmm... I need to talk with Twilight about it first. Things will have to go from there. How would you feel if you ever met Kriss ,Sasha's kid? I've met her on this side, and she is pretty damn cute. I mean... Really stinking cute. I'd love her on the other side. It just has to happen first. Would you mind if I came to Equestria? I... I don't know you. Uhhh... It depends, buddy."

Want me to look it up?

"The asker? Naw, it's fine. Anyway, I wouldn't mind if I knew you weren't going to be... Well... I was as difficult as any brony could be when I first got here... I think. I dunno! Too many unknowns to give a proper answer. I believed that you mentioned that you read a great deal of fanfiction yourself before coming to Equestria, so which pony fanfic was your favorite? I think I mentioned in the story that My Little Dashie just broke my heart. I cried like a fool at it. I'll just add another name so I'm not repeating myself. I also enjoyed Through the Eyes of Another Pony. That one was pretty fun."

I need to finish the last chapter, and I hear the guy is rewriting it a bit.

"It was really good. I don't think he needs to, but... authors, right?"

Yeah... Tell me about it.

"What was the first thing that popped into your head when you saw AJ lying on the bed in socks?"

Lust: "ME!"

"Him. Heheh! Sorry! That... That was pretty good timing, Lust. If the show was actually called my little burger, would you still have made sweet greasy love to the Applejackburger and the Rainbowdashburger? The fu... Just... Well... Not gonna answer that one. Last time you said you wouldn't bring anything over, but what about cultural items? I mean books, music and film even. Human history may even teach something. I do want to get some books for Twilight. I know she would appreciate them. Other than that... Most modern music and film is made solely for entertainment. We are rarely bored around here. Do you like shoes? Also, do you like waffles? And what happened to your bronyness? Did it disappear? Or are you suppressing yourself? Ugh. You just had to put that picture up."

The guy wanted it...

"You're a whore."

What!? I aim to please!

"Right... I'm sure waffles refer to something else nasty too. As for the bronyness... I can think of no other way to put this, so here it is: I have had sex with the Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I have two kids, both ponies! Most of my friends are ponies too! How much more brony can I be!?"

I think he is referring to the fact you aren't nerding out anymore.

"I'm kinda past that. I mean... It would be weird of me to keep freaking out, six months into my stay. Since we know Twilight can send you back to Earth and that she can ALSO change you into a pony, have you ever considered maybe taking AJ or RD to Earth in human form to meet your Dad? I have, but... I doubt it would do any good. My family is very old fashioned, and very stubborn. Once they have it in their heads that something is or is not acceptable, it's game over. Why choose Coal as a nickname? It's only sort of a nickname. Coal is a direct meaning of the name Colson, my real name. As for why I spell it like coal, that's because... I like it more. Cole is the common way to go about it, but that isn't me. I just like being difficult it seems."

That you do!

"Heh, shush. Did you put a shoe on your head too? If not, will you? Yeah... No, and no. Have you ever wanted to meet Ditzy Doo? Sure have! She is a sweetheart on this side, and of course she would be on the other side too. If you had gotten to choose your coat colors as a pony, what would your mane and coat colors have been? I kinda like green to be honest, but I'm not sure if I could pull it off. I'll just say I'm happy with the way I turned out. Assuming this Q&A takes place after Trixie, do you have any hard feelings for her? It isn't, and I won't. I think..."

Well... I can't say anything about it. Everybody will find out eventually.

"That worries me. It really does. Have you ever thought of playing pranks on a few ponies? Maybe some light hearted ones. Dash and I could make a date of it... Could be fun. When and how did you become a brony? Didn't you answer this already, Author?"

I did. Coal and I share a lot in common. The brony story is the same as well.

"Dogs or cats? Dogs. I love all animals, but dogs are just... Too adorable. Luna or Celestia? Choose one. I dare you. Are you insane!? I can't make that decision! Your dare passes. How would you react to another human arriving in Equestria? Instantly concerned. If he or she turned out to be a nice person, then I'd be happy to know them, I'm sure."

That's one thing Equestria has really improved for you. You aren't as hard on others anymore.

"Yeah... It was pretty stupid of me before anyway. You let Author off pretty easy in the bonus chapter. If you hadn't forgiven him, what did you plan to do for revenge? Oooh... Some things..."

My body is not ready.

Lust: "Mine is!"

"The hell, guys!? What do you think I had planned!?"

… Nothin.

"Uh-huh? Sure. I was basically going to put him through the torture of being in Equestria, but not getting to be with any ponies. Say you hadn't gotten into a relationship with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, who would you have dated and why? Honest answer,please! Honestly... Any of the main six, Nutmeg is nice... There are dozens of other ponies that I have yet to know, but I'm sure are great. There is no way for me to just say this mare or that mare, because they may not feel the same way. I'm assuming if you get AJ or RD pregnant you'll have to start getting ready for that wedding, won't you? On the lighter side of that, how happy will you be if you do end up fathering a foal the traditional way? I want to marry them before that happens, but I would be beyond overjoyed. I love Scootaloo and Copper to tears, but I'd like to know I can help with some cute children too."

Heheh! Is that all? Get this, people. Another reason he is looking forward to it, is because when a mare gets pregnant, she also gets very cuddly. Is this guy not the biggest softie!?

"It's because they get tired more easily, and have to enjoy the easier things in life. Cuddling being the simplest thing to do, and I accept your teasing! I get to cuddle with ponies, you can't upset me."

Good point.

"Any news from Scootaloo's foster parent? Ya know, the really nasty one? Sorta sounds like they had no problem giving away Scoots to a random alien from another world. Things don't work the same way here as they do on Earth. You can go through paper to make things official, but ponies are pretty free to do as they please. Her foster mother didn't care about her, so giving her up was all too easy. Gosh! Can't stand that mare!"

You aren't the only one.

"If you and AJ or Dash have another kid, what are you gonna name it? I'm not sure... We'll have to talk about it. Man! Now all of you have me thinking about more kids! I'm getting anxious..."

It would be a pretty awesome thing in your life. That's for sure.

"No big rush, though. Will you ever give the princesses a massage? Heh, if they want one, I guess. It's just... I don't know. Maybe a little... Intimidating. I'm just being silly. Will you bring everybody into your mind one day? I assume you mean all six of the girls, and to answer that... I'd rather not. It doesn't get to me as much as it used to, but there are still things in there that I'd rather stay private."

Not to mention that plane may be effected from Crimson's curse.

"That too! So it is also potentially dangerous. Twilight saw Cupcakes in your mind while you were out of it; you might wanna go talk to her about that. Ha! Nice try! She would not have been able to keep that under wraps if she had. Show Twilight the glories of the reaction face side of the internet! With that mind spell thingy. Ehh... They're just memes, guys."

They are pretty funny more often than not.

"But do you think the girls would get it?"

Mmmmm... Maybe...

"Yeah... That's just kind of a human joke. Did you ever plan on going back to Sasha's mine to reclaim all the mineral? I haven't really even thought about that. I could do it as a favor for Steel, but only if he wanted more. That place... It holds some pretty bad memories for me. It would be better if I never had to go back there."

It's alright, man.

"Thanks... Will you thank Luna for returning you to your original form? I've been meaning to! Yet this last time I saw her, there was much more urgent business to handle. I'll definitely give her all the thanks she wants when I can. How do you plan on gaining income now? Any way I can. I'm going to start looking around for a job in the new year. When will you inform any pony of your split personality disorder? I'm not sure if it counts as split personality, but then again..."

Does it really matter?

"Not really. I hope to only have to inform Twilight of it, and that is just so I can get some help with it. Ok! This next guy is asking something totally uncalled for! I'm not even going to give you the courtesy of reading it! I think you know who you are, though! Do you know about mating season? If you don't, I will feel sorry for you when it comes around. Coal... Do Equestrian ponies have that?"

Yeah... They will.

"... Why would you do this to me?"

Sorry... Well... It'll be funny.

"Crap. Well now I'm scared, and worried! Coal, are you a troll? Compared to Author, no way in heck!"

Heheh... What can I say? I have my fun.

"Such an ass... Are your eyes still different colors? Yeah. It doesn't bug me as much as it used to, but it's still kinda freaky. Can you get Twilight to teleport me to Equestria somehow? No hard feelings if you can't. That should be something you ask her. I owe her enough favors as it is! Since your life began in Equestria, you have come across no end of adventures. When will you decide to actually start a family with AJ and/or RD? Not that you aren't a family already. I'm just asking when you will actually have a blood child. No offense to Copper or Scootaloo. I love them both to death and I'm positive you do too. I'd like to sometime after we get married, and I'm not asking for all this adventure. It just... Sort of comes with the territory."

That, and you're very unlucky in a lot of ways.

"No thanks to you! Scootaloo has a boyfriend. How does this make you feel? Sad... Very sad. I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I also knew I wouldn't be ready for it. You miss video games? Also Cupcakes. That is all. Nope... That's all for you too. Will you ever try to confront your Earth family again? I've been thinking about it, but I'd rather it not be confronting. I just... I want them to know I still care about them, and I guess I want to know they still care about me too."

They do. It's just... Complicated.

'No doubt. Are you going to try to clean things up a bit with Twilight? Of course! She was like, my best friend! I'm not willing to give that up. How do you think your old family is doing back on Earth? How do you think their whole shock of finding out about your new life settled in? I'm sure they're alright. They aren't stupid people.. Just stubborn. And I'm pretty sure most of them are still disgusted with me even after all this time. Not that they have any reason to. Any honest brony can easily understand why I'm not conflicted with being with them romantically."

I hear ya. It's all about character, and personality. You can't put a price on that, because it is worth more than anything.

"Sure is. Next time you have sex, will you hum the song Bad Touch? Heh... I haven't heard that in forever. Sweat baby sweat..."

You aren't!?

"What? One guy asked me to sing earlier."

You are SO as big a troll as I am!

"Hahahah! Maybe. Copper acts a lot older now. Doesn't that worry you a little? You seem so nonchalant about everything. I already explained why that is in the story. I understand what happened, and there is nothing I can do about it! If I come across as nonchalant, it's just cause I'm trying to keep a level head. Is that private box with the journal still in the closet? Sure is. That room isn't being used right now, so I don't think any of the others even know about it."

I think that same guy asked me a ton of questions about the box and the ponies involved with it too.

"Ahhh... I already know how you're gonna answer that too. Since coming to Equestria, do you eat fish? I haven't yet. I really need to, though. Fishing would be a pretty good way to relax too. When Winter wrap up comes around, are you going to break out in song and start singing some Winter wrap up? Everybody wants me to sing! Sure! I'll sing and dance like a fool!"

They're gonna hold you to that.

"It's fine. I'm not going to remember anything on the other side anyway. This next one has been half answered, and I know the other half is going to be answered a little later. I'll reword what I can for now. What do you think your children will look like? I imagine that my half of the DNA would be that of my pony form. That's my only real guess."

You're going to be surprised. That's all I'm going to say.

"You aren't going have them been... Well... Halflings, are you?"

No. They'll be ponies, but... You'll see.

"God! Those will be my kids, man! I hope you aren't getting too weird with it."

I'm not. I'm just saying, you're gonna be surprised.

"I dislike you with a great intensity far too often. Hey, why aren't you doing more business with the Princesses? It sure can give you a lot more money for your family. What business is there to do!? They're leaders, not business ponies."

Celestia got that same question... Or was it Luna... I forget! This has been going on for a long time!

"That it has. How can you use your blades so well if they're made from such a heavy alloy? My only guess is that the potions I've taken have made me sturdier. I did take a rock to the back of the head, and live, so... It's possible."

Yeah. I don't think anybody pointed out that, that could have easily killed a normal person.

"Goldie is freaking tough, man. Anyway... Are you considering trying the transformation spell again? It would be fun. I haven't thought about it any, but I could see myself wanting to someday. What will you do if Crimson or the Diamond Dogs try to hurt your family? Whatever I have to. I'd rather not take another life, but if that's what it comes to, I'll do it."

Can't say I blame you for that. I would do the same thing.

"I mean... That's my family! They're the most important lives in mine!"

It's cool. We all understand.

"Yeah... Thanks for that. Say I happened to get sucked into Equestria through a rip in the fabric of time and space and showed up on your doorstep. Would you be angry for me wanting to stay in Equestria, or would you be cool with my presence in Ponyville? Also, I suspect that Dash is in need of some lovin', so get to it! Well... Earlier..."

Dude! Keep this as clean as possible! We don't need to hear that!

"Fine fine, jeez. I wouldn't be mad at ya, dude. I'm sure you'd treat the ponies wonderfully, so I wouldn't have any problems with it. If I pull you into my world, would you fight me? For fun of course... What!? Who is this guy!? Why would ANYBODY fight for fun!? That crap is horrible!"

I hear ya. I don't get it either.

"I would rather not fight. Let's leave it at that. Have you considered investing in a suit of armor? Since you tend to get in over your head at times. Ha! That would be pretty cool. Although platemail would be heavy, and incredibly expensive. God, I've played too many games in my life. You have been going through a lot lately, huh? Ever regret staying? Yeah, and not for a single second. The life I live now is far too wonderful to be ruined by this level of drama."

Note how he says this level. Meaning, he is thinking I could buck everything up for him.

"Well, duh! Just don't do it, and we'll be fine!"

Yeah yeah...

"Kay! Have you been wearing the same underwear since you got there? 'Cause I remember you were too embarrassed to ask Rarity for some. Huh? I got some from Rarity shortly after I arrived in Equestria. So, I change my damn clothes. You don't need to worry. Well... That was the last of em."

There is that one for both of us, though.

"Oh yeah! THAT one."

Yeah... This reader wants to know why I gave Coal the horse dick.

"You said that rather bluntly..."

He did too. He buffed up his argument that it wasn't important by saying the size difference between a human and a pony wouldn't be that great, and used rule 34 as his source for that information. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to base anything off of porn. I did that for Coal, for two reason. The first is that no matter what way you look at it, even if they are half our size, there would be a difference. That was the minor reason, though. The main reason, was it would allow for Coal to have birth children. The DNA was changed in his tool, so he can now pass that on to mare, and have that family he always wanted.

"Easily one of the nicest things you have ever done for me."

Lust: "I concur!"

Yeah, so that's why. I know I lost readers for it, but damnit, it needed to happen. Now then! We are down to the very end! The questions for me are the only ones left! Let's do this! Will you agree to, and support my marriage with Twilight? If she agrees of course. Dangit, man! Even going through me to hit on ponies!

Coal: "He wasn't really hitting on her..."

Doesn't matter! In lieu of the new episode, is Cadence Canon? Yup! She'll be in the story eventually. Now then... Why do I give Coal a hard time? Because the story needs conflict from time to time. Will there ever be any chance of total mayhem, because of another Twilight spell gone wrong? Not mayhem, but maybe some shenanigans. Will Coal's next child be named Tin, Tungsten, Bronze or perhaps Peat? Ha! Funny! Moving on... How much of this do you plan out, and how do you keep up with all of this? I plan out every big arc's key points all the way through. The main thing that I come up with on the spot when writing, is just who to focus on per segment. That's about it. I plan out so much, that I already know when Coal is getting his first birth child, and that isn't happening for a while. Will there be more Dash/Coal intercourse? At least once a day... Yes. I'll write more. I've already explained why it doesn't happen often. It's totally within character, so it's cool.

Coal: "It's true. As much as I love Dashie, she isn't very lovey dovey."

Dash: "How can you say that after..."

LALALALALA! Guys! PLEASE! Can we... Ok? Ok. Will Copper have two lovers? It's a spoiler, but I'm ready to put this question to rest. No. That isn't going to happen. Any OTHER hints as to what the next Arc will be? After New Years? Hmmm... Maaaybe later. I tend to get a bit chatty when I blog. Where is Lyra, and will she already know about humans and visit Coal sometime? She is in Ponyville, no she won't, and they'll meet. Don't worry, it'll happen. When did you start writing this story? Why? What was your inspiration? It was September of last year. I did it because... I would come up with stories in my head, and eventually I just wanted to put it to paper. The inspiration goes totally to the ponies. I love the show, the characters, the story soo much! I just couldn't help myself.

Will the April fools thing ever happen in the main story? As in be canon? No. That was a bonus chapter. Have you ever thought of opening a Coal tumbler, so people don't have to wait for the Q&As to ask questions? Would you guys like me to? I never thought there would be this many questions! If you guys think it'll be fun, I'll give it a go. I don't know much about tumblr, though, so you'd have to bear with me. How was the ascendence to fim fiction fame? I don't think I'm all that famous, but as far as the story getting the attention it has... Never saw it coming. It just blew me away! I've gotten more confident as I've gotten better, but I'm still pretty much the same guy.

Would you mind if I went to Equestria and became Twilight's apprentice? Not to be a total jerk here, but... We can't do magic, dude. You'd be an assistant, and I can't say I'd have any real problems with it... As long as I got to be in Equestria too. I've devoted so much of life this world! Let me in, darnit! Hooo! I'm cool... I'm cool. Which character do you enjoy writing for the most, and which do you enjoy writing for the least? I love writing for Rafe. I don't know what it is about him, but he is just... I get so damn serious when I write for him. I try to talk aloud when I write, just to catch more typos, but talking for Rafe... Woah! The guy is cool. The least? Zecora. Hands down. No question. The only reason she isn't in the story yet, is because I have little faith that I could write the way she talks well. I say that, but it worked with Deceit, and when she was in the last special. It just takes me more time.

If you had to rewrite this story, would you do anything different? I didn't do a good job explaining what would have changed. Key things would remain the same. Coal's relationships, Copper, and the big arcs. What would have changed more than anything, is the pacing, the writing, and the content. I was in far too big of a rush, far too often in the story. I wanted Coal to hurry up and grow as a person, so I made him far too whiney of a character at the start. I made him far too trusting of the ponies, the Scootaloo adoption came along too quickly, the relationships did too, and there wasn't near enough interaction with the other characters before things got serious. The story would eventually reach the point the current story is now. The only differences, you guys wouldn't ever ask where Fluttershy or Pinkie were, you'd never doubt Coal's relationship, and there would be dozens upon dozens of fun and lighthearted moments to ease your hearts when things get intense. I hope that answers the question well.

How do you deal with us trololols? Is it second nature, or did you have to learn? I'm a child of the internet. I learned, but I learned quickly. Is it bothering you that I'm asking hugs from so many ponies? Yeah... A bit! So when you go through the comments section, about how many of us would you say you recognize on a regular basis? If you have posted more than one comment in the last few chapters, I recognize you. Whenever I get a new watcher, favoriter, or commentor, I take the time to check out their profile. I do this, because I like to know a little bit more about each of you that enjoy this story with me. Blogs, bios, and other people you're watching are the main things I check out.

You are going to continue this story even after Coal dies of old age in about 60-90 years, right? I do want this story to be a lineage, but I fear most people won't want to stick around after Coal passes. If I'm still posting on FIMfiction when that time comes, it could very realistically be the time I stop putting new content on there. It really depends on what the mass reaction would be. Are you really going to answer all of these questions? Most. Before cuts of dupes, too many troll questions, and questions that would give far too many spoilers away if answered; I did go from 15k words to 11k of just questions. That's still almost as long as the last special was, with answers! Good god! This is freaking huge! Did I ask too many questions? Bronymaster... Is that you? If so... Meh. I had fun.

Will you please put a shoe on your head for this entire segment? I don't regret doing that, but I know that is never going to leave. And... No. That would be silly. On a scale of 1-100, how much do you envy Coal, even during the Trixie segment? I'd trade places with that moe'suckra any day of the week! I don't care how bad that sounds! I broke that scale a long time ago. How else do you think I can write as much as I do? Are you planning on adding any new concepts to MSL that have been canonized by more recent episodes? I do. It's all just a matter of when I can bring them in, and it not be just... Out of nowhere.

So, you're trapped in a room with no doors or windows. The only thing in the room is a computer with a note on it. The note reads: You can either stay in this room for the rest of your life and continue to write MSL, or you can delete the entire story and never write again for freedom. Your food would consist of canned squid, and your only drink would be prune juice. Which do you choose!? I do like squid, but I can't stand prune juice. Sorry, guys. MSL is done!

No it isn't. Did I miss something in Colton? I mean, you never really explained why the other farms were weird. Like why was one of them really angry and one was mostly female. Like I said, did I just miss something? It was somewhat explained, but it was brief. I can't blame you for being confused. Basically, the others had their own methods for keeping control. Onyx felt that hard work and harsh leadership was the way to go. Lavender felt that males only cause problems. That we're hotheaded, and only have one thing in mind at any given time. She then made a haven for mares. The males that were amongst them, were little more than slaves. I didn't want to keep too deep into it, because I wanted people to think how corruption spreads. If I was a better writer, I maybe could have done that.

Are you going to add anymore horse puns? I love puns. They're pretty PUNNY! Remember the Jelly pony moment? That was for you. Are you going to add any songs or something similar into your story? In the show they sing every other week. Songs in text are just... Blah. I don't want to add music for you guys to listen to during certain scenes either. It takes what immersion is there, and kinda cuts it out. It's just my own opinion of course. Are you planning on giving the CMC's their cutie marks in MSL? Of course! I think I've said this before, but I don't mind saying it again: Each of the CMC are going to get arcs dedicated to them getting their cutie marks. That's a bigger spoiler than you may realize. Look at the wording of how I answered, and you should be able to figure out why.

When is that contest where people get their characters into your story coming up? I'll let you guys know. It IS going to be a while. I know I say while a lot, but... A LONG while. The story needs to reach a certain place before I can start bringing in OCs from the readers. Remember back when you made that clop-fic? I want it. BAD. GIVE IT TO US. PLEASE? Yeah... It was a personal chapter for a friend. It's up to him to do with it as he pleases, but there is NO WAY for any other person to understand the situation without the backstory to it. I used the story he writes as the context for it. Without reading his story, or knowing him as a person; what I wrote is little more than shit. I can't bring myself to put my name on that. Besides... It wasn't in my usual lovey dovey style. That was some raunchy stuff.

If you could make any changes to the story so far, what would they be? See what I wrote as the answer for the rewrite question. That's what I'd change. You seem to be bogged down in December story-wise, will you catch up with a time skip when some plot threads are resolved? I don't really do time jumps, unless they are absolutely necessary. That only happens when I have NOTHING to write, and there are plenty of little fun arcs for me to add. Expect those after the bigger stuff gets resolved. There will be some added before the big arcs come to a close too. Just as a heads up.

What is the story behind Colten? Basically a town that had poor leaders, made poor decisions, and deterioration started. You can read as much into that as you want to. I'd rather not get into politics. When do we get the Trixie Arc? The Trixie arc is going to be huge. Bigger than Colten by far. I don't want to bring that out, until there has been plenty of development. You'll all understand why when it comes. You mentioned that you brought the Colten Arc forward a year earlier than you intended, what would have happened instead during this Lost Year? Believe it or not, the Colten arc was more for Copper and Coal than it was for Dash. I coupled those arcs together, because it put huge changes on both of those characters. What that means is: Copper would have been in phase two for a year. Sweetie Belle would have been in Ponyville that entire year. Coal wouldn't be having all this trouble with the voices, and there would have plenty of more Sweetie/Copper arcs or moments. Those are the big things that come to mind immediately.

Will there be more sexy clothing in the future? Ha! Maybe. Where is Ditzy Do in this story? Also, do you have any advice/tips for aspiring writers? She is in Ponyville. The only reason I haven't brought her in yet, is because I don't have anything for her. As for tips... Hmmm. I gave out that one about loving your story last time, so... I'd say it would be to take your time with the story itself. My biggest regret is rushing. If you're writing a smaller story, it can work, but I'm not. Don't ever feel the need to rush. Let it happen the way it should.

Now then, I've just reached all the questions about that box in Coal's home, and the ponies involved with it. For this reader, just know that I have actually continued that side story already. You just don't know it yet. Will there ever be another human in the story? If not, why? Also, will there be anything to do with griffin's later on? If I do add in another human, it won't be permanent. Having Coal being the only human offers soo much potential. I'm not going to waste that by adding in more humans, cause that would devalue his presence a bit. And yes. There will be griffins.

Will Zecora show up anytime soon? Ooooh jeez. I want to add her in, but it won't be soon. If only because I can be lazy. What size shoe do you wear? Heh, depends on the shoe. Normally it's from a 10 ½ to 11. Can I get a seat next to Twilight in the Q&A? Also can I show up? I save my own questions for last... Sorry, dude. Kind of missed the boat on that one. Can you post another shoe-on-the-head picture, and do you accept donations? I suppose I could, and you're very nice to offer, but I couldn't. I write for the love of the story. Not for money.

When does your story take place compared to the original plotline? The one complaint I have about MLP is the continuity. I can't answer that, because I don't know where their story is from one episode to the next. It seems to jump around in seasons, drastically! Are you going to make me hate Trixie with the Trixie arc? I don't want to hate Trixie. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with how things go.

How far ahead do you plan, in terms of both overarching story and individual arcs? All the way through on the big arcs, and occasionally I come up with smaller ones on the spot. I don't add those kinds in, unless I know it'll fit of course. What scene have you had the most fun writing? Do you have an all-encompassing theory of magic in mind, or do you just make it up as you go along? How long does it take you to write a chapter, on average? I'll say this now... I do enjoy writing the love scenes. I could easily cut them out, and make this story a T, but I refuse. It adds to the character development, and it gives me a fuzzy feeling. As for magic, I think Twilight answered that well enough already. And the biggest hurdle when writing a chapter is that I'm easily distracted. If I could sit down, and just write... It would take me like... An hour to two hours for a 3k-4k chapter.

This isn't a question but I wanna thank you for making me get off my sorry ass every day by writing this monster story. U DA BOMB! Word up, my friend! Appreciation coming your way! I don't want a character in the story... And it says reverse psychology in parentheses. Heheh! I'll just wish you luck with the OC contest when it comes.

Second to last question! Have you considered adding OC's if they're not human or pony but, some kind of other magical creature? Like the Genasi? This is a follow up question. If so, would you be willing to take a look at some of them. I won't ask for concrete they may be used, but this story is amazing and I would love to see more diversity in the cast. I don't want to bring in many OC creatures that differ from MLP canon. Sasha's race is a race of dragons, so that kinda works. While Rafe is basically an enchanted wolf. Both completely canon in the MLP story, or at the very least not unreasonable. It doesn't take a lot of suspension of disbelief with those characters. At least for me it doesn't. My biggest problem with outside creatures, is just that I don't have anyting planned for them! I would be pulling a George Lucas, and just CG'ing them into the story if you will. So I wouldn't really count on it.

Are your hands cramping yet? YES! DONE! HOOOOOLLLYY HEEEEELLL! DONE! How long did this go!? Almost 46k words! Holy crap! Thanks for sitting through all of this, people! God damn! That just blows my mind! I can safely say, it's going to be a long time before I do this again! Cause... DAMN! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll get back to writing MSL's main story now. Take it easy everyone, and I'm sorry if your question didn't make the cut. I don't think anybody can doubt why as to this point, though. Laters!

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 179: Thanks, Dad /-

Author's notes: It's been a while, hasn't it? In case you guys were wondering why, I was just taking a break after that monster of a special. I'm starting to feel like my normal self again, so hopefully chapters will start getting more frequent once more. Bro hooves to all you guys out there, and I'll see you next time!

"Sorry things took so long, Fluttershy." Dash said with a groan. The cart was still empty, but she was already tired of pulling it.

Applejack ignored Dash's exaggerated groans of displeasure and put her attention on Fluttershy. "Ah can hardly believe this was all yer idea, Fluttershy."

With a timid tilt of her head, Fluttershy nodded meekly. "I-I just thought it would be fun..."

"It'll be all kinds of fun, sugarcube! Ah think somethin' like this will be good fer all of us. What do ya say we get started?"

Before Fluttershy could respond, Dash chimed in. "That would be awesome! I'm tired of pulling this cart!"

Fluttershy gave Applejack a quizzical look, but only got a chuckle in response. The three of them started off going from shop to shop; gathering up various drinks to enjoy that night. Dash always wanted to get the craziest stuff each place had available. One such drink claimed it would take out the largest of stallions with a single glass. The topic of getting Coal outrageously drunk came up, but with a bit of information from Applejack, that was quickly brought down.

"What do you mean he doesn't get drunk!?" Dash exclaimed, disturbing half the store. "S-sorry..."

Applejack couldn't help but laugh aloud at Dash's outburst; further adding to the commotion in the store. "Ah meant what Ah said, Dash. Somethin' 'bout our stuff just doesn't work fer humans apparently."

Dash immediately shook her head dismissively. "Well... That stinks, but it won't spoil our fun! Besides... I'm not going to quit that easily..."

Fluttershy and Applejack exchanged relatively concerned glances with one another. Whatever Dash had in mind was at the very least going to be interesting to witness.

The next several hours were spent finishing up their errands. The sun was nearing the edge of the sky, so it was getting relatively late.

"Ah think we've got plenty, Dash. Ah'd rather not have a lot of this stuff left over." Applejack said as they pulled up in front of Coal's.

"Don't worry, AJ. If Coal is as hard to get drunk as you say he is, then there won't be much left if any." Dash was so busy making plans for the night that she had completely forgotten about how heavy the cart was.

Applejack and Fluttershy stifled chuckles as Dash started unloading the contents of the cart inside while mumbling to herself.

"Would ya like ta' stay fer supper, Fluttershy?"

"Oh. I'd love to, but I need to get home to Angel. He'll be very fussy with me if I'm late."

"Huhuh, alrighty then. We'll see ya tomorrow night then." Applejack waved Fluttershy off before assisting Dash with what was left in the cart. Once it was empty, Applejack took it behind the house, and then joined Dash on the couch.

"Haaaaa! Finally done!" Dash sighed in relief. "Not mad at me anymore?"

"Course not, Dash. Ah wasn't even all that mad before. Well... Maybe a little, but it's kinda funny now. Ah just hope Coal feels the same way." Applejack peeked at Dash out of the corner of her eye as she finished her sentence. She was trying to see if she could get Dash worked up a bit.

It worked. Dash flopped back on the couch, and groaned while throwing her hoof over her face. "How should I make it up to him?"

Dash's genuine concern snapped Applejack out of whatever joking mood she was in. "He won't be mad, Dash. Y'all know that." Applejack couldn't help but wonder if Dash was still wasn't back to her normal self after what had happened in Colten. When she thought of it like that, Dash's behavior made more sense. She nudged Dash's leg a few times with her own to get her attention. "Ya makin' it, Dash?"

"Course! I'm Rainbow Dash and all that." This brought a smile to both of their faces. "Seriously, though, I'm cool. I'm sure this party will be just the thing I need."

They remained on the couch together until nightfall. Coal and Scootaloo hadn't returned home yet, but they weren't concerned about it. There isn't much trouble to get into in Ponyville after all.

"..."

"... H-huh? Oh... Oh! Cloudy! Wake up! We fell asleep!" Scootaloo and Cloudy had fallen asleep together shortly after Coal had left. The sun had already set a short while ago, and it was thanks to a cold gust of wind that Scootaloo even woke up.

"Five more minutes..."

"Come on, Cloudy! Our parents are going to kill us if we don't get home... My dad won't be happy with you."

"I'm up! Woah... We slept for a long time. It's already dark."

"Yeah. We better get going."

"I'll walk you home, Scoots."

"Naw. It's fine. You'll be really late if you do that."

"Well... I don't really care... As long as... Umm..."

"Neither one of us can be in trouble if we want to hang out, you know?"

"You have a point..." Cloudy picked himself off the ground, and then helped up Scootaloo.

"Thanks all the same."

"Right... No problem..."

Scootaloo couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Cloudy's disappointment. It was kind of him, but if they weren't in trouble, they could hang again the very next day. He looked a little too pathetic, so she decided to cheer him up a bit. "We can walk together until we get to your road."

Cloudy instantly perked up, but tried to hide his clear embarrassment. "Yeah, that would be nice."

They walked together in relative silence up until the edge of town. The only sounds that could be heard were other ponies closing up for the night. The winter months were always exceptionally silent, due to there not being any birds or insects about to fill the night with their calls. The two made their way past house after house until they reached the road leading up to Cloudy's home. They stopped for a moment to say their goodbyes, but words felt cheap. In a moment of immense bravery, Cloudy leaned forward and pecked Scootaloo's cheek. Her shock was evident, so Cloudy feared that was too much.

"S-sorry! I uhh well... Just... Sorry..."

Scootaloo broke down laughing for nearly a minute, leaving Cloudy to stand there mortified. When her fit of giggles had passed, she quickly returned his affection and started trotting off for home. She called back to him, saying they'll see each other tomorrow. Cloudy stood there for several minutes longer before slowly making his way back home. The more he dwelled over what had just occurred, the more a single word just had to escape him. "Yes!"

Copper had arrived back in Ponyville shortly after leaving Sweetie Belle's. His mind was so full of questions and concerns that he paid no mind to his body nearing complete exhaustion. He flew nonstop at his fastest speed yet for the entire flight. When Ponyville came into sight, he sighed with relief, and literally fell out of the sky; too tired to care. He hit the ground with a heavy thump, and bounced upon impact. Copper couldn't even pull himself up. All he could do was pant and wheeze as the minutes ticked by. He landed just outside of town, so no pony ever saw him. Eventually he worked up enough energy to roll onto his back, and stare up into the darkening sky. As the clouds rolled past, and the wind slowly got colder, Copper managed to find some peace of mind. He tried to look at the situation in various ways to come to a better understanding. Basically, he was soul searching.

"I'm Copper... But I'm not him. I'm not the first, or the second... But some pony else entirely. Yet, I feel different now. When I saw Sweetie Belle before... I felt a little something, but now... That was unpleasant. What has happened to me? Why did it feel... Almost wrong when I was with Bee the other day?" Copper threw his hooves over his eyes and groaned. His rising number of questions and lack of any and all answers was pushing him towards anger. He slammed his hooves back onto the ground as he grimaced from the pain it sent through his body. "Better not do that again..."

He had forgotten just how long he had been lying there when steps could be heard behind him. Before he could look back, Coal was already standing over him. "Seems like I have to worry about both my kids lately. You look like hell, buddy."

Copper couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah... I probably do."

Coal took a seat next to Copper, and ruffled his mane a bit. "You alright?"

It took him a minute to respond. Not because he didn't know how to answer, but Coal's presence was relaxing him to the point he almost fell asleep. He managed to snap himself out of it by rolling over again, and sitting upright on his haunches. "Yeah. Just... It's just been a day."

"Heh..." With Copper standing upright, the clumps of dirt and rocks that had gotten into his wings during the crash were now visible. "I can see that." Coal then moved behind Copper, and sat cross legged as he carefully preened Copper's wings. "Want to tell me about it?"

In all honesty... Copper did. He desperately needed to let all this pent up frustration out, but he feared Coal's response. He feared it so much, that it actually diverted his train of thought. Why was he so afraid, he wondered. Coal had been assertive when they first met, but now that he knows why, it was perfectly understandable. So why then, was the thought of Coal being disappointed with him so unnerving? A thought came to Copper's mind, and he just had to test it. "Hey, Coal..."

"Yeah, bud?"

"Was I a good colt before all of this happened? Like... As a son, I mean. You didn't... Have to get after me a lot... Did you?"

Coal was a bit taken back by the question, but didn't alert Copper to it any. "Well... I did have to get on to you for some things, but not too often. You went through a phase where you weren't really... Up to par mentally, and it was during the recovery that you had a bit of a relapse. I did end up being rather harsh with you then, but other than that... Nothing really major comes to mind."

Copper wasn't reaffirmed with Coal's response. He was developing a theory for why his behavior and feelings were so off after that ordeal of a mind trip, but he didn't have enough to go on for a satisfactory answer.

It wasn't difficult for Coal to pick up on Copper's uneasiness. Calling him out on it was an option, but being forceful may have an undesired effect. "Listen, Copper. I don't entirely know what's bothering you, but I want you to know that I'll help you through it if you want. Just... Just don't hold back, because you think it'll bother me. I'm your dad, buddy. It may not feel that way for you right now, but I am all the same."

"Thanks, Coal..."

Coal and Copper sat in silence after that. Once Coal had finished cleaning Copper's wings, they got up and made their way back home. The sun had long since set, and most ponies were already asleep or in bed. The moon was exceptionally bright tonight. It lit the path before them, almost like it was guiding them home.

When they reached the house, but before they stepped inside, Copper stopped Coal with a tug. He didn't have the words ready, so he just stood there; looking at the ground for some time. Thankfully Coal didn't rush him, and instead took a seat on the porch steps. After several minutes of an inner peptalk, Copper finally confessed everything that had transpired to Coal.

Coal sat and listened patiently, but was growing more and more disturbed as the story went on. By the time it was over, Coal was near speechless.

"Then... Earlier today, I... I flew to Canterlot, because... I had to apologize to Sweetie Belle for what had happened. It... Could have gone better. So... Yeah... That's what has been eating up at me for a bit." Copper then averted his eyes from Coal, and stared at the ground.

"That... I don't have any words to describe what that is. I mean..."

"I'm sorry, Coal... You must hate me for allowing all that to happen..."

"No... I don't hate you, Copper. What happened... Was just... Horrible, but... I..." Coal was fumbling for the right words to say. He'd be lying if he said that it didn't bother him, but the more he thought about it... The more Copper's behavior started making sense in a way. "Listen... As much as this hurts to say... There is nothing we can do now. What's done... Is done. I... I don't want you beating yourself up over what happened. It isn't your fault in the slightest, and you're still my kid regardless." Coal put a hand on Copper's shoulder, and gave him a firm squeeze to emphasize his point. "Don't forget that."

Copper nodded in response, and then turned his focus back to Luna's night sky. He let everything settle in his heart, and then hugged Coal, not caring about his pride. The gratitude he felt couldn't be compared to anything, but all he could think to say was: "Thanks, Dad."

/-  
/ Chapter: Chapter 180: With you /-

Author's Notes: I've gotten into the habit of taking my time with things lately. That's why chapters aren't coming out as they used to. Not only with the actual writing, but with the content as well. Don't worry, the party is going to happen soon, but I'm not feeling any need to rush things anymore. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.

"Let's get to bed, Copper." Coal patted Copper's back a couple times. "You've had a long day, and some sleep would do you a lot of good."

Copper nodded meekly in response. He was feeling small and almost weak for having lost control of himself so much in such a short amount of time. He chuckled to himself, as he thought about how his current child like form reflects his inner instability well. He looks like a child, and he feels like one.

The two made their way inside to find Applejack, Dash, and Scootaloo asleep on the couch. A blanket was draped lightly over their sleeping forms with only their faces exposed. Coal smiled warmly while Copper felt a slight wave of jealousy wash over him. There was something inside of him just screaming for the nurturing love of the two mares in front of him, but he stifled himself in hopes of not drawing attention to his inner unease.

"Thanks for the talk, Coal. I'm gonna get to bed now." Copper dipped his head in an attempt to be polite, leaving Coal feeling somewhat awkward.

Once Copper was up the stairs, and out of earshot, Coal murmured to himself. "I guess he still isn't comfortable with me being dad all the time. Only when he needs me it seems... I can work with that." With a dismissive sigh, Coal turned his attention to the lady loves in his life. Their peaceful expressions calmed his heart. The sight of their chests slowly rising and falling relaxed his mind. Coal couldn't find the will in him to disturb their rest, so he did the next best thing. He closed down the house, bathed, and got comfortable on the floor next to the couch.

Scootaloo was sleeping on the edge, with Dash behind her. Applejack was on the other end of the couch, but she had curled up to sleep. Coal reached up, and gently brushed the ends of Scootaloo's mane out of her face as he rested his hand on her cheek. She hummed softly as he rubbed her with his thumb, and lightly scratched the back of her neck with the tips of his fingers.

Thoughts of Scootaloo growing up soon surfaced in Coal's mind. There are still so many milestones for her to reach. Thinking about each one in turn kept Coal occupied for nearly an hour. The entire time he couldn't stop admiring the sleeping face of his little girl. Soon his own need for sleep overpowered his desire to enjoy the peace, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * * *Wednesday, December 31st* * * *

… "Morning..." I woke up to the sounds of the family getting around. Family, huh? I didn't join them immediately. Instead, I sat along the wall at the top of the stairs; listening to the comfortable conversation they'd have with one another. I could almost physically feel how happy they were to be together. It isn't like I don't enjoy it, but... I guess I still have my doubts about the whole situation. Coal made me feel right at home last night, but... No... I shouldn't doubt him. I was pretty happy to be here before that junk at Twilight's, so maybe this uneasiness will pass. I really hope so.

I remained hidden for a few minutes longer, and then joined them downstairs. Applejack, Rainbow, and Scootaloo were sitting around the table as Coal whipped up some breakfast. A part of me finds it strange that he is the kind of person to cook... Not sure why. Heh... And then I have to wonder how I know to call him a person. The joys of being magically created I suppose.

"Woah! Uhhh... Girls... Ummm... What is all this?" Coal asked after opening up the cupboard. It was full of... Is that alcohol?

Applejack looked to Rainbow, and groaned. "Augh. Ah knew we fergot somethin'."

"Heheh... We did kind of fall asleep before he got home, so..." Rainbow trailed off at the end.

Coal was standing there looking perplexed for a minute or so, but soon his eyes widened like he had an epiphany. He stepped into the living room, and let a long "Oooh" as if he understood something. "New Years, eh? I had completely forgotten it was getting to be that time." Coal stated, stepping back into the kitchen.

Applejack and Rainbow were trading looks of relief, but Scootaloo was sitting there looking rather uneasy the whole time. Applejack noticed this, and brought us all into the loop. Scootaloo was excited when she learned she was going to get to spend the night with her friend, Applebloom. It brought a smile to my face, thinking about Coal and the others being drunk. It's so easy to forget just how young they really are. I'm glad they can still let loose and enjoy life like this.

My train of thought was cut off when Applejack and Rainbow started peeking over towards me, and then back at each other. I may not be all that bright, but I think I know what they're thinking here. "Wondering what to do with me during tonight's craziness?" I was spot on. They rubbed the backs of their heads with a quick nod. "Hahah! Don't worry about it. I know what I can do for the night, so really... Don't worry about it."

Coal was standing by, silently, the entire time. He had that look of his he gets when he is being thoughtful. The guy sure does overthink things. Surprisingly he didn't ask me what I had in mind as he went back to preparing the food. Oh... He probably already knows if that is the case. Yeah... I hope Bee won't mind.

"Bye, Scootaloo! Hey ummm... Before you go... N-nevermind. Just have a good day, sweetheart."

"Huh? Alright... Bye, Daddy!"

I just couldn't do it... I wonder what the odds are of her going to see Cloudy again today.

"See ya, Coal. Have a good time tonight."

"Thanks, Copper. Send Bee my regards."

"... That obvious?"

"Heh. Well... I'd be lying if I said no. Just uhh... Well... I know you're a smart guy. Just enjoy yourself, buddy."

"Thanks. I'm sure I will."

Well... Alone with Applejack and Dash until tonight, huh? What could possibly happen!? After closing the front door, and returning to the kitchen to finish up cleaning, the girls came downstairs. They were looking at me with unsure expressions. "Something the matter?" Dash elbowed AJ, who immediately gave a nod... And went back upstairs. Uhhh...

"Hey, Coal... I uhh... Well... I just wanted to say... Sorry. For before I mean..."

Dash looked so genuinely worried. The thought that she may honestly think I'm upset at her sent a chill down my spine. "Dashie... Don't worry about it. You know I can't get mad at you. Well... Not anymore anyway." That reminds me... Is Storm still in the hospital? I better not bring it up right now, but a mental note has been made.

Dash grinned, and trotted next to me. She sat on her haunches, and leaned against my side as I finished the dishes. It actually gave me a weird feeling for a moment. If only because I had a dog that would do that... Have got to stop thinking of these things! Once done, I sat down next to her, and she crawled into my lap; resting her back against my chest. "You're pretty awesome, Coal."

"Heh. Not half as awesome as you are." I reached around, and booped her nose with my finger. She chuckled in response, but uhh... Licked my cheek with a long drag of her tongue. Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up!

"I'm tired, Host. Just enjoy her this time."

Huh? R-really?

"Freaking Greed... Just... I'll tell you later."

Huh. Awesome! I got to spend the next several minutes cuddling with Dash in peace. In the back of my mind I entertained thoughts of maybe getting to do more with her, but at the same time... Her earlier show of fear far outweighed any romantic desires I had. I sure hope Dash is doing alright...

Scootaloo bound her way through the morning roads of Ponyville, towards Cloudy's home. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, and accidently bumped into a stallion. He had apparently started celebrating New Years early.

"W-watch where yer goin', k-kid!" He exclaimed, barely keeping his balance from the impact.

Scootaloo was sent back a few feet. She immediately shot upright at the sound of this stallion yelling at her. "S-sorry, mister. I'll p-pay more attention next time."

The stallion was too out of it to properly understand Scootaloo. He began ranting and raving about how stupid and reckless she was, causing tears to slowly well in her eyes. Call it luck or a coincidence, but Copper came into earshot from overhead. He caught sight of Scootaloo apologizing, but soon lost his temper when the stallion kept berating her. He decided to pay the old drunk back. Copper flew straight up until he was about a hundred feet in the air. Not caring for the long term consequences, he flew straight down towards the ground; and stomped the ground directly behind the stallion. The sound of impact plus the air pressure sent out caused him to panic, and run off.

Copper grinned despite the soreness in his legs as he watched the stallion run off. Scootaloo was made just as scared before spotting Copper. She quickly wiped her eyes free of what tears that had formed to try and save face. "Th-thanks, Copper..."

"Hey, don't mention it, squirt." Copper was trying to be friendly, but Scootaloo couldn't help but be a little surprised at his remark.

"Squirt?"

"Well... Sure! I mean, I am bigger and all." He stepped next to her to prove his point. Copper did stand a fair bit taller than she did.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes at him, but her snarky demeanor soon faded. She thought about how she used to feel like the big sister, and it put a bad taste in her mouth. Scootaloo looked up at the gentle smile Copper was giving her. It had a calming effect, like he really was the big brother now. She laughed to herself a bit, and then gave Copper a light hoof to the shoulder. "Thanks again, Copper."

By this point, onlookers had started staring at Copper for causing such a ruckus. "Uhh, I better get out of here. I'll see you later."

Copper stepped back from Scootaloo, and took off with a powerful thrust of his wings. As the onlookers watch Copper fly off, Scootaloo quickly made her way towards Cloudy's once more. She found him outside, flying around his house again and again.

"Cloudy? What are you doing?" Scootaloo asked as she made her way closer to the house.

He never stopped doing circles around his house, but tried to answer when he came around. It ended up sound rather ridiculous. "When I... Got home... Last night... My Dad... Wasn't happy... So I have... To lap... The house... Five hundred... Times before... I can... Go out... With any... Friends."

"Was he upset you were out so late?"

"No, he... Was upset... That I..."

"As funny as it is hearing you talk like that, maybe we should wait until you're done to talk."

"Right..."

Scootaloo chuckled a bit, but at the same there was a bit of envy there. Cloudy was already shaping up to be a strong flier. She was more than happy for him of course. Scootaloo was more than ready for some peaceful fun after that unpleasant run in earlier, so she came up with a little idea. "Hey, Cloudy..."

"Yeah?"

"How many more laps do you have to do?"

"I think... I'm a little... Over half... Way."

"That's really good, but... If you can get done within the hour... I'll give you another kiss." Scootaloo was serious in that she was being honest, but was rather surprised at how seriously Cloudy took it. His flight path faltered for only a moment as her word sunk in, and immediately after he tightened his turns by getting closer to the house. It helped him speed up quite well, at the risk of burning out much sooner.

Scootaloo watched in awe as Cloudy past the three hundred mark, the four hundred, and finally... Hit five hundred laps. He fell from the sky, and rolled on the ground with momentum towards Scootaloo. His body came to rest a couple feet in front of her on his stomach. "Haa... Haa... Done! Did I make it?"

"You're too much sometimes, Cloudy." Scootaloo said, stifling a chuckle. She then trotted next to him, and joined him on the ground. She planned to tease him with a quick peck, but his response surprised her once more.

A big smile grew as he laid his head to rest on the ground. "Thanks, Scoots. You're the best..." And with that, he fell asleep.

Scootaloo couldn't help but grin at just how content he was. "Boys..." She mused. With a tuck of her legs, she nuzzled her side into Cloudy, and rested her head next to his. "Not entirely what I thought we would be doing today, but... Still nice."

After leaving the scene of the minor incident, Copper made his way to Bee's, albeit rather slowly. "Please let things feel normal. Please let things feel normal." He repeated over and over to himself.

Upon arriving he hesitated at the door. "What if things are even worse now that I've talked with Sweetie Belle? Be a stallion, Copper. Just do this." Copper gave the door a few knocks, and waited patiently... Sort of. His outer appearance was calm, but his inner uncertainty was still raging strong.

"Coming..." Came Bee's voice from behind the door. "Yes? Oh! Copper! Please, come in!"

"Thanks, Bee." Copper was still nervous, but at the same time he was surprised at just how warm of a welcome he received. As soon as Copper heard the door close, he turned to face Bee, but that was difficult to do... Since she was already hugging him. "B-bee?"

"Oh! Pardon me, sorry about that, Copper." Bee quickly stepped back with a slightly bashful smile.

Copper and Bee stared at each other in silence for a few minutes after that. The clock struck the hour, causing a chime, and that snapped them out of it. "Heheh, so umm... How have you been doing, Bee?" Copper couldn't deny that things felt weird, but at the same time it wasn't nearly as bad as he had feared.

Bee gave a coy smile, and trotted next to Copper. "It hasn't been that long since we saw each other last. Are you already feeling awkward around me?" She teasingly flicked her tail across his nose as she strode into the kitchen.

Copper rubbed his nose dumbly for a moment longer, until it caught up with that she had asked a question. "N-no... I mean, not really." He followed her into the kitchen, and immediately thought back to their little cooking misadventure. Thoughts of them laughing, and making silly faces as they ate the terrible cooking surfaced in his mind. Things weren't awkward then, and that was after that incident with the mind trip as well. Copper looked up towards Bee, who was smiling as pleasantly as can be while preparing some tea for the two of them. He stood there for only a brief moment this time. Copper made his way right beside Bee, and kissed her cheek. "Naw. I'm always comfortable with you."

Bee beamed back at him as they leaned against each other, tails wrapping around each others, just standing there... Letting the tea get cold. 


End file.
